Natural Mystic
by VivinChlotte
Summary: Merlin était persuadé d'avoir bien fait de choisir Morgane pour Apprentie mais depuis la nuit des temps, le pouvoir entraîne la jalousie et la trahison. Quand des Ennemis doivent s'allier pour le Bien Commun alors la Terre tremble et les Eléments se déchaînent. Plongez au coeur de cette lutte où tout le monde doit payer de sa personne pour survivre au jeu.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Originellement, cette fiction s'appelait Esprit Infini, elle a été posté il y a quelques années. Mais voilà, elle me laissait un petit goût d'inachevée alors je l'ai remanié, réécrite pour vous présentez aujourd'hui ce petit bébé !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Un chapitre par semaine, tous les mercredis soirs. Exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui vous aurez le prologue et le chapitre 1.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rating M justifié : Violences physiques, torture, agression ainsi que lemons.**_

 _ **Pairing : Harry-Hermione-Drago.**_

 _ **Personnages secondaires : Albus Dumbledore, Blaise Zabini, Neville Londubat, Théodore Nott, Luna Lovegood, Lucius Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Maddison pour son aide précieuse et le temps qu'elle m'a consacré.**_

 _ **J'en profite pour lancer un appel, si un ou une bêta est à la recherche d'une fiction à corriger, mon MP est ouvert.**_

 _ **Voilà, assez de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui suit. Bonne lecture à toutes et à mercredi prochain.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prologue.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lecteur, prends garde et lis ce qui suit attentivement ...**_

 _ **.**_

La magie est une force complexe.

Elle est innée, présente depuis les premières secondes de l'existence de notre monde.

Souvent qualifiée d'incontrôlable par ses détracteurs, elle devient cependant maîtrisable avec le temps.

On s'en empreigne, on l'ingère, on la respire. Elle est en nous, dans chacune de nos cellules, elle coule dans nos veines. Mais la magie cachée aux yeux d'une majorité est, pour ceux qui savent la voir, un émerveillement infini.

Malgré tout, aucune chose si majesteuse soit-elle n'est parfaite.

La magie est belle, elle fait de grandes choses mais elle n'est pas infaillible.

Mal contrôlée, elle devient dangereuse pour autrui aussi bien que pour l'hôte qui en est le réceptacle. Elle est capable de soulever des montagnes mais également de tuer en une fraction de seconde. Elle est une force neutre, impartiale, ni bonne ni mauvaise, elle est ce que l'on en fait. C'est une force vierge liée à l'âme propre de l'hôte qui l'accueil qu'il soit humain ou non.

Il serait naïf de croire que la magie ne se régénère pas.

A chaque fois qu'une créature magique décède, sa magie ne s'évapore pas dans la nature. Elle réapparait dans un autre corps, sous une autre forme apportant son pouvoir à un nouvel individu. Il a été prouvé par plusieurs chercheurs reconnus qu'un né-moldu dévéloppe autant de puissance magique, si ce n'est plus, qu'un descendant d'une famille de Sang-Pur X ou Y.

Y-a-t-il une part d'hérédité dans la transmission de la magie ou est-ce qu'un né moldu reçoit une dose de magie par hasard ?

Des hypothèses, des théories, des idées plus ou moins farfelues et certaines carrément tirées par les cheveux, ont été évoqués dans le cadre de la recherche sur les origines de la magie et sa transmition génétique.

Ici vous en découvrirez une de plus.

 _ **.**_

 _ **HDH**_

 _ **.**_

A l'origine du monde, les êtres que nous appeleront Les Créateurs, ont dotés certains _Elus_ de magie. Avaient-ils des prédispositions physiques, psychiques, mentales particulières pour avoir bénéficié des ce coup de pouce mystique ? Certainement puisque dès que les moldus ont commencé à lancer une chasse au sorcière en Europe au milieu de XIV ème siècle, les villages et villes sorcières se sont retranchées derrière leurs barrières magiques.

Ces _Elus_ ont vite appris à cacher leur magie, à s'organiser, à créer un monde parallèle où la magie serait Loi pour leur famille et surtout pour leur descendance. Les tous premiers Fondateurs, dont les noms se sont perdus à travers le Temps, posèrent les bases de la société sorcière.

Et par cycle de mille ans, ils reviennent, se réincarnent, vivent et font évloluer la société d'une manière tout à fait inédite avant de s'éteindre. Leur décès réinjectant de fait leur Magie Originelle dans le circuit de distribution pour qu'il se dillue dans de nouveaux êtres, jusqu'à quasiement disparaître avant qu'il ne soit brusquement de nouveau réunit grâce au jeu des accouplements, au sein d'un seul et même être pour recommencer le cycle.

La fin d'un cycle provoque toujours un balancement de l'Equilibre Cosmique. Ce dangereux équilibre vacille, les Ténèbres favorisées par le chaos ambiant cherchent à changer les règles du jeu et à prendre le dessus sur ce que l'on pourrait appeler le Bien.

C'est alors à cette occasion qu'apparaissent les Gardiens.

Ils sont là avec nous. Ils nous protègent, se battent pour garantir l'Equilibre Cosmique nécéssaire à notre survie à tous, moldus compris. Ils sont une soupape de sécurité, indispensable. C'est l'histoire de trois d'entre eux que vous allez découvrir, liés dans le Temps et l'Espace d'une manière tout à fait inédite.

 **.**

 **HDH**

 **.**

 _ **Angleterre, très très loin dans le futur.**_

-Kat' tu te fais des idées. Nos enfants sont parfaitement normaux, ils …

-Alors comment expliques-tu qu'Arthur ait créé un bouclier pour amortir la chute de son frère ?! Timothy je t'en prie, il faut que tu me croies, supplia la jeune femme en désespoir de cause.

-Il a eu une poussée magique innée Kat'… Rien de plus, rien de moins, soupira son mari.

-Timothy, le bouclier était aussi solide qu'un mur de pierre et … et lumineux ! Il a enveloppé son frère dans un halo … Ce n'était pas un simple _protego_!

-Katelyn, tu es fatiguée, lui dit-il en s'approchant du canapé. Je comprends très bien qu'entre le boulot, les enfants et la maison, tu sois à bout. Reposes-toi, prends quelques jours de congés …

-Je vais parfaitement bien ! Tu ne comprends pas !

Timothy se dirigea vers la salle de bains en ignorant les suppliques de son épouse. Kat' était persuadée que les jumeaux avaient une puissance magique anormale. Il fouilla quelques minutes dans les placards à la recherche d'une potion de sommeil avant de revenir dans le salon, où sa femme essayait depuis vingt bonnes minutes de la convaincre que leurs enfants avaient un problème comportemental.

-Tiens, prends cette potion.

-Sommeil sans rêves ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la fiole.

-Katelyn, tu as besoin de repos. Prends la potion, passe une bonne nuit de sommeil. On reparlera de tout ça demain matin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand son mari embrassa tendrement sa tempe en murmurant :

-Tu es juste surmenée chérie. Nos enfants vont bien.

Elle hocha docilement la tête avant de quitter le salon. Mais elle, elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez ses enfants. Elle les aimait plus que tout mais s'inquiétait pour eux, comme la maman qu'elle était.

Sur le palier, elle passa devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de ses enfants. Elle s'arrêta silencieusement, tendant l'oreille afin de vérifier que tout allait bien. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, elle allait fermer la porte quand deux voix fluettes résonnèrent dans le silence :

-Maman ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Ils parlaient toujours d'une même voix. Toujours en même temps, toujours.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant totalement la porte.

-Tu viens nous faire un bisou-câlin ?

Elle sourit et souffla :

-Bien sûr.

Ils étaient couchés tous les deux, dans le même lit. Timothy et elle, avaient bien essayés de les faire dormir séparément mais ils avaient échoués. Au matin, les deux jumeaux, se retrouvaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Elle s'approcha dans la pénombre ambiante, du lit magiquement agrandit pour les accueillir tous les deux. Ils étaient à la fois dissemblables et étrangement ressemblant. Arthur était aussi blond que les blés alors que William avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux indomptables. Leurs yeux étaient aussi étranges que fascinants, Arthur était doté d'yeux émeraudes tandis que ceux de William était d'un gris anthracite profond. Cependant, leurs traits étaient similaires, les mêmes lèvres fines, la même forme de visage, le petit nez en trompette, les joues rondes marqueur de leur jeune âge.

Elle se pencha par-dessus le lit et embrassa chaleureusement ses enfants, les serra contre elle un long moment tout en leur caressant les cheveux avant de murmurer.

-Vous me promettez d'être sage à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui maman, dirent-ils ensemble.

Elle resta encore un moment avec eux avant de les embrasser une dernière fois. Sur le seuil de la porte, alors qu'elle allait moucher les bougies avec un sort adapté, ils échangèrent un regard qui la fit frissonner.

Ils avaient une façon pour le moins étrange de se fixer. Ils pouvaient rester ainsi de longues minutes, se dévisageant silencieusement mais Katelyn savait qu'il y avait plus. Il était impossible pour des enfants de leur âge d'échanger ce type de regard, le même que lorsque que les sorciers utilisaient la légilimencie pour communiquer. Ils étaient tellement différents et Timothy ne voulait rien voir, rien entendre, rien savoir.

-Maman ? La rappelèrent-ils.

-Mmm ?

-Tu nous racontes l'histoire des Trois Fondateurs ?

-Vous n'êtes pas un peu trop grands pour ça ?

-Non !

-D'accord, céda-t-elle de bonne grâce.

Elle s'installa sur le bord du lit, prit une profonde inspiration et commença son histoire :

-Il y a bien longtemps, dans des temps si reculés que le monde actuel n'est plus en mesure de se rappeler l'histoire que je vais vous conter, Merlin à l'origine du monde, notre créateur à tous avait un apprenti … Ou plutôt une apprentie, Morgane, la plus puissante des fées. Il lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait, tous les sorts, toute la magie défensive et offensive qu'il maîtrisait. Leur belle entente dura durant des siècles et des siècles avant que la rancœur et la jalousie ne viennent empoisonner leur relation…

Morgane chercha par tous les moyens à défier Merlin, elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle était la meilleure, la plus douée et surtout la plus ingénieuse. Cependant, l'équilibre cosmique d'Avalon se devait d'être respecté. Ne pouvant pas se rendre directement sur Terre pour prouver à son Maître sa supériorité la magicienne créa des descendants de pouvoir dotés d'une magie noire très puissante et surtout très dangereuse. Merlin en découvrant la ruse de son anicenne apprentie, créa des Gardiens porteurs de magie blanche qu'il inssufla à des sorciers dignes de recevoir ce pouvoir.

A chaque génération, les deux Grands Mages s'affrontent, confient leurs pouvoirs à quelques sorciers, des _élus_ pour qu'ils continuent le combat originel entre le bien et le mal. Au fil du temps, de nombreux descendants se sont battus mais aucun combat n'égala celui des Trois Fondateurs. Trop de magie, trop de Gardiens avaient été crées par les deux grands mages et l'équilibre était compromis. Le néant menaçait d'envahir la Terre alors descendants de Merlin et de Morgane durent s'allier pour contrer un Mal qu'ils ne pouvaient pas maîtriser seuls.

C'est ainsi que commence l'Histoire des Trois Fondateurs, par une première bataille, qui aurait dû être la dernière mais qui ne fut que le début d'un long combat au cours duquel, nombre d'homme valeureux ont donnés leur vie pour le salut de notre monde, tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui…

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**


	2. Chap 1 : Bataille

_**.**_

 _ **"And the battle just began,**_

 _La bataille ne fait que commencer,_

 _ **There's many lost but tell me who has won,**_

 _Il y a de nombreuses pertes mais dis-moi qui a gagné,_

 _ **Trenches dug within our hearts,**_

 _Des tranchées dans nos coeur,_

 _ **And mothers, childrens, brothers, sisters, torn apart.**_

 _Et des mères, des enfants, des frères et des des soeurs déchirés."_

 _ **Sunday bloody sunday, U2 ( Traduction approximative des parloes faite par mes soins )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Bataille.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Début Juin 1997._

 _ **.**_

Elle courrait à en perdre haleine, slalomant entre les combattants, évitant les sorts qui la frôlaient, trébuchant contre les racines, tombant durement mais se relevant à chaque fois avec un seul objectif en tête.

 _Tenir._

Malgré ses poumons, sa gorge et ses muscles qui la brûlaient à force d'être sollicités au-delà de leurs capacités.

 _Tenir._

Ne pas regarder les corps qui jonchaient le sol.

Ignorer les mutilations qu'arboraient les cadavres tout juste tombés devant elle, les blessés qui hurlaient leur douleur de la plus horrible des manières, les explosions des sorts qui soulevaient des monticules de terre boueuse et qui résonnaient partout autour d'elle.

Les éclairs colorés des sorts qui déchirainent la nuit devenue glaciale à cause des détraqueurs, les arachnides qui menaient la charge, les géants qui se jetaient dans la bataille écrasant les corps sur leur passage, les Mangemorts qui laissaient déferler leur magie noire sur cette terre d'accueil qu'était Poudlard, les loups-garous qui hurlaient à la lune leur soif de sang.

Sa capacité à compartimenter était poussée à son paroxysme à cet instant. Elle voyait, elle ressentait mais tout lui parvenait à travers un brouillard, comme si son esprit se rendait hermétique à ce qui se passait tout autour dans l'unique but de lui faire réussir sa mission.

 _Tenir. Protéger Harry._

Sa baguette, lisse et chaude dans sa paume la rassurait. Son seul et unique moyen de défense si son corps malmené depuis des mois lâchait prise.

Ron courrait devant elle, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne, la tirant quand elle perdait de la vitesse, lançant des sorts pour repousser les Mangemorts qui les assaillaient de toutes parts. De temps en temps il se retournait s'assurant d'un bref coup d'oeil qu'elle tenait le coup.

 _Tenir. Encore._

Le parc de Poudlard était devenu un champ de bataille. La terre était éventrée, formant des cratères boueux qui rendaient leur progression d'autant plus difficile. Plonger à plat ventre contre l'herbe rendue poisseuse par le sang des combattants des deux bords, conjurer un fragile _protego_ leur donnait quelques secondes de répit avant que le bouclier ne cède sous les rafales des sorts qu'ils encaissaient.

-Plus vite Hermione ! Hurla Ron par delà les explosions.

Dans leur course folle, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de le suivre, elle trébucha. Sa main moite quitta celle de Ron, perdant l'équilibre elle tomba à terre alors qu'un éclair vert synonyme de mort frôlait sa tête brûlant une mèche de cheveux. Terre et sang mêlés s'imprégnaient en elle, ses vêtements humides lui collaient à la peau, son visage couverts d'égratignures la brûlait, l'odeur des chairs calcinés par les _incendio_ lui soulevaient le coeur.

Tout n'était que cauchemard autour d'eux.

Elle ne put retenir la nausée qui lui tordit les entrailles, faisant remonter la bille acide dans sa gorge alors qu'elle hoquetait de terreur.

Son courage de Gryffondor avait déserté son esprit et son corps. Il ne restait que la peur intestine et l'incroyable fureur de vivre qui faisait battre son coeur à un rythme infernal.

A travers le brouillard la voix pressante de son meilleur ami la ramena à la réalité :

-Allez Mione, regarde-moi, ne regarde pas autour...

 _ **.**_

 _ **HDH**_

 _ **.**_

La Marque le brûlait.

C'était au-delà du supportable mais leur Maître, par ce biais, les encourageaient ... à sa manière. La douleur faisait selon Lui, ressortir le meilleur potentiel de l'Homme.

 _Le meilleur potentiel de l'Homme ..._ Une jolie tournure pour parler de destruction et d'horreur.

Au milieu du champ de bataille, le visage dissimulé sous son masque d'argent, Drago Malfoy luttait pour sa vie en tâchant d'ignorer l'acide qui coulait dans ses veines.

Que faisait-il là ?

Pour qui et pourquoi se battait-il ?

Sortirait-il vivant de cet Enfer qui se déchainait sous ses yeux ?

Drago Malfoy ne mourrait pas. Pas ici, pas comme un chien. C'était une certitude.

Drago Malfoy survivrait. Il ignorait comment, mais il survivrait. Ce préssentiment lui collait au corps depuis l'année passée. Il avait survécu au traitement infligé par Vous-Savez-Qui, il survivrait quoi qu'il arrive.

Son coeur battait la chamade, pompant sans relâche pour puiser dans ses forces les plus profondes. Il lançait les sorts les plus destructeurs de sa connaissance, utilisant sans scrupules la Magie Noire, créant des illusions d'horreurs, fauchant les corps qui courraient dans tous les sens, avada kedavrisant tout ce qui passait à porter de baguette et qui ne portait pas de masque.

L'Ordre du Phoenix ne faisait pas dans la dentelle quand il engageait le combat. Les Mangemorts rendaient la pareille sans état d'âme. La lutte à mort pour le Pouvoir se jouait cette nuit et après cette bataille plus rien ne serrait comme avant.

Il était là à un tournant de sa vie, il le sentait mais ignorait tout de ce que l'aurore amènerait avec elle.

Une victoire ou une défaite ?

Une vie d'esclave ou de prisonnier ?

Tout ce qu'il faisait à cet instant c'était lutter pour sa survie avec fureur et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Vivre, vivre pour que demain soit le début d'une nouvelle ère.

 _ **.**_

 _ **HDH**_

 _ **.**_

Hermione continuait sa course folle quand une masse chaude et lourde la faucha. Sonnée par le choc elle mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver sa pleine capacité sensorielle. Quand sa vision se stabilisa, elle réalisa qu'un visage figé la surplombait. Elle sentait le sang chaud et poisseux de la victime anonyme couler dans son cou, elle regardait avec horreur la vie quitter doucement les yeux d'un homme dans la fleur de l'âge. Incapable de réagir, téténisée par la peur, elle hoquetait en silence au milieu du chaos ambiant.

Soudainement la panique submergea son corps, elle se débattit pendant ce qui lui sembla de longues secondes contre le poids mort du corps qui l'étouffait avant que Ron ne la dégage de cette charge en la faisant basculer sur le côté.

Le rouquin se figea en croisant le regard rempli de folie de la Gryffondor. Il frissonna, soutenant avec courage les orbes marrons qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos parce qu'ils reflétaient l'horreur de ce qui les entourrait. Ronald Weasley était parfois un imbécile fini mais il était conscient que la Fin était proche, pour lui et pour tout ceux qui était ici en ce jour.

Il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, certes c'était vrai. Mais aujourd'hui la lucidité éclairait avec force son esprit.

Il ne pouvait pas réussir sans Hermione, le monde était condamné s'il la perdait maintenant. La prophétie était en marche et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Elle devait s'accomplir coûte que coûte. La mission du Trio était de mettre fin à la tyrannie que le Lord avait déchainé sur Terre.

Alors sentant sa fin proche, Ron issu de l'illustre Maison Gryffondor fit appel à son courage.

Il secoua la jeune femme et lui parla du mieux qu'il put.

.

La voix de Ron lui parvenait de loin, de manière saccadée. Le bruit assourdissant qui l'entourrait, la violence des combats, les sorts qui entaillaient, blessaient, tuaient, des amis, des connaissances, des inconnus, des ennemis ... La conscience de ce qui l'entourrait, l'empêchait de comprendre les mots que lui hurlaient Ron. La seule chose qu'elle assimilait parfaitement c'était l'horreur qui se jouait.

Tout ça à cause de la mégalomanie d'un homme, catalyseur de haine qui faisait ressortir la bête immonde qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de tout un chacun.

A mesure que les secondes défilaient, elle se souvenait qu'Il avait déclenché cet Enfer. Il était le diable personnifié capable de laisser les Ténèbres prendre le contrôle de leur monde. Il ne fallait pas que l'Enfer quitte cet endroit, tout devait prendre fin ici et maintenant.

Et la peur qu'elle ressentait si durement depuis le dépuis de la bataille, elle parvenait soudainement à l'analyser, à la comprendre. Il n'y avait pas que la sienne, non tout lui semblait décuplé, elle essuyait des vagues successives de peur qui n'émanait pas d'elle. Et alors elle comprit, le lien qu'elle partageait avec Harry lui faisait partager ses émotions.

Harry avait peur, une peur panique l'étreignait. La même que la sienne mais qui une fois couplée formait un sentiment difficilement gérable. Et puis il y avait Ron...

-Il faut tenir Mione ... Harry ... besoin de nous ... La prophétie ... Encore ...

Et alors qu'elle reprenait contact avec la réalité, les Mangemorts se figèrent puis conjurèrent des protego par dizaines pour dresser une barrière magique entre eux et les autres. Les protagonistes de cette scène surréaliste se faisaient face baguettes levées seulement séparés par cette barrière vaporeuse. Les visages stupéfaits des combattants de l'Ordre reflétèrent une pure terreur quand la voix froide, sifflante et menaçante du plus grand Lord Noir de tous les temps s'éleva au dessus du champ de bataille.

 _"Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et votre Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Abaissez vos baguettes pour que nous reconstruisions une nouveau monde ... Ensemble"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HDH**_

 _ **.**_

Enfin !

Que Morgane et Salazar soient bénis et Lord Voldemort avec eux !

Ce en quoi il avait toujours cru, ce pourquoi il avait tout sacrifié ... Ce Moment était enfin arrivé et il était en vie pour le voir de ses yeux.

Quand il ressentit l'appel tendre son corps dans le froid glacial de cette nuit d'été Lucius Malfoy avait sourit. Un de ses rares vrais sourires. Et la joie ! La joie qui avait déferlé d ans son corps quand son Maître victorieux s'était exprimé avec grandeur ! Même la naissance de son héritier n'avait pas soulevé une telle félicité dans son corps et dans son esprit. Ce sentiment obscur pour lui et incontrôlable à cet instant le réchauffait plus que n'importe quel sort de chaleur qu'il aurait pu conjurer.

Oui ! C'était l'aboutissement de sa vie.

Le pouvoir à porter de main, la gloire. Son rêve de grandeur prenait forme, il y participait, le rendait possible et s'apprêtait à l'étreindre de toutes ses forces pour que jamais il ne s'évapore.

Lucius Malfoy, baguette fièrement levée face aux pseudos-combattants qui lui faisaient face rit à gorge déployée de sa victoire qu'il pensait totale et absolue.

 _ **.**_

 _ **HDH**_

 _ **.**_

NON !

Le mot fusa dans l'esprit de la lionne, provoquant une décharge d'adrénaline dans son corps brisé par les efforts. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir. Impossible ! La prophétie ... La prophétie disait ... Elle ne pouvait pas être fausse.

Résolue et certaine de ce qu'elle savait, elle se releva, rejetant au fond d'elle l'horreur, la peur et la mort pour ne garder que la volonté implacable de mettre un terme à toutes ces années de guerre qui ne menaient nulle part.

Sa main saisit fermement celle de son compagnon qui lui adressa un regard complice et tendre avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur chemin pour atteindre la barrière magique qui les séparaient des Mangemorts, attendant ensemble l'épilogue de cette bataille qui changerait la face du monde.

 _ **.**_

 _ **HDH**_

 _ **.**_

Drago comtemplait, bien à l'abri derrière la barrière magique et l'anonymat de son masque d'argent tous les combattants qui lui faisaient face.

Défaits, hagards, bléssés ...

Ces sorciers qu'il fallait considérer de bas étages ...

Il voyait ces rouquins de malheurs que l'on qualifiait de traîtres à leur sang plus soudés que sa famille ne le serait jamais, partageant un lien de sang incroyable de loyauté et de fidélité. Le meilleur professeur de Défense qu'il avait jamais eu grognait tel l'animal qu'il était, la métamorphomage issue de la branche viciée de sa famille avec ses cheveux rouges vifs le retenait tant bien que mal par la manche de sa veste déchirée. La sang de bourbe "meilleure sorcière de sa génération" couverte de boue et d'immondice se montrait sous son vrai jour. Les centaures roulaient des yeux affolés, à deux doigts de fuir vers les Ténèbres de la forêt.

Une débacle pour le Phoenix qui ne renetterait pas de ces cendres aujourd'hui.

Objectivement, il était difficile de lutter contre les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres composées des créatures les plus maléfiques que leur monde pouvait porter, des meilleurs combattants entraînés à subir tous types de douleur, les spécialistes de la mort. La cause que le Phoenix défendait était utopique et Drago balaya d'un revers de main l'écho qu'elle commençait à trouver dans son coeur.

Il avait déjà un camp. Sa naissance le lui avait imposé.

 _ **.**_

 _ **HDH**_

 _ **.**_

Un bruissement dans l'air fit se relever instantanément toutes les baguettes de l'Ordre, la barrière frémit puis tomba et les troupes en noirs s'écartèrent pour laisser s'avancer Hagrid tenu en laisse tel un animal et portant dans ses bras le corps inerte du Survivant.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa avec douleur sur la masse balotante que le demi-géant tenait avec tendresse, les larmes brouillèrent sa vue et la douleur envahit son coeur une seconde avant que sa raison ne reprenne le dessus.

Elle l'aurait senti si son coeur avait cessé de battre, ils étaient liés par la magie, par quelque chose de pure qui ne pouvait être détruit. Elle ferma une seconde ses yeux s'isolant ainsi du monde extérieur, cherchant à travers les Ténèbres l'aura qui la guidrait à lui, elle remonta le lien et esquissa un demi sourire.

Une ruse.

Elle sentit en elle, le coeur d'Harry qui battait avec fureur, la magie qu'il tentait de canaliser pulsait avec violence dans ses veines faisant bouillir son sang.

Confiance et espoir reprirent le dessus en elle. La prophétie qui remontaient aux temps des Premiers Fondateurs était vraie, Hermione le sentait au plus profond d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir tord, pas quand tout son être lui hurlait qu'elle devait poursuivre le combat.

Alors ses doigts serrèrent fermement sa baguette, se tenant prête pour la suite.

 _ **.**_

 _ **HDH**_

 _ **.**_

En voyant le corps inanimé de son meilleur ami, Ronald tomba à genoux.

Une faille venait de s'ouvrir dans son coeur d'homme faible, son ami, celui qu'il considérait comme un frère de sang était mort, la haine s'engouffrait en lui, supplantant la douleur et la sensation de perte. L'espoir le quittait et la rage l'habitait.

Ils devaient payer, Mangemorts de malheur qui leur avaient pris leur jeunesse, leur insouciance, leurs amis et leurs famille. La certitude d'une vie meilleure dans un ailleurs sans cette violence montait en lui.

Le sacrifice par égoïsme ... Tourbillon dévastateur qui le mènerait à sa perte.

Ronald ne savait pas gérer la douleur, il fallait qu'elle sorte de son corps fatigué et affaiblit alors il fit ce qu'il avait toujours su faire de mieux, laisser sa colère le conssumer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres.

Il regarda Hermione, prête à combattre à ses côtés jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, son amour avec un grand A, celle qu'il avait dans sa peau depuis ses onze ans. Elle était belle à sa manière, fougeuse, indomptable, intelligente, un ange catapulté au milieu d'un champ de désolation et de ruines.

Elle comprendrait ses actions, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais viendrait un jour où elle saurait l'absoudre de cette erreur qu'il savait commettre. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre, pas sans Harry alors qu'elle, même seule ne lâcherait jamais.

 _ **.**_

 _ **HDH**_

 _ **.**_

Sous son masque Lucius exultait.

Harry Potter était mort ! MORT !

Plus rien, pas même le plus petit des grains de sable ne viendrait enrayer l'engrenage de sa victoire.

Il savourait par avance son avenir qu'il imaginait pavé d'or pour lui et sa famille.

Ses yeux fiers et arrogants se posaient sur ces chiens galeux, ces sous-race de sorciers qui d'ici peu ne seraient plus qu'un vulgaire tas de cadavres en décomposition retournant à Mère Nature, alors que lui serait l'un des piliers du nouvel ordre qui s'installait.

Le triomphe lui faisait bomber le torse.

La certitude de sa réussite l'étouffait et c'est cette même certitude qui l'empêcha de réagir à temps pour contrer un rouquin traître à son sang quand il fendit la foule, baguette en avant hurlant sa haine et sa rage.

Ronald Weasley, était le petit grain de sable qui en une seconde provoqua l'effondrement des rêves de gloire de Lucius Malfoy.

 _ **.**_

 _ **HDH**_

 _ **.**_

Hermione comprit trop tard la signification du regard que Ron lui adressa. Il fendait déjà les rangs d'un pas décidé, la folie brillant au fond de ses iris océan alors que le Lord faisait son apparition sur la champ de bataille, ses robes noires et sinistres battant dans le vent, un sourire glauque étirant ses lèvres.

Et tout bascula.

L'avada kedavra du Gryffondor fut facilement contré par le Lord surpris de cette attaque franche et non dissimulée. L'éclair vert dévié ricocha contre le bouclier conjuré avant de frapper un corpS masqué qui s'écroula au sol. Le silence régna une demi-seconde avant que le fracas des combats ne reprenne. Molly engagea la lutte avec Bellatrix, Georges et Bill se chargèrent de Greyback, Neville et l'AD entrèrent en scène et les autres suivirent rallumant la flamèche de l'espoir.

Avec horreur, Hermione s'élança vers Ronald qui luttait contre le Diable en personne lançant _incendio, expelliarmus_ et _stupéfix_ à tout va pour gagner du temps et permettre à Harry d'agir. Mais alors qu'elle entrait dans la danse macabre que le Lord menait de main de maître, il lança le sort de mort sans hésitation s'engouffrant dans la faille défensive du Gryffondor. Le sortilège passa sous le bras du jeune Weasley atteignant sa cible en plein coeur, propulsant le corps sans vie dans les airs.

A la même seconde Harry surgit du brouillard crée par les Mangemorts pour rendre les combats plus difficile, lançant avec force une dague qui se planta dans la poitrine du Mage le blessant suffisamment pour que l'avada qui suivit le réduise en cendres sous les yeux des combattants.

L'Ennemi rendit l'âme sans un son, sans même comprendre d'où venait l'attaque et à l'instant où ses robes vides de tout corps s'effondraient au sol les premiers Mangemorts quittèrent le champ de ruines dans un nuage de fumée noirâtre laissant derrière eux les blessés et les morts alors que les Aurors engagés dans la lutte se lançaient à la poursuite des fuyards.

 _ **.**_

 _ **HDH**_

 _ **.**_

Hermione se précipita vers le corps de Ron attrapant ses épaules pour relever le jeune homme inerte.

-Ron ! Je t'en prie ... Non ... Reviens ... Pour moi ... Pour Harry ... Pour ta famille ... Ne nous abandonne pas ... Pas encore ...

Mais ses suplications restaient vaines, la tête désormais sans vie bascula en arrière amenant en elle la certitude qu'il était parti. Les larmes jusque là retenues coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues noircies par les combats. Anesthésiée par une foule de sentiment qui balayait son corps frêle, elle restait là, sentant la présence réconfortante d'Harry derrière elle qui approchait.

-Harry ...

Les bras chaud du Survivant l'entourèrent et la relevèrent, la tirant loin de la vision du corps de Ron. Et elle s'agrippait à lui comme si sa seule présence l'empêcherait de basculer dans la folie qui menaçait de la submerger. Harry, sa bouée au milieu de la tempête de souffrance qui grondait en elle.

Le lien magique qu'ils partageaient souffraient d'avoir été tranché de manière si violente. Leur douleur était lancinante et sourde, ils avaient perdus un frère, un ami, une partie de leurs âmes s'envolait vers un ailleurs inaccesible aux mortels qui restaient en arrière. Et comme un dernier salut avant de disparaître, une douce chaleur s'insinua dans leurs corps, les reconfortant suffisament pour qu'ils relèvent la tête avant qu'elle ne disparaîsse dans les ténèbres de la mort.

Ils auraient mal longtemps, Ron leur manquerait plus que tout, mais ils savaient au fond d'eux qu'avec le temps la douleur s'estomperait. Ils lui devaient, Ron avait accompli un sacrifice qui avait permit à l'Elu de vaincre à tout jamais l'Ennemi. Ils retrouveraient le sourire, ils vivraient parce que Ron n'en attendaient pas moins d'eux.

 _ **.**_

 _ **HDH**_

 _ **.**_

Dans les semaines qui suivirent la victoire de Poudlard, les scènes de liesse se multiplièrent. La population libérée du joug et de la menace du Lord revivait. Les commerces sur le Chemin de Traverse rouvraient les uns après les autres amenant un joyeux brouhaha dans cette partie du Londres sorcier qui en avait tant manqué ces dernières années.

Les Aurors qui avaient tant tardés à intervenir à cause des agents infiltrés qui courcicuitaient les services se mirent en chasse. Avec l'autorisation spéciale du Ministre de la Magie par intérim, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ils placèrent les biens des Mangemorts reconnus sous scellés, leurs coffres à Gringots furent ouverts et perquisitionnés. Sans ressources et sans refuges, leur capture fut aisée même si certains et pas des moindres manquaient à l'appel. Les procès furent rapides, Azkaban et les détraqueurs sauraient gérer ces mauvais sorciers condamnés par la vindicte populaire.

Du côté de l'Ordre les pertes se chiffraient par dizaines, Molly et Arthur pleuraient leurs enfants disparus, Ronald, Ginny et Fred furent enterrés au Mémorial des Anciens Combattants érigé dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour rendre hommage à tous ceux qui avaient donnés leurs vies pour que le monde survive. L'Ordre de Merlin, Première classe fut décerné à ceux qui y reposaient. La Nation n'oublierait pas ces hommes et ces femmes morts pour la liberté.

Harry et Hermione assistèrent aux cérémonies d'hommage qui se déroulèrent, prononçant des discours et remettant des médailles aux familles des victimes, eux les survivants, les sauveurs, les fondateurs d'un monde nouveau. Et quand fin Juin, les cérémonies de Poudlard se finirent, le professeur McGonagall vint les trouver dans le Parc de nouveau verdoyant :

-Je sais que la perte que vous avez subit est une terrible épreuve mais le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Le deuil d'un être cher est toujours un long parcours mais sachez, jeunes gens que lorsque que vous serez prêts... Il y a aura toujours à Poudlard quelqu'un pour vous acceuillir.

Leur professeur les quitta sur ses mots assortit d'un faible sourire d'encouragement alors que les deux jeunes regardaient les portes du mausolée se fermer doucement.

Hermione essuya furtivement une larme qui roulait sur sa joue avant de murmurer :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant Harry ?

Un long moment de silence régna entre eux avant qu'il ne réponde doucement.

-On va continuer à vivre Hermione. McGonagall vient de nous donner la possibilité de nous construire un avenir. Il nous faut saisir cette chance de repartir de zéro.

-Je ne pourrais pas retourner à Poudlard ...

Le regard émeraude d'Harry se posa sur elle, inqiuet de la sentir si frêle et fragile.

-Il n'aurait pas voulu te voir comme ça Mione.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle piteusement.

Les bras chaud de son ami se refermèrent autour d'elle lui procurant la chaleur qui lui faisait défaut depuis la mort de Ron. Puis les lèvres posées contre sa tête il reprit.

-On va partir loin de tout ça. Prendre le temps de se reconstruire. Et puis en Septembre on avisera... Qu'en dis-tu ?

Hermione hocha doucement la tête et laissa ses larmes couler.

 _ **.**_

 _ **HDH**_

 _ **.**_

Le monde entreprit de se reconstruire, assoiffé de joie et de liberté, personne ne prit garde au petit vent frais qui se levait dans l'ombre de la liberté nouvellement retrouvée et qui sous peu déclencherait une tempête dont les conséquences seraient apocalyptiques.

 _._

 _A suivre ..._


	3. Chap 2 : Se reconstruire

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Je poste en avance aujourd'hui car je serais dans l'incapacité de le faire demain ! Je tiens à remercier celles qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage, reviews, favs et follows ! Certaines d'entre vous se souvenait de moi et sincèrement, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur !**_

 _ **Alors bonne lecture et je vous demanderais d'être indulgente s'il restait des fautes ... Je ne suis pas parfaite !**_

 _ **VC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **There's one question i really love to ask,**

 _Il y a une question que je voudrais vraiment poser,_

 **Is there a place for the hopeless sinner,**

 _Y'a-t-il une place pour le pécheur sans espoir,_

 **Who has hurt all the mankind just to save his own beliefs ?**

 _Qui a blessé l'humanité pour imposer ses propres croyances ?_

 **Have pity on those whose chances grows t'inner.**

 _Ayez-pitié de ceux dont les chances s'amenuisent._

 **There ain't no hiding place from the father of Creation.**

 _Il n'y a nulle part où se cacher du Père de la Création._

 _ **One Love, Bob Marley.**_

.

.

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Se reconstruire …**_

. 

_Fin Juin-Début Juillet 1997._

.

Harry ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Il flottait dans un demi-sommeil, là où la conscience est encore à peine éveillée. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt reprendre pied avec la réalité et se réveiller mais pas tout de suite … Il avait encore quelques minutes de paix.

Et puis, il finit par ressentir ce mal à l'aise qui ne le quittait jamais tout à fait. Il se tourna dans son lit et celui vide de Ron fut la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux.

La réalité venait de la rattraper, le faisant suffoquer sous la douleur qu'elle lui rappelait. Il avait fallut une seconde pour qu'il se souvienne que le vide qu'il ressentait ne se comblerait jamais totalement. Parfaitement conscient à présent, le Gryffondor s'efforça de ne pas regarder le décor qui l'entourait alors qu'il se levait pour enfiler un jean et un t-shirt avant de descendre à la cuisine pour y rejoindre Hermione qui s'affairait à préparer leur petit-déjeuner. Elle se retourna en l'entendant arriver :

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire forcé.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête pour répondre avant de se pencher vers elle et de déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis il prit place sur une chaise et se concentra sur son bol de café. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le tic-tac de l'horloge. L'atmosphère était pesante mais aucun des deux ne se sentait capable de faire semblant.

Tout allait mal.

Harry ressassait encore et toujours ses pensées morbides. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il était hanté par les morts, quoi qu'il fasse, ils venaient, dans ses rêves et même parfois ici, au Square alors qu'il était pleinement éveillé. Il les voyait, tous, assis dans le salon, parlant autour de la table de la cuisine, se chamaillant dans les étages pour des broutilles …

Il fallait qu'il quitte cette maison, trop de souvenirs y étaient attachés, la disparition de Ron prenait encore plus d'importance dans ce lieu où ils avaient tant de souvenirs. Morts. Ils étaient tous morts, Sirius, Ron, Ginny, Fred. Cette maison renfermait des fantômes.

-Tu as réfléchis à un endroit où on pourrait aller ? Lui demanda t-il pour engager la conversation.

S'il laissait ses pensées dérivées, il courrait à la folie alors meubler le silence devenait primordial pour lui.

-Non pas vraiment. As-tu une idée ? Répondit-elle en surveillant le bacon qu'elle venait de jeter dans la poêle.

-Tout ce que je veux c'est un endroit qui n'a rien à voir avec la magie.

-Tu veux aller chez les Moldus ?

-Pourquoi pas. J'ai besoin de me couper de tout ce qu'on a vécu.

-Que dirais-tu de l'Italie ? On n'a aucun lien là bas, dit-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion.

-C'est une bonne idée. Le soleil nous ferra du bien.

Contents d'avoir un projet à mener à bien dans les prochains jours, ils finirent tranquillement leur repas en savourant le calme qui régnait entre eux. Ces derniers mois, ils avaient toujours été sur le qui-vive, leurs baguettes toujours à porter de main, prêts à combattre à la moindre alerte. C'était avec plaisir qu'ils redécouvraient les joies de la tranquillité.

-Harry ?

-Oui.

-Je ... je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre ici à notre retour, annonça-t-elle la voix saccadée par les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir.

-Moi non plus Mione, soupira Harry. Voir le lit vide de Ron tous les matins … C'est juste horrible. Et je n'ai pas encore la force de ramener ses affaires au Terrier… J'ai l'impression que si je laisse tout en place il pourra revenir, tu comprends ?

Hermione hocha la tête et reprit après avoir bu une gorgée de thé :

-Parfois je crois qu'il va surgir de derrière une porte …

-Qu'il va raconter une blague et se plaindre auprès de Molly car il n'y a plus de confiture à la fraise, continua Harry.

Hermione sourit en entendant ces mots, imaginant parfaitement la scène pour l'avoir vécu des centaines de fois. Faire un scandale à cause de la nourriture ? Du Ronald tout craché, pensa-t-elle en souriant franchement pour la première fois depuis sa mort.

Après un nouveau silence, où chacun pensait avec nostalgie aux temps heureux où ils étaient trois, le jeune homme relança la discussion :

-Tu veux partir quand ?

-Je ne sais pas … Dès que possible serait peut-être le mieux, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

-On va préparer quelques affaires et partir en début d'après midi. On pourrait transplaner directement là bas, proposa-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Harry avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ne savait toujours pas qu'il fallait connaître l'endroit où l'on allait pour pouvoir transplaner.

-Quoi ? Finit-il par demander en voyant la tête outrée de la jeune femme.

-Harry enfin ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne connaît pas les lieux, il va falloir créer un Portoloin.

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Oui bon … euh … c'est le matin j'ai une excuse, marmonna-t-il.

-Mais oui c'est ça, dit-elle espiègle avant de reprendre sérieusement.

-Tu crois qu'il faut que l'on prévienne quelqu'un de notre départ ?

Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre, pesant le pour et le contre puis annonça finalement :

-On va envoyer un hibou au Terrier. Arthur et Molly risque de s'inquiéter sans nouvelles.

-Tu as raison, je vais m'en occuper.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé ils montèrent pour préparer leurs bagages. Hermione prit le sac qui lui avait déjà rendu de très nombreux services pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, et entreprit de le remplir : maillot de bains, t-shirt, short, pull, chemisiers... Prévoyante, elle prit soin d'y glisser quelques livres dont L'Histoire de Poudlard, qui ne la quittait jamais ainsi que des potions de premiers soins stockées dans des fioles. Son sac bouclé elle s'installa à son bureau et entreprit de rédiger la lettre pour le Terrier.

 _Molly, Arthur,_

 _Harry et moi partons quelques temps. Nous ne savons pas où nous allons poser nos bagages. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous serons prudents._

 _Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous._

 _Harry et Hermione._

La jeune femme relut le texte et scella la missive. Elle l'accrocha à la patte de Patmol, le hibou qu'Harry avait acheté après qu'Hedwige ait disparu, et lui indiqua sa destination.

Elle resta un long moment assise à contempler la rue sans vraiment la voir depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Ces gens qui circulait tranquillement, là de l'autre côté de la barrière magique ne pouvaient pas imaginer la chance qu'ils avaient d'être parfaitement inconscients des évènements survenus quelques semaines auparavant. Elle avait toujours était heureuse de son statut de sorcière, c'était une fierté pour elle d'appartenir à un monde aussi fantastique mais aujourd'hui elle aurait tout donné pour en être ignorante. Sa vie aurait été radicalement différente si elle n'avait jamais reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Elle aurait fréquenté un lycée moldu dans le centre de Londres, aurait mené une vie tranquille avec quelques amis fidels et pourquoi pas un petit ami.

Cependant, une petite voix venue des tréfonds de son esprit vint lui souffler qu'elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Harry et Ron sans cette lettre. Un bout de parchemin qui avait fait basculer sa vie sept ans auparavant.

Elle ne serait pas celle qu'elle était devenue sans eux. Ils étaient ses piliers, ses repères dans la vie. Depuis la mort de ses parents, tués dans une attaque de Mangemorts l'été précédent, ils étaient sa seule famille. Celle qui lui restait du côté moldu la prenait pour une folle, une sorte de monstre dont il ne fallait pas approcher à cause des choses bizarres qui arrivaient régulièrement en sa présence.

Son statut de née-moldue, ne lui permettait d'être à sa place nulle part. Elle était entre les deux réalités du monde. Pas totalement sorcière et pas vraiment moldue.

La voix d'Harry la tira de ses pensées.

-Prête ?

Elle prit une seconde pour se faire un sourire de façade et se retourna.

Harry était appuyé avec nonchalance au chambranle de la porte.

Et Merlin qu'il était beau, ses cheveux avaient poussé et formaient une masse indomptable, ses yeux émeraude la regardait avec une chaleur bienveillante, son t-shirt blanc lui moulait un peu le torse, un simple jean mettait en valeur ses cuisses musclées par les épreuves qu'ils avaient subits.

-Oui. On peut y aller, murmura-t-elle.

Elle récupéra son sac et prit la main qu'Harry lui tendait.

-Où est le portoloin ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui montra du doigt, un vif d'or.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à l'activer, dit-il.

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et la pointa sur le vif d'or.

- _Portus Calabria Italia_! ... Attention à l'atterrissage, la prévint-il avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

La sensation dérangea quelque peu Hermione, ce n'était pas vraiment agréable d'être aspirée dans le vide et secouée de toute part. La réception ne lui posa pas de problème majeur grâce à l'appui des bras d'Harry. Ils étaient arrivés sur une petite plage déserte qui ressemblait plus à une crique bordée par de hautes falaises qu'à une étendue de sable.

-Nous voici en Calabre, Sud de l'Italie, seuls au monde pour une durée indéterminée, annonça Harry d'une voie enjouée.

Hermione était stupéfaite, le paysage était merveilleux, il n'y avait pas un bruit à part le roulement des vagues et les cris stridents des oiseaux marins qui s'affairaient au large dans les eaux poissonneuses. Elle respira l'air iodé à plein poumons, ferma les yeux et sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

 _On sera bien ici, pensa-t-elle. Loin de tout, à l'abri du monde extérieur et de ses attaques._

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Harry s'affairait à monter la tente qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé pendant la chasse et lors de la Coupe du Monde quelques années plus tôt. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en finir, trois tours de baguettes plus tard, alors qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures pour plonger ses pieds dans le sable chaud, elle le vit disparaître à l'intérieur puis en ressortir vêtu d'un maillot de bain.

-Allez Mione, on va se baigner ! Dépêche toi je t'attends.

À son tour elle pénétra dans la tente. Harry en profita pour laisser ses yeux s'égarer sur le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Plus de pression, plus de peur, plus de Mangemorts, plus de Voldemort, plus de Survivant, juste Harry.

Jeune homme de dix-huit ans. Tout juste majeur pour les moldus mais déjà un héros pour les sorciers, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

Un héros de rien oui ! Il n'avait pas pu empêcher la mort de ses proches. Il aurait ça sur la conscience toute sa vie, il vivrait ad vitam aeternam avec des fantômes.

En entendant du bruit, il se retourna pour découvrir Hermione qui sortait de la tente. Son maillot de bain deux pièces était très sage. Pas de décolleté vertigineux, un slip et un soutien-gorge noir des plus classique mais Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si peu vêtue. Et honnêtement, il devait reconnaître qu'Hermione n'était certes pas un canon de beauté mais elle était bien proportionnée, avec de petits seins, des jambes fines et musclées.

Il se surprit à la détailler comme si elle était une fille, non pas qu'il ne le savait pas mais il ne l'avait jamais regardé avec les yeux d'un homme, il la regardait toujours avec des yeux de frères, d'amis. Pour lui Hermione était asexuée. Depuis toujours, elle était une personne différente à ses yeux des autres personnes. Aujourd'hui, alors que la guerre était derrière eux, elle était encore là, à ses côtés. Son plus fidèle lieutenant, celle en qui il avait une confiance aveugle, à qui il pouvait tout pardonner.

Déjà, pendant la Chasse, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, il s'était surpris à la regarder différemment. Il l'avait découvert vulnérable, fragile, femme, féministe, intègre. Voilà que maintenant, il regardait son corps et une envie brûlante d'elle se propageait dans son corps, électrisant ses muscles.

Elle était désirable et sensuelle.

En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle se mit à courir et lui cria :

-Le dernier à l'eau est un scrout à pétards !

Piqué au vif, Harry s'élança derrière elle avec un temps de retard qui permit à la jeune femme de pénétrer dans l'eau en premier.

-Dis donc, où est passé le courage dont tu fais preuve habituellement ? C'était un coup de Serpentard ça ! S'exclama-t-il faussement vexé.

-A force égale, il était normal que je te surprenne, sinon je n'avais aucune chance, annonça-t-elle sérieusement.

Ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire qui marqua le début d'un après midi joyeux, emplit de bagarres, d'éclaboussements, de course-poursuite, de « tu me coules, je te coule » mais surtout de rires. Un observateur extérieur les regardant s'amuser, aurait dit qu'il avait affaire à des adolescents normaux en vacances. Ils n'avaient que dix-huit ans mais le monde avait reposé sur leurs épaules trop fragiles et l'espace de quelques heures, ils étaient devenus ce qu'ils auraient dû être sans le passage de la guerre.

Le soleil avait déjà bien décliné quand ils sortirent de l'eau et s'installèrent dans la tente. Ils prirent leur douche et continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent à table.

Harry découvrait Hermione sous un nouveau jour, une jeune fille détendue, amusante, très loin de l'image de rat de bibliothèque qu'elle avait à Poudlard. Après tout ils s'étaient surtout côtoyés à l'école et dans des situations toujours dangereuses. Jamais dans un autre cadre, un cadre normal. Il la trouvait fantastique de par son intelligence, ses capacités d'analyse, sa loyauté, son amitié sans faille envers lui mais là elle était magique. Le lien entre eux l'était.

Leur magie était couplée. Sans qu'ils ne l'aient voulu, la prophétie, le destin … Peut-importe ce que c'était au fond, avait décidé, qu'ils seraient liés, qu'ils auraient une relation spéciale, qu'ils formeraient un tout indissociable. Elle était sa moitié, il était la sienne. C'était un fait immuable.

Une fois installés devant un bon repas qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble, le silence s'installa entre eux. Elle sentit qu'il était dans ses pensées et ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il parlerait quand il serait prêt et elle se laissa emporter par ses réflexions à son tour. Elle le vit débarrasser les reliefs de leur repas puis lancer un sort pour que la vaisselle se fasse avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle en lui tendant la main.

-Tu te souviens ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva à son tour en lançant un sort sur l'antique radio qui les avait accompagnés dans leurs aventures. Elle grésilla quelques secondes avant de se mettre à diffuser une ballade.

Hermione accepta l'invitation à danser et se blottit dans les bras d'Harry. Le seul endroit où elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place. Elle respira profondément son odeur si particulière, boisé et masculine, qui lui plaisait tant. Sûre d'être en sécurité, elle se laissait porter par Harry et par la musique, ils tournaient lentement, sa tête calée au creux de son épaule, la joue contre son torse. Un calme qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps l'envahit. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était senti aussi bien c'était, dans cette même tente, sur cette même musique, quelque part dans le nord de l'Angleterre un soir d'hiver, quelques mois plus tôt.

-Mione ?

-Oui ?

-Je ne m'en serai pas remis si ça avait été toi …

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attendre patiemment la suite.

-Ron me manque ... Terriblement ... Mais je sais que je vais surmonter sa mort.

C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait clairement cette pensée. Au-delà de la douleur, qu'il éprouvait, Harry sentait que la mort de Ron serait l'élément qui le pousserait à aller de l'avant, qu'il s'en remettrait. Il lui faudrait du temps pour faire son deuil mais un jour, il pourrait repenser à lui sans avoir cette boule douloureuse qui lui nouait la gorge. Cependant, Harry avait peur de la réaction d'Hermione, vis-à-vis de sa confession. C'était peut-être trop tôt, il sentait sa douleur, la perte de Ron lui avait fait beaucoup de mal.

-Je sais Harry, je ressens la même chose. Je ne me serais jamais remise de ta mort. Ron me manque mais le lien était plus distendu entre lui et moi, avoua-t-elle doucement.

Hermione le sentit se figer et se tut. Le lien lui envoyait les émotions d'Harry et elle savait clairement que la confusion prédominait en lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par distendu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne le sentais pas en moi. Je savais s'il allait bien, je sentais un peu ses sentiments mais pas assez pour l'empêcher d'agir. Quand j'ai vu ton corps au sol pendant la bataille, je n'ai pas crû à ta mort, je t'ai senti vivant à travers le lien, j'étais très concentrée sur toi et je n'ai pas senti la colère de Ron. Je n'ai pas eu confiance en tes capacités, j'ai eu besoin de vérifier et quand j'ai eu la confirmation, il était trop tard. Ron lançait déjà l'avada sur Voldemort. Je n'ai pas senti sa colère. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

Les larmes coulaient en masse sur son visage. La culpabilité l'étouffait, elle s'était persuadée qu'Harry la rejetterait en faisant peser sur elle, la responsabilité de la mort de Ron. Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre.

-Mione... Calme toi. Tu n'es responsable de rien, la rassura-t-il.

Sentant que ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas, il la saisit aux épaules pour qu'elle soit face à lui et reprit plus durement.

-Tu entends ?! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Moi non plus je ne sentais pas Ron à travers le lien … Je ne ressentais rien, pas même son humeur et il ne me sentait pas non plus !

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage mais les mots d'Harry pénétraient petit à petit son esprit.

-Quoi ? Mais ... je ... Je ne savais pas. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Balbutia-t-elle.

-Souviens-toi de la prophétie ... « _Deux âmes liées à une troisième_ » Tu étais notre lien. Tu nous sentais tous les deux, mais il n'y avait pas de connexion entre lui et moi. On était liés à travers toi.

Le silence tomba entre eux. Hermione analysait ce qu'il venait de dire. Quelque chose clochait.

Elle les sentait tous les deux, Harry beaucoup plus fort que Ron, et Harry n'avait jamais eu de lien avec Ron. Il n'y avait pas d'équilibre dans leur relation, or la prophétie parlait d'un « _Triangle_ _magique_ » apportant _« l'Equilibre »._ Et tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé était un lien très fort contre un lien très faible ? … Non … Deux liens très fort entre elle et Harry, contre un lien très faible et une absence de lien.

Ce n'était pas logique. Et tout ce qui était illogique donnait des sueurs froides à la Gryffondor.

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, pensait à des dizaines d'hypothèses aussitôt écartées, quand une dernière s'imposa à elle avec force. Elle avait moins de lien à la base avec Ron … Il les avait quitté pendant la Chasse, les abandonnant au pire moment. C'était sûrement pour ça que le lien que Ron aurait pu partagé avec Harry ne s'était pas construit. Elle, elle avait très mal vécu son départ, pensant chaque jour à lui, elle avait crée le lien avec Ron à ce moment là mais il état faible car il avait été absent physiquement contrairement à Harry.

-Tu n'es pas responsable Mione. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher ça. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais vérifié moi aussi si tu étais en vie. Ron a toujours était impulsif, il a agi sous le coup de la colère et surtout sans réfléchir. Il a laissé parler ses sentiments. C'est la douleur de ma mort qui l'a poussé à faire ça.

Il avait placé ses mains autour de son visage et la regardait dans les yeux. Doucement ses pouces vinrent chasser les dernières larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Elle crocheta son regard au sien et y trouva toute la tendresse qu'il lui éprouvait pour elle. Derrière l'affection, la tendresse et la fraternité brillait tout doucement une petite lueur d'amour teintée de désir encore imperceptible, aussi bien pour Hermione que pour le lien magique qu'ils partageaient.

Doucement, elle vit son visage se rapprocher du sien. À quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient dangereusement il s'arrêta, lui laissant ainsi l'occasion de se dérober, de refuser ce qu'il allait faire, de le repousser afin de ne pas briser ce qu'ils avaient partagés jusqu'à maintenant. Mais voilà, la prophétie parlait aussi d'amour, tous deux en étaient bien conscients et les sentiments qui résonnaient dans leurs corps poussaient leurs esprits à accepter, ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu faire sans ce lien qui les liaient au-delà du naturel pour deux êtres humains.

Elle ne voulait pas reculer.

L'envie de toucher ces lèvres fines la faisait presque trembler. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa bouche s'asséchait, le rouge lui montait aux joues de se retrouver dans cette situation. Mais malgré sa peur, sa terreur de briser leur amitié formidable, son courage Gryffondorien lui fit franchir l'espace qui les séparait. Doucement, presque comme un effleurement imperceptible ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles attentives de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Harry était au paradis.

Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même quand une décharge électrique dévala son épine dorsale décuplant les sensations qu'il ressentait. Les lèvres chaudes, douces et pleines d'Hermione épousant parfaitement les siennes. Ses mains à elle, posées sur son torse et qui lui brûlait la peau à travers son t-shirt. Sa main à lui, emprisonnant sa nuque dans une étreinte ferme alors que la seconde s'abattait sur le creux de ses reins pour la plaquer contre lui. Ses formes souples, épousant la dureté de son corps, son envie de la basculer sur le sol pour la …

Il en voulait plus … Encore plus d'elle alors, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres ce qui les lui fit entrouvrir. Quand il toucha sa langue, se fut une nouvelle décharge de magie qui se propagea dans son corps. La sensation l'enivra, propulsa son bassin en avant et lui fit pousser un gémissement rauque, empreint de désir, presque bestial …

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle en échangeant un regard mi-inquiet quant à ce qui venait de se passer, mi-désireux d'attaquer un second round.

-Je ...euh ... je, bredouilla-t-il complètement déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres.

-Chut ... Ne dis rien.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, leurs fronts collés, se regardant dans les yeux, ressentant tout ce que l'autre ressentait. Puis Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme avant de tourner les talons et de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain.

Harry encore secoué, s'assit sur le lit, la tête vide de toute pensée. Il l'entendit vaguement sortir de la salle de bain, souffler les bougies avant de se diriger vers lui à la lueur de sa baguette. Elle se pencha, lui murmura à l'oreille «merci» puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant de monter sur le lit du dessus.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se déshabilla et se glissa entre les couvertures. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'endormit sans problèmes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Il fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par un hurlement strident. Croyant que le système d'alarme se déclenchait, il se saisit immédiatement de sa baguette, prêt à se battre contre les Mangemorts qui les attaquaient quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la tente à part la respiration saccadée d'Hermione.

-Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Il la découvrit assise dans son lit, le souffle court, couverte de sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Hey ... Mione ... C'était un cauchemar,

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, des images de mort encore bien réelles ancrées dans son esprit qui lui provoquaient des frissons de terreur incontrôlables. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle murmura d'une voix tremblante :

-Je suis désolée ... Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Rendors-toi Mione, on est en sécurité ici.

En voyant sa tête disparaître, elle saisit sa main encore posée sur le rebord de son lit.

-Harry ...

-Oui ?

-Je ... Je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Bien sûr Mione, viens.

Merci Merlin, pensa-t-elle en rejetant ses couvertures avant de descendre dans son lit. Ce rêve était tellement réel qu'elle frissonnait de terreur. Pourtant, ce carnage fantasmagorique avait d'abord ressemblé à un simple pré verdoyant avant de devenir la boucherie qu'elle venait de voir. Elle se blottit contre lui, plaquant son dos contre son torse en appréciant plus que de raison, sa chaleur et l'odeur iodé qu'il dégageait. Il passa un bras autour d'elle, la protégeant un peu plus de son corps et cala sa tête dans son cou en inspirant lentement mais profondément.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans prononcer un mot de plus, goutant simplement un moment de bonheur et de tranquillité. Aucuns des deux n'esquissa le moindre geste et chacun plongea dans un sommeil réparateur et dépourvu de visions d'horreurs.

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

Ils passèrent ainsi un mois, coupés du monde. Ils visitèrent quelques grandes villes moldus comme Rome ou Pise, mangèrent au restaurant, s'amusèrent comme des gamins. Toutes les nuits, ils dormaient ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils se sentaient bien ainsi. La présence de l'autre chassait les cauchemars et les fantômes du passé. Il n'y eut jamais un geste déplacé. Ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de faire évoluer leur relation. Ils étaient en symbiose collés l'un à l'autre.

Ça leur suffisait.

Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouva le besoin de reparler du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et qui les avait tant marqués.

 _A suivre ..._

 _._

 _._

 _ **NA : Je tiens à apporter une précision quand à la relation qu'entretienne Harry et Hermione. Pour moi, il est évident que dans l'oeuvre original, ils n'auraient jamais pu entretenir ce lien, mais pour moi, Harry n'aurait jamais réussit sans Hermione et je voulais explorer les possibilités d'une relation au départ fraternel évoluer vers quelque chose de plus fort et de plus profond et ce grâce à une prophétie.**_

 _ **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous souhaite à toutes une excellente semaine et à mercredi prochain !**_

 _ **Un merci tout particulier à Chupiii pour son message qui m'a profondément touché !**_


	4. Chap 3 : Quand la réalité nous rattrape

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord un petit point "précisions" sur les conseils de ma bêta :**_

 _ **Les Créateurs = Merlin-Morgane.**_

 _ **Elus/ Gardiens/ Protecteurs ... Ces termes sont des synonymes pour définir les êtres qui apparaissent par cycle tous les mille ans ...**_

 _ **Lucius**_ _ **n'est pas**_ _ **le Mangemort tué par l'avada dévié de Ronald. C'est un Malfoy ! Et les Malfoys s'en sortent toujours pas vrai ?!**_

 _ **Excusez moi, si le texte manquait de clareté concernant ces différents points.**_

 _ **Je place un WARNING, concernant ce chapitre, pour utilisation de produits stupéfiants.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à Morgane pour les corrections, oui oui, grâce à elle, vos yeux souffriront certainement beaucoup moins ! Ainsi qu'à Maddy pour son aide précieuse !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _._

 _._

 **I, I can't get this memories out of my mind,**

 _Je, je n'arrive pas à me sortir ces souvenirs de la tête,_

 **And some kind of madness, is starting to evolve, mmm.**

 _Et cette folie qui commence à évoluer._

 **And I, I try so hard to let you go.**

 _Et j'ai vraiment essayé de te laisser partir._

 **But some kind of madness is swaolling me whole, yeah.**

 _Mais cette folie me dévore tout entier._

 _ **Madness, Muse.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Chapitre 3 : La réalité finit toujours par nous rattraper.**_

.  
.

.

 _26 Juin 1997._

Seul, dans son manoir sinistre et silencieux, étendu sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, Drago Malfoy vivait une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie. Prisonnier de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs, le sommeil le fuyait.

Une cigarette se consumait entre ses doigts sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Un verre à whisky vide reposait sur son ventre nu. A intervalle régulier, il tirait sur la cigarette, inspirant lentement la fumée avant de la laisser s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres pour s'élever dans l'air. Puis son pouce venait caresser le filtre avant de faire chuter les cendres froides dans le verre.

Prisonnier dans sa propre maison … Prisonnier de sa naissance, de ses préjugés, de ses actes, des conséquences qu'ils engendraient …

Brusquement, il écrasa le mégot dans un cendrier qui traînait sur les draps de soie.

 _Assez !_

Il quitta son lit en jetant un regard frénétique aux alentours à la recherche de…

-Putain ! Où est-ce foutu sachet ?!

Il balaya, d'un geste du bras, la multitude d'objets qui se trouvaient sur sa table basse en verre. Au milieu du désordre qui s'éparpillait un peu partout, il s'agenouilla et tâtonna dans les vêtements, les magazines, les cendriers, les verres sales qui se trouvaient au sol.

-Bordel ! Bordel ! Bordel !

 _Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense…_

 _Ne pense pas… Ne pense pas…_

 _Surtout ne pas remuer le passé…_

 _Juste oublier… Oublier…_

- _Accio cocaïne_!

Un léger bruit résonna dans la pièce et le très attendu petit sachet blanc vola de sous le lit jusqu'au Serpentard désireux d'éviter de se retrouver prisonnier de sa propre tête. Il s'empara de la boule de plastique en la serrant dans son poing avant de s'installer à genoux devant la table basse débarrassée de tout détritus. Le jeune homme étala précautionneusement à l'aide d'une carte de visite la poudre blanche en deux lignes bien droites avant de coller sa narine sur le premier rail et d'inspirer profondément. Il ferma les yeux quand il finit le second attendant avec impatience la claque qui le mettrait « out ».

Mais voilà… Malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour s'empêcher de penser… Il perdait le contrôle de son esprit à chaque seconde qui passait. Son enfance défila sous forme de flash-back avec sons et images en prime, des éclats de rire, des larmes, du sang, de la douleur… Sa Mère, ses pleurs, ses bleus, ses câlins et ses mots doux. Son Père, ses yeux gris, sa baguette noir ébène, ses leçons et surtout le pommeau en argent de sa canne… Poudlard, Potter, Voldemort, les Mangemorts, la Guerre… Poudlard encore…

Toute sa vie avait basculé pendant la Bataille Finale. En bon Serpentard, il avait senti la défaite se profiler quand Weasley était sorti du rang, mais malgré cela il avait dû se battre contre eux pour défendre sa peau avec l'énergie du désespoir avant qu'il ne voit sa mère s'effondrer à terre, terrassée par un _sectumsempra_ lancé par Dolohov. L'évènement de trop. Trop de douleur, trop de souffrance, trop de malheur, de peur, de torture et d'horreur pour que La Cause en vaille encore la peine.

Il avait fallu que sa mère soit assassinée devant ses yeux pour qu'il comprenne enfin. Plus rien ne le raccrochait désormais au camp des perdants alors, il avait fait volte-face et changé de bord abattant à grand renfort d'Avada ses anciens camarades… Acte officiellement héroïque qui lui avait évité Azkaban, un procès et la mort. Officieusement, il était surveillé, épié en permanence, assigné à résidence avec obligation de prévenir le Ministère en cas d'absence.

Pucé tel un chien errant.

Il avait eu de la chance, une chance monumentale de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Tous ses principes et ses idéaux avaient volé en éclats du jour au lendemain. Déchu de son titre de Prince des Serpentards, il était devenu le fils de Lucius Malfoy le Mangemort. Un moins que rien, montré du doigt quand il arpentait les rues, soulevant le dégoût et le mépris sur son passage quand trois semaines auparavant les murmures d'envie résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Il n'avait jamais complètement adhérer aux principes de Voldemort. Rien que le fait de devoir courber l'échine devant un maître quel qu'il soit le répugnait, d'autant plus quand celui-ci s'avérait être un sang-mêlé. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père s'était abaissé à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un Malfoy ne courbe le dos devant personne. C'était un principe de base. Et il lui avait inculqué à coup de Doloris, impossible pour lui de l'oublier. C'était ancré au plus profond de lui, quasiment gravé dans sa chair.

Et pendant la bataille, il avait vu sa mère s'effondrer sous les sorts de ce bâtard de Dolohov, parce que son père s'enfuyait devant les troupes du Ministère qui arrivaient de toutes parts pour les encercler. Elle parait les coups du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas une combattante hors-pair, bien au contraire. Prisonnière de l'étiquette rigide de sa caste sociale, jamais elle n'avait appris le combat au corps à corps. Et même face à un aussi piètre sorcier que Dolohov, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Drago se revoyait pendant ses rares périodes de somnolence, coincé à l'autre bout du champ de bataille aux prises avec un des premiers Aurors arrivé sur place, incapable de lui venir rapidement en aide. Et quand enfin, son adversaire tombait, il assistait impuissant à la chute de sa mère ce qui lui faisait immédiatement reprendre contact avec la réalité. Ramenant à lui, la douleur de cette perte.

Pendant ses longues périodes d'éveil, il avait tout le temps de ressasser les évènements. Les détaillant un par un, analysant chaque geste, chaque mouvement, revivant minute par minute la bataille. Chaque détail comptait, et Lucius s'était échiné à lui inculquer la minutie dans chacune de ses actions, c'est ainsi qu'il avait réalisé qu'avant de s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite pour disparaître, son père avait eu le temps de le voir, arracher son masque et sa cape noire pour se retourner contre ceux qui étaient encore dans son camp quelques secondes plus tôt. Il s'était battu aux côtés d'Aurors chevronnés et avait envoyé vers la mort nombre de ses anciens amis, Dolohov en tête.

Evidemment, il avait été arrêté après la bataille, on l'avait mis en cellule dans les geôles du Ministère, soumis à un interrogatoire sous Véritaserum, qui fut un jeu d'enfant pour lui, puisque son cher Parrain lui avait fait bénéficier d'une potion qui en annihilait les effets quand il avait reçu la Marque. Les Aurors, obligés de croire sur parole le fils Malfoy quand celui-ci affirmait ne pas partager le point de vue de Voldemort sur de nombreux sujets, poussèrent malgré tout le vice jusqu'à essayer de pénétrer l'esprit de Drago via la légilimencie.

Étant le filleul de Severus, ils se heurtèrent les uns après les autres contre un mur infranchissable, noir, froid et particulièrement inhospitalier. Malgré certains, dont Greg Harris le Chef du Bureau, qui émirent des doutes quant aux paroles qui émanaient du Serpentard, le Ministère n'y avait vu dans l'ensemble que du feu et avait cru à la version qui disait à peu près ceci :

 _« J'ai été obligé par mon Père à suivre les préceptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à me faire marquer avant ma majorité pour lui prouver ma loyauté sous peine d'y perdre la vie_. »

Les Aurors ne fouinèrent pas plus loin. Il était juste un môme manipulé par ses parents. Nombre d'enfants de Mangemorts furent innocentés grâce à ce serment plus ou moins véridique, alors qu'ils avaient participé à la guerre autant que leurs parents. Les Serpentards avaient de la ressource, la ruse était la meilleure de leurs qualités et certains l'avaient un peu oublié.

Mais, il était conscient d'être en équilibre sur un fil. Les gens du Ministère s'étaient peut-être laissés facilement bernés par de jolis mots. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'aux yeux de la populace, il restait et resterait à jamais un Malfoy avec un tatouage prouvant sa culpabilité sur le bras.

Drago récupéra brusquement son paquet de cigarettes parmi le bordel ambiant, alluma une nouvelle clope, pinça son nez en fermant les yeux pour chasser ces pensées merdiques de son esprit… Peine perdue. Même la drogue ne l'aidait plus à oublier. En manque de sommeil, de nourriture et d'hygiène, il se fit violence pour se lever et s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour y chercher un peu d'air frais. La chaleur était encore étouffante alors qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin à cause d'un mois de Juin exceptionnellement chaud pour l'Angleterre.

Depuis la bataille, il vivait seul au Manoir, son père avait rapidement été déclaré mort par le Magenmagot, permettant ainsi à l'Etat de prélever sa part d'impôt sur son héritage composé de plusieurs millions de galions qui reposaient à Gringotts ainsi que d'une dizaine de propriétés ou appartements disséminés dans le monde.

Déclarer son père mort, était la seule façon pour le Magenmagot de faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre la famille Malfoy pour ses actes. Sa mère était déjà morte, le fils avait été innocenté par on ne savait quel miracle et le Père courrait la lande. Deux semaines après sa disparition la Gazette titrait :

" _Lucius Malfoy déclaré mort. La fin d'une ère_."

Grâce à ces quelques mots, Lucius Malfoy amena près de trois millions de galions en pleine crise politique dans les caisses affreusement vides d'un état à deux doigts de la faillite.

A cran, Drago jeta son mégot par la fenêtre grande ouverte et s'avança jusqu'à une console de bois où reposaient les alcools dont il avait fortement besoin. Une minute plus tard, il se rasseyait sur son lit en posant ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses tout en faisant tourner son verre à demi plein entre ses mains.

Sur son bras gauche, la marque des Ténèbres luisait dans le clair de lune. Il avait tout essayé pour la faire partir, il aurait cru qu'avec la mort du Lord, elle disparaîtrait mais la vérité c'était qu'elle resterait à jamais incrustée dans sa chair. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier, ce tatouage sur son bras serait un poids toute sa vie. Il serait pour toujours dans la mémoire collective, un Mangemort, malgré une relaxe prononcée par des juges.

Pas de réhabilitation possible pour lui.

À cause de la mégalomanie d'un homme, il ne déciderait pas de sa vie et ça, ça le bouffait de l'intérieur. Un Malfoy était libre car il avait le sang pur. Un Malfoy faisait ce qu'il voulait. Lui, Drago, était un Malfoy et pourtant aucun de ces principes ne pouvait lui être appliqué.

Aussi riche que Crésus mais prisonnier. La rage montait en lui, contre la vie qui l'avait obligé à choisir un camp alors qu'il ne voulait pas se battre. Toute son existence était une injustice, son père, toujours déçu de lui, lui avait fait subir les pires tourments pour le punir de ne pas être à la hauteur de Potter au Quidditch, ou pour ne pas être aussi doué que cette sang de bourbe de Granger. Il était en rage contre sa mère qui ne l'avait jamais soutenu, ne s'était jamais rebellée contre son mari, avait tout subi, les coups et les infidélités sans broncher.

Il vida d'un trait le liquide ambré sans vouloir remarquer la brûlure amère du whisky dans sa gorge avant de jeter de toutes ses forces le cristal contre le mur qui vola en éclats à travers la pièce. Nerveusement, il se mit à arpenter la chambre luxueuse, toujours aux prises avec son esprit malade qui le rongeait. Tout son être transpirait de colère, elle avait atteint un niveau inégalé en lui depuis la bataille, ne faisant que s'accroître au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient.

Son poing s'abattit contre le mur jouxtant la fenêtre, brisant plusieurs de ses doigts au passage mais il supporta la douleur sans ciller, question d'habitude. Il balança une chaise à travers la chambre qui heurta le miroir en pied projetant des débris de verre partout dans la pièce. Sa colère un peu calmée, il retourna vers son bureau pour y récupérer son paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une et prit le temps de savourer les premières bouffées de tabac avant de retourner vers la fenêtre pour observer encore une fois la Marque.

Elle était immobile, comme celle de son père quand il était enfant. Le noir ténébreux avait laissé place à un grisâtre dégueulasse depuis la disparition de feu son Maître. Le serpent et la tête de mort entrelacés étaient légèrement en relief, le tatouage, même délavé, tranchait violemment sur sa peau blanche, presque transparente qui laissait voir ses veines, dans lesquelles coulait son sang si pur.

Il tira encore un peu sur sa cigarette, son regard fixé sur elle sans vraiment la voir. Soudainement un frisson lui parcourut le corps, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque.

Oh non…

Il ne connaissait que trop bien ces sensations et ce qu'elles voulaient dire. C'était impossible, et pourtant sous ses yeux devenus perçant en une seconde, le serpent se mit à onduler tout doucement, c'était presque imperceptible, mais il rampait sur son bras. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La légère brûlure qu'il ressentit quelques secondes plus tard acheva de le convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le Lord était vivant et il appelait ses partisans. Un murmure, juste un murmure comparé aux appels à pleine puissance mais largement perceptible. Il fallait qu'il réagisse vite, sous peine de voir des Mangemorts, pour le moins inamicaux, débarquer chez lui dans les prochaines heures.

Une cape noire et un masque d'argent apparurent de nulle part sur le lit, montrant clairement qu'il était convié à la petite sauterie mangemoresque qui se préparait.

-Merde, murmura-t-il.

Brusquement dégrisé et alerte, son esprit se mit en ébullition. Que devait-il faire ? Comment serait-il accueilli ? La mort l'attendait-elle au bout de la nuit ? Etait-il prêt à retourner dans la fosse ténébreuse qu'il avait réussi à quitter quelques semaines plus tôt ?

Lucius serait sûrement présent, il ne manquerait en aucun cas un tel retournement de situation. Et le plus dangereux était que son père savait qu'il avait retourné sa veste. Qui d'autre savait qu'il avait trahi ? Comment pourrait-il justifier un tel acte de déloyauté aux yeux de son Maître revenu d'entre les morts ? La colère qui l'habitait céda peu à peu la place à la panique. S'il y allait et que son géniteur était là-bas, il se jetterait directement dans la gueule du serpent et pas pour le meilleur. Le pire, seulement le pire.

Aller à cette réunion c'était signer pour la servitude, la douleur, la torture, les meurtres…

Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Il était, dans tous les cas, _persona non grata_ dans les deux camps. A l'heure actuelle, seuls deux choix s'offraient à lui : soit il y allait, recevait sa punition pour trahison et mourrait, soit il n'y allait pas et risquait une visite de ses amis venus exécuter le traître à son sang.

Son sang, son éducation et ses principes refusaient de le laisser une nouvelle fois courber l'échine devant la chose qui par deux fois avait disparu et par deux fois était revenue. Cette chose inhumaine, répugnante, complètement paranoïaque, se complaisant dans la terreur et la violence. Il ne voulait pas replonger alors il fit ce qui allait bouleverser sa vie une deuxième fois en l'espace d'un mois.

C'était impulsif, complètement déraisonnable et véritablement une belle connerie, pourtant il le fit.

Il prit un parchemin vierge sur son bureau, écrivit une courte missive, lança un long sifflement dans la nuit et fixa la lettre à la patte de son aigle royal, Salazar.

-Poudlard, bureau du directeur, ne reviens pas sans réponse.

Une fois l'oiseau partit, commença une longue attente, assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains, il pensa aux conséquences de son geste. Insensible aux bris de miroir qui s'enfonçaient dans ses plantes de pieds, il resta dans cette position, des heures durant, redoutant, à la fois la venue des Mangemorts et des Aurors.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, son aigle entra par la fenêtre toujours ouverte et laissa tomber la réponse sur le lit. Drago ramassa la lettre scellée et regarda un long moment le sceau marqué d'un lion, d'un serpent, d'un blaireau et d'un aigle entrelacés dans un P majuscule. Il la décacheta, prit son courage à deux mains et lut la réponse.

Elle était courte mais ô combien importante.

Une fois sa lecture finie, il prit soin de faire disparaître à tout jamais la missive, la regardant brûler d'un incendio dans le cendrier en cristal, il se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Sa réhabilitation aux yeux du monde l'attendait au bout du chemin. Sa fierté de Malfoy remonta en flèche et c'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il gagna la salle de bain pour se préparer à la rencontre de sa vie.

Sa première décision d'Homme libre, dans la vie qu'il s'était choisie.

.

.

.

 _2 Juillet 1997, Calabre, Italie._

Hermione se réveillait doucement, appréciant la douceur des draps sur son corps, la chaleur des bras d'Harry autour d'elle, la pression d'un corps solide dans son dos, l'odeur toute masculine qui emplissait ses narines et recouvrait sa peau, les rayons du soleil levant sur son visage qui s'immisçaient à travers les interstices des rideaux de la tente. Ses yeux restaient cependant clos, alors que son esprit commençait à reprendre pied avec la réalité qui l'entourait. Elle voulait profiter de ce bonheur simple jusqu'au bout de sa nuit. Elle soupira doucement, se cala encore un peu plus dans les bras qui la maintenaient alors qu'un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant qu'ils étaient ici, juste heureux d'être en vie et insouciants des évènements de leur monde. Les cauchemars qu'elle faisait du champ de bataille, des corps déchiquetés par des sorts plus horribles les uns que les autres avaient presque totalement disparu.

Seul restait dorénavant le rêve récurent, d'un pré verdoyant et tranquille dans lequel elle se promenait insouciante du monde. Un joli rêve qui lui prouvait qu'elle se remettait des évènements survenus pendant la Guerre. Parfaitement réveillée depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte des bras d'acier qui l'entouraient en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle se leva lentement pour ne pas réveiller son ami, passa un jogging noir, attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, fila en direction de la salle de bains pour soulager une envie pressante avant d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

.

Ce fut l'odeur douce-amère du café fraîchement passé qui acheva de réveiller Harry. Il avait émergé à l'instant où Hermione avait quitté le lit et ses bras. Il ouvrit à demi les yeux pour se protéger de la luminosité grandissante et observa sa Gryffondor quasiment dos à lui et qui regardait par la fenêtre grande ouverte de la toile de tente. Il pouvait entendre le roulement des vagues dans le lointain, les mouettes poussaient leurs cris stridents, l'odeur iodée du bord de mer emplissait ses poumons. Et lui, il était là, juste profitant de l'instant présent tout en dévorant des yeux la jeune femme qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Une brûlure soudaine lui tordit les entrailles comme à chaque fois que son regard s'attardait sur Hermione. Il essayait de contrôler au mieux ses envies et surtout ce besoin lancinant qu'il avait d'elle en permanence. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait plus à lutter contre cette faim qui le tenaillait depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il voulait plus d'elle qu'une simple étreinte empreinte de tendresse et ne savait pas comment aborder le problème avec la jeune femme qu'il dévisageait sans pudeur.

Son visage était de profil et un demi-sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Sûr de son inattention, son regard embrassa le corps qui s'exposait à lui. Les petites fesses rondes moulées dans un jogging noir, un simple débardeur blanc à larges bretelles couvrait sa poitrine qu'il savait libre de toute lingerie. Il en était à regarder sa bouche se faire sensuellement maltraiter par ses dents quand il la vit froncer les sourcils et s'approcher un peu plus de la fenêtre pour scruter l'horizon. Il entendit des battements d'ailes approcher et ferma les yeux en priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple mouette rasant de trop près la tente. Espoir fou, rapidement dissipé par l'apparition du plumage rouge et feu de Fumseck entrant dans leur petit nid pour se poser sur la table en formica de la kitchenette.

Hermione lui ôta la lettre qu'il portait à la patte et lui donna distraitement une friandise pour le remercier tandis qu'elle lançait plusieurs sorts de détection de sortilèges sur la missive avant de la décacheter.

Une simple noise s'en échappa et tomba sur le sol. Il la vit ramasser la pièce intriguée et la poser sur la table. Tout à fait réveillé, Harry l'observait et voyait qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus jusqu'à former un pli soucieux sur son front.

-Qui y'a-t-il ? Demanda Harry d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

Sans répondre, la jeune femme se contenta de lui tendre le parchemin.

 _Harry, Hermione,_

 _Je ne sais pas où vous êtes actuellement mais Fumseck saura toujours vous retrouver. Je ne peux pas expliquer ici l'objet de ma missive mais sachez que j'ai besoin de vous deux. La noise n'est qu'un moyen de rentrer à bon port. Tenez-vous prêts, à l'heure où meurt le jour avant de renaître._

 _Votre présence nous est indispensable._

 _J'ose espérer que le porteur de ce message sera suffisant comme gage de la véracité de mon identité._

 _Albus, Perceval, Wulfric, Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard._

Harry était figé. Ils allaient de nouveau devoir choisir.

Si Dumbledore venait les chercher alors il n'y avait aucun doute c'était sérieux. Le Ministère devait être infiltré par un groupuscule ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Le mois qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'Hermione avait été bénéfique. Ils avaient appris à vivre à deux, la peine s'était estompée, Ron n'était plus, ils l'avaient laissé partir. Les deux jeunes gens avaient vécus dans l'insouciance mais la réalité les avait rattrapés.

Harry savait au fond de lui, qu'il ne resterait pas éternellement dans ce petit coin de paradis mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils doivent revenir dans le monde réel aussi vite. Ils avaient voulu l'oublier mais lui ne semblait pas le vouloir.

-Que fait-on ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je... je crois qu'il faut y aller.

-Et si c'était un piège ?

-Monté par qui ?

-Je ne sais pas… Ombrage ? Elle n'a jamais digéré le fait que tu lui tiennes tête. Elle est peut-être derrière cette mascarade.

-Je ne crois pas, tu oublies Fumseck et le sceau de Poudlard.

-Alors tu crois que c'est vraiment Dumbledore ?

-Oui.

-Je n'aime pas ça Harry. Personne ne sait où nous sommes, nous sommes majeurs donc la Trace n'est plus sur nous. Comment a-t-il su où nous retrouver ?

-Tu connais Dumbledore, il devait savoir avant nous où nous allions poser nos valises.

-Je me méfie quand même. Cette histoire n'est pas claire. Voldemort n'est plus, que craint-il pour ne pas nous dire pourquoi il a besoin de nous ? Pourquoi nous transmettre un portoloin ? Avec une activation quasi immédiate ? Et puis s'il sait où nous sommes, pourquoi ne pas transplaner directement ici et nous informer de ce qui ce passe. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe.

-C'est vrai, mais Dumbledore ne fait jamais rien sans raison.

Hermione prise d'un doute, attrapa sa baguette et posa la pointe sur le parchemin en murmurant :

- _Revelatum totalum_.

Une ligne de texte apparut sous la signature.

 _Miss Granger, je salue votre intelligence. Un vif d'or, un déluminateur et un livre de contes ont plus de significations qu'il n'y paraît._

Hermione eu un sourire en lisant ces quelques mots. Ils venaient de lui prouver que ce n'était pas un piège. Harry lui était stupéfait, il n'aurait jamais pensé à utiliser cette formule de révélation, Dumbledore le savait également puisqu'il ne s'adressait qu'à elle. La dernière phrase fit disparaître ses derniers doutes. Le directeur avait écrit au mot près ce qu'il leur avait dit avant leur départ pour la chasse aux Horcruxes, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre dans son bureau.

Personne ne savait ce qui avait était dit ce soir-là. Aucun membre de l'Ordre n'était présent, les indices qu'il leur avait fournis n'étaenit connus que d'eux. Aucun doute possible.

Le regard chocolat croisa celui émeraude. Chacun d'eux savait que c'était fini. Ils allaient repartir, mettre un point final à leur parenthèse de vie. Redevenir ce qu'ils étaient.

-Ça va aller Mione, on ne sait pas encore de quoi il retourne. Ne t'inquiète pas tant que l'on ignore ce qui se passe.

-Je sais Harry, mais j'ai une mauvaise intuition. Le vide laissé par Ron me pèse, je sens qu'une partie de moi est incomplète, même avec toi à mes côtés… Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça mais… Je n'aime pas ce sentiment. Quelque chose… va se produire, c'est inéluctable.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et la berça quelques instants avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front. Il ressentait le même vide, un manque d'équilibre dans son ressenti le minait. Il était d'accord avec Hermione, il était différent, se sentait différent depuis la mort de Ron mais était convaincu que sa perte en était responsable.

-Profitons de cette journée à deux. La dernière où l'on ne se préoccupe de rien ni de personne à part de nous, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

-Tu as raison. On saura assez vite ce qui nous attend... Allez, allons déjeuner, le café va refroidir.

.

Ils profitèrent donc de leur dernière journée au maximum. Baignades, chamailleries, lecture pour Hermione et sieste pour Harry. Quand le soleil commença à décliner, ils rentrèrent dans la tente pour ranger leurs affaires. Les objets dispersés volaient dans les airs pour rejoindre leurs sacs magiques qui une fois réduits tiendraient dans leurs poches. Quand les bagages furent rangés, Hermione fila sous la douche pendant qu'Harry préparait à manger. Ils s'attablèrent en silence, le dîner se déroula sans encombre, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, quant à ce qui les attendait à leur retour.

Harry la vit se lever pour débarrasser, puis se tourner vers lui, main tendue. Il la saisit sans hésitation et elle se lova dans ses bras. Le silence régnait dans la tente, seul le roulis des vagues au loin venait le troubler. Harry sentait son corps chaud qui se pressait agréablement contre le sien et il se servit du lien pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Une onde de désir déferla dans son corps, répandant une chaleur brûlante dans son bas-ventre. Un frisson le parcourut.

-Tu as froid ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il cala son menton sur sa tête en soupirant, tâchant de se calmer. Il devait se maîtriser. Mione ne pouvait pas avoir envie de lui.

-Non, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendu rauque par son propre désir d'elle.

Hermione sentait sous ses doigts le torse de son ami de toujours. Musclé et chaud. Elle avait envie de lui. Oublier ce qui les attendait, oublier que son instinct lui hurlait qu'un malheur imminent allait se produire. Elle voulait se perdre en lui parce qu'elle en avait envie. Peut-être en avait-elle eu toujours envie sans vouloir le reconnaître ? Mais à cet instant, il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait. Que lui et elle, son besoin d'être à lui, cette nécessité d'éteindre le feu qui couvait dans son corps depuis des semaines. Une certitude émergeait en elle… Ils étaient plus que des amis. La prophétie… les liait d'une manière inédite… Leur relation était déjà inédite pour un homme et une femme. Leur amitié n'était plus suffisante, leurs sentiments fraternels évoluaient…

Sa main commença à dessiner des petits cercles timides sur son t-shirt alors qu'un nouveau frisson le saisissait. Petit à petit, elle se dirigea vers le bas de son vêtements, marquant un temps d'arrêt avant de passer sous le tissu et de rentrer en contact avec sa peau chaude et douce qui frissonna à son contact. Elle sentait le désir d'Harry se propager en elle à travers le lien, attisant son propre ressenti, le décuplant à l'extrême. Elle remonta doucement ses doigts frais le long de son torse jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent son cœur sur lequel ils se posèrent. Harry lui saisit la main et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle découvrit une lueur d'interrogation dans ses prunelles émeraude mais surtout un désir brûlant.

-Fais-moi l'amour Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Ces quelques mots lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Son corps d'homme se tendit à son maximum sous la pression qui se développait en lui. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ses lèvres collées au siennes il lui murmura un «je t'aime» tout en lui faisant ressentir à travers leur lien, l'amour et la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle. Puis il commença à déposer des baisers-caresses dans le creux de son cou, juste en dessous de l'oreille, là où son odeur était la plus prégnante. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, exposant ainsi toute sa gorge aux baisers de son amant. Les mains d'Harry s'aventurèrent dans son dos, descendirent le long de ses flancs et attrapèrent les rebords de son débardeur qu'il fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Lentement, avec une sensualité toute féminine, elle entreprit de lui rendre la pareille.

Tous deux torses nus, Harry savourait la sensation de leurs peaux collées l'une à l'autre. Il effleura du bout des doigts la courbe de son épaule. Le contact provoqua un courant électrique qui traversa leurs deux corps, les propulsant encore plus l'un vers l'autre. La magie semblait les pousser à commettre l'acte de chair qui allait immanquablement arriver.

Sensation grisante et ô combien stimulante pour eux deux. La virilité d'Harry palpitait dans son jean tandis qu'Hermione sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Il la guida doucement jusqu'au lit et la fit s'allonger. La tête dans le creux de son cou, il respirait à pleins poumons l'odeur sucrée qui émanait d'elle et qui le grisait un peu plus à chaque inspiration. Sa peau était douce, glissait sous ses doigts comme du satin. A chacun de ses effleurements, une décharge électrique le traversait, à la fois douloureuse mais terriblement bonne. Une de ses mains passa dans le dos de sa belle et chercha l'agrafe qui retenait prisonniers ses seins. Il envoya au loin, son soutien-gorge, et admira le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait.

Dans la lumière tamisée que diffusaient les bougies, sa peau avait pris une teinte dorée, ses tétons dressées, étaient un appel à la luxure. Il vint les titiller du bout de la langue pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse des gémissements de plaisir et de frustration mêlés. Il sentait qu'elle voulait plus, se cambrant à son maximum, son souffle était saccadé et brûlant de passion non contenue. Il délaissa ses seins à regret, pour son ventre qu'il couvrit de baisers, ne laissant pas un centimètre carré de peau inexplorée.

Arrivé à la barrière de son jean, il releva la tête vers elle, les lèvres entrouvertes, gonflées par leurs baisers, les yeux clos, le souffle court. En le sentant s'arrêter, elle entrouvrit les yeux. Il baissa alors la tête et lui embrassa le ventre tendrement, pendant que sa main cherchait à faire disparaître le tissu qui les gênait. Le jean partit rejoindre le soutien-gorge au sol. Vêtue d'un simple shorty noir, elle était à se damner.

Hermione voulait, elle aussi, découvrir le corps de son partenaire. Elle le fit basculer sur le côté et entreprit de couvrir de baisers son torse si appétissant à ses yeux. Elle suivit la fine rangée de poils qui lui indiquait le chemin à suivre. Elle s'attarda sur ses tétons, lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce. Quand il gémit, satisfaite d'elle, elle repartit en direction de son nombril qu'elle taquina du bout de sa langue et lui enleva son jean, bataillant quelques instants avec le tissu rigide. Une nouvelle fois à égalité, le sourire aux lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine.

Chacun d'eux avait eu d'autres relations avant celle-ci mais jamais ils n'avaient ressenti de telles sensations. C'était une osmose parfaite, une communion de leurs corps et de leurs esprits. Chacun d'eux sentait ce que l'autre éprouvait et cela rendait leur corps à corps brûlant. Cette impression de combler toutes les attentes de l'autre était magique. Ressentir le plaisir qui émanait d'eux était un aphrodisiaque des plus puissants. La tension électrique dans l'atmosphère était étouffante, elle crépitait de tension contenue qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée.

Harry reprit le contrôle de leur danse en la basculant sous lui. Elle sentait sa main, qui descendait le long de son corps, dos cambré attendant avec impatience qu'il arrive à destination. Il crocheta ses pouces sous l'élastique de son vêtement et le fit glisser lentement le long de ses cuisses fuselées. Le dernier rempart à sa nudité était à terre. Elle eut le souffle coupé quand ses doigts effleurèrent son intimité. Il la touchait du bout des doigts comme si elle était une œuvre d'art, mais les sensations étaient exquises. Le léger picotement qui accompagnait ses effleurements lui faisait perdre la tête, son bassin s'avançait à la rencontre des doigts d'Harry.

De son côté, il sentait la tension qui s'accumulait dans le corps d'Hermione, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas perdre la tête parce qu'elle était littéralement en lui, les sensations étaient partagées à cent pour cent. Du plaisir et du désir à l'état pur. Leur excitation était à son paroxysme. Quand il introduisit un doigt en elle, il sentit qu'elle était déjà au bord de l'orgasme. Et lui-même savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps quand il la trouva chaude et humide, lançant sans pudeur son bassin en avant pour mieux le sentir. Ce fut ce mouvement qui eut raison de lui.

Il se débarrassa de son boxer et s'allongea sur elle, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas qu'elle se sente écrasée sous son poids. Un long frisson le parcourut quand elle prit dans sa main sa virilité tout en faisant un va et vient qui manqua de le faire jouir.

Pour la distraire de son activité, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, aspirant sa langue, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure ce qui la fit gémir un peu plus fort. Il en profita pour placer son sexe à l'entrée du sien, sa chaleur l'entoura dès qu'il fut en elle, il grogna de plaisir. Rien de ce qu'il avait connu auparavant ne pouvait rivaliser avec cette sensation d'être enfin complet et heureux.

 _ **.**_

Elle était au paradis. Tout était plus fort, trop fort pour que ce soit humainement possible. Quand il se mit à bouger en elle, elle poussa un gémissement langoureux, elle le voulait tout entier et plus encore. L'orgasme était proche, se construisait un peu plus à chaque pénétration, elle était au bord du précipice et elle voulait basculer dans le vide, avec lui à ses côtés. Elle plaqua ses mains contre les fesses musclées de son amant, comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal, ses mouvements se firent plus amples, plus rapides, plus profonds.

Toute pensée cohérente la quitta, elle n'était plus que plaisir, il n'y avait plus que deux corps en parfaite osmose et c'est ensemble qu'ils basculèrent. Quand il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, il donna un dernier coup de rein libérateur et un raz de marée de plaisir ravagea son corps. Il retomba sur elle, la respiration saccadée, leurs corps couverts de sueur collés l'un à l'autre. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre elle.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, chacun essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Puis Harry releva la tête et l'embrassa. Il roula sur le côté et l'entraina dans ses bras :

-C'était fantastique Harry, murmura-t-elle après un long silence.

-Pour moi aussi Mione, souffla-t-il en embrassant tendrement le dessus de sa tête.

-Je t'ai senti totalement en moi, comme si...

-Comme si on ne formait plus qu'un seul corps.

-Oui. C'est exactement ça. C'était...

-Incroyable ? Demanda-t-il en souriant d'une fierté toute masculine.

-Mieux que ça. Magique.

Ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire, puis Harry se leva, la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Allez à la douche, il nous reste peu de temps.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos pm, reviews, favs et follows.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**_

 _ **Amicalement, VC.**_


	5. Chap 4 : Retour à la réalité

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Place à un nouveau chapitre, corrigé par Morgane et Maddy, merci à elles !**_

 _ **Bien sûr, tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser avec l'univers HP.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **There's a natural mystic blowing through the air,**

 _Il y a un vent mystique qui souffle dans l'air,_

 **If you listen carefully now you will hear,**

 _Si tu écoutes avec attention à cet instant tu l'entendras,_

 **This could be the first trumpet,**

 _Ce pourrait-être la première trompette,_

 **Might as well be the last,**

 _Mais ce pourrait tout aussi bien être la dernière,_

 **Many more will have to suffer,**

 _Beaucoup d'autres auront à souffrir,_

 **Many more will have to die,**

 _Beaucoup d'autres auront à mourir,_

 **Don't ask me why,**

 _Ne me demande pas pourquoi,_

 **Things are not the way they used to be,**

 _Les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient,_

 **I won't tell no lie,**

 _Je ne mentirai pas,_

 **One and all got to face reality now.**

 _Nous devons tous ensemble faire face à la réalité maintenant._

 _ **Natural Mystic, Bob Marley ( traduction approximative faite par mes soins )**_

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Retour à la réalité.**

.

.

 _2 Juillet 1997._

Après un détour rapide par la salle de bain, les deux amants venaient de replier la toile de tente qui ressemblait bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru à un foyer après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu en son sein. Il était minuit moins cinq, l'énigme de Dumbledore concernant l'heure de départ n'avait posé aucun problème à Hermione.

 _« L'heure où meurt le jour avant de renaître… »_

-Minuit évidemment, avait dit la jeune femme comme si les mots de Dumbledore n'avaient aucun secret pour elle.

Harry s'était contenté de hocher la tête à ces propos avant de se remettre au rangement. Leurs bagages reposaient maintenant au fond de leurs poches et un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Harry sentait Hermione tendue, angoissée mais en même temps prête à se battre à la moindre alerte. Il eut un sourire pour lui-même. Pas de doute, elle était bien une Gryffondor.

-Merci Harry, dit elle dans un souffle.

-Merci ? Mais de quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-D'être le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, d'être mon meilleur ami, d'être ma famille, d'avoir été un amant merveilleux, de m'avoir aidée à surmonter la mort de Ron, de m'avoir aidée à réapprendre à vivre, sans lui à nos côtés. Je sais qu'il est en paix même si le lien est rompu du fait de sa disparition. Je l'aimerai toujours. Il restera à jamais en moi, il est une partie de moi. Mais tu avais raison, il n'aurait pas accepté de nous voir abattu, alors que nous avons vaincu Voldemort.

Harry était sous le choc, elle ne lui avait jamais dit aussi clairement ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Ému par ses mots, il ne répondit rien, mais lui fit comprendre par le lien. Il la serra sur son cœur et lui dit :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, mais tant que je suis avec toi, rien ne peut m'atteindre. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Elle sourit, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule. Dans sa main, la noise de cuivre se mit à trembler.

-C'est l'heure, dit-elle.

Ils furent aspirés par le nombril, sensation plus que désagréable, puis ils disparurent de la crique qui les avait vus se reconstruire petit à petit. Une nouvelle phase de leur vie débutait à cet instant mais aucun d'eux n'était prêt à l'admettre.

.

.

.

 _2 Juillet 1997, Poudlard._

 _._

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de l'Italie, Albus Dumbledore se dirigeait à vive allure vers le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. Sa longue robe de sorcier violette voltigeait au rythme de ses pas alors qu'il cherchait à tâtons dans les plis sa montre à gousset.

Minuit moins cinq. Parfait.

Son premier invité allait apparaître d'une minute à l'autre et le vieil homme, que beaucoup disait fou, accéléra sa marche. Arrivé au milieu du terrain désert à cette heure, il prit son mal en patience en s'asseyant tranquillement sur un banc adossé à la palissade de protection en bois, supportant les tribunes. Le centenaire était légèrement tendu à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait ce soir. Comment réagiraient-ils tous face à ce qu'il attendait d'eux ? Y aurait-il un combat ? Refuseraient-ils tout bonnement de collaborer ? Sa vie avait été longue et pénible, il avait espéré qu'au crépuscule de celle-ci, elle serait douce. Il s'était visiblement trompé et la fatigue des tourments pesait sérieusement sur son corps vieillissant. Il se redressa brusquement quand un craquement sonore ébranla le silence de la nuit. Une silhouette noire apparut, atterrissant facilement mais malgré tout déstabilisé par le voyage longue distance. Prêt à engager le combat face au Mangemort qui se dressait devant lui, le Directeur leva sans hésitation sa baguette. Il était peut-être vieux mais absolument pas sénile.

- _Expeliarmus_ !

La baguette de son visiteur vola dans les airs et c'est d'un geste assuré qu'Albus la récupéra.

Sous son masque Drago Malfoy esquissa un sourire, le vieux fou n'avait donc pas totalement confiance en lui. C'eut été présomptueux de croire le contraire.

-Bonsoir professeur, dit-il de sa voix trainante.

-Bonsoir Drago.

Le jeune homme retira son masque et alla récupérer sa baguette que lui tendait le vieil homme, sans rien perdre de sa prestance puisqu'il demanda avec arrogance :

-Nous attendons d'autres Mangemorts ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Dumbledore.

Décidément, ce garçon l'étonnait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le fils du bras droit de Voldemort viendrait à lui, pour lui proposer un marché. Albus avait longtemps réfléchi avant de prendre une décision. La nouvelle que rapportait Drago lui avait confirmé ses soupçons. Ils avaient gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre.

-Non, tu es le seul Mangemort que j'attendais. Cependant deux moitiés arriveront d'ici peu, répondit doucement le directeur.

Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris par les paroles de son interlocuteur. Il chercha pendant quelques instants de qui il pouvait bien parler mais renonça à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et attendit en silence la venue des inconnus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un second craquement résonna dans l'arène. Dans la nuit noire, deux silhouettes enlacées entourées d'un halo de lumière bleue apparurent. Dès qu'elles se séparèrent, la luminosité diminua lentement jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

.

Harry fut le premier à réagir en voyant un Mangemort à côté de Dumbledore. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Hermione encore un peu sonnée par le portoloin sentit la peur d'Harry s'insinuer en elle. Ses réflexes de guerre lui firent immédiatement sortir sa baguette tandis qu'il lançait un _Petrificus Totalus_ , sur la silhouette noire qui se figea avant de tomber en avant comme le poids mort qu'elle était devenue.

Dumbledore réagit rapidement et prit la parole :

-Baissez vos baguettes, il n'y a pas de danger.

Hermione voulut aller vers leur directeur mais Harry se plaça devant elle et lui attrapa la main. A leur propre stupéfaction, le halo bleu reprit forme autour d'eux, formant une bulle de protection aussi solide qu'un véritable mur de pierre. Surprise par le phénomène, Hermione posa sa paume contre la paroi qui les protégeait et la retira aussitôt quand la chaleur de la bulle lui brûla la main.

-Je vois que le lien s'est développé entre vous, leur dit Albus en souriant.

Toujours sur ses gardes, Harry demanda :

-Dans quelle pièce dormais-je quand je vivais chez les Dursley ?

-Le placard, sous l'escalier, répondit le directeur sans aucune hésitation.

Albus dardait sur eux son regard bleu, brillant de satisfaction.

Ces gamins avaient bien grandi, pensa-t-il. La prudence était dorénavant un réflexe pour eux.

C'était une bonne nouvelle parce que les prochains mois risquaient d'être difficiles.

Voyant où Harry voulait en venir, Hermione posa à son tour une question au Directeur, après tout, il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui sous l'apparence de Dumbledore.

-Que m'avez-vous donné en troisième année ?

La réponse de leur interlocuteur fusa immédiatement.

-Un retourneur de temps. Sans ce dernier, une mort n'aurait pas pu être évitée et un prisonnier ne se serait pas évadé.

Convaincue par la réponse, Hermione lâcha la main d'Harry et immédiatement la bulle s'évapora. Quelle était donc cette nouvelle magie qu'ils venaient de provoquer ? Etait-ce dû à la prophétie ? Ou était-ce à cause de leur relation physique ? Cette protection n'était pas offensive et au plus profond d'elle, aucune peur ne se développait face à cette magie étrange. Repoussant ces questions sans réponses pour le moment, elle s'avança vers le professeur qui la serra dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci professeur. Et vous ?

Il hocha la tête brièvement, montrant ainsi que tout allait bien pour lui avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, je suis content de te voir.

-Moi aussi professeur, même si je me doute que vous n'allez pas nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

.

Prisonnier de son corps, Drago fulminait de rage. Saint Potter venait de le pétrifier.

Quel abruti ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ce héros de pacotille ?

Il n'avait même pas réussi à plomber Voldemort correctement, lui, le soit disant Elu et voilà qu'il se pointait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Dumbledore l'avait roulé, parce qu'à aucun moment, ce vieux fou ne l'avait averti de la présence des deux Gryffondors.

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que la Sang de Bourbe et le Survivant débarquent ici pour mettre le nez dans ses affaires. Bouillonnant de colère, il assistait à leur échange sans pouvoir y participer et personne ne se souciait de lui. Les banalités échangées et leurs retrouvailles débordantes de guimauves lui donnèrent envie de vomir, surtout quand il vit Granger dans les bras du Directeur.

Il ne les savait pas si proches que ça. Et puis c'était quoi ces questions-réponses sans queue ni tête. Un placard sous l'escalier ? Sûrement un code de reconnaissance… Peut-être pas si bête que ça les membres de l'Ordre. Cependant, la colère continuait de grandir en lui, embrasant un peu plus son corps à chaque seconde qui passait. Et quand il entendit Potter demander d'une voix dégoûtée : « Que fait-il là, celui-là ? », sa colère se fit incontrôlable, elle crépitait dans son corps, provoquant des picotements inédits au bout de ses doigts.

-Il est là Harry, parce que c'est un mal nécessaire, lui répondit Dumbledore.

-Mais enfin professeur, c'est un Mangemort, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

-Certes Harry. Je comprends ton émotion mais celui-là à quelque chose d'important à vous apprendre.

Hermione s'était approchée du fameux Mangemort en question et se recula brusquement en reconnaissant Malfoy. Elle se tourna vers le directeur, persuadée qu'il avait perdu la tête.

-Albus... il a tenté de vous tuer et vous lui faîtes confiance ?

-Quoi ?! S'écria Harry. C'est Malfoy ?! Albus, il a déjà retourné sa veste une fois quand il a senti le vent tourner ! On ne peut PAS lui faire confiance !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Hermione sentit la colère d'Harry gagner du terrain dans son corps, mais elle était largement dominée par une fureur explosive qui déferlait dans ses veines avec une telle force qu'elle en tomba à genoux au sol.

Cette rage ne venait pas d'Harry, Hermione ne lui connaissait pas ce genre d'émotion et ignorait d'où ce sentiment destructeur provenait mais elle le captait et son corps le supportait très difficilement. C'en était douloureux au point de lui couper la respiration et de faire battre son cœur sur un rythme infernal comme si elle était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

Harry se retourna quand il l'entendit s'effondrer sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla à son tour et posa sa main sur son épaule :

-Mione ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il affolé de la voir les yeux fermés et la respiration saccadée.

-Il faut... que... tu te calmes… je ressens... ta colère..., lui dit-elle difficilement en posant une main sur son cœur comme pour l'aider à calmer sa course folle.

Comprenant ce qui ce passait, Harry tenta de se calmer, inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour faire le vide en lui comme Albus le lui avait enseigné. Petit à petit, Hermione sentit la rage reculer mais une fureur latente, prête à refaire surface à la moindre étincelle, couvait toujours en elle.

.

Seul dans son coin, Drago tentait vainement de se calmer. La façon dont Potter avait parlé de lui avait réveillé la haine profonde qu'il lui portait. Il se permettait de le juger en n'ayant aucune idée de qui il était réellement, de ce qu'il avait subi. Il le jugeait pour ses actes sans connaître les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi.

Albus dirigea sa baguette sur Drago et lui lança un _enervatum_ qui fit frissonner son corps.

Le Serpentard se retrouva aussitôt libre de ses mouvements. Autant par réflexe, que par soucis de lui faire ravaler ses paroles médisantes, il fit venir à lui sa baguette grâce à la puissance magique conséquente qu'il savait posséder depuis sa naissance.

En effet, âgé d'à peine quelques jours, son grand-père Abraxas l'avait lâché du haut du balcon et Drago avait produit un bouclier qui lui avait permis d'échapper à une mort certaine. Sa puissance magique avait provoqué la fierté de son aïeul. Dorénavant adulte, utiliser cet avantage pour faire taire Potter était une occasion qu'il n'était pas genre à louper. Sans un mot, il effectua un geste du poignet qui fit sortir de sa baguette un éclair violet.

Hermione fut plus rapide que lui, avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer sa baguette pour contrer le maléfice, elle pensa _« protego »_ et le halo bleu se forma devant Harry, déviant ainsi le sort qui s'écrasa sur le rebord de l'arène, pulvérisant le bois sous les yeux stupéfaits des deux Gryffondors et du Directeur.

-Saint Potter … Incapable de se défendre seul … Qui l'aurait-cru ? Lança Drago sarcastique en mettant en joue le Survivant.

Voyant la situation dégénérer, Albus prit la parole, désireux de calmer les esprits. Les querelles d'ego ne devaient pas lui faire perdre son objectif de vue :

-Si nous sommes ici ce soir, c'est pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Pour le bien de tous, messieurs, je vous conseille de mettre vos sentiments personnels de côté.

L'intervention du directeur ramena un peu de calme. Cependant les habitudes ayant la vie dure, les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment puis d'un commun accord se décidèrent à suivre Dumbledore qui avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait vers le château.

Harry prit Hermione par la main et ils quittèrent l'arène à leur tour. Il lui chuchota un « merci » dans le creux de son oreille auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil malicieux et un « à ton service ! » avant de se blottir contre lui.

Drago fermait la marche et observait le couple qui marchait main dans la main quelques pas devant lui.

Visiblement des choses importantes lui échappaient.

D'une, il croyait que la Sang-de-bourbe fricotait avec cette loque de Weasley. Preuve lui en était faite que c'était faux, à moins qu'elle ne soit une petite salope pour avoir atterri dans les bras d'un autre, un mois après la mort du rouquin. Comme quoi, les rumeurs auxquelles il n'avait pas cru du temps de leur scolarité, étaient vraies. La Gryffondor se tapait bien les deux golden boys. Deuxièmement cette lumière qu'ils projetaient, ensemble ou séparément quand l'autre était en danger, avait fait barrage à un sort d'attaque plus que puissant. Et malgré ses connaissances magiques plus que suffisantes, il ne voyait pas quel sortilège pouvait produire une telle barrière de protection.

Un sort informulé fut la seule réponse qu'il trouva pour résoudre le mystère.

Qu'avait-dit Dumbledore déjà ?

Il avait parlé de deux moitiés… Mais deux moitiés de quoi ?

.

.

.

Le petit groupe chemina en silence jusqu'au bureau du directeur. La gargouille demanda d'une voix rocailleuse le mot de passe... Et si «Chocogrenouille» fit sourire les deux Gryffondors, Drago lui, renifla dédaigneusement face à tant de niaiseries.

Le petit groupe monta en silence les escaliers en colimaçon, en entrant dans le bureau le vieil homme leur designa d'un geste les fauteuils de velours avant de laisser ses doigts osseux et noirâtres caresser le phoenix qui dormait. Il s'installa à son tour derrière le proéminent bureau avant de pousser doucement un plateau chargé de trois tasses, d'une théière et d'un pôt de suçacides devant eux. Quand il vit Harry et Hermione prendre chacun une tasse fumante, il posa son regard sur Drago qui était toujours debout, refusant implicitement, le thé, les bonbons et le fauteuil.

Sous le regard des trois autres personnes présentes, il s'accouda ostensiblement au manteau de la cheminée. De cette manière, il avait tout loisir d'observer ce petit monde. Potter avait déviné que le Serpentard ne s'installerait pas avec eux et secoua ironiquement la tête avec une moue qui lui donna envie de le gifler. Granger avait le regard perçant, se demandant avant toute chose ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Elle détaillait avec bien trop d'insistance sa cape et le masque qu'il tenait à la main. Le regard bleu de Dumbledore lui, semblait fatigué et empreint de lassitude, mais c'est d'une voix étonnement forte qu'il s'exprima :

-Bien, jeunes gens. J'ai tenu à vous réunir ce soir parce que monsieur Malfoy, ici présent, m'a fait part d'une nouvelle plus qu'inquiétante. Je sais à quel point les évènements des derniers mois ont été durs pour vous mais je n'aurai jamais pris la peine de vous faire revenir si cela n'avait pas été nécessaire, pour votre sécurité d'une part et pour celle de la nation.

-Allez-y professeur. Nous vous écoutons, lui dit Hermione anxieuse comme jamais après avoir entendu les quelques mots du directeur.

-Vous aurez certainement reconnu l'habit et le masque des Mangemorts...

A ces mots Drago, s'approcha du bureau et laissa tomber devant les Gryffondors son propre masque. Jusque là pleinement attentifs aux paroles du directeur, ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre perçu son approche et les deux sursautèrent de concert quand le bruit sourd du métal s'abattant sur le bois massif, résonna dans la pièce. Après une légère hésitation, Granger posa son regard sur le masque d'argent et se figea instantanément attirant sur elle tous les regards. Son index glissa doucement le long de l'estafilade qui entaillait la joue de métal avant de relever ses yeux vers le Serpentard.

Incrédulité.

Potter fronçait les sourcils, conscient qu'il se passait quelque chose dont le sens lui échappait... Et Dumbledore choisit ce moment précis pour reprendre la main :

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours vivant. Sous une forme diminuée certes mais il est toujours actif. Et il commence déjà à rassembler ses partisans…

Drago enleva sa cape, attirant de nouveau sur sa personne le regard des deux Gryffondors. Sans jamais quitter des yeux Granger, parce que c'était elle qu'il avait le plus de chance de convaincre dans le temps imparti, il entreprit de faire sauter ses boutons de manchette. Soigneusement il fit un ourlet puis tira sèchement sur le tissu, révélant théâtralement la marque noire d'encre et mouvante.

Le silence tomba comme une chappe de plomb. Cinq ou dix secondes peut-être... Et Granger, logique et prévisibilité obligent, opposa des arguments terre à terre.

-Attendez ! Son corps s'est désintégré sous nos yeux. Nous l'avons tous vu tomber au sol et se réduire en poussière. C'est impossible qu'il ne soit pas mort. La prophétie disait...

-Je sais Hermione, la coupa le directeur d'une voix lasse. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi au problème et j'ai bien peur que nous ayons mal interprété la prophétie.

-Comment ça mal interprété la prophétie ? Demanda Harry véritablement incrédule.

-Je ne sais pas Harry, je n'ai à l'heure actuelle aucune réponse à vous donner. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que le lien entre vous trois était évident mais peut-être l'était-il trop pour que ce ne soit réellement ça... Ronald Weasley n'était peut-être pas réellement celui que nous cherchions. S'il l'avait vraiment été, Voldemort ne serait plus de ce monde. Et je sais avec certitude que Tom Jedusor est bel et bien vivant.

Drago ne comprenait absolument rien à se qui ce passait. De quelle prophétie parlaient-ils ? La seule dont il avait eu connaissance avait été détruite au Département des Mystères à la fin de leur cinquième année. Personne n'avait su ce qu'elle contenait... Et pourquoi Weasley faisait-il parti de cette discussion ?

Quand il remarqua le silence tendu qui régnait dans la pièce, il reporta son attention sur les deux Gryffondors qui échangeaient un regard lourd de sens pour eux seuls puisque Dumbledore demanda :

-S'est-il produit un évènement que j'ignore et dont vous voudriez me parler ?

Harry coula un regard vers le Serpentard avant de répondre en marmonnant :

-Non rien.

Peu convaincu par les paroles de celui qu'il considérait presque comme un fils, Albus observa avec une patience infinie les jeunes gens face à lui et pria Merlin de bien vouloir l'aider un peu.

Hermione avait un garçon de chaque côté d'elle et se triturait les mains comme si elle venait d'être prise en faute. Harry affichait un air renfrogné et jetait des coups d'œil mauvais en direction du Serpentard. Visiblement, il lui était difficile d'être dans la même pièce que Drago Malfoy. Ce dernier était nonchalamment appuyé contre la cheminée, il semblait s'ennuyer et poussa même le vice jusqu'à sortir de sa poche de pantalon, une montre à gousset qu'il referma rapidement en soupirant. Albus reporta son attention sur la jeune femme face à lui, ses lèvres étaient pinçées et un pli soucieux barrait son visage. Il pouvait presque visualiser son esprit tournant sans relâche pour contrer l'évidence. Elle était comme ça, toutes les hypothèses devaient être écartées avant de pouvoir proclamer une vérité absolue.

Il devenait évident à ses yeux qu'il s'était trompé de stratégie avec ces trois-là... Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'ils s'entendent et vite.

-Bien. Visiblement, vous ne vous faîtes pas confiance. Or dans une équipe, il faut pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. Harry, Hermione, vous ne dites pas tout... La présence de Monsieur Malfoy y est-elle pour quelque chose ?

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

-Professeur, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Malfoy est un Mangemort, preuve en est ceci n'est-ce pas ? Annonça-t-elle en désignant du bout du doigt la cape et le masque sur le bureau.

-Exact, admit le directeur.

-Alors quelle est la raison de sa présence ici ? Demanda-t-elle en y mettant autant de diplomatie qu'elle le pouvait.

Drago amorça un mouvement mais fut directement contré par le Directeur qui n'était pas décidé à laisser cette entretien dégénérer.

-La raison de sa présence ici est, il me semble, nécéssaire...

-Albus, le coupa Hermione. Tant que l'on ne connaîtra pas ses motivations, nous ne pourrons pas évoquer en sa présence certains évènements.

Drago leva ses yeux orageux sur elle et la détailla de la tête aux pieds, un air proprement dégoûté sur le visage avant de s'adresser froidement à Dumbledore.

-Ça ne faisait pas partie de notre accord, professeur. Vous seul avait entendu la totalité de ce que j'avais à dire, je ne me suis pas engagé à le dévoiler à qui que ce soit d'autre ...

-Fier petit Malfoy, marmonna Harry à mi-voix.

-La ferme Potter, on t'a pas sonné ! Répliqua vertement le Serpentard.

-Détends-toi Malfoy… On n'est absolument pas intéressé par tes états d'âme. Comme le bon petit Serpentard que tu es, tu vas certainement nous faire un coup en douce alors on va juste attendre le moment où ta vraie nature va refaire surface, lui répondit Harry d'une voix posée, imprégnée de mépris.

-Mais oui c'est ça ! Le gentil, le saint, le parfait Potter ! Qui va sauver le monde et envoyer _ad_ _vitam aeternam_ le vilain et méchant Drago Malfoy à Azkaban… Arrête donc de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités. Tu ferais mieux de prendre au sérieux le retour du Lord, plutôt que de venir titiller le serpent. Il pourrait te mordre ! Répliqua-t-il avec fiel.

-Ca suffit, tous les deux ! Les coupa Hermione en se levant brusquement, excédée par leur comportement infantile dans une pareille situation.

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! Reprit-elle plus doucement. Malfoy ne veut pas parler. Tant pis. Laisse le tranquille, dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry.

-Quant à toi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Drago du doigt, tu gardes tes sarcasmes, on n'en a absolument pas besoin.

Matés, les jeunes hommes la regardèrent éberlués, se rasseoir brusquement avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Le silence qui suivit fut des plus lourds et Dumbledore, étonné de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, y mit un terme en reprenant calmement.

-Bien. Vous allez m'écouter tous les trois sans m'interrompre. Est-ce clair ?

Il attendit patiemment les hochements de tête qui lui assureraient d'être obéi, avant de poursuivre :

-Le Lord est vivant, bien qu'encore affaibli par la défaite qu'il a subi. Si l'on en croit la prophétie, avec les Trois Âmes le combattant, il aurait dû disparaître. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Or, vous deux, dit-il en désignant Harry et Hermione, vous êtes liés c'est certain. Vos pouvoirs se sont développés compte tenu de ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Il va falloir trouver la véritable Troisième Âme. Reprendre le texte, émettre des hypothèses. On s'est trompé quelque part et il faut trouver où.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

-Monsieur Malfoy est venu me trouver il y a quelques jours, ce qu'il m'a appris et ce que l'Ordre avait lui-même déjà constaté, a confirmé mes soupçons quant au retour de Voldemort. J'ai convenu avec Drago, qu'il jouerait un double-jeu. Il espionnera pour notre compte chez les Mangemorts. Tandis qu'eux croient qu'il espionne chez nous pour leur compte. Seulement pour que cette version soit crédible, il va falloir que chacun y mette du sien.

-Attendez, professeur, l'interrompit Harry. Qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas effectivement un espion pour le compte des Mangemorts au sein de l'Ordre ?

-Moi, je te le dis Harry. Drago s'est soumis à un interrogatoire et il a accepté que je rentre dans ses souvenirs. Il ne m'a rien caché de ses intentions. Je connais la raison essentielle de son engagement à nos côtés.

Harry ne dit rien mais il n'était pas enchanté de devoir pactiser avec la fouine. Lui un Serpentard repenti ? C'était la meilleure de l'année. Depuis quand Malfoy faisait partie du camp des gentils hein ? Le Survivant était persuadé qu'il jouait double jeu, il avait forcément réussi à berner Dumbledore d'une manière ou d'une autre. Restait à trouver laquelle ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? Demanda Hermione.

-Pour que la couverture de Drago soit crédible, il faut qu'il puisse se rapprocher de notre camp. Quoi de mieux que de devenir ami avec Le Survivant et sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger ? Je vais être franc avec vous trois et jouer cartes sur table. L'équilibre est la clé de la réussite, nous avons perdu le professeur Rogue pendant la bataille, Drago va reprendre son rôle dans l'ombre. Et pour les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sera un parfait Mangemort. Au quotidien et aux yeux de tous, il sera votre ami.

Drago découvrit en même temps que les deux autres le plan du vieux fou. Alors certes, il était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit plus, et Dumbledore, lors de le première entrevue lui avait assuré que Lucius ne poserait aucun problème. Il avait peut-être vu son fils trahir mais le Directeur lui avait affirmé avec une certitude convaincante que jamais son père ne risquerait sa vie en revenant ventre à terre dans les jupes du Lord.

 _"Ton père Drago, est un lâche qui sait pertinement qu'il doit faire pénitence. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit probablement se cacher quelque part. Les informations que détient l'Ordre me fait croire qu'il n'a aucune intention de se montrer, mais tôt ou tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fera rechercher et le trouvera. Pour le moment il n'est pas un problème pour nous. Nous nous occuperons de lui, le moment venu."_

Avec ces quelques mots, le Directeur avait convaincu Drago de remettre les pieds chez les Serpents pour le compte de l'Ordre.

Mais côtoyer Potter à longueur de journée n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, loin de là. Et la seconde partie du plan avait toutes les chances de lui coûter la vie. Jouer double jeu auprès de Voldemort pouvait se révéler mortel, Severus en avait payé les frais avant lui, mais il ne voulait pas passer toute sa vie à jouer au larbin et finir comme son père, contraint de se terrer comme un rat. Ses qualités de Serpentard allaient lui être très utiles… La ruse, en tout premier lieu. Continuer à courber l'échine pour mieux se rebeller.

La vengeance était un plat qu'il fallait manger froid. Il saurait attendre le moment opportun pour frapper.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de nouvelles. Voldemort de retour, Malfoy dans leur camp et espion chez les Mangemorts, c'était pire que tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé. Ils n'avaient pas vaincu le Lord, ils l'avaient seulement affaibli. La menace était toujours présente, tapie dans l'ombre mais prête à ressurgir. Et connaissant les Mangemorts, quand ils sortiraient de leur cachette, c'est qu'ils auraient la force nécessaire pour les vaincre. Ils ne se feraient pas avoir deux fois.

-Voldemort est-il au courant de la prophétie ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne pense pas sinon il aurait déjà tenté quelque chose pour vous atteindre. Il ne faut en aucun cas qu'il en apprenne le contenu. Il pourrait chercher lui-même la Troisième Âme et la détruire avant que nous la trouvions.

-Où faut-il chercher ? L'interrogea Harry.

-Il faut se pencher de nouveau sur le texte et l'aborder sous un angle nouveau. Peut-être trouverons-nous quelque chose qui nous avait échappé… Mais, pour être honnête, je pense qu'elle n'est pas loin de vous, vous le sentirez quand vous l'aurez trouvée. Servez-vous du lien, c'est sûrement la clé.

-Quelle est cette prophétie ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, intervint soudainement Drago.

Harry fut automatiquement sur ses gardes, il ne voulait pas lui divulguer des informations qu'il pourrait rapporter dans l'autre camp. La confiance ne régnait pas entre les protagonistes de ce jeu et ça se sentait dans l'air.

Hermione ressentait des choses bizarres en provenance d'Harry. Une vraie montagne russe : méfiance, haine, colère, mépris, interrogation… Elle ne le suivait plus et ne comprenait pas d'où venait la colère latente qu'elle ressentait toujours en elle.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais répondre à cette question Drago, lui répondit le directeur. Tu apprendras les choses en temps voulu. La confiance doit être gagnée des deux côtés.

Il laissa un moment de silence avant de reprendre.

-Bien je pense que c'est assez pour ce soir. Vous pourrez transplaner sur le terrain de Quidditch, les protections habituelles ont été levées pour organiser cette rencontre. Bonne nuit, jeunes gens.

Ils se levèrent tous d'un même ensemble, échangèrent des salutations plus ou moins polies avant de quitter le bureau. Durant le trajet jusqu'au lieu de transplanage, Harry et Hermione communiquaient par le lien, ils échangeaient leurs sentiments, sans qu'aucune parole n'ait besoin d'être prononcée.

En voyant, la masse sombre de l'arène se dresser dans la nuit, Hermione demanda :

-On va au Square ?

-Oui. À moins que tu ne préfères les Trois Balais ? Proposa Harry.

-Non. Le Square, c'est chez nous là-bas.

Drago faillit laisser sortir un «Pathétique» méprisant et très sonore. Il se retint au dernier moment en se disant que s'il lançait les hostilités, la vitrine de leur pseudo amitié ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Et c'est sans un mot pour eux qu'il transplana directement dans son Manoir du Lincolnshire.

Les deux Gryffondors disparurent quelques secondes après lui et se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir d'une rue déserte de Londres. Ils marchèrent, en silence jusqu'au seuil de la maison. Chacun d'eux était perdu dans ses pensées. Ils échangèrent un « bonne nuit » sur un ton absent et chacun regagna sa chambre avec la même pensée en tête :

Le retour à la réalité était bien pire que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

.

.

.

 _ **Voili voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

 _ **Je remercie très sincèrement toutes les lectrices qui favs, follows , pm et laissent des reviews. Merci à vous de vos petits mots qui font chaud au coeur !**_

 _ **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain !**_

 _ **Amicalement VC.**_


	6. Chap 6 : Le nid de serpents

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Une petite plongée dans le camp mangemoresque au programme cette semaine.**_

 _ **Merci à mes revieweuses de la semaine, Alicia et Filipine, pour leur petit mot d'encouragement !**_

 _ **Merci à Maddy et Morgane pour leurs avis éclairés et le temps précieux qu'elle me consacre bénévolement ! Veuillez m'excuser s'il restait des fautes, j'ai corrigé ce chapitre en vitesse par manque de temps.**_

 _ **Place à la lecture !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **He roller coster he got early warning.**

 _C'est un trompe la mort, récemment il a eu un avertissement._

 **He got muddy waters, he one mojo filter.**

 _Il a de l'eau boueuse, il purifie la came._

 **He says " One and one is three".**

 _Il dit « Un et un font trois »._

 **Got to be good-looking 'cause he's so hard to see.**

 _Il doit être splendide car il est difficile de l'approcher._

 **Come together. Right now. Over me.**

 _Rassemblez-vous tous, maintenant, avec moi._

 **Come together.**

 _Rassemblez-vous._

 **Come together.**

 _Rassemblez-vous._

 _ **The Beatles, Come together ( Traduction approximative faite par mes soins )**_

 **.**  
 **.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Le nid de serpents.**

.  
.

 _19 Juillet 1997._

Dans les jours qui suivirent l'entretien de Poudlard alors que Juillet arrivait presque à son terme, Drago mettait au point les derniers détails visant à le faire ré-entrer dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore et lui s'étaient vus à plusieurs reprises au cours des dernières semaines, décidant ensemble de chaque point de détails. Chacun d'eux avait parfaitement conscience du fait que le Serpentard risquerait à chaque seconde d'être découvert si tout ne se déroulait pas comme ils l'avaient prévu. Toutes les variables avaient été envisagées, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque décision qu'ils prenaient. Une solution de secours avait été convenue pour chaque situation.

Mais certains éléments restaient imprévisibles, et le plus gros point d'interrogation restait Lucius. Avait-il rejoint les rangs du Lord ? A l'heure actuelle, Drago n'avait toujours pas de réponse à cette question et les propos que lui avait tenu le Directeur à ce sujet l'avait laissé curieusement songeur.

 _"Drago, soit certain que Lucius même s'il a été officiellement déclaré perdu corps et biens par le Ministère, est toujours là quelque part. Il connaissait parfaitement les risques quand il a décidé de fuir, et je suis persuadé qu'il fera tout pour rester dans l'ombre le plus longtemps possible._

 _-Vous le croyez vraiment en cavale ? Avait-il demandé étonné de voir que Dubledore avait visiblement bien réfléchit au cas Lucius._

 _-La trêve tiendra encore quelques mois, les alliances sont encore mouvantes, personne ne fait confiance à qui que ce soit et ton père doit faire un choix que personne ne peut faire à sa place... Peut-être lui sera-t-il imposé par les circonstances mais je crois sincèrement qu'il est en train de prendre conscience de ses erreurs."_

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup réfléchit aux paroles de Dumbledore parce que la peur d'être découvert qui lui rongeait le corps et l'esprit, dépendait intimement de la présence ou non de son père auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il devait s'avouer que les paroles du Directeur avaient du crédit. Lucius avait fuit en son âme et conscience, le connaissant comme il le connaissait, Drago savait que son père préférerait la lâcheté au courage. Il ne reviendrait pas de son plein grè dans le giron du Lord. La punition encourrue pour trahison était la mort et Lucius tenait en très haute estime sa vie, il ne la sacrifierait pas sans raison valable.

En cet après-midi de Juillet, alors que le jeune homme avait le nez plongé dans les livres de gestion de son patrimoine, des coups de becs le tirèrent de sa lecture. Le jeune homme leva les yeux du tas de parchemins qui l'occupait pour découvrir une chouette attendant patiemment qu'il lui ouvre la fenêtre. Il sourit brièvement, en reconnaissant le volatile appartenant à un camarade cagoulé du nom de Théodore Nott.

Enfin ! Après avoir du lécher les bottes de Nott Senior pour obtenir de lui qu'il glisse un mot le concernant au Maître, la convocation tant attendue arrivait. Depuis deux semaines maintenant, il faisait le boulot d'homme de mains, participant à de petites excursions non officiellement commanditées par le Premier Cercle, histoire de contribuer à installer un climat de terreur dans la populace. Quelques moldus avaient été passés à tabac, des magasins récemment réouverts sur la Traverse avait été fracturés ce qui avait alimenté les gros titres ces quinze derniers jours.

Il était parfaitement conscient de devoir faire ses preuves, gagner la confiance des Mangemorts hauts-placés qui l'introduiraient auprès du Maître était une priorité dont il avait définit les contours avec Dumbledore dans le secret de son bureau. Et le moment à la fois attendu et redouté était arrivé.

Drago récupéra la missive, la décacheta avec un coupe papier en argent et étala le parchemin vierge de toute écriture sur son bureau alors que la volatile repartait sans attendre de réponse. Il récupéra sa baguette, en pointa l'extrémité sur la lettre et murmura « _Maleficium revelatum_ ».

Sous ses yeux, l'écriture fine et penchée de son ancien camarade de classe apparut le laissant songeur. Visiblement, Théodore avait gagné du gallon.

« _Drago,_

 _Ton absence lors de la première réunion a été remarquée. Certains ont laissé entendre que tu pourrais avoir changé. N'oublie pas que les traîtres ont une durée de vie limitée._

 _Ce soir, 22h, Honeydukes, Pré-au-Lard. Ta présence est requise._ »

Le texte menaçant dissimulait toutefois une information précieuse. Les rumeurs de sa trahison lors de la Bataille étaient finalement arrivées aux oreilles du Lord et sans aucun doute, certains avaient profités de son absence pour le charger lui à défaut de reconnaître leurs propes erreurs devant le Maître. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas changé de méthodes, sauver sa peau par tous les moyens restait immuable et si pour celà il fallait mentir et courber l'échine alors ils étaient tous prêts à le faire. L'intimidation et les menaces restaient à leurs yeux très efficaces. Le message en était d'autant plus clair. Un ultimatum, voilà ce que cette lettre était réellement.

Ce soir il devrait impérativement remettre les pieds dans le nid de serpents ou il ne verrait pas le jour se lever.

Le Serpentard soupira. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu. Maintenant qu'il y était, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Alors comme convenu, il rédigea un bref billet qu'il accrocha à la patte d'un hibou au pelage gris passe-partout avant de lui donner sa destination. Poudlard.

Le message contenait trois mots, simples mais pertinents : " _Reprise des activités_ ".

Une fois le message expédié, il cloisonna ses pensées comme Severus le lui avait apprit, se concentrant uniquement sur les colonnes de chiffres qu'il avait sous les yeux, effectuant virements et placements en tout genre. Quand finalement il referma l'énorme livre, le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon, projetant des ombres menaçantes dans les pièces froides du Manoir.

Il allait regagner sa chambre après avoir dîné pour se préparer à l'entrevue quand il vit un grand hibou à plumes blanches striées de noir se poser à la fenêtre. Il ne connaissait pas l'animal, par extension l'expéditeur lui était donc inconnu. Curieux mais en même temps méfiant, il récupéra le parchemin et fut surpris d'y découvrir une écriture ronde, définitivement féminine dont la lecture le laissa totalement stupéfait.

 _"Malfoy,_

 _Il me semble nécessaire d'organiser une rencontre. Nous avons à te parler. Serais-tu disponible demain en début d'après-midi ? Harry viendra te chercher dans le Londres moldu, au pied de la statue d'Henri VIII au Square Grimmaurd. Ton heure sera la nôtre. Renvoie Patmol avec ta réponse._

 _H.G."_

Magnifique que cette journée ! Ce soir il allait chez les Serpents et demain il rentrait dans l'arène des lions. Malgré son mécontentement évident, il griffonna rapidement _«14h. D.M.»_ sur un bout de parchemin qui traînait et renvoya le volatile avant de brûler la missive de la Gryffondor.

Décidé à faire abstraction de ce courrier pour le moment, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, traversant les couloirs sans prêter la moindre attention au décor fastueux mais lugubre qui l'entourait. Sur son lit, cape noire et masque d'argent l'attendaient. Ce soir allait se jouer la première phase du plan qui mènerait Voldemort à la tombe une bonne fois pour toute. Il allait devoir sortir le grand jeu pour convaincre. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, son Maître ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts.

Foi de Malfoy, ça allait être du grand spectacle.

.

N'étant absolument pas quelqu'un de suicidaire, Drago prit ses précautions avant de se rendre au rendez-vous. Il transplana à l'entrée du village, bien à l'écart des barrières anti-intrusion, scrutant de longues minutes les environs, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas être vu par qui que ce soit. Pour faire bonne mesure, il se jeta un sort de désillusion qui lui assurait un anonymat parfait et traversa tranquillement la rue principale jusqu'à arriver devant chez Honeydukes au moment même où dans le silence de la nuit un carillon moldu, situé à plusieurs kilomètres de là, résonnait pour marquer vingt-deux heures.

Le lieu de rendez-vous était surprenant. Le magasin de bonbons de Pré-au-Lard n'était pas connu pour être un repère de Mangemorts mais plutôt un magasin où l'on venait se promener en famille. Cependant, étant donné son absence au premier appel, les partisans et le Lord en tout premier lieu devaient être méfiants. Il fallait qu'il soit sur ses gardes puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment se déroulerait cette rencontre. Il pouvait s'agir d'un piège.

Le carillon résonna une dernière fois, et le silence reprit ses droits dans la fraîcheur nocturne. Beaucoup trop calme pour que ce ne soit normal. Les sens aux aguets, il s'apprêtait à faire le tour du bâtiment baguette à la main, prêt à combattre quand il sentit la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui.

-Le maître t'attend.

Il fit volte-face, baguette tendue en avant, le Mangemort qui l'avait surpris, recula d'un pas sous la menace et le toisa quelques secondes avant de lui tendre la main. Drago reconnut la stature et les yeux sombres de Théodore et s'empara de la poigne tendue.

Le Maître avait pris ses précautions en le faisait transplaner en compagnie d'un fidèle endoctriné jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, prêt à tuer femmes et enfants sans ciller à la première parole de son Dieu.

Ils arrivèrent dans un hall d'entrée plutôt modeste et immédiatement une poussée magique ébranla le bâtiment. Le Serpentard déglutit difficilement, d'une part il ignorait où il se trouvait, d'autre part les barrières anti-transplanage venaient d'être relevées. Dans ces conditions, difficile de trouver une issue de secours rapidement. Ca s'annonçait plutôt mal.

Il suivit Nott dans différents couloirs alors que ses yeux perçants cherchaient à repérer des armoiries qu'il connaissait et qui l'aiderait à savoir chez quel partisan le Lord avait trouvé refuge mais le Manoir délabré servant de QG avait été dépouillé de ses ornements. Décidemment, il n'était pas aisé de jouer les espions, Severus avait été excellent et Drago espérait que mettre en application les enseignements de son parrain lui permetterait de mener à bien sa mission. Théodore finit par s'arrêter devant une double porte fermée et annonça avant de tourner les talons :

-Il t'attends.

Drago le regarda partir sans ajouter un mot et attendit patiemment que la porte s'ouvre. Quand elle pivota silencieusement sur ses gonds, il découvrit une salle toute en longueur, seule une table pouvant accueillir une trentaine de personnes la meublait en son centre. Tout au fond, sur un trône majestueux, une silhouette fantomatique était assise. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, Drago distinguait de mieux en mieux le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était spectral, seules ses mains quasiment translucides étaient visibles. Enveloppé dans une grande cape noire avec une large capuche rabattue sur la tête, son corps était totalement invisible, de même que tout le haut de son visage.

Une fois devant lui, il s'inclina et attendit que le Lord prenne la parole.

-Drago, je suis content de te voir.

Sa voix rauque et légèrement éraillée était désagréable. La menace latente teintait ces quelques mots et intelligement pour marquer clairement sa soumission, le Serpentard resta profondément courbé devant lui en répondant par des propos choisit avec minutie.

-Il en va de même pour moi, Maître. Votre retour parmi nous est miraculeux.

-Retour ?!... Mais je ne suis jamais réellement parti, par contre je ne peux pas dire la même chose concernant ta famille.

Il s'était levé de son trône et se dirigeait vers Drago, toujours incliné. On ne l'avait pas autorisé à se redresser et le Serpentard n'était pas assez fou pour froisser aussi bêtement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Quand le bas de la cape noire se dressa devant lui et qu'une main spectrale s'agita, il reprit une posture droite, beaucoup plus confortable mais garda les yeux baisés en répondant :

-Excusez-moi maître, mais ma loyauté à votre égard n'a jamais été remise en cause.

-Ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'a laissé entendre.

-Puis-je savoir qui a osé douter de moi ?

Le Lord eut un léger rire. Cynique à souhait, il se mit à lui tourner autour, dégageant des vagues de froid glacial qui saisirent Drago jusqu'à la moelle.

-Toujours aussi arrogants ces Malfoy. Mais il faut dire que les événements ne sont pas en ta faveur. Des partisans de confiance m'ont rapporté que tu t'es retourné contre ceux de notre camp lors de la dernière bataille.

-J'en ai effectivement abattu plusieurs, avoua avec aplomb le Serpentard en ignorant la moiteur désagréable de son dos qui transpirait la peur.

-Puis-je en connaître la raison ? Susurra Voldemort à son oreille.

Ces paroles déclenchèrent un frisson chez le Serpentard. Le dégoût se mêla à la peur en le sentant si proche de lui. C'était le moment du bluff, le Lord tournait autour de lui, le froid qu'il exalhait engourdissait son corps. Il était dans une position délicate, aucune erreur ne lui était permise. Sa vie était en train de se jouer.

-La fuite de mon père ainsi que celle de plusieurs lieutenants chargés de mener les troupes a provoqué une totale désorganisation dans nos rangs. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient secondés par des Aurors, tous chevronnés, habitués aux combats en duel, rien à voir avec la horde d'étudiants que nous avions combattu jusque-là, ils allaient nous déborder. Certains ont voulu suivre l'exemple de Lucius et ont commencé à briser les rangs. C'est ceux-là que j'ai visés. Les traîtres à leur sang ne méritent pas de vivre.

-Oh, comme c'est gentil à toi d'être intervenu, répliqua le Mage ironiquement.

Le Lord était méfiant et tout Serpentard qu'il était Drago n'en menait pas large face à lui.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ce cher Lucius, as-tu de ses nouvelles ?

-Aucune Maître. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la bataille. Il a été déclaré mort par le Magenmagot.

-Mmm... Et toi qu'as-tu fait depuis ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais échappé au procès, je suis curieux de savoir comment.

-L'Ordre m'a arrêté. Soumis à un interrogatoire. Puis relâché.

-Pourquoi es-tu l'un des seuls de mes fidèles à avoir échappé à Azkaban ? Aurais-tu passé un accord avec le Ministère ?

Le ton était devenu sifflant. Le froid lui pénétrait le corps plus durement encore, transperçait ses os et engourdissait son esprit, il le sentait s'insinuer jusqu'à son âme.

-Je leur ai fait croire que je n'avais jamais adhérer à vos principes. Que c'était mon père qui m'avait obligé à me battre pour vous. Compte tenu de mon âge et du fait que personne n'avait jamais mentionné ma présence lors des attaques. Ils m'ont cru, c'est d'ailleurs ainsi que la plupart des enfants de vos serviteurs s'en sont sortis.

-T'ont-ils soumis au Véritaserum ?

-Bien sûr Maître, Véritaserum et légilimencie. Mais comme vous le savez, Severus concoctait une potion très efficace pour contrer les effets de la potion de vérité et mes capacités d'occlumens m'ont permit de leur montrer ce qu'il fallait pour appuyer mes dires.

Voldemort resta silencieux un moment. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il restait visiblement sceptique, puisqu'il enchaîna :

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à l'appel ?

-Malgré ma relaxe apparente, je suis assigné à résidence Maître et le soir du premier appel mon contrôleur judiciaire devait venir au Manoir. Mon dossier d'insciption à Poudlard avait été accepté par Dumbledore qui milite pour la réinsertion des fils de partisans, je devais signer des papiers officiels. Ma présence était requise et l'appel beaucoup moins fort que ceux auxquels je suis habitué. J'ai vu de mes yeux Potter vous porter une attaque fatale, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé votre retour...

Drago sut à l'instant où Voldemort lui coupa la parole que c'était gagné.

-Ce Potter va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il payera pour ce qu'il a fait. Toujours là pour contrecarrer mes projets. C'est une épine dans mon pied, qu'il faut arracher au plus vite pour revenir sur le devant de la scène.

Drago réprima un sourire de contentement. Le Lord lui tendait une perche qu'il s'empressa de saisir. La soif de vengeance du Seigneur ne pourrait pas résister à une proposition telle que celle qu'il allait dévoiler.

-Maître, si je peux me permettre … le Ministère et Dumbledore sont convaincus de mon innocence. Nous pourrions utiliser cette avantage pour nous approcher de Potter... entama-t-il prudemment.

Le Lord cessa subitement sa ronde incessante et siffla froidement.

-Continue.

Drago réprima un sourire et commença à placer ses pions tel qu'ils l'avaient décidés avec Dumbledore.

-Vous avez tué le traître à son sang de Weasley. Potter est certainement très affaibli par sa perte, le seul soutien qu'il lui reste est la Sang de Bourbe.

Le Lord avait relevé la tête et sa capuche laissa voir dans la lueur des bougies son visage de serpent. Ses yeux rouges, braqués sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, luisaient de plus en plus à chaque mot sortant de sa bouche.

-Je pourrais prendre contact avec elle, l'amener à me faire confiance. Prétendre regretter mes moqueries et mon aversion pour elle. Vous connaissez le légendaire sens du pardon des Gryffondors, elle marchera dans mon piège. Et si elle est persuadée de mon engagement dans son camp, Potter suivra son avis... Ainsi nous aurons un moyen de savoir ce qui se passe chez l'ennemi.

Le silence de plusieurs minutes qui suivit sa déclaration mit Drago mal à l'aise. Voldemort pesait visiblement le pour et le contre de ce plan et tentait de jauger la confiance qu'il pouvait placer dans ce fils Malfoy qui l'avait plus d'une fois déçu. Le moment de vérité arrivait.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres serrées de son Seigneur et Drago eut la désagréable impression d'être une souris à deux doigts de se faire bouffer par un chat. Voldemort n' était pas du genre à oublier qu'il avait échoué à tuer Dumbledore et ce que le Serpentard proposait ressemblait un peu trop à un miracle, tout était bien trop organisé pour que cela n'éveille pas ses soupçons.

-Tu vas faire mieux que ça Drago. Tu vas l'épouser.

-Pardon Maître mais j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre..., dit-il d'une voix tremblante

-La Sang de Bourbe, tu vas l'épouser.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je peux atteindre Potter sans avoir à...

-Discuterais-tu mes ordres ? Le coupa-t-il en plissant dangereusement ses yeux rougeâtres.

-Non maître, répondit Drago la tête baissée.

-Bien... Donc tu vas l'épouser. Quelle humiliation pour Potter, sa meilleure amie mariée à un Mangemort. Je te parie qu'elle voudra qu'il soit son témoin. Il va tout perdre. Et nous aurons ainsi constamment un œil sur elle. En l'épousant tu lui enlèves sa force, car il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle est très importante pour lui. Il y a quelque chose de fort entre eux. Mais elle est aussi son talon d'Achille, il est perdu sans elle. Il nous sera très facile le moment venu de nous en prendre à elle pour le mettre à genou.

Un rire cruel sortit de sa poitrine, se répercutant sur la voûte de la grande salle.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une Sang de Bourbe me permettrait d'arriver à mes fins. Toutes mes félicitations Drago, j'espère que ton mariage sera heureux. Tu pourras bien évidemment la tuer quand Potter ne sera plus de la partie.

-Oui maître... Cependant, je suppose que vous êtes conscient que l'état de mes relations avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe risque de poser quelques problèmes...

Le Lord afficha un rictus amusé.

-Lesquels ? Le fameux charme des Malfoys devrait faire l'affaire non ? Auquel cas je compte sur ton légendaire sens de la ressource pour trouver une solution. Cette armoire que tu as réparé en sixième année prouve que tes capacités magiques sont suffisantes pour attraper dans tes filets une Sang-de-Bourbe n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago serra les dents, le plan ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Loin de là. Il se retrouvait pris à son propre piège. Jamais il n'avait été dans ses intentions d'aller aussi loin sur le chemin de la coopération avec les Gryffondors mais Voldemort en ajoutant le petit détail du mariage, le mettait ni plus ni moins à l'épreuve en déterminant par ce biais jusqu'où allait la loyauté de celui qui se présentait à lui.

-Bien évidemment, Maître, souffla-t-il en le regardant reprendre sa ronde.

-Nous allons nous tenir tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Tu as jusque-là pour mener à bien ta mission. Le Ministère et l'Ordre, en tout premier lieu se douteront de notre retour rapidement. Dumbledore en acceptant les marqués relaxés à Poudlard tente de garder un oeil sur eux et de fait sur, moi. Nous devons nous aussi placer nos pions au plus vite pour organiser notre retour dans les meilleures conditions.

Drago hôcha brièvement la tête pour marquer sa compréhension pleine et entière de la situation. Voldemort le dévisagea de longues secondes et finit par lui signifier son congé.

-Ne me déçois pas Drago.

Il s'inclina devant lui avec respect et recula doucement vers la porte cependant sur le seuil, la voix désagréable retentit de nouveau et le figea :

-J'allais oublier... Si tu entres en contact avec Lucius, je veux que tu me l'amènes.

-Oui maître.

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la salle sombre et referma la porte derrière lui, soulagé d'en avoir fini. A la sortie Nott l'attendait visiblement avec impatience :

-Alors Drago... Tu as bien lécher ses bottes ? Railla-t-il alors que les deux hommes reprenaient les couloirs empruntés un peu plus tôt.

-Qui te dit que j'ai besoin de lui lécher les bottes Théo ? Je lui ai toujours été fidèle et le Maître le sait parfaitement. Moi je repars chargé d'une mission pendant que toi, tu te contentes de faire le portier, cingla-t-il pour le remettre à sa place.

Si Nott, le prit mal, il ne le montra pas, se contentant de lui tendre la main pour le faire transplaner à Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois de retour au Manoir Malfoy, il monta directement dans ses appartements. Une double porte lui permettait de pénétrer dans un salon où deux canapés se faisaient face aux couleurs de Serpentard, les armoiries des Malfoy étaient brodées au fil d'argent sur les dossiers. Une table basse en fer forgé surmontée d'un plateau de verre, entre les deux, accueillait différents magazines de Quidditch à peine feuilletés, de vieux numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier et un cendrier de cristal qui débordait.

Il lança sa cape et son masque sur le lit. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain il retira sa robe de sorcier, son t-shirt, son pantalon, qui volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce. Boxer et chaussettes suivirent le même chemin. D'un coup de baguette, il mit en marche la chaîne hifi sorcière, caprice qu'il s'était offert quelques semaines avant la défaite de Poudlard.

Une fois sous la douche brûlante, les deux mains plaquées contre la paroi carrelée, il se mit à réfléchir. L'eau qui tombait sur sa nuque avait un effet relaxant sur lui. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Voldemort n'avait pas totalement mordu à l'hameçon, ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile.

Il s'en était bien sorti, même s'il avait eu de la chance que le mage ne soit pas en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, sinon il aurait forcé son esprit, or il n'avait senti aucune tentative d'intrusion. Drago s'était attendu et préparé pour une séance de torture, au minimum quelques doloris auraient dû être jetés. Et là… Rien. Ce qui lui prouvait mieux que quoique ce soit d'autre qu'il n'avait pas la confiance de son Maître.

Mais il était certain que dès, qu'il serait de nouveau capable de rentrer dans la tête de ses partisans, lui-même serait parmi les premiers à devoir lui ouvrir son esprit. Pour tout ce qui concernait les suites de la bataille, il pourrait lui montrer ce qu'il voulait voir, mais pour le reste, il fallait trouver une solution. Et vite. On était quasiment fin juillet, il avait jusqu'à fin août pour convaincre la Sang de Bourbe. Il devait préparer ses arguments parce que le fait que sa vie soit en jeu ne permettrait pas à la balance de pencher en sa faveur… Bien au contraire, connaissant Potter comme il le connaissait, le Gryffondor se ferait un plaisir de le laisser entre les griffes de Voldemort.

Il allait donc devoir se creuser la cervelle pour se sortir de ce guêpier.

Et puis restait le problème Lucius. Il avait craint de voir son père aux côtés du Lord mais Dumbledore avait eu raison et avait bien cerner le personnage. Son géniteur n'avait même pas tenté de rejoindre celui en qui il avait placé tous ses espoirs. Pourquoi ? Quelle était la raison de cette fuite en avant ? Lucius était prêt à tout, même à sacrifier son fils, pour voir Voldemort diriger le monde.

Alors peut-être était-il véritablement mort après tout ?

C'était la seule explication possible à ses yeux et cette évidence ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne le considérait plus comme son père, il était tout juste son géniteur.

Cette explication idyllique semblait bien trop belle pour qu'il n'y croit réellement. Son instinct de Serpentard lui soufflait, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire. Aucune preuve tangible ne venait corroborer cette idée mais elle n'en restait pas moins prégnante dans son esprit.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il sortit de la douche, se sécha, enfila son peignoir en soie et gagna son lit pour une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie.

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

Dans le Londres moldu, alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les bâtiments entourant le Square Grimmaurd, Hermione était assise dans une bergère près de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque qui laissait entrer une fraîcheur plus que bienvenue en ces temps de canicule. Perdue dans la lecture studieuse d'un laborieux tome de divination, elle n'entendit pas Harry entrer dans la pièce. Ce fut seulement quand sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce qu'elle prit conscience du fait qu'elle n'était pas seule :

-Tu viens te coucher Mione ?

Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait et ajouta doucement en cornant sa page pour reprendre sa lecture plus tard :

-Bientôt Harry.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de lui murmurer :

-Bonne nuit Mione. Ne pense pas trop à demain.

Il la quitta sur ses mots, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Les derniers jours avait été riches en évènements, d'abord leur rapprochement, leur retour, l'entretien avec Dumbledore… Mais ce qui lui mettait le plus les nerfs à vif était la rencontre qui se profilait entre Malfoy et eux.

Harry et elle s'était violemment disputés à ce propos, il avait refusé tout net de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, répétant qu'il jouait double jeu. C'était vrai que l'image qu'ils avaient du Serpentard n'était pas des plus flatteuses, loin de là. Le Gryffondor lui avait inlassablement fait l'inventaire de tous les évènements douteux auxquels Malfoy avait participé de près ou de loin.

Et les doutes d'Harry avait fini par la gagner à son tour. Et s'il se servait effectivement d'eux pour transmettre des informations à l'ennemi ? Ils allaient peut-être faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie. Et si c'était le cas, leur monde serait perdu.

Cependant son côté rationnel se manifestait pour lui rappeler qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas et n'avaient jamais discuté avec lui. Après tout dès le départ ils avaient été ennemis et tout les opposait. Éducation, principes, valeurs, même leurs maisons respectives à Poudlard étaient en conflits. Et pourtant malgré tout cela, Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier que la planète ait jamais porté, lui faisait confiance, au moins partiellement.

Une question essentielle minait la jeune femme. Par quel moyen Malfoy avait-il bien put berner un homme tel que Dumbledore ? Sa rationalité lui soufflait que c'était impossible, alors en faisant confiance à ce que son instinct lui soufflait, elle avait mit fin au conflit qui les avait opposé en avançant un argument imparable :

 _"-Organisons une rencontre ici, écoutons ce qu'il a à dire. De là, nous pourrons juger si ses paroles sont véritables ou non."_

Harry en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, céda de mauvaise grâce en optant pour le compromis voulut par celle qui avait sut trouver les mots pour le convaincre d'écouter le Serpent.

Mais face à la méfiance tenace de son ami de toujours, ils avaient convenu de ne pas révéler le contenu de la prophétie qui les concernait. Elle avait du recourir à ses talents de diplomate, pour qu'il accepte de le rencontrer. Harry avait accepté d'être présent seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec cette « face de serpent », mais avait clairement laissé entendre qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler.

Hermione avait accepté les conditions. Le premier pas serait certainement le plus difficile et tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que la maison serait encore debout à la fin de l'entretien. Au vue de la tension entre eux la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ce n'était pas gagné.

Le carillon de l'horloge mit fin à ses réflexions. Elle poussa un soupir, étouffa un bâillement et s'étira avant de quitter son fauteuil et la bibliothèque pour gagner la chambre. C'est avec bonheur qu'elle se glissa entre les couvertures et se pressa contre le corps chaud d'Harry. Appréciant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru sa proximité rassurante qui lui assurait de dormir en toute sécurité.

 **.**

Le Gryffondor l'avait attendue dans la chambre après avoir senti son besoin de solitude nécessaire à sa réflexion. Lui aussi en avait besoin. Le doute envahissait de plus en plus son esprit, depuis quelques temps des flashs brouillons lui venaient dans ses rêves, le laissant au réveil avec une sensation de danger imminent qu'il n'arrivait pas à canaliser et qui le rongeait. Il sentait qu'Hermione en était la cible sans pouvoir déterminer d'où venait la menace. A chaque fois, un froid intense et pénétrant suintait dans l'atmosphère de ses rêves et une silhouette encapuchonnée rodait autour d'eux, attendant le moment propice pour attaquer.

Il se réveillait généralement en sursaut, la peur au ventre à l'idée de refaire les mêmes erreurs qui avaient conduit à la mort de Sirius et à l'échec total qu'avait été leur excursion au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait peur que le lien avec Voldemort ne se remette en place et malgré son aversion pour Malfoy, il devait reconnaître que le retour du Serpent s'ancrait de plus en plus en lui comme étant une certitude à cause de l'étrange insistance d'Hermione.

Il était impératif que le Serpentard ne découvre pas le lien, et surtout l'amour qui les unissait. Elle serait en danger plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il fallait donc qu'il bloque son esprit et malgré son aversion pour Rogue, il appliquait ses conseils du mieux qu'il le pouvait, puisant dans sa puissance magique pour intensifier sa concentration et renforcer ses fragiles barrières psychologiques.

À moitié endormi, il sentit le corps chaud et tendre de son amie se presser contre le sien. Un bien être immédiat l'envahit à son contact qui repoussa plus efficacement que quoi que ce soit d'autres, les pensées anarchiques qui tournaient dans son esprit. Il respira son odeur à pleins poumons et la serra contre lui. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement et lui murmura un «je t'aime» avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

.

.

 _ **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez aimé, même si je m'inquiète un peu, du peu de retour que j'ai concernant cette fiction.**_

 _ **Quelque chose vous chiffonnne ? Des erreurs perturbent votre lecture ? Les personnages ne collent pas ? Leurs relations vous paraissent-elles bizarre ? Allez-y lâchez vous !**_

 _ **Bonne semaine à toutes !**_

 _ **On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour la seconde confrontation Harry-Hermione-Drago. Le Square survivra-t-il à cet entretien ? Réponse au prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **Amicalement VC.**_


	7. Chap 7 : L'arène des Lions

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Un grand merci à Maddy et Morgane pour leurs corrections et avis pertinents ! Vous déchirez les filles !**_

 _ **Merci à toutes les revieweuses de la semaine pour leur soutien.**_

 _ **Une nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui avec du Drago, du Harry et de l'Hermione...**_

 _ **Installez-vous confortablement, c'est partiiiii ...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Amicalement, VC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Well i don't know why i came here tonight,**

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici ce soir,_

 **I've got the feeling that something ain't right,**

 _J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose n'est pas juste,_

 **I'm so scared in case i fall off my chair,**

 _J'ai si peur de tomber de ma chaise,_

 **And, i'm wondering how i'll get down the stairs,**

 _Et je me demande comment je vais descendre les escaliers,_

 **Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,**

 _Des clowns sur ma gauche, et des jokers à droite,_

 **Here i am, stuck in the middle with you.**

 _Me voilà coincé au milieu avec toi._

 _ **Stealers Wheel, Stuck in the middle with you ( trad. approximative faite par mes soins )**_

.

.

 **Chapitre 6 : Dans la gueule des Lions.**

.  
.

 _20 Juillet 1997, Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur._

 _._

-Installe-toi, lui dit le Directeur en poussant vers lui une poignée de Dragées Surprises.

Le Serpentard encore secoué par sa rencontre de la veille prit place dans un fauteuil, étendit ses jambes et attendit les questions qui ne manqueraient pas de venir.

-Alors comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec Voldemort ? Demanda-t-il tout en déballant un suçacide qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche.

Face au silence prolongé de son espion, retranché derrière sa carapace émotionnelle, Albus entreprit de faire preuve d'optimisme.

-Tu n'es pas blessé donc j'en déduis qu'Il t'a épargné. C'est un très bon début, souligna-t-il en esquissant un sourire bienveillant qui curieusement provoqua l'explosion du jeune homme. Il bondit brusquement du fauteuil et abattit rageusement son poing sur le bureau, réveillant Fumseck en sursaut.

-Mais il n'est pas dupe ! Siffla-t-il. Sa confiance en moi est inexistante et...

-Et notre proposition était bien trop alléchante pour qu'il se paye le luxe de la refuser. Il s'agit là Drago, ni plus ni moins de ce que nous avions prévu, contra le Directeur avec un calme olympien qui amena un rictus suffisant sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

-Voldemort a simplement ajouté une condition à laquelle nous n'avions pas pensé !

Un haussement de sourcils de la part de Dumbledore le fit poursuivre. Et c'est d'un ton rageur qu'il cracha sa réponse :

-Il pense que le meilleur moyen de mettre Potter à genoux c'est que je séduise Hermione Granger pour qu'elle m'épouse ! Et ce avant la fin du mois d'août ! Sans quoi je ne serais pas en mesure de vous renseigner bien longtemps ! Il a aussi précisé que je pourrais la tuer en temps voulu.

L'expression du centenaire se figea, le rendant soudainement aussi vieux qu'il l'était réellement.

-Il cherche à atteindre Harry à travers elle, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna lentement le directeur, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Oui, il n'a que lui en tête, il est obsédé par tout ce qui le concerne de près ou de loin.

-Harry ne voudra rien entendre. Le lien qui les unit est beaucoup trop fort pour qu'il soit en mesure d'accepter ça. Elle lui appartient et il lui appartient. C'est Hermione qu'il va te falloir convaincre, si tu passes par Harry tu n'as aucune chance.

Conforté dans son idée première, similaire à celle du Directeur, le Serpentard se rassit lourdement dans le fauteuil. En parler de vive voix à une personne, autre que lui-même, venait soudainement de lui faire prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche. Convaincre Granger de l'épouser ? En l'espace d'un mois ? C'était pire que sa mission de sixième année.

Constatant la fatigue et la détresse psychologique du jeune homme, Albus frappa dans ses mains, faisant apparaître un plateau chargé de pâtisseries et de deux tasses de thé fumantes. Il en poussa une vers Drago qui la saisit par politesse plus que par envie.

-Me laisserais-tu te donner un conseil Drago ?

-Au point où j'en suis, marmonna-t-il avant de finalement boire une gorgée de thé brûlant.

-Hermione est une jeune femme.

Il releva le nez de sa tasse en voyant que le Directeur n'allait pas plus loin.

-Oui, et alors ? Relança-t-il provoquant un sourire chez son interlocuteur.

-Elle n'est pas que sorcière, elle n'est pas qu'une née moldue, elle n'est pas qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout... Elle **est** toutes ces choses, mais pas que.

-C'est une femme avant tout, murmura Drago en comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire complice et but une gorgée de thé.

-Je vais les voir cet après-midi, ajouta le Serpentard. Granger m'a envoyé un hibou avec une invitation. Ils veulent parler.

-Ca aussi c'est un très bon début Drago.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas comment tournerait la rencontre il préférait ne pas se prononcer.

-Je te laisse le soin de les informer de la situation, ensemble ou séparément. Je crois que ce genre de demande se fait en général dans l'intimité, mais si tu tardais trop à leur parler, alors je serai obligé de leur faire savoir moi-même.

-Soyez sans crainte, j'ai déjà réfléchi au problème.

.

 _20 Juillet 1997, Square Grimmaurd._

.

Dire qu'Harry était de mauvaise humeur était un euphémisme.

Depuis la veille il ruminait dans son coin sa défaite face à sa comparse. Il avait cédé, lui Harry Potter, celui que l'on écoutait même quand il avait tort, lui l'habituel leader qui avait un peu oublié qu'une partie de son âme se trouvait en une Hermione Granger aussi têtue qu'une mule et Gryffondor de surcroît. Sa mauvaise foi refusait l'évidence, Hermione avait raison et il n'était pas capable d'accepter que Malfoy soit reçu comme un cadeau tombé du ciel, alors il affichait sa tête des mauvais jours et boudait ouvertement comme un gamin. Pas rasé, pas douché, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, habillé de ses plus mauvaises fringues et puant la bouse de dragon à trois miles à la ronde, il noyait son mal-être depuis le milieu de la matinée.

Quatorze heures approchait, mais pour être honnête à cet instant le Gryffondor n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Les yeux fixés sur l'horloge égrenant les minutes, il attrapa la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu qui se tenait devant lui et s'en servit une bonne rasade. Il avala sans ciller un cul-sec qui aurait arraché un regard fier à son parrain s'il avait encore été de ce monde pour le voir.

 _Ne pense pas à ça Harry ! Pas Sirius..._

Désireux de museler ses pensées qui prenaient une tournure dangereuse, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se resservir un verre quand une tornade brune fit irruption dans la cuisine du Square en hurlant tellement fort qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots qui sortaient de cette si jolie bouche :

-Harry James Potter ! Par les caleçons de Merlin ! Tu as vu l'heure ?! Je te rappelle que… Et toi tu restes là… Es-tu ivre ?!… Ma parole tu ne perds rien pour attendre !… Va-t-il falloir…

Alors que son regard se faisait de plus en plus vitreux, il la regardait virevolter devant lui, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, brassant de l'air et hurlant toujours plus fort.

-Mione ? Tenta-t-il d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'alcool.

A l'instant même où ce petit mot sortit de sa bouche, il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale. En une seconde, elle fut devant lui, brandissant un index indigné sous son nez tout en lui faisant une morale comme s'il avait cinq ans. Quand enfin elle s'arrêta de parler, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui.

Hermione était une excellente sorcière. Puissante et sage. Cependant à cet instant, le Gryffondor avait beau avoir survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui, il s'interrogea sur ses chances de sortir indemne de ce combat.

Plusieurs éclairs de couleurs sortirent tour à tour de la baguette de la jeune femme. Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête avant qu'ils ne retombent parfaitement coiffés. Un traitement exemplaire fut donné à sa barbe drue et noire qui disparut pour laisser place à une peau aussi lisse que celle d'un bébé. Un sort de rafraîchissement lui fit le plus grand bien, un autre le parfuma, un troisième métamorphosa ses vêtements et un dernier lui rendit toute sa tête en dissipant l'alcool qui imbibait son corps.

-Maintenant que te voilà présentable, tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter. Albus vient d'envoyer Fumseck avec un pli sécurisé, Malfoy a vu Voldemort hier soir. Il est bien vivant. Alors tu vas aller le chercher et surtout tu vas faire en sorte de te contenir, il est plus que nécessaire que nous écoutions ce qu'il a à dire ! Asséna-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la bibliothèque où l'attendaient ses recherches.

Sans piper mot, le jeune homme fit disparaître son verre et la bouteille pour conjurer une cafetière et une tasse à la place. Un café brûlant, serré et sans sucre acheva de lui remettre les idées en place.

Le rendez-vous avec Malfoy ne l'enchantait pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie, envoyer la fouine à Azkaban, rejoindre ses petits copains Mangemorts. Il avait cédé face à l'insistance d'Hermione et si le Serpentard franchissait aujourd'hui le seuil de sa maison c'était parce qu'Hermione le voulait. Il avait toujours eu confiance en elle, de même qu'en Dumbledore, mais putain c'était de Malfoy dont on parlait !

Etait-il donc le seul à s'en rendre compte sur cette foutue planète ?!

Depuis leurs onze ans c'était la guerre entre eux. Et pendant la Guerre, la vraie, ils avaient été dans des camps opposés. Harry ne comprenait pas son subite changement d'opinion, il y avait forcément un piège. Malfoy allait devoir s'expliquer et lui donner de sacrés bons arguments pour trouver grâce à ses yeux. Le Gryffondor fixa sa tasse de café vide pendant un petit moment, puis leva les yeux vers l'horloge de la cuisine.

Deux heures moins cinq.

Résigné, il repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte d'entrée. Il attrapa une veste légère à la patère et une fois le seuil franchi, il descendit les quelques marches, traversa la route et pénétra dans le square qui faisait face à la maison.

Celui-ci était rempli de groupes de jeunes moldus, prisonniers de la capitale pour les grandes vacances, qui flânaient, bronzaient, rigolaient entre amis. Ils avaient son âge et à cet instant Harry aurait même renoncé à sa magie pour pouvoir vivre leurs vies. Se rendaient-ils compte de ce qui se passait réellement dans le monde ? La réponse était non et Harry ne pouvait que leur envier leur ignorance.

Quatre allées principales se rejoignaient au centre du parc où une rutilante statue équestre d'Henri VIII entourée de bancs trônait au carrefour. Il s'assit à l'ombre, sur un des rares bancs qui était vide, et scruta la foule à la recherche du Serpentard. L'église moldue toute proche sonna quatorze heures, et quand le dernier carillon résonna, il le vit remonter une allée et s'arrêter aux pieds de la statue. Visiblement le sorcier lisait l'inscription qui ornait la plaque de cuivre.

Dépité de sa venue, Harry finit par se résoudre à le rejoindre quand le Serpentard tira légèrement sa manche pour vérifier l'heure. Le jeune homme dut sentir sa présence car il se retourna alors qu'Harry était encore à une bonne distance de lui.

Avec un léger signe de tête, il le salua d'un « Malfoy » polaire, tandis qu'il lui répondait par un « Potter » aussi glacial que l'Arctique en plein mois de Décembre. Au moins c'était clair. Ces deux-là éprouvaient des sentiments réciproques l'un pour l'autre.

-Suis-moi, lâcha Harry après leur bref salut.

Les deux hommes traversèrent à nouveau le Square, attirant de nombreux regards, aussi bien féminins que masculins. Ces deux hommes, différents physiquement, en imposaient. Une certaine insécurité semblait émaner du couple et naturellement les passants s'écartaient sur leur passage, voulant inconsciemment éviter les problèmes.

En sortant du parc, le Gryffondor s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir, entre les maisons estampillées des numéros onze et treize puis ouvrir la bouche pour parler :

-Ici, se trouve le numéro douze Square Grimmaurd. Patmol et Lunard ont maraudé ici. Moi leur héritier, j'en suis le gardien du secret, murmura le Survivant.

Les numéros 11 et 13 s'écartèrent sans bruit sous les yeux de Drago révélant la Très Noble et Toujours Pur Maison des Black. Harry gravit les quelques marches, ouvrit la porte et se retourna sur le seuil pour lui dire :

-Ne fais pas attention à ta chère arrière grande-tante. Elle est un peu caractérielle.

Dans sa tête, le Serpentard se demandait bien de quoi parlait Potter. D'un haussement d'épaule, il balaya la question et pénétra à son tour dans la bâtisse. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la pénombre quand un visage fantomatique remonta le couloir glauque en hurlant :

-Un mangemort ! Un mangemort ! Les Blacks, toujours purs ! Ce sang-mêlé et cette sang de bourbe vont enfin arrêter de souiller cette maison !

D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry dissipa le sort de protection et l'illusion aussi vite qu'elle était apparue puis tira vivement sur les rideaux réduisant de fait le portrait au silence. Drago haussa un sourcil et réprima un sourire en tournant la tête vers Harry :

-Quel charmant accueil, lui dit-il sérieusement.

-N'en prend pas l'habitude, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Un portrait a été capable de déterminer ta véritable nature. Crois-bien que si tu es ici ce n'est pas à ma demande...Tu sais ce qu'on dit : « Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours », répliqua froidement le Gryffondor.

Le ton et les paroles du Survivant-De-Service lui firent serrer les mâchoires. Potter était de toute évidence une cause perdue. Dumbledore avait raison, c'était Granger qu'il fallait cibler. Il préféra donc ne pas répliquer pour ne pas envenimer la situation déjà tendue.

.

Hermione apparut dans l'escalier à ce moment et descendit les dernières marches avec l'impression de traverser un champ de mines. Elle adressa un signe de tête poli à Malfoy, avant de se diriger vers le salon où l'entretien se déroulerait. Les deux hommes se lancèrent une dernière œillade meurtrière, avant d'emboîter le pas à la Gryffondor.

Chacun prit place dans un fauteuil de velours décrépi. Ils se regardaient en chien de fusil, personne n'osait prendre la parole en premier. L'apparition inattendue de Kreattur chargé d'un plateau contenant thé et biscuit surprit le Serpentard, surtout quand l'elfe s'inclina profondément devant lui :

-Maître Drago, le salua-t-il respectueusement.

-Fiche le camp Kreattur ! Tonna Harry.

L'elfe se releva, clairement contrarié, battit ses oreilles et disparut sans ajouter un mot, mais seulement après s'être une nouvelle fois incliné devant Drago.

-Harry, Malfoy est à moitié Black, Kreattur reconnait le sang qu'il sert, souffla Hermione en lui tendant une tasse fumante que le Gryffondor refusa d'un mouvement de tête boudeur.

Prenant sur elle pour passer outre le comportement de son ami, elle réitéra sa démarche en tendant une tasse au Serpentard qui la refusa également. Agacée, elle la reposa vivement sur le guéridon, renversant une bonne partie du thé au passage et reprit excédée après avoir lancé un regard meurtrier aux deux hommes qui se tenaient là :

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, entre gens civilisés on devrait pouvoir ne pas s'entretuer.

Elle coula un regard noir d'avertissement vers Harry. En la voyant faire Drago sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres qui disparut rapidement quand il se rendit compte qu'elle lui lançait le même.

-Nous sommes tous les trois dans la même galère et notre objectif commun c'est d'envoyer Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes dans la tombe. Alors si chacun y met du sien on devrait y arriver !

Harry se renfrogna dans son fauteuil, mais diffusa une vague de repentance qui la fit légèrement sourire. Elle se tourna vers Drago assurée du soutien d'Harry et entama avec une boule au ventre une des plus difficiles conversations de sa vie.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, lui dit-elle en tendant la main.

Surpris par son entrée en matière, il mit quelques secondes avant de serrer la main tendue. Le picotement désagréable qui le saisit en entrant en contact avec elle ne l'empêcha pas de répondre avenant :

-Drago Malfoy. Enchanté.

Elle accueillit sa réponse avec un léger sourire soulagé, il entrait dans son jeu et montrait sa bonne volonté, c'était déjà un début. Alors elle enchaîna sobrement :

-Et voici mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Je suis une née-moldue et j'ai fait toute ma scolarité à Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor. Lui, dit-elle en désignant Harry, c'est un sang-mêlé, il était dans la même maison que moi.

Drago mit quelques secondes avant répondre, choisissant avec soin les propos à tenir.

-Je suis un sang-pur, issu d'une lignée aristocratique, je suis le Vicomte de Hartford pour l'État civil Moldu. Moi aussi j'étais à Poudlard mais pas dans la même maison, le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard où toute ma famille avait été placée avant moi.

Un léger silence suivit l'échange. Elle redoutait le déroulement de la conversation. Un petit mot compris de travers et le fragile équilibre mit en place volait en éclats. Elle prit une grande inspiration rassemblant tout son courage pour poursuivre et aborder un sujet délicat.

-Pendant la guerre, nous faisions partis l'Ordre du Phoenix. Certains Aurors ont fini par rejoindre notre cause et se sont battus à nos côtés.

Il nota qu'elle choisissait des termes volontairement neutres, elle avait vraiment à cœur de ne pas déclencher les hostilités. Elle le ménageait dans ses mots. Il allait lui aussi devoir faire preuve de bonne volonté et se dévoiler un peu.

-J'étais dans le camp adverse, je me suis battu aux côtés des Mangemorts, non pas parce que j'adhérais aux principes, mais parce que je n'ai pas eu la chance de choisir un camp. Mon intention première était de rester neutre.

À ces mots, les deux Gryffondors affichèrent un air surpris et leurs regards convergèrent. En observant leur petit manège, Drago nota qu'ils semblaient se consulter et au premier abord il aurait dit qu'ils utilisaient la _légilimencie_ pour communiquer. Ils se regardaient et l'intensité de l'échange semblait charger la pièce en électricité. Ses poils s'hérissèrent sous le phénomène, quelque chose passait entre eux, c'était palpable à défaut d'être visible.

-Tu n'as pas essayé de refuser ton engagement ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, consciente de marcher sur des charbons ardents.

-Granger, on ne se rebelle pas contre Voldemort sans en payer le prix. J'ai essayé une fois et j'en porte encore les traces. Mon père n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer si je n'avais pas adhéré à ce en quoi il croyait.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé l'aide de Dumbledore après cette tentative ?

-Je me suis élevé contre les principes paternels durant ma cinquième année. Lors des vacances de Noël, j'ai refusé de lui être présenté. Mais l'échec de la mission du Département des Mystères a eu des conséquences tragiques pour tout le monde. Lucius à Azkaban, il fallait payer ses erreurs. J'ai passé deux mois dans les cachots du Manoir familial. Fin août, Bella m'a sorti de là en me proposant un choix, soit je prenais la Marque et la mission qui consistait à tuer Dumbledore ou elle me tuait tout de suite.

Mal à l'aise d'évoquer ses souvenirs personnels face à eux, il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre :

-Et pas plus aujourd'hui qu'à l'âge de seize ans, je ne suis tenté pour un aller simple pour le voile.

Harry et Hermione communiquaient sans discontinuer par le lien, échangeant sentiments et impressions par ce biais. Malgré son renfrognement initial, Harry commençait à mieux cerner le personnage qui lui faisait face mais s'irritait de sentir compassion et indulgence provenir d'Hermione et adoucir un tant soit peu son ressenti. Certes il n'avait jamais imaginé que Drago Malfoy ait pu ne pas vouloir être un Mangemort, mais Harry ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir en son âme et conscience ouvert la porte de Poudlard aux cagoulés.

-Es-tu fière de tes origines moldues ?

-Oui, très. Même si c'est dur de ne se sentir à sa place nulle part.

-Comment ça ? Lui demanda-t-il surpris.

-Sang de Bourbe ici, car je suis la première sorcière de ma famille. Et monstre ou folle quand je passe la porte du Chaudron Baveur car il se passe toujours des choses étranges et inexplicables en ma présence. Je ne suis nulle part totalement chez moi, même si je me sens plus à ma place côté sorcier malgré mon ascendance moldue.

Drago ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur sa vie, pour lui elle était seulement le rat de bibliothèque, la Miss-je-sais-tout pas très belle mais très agaçante de l'école. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de sa famille, de sa vie en dehors de Poudlard. Ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé et encore à cet instant il s'en foutait, mais la nécessité de réussir cet entretien primait sur ses sentiments.

-Comment êtes-vous devenus amis ?

-Ils m'ont sauvé du troll en première année dans les toilettes du premier étage. Ron a réussi son premier _Wingardium Leviosa_ et l'a assommé avec son gourdin. C'était mémorable, ajouta-t-elle en souriant sous l'effet du souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire.

-Vous êtes en couple tous les deux ?

Contre toute attente, c'est Harry qui répondit sur un ton un peu moins agressif que d'habitude à son égard.

-Cette question est compliquée, on pourra y revenir plus tard.

Drago en déduisit que ce qu'il avait consenti à leur dévoiler de sa vie n'était pas suffisant. Décidemment ces Gryffondors étaient bien méfiants. Où était donc passé leur courage légendaire ?

L'intervention sèche de Potter réinstalla immédiatement la tension dans la pièce

-Si vous avez le droit à un joker, je peux en utiliser un aussi si une question gênante se pose, dit-il sur un ton qui montrait clairement sa fermeté.

Les deux hochèrent la tête et le jeu des questions-réponses continua :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi soudés ?

-On a vécu beaucoup de choses marquantes ensemble, vivre avec la mort aux trousses pendant presque sept ans noue des liens.

-Pendant sept ans ?

-Depuis notre première année à Poudlard on savait que Voldemort était de retour. A l'époque il vivait dans le corps de Quirell, le professeur de Défenses Contre Les Forces du Mal. Chaque année à l'école a apporté son lot de danger. Puis l'attentat contre Dumbledore a précipité les évènements.

Drago empêcha un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres quand le mot "attentat" atteignit ses oreilles. Tentative de meurtre avec préméditation aurait été plus juste. Il laissa de côté la sémantique pour relancer, cette fois avec curiosité :

-Qu'avez-vous fait l'année dernière ?

-On a cherché les Horcruxes pour les détruire. Le dernier était le diadème de Serdaigle et il était caché dans la Salle-sur-Demande à Poudlard. Quand il a compris qu'on s'attaquait à ces objets, il a attaqué Poudlard en espérant contrecarrer nos plans.

-Les Horcruxes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda le Serpentard.

-C'est une magie noire très puissante, quasiment inconnue du commun des sorciers. Mais Voldemort étant ce qu'il est, il n'a pas hésité à se servir de ce rituel pour séparer son âme en sept morceaux distincts qu'il avait emprisonnés dans des objets symboliques pour lui. Ton père devait être assez proche de lui puisqu'il en avait un en sa possession, de même que Bellatrix.

Drago haussa les sourcils, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces objets ou même de ce type de magie mais rien ne l'étonnait vraiment quand il s'agissait de son… Maître.

-Bella ça ne m'étonne pas, elle a toujours été une fidèle parmi les fidèles. Mais Lucius ? Quel était cet objet ?

-Tu te souviens de notre altercation, chez Fleury et Bot, avant la rentrée de seconde année ?

-Oui. Quel rapport ?

-Ton père a profité de la discussion pour glisser dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley, un journal ayant appartenu à Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne devienne Lord Voldemort. Il contenait un fragment de son âme. C'est sous l'emprise de cette magie, qu'elle a agi. En ouvrant la Chambre, elle a libéré le Basilic. On est passé très près d'une catastrophe cette année-là.

Drago assimilait rapidement les informations dont il n'avait jamais eu connaissance. L'image qu'il avait de Potter en prit un coup. Voldemort était revenu depuis sept ans et personne n'avait jamais cru le Survivant ? C'était invraisemblable. Après le tournoi des Trois sorciers, la Gazette avait fait de lui un fou. Tout le monde, et lui le premier, avait cru sur parole le journal, sans chercher à remettre en cause ce qu'il annonçait au sujet de Potter. Après tout, la Gazette allait dans son sens et il était bien trop content d'ajouter de l'eau à son moulin.

-Qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe de feu ? Demanda Drago en s'adressant directement à Harry.

-Celui qui avait l'apparence du professeur Maugrey, Barty Croupton Jr. C'était un partisan de Voldemort, il était prévu que je meure pendant la compétition, mais comme tu le sais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Dans le labyrinthe final, la coupe qui devait nous faire sortir était en réalité un portoloin. Il nous a conduits, Cédric et moi, tout droit devant ton Maître en personne. Il avait repris des forces et grâce à un peu plus de magie noire il a récupéré un corps. C'est à ce moment-là que les choses sérieuses ont commencé.

Drago avait toujours cru qu'il jouait avec son statut de Survivant, cherchant seulement à attirer l'attention mais il s'avérait qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait toujours détesté Potter car il avait ce que lui ne pouvait pas avoir, des amis fidèles en toutes circonstances. Au contraire, un Malfoy ne s'appuie sur personne, il ne compte que sur lui-même. Il avait toujours été seul et il s'en était bien tiré. Ce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à s'avouer, c'est qu'il aurait donné cher pour vivre une relation comme celle que partageait le Trio d'Or.

-Comment as-tu su que Voldemort n'était pas mort ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Par la Marque. Normalement, elle brûle quand il nous appelle. Mais là, c'était comme une piqûre, il est faible, son corps n'est pas matériel, il est comme un spectre. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est moins dangereux loin de là, mais ses pouvoirs ne sont pas aussi puissants...

-Comment ça pas aussi puissant ? Demanda Harry méfiant.

-Il n'a pas tenté de pénétrer mon esprit, ce qu'il aurait fait pour vérifier mes dires s'il avait été en pleine possession de sa magie. Il a besoin de se régénérer, son aura magique a été très diminuée par ton attaque.

-Attends, le coupa Harry. Comment ça " _il n'a pas tenté_ " ? Tu l'as vu ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Dumbledore ne vous l'a pas dit ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Si, il a envoyé une missive dans la matinée, mais Harry dormait je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire, se justifia-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en direction d'Harry.

Harry encaissa la mauvaise humeur de sa moitié en répondant par une vague d'excuse. Il se souvenait vaguement des propos d'Hermione, ses idées n'étaient pas très claires quand elle lui avait parlé de ça dans la cuisine. Drago remarqua le subit malaise ambiant mais ne put s'y attarder. Le Gryffondor reprenait déjà :

-Donc, il est bien vivant ?

-Oui, faible mais vivant. Je suis reparti de l'entrevue avec une mission...

-Dumbledore en connait-il la teneur ? L'interrompit Hermione.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par l'intervention de la Gryffondor.

-J'ai pris le petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie Granger. Nous en avons effectivement parlé, entre autres choses, répondit-il suffisant.

-On t'écoute, dit-elle avec un léger sourire d'excuse qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

Une vague de jalousie percuta la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami, fronça les sourcils et finit par lui envoyer une vague d'exaspération. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de faire une scène.

Drago suivait leur échange des yeux sans comprendre. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait et il n'aimait pas celà. Il aurait des recherches à faire sur les liens magiques et la bibliothèque du Manoir pourrait lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui les rapprochait autant, car s'il attendait qu'ils se confient à lui il faudrait peut-être des années avant de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réagi de manière escomptée quand je lui ai proposé d'espionner l'Ordre, reprenant le flambeau de Severus. Cependant, ne vous faîtes pas d'illusions, le niveau de confiance qu'il a en moi est nul. Mais son obsession pour toi Potter est plus forte que tout. Il attend de moi que je me rapproche de vous deux publiquement, j'ai jusqu'à la fin août pour y arriver. Sachez-que Dumbledore et moi, sommes satisfaits de la façon dont s'est déroulée la rencontre.

-Que tu te rapproches de moi pour asseoir ta couverture, en soi je peux le comprendre. Mais que vient faire Hermione là-dedans ? Quel est le but de cette manoeuvre Malfoy ? Questionna brutalement Harry en sentant un coup foireux.

Le moment de bluff ce jouait-là, convaincre Potter qu'il n'y avait rien de sous-entendu là-dedans pour endormir sa vigilance et aborder le problème avec Granger, seule.

-C'est davantage un test, qu'une mission Potter. M'envoyer espionner auprès de vous, lui permettra de garder un œil sur l'Ordre et sur Dumbledore. Comme je vous l'ai dit, son état ne lui permet pas de lancer une attaque de grande envergure ou même d'orchestrer son retour, il veut attendre, il place ses pions, en attendant une meilleure main. Il me semble évident qu'à la fin de l'été il aura retrouvé une bonne partie de son potentiel.

-Alors il faut attaquer avant, dit Harry.

-Harry tu sais que c'est impossible, souffla Hermione en laissant sa main presser son bras pour faciliter sa démarche. Elle le sentait bouillir de l'intérieur et elle ne voulait pas risquer une irruption magique face à Malfoy. Le contact physique facilitait leur échange et facilement, parce que nécessaire, elle réussit à implanter sa pensée dans son esprit.

 _Tant qu'il nous manque la Troisième Âme Harry, nous sommes condamnés à rester inactifs._

Le corps de Drago frissonna subitement en sentant la poussée magique émise par la Gryffondor. Ses yeux gris perçant suivirent son mouvement. Quand elle toucha Potter, ses traits crispés et son corps tendus se relaxèrent visiblement. Il ignorait comme ce truc fonctionnait ou à quel sortilège ils avaient pu avoir recours pour se lier de cette façon mais il se promit de travailler la Gryffondor pour qu'elle lui crache le morceau.

En constatant que Potter semblait à peu près calmé, il répondit :

-Il a pris toutes ses précautions pour me faire venir à lui sans que j'ai la moindre idée du lieu où il était. Je n'ai aucune idée de ses projets à court terme. Il va me falloir du temps pour le remettre en confiance, il faudra que j'en passe par le terrain pour prouver ma loyauté.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire " _en passer par le terrain_ " ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Exécuter des missions de routines Granger, clarifia-t-il mais visiblement la très intelligente Gryffondor ne comprenait pas et c'est Harry qui précisa :

-Tu as lu comme moi la Gazette Hermione. Les magasins saccagés sur la Traverse, les agressions de sang-mêlés et de nés-moldus incapable de raconter quoi que ce soit parce que soumis à l' _oubliette_. C'est ça " _en passer par le terrain_ ".

La jeune femme ferma brièvement les paupières, écoutant avec un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir, le silence du Serpentard qui confirmait ainsi les paroles d'Harry.

-Qui nous dit que ces missions de terrain te sont réellement imposées ? Enchaîna le Gryffondor.

-Tu as ma parole...

-Elle ne vaut rien à mes yeux, contra Harry avec une froide colère.

-Et c'est bien ça ton problème Potter, il serait temps de la prendre en considération ! Cracha Drago.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave, tenta bravement Hermione.

-La prendre en considération ?! Brailla Harry en bondissant du fauteuil entraînant la réaction immédiate du Serpentard qui l'imita en sifflant froidement :

-Tu oublies pour le compte de qui je suis obligé de faire ce sale boulot ?! ...Hein Potter ?! Pour qui !

-Stop ! Ca suffit tous les deux ! Intervint Hermione en se plaçant entre les deux pour plaquer une main sur chacun des deux torses rayonnant d'une chaleur incendiaire afin de les empêcher d'en venir aux mains.

Une brève décharge électrique les repoussa chacun d'un pas, douchant leur brusque accès de colère. Ils s'assirent en même temps, frottant leur poitrine douloureuse à l'endroit où la magie avait pénétré leur corps.

-Vous êtes irrécupérables, tous les deux ! Comment pouvez-vous oublier ce qui nous réuni !?

Elle laissa quelques secondes de silence avant de poursuivre :

-Est-ce que l'on peut continuer ?

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et elle enchaîna, restant debout, tel un arbitre :

-Une question me taraude Malfoy. Comment as-tu pu échapper à Azkaban ?

-J'ai été soumis au Véritaserum et à l'Occlumencie. Les meilleurs Aurors ont tourné dans ma tête et Dumbledore s'y est également rendu. Ça te va ? Cracha-t-il.

Elle absorba avec douleur, la vague gelée qui lui glaça le sang face aux propos qu'il tenait. Le ton était méprisant, la faisait se sentir idiote et elle détesta ça. Avec vindicte, elle lui répondit :

-Je ne te fais pas confiance Malfoy. Je n'ai que trop était témoin de tes agissements, or Severus était ton parrain, un espion, je serais étonnée qu'il ne t'ait pas fait bénéficier de sa propre expérience.

-Sois certaine que ses enseignements m'ont sauvé la vie un paquet de fois Granger...

Voyant qu'il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, elle le coupa :

-Aurais-tu confiance en moi si je venais te trouver pour servir Voldemort ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'ancrèrent, créant l'espace d'une seconde un malaise dans l'atmosphère :

-Non... Mais sache que la vérité absolue a franchi mes lèvres aujourd'hui.

Hermione eut la conviction intime que ses paroles étaient, au moins en partie, véritables. Quand il se leva, elle ne chercha pas à le retenir. Ce serait largement suffisant pour une première.

Il enfila sa cape, consulta brièvement sa montre à gousset et mit fin au rendez-vous :

-Je dois y aller. J'ai été honnête, vous savez désormais avec certitude qu'Il est de retour. J'attends la même chose de votre part, concernant cette Prophétie. Je préférerai l'apprendre de votre bouche, plutôt que de devoir fouiner jusqu'à découvrir la vérité.

Il tourna les talons, les quittant sur ses paroles, avant de se figer sur le seuil et de de se retourner :

-N'oublies pas Potter, on joue cartes sur table.

Harry le regarda avec une expression indéfinissable. Drago sentit qu'il ne serait pas aisé de rentrer dans leur cercle mais il était persuadé d'avoir marqué des points aujourd'hui... Surtout avec Granger. Le courage des Gryffondors les pousseraient à se livrer. De toute façon ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Hermione le regarda partir, curieusement fasciné par la sortie presque théâtrale du Serpentard. Il restait en toutes circonstances, un aristicrate fier et arrogant. Personne ne pourrait jamais lui enlever ça.

.

.

.

 _A suivre ..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, rdv la semaine prochaine. Au programme, la rencontre entre Drago et Hermione. Bonne semaine à toutes et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours zizir !**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Erin : Tu m'avais déjà fait le coup sur Veela et voilà que tu recommences. Il semblerait qu'une fois n'est pas suffit, alors remettons les points sur les i. J'ignore qui tu es, et il vaut certainement mieux pour toi que ce soit le cas, tes insultes tu te les gardes. Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de valider le torchon bourré de fautes que tu as écrit. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour toi et je te dirais donc que tu n'es pas obligé de me lire, il te suffit de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de ton écran. Je ne te souhaite pas le meilleur, rien que le pire et estime-toi heureuse de t'en tirer à si bon compte. Protégée derrière ton écran tu ne risques rien, dans la vie réelle tu aurais déjà pris ma main dans la figure ! Sans rancune ma vieille !**_

 _ **Alicia : Merci infiniment de laisser à chaque chapitre un petit mot !**_

 _ **Filipine : Merci de ton message qui m'a fait chaud au coeur !**_

 _ **Guest : Je sais le début est lent, mais c'est un choix qu'il a fallut faire. Les premiers chapitres sont là pour planter le décor et je suis consciente qu'ils sont un peu lourds mais c'est un mal nécessaire comme le dirait Dumbledore ^^ ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot, ça me fait chaud au coeur !**_


	8. Chap 8 : En marche vers le Destin

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Qui dit mercredi dit ... Nouveau chapitre ! Nous y voilà.**

 **Merci aux revieweuses de la semaine pour leur soutien et les petits mots qui me font chaud au coeur.**

 **Un grand merci à Maddy et Morgane pour leurs corrections pertinentes.**

 **Alors, oui je sais que le début est lent. C'est un parti prit nécéssaire à la bonne mise en place de l'histoire. Ici, ils ne tomberont pas amoureux en 10 chapitres, ils ne s'entendront pas tout de suite, ils se feront du mal etc etc. Ce ne sera pas idyllique ( avec moi ça ne l'est jamais ) et ce sera compliqué.**

 **Voilà les filles, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aux frontières de la chimie, je recherche l'alchimie.**_

 _ **Suis-je un rouage de plus si je laisse faire leur machinerie ?**_

 _ **J'ai vu leurs vices de près, je sais comment ils pensent.**_

 _ **Mais le soir, seuls chez eux, Dieu seul sait comment ils tremblent.**_

 _ **On est paré et on n'chôme pas, affamés, mec, on dort mal, (...)**_

 _ **Je fais le bien au jour le jour : Voilà ma religion.**_

 _ **La vie est une lutte, soldat sûr : Voilà ma position.**_

 _ **Je ne porte pas d'masques, je ne supporte pas d'lâches.**_

 _ **Dans ma team y'a que des vrais, les putes hommes m'agacent.**_

 _ **Les gens disent te connaître : Qu'en est-il vraiment ?**_

 _ **Toi-même es-tu sûr ? Te connais-tu vraiment ?**_

 _ **Deen Burbigo, Suis-je ?**_

.

.

 **Chapitre 7 : En marche vers le destin.**

.

.

.

 _23 Juillet 1997._

Hermione travaillait dans la bibliothèque du Square qui était devenue depuis leur retour en Grande-Bretagne la pièce où elle passait le plus de temps. Ici, elle avait créé une atmosphère studieuse, une grande table sur laquelle s'étalaient les ouvrages sortis des rayons et qu'elle devait prochainement consulter ainsi qu'un fauteuil rendu confortable grâce à Harry qui lui avait lancé un sort de coussinage normalement utilisé pour l'assise des balais. Cet aménagement avait rendu à cette pièce délabrée un semblant de vie. Penchée sur sa prise de notes, elle tâtonna dans les parchemins et divers feuillets pour attraper ses post-it de couleurs qui l'aidaient à classer ses informations.

Le rouge pour le théorique, le bleu pour tout ce qui touchait à la prophétie, le vert pour ce qui concernait les rituels magiques augmentant les pouvoirs, le jaune était réservé aux hypothèses farfelues qu'il ne fallait pourtant pas oublier. Le conte des Trois Frères lui avait appris que la vérité pouvait se trouver partout.

-Mais où est le rose ? Marmonna-t-elle une plume entre les dents alors qu'Harry entrait en trombe dans la pièce la faisant brusquement sursauter.

Surprise, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et resta stoïque quand elle le découvrit, serrant convulsivement une missive dans sa main. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en le sentant si perturbé.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer les mâchoires tout en lui tendant sèchement la lettre qui avait connue des jours meilleurs. Elle s'en empara et reconnut l'écriture distinguée du Serpentard.

" _A Miss Hermione Granger, Square Grimmaurd, Londres"_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui avait entamé une ronde anxieuse au milieu de la bibliothèque avant de reporter son attention sur l'objet ayant provoqué ce comportement anxyogène. Elle fit sauter sans hésiter le sceau de cire vert bouteille et parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes de texte.

" _Granger,_

 _J'aurais besoin de te voir, seule à seul._

 _Viens au Manoir pour 19 heures._

 _D.M."_

-Que veut-il ? Intervint Harry la forçant à détacher les yeux du message.

-Me voir, murmura-t-elle déjà intriguée de la démarche du Serpentard.

-Nous voir, rectifia-t-il.

-Non, il me demande de venir ce soir. Il a des informations à me transmettre.

-Hors de question que tu mettes les pieds là-bas sans moi. Ça pourrait être un piège.

-Harry..., Souffla-t-elle désireuse de ne pas entamer une nouvelle dispute sur le cas Malfoy. Je sais que tu le penses perfide, malhonnête, traître et coupable de félonie...

Elle se leva de son fauteuil de travail, le rejoignant pour interrompre sa ronde sans fin et accrocher son regard émeraude pour lui glisser le fond de sa pensée :

-Mais je ne crois pas qu'il prenne la peine de m'inviter pour me tuer.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ?! Explosa-t-il en la saisissant aux épaules pour lui faire comprendre l'erreur monumentale qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre en se rendant là-bas.

-Harry ! S'écria-t-elle quand la douleur de sa prise irradia dans son corps, alors qu'il continuait à lui déverser des paroles déjà entendues milles fois.

-As-tu oublié les insultes ? Les humiliations ? La tentative de meurtre sur Albus ? L'entrée des Mangemorts dans l'école ? ... Il s'est battu pendant la bataille et pas de notre côté je te le rappelle !

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié, soupira-t-elle. Mais on doit lui faire confiance, Dumbledore ne permettrait pas...

-Dumbledore ne dit pas tout et tu le sais. Il nous a bien caché son jeu pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes.

-C'est le plus grand sorcier que la terre ait porté depuis le temps des Fondateurs de Poudlard, il y a presque mille ans, contra-t-elle.

Il la lâcha brusquement et recula d'un pas, blessé par les mots qui venaient de franchir ses lèvres.

-Ne vois-tu donc pas clair dans son jeu ? Souffla-t-il incrédule. Hermione, il se sert de nous. Et nous, on marche dedans à chaque fois. Je ne fais pas confiance à Malfoy, tu le connais...

-Non justement, je ne le connais pas, le coupa-t-elle excédée. On ne sait rien de lui. Son enfance, sa famille, ses amis. Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas juste grandi comme nous tous ? La guerre lui a peut-être fait ouvrir les yeux ?

-Tu es naïve ! Tu essayes de voir le bien là où il n'y a que du mal. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Le ton d'Harry était ferme, il camperait sur ses positions c'était sûr. Depuis le début, elle essayait d'endiguer la fureur qui montait en elle, mais ses derniers mots firent déborder le chaudron. Sa patience avait atteint ses limites.

-Il ne t'a pas vendu à Voldemort alors qu'il aurait pu le faire ! Tu étais reconnaissable malgré mes sortilèges Harry. Il t'a laissé le désarmer avec facilité, on parle de Malfoy là ! Un Sang-Pur qui s'enorgeuillit d'être un sorcier puissant. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas saisi cette occasion de te faire prisonnier et d'en récolter toute la gloire ? Idem dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, il a explicitement ordonné de ne pas te tuer !

Le Gryffondor s'était statufié face au discours véridique de sa compagne, écoutant et absorbant ses propos pour les digérer, plus tard. En constatant l'inactivité d'Harry, elle poursuivit sur sa lancée, bien décidée à ne plus parler du cas Malfoy une fois qu'elle aurait terminée.

-Pendant la Bataille, avant qu'on ne te pense mort, les combats faisaient rage. Ron prit par un duel et moi par un autre on s'est éloigné sans s'en rendre compte. Quand j'ai mis mon assaillant à terre, un autre Mangemort s'est dressé devant moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu et je n'aurais pas pu parer son _avanda_ si un bouclier ne s'était pas érigé miraculeusement entre lui et moi. J'ai cru que c'était Ron qui venait à mon secours mais celui qui m'a sauvé la vie était un autre Mangemort porteur d'un masque balafré. Il m'a salué à la façon des duellistes avec sa baguette avant de tourner les talons et de retourner au combat. J'en ai fait de même pour rejoindre Ron... Je suis certaine que c'était lui Harry, j'ai reconnu son masque dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! Avant même de trahir son camp, il m'a épargné.

Consciente d'avoir sa pleine attention, elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, créant une promiscuité physique qui les apaisa tous les deux.

-Je suis consciente de qui il est, Harry. Mais je veux savoir de quoi il retourne. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous faut ses informations.

Cette information, qu'elle n'avait jusque-là partagée avec personne, fit tiquer Harry. Malfoy avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione ? Pourquoi ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ?

Harry se dégagea de son étreinte qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, la regardant de la tête aux pieds et prenant conscience de la place qu'elle occupait dans sa vie.

Il avait peur. Une peur intestine, de perdre le dernier être cher auquel il tenait. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, elle était son univers, elle faisait partie intégrante de son corps, de son esprit. Elle était à lui, c'était son âme-sœur, il perdrait le contrôle si Malfoy tentait quoique ce soit envers elle. L'angoisse lui rongeait les entrailles. Malfoy lui faisait peur, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal.

Elle s'approcha de lui en percevant son tourment intérieur et le prit dans ses bras tout en murmurant :

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, Harry. Et s'il tente quelque chose, tu le sauras grâce au lien et je n'aurais qu'à lui envoyer un bon crochet du droit en attendant que tu viennes à mon secours. Il ignore tout de nous. Cette entrevue peut-être un bon moyen pour savoir si on peut oui ou non lui faire confiance.

Il sourit, la tête enfoui dans son cou, en se remémorant le coup de poing que la fouine avait reçu en troisième année. En quelques mots, elle venait de le rassurer, elle n'était pas stupide. Il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il la protège. Elle était une combattante redoutable, son intelligence faisait d'elle un adversaire particulièrement difficile à abattre.

-Je sais comment est Malfoy, ça fait sept ans que je le supporte, poursuivit-elle. Mais peut-être qu'il mérite que l'on écoute ce qu'il a à dire.

-Je sais Mione, souffla-t-il. Mais ne me demande pas de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je ne peux pas. Jure-moi que tu vas faire attention, s'il te plaît.

-Promis et puis s'il tente quelque chose contre moi, je t'autorise à lui botter les fesses de la façon qui te semblera la plus appropriée.

Harry ne put retenir un franc sourire. Il la serra encore un peu plus fort entre ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

Après cette petite altercation, ils se séparèrent apaisés et rassurés.

.

Harry, désirant se couper de l'influence d'Hermione pour réfléchir en paix, sortit du Square, la laissant à ses recherches pour se rendre dans le monde moldu. Il emprunta plusieurs métros jusqu'à arriver dans un pub lambda qui lui offrirait la solitude tant recherchée. En compagnie d'une brune bien fraîche qu'il sirota tranquillement, il prit conscience qu'il acceptait l'idée qu'Hermione se rende chez Malfoy. Elle saurait gérer beaucoup mieux que lui cette situation mais en tant qu'homme, il n'approuvait pas. Alors pour ne pas créer un énième conflit entre eux deux il préférait ne pas être présent quand elle partirait. Il se faisait déjà assez de mouron sans ajouter son stress et sa peur à celle que la jeune femme ressentait. Elle s'était affichée déterminée et sûre d'elle face à lui, mais Harry avait senti sa propre peur et son angoisse trouver un écho en elle. Inconsciemment, il avait choisi de s'effacer pour la laisser se préparer à l'entrevue sans qu'il ne vienne polluer son ressenti.

.

Hermione quant à elle, en proie au doute qu'avait soulevé en elle Harry, s'était replongée dans les recherches sur la prophétie essayant des solutions plus farfelues les unes que les autres, histoire de focaliser son esprit sur quelque chose d'autre que Malfoy. Cependant malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle tournait en rond. Elle avait toujours été médiocre en divination, son esprit était cartésien et ne parvenait pas à croire aux théories fumeuses qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Après quelques heures de concentration, elle cessa de se triturer le cerveau. A dix-sept heures tapantes, Kreattur apparut, apportant avec lui le thé et les biscuits qu'il déposa sur un guéridon branlant. Elle dégusta le liquide brûlant appréciant la brûlure de la porcelaine sur sa peau. Elle ferma ses paupières et entreprit de formater son esprit pour la rencontre de ce soir. Perdue dans sa méditation relaxante, le carillon de dix-huit la ramena brusquement à la réalité.

Après la préparation mentale, venait celle physique qu'elle devait soigner pour que son plan ait une chance de se dérouler de la manière dont elle l'avait prévu. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour se changer, d'un coup de baguette elle ouvrit ses malles et les vêtements atterrirent sur le lit. Elle ne garda que ses vêtements moldus, c'était une provocation mais elle avait décidé de mettre le plus de chance possible de son côté pour faire commettre un faux pas à Malfoy. Tout ce qui avait attrait de près ou de loin au monde moldu le déstabiliserait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse déceler une faille et s'y engouffrer.

Car sans la présence d'Harry, elle pourrait agir plus directement que lors de leur dernier entretien. Elle voulait le tester elle-même, il avait intérêt à répondre aux questions qu'elle se posait. Quelque chose, elle ignorait quoi et n'aimait pas ça, la poussait à écouter le Serpentard, il y avait un souffle, un murmure venu des tréfonds de son esprit qui lui susurrait qu'elle n'y perdrait pas au change.

Mais comment annoncer de but en blanc à Harry ce qu'elle envisageait ? Impossible sans être elle-même certaine du bien-fondé de la démarche. Malfoy devrait faire ses preuves, sans quoi elle serait intraitable.

Quelques minutes avant l'heure, elle descendit pour transplaner, laissant un mot à Harry au passage puisqu'il n'était toujours pas rentré de sa balade. Elle franchit la porte, se mêla à la foule qui rentrait chez elle avant de tourner dans une ruelle adjacente pour disparaître à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

.

.

.

Drago faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, au rez-de-chaussée du Manoir. Toutes les quinze secondes, ses yeux se posaient sur l'horloge qui trônait sur le montant en marbre de la cheminée.

Il détestait les gens en retard.

Elle était en retard.

C'était son éducation de Sang de Bourbe qui lui autorisait ce genre de comportement proprement irrespectueux pour l'hôte. Lui, qui avait un sang-pur, n'était jamais en retard au contraire, il aimait arriver en avance et observer ce qui l'entourait avant un rendez-vous.

Il stoppa net sa marche quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il pensait. Il combattait toute son éducation dans ces moments-là. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense comme ça… Elle allait arriver… Dix minutes de retard… Ce n'était pas grave.

Mais...

Non décidément, il n'arrivait pas à faire ça, elle était en retard et il n'aimait pas les gens en retard. Certaines choses chez lui étaient ancrées trop profondément pour qu'il puisse échapper à cette éducation. Il reprit sa marche sans cesser de scruter l'aiguille qui égrainait doucement les minutes.

Un coup sourd sur la porte d'entrée lui fit relever la tête. Il tendit l'oreille et perçut quelques secondes après des éclats de voix puis des pas qui se rapprochaient avant qu'un coup léger ne résonne contre la porte du bureau. Il se plaça à côté d'une des grandes fenêtres de la pièce, ouverte sur le parc, soucieux de sa mise en scène avant de lancer d'une voix forte :

-Entrez !

Son elfe Kinky, s'avança dans la pièce avant de s'incliner en couinant :

-Votre rendez-vous est là, Monsieur Malfoy.

A chaque fois la voix de la créature lui faisait saigner les oreilles. Du temps de son père, les elfes ne parlaient que lorsque c'était indispensable, il prenait dorénavant sur lui pour supporter ces couinements abrasifs à ses tympans.

Il lui répondit sèchement :

-Fais la entrer.

Il entendit des pas légers résonner sur le parquet lustré, puis elle dut s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce car il n'entendit plus rien. Il ne se retourna pas vers elle tout de suite, l'entretien qui allait suivre était de la plus haute importance.

Sa vie était suspendue à la réponse de cette fille et il la détestait encore plus pour ça. Lui ! Un Malfoy devait une nouvelle fois remettre sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Même s'il était certain qu'elle accepterait, car la connaissant elle ne pourrait pas le laisser mourir en toute connaissance de cause, quand bien même il était son pire ennemi.

Il le savait pertinemment. Son père lui disait souvent qu'il fallait connaître son ennemi pour l'atteindre et le manipuler à sa guise. Il se retourna soudainement, voulant jouer avec l'effet de surprise. Il la scruta en arborant un air profondément dégouté sur le visage.

Quelle honte ! Cette sorcière n'avait décidemment aucun sens des convenances. Elle trônait au milieu de son bureau, posant son regard chocolat un peu partout, habillée comme une vulgaire moldue. Vraiment, cette fille n'avait aucun souci des convenances.

Dans un Manoir comme le sien, un minimum de tenue était exigé. Ces vêtements étaient du plus mauvais goût, en commençant par ses pieds qui se trouvaient dans des chaussures de toiles noires, dépourvues de fioritures ou de talons que son regard effleura à peine.

Il savait que ses yeux reflétaient en tout point ses pensées.

Mépris, dégoût.

Mais quand son regard remonta le long d'un jean noir ajusté, son regard étincela d'un éclat bien différent l'espace d'une petite seconde. Les jambes fuselées de la femme qui se tenait devant lui l'incitèrent à faire preuve de minutie en poursuivant son observation. Ses yeux perçants enrobèrent la courbe de ses hanches, le bord de son t-shirt turquoise effleurait le haut de son jean noir, laissant apparaître quelques millimètres de peau bronzée.

Et Morgane lui pardonne, il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres, inexorablement attiré par quelque chose d'agréable à regarder.

Ses yeux butèrent un instant sur les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Ceci montrait qu'il avait réussi à l'agacer. Au moins un peu. Et le sentiment de satisfaction qui le saisit lui réchauffa le coeur, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce serait le petit rayon de soleil de sa journée. Il n'avait jamais promis à qui que ce soit de bien se comporter pendant ce rendez-vous et fut heureux de pouvoir, l'espace d'un instant, retrouver l'insouciance poudlardienne et la normalité de leurs affrontements enfantins.

Il passa l'obstacle des bras croisés pour découvrir un joli décolleté en V, sage mais qui en montrait assez pour donner envie d'aller voir plus loin. Il devinait une poitrine qui semblait ferme et petite même ainsi remontée par sa position. Une pensée scabreuse, où ses lèvres se posaient dans le sillon doré entre ses seins, lui fit oublier ce détail et esquisser un léger sourire narquois.

Une tresse brune tombait sur le devant de son corps et reposait sur son bras. Il suivit la courbure de l'épaule, pour effleurer du regard son cou, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres pleines et son nez droit. Quand enfin il atteignit ses yeux marrons boueux, il était quasiment certain d'y trouver de la gêne, de la colère ou encore de l'indignation mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver de l'amusement mélangé à une bonne dose de patience. L'étonnement le saisit quand elle entreprit de lui faire subir le même traitement.

.

.

Hermione s'était soumise à son regard sans broncher.

Bien sûr, au début elle avait été en colère, puis au fur et à mesure que son regard se dirigeait vers le haut de son corps, elle avait vu ses yeux gris s'animer.

D'abord, elle aurait pu mettre sa tête à couper qu'il la mettait plus bas que terre, puis son regard avait eu une réaction étrange chez un homme aussi froid que les glaces polaires. L'infime changement d'expression du Serpentard avait réussi à éveiller quelque chose en elle. Ce n'était ni négatif ni positif, simplement un questionnement qui l'intriguait.

Et quant à son tour elle le détailla avec soin, elle nota la robe hors de prix noire certainement taillée sur mesure. Le bout des manches et le col étaient d'un tissu différent de celui de la robe, vert bouteille et surpiqué de fils d'argent. Ses mains derrière son dos lui donnaient une prestance certaine, bombant légèrement son torse, étirant le tissu de la robe sous laquelle se dessinait une musculature évidente.

Dans ses souvenirs, il paraissait plus chétif, presque maigrelet avec un air maladif. Il avait toujours porté la noblesse sur lui, fier et arrogant même dans la défaite, répliquant sans hésiter avec la menace luisant au fond des yeux pour intimider et s'imposer. Son apparence physique devenait celle d'un homme, mais son esprit avait-il pris le train en marche ?

Elle ne l'avait jamais ouvertement détaillé ainsi. Peu de temps auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais autorisé Malfoy à l'observer ainsi et le contraire était également vrai.

Alors pourquoi cet évènement se produisait-il maintenant ? La collaboration inter-Maisons prônée par Dumbledore prenait ici tout son sens. Et pourtant il était juste la Fouine, un sale petit con arrogant et imbu de sa personne mais à cet instant, le murmure qui susurrait à son oreille depuis leurs retrouvailles la fit frissonner.

.

Les deux protagonistes s'observaient sans chercher à engager le dialogue.

Elle était la cible toute désignée pour attirer ses sarcasmes, elle s'attendait au pire et s'y était préparée. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas entrer dans une de ses colères mémorables, peu de personnes en avait été témoins et sans la présence d'Harry pour la calmer, elle privilégiait la prudence. Malfoy avait toujours eu le curieux pouvoir de la faire sortir de ses gonds à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Finalement il céda le premier au jeu des regards et lui désigna d'un geste de la main un Voltaire en face du bureau et prit la parole :

-Installe-toi.

Il frappa dans ses mains et un elfe apparu chargé d'un plateau, offrant amuses-bouches salés accompagnés de deux verres à vin ainsi que d'une carafe en cristal. Il s'inclina avec respect devant celui qu'il nommait "Maître" et disparut. Drago s'approcha de la Gryffondor, créant une insécurité voulue, et fit le service avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau d'où il s'empara de son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

Quand il le reposa, il constata qu'elle n'y avait pas touché :

-Etant donné l'heure, j'ai pensé que le vin serait apprécié mais je peux demander autre chose, proposa-t-il.

-Ca ira.

Méfiante, elle renifla discrètement sa coupe afin d'y déceler la moindre odeur suspecte, puis l'ayant vu boire avant elle, elle se lança, trempant ses lèvres closes, elle fit semblant de déglutir avant de reposer le verre auquel elle n'avait en réalité pas touché. Ces civilités ne leur siaient absolument pas, elle attaqua donc d'emblée :

-Pourquoi m'as-tu faite venir ?

Il l'observa par-dessus son verre, dégustant le vin californien qu'il faisait venir à grand frais.

 _Courageuse petite lionne_.

Elle était venue seule comme il le lui avait demandé et avait dû cogiter toute la journée à ce qu'il lui voulait. Il était persuadé que l'idée d'un piège était toujours latente en elle.

-J'avais besoin de te parler seule à seul… Sans Potter pour me sauter à la gorge dès que je dis un mot qui ne lui plaît pas.

-Essayerais-tu d'éviter un conflit ouvert ?

-Je n'évite qu'une partie de l'orage, admit-il tranquillement.

Devant ces paroles, elle haussa les sourcils. Devait-elle comprendre qu'étant donné l'énormité de ce qu'il allait dire, il ne pouvait pas affronter les deux Gryffondors ensemble ? Si le Serpent se terrait devant l'obstacle... C'était mauvais cette histoire.

-Sois plus clair tu veux ? Demanda sèchement Hermione

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié une mission et…

-Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Il faut te rapprocher de nous et alors ?

-Impatiente ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il reposait doucement son verre sur le bureau. Aurais-tu peur de quelque chose ?

Sa voix froide était volontairement menaçante. Un frisson de peur traversa la jeune femme. Décidée à ne pas se laisser intimidée, elle répondit :

-Oh non Malfoy, je veux juste que tu joues cartes sur table, susurra-t-elle. Bas les masques maintenant !

Etonné par le ton qu'elle employait, Drago haussa les sourcils pour la faire continuer. Il ne la savait pas aussi... femme. Le murmure quasi sensuel teinté de froide menace était déstabilisant, une arme typiquement féminine dans une bouche qu'il ne connaissait pas pour ces jeux de mots-là.

-Pourquoi Harry ne pouvait-il pas venir ? Reprit-elle.

Elle s'était levée de son fauteuil, avait plaqué ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau et le regardait droit dans les yeux, elle voulait prendre la direction de la conversation. Peu enclin à se laisser dominer, même dans une conversation, Drago choisit la désinvolture en s'affalant dans son fauteuil avant de poser négligemment les deux pieds sur le bureau.

-Il aurait pu devenir dangereux.

-Malfoy ! Soupira-t-elle, agacée qu'il tourne autour du pot.

-Quelle est ta relation avec lui ?

-Ne change pas de sujet.

-Je ne change pas de sujet. Le fait que j'ignore ce qui se passe exactement entre vous est une des raisons de son absence ce soir.

Elle le regarda sceptique, un des deux devait baisser les armes s'ils voulaient avancer. Elle devait lui laisser une chance alors elle abdiqua en se rasseyant. Cependant toute la vérité ne franchirait pas ses lèvres… Il devrait se contenter de son omission.

-Nous sommes très proches, il est la moitié de moi.

-Tu as déjà couché avec lui ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça ?

-C'est important pour la suite, ajouta-t-il pour la convaincre alors que seule la curiosité le poussait à poser cette question.

Elle lui répondit finalement :

-Oui.

-Vous n'êtes pas en couple ?

-Non, mais c'est tout comme. Les relations physiques en moins. On vit ensemble, on dort ensemble, c'est une relation compliquée.

Impassible d'extérieur, il avait éprouvé une sensation désagréable en entendant sa réponse. Alors comme ça Potter s'envoyait en l'air avec elle… Intéressant.

-Est ce que tu l'aimes ? Reprit-il.

-Oui, je l'aime. Il me connaît par cœur, on est... fusionnels.

Le même frémissement traversa son corps et le poussa à parler. Après un dernier bref regard, il se rassit correctement, posa ses coudes sur le bureau et joignit ses mains. Il avait tout à coup pris un air sérieux, un regard froid. Hermione se recula instinctivement dans son fauteuil sentant qu'il allait lâcher une bombe...

-Il n'y a pas que de lui dont je dois me rapprocher. Tu es la seconde partie de la mission.

-Que dois-tu faire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme.

-Il veut humilier Potter.

Il poussa un soupir de résignation, passa une main dans ses cheveux et reporta son attention sur elle.

-J'ai jusqu'à la fin de l'été pour te passer la bague au doigt... Ma vie en dépend.

Sur le coup, elle pensa qu'elle avait mal entendu. Elle articula tant bien que mal :

-Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

-Je dois t'épouser.

Malgré la simplicité de ses paroles, son cerveau refusait de faire la connexion. Le simple fait d'associer Malfoy et Granger dans une même phrase la faisait frémir d'horreur alors si « mariage » s'ajoutait à l'équation c'était un cauchemar éveillé.

-Dis-moi que c'est une blague, lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Je suis désolé, mais non. Ce n'est pas le genre d'humour qui me fait rire.

-Pourquoi moi ?

Ses questions étaient simples, précises. Elle voulait arriver au terme de cette conversation rapidement. Elle se savait déjà condamnée, elle essayait d'abréger la souffrance.

-A cause de Potter. L'atteindre et le blesser, peu importe la manière tant que le résultat est là. Il veut pouvoir te surveiller, il ne connaît pas la nature de vos liens mais il sait que tu es importante pour lui et puis quelle pire humiliation pour le Survivant que de voir sa meilleure amie à genoux aux pieds d'un lieutenant de Voldemort. Ce sont ses propres mots.

Elle était estomaquée par cette révélation. Pitié… Par Merlin ! Tout mais pas ça. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et adressa une prière muette à quiconque se trouvait là-haut jurant qu'elle rempilerait pour une seconde chasse aux Horcruxes sans hésiter pour éviter ça.

Un raclement de gorge discret mit rapidement fin à ses espoirs de miracle divin. Alors elle reprit, la voix tremblante sans chercher à se cacher.

-Dumbledore est au courant ?

-Il l'est, répondit-il laconique.

-Et alors ? Qu'en a-t-il dit ? Le relança-t-elle.

-Que veut-tu qu'il en dise Granger ?! Il est tout aussi conscient, que toi et moi, que c'est nécessaire pour atteindre notre but.

Evidemment, Albus trempait dans la magouille. Quand Harry saurait ça, elle en entendrait parler pendant des jours...

-Tu as donc volontairement omis de nous révéler une partie des informations, asséna-t-elle alors que la méfiance revenait au galop dans son corps. Qui me dit que cette fois-ci tu dévoiles complètement ton jeu ?

-Je ne pouvais pas évoquer cette partie de la mission devant lui. Il n'aurait pas pris en compte tous les éléments du jeu d'échec que l'on est en train de jouer. Il se serait emporté, parce que vous êtes tellement proches que tout ce qui te touche le rend instable.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise par sa réponse. Comment diable savait-il ça ?

Elle le regarda avec une interrogation muette au fond des yeux.

-Quoi ?! Tu croyais que je ne ferais pas de recherche sur votre relation ? Que le fait que tu projettes un bouclier magique qui a réussi à briser un de mes sortilèges ne m'intriguerait pas ? Tu me déçois Granger, je te croyais plus intelligente. Surtout quand de vous-même vous ne voulez pas parler de vos relations. Je sens que tu ne m'as pas tout dit… Je ne suis normalement pas quelqu'un de patient. Cependant je me contenterais de ça pour l'instant.

Évidemment, elle avait été naïve de croire qu'ils n'intrigueraient pas ce serpent. Après tout, Malfoy resterait toujours Malfoy, il avait cherché à comprendre ce qui lui échappait.

-Qu'as-tu prévu de faire pour ta mission ? Demanda-t-elle esquivant ainsi le sujet de sa relation avec Harry.

-Crois-tu que j'ai le choix ? T'épouser, c'est le test véritable, encore plus que de réussir à approcher Potter, il veut tester les limites de ma loyauté en m'imposant cette union. Me forcer à épouser une sang-de-bourbe est une punition. S'il m'a cru sur parole tant mieux, il se contentera de cette mission de réhabilitation. Mais il n'est pas fou, il sait que le Ministère et les Aurors ont tourné dans ma tête, pour lui j'ai réussi à leur mentir alors… Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas réitérer l'exploit en le trahissant Lui ? Il se méfie de moi dans tous les cas. Il va bientôt vouloir faire un tour dans ma tête pour y trouver les preuves de ma loyauté, si elles n'y sont pas, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

-En somme, si je refuse tu es condamné ?

-Oui et ta cause aussi.

-Oui bien sûr, dit-elle légèrement ironique. Nous ne pouvons bien évidemment pas vivre sans un Malfoy sur terre.

Il lui envoya un regard noir avant de poursuivre comme si elle n'avait rien dit :

-Qui vous donnera les lieux de rencontre, les stratégies de retraites ? La hiérarchie intérieure ? Les noms des Mangemorts en activité ? Les plans du Lord ? Les lieux sûrs pour les réunions ? Les…

-Ça va, le coupa Hermione. J'ai compris l'idée… Tu es un... atout pour nous.

Le mot avait été difficile à sortir, mais c'était ce qu'il était. Elle devait le reconnaître et surtout l'admettre.

-Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça et en parler à Potter. Fais-vite, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Dans tous les cas, il y a beaucoup de choses à mettre en place.

Elle hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce, droite et fière. Elle était venue de son plein gré auprès du serpent, elle avait écouté. Il savait qu'elle allait accepter. Refuser irait à l'encontre de trop de principes pour elle. Il laissa un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres alors que la porte se refermait doucement.

Elle quitta ce manoir qui était l'incarnation de ce contre quoi elle se battait. La torture de Bellatrix lui revenait en mémoire et partout les couleurs de Serpentard dégoulinaient, les portes, les tentures, les portraits, tout était à la gloire des sang-purs. C'en était écœurant.

Sur le perron, elle dirigea ses pas vers les grilles et transplana sans un regard en arrière pour ce lieu de malheur vers les murs sécurisants du Square.

.

.

Harry l'attendait en tentant vainement de ne pas laisser sa rage intérieure exploser. L'absence physique de sa moitié le rendait... instable.

Le lien qu'il partageait avec Hermione se renforçait de manière inéluctable, devenait de plus en plus présent en lui, l'handicapant parfois. Parce que tout ce qui touchait Hermione le touchait lui également, au plus profond de son être. Il était resté en alerte toute la soirée, à l'affût du moindre grésillement sur la ligne qui lui indiquerait qu'elle était en danger.

Mais rien... Il n'y avait rien eu.

Certes, sa concentration poussée sur elle lui avait fait ressentir une belle palette de sentiments. Agacement, concentration, surprise, ahurissement, quelques pointes de peur vite étouffées, résignation, questionnement...

A aucun moment, la sensation de danger n'était venue.

Quelque chose lui disait que Malfoy n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. Il était dangereux mais pas pour Hermione et donc par extension, pas pour lui. La confiance n'était pas de mise mais la Guerre l'avait changé, il avait tenté de tuer son mentor mais il ne l'avait pas fait... Il avait choisi de baisser sa baguette, faisant ainsi échouer la mission. L'Ordre était arrivé, faisant fuir les mangemorts, Rogue, Bellatrix et Drago en tête.

Et les mots d'Hermione avaient pesé lourds dans son esprit. Elle avait son entière confiance et le passé lui avait appris à suivre ses intuitions. Hermione avait évoqué le fait que sa vision de Sirius au Ministère puisse être l'oeuvre de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas écouté et Sirius avait passé le Voile.

Hermione avait un esprit analytique, cartésien mais elle était également intuitive. Il ne réussirait pas sans elle, si elle jugeait qu'il fallait laisser une chance au Serpentard, il la suivrait. Par respect, par amour mais aussi parce qu'il avait foi en elle.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand la porte d'entrée claqua et que Lady Black hurla. Quelques instants plus tard, elle rentrait dans la bibliothèque et une bouffée d'incertitude lui envahit les tripes.

-Viens là, murmura-t-il en tendant une main dans sa direction.

Sans un mot, elle s'installa dans ses bras qu'il referma autour d'elle, la berçant silencieusement. La proximité physique permettait à leur lien d'augmenter sa puissance de connexion, il suivait sa balance émotionnelle, respirant profondément son odeur, régulant les battements de son coeur, fermant les yeux et visualisant un environnement calme et verdoyant, une prairie sous le soleil, des fleurs sauvages...

-Il faut que j'épouse Malfoy, murmura-t-elle après un long moment.

Il encaissa la nouvelle sans broncher, sans jamais lâcher la vision qui lui envahissait l'esprit. Dans le lointain, le clapotis d'une rivière résonnait dans ses oreilles... et la résolution l'envahit.

-Pour le bien de tous. Ce mal est nécessaire.

Les détails de leur entrevue, il les entendrait plus tard mais pour l'instant, son esprit voyait plus grand, plus loin dans le futur qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Sa concentration était maximale, tout comme son apaisement ce qui lui ouvrait les portes d'une conscience globale. Et quand des mots franchirent enfin la barrière de ses lèvres, ils étaient empreints de sagesse :

-Je ne suis qu'un homme qui ne peut pas, en tant que tel, cautionner un tel sacrifice de ta part... Cependant nous sommes des joueurs expérimentés, s'il tente quoi que ce soit, je sais que tu sauras te défendre de la façon que tu jugeras idéale. S'il s'avère qu'il est réellement prêt à se battre pour notre cause, alors Malfoy fera, et je dis ça objectivement, une très bonne recrue. Il sait se battre et ses connaissances en matière de potions nous seront utiles. Dans le cas contraire, s'il nous trahit, je mettrais sa tête sur une pique.

Elle ne répondit rien. Les mots étaient superflus. Elle sentait sa détermination et la véracité de ses paroles. Harry était un sage et le prouvait chaque jour un peu plus. Il saurait dépasser l'animosité qu'il portait à Malfoy.

Les élèves d'hier devenaient des adultes conscients que leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et enfin prêts à évoluer dans leurs mentalités pour se libérer du courroux du Mage Noir. Ils devenaient des êtres matures, acceptant leur destin et l'embrassant pleinement, pour avoir enfin une chance de toucher du doigt ce futur fait de paix qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps.

.

.

Quelque part dans le ciel, dans ce que les astronomes appellent la constellation du Canis, quelque chose dans le lointain frétilla, s'ébranla dans les Ténèbres grandissantes et s'illumina quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

Les Âmes, en passe de se réunir après mille ans de séparation, remettaient en marche le Destin.

.

.  
.

 _ **Voilà pour aujourd'hui les filles.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous voulez la suite !**_

 _ **Rdv mercredi prochain et puis n'oubliez pas : Un pti mot pour l'auteur, s'iou plaît !**_

 _ **Amicalement, VC.**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Alicia : Merci à toi !**_

 _ **Filipine : Comme d'habitude ton message me fait chaud au coeur.**_


	9. Chap9 : Où les bases se mettent en place

_**Bonjour à toutes,**_

 _ **Certaines d'entre vous l'attendait avec impatience et bien la voici. Enfin la fameuse prophétie vous est dévoilée dans ce chapitre, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience !**_

 _ **Un grand merci à Morgane et Maddy mes correctrices qui font un boulot d'enfer !**_

 _ **Sinon, petite info, il n'y aura pas de publication mercredi prochain. On se retrouve donc dans deux semaines pour la suite de nos aventures !**_

 _ **En attendant, je vous laisse avec un chapitre tout beau tout chaud !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **I know you've suffered,**

 _Je sais que tu as souffert,_

 **But i don't want you to hide,**

 _Mais je ne veux pas que tu te caches,_

 **It's cold and loveless,**

 _C'est froid et sans amour,_

 **I won't let you be denied,**

 _Je ne te laisserai pas être rejeté._

 **Soothing, i will make you feel pure.**

 _En t'apaisant, je te ferai sentir pur._

 **Trust me, you can be sure.**

 _Fais-moi confiance, tu peux être sûr._

 _ **Muse, Undisclosed Desires, (traduction approximative faite par mes soins )**_

.

.

 **Chapitre 8 : Où les bases se mettent en place.**

.

.

 _25 Juillet 1997._

Deux jours après l'entrevue en tête à tête avec la Gryffondor, Drago reçut un nouveau message. Dumbledore le convoquait le soir même à Poudlard. Le Serpentard y chercha un message caché à l'aide de plusieurs sorts de détection mais le vieux fou n'avait pas jugé bon d'en dire plus concernant l'objet de la rencontre. N'obtenant rien du parchemin, il lança un _incendio_ pour le détruire alors que les paroles rabachées par Lucius flottaient dans son esprit.

 _"Drago, la minutie et le sens du détail te préserveront d'un grand nombre de choses."_

Malfoy Senior avait parfois raison. Il devait au moins lui reconnaître ça.

.

À l'heure prévue, il arriva dans l'arène normalement dédiée au Quidditch et se dirigea vers le château. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans le sentier, il entendit le craquement d'un transplanage résonner derrière lui qui lui indiqua qu'il ne serait pas le seul convive ce soir-là. Il se retourna et observa le terrain dissimulé par l'obscurité qui le cachait du ou des arrivants. Aux pieds des anneaux marquant les buts rayonnait une boule luminescente bleuté qui entourait le couple, le halo resta un petit moment en place avant qu'il ne disparaisse progressivement.

Evidemment, _ils_ étaient de la partie.

Enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, il lui était difficile de déterminer où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre. Malgré le handicap visuel, le silence de la nuit lui permit malgré la distance de distinguer quelques mots de leur échange :

-Tu es prête ?

Drago distingua la Gryffondor lever son regard vers le ciel étoilé et répondre comme pour se convaincre elle-même :

-Il le faut.

Potter resserra son étreinte autour d'elle avant de saisir son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Drago les regardait, fasciné par le sentiment de justesse qui émanait de leur couple. Leur alliance semblait évidente, presque trop au goût du Serpentard pour que ce ne soit pleinement naturel. Chaque interaction entre ces deux-là devenait une bulle hors du temps. Leur relation était trop forte, trop profonde pour n'être qu'une affaire de sentiments. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus Drago était certain que leur magie était liée.

Une magie aussi primaire et ancestrale que celle qu'ils étaient capable de conjurer attirerait immanquablement la convoitise, celle du Lord en tout premier lieu...

 _Par Morgane, comment avaient-ils fait ?!_

Drago l'ignorait mais Dumbledore était dans le secret. C'était une évidence.

Il s'arracha de leur contemplation quand ils se décidèrent à bouger pour rejoindre le château où Dumbledore l'accueillit dans son bureau en prenant le temps de lui demander de ses nouvelles. La démarche du vieil homme l'étonna quand il y sentit une sincérité à laquelle il était peu habitué. Dans son milieu on s'enquérait des autres par savoir-vivre et non par sentimentalisme. Il prenait place dans un fauteuil quand les deux autres entrèrent. Ils adressèrent au Directeur de chaleureuses poignées de main tandis qu'il bénéficiait d'un bref hochement de tête, tout juste poli pour celui de Potter.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, tasse et pâtisseries devant eux, Granger annonça la couleur :

-Je vais t'aider à mener à bien ta mission. Je vais t'épouser.

Drago réprima un sourire satisfait qui aurait été déplacé, mais ne put refréner le sentiment de soulagement qui émergea de ses entrailles. Morgane soit louée, sa vie venait de gagner un sursis de quelques semaines.

-Mais à certaines conditions.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je veux un inviolable entre toi et moi, Harry en sera l'enchanteur. Albus, si vous êtes d'accord, vous serez là en tant que témoin.

Drago coula son regard gris vers le Directeur surprit, mais qui après un léger sourire esquissa son assentiment. Si Dumbledore approuvait la démarche et lui non, les problèmes reviendraient au galop et l'air résolut qu'affichait la Gryffondor acheva de lui prouver qu'il ne pourrait pas négocier l'Inviolable. Brièvement il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Potter qui serrait à s'en péter les jointures les pauvres accoudoirs du fauteuil, décrétant qu'aucune marge de manoeuvre ne se trouvait de ce côté là. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Dumbledore qui les regardait par-dessus ses lunettes un demi sourire sur les lèvres avant de retourner à Granger.

-Je vois que tu prends tes précautions, souligna-t-il polaire.

-La confiance n'est pas de mise, Malfoy et j'assure ma sécurité, ni plus ni moins.

-C'est l'évidence même Granger... Alors quelles sont ces conditions que tu réclames ?

-Pas de contacts physiques sauf si une situation particulière venait à l'exiger. Les informations dites "sensibles" te seront révélées mais je ferai toujours appelle au Serment Inviolable pour limiter ce qu'il te sera possible de révéler.

-Est-ce tout ?

-Oui.

-Je peux donc exposer les miennes ?

-Je t'en prie...

-Notre couverture doit tenir à tout prix. Il est donc impératif qu'en public nous affichions un comportement adéquat. Il en va de nos vies...

-J'en suis parfaitement consciente.

-Je te demanderai donc de prêter serment sur l'honneur de ta Maison concernant ce point.

-Pas d'inviolable ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-J'espère ne pas me tromper en plaçant ma confiance en toi Granger.

-Je prêterai serment, affirma-t-elle après avoir jeté un bref regard en direction d'Harry.

Une certitude émergea soudainement dans le corps du Serpentard en interceptant leur échange. Potter était à l'origine de l'Inviolable, lui et son éternel doute avaient contaminés Granger...

-Bien, les interrompit Albus, puisqu'un terrain d'entente a été trouvé. Moi aussi jeunes gens, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Je souhaiterais qu'en Septembre vous retourniez tous les trois à Poudlard pour y faire une Septième Année et passer vos Aspics.

-Albus... commença Harry alors que le Directeur levait la main pour le faire taire.

-Je sais que votre niveau de maîtrise de la magie est bien supérieur à ce que l'on requiert pour des Septièmes années. Cependant, Poudlard vous mettra à l'abri pour au moins quelques temps, finit-il.

-Je suis d'accord avec Albus, annonça la Gryffondor. L'accès à la bibliothèque nous sera indispensable pour avancer dans l'étude de la prophétie...

-Celle du Square...

-N'est pas suffisante et elle déborde de Magie Noire. J'ai besoin d'ouvrages avancés en Magie Blanche Harry.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers le Serpentard, qui souriait face aux vaines tentatives d'obstruction que Potter déployait, avant de reprendre :

-Et il sera plus facile pour toi Malfoy, de nous faire passer des informations importantes. Nous serons noyés dans la masse des étudiants, difficile pour les Mangemorts de pénétrer les défenses de l'école pour nous porter atteinte.

Drago se mit à réfléchir rapidement, il n'avait aucun projet concret hormis survivre et sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Rempiler pour une année à l'école ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Mais dans l'enceinte du château, il serait plus à l'abri que seul dans son Manoir. Les Mangemorts ne pourraient l'atteindre que difficilement grâce aux protections combinées du château et de son Directeur.

-Je ferai moi aussi ma septième année, ajouta-t-il.

Dumbledore sourit, soulagé mais bien vite son visage reprit son masque de solennité.

-J'ai prévu de vous nommer, Drago et Hermione préfets en chef.

-Albus ! Eructa Potter à deux doigts de se jeter du fauteuil.

-Harry, nous écouterons avec attention tes objections une fois que j'aurais exposé mon idée.

-Allez-y Albus, souffla la Gryffondor en saisissant la main cripsée de Potter.

-Vous aurez un appartement séparé des autres élèves, doté de deux chambres séparées, deux salles de bains et une salle commune. Le mot de passe ne sera connu que de vous et de ceux que vous jugerez digne de mettre dans la confidence. Un lieu neutre, magiquement sécurisé qui vous permettra de vous réunir et qui sera plus confortable que la Salle sur Demande qui doit toujours être envahie par le _Feudeymon_ que le regretté Monsieur Crabbe a invoqué.

Les Gryffondors hochèrent la tête de concert alors que le Directeur poursuivait :

-Minerva et moi-même avons repensé le système préfectoral. Les préfets référents, un pour chaque Maison, feront le lien entre les élèves et les préféts en chef. Votre rôle à vous, Hermione, Drago, c'est de synthétiser les informations de la base pour nous faire savoir, ce qui se passe et ce qui se dit dans les couloirs de l'école.

-Qui pour ces postes ? Demanda laconique Drago en voyant derrière les termes polissés du Directeur, un réseau d'espionnage en construction.

-Luna Lovegood, Serdaigle. Ernie McMillian, Pouffsoufle. Toi Harry pour Gryffondor et Pansy Parkinson, Serpentard.

-Pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement être préfet référent ? Pourquoi la fonction suprême ? Demanda Potter hargneux, causant une pression un peu plus forte de Granger sur sa main et un haussement d'épaule blasé du Serpentard.

-Harry, toi mieux que quiconque comprendra que Mr Malfoy a besoin d'être soutenu. Tout comme Severus avant lui, sa couverture ne tient qu'à un fil et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui assurer un maximum de sécurité. Je m'y suis engagé Harry. Drago doit être préfet-en-chef. Voldemort doit croire qu'il a ma confiance ainsi que celle de l'Ordre, même si celui-ci ignore encore son identité. En le nommant à ce poste, je fais ce que Voldemort attend de Drago.

Hermione, convaincue par les paroles d'Albus, se tourna vers le Gryffondor pour capter son regard et instantanément, elle se retrouva dans son corps, implantant sa réflexion dans l'esprit du jeune homme sans qu'aucun d'eux n'échange une seule parole.

"- _Harry, Albus l'a certes nommé préfet-en-chef, mais tu oublies que je suis son binôme..._

 _-Le statut de préfet-en-chef offre de grands privilèges qu'il ne mérite pas, contra Harry._

 _-Certes, tu as raison sur ce point. Mais ce que je vois c'est qu'Albus reste prudent dans la façon dont il place ses pions et surtout qu'il a mis ..."_

-Vous mettez à la tête de trois des quatre Maisons des résistants connus et reconnus ? Demanda soudainement le Serpentard désireux de découvrir l'intention profonde du Directeur.

-En effet.

-Dans quel but Albus ? Intervint Hermione surprise que le Serpentard ait répété au mot près ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire à Harry mais se ralliant immédiatement à lui, sans même s'en apercevoir.

-Nous ne serons jamais assez prévoyants en ce qui concerne Voldemort. Son précédent échec le rend imprévisible. La destruction des Horcruxes n'a servi qu'à le rendre encore plus dangereux, il se sait plus faible mais une magie qui nous est inconnue le maintient encore en vie. S'il lui prenait l'envie d'attaquer Poudlard, je compte sur vous, préfets-en-chef, pour mener les plus jeunes en sécurité. J'attends également des préfets référents qu'ils soient en état d'alerte constant.

-Vous voulez en faire des espions pour surveiller les élèves ? Demanda Hermione.

-En quelque sorte. Tous ces jeunes gens ont prouvé qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance. Nous devons nous battre avec les mêmes armes que Lui.

-Vous avez à la fois raison et tord Professeur. Il n'attaquera jamais l'école de front. Ce n'est pas son style et l'échec de la bataille de Poudlard lui a passé l'envie d'une confrontation immédiate, murmura lentement Drago. Par contre placer des espions et des oreilles aux quatre coins du château, ça c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, nous devons pouvoir compter sur des oreilles non corrompus...

-Voilà pourquoi en tant que Mangemort reconnu parmi ses pairs, Drago se doit d'être préfet-en-chef. Cette fonction et les privilèges qui l'accompagnent lui assureront d'office la tête des apprentis Mangemorts de l'école. Le petit faible de Miss Parkinson pour Mr Malfoy est de notoriété publique, je suis certain que Drago aura les ressources nécessaire pour lui soutirer des informations utiles.

-Evidemment, susurra le Serpentard en comprenant enfin les implications des plans à court terme du vieux fou.

Dans le fauteuil opposé à celui du Serpentard, le corps d'Harry frisonna désagréablement en entendant le ton employé...

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne dis pas, Malfoy ? Pointa Harry froidement en regardant résolument sa tasse, toujours posée face à lui sur le bureau.

Le Serpentard soupira et, pour la première fois, parla avec calme et résolution quand il s'adressa au Survivant.

-Tu-Sais-Qui ne partage ses secrets avec personne, Potter. Personne ! Le Premier Cercle n'est qu'un semblant de conseil qui se contente de suivre les ordres. Une multitude d'espions, et ce même parmi vos chers Gryffondors, se joindront à lui de gré ou de force mais il découvrira ce qui se trame à l'intérieur du château. L _'impero_ n'est pas un Impardonnable pour tout le monde. Il nous découvrira tous, tôt ou tard.

-La question que je me pose Malfoy, répliqua Harry sans bouger, c'est de savoir quel est ton intérêt ? Feras-tu en sorte qu'il nous découvre le plus tard possible ?

-Le monde que tu veux défendre Potter est aussi le mien ! Crois-tu qu'une vie d'esclave me siéra ? Crois-tu que je veux donner naissance à des enfants dans un monde où Tu-Sais-Qui gouvernera ? La réponse est non. J'ai eu un aperçu d'une telle société et je n'en veux en aucun cas.

Contre toute attente, Harry ne sentit qu'une profonde sincérité émaner des paroles du Serpentard.

-Je te crois, annonça-t-il calmement en lâchant finalement la tasse des yeux pour croiser ceux de son ennemi de toujours.

-La discrétion est primordiale pour que nos projets aboutissent, reprit Dumbledore brisant ainsi leur échange visuel. Nous ferons tout pour gagner du temps, or ces nominations préfectorales nous en procurent un peu. Peut-être assez pour résoudre l'énigme de la prophétie, qui sait ? La collaboration inter-Maison est une nécessité si nous voulons survivre à ce qui arrive.

Il laissa un court silence s'installer avant de demander à son assemblée :

-Autre chose ?

-Oui.

-Nous t'écoutons Hermione.

Un certain malaise étreignait le corps de la Gryffondor mais pour la réussite de leur mission ce point devait être évoqué.

-Il nous reste un mois pour faire avaler à la société sorcière le retournement de situation de Malfoy. Tu as dit qu'il utiliserait la légilimencie pour déterminer si oui ou non il pouvait te faire confiance. Est-ce exact ?

-Ca l'est, affirma le Serpentard.

-Il va nous falloir créer des souvenirs. Des choses que tu pourras lui montrer et d'autres que tu devras cacher.

-Mes capacités d'occlumens sont exceptionnelles.

-Certes mais inventer des souvenirs est impossible même avec l'aide de la magie. Il faut avoir vécu les situations.

-Tu veux bien aller au but ? Demanda Harry tendu de ressentir le malaise qui régnait chez sa moitié.

-Il faut qu'il puisse montrer à Voldemort ce qu'il veut voir. Des rendez-vous entres amis, un dîner chez les Weasley... tout ce qui pourra le berner, tout ce que Drago Malfoy en tant que personne ne ferait pas volontairement.

-Je vois, murmura sobrement Harry.

-Il me paraît évident qu'il va falloir quelques moments... intimes, ajouta lentement le Serpentard étonné de voir que la Lionne avait bien cerné la situation.

Le silence était lourd après cette annonce. Hermione réalisait dans quoi elle s'était engagée. Toucher Malfoy amoureusement lui semblait une épreuve plus dure que de courir après le Mage Noire en personne. Ce mariage était contraire à tous ses principes. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Malfoy devait pouvoir revenir en grâce auprès du Lord pour qu'il puisse observer et renseigner avec le moins de risque possible. Sa vie dépendait de la réussite de leur association. Elle devait passer outre sa propre personne.

-Nous devrons nous voir à plusieurs reprises et dans des contextes différents. Sur la base de ces rencontres et grâces à tes capacités d'occulumens, nous devrions pouvoir le convaincre pour quelques temps.

-Je vous laisse le soin d'organiser ces rendez-vous comme vous le voulez, annonça le Directeur. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à passer au Serment et nous en aurons fini pour ce soir.

Dans le renfoncement de son fauteuil, Harry avait rivé son regard sur le Serpentard, pleinement absorbé par son échange avec Hermione. Il observa son comportement avec une attention particulière, la façon dont il bougeait ses mains en parlant, le ton inhabituellement sérieux et concerné qu'il utilisait pour parler à Hermione de leurs futures rencontres. Il ne sentait que de l'implication réelle et un désir de faire les choses bien pour la dernière chance qui s'offrait à lui ...

-Hermione... Souffla-t-il imperceptiblement sauf pour la jeune femme qui immédiatement se connecta à lui et à son esprit. 

"- _L'Inviolable est une erreur..._

 _-Quoi ? "_

Et la connexion se brisa aussi vite qu'elle ne s'était créer. Cependant les regards émeraude et chocolat restèrent en contact, attentivement surveillés par un gris curieux et un bleu émerveillé.

-Albus... commença Harry sans la quitter des yeux.

-Le Serment Inviolable ne sera pas nécessaire, poursuivit la Gryffondor sur le même ton lointain que son compagnon.

-Un engagement sur l'honneur... enchaîna Harry.

-Suffira. La confiance doit s'installer à tout prix si nous ne voulons pas tous mourir, finit gravement la jeune femme en s'adressant cette fois-ci au Serpentard tétanisé par ce dont il venait d'être témoin.

Le silence s'installa dans le bureau.

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre contenance.

-J'ignore quelle est cette magie qui vous unit, comment elle marche et si elle est en rapport avec cette mystérieuse prophétie mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que cacher ce genre de lien est impossible. Quand vous êtes ensemble, l'air crépite de puissance magique. N'importe quel humain, moldu ou sorcier le ressentirait...

-Drago souligne un point très important, la discrétion est primordiale et ce type d'échange ne l'est en aucun cas, affirma Dumbledore.

Le Serpentard quitta sa place, se mit à arpenter le bureau tout en cherchant avec une légère frénésie son paquet de cigarette qu'il tira de sa poche. La ronde sans fin rappela à Harry, les pas minuscules de Severus Rogue qu'il avait observé sur la Carte du Maraudeur et son attention se fit perçante. Il devait écouter Malfoy, ce qu'il allait dire était important, Harry le sentait.

Pour se calmer, Drago prit le temps d'en allumer une, inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises le tabac qui lui brûla les poumons avant de stopper sa marche pour continuer :

-Voldemort voudra tout connaître de cette magie à l'instant même où il apprendra son existence. Tout Poudlard le sentira et vous serez condamnés...

-Nous sommes déjà condamnés Drago, le coupa gravement Hermione. Nous devons nous battre pour sauver ce qui peut encore l'être de ce monde. Une éternité de ténèbres nous attends si Voldemort gagne. La prophétie est la clé de notre réussite, sans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, nous n'y arriverons pas.

-Il faudra tôt ou tard me parler de cette prophétie. Je ne peux pas protéger ce que j'ignore. Et d'autres espions sont peut-être déjà sur vos traces.

-Nous en sommes bien conscients Malfoy. Tu sauras ce que tu as besoin de savoir en temps et en heure, reprit Harry. En attendant, il nous reste les serments et nous en aurons fini.

Dumbledore eut un sourire satisfait qui n'échappa à personne dans la pièce.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que deux maisons ennemies, deux êtres que tout oppose se jurent loyauté devant moi, dit-il. Vous avez bien grandi, vous êtes l'avenir du monde sorcier, une nouvelle génération capable de passer au-delà de ses préjugés. Notre monde mettra longtemps à se relever de cette guerre, mais avec des personnes comme vous pour le défendre, il n'en sera que plus fort.

Pour l'instant, ils se sentaient surtout pris au piège d'un monde qui ne tournait pas rond.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Les jeunes gens prêtèrent serment sur l'honneur de leur Maison, puis quittèrent Poudlard, une nouvelle fois témoin privilégié d'événements importants. Dans le stade de Quidditch, Drago dit avant de disparaître :

-Je vous contacte rapidement.

Une fois chez lui, il regagna ses appartements, il devait réfléchir.

.

.  
.

 _1er Août 1997._

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur dernière rencontre, Hermione faisait les cent pas dans la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd. Elle devait rejoindre le Serpentard au Manoir Malfoy ce soir. La création de souvenirs allait commencer et elle était tendue à l'extrême, à l'idée d'avoir une quelconque relation avec Malfoy. L'Ordre n'étant pas au courant de ce qui se tramait il fallait commencer par les entrevues en tête à tête avant celles publiques.

Elle ignorait comment finirait la soirée même si elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à un baiser. Imaginer la situation lui mettait les nerfs à vifs, alors la vivre... Son esprit tournait sans relâche, et ne pas savoir la minait.

Harry le sentait et le vivait avec elle. Si il avait pu faire preuve de retenu et d'une étonnante clairvoyance lors de leur dernier entretien, il n'était pas encore capable de compartimenter et d'encaisser l'angoisse qui ravageait la Gryffondor. Quitter le Square et occuper son esprit avec autre chose étaient indispensables, il se rendait donc ce soir là chez les Londubat. Augusta, la grand-mère l'avait invité à dîner et informer Neville de ce qui se passait dans l'ombre devenait une urgence.

Il était un membre éminent de l'AD, il avait combattu à leurs côtés et lui aussi repassait sa Septième année. Harry comptait lui faire intégrer l'Ordre, ses connaissances en botaniques et ses capacités au combat faisaient de lui un sorcier que les deux Gryffondors tenaient en grande estime.

Le cas Neville réglé, il resterait à prévenir Luna, Ernie, Dean, Semus et tant d'autres encore. Le plus dur ne serait pas de leur annoncer que Voldemort n'était en réalité pas mort... Non, il faudrait les convaincre de la bonne foi de leur allié Serpentard et la jeune femme avait de bonnes raisons de s'en faire.

Hermione soupira une dernière fois, inspira profondément et se résolut enfin à quitter le Square.

-Il le faut, murmura-t-elle pour personne d'autre qu'elle-même.

.

.

Elle transplana à l'extérieur des grilles du Manoir qui s'ouvrirent à son arrivée. Elle prit tout son temps pour remonter l'allée principale bordée de haies et arriva sur le perron, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire "Quidditch" que la porte de bois noire pivotait sur ses gonds. Drago en personne vint lui ouvrir la porte et s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, le bruit de la porte qui se refermait lui fit penser à ce que pouvait ressentir les prisonniers quand ils entendaient les verrous de leur cellule cliqueter.

-Suis-moi, lui annonça-t-il avant de faire volte-face.

Elle le suivit silencieusement, frissonnant aussi bien à cause du froid ambiant de la bâtisse qu'à cause des souvenirs que ce lieu évoquait pour elle. Un profond sentiment d'anxiété roulait dans ses entrailles à l'idée de franchir les doubles portes qui marquaient l'entrée du fameux salon.

Il pénétra dans la grande pièce sans se retourner et se dirigea immédiatement vers une console de bois sombre surmontée d'une plaque de marbre. Il agita sa baguette, différentes bouteilles de verre en sortirent accompagnées de verres. Hermione le regarda de loin tétanisée sur le pas de la porte. Elle le vit se figer alors qu'il remplissait un verre d'une quelconque liqueur.

-Cette maison renferme de mauvais souvenirs pour tout le monde Granger...

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres, le vida et s'en resservit un avant de poursuivre toujours dos à elle :

-Ne les laisse pas te détourner du présent.

Il claqua son verre nouvellement vide sur la console et se retourna enfin.

-Nous sommes ici ce soir dans un but bien précis.

Cette façon qu'il eut de lui parler ainsi, sans mépris, sans dédain... En se contentant d'énumérer des faits la piqua au vif. La Gryffondor qu'elle était se réveilla et franchit la porte d'un pas assuré. Le passé ne viendrait pas entraver ce qu'il fallait construire pour l'avenir.

-Je prendrais de l'hydromel aux épices.

Il souleva un sourcil mais s'exécuta et lui tendit un verre qu'elle accepta avec un sourire sincère. D'un geste lent, il l'invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Elle prit place en silence et porta le verre à ses lèvres, fermant brièvement ses paupières quand le liquide lui brûla la gorge. Le Serpentard remplit son verre et, après une seconde d'hésitation, il prit la bouteille et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

Lentement il tira de sa poche ses cigarettes, en alluma une avec sa baguette, lança le paquet qui glissa sur la table basse avant d'allumer la cheminée provoquant une vague de chaleur bienvenue dans ce salon froid et sinistre.

Drago laissa encore le silence durer quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de rassembler ses idées et se lança aussi calmement que possible :

-Tu es bien consciente...

-Je sais parfaitement ce à quoi je me suis engagée.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et chacun put lire dans le regard de l'autre la profonde détermination qui s'y affichait.

-Je sais ce qui est en jeu, ajouta-t-elle.

-Bien.

Le Serpentard tira une dernière bouffée de tabac et jeta le mégot coincé entre son pouce et son majeur dans la cheminée. Il expira la fumée, finit son verre et se leva.

Cette fille n'était pas différente des autres.

Elle avait des cheveux ébouriffés, ça visiblement ça ne changerait jamais. Mais objectivement, elle n'était pas laide. Son nez était droit, ses yeux chaleureux, ses pommettes fines et ses lèvres pleines faisaient d'elle une jolie personne. Elle n'était pas une beauté mais elle avait quelque chose en elle qui pouvait attirer.

Il la rejoignit sur le canapé et s'assit face à elle.

Hermione était mal à l'aise. Malfoy la rendait mal à l'aise.

-Finissons-en, murmura-t-il incertain.

Elle prit une seconde pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et hocha la tête.

-Allons-y, souffla-t-elle.

Elle oublia le décor, l'atmosphère, le peu de chaleur qui régnait, la personne qui lui faisait face et imagina... Harry, la bibliothèque du Square, le vieux canapé recouvert de plaid, cette nuit-là en Italie...

Guidée par des souvenirs et malgré ce qu'elle pourrait en dire plus tard, par un instinct quasi viscéral, elle s'approcha lentement de lui jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre un gris orageux quelque peu incrédule mais étrangement teinté d'impatience.

Le souffle court, elle avança jusqu'à sentir l'odeur prégnante d'alcool et de tabac qu'il exhalait.

-Je ne suis pas Potter, lâcha-t-il gravement dans le silence comme un avertissement.

-Je sais.

Une main de fer lui saisit brutalement la nuque, une pression sous son menton la força à légèrement basculer sa tête en arrière. Les lèvres du Serpentard se posèrent délicatement sur sa joue, la caressant doucement, sensuellement. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de ses lèvres mais les évita, embrassant légèrement son menton avant que ses dents ne pressent sa gorge.

La respiration d'Hermione se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Son coeur loupa un battement avant de reprendre. La pulsation sourde faisait battre son corps et son coeur à l'unisson, son sang circulait plus vite, ses sens s'affutaient. Elle remarqua sur son visage de fines cicatrices blanches, la barbe naissante et rugueuse qui rendait son visage, autrefois juvénile, masculin. La chaleur qui émanait de la cheminée se propageait dans son corps, le réchauffant, animant ses cellules. Et quand ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les siennes, une véritable décharge électrique balaya son corps.

Drago ressentit le contact physique comme autant d'aiguille lui traversant la peau. Leurs lèvres jointes, leurs langues mêlées affolaient son ressenti. Une vague brûlante et moite d'envie le fit se tendre. Elle était femme contre lui. Souple, chaude et accueillante. Ses mains à elle s'agrippèrent à sa veste, les rapprochant encore plus, approfondissant leur contact.

Le Serpentard frissonnait, sentait son sang qui battait à ses tempes, la chaleur envahissait son corps, lui brûlait les entrailles. Il n'avait pas eu de femme depuis plusieurs mois et ce manque se révélait bien plus prégnant que celui que pouvait lui causer les substances dont il abusait. Et curieusement le fait que Granger provoque ce genre de sensation ne le rebutait pas. Non, il avait entre les bras une femme, faite de chair et de sang, capable d'assouvir sa soif de contact physique trop longtemps mise de côté.

Quand ils s'écartèrent enfin, elle humecta délicatement ses lèvres, les posa une dernière fois contre les siennes, envoyant une décharge d'électricité magique dans leurs corps avant de se reculer.

Un silence lourd de malaise suivit leur intimité nouvellement partagée. Aucun des deux ne chercha à le briser, cependant le Serpentard saisit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la pressa gentiment, diffusant dans le bout de ses doigts une chaleur que la jeune femme trouva réconfortante.

-Me diras-tu ce qui t'a décidé à changer de camp ? Demanda-t-elle en laissant son regard se poser sur leurs mains jointes.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Serpentard.

-Parleras-tu de ta relation avec Potter si je le fais ?

-Oui c'est donnant-donnant.

-Alors c'est un bon équilibre, confirma-t-il.

La sentant s'habituer à son touché, sa main se détacha de la sienne et se posa sur sa cuisse appréciant pressant doucement la chair féminine qui s'offrait à lui. Il sentait la chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissu de son jean. Lui, qui avait toujours vu cette fille comme une Miss Virginité, la sainte-nitouche coincée, toujours cachée derrière des vêtements mal taillés, se retrouvait ce soir-là en compagnie d'une femme qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'enfant qu'il avait connu.

Non bien au contraire. Ses mains lui prouvaient que le corps qu'il effleurait était bien celui d'une femme, et peu importe qui elle était au fond. Elle était à cet instant un corps chaud et aussi accueillant que tous ceux qu'il avait connus.

Lui non plus n'était plus le même. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait il se sentait bien avec elle. Elle ne parlait pas à tout bout de champ, ne cherchait pas à lui en mettre plein la vue comme les autres, ne parlait ni de relation durable, ni de fidélité. Elle était elle. Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit, il remonta doucement sa main sur sa cuisses, approchant dangereusement...

La main de la jeune femme saisit la sienne, l'empêchant de poursuivre son ascencion.

Ne voulant pas brusquer les choses, il laissa sa main où elle était mais pencha son visage vers elle. Son odeur le percuta : douce, sensuelle et exotique. Elle s'insinua dans son corps et dans son esprit qui associerait dorénavant et à jamais l'odeur des femmes à celle-ci. Les pupilles dilatées par le shoot qu'il venait de respirer, il agit tel un sorcier sous _impero_ , incapable de contrôler ce qu'il faisait. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau, il la sentit frémir, se tendre, puis essayer de garder son calme. Une bouffée de sentiments purs le prit d'assaut, une déferlante de désir, de tendresse, de besoin et d'envie mêlés qui ne venaient pas de lui. Cette violence émotionnelle était là dans son corps, il la sentait, la vivait, son corps faisait office de réceptacle et appréciait la sensation que ça créait dans son être

-Je ressens des choses étranges, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Le son de sa voix rauque dans le creux de son cou fit l'effet d'une électrocution à Hermione. Elle ressentait un désir puissant. Quand ses mains avaient explorés son corps elle n'avait pas eu besoin de penser à Harry, elle était parfaitement bien consciente d'être soumise au touché du Serpentard mais son esprit formaté par sa propre acceptation et par une force immuable venue des tréfonds de son esprit l'avait fait apprécié cet échange intime qui ne devait être partagé qu'avec quelqu'un qui le méritait. Elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, réfléchissant au pourquoi quand le jour se fit brusquement dans son esprit.

-Je suis désolée, je projette.

-Pardon ?

-Je... enfin... Ma relation avec Harry, c'est ça que tu sens, je... je projette mes sentiments.

-Vos magies sont liées.

-Oui.

-Comment ?

Voilà, le moment de faire confiance était arrivé. Elle avait conscience qu'ici elle franchissait une étape de plus vers l'acceptation. Mais elle sentait que l'instant était le bon. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui révéler ce soir mais un sentiment de confiance déferla en elle la poussant à se dévoiler. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, se décollant de lui, brisant le lien physique afin de parler.

-Il y a une prophétie, commença-t-elle.

Drago ressentit son recul comme autant de poignard s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa chair. Elle était d'une sensualité brûlante, ses traits fins et féminins ne l'avaient jamais attiré mais pourtant, une magie opérait à cet instant que ni lui ni elle ne pouvait arrêter. Ceci devait être fait.

Et malgré elle, sans artifice elle dégageait un truc puissant, tentateur et dérangeant qu'il ne parvenait pas à analyser. Son esprit lui soufflait de l'embrasser, encore. Il voulait prendre ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. La mission n'était pas le moteur premier de ce sentiment, non bien au contraire ... Pourquoi avait-il envie d'elle ? A aucun moment, il n'était prévu qu'il soit excité par elle. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Elle venait, ils faisaient ce qui devait être fait et elle partait. Point final.

-De quand date-t-elle ? Qui l'a récupérer ? Où ? Et que dit-elle ? Demanda-t-il pour échapper à ses pensées.

Du coin de l'œil il la vit prendre une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher le morceau :

-Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule prophétie au Département des Mystères. Il y en avait des centaines de milliers, toutes détruites pendant le combat que nous avons mené contre les Mangemorts cette nuit-là. Seule l'intervention de l'Ordre nous a sauvés, mais le prix à payer pour nos vies a été cher. Avant de passer le voile, Sirius m'a libérée du joug de Dolohov et m'a glissé une petite boule de verre dans le creux de la main en me disant de la protéger par tous les moyens, d'en informer Dumbledore et de nous mettre en sécurité. Nous ignorons comment cette prophétie s'est retrouvée en possession de Sirius, il n'a pas eu le temps de m'en dire plus et comme tu le sais, le Voile... Peut-être l'a-t-il toujours eu en sa possession ? Toujours est-il que cet été-là, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron est moi nous sommes retrouvés à Poudlard pour entendre ceci :

« _Dans la dernière décennie du vingtième siècle,_

 _Naîtront deux Âmes que tout oppose,_

 _Contraires mais complémentaires,_

 _Des antithèses magiques gravitant seront_

 _Liées à une troisième._

 _Ensemble, liés par le sang et l'amour,_

 _Ils affronteront le cœur des Ténèbres._

 _Descendants de sang et de pouvoir,_

 _Chacune se dressant avec l'aide des Eléments,_

 _Pour assurer la survie des deux autres._

 _Triangle magique suprême,_

 _Elles se reconnaîtront._

 _Esprit infini de deux amours,_

 _Pour une âme pure,_

 _L'alliance des trois sangs_

 _Apportera l'équilibre._

 _Calme et Violence alliés_

 _Pour rétablir la Lumière dans la noirceur des Ténèbres.»_

Après un silence, elle reprit :

-Nous pensions que Ron était une des trois âmes, mais comme tu le sais ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut qu'Harry et moi la trouvions. C'est la seule arme que nous avons contre Voldemort. Il ne peut-être tué que par l'alliance des Trois Âmes.

-Comment allez-vous la chercher ?

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme :

-C'est bien ça le problème. Nous n'en avons aucune idée.

-Donc, reprit Drago après un moment de réflexion. Ce que j'ai ressenti c'est ton... amour pour Potter ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça... Parfois Albus arrive à lire nos sentiments. Il pense que c'est grâce à la puissance magique qu'il développe. Il en va de même pour toi. Mais la réalité est un peu plus complexe que ça. J'ignore à quoi ressemble notre relation vue de l'extérieur mais quand on en fait partie c'est comme partager un même esprit séparé en deux corps. Harry sent ce que je ressens et vice versa. On peut se faire passer des messages. Je pense que nos pouvoirs seront plus grands quand la troisième âme sera à nos côtés.

-Voldemort fera tout pour vous tuer. Ce genre de magie n'est pas courante Granger. Une telle connexion d'esprit et de corps n'a pas été vue sur Terre depuis les Fondateurs de Poudlard... C'est un mythe !

-Et pourtant tout est réel. Cette prophétie est notre Salut à tous.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête. C'était une évidence qui s'imposait à lui. Par deux fois, il était mort mais il était revenu à chaque fois. Cette Troisième Âme devait être trouvée et protégée.

Ils restèrent assis en silence encore un moment avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne :

-Il est tard, je vais rentrer.

-Je te raccompagne.

Silencieusement, ils rejoignirent le hall d'entrée, sur le seuil elle se retourna :

-Je suppose que l'on se reverra prochainement. J'attends toujours tes explications concernant ton changement de camp.

Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons pour disparaître dans l'obscurité du parc qui entourait la bâtisse de ses ancêtres.

Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer une énième nuit blanche en compagnie de son précieux sachet de poudre, le Serpentard repensait aux révélations de la jeune femme. Les questions sans réponse tournaient dans son esprit. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il retourna à la préparation de son rail, les problèmes des deux Gryffondors ne le concernaient pas. Sa vie était plus importante que les états d'âmes de deux abrutis.

Au moment où il pensait ça, un malaise se propagea en lui. Il se mentait à lui-même, mais il était encore loin de l'admettre. Pour définitivement étouffer ce sentiment, il inspira profondément son mix laissant la drogue le mettre K.O. avant de laisser son corps inerte retomber dans le canapé qui le soutenait.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'attends vos avis concernant cette prophétie ! Et pis n'oubliez pas un p'tit mot pour l'auteur pliiiizzzz !**_

 _ **Un grand merci à Aline pour tes 8 reviews ! C'est assez rare pour le souligner ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait monter le compteur comme tu l'as si bien dit !**_

 _ **Merci à Lily-Sisi, Filipine et Alicia ainsi que Coralie pour leurs reviews et PM.**_

 _ **A dans deux semaines !**_

 _ **Amicalement VC**_


	10. Chap 10 : Au milieu de la nuit

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Un post un peu plus tôt que prévu mais demain je serais indisponible, bon en même temps je ne pense pas que vous vous en plaindrez ^^ !**

 **Je dois vous dire qu'il s'agit d'un de mes chapitres préférés, un de ceux les plus durs à écrire également, énormément retouché mais jamais abandonné et finalement bouclé. Je vous incite vraiment à écouter la playlist qui va avec le chapitre, il a été écrit avec ces deux sons dans les oreilles et je dois dire qu'ils m'ont plus qu'inspirés !**

 **Merci à vous les lectrices annonymes ou non qui m'envoyent reviews et pm, qui me font un plaisir monstre !**

 **Ce chapitre n'aurait pas l'allure qu'il a sans mes deux bêtas de choc à qui je voudrais dédier ce chapitre.**

 **Maddison, merci de tes commentaires et avis qui m'aident à canaliser et organiser mes idées. Merci de ta patience pour la lecture des chapitres qui ont parfois jusqu'à 3 versions différentes et qu'à chaque fois tu prends le temps de commenter sans jamais te lasser. Merci de m'encourager comme tu le fais en pointant des tournures de phrases dont je ne suis pas sûre.**

 **Morgane, merci d'avoir un esprit qui complète si bien le mien. Merci de corriger les trop nombreuses fautes que je fais sans jamais perdre l'envie de me lire. Merci de tes idées lumineuses et de tes propositions pertienentes qui me font dire qu'un écrivain se cache en toi.**

 **Voilà je vous souhaite à toutes une excellente lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour un petit bla bla d'auteur et les rar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **La bonne conscience est partie,**_

 _ **Les cauchemars mon insomnie.**_

 _ **La nuit j'essaye de rêver, mais je n'y arrive pas.**_

 _ **J'ai froid même en été, j'redoute ce climat.**_

 _ **J'bois à ta santé, des fois j'suis minable.**_

 _ **J'aimerais tant avancer, j'attends un miracle.**_

 _ **Un trop mauvais départ, ici bas je me sens comme un ovni.**_

 _ **Dans ma tête c'est un conflit, j'peux pas freiner mon excès.**_

 _ **Besoin de me confesser, moi je fais ça pour me décomplexer.**_

 _ **Ma vie, il y a des soucis en pagaille, mais on veut pas ce goût amer.**_

 _ **Ma vie tous les jours c'est la bataille, on posera pas le genou à terre.**_

 _ **Swift guad, J'attends un miracle.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **The ashtray says you were up all night,**_

 _Le cendrier me dit que t'as été debout toute la nuit,_

 _ **When you went to bed with your darkest mind,**_

 _Quand tu as été te coucher avec ton esprit sombre,_

 _ **Your pillow wept and covered your eyes,**_

 _Ton oreiller pleurait et couvrait tes yeux,_

 _ **And you finally slept while the sun caught fire,**_

 _Et tu t'es finalement endormi alors que le soleil s'embrasait,_

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Maybe all i need is a shoot in the arm,**_

 _Peut-être que tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un shoot dans le bras,_

 _ **Something in my veins bloodier than blood,**_

 _Quelque chose dans mes veines de plus sanglant que le sang._

 _ **Wilco, Shoot in the arm. (trad. faite par mes soins)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9 : Au milieu de la nuit**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Manoir Malfoy, 8 Août 1997._

 _._

Seul. Il était seul.

Cette pensée le minait. Au plus profond de lui-même, un sentiment d'abandon, de rejet l'accablait.

Son père était en fuite, peut-être mort... Probablement mort, en tout cas il l'espérait. Sa mère avait disparu pendant la bataille, sa tante aussi, Rabastan était à Azkaban et il ne connaissait pas Andromeda, qui de toute façon s'éteignait sous le poids du chagrin. Il était le dernier de sa famille. Il n'avait aucun contact avec l'extérieur mise à part quelques hiboux de Granger qui l'informait de l'avancée des évènements et bien sûr leurs rencontres en tête à tête. Dumbledore était aux abonnés absents. Voldemort restait dans l'ombre, attendant sagement le moment opportun pour se dévoiler. Et jamais, Drago Malfoy n'aurait cru qu'un jour son univers se résumerait aux quatre murs de sa chambre, dans laquelle il passait toutes ses nuits, les yeux grands ouverts, allongé tel un sacrifié sur son lit attendant le Jugement Dernier.

Il lui était impossible de fermer les yeux sous peine de voir ses fantômes venir le hanter.

Il les revoyait...Tous ! Tous ceux qu'il avait tués de sa main.

Il avait torturé, assassiné, menti, trahi pour sauver sa peau. Maintenant il était en vie et les morts le torturaient à leur tour.

Juste retour des choses, pensa-t-il en tirant sur sa clope.

Le mois d'Août était déjà entamé. Dans deux semaines, il se mariait.

Putain de merde !

Il chassa très vite cette pensée. Les morts lui suffisaient pour ce soir.

Fatigué de ne rien faire, les yeux cernés de noir à cause du manque de sommeil, il n'était à cet instant qu'un déchet, bien loin de sa grandeur d'antan. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour apprécier pleinement le vent frais de la nuit s'engouffrant par la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Ses pensées revinrent malgré lui à sa future femme. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme un être inférieur. Il allait devoir s'habituer à l'avoir pour égale. D'une certaine manière, la punition que Voldemort pensait lui imposer lui était bel et bien infligée. Lui, un sang pur, allait épouser une Sang De Bourbe. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait changé, il ne voyait plus la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avec une pile de livres sous le bras. Au contraire. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la chaleur et de la douceur de sa peau. Le réconfort qu'il avait ressenti à la tenir contre son corps l'avait surpris, lui qui n'avait connu d'étreinte réconfortante que lorsque sa mère prenait le risque de montrer quelques élans d'affection vite réprimés par un regard noir de Lucius.

Sa mère avait pris d'énormes risques pour lui s'opposant même ouvertement et pour la première fois de sa vie à son mari quand Drago avait été enfermé sur ordre du Lord dans les cachots du Manoir froids et humides qui avaient été son monde pendant deux mois après l'échec de son attentat contre Dumbledore. Elle avait été la seule à contempler son calvaire, en dehors de ses bourreaux, et à l'adoucir avec quelques vivres volés à la cuisine grâce à la complicité d'elfes fidèles.

Attaché au bout d'une chaîne magiquement renforcée, à demi nu, un morceau de pain et un verre d'eau par jour, avec pour seul contact un elfe qui avait pour ordre de ne pas lui parler. Drago était d'une fierté maladive et le Lord avait bien compris qu'en le condamnant à côtoyer un elfe muet, il ferait ravaler son arrogance au Serpentard qui avait échoué. Dans le silence obscur et humide, il avait eu du temps pour réfléchir. Beaucoup trop de temps. Tellement de temps qu'il avait cru en devenir fou. Il avait hurlé des jours entiers en sentant dans l'obscurité les rats et autres nuisibles parcourir son corps brisé par les sortilèges.

Personne ne savait. Personne ne pouvait imaginer...

L'attentat manqué contre Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie, l'avait conduit tout droit dans les cachots de son propre Manoir après que cette chère tata Bella ait fait son rapport au Maître. Son corps y avait été brisé par la punition infligée par Dolohov, mais le bourreau n'avait pas eu le loisir de lui donner le coup de grâce. Il y avait eu les coups à la moldue et les sortilèges, du sang et de la douleur. Tant de douleur que son esprit était sorti de son corps, il avait vécu toute la scène du dessus. Son corps mutilé et sanglant, les membres cassés, les os apparants au niveau des fractures ouvertes, la peau de son visage arrachée, ses cheveux dégoulinant de son sang. Il avait été au-delà de la douleur. Peut-être avait-il pris la voie d'Avalon pendant quelques minutes.

Avalon, un Paradis qui, avec les crimes qu'il avait commis n'était maintenant plus qu'un fantasme lointain. C'était l'enfer qu'on lui réservait après ce qu'il avait fait...

Mais Severus avait fini par révéler la vérité sur le déroulement des évènements à l'insistance de Narcissa. Son parrain s'était présenté devant le Maître, avouant que Narcissa lui avait demandé son aide. Bella, l'enchanteresse du Serment Inviolable qui avait eu lieu Impasse du Tisseur, cracha le morceau à son tour, corroborant les dires de Severus. En intervenant alors que Drago était face à face avec un Dumbledore désarmé, Severus avait donné au vieil homme l'occasion de sauter de la tour. Son phoenix s'était chargé de le rattraper au vol, lui sauvant ainsi la vie.

Severus avait pris quelques doloris, au même titre que Narcissa et Bella, pour leur manque de confiance. Quand on l'avait finalement sorti, le mal était fait, il avait pratiquement perdu la vue, le noir total avait fait disparaître le bleu glacial de ses yeux. Le gris délavé avait remplacé ses prunelles légendaires et même si, grâce à un sortilège, tout le monde les voyait telles qu'elles étaient auparavant, lui il savait. Tous les matins, son reflet dans la glace se chargeait de le lui rappeler.

Les cicatrices des combats contre les Aurors qui striaient son corps lui évoquaient d'autres souvenirs. Plus sombres, encore plus douloureux...

Une maison perdue au fin fond du Pays de Galles, des hurlements, des corps par dizaines, des murs et des sols imbibés de sang, l'odeur de la mort qui prenait les tripes, vous tordait en deux, vous forçait à vider votre estomac. Des viols collectifs auxquels il avait dû participer pour monter son entière coopération, des orgies entre mangemorts au cours desquelles il avait vu sa mère passer de mains en mains, elle une sang pur, pour cette sous merde mégalomane. Des réunions, où on allait la peur au ventre, avec une chance sur deux de se faire tuer à cause de l'erreur d'un autre, pour l'exemple. Pendant l'une d'elle, il avait vu son père au sol, dans un état proche du coma, à cause des _doloris_ qu'il avait reçus du Maître pour avoir échoué à lui ramener Potter alors qu'il était prisonnier des murs de sa maison...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, 3h17, il retint un soupir d'agacement. Les nuits étaient toujours trop longues. Fatigué mais incapable de fermer les yeux, il se leva péniblement du lit, se traînant jusqu'à une console où il se servit un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et alluma une cigarette. Il allait lui falloir quelque chose de plus fort s'il voulait avoir une chance de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Il avisa le fauteuil de velours qui lui tendait les bras et s'y affala laissant sa tête basculer en arrière. Il termina sa clope et vida son verre d'un trait avant de laisser tomber son mégot encore fumant dans le verre en cristal.

- _Accio_ sac en cuir, murmura-t-il dans le silence.

Le sac en question traversa le salon de ses appartements, il l'attrapa au vol et l'ouvrit. Il se saisit d'un petit sachet en plastique, mit un peu de la poudre blanche qu'il contenait dans une petite cuillère en argent tordue. Il se saisit de son briquet gravé aux armoiries des Malfoy, l'alluma et plaça la flamme sous la petite cuillère.

Il avait beau mépriser le monde moldu, il devait reconnaître qu'au niveau destruction, ils n'avaient rien à envier aux sorciers. Là-dessus ils étaient à égalité.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la poudre commença à chauffer, des bulles se formaient et éclataient une fois la dilatation maximale atteinte, puis elle changea d'état. La poudre laissa place à du liquide, transparent comme de l'eau. Drago lâcha le briquet, saisit sa seringue dans le sac en cuir. Il la remplit du précieux liquide contenu dans la cuillère et reposa le tout sur la table basse. Il ouvrit une potion désinfectante qu'il versa dans le creux de son coude puis tapota sur ses veines pour les faire ressortir avant de placer un garrot sur son biceps qu'il serra avec ses dents.

Son petit rituel nocturne touchait à sa fin, il allait oublier, dans quelques minutes, il serait enfin hors de son corps, laissant son esprit naviguer en eaux troubles. Il serra et desserra son poings plusieurs fois de suite pour pomper le sang et c'est sans hésitation, qu'il enfonça l'aiguille, tirant sur le piston de la seringue pour faire remonter un peu de sang, puis poussant pour faire pénétrer la drogue dans son corps.

Une fois débarrassé du garrot il s'écroula dans le fauteuil, les jambes étendues, les deux bras pendant dans le vide. Il sentait le produit courir dans ses veines, remonter lentement le long de son bras au rythme des pulsations de son coeur __qui s'accélérait déjà. La chaleur se répandrait bientôt dans son corps et il pourrait fermer les yeux, les morts seraient partis, les cris et les horreurs aussi.

La paix l'envahit, il était dans un brouillard vide, blanc, chaud, il était bien. Il sentait deux corps chauds contre lui, la sécurité. Aucune peur, juste un bien être total. Un des deux corps se pressa un peu plus contre le sien. Comme à chaque fois, il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir sentir son odeur.

Envoûtante, sucrée, elle lui donnait envie de rester dans cet état second pour l'éternité. Le second corps se faisait au bout de quelques instants plus présent, cette présence était plus dure, il l'aimait moins, mais elle garantissait son état de sécurité. Il pouvait se lover dans cette odeur qu'il aimait tant. Il atteignit Avalon, quand il sentit des mains sur lui, il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas réellement sur lui, ce n'était après tout qu'un trip de toxicomane. Mais les caresses que son rêve lui prodiguait lui semblaient réelles et surtout elles lui semblaient destinées.

Il se retrouvait en dehors de son corps. Son esprit s'évadait, il n'avait aucun moyen de dire s'il passait des heures ou seulement quelques minutes dans cet état. Le temps n'existait pas, aucunes contraintes, aucune limite physique ou psychique...

Son esprit était infini.

.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil entrait à flot par les fenêtres. Il n'avait pas changé de position. Son dos était douloureux, mais il était bizarrement bien. Une douche s'imposait malgré tout, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. D'autant plus que si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il devait voir Granger aujourd'hui.

La douche chaude fit disparaître ses douleurs musculaires dues à sa nuit sur le fauteuil et la brûlure de l'eau acheva de le remettre sur pied.

Une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, il s'observa dans la glace les deux mains appuyées de part et d'autre du lavabo en marbre. Son visage était marqué par le manque de sommeil, des cernes noirs se dessinaient sous ses yeux, gris. Il se saisit de sa baguette, la pointa vers son visage et murmura quelques mots. Ses yeux ne changèrent pas de couleur pour lui, mais les autres admireraient de magnifiques yeux bleus océan.

Il s'arracha du miroir pour enfiler une robe de sorcier et retint un juron en se rappelant que Granger lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un lieu moldu. À regret il abandonna sa robe pour un jean gris et un t-shirt noir col V. Il laissa ses cheveux sécher seuls comme bon leur semblait, ce qui donna un effet coiffé décoiffé très réussi.

Un sourire étira douloureusement ses lèvres à la pensée qu'il y avait certaines choses immuables, il lui restait au moins sa beauté naturelle.

Puis avisant les manches courtes du t-shirt, il utilisa un sort de dissimulation pour cacher les traces des piqûres au creux de ses bras. Pas la peine que la sang de bourbe connaisse ses petits secrets. Pour la Marque en revanche, aucune dissimulation possible.

Une fois prêt, il frappa dans ses mains et Kinky apparut.

-Apporte-moi un café dans le bureau ainsi que la Gazette.

-Oui Maître Drago.

Elle disparut à nouveau et il quitta la pièce. Il survola les gros titres de la Gazette tout en dégustant son café, noir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure et constata qu'il était plus de 13 heures or il avait rendez-vous à 13 heures.

-Et merde.

Il sauta de son fauteuil, attrapa une veste en cuir légère et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller rejoindre le passage vers le monde moldu. Il n'était que rarement allé au-delà du bar moldu-sorcier qui marquait la frontière. Il le traversa cependant sans hésitation et poussa la porte pour se retrouver dans une ruelle encombrée de poubelles d'où un chat sauta en feulant. Mal à l'aise à l'idée d'arpenter des rues où jamais il n'avait mis les pieds, il prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette avant de remonter l'allée pour rejoindre Leicester Square, une artère grouillante de monde.

L'étonnant fourmillement humain lui donna un coup de chaud, une bouffée de stress, face à l'inconnu qui se dessinait devant lui. On se serait cru sur le Chemin de Traverse la veille du départ du Poudlard Express. Les gens étaient les mêmes que dans son monde. Habillés différemment mais pareils. Pressés, ils marchaient la tête baissée, la plupart des jeunes avaient un truc bizarre sur les oreilles reliés à une boîte accrochée à leurs ceintures. _ **(*)**_

Au milieu de la foule, son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme adossée contre le mur d'une échoppe indienne vendant des souvenirs de pacotille, un livre à la main visiblement très concentrée sur sa lecture.

C'est l'air concentré qui accrocha son attention. Il détailla plus finement la silhouette, une cascade de cheveux bruns tombait sur ses épaules, un débardeur noir assez large laissait voir quelques centimètres de lingerie. Un short visiblement taillé dans un jean archaïque moulait ses hanches de façon érotique, sa position montrait la cambrure de sa chute de reins.

Son regard descendit le long des jambes bronzées, fines et musclées, il buta sur le tatouage de sa cheville, un lion fait de lignes épurées. Immédiatement, elle baissa dans son estime, puis un doute s'insinua dans son esprit...

Un lion ? Un air concentré ?

Il remonta vers des parties de son corps qu'il avait plus de chance d'identifier en constatant qu'un moldu l'accostait. Un visage fin, mangé au trois quarts par des lunettes de soleil taille XXL, elle mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sourit à l'inconnu et échangea quelques mots avec lui. Tout dans l'attitude du type hurlait "mâle en chasse" : le sourire qu'il affichait tandis que ses yeux reflétaient l'envie primaire qu'il avait pour cette fille, qui semblait-il, n'était pas intéressée et tentait tant bien que mal de le faire comprendre au moldu qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

En la voyant tourner la tête de tous les côtés, une sensation de malaise et d'espoir vain l'étreignit et le poussa à se focaliser sur cette fille. Son visage mangé par les lunettes de soleil se figea quand elle buta sur le Serpentard et le soulagement le submergea.

Ces sentiments qui le submergeait n'étaient pas les siens...

La fille adressa un signe de main dans sa direction et la tentation de regarder derrière lui l'envahit. Ses yeux se plissèrent, observant avec attention la fille et le modlu tandis que dans son esprit une pensée toute malfoyenne passait. C'était normal qu'une fille lui fasse des signes, ça aussi ça faisait partie des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

Il la vit se tourner vers le moldu qui battait déjà en retraite en découvrant qu'il avait pour rival un mec blond, yeux bleus, physique de play-boy mais faciès de bad-boy. Conscient de ne pas faire le poids, il rebroussa chemin sans insister alors que Drago s'avançait instinctivement vers elle tout en marmonnant pour lui-même :

-C'est ça ! Casse-toi sale moldu !

Avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres ne sachant visiblement pas si elle serait bien accueillie par celui qu'elle attendait, elle s'avança à sa rencontre. Il pensa que seul un imbécile enverrait cette fille se faire voir. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et releva ses lunettes de soleil, c'est quand il croisa son regard qu'il la reconnut. Ses yeux marron, chauds et accueillants, vivants. Pas du tout boueux.

-Salut, dit-elle presque amicalement.

Un peu hébété de la reconnaître et de la trouver si différente de la fille qu'elle avait été à Poudlard il répondit par quelque chose qui en temps normal n'aurait jamais franchi la barrière de ses lèvres en ayant pour destinataire Granger :

-Salut. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

Il hocha la tête pour lui répondre. Et il fut surpris quand il la vit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et poser ses lèvres sur chacune de ses joues.

-C'est ainsi que l'on dit bonjour à des amis dans mon monde.

Il la regarda un moment, sans comprendre, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle parvenait à dégager de féminité. Puis reprenant ses esprits, il considéra son bonjour moldu trop trivial mais étonnement il appréciait le contact humain et la chaleur que pouvait dégager ce type d'échange entre deux personnes.

-Allez, suis-moi on va aller chercher quelque chose de rafraîchissant et après on va aller à Hyde Park pour chercher de l'ombre, dit-elle en remettant ses lunettes de soleil.

Il la suivit, docile, dans ce monde inconnu, les voitures, les taxis, les bruits, tout le surprenait. Ils croisèrent des gens qu'il jugea bon pour le département de psychomagie de Sainte Mangouste : des filles perchées sur des talons vertigineux, des jeunes avec une coupe de cheveux plutôt longue habillés en jean de la tête aux pieds, des hommes à l'allure cadavérique, habillés tout en noir, ils lui firent penser à Rogue, de vrais oiseaux de nuit.

-Je croyais que les moldus ne croyaient pas aux vampires ?

-C'est le cas, lui répondit-elle surprise par sa question. Pourquoi ?

Il lui désigna du doigt le groupe de jeunes qui venait de les dépasser et elle comprit.

-Ce ne sont pas des pros-vampires, ce sont des gothiques... Je ne sais pas exactement, ce que signifie leur tenue vestimentaire mais c'est assez normal dans mon monde. Personne ne s'habille pareil. Les tendances sont très différentes suivant les années.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une échoppe dans laquelle Hermione disparut après lui avoir dit :

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Elle ressortit avec deux gobelets en plastique remplis d'une substance verte avec une paille plantée dedans. Elle lui en tendit un, tout en aspirant sur sa paille.

Drago eut la malchance de voir son geste. Une brève image d'elle avec une partie bien précise de son anatomie en bouche, les deux même creux sur les joues quand elle aspirerait s'imprima dans son esprit lui causant un frisson incontrôlable qui le fit trembler... Comment parvenait-elle à provoquer ça en lui ? Que Pansy, Astoria ou Daphnée provoquent ce genre de pensées, il y était habitué mais que cette fille-là en soit à l'origine lui donnait des sueurs froides.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

-Rien qui ne va t'empoisonner. C'est de la glace pilée avec du sirop de menthe, goûte c'est très bon.

Elle avait raison, ce truc était très bon, merveilleusement froid et agréable sous cette chaleur du début d'après-midi. Après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse où Drago observa avec une certaine curiosité les moldus. Ils débouchèrent dans une allée piétonne, des arbres au loin leur bouchaient la vue.

-On y est. Bienvenue à Hyde Park, dit-elle joyeusement.

-Que vient-on faire ici ?

-On va profiter du soleil... et discuter.

Dès qu'elle trouva un coin d'herbe disponible, elle saisit son sac en bandouilière, jeta un regard furtif aux alentours et plongea son bras jusqu'au coude dedans pour en ressortir une couverture écossaise qui rappela au Serpentard McGonagall. Elle étala soigneusement la pièce de tissu sans magie au sol et s'y installa, tapotant une place à côté d'elle dans une tentative d'invitation. Malgré son scepticisme, le Serpentard se plia au jeu et s'installa à côté d'elle mais pas sans lui faire remarquer, sarcastique :

-On aurait pu faire ça au Manoir, au moins il y aurait eu moins de monde.

-Tu as raison, mais j'aime cet endroit. C'est plein de vie, des gens insouciants, amoureux, pressés, seuls, heureux, tristes...

Elle reprit après quelques secondes d'arrêt :

-La vie défile devant nos yeux. Je trouve ça apaisant.

Il était sceptique. Le monde l'énervait, il ne s'y sentait pas en sécurité, la menace pouvait venir de partout sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'était pas à l'aise et se demanda comment elle faisait pour être comme un poisson dans l'eau ici, les jambes allongées dans l'herbe, les paumes de mains plaquées au sol en arrière offrant son visage au soleil. Elle-même l'observait à travers ses lunettes noires, il était comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais si elle voulait le déstabiliser, pour percer plus facilement ses défenses, c'était nécessaire.

Pour se donner quelque chose à faire, il sortit de sa poche son paquet de cigarettes, en sortit une qu'il alluma et proposa d'un geste à la Gryffondor d'en prendre une. Elle refusa d'un simple mouvement de tête mais il sentit malgré ses lunettes noires que son regard restait braqué sur lui.

-Qu'y-a-t-il Granger ? Finit-il par demander.

-Il te faut un témoin pour le mariage.

-Je sais.

-Tu as pensé à quelqu'un ?

-Pas encore.

Ca c'était un mensonge et elle le sentit immédiatement.

-Malfoy, commença-t-elle doucement pour ne pas le braquer, ne me cache pas ce genre de choses...

-Zabini devrait être un choix stratégique, la coupa-t-il immédiatement pour échapper à la leçon de morale qui se profilait. Assez haut placé dans la hiérarchie pour pouvoir faire un rapport et en même temps assez proche de moi pour que ça ne paraisse pas étrange.

-Bien, un Mangemort, témoin d'un autre Mangemort. Quelle réjouissance ! Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le regard polaire qui se posa sur elle, la fit frissonner et immédiatement elle ajouta :

-Désolée... Les mauvaises habitudes, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il reprit sans commenter.

-Nott pourrait également faire l'affaire mais il est bien trop perspicace.

-Si tu juges que Zabini conviendra, alors je ne peux qu'approuver. Tu les connais mieux que moi et dans ce cas précis, tu es le mieux placé pour décider.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle lui demanda :

-Tu as été contacté par Voldemort ?

-Non mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Tu auras assez de souvenirs à lui fournir ?

-Je pense que oui.

Ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois depuis la soirée au Manoir, d'abord une ballade sur le Chemin de Traverse qui avait poussé les médias à se demander ce que Miss Granger pouvait bien trouver à cet ancien Mangemort. Puis après une glace partagée quelques jours plus tard chez Florian Fortarôme, la Gazette, grâce à la plume de cette chère Rita, habilement corrompue par le chantage à l'Animagus publia : " _L'héroïne et le Repenti, découvrez les photos exclusives en pages 3."_

La romance de leur pseudo-amour s'étalait également dans Sorcière-Hebdo qui s'était engouffrée dans la brèche de la Gazette. Le magazine people les avait montrés à une soirée du Ministère en compagnie de Dumbledore, d'Harry et d'Arthur Weasley. Puis une série de photos "volées" par un paparazzi payé par Malfoy avait été publiée, on les voyait en tête à tête au restaurant autour d'une petite table penchés l'un vers l'autre le sourire sur les lèvres. Le photographe les avait suivis chez Madame Guipure où il avait pris des clichés d'Hermione en train de faire des essayages ce qui fit couler beaucoup d'encre puisque le lendemain un nouvel article de Rita paraissait : _"Miss Granger à deux doigts de se passer la corde au cou ? La réponse à cette question en page 6."_

Volontairement elle avait pris la pose devant les photographes lors d'une levée de fond pour Sainte-Mangouste, sa main gauche ornée d'un rutilant solitaire avait déchaîné les passions. Des lettres de menaces étaient arrivés au Square, à Poudlard ainsi qu'au Manoir, d'autres étaient enthousiastes et félicitaient les tourtereaux. La population était partagée quant à leur relation mais ce qui comptait n'était pas là. Non, l'important c'était que la mise en scène soit crédible. Et puisque toute la société en parlait, leur mise en scène l'était suffisamment.

Albus avait finalement enfoncé le clou en décidant d'employer les grands moyens.

Il avait convoqué une conférence de presse à Poudlard grâce à la complicité de Kingsley. Le Ministre vouait une confiance quasi-aveugle au vieil homme et savait que lui poser des questions n'amenaient jamais la réponse attendue. Il avait donc autorisé l'interview et accrédité à toutes les agences journalistiques présentes en Grande-Bretagne, avec une pleine conscience de ce que pourrait provoquer, une lettre ou un colis piégé sur une personnalité aussi connue que le fils Malfoy. Kingsley ne portait pas ce genre de personne dans son coeur et soupçonnait que son union précipitée avec Granger ne soit une quelconque manipulation du Grand Manitou lui-même, mais il était un homme d'état avant tout, pleinement conscient du tôlé que cela engendrerait dans la Haute. Nombres d'élites financières dotaient généreusement différentes associations caritatives qui remplaçaient l'Etat là où il n'avait pas les fonds nécessaire pour porter assistance à tous ses citoyens.

Après l'aval de la conférence par le Ministre, Harry, au cours d'une réunion dans le bureau de Dumbledore avait nommé l'opération : "Sauvons Malfoy de la vindicte populaire avant qu'il ne se fasse lyncher". La moquerie avait fait son petit effet auprès d'Hermione qui avait laissé échapper un franc sourire alors qu'elle était plus que préoccupée par la mise en scène de son idylle avec le Serpentard.

De fait, quand Dumbledore s'exprimait le monde l'écoutait et la portée de ses paroles était impressionnante. La conférence avait eu lieu dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, pleine à craquer de journalistes nationaux et internationaux. Albus avait calmement expliqué que les lettres de menaces, contenant des potions explosives ou autres beuglantes reçues à Poudlard ne pourraient être tolérées plus longtemps. Qu'il faisait confiance à la Justice de son pays pour décider si oui ou non un individu était coupable et il avait insisté sur le fait que le Magenmagot lui-même avait blanchi le Serpentard.

Après ça, la tension ambiante se calma quelque peu. Dumbledore avait une autorité considérable, acquise après que ses affirmations concernant le retour de Voldemort aient été confirmées et accrue par sa tentative d'assassinat. Les prises de positions de Dumbledore, que plus de la moitié de la société sorcière avait eu pour professeur ou directeur de Poudlard, impactaient immédiatement l'opinion publique. S'il affirmait que le fils Malfoy était digne de confiance, alors c'est qu'il l'était.

Maintenant que la phase publique touchait à sa fin, leur rencontre en tête à tête, elles aussi, arrivaient à leur terme. Cette entrevue au parc était son idée à elle, elle voulait que Voldemort puisse voir que le Serpentard avait été dans le monde moldu et qu'il y avait été mal à l'aise.

-Maintenant que nous avons fait ce que tu demandais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as changé de camp et pourquoi tu as demandé une réhabilitation publique ?

Il se doutait que cette question resurgirait un jour. Granger n'oubliait jamais rien. Et il se devait d'y répondre.

-Je ne suis le larbin de personne, dit-il avec une voix où elle sentit toute la colère qui couvait en lui. Je ne m'abaisse devant personne.

-Crois-tu toujours à la supériorité de ton sang ?

-Oui et Non. Oui parce qu'on m'a élevé dans l'idée que j'étais supérieur aux autres mais non parce que, toi, tu es la preuve vivante que tu m'es supérieure dans au moins un domaine.

-Lequel ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Les études.

Et c'était vrai, dans ce domaine, il était le second. Combien de fois avait-il pris des coups et des sorts parce qu'elle, une sang de bourbe, était meilleure que lui ?

-Alors c'est ta fierté qui t'as poussé à trahir ?

-Un peu. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

-Explique-toi.

-Ce qu'Il nous fait subir, ce qu'Il nous force à faire, ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai fait. Voilà ce qui m'a poussé à trahir. Aucun des deux camps n'avait ma préférence. Si j'avais eu le choix, je n'aurais pris parti pour aucun des deux, j'aurais fait mes valises et je serai parti. On m'a imposé un choix que je ne voulais pas faire. C'est pour tout ça que j'ai quitté mon camp. Je fais plus confiance à Dumbeldore pour nous construire un monde en paix qu'à Tu-Sais-Qui.

Hermione riva son regard sur lui. Comme précédemment, elle sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas l'entière vérité. Le sentiment premier que cela faisait émerger en elle, c'était la colère. Le Serpentard l'agaçait tant son comportement lui rappelait celui d'Harry et ses doutes perpétuels. Mais au-delà de la colère, il y avait aussi la conscience d'avoir un passé difficile qui n'aidait pas à installer la confiance :

-Malfoy, permets-moi d'être honnête avec toi, souffla-t-elle indécise.

-Je t'en prie Granger.

-Je crois qu'il y a une raison plus profonde à ta trahison, et je crois que...

Bordel ! Mais comment avait-elle deviné ça ?

-Ne crois rien. Tu te tromperais à coup sûr, siffla-t-il.

Elle baissa ses yeux, croyant avoir dépassé une limite et rebroussant chemin immédiatement. Mais le Serpentard, s'il s'était étonné de sa perspicacité, n'en demeurait pas moins étrangement enclin à lui révéler la même chose qu'à Dumbledore. Granger, par son attitude soumise lui donnait envie de se confier, de se libérer d'un poids qui le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus... Par réflexe, pour s'occuper les mains mais aussi pour dresser une sorte de barrière, il chercha ses cigarettes et son briquet, en alluma une et garda son feu entre ses doigts avant de se lancer, sans lâcher des yeux les armoiries des Malfoy qui le narguaient en brillant dans le rayonnement du soleil.

-Ma mère a été tuée par Dolohov pendant la bataille... Et c'est à cet instant précis que j'ai compris que je n'avais rien à faire là. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver... Et j'ai la rage Granger, avoua-t-il. Une putain de rage qui me bouffe, qui m'aveugle mais qui me guide aussi. Voldemort doit mourir. Il a trop pris, à trop de gens pour ne pas payer l'addition. Je suis un Malfoy et ça il l'a oublié, mais moi ce statut est gravé dans ma chair et dans mon sang. C'est ce que je suis. Un Sang-Pur fier de ses origines et prêt à toutes les folies pour se venger.

Elle resta de longues minutes silencieuse avant de relever ses yeux sur lui, le regardant comme si elle voyait le vrai Drago pour la première fois. Découvrant qu'il était un homme comme les autres et que derrière ce masque de froideur et d'arrogance elle sentait parfois des choses plus profondes. Il portait une carapace qui lui servait ni plus ni moins de bouclier. Plus dure et plus résistante que de la glace, mais cette protection avait commencé à se fissurer au moment où il avait décidé de trahir. Poussée par un réflexe de déjà-vu, elle fit la même chose que ce qu'elle aurait fait avec Harry après ce genre de confidences. Elle l'attira à elle et enroula ses bras autour de son corps, sans réfléchir plus avant à ce que son geste signifiait.

Surpris par son geste, il commença par se contracter et prit sur lui pour ne pas la repousser. Mais quand le corps féminin épousa le sien, la barrière céda, la chaleur envahit son corps. Le réconfort qu'elle lui prodigua par ce simple geste l'apaisa bien plus que la cocaïne et l'héroïne qu'il s'injectait toutes les nuits.

Elle se détacha finalement de lui en prenant brusquement conscience de la personne qu'elle étreignait ainsi et murmura maladroitement :

-Malfoy...

-C'est rien Granger. Celui-là fera un excellent souvenir.

Elle esquissa un sourire contrit et enchaîna :

-Merci de m'avoir expliqué. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire et... je... je suis contente que tu m'aies fait confiance. J'espère vraiment ne pas m'être trompée sur toi.

-Moi aussi j'espère ne pas m'être trompé.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment relancer une discussion qu'ils n'auraient habituellement pas partagée. Le regard d'Hermione tomba brutalement sur son avant-bras dénudé. La Marque y luisait, noire, brillante, immobile mais menaçante.

-Je peux la toucher ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement en désignant son bras.

Surpris par sa demande, il hocha simplement la tête en tendant son bras vers elle. Les doigts de la Gryffondor effleurèrent sa peau, touchant l'horreur en relief qui s'étalait. Un frisson incontrôlable le parcourut à son toucher. Un picotement, agréable et chaleureux lui traversait le corps. Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient il se sentit plus léger, plus libre que jamais. Quelque chose se passait, s'imposait à eux, sans qu'ils ne puissent encore mettre des mots dessus mais chacun sentait que cette décharge électrique qui les traversait annonçait quelque chose de plus fort.

Quand elle posait ses mains sur lui, Voldemort disparaissait de son corps, balayé par une sensation de bien-être qu'il avait rarement éprouvé au cours de son existence. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts frais et légers remonter jusqu'au creux de son coude où ils stoppèrent leur course, restant à cet endroit précis de son corps, là où le mal entrait dans son corps toutes les nuits, se contentant d'effleurer sans jugement le granité de sa peau abîmée par les nombreuses piqûres. Si elle vit les bleus et les trâces malgré son sort de dissimulation, elle n'en dit rien.

Quand sa main entière épousa avec douceur cette partie de lui, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, causant la fin immédiate de leur contact physique. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle cesse de le toucher. Il y prenait un trop grand plaisir pour qu'il y renonce aussi vite. Cette addiction là était bien plus profonde que les autres et guidait son instinct. Il saisit sa main au vol et laissa ses prunelles accrocher le regard chocolat qui n'exprimait que surprise et curiosité. Le sentiment de malaise les enveloppa tous les deux, chacun se rendant compte qu'il se passait quelque chose qui n'était pas censé se produire. Prendre conscience du fait que le contact physique était agréable, était déstabilisant. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, détaillant l'autre, cherchant des réponses à leurs questions. Finalement, Drago, porta délicatement les doigts de la Gryffondor à ses lèvres et les y pressa.

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Le comportement du Serpentard était désarçonnant. Cependant un détail lui fit froncer le nez alors qu'il terminait son baise-main.

-Malfoy, l'appela-t-elle doucement, pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils gris ?

Il se figea telle une statue et brusquement sa main resserra sa prise autour d'elle. Ses yeux se plissèrent et son regard se fit perçant. Mais étonnamment la vérité qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui dévoiler franchit en partie la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Un sortilège les fait paraître bleus.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea sans vergogne.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit uniquement question d'esthétique, cependant si tu m'assures que connaître les origines de ce détail n'est pas utile à notre mission alors je n'insisterai pas.

Il hocha la tête, le moment de grâce au cours duquel l'envie de lui parler des cachots l'avait envahi était passé. Il n'irait pas plus loin.

-Ce n'est pas utile que tu saches le pourquoi. Mais tes pouvoirs sont capables de briser mes sortilèges, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça Granger, finit-il légèrement menaçant.

Elle soupira en retrouvant l'ancien Malfoy, celui qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer.

Ils se séparèrent peu après sans avoir prononcé d'autres paroles. Ils repartirent en direction du Chaudron Baveur et se quittèrent devant l'établissement. Le soleil commençait à décliner quand Drago rentra chez lui.

Il avait la tête pleine, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne savait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait et ça le perturbait. Elle n'était plus inférieure, elle était dangereuse, pour lui, pour son esprit. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, prévenant les elfes de ne pas le déranger et se dirigea vers le bar. La bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu empêcherait son esprit de chercher des réponses qu'il ne trouverait pas.

L'effet escompté ne se produisit pas. Affalé dans un canapé, il assistait impuissant à la débâcle de sa vie. Il pensait sans cesse à elle, ressassant ses souvenirs depuis Poudlard, cherchant le moment où ça avait dérapé. Les yeux braqués sur l'horloge, il regardait le temps s'écoulait attendant avec impatience le milieu de la nuit.

Quand trois heures sonnèrent, il recommença son rituel avec un certain soulagement, il savait qu'il serait en paix dans peu de temps. Il retrouva les deux corps chauds, l'odeur qui lui manquait et aperçu pour la première fois une masse de cheveux bruns, une peau dorée et un serpent qui s'enroulait autour d'une rose tatoué sur une peau lisse dans le creux d'une hanche féminine.

 _ **NA :**_

 _ **(*)**_ _Il faut voir ici ce que l'on appelait dans les 90's un walkman, l'ancêtre des MP3 actuels._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà mesdames !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous l'avez aimé parce que j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire celui-là !**_

 _ **Bonne semaine à toutes, rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour de nouvelles aventures !**_

 _ **En attendant, bon vent, et pensez à laisser un pti mot !**_

 _ **Amicalement VC.**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Fan 2 : Merci beaucoup de ton message, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre contenant (enfin !) du dramione t'as convenu ! A bientôt !**_

 _ **joggingForSale : De 1 : Merci pour ton message et tes compliments ! De 2 : Voilà du Drago et de l'Hermione, j'espère que tu as aimé ! De 3 : Merci de me suivre et de me faire confiance dans le pairing Harry-Hermione-Drago, j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes !**_

 _ **Alicia : Ah je suis contente de te voir de retour ! Je m'inquiétais ... Où étais-donc passée ma plus fidèle revieweuse ?! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Et merci de ton message !**_


	11. Chap 11 : Se préparer à l'inévitable

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui une petite plongée dans les esprits de Drago et d'Hermione, c'est plus sombre que d'habitude et je place un avertissement concernant l'utilisation de produits stupéfiants.**_

 _ **C'est illégal et c'est addictif. Voilà pour la prévention.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à Morgane et Maddy, pour leur travail de correction.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à vous pour vos messages.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tu trouveras pas mon pareil à des kilomètres,**_

 _ **C'est ça que t'aimes chez moi, (...)**_

 _ **J'suis en mission mais je lâche pas,**_

 _ **T'façon faut pas qu'ça traîne,**_

 _ **C'est pas demain que je passerai la main,**_

 _ **Ou que j'arrêterai le combat.**_

 _ **C'est clair que je vis que pour ça,**_

 _ **Et puis que je pense que comme ça,**_

 _ **Je bouge pas, depuis le temps que j'envoie,**_

 _ **Que j'balance des bombes sur toi.**_

 _ **Sans me vanter, j'peux chanter,**_

 _ **Que je roule avec un crew déjanté...**_

 _ **Prends tes jambes à ton cou.**_

 _ **LEJ, reprise de Seine Saint Denis Style, NTM.**_

.

.

 **Chapitre 10 : Se préparer à l'inévitable.**

.

.

 _20 août 1997._

Hermione se trouvait devant la grille d'entrée du Manoir Malfoy. Elle regardait ce bâtiment dans lequel un an plus tôt, elle avait subi l'accès de fureur de cette folle de Bellatrix. Un frisson la parcourut en repensant à la torture qu'on lui avait infligée. La douleur avait été insoutenable et parfois, elle subissait encore des crises de tremblements dues aux doloris. Il fallait vouloir faire le mal au plus profond de soi pour pouvoir lancer un tel sort, et Merlin savait que Bellatrix avait eu à cœur de la faire souffrir.

Elle se secoua mentalement pour sortir de sa torpeur. Bellatrix était morte et enterrée. Elle n'allait pas la laisser venir la hanter aujourd'hui alors qu'elle se mariait dans quelques heures... Non surtout pas _aujourd'hui_.

Certes elle se mariait avec Malfoy et Godric savait qu'elle redoutait ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais nom d'un chien, c'était malgré tout un mariage. Son mariage. Peut-être le seul qu'elle aurait jamais, puisqu'elle avait estimé leur chance de survie à cette nouvelle guerre qui se profilait à une sur cinq.

Un vrai mariage, quelque chose d'indissoluble, censé être immuable avec la robe chantilly, la bague, les vœux, le gâteau à la crème, l'ouverture du bal, le lancer de bouquet et les invités blasés que cela engendrait.

Elle regardait avec peur et dégoût ce bâtiment qui représentait dorénavant son presque chez elle. Chez elle. Le Manoir Malfoy ! Nom de Dieu… Un vrai blasphème pour elle qui n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là, devant les grilles encore closes, l'envie de fuir l'étreignit... Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resterait la femme de Drago Malfoy, aucune date ne pouvait être fixée pour la fin de cette mascarade et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'un des deux, voire les deux, ne soit plus de ce monde quand le rideau tomberait.

Mais pour le moment, on en était aux trois coups de balai annonçant l'entrée en scène des acteurs et le rôle de la Gryffondor était un des principaux. Elle devait jouer le jeu, en laissant ses questions sans réponses de côté. Malfoy ne lui avait laissé aucune instruction pour pénétrer dans le domaine, elle supposait que, comme la dernière fois, les grilles s'évaporeraient dans l'atmosphère quand elle les franchirait mais méfiante par nature et habitude, elle tira malgré tout sa baguette de sa poche et s'avança.

Etant une personne attendue par le maître des lieux lui-même, la magie protectrice très particulière du Manoir la laissa passer. Curieusement, elle se sentit en sécurité, comme si la magie de la demeure la protégeait elle aussi. Mais ce foutu sentiment n'était qu'illusoire et faisait partie du charme lui-même. Si Malfoy s'en prenait à elle, Hermione doutait que cette magie serait à même de la protéger. Elle s'engagea néanmoins tranquillement dans l'allée centrale parfaitement entretenue en essayant de faire abstraction du malaise que la pensée de revoir Malfoy faisait émerger en elle. Elle n'avait pas revu le Serpentard depuis leur après-midi à Hyde Park. Très peu enthousiaste à l'idée de se marier, elle lui avait gracieusement délégué l'organisation de la cérémonie, se contentant de correspondre par hiboux interposés pour le plan de table et autres points de détails auxquels elle n'aurait jamais eu à penser si ce foutu Malfoy ne s'était pas battu bec et ongles pour lui imposer un mariage « malfoyen ».

Elle avait dû renoncer à un petit mariage qu'elle aurait voulu champêtre, simple et surtout intime. Même Harry lui avait fait remarquer que la couverture de «la fouine» serait plus crédible si le mariage faisait du bruit et s'imposait en une de tous les journaux nationaux. Elle avait donc tout céder sans discuter. De la couleur des dragées aux compositions florales en passant par les vins hors-de-prix qui seraient servis, elle avait dit "oui" à tout.

Ce n'était de toute façon pas son propre argent, s'il pensait que ces honteuses dépenses étaient nécessaire pour asseoir leur petit jeu et en faire l'évènement de l'année alors qui était-elle pour douter ? Et puis ce n'était pas non plus réellement un vrai mariage... Elle déglutit douloureusement en pensant que pourtant elle se trouvait là et que c'était plus que réel.

Arrivée au niveau du perron, elle grimpa la volée de marches rapidement et d'un mouvement de baguette le lourd bélier en bronze s'abattit sur la porte. Un elfe vint ouvrir et la salua avec chaleur :

-Bonjour…

-Maîtresse Hermione, bienvenue chez vous. Nous avons préparé vos appartements. Suivez-moi, le temps presse.

La petite créature avait l'air toute excitée à l'idée de célébrer le mariage de son Maître, ses oreilles battaient l'air à la manière d'un animal domestique content de rapporter la balle. Hermione en frissonna d'horreur, elle ne serait jamais à sa place ici...

L'elfe se retournait tous les trois pas pour vérifier que celle qu'elle appelait « Maîtresse » la suivait bien. Hermione s'accommodait tant bien que mal de ce titre dont elle se serait bien passée, mais consciente d'être ici en terrain miné, elle tint sa langue et se la mordit. Elle ne ferait aucune remarque à propos des elfes. Pas ici. Cet endroit était une cause perdue. Elle suivait, du pas lourd du condamné, la créature à travers les couloirs sombres et passablement humides du Manoir, passant devant une kyrielle d'ancêtres malfoyens, tous silencieux dans leur tableau, se contentant avec leurs regards méprisants de lui faire comprendre ce qu'ils pensaient de cet état de fait. Une Sang-De-Bourbe allait devenir une épouse Malfoy.

La tête haute, Hermione affronta sans ciller le silence pesant, beaucoup plus violent que ne l'auraient été des insultes à ses yeux. Un nombre incalculable de portes closes plus tard, l'elfe finit par s'immobiliser devant une double porte de bois sombre et vernis, sur elles étaient sculptés, enlacés, un dragon et un serpent.

-Difficile d'oublier qui est le propriétaire des lieux, murmura-t-elle en détaillant le décor tandis que Kinky l'incitait à entrer.

Et malgré son dégoût en général pour cette maison, Hermione du s'avouer que la pièce était parfaitement bien agencée. Trois grandes fenêtres, hautes d'au moins deux mètres, laissaient entrer la lumière qui illuminait chaleureusement les murs recouverts de tentures crème. Le mobilier était époustouflant et surtout d'époque. Digne d'un musée. Une bibliothèque, des fauteuils assortis à la couleur des murs, un secrétaire, une table basse en fer forgé surmontée d'une plaque de verre gravée d'arabesques abstraites, une cheminée design qui détonnait au sein du mobilier ancien, un canapé de cuir…

-Il ne fallait pas…, souffla-t-elle ahurie.

-Le Maître voulait le meilleur pour Madame, lui répondit religieusement la créature.

Figée au milieu de la pièce, elle regardait le décor qui l'entourait. Son regard accrocha les rideaux de velours, les embrasses dotées de pierres précieuses rutilantes, les bibelots en cristal parfaitement époussetés, les livres anciens aux reliures usées mais dont on avait prit grand soin, le lustre baroque dont les pampilles brillaient dans les rayons de soleil. Avec stupéfaction, ses yeux se posèrent sur un tableau inanimé qui lui prouvait que celui-ci était moldu. Elle s'approcha doucement de la toile où se dessinait une brassée de tournesol sur un fond bleu marine…

-C'est pas vrai… dites-moi que je rêve... C'est un Van Gogh ?

Elle observa la signature de l'artiste en se demandant comment Malfoy avait pu se procurer une toile valant plusieurs millions de livres sterling ? D'autant plus que si ses souvenirs étaient bons, cette toile devait se trouver… Au Louvre, non ? Ou bien au Metropolitan de New York ? Un léger bruit de l'elfe la tira de sa contemplation.

-Si Madame veux bien se donner la peine de visiter…

Elle suivit de nouveau la petite chose quand elle ouvrit une des deux portes restantes, lui révélant sa chambre personnelle. Par déduction, elle présuma que l'autre porte du salon menait à la chambre de Malfoy. Elle frissonna de savoir qu'il dormirait à quelques mètres d'elle mais elle doutait que le Serpentard chercherait sciemment sa compagnie.

Un second choc la saisit alors qu'elle pénétrait dans ce qui serait son chez elle pour les temps à venir.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut sa malle, contenant toutes ses affaires transférées depuis le Square, fermée trônant sur un tapis certainement tressé magiquement par les elfes. Un magnifique lit à baldaquin sur estrade en bois occupait majestueusement l'espace en étant adossé contre le mur du fond. Disposé à proximité des baies vitrées ouvrant sur un balcon de pierre, un petit salon était également présent, deux fauteuils avec entre eux une petite desserte en bois sculpté. Un bureau et une bibliothèque vide complétaient le mobilier. La chambre était pourvue de deux portes situées l'une à côté de l'autre, elle trouva derrière l'une d'elle une salle de bain luxueuse avec douche à l'italienne et baignoire à pieds ainsi qu'un dressing qui ne serait jamais rempli une fois toutes ses affaires rangées. Derrière l'autre, un boudoir, relique des temps anciens avait été aménagé dans les tons rouge et or pour son « plaisir personnel » avait annoncé la créature.

-Nous espérons que les appartements de Madame plaisent à Madame, couina l'elfe alors que le silence s'éternisait.

-Merci Kinky, bredouilla-t-elle confuse de découvrir son environnement tel qu'il était. C'est parfait.

Elle pivota sur elle-même pour quitter le boudoir quand un craquement se répercuta contre le vaste volume de la pièce. L'elfe venait de tirer sa révérence, satisfait du travail accompli par ses compatriotes. Une fois seule, la Gryffondor laissa son regard chocolat embrasser la pièce avant de s'écrouler sur le lit.

Par Godric… Tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste mascarade, il s'agissait de jeter de la poudre aux yeux de tous. Mêmes à ceux des elfes de maison.

Un carillon au loin résonna dans le silence pesant du Manoir. Elle se releva du lit et tendit l'oreille. Pas un bruit, pas même un frémissement. On se serait cru dans un sanctuaire, le moindre petit bruit voyait son écho se démultiplier. Cette maison n'en était pas une. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un cimetière, franchir le seuil de cette maudite maison, signifiait mettre un pied dans la tombe. Il s'était passé trop de choses mauvaises entre ces murs aux cours des siècles pour s'y sentir en sécurité.

D'ici quelques heures, elle ferait officiellement partie d'une famille de Mangemorts hautement impliqués auprès de Voldemort…

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Malfoy ne serait jamais un repenti… Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Tout ceci ne rimait absolument à rien, ce n'était pas elle. Autour d'elle tout était froid, parfaitement propre, luxueux et en même temps aseptisé. Chaque chose était à sa place alors qu'elle adorait le désordre organisé de sa petite chambre du Square qui prouvait qu'elle s'y sentait bien. Cette maison-là était triste, malveillante et surtout désertée de tout semblant de vie.

Or la caractéristique première d'Hermione Granger, c'était d'être débordante de vie. Si elle voulait se sentir bien ici, elle devait y mettre sa marque. __

Emportée par la nécessité de faire de cette foutue pièce un lieu agréable, elle ouvrit sa malle à la recherche de la petite radio qui les avait accompagné pendant la Chasse. Il fallait du bruit… Beaucoup de bruit pour chasser le silence morbide. Elle tapota le bout de sa baguette sur le transistor qui grésilla de longues secondes avant de se mettre en marche. Puis, la jeune femme amplifia le son à son maximum. Les premiers accords de guitare résonnèrent bruyamment dans la chambre alors que la Gryffondor lançait les premiers sortilèges sur ses affaires pour les ranger. Elle sourit en pensant que le haut plafond formait une caisse de résonance parfaite pour la voix rauque de Kurt Cobain.

Elle rit franchement en pensant à Lucius Malfoy. Cet ordure devait se retourner dans sa tombe de la savoir ici, prête à devenir sa « bru », comme ils disaient dans la "Haute".

Et finalement, portée par la musique moldue qui résonnait de toutes parts et par ses pensées sarcastiques qui la détendaient, elle se prit au jeu, marquant sa présence dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Au-dessus de son bureau des photos moldues et sorcières se côtoyaient. Ses regrettés parents qui avaient payés de leurs vies le fait d'avoir mis au monde une sorcière, ses amis, Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna, la famille Weasley. Une photo lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, ils étaient tous les trois dessus, le Trio d'Or dans toute sa splendeur. Elle avait été prise par Colin dans la salle commune des Gryffondors : Harry et Ron se disputaient une partie d'échec alors qu'elle avait le nez dans un livre, assise à leurs pieds, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Les larmes affluèrent en masse derrière ses paupières closes dans l'espoir d'échapper à la douleur des pertes qui s'étalaient sur le mur. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ici. Pas dans un endroit tel que celui-ci où le danger était partout et où elle était vulnérable. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de respirer calmement afin d'enrayer la crise de larmes qui se profilait quand une puissante vague de chaleur l'étreignit.

Harry…

Même à distance, il percevait ses émotions et réussissait à la réconforter. La tendresse que le Gryffondor déployait par vagues douces refoulait petit à petit les ravages de la Guerre. Harry resta longtemps en connexion avec elle, comme s'il voulait à sa manière la soutenir et la protéger jusqu'au moment fatidique. Une fois remise, elle continua à s'installer se plongeant dans cette activité pour oublier ce qui l'attendait en fin d'après-midi.

Quand son rangement toucha à sa fin, elle constata qu'il était à peine onze heures, ce qui lui laissait donc encore six heures de liberté. Six petites heures qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de perdre en déprime inutile. Il était prévu qu'Harry ne la rejoigne qu'en début d'après-midi, il avait évoqué une course de dernière minute à effectuer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un hibou de Malfoy, reçu la veille au soir, l'avait prévenue qu'un rendez-vous le retenait pour la journée, qu'ils se verraient lors de la cérémonie. Donc sans compter les elfes, elle était seule au Manoir.

L'idée d'entreprendre quelques fouilles lui parut excellente. Cependant, la jeune femme était bien consciente que les elfes vouaient leur loyauté à leur Maître, et que celui-ci leur avait certainement ordonné de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. L'escapade en dehors des appartements fut vite écartée. D'abord elle risquait de se perdre dans ce dédale de couloirs tous semblables. Les portraits ne daigneraient pas l'aider à retrouver son chemin et se feraient une joie de raconter ses exploits au maître des lieux.

Cependant, dans le salon, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets, existait une porte. Celle menant à la chambre du Maître des lieux, absent en ce moment même. Pour se couvrir au maximum, elle prit le risque de laisser la musique à son volume actuel pour ne pas alerter les elfes d'un quelconque changement de comportement de sa part. Le cœur battant à l'idée de trouver quelque chose… N'importe quoi, lui prouvant que tout ceci était une erreur monumentale, elle quitta sa chambre, traversa au pas de course le salon avant de se planter devant le panneau de bois sombre, résolument clos.

-A nous deux, murmura-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la porte.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A l'autre bout du Manoir, enfermé dans une des nombreuses salles de bain, Drago luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'évanouissement qui le menaçait. Appuyé à bout de bras contre le rebord de la vasque depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, il essayait de réprimer les haut-le-cœur qui lui broyaient la poitrine. Il déglutit difficilement quand sa vision se troubla et que son équilibre vacilla dangereusement. Ses jambes cédèrent brusquement sous son poids sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour amortir la chute. Il s'écrasa contre le marbre noir, appréciant, malgré la douleur de la chute, son contact glacé qui apaisait ses nausées et sa fièvre.

Il parvint une dizaine de secondes à refouler le malaise qui le menaçait avant de renoncer. Il savait qu'il disposait d'une petite minute avant que ça ne commence, alors il rassembla ses dernières forces physiques pour allonger son bras et attraper la ceinture de cuir noire qui pendait du bac à linge sale. A bout de souffle, crispé comme jamais, il réussit à la porter à sa bouche avant les premiers frissons incontrôlables qui commençaient déjà à se faire sentir dans ses jambes. Au moment où il mordait le cuir, il sentit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il perdit totalement le contrôle de son corps. Il se mit à trembler à la manière d'un épileptique en pleine crise de convulsions, sa mâchoire heurtait le sol de manière régulière tel un métronome, entamant la chair de sa lèvre, répandant son sang et sa salive sur son visage tuméfié.

La convocation de la veille n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, loin de là. Mais elle avait eu une portée inattendue pour le Serpentard ancrant au plus profond de lui l'idée que, quoi qu'il se passe à partir de maintenant, lui Drago Malfoy ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour assister à la chute de celui-qui-ne-voulait-pas-mourir.

Quitte à y laisser sa propre peau.

Pourtant au départ tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Le Lord avait semblé satisfait de l'avancement de sa mission et même un peu surpris de ce que son lieutenant avait fait en si peu de temps.

.

-Dis-moi Drago… Quel est ton secret ?

-Aucun Maître. C'est simplement le désir de vous satisfaire qui m'anime et qui me rend meilleur, lui répondit-il en s'inclinant profondément.

Les yeux perçants du Lord se rivèrent aux siens et une poussée mentale ébranla les défenses du jeune homme.

-J'avoue tout Maître, reprit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour mettre un terme à la tentative d'invasion psychique qu'il subissait. La Sang-De-Bourbe me facilite la tâche en étant d'une naïveté qui frise l'imbécilité. Elle croit réellement que je suis un certain Roméo moldu que je ne connais pas mais dont elle vante les mérites.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire sadique alors que quelques rires s'élevaient.

-Vois-tu Drago, ce Roméo en question n'est qu'un imbécile qui s'est suicidé par amour. N'est-ce pas risible ?

Les rires gras des Mangemorts convoqués envahirent la salle, plus par souci de ne pas déplaire que pour réellement marquer leur hilarité. Aucun d'eux ne savait qui était Roméo mais tous avaient pleinement conscience que les colères de leur Maître étaient brusques et imprévisibles. Mieux valait les éviter autant que possible s'ils voulaient voir le soleil se lever. Drago joignit son rire à celui de ses collègues avec quelques secondes de retard, suffisantes pour que Voldemort le remarque. Cependant, ses yeux rouges ne s'y attardèrent pas et dérivèrent ensuite sur l'assemblée qui siégeait à ses pieds, les regardant tous un par un avant qu'il ne s'arrête de nouveau sur l'héritier Malfoy.

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle, chacun retenant sa respiration et priant pour que la sanction ne lui soit pas destinée. Drago soutint le regard flamboyant sans ciller malgré la sueur qui coulait désagréablement entre ses omoplates. Quand un éclair bleu fendit l'air, il ferma les yeux. La douleur l'envahit graduellement, broyant d'abord ses jambes dans un étau de fer avant qu'elle ne se propage dans tout son corps à la manière de la drogue qu'il prenait chaque nuit. Chacun de ses battements de cœur amplifiait un peu plus encore la douleur. Il hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales avant de s'étouffer dans la bile qui remontait par saccades de son estomac. La honte acheva de le laisser inerte sur le sol en sentant son pantalon devenir humide au niveau de son bas ventre.

Puis le sort prit fin, le laissant gémissant comme un nouveau-né sur le sol souillé.

Les sens brouillés par la douleur, il perçut vaguement que l'on s'approchait de lui mais les quelques mots qui résonnèrent à ses oreilles, eux, se gravèrent dans son esprit :

-Pour que tu n'oublies jamais qui est ton Maître, Drago.

 _Moi… Et moi seul_.

Une violente poussée mentale lui fit l'effet de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure. Sa vie se jouait à cet instant. Il rassembla ses dernières forces mentales pour projeter à l'avant de son esprit les images factices qu'il voulait dévoiler priant pour qu'Il n'aille pas fouiller plus loin. Il n'aurait pas la force de lui refuser l'accès aux souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait de cadenasser. Les images de lui et de Granger défilèrent à toute vitesse, sautant de l'unes à l'autre sans s'y attarder. Cependant, il montra une curiosité accrue pour des détails sans grande importance : une partie d'échec disputée avec le Survivant, l'article de presse concernant la déclaration de Dumbledore sur sa réhabilitation, celui de Sorcière-Hebdo qui titrait « _Les 10 secrets d'Hermione Granger pour harponner un homme riche, par Rita Skeeter »._

Quand il se retira violemment de son esprit, toujours dans le but de pousser son humiliation à son maximum, Voldemort prononça solennellement :

-Messieurs, Drago a désormais ma pleine confiance. Il a prouvé sa valeur, en réussissant là ou bon nombre d'entre vous ont échoué. Le clan Potter est infiltré avec succès.

Un brouhaha incompréhensible s'éleva soudain alors que le Lord élevait la voix pour se faire entendre :

-Et puisqu'il s'agit de la dernière nuit de célibataire de notre fidèle Drago, je propose une chasse pour fêter ces deux évènements.

Une baguette s'enfonça méchamment dans son flanc, lui lançant un sort d'énergie pour lui permettre de se remettre.

-Allez Malfoy, debout ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas manquer ton enterrement de vie de garçon ? Lui lança-t-on.

Tous les Mangemorts présents se levèrent et quittèrent la salle par petits groupes, alors que Drago se remettait difficilement, soulagé de sortir relativement indemne de cette réunion. Tandis qu'il se lançait un _récurvite,_ une voix grave proposa une descente dans un bar de l'Allée des Embrumes réputé pour servir cet alcool vert qui rendait fou. Ils transplanèrent de concert après avoir fait disparaître capes et masques. Bientôt, les hommes imbibés d'absinthe tirèrent au sort les villes où l'on pourrait chasser le moldu. Quelqu'un d'un peu moins soûl que les autres eut la bonne idée de dire qu'il fallait peut-être éviter les métropoles pour privilégier les campagnes où leurs exploits ne seraient pas tout de suite découvert par les Aurors et les autorités moldues.

On approuva le gars intelligent, en portant des toasts à sa gloire. Puis la chasse fut lancée, quelques-uns choisirent le balais pour s'y rendre, d'autres transplanèrent à leurs risques et périls. La majorité choisit le portoloin intraçable. Drago choisit un groupe au hasard et posa son doigt sur une noise qui le fit disparaître. Il se retrouva devant une maison moldue du nord de l'Irlande, perdue au milieu de la lande, adossée à une bergerie d'où s'échappaient des bêlements terrifiés. La famille au complet y passa, le mari d'abord tellement surpris de se faire réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit qu'il ne comprit même pas ce qui lui arrivait. Puis ce fut la femme que MacNair se réserva dès leur arrivée. Suivirent les deux enfants. En moins de quinze minutes, le travail était fini et eux ils étaient là, riant à gorge déployée de voir le cadavre de la femme se balader dans les airs à la manière d'une marionnette.

Et puis soudain, alors que leur petite fête battait son plein, une vitre explosa, propulsant ses débris un peu partout. Un second sort défonça un mur emportant avec lui deux Mangemorts. La panique les prit de court. Ils tentèrent de transplaner, Drago le premier, mais des barrières anti-transplanage les en empêchaient.

-Sous les fenêtres ! Abritez-vous ! Hurla-t-il en se plaquant au sol pour ramper jusqu'à ce qui avait été quelques minutes auparavant une fenêtre dorénavant éventrée.

-Pas de quartiers les gars, ils n'en feront pas pour nous, cria un survivant malgré le vacarme des sorts explosifs qui pleuvaient contre la maison.

Drago ne put qu'approuver. Les Aurors commençaient à sentir le coup fourré, leurs attaques avaient été un peu plus discrètes que lors des deux précédentes guerres mais ces sorciers-là étaient des limiers, ils avaient les Mangemort en horreur et les traquaient sans relâche. Le seul moyen de fuir était de passer la porte. Or, à l'extérieur les attendait un comité d'accueil décidé à les envoyer avec un aller-simple à Azkaban. Tant pis pour les Aurors. Entre sa propre vie et la leur, le choix était vite fait.

-Ils sont une petite dizaine ! Hurla un homme caché derrière un pan de mur. Tirez pour tuer !

Les premiers avada fusèrent avant même qu'il ne finisse de parler. Sans remords, Drago se jeta dans la bataille.

Les Aurors résistèrent tant bien que mal mais ne réussirent pas à contrer les sortilèges inconnus auxquels ils devaient faire face. La plus grande force des Mangemorts résidait dans leur connaissance approfondie de la Magie interdite par le gouvernement qui les employait. Sachant les moldus déjà perdus, ils se replièrent rapidement après avoir perdu quatre de leurs hommes. Les renforts ne tarderaient plus, l'alerte était donnée et l'abandon momentané des Aurors du champ de bataille était la dernière chance pour les Mangemorts de se sortir de ce guêpier.

Un des anciens, issu de la première génération, invoqua la magie noire pour briser l'anti-transplanage. Dès que le sortilège s'évapora, les troupes masquées se dissipèrent dans leur habituelle fumée noirâtre. Un des gars voulut lancer la marque dans le ciel mais un ancien l'en empêcha en disant :

-Le Maître a dit : "discrétion".

Par vengeance et surtout pour couvrir leur crime, les anciens, meneurs de la petite troupe, finirent par un feu-de-joie, achevant de faire disparaître à jamais le moindre souvenir de cette famille moldue alors que Drago qui en avait assez vu pour la soirée quittait les lieux à son tour, l'envie de vomir le prenant aux tripes.

.

Toujours face contre terre, Drago essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser submerger par la haine et la colère qui hurlaient en lui. Il aurait la tête de Voldemort. Quoi que cela lui en coûte, il lui ferait payer les humiliations, la douleur, la torture et les crimes commis, tous ces innocents tués au nom d'une chimère...

Son corps était sur la corde raide et il pouvait remercier sa jeunesse de l'avoir maintenu en vie. Depuis le Département des Mystères sa vie n'était qu'Enfer. D'abord la pression de sa mission-suicide, la peur d'échouer, le passage par les cachots l'avait atteint et cassé quelque chose en lui parce que la sanction avait été physiquement dégradante. Puis les réunions au cours de la septième année qu'il avait redoutées plus que toutes autres choses tant la terreur y régnait, les couloirs de Poudlard où tout un chacun vous espionnait, amis et ennemis, la vigilance constante dont il faisait preuve en permanence, conscient d'être une cible pour les deux bords. C'était à Noël, cette année-là, qu'il avait pour la première fois trouvé refuge dans la drogue. Durant une soirée chez les Parkinson, Flint avait sniffé une poudre blanche devant lui.

.

 _Noël 1996, Salon-Fumoir des Parkinson._

 _"-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Avait-il demandé à son ancien capitaine._

 _L'homme désormais âgé de vingt-deux ans, intronisé depuis plus d'un an, se pinça le nez à plusieurs reprises et lui répondit les yeux larmoyants._

 _-Un remontant. Illégal. Dans les deux mondes, précisa-t-il en sachant que proposer un produit moldu à un type tel que Malfoy pouvait lui être préjudiciable tant cette famille était impliquée auprès du Maître._

 _-Quoi cette merde c'est moldu ?_

 _-Ouais, renifla-t-il en se pinçant une nouvelle fois le nez._

 _-Mais ça fait quoi ? C'est plus fort que le Whisky-Pur-Feu ?_

 _Flint esquissa un sourire et lui répondit alors que Drago remarquait la dilatation impressionnante de ses pupilles._

 _-D'abord ça te pique le nez. Ca stagne dans l'arrière-gorge, il faut la renifler, encore et encore. Puis la poudre va glisser dans ta gorge, tu vas sentir son goût amer et après ça Malfoy... Le monde t'appartient... Tu es capable de tout..._

 _Drago n'avait pas écouté plus longtemps, c'était moldu donc c'était forcément nocif. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Il enleva sa veste et s'assit, tandis que Marcus se servait d'un bout de parchemin roulé pour sniffer une nouvelle ligne. Quand il releva la tête, il saignait du nez. L'ancien Serpentard se servit de sa manche pour s'essuyer le visage en avouant :_

 _-Il faut bien des inconvénients._

 _Drago esquissa un sourire, saisit le parchemin tendu et prit le rail."_

.

Saigner du nez n'était finalement qu'un inconvénient parmi d'autre découvrit-il plus tard. Le train de défonce s'accompagnait de la dépendance physique et mentale ainsi que de tous les troubles qui allaient avec : anémie, détresse psychologique, fragilité émotionnelle grave, brusque accès de violence, mélancolie, perte d'appétit, peur panique, angoisse...

Ajouté à cela, un petit passage sous la baguette de Voldemort suivit d'une chasse macabre avant de frôler Azkaban... Son corps ne tiendrait pas ce rythme longtemps et la vengeance seule ne le maintiendrait pas debout. Il était à bout physiquement et espérait que sa trahison lui ouvrirait les portes d'un monde nouveau.

Il grimaça en tentant de se relever quand ses coupures et brûlures en tout genre plus ou moins graves le tiraillèrent. Son dos était le plus touché car une des fenêtres avait explosé au-dessus de sa tête, lui entaillant la peau en différents endroits. Ses muscles encore ankylosés par le _doloris_ surpuissant lui faisaient mal à chaque mouvement. Il avait tué encore une fois sur ordre du Maître et c'était de plus en plus difficile à assumer aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

L'arrivée d'un elfe dans la pièce le fit grogner quand la créature couina :

-Maître Drago, Madame est arrivée. Elle est dans ses appartements.

-Tu as vérifié que la porte de ma chambre était verrouillée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée par la douleur.

-Oui Maître Drago. Madame ne pourra pas l'ouvrir.

-Amène-moi ce qu'il faut pour me soigner et disparais.

Sans demander son reste, l'elfe s'exécuta rapportant un petit sac de cuir ainsi que des potions avant de laisser son Maître régler ses affaires. Une fois seul, le jeune homme roula sur le dos et avala intégralement le contenu des fioles. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre mais demeurait actif peu de temps. S'il voulait tenir debout pour son mariage, il allait lui falloir quelque chose de plus efficace que des potions à base de plantes. Il profita de l'effet coup de fouet pour s'asseoir, appréciant de ne plus voir le monde tourner.

Un mix s'imposait pour tenir.

Tenir le plus longtemps possible pour survivre.

Méthodiquement, avec un silence d'outre-tombe pour seul compagnon, il prit le train d'adrénaline et de sensation qui l'attendait. Là… juste là sous ses yeux.

Et c'était magique, ses forces lui revenaient, son cœur battait vite, son sang circulait partout dans son corps. La douleur allait bientôt disparaître pour laisser place à une douce béatitude...

Il se releva, un peu désorienté et vaseux, gardant fermement son appui contre la vasque. Il ne faisait pas encore confiance à ses jambes pour le soutenir, mais il devait évaluer les dégâts physiques. Quand il croisa son regard dans le miroir, il vit ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, son teint blafard, son hématome sur la tempe, sa lèvre fendue due à sa récente rencontre avec le marbre de la salle de bains… Il soupira avant de récupérer sa baguette qui traînait sur la vasque et entreprit de dissimuler son véritable aspect. Il apporta un soin tout particulier à ses sorts, se concentrant intensément sous l'effet de la drogue pour monopoliser un maximum de puissance, s'assurant ainsi que Granger ne percerait pas ses sortilèges.

Pas cette fois. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de se montrer faible. Il n'était pas du tout dans l'optique d'évoquer ses petits problèmes avec elle. Surtout pas elle...

-T'es mal barré mon vieux, murmura-t-il à son reflet redevenu normal.

Pratiquement apte à paraître en public, il se jeta un sort de bonne mine qui lui assura un visage reposé. L'effet quasi immédiat lui amena un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il s'adressa un clin d'oeil et murmura à son reflet :

-Un Malfoy ne meurt qu'avec panache.

Il attrapa sa chemise couverte de sang et trouée qu'il enfila après lui avoir rendu une seconde jeunesse avant de quitter la salle de bains qu'il occupait depuis son retour de chasse. Un tranquille état d'euphorie prenait place dans son corps. Pour s'éviter un long contournement interne du bâtiment, il emprunta une série de passages secrets, qui grâce à des sortilèges adaptés vous raccourcissait le chemin d'une pièce à une autre, ou vous permettait de fuir en cas de problèmes, type descente d'Aurors ou Seigneur des Ténèbres en furie.

Comme stipulé dans le contrat de mariage magique qui le liait à Granger et qu'Albus s'était chargé de leur faire signer, ils partageaient des appartements communs, ceux-là même qu'avaient occupés ses parents avant la Guerre. Granger occupait la chambre de feu Narcissa et lui celle de Lucius. Toute la décoration avait été refaite à grands frais. Du sol au plafond, tout avait été changé. Le mobilier avait été détruit puis remplacé, seuls les sujets en cristal de sa Mère avait échappé au massacre et trônaient désormais dans le salon commun, bien à l'abri dans une vitrine sécurisée par des dizaines de sorts.

Le Serpentard refusait de vivre un mariage comme celui qu'avaient eu ses parents. Et même si le sien n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie, mais à défaut d'être agréable, il comptait malgré tout en faire quelque chose de vivable. Certes ses parents n'avaient pas goûté à l'amour au sein du mariage mais ils avaient malgré tout eu un certain respect l'un pour l'autre, du moins jusqu'au début de la Guerre. Lui, il n'était même pas certain que la confiance pourrait faire un jour totalement partie de cette mascarade.

Alors qu'il débouchait de derrière une toile, à quelques mètres de ses appartements, un bruit assourdissant pénétra dans le tunnel, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à créer une cacophonie insupportable. Le volume s'amplifiait à mesure qu'il approchait et explosa à ses oreilles quand il ouvrit la porte du salon. Des hurlements rauques strièrent ses oreilles, demandant désespérément _"à quel point allait-il mal ?"_ _**(*)**_

 _ **(*) NA : Traduction littérale des paroles Smells like tenn spirit, Nirvana : « Hello, hello, hello how low ? »**_

Dos à lui et surtout face à sa porte de chambre, se tenait baguette à la main, sa future femme, visiblement à bout de nerfs de ne pas réussir à percer le mystère du sortilège qui l'empêchait d'entrer dans le sanctuaire de la Bête. Un sourire en coin s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, réveillant la douleur des blessures invisibles aux yeux des autres mais toujours douloureuses pour lui-même. D'un pas nonchalant, il traversa le salon pour se poster derrière elle, il attendit patiemment qu'elle remarque sa présence mais elle semblait tellement prise par la réflexion qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de la menace. C'est seulement quand il pointa sa baguette entre ses omoplates qu'elle fit volte-face, prête au combat.

Il dirigea son arme vers le petit poste de radio qui se tut immédiatement, laissant un silence lourd planer sur la pièce luxueuse qui dégageait plus que jamais une froideur polaire.

-Courageuse mais tellement stupide, persifla-t-il froidement. Un Mangemort t'aurait tué sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives.

-Heureusement pour moi, celui qui me fait face n'en est pas un vrai, contra-t-elle avec la rage au fond des yeux.

Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas, saisissant son bras alors qu'elle reculait. Il usa du peu de force physique qui lui restait pour l'attirer à lui dans une étreinte tout sauf chaleureuse. Il ignora la brève décharge électrique qui remonta le long de son bras pour l'assassiner du regard en la menaçant froidement.

-N'essaye pas de forcer cette porte, si tu ne veux pas en payer le prix.

-Le contrat t'interdit de me faire le moindre mal !

-Le contrat est rompu si tu franchis les barrières de mon intimité. Ma chambre, mon intimité ! Tu brises cette règle, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à…

-A quoi ?! Rugit-elle rouge de colère. A me frapper ? A m'humilier ? A me rabaisser ? Ce n'est rien que tu n'aies déjà fait !

Il resserra sa prise sur son bras, l'approchant encore plus près de lui et gronda à deux doigts de laisser éclater sa rage :

-Ne me pousse pas à bout Granger et surtout ne me sous-estime pas ! Des filles comme toi, j'en tue toutes les nuits ! Je prendrais beaucoup de plaisir à t'envoyer rejoindre ton crétin de Weasley !

Elle blêmit alors qu'il la relâchait sèchement, la laissant sans scrupules s'écrouler au sol. Drago l'enjamba et l'abandonna dans le salon. Dans son champ de vision apparaissaient des étoiles, son coeur battait plus vite, la nausée menaçait... Quand sa porte se referma silencieusement derrière lui, il réussit à gagner son lit sans glisser dans l'inconscience, mais quand ses tibias heurtèrent le bord du matelas son corps s'écroula.

Et enfin il put oublier.

Oublier qu'il avait tué un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans. Oublier qu'il se mariait dans quelques heures à une Sang-De-Bourbe dans l'espoir de survivre à toute cette merde. Oublier à quel point sa vie était un champ de ruine. Et surtout oublier à quel point il n'était qu'un pantin dans cette histoire.

.

.

Hermione sortit de la douche dans un état déplorable, son moral était à zéro, tout se bousculait dans sa tête et malheureusement pour elle, sa robe de mariée, posée sur le lit, lui rappela le but de tout ceci.

Que pouvait représenter ses états d'âmes face à la mort quasi certaine de Malfoy si elle l'abandonnait aux pieds de l'autel ? Etait-elle prête à se sacrifier pour que ce salopard puisse leur fournir des informations ?

La réponse était oui. Et son ressenti ne faisait pas le poids face à ce que l'Ordre pouvait gagner avec Malfoy pour allié.

-Tu peux le faire… Tu dois le faire… Peut-importe ce que cela coûte… Voldemort doit mourir et c'est tout ce qui compte, murmura-t-elle à son reflet.

Le corps enroulé dans une serviette, elle se dévisagea un long moment, déterminée à faire ce qui devait être fait, quand une délicieuse sensation de chaleur s'infiltra dans son corps. Elle fit immédiatement volte-face pour quitter la salle-de-bains et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle entra dans sa chambre.

-Salut Mione, lui souffla Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devais arriver que dans l'après-midi… Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mione, il est presque 15 heures.

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?

-Non je t'assure.

Perturbée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil magique qui indiquait 14h53 et se sermonna intérieurement d'avoir perdu autant de temps face à cette foutue porte avec pour seuls résultats un joli bleu ornant son bras et une confrontation avec Malfoy dont elle se serait bien passée.

-Merde, lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Harry eut un sourire. C'était rare qu'elle oublie les choses, ça lui arrivait quand elle avait vraiment besoin de se couper du monde. Il avait ressenti sa frustration, sa colère et surtout une douleur latente toute la matinée puis le lien s'était rompu. Enfin, elle avait coupé la communication. En général, c'était pour se protéger qu'elle faisait ce genre de choses. Et vraisemblablement, elle en avait eu besoin aujourd'hui.

Harry comprenait. Le lien ne leur offrait aucune intimité émotionnelle, tout était senti et ressenti en direct. Il présumait qu'elle avait eu envie d'être seule, véritablement seule avec ses pensées. Son dernier moment de calme avant la tempête. Il ne chercha donc pas à savoir ce qui l'avait tant remuée, Hermione se livrerait en temps voulu. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que lui tirer les vers du nez ne mènerait à rien. Il la regardait donc fouiller dans le dressing, souriant discrètement en entendant ses jurons jusqu'à ce que des sous-vêtements volent jusqu'au lit, accompagnés de chaussures et de divers accessoires féminins qui pour la plupart n'évoquaient rien pour lui.

Elle ressortit soudainement du dressing et se planta devant la robe blanche étalée sur le lit avant de faire tomber sans pudeur la serviette de toilette qui la recouvrait. Harry l'avait déjà vue dans le plus simple appareil et leur promiscuité était plus une nécessité qu'une habitude de vie. Ils partageaient tout, étaient liés au-delà de ce qui était imaginable. La nudité n'était pas un problème entre eux, même si leur relation physique était récente. Le regard qu'Harry laissait courir sur elle n'était pas empreint de désir, de concupiscence ou de la moindre luxure. Non, ce n'était que de la tendresse, de la peur pour l'avenir, de la protection, de l'amour.

Hermione était belle à sa manière, sauvage et indomptable. Elle était elle, sans fioritures ni faux-semblants. Et ils étaient, l'un et l'autre, sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils avaient fait l'amour mais ils ne ressentaient plus le besoin de s'unir de cette manière de nouveau. Leur relation avait franchi un nouveau cap. Le physique n'était qu'accessoire, ce qu'ils partageaient était au-delà de ça.

Il la vit enfiler slip en soie et soutien-gorge assorti avant qu'elle ne fixe un porte-jarretelle autour de ses hanches. Dans cette tenue, tout autre homme que lui se serait jeté sur elle mais il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une douce chaleur en sa présence. Elle avait posé un pied sur l'assise du fauteuil à côté de lui et passait ses bas en faisant attention de ne pas les filer. Elle s'apprêtait à faire de même avec le second quand il tendit la main pour se saisir de son autre bas et lui mettre. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau douce, remontant jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il posa ses lèvres sur son genou et lui murmura, incertain.

-Je te perds aujourd'hui...

-Non Harry, tu ne me perdras jamais, tu es mon âme-sœur. Personne ne pourra jamais me séparer de toi... Pas même un serpent vicieux, lui reprit-elle doucement.

-Certainement pas un serpent vicieux, corrigea sérieusement Harry.

Elle lui sourit et fit léviter jusqu'à eux la robe avant d'ajouter :

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et levait les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Harry entreprit non sans mal de faire descendre le tissu sur son corps sans le froisser. Il laça ensuite fermement le corset et la fit se retourner pour la regarder. La robe lui allait à merveille, beige, sans bretelles, mettant habillement sa poitrine en valeur, moulant son buste et tombant à ses pieds avec fluidité. Elle était simple, à l'image de celle qui la portait et lui allait parfaitement.

Il recula d'un pas pour l'admirer. Puis il plongea la main dans sa poche avant de saisir celle de la jeune femme. Lentement et surtout avec douceur, il la porta à ses lèvres et glissa à son annulaire droit un simple anneau d'or gravé d'un double H.

Surprise, la Gryffondor observa attentivement le bijou avant de relever les yeux sur l'homme qui lui faisait face :

-Harry…, souffla-t-elle sans savoir quoi dire.

-Ne dis rien, la coupa-t-il en pressant un index contre sa bouche. Ecoute.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra.

-Cet anneau n'a aucune valeur marchande Mione. Je l'ai acheté trois galions ce matin sur la Traverse. Mais je veux que tu le gardes sur toi en permanence. Il est ensorcelé pour te mener à moi même si des barrières anti-transplanage sont en place. N'hésite pas à l'utiliser Hermione.

-Merci. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime plus que tout Hermione, répondit-il doucement.

-Moi aussi Harry. Plus fort que ma vie.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(*) NA : Traduction littérale des paroles Smells like tenn spirit, Nirvana : « Hello, hello, hello how low ? ». Nous sommes à la fin des années 90, je n'imagine pas Hermione fan des Spice Girls. Nirvana me semblait être un groupe assez décalé et assez révélateur de ce que le monde était à l'époque pour l'inclure dans cette fiction.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà mesdames !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! La semaine prochaine, le mariage, le vrai cette fois !**_

 _ **Bonne semaine à toutes et pis n'oubliez pas, un pti mot pour l'auteur !**_

 _ **A mercredi prochain !**_

 _ **VC**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Merci de ton message. Et oui ils sont aveugles, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime non ? Ils vont se lier soit en sûre mais la patience est de mise ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !**_

 _ **Capucine ( Guest ) : Wahou, merci pour la comparaison avec Requiem FD. C'est un de mes film préféré mais la scène m'a été inspiré par Pulp Fiction, quand Travolta se défonce et conduit sa voiture. Sache que j'ai vraiment à coeur de faire d'Hermione une fille normale qui sans la prophétie n'aurait jamais cotoyer de près ou de loin Drago. Je crois avoir réussi au vue de ton message ! I'll only say, muchas gracias, fraulein ! ;-)**_

 _ **Alicia : Ma fidèle révieweuse, merci du fond du coeur !**_

 _ **Fillipine : Merci de ton retour parmi nous ! Heureuse que ces deux chapitres t'ait plu ! J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur !**_


	12. Chap 12 : Mariage

**Chères lectrices,**

 **Je dois vous dire qu'au départ je n'avais pas l'intention de poster un chapitre cette semaine.**

 **Triste, après les évènements de ce week-end, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à corriger et remanier une dernière fois ce texte...**

 **Et puis, ma chère bêta Morgane, m'a rappellé un fait essentiel : ne pas laisser des fous nous dépouiller de notre quotidien.**

 **Alors nous y voilà. Sachez que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par mes bêtas, donc vous risquez de trouver de nombreuses fautes. Je m'en excuse par avance.**

 **J'espère de tout coeur que vous allez bien, vous tous derrière vos écrans, que je ne connais pas en personne mais qui me suivez avec sympathie toutes les semaines. Et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, croyez bien que ma peine rejoint la vôtre.**

 **Je vous souhaite magré les événements dramatiques une très bonne lecture.**

 **Chèrement vôtre, VivinChlotte.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm worse at what I do best**

 _Je suis le pire dans tout ce que je fais de meilleur_

 **And for that gift I feel blessed**

 _Et pour ce don je me sens béni_

 **Our little group has always been**

 _Notre petit groupe a toujours été_

 **And always will until the end**

 _Et sera toujours jusqu'à la fin._

 _ **Smells like teen spirit, Nirvana (trad. approximative faites par mes soin )**_

. 

**Chapitre 11 : Mariage et mise en garde**

.

.

Drago s'éveilla en sursaut, tous les sens en alerte, scannant la pièce de son regard polaire pour s'assurer que le monde réel était là, devant ses yeux et pas dans le rêve qu'il venait de vivre. Visiblement, tout était normal. Le bordel qui s'étalait partout, le luxe dégoulinant des murs, sa came qui traînait sur la table, ses affaires de la veille en vrac au sol. Puis à mesure que la réalité s'ancrait dans son esprit, il se souvint…

La soirée, Voldemort, les moldus, les Aurors… Son mariage.

Ses yeux anthracite se posèrent brusquement sur l'horloge victorienne qui se trouvait sur la cheminée.

16h30.

Il se rallongea soulagé. Encore cinq petites minutes de solitude avant… le grand saut.

Il laissa tranquillement son corps reprendre pied avec la dure réalité. La douleur de ses blessures se faisait lancinante après la douceur du sommeil qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Son rêve avait été tellement réel, empreint d'émotions troublantes. Il avait été tellement bien dans son trip, aucun cauchemar n'était venu, tout avait disparu pour ne devenir que fantasmagorie. Il avait rêvé des deux corps, avait senti une étreinte… Une main douce sur une jambe. Aucun de ces corps n'étaient le sien et pourtant il aurait pu jurer que toutes ses caresses, cette sensualité étaient… En lui. Ce n'était pas lui mais il l'avait senti et ressenti. Et cette odeur qui lui avait envahi les narines, c'était à la fois la maison et le bonheur.

Le retour à la réalité n'en était que plus douloureux même s'il était nécessaire.

Les drogues avaient toujours eu un effet important sur son acuité mais, ces derniers temps, le phénomène prenait de l'ampleur. Avec un soupir, il quitta son lit et se traîna sous la douche. La chaleur le réconforta un peu malgré le froid intense qu'il ressentait en lui. Un gouffre de ténèbres, un vide glacial et surtout une douleur sans fond l'habitait. Il était déjà mort à l'intérieur et il ajouterait bientôt un nouveau nœud à la corde qui se resserrait inexorablement autour de sa gorge.

Drago Malfoy allait épouser Hermione Granger. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de service, la Sang-De-Bourbe aux longues dents, éternelle Sainte Nitouche dénuée de tout humour.

Qui aurait cru que le Monde mordrait aussi facilement à l'hameçon et le Lord le premier ?

Tout était possible ici-bas. Les petites gens n'en étaient que trop manipulables et les médias se faisaient une joie de relayer les mensonges pour en faire des vérités absolues. En sortant de la salle de bain, il avisa sa tenue reposant sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. La robe grise avait été faite pour l'occasion et s'accordait à la perfection avec celle moldue de sa future femme.

Parce que oui Granger avait tempêté pour une tenue issue de son monde. Il avait hurlé pour les Traditions qu'il fallait respecter. Une déferlante magique produite par Granger l'avait littéralement pris à la gorge. Potter était intervenu pour la calmer et Drago avait fini par céder en croisant les yeux bleus suppliants de Dumbledore.

Granger porterait une robe moldue. Mais la malignité serpentarde qu'il portait en lui, lui fit commander en secret une cape, sorcière cette fois. Faite de velours émeraude et rehaussée d'un col d'hermine, elle couvrirait au maximum l'entorse aux convenances. De plus, les armoiries de sa famille, brodées au fil d'argent, flotteraient dans le dos de sa future femme, les invités ne verraient d'elle que cela.

Sa robe à lui avait été faite sur-mesure. Ajusté des épaules au torse, le tissu semblait s'adapter aux formes naturelles de son corps. Et c'est en se voyant habillé tel qu'il l'était que la réalité de sa situation le submergea. Il avait changé au cours de ces années, aujourd'hui il n'avait plus peur de donner de sa personne pour atteindre son but. Il voyait ce mariage, son mariage, simplement comme un moyen de plus pour atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé.

Il sécha ses cheveux grâce à un sort et quitta sa chambre en s'assurant de la verouiller magiquement. Il trouva le salon commun de leur appartement vide, mais la porte de la chambre de Granger était ouverte. En silence, il s'approcha. Il voyait Potter de dos, assis dans un fauteuil. Des bribes de paroles lui parvenaient, en partie dénuées de sens à cause de la foutue musique qui grésillait sans relâche du transistor sans âge. Granger était invisible, probablement dans la salle de bain en train de se préparer.

Il frappa un coup sec sur la porte et franchit le seuil dans la foulée. Harry, surpris se retourna baguette à la main.

-Détends-toi Potter, ce n'est qu'un Mangemort.

-C'est effectivement ce que tu es, répliqua froidement le Gryffondor en baissant lentement sa baguette.

-Peut-être mais tu as besoin de moi.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il le provoquait ainsi. Par jeu ? Par habitude ? Surtout par facilité. Potter était d'une impulsivité sans égale et ne manquait jamais une occasion de répondre. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du Gryffondor avant qu'il ne relève brusquement sa baguette pour lancer un _collaporta_ suivi d'un _assurdiatio_ en direction de la salle de bain, isolant ainsi hermétiquement Granger des deux garçons. Méfiant, le Serpentard se prépara à l'attaque quand son meilleur ennemi leva sa main vers lui. Instinctivement sa baguette tournoya dans sa main en même temps qu'il parla :

- _Protego maxima_!

Son bouclier blanchâtre s'érigea bravement devant lui mais céda facilement sous la pression du halo bleu qui traversait déjà la pièce dans sa direction. Tel un pantin désarticulé, il fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui, ravivant douloureusement ses blessures de la veille encore fraîches. Le voile bleuté s'enroula autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles le maintenant prisonnier d'une étreinte de fer. La rage d'avoir été assez stupide pour s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu le submergea. Drago n'était pas le genre d'homme qui acceptait facilement de perdre.

-Ne lutte pas Malfoy. Ma magie est beaucoup plus puissante que la tienne, siffla le Survivant en souriant méchamment.

Drago n'était pas facilement impressionnable mais à cet instant Potter avait une étrange lueur au fond de son regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Une souffrance terrible et une rage de vaincre incendiaire. Ça le bouffait. Ce genre de regard, il l'avait seulement vu chez ceux qu'il était sur le point de tuer, chez ceux qui avaient quasiment tout perdu et qui n'avaient plus peur de mourir.

Harry s'approcha du Serpentard jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Certain d'avoir le dessus sur Malfoy, il prit tout son temps pour marquer son territoire et affirmer sa domination. Il plaqua les deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, le toisant d'un regard froid et méprisant appliquant les techniques d'intimidation que la fouine affectionnait. Et ça marchait, Drago était mal à l'aise, Potter lui envoyait de la peur par vagues rapprochées, déclenchant des sueurs froides entre ses omoplates, accélérant son rythme cardiaque… Sensation extrêmement désagréable pour quelqu'un n'y étant pas habitué.

-Tu vas bien m'écouter Malfoy et sache que je ne me répéterai pas. Tu touches à un cheveu de sa tête de manière inappropriée… Tu es mort. Elle se casse ne serait-ce qu'un ongle… Je me fais un collier avec tes tripes. Tu nous trahis... Alors Voldemort sera le cadet de tes soucis avec moi à tes trousses. Tiens-toi le pour dit.

Il se décolla de lui sans lâcher son regard...gris.

Gris ?! Depuis quand Malfoy avait-il les yeux gris ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours connu Malfoy avec les yeux bleus. Polynectar, clignota dans l'esprit du Survivant. Les yeux gris serait-il un des premiers signes annonçant que la potion ne faisait plus effet sur cet individu quel qu'il soit. Immédiatement en alerte, il ramena sa baguette sur la gorge de son ennemi et murmura un sort pour lui rendre la parole.

Drago de son côté n'en menait pas large en sentant le bout de la baguette brûlante sur sa carotide. Avec le regard qu'il avait, Potter était bien capable de le tuer, la puissance magique qu'il dégageait le rendait dangereux, instable. La question que lui posa Potter le laissa perplexe.

-Que t'as fait Hermione en troisième année ?

\- ...

-Réponds ! Intima-t-il en enfonçant sa baguette plus profondément dans sa gorge créant une brûlure douloureuse contre sa peau.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas en mesure de négocier, Drago marmonna :

-Elle m'a mis un coup de poing.

Surpris, Harry se recula. Ils n'avaient jamais ébruité cette histoire, seuls Crabbe et Goyle étaient présents ce jour-là. Et les deux étaient morts pendant la bataille de Poudlard. C'était bien Malfoy qui lui faisait face.

-Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils gris ?

Drago réfléchit à toute vitesse. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour ses yeux ? Comment avait-il pu passer à travers son sort ? Etait-ce à cause de son halo bleu ? Pouvait-il donc annihiler des sortilèges aussi facilement ? Et pourquoi s'il parvenait à déterminer la couleur véritable de ses yeux, les sortilèges qui protégeaient son apparence avaient-ils tenu ? La troisième âme étant manquante pouvaient-ils, Granger et Potter, percevoir seulement une partie des choses mais pas leur ensemble ? Sans doute, Potter était un fin observateur, prêt à tuer pour sa Gryffondor. Et la réciproque était vraie concernant Granger.

-Alors ? Gronda Harry en appuyant encore plus fort sur sa carotide.

-J'ai toujours eu les yeux gris, je leur jette un sort pour les faire paraître bleus. Je préfère cette couleur, répondit-il calmement.

Le Survivant sentit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas tout dit. Une nouvelle fois, la suspicion émergea et Drago sentit que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il devrait lui fournir le comment du pourquoi. Mais contre toute attente, Potter enleva sa baguette de sa gorge.

-Fais attention à ce que tu fais, le menaça-t-il avant de lever les sortilèges sur la salle de bain. Harry fit volte-face et quitta la chambre puis les appartements des futurs époux en claquant bruyamment la porte.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Drago sentit la force qui l'empêchait de bouger se dissoudre, retrouvant l'usage de ses membres, il massa ses poignets rendus douloureux par le sortilège. Potter était un sérieux adversaire pour le Lord. Il n'avait pas encore vu de ses yeux les pouvoirs de Granger, mais si les deux couplaient leurs magies ils feraient de sacrés dégâts. La prophétie était donc belle et bien réelle. Leur puissance serait phénoménale à trois et malgré son aversion profonde pour ces deux-là, Drago sentait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en contactant Dumbledore. Le camp des vainqueurs était celui qu'il avait choisi.

Au même instant, alors qu'il était toujours appuyé contre le mur, aux prises avec ses pensées, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Granger. Drago se figea en la voyant, la robe qu'elle portait était une merveille et mettait son corps en valeur de façon presque indécente, épousant et soutenant ses formes là où il fallait. Il sentit un afflux de sang dans son entrejambe, qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de contenir, quand son parfum atteignit ses narines.

La déferlante fit céder en l'espace d'une seconde toutes ses digues de protection. Bon sens, éducation, animosité… Tout disparut balayé par un raz-de-marée inexplicable et incontrôlable. Ce parfum le rendait fou… Son parfum. Il se sentait tiré vers elle comme si elle tenait une corde et qu'elle l'attirait. En deux pas, il fut sur elle. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Avait-il halluciné ? Avait-il vraiment senti cette odeur sur elle ou son esprit dérangé créait une illusion grotesque ?

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il plongea la tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur, sa peau et surtout son parfum qui le rendait fou. Un frisson électrique parcourut son corps, animant ses cellules, causant une brûlure dans ses veines tel un poison imprégnant son corps et son esprit, désintégrant sur son passage des années de lutte et de haine. Rien d'autre ne comptait à part ce parfum qui l'enivrait et qu'elle exsudait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Serait-elle aussi tentante, là en bas ? Etait-elle sauvage au lit ? ... Oh oui, avec lui elle le serait.

Il devait la faire sienne. C'était un impératif à cet instant. Peut-importait qui elle était, ce qu'elle représentait. Les menaces de Potter étaient oubliées, seul ce corps était important. Il voulait son odeur à elle sur son corps à lui. Il voulait jouir en elle. Il la voulait elle.

A travers un brouillard rouge, il remarqua avec fureur qu'elle tentait de le repousser. Ses poings serrés frappaient son torse, elle se tortillait dans tous les sens pour échapper à sa prise, donnant des coups de pieds dans ses tibias. On ne repoussait pas un Malfoy quand celui-ci avait l'objet de ses désirs sous les yeux et dans ses bras.

-Lâche-moi !... Sale serpent !... LÂCHE-MOI !

Elle était furieuse.

Il sourit de la sentir projeter sa colère à travers toute la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère électrique. Ses yeux habituellement chocolats étaient quasiment noirs tant sa fureur l'étouffait. Il adorait cette lutte de pouvoir quand ils s'affrontaient ainsi. C'était quasiment sexuel cette tension.

-Vas-y Granger, montre-moi ce dont tu es capable, gronda-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de ses hanches, enfonçant sans remords ses doigts dans la chair tendre.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il la goûterait. On ne refusait rien à un Malfoy. Il prit ses lèvres, alors qu'un gémissement de douleur étouffé s'échappait d'elle. Elle était brûlante contre lui mais ses lèvres serrées refusaient de s'ouvrir à lui. La fièvre montait inexorablement dans son corps, attisant la colère de la Lionne qui répliqua en mordant durement sa lèvre inférieure. Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche, ajoutant une nouvelle décadence à leur baiser déjà empreint d'une violence brutale. Elle cessa de se débattre entre ses bas, endormant une seconde sa vigilance avant que ses paumes ne se plaquent contre ses pectoraux. Irradiantes d'une chaleur insupportable, elles pressèrent sa peau et une violente décharge électrique ébranla son corps, le repoussant suffisamment pour que leur contact physique cesse.

Tout disparut. L'incandescence reflua jusqu'à ne laisser plus qu'un brasier menaçant de reprendre à tout moment.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Elle, stupéfaite de ce qui venait de se passer. Lui, plus furieux que jamais d'avoir perdu les pédales.

Elle ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Elle restait inerte, à bout de souffle, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées. Ne se préoccupait pas de son chignon défait, de sa robe froissée, le regardant abasourdie par son comportement.

Il tourna les talons sans un mot et quitta la pièce comme si l'Enfer était à ses trousses laissant une Hermione à deux doigts d'une folie furieuse. Furieuse contre lui, mais aussi contre elle-même pour avoir ressenti un violent désir, une envie bestiale, violente, qui avait emportée pendant quelques secondes le monde qui les entourait malgré ses efforts pour lutter contre cet homme qui travaillait pour eux mais qui ne méritait aucunement sa confiance. Il était un agent double, elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

Dans un état second, elle rectifia sa robe sans même y penser, puis lança un sort sur ses cheveux pour refaire son chignon qui n'avait pas résisté à la violence de Malfoy. Après dix bonnes minutes de lutte acharnée, elle réussit à refaire tenir cette masse indomptable qui lui tenait lieu de cheveux.

Nom de Dieu mais que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-il perdu la raison ?

Elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir à pied et marmonna pour elle seule :

-Il ne perd rien pour attendre… Sale enfoiré !

Un craquement sinistre ébranla le silence de la chambre, laissant apparaître au milieu de la pièce Kinky, qui tenait une cape de velours émeraude entre ses mains. L'elfe déposa consciencieusement la pièce de tissu ouvragée sur l'accoudoir d'un Voltaire en s'inclinant :

-Maître Drago veut que vous portiez cette cape pour la cérémonie.

Hermione s'en saisit pour se donner une contenance et fronça les sourcils, interloquée.

-Maître Drago a fait confectionner cette cape spécialement pour la cérémonie, couina l'elfe sans remarquer la rougeur colérique de sa future maîtresse. Monsieur Potter viendra vous chercher à 17h15 pour vous conduire jusqu'à l'autel où vous attendra Maître Drago.

-Merci Kinky, répondit gentiment Hermione, consciente que l'elfe se contentait de suivre les ordres et que la créature n'y était pour rien.

L'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant elle et disparut, laissant la jeune femme désemparée. Hermione fusilla la cape du regard comme s'il s'agissait de Malfoy en personne. Un serpent voilà ce qu'il était, instable et déloyal. Un être incapable de tenir sa parole. Il avait semblé accepter la robe moldue sans trop de résistance, Merlin qu'elle avait été naïve...

Résignée, elle enfila la cape et se dévisagea dans le miroir à pied. La pièce de tissu couvrait quasiment sa robe et les armoiries des Malfoy brodées aux fils d'argent sur le dos de la cape lui soulevèrent le coeur.

La dague, lame pointée vers le bas souillée d'une larme sanglante sur le point de chuter, était accompagné d'un cobra enroulée autour de la lame. La gueule de l'animal, crocs apparents surplombait le pommeau ouvragé de la dague.

-Que Merlin me vienne en aide, murmura-t-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Elle ne se plierait pas à son exigence. Porter cette cape et ses armoiries aux yeux de tous, elle n'y était pas prête et ne le serait peut-être jamais. Alors, sous l'effet d'une colère et d'une frustration dévastatrice elle saisit sa baguette...

- _Incendio !_

Elle regarda avec plaisir le tissu s'embraser puis quand il n'en resta qu'un tas fumant et nauséabond :

- _Evanesco !_

Un soulagement Il fallait oublier ce qui c'était passé. La cape, le coup de sang... Elle saurait lui faire payer, en temps voulu.

Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche en avisant l'horloge murale qu'elle _avada kedavrisa_ du regard.

17 heures.

Son dernier quart d'heure de liberté s'effilochait de seconde en seconde.

Désireuse de savoir, ce que faisait Harry, elle se concentra sur lui en fermant ses paupières. Elle aimait se glisser dans le corps d'Harry. C'était comme se lover dans un lit douillet, chaud et accueillant. Il était son foyer et, à cet instant, elle avait besoin de son calme pour retrouver le sien. Depuis qu'ils avaient eu des relations intimes, leurs pouvoirs avaient pris de l'importance. Elle voyait à travers lui et ressentait son tourment intérieur alors qu'il serrait des mains en affichant un sourire de circonstance pour les photos, officielles ou non. Il jouait son rôle à la perfection, même si chacun de ses gestes étaient une souffrance.

Son âme-sœur allait être en danger, son instinct lui criait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser ça se produire, mais sa conscience était pour le moment la plus forte et étouffait plus ou moins ses envies de meurtre à l'encontre de Malfoy. Il sentit la présence d'Hermione en lui, puisqu'elle reçut une forte vague d'affection, accompagnée de quelques mots qui s'ancrèrent dans sa tête :

 _«Je viens te chercher»._

Hermione pressa doucement ses paupières, envoyant une profonde reconnaissance à travers le lien avant de réintégrer son corps et de couper leur connexion. Elle s'efforça de mettre ses pensées au clair. Harry ne devait pas savoir ce qui c'était produit, il risquait de tuer Malfoy pour de bon s'il l'apprenait. Et malgré le calme dont le Gryffondor faisait preuve, elle n'oubliait pas qui il était. Harry avait déjà perdu Ron, il n'accepterait jamais que quiconque la blesse, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Malfoy devrait se tenir à carreau s'il ne voulait pas tâter de la baguette du Survivant.

Elle sentit, avant même qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre, qu'Harry arrivait. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait une douce chaleur se répandait en elle.

-Tu es prête Mione ? Demanda-t-il en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle en quittant son fauteuil. Il le faut.

Avec une tendresse infinie, il lui prit la main, celle qui portait l'anneau qu'il lui avait offert, gage de leur amour indissoluble et de sa protection. Il effleura de ses lèvres le bout de ses doigts, électrifiant d'une manière agréable son corps avant de la guider hors de la pièce. Réalisant qu'elle sautait dans le vide, elle eut un mouvement de recul en arrivant en haut du grand escalier de marbre. En bas, le monde l'attendait. En bas elle deviendrait Hermione Malfoy, alors qu'ici elle était encore Granger. Ici il y avait Harry qui la soutenait avec tout son amour. En bas c'était Malfoy, son ennemi qui l'attendait.

-Et en bas de ces marches, je serai encore là Hermione. Rien ne change, tout n'est qu'une mascarade, murmura-t-il doucement en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

C'était ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Elle affronterait tout avec Harry auprès d'elle. Alors courageusement, elle lui sourit. Main dans la main, ils descendirent l'escalier magistral, affichant sans pudeur, aux yeux de tous, qu'ils partageaient quelque chose d'impossible à définir mais largement visible. A pas lents, fendant la foule des invités qui s'écartait sur leur passage, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc dans la lumière éclatante de la fin d'après-midi. Devant eux, des petites lucioles éclatantes lançaient dans les airs une fine pluie de poudre argentée qui scintillait dans les rayons du soleil. Des bancs décorés de lys blanc odorants, avaient été installés sous une tente vaporeuse à l'ombre des arbres millénaires. Un tapis blanc agrémenté d'arabesques argentées indiquait le chemin à suivre et remontait jusqu'à l'autel où attendait un Drago Malfoy, impassible. S'il nota l'absence de la cape il n'en montra rien.

Aux pieds de l'autel, le Gryffondor serra Hermione dans ses bras, défiant du regard le Serpentard qui tiqua face au comportement des deux Lions. La jeune femme sentait Harry torturé de savoir qu'elle porterait son nom à lui dans quelques minutes, blessé dans son amour-propre d'Homme de perdre celle qu'il considérait comme sa moitié, alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux et chuchota pour lui seul.

-Je serais toujours avec toi Harry, peu importe le nom que je porte.

Il laissa tomber ses mains, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, débordant de cette tendresse qu'ils avaient l'uns pour l'autre, puis Harry brisa leur communication visuelle pour s'installer à contre cœur à la première rangée de bancs.

Résignation et sacrifice. Voilà ce qu'il projetait, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Assis non loin du Survivant de service, Blaise Zabini, témoin de Drago et accessoirement doté d'un sens de l'observation développé, intercepta le regard des deux Gryffondors avec suspicion. Ce Mangemort notoire, situé juste en dessous de Drago dans la hiérarchie, avait été choisi pour surveiller le déroulement du mariage et présenter un rapport détaillé à leur Maître, ce regard serait mentionné et analysé. Le métis sentait que quelque chose se passait sous son nez sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer réellement ce dont il était témoin. Il braqua son regard ébène sur la mariée, rayonnante. Il ne chercha pas de plus amples explications, mettant l'amour qu'il avait cru voir sur le compte de leur forte amitié… Pour le moment.

Drago, jusqu'alors crispé de voir les deux imbéciles étaler leur guimauve devant des centaines d'yeux ennemis, se détendit un peu en voyant le regard de Zabini se décrocher de Granger. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il remarque que leur échange était plus que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Les faux-semblants tiendraient encore un peu, mais ce genre d'erreur pouvait à long terme se révéler fatal. Ces deux idiots avaient failli mettre à mal leur couverture, d'autant plus qu'ils projetaient leurs sentiments à la ronde. Il tenait du miracle que Blaise n'ait rien senti.

Dumbledore en personne débuta la cérémonie, son titre de Grand Manitou des mages et des sorciers, lui permettait entre autre de sceller des unions magiques. Il rappela les devoirs et les droits des futurs mariés qui se présentaient à lui, fidélité, loyauté, respect en tout temps et en tout lieu, des mots qui avaient une importance particulière pour les deux personnes qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Les jeunes gens jurèrent de respecter ces engagements et échangèrent les alliances magiques.

Drago passa à l'annulaire gauche d'Hermione une magnifique bague en argent ciselée. Un serpent enroulé sur lui-même servait de socle à une émeraude magnifique, qui brilla dans les éclats du soleil.

Hermione lui passa sa jumelle, plus masculine que celle de la jeune femme. L'anneau d'argent était plus large, plus épais et gravé d'un serpent gueule ouverte et crocs apparents. Une émeraude ovale, plus massive, était enchâssée dans la chevalière, donnant de la prestance au bijou.

D'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore lia leurs deux mains avec un ruban de soie blanche, symbole de pureté et d'alliance. Puis déclara :

-Vous êtes dorénavant, aux yeux des Hommes et de Merlin, notre créateur à tous, liés l'un à l'autre, dans cette vie et dans la suivante.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, comme s'il leur souhaitait "bonne chance", et il murmura :

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le Serpentard s'exécuta avec beaucoup de douceur, enroulant sa paume derrière la nuque de celle qui était dorénavant sa femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Les sifflements de la foule, les applaudissements et les cris de joie résonnèrent douloureusement aux oreilles d'Hermione qui réalisait petit à petit qu'elle venait de devenir à son corps défendant, Lady Hermione Malfoy, Vicomtesse de Hartford, femme de Mangemort.

Quand il s'écarta, il effleura doucement d'un revers de main sa joue et murmura froidement :

-Souris pour les photos.

Elle eut à peine conscience que son désormais mari lui prenait le bras et qu'il traversait la foule qui s'était levée sur leur passage et applaudissait à tout rompre. Dans le fond, la famille Weasley applaudissait par devoir, plus que par contentement, de même que Neville et Luna. Hermione leur adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait rayonnant mais qui leur parut forcé. Ils avaient été surpris de la précipitation des événements mais après une rencontre avec Harry au cours de laquelle il avait demandé leur confiance et les avait informés que le mariage n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, ils avaient acceptés de faire partie de la mascarade sans en être pleinement conscient. Les détails ils les apprendraient plus tard, ou pas. Dumbledore avait insisté pour garder le secret sur les détails de leur manoeuvre.

Une pression douloureuse sur son biceps la ramena à la réalité. Tout le monde la regardait, alors elle sourit donc comme la jeune mariée heureuse qu'elle devait être. Le vin d'honneur fut un calvaire, ils recevaient félicitations sur félicitations, serraient des mains par dizaines, discutaient avec des inconnus, tout en buvant une coupe de champagne. Hermione trempait à peine ses lèvres dans son verre, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse, ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement dans la foule le seul visage qui pourrait lui apporter un peu de réconfort, en vain.

Elle n'avait pas revu Harry depuis la fin de la cérémonie et s'inquiétait de son absence prolongée. Elle le chercha à travers le lien et vacilla quand la douleur qu'il éprouvait entra violemment en elle. Malfoy affirma un peu plus sa prise sur sa taille, ajoutant une brûlure physique à la peine émotionnelle. Il lui était impossible de le rejoindre sans créer un scandale monstre, alors elle envoya en masse sa tendresse et son amour pour lui. Il répondit par une vague similaire mais teintée de tristesse, complétée par du soulagement de savoir qu'elle cherchait à savoir comment il allait. Elle sourit pour elle-même et se concentra sur quelques mots.

 _« Je chercherai toujours à savoir comment tu vas Harry »._

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous souriez Lady Malfoy ? Demanda froidement Drago, la tirant ainsi de sa communication mentale.

-Rien qui ne vous concerne mon cher mari, répliqua-t-elle.

-Je ressens votre lien. Aucun besoin de le cacher, vous projetez à des miles à la ronde.

-C'est quelque chose d'impossible à contrôler, lâcha-t-elle tout en souriant chaleureusement à un couple d'invités qui passait à côté d'eux.

-Il va falloir apprendre, lui dit-il plus rudement. Votre petite scène de tout à l'heure a été remarquée par Zabini. Vous allez tous nous faire tuer avec vos conneries.

Ses quelques mots réveillèrent la colère latente qui lui collait à la peau depuis quelques temps. Ne voulant pas lui laisser le dernier mot, elle se tourna vers lui, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour de son cou dans une parfaite imitation d'une étreinte passionnée. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille, elle murmura glaciale pour lui seul :

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'immiscer dans ma relation avec Harry, ça fait partie des accords. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre notre relation. C'est trop fort pour être contrôlable. Tu es trop froid pour te rendre compte de ce qui nous lie. Tu en ressens peut-être un dixième alors ne te plains pas. C'est certainement la seule fois de ta vie que tu sentiras ce qu'est un amour véritable.

À la fin de sa tirade, elle se recula un peu, lui offrit un sourire ravageur et embrassa ses lèvres tendrement. Elle lui fit ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle portait à Harry et l'embrassa comme si c'était lui. Sous le coup des émotions qu'il ressentait, il ferma les yeux et savoura le baiser qu'elle lui donnait mais qui le laissa sur sa faim, réveillant le brasier incandescent qui sommeillait en lui.

Quant à elle, prise à son propre jeu, elle quitta brusquement son contact pour engager la conversation avec la première personne qui passait à proximité, suivant avec difficulté ce que la vieille douairière lui racontait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle joue à ce jeu-là avec lui. Elle aimait son odeur, elle aimait l'embrasser, elle aimait la façon dont ses mains enserraient sa taille, comme s'il marquait son territoire. Elle avait aimé la force brute dont il avait fait preuve, tellement différente d'Harry… Mais tellement semblable à la fois. Malfoy était dangereux, elle ne devait pas l'oublier et son contact était toxique. Elle devait veiller à limiter leurs contacts, pour son propre bien.

Malheureusement pour elle, après le repas qui se déroula dans le parc où des tables avaient été dressées par les elfes, il fallut ouvrir le bal. Sous la tente, les bancs de cérémonie avaient disparu pour laisser place à un parquet brillant dans la lumière des lampions lévitant un peu partout. La lumière tamisée, presque intime, donnait une ambiance romantique qui n'avait pas lieu d'être mais qui jetait efficacement de la poudre aux yeux. Elle ne put échapper aux bras de Malfoy qui la menèrent sur la piste. Son corps plaqué contre celui de son mari, elle apprécia, plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, de sentir ses mains sur son corps. Quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussait à aller vers lui. Mais elle y résistait de toutes ses forces, étouffant cette sensation, la refoulant loin, très loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus la ressentir.

Drago vivait un supplice, la tentation que Granger représentait était à porter de mains. Elle incarnait tout ce qu'il détestait, l'intellectuelle bobo dans toute sa splendeur, pleine d'utopie et de grandeur d'âme, altruiste au point de s'allier à son ennemi pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Et pourtant, son corps l'attirait, son esprit était brillant, elle était une guerrière farouche dont il fallait se méfier. Elle était en tout point son opposé. Deux faces d'un même ensemble qui se complétaient parfaitement. Une étrange alliance, faite de mensonges et de duperies qui allait les mener vers un avenir nébuleux qu'il espérait meilleur et qui déjà se révélait tentant et addictif.

Sa proximité réveillait ses fantasmes, son corps de femme se balançait contre le sien au rythme de la valse, la tension entre eux se réveillait, courrait dans leurs veines réveillant le feu latent qui s'embrasait à chacune de leurs rencontres. Il aurait aimé ne rien ressentir mais n'était que trop conscient de ses formes douces contre sa dureté d'homme. L'envie de découvrir ce corps l'étreignait, il voulait remonter le long de son dos et plonger la tête dans le creux de son cou pour s'enivrer de son odeur qui lui embrouillait les sens.

La danse fut à la fois trop longue et trop courte. Potter apparut dans son champ de vision au moment où les dernières notes de violons résonnaient dans l'air nocturne pour récupérer celle qu'ils convoitaient tous les deux. La mariée passa de bras en bras tout le long de la soirée jusqu'à ce que se dresse devant elle, Zabini. Elle le regarda tendre la main vers elle, dans une invitation silencieuse qu'elle accepta. Étant le témoin du marié, elle ne pouvait pas refuser et fit donc de son mieux pour ne pas frissonner au contact des mains froides qui se posèrent sur elle.

Harry, appuyé contre un poteau de la tente magique qui couvrait la piste de danse, serra les poings en voyant Hermione aux prises avec un Mangemort connu et reconnu comme tel. L'espace d'une seconde, les yeux émeraude croisèrent ceux anthracite du Serpentard tapi dans l'ombre à l'autre bout de la tente. La même envie d'arracher Hermione des bras de ce type les étreignit et d'un simple mouvement de tête, leur alliance se scella.

Ignorante de ce qui se tramait en retrait de la piste, Hermione gardait respectueusement ses distances avec le métis.

-Votre union est précipitée, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Impassible, elle se concentra sur les pas de danse compliqués qu'elle maîtrisait depuis peu, grâce à Kinky.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'être déçue par Drago ? Peut-être n'a-t-il pas beaucoup changé, insista-t-il en voyant son manque de réaction.

-Il a changé, répliqua-t-elle catégorique. Ce mariage en est la preuve, non ?

-Si tu le dis, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à la Gryffondor.

La pression des mains du Serpentard se firent plus forte sur sa peau. Elles bougèrent légèrement de façon à ce que l'une d'elle soit au creux de ses reins et l'autre sur son flanc, assurant ainsi une prise parfaite sur son corps. Il l'attira à lui, fixant ses yeux ébène aux siens. Une lueur malveillante y luisait. La proéminence qui se plaqua contre son bas ventre ajoutait quelque chose de malsain à cette danse infernale qui ne prenait pas fin. Prise aux pièges des multiples yeux autour d'eux, elle ne pouvait pas le repousser sans faire voler en éclats leur couverture. Le plus inquiétant et surtout le plus urgent à gérer était la fureur incontrôlable qui émanait d'Harry. Jamais, elle n'avait ressenti autant de haine en lui, s'il intervenait, il tuerait Zabini ruinant leurs chances d'infiltrer les Mangemorts. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer sur la piste de danse avec l'intention claire et nette de la rejoindre, elle le stoppa net en lui envoyant un _«Ne bouge pas»_ qui le cloua sur place, contre son gré.

-Surtout n'hésite pas à venir me trouver en cas de besoin, je serai à même de satisfaire toutes tes envies et de…

-Je peux récupérer ma femme ? Intervint froidement Drago.

-Bien sûr, lui sourit innocemment Blaise en attrapant la main d'Hermione pour la porter à ses lèvres. Tu as une bien jolie épouse Drago, veille bien sur elle. Il serait dommage de perdre un tel trésor.

Sur cette dernière provocation menaçante, il tourna les talons et quitta la piste.

-Merci d'être intervenu, dit-elle dans un souffle alors que Drago dirigeait d'une main de maître la danse qui venait de débuter.

-Ne te retrouve jamais seule en sa présence. Jamais. Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras plus fort que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

-Je m'en souviendrais, répondit-elle en frissonnant.

Dès qu'il avait perçu le manège de Blaise, Drago avait vu rouge. Personne ne posait ses mains sur sa femme comme Zabini s'était permis de le faire. Question de principe et surtout de respect. Une femme mariée à un Sang-Pur était intouchable. La femme d'un Malfoy était encore un rang au-dessus d'intouchable. Elle était un trésor que tous enviaient. Sa fierté en prenait déjà un coup avec Potter qui empiétait sur son territoire. Au fond de lui un sentiment de propriété qu'il n'arrivait pas à enterrer faisait surface. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher donc personne ne le pouvait. Ainsi dans sa logique personnelle, d'une certaine manière elle était quand même uniquement à lui, et un Malfoy ne partageait jamais rien. Tout ce qu'il possédait était sa propriété exclusive.

La fin de soirée se passa sans autre incident. Les invités partirent les uns après les autres, remerciant les jeunes mariés de les avoir invités. Il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'une poignée qui quitta le domaine en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient les derniers. Il était prêt de quatre heures du matin quand ils décidèrent de gagner leurs lits. Harry était logé au Manoir jusqu'à leur départ pour Poudlard. Une manière de plus pour lui de veiller sur l'autre moitié de son âme. Il serait toujours là pour elle. Toujours.

En haut de l'escalier, Hermione et Drago partirent vers la droite, laissant un Harry plus triste que jamais, regardant les jeunes mariés disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Il regagna la chambre mise à sa disposition et se prépara à passer une nuit d'insomnie. Impossible de fermer l'œil, quand il savait qu'à quelques mètres de là, Hermione dormait si près d'un serpent.

 _ **.**_

Une fois arrivés dans leur appartement, les jeunes mariés se souhaitèrent froidement une bonne nuit et gagnèrent leurs chambres respectives. Drago enleva sa robe de sorcier, la roula en boule comme si ce n'était qu'une vulgaire pièce de tissu bon marché et la lança au hasard dans le désordre qui alourdissait la pièce. Il était torse nu quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Surpris, il se demanda ce qu'elle voulait en allant ouvrir. Visiblement elle ne savait pas comment lui poser sa question, puis elle se lança.

-Je n'arrive pas à enlever ma robe, Harry m'a aidé à la mettre mais je ne veux pas le déranger. Tu pourrais ...

-Bien sûr, la coupa-t-il. Tu es ma femme je te rappelle.

-Je sais, répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Il posa ses mains sur le nœud de son corset, s'efforçant de ne pas entrer en contact avec sa peau tout en retenant sa respiration de peur de perdre le contrôle comme dans l'après-midi. Il réussit plutôt bien à se concentrer et s'autorisa à poser légèrement ses lèvres sur son épaule quand il eut terminé. Une manière comme une autre pour lui de marquer sa domination sur elle. Il constata avec un sourire qu'elle avait frissonné à son contact. De dégoût ou de plaisir, il ne savait pas mais, elle n'était pas indifférente. Il se pencha à son oreille pour lui souffler d'une voix rauque :

-Ton seul défaut Granger, c'est d'être une sang-de-bourbe. Ne fais jamais honte à mon nom ou tu le regretteras.

Puis il fit volte-face, n'attendant pas la réponse de sa femme, et retourna dans sa chambre.

Après une journée pareille, il était nécessaire pour lui de se déconnecter de la réalité pour rejoindre, dans un monde parallèle, les deux corps qui lui apportaient tant de bien-être.

 _ **.**_

Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, le jour allait bientôt se lever, une lueur traversait déjà les rideaux de sa chambre. Depuis bientôt deux heures, il essayait en vain de trouver le sommeil. Avec un soupir, il repoussa les couvertures, dormir sans elle lui devenait difficile. Il quitta donc sa chambre, enfilant au passage un peignoir pour ne pas se promener en sous-vêtements dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, attrapa sa baguette et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione.

Il pénétra sans bruit, dans le salon commun et se dirigea sans hésitation vers la porte de droite après avoir vérifié que le salon était vide de toute présence. Il murmura _alohomora_ pour déverrouiller la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un léger déclic.

En entendant sa porte s'ouvrir, Hermione saisit sa baguette, prête à contrer toute attaque. Elle n'avait pas encore fermé l'œil, dormir seule, sans Harry, dans ce Manoir... Elle avait voulu le rejoindre une bonne dizaine de fois mais elle n'avait pas osé. Si personne ne la trouvait dans son lit, ni dans celui de son mari au réveil, leur couverture tomberait à l'eau.

Tendue comme jamais, l'oreille aux aguets, elle vit une lueur venir dans sa direction. Prête à engager un combat, elle tenait son _expeliarmus_ sur le bout de la langue quand une touffe de cheveux bruns apparut dans son champ de vision suivie de deux yeux émeraude qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Elle abaissa sa baguette et ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement.

-Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi, murmura-t-il en se glissant contre elle.

-Moi non plus Harry.

Retrouvant ses habitudes, elle se cala contre son torse, il passa un bras en travers de son corps et enfoui sa tête dans son cou.

Merlin qu'ils étaient bien.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, je n'ai pas pu résister au cliché de la robe impossible à enlever... :-)**_

 _ **J'espère de tout coeur avoir réussi à vous changer les idées.**_

 _ **On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour la suite.**_

 _ **Bonne semaine à toutes et bon vent !**_

 _ **Amicalement VC.**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Ha oui le cas Hermione est exaspérant, mais c'est ce qu'elle est dans l'oeuvre de JKR. Donc je fais avec ses défauts et au final je la trouve attachante. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment mais la scène que tu me décris dans ton message, arrivera. Pas exactement de la même manière mais tu as très bien saisi l'idée et je dois dire que tu es la seule à l'avoir déduit ! Bravo ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que tu seras là, la semaine prochaine pour découvrir cette fameuse scène.**_


	13. Chap 13 : Réveil

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Au programme aujourd'hui, un sacré pavé de vingt-deux pages qui devrait ( enfin je l'espère ^^ ) vous plaire !**_

 _ **Un grand merci à mes bêtas, Morgane et Maddy qui font un travail remarquable.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**_

 _ **VC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Grain de sel dans l'océan, je n'ai pas voulu me dissoudre.**_

 _ **J'ai remonté le courant jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'une autre porte s'ouvre.**_

 _ **Il me fallait un ailleurs, là-bas ça sentait trop le soufre.**_

 _ **Par manque d'envie combien des nôtres croupissent dans les douves ?**_

 _ **Laisse-moi trainer ma plume sur cette route immaculée,**_

 _ **Semer les graines les plus dures, les mots les plus ciselés.**_

 _ **Sans but, isolés, déçus, l'abandon les recrute**_

 _ **Et le vide les attend pour les faire rissoler.**_

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas me faire avaler, il y a une goutte d'avenir à glaner.**_

 _ **Laisse-moi foncer droit dessus au lieu de rester assis à râler !**_

 _ **Trop de barrières, moi je veux les voir les vertes vallées.**_

 _ **Si je fatigue, quel courage qui va me chaler ? Allez !**_

 _ **Les raisons de la colère, IAM.**_

.

 **Chapitre 12 : Réveil**

 **.**

 _ **21 Août 1997.**_

Drago s'éveilla en grognant, ramenant immédiatement son avant-bras sur son visage pour se protéger du rayon de soleil qui s'infiltrait par l'interstice des lourds rideaux de velours. Son crâne était douloureux, son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil et de substances et son corps semblait être celui d'un centenaire. Il roula sur son flanc, laissant ainsi le soleil réchauffer son dos tout en appréciant le doux silence matinal qui englobait le domaine. Lentement il releva ses paupières, s'assurant qu'il était bien dans son lit, dans sa chambre et referma les yeux, appréçiant le bien-être relatif qu'il éprouvait après la nuit chaotique qu'il venait de vivre.

Dès sa première prise, le trip avait été instable. La dose avait-elle été trop forte ? La came trop pure ? Ou son humeur avait-elle influencé son ressenti ? Il n'avait aucune réponse claire à apporter mais ce trip-là n'avait rien eu de merveilleux...

Ses bads trips avaient toujours été violents et sombres mais celui-là avait eu un goût de réalité qui le dérangeait et qui encore à cet instant, alors qu'il se savait en parfaite sécurité, l'oppressait.

Cette nuit, il s'était perdu, cherchant avec une frénésie à la limite de la démence les corps qui lui manquaient tant. La chair tentatrice et synonyme de bien-être s'était tout d'abord refusée à lui pour ne lui offrir que solitude et douleur. La sensation de manque avait été déchirante, se faisant ressentir physiquement. Les nausées lui avaient brûlé les entrailles, ses muscles crispés, tétanisés et douloureux avaient fini par provoquer des convulsions qui l'avaient laissées à bout de souffle, en sueur et déchu de toute prestance au milieu de la salle de bain qu'il avait souillée d'urine. Un sentiment d'oppression lui avait enserré la poitrine l'obligeant à chercher de l'air, l'asphyxie avait contribué à créer la panique et la peur. Puis les larmes étaient venues achevant de lui enlever sa dernière parcelle de fierté.

Puis alors que ses larmes se tarissaient à mesure que le néant envahissait son esprit, il avait eu conscience de se déplacer. Un corps masculin d'abord froid et repoussant l'avait accueilli en son sein et l'avait guidé à travers les ombres de son rêve vers l'autre corps doux et chaud dont il avait si puissamment besoin. Là, la symbiose s'était opérée. Qui était homme et qui était femme ne comptait pas, tant ils se fondaient les uns dans les autres. Le corps masculin et froid n'en était plus un, il était une partie de lui. Tout comme le féminin qui les complétait si bien.

Et Moragne soit louée, le bien-être était enfin arrivé. Il s'était senti choyé ainsi lové entre eux, en sécurité et surtout entouré d'une chaleur bienfaisante.

Son délire de toxicomane le conduisait auprès d'un couple, où exactement ? Il l'ignorait.

"Dans les méandres de son esprit" serait la réponse la plus probable et la plus logique mais là, ce matin, une idée folle s'imposait à lui... Et s'il voyageait ? Et si la drogue permettait à son esprit de faire sauter toutes les barrières qu'il avait dressées et qu'il quittait son corps ?

Et c'était dingue, complétement dingue comme idée. Rien ne venait étayer ce fait, rien, mise à part un pressentiment qui refusait de le quitter.

Maintenant il était là, seul de nouveau, comme toujours. Son lit vide d'homme marié le dégoutait, ses douleurs musculaires se réveillaient... La réalité se rappelait à son bon souvenir, avec son arrière-goût amer. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un drogué, instable psychologiquement, dépendant et subissant les effets indésirables de son état... La logique et la raison l'emportèrent, laissant de côté l'idée que son instinct lui avait soufflée.

Et ce foutu rayon de soleil qui l'empêchait de se rendormir !

Contrarié, il se releva à demi pour saisir sa baguette qui traînait sur sa table de chevet. Un tour de poignet plus tard, le sort atteignait le rideau, créant ainsi une douce pénombre, propice au sommeil réparateur dont il avait grandement besoin. Il se laissa tomber à plat dos, sur le matelas, les bras écartés et les jambes emmêlées dans les draps de satin qu'il affectionnait tant. Il put fermer les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir brusquement.

Tous les sens aux aguets, il attendit la confirmation de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand un ronflement étouffé lui parvint à travers les murs suivi d'une quinte de toux, avant que le silence ne revienne. L'idée d'une Granger ronflant comme un hippogriffe était amusante, il se ferait un malin plaisir de détourner quelque peu la vérité pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas pu fermer les yeux à cause de ses bruits de gorge. Un nouveau ronflement se fit entendre et une autre idée surgit dans son esprit.

Et si... Potter ?!

Instinctivement, mu par une colère aussi grandissante qu'incontrôlable, il repoussa les draps, enfila un pantalon qui traînait au sol et prit la direction de la chambre de Granger. Quand il entra dans le salon, il fut frappé par une vague de douce chaleur qui le saisit. La sensation s'ancra tranquillement dans son corps, douchant sa colère. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment de bien-être qu'il n'éprouvait que dans ses délires. Tout devenait doux, attirant, réconfortant. C'était cotonneux, appaisant… Presque attendrissant. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, cherchant à déterminer son niveau de défonce qu'il estima à « normal ». Il était foutrement possible qu'il soit encore assez sous l'emprise des produits pour ressentir ses sensations de trip.

Il continua sa progression, heureux de la sentir grandir en lui, même s'il savait que tout ceci n'était que du factice. Devant la porte opposée à la sienne, sa colère s'était tarie pour prendre sa forme habituelle, celle d'un brasier attendant son heure pour repartir. La sensation de bien-être était la plus forte et noyait le reste. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il fit jouer le mécanisme de la porte qui s'ouvrit après un léger déclic.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux dans la chambre le figea sur place. D'abord ce fut la prégnance de l'odeur de Granger qui lui brouilla les sens. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, avisant au passage la robe de mariée négligemment posée sur le sol ainsi que le joyeux désordre qui régnait un peu partout. Sur le lit, la première chose qu'il vit fut le corps massif du Survivant occultant pratiquement en entier celui de Granger. Leurs deux silhouettes se fondaient parfaitement l'une dans l'autre. Son dos à elle, appuyé sur son torse à lui. Le visage de Potter était enfoui dans la nuque de la jeune femme tandis qu'une main possessive pressait sa hanche. Pas un seul centimètre ne les séparait. Des pointes de pieds, jusqu'aux épaules, leurs corps étaient collés.

Comme déconnecté de la réalité, le Serpentard voulut pénétrer plus avant dans la chambre, guidé par la nécessité nébuleuse de s'approcher d'eux pour les contempler de plus près. Pour le moment la seule chose qui comptait, c'était les deux corps enlacés qui le fascinaient et vers lesquels il s'avançait et au fond peu importait qui ces corps étaient. Quand il occulta un rayon de soleil en passant devant la fenêtre il remarqua le léger halo bleuté qui les enveloppait tel une couverture douillette. Le bouclier semblait aussi léger que de la brume, épousant leurs corps d'encore plus près qu'ils ne s'enlaçaient eux-mêmes. Drago se décala d'un pas, laissant de nouveau le rayon de soleil frapper les Gryffondors. La brume se fit instantanément plus vaporeuse, disparaissant presque totalement pour tout œil humain.

Ce halo était-il présent sur leurs corps en permanence ? Ou seulement quand ils se touchaient ? Etait-il dur ? Compact ? Electrifié ? Ou était-ce simplement une décharge de magie inconsciente qui apparaissait pendant leur sommeil ?

Captivé par la vision dont il était témoin, il s'approcha doucement. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, attiré par eux, par ce qu'ils dégageaient ensemble, comme un aimant. Il était prêt à toucher le halo, main tendue en avant, quand un violent frisson annonciateur du pire remonta lentement le long de son épine dorsale. Dès les premiers picotements sur sa peau, il fit volte-face et quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

La réalité s'imposait de nouveau à lui quand il y était le moins prêt.

Les premières douleurs de l'appel lui firent presser le pas. Il avait déjà rejoint l'abri de sa chambre alors qu'il grimaçait sous la douleur. Son Maître se rappelait à sa mémoire, et faisait savoir que la convocation serait forcément punitive. En effet, sa mission "enterrement de vie de garçon" ne s'était pas déroulée au mieux. Une planque perdue et des cibles manquées. Il tâterait de la baguette c'était une certitude.

Il s'habilla rapidement avant d'enfiler sa cape de service et d'aviser sa poudre sur la table basse...

Voldemort exigeait une présence dans le quart d'heure suivant l'appel, étant donné son humeur, Drago préféra opter pour dix, maximum.

Une ligne le remettrait sur les rails.

Il sniffa et sortit de sa chambre avec l'intention de quitter les lieux. Il s'immobilisa au milieu du salon, jetant malgré lui un dernier regard, à la fois envieux et haineux, aux deux corps enlacés. Il absorba quelques vagues de chaleur tandis que la drogue se libérait dans ses veines, la propageant dans tout son corps.

Il frissonna sous l'assaut et le but premier de son départ ressurgit.

Voldemort !

Furieux d'avoir perdu autant de temps, il claqua bruyamment la porte des appartements, pleinement conscient que son geste réveillerait les deux zigotos en sursaut. Mais un Malfoy ne laisse jamais passer la moindre chance de se venger, aussi futile soit-elle.

 _ **.**_

Les deux dernières semaines d'août défilèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Hermione et Harry vivaient quasi exclusivement ensemble. Malfoy étant la plupart du temps absent, les deux Gryffondors entreprirent une fouille méthodique du domaine, passant au peigne fin toutes les pièces. Ils découvrirent dans plusieurs d'entre elles des passages secrets faisant office de raccourcis. Leur démarche avait pour but de déterminer le niveau de confiance qu'il pouvait placer en Malfoy. Mais quand les fameux raccourcis se révélèrent être connectés à des pièces secrètes, alors seulement ils se rendirent compte de la complexité réelle de la bâtisse.

Hermione proposa de cartographier le Manoir en sortant de son sac un livre venant de la bibliothèque du Square :

-C'est certainement grâce à ce sortilège que les Maraudeurs ont pu créer la Carte. On pourrait en faire une version Manoir Malfoy ?

Harry esquissa un sourire complice.

Ils visitèrent tout : les dépendances, les écuries, l'orangerie, les communs, le pavillon de chasse, les sous-sols, les caves à vin et celles de torture situées encore un étage plus bas, quasiment enfouies dans les fondations. Un escalier raide et humide y descendait, les _lumos_ tremblotants de leur baguette ajoutèrent une atmosphère glauque à cette impasse longue de dix mètres comportant huit cellules. La pierre noire et glissante au sol, le froid prégnant qui glaçait les os, l'odeur de moisi nauséabonde... Hermione s'y sentait oppressée et ne put franchir la dernière marche.

-De mauvaises choses sont arrivées ici Harry... Allons-nous en, avait-elle soufflée appeurée.

-Je vais juste jeter un coup d'oeil.

Harry s'était avancé dans le couloir, illuminant l'intérieur des cellules avec le bout de sa baguette. Il se figea devant la quatrième et un frisson d'horreur le parcourut. Lentement, il s'avança jusqu'à éclairer la pièce minuscule, dépourvue d'ouverture sur l'extérieur et comportant des chaînes fixées au mur et un lit de paille souillée et pourrissant. Cet endroit était saturé de peur et de douleur. Des détraqueurs auraient apprécié l'endroit, les humains beaucoup moins.

Ils modifièrent avec leur puissance couplée un sortilège d'orientation en un maléfice de détection, localisant ainsi une vingtaine de pièces secrètes. Certaines tenaient presque du placard à balais mais contenaient des fioles poussiéreuses et de nombreux artefacts magiques. La grande majorité d'entres elles étaient condamnées depuis des siècles et Lucius Malfoy lui-même ne devait même pas connaître leur existence.

Les horreurs qu'ils y découvrirent les convainquirent que cette famille avait un passé plus que trouble, opaque même quand on y pensait. Par Merlin, il n'était pas étonnant que Malfoy soit tel qu'il était, quand on voyait les fondements des valeurs de cette famille au-dessus de tout soupçon. Trois caches, proches les unes des autres, avaient été plus récemment utilisées, certainement par Lucius lui-même pendant la Première et la Seconde Guerres-Des-Sangs.

Le seul point positif de cette quinzaine d'explorations fut qu'à première vue, toutes les cachettes avaient été mises à jour et qu'aucune d'elles ne semblait être utilisée par Malfoy Junior. La seule porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir, malgré leurs efforts communs, fut la chambre du Maître des Lieux.

-Malfoy n'est pas en mesure de produire un sort qui nous résisterait Harry, avait-dit Hermione. Je suis certaine que les elfes ont apposés des défenses sur cette pièce que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de contourner.

Harry, assez peu versé dans les magies alternatives, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il restait perturbé par ce qu'il avait ressentit dans les cachots et ne ressentait pas le besoin de découvrir les petits secrets de Malfoy, contrairement à Hermione.

Ils ne le croisèrent que peu de fois en quinze jours. Hermione avait redouté leur cohabitation, mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle avait imaginé pire que ça. Elle s'attendait à des remarques, des prises de becs, des anicroches mais pas à son absence quasi-totale. Et finalement tout allait pour le mieux. En compagnie d'Harry, elle s'acclimatait en douceur à tous les changements de sa vie. La seule et unique chose qu'elle avait tentée de changer en ces murs était les « Madame » et les « Maîtresse » qu'utilisaient en toutes circonstances les Elfes.

Peine perdue.

Harry avait souri dans sa barbe quand elle avait réuni toute la domesticité, comme elle disait pour ne pas stigmatiser les elfes, afin de leur annoncer ce changement. Bien sûr, en bons petits serviteurs loyaux, fidèles et surtout habitués à toutes sortes de bizarreries, ils avaient acquiescé mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils avaient abandonné leur façon de s'adresser à elle.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, ils avaient été sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y faire leurs courses. Comme à son habitude, Hermione s'attarda longuement chez Fleury et Bott, lisant les résumés de nombreux ouvrages avant de faire sa sélection. Harry, lui se contenta de ses manuels scolaires qu'il tira des rayonnages sans même y jeter un œil. Il lança à la jeune femme en passant à côté d'elle alors qu'elle avait déjà le nez plongé dans un livre de Défense :

-Mione, je vais payer ça. Tu me rejoins au magasin de Quidditch ?

Elle répondit par un vague hochement de tête, sans relever les yeux. Une bonne heure plus tard elle échangeait quelques mots polis avec Monsieur Fleury qui l'encaissa avec un sourire radieux, allant même jusqu'à lui offrir un petit livre vierge.

-En remerciement de votre fidélité, lui dit-il en glissant le tout dans un sac en papier renforcé grâce à un sortilège.

En sortant de la librairie, elle s'engouffra discrètement dans une échoppe, y passa une dizaine de minutes, avant de cacher entre les plis de sa robe, la petite boîte qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Harry ne sut rien de cette petite escapade solitaire et c'est le regard pétillant d'envie qu'elle le trouva scotché à la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch.

-Miiooooonnnne, souffla-t-il lentement, littéralement hypnotisé par le balai exposé.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lâcher exaspérée :

-Qu'a-t-il donc de spécial ce balai ?

-Enfin Mione ! C'est le Nimbus 2008… Le tout dernier modèle… Plus léger, plus puissant, plus rapide, plus maniable, plus…

-Plus cher aussi, souligna-t-elle en désignant l'étiquette du doigt.

-Hermione, tu ne comprendras jamais…

-Rien au Quidditch, poursuivit-elle. C'est une vérité absolue. Allez, viens, allons manger quelque chose chez Fortarôme.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de patience et autant de persuasion, pour qu'il accepte de quitter des yeux le balai à trois cents galions. Et c'est seulement une fois installés en terrasse, derrière une plante grimpante qui leur offrait ombre et fraîcheur, qu'elle poussa doucement la petite boîte sur la table. Harry leva vers elle un regard interrogateur.

-Prends-là mais ne l'ouvre que lorsque tu seras seul, lui dit-elle avant de prendre une cuillère de crème glacée.

Ils se séparèrent en toute fin d'après-midi. Le Gryffondor rentrait au Square ce soir-là, afin de préparer toutes ses affaires pour effectuer sa rentrée dans de bonnes conditions. Il avait repoussé jusqu'à la veille du départ pour le château, les achats et son retour pour laisser un minimum de temps Hermione seule dans cette foutue baraque qu'il rêvait de brûler pour ce qu'elle représentait mais aussi pour ce qu'elle cachait entre ses murs.

-On se voit demain, lui dit-il tendrement.

-Ne sois pas en retard et surtout, n'oublie rien d'important, d'accord ?

-Je ferais de mon mieux, répondit-il malicieusement.

Il attendit qu'elle transplane vers le Lincolnshire avant de quitter le Chemin de Traverse pour rejoindre le Londres Moldu. Comme avant, il s'engouffra dans le métro, effectua trois changements, reprit deux bus avant de descendre devant le n°12 et de pousser la porte de la lugubre maison de brique, hantée par un elfe à moitié fou. Heureusement pour lui, la réserve de Whisky-Pur-Feu que Sirius avait caché sous la cuisinière de fonte l'attendait sagement. Son mal être saurait disparaître avec le remède qu'il prévoyait d'utiliser. Avec un peu de chance, l'alcool l'abrutirait suffisamment pour pouvoir dormir et ses fantômes le laisseraient tranquille. L'absence d'Hermione à ses côtés ouvrait une brèche aux sombres sentiments que seul l'alcool arrivait à colmater.

 _ **.**_

Hermione quant à elle rejoignit à contre cœur le Manoir perdu. La pénombre et la fraîcheur de la fin août la firent frissonner, le parc était lugubre, les ombres malfaisantes, les hautes haies bruissaient dans le vent. Elle accéléra vivement le pas en serrant fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Elle franchit en courant les quelques marches puis la porte qui s'ouvrit seule sur son passage.

Privilège des Maîtres, lui avait dit Malfoy.

Elle parcourut le dédale de couloirs en état d'alerte constante. Les portraits murmuraient suspicieusement sur son passage, certains marmonnaient des insultes. Des craquements sinistres résonnaient de toutes parts… C'est à bout de souffle, le cœur battant et plus rouge que jamais qu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre. La seule pièce dans tout ce foutu Manoir où elle se sentait en sécurité. Au cours de la dernière quinzaine, Harry et elle avait renforcé les défenses magiques de ses appartements privés. Quiconque ayant de mauvaises intentions envers elle ou Harry, ne pourrait pas franchir le seuil de la petite forteresse magique qu'était devenue sa chambre.

Rassurée, elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide avant d'enfiler un vieux maillot de Quidditch de Gryffondor ayant appartenu à Ronald. Elle se lova dans la bergère qu'elle affectionnait tout en attirant à elle ses nouvelles acquisitions littéraires. Une minute plus tard, plume et parchemins traversaient la pièce pour rejoindre leur maîtresse, prêts à la servir pour une nouvelle année.

Hermione était plongée depuis deux bonnes heures dans le manuel de sortilèges, prenant des notes à toute vitesse dans le chapitre 13 qui concernait la transsubstantiation animale quand une déferlante de gratitude et d'affection déferla dans son corps à la manière d'un raz de marée. Elle sourit doucement et se replongea dans sa lecture. Une demi-heure plus tard, un coup de bec lui fit relever la tête. Elle posa précipitamment ce qu'elle avait sur les genoux quand elle reconnut Patmol. Elle récupéra la missive et poussa le bol de Miam-Hibou vers la chouette avant de lire les quelques mots que lui adressait Harry.

 _«Je n'ai pas de mot pour te décrire ce que je ressens. De toute mon âme. Harry»_

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Elle lui répondit _: « Les mots ne veulent rien dire, seuls les sentiments comptent. De toute mon âme, Hermione. »_

Avant de partir Patmol, lui mâchouilla gentiment l'index en remerciement du couvert et disparut dans la nuit. Avec un soupir, elle se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Ce fut quand la douleur dans le bas de son dos s'installa qu'elle gagna son lit. Elle tombait de fatigue, cela ajouté à un sort de sommeil, elle devrait pouvoir dormir à peu près correctement malgré l'absence d'Harry.

Quand elle se lassa de se tourner et de se retourner, elle repoussa les draps avec ses pieds et farfouilla un moment dans son sac en perles, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix sarcastique résonne dans son esprit :

 _« Alors Granger on a oublié qu'on était une sorcière ? »_

- _Accio_ potion de sommeil !

La fiole sauta dans sa main. Elle l'avala d'une traite et retourna dans son lit oubliant le mauvais tour que venait de lui jouer son esprit.

 _ **.**_

Drago ne s'était plus laissé tenter par l'envie de gagner la chambre de celle qu'il devait désormais appeler "Femme" malgré la prégnance de ce besoin qu'il ne savait pas gérer. En bon Serpentard, il fuyait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre. Et c'est en appliquant ce principe de base qu'il avait ordonné aux elfes d'installer ses affaires dans les appartements inhabités de son arrière-grand-père, Septimus, décédé en 1887. Ici au moins il était certain d'être tranquille pour ces derniers jours de "vacances".

Plus de Granger, plus aucune odeur qui s'incrustait partout dans l'air ambiant...

Mais plus les jours passaient, plus la sensation de manque devenait difficile à contrôler. Ses prises de substance, malgré leur quantité importante ne suffisaient plus à recréer ce monde où il était à l'abri de tout. Et plus le manque augmentait, plus sa colère latente prenait de l'ampleur. Il n'avait plus rien pour l'évacuer hormis les missions dans lesquelles l'envoyait son Maître.

Après une correction, reçu pour l'échec de la mission "enterrement de vie de garçon", que le Serpentard estima juste, il fut promut à la tête d'un escadron. Drago ignorait ce qu'il était advenu du précédent chef et préférait ne pas le savoir, il prenait dorénavant ses ordres auprès de Jameson, un lieutenant du Premier Cercle. Au cours des quinze jours qui suivirent son mariage, lui et son équipe avaient filés des Aurors, les sorciers les plus habiles à la baguette de leur monde. Ils avaient placés leurs maisons sous surveillance, créé des brèches dans le système de protection de leurs demeures, surveillé leurs habitudes, leurs horaires, compilé toutes leurs relations sociales, professionnelles et personnelles, fiché leur famille, les enfants, les conjoints etc etc.

Un langue-de-plomb avait fini par être capturé grâce à ces surveillances.

Et ce soir, il rentrait d'une convocation avec les doloris de Jameson dans le ventre pour n'avoir pas réussi à faire parler une Langue-De-Plomb. Mais justement, ces foutus Langue-De-Plomb, portaient bien leurs noms ! Ces mecs-là ne desserraient pas les dents. Quoi que vous leur fassiez, ils y étaient entraînés. La douleur n'avait aucune prise sur eux. Quand ils s'engageaient, ils perdaient leurs noms, devenaient de véritables fantômes. Aucun moyen de pression. Des murs.

Il était plus facile de faire parler un muet qu'une Langue-De-Plomb.

-Mais ça Malfoy, le Maître ne veux pas le savoir, lui avait dit Jameson bien content d'avoir une occasion de punir l'héritier Malfoy qui brillait un peu trop et qui menaçait sa place.

Et Drago s'était laissé faire. Il n'en devenait que plus crédible aux yeux des autres lieutenants et du Maître de s'avouer vaincu et d'en subir les conséquences. Cependant le stress psychologique de ce genre de situation entraînait un puissant sentiment d'injustice... Son esprit ressassait l'échec quasi total de sa vie, la douleur physique des punitions sadiques et surtout la jalousie galopante à l'encontre des Gryffondors qui occupaient bien trop souvent ses pensées.

Potter était bien à l'abri, chez lui par-dessus le marché, tandis que lui, Drago subissait les doloris pour les beaux yeux d'un Survivant de mes deux !

Cette idée fixe ne le quittait pas. L'injustice d'une telle situation l'étouffait. Ce mal-être devenait ingérable, le rendait dingue. Et son seul refuge refusait de se montrer, il l'effleurait dans ses trips mais il s'échappait d'entre ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il pensait l'attraper à bras le corps.

Mais ce soir...

Ce soir, on était à la veille de la rentrée. Potter avait quitté le Manoir pour rentrer dans son trou à rats et Granger était seule.

Ouais… Granger était seule ici.

Une soudaine impulsion le fit tourner les yeux vers l'antique horloge sorcière qui égrainait les minutes de sa longue nuit d'insomnie.

3 heures 33.

La garce devait dormir à poings fermés, elle.

Il pouvait… Non !

Mais si, il pouvait aller la voir. Elle était sans défense ici. Seule, sans Potter pour la défendre.

Tel un automate, il quitta les appartements de feu Septimus, traversa le Manoir pour rejoindre le troisième étage, poussa les doubles portes ouvragées et pénétra enfin dans leur domaine privé. La béatitude l'étreignit dès qu'il en franchit le seuil, la chaleur se diffusa dans son corps, chassant les douleurs qui l'habitaient à chaque pas qui le menait vers elle. Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un simple _alohomora_ mais quand il voulut pénétrer plus avant dans la pièce, son corps fut retenu par un bouclier invisible mais infranchissable.

Les elfes lui avaient rapportés que les deux Gryffondors avaient renforcés les protections autour de la chambre de Granger mais le Serpentard ne doutait pas de sa capacité à les contourner. Sa logique aurait voulu qu'il utilise sa baguette mais son instinct lui fit faire toute autre chose. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les ondes de chaleur qui le percutaient, inspira pronfondément et s'enfonça dans la protection qui le retint comme si la magie cherchait à déterminer s'il était une menace. Finalement, il franchit avec une facilité qu'il trouverait plus tard déconcertante la barrière. Le bien-être si longuement recherché aux cours des dernières semaines atteignit son paroxysme alors qu'il se postait aux pieds du lit à colonnades de la Gryffondor.

Roulée en boule dans les draps, serrant farouchement entre ses bras un oreiller. Elle frissonnait dans son sommeil en marmonnant des paroles indistinctes. Aucun halo lumineux n'enveloppait son corps, la sueur collait à sa peau le maillot de Quidditch qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux emmêlés ressemblaient à un chou-fleur éclaté, sa peau semblait rougeâtre dans la pénombre ambiante.

Sans réfléchir, il approcha sa main d'elle, cherchant à créer un contact physique qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais avant que sa peau n'entre en contact avec la sienne, le corps féminin se tendit brusquement, sa respiration se coupa et un long gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Viens, souffla-t-elle.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre Drago suspendit son geste. Indécis.

-Viens…

Cédant à sa pulsion primaire, il se glissa lentement dans le lit empli de chaleur, et pour la première fois prit la place de Potter, serrant le corps doux contre le sien, imprégnant ses sens de l'odeur enivrante qui flottait partout dans la chambre. Une odeur d'intimité… entêtante, irrésistible pour lui.

-Harry…

La jalousie refit surface au grand galop dans sa poitrine au nom du Survivant. Il resserra fermement sa prise sur elle. Pour cette nuit, elle était sienne. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Potter n'était rien, Voldemort n'existait plus à cet instant. C'était juste elle et lui et il comptait bien en profiter au maximum en occultant le fait qu'elle était Granger.

Un corps de femme, un simple corps de femme. Doux, relaxé, chaud, tendre et alangui...

Il ferma les yeux appréciant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru le sentiment de sécurité ambiant. Pourquoi avait-il autant besoin d'elle ? Les deux Lions projetaient-ils leurs sentiments ? Etait-ce eux qui provoquaient ce qu'il ressentait en lui ?

C'était probable… Largement possible… Totalement **évident**.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de choses dérangeantes depuis qu'il était en contact avec eux. C'était eux qui provoquaient son mal-être. Mais demain tout serait fini. Demain Poudlard l'attendait et là-bas, il ne serait plus en contact constant avec les Gryffondors, il aurait le château et sa chère salle commune. Une fois à Poudlard tout irait mieux !

Foi de Drago Malfoy, tout ceci n'était pas normal et il comptait bien y mettre un terme rapidement. En attendant, il pouvait bien profiter à son maximum de la nuit de sommeil qui s'offrait à lui. Granger ou non, il prenait ce qu'on lui offrait quand il en avait envie. Et là, la nécessité d'un sommeil réparateur se faisait urgente.

Ils dormirent comme ça, serrés l'un contre l'autre, partageant leur chaleur et leur intimité. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua, perdus dans leur inconscience comme ils l'étaient, qu'un discret halo rouge se dessinait lentement sur leurs corps collés.

.

 _ **1er Septembre, 1997**_

 _._

« Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Debout ! De… »

- _Silencio_! Marmonna Hermione encore perdue dans les méandres du sommeil.

Le silence reprit ses droits et la jeune femme papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de s'étirer de tout son long dans les draps soyeux. Puis soudainement la réalité la frappa de plein fouet.

Poudlard.

Elle sauta au bas de son lit, s'engouffra dans la douche et en ressortit fraîche et dispo en moins de quinze minutes. Un craquement distinctif de l'arrivée d'un elfe lui fit relever la tête alors qu'elle essayait de faire quelque chose de la masse hirsute qui lui tenait lieu de cheveux. La créature la salua en s'inclinant profondément devant elle :

-Maîtresse, votre petit-déjeuner, couina-t-elle en faisant léviter un plateau jusqu'à une console.

-Merci Dima.

L'elfe s'inclina de nouveau puis disparut, laissant la maîtresse des lieux à sa solitude.

Dans le silence ambiant, seulement perturbé par le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge, son regard tomba sur le lit encore défait. Quelque chose clochait... Les deux oreillers portaient encore la marque des têtes qui s'étaient posées sur eux au cours de la nuit, mais, elle avait dormi seule n'est-ce pas ? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la tête du lit, saisissant tour à tour les oreillers pour les porter à son nez, remarquant une odeur masculine qui n'était pas celle d'Harry et qui la fit frissonner. Elle avait le sentiment profond que quelque chose lui échappait... Mais aucune réponse ne lui venait. Elle quitta le lit, troublée, et s'activa.

Tout en s'occupant de préparer sa malle, elle sirota son thé à la bergamote, grignota ses toasts à la marmelade et avala ses haricots à la tomate. Ses effets personnels volaient à travers la pièce, se nichant dans son coffre de bois. Chaque chose à sa place et une place pour chaque chose. Malgré le désordre apparent, tout était parfaitement organisé.

A dix heures tapantes, elle était prête de pied en cap et malgré elle, le lit défait attirait son regard comme s'il cherchait à lui montrer quelque chose. Agacée, elle saisit sa baguette et les draps se plièrent, le dessus de lit reprit sa place et la sensation étrange disparut.

Soulagée, elle s'installa dans sa bergère avec une nouvelle tasse de thé et feuilleta la Gazette d'un œil distrait.

Si l'on en croyait le journal national, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Pas un mot concernant les attaques de moldus. Rien sur les Aurors portés disparus. Rien non plus sur la Langue-De-Plomb dont le corps avait été retrouvé démembré dans une ruelle sordide de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Une nouvelle lutte s'amorçait et tout le monde faisait l'autruche, en espérant que passer les choses sous silence était la meilleure solution à leurs problèmes... Et pourtant ils redoublaient.

Les informations transmises par Albus étaient alarmantes. Les Aurors étaient sur les dents, échouaient à chacune de leurs tentatives pour capturer les dissidents que tout le monde refusait d'appeler Mangemorts. Depuis deux semaines, trois Aurors étaient décédés en mission des suites d'Impardonnables. Comment pouvaient-ils lutter alors qu'eux ne pouvaient pas utiliser les seules armes capables de mettre un terme à ce massacre. Un _expeliarmus_ ou un _stupefix_ ne ferait jamais le poids face à un _avada_ ou un _doloris_.

Les Mangemorts se battaient pour tuer, le Ministère les voulaient vivants pour les interroger. C'était une ronde sans fin qui allait mener le pays à la catastrophe.

Arthur Weasley constatait tous les jours qu'Ombrage prenait une place plus qu'importante au Ministère. Et l'Ordre nouvellement reconstitué la soupçonnait d'être passée au service de Voldemort depuis la Bataille de Poudlard mais la dame était intelligente et était passée entre les mailles du filet. Ses factions de fanatiques infiltraient tous les départements, gangrénant chaque service jusqu'au nerf central. Encore une bonne nouvelle qui ne ferait pas la une de la presse.

A 10h30, elle leva brusquement le nez du journal en voyant Malfoy pénétrer d'un pas conquérant dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-Il me semble que la notion d'intimité te tenait particulièrement à cœur dernièrement ? Tu es prié de frapper avant d'entrer ici, cingla-t-elle froidement.

-Prête Granger ? Demanda-t-il sans relever l'attaque.

Elle serra les poings et se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de le suivre, leurs bagages flottant dans les airs derrière eux. Malfoy lui tendit simplement son bras quand ils eurent franchi les grilles de la propriété. Elle glissa sa main dans le creux de son coude, encaissant sans sourciller le choc quasi électrique qui déferla en elle, en le mettant sur le compte du transplanage mouvementé qu'il leur fit faire. Ils arrivèrent sur le quai bondé du Poudlard Express attirant à eux tous les regards allant de l'envie à la haine la plus pure.

Mais tous semblaient se rendre compte que le couple Malfoy en imposait. Ils étaient tout en contraste mais ensemble ils devenaient magiquement bien assortis. On les croyait ennemis et pourtant ils s'étaient mariés. Beaucoup n'y comprenait rien, et chez les Gryffondors comme chez les Serpentards, la plupart des élèves évoquaient la "trahison" pour parler de cette union.

A peine arrivée, Hermione scanna la foule à la recherche d'une chevelure noire corbeau, ignorant les regards pesant sur elle. Moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'elle n'avait pas vu Harry mais déjà le manque était déchirant et occultait le reste. Qu'importe ce que les autres pensaient, elle avait sa conscience pour elle concernant Malfoy et une certitude inébranlable quant à sa relation avec Harry. Toute à son observation intense, elle ne vit pas arriver droit sur elle, une Pansy Parkinson, verte de rage. Celle-ci la détailla de la tête aux pieds et même si aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de cette garce, son regard brillant de haine hurlait pour elle ce qu'elle pensait.

-Quelque chose te dérange Pansy ? Demanda froidement Malfoy mettant fin à l'échange de regards meurtriers avant que cela ne dégénère.

Le regard noir de la Serpentarde se fit instantanément plus chaleureux quand il se posa sur son condisciple.

-Tout va pour le mieux Drago, minauda-t-elle avant de lâcher entre ses dents pour Hermione. Ton année risque d'être mortelle la Sang-De-Bourbe.

Elle tourna les talons aussi sec et disparut dans la foule grandissante qui grouillait sur le quai. Si Malfoy avait entendu la remarque, il ne la releva pas et la quitta à son tour pour vérifier que le chargement de leurs bagages se faisait comme il l'entendait.

Hermione secoua la tête de dépit. Tout allait vraiment pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

Elle pénétra dans le train, passant de compartiment en compartiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Harry et Neville en grande discussion :

-Harry, je te jure les Harpies n'ont pas le niveau cette année. Le championnat va leur filer sous le nez si elles gardent Wilson comme Capitaine. La pauvre débarque des Etats-Unis et tu sais, comme moi, que le Quidditch américain ne vaut pas le bon vieux Quidditch Anglais. Elles ne seront pas de taille.

-N'oublie pas, que Wilson sort de Salem vieux, contra Harry. Elle a été championne du monde universitaire contre l'Angleterre. Je pense qu'elle est de taille pour le Quidditch Anglais, faut juste qu'elle prenne ses marques …

-Salut les garçons ! Intervint Hermione.

Après les salutations d'usage, les jeunes gens continuèrent leurs chamailleries jusqu'à ce que Luna pointe le bout de son nez, cachée derrière des lunettes étoilées dont les verres étaient multicolores. Hermione cessa de suivre le débat de Quidditch pour bavarder avec la Serdaigle. Les quatre jeunes gens passèrent le voyage à échanger les nouvelles fraîches, leurs points de vue concernant les attaques dont ils avaient eu connaissance, leurs avis sur les petits nouveaux de première année et surtout à pronostiquer sur la maison qui gagnerait la Coupe.

A aucun moment, ils n'évoquèrent le fait qu'ils n'étaient que quatre… Ron, Ginny et tant d'autres n'étaient plus là… L'avenir, ils avaient besoin de parler d'avenir. Pas du passé encore trop douloureux.

Harry et Hermione confièrent aux deux autres, ce qu'ils savaient après avoir sécurisé magiquement le compartiment. Tout y passa, les raisons véritables du mariage, Malfoy agent double, les fouilles au Manoir, les informations partielles que les deux Gryffondors tenaient du Directeur en personne.

-Alors il n'est pas mort ? Souffla Neville abasourdi.

-Non, il ne l'est pas, confirma gravement Harry tandis que le silence pesant s'installait dans le compartiment.

-Malfoy semble être un individu intéressant. Mais pourquoi désobéir à Dumbledore en nous révélant ces informations ? Demanda pensivement Luna.

-Parce que les secrets ne mènent pas à la victoire. Nous avons besoin de toutes les forces disponibles et Hermione et moi vous portons une grande confiance.

Neville et Luna relevèrent la tête aux mots d'Harry et dévisagèrent longuement les deux Gryffondors. A la nuit tombée, alors que le château était en vue et qu'ils enfilaient leurs robes, Neville après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil en direction de Luna, annonça fermement :

-Tu peux compter sur nous Harry. On te soutiendra.

La Serdaigle approuva d'un hochement de tête appuyée qui fit tinter ses boucles d'oreilles clochettes et Harry leur sourit, rassuré de les savoir informés de la situation. Neville et Luna allaient devenir des cibles. Ils devaient être prêts au pire.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire que considérer Malfoy comme un allié me rassure, finit par avouer Neville en boutonnant sa robe, mais je sais que vous deux, plus que n'importe qui, êtes capables de gérer ce type de situation.

La bonne humeur générale reprit ses droits quand ils quittèrent enfin le train pour prendre place dans les calèches. En arrivant au château, Hermione rejoignit Malfoy pour leur petit jeu d'apparences qui serait désormais quotidien. Harry, accompagné de Neville et de Luna, entra directement dans la Grande Salle, tandis que le Serpentard conduisait sa femme à sa table avant de rejoindre la sienne, sous des centaines d'yeux écarquillés. Le dîner fut égal à lui-même, copieux et délicieux.

Comme à son habitude, la table des Lions était la plus bruyante tandis que celle des Serpentards était la plus distinguée. Dumbledore prononça son discours de rentrée, évoquant sans détour les évènements de l'année passée et prônant une nouvelle fois en vain l'union des Maisons pour lutter contre l'obscurantisme. Il annonça à la fin de son monologue que tous les niveaux d'études étaient doublés puisque Poudlard avait dû fermer avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Puis il finit en lisant les noms des préfets de chaque maison :

-Ainsi cette année les préfets en charge de la sécurité et du bon respect du règlement sont : Harry Potter pour Gryffondor. Luna Lovegood pour Serdaigle. Ernie McMillian pour Pouffsouffle. Pansy Parkinson pour Serpentard. Je demanderai aux préfets en chef désignés pour l'année de bien vouloir se lever : Hermione Malfoy et Drago Malfoy.

Après l'annonce de chaque nom un tonnerre d'applaudissement émanait de la table concernée mais quand les deux derniers noms franchirent les lèvres du Directeur toute la Grande Salle resta étrangement silencieuse. Devait-elle applaudir ou huer ces deux prénoms qui s'associaient ?

La tension et la haine devenait quasiment palpable quand Harry se décida à intervenir.

Contrarié de voir la grande majorité des élèves condamner un mal nécessaire à la survie de chacun, il se leva dans un silence d'église sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous, élèves et professeurs compris. Il embrassa doucement Hermione sur le dessus de son crâne avant de traverser la Grande Salle pour se planter dans le dos de Malfoy qui pivota sur son banc. Le Gryffondor prit sur lui pour tendre la main au Serpentard, recréant une scène déjà vécue près de huit ans auparavant.

-Il est temps de grandir, lâcha Harry dans le silence mortuaire alors que Malfoy lui serrait brièvement la main devant des centaines de témoins.

Les Gryffondors en restèrent bouche bée, certains avaient condamné d'avance celle qui avait trahi leur Maison et leurs valeurs en s'alliant à un Serpentard mais si leur Héros faisait confiance à un Serpentard, ex-Mangemort, c'est que les choses avaient vraiment changées.

Du côté des Serpents, la poignée de mains souleva les cœurs, tous étaient persuadés de la trahison de leur Prince mais un peu en retrait des autres, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson échangèrent un sourire complice.

 **.**

Un coup de maître, pensa Drago.

Des centaines d'yeux venaient d'être témoins de sa réconciliation officielle avec Potter. Et deux hommes de mains dans la salle pourraient appuyer ses dires auprès de Voldemort. Il reprenait confiance, ses ruses avaient toutes fonctionné, il avait été mis à l'épreuve plusieurs fois, il avait tué sans sourciller, accomplissant ses missions avec brio. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait de nouveau confiance en lui. Tout était parfait. D'ici à peu de temps la place de Jameson serait à lui, il pourrait bientôt transmettre des informations importantes à l'Ordre.

La seule ombre au tableau venait du fait qu'il était préfet en chef. Bien sûr Dumbledore l'avait prévenu de cette nomination mais le Serpentard avait quelque peu mis cette information de côté avec l'été mouvementé qu'il avait passé. Il ne pourrait donc pas échapper aux deux Gryffondors car, comme il l'avait rapidement compris Granger rimait avec Potter. Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'un lit serait toujours disponible pour lui dans les cachots quand la promiscuité se serait trop pesante.

À la fin du repas, chaque préfet accompagna sa maisonnée aux dortoirs et les deux préfets en chef se rejoignirent dans le bureau de la directrice-adjointe pour y récupérer leur mot de passe et le plan qui les mènerait dans leurs propres appartements privés.

En ressortant du bureau, Drago proposa son bras à la jeune femme qui glissa sa main dans le creux de son coude. Des élèves étaient encore dans les couloirs, leur comportement devait être irréprochable. Arrivés devant le tableau dissimulant la pièce magique, il fallut réveiller le vieil homme ronflant qui consentit à leur ouvrir après cinq bonnes minutes de palabres inutiles. Derrière le panneau une salle commune s'offrit à leurs yeux. Ici, aucune couleur de maison, non, juste des tons neutres entre le beige et le pierre avec une cheminée, deux canapés, une grande bibliothèque et une table de travail. Deux portes, chacune surmontée du blason de la Maison correspondant à son locataire.

-Comme au Manoir, lâcha Drago.

-En effet. On applique les mêmes règles ?

-Il s'agit d'une question rhétorique ma chère.

Sur ces mots secs, il tourna les talons et disparut derrière la porte en bois qui grinça sinistrement sur ses gonds.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Malfoy, marmonna Hermione avant de gagner sa chambre à son tour.

.

Les jours suivants passèrent sans qu'aucun problème majeur ne vienne perturber leur petit monde. Le couple avait instauré une routine, assez visible pour maintenir les apparences mais cependant assez peu contraignante. Ils se rendaient ensemble au petit-déjeuner et s'attendaient à l'entrée de la Grande-Salle le midi et le soir pour y pénétrer ensemble. On les voyait se rendre ensemble dans les cours qu'ils avaient en commun, ils y assistaient côte-à-côte mais jamais aucune main baladeuse n'avait été repérée par les yeux aiguisés des lanceuses de rumeur poudlarienne. On les voyait de temps en temps faire une ballade autour du lac. Hermione saluait cordialement, Zabini et Nott quand elle les croisait dans les couloirs et Drago l'imitait quand il venait à rencontrer Loufoca ou cet abruti de Londubat.

Dans la sphère privée, leur contact était inexistant. Harry et elle se retrouvaient dans sa chambre et Malfoy faisait Merlin savait quoi et avec qui dans la sienne. Le salon était un _no man's land_ qu'ils évitaient. Dumbledore avait conseillé aux deux Gryffondors de s'entraîner à canaliser leur magie pour lancer des sortilèges plus puissants. La chambre de préfète n'étant pas assez grande pour leur pratique, la Salle-Sur-Demande inaccessible, ils décidèrent de se réunir dans une salle de classe au troisième étage encore encombrée de gravats. Ils nettoyèrent la pièce, l'agrandirent et la protégèrent magiquement pour s'y réunir dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Rapidement, coupler leur magie pour augmenter leur puissance fut facile. Harry proposa qu'ils s'essaient au duel comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, mais pour cela il leur fallait des adversaires. Neville et Luna acceptèrent aussitôt, recréant à moindre échelle quelque chose qu'ils avaient tous connus, l'AD. Cette petite victoire leur mit du baume au coeur et leur donna un élan d'énergie positive. Harry et Hermione réussirent à coupler leur _protego_ pour former un bouclier qui résista ving minutes aux sorts offensifs avant que Neville produise un _incendio_ surpuissant qui le fendilla, puis Luna acheva de le détruire grâce à un _reducto._

-Quand vous serez trois ce mur de protection sera infranchissable, annonça le botaniste à bout de souffle.

-Il faut d'abord trouver cette fichue âme et apprendre à combiner nos magies. Ce n'est pas gagné, marmonna le Survivant.

.

 _ **29 Septembre 1997.**_

 _ **.**_

Un vendredi soir alors que les garçons se battaient en duel, les deux filles avaient fait apparaître un canapé et travaillaient sur la Prophétie. Luna était douée en divination, son esprit atypique lui permettait d'interpréter et de comprendre des choses nébuleuses pour les autres. Hermione avait beau s'arracher les cheveux, elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce sur la Prophétie de toutes les vacances. Le Square contenait presque exclusivement des ouvrages de magie noire ou "grise" comme l'appelait Hermione, qui n'avait pas grand intérêt hormis si l'intention était de tuer quelqu'un de manière discrète. De plus l'esprit cartésien de la jeune femme se refusait à comprendre les divagations fumeuses d'une prophétesse disparue depuis presque mille ans.

-L'alliance des trois sangs signifie que la troisième âme est un sang pur, dit Luna en mâchouillant distraitement le bout de sa plume.

-Je pense aussi que c'est ça... Mais Ron était un sang pur et ce n'était pas lui. Peut-être s'agit-il d'autre chose...

-Ron et Harry n'étaient pas opposés, reprit Luna le regard perdu dans le vague.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la Serdaigle continua :

-Ron et lui étaient complémentaires c'est pour ça que le lien entre vous trois fonctionnait...

-Mais il était faible, presque inexistant, murmura doucement Hermione pour ne pas perturber le raisonnement de son amie.

-C'est l'amour que vous partagiez qui vous a permis de l'inclure dans le Triangle Hermione. Cherche le contraire d'Harry, finit-elle en souriant.

-Tu as peut être raison, lui répondit pensivement la Gryffondor.

De toute façon, il fallait commencer par quelque chose. Ils n'avaient rien alors, il n'y avait rien à perdre à essayer.

-Cette histoire d'alliance des sangs me perturbe, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, reprit-elle.

-Les échanges de sang font partie intégrante des rituels de magie noire. Mon père en a beaucoup parlé, les maléfices sont plus puissants avec un sacrifice de chair. Et si des amulettes et des talismans sont imprégnés de sang alors leur malédiction est meurtrière.

Hermione ne suivit pas le reste de la conversation, les paroles de Luna venaient de lui donner une idée... La bague de Gaunt ! Le sang avait tâché le bijou, l'âme de Voldemort avait corrompu la magie et Dumbledore avait failli en mourir... Dans leur cas, quelles pouvaient-être les conséquences d'une alliance des Sangs ? Bénédiction ou malédiction ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre moldue et constata qu'il était à peine vingt et une heure. Le couvre-feu ne serait en place que dans une heure, elle avait encore largement le temps de passer à la bibliothèque. Emergeant enfin de ses pensées, elle prit Luna dans ses bras.

-Luna, tu es la meilleure, lui dit-elle avec un franc sourire.

Les garçons, alertés par le subit changement de comportement des filles, mirent fin à leurs combats.

-Par Merlin Harry, exhala Neville en se frottant la poitrine. Tes _expeliarmus_ sont surpuissants et très douloureux.

-Désolé Neville, j'ai du mal à contrôler ma puissance.

-Y'a pas de mal !

Harry sentait l'excitation d'Hermione et reporta son attention sur elle. La connaissant comme il la connaissait, ce genre d'émotion ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Sa moitié venait de flairer une piste.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Luna vient de me donner une idée, répondit-elle rapidement en rangeant les parchemins, plumes et livres qui traînaient sur le canapé.

Elle se leva, secoua ses robes pleines de la poussière qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire complètement disparaître et poursuivit :

-Il faut que je vérifie. Je file à la bibliothèque avant le couvre-feu.

Elle quitta la Salle après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses amis, Neville qui n'avait pas suivit, regarda Harry avec incompréhension.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-J'ai senti qu'Hermione avait une intuition.

-Par le lien ?

-Oui.

-C'est vraiment puissant alors ?

-Ça l'est. Mais nous ne le sommes pas encore assez pour envoyer Tu-Sais-Qui de l'autre côté avec un grand coup de pied aux fesses. Il nous manque encore la Troisième Âme.

-C'est la meilleure, elle va la trouver.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, murmura Harry les yeux rivés à la porte.

 **.**

Hermione traversa l'école au pas de course, réprimandant au passage quelques premières années qui n'avaient rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive. Elle déboula dans la bibliothèque quasi vide et se dirigea vers la Réserve sans avoir à présenter une autorisation professorale, privilège de préfets. Elle arpenta de longues minutes les différents rayonnages avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

 _La différenciation des Sangs, bénédiction ou malédiction ? par Hervey Palomby._

Quand elle tira sur la tranche pour le sortir de l'étagère, le livre d'à côté tomba. Hermione s'en saisit pour le remettre à sa place quand le titre doré brilla dans la lumière vacillante des lampes tempêtes, attirant son attention.

 _Morgane et Merlin, Apprentie et Maître, Guerres de légendes à travers l'Histoire du Monde sorcier._

Elle remplit consciencieusement le petit papier d'emprunt et quitta les lieux, les deux livres de cuir sous le bras.

Impatiente de vérifier son hypothèse, elle se rua dans ses appartements. Entra en trombe dans la salle commune vide, s'installa confortablement sur un des canapés et commença à lire l'énorme pavé qui s'offrait à elle. Elle en avait pour la nuit mais ça ne la gênait pas, bien au contraire. Une recherche laborieuse à faire était pour elle synonyme de bon temps. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle prit des notes dans le petit carnet que Mr Fleury lui avait offert grâce à une plume à sa vue se brouilla il était plus de 3 heures du matin, avec un soupir de fatigue, elle gagna son lit, certaine que bientôt, le mystère de la Prophétie n'aurait plus aucun secret pour elle.

 _ **.**_

Drago transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard, comme il l'avait convenu avec Dumbledore quand il rentrait de ses convocations mangemoresques. Il était le seul élève sachant comment lever pour quelques secondes les protections sur les hautes grilles de fer forgé. Sa puissance magique avait impressionné le Directeur qui lui avait dit que peu d'individu possédait ce genre de don. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'il avait lui-même posé des sorts de repérage sur tous les passages secrets de l'école :

"- _Surveiller les passages est absolument primordial. Le sort sera en mesure de nous dire qui emprunte les chemins détournés pour quitter l'école et quand sont-ils utilisés. Nous pourrons déterminer les identités et recouper avec d'autres informations._

 _-Pourquoi ? Nous connaissons déjà la plupart des Mangemorts de l'école. Moi, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Flint, Harvey..._

 _-Pour les procès Drago._

 _-Les procès ?_

 _-Quand Voldemort tombera, car il tombera sois-en certain, la Justice devra être rendue et elle devra être exemplaire. Les preuves devront être irréfutables pour que les condamnations soient maximales._

 _-Vous êtes à ce point certain de leur réussite ?_

 _-La prophétie le dit Drago, jamais, depuis que ce monde existe, une prophétie ne s'est révélée fausse. Je crois que les prophéties sont des paroles de notre Créateur à tous. Elles nous guident, ce sont Ses mots qu'elles nous rapportent."_

Alors un peu plus tôt dans la journée, quand Zabini et Nott l'avait coincé dans un couloir désert, il avait remercié Merlin d'être en possession de cette information.

-Malfoy !

Le Serpentard s'était figé sans se retourner, attendant tranquillement que les deux autres arrivent à sa hauteur. Dos à eux, il avait ainsi le temps de se composer un visage de façade.

-Ce soir, commença Blaise alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche comme trois élèves normaux traînant dans les couloirs pendant une heure de perm'.

-Tu nous rejoins dans la salle commune ? Proposa Théodore. On passe par la Sorcière-Borgne.

Drago ricana doucement.

-Sans moi les mecs. Un Malfoy ne crapahute pas dans les tunnels. J'y vais en solo.

L'entrée en cours d'Histoire de la Magie lui évita des questions supplémentaires. Mais sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, ils se firent plus insistant :

-Allez crache le morceau Drago ! Si y'a un autre moyen de sortir que de passer par les égouts je suis preneur, tenta Zabini.

-Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux, avait-il froidement lâché après avoir fait volte-face. Je me contrefous que vous en soyez réduits à passer par les égouts pour _le_ rejoindre. Cela prouve à mes yeux et certainement _aux siens_ que vous êtes de médiocres sorciers. C'est bien pour ça que moi j'ai des missions ...

-Qui ne se solderont pas toujours par des victoires retentissantes ! Il y a peu de temps tu te tortillait à _ses_ pieds dans ta propre urine, cracha Nott.

-Si tu crois que tu ne payeras pas de ta personne un jour où l'autre mon cher Théo, alors tu as choisi le mauvais camp, répliqua-t-il avec fiel avant de les planter au milieu du couloir désert.

Et maintenant il revenait en piteux état.

Une réunion valait une mission et, ce soir-là, lui et son équipe avait rendu une petite visite de courtoisie à un couple de Sang-De-Bourbe, travaillant au Département des Affaires Moldues à des postes hauts placés.

Les instructions étaient claires, le but était de faire passer un message. Voldemort reprenait des forces, la puissance des attaques devaient s'en ressentir. Cependant cette mission routinière avait tourné au carnage dantesque. Dès leur arrivée, des alarmes s'étaient déclenchées, hurlants à tout va et amenant les Aurors dans la foulée. C'était prévisible. Totalement prévisible.

Depuis trop longtemps, ils s'amusaient à jouer avec leurs nerfs et on ne jouait pas avec des as de la baguette tels que les Aurors. Ils étaient des traqueurs dans l'âme et le mode opératoire qu'ils avaient utilisé était bien trop répétitif et facile à prévoir.

Toujours du côté moldu, toujours des maisons isolées, bien loin des grandes villes et des forces gouvernementales qu'elles soient sorcières ou non. Il ne fallait pas avoir un "Optimal" pour comprendre que les prochaines cibles, quand les cagoulés se seraient lassés des moldus, seraient les nés-moldus.

Ceux qui travaillaient pour le Ministère avaient dû être informés par les Aurors des attaques non divulguées dans la presse. Et ils avaient pris leurs précautions ces fameux Sang de Bourbe que l'on disait mauvais sorciers... Mauvais peut-être, mais sorcier c'était certain. Les alarmes anti-intrusion qui vrillaient leurs oreilles étaient puissantes et douloureuses.

Des sorts explosifs se chargèrent de détruire les haut-parleurs ensorcelés mais le mal était fait. Déjà les craquements des transplanages indiquaient que les Aurors débarquaient. Ils étaient foutus ! Le premier Auror arrivé sur place dressa une barrière anti-transplanage qui bloquait tout départ mais laissait entrer à tout va des sorciers venus pour les tuer.

Le couple de nés-moldus s'étant échappé par Cheminette dès que les protections les avaient informés de l'intrusion, la maison leur offrait un abri sûr pour quelques minutes. Dehors c'était la rase campagne et les Aurors perdirent de longues secondes à métamorphoser tout ce qui traînait dans le jardin en bouclier de protection tandis que les sorts pleuvaient sur eux, permettant à son groupe de se replier à l'intérieur. Quand il pénétra enfin dans la maison, l'évacuation s'organisait déjà, mais la cheminée peu performante et mal entretenue mettait un temps fou à créer la brèche magique qui leur permettait de fuir un à un.

Et puis les sorts ébranlèrent la bâtisse. Certes les maisons sorcières étaient plus résistantes grâce à un renforcement magique mais du coup les matériaux de bases étaient souvent en bois pour limiter le coût. Hors le bois, même renforcé par un sort, brûle si on y met le feu. Et une fois l'incendie bien pris et attisé par des vents sortis des baguettes, les sorts les plus solides cessaient de faire effet très rapidement.

La fumée envahit très rapidement l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Accroupi au sol et protégé par un sortilège de Tête-en-bulle, Drago protégeait la porte, lançant sorts sécuritaires et défensifs sur la mince planche de contre plaquée qui le séparait encore d'Azkaban.

La porte avait fini par céder au moment où le Serpentard pénétrait dans l'âtre. Le temps d'une seconde, son regard avait croisé celui de Greg Harris, la plus fine baguette du pays. Drago lui avait adressé un rapide signe de tête en lâchant la poudre :

-Kensington Road !

L'Auror d'origine moldu eut le temps de passer un pouce sous sa gorge en réponse à la politesse du Mangemort qui lui faisait face avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon de cendres vertes fluo.

Drago atterrit brutalement dans une masure du nord de l'Irlande, quitta la cheminée aussi vite que possible et condamna le passage.

-Dispersez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il à ses troupes avant de disparaître à son tour en direction de Poudlard.

Il poussa les grilles et se dirigea vers le château alors que sa cape à moitié brulée flottait dans son dos. L'adrénaline du combat courrait encore dans ses veines, son cœur était à deux doigts d'exploser tant il venait d'avoir la trouille de sa vie. Il s'était réellement cru fait comme un rat quand les premières fenêtres avaient explosé projetant des éclats de verre dans toutes les directions. Jameson avait été l'un des premiers à fuir par la cheminée, tandis que lui était resté en voyant l'opportunité qui se présentait.

En effet, la mission avait échoué et la planque était perdue, les Aurors remonteraient facilement à cet endroit maintenant que Drago avait volontairement lâché son nom de code à haute voix. Mais le Serpentard rapporterait la fuite de Jameson et soulignerait le fait que lui était resté et qu'il avait ramené tout le monde sain et sauf. Si son plan marchait, la tête de Jameson tomberait et Drago prendrait sa place.

Alors qu'il marchait à grand pas à travers le parc silencieux, la fraîcheur de la nuit le saisit, son corps frissonna, sa vue se brouilla soudainement. Il vacilla dangereusement, s'arrêta et chercha à reprendre son souffle avant de prendre conscience de l'humidité visqueuse qui collait sa chemise à sa peau. L'odeur métallique du sang lui retourna l'estomac. Il l'avait beaucoup trop senti ces derniers temps. Son bras gauche semblait maintenant peser des tonnes et c'est difficilement qu'il réussit à dégager sa cape pour constater les dégâts. Un éclat de verre d'une dizaine de centimètres s'était planté dans son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et pria Morgane.

- _Assurdiatio_ , murmura-t-il en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts sans lever le bras.

Il n'était pas en mesure de se lancer un sort d'anesthésie, trop complexe à réaliser en étant physiquement diminué. Alors il serra les dents mais fut incapable de retenir son hurlement quand il arracha brusquement l'éclat de sa chair. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de l'inconscience mais si quiconque le trouvait ici au petit matin dans cet état... Azkaban lui ouvrirait grand les bras et même Dumbledore ne pourrait rien pour lui. Il se fit donc violence pour diriger sa baguette vers son torse.

- _Enervatum_ !

Le sort le maintiendrait alerte quelques minutes tout au plus. Il devait se mettre à l'abri. Titubant comme un alcoolique, il se traîna dans le château et regagna le plus vite possible sa chambre de préfet. Il perdait beaucoup de sang… Trop de sang pour que seul l'éclat en soit responsable. Il avait dû encaisser un sort sans s'en rendre compte. Parce que si un Auror l'avait touché, il était mal barré. Leur spécialité c'était l'hémophilie. Une fois que votre sang coulait, il se fluidifiait et vous en perdiez une quantité folle en dix minutes. En somme un avada en moins rapide et en plus douloureux, mais le résultat était le même.

Au bout d'un long couloir désert sa vue se brouilla dangereusement. Son sort commençait à se dissiper. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur de pierre pour ne pas tomber au milieu du couloir, laissant derrière lui une longue marque sanglante.

-Hé !... Hé !... HEYYY !

-Quoi ?! Marmonna vaguement le portait en relevant un œil.

-R-Résistance.

Le battant s'ouvrit avec un léger déclic. Il put faire un pas dans la pièce avant de perdre conscience, emportant dans sa chute le guéridon de l'entrée sur lequel trônait une sculpture en cristal laissée là par un des précédents préfets.

Les Ténèbres l'accueillirent enfin.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà pour aujourd'hui mesdames !**_

 _ **En espérant que vous ayez aimé !**_

 _ **J'attends vos avis avec impatience les filles !**_

 _ **RDV mercredi prochain pour la suite, en attendant je vous souhaite à toutes une excellente semaine !**_

 _ **Et merci pour vos reviews et PM qui me font très plaisir !**_

 _ **Amicalement VC.**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Ah, le cas Zabini soulève bien des questions... C'est clair il est malsain comme type mais c'est un mangemort. Merci à toi de commenter chaque chapitre, peu de lectrices le font et mes revieweuses j'en prend soin ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_


	14. Chap 14 : Fièvre pourpre

_**Bonjour à toutes les filles !**_

 _ **Nous voici donc sur un nouveau chapitre, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson qui accompagne le texte pour celles qui ne connaîtraient pas. Vous aurez ainsi une bonne idée de l'ambiance entre nos deux tourtereaux.**_

 _ **Sachez également, que je lis avec un plaisir infini toutes vos reviews, sur chacune de mes fictions.**_

 _ **Comme toutes les semaines je voudrais remercier mes bêtas, Morgane et Maddy, pour tout ce qu'elles apportent de positif à cette fiction qui ne serait pas la même sans elles.**_

 _ **Voilà, mon blabla d'auteur s'arrête là, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**_

 _ **Fictionement vôtre, VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **When you put your arms around me,**

 _Quand tu mets tes bras autour de moi,_

 **I get a fever that's so hard to bear,**

 _J'attrape une fièvre dure à supporter,_

 **You give me fever when you kiss me,**

 _Tu me donnes la fièvre quand tu m'embrasses,_

 **Fever when you hold me tight,**

 _La fièvre quand tu me serres,_

 **Fever... In the mornin',**

 _La fièvre... Au matin,_

 **Fever all through the night,**

 _La fièvre toute la nuit._

 _._

 _ **Peggy Lee, Fever**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapitre 13 : Fièvre pourpre.**

 **.**

 _ **Nuit du 29-30 Septembre 1997.**_

 _ **.**_

La toute première chose qu'il sentit ce fut le froid prégnant qui l'entourait. L'air humide et glacé parcourait la… pièce… cellule… dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ouvrit les yeux mais… Paniqué, il tourna la tête. Droite, gauche… Et partout, en bas, derrière, devant… Que du noir.

Une opacité parfaite, pas un seul rayon de lumière…

-Où suis-je ?! Hurla-t-il.

Un ricanement sinistre résonna non loin de lui. Il sursauta et recula rapidement dans la direction opposée. En deux pas, son dos heurta durement un mur.

-Qui est là…, murmura-t-il en essayant de maîtriser la peur qui l'étouffait.

Le ricanement reprit. Un violent coup résonna contre une surface métallique, lui arrachant un cri de terreur. Il allait suffoquer. Une trappe s'ouvrit créant un rectangle lumineux. Un quignon de pain roula sur les pavés noircis de crasse et disjoints. Une gourde en peau s'écrasa à côté avec un bruit d'eau et la lumière disparût…

.

.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Malfoy ?... Oh mon Dieu !

.

. 

Un hurlement strident résonna dans le silence du Manoir le réveillant en sursaut les sens en alerte. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour reprendre pied avec la réalité et tendit l'oreille. Une seconde plus tard, un nouveau cri déchirant ébranla la tranquillité de cette nuit de Juin.

Il attrapa sa baguette et quitta en courant sa chambre.

C'était une femme. La seule femme qui vivait entre ces murs était sa mère.

Il s'orienta à l'oreille et redoubla de vitesse quand ses pas prirent la direction des appartements de son père.

- _Bombarda Maxima_!

La porte éventrée, il pénétra dans le salon privé de son géniteur.

Le spectacle qu'il y découvrit fit céder ses barrages.

- _Expeliarmus_ !

Le sort envoya le corps de Lucius s'écraser contre le mur.

- _Endoloris_ !

Son premier Impardonnable. Avec délectation, il vit le corps inerte subir le sort. Il avança d'un pas pour contempler son œuvre. Par Salazar, Lucius allait souffrir. Et Morgane savait qu'il le voulait plus que tout.

- _Endoloris_!... _Endoloris_ !... _ENDOLORIS_ !

-Drago …

Encore un pas et il pourrait voir son visage. Déjà l'avant humide du pantalon le satisfaisait, l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'élevait lui amena un sourire sur les lèvres en voyant la fameuse chevelure blonde de son paternel éponger son propre vomi.

-Drago !

Lentement il leva sa baguette. Ceci allait être un chef d'œuvre. **Son** chef d'œuvre. Bouquet final !

- _Avada_ …

-DRAGO ! NON ! Hurla Narcissa en attrapant le bras vengeur de son fils, focalisant son attention sur elle.

Le bas de son visage rouge-sang, son nez qui gouttait, sa lèvre fendue et déjà gonflée, les spasmes qui lui crispaient le corps, les rougeurs autour de son cou…

-Non, lui souffla sa mère. Si tu le tues, nous sommes tous perdus.

Il la dévisagea et sèchement repoussa la main fébrile qui s'accrochait à lui. Il tourna les talons sans un mot s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité des couloirs en laissant ses parents à leur bonheur conjugal.

.

.

-Ca va aller Malfoy… Reste avec moi… Non ! Ne ferme pas les yeux !... C'est ça… MALFOY ! 

.

.

-Dis-moi Drago, as-tu peur de mourir ? Siffla la voix de son Maître dans son cou.

Il se retint de tout mouvement en sentant les mains glacées se poser sur ses épaules.

-Oui Maître, comme tout le monde je suppose.

-Bientôt Drago, la mort te semblera douce et attirante, lui dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille laissant son haleine fétide atteindre ses narines.

Le Serpentard ferma ses paupières, priant Morgane de lui venir en aide.

.

.

-Malfoy il faut que tu boives ça !... Allez Malfoy !... Regarde-moi !...

.

.

Si la cellule fait quatre pas de large, si l'on admet qu'un pas équivaut à cinquante centimètres et qu'en longueur elle fait six pas, alors quelle est la superficie de la cellule que vous occupez ?

Rester actif, au moins mentalement.

L'algèbre c'est de la logique. La logique c'est réel. Les mathématiques sont la plupart du temps une vérité absolue. Donc résoudre des problèmes lui semblait être une bonne manière de rester en prise avec le réel. S'il se laissait aller à la folie, c'en était fini de lui.

Son état physique devenait problématique. Une outre d'eau par jour pour boire et se laver le visage, plus un quignon de pain rassis. Ce qui était peu. Une fois par semaine, estimait-il, du lard séché passait la trappe…

.

.

Une claque sèche heurta violemment sa joue, tournant sa tête dans un angle douloureux.

-Malfoy ?

La douleur envahit sa mâchoire, il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Sa bouche était sèche, pleine de coton. Il ne sentait plus ses lèvres…

-Tout va bien Malfoy. Tu es à Poudlard.

-'Anger ?

-N'essaye pas de parler, tu es sous potion anesthésiante mais oui c'est Granger.

Il l'entendit vaguement lancer de nombreux sorts qui, à chaque fois, ramenait un peu plus à la vie son corps abîmé. Il sentit qu'elle lui enlevait sa chemise et frissonna quand le bout froid de sa baguette se posa contre sa peau.

-Tu es couvert de brûlures et coupures en tout genre. Ta plaie à l'épaule est la plus grave. Ton dos a été touché par un sort de fluidification sanguine, ce n'est pas beau à voir. L'impact a fait fondre ta peau, tu es gravement brûlé…

Elle lui prit la main. Il tiqua à la décharge électrique qui parcourut son corps. Elle releva la tête, surprise de le voir grimacer de douleur crut-elle.

-Tu sens quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète quant à l'efficacité de son anesthésie.

-'On.

Et elle poursuivit sa besogne lentement, refermant toutes ses plaies, posant ses mains partout sur lui, effleurant sa peau, la réchauffant de ses sorts et de son touché. Inconsciente du brasier qu'elle éveillait en lui et qui le remettait sur pied plus rapidement que toute autre chose. Quand elle arriva sur son cou, il frissonna et se justifia dans la foulée.

-Froid.

Elle lui lança un sort de chaleur. Il ferma les yeux, encaissant stoïquement la bourrasque brûlante qui électrifia son corps. Mais quand elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son front, laissant son poignet parfumé diffuser son odeur autour de son visage…

-Ne me touche pas !

A deux doigts de la rupture, il la repoussa brusquement, la déséquilibrant suffisamment pour qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol. Il se releva à demi, tentant par tous les moyens de fuir quand elle s'interposa devant lui.

-Tes idées racistes Malfoy, tu te les gardes espèce de connard arrogant ! Une sang de bourbe vient juste de sauver ton cul aristocratique !

-Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Lâcha-t-il froidement.

\- Parfait, cingla-t-elle. La prochaine fois je te laisserai te vider de ton sang sur le tapis.

Elle fit volte-face avec l'intention de le laisser là mais une poigne étrangement ferme enserra son bras. Elle se dégagea de sa prise violement repoussant Malfoy mais il fut plus rapide. Il s'empara de sa main droite, l'amena plus près de ses yeux et laissa son regard embrasser l'anneau d'or qui brillait à son annulaire.

-Potter bien évidemment, souligna-t-il. Mais que fait-il à part t'offrir des bijoux sans valeur celui-là ?

-Je ne te permets pas…

-Pendant qu'il dort bien au chaud dans son lit, d'autres risquent leurs vies pour lui… Mais ça c'est sans importance n'est-ce pas ?

Il renifla dédaigneusement, relâcha sèchement la main de la jeune femme et quitta la salle commune pour rejoindre sa chambre en tremblant de rage et de douleur. Un torrent de violence courrait dans ses veines. Granger avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds à égalité avec Potter. Avec ces deux-là dans les pattes, il devait faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise pour ne pas laisser sa colère monstrueuse sortir devant une telle injustice.

Gentil Potter, bien à l'abri à Poudlard tandis que lui, subissait le fait d'être né Malfoy.

.

.

-Mais quel… ABRUTI ! Fulmina Hermione en claquant aussi fort que possible sa porte de chambre.

Le fracas l'avait réveillé en sursaut. A demi-réveillée, les cheveux en bataille, elle avait surgi baguette à la main dans la salle commune prête à parer à toutes éventualités. Elle avait trouvé Malfoy à terre, inconscient, blessée et baignant dans une mare de sang aussi pâle que la mort. Â tâtons, elle avait cherché où il était blessé et par Merlin, il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché. La désartibulation de Ron qui l'avait tant impressionnée était une écorchure en comparaison de la blessure qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Son épaule n'était plus que de la charpie, une plaie sanguinolente, noircie, brûlée et franchement pas belle à voir. Elle n'était pas médicomage mais elle avait réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie. L' _episkey_ , lui avait remis la tête de l'os en place mais elle ne pouvait pas utiliser plus de magie. Elle ne s'y risquerait pas, les sorts de guérison nécessitaient une grande précision qu'elle ne possédait pas. En revanche, le dakin, le coton et le sparadrap ne risquaient pas de déclencher une réaction magique aléatoire. Elle lui avait parlé tout le long de l'opération, essayant au maximum d'éviter de lui faire mal.

Hermione, ta naïveté te perdra ! Se dit-elle.

Au final, cet abruti fini n'avait pas voulu de son aide et ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé... Un frisson de malaise lui parcourut le corps. Par Merlin, s'il avait eu une baguette à la place des yeux, elle aurait à n'en pas douter pris un _avada_. En colère contre lui et contre elle-même pour l'avoir aidé, elle se glissa de nouveau sous ses couvertures la rage au corps et au cœur.

Grand bien lui fasse, la prochaine fois il pourrait se vider de son sang sur le tapis qu'elle ne lèverait même pas le petit doigt pour l'aider. Foi d'Hermione Granger, on ne l'y reprendrait pas !

.

.

.

Elle ne le vit plus pendant les semaines qui suivirent, sauf à l'occasion des repas dans la Grande Salle. Ses yeux gris ne la lâchaient pas. Son regard braqué sur elle lui brûlait la peau à tel point qu'elle s'installait dos à la table des Serpentards pour ne pas croiser ses yeux accusateurs, noirs de fureur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui causait tant de colère chez lui et ne cherchait même pas à comprendre. Tant qu'il faisait son boulot correctement, peut lui importait les états d'âmes de cet individu lunatique. Chacun faisait ce qu'il avait à faire et tout le monde était content. Dumbledore semblait satisfait de son espion qui avait pu transmettre à plusieurs reprises des informations importantes qui permirent d'éviter quelques attaques mangemoresques chez des civils. Selon le Directeur, Malfoy menait sa mission à bien et conformément à leur accord, elle jouait à la parfaite petite femme en public quand il le fallait.

Gérer ses états d'âmes ne faisait cependant pas partie du contrat.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il participait aux exactions des Mangemorts et se doutait qu'il avait été blessé pendant l'une de ces chasses aux moldus qu'ils affectionnaient tant. Elle comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement mais ne cautionnait pas ses actes pour autant. D'autant plus quand le Chicaneur avait publié un article immédiatement démenti par le Ministère concernant le nombre réel d'attaques et surtout leurs résultats : dix-neuf familles de moldus assassinées, des enfants portés disparus, des mères violées, des pères démembrés… L'horreur dans toute sa morbide splendeur.

Ombrage, grâce à la puissance du lobby Sang-Pur qui gangrénait la politique sorcière, venait d'accéder à la tête du service de presse du Ministère. Elle tenait dorénavant la Gazette d'une main de fer. Le journal se faisait le relais de la propagande _Ombragiste_ qui s'acharnait à prétendre contre vents et marées que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes tandis que le journal du père de Luna criait haut et fort ce que les gens refusaient de voir. Le Chicaneur avait été pris pour cible, ses locaux sur la Traverse vandalisés et les presses détruites... Un véritable scandale pour Hermione pour qui la liberté d'expression et le devoir d'information des populations était primordiale.

Quant à Malfoy... Il avait choisi nom d'un chien ! Choisi d'être le bon fils de son père, le digne héritier de cette famille infâme, choisi d'embrasser la cause et avait reculé en constatant tout le mal qu'elle causait... Mais ce qu'il faisait était un mal nécessaire, se répétait-elle inlassablement. Il fallait gangréner les Mangemorts de l'intérieur, c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir des informations.

Alors Hermione ignorait Malfoy et le fusillait du regard.

Malfoy l'ignorait et la fusillait du regard.

Sept ans de haine ne s'effaçaient pas d'un coup de baguette, une vie entière ne serait même pas suffisante. Non, il faudrait un miracle pour que ces deux-là en viennent à s'apprécier.

Sans parler d'Harry...

Il avait eu une crise de rage invraisemblable quand elle lui avait raconté ce qui c'était produit après l'avoir soigné. La salle de classe avait littéralement tremblé sous le coup de sa colère monstre, la poussière avait envahi la salle et des morceaux de crépis étaient tombés des murs. Il avait réussi à créer un bouclier solide à lui seul, quelque chose d'électrique qui s'était évaporé aussi vite qu'il s'était matérialisé, les laissant tous les deux ahuris face à un tel déferlement de magie.

Encore un élément à mettre sur la pile « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? ».

Alors voilà, Malfoy n'était qu'un con. Ce qui lui importait vraiment c'était Harry, la prophétie sur laquelle elle butait, ses Aspics et ses amis. Le reste n'était pas du domaine de l'important.

Enfin pas pour l'instant.

 **.**

Drago enrageait depuis cette putain de soirée. Par Morgane ! Elle l'avait vu en état de faiblesse. Un Malfoy n'est jamais faible. C'est un roc. Sa fierté n'admettait pas qu'elle parmi tous les autres l'ait vu ainsi. Il lui devait la vie, il avait une dette de sang envers elle. Une dette de sang ! Bordel ! C'était pire que tout. Un jour où l'autre il devrait lui rendre la pareille. Et Drago Malfoy ne devait rien à personne, sauf à elle. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il l'ignorait. Il pensait avoir fait le bon choix en contactant Dumbledore mais qu'y avait-il gagné ? Rien absolument rien. A part une femme dont il ne voulait pas et des missions suicides. Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, il évita la Gryffondor autant que possible. Chacune de leur rencontre provoquait une colère ingérable en lui. Et là question à mille galions se posait dans la foulée.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se contrôler face à elle ?

Il voulait la tuer, la garder pour lui, lui faire mal, la baiser, la torturer … Rien n'avait de sens. Elle l'attirait comme un aimant et le révulsait autant qu'une Acromentule. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher d'elle et notaient au passage toutes ces petites manies débiles qu'elle avait. Partout où elle était, il devait la regarder et par Merlin, elle causerait sa perte !

Les œillades des deux Gryffondors ne passaient pas inaperçues, il le savait. Zabini et Nott les avaient déjà surpris à plusieurs reprises pendant les intercours échanger des messes-basses, des caresses sur la joue et des accolades qui étaient bien plus qu'amicales. Or, sa survie passait par le maintien des apparences et de sa couverture. Ses deux camarades s'étaient fait un plaisir de souligner ce fait problématique à ses yeux :

-Dis-moi Drago, l'interpella Théodore à table, ça fait quoi de voir sa femme se faire peloter par Potter à longueur de journée ?

-Rien Théo. Ces deux-là sont inséparables, tout le monde le sait, surtout depuis que le traître à son sang n'est plus. Mais la Sang-De-Bourbe, quoi qu'on en dise, est fidèle et intègre. Elle est satisfaite de notre union et, crois-moi sur parole Théo, pour ce qui est de la peloter, Potter ne m'arrive pas à la cheville.

-Ah oui ? Ricana-t-il ionique.

-Absolument. Epouser la Sang-de-Bourbe est un tremplin que tu n'as pas eu la chance de saisir Théo. Quand la tête de Potter tombera, parce qu'elle tombera c'est certain, je serais celui qui l'apportera sur un plateau à notre Maître. Et ce jour-là Théo, sois sûr que tu ne seras pas à la fête.

-C'est ce qu'on verra Drago grinça-t-il en appuyant sur le diminutif.

Drago serra les mâchoires

Et putain, Nott avait foutrement raison.

Sa femme portait un anneau chargé de symbole à son annulaire droit, tandis que Potter portait la jumelle dans une version plus masculine à l'annulaire gauche. Gauche ! La main des époux et du cœur. Morgane ! Il détestait ça. Sa fierté se faisait piétiner à la vue de tous. Rien ni personne n'avait le droit de l'humilier ainsi...

A table, cette garce se mettait toujours dos à lui, et lui comme un connard en concevait un désir infernal qui le frustrait au plus haut point. Parce que jamais ! Ô grand jamais, il ne poserait ses mains sur elle mais le fantasme refusait de le laisser oublier.

La saisir aux épaules, la retourner, l'allonger sur la première table venue, retrousser sa jupe et découvrir...

Quand ses pensées en arrivaient à ce stade, la seule alternative à la colère et à la jalousie résidait dans la seringue qui l'attendait sagement dans son écrin de cuir. Et enfin la paix de l'âme venait à lui.

Elle était un interdit auquel il aurait voulu toucher, qui le consumait, qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il rêvait de ses jambes enroulées autour de lui. Son odeur, qui flottait dans la salle commune, le rendait fou. Il la voulait, plus que tout. Il vivait le supplice de Tantale, une source d'eau fraîche à porter de bouche mais qui se détournait dès qu'il approchait ses lèvres. Une frustration de tous les instants, exacerbée par le fait de voir un autre en profiter. Le contrat magique l'empêchait, de mettre un poing dans la gueule de Potter mais Morgane savait que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Un soir à table, alors qu'elle arrivait en retard au repas en ployant sous le poids de son sac, elle se retrouva assise face à la table des Serpents, Potter à côté d'elle et cet abruti de Londubat en face. Ils riaient à gorge déployée. Les lions étaient toujours les plus bruyants, les plus inaptes à respecter la bienséance et les bonnes manières. Les Serpentards, eux, dînaient en silence, quelques mots étaient échangés à voix basse. Les filles se tenaient droites et mangeaient délicatement la nourriture bien découpée par leurs soins attentifs. Les hommes étaient serviables et passaient les plats à leurs collègues féminines.

Question d'éducation.

Mais ce soir-là, la jalousie refit surface, immédiatement suivie par la colère. Les lions s'amusaient, se fichaient de tout, des blagues s'échangeaient d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Les panières de pain lévitaient d'un élève à l'autre, tous chipaient dans le même plat… Tandis que lui risquait un _avada_ à la moindre incartade, qu'il jouait un double-jeu dangereux et qu'il devait se taire quand sa femme jetait l'opprobe sur leur mariage.

Elle était toujours avec Potter, à croire que c'était à lui qu'elle était mariée. Impossible de s'approcher d'elle sans se heurter à la fureur des yeux verts du Survivant. Et Drago n'en haïssait que plus Potter pour avoir le droit de poser ses mains sur elle quand ce privilège lui était interdit.

Plus que tout c'est ça qui le mettait dans une fureur folle. Ce genre de détail n'échappait pas à la vigilance des Serpentards chargés de le surveiller. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte du danger de ce genre de comportement. Leurs vies à tous étaient en jeu et les Gryffondors ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte, continuant de vivre normalement alors que dehors des gens mourraient.

Il ruminait toutes ses pensées en lui, les tournant dans tous les sens, luttant à chaque instant pour garder la tête froide. Et quand il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, il se shootait avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans les combats contre les Aurors. Une fois sur deux, il revenait blessé, son corps se dégradait, son esprit perdait pied et Drago s'en foutait. Tuer devenait nécessaire à son équilibre. Son trop plein de colère s'évacuait par ce biais. C'était moche, malsain, tordu mais au moins il gardait un minimum de contrôle sur lui-même.

Tout le reste allait à vau l'eau.

Sa tête était mise à prix au Ministère. Les Aurors avaient repéré sa silhouette, son masque d'argent reconnaissable à l'entaille d'un sort sur la joue et à chaque fois, il se retrouvait aux prises avec l'élite des as de la baguette. Greg Harris était un teigneux de la pire espèce et découvrir son identité devait être une de leurs priorités, sachant qu'ils commandaient les attaques et les replis. Si son anonymat venait à tomber, il perdrait tout pour de bon. Son Manoir, ses titres… Tout. Même Granger.

Ajoutez à cela, Nott et Zabini qui le surveillaient sans relâche, jaloux de sa réussite et mandaté par leur Maître et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Tuer des Aurors était une nécessité absolue et il n'en éprouvait aucun remord. Manipuler et détourner l'attention des deux Serpentards était un combat de tous les instants mais un Malfoy se devait de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour s'en sortir.

Il était Drago Malfoy. Dernier mâle de sa lignée. Il comptait bien survivre à tout ça et il était prêt à tout pour atteindre son but.  
.

 _ **13 Octobre 1997.**_

 _ **.**_

Hermione travaillait comme tous les soirs dans la salle commune, la tête plongée dans ses livres, divers parchemins et encriers étalés devant elle, elle n'entendit pas le portrait pivoter. C'est une main chaude, se posant sur sa nuque qui la fit sursauter, lâchant sa plume qui fit en tombant une énorme tâche d'encre sur son parchemin de métamorphose.

-Merde... Harry, regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire, dit-elle sans se retourner alors qu'elle cherchait dans sa trousse sa gomme magique.

-Désolé de te décevoir, lui répondit la voix glaciale de Drago.

Surprise, elle se figea sans se retourner, puis lâcha glaciale :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Faut-il une raison particulière à un mari pour parler à sa femme ?

Le ton qu'il employait la fit se raidir. Ses mots étaient froids et empreints d'une menace latente qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Il venait pour en découdre, c'était une évidence. Elle déglutit, prenant le temps de bien choisir ses mots avant de répondre.

-Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en effet, mari et femme mais de nom seulement ?

-Difficile de l'oublier quand on te voit à longueur de journée en compagnie de Potter. A croire que c'est son nom à lui que tu portes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant lentement vers lui.

-Rien, souviens-toi seulement de qui tu es réellement la femme.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise, affrontant le regard noir qui la menaçait et répliqua fièrement.

-Je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait porter atteinte à ton nom.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas lui montrer sa peur mais malgré tout sa voix tremblait légèrement.

-Vraiment ? Lui dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- ...

-Réfléchis bien.

-Je n'ai rien fait, répéta-t-elle butée tout en amorçant un pas en arrière en voyant sur son visage de marbre un nerf tressauter sur sa mâchoire.

Il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Une emprise ferme s'enroula autour de sa gorge, enserrant son cou dans une étreinte douloureuse qui laisserait sans aucun doute des marques rougeâtres sur sa peau.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Lâche-moi ! Souffla-t-elle le regard flamboyant, tout en luttant de ses mains pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Son regard se fit perçant, sa mâchoire se contractait dangereusement, ses yeux viraient au gris métallique, des ondes de colère transpirait de tout son être et percutait le corps de la jeune femme déclenchant toutes ses alarmes défensives.

-Tu portes son anneau, il porte le tien, vos initiales emmêlées gravées dessus. Je continue ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-Ce sont des cadeaux, exhala-t-elle pour le contrer tout en serrant davantage ses deux mains fines sur l'avant-bras brûlant pour lui faire lâcher prise.

L'éclat de fureur brute qui traversa les pupilles noires de son mari la fit prier Merlin et tous les Dieux réunis pour que cela cesse. La chaleur envahissait dangereusement son corps, l'électricité crépitait dans l'air et Malfoy suintait la colère par tous les pores de sa peau.

-Des déclarations d'appartenance et d'amour étalées à la vue de tous ! Êtes-vous donc si naïfs pour croire que vos relations, nos relations Granger ne sont pas épiées en permanence !

Ses mains toujours autour de sa gorge se resserrèrent un peu plus, créant une asphyxie quasi totale qui attisa les vents de la panique dans le corps de la Gryffondor, tandis qu'il poursuivait lentement, sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

-Tout ce qui m'est interdit en tant que mari et accessible pour lui,siffla-t-il.

Les premiers points noirs marqueurs du manque d'oxygène apparaissaient dans le champ de vision d'Hermione mais l'intensité des yeux qui la pénétraient, au-delà de la panique, la poussait à enregistrer ses paroles. Malfoy avait raison...

-Il pose ses mains sur ton corps… Il sent ton odeur… Dort avec toi, te caresse, pose ses lèvres sur les tiennes...

Une de ses mains quitta sa gorge permettant à l'air tant convoité de parvenir jusqu'aux poumons de la jeune femme. Elle se posa avec force et brutalité sur sa taille, amenant une désagréable brûlure sur sa peau, la plaquant sans détours contre son bas-ventre.

Malfoy ne faisait pas ça par hasard... Il délivrait un message, violent et faisait tout pour qu'il soit compris...

Mais quand il plongea la tête dans son cou, Hermione sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle.

Drago retira brusquement la prise de la gorge tendre qu'il avait senti battre dans le creux de sa paume au rythme du cœur affolé pour partir à l'assaut de ce corps qui se refusait à lui. Il la toucha durement, pressant sa chair entre ses doigts dans une étreinte douloureuse avant de river ses yeux déterminés à ceux perdus et terrifiés de celle qui lui faisait face.

Il lui laissa l'occasion de se soustraire à ce qui allait suivre mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement, alors il prit ce qu'elle lui donnait tacitement. Violemment, en y mettant toute sa frustration, il posa ses lèvres fines et froides contre celles chaudes et ourlées de la jeune fille, forçant leur barrière pour toucher sa langue.

Hermione se débattit, voulant le repousser de toutes ses forces alors que son esprit logique lui hurlait que tout ceci n'était pas normal. Et pourtant...

 _Cherche le contraire de Harry,_ lui souffla la voix douce de Luna _._

Quand ses paumes se plaquèrent contre son torse avec l'intention de le repousser, le ressentiment qu'elle lui portait disparut. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était puissante, à la fois attirante et repoussante, c'était semblable à celle qu'elle partageait avec Harry mais plus incisive et corrosive. Violent, destructeur...

Et La lionne se perdait dans ce baiser qui n'avait rien de tendre. Ce corps viril, dur et létal qui l'emprisonnait, elle ne voulait plus le repousser. Elle voulait absorber cette chaleur, cette puissance qui se dégageait de lui et qui faisait battre son sang à ses tempes. Elle sentait en elle sa magie qui bouillonnait comme un chaudron prêt à déborder. Ses mains la picotaient tant l'électricité devenait palpable autour d'elle.

Elle en voulait plus. Il lui en fallait plus. Plus de puissance, plus de passion, plus de pouvoir.

Ce qu'ils partageaient n'était pas tendre, c'était un combat, une lutte dans laquelle chacun voulait dominer l'autre, l'abattre, lui prouver sa force. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, quand les dents de Malfoy entaillèrent sa lèvre avant de l'aspirer entre les siennes. Elle sentit Malfoy sourire contre sa peau avant qu'il ne se détache d'elle, contemplant d'une fierté malsaine son œuvre. La gorge rouge qui portait la marque visible de ses doigts, les lèvres gonflées et souillées du sang impur que charriaient ses veines. Leurs regards se croisèrent, lui si impassible et elle à bout de souffle, perdue au milieu du marasme qu'il venait de provoquer.

La colère et l'envie se disputaient la victoire dans son regard, ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle. Il ne fit rien pour éviter ce qui suivit et se contenta de laisser sa tête suivre le mouvement quand la main de la Gryffondor s'écrasa contre sa joue. Le claquement résonna comme le glas entre eux. Drago laissa un lent sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

-La lionne sort ses griffes... Alors le serpent sort ses crocs Granger, lâcha-t-il.

Il voulait la briser. Il voulait qu'elle reconnaisse sa supériorité. Il voulait qu'elle abandonne la lutte et qu'elle se laisse submerger par ce qu'elle ressentait. Il voulait qu'elle perde le contrôle, qu'elle se sente prise au piège comme lui l'était. Il reprit sa bouche, appréciant sans culpabilité la chaleur qui inondait son corps, laissant ses mains partirent à la découverte de son corps. Il passa sous son t-shirt alors qu'elle se noyait dans les sensations ravageuses qu'il faisait naître en elle, oubliant qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait, qui il servait. Tout ça n'avait plus la moindre importance face à ce qu'elle éprouvait.

Cette sensation de plénitude, cette violence sans nom qui courrait dans ses veines, la puissance de la magie qui rugissait dans son corps. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle ne pouvait pas, parce qu'à cet instant, ce qui se passait entre elle et lui c'était de la magie à l'état pur. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres quand il la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle, avide de toucher, de goûter cette peau. Il n'était pas tendre et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Ses caresses étaient brutales, impatientes, pressées et quand il atteignit sa poitrine, il la pressa durement causant un plaisir douloureux qui déclencha une vague de luxure à peine supportable en elle. Elle gémit et se crispa entre ses bras quand une décharge électrique traversa son ventre.

Drago perdait pied. Elle était toxique, brouillant ses sens et ses pensées. Elle était la plus douce, la plus efficace des drogues qu'il n'ait jamais goûtée. Il eut conscience de lui enlever son immonde t-shirt rouge et or, puis son esprit cessa de fonctionner en la voyant à demi-nue devant lui. La suite fut frénétique, il se jeta sur elle alors qu'elle tirait sur sa chemise, vaguement consciente de déchirer le tissu. Quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la pointe dressée d'un de ses seins, une violente secousse ébranla leur corps les forçant à se séparer.

L'espace d'une seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent. Une question muette flottait entre eux.

Que se passait-il exactement ?

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en mesure d'y répondre et encore moins d'arrêter ce qui se jouait. Ceci devait se produire. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement et, au plus profond d'eux, ce sentiment prenait lentement racine, deviendrait bientôt une évidence mais elle n'était pour le moment qu'une vague sensation comparée à ce qui adviendrait sous peu.

Hermione avança sa main vers son visage, effleura du bout des doigts ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient s'échapper son souffle court. Il ferma les yeux quand elle le toucha. Profitant de la douce caresse qu'elle lui offrait avant d'emprisonner un des doigts dans sa bouche et de le sucer de manière purement sexuelle. La tendresse n'avait pas sa place entre eux. Elle ne leur correspondait pas et ne signifiait rien. Non ce qui comptait c'était la violence qui couvait dans leurs corps respectifs, et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Son sexe était à l'étroit dans son pantalon et pulsait au rythme des battements de son cœur contre le bas-ventre de celle avec qui il allait passer la nuit. Elle était à lui et il allait se perdre en elle. Il en était parfaitement conscient et ne cherchait plus à lutter contre cette attirance inéluctable. Et elle ne faisait rien non plus pour arrêter cette folie, bien au contraire. Elle ne contrôlait pas aussi bien que lui le désir qui irradiait son corps. Lui, il avait eu du temps pour s'y habituer, il savait refréner ses désirs. Il y avait eu le mariage quand il l'avait vu dans sa foutue robe moldue, le matin du mariage quand il les avait découverts, Potter et elle, enlacés, la nuit qu'ils avaient partagés et dont elle ignorait tout... Mais elle, elle était trop entière pour pouvoir lutter contre ça. La bouche affamée et brûlante qui se posait sur son torse, les mains aventureuses qui descendaient dangereusement vers la barrière de son jean et qui les enflammaient tous les deux encore un peu plus, venait confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

Hermione perdait pied.

Poudlard, Voldemort, Harry, Dumbledore… Plus rien n'existait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était cette bosse qu'elle sentait tendue contre sa paume. Elle irradiait l'envie et le besoin. Il grogna ouvertement en sentant sa main entamer un va et vient par-dessus la toile de son pantalon. Sa tête bascula en arrière et il ferma les yeux une seconde pour dresser ses barrières de protection, occultant sa caresse afin de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Il laissa ses doigts s'enrouler brutalement autour du poignet de la jeune femme pour repousser la caresse tentatrice qui menaçait de faire céder le barrage avant de la prendre par surprise et de la hisser sur son épaule. Il pivota tel un automate, guidé par une idée fixe. Atteindre un lit au plus vite. D'un coup de pied bien placé, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la Gryffondor, vacillant dangereusement quand le parfum exotique de la pièce annihila ses sens. Il la laissa tomber lourdement sur l'épais matelas de plume, un sourire carnassier et menaçant sur les lèvres.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon qui disparut dans la seconde suivante. Son cœur battait de manière anarchique, il devait maîtriser sa respiration pour ne pas paraître à bout de souffle, sa peau le brûlait, la chaleur était étouffante, la pièce était saturée de l'odeur enivrante qui le rendait fou. Et elle, elle ressentait la même chose, il le savait parce qu'elle avait les joues en feu, son corps luisait de sueur, elle était haletante et braquait sur lui des yeux avides en se mâchouillant la lèvre mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il la sentait en lui. Il était parfaitement conscient d'avoir ses propres émotions ainsi que celles de la femme sous lui, dans son corps.

C'était une putain de frénésie des sens.

Tout était décuplé. Il la touchait et le ressentait comme autant de caresses sur son propre corps. Il la regardait nue, sous lui, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre ondulant des hanches et n'en ressentait que luxure et passion, des déferlantes incontrôlées et incontrôlables.

Il la vit avec délice se relever et s'agenouiller face à lui. Elle prit seule l'initiative de l'embrasser, trop gentiment pour qu'il apprécie réellement l'échange. Il enroula ses mains autour de sa nuque et entreprit de lui faire pencher la tête sur le côté. Il dévora son cou, mordilla sa carotide, effleura de son nez sa mâchoire avant de l'embrasser pleinement avec passion. Il cessa brusquement tout mouvement quand un léger frisson douloureux traversa son avant-bras.

-Et merde ! Souffla-t-il avant de la repousser sans ménagement.

-Mais… ? Tenta Hermione sans aller plus loin.

Un frisson glacé la traversa, le vide et le manque surgirent violement tandis que Drago quittait le lit. La douleur lui devenait pénible.

- _Il_ m'appelle… Je dois…

Il se retint maladroitement au baldaquin du lit en sentant une nouvelle vague inonder son corps. Plus massive, quasiment incisive. Il serra les mâchoires. _Il_ était en colère.

-Malfoy, ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, préférant garder un maximum de force pour quitter cette pièce et gagner sa chambre insonorisée pour endurer sans témoin sa douleur. Vaillamment, il réussit à se mettre debout et à esquisser un semblant de pas avant de perdre l'équilibre. Il réussit miraculeusement à se rattraper au dossier du fauteuil alors qu'Hermione s'écriait en sautant du lit :

-Je vais prévenir...

-Non ! Gronda-t-il.

Le ton la stoppa net dans son élan. Il se tenait plié en deux, ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême, tout son corps luisait de sueur, ses traits crispés laissaient transparaître sa douleur. Il sentit ses genoux se dérober sous son poids quand la vague de douleur percuta ses entrailles. _Il_ devait être dans un état de fureur extrême... Quelque chose s'était produit chez les Mangemorts.

Hermione assistait au spectacle figée par la stupeur. Elle voyait Malfoy serrer les dents à s'en casser la mâchoire, ses poings se contractaient. Elle s'approcha lentement, le laissant gérer le mal à sa manière. Elle ressentait une oppression dans sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer comme elle le voulait... Une certaine douleur lui enserrait le ventre...

A quelques centimètres de lui, elle tendit la main dans sa direction, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, ignorant ce qu'il se passait exactement à cet instant mais la certitude qu'elle devait le toucher dépassait le reste. Une force primaire la poussait à créer un contact physique avec lui, alors puisque tout bon sens logique semblait avoir déserté les lieux depuis de longues minutes, elle se laissa porter par cet élan et posa la main sur son épaule dénudée encore boursoufflée de cicatrices.

Dès qu'il sentit sa main se poser sur sa peau brûlante, une vague de fraîcheur sembla se déverser dans son corps, comme un raz de marée éteignant un incendie incontrôlable. La douleur s'anesthésia progressivement en lui, il ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la sensation qui grandissait en lui.

-Granger… Souffla-t-il sans vraiment avoir l'intention de s'adresser à elle.

Hermione était abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait, par ce que ses propres mains faisaient. Une douce lueur rougeâtre s'échappait de ses doigts et semblait pénétrer le corps affaibli de Malfoy. Elle retira vivement sa main de lui pour la presser contre sa poitrine le cœur battant à tout rompre, incapable d'expliquer le phénomène qu'elle venait de créer.

Immédiatement, elle l'entendit gémir et l'oppression reprit sa place dans sa poitrine.

-Re… Recommence, gémit-il.

Elle s'exécuta, complètement perdue et contempla le halo dorénavant pourpre qui recouvrait lentement le corps du Serpentard.

-Par Merlin, murmura-t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes dans un silence total. Lui agenouillé au sol et elle derrière lui, la main toujours posée sur son épaule. Ils se laissaient bercer par la sensation que leur touché provoquait dans leurs corps. Et plus le temps passait plus Hermione cogitait et, malgré elle, la révélation s'imposa.

Luna avait raison. Le contraire d'Harry. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

Drago sentit les doigts de Granger se crisper brusquement sur son épaule. Immédiatement, son attention se porta sur elle. Le bien-être qu'il ressentait était partiellement occulté par une incrédulité croissante, une excitation teintée de panique et de peur.

-Granger ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Il… Il faut …, balbutia-t-elle en se détachant de lui pour récupérer ses vêtements qui étaient étalés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Il se crispa quand elle retira sa main, s'attendant à encaisser la fureur de son Maître mais rien ne vint. Conscient d'un brusque changement dans l'atmosphère, il se leva, reboutonna son pantalon alors qu'elle bataillait avec son t-shirt floqué du lion doré qui brilla vivement dans la lumière des bougies. Quand sa tête émergea du tissu, elle fit volte-face et se rua sur la porte. Drago la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil, la tira violemment en arrière pour la faire revenir et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche :

-Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Granger ?! Jura-t-il.

Figée de stupeur et de peur mêlée, Hermione le regardait fixement, voyant dans les prunelles orageuses vibrer une colère quasiment incontrôlable. Seule, elle n'avait aucune chance de canaliser ça...

-Harry, souffla-t-elle. Il faut que je trouve Harry.

Elle vit ses yeux virer au noir d'encre avant qu'il ne les ferme pour inspirer profondément et lentement comme s'il essayait de calmer la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement, la peau de son torse luisait de sueur, il dégageait une chaleur… dangereuse.

Et pourtant quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était que marbre.

-Bien sûr, lâcha-t-il dédaigneusement en se reculant d'un pas. Potter hein ? Qui d'autre que lui aurait besoin de l'attention d'une Sang-De-Bourbe ?

L'attaque, après avoir provoqué une vague glacée qui la figea, amena une poussée colérique en elle. La gifle qu'elle voulait douloureuse, s'abattit violement sur la joue du Serpentard, envoyant sa tête à angle droit.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler de la sorte, Malfoy. J'aime Harry du plus profond de mon âme et il a gagné cet amour en me prouvant chaque jour que je comptais pour lui. Toi, tu ne mérites pas le quart de l'attention que les gens te portent. En m'épousant tu es devenu un traître à ton sang, crois-tu que tout tes petits copains Mangemorts te pardonneront ? A leurs yeux tu ne vaux pas mieux que Ronald Weasley, cingla-t-elle froidement avant de quitter les lieux.

Sur le pas de la porte, elle s'arrêta et sans se retourner, elle lui lança :

-Ne bouge pas d'ici. C'est un ordre Malfoy. Si tu fais un pas en dehors du château, tu es un homme mort.

-Serait-ce une menace ? Siffla-t-il, perturbé par la justesse de sa dernière pique.

-C'est une certitude, annonça-t-elle avant de passer définitivement la porte.

 **.**

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **Merci de m'avoir lu, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**_

 _ **Et puis n'oubliez pas le petit mot pour l'auteur !**_

 _ **Portez-vous bien et à très vite !**_

 _ **VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Alicia : Merci à toi de montrer tant d'enthousiasme. Je suis contente de réussir à te divertir !**_

 _ **Filipine : Contente de te revoir ^^ ! Merci pour ton message !**_

 _ **Aline : Tu es une incroyable revieweuse ! Quand tu t'y mets tu fais pas semblant ! Merci de tout tes messages qui m'ont fait un très grand plaisir.**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Mais oui en va finir par y arriver ! Ne désespère pas, je ne suis au fond pas si sadique que cela ! Merci de ton message j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine Mde Lily !**_


	15. Chap15 : Révélations

_**Bonjour, bonjour!**_

 _ **Comme chaque mercredi voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère aura le mérite de vous divertir !**_

 _ **Merci à Morgane et Maddy pour leurs corrections et merci à celles qui laissent reviews et PM !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Is our secret safe tonight ? And are we out of sight ?**

 _Notre secret est-il en sécurité ce soir ? Et sommes-nous hors de vue ?_

 **Or will our world come tumbling down ?**

 _Ou bien notre monde va-t-il s'écrouler ?_

 **Will they find our hiding place ?**

 _Trouveront-ils notre cachette ?_

 **Is it our last embrace ?**

 _Est-ce notre dernière étreinte ?_

 **Or will the walls start caving in ?**

 _Ou les murs vont-ils commencer à céder ?_

 _ **Resistance, Muse, (trad. approximative faite par mes soins )**_

.

. 

**Chapitre 14 : Révélations.**

.

.

.

 _13 Octobre 1997._

 _._

Dans la Tour des Gryffondors à plusieurs centaines de mètres des deux préfets à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, Harry Potter n'en menait pas large.

Il venait de passer une soirée somme toute normale pour un sorcier de son âge. D'abord une ronde en compagnie d'un préfet de Serdaigle joueur de Quidditch, suivie d'une partie d'échec au cours de laquelle il avait mis une raclée à Neuville, puis une dernière Bièraubeurre accompagnée de quelques sucreries avant d'aller se coucher. Alors qu'il était dorénavant bien au chaud sous les couvertures douillettes de son lit à baldaquin, impossible de s'endormir.

Toute la soirée, un seul et unique sentiment lui était parvenu d'Hermione. La concentration. Et quand elle travaillait sur un quelconque devoir d'une matière X ou Y, elle lui apparaissait d'une manière lointaine qui l'avait étonné lors des prémisses de cette relation triangulaire qu'ils essayaient d'apprivoiser alors avec Ron. Elle arrivait à se couper du monde, à se retrancher derrière une bulle de protection qui occultait le monde entier, et même lui d'une certaine façon.

Et jusqu'à ce qu'il souffle les bougies c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Mais voilà, quand l'obscurité l'avait entouré une sonnette d'alarme s'était déclenchée en lui. Il était brusquement passé de à moitié endormi à totalement alerte, tous les sens en éveil, baguette à la main, prêt au combat.

Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal avec Hermione.

La peur initiale qu'elle avait ressentie lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc mais ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment c'était le yoyo émotionnel qu'il vivait. D'abord une violente chaleur l'avait saisi faisant battre son cœur beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à la normale. Fiévreux et frissonnant, il se releva à demi, s'appuya sur ses coudes et fronça les sourcils. Il chercha Hermione à tâtons à travers le lien et ouvrit les vannes de leur connexion à leur maximum.

Une déferlante de chaleur moite le submergea, la sueur se mit à couler dans sa nuque, il frissonna mal à l'aise de sentir… ça. Les émotions lui venaient bien d'Hermione, mais au-delà un écho au départ quasiment indétectable se faisait sentir mais plus les secondes passaient, plus ce battement nouveau et dévastateur irradiait. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle en lui et c'était ça le problème.

Hermione était entière, simple, avec des idées et des opinions tranchées. C'était une bonne personne et ça se sentait quand il était en elle, douce, sucrée… parfois salée. Mais jamais, la chaleur qu'elle lui prodiguait n'était devenue si incontrôlable, si brûlante, si… malfaisante n'était pas le terme mais Harry sentait que ça pourrait le devenir.

Là était le hic. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'à tout moment la situation que vivait Hermione pouvait déraper.

Harry avait depuis bien longtemps appris à flairer le réel danger et clairement la piste menait tout droit à la seconde moitié de son âme. La fournaise qui rugissait dans ses entrailles le poussait à agir alors il s'empara de son jean qui traînait au pied du lit, attrapa ses lunettes et quitta sa chambre.

- _Lumos_! Marmonna-t-il en tirant la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche arrière tout en avançant dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises…

Bien, la voie était libre.

Il parcourut les couloirs pendant dix bonnes minutes de marche sans croiser âme qui vive, frissonnant de temps à autre dans les couloirs venteux et humides. Mais plus ses pas le rapprochaient de l'appartement des préfets plus les émotions qu'il ressentait se télescopaient, ricochaient les unes sur les autres, créant une cacophonie à peine supportable dans sa tête et dans son corps.

Son cœur allait exploser si ça continuait.

Et cette chaleur dans ses entrailles alors que son corps tremblait de froid à présent.

De la… Luxure ? De l'envie ?

Ce qui lui brûlait les tripes était indescriptible. Douloureux et en même temps jouissif. Malsain et nécessaire. C'était corrosif, ça s'insinuait partout en lui, ça le dévorait de l'intérieur, se répandait dans ses veines tel un poison acide, activant sur son passage ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il tremblait, son souffle se faisait erratique, il pressa son poing serré sur sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de calmer son cœur.

Son corps était devenu un automate répondant à un besoin plus fort que tout, il le poussait à continuer alors que l'homme en lui ne voulait plus que s'écrouler au sol. La nécessité de rejoindre Hermione surpassait le physique, sa conscience savait que quelque chose se passait. Mais ses pas étaient hésitants et malhabiles, il devait se tenir au mur de pierre glacé pour continuer sa route tandis que son autre main pressait désespérément sa poitrine.

Alors qu'il allait bifurquer dans le couloir qui le conduirait enfin à destination, une décharge de colère explosa en lui le pliant en deux sous la douleur que cette sensation avait causée. Un grognement étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres serrées, on le déchirait de l'intérieur, on lui arrachait la peau. C'était comme si une bête venait de se libérer, ruant pour s'extirper définitivement de sa cage. Il s'agrippa au mur, cherchant à stabiliser ses sens en déroute en se tenant à quelque chose de concret.

Il était à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque, il sentait sa magie qui crépitait dans ses veines, devenue folle, instable, le menant aux limites de ce que son corps humain pouvait supporter. Il se raccrocha de toutes ses forces au mur, appréciant le contact frais et humide de la pierre brute contre ses paumes. Il posa le front contre un bloc, se concentrant sur son touché rugueux pour se calmer.

 _Le calme c'est la clef de tout Harry_ , lui avait dit Dumbledore.

Il resta ainsi un long moment ignorant tout du monde extérieur, focalisé sur un contrôle de lui-même tel qu'il ne remarqua pas, ni n'entendit, que le mur sur lequel il s'appuyait se fendillait lentement entraînant le dépôt d'un peu de poussière sur ses cheveux et ses épaules.

Comme le lui avait appris son mentor, il dressa ses barrières internes une à une, se barricadant émotionnellement, coupant la réception exacerbée dont il était victime pour rester fixé sur son but.

Rejoindre Hermione.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le calme partiel était revenu en lui mais malgré ses efforts, la connexion qu'il partageait avec Hermione était la plus forte. Il lui était impossible de totalement se couper d'elle, il percevait son malaise, sa détermination, le choc qu'elle éprouvait…

-Allez Potter ! Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en abattant son front un peu plus fort contre la roche.

Les paumes appuyées contre la pierre, attirant à lui, sans même s'en rendre compte, la sagesse et la puissance millénaire de la Terre qui courrait dans la roche, il compta calmement jusqu'à dix, canalisant sa respiration, régulant ses battements de cœur anarchiques avant de quitter les lieux dorénavant certain qu'Hermione venait de mettre la main sur quelque chose. L'effusion de magie refluait laissant la sensation d'un danger circonscrit. Il était devenu quelque chose de latent, quelque chose dont Hermione était consciente mais qui ne représentait plus de menace réelle.

Il se détachait lentement de son mat de granit quand la douce chaleur d'Hermione s'insinua dans son corps achevant de le rendre totalement maître de lui-même. Il sentait toujours son âme arriver avant de la voir. Il la vit surgir du couloir et la détailla posément, notant son air pincé, ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres gonflées qu'elle mâchouillait entre ses dents, sa tresse faite à la va-vite, les marques rougeâtres qu'une autre bouche que la sienne avait laissées dans le creux de son cou… La colère flamba immédiatement en lui. Si qui que ce soit avait levé la main sur elle, il ne répondait plus de rien. Surtout si c'était Malfoy.

-Mione, commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne le stoppe immédiatement en se serrant contre lui.

-Harry, souffla-t-elle à deux doigts des larmes.

-Mione dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en sentant la panique qui menaçait de nouveau en elle.

-J'ai… J'ai…

-Calme-toi. Je suis là.

Il la regardait dans les yeux quand il lui parlait mais, dans sa vision périphérique, il voyait que les marques sur son cou étaient des suçons qui, d'ici à quelques heures, deviendraient d'un violet sombre immanquable.

-Est-ce que Malfoy a de près ou de loin un rapport avec …

-Je l'ai trouvé, le coupa-t-elle.

-Mione… Tu as trouvé quoi exactement ?

-La troisième âme, je l'ai trouvée Harry.

Son cœur loupa un battement.

Le choc le figea, parce qu'il était inenvisageable que la Troisième Âme soit ici à Poudlard. Il connaissait tous les élèves ou presque et aucun d'eux n'avait déclenché le processus de reconnaissance, comme la Prophétie l'annonçait. Or, il n'y avait aucun nouvel élève cette année qu'ils n'avaient pas vu. Aucun transfert n'avait été annoncé mais il était sûr d'Hermione et de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, ce que venait de subir son corps était une reconnaissance. Celle qu'il avait vécu avec Hermione avait été douce, celle-ci... Il prit soudainement conscience qu'Hermione ne dégageait aucune joie de cette découverte, ou alors elle était cachée sous le désarroi et l'incrédulité.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il en faisant appel à son courage gryffondorien tant il redoutait la réponse.

-Malfoy.

Harry était un garçon assez équilibré malgré l'enfance plus que précaire qu'il avait vécu et les épreuves que la Vie lui avait imposées, mais entendre de la bouche d'Hermione que Malfoy était…

-Tu peux me répéter ça ?

-Pas ici, souffla-t-elle en le tirant par le bras pour remonter le couloir jusqu'à l'appartement des préfets.

Quand le panneau pivota, les mettant ainsi à l'abri des éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes, Harry réitéra sa question mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand ses yeux accrochèrent Malfoy qui sortait de la chambre d'Hermione. Torse nu, il enfila lentement sa chemise sans prendre la peine de la fermer, pieds nus et jean à moitié déboutonné il s'avança vers le couple qui rentrait en affichant un rictus suffisant qui joua comme des ongles sur un tableau noir sur les nerfs du Gryffondor.

-Ravale ton air suffisant Malfoy! Persifla Hermione en claquant la porte derrière elle avant de s'y adosser, observant avec attention l'arène de combat qui lui tenait lieu de salon.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, comme si ça ne menaçait pas à tout instant de terminer en bataille rangée. Intelligemment, ses pieds s'arrêtèrent à égale distance des deux hommes ce qui ne manqua pas de causer un froncement de sourcil chez Harry tandis que ceux de Malfoy se levaient, aggravant ostensiblement son rictus arrogant.

-Asseyez-vous ! Ordonna-t-elle en pointant à chacun d'eux une place dans deux canapés qui se faisaient face.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Malfoy s'affaler à la place désignée comme s'il était la seule personne présente entre ces murs. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une brève seconde, amenant une bouffée de chaleur dans leurs corps avant qu'il ne lance les hostilités désireux de chercher des poux au Survivant pour évacuer son trop plein de colère.

-Vas-y Granger explique-nous … T'es partante pour un plan à trois ? J'suis pas contre, mais pas avec Potter, annonça-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et croisa son regard. La colère et l'incompréhension s'y livraient bataille.

-Fais-moi confiance Harry, je sais ce que je fais, lui dit-elle en esquissant un vague sourire.

Il ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de ne pas la lâcher des yeux, occultant Malfoy. Ne surtout pas regarder Malfoy... Elle laissa un maigre sourire étirer ses lèvres et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle s'approcha de Malfoy et le prévint :

-Je vais te toucher la main et je veux que tu regardes ce qui se passe quand je le fais.

Drago fronça les sourcils, immédiatement calmé par le ton sérieux et déterminé des mots qu'elle venait de dire. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer un quelconque sarcasme, il sentit sa main qui se glissait lentement dans la sienne, provoquant un picotement dans sa paume qui attira son regard.

Et pour une fois dans sa vie, Drago Malfoy ne trouvait plus ses mots face au spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Leurs mains liées brillaient d'une lueur rosée provoquant une chaleur incandescente en eux. Incandescente mais pas douloureuse. Une chaleur tropicale étouffante, humide, sans un souffle d'air frais. Pesant, à la limite du supportable.

-Par Salazar ! Murmura-t-il avant de lever les yeux en direction de Granger.

Elle recula d'un pas, rompant le contact avec lui avant de se rendre auprès d'un Potter à cran, mâchoire et poings serrés, regard de tueur et nerf tressautant sur la tempe preuve d'un dégoupillage imminent.

-Maintenant, reprit Hermione sans quitter Malfoy des yeux, je veux que tu regardes ce qui se passe quand je touche Harry.

Et comme dans un film d'horreur moldu, qu'il avait vu une fois en cachette chez Pansy, il vit au ralentit sa main s'enrouler autour du biceps massif du Survivant de service.

D'abord, le même genre de lueur qu'elle avait créée avec lui mais d'une teinte bleu ciel quasiment indétectable, apparut. Puis elle ferma les yeux et la lueur recouvrit peu à peu leurs corps virant au bleu vif. Quant à son tour, Potter, visiblement un peu calmé, ferma les yeux, le bouclier cessa de leur coller à la peau pour les envelopper telle une bulle de protection.

Drago se rassit correctement dans le canapé, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et calant ses mains de manière à ce que son menton repose sur elles. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et son esprit pleinement attentif afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mauvais trip, quand la bulle vaporeuse se mit à crépiter, créant une brusque décharge électrique qui lui traversa le corps de part en part déclenchant une explosion de chaleur dans son corps.

Il se redressa tel un foudroyé en plaquant son poing contre sa poitrine dans le vain espoir de faire ralentir les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Sa chemise colla immédiatement à sa peau suintante, sa vision se brouilla, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux pour ne pas défaillir. La chaleur le consumait, il sentait la sueur qui coulait le long de sa nuque. La cadence infernale de son cœur l'essoufflait, il allait s'écrouler, il voulait s'écrouler… Mais son corps, lui, voulait par-dessus tout rejoindre la bulle crépitante qui l'appelait. Il n'avait pas le choix et Drago n'était plus vraiment aux commandes de ce corps qui marchait maintenant vers les deux autres. Il devait les atteindre sinon la crise cardiaque finirait par avoir sa peau.

Il posa instinctivement sa paume contre la paroi qui s'enfonça lentement puis céda face au poids de la reconnaissance qui s'opérait. Drago frissonna quand l'électricité du bouclier courut sur tout son corps, douchant instantanément la chaleur et la frénésie. Son cœur ralentit, son corps apprécia la température fraîche qu'il venait de trouver… Granger, sans la moindre délicatesse, brisa la douceur du moment en ouvrant une nouvelle fois sa trop grande bouche.

-Je pense que tu es l'Âme que nous cherchions Malfoy. La Troisième, celle qui complète la prophétie et qui fait de toi une personne avec qui nous devons coopérer. Si Voldemort découvre qui tu es réellement, murmura-t-elle inquiète, je n'ose pas imaginer la douleur que tu risques de traverser…

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi Granger de la douleur hein ? Cracha-t-il en réponse à la pique de justesse qu'elle venait de lui lancer.

-Malfoy ! Intervint Harry attirant ainsi l'attention à lui.

Ils se dévisagèrent l'espace d'une seconde suffisante pour qu'Harry, favorisé par une pratique quotidienne du lien, l'anesthésie avec une vague de calme qui laissa le Serpentard, quelque peu amorphe. Harry savait parfois faire preuve de sagesse et, à cet instant, il le fut plus que jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Malfoy était à n'en pas douter la Troisième Âme et oui c'était une injustice. Personne et Harry moins que quiconque, ne voulait partager un bout de son âme avec Drago Malfoy... Mais il savait aussi que, maintenant, aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Ils s'étaient reconnus. La magie les avait reconnus. Alors, il s'essaya à la diplomatie :

-La situation n'est facile pour personne ici, il faut que chacun en soi bien conscient d'accord ? Reprit Harry en dirigeant son regard vers Hermione. Quoi qu'on fasse, on est foutu. Ce truc magique qui nous lie les uns aux autres, c'est indissoluble, la mort elle-même ne peux pas y mettre fin. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque Hermione, alors il faut trouver un terrain d'entente. On n'a pas le choix.

-J'ai pas signé pour ça Potter ! Eructa Drago conscient de souffler sur les braises de la fureur en répondant ainsi.

-Nous non plus Malfoy ! On n'a pas demandé à vivre ça. Crois-moi si j'avais eu le choix, rien de tout ça ne serais jamais arrivé.

Ok, pensa Drago. Un point pour Potter. Il répliqua cependant sur un ton caustique :

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'est quoi le but de tout ce merdier ? Envoyer Tonton Voldie se faire mettre et puis tout est bien qui finit bien ?

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple Malfoy.

-Merci Potter de souligner un fait aussi important ! Cingla-t-il. Je me suis assez compromis pour vous ! J'en ai ma claque de vos conneries de prophétie, de Dumbledore et de ses discours altruistes, de Voldemort et de ses rêves de gloire !

Les deux Gryffondors regardèrent abasourdis le Serpentard, faire volte-face, quitter leur bulle magique et la détruire alors qu'il en franchissait la limite.

-Malfoy ! Le rappela Hermione en lui saisissant le bras le forçant ainsi à lui faire face.

Les deux regards se croisèrent, le contact physique qu'elle avait instauré lui permettait de mieux discerner ce qu'il ressentait. Il était tellement différent d'Harry… Il résonnait sans logique à ses yeux, il était tortueux, torturé, abîmé, blessé. Un écorché vif.

-Malfoy, reprit-elle plus doucement sans jamais enlever sa paume de son bras. Tu es celui que nous cherchions, n'en aies aucun doute. Jamais nous n'avons pu inclure Ron dans notre bulle magique. Aucun autre sorcier n'a pu y pénétrer, pas même Albus ! Mais toi, tu l'as franchie. La magie t'a reconnu ! Tu fais partie de notre cercle !

Sans un mot, le Serpentard se dégagea sèchement de sa prise et continua son chemin en direction de sa chambre en sifflant :

-Foutez-moi la paix !

En toute logique, ils auraient dû obtempérer. Mais ils n'étaient plus des personnes à part entière, ils étaient un tout fait pour vivre en symbiose, quand l'un des leurs était mal, les autres l'étaient également. C'était douloureux, désagréable, leur connexion s'enrayait et provoquait le même malaise que lorsqu'un grain de sable craquait sous votre dent.

-Malfoy ! Le rappela Harry en dernier recourt.

Et le fait qu'il s'arrête à son ordre, convainquit le Gryffondor plus que toute autre chose qu'il était dorénavant une des parties de son âme.

-Tu ne pourras pas refuser ce qui se passe. C'est impossible. Presque… contre-nature. Tu vas devenir fou, tu vas nous chercher en permanence, ça va te poursuivre que tu sois éveillé ou non et ça n'ira que de mal en pis. Crois-moi, je l'ai vécu avant toi. Ton âme est fragmentée et c'est nous qui sommes les porteurs des deux autres. Ton fragment cherchera toujours à rejoindre ceux qui lui manquent.

De dos, les Gryffondors virent les poings du Serpentard se serrer convulsivement, ses épaules se tendre, sa respiration se couper… Et pourtant il ne desserra pas les dents. Alors Hermione tenta sa chance, l'appréhendant d'une manière différente qu'à la normale. Elle ne chercha pas le conflit d'entrée, elle opta pour la diplomatie qui avait déjà fait ses preuves avec ce spécimen.

-Malfoy… Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que tu réfléchisses à ce qui vient de se produire. Tu auras sûrement des questions à nous poser... Viens nous trouver quand tu seras prêt, murmura-t-elle.

Ils le virent franchir le seuil de sa chambre, attendant en vain le claquement de porte qui aurait normalement dû terminer leur entretien.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un canapé et par reflexe lança un _assurdiatio_ sur le salon pour leur assurer une intimité optimale. Il répondit machinalement à Hermione qui levait les yeux au ciel devant son geste puéril :

-Avec un peu de chance il ne maîtrisera pas tout de suite la connexion. L' _assurdiatio_ n'est pas une mauvaise idée, lui assura-t-il.

-Depuis quand Malfoy est-il devenu un si mauvais sorcier qu'il ne maîtriserait pas une magie que le Grand Harry Potter exécute à la perfection ?

-D'accord, tu as raison. C'est inutile mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais annuler mon sortilège.

-Comme c'est étonnant, marmonna Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Par Merlin Hermione… Malfoy ! Souffla le Gryffondor après un moment de silence

-Je sais Harry.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas arrivé avant ? Je veux dire… On le connait depuis le début !

-Nous n'étions pas prêts Harry. Maintenant que nous sommes au pied du mur, la magie a fait son travail et nous oblige à voir ce qui était devant nos yeux depuis le départ.

-Si j'avais accepté sa poignée de main en première année, Ron serait toujours…

-Ne dis pas ça ! Le coupa-t-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Nous n'étions que des gamins.

-Nous sommes toujours des gamins Mione, souligna-t-il.

-C'est vrai, admit-elle. Mais notre âge ne nous sauvera pas si nous tombons sur Tu-Sais-Qui et ses partisans. Dorénavant, ni toi, ni moi… et lui encore moins ne sommes à l'abri tant qu'Il vit.

La jeune femme laissa le silence s'installer entre eux. Comme à son habitude, elle enleva ses bottines, releva ses pieds sous ses fesses et laissa son corps se fondre contre celui du Survivant qui plaça une main sur sa nuque. Durant quelques minutes, elle savoura le picotement que provoquaient les légères caresses d'Harry contre sa peau, elle laissa ses paupières se fermer puis :

-Que t'a-t-il fait Hermione ? Murmura doucement Harry en laissant ses doigts effleurer les marques sur son cou.

Il la sentit se figer, tergiverser, tandis qu'il reprenait ses caresses, elle inspira profondément, rassemblant son courage et avoua :

-Il est venu me trouver pour me faire savoir que notre comportement en public laissait à désirer. Nos bagues sont trop voyantes, de mêmes que nos interactions physiques. Malfoy dit que nos relations sont surveillées et que Nott et Zabini avaient mentionné notre proximité. Il a également dit que tu lui spoliais sa place de mari.

Harry cessa ses caresses pour presser un peu plus fortement la nuque de la jeune femme alors qu'elle demandait :

-Tu as été un peu en lui ? Tu as perçu quelque chose ?

-J'ai ressenti ce que tu ressentais en direct Hermione. J'ai failli faire une attaque dans le couloir juste avant que tu ne me trouves. Et ce n'était pas agréable. Il est violent et les marques sur ton cou me le prouvent. Il est dangereux et incontrôla…

-Il est mal en point Harry, et ça nous affecte, le coupa-t-elle pour abréger la partie « vilain Malfoy »de la conversation. Je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de ton calme pour canaliser le flux de magie, sinon il pourrait bien faire sauter le château.

Le Gryffondor pinça son nez en passant ses doigts sous ses lunettes et souffla gravement.

-Que Merlin, les Fondateurs et tous les Dieux moldus présents ou passés nous vienne en aide.

-Tout ira bien Harry, lui souffla Hermione. Il le faut.

-Je l'espère Mione.

.

. 

Drago était fou.

Fou de rage. Fou d'être victime de tant d'injustice.

Cette rage le bouffait, le rongeait, devenait corrosive, contaminait son esprit, ses pensées, son sommeil, son corps. Sa vie putain ! Toute sa vie n'était qu'une putain de succession de mauvaises choses. Et ça le tuait à petit feu parce que, malgré tout ce qu'il mettait en œuvre pour redresser la barre, il coulait un peu plus chaque jour.

Il était le capitaine d'un bateau en perdition, perdu au milieu d'une tempête rugissante qui le secouait dans tous les sens.

Trop d'informations, trop de contradictions, trop de questions, trop d'émotions qu'il ne savait pas gérer, trop d'animosité aussi…

Il était incapable d'appréhender tout ça. Un Malfoy ne ressentait rien ! On le lui avait appris dès le plus jeune âge, il avait été formaté pour ça. Être un bon fils à papa, être un bon petit soldat, obéissant et soumis aux ordres, tel que Nott.

Drago savait depuis longtemps qu'un truc clochait dans sa relation avec Lucius. Rien n'avait jamais été simple entre eux. Pendant longtemps, il avait adoré ce Père, figure incontestable et incontestée de la réussite mais en grandissant, il ne voyait plus seulement les cadeaux et la richesse que Lucius aimait étaler aux yeux de tous. Non, il voyait aussi les travers de son mode de vie, les choix mauvais qu'il avait fait : le journal dans le chaudron de la fille Weasley, Dobby, Ombrage, le Départements des Mystères et tant d'autres. On pouvait y ajouter le capotage magistral de son mariage et les défaillances de l'éducation qu'il donnait à son fils.

Le problème profond de Drago c'est que jamais il ne s'était sentit complet en tant qu'individu.

Enfant, il avait ardemment désiré un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il avait les deux, une fraternité, un lien du sang qui l'aurait raccroché à autre chose qu'à une mère absente et un père endoctriné. Et même s'il avait rapidement appris que les Malfoys n'ont qu'un héritier pour conserver leur patrimoine, il avait toujours espéré, en vain semblait-il puisque maintenant sa mère n'était plus de ce monde.

Adolescent, il avait rêvé d'avoir Harry Potter pour compère. Former avec celui qu'il détestait et qu'il admirait à la fois, un groupe solide en qui l'on pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle, à qui l'on vouait un attachement qui allait au-delà de la normal, une loyauté absolue.

Il les avait haïs du plus profond de son être pour ne pas devoir les admirer et les envier.

Parce qu'un Malfoy n'admire personne sinon lui-même. Il est le premier en toute chose quitte à payer. Et ça aussi Lucius lui avait rentré dans le crâne.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Malfoy Manor, 17 Août 1992**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Mais Père ! J'ai échoué aux sélections l'année dernière, Marcus a dit que je manquais de technique et que …

-Que sait donc Marcus Flint du Quidditch ? Rien du tout ! Ce n'est qu'un freluquet désargenté issu d'une branche secondaire de la Maison Fletchey. **Je dis** que tu es assez bon pour intégrer l'équipe. Point final Drago !

-Mais ce n'est pas la vérité Père !

-La vérité Drago, c'est ce que tu en fais ! Peu importe ce que disent les gens, les livres d'Histoire eux exposent les faits Drago. Les faits ! Pas les commérages et les rumeurs. Tu es un Malfoy par Salazar ! N'as-tu donc pas la moindre envie de briller ?

-J'en ai envie Père. Mais pas de cette manière. Je suis le meilleur et je le sais. Les gens…

-La populace doit le savoir Drago. Elle doit en être persuadée jusqu'à ce qu'elle te considère comme un Intouchable. Tu veux garder tes privilèges, alors brille plus fort que les autres ! Deviens incontournable dans la presse et surtout en politique. Investis dans le caritatif quelques milliers de galions, ils ne t'en aimeront que plus. Briller, Drago, veut dire être incontournable. La famille Malfoy est immuable et les règles ne s'appliquent pas à notre personne. Nous faisons ce que nous voulons.

-Même si cela implique de corrompre, contre ma volonté, le Directeur de Ma Maison avec des Nimbus 2001 ?

Lucius ferma brusquement le livre de comptes qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de l'entretien pour braquer son regard glacé sur son fils. Il dévisagea ce garçon de douze ans qui se tenait droit devant lui sans trembler sous la peur qu'il aurait dû lui inspirer. Son fils avait du courage, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Et le courage était l'apanage des imbéciles.

Drago n'était pas malléable. Il était imprévisible et ce malgré l'endoctrinement qu'il essayait de lui transmettre vaille que vaille. Drago était bien son fils. Il se revoyait comme lui à son âge, se tenant fièrement devant Abraxas en le défiant du regard. Il avait reçu ce jour-là plus de doloris que de coutume. Revenant au présent, il prit conscience à cet instant que comme son Père, il devait coûte que coûte, tuer dans l'œuf cette rébellion. Il n'utiliserait pas le doloris alors que les mots pouvaient se transformer en arme des plus efficaces quand il s'agissait d'humiliation.

-Ces balais ne sont qu'une broutille. Nous dotons généreusement un tas d'autres organismes et ça n'entame même pas les bénéfices que nous engendrons chaque année. En avons-nous fini avec ta petite crise existentielle ? Lança-t-il méprisant.

Drago hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Sur le seuil de la porte, son père le rappela sèchement.

-Drago, la prochaine fois, va pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère, elle, elle saura apaiser tes craintes enfantines… Mais si tu n'étais pas si mauvais, je n'aurais même pas besoin de corrompre qui que ce soit. Potter, un sang-mêlé, est attrapeur depuis l'année passée. Lui, il sait tirer le meilleur parti du sang-pur qui coule dans ses veines ! Dans les tiennes, le sang est millénaire mais tu es second… Tu fais un bien piètre héritier. Reviens-me voir quand tu seras devenu un Homme et que tu comprendras que les choix que je fais n'ont qu'un seul et unique but.

-Quel est-il Père ? Demanda Drago les dents serrées sans se retourner.

-Nous mettre à l'abri, lâcha gravement son père.

Bizarrement, le jeune homme perçut une once de sincérité dans ses dernières paroles. Il quitta la pièce, sans voir le froncement de sourcil inquiet de son Père.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Par Morgane ! Mais pourquoi pensait-il à son Père ? Lucius était soit mort soit en cavale. Dans les deux cas, il était de toute façon loin de Poudlard.

Loin de toute cette merde qui s'accumulait devant sa porte.

Que faire ? Qui croire ? Avait-il seulement le moindre choix ? Et pourquoi une part de lui hurlait de s'engouffrer dans cette brèche que les Gryffondors avaient créée pour lui ?

S'il devait vraiment écouter le cri agonisant de son « autre-moi », il savait ce qu'il entendrait :

« Putain Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es une loque. Regarde-toi ! Un camé à deux doigts d'une overdose. T'es à la rupture mec. Et puis qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre hein ? T'as plus rien mon vieux, ton nom ne te protégera plus. T'es grillé chez les Serpents si la prophétie… Non pas « si ». T'es cuit parce que la Prophétie dit vrai. Au plus profond de toi, tu sais déjà que tout est vrai, tu le sens. Ce lien qui te pousse à leur chercher des noises depuis des années, tu sais que c'est pas normal. T'es pas normal Drago, t'es … »

Et c'était à ce moment que le gène Malfoy transmis par Lucius entrait en scène pour répliquer sèchement :

« _Un Malfoy n'est jamais normal, il est unique._ »

-Je deviens dingue ! Souffla-t-il en secouant la tête pour se mettre les idées aux claires.

Ses mains tremblaient, des frissons d'inconfort parcouraient son corps... Il était en manque.

Brusquement, il serra et desserra ses poings, cherchant à dissiper la désagréable et douloureuse sensation de dépendance qui lui pétrifiait les muscles. Il cherchait des yeux son sac de cuir quand il prit conscience du fait qu'aucun bruit ne lui parvenait du salon. Pas le moindre chuchotement.

Un haussement de sourcil plus tard, il récupérait sa baguette et la pointait en direction de la porte :

- _Hominium Revelio_.

Les deux Lions étaient encore là, il pouvait espionner leur conversation… en apprendre plus… mieux comprendre ce qui se passait…

Il ferma ses yeux et concentra son esprit sur les deux autres. Il était la Troisième Âme, donc il avait des pouvoirs n'est-ce pas ?

Il tomba à genoux quand une brusque sensation d'aspiration le submergea. Il eut conscience de se retrouver face contre terre mais, derrière ses paupières closes, il suivait un tunnel qui le guidait. Un genre de fil d'Ariane qui le conduisait vers une masse chaude, masculine et sécurisante.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Aucune idée.

Il ouvrit ses paupières. Les referma et les rouvrit.

-Je suis réveillé, s'étonna-t-il.

Et, il se sentait bien. San came, le manque, la colère, les questions… Tout avait disparu, occulté par…

-Potter ! Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Je suis dans le putain de corps de Potter !

Il serra les dents de colère et se releva pour se rapprocher de la porte. Il colla son oreille contre le battant et écouta avec attention le silence parfait.

- _Finite incantatem_ , murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette contre le panneau.

Rien. Que du silence.

Décidemment les sorts de Potter étaient puissants, le lien et leur magie couplée jouaient un rôle là-dedans. Mais s'il faisait réellement partie de ce triangle, il pouvait y pénétrer. Les règles ne s'appliquaient pas à lui et Lucius aurait immédiatement approuvé la maxime de son fils. Un joli pied de nez dans cette circonstance… Un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres et instinctivement il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, il inspira profondément et chercha à tâtons en lui le fil invisible qui le reliait aux deux autres et s'en saisit. Il distingua immédiatement la masse chaude et calme de Potter dans le brouillard mais une seconde présence plus féminine se détachait de lui.

Granger.

Il fit son possible pour se rapprocher d'elle et glissa dans son corps à elle avec une facilité déconcertante. Il l'avait déjà fait, il s'était déjà retrouver dans ce corps, il en reconnaissait la chaleur et le bien-être qui en émanait… Ces rêves n'en étaient pas… Il avait vraiment vécu tout ça, avec eux.

Une bouffée de chaleur se répandit en lui, elle l'avait senti en elle et lui faisait savoir. Immédiatement, la présence de Potter se fit plus forte et, dans le partage qui s'effectua entre eux trois, Drago se sentit accepté. Ils étaient encore loin de comprendre comment il fonctionnait mais le principal c'était l'acceptation.

Comment pourrait-il résister à cette attraction ? A cette bienveillance qu'il ressentait ? A ce lien qui le poussait plus que tout à aller vers eux ?

La réponse était simple et claire. Il ne pouvait pas. Et il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'y résoudre.

Il devait laisser derrière lui toute sa vie, tous ses principes, toutes ses valeurs. Cracher sur son avenir, sur tout ce qu'il connaissait et il savait qu'une fois le pas franchi il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière possible. La guerre allait éclater et il était temps qu'il assume enfin pleinement le choix qui l'avait conduit ici et maintenant.

Quitte à mourir, autant le faire avec panache, pensa-t-il quand Lucius fit une nouvelle fois irruption :

« _Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien, ni de personne. Mais si un jour, tu devais laisser le sort t'entrainer vers la Mort, alors tâche d'emmener tes ennemis avec toi. »_

Qui était son ennemi ?

Potter n'était qu'un caillou dans sa chaussure et Granger une démangeaison mal placée. Celui qui centralisait toute sa haine, c'était le Maître des Ténèbres.

Alors Drago comprit.

Le choix irrévocable, c'était ici et maintenant.

Il pouvait ouvrir la porte et rejoindre les Lions pour mourir ou embrasser la cause de Voldemort et mourir.

Il laissa son crâne tomber contre le panneau de bois et soupira, résigné.

-Par Salazar ! Je suis un Malfoy !

Sa main agrippa fermement la poignée.

Son choix était fait.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Alors cette reconnaissance ? Vous êtes contentes de les voir enfin réunis ?**_

 _ **J'annonce de suite, faire fonctionner cette relation triangulaire ne sera pas une partie de plaisir mais bon vous vous y attendiez un peu j'parie ?!**_

 _ **Sachez également, qu'il n'y aura pas de publications pendant les vacances de Noël, dernier post le 23/012. Reprise des publications le 6/01/2016.**_

 _ **Voili, voilà, RDV la semaine prochaine !**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **BlueRigel : Merci du fond du cœur pour cette belle review. Sache qu'aucune de mes fictions n'est abandonnée mais je n'ai aucune date de publication même approximative à te fournir. Le temps me manque pour écrire, je te conseille de « follow » comme ça tu ne louperas rien. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**_

 _ **Temps partiel : Merci beaucoup de ton message ! Je suis contente de te voir adhérer à mon idée un peu folle de trio 2.0 ^^. Mais je dois t'avouer que le lemon n'est malheureusement pas pour tout de suite… Voui il faudra attendre le chapitre 21. J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre !**_


	16. Chap 16 : Créer des liens

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Qui dit Mercredi dit… Nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Merci à vous pour vos messages, vos follows et vos PM qui me réchauffent le cœur.**_

 _ **Merci à mes bêtas, Morgane et Maddy.**_

 _ **INFO : Dernier post pour 2015 mercredi prochain. Reprise des publications le 6 Janvier 2016.**_

 _ **Voilà je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, celles de Drago bien entendu ! ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What will we do when we get old?**_

 _Que ferons-nous quand nous serons vieux?_

 _ **Will we walk down the same road?**_

 _Marcherons-nous dans la même voie?_

 _ **Will you be there by my side?**_

 _Seras-tu là à mes côtés?_

 _ **Standing strong as the waves roll over**_

 _Debout face aux vagues qui se retournent_

 _ **When the nights are long**_

 _Quand les nuits sont longues_

 _ **Longing for you to come home**_

 _Envie que tu viennes à la maison_

 _ **All around the wind blows**_

 _Tout autour le vent souffle_

 _ **We would only hold on to let go**_

 _Nous nous accrocherions seulement pour lâcher prise._

 _ **Blow a kiss, Fire a gun,**_

 _Souffle un baiser et fais feu,_

 _ **All we need is somebody to lean on.**_

 _On a tous besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer._

 _ **Major Lazer, Lean on, (trad. approximative )**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 15 : Créer des liens.**

.

.

Les semaines qui suivirent cette révélation ?… connexion ? … reconnaissance ? Furent pour le moins étranges aux yeux de Drago. Il vivait un truc étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir correctement car il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté. Depuis sa naissance, il avait toujours évolué au sein de son monde comme un poisson dans l'eau et là… C'était tout le contraire. Passer de soi seul dans son corps à soi plus deux autres personnes, c'était pas commun comme changement et Granger avait beau lui étaler sa science en lui disant qu'il vivait simplement une adaptation, Drago lui ne trouvait pas ça simple du tout.

 _ **.**_

 _ **20 Octobre 1997, Salle commune des Préfets.**_

 _ **.**_

-Il faut bien comprendre Malfoy que tu ne détiens qu'un seul morceau d'âme. Harry en possède un autre et moi aussi, lui avait dit la Gryffondor un soir de fin Octobre alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans leur salle commune.

-Ca je l'avais bien compris Granger, grogna-t-il en tournant une page d'un livre qui lui occupait plus les mains que l'esprit.

-Au début pour nous aussi, ça a été dur. Sentir et ressentir en direct les émotions d'un autre que toi c'est... déstabilisant. Il nous a fallu une période d'adaptation. Et le fait de t'inclure dans notre Triangle nous déstabilise aussi.

Il avait relevé ses yeux d'un ouvrage sur Les prophéties à travers les Âges en entendant ses paroles.

-Ce n'est pas une critique Malfoy, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant sa tête. On sait ce que tu traverses mieux que quiconque **parce qu'on le vit avec toi** , avait-elle ajouté en appuyant ses paroles d'une vague de réconfort qui le laissa à deux doigts de vomir.

Granger et Potter ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'il vivait.

 _ **.**_

Prince incontestable et incontesté de sa Maison, tout comme son père, son grand père et ses ancêtres avant lui. Il vivait très mal d'être en permanence connecté non pas à une tierce personne mais à deux ! Lui qui n'avait jamais réellement entretenu de relation poussée avec un autre être que lui-même. Le calme de Potter anesthésiait mieux que quoi que ce soit la fureur qui le bouffait de l'intérieur, il était foncièrement bon comme personne, Granger aussi. Drago savait ce que signifiait de tenir à quelqu'un. Il avait chéri sa mère mais ce qu'il ressentait pour les deux autres était à la fois différent et plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour sa propre génitrice. Il connaissait également la haine et la terreur mais la palette qui lui arrivait par le lien dépassait tout en puissance.

Il oscillait constamment entre l'horreur de s'être mis de son propre chef dans cette situation et l'acceptation plus ou moins facile qui en découlait. Et il se demandait ce que ça leur faisait de se retrouver dans son corps à lui. Vivaient-ils tout ? Sentaient-ils son désir croissant pour celle qu'il devait appeler " _Femme_ " ? Que se passerait-il quand il subirait un Appel ? La magie noire annihilerait-elle la Blanche ou bien serait-ce l'inverse ?

Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Potter l'avait prévenu, et comme d'habitude, ce petit con avait raison.

Trois jours après leur reconnaissance, les deux Gryffondors lui apprirent qu'ils s'entrainaient à produire leur bouclier et évidemment ils tenaient à l'inclure dans leurs petites séances qui avaient lieu au troisième étage dans une salle sécurisée. Ils sortaient de ces entraînements fatigués et irrités, car malgré leurs efforts les résultats n'étaient pas aux rendez-vous. Potter, excédé, avait fini par cracher :

-T'es coincé avec nous, Malfoy, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ta vie dépend de la mienne et de celle d'Hermione. Si on meurt, tu meurs. Alors reprends ta baguette et concentre-toi ! Il faut que tu produises ton bouclier !... _Stupéfix_ !

Morgane lui était témoin, il avait serré les dents et encaissé sorts et paroles avec front. Il s'était concentré et avait tout fait pour que ça marche, se connectant aux deux autres et puisant dans leur force mais rien ne s'était produit. Ils s'étaient évités plusieurs jours de suite après cela, le temps pour chacun de se remettre physiquement et mentalement des joutes qui leur coûtaient tant, jusqu'à ce qu'un midi alors qu'il accompagnait Granger à sa table, elle lui souffla :

-Entraînement ce soir à partir de 21 heures. Tu es libre ?

-J'y serai.

 _ **.**_

 _ **23 Octobre 1997, Salle d'entraînement.**_

 _ **.**_

Granger l'avait piégé.

Cette garce les avait faits venir tous les deux à la même heure mais ne s'était montrée que par l'intermédiaire de son patronus pour leur apprendre que, selon elle, ils devaient apprendre à communiquer. Elle viendrait lever les sorts les empêchant de sortir après avoir fini sa ronde.

Il saurait s'en souvenir, pensa-t-il alors que la douleur du choc irradiait dans son dos et que Potter s'avançait vers lui en lui tendant la main pour le relever.

-Ecoute Malfoy, Dumbledore m'a appris que le calme est la clef de la réussite. Concentre-toi sur quelque chose de positif et de relaxant. Hermione et moi on se sert d'une vallée, on la visualise jusqu'à s'y sentir réellement. Hermione sent le vent sur sa peau, elle est allongée dans l'herbe et contemple le ciel. Je suis à sa droite, je lui tiens la main et j'entends le grondement d'une cascade dans le lointain…

Drago se releva seul, ignorant volontairement la main tendue, maudissant Granger d'être partie en ronde avec Goldstein en le laissant prisonnier ici avec Potter !

-Je ne suis pas comme toi Potter. Ça ne marchera pas ! Cracha-t-il excédé par le manque de discernement dont les deux zigotos faisaient preuve.

Il vit Potter serrer les dents et siffler :

-Tu n'y mets pas du tien...

-Dixit celui qui me lance des sorts depuis plus de deux heures !

-Quand tu as mal, j'ai mal Malfoy, cracha le Gryffondor à bout de nerf.

Depuis plus de deux heures maintenant qu'Hermione les avait enfermés ici contre leur gré, ils s'entraînaient avec pour seules conséquences un affaiblissement physique et une colère grandissante entre eux deux. Bien sûr au début, ils avaient cherché à se libérer et à briser les sorts mais même en s'y mettant à deux, Hermione restait la meilleure en sortilèges.

-Granger aussi ? Demanda subitement Drago en se plaçant au bout de la pièce face à Potter qui répliqua comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Si je peux le sentir, alors elle aussi.

Drago vit le Gryffondor fermer brièvement les yeux et inspirer profondément.

-Elle se demande ce qu'on peut bien fabriquer, elle sent notre agacement et nos échecs... Sa ronde se finit et le Serdaigle l'a visiblement exaspérée. Il vaudrait mieux en rester là pour ce soir, on n'avancera pas plus. Attendons qu'elle vienne lever les sorts...

Le reste des mots du Gryffondor il ne les écouta pas, tout occupé qu'il était à chercher Granger en lui. Et ce qu'il découvrit quand il la trouva enfin fit flamber la colère qui ne demandait qu'à montrer tout le potentiel qu'elle avait.

-Ce Serdaigle ne perd rien pour attendre, marmonna-t-il en reprenant pied avec la réalité.

L'étonnement de Potter le frappa de plein fouet et lui fit hausser un sourcil narquois :

-Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que t'es passé à côté de ça Potter ? Railla-t-il.

-Passer à côté de quoi ?

-Ce Goldstein a essayé de l'embrasser en la poussant dans un renfoncement au quatrième.

-Comment... ? Débuta le Gryffondor avant que les mots prennent sens dans son esprit. Son regard se fit noir d'encre et déclencha un frisson de puissance dans le corps du Serpentard qui comprit soudainement...

-Vas-y Potter ! Enerve-toi, laisse cette rage qui te bouffe sortir... Fais-le !

Potter fulminait et Drago se chargeait de lui montrer la voie :

-Tu sais que Nott et Zabini sont venus me trouver la semaine dernière. Ils se demandaient pourquoi Granger ne portait pas la Marque des Malfoy sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Grommela Harry conscient que le Serpentard cherchait à le provoquer.

Drago sourit et arpenta la salle de classe, tel un professeur dispensant son savoir :

-Il s'agit du sortilège que l'on réserve aux épouses de grandes familles. Pendant la nuit de noces, le mari lie sa femme à sa magie de manière à ce qu'il sache toujours où la trouver et si le danger la guette. C'est archaïque mais c'est une tradition dans notre milieu. Ma mère la portait mais pas Granger. Ils révèleront ce détail à Tu-Sais-Qui juste pour le plaisir de me voir encaisser quelques doloris. Tu comprendras donc que ma femme et moi allons devoir remédier au problème.

Il finit sa tirade par un clin d'œil pour appuyer son allusion et rajouta afin de faire déborder le chaudron :

-Je ferai en sorte de ne pas te ridiculiser Potter. Mais dans ce domaine, je suis incontestablement meilleur que toi.

- _EXPELIARMUS_!

Drago évita le sort de justesse en plongeant à terre. Quand il se releva, le Gryffondor, en position de combat, bouillonnait de rage. Un sourire malfaisant illumina les lèvres fines du Serpentard qui sentait sa magie frétiller en réponse.

-Viens-là Potty...

Le combat s'engagea avec violence. La salle insonorisée tremblait sous le coup des sorts qui s'écrasaient contre ses vieux murs de pierre. Aucun des deux ne faisait de quartier et alors que le Serpentard perdait petit à petit du terrain et s'essoufflait face à la puissance de son adversaire, l'instinct de survie le fit réagir.

Il se connecta à Granger avec une facilité déconcertante et puisa dans la puissance magique conséquente de la sorcière. Il contre-attaqua avec violence, forçant Potter à reculer mais ce foutu Gryffondor était pire qu'un bulldog enragé et ne lâchait rien.

Alors pendant qu'il lançait des sorts avec sa main droite, la gauche se leva projetant pour la toute première fois son halo cramoisi et brûlant qui encaissa sans ciller les sorts destructeurs du Survivant. Un sourire mauvais, brillant de satisfaction, s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il pompa une nouvelle fois en Granger pour définitivement le mettre KO et propulsa son bouclier en avant.

Une chaise qui se trouvait sur son passage prit feu et fut réduite en cendres alors qu'il la dépassait amenant sur le visage de Potter et dans son propre corps une vague de peur vite maîtrisée. Drago sentit une concentration extrême l'envahir et le halo bleu nuit crépitant apparut en faisant trembler dangereusement les murs de la classe. Quand Potter le projeta à la rencontre de celui du Serpentard, les poutres de soutènement craquèrent sinistrement. L'air ambiant était saturé de puissance magique et exerçait une pression phénoménale sur cette salle de classe vétuste qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait céder. Et c'est stoïquement, la haine vissée au cœur, qu'ils regardèrent avec des yeux luisants les deux boucliers entrer en contact. D'abord, un bourdonnement leur vrilla les tympans, les forçant à se boucher les oreilles, puis ils furent propulsés à chaque extrémité de la pièce, chacun heurta violement un mur encaissant en plus de leur propre douleur celle de l'autre décuplant ainsi le choc ressenti. La poussière envahit l'espace brûlant de chaleur humide et suintante de vapeur d'eau.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur une Hermione à bout de souffle d'avoir remonté trois étages en les sentant puiser tour à tour la puissance qui leur manquait dans son corps, la faiblesse que cela avait engendrée en elle avait failli la faire s'effondrer au milieu d'un couloir. En constatant les dégâts, elle ne retint pas la déception qui émanait d'elle et qui inondait les deux hommes ajoutant une blessure émotionnelle au carnage qui venait d'avoir lieu et c'est d'une voix froide qu'elle lâcha :

-Si vous êtes blessés, tant pis pour vous, vous vous débrouillerez avec Madame Pomfresh et veillez à trouver une bonne excuse pour vous justifier.

Elle avança d'un pas dans la pièce et repoussa du bout du pied des débris de pupitres. Elle regarda le mobilier détruit, le plafond fendillé, le sol couvert de poussière, une des poutres avait cédé et pendait tristement.

 _-_ Je dois travailler ici avec Luna demain après-midi et Neville prévoit une séance de duel demain soir. Vous remettrez donc cet endroit en état, sans quoi vous vous débrouillerez pour leur expliquer que toi, Malfoy, tu es la troisième âme et qu'avec l'aide d'Harry, vous avez détruit cette pièce.

-Mione, ce n'est pas... Essaya de se justifier le Gryffondor en se remettant debout.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir !

-Il a raison Granger. On a simplement trouvé comment déclencher mon bouclier, enchaîna Drago.

Une vague de remerciement émergea en lui et il tiqua de la sentir venir de Potter.

-Comment... ? Demanda-t-elle ahurie de voir les dégâts qu'ils avaient provoqués.

-La colère, lui répondit Harry en laissant son regard accrocher Malfoy. C'est venu crescendo mais une fois libérée, ça a été... dévastateur.

-Nous enfermer était finalement une bonne idée Granger, tenta Drago.

Ils virent la jeune femme masser ses tempes et inspirer profondément avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas alors que les deux hommes s'approchaient d'elle.

-Evidemment, marmonna-t-elle sans vraiment s'adresser à eux. Cherche le contraire d'Harry, Luna avait raison. Harry c'est le calme et Malfoy la violence. La prophétie dit " Calme et Violence alliés".

-Ma colère nourrit celle de Malfoy et la réciproque doit être vraie, murmura Harry.

-Génial ! On sait maintenant comment détruire une salle de cours. Attaquons-nous au meilleur moyen de tuer Voldemort, ironisa Drago en récupérant ses affaires sous les yeux des deux autres.

-Attends Malfoy, où tu vas ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-J'ai à faire, répondit-il sur le seuil la porte.

-Mais… ? Tenta-t-elle.

Il se retourna et embrassa du regard les deux Gryffondors figés au milieu des décombres, ignorant volontairement l'incompréhension de Granger qui lui piquait les entrailles et le regard suppliant du Gryffondor. Il faillit ne pas partir, rester là avec eux, revenir et la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui… Mais Drago n'était pas un homme faible, il était fort et intouchable. Il était un Malfoy qui cachait ses émotions mieux que personne et surtout beaucoup mieux que les deux autres réunis. Alors il pointa négligemment sa baguette sur un pupitre, lança mollement un _reparo_ sur un pupitre et lâcha froidement quelques mots.

-Voilà j'ai participé à la remise en état des lieux, comme tu le voulais Granger. Bonne fin de soirée.

Il les quitta sur ses mots avec l'envie irrépressible de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Ces deux-là causeraient sa perte, il en était conscient et faisait tout pour le retarder.

.

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette soirée, mais les deux autres avaient des opinions qui se valaient et qu'il subissait de plein fouet.

Potter était divisé, content d'avoir trouvé le moyen de faire sortir le bouclier mais déçu de la façon dont c'était fini la soirée. Granger se fustigeait d'avoir provoqué un énième affrontement mais trouvait évident que la colère ait permis de libérer le bouclier… Bien sûr, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout trouvait leur reconnaissance, leur pouvoir, tout… Tout était évident pour elle. Mais tout n'était pas évident pour lui !

Drago n'acceptait pas de devoir dépendre d'autrui et l'éloignement des deux autres lui était douloureux, l'état de manque qui gangrénait son corps n'était pas dû aux substances qu'il avait pris l'habitude de s'injecter. Non, le manque venait d'eux. Potter lui avait dit qu'il en deviendrait fou… Drago voulait refuser cette connexion qui allait contre sa nature profonde mais il se retrouvait prisonnier d'une spirale qui l'emmenait, bon gré mal gré vers un nouveau territoire à explorer.

Et si jamais il devait vraiment mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait alors il qualifierait ça de putain de délire sentimentale. Tous les jours amenaient un nouveau sentiment en lui, l'appréhension, la nervosité, le bien-être, l'impatience, l'ambiguïté, des demi-teintes émotionnelles qu'il n'avait jamais goûtés et qui lui laissait tantôt un goût amer, tantôt l'envie de les ressentir de nouveau. Ce qui le shootait le plus et qui lui procurait un état d'euphorie frôlant la béatitude, c'était la guimauve dégoulinante et écœurante qui le submergeait quand il se trouvait en Potter et que ce crétin pensait à Granger.

Un véritable extase.

Chaud… Douillet à souhait… Une sécurité maximale et optimale… Tendre… Sucrée…

Un paradis luxuriant au milieu duquel on pouvait tout faire, sans jugement physique ou moral, une totale liberté, pas d'interdictions, aucune loi, aucun ennemi, aucune mauvaise intention, une tolérance accrue et l'amour de son prochain.

Et c'était dingue de ressentir ça, de se faire submerger par un bien-être tel qu'il vous anesthésiait complètement en vous laissant dans un état de douce euphorie. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas non plus tout rose entre eux trois, loin de là, mais les mauvais côtés de cette relation étaient rapidement étouffés, digérés et mis de côté pour finir par être oublié.

Il fallait aller de l'avant. Comme l'entièreté de cette histoire, leur alliance relationnelle était un mal nécessaire.

Et finalement, plus il y pensait plus Drago réalisait que c'était son orgueil et sa fierté mal placée de Malfoy-Serpentard qui avait pris le dessus sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment à ce moment-là. Parce que plus le temps passait plus il appréciait de rentrer le soir dans sa salle commune pour y trouver Granger lovée dans le canapé, un bouquin sur les genoux, Potter à ses côtés obnubilé par la Gazette ou le Chicaneur. Et même s'il ne manquait jamais de souligner par un trait d'esprit la présence des Lions chez « lui », Drago n'était au fond pas si irrité que ça par leur présence et les Gryffondors le sentaient parfaitement. En général, ses remarques amenaient un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Granger et Potter se contentait de secouer la tête avant de tourner une page du journal.

Petit à petit, s'installait malgré tout une certaine… routine entre eux trois. Chacun prenait ses marques, chacun allait à son rythme, chacun faisait des erreurs et bien sûr puisque tout était dorénavant partagé, Drago ressentait à pleine puissance ce phénomène d'adaptation. Ce mot qui lui était quasiment inconnu était évidemment sorti de la très jolie bouche de Granger.

Parce que ouais, Drago trouvait ses lèvres attirantes quand elle parlait sérieusement.

Bon évidemment, trouver quoi que ce soit d'attrayant à la très chiante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout lui avait mis le moral au fond du chaudron. Il était condamné à devoir les apprécier, elle plus que Potter d'ailleurs. C'était plus fort que lui et plus il combattait cette évidence et plus le Destin s'acharnait à lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Il était un Malfoy par Morgane! Un être unique et libre !

Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, Potter avait su trouver des mots qui, sur le moment ne firent que l'agacer, mais qui après réflexion se révélèrent teintés de vérité et le remirent sur la bonne voie…

 _ **.**_

 _ **28 Octobre 1997, Parc de Poudlard.**_

 _ **.**_

Quelques jours avant le Bal d'Halloween dont l'organisation, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, lui incombait en collégialité avec Granger, le Serpentard était assis au bord du lac désert, sur un rocher battu par les vents glacés et sifflant d'Ecosse. Il ruminait une énième dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Granger et cherchait à canaliser sa rage profonde quand il sentit Potter arriver derrière lui :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Me jeter un sort parce que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'est plainte de mon comportement ? Lança-t-il sarcastique.

Il reprit après un léger silence, sur un ton un peu moins rigide, presque comme s'il se résignait :

-Cette foutue sorcière est plus farouche qu'un hippogriffe, elle veut faire un bal costumé mais qui donc peut bien avoir envie de se déguiser quand on sait ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ?!

-Mais justement personne ne sait, à part nous, ce qui se passe à l'extérieur Malfoy. Tout n'est qu'apparence et tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Ne reproche pas à Hermione de jouer le jeu.

Le Gryffondor laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et s'assit à quelques mètres de lui, sans rien dire. Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes quand Harry sentit que sa seule présence avait fait redescendre, au moins un peu la pression qui s'échappait du corps de son voisin, il parla :

-Malgré toute l'animosité que tu lui portes, Hermione est une bonne personne. Maintenant qu'elle sait qui tu es et ce que tu représentes, elle donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour la tienne Malfoy. C'est ça qu'il faut garder à l'esprit dans une relation comme la nôtre. Tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un en qui tu pourras placer une confiance aveugle, la seule exception à cette règle c'est elle et moi, Malfoy. Et au fond peu importe ce que tu désires d'elle, quand tu te retrouveras dans l'intimité avec elle, parce que ça arrivera forcément tôt ou tard, tu ne lui feras pas de mal, parce qu'elle est ce dont tu as besoin.

Drago renifla dédaigneusement :

-Tu as de bien belles paroles Potter, mais on sait très bien tous les deux que si je la touche tu vas péter les plombs et…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, Potter l'en empêcha en pénétrant son esprit…

 _Toi et moi on a beau se détester, on va être obligé de s'entendre, parce quoi qu'on fasse rien ne changera le fait que tu détiens une partie de mon âme et que je détiens une partie de la tienne. J'essaie de t'accepter comme tu es Malfoy, mais avoue que tu ne nous facilites pas la tâche._

Potter se retira de son esprit et se leva, en passant à côté de Drago, il lui tapota l'épaule et le laissa seul avec ses pensées. Tandis que le Gryffondor remontait vers le château, il croisa Théodore Nott, qui descendait vers le lac :

-Tiens, Potter ?! On est venu jouer au conseiller conjugal ?

-Nott, aussi commère que Parkinson qui l'eut cru, répliqua Harry sans ralentir le pas.

Le Serpentard sourit froidement et siffla :

-Les traîtres à leur sang ont une durée de vie limitée, Potter !

Harry se figea, cherchant à comprendre le sens caché de ces paroles tout en lâchant :

-Je suis un sang-mêlé. Tout comme feu ton maître Nott. J'ignore de quoi tu parles.

Nott afficha un rictus supérieur et tourna les talons jetant dans son dos :

-Vraiment ?

Tard ce soir-là, bien à l'abri derrière les rideaux tirés de son lit, Harry frissonna en repensant aux propos de Nott. Qui désignait-il en parlant de traîtres à son sang ? Malfoy ?

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bal d'Halloween, 31 Octobre, 1997.**_

 _ **.**_

Hermione fulminait, il était quasiment vingt et une heures. Le Bal allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore avait déjà grâce à un sortilège transformé l'espace en piste de danse. Des citrouilles effrayantes étaient suspendues dans les airs mais elles peinaient à repousser la pénombre que le ciel noir d'encre du plafond magique imposait. Partout des toiles d'araignées, des squelettes ambulants, des chauves-souris, décoraient la salle remplie d'élèves impatients de faire la fête.

Seulement voilà, le Préfet-en-Chef manquait toujours à l'appel et il était prévu qu'il ouvre le bal avec sa consœur sur la traditionnelle valse. Malfoy n'avait pas mentionné un quelconque rendez-vous mangemoresque et Hermione commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez du Serpentard qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête en refusant ce que le lien offrait comme pouvoir. Il avait découvert, quelques jours auparavant, comment se couper d'eux après qu'ils se soient écharpés à cause de ce fichu bal.

Ce soir, Malfoy en rajoutait une couche en brillant par son absence. Lui qui se targuait d'être d'une ponctualité à toute épreuve manquait une nouvelle fois à sa parole et de manière flagrante. Elle était certaine d'une chose, il était en vie mais ce satané abruti avait coupé le lien, les empêchant de le localiser avec précision. McGonagall, à cheval comme elle l'était sur les traditions, verrait d'un très mauvais œil que les préfets n'ouvrent pas le bal et comment justifierait-elle son absence auprès des élèves ? Les questions pleuvraient et la Gryffondor s'arrachait d'avance les cheveux pour trouver des réponses plausibles à défaut d'être convaincantes.

En désespoir de cause, elle avait trouvé Harry qui lui avait proposé d'ouvrir le Bal à ses côtés.

-Harry, nous devons nous montrer en public, ça fait partie du plan, tout autant que le fait que toi et moi devons faire attention à notre comportement. Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas responsable de son absence, tu ne crois pas qu'il se demandera pourquoi Malfoy qui aime tant briller n'a pas ouvert le Bal aux bras de sa femme, à la vue de tous ?

Harry avait abdiqué bon gré mal gré et était remonté dans la Tour pour chercher la Carte du Maraudeur.

-Hermione, l'appela doucement le Gryffondor en débouchant dans le Hall.

-Alors ? Murmura-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. McGonagall se fait insistante, rajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur la carte.

Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de localiser le nom de Malfoy immobile dans les cachots.

-Il n'est pas loin, va le chercher Harry et ramène le par la peau des fesses s'il le faut. Je m'occupe de Minerva.

Adhérant à son plan d'un hochement de tête, le Gryffondor prit la direction des cachots en maintenant son esprit en état d'alerte. Nombre de Serpentards ne s'étaient pas joints à la fête officielle préférant organiser leur propre sauterie dans leur salle commune. Il descendit plusieurs niveaux, longea un couloir rendu humide à cause des eaux du lac qui s'infiltraient avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'une salle de classe verrouillée.

- _Alohomora_ , murmura-t-il peu désireux d'attirer sur lui, dans un tel endroit l'attention d'un quelconque Serpentard. Il n'oubliait pas qu'ici c'était leur domaine.

Il poussa doucement le battant, prêt à parer toute attaque. Surpris de découvrir des ténèbres silencieuses, il souffla " _lumos_ " et entra dans la pièce poussiéreuse et puant le moisi à la lumière de sa baguette suffisante pour éviter les pupitres qui pourrissaient.

-Malfoy ?

Le lien ne lui donnait aucune information alors il laissa ses yeux balayer l'espace, jusqu'à ce que son regard émeraude remarque une forme recroquevillée au sol et s'en approche. La luminosité minimale lui permit cependant de l'identifier quand des cheveux argent se reflétèrent dans la lumière blanchâtre qui émanait de sa baguette.

Harry fit rouler le corps inconscient sur le dos et recula sous le choc.

-Putain Malfoy... On t'a pas raté.

Pris par le temps et conscient que si le Serpentard ne se montrait pas au Bal les questions que poseraient l'équipe enseignante et les élèves seraient difficile à gérer même pour Dumbledore qui n'avait pas juger bon d'informer les professeurs du fait que Malfoy était un espion. De même que pour Rogue avant lui, le Directeur avait tenu à une discrétion absolue.

Enlever le sang était une priorité alors il commença par plusieurs _recurvite_ pour découvrir des bleus et écorchures gonflées qui lui déformaient le visage. Si quiconque voyait l'état dans lequel il était, trouver des réponses serait encore plus ardues...

Résolu à faire ce qu'il fallait, le Gryffondor métamorphosa un livre en loup qui couvrirait une bonne partie des ecchymoses du visage. Un autre ouvrage qui se trouvait abandonné là, se transforma en cape à col relevé avant qu'il ne lance au corps inanimé un _enervatum_ qui le redressa.

-Pott... ? Marmonna le Serpentard.

-Enfile ça, lui dit-il en poussant vers lui la cape et le masque. Tu as un bal à ouvrir, on parlera plus tard.

.

Hermione se précipita vers eux dès qu'elle les aperçut remonter des cachots. Harry portait quasiment Malfoy sur son dos...

-Par Merlin ! Mais que lui est-il arrivé Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il lutte pour rester conscient...

Mais déjà Hermione ne l'écoutait plus, elle le força à reculer dans la pénombre de la cage d'escalier descendant aux cachots. Si quiconque passait dans le Hall, ils étaient foutus. Nerveusement elle s'empara de la main inerte et glacée du Serpentard et saisit sa baguette avec l'autre. Elle en posa l'extrémité contre son torse et murmura :

- _Anapneo...Defencio corpus...Evanesco doloris...Hominium enervatum !_

Le corps du Serpentard frissonna à chaque impact et reprit pied avec la réalité quelque peu désorienté. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre qu'Harry pose la question qu'elle répondit dans la foulée, tout en auscultant rapidement Malfoy.

- _Le Guide du Guérisseur_ , je me suis documentée après sa dernière blessure.

Elle sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en papier qu'elle métamorphosa en loup avant de le fixer sur son visage.

-Il faut faire vite, il ne tiendra pas longtemps, rajouta-t-elle en faisant apparaître un col à sa propre cape, alors que Malfoy marmonnait un charabia inintelligible.

-Malfoy ! L'appela fermement Hermione sans hausser le ton pour autant.

Ses yeux gris vitreux se posèrent sur elle.

-Halloween. Il faut que l'on ouvre le bal.

Mais rien de ce qu'elle lui disait ne semblait être compris.

-Harry, mets ta main sur les nôtres et en même temps que moi tu dis : _Hominium enervatum_... Prêt ? Un, deux, trois... _HOMINIUM ENERVATUM_.

Le sortilège électrisa Drago qui se réveilla en sursaut au milieu d'une cage d'escalier qu'il connaissait bien. Potter dans son dos, Granger face à lui, leurs trois mains jointes et une baguette pointée sur son torse.

-Bordel ! Lâcha-t-il en pressant son poing sur son cœur qui tambourinait dangereusement dans sa poitrine.

-Il faut y aller, lui annonça Granger en lui tendant le bras pour qu'il le saisisse. Harry tiens-toi prêt à le récupérer d'ici 10 minutes...

-Je vais chercher ma cape, on le transporte dans votre salle commune. Tu vas pouvoir gérer ses blessures sans aide ?

-Hé les deux pipelettes ! Intervint Malfoy d'une voix éraillée attirant sur lui le regard inquiet de la Gryffondor.

-Je vais tâcher de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé avant qu'il ne s'effondre, rajouta-t-elle pour Harry qui tournait déjà les talons pour s'élancer de nouveau dans les escaliers tandis que les deux préfets faisaient leur entrée.

Masque et cape assortis, ils jetèrent un silence inhabituel dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards posés sur eux, ils se placèrent au centre de la pièce et commencèrent leur danse au son des premières mesures. Le pas sûr du Serpentard l'étonna mais à deux leurs sorts étaient toujours beaucoup plus puissants. Elle allait lui demander ce qui lui été arrivé quand il la devança :

-Tu avais juré de me laisser crever sur le tapis..., commença Drago sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

-J'ai manqué à ma parole.

Elle soupira et laissa passer trois pas avant de reprendre.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Quand ? Comment et qui ? Sois bref, on a peu de temps avant que la magie ne cesse de faire effet.

-Tu-Sais-Qui, Doloris cette après-midi. Nott, ce soir, des représailles alors que je me rendais au bal.

Il serra les dents et loupa un balancé.

-Les tremblements et la douleur reviennent..., grimaça-t-il en s'appuyant plus fortement contre elle, leur faisant faire un autre faux pas.

-Il nous reste un dernier mouvement, on salue et on quitte la Grande Salle, les préfets géreront le reste. Tiens-bon Malfoy.

Il gémit de douleur quand il se pencha légèrement en avant, la nausée devenait inévitable mais comme toujours Granger intervint. Il sentit sa baguette s'enfoncer dans son flanc alors qu'elle soufflait " _Anapneo_ ". Elle le tira plus qu'autre chose vers la sortie, se dirigeant immédiatement vers Harry quand un "Jeunes gens !" les interpella.

Hermione se figea en reconnaissant la voix du Directeur mais Harry s'avança, contournant Hermione à qui il fit signe de continuer sa route pour s'entretenir avec Albus.

-Harry, Drago ne semble pas être en grande forme...

-Professeur, il a été attaqué dans les cachots, certainement par des Serpentards. Je pense qu'il se rendait au bal quand c'est arrivé puisqu'il portait son déguisement. Hermione se charge de le soigner pour les faux semblants habituels.

Il vit le Directeur hausser les sourcils en entendant un ton inhabituel dans la bouche du jeune homme.

-Voudrais-tu me raccompagner à mon bureau Harry, mes jambes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, malheureusement !

-Je vous suis Albus, lui répondit-il radouci.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la Grande Salle, Albus leva sa baguette, murmura " _muffliato_ " et commença :

-Drago m'a fait son rapport cette après-midi. Il m'a confié qu'il avait réussi à produire son bouclier et je l'en ai félicité. Il m'a rapporté sa rencontre avec Tom hier soir et en est revenu avec des informations. Lucius Malfoy a été capturé par Ellroy Zabini, il se cachait chez des moldus en Irlande du Nord. Cependant, Drago pense qu'il s'agit d'une fausse information, selon lui son père ne se serait jamais caché chez des moldus. Lucius Malfoy subit en ce moment même le sort réservé aux déserteurs. Il croupira dans un cachot obscur jusqu'à en devenir fou avant que Voldemort ne le tue.

-A moins qu'il ne lui propose de se racheter en acceptant une mission suicide. A-t-il parlé ?

Albus hocha la tête, content de voir que son élève et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-Selon Drago, ni le _Véritaserum_ , ni la torture ne lui ont desserré les dents. J'ignore pourquoi Lucius tient tant à tenir sa langue. Drago a eu l'honneur de constater l'état dans lequel se trouvait son père pour lui rappeler ce qu'il risquerait si l'envie le prenait de suivre l'exemple de Lucius. Lors de l'entretien qui a suivi, Voldemort a fait remarquer qu'Hermione n'était pas marquée...

-Albus, utilisez les mots que Drago a rapporté s'il vous plaît.

Le Directeur soupira mais consentit à révéler les termes exacts :

-Voldemort a dit : « Ta Sang-de-Bourbe de femme n'est toujours pas tenue en laisse comme elle le devrait. Tu avais jusqu'à Septembre et nous sommes aux portes de Novembre » Il a subi plusieurs doloris avant qu'il ne rajoute « Je te pensais plus possessif ». Ce à quoi Drago a répondu qu'il faisait le nécessaire mais qu'il se heurtait au féminisme moldue d'Hermione. Voldemort lui a accordé le bénéfice du doute et un délai qui court jusqu'au 25 Décembre. Sans quoi il a précisé qu'elle serait inutile et que nombre de ses cachots étaient libres.

Harry soupira, se frotta les tempes et leva les yeux sur le gargouille :

-Ce qui veux dire que les Serpentards ont fait leur rapport comme Malfoy l'avait prévu. Nott et Zabini lui en avaient déjà parlé de cette marque. Je pensais que Malfoy cherchait seulement à me provoquer...

-Avez-vous progressé avec vos pouvoirs ? Lui demanda brusquement le Directeur.

-Il arrive à projeter son bouclier mais coupler notre magie à trois est difficile, Albus. Nous sommes tellement différents de lui...

-Mais est-il réellement différent de vous Harry ? Il cherche son Salut, comme nous tous. Persévérez dans cette voie, je suis certain qu'il s'agit de la bonne.

-Que fait-on de Lucius ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas révélé que son fils avait trahi lors de la Bataille ?

Albus ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et finalement quand son regard bleu pétillant de malice se posa sur son élève favori, il répondit par son habituelle énigme de fin de conversation.

-Le sort de Lucius repose entre les mains de Merlin. Qui sommes-nous pour prétendre pouvoir expliquer les comportements déraisonnés d'un descendant égaré ?

Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre les paroles sans queue ni tête du Directeur, habitué qu'il était à ce genre de chute. Il rapporterait les paroles à Hermione qui trouverait certainement une explication à ce charabia.

-Vous voilà arrivé Albus. Bonne nuit, lui dit-il avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre ses deux moitiés d'âmes qui, d'après ce qu'il sentait d'eux, dormaient d'un sommeil réparateur. Hermione avait sans nul doute soigné et couché le Serpentard. Et après cette soirée, Harry n'aspirait plus qu'à rejoindre le confort douillet du lit de la Gryffondor qu'il l'attendait.

 _ **.**_

 _ **1er Novembre 1997.**_

 _ **.**_

Hermione s'éveilla alors que l'aube se levait à peine, avec l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta immobile profitant simplement de la chaleur et du bien-être qui la relaxait à ce point. Harry était là à ses côtés, elle sentait son souffle sur son épaule. Comme d'habitude, elle était dos à lui et un de ses bras lui enserrait la taille.

Pour la première fois, Malfoy était là lui aussi. Elle sentait sa chaleur qui irradiait contre sa jambe. Elle entrouvrit les paupières et le découvrit allongé sur le dos, une des mains du Serpentard tenait fermement sa cuisse remontée. Alors qu'elle le pensait encore assoupi, il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, son regard gris accrochant le sien. Elle le sentait reposé et en bien meilleure forme que la veille.

Elle tendit lentement une main dans sa direction, ses yeux gris se posèrent dessus et, l'espace de quelques secondes elle crut qu'il ne la saisirait pas mais elle esquissa un léger sourire en sentant sa main se refermer sur la sienne. Il la serra fermement et leurs mains jointes retombèrent sur le matelas. Leurs yeux se refermèrent...

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà les filles !**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous as plu !**_

 _ **RDV mercredi prochain, bonne semaine à toutes et pis n'oubliez pas la review pour l'auteur.**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Merci merci merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes Harry ! C'est mon perso préféré dans cette histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**_

 _ **Temps partiel : Oui, il en faut bien des chapitres de transitions ^^ ! Arf ne t'inquiètes pas du drama il y en aura ^^ ! Merci de ta review et rdv mercredi prochain !**_


	17. Chap 17 : Prendre conscience

_**Bonjour à toutes les filles !**_

 _ **Bienvenue sur ce dernier chapitre pour l'année 2015.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite à toutes de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'années.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains et une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'est pas tout à fait celles que vous attendiez…**_

 _ **Je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir et saura faire rebondir l'histoire comme je l'espère. Et oui maintenant que les Trois âmes se sont reconnues il faut bien un peu d'intrigue ^^ !**_

 _ **Message for sjrodgers : You are one of my most faithful readers, and you are the 100**_ _ **th**_ _ **review on this story. Thanks a lot Miss, this chapter is for you.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, VC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sittin' in the morning sun,**_

 _Assis au soleil du matin,_

 _ **I'll be sittin' when the evening comes,**_

 _Je serai encore là quand le so_ _ir viendra,_

 _ **Watching the ships roll in,**_

 _A regarder les bateaux rentrer,_

 _ **Then I watch them roll away again, yeah**_

 _Puis je les regarderai s'éloigner,_

 _ **I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay,**_

 _Je suis assis sur le quai au bord de la baie,_

 _ **Watchin' the tide roll away, ooh**_

 _Regardant la marée descendre,_

 _ **I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay,**_

 _Je suis simplement assis sur le quai au bord de la baie,_

 _ **Wastin' time.**_

 _A perdre du temps._

 _ **Ottis Redding, (Sittin' on ) The dock of the bay.**_

 **.**

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Prendre conscience**_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **31 Août 1997, Chemin de Traverse.**_

 _ **.**_

Enveloppé dans une cape de voyage, la capuche rabattue sur sa chevelure sale et emmêlée, caché dans un recoin sombre derrière une poutre grisâtre de crasse, l'homme se tenait le dos voûté, les épaules basses, la tête penchée sur son verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il n'avait pas touché. Bien que passant pour un voyageur solitaire, il attirait malgré lui l'attention des rares clients qui s'empressaient de s'éloigner de lui après avoir perçu les relents nauséabonds s'échappant du sorcier qui se trouvait là. Personne n'aurait pu dire que sous cette cape miteuse se cachait un des hommes les plus recherchés du moment.

Lucius Malfoy, à défaut d'autre chose, était doué pour deux choses, fuir et se cacher. Mais malgré l'apparent immobilisme du personnage, ses oreilles, elles, étaient aux aguets et captaient des bribes de nouvelles plus ou moins vraies qui lui donnaient une idée de ce qui se tramait actuellement dans le Monde Sorcier.

" _Le Chicaneur a titré que Tu Sais Qui n'était pas vraiment mort... Tu y crois toi ? "... " Harry Potter devrait être sanctifié après ce qu'il a fait ! C'est un héros ce gosse "... "T'as entendu sur Sorcière-Info hier matin, ils disaient que des moldus ont été attaqués et que ce serait forcément des sorciers."... " Tant que la Gazette n'en parle pas c'est que ça doit pas être si grave que ça, sinon on le saurait pas vrai !"_

Lassé d'entendre à longueur de journée cette soupe dissolue d'informations erronées, il regrettait chèrement l'occasion qu'il avait manqué la veille de subtiliser une _Gazette_ de la poche d'un passant sur la Traverse... Il avait hésité et le sorcier s'était engouffré dans une échoppe l'empêchant de passer à l'action. Bien sûr, il dénichait de temps à autre un journal périmé qui traînait dans les poubelles mais rien ne lui manquait plus que de savoir ce qui se passait vraiment au-delà des potins de comptoir à trois noises.

Depuis un mois il n'entendait parler que de ça. Le mariage de son fils avait provoqué des remous jusque dans les bas-fonds dans lesquels il traînait. Comme se le devait n'importe quel Malfoy, Drago avait organisé un mariage en grande pompe... Seulement l'épouse n'était pas censée être une Sang de Bourbe. Et cet évènement qu'il avait, passé le choc cardiaque, assimilé à une mission de réhabilitation se révélait bien plus complexe qu'elle n'était supposée l'être et intimement lié à la supposée vraie-fausse mort du Lord.

Comment avait-il réussi à échafauder cette déduction ?

Il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir et ses réflexions l'avaient amené à penser au passé et à ses souvenirs... Mais toutes ces belles hypothèses n'étaient basées que sur des ragots teintés d'alcool bon marché qui n'offraient pas une véracité optimale à celui qui avait toujours été habitué à être le mieux informé de sa caste...

" _As-tu vu sa robe ? C'est Madame Guipure qui lui a faite, il paraît que c'est la réplique de celle que sa mère portait ... C'est romantique non ?"..."On dit que les invités ont tous reçu dix galions, ils étaient cachés dans les dragées"... "Moi, ce genre de mariage ne m'aurait pas plu, franchement, on se demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête à cette gamine ? Epouser un ancien Mangemort ..." ... "Je suis certaine que c'est pour l'argent !"_

Il avait été un témoin anonyme et en retrait du défilé que la bonne société avait offert à la Traverse, désireuse de montrer qu'elle était encore en vue, toujours là, malgré les évènements en sa défaveur. Lucius devait bien l'avouer, elle faisait toujours rêver. Les passants dévisageaient avec envie les caravanes d'elfes pliants sous le poids des paquets que même leurs sortilèges ne parvenaient pas à supporter. A la tête des colonnes, les femmes bien nées, ayant pour bons maris les hommes opportunistes qui avaient eu la chance de ne pas se faire prendre. Elles se croyaient encore intouchables, se pensant à l'abri de la noirceur qui avait failli avaler leur monde... Lucius les connaissait tous par cœur, tous avaient des petits secrets et il avait senti leur malaise, les regards en biais, les sourires creux et les pupilles alertes.

Certes la poudre d'émerveillement que la bonne société projetait prenait encore ... Mais pour combien de temps ?

La population, issue de la basse caste sociale dans laquelle il baignait pour la toute première fois, était fatiguée, exsangue après deux guerre successives, l'économie était au ralenti, les mendiants peuplaient les rues, les taux d'intérêt étaient astronomiques, les gens quittaient ces mauvaises conditions de vie pour gagner les Etats-Unis et tout recommencer à Salem. Les naissances baissaient, preuve en était Poudlard. Les niveaux des classes étaient doublés mais nombre de lits restaient vides dans les dortoirs. L'école atteignait péniblement les 60% de remplissage, un taux historiquement bas que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis 1000 ans... Depuis les derniers Gardiens, depuis les grands Fondateurs.

La fuite migratoire n'en était qu'à ses prémisses...Et Lucius était là dans ce bar, conscient de ce qui se préparait mais incapable d'agir par manque de solution, par lâcheté et surtout par peur.

Que devait-il faire ? Merlin le mettait-il à l'épreuve ? Le punissait-il d'avoir tout refusé en bloc ?

Tout ce qu'il pressentait des évènements à venir était inévitable, il le savait mais il essayait malgré tout de déterminer, avec le peu qu'il savait qui était dans quel camp et qui jouait pour quoi. Il piétinait étant donné le peu d'informations véritables qu'il avait en sa possession, lui qui avait toujours eu trois coups d'avance se retrouvait avec un retard qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de combler dans l'immédiat.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faisait tourner son verre entre ses doigts pour s'occuper et se donner l'air de faire quelque chose. A 14 heures, comme presque tous les jours sous un déguisement différent, il décida qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il vida son verre, jeta quelques noises sur le comptoir et quitta le bar pour rejoindre l'arrière-cour. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se fondit dans la foule de veille de rentrée et bifurqua à l'entrée d'une ruelle proche des Embrumes. Dans la pénombre de l'impasse encombrée de poubelles, il s'assit sur un tonneau vide qui traînait là et qui était devenu depuis deux semaines maintenant son point de chute pour l'après-midi.

Pathétique.

Il en était réduit à rester là, ignorant de ce qu'il devait faire, il savait juste qu'il devait se trouver à cet endroit précis, juste à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Le temps filait et lui, dans la pénombre il regardait les passants et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser... Son passé, ses erreurs, ses mauvais choix, son entêtement qui avait causé sa chute, les signes qu'il avait délibérément choisi d'ignorer...

Et sans cesse lui revenait en mémoire l'instant précis où son monde d'illusions avait volé en éclats. La bataille de Poudlard… L'intervention du dernier fils Weasley… La clairvoyance avait surgit dans son esprit pour enfin lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait toujours refusé de voir.

En effet, quand le Maître avait ordonné au demi-géant, tenu en laisse, de laisser tomber à terre le corps du Survivant que Narcissa, sa propre femme, avait juré être mort, Lucius avait cru que tout ce dont il avait rêvé depuis tant d'années était là ! A porter de mains. Il avait effleuré du doigt l'idée qu'il se faisait du bonheur. Il avait cru avoir la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix, de ne pas s'être trompé, d'avoir bien fait de choisir la voie que lui avait montré le Lord des années auparavant.

Cependant, l'incrédulité la plus pure avait bien vite chassé le fantasme quand le cadet des fils Weasley avait fendu la foule tel un enragé pour attaquer de front Lord Voldemort. Jamais Lucius n'aurait pensé qu'un Weasley puisse être aussi crétin mais ce Ronald, en plus du reste, était visiblement suicidaire.

L'éclair vert qui était sorti de la baguette du dégénéré roux l'avait douloureusement aveuglé, l'obligeant à fermer brièvement les yeux... Derrière ses paupières closes, Lucius avait vainement tenté d'enrayer la vision qui défilait contre sa volonté dans son esprit. Ses pupilles frémissaient, secouées qu'elles étaient par une vérité qu'il avait préférée ignorer quand il avait choisi de croire les promesses toxiques du Lord.

Il revit en un flash, son père Abraxas, éructant et postillonnant à tout va son refus de s'aliéner à une plaie telle que Voldemort, sous prétexte que les Malfoy avaient un sang bien plus pur que n'importe quel Lord Noir. Son père prétendait descendre de Morgane elle-même !

 _ **.**_

 _ **13 Novembre 1979, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-_ Lucius ! Hurla soudainement Abraxas à bout de patience, pour couper court au discours endoctriné de son fils unique et attirer son attention.

Le vieil homme dévisagea son héritier et tenta une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre, de lui faire accepter l'évidence :

-Ta mère et moi t'avons nommé de cette manière parce que tu es né avec l'aurore, un fils de Morgane né pour la première fois depuis un millénaire avec la lumière. Tous les Malfoy sont nés avec les Ténèbres ! Ne vois-tu pas ce que cela signifie ?! ... Le monde est sur le point de changer et ce Lord Voldemort n'apportera avec lui que la désolation ! Il est trop puissant, il joue avec la mort ! Les anciens dieux, Merlin et Morgane réunis, ne laisseront jamais un tel fléau compromettre l'Equilibre ! Par Salazar je t'en supplie ! Ouvre les yeux Lucius !

Lucius avait secoué la tête, certain de la folie profonde du vieillard que la maladie emporterait sous peu :

-Moi ?! Un descendant de pouvoir ?! De sang ?! Et pourquoi pas un Gardien tant qu'on y est ?! La grandeur des Malfoy repose sur notre capacité millénaire à manipuler…

-Notre famille protège les _Chroniques des Gardiens_ depuis presque mille ans ! Dans quel but crois-tu…

-Fadaises de bonne femme ! L'avait coupé Lucius borné avant de tourner les talons.

Le lendemain, par pur esprit de contradiction, il avait été un des premiers à prendre Marque et servitude sourire aux lèvres, certain qu'il était d'être dans le vrai.

 _ **.**_

Quand Weasley, en attaquant le Lord, signa son propre arrêt de mort, Lucius regretta sincèrement pour la première fois de sa vie de ne pas s'être rangé à l'avis de son père. Il vit sans vraiment le voir, le gamin qui s'élevait dans les airs tel un pantin désarticulé alors qu'il prenait conscience d'un grand nombre de choses.

Les remords, les regrets le submergeaient... Il revivait des moments clefs de sa vie, les mauvais choix qu'il avait faits, tous les instants où le Destin avait essayé de le faire changer de voie et où il avait préféré feindre de ne rien voir, rien savoir...

Pourquoi au soir du 31 Octobre 1981 avait-il refusé de voir ce chien galeux quand il s'était présenté aux portes de sa demeure ?

Cissa pourtant avait insisté pour obtenir le droit de le recevoir, tempêtant qu'il était un Black, un membre de sa famille :

 _«-De tous temps, les Black ont protégé leur sang. Sirius est de ma famille ! Nous ignorons le but de sa venue, peut-être veut-il simplement..._

 _Lucius avait coupé court à la conversation d'un geste de la main._

 _-Fais-comme tu veux,_ _avait-il_ _cédé, peu désireux de faire d'une telle broutille une querelle.»_

Sans aucun doute, l'infiltration du clan Potter grâce à Pettigrow conduirait Black à Azkaban pour leur meurtre. Ce soir-là, la douleur de sa Marque lui avait appris que son Maître n'était plus et en bon stratège, Lucius voyait déjà le champ des possibles s'élargir devant lui. Qu'elle reçoive donc son cousin si elle le désirait, lui il s'en lavait les mains. Narcissa avait écouté ce que Sirius avait à dire jusqu'au bout. Et quand il était parti, elle s'était murée dans le silence pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin elle s'enferme dans la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, lui avait-elle dit à l'époque.

Au lendemain de la Première Guerre, la seule chose qui comptait aux yeux de Lucius, c'était que le Lord était mort et qu'il n'avait été officiellement que peu impliqué. Abraxas était mort de la dragoncelle deux ans plus tôt, mais le climat de terreur n'avait pas permis à Lucius de placer son héritage. Dorénavant, les piles de gallions reposant à Gringots et la manière de les faire fructifier, le préoccupaient bien plus que les lubies de sa femme, ça il s'en foutait.

 _ **.**_

Des années plus tard au Départements des Mystères, Lucius avait vu de ses yeux ce sale clébard s'emparer d'une prophétie dans l'allée 57 et, sachant que la prophétie que voulait le Lord était allée 97, il se demandait pourquoi Black prenait la mauvaise... Il était un homme soucieux des détails, alors il avait pris le temps de lire l'étiquette qui portait les noms de ceux qui étaient concernés par la prophétie, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite : " _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Drago Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy. Prédit par Ignata Mopsus durant l'année 997 de notre ère."_

Il avait rattrapé l' _animagus_ après plusieurs minutes de course et avait engagé le combat. Leur duel les avait isolés des autres combattants, pendant quelques secondes ils furent face à face baguettes tendues, chacun hésitant à tuer l'autre. Black, baissa lentement sa baguette et lui tint des propos empreints de la même folie qui couvait en chaque membre de cette famille "Toujours Pur".

 _"Tu n'es qu'un crétin Lucius ! Aveugle que tu es d'ignorer les dons et la protection que tu devrais leur offrir ! Honte à toi, Lucius, fils de l'aurore, de cracher ainsi sur ta lignée !"_

Un sort avait ricoché non loin d'eux, les forçant à se séparer. Black en avait profité pour libérer la Sang-De-Bourbe du joug de Dolohov alors que Lucius s'occupait de Dedalus Diggle grâce à un bon vieux _levicorpus._ Lucius avait vu Black donner une sphère de cristal à la fille moldue… Pourquoi avait-il été incapable de l'en empêcher ? Un simple _expluso_ aurait suffi… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, préférant finalement engager le combat avec Lupin qui avait fini par le désarmer, ce qui l'avait conduit tout droit à Azkaban.

 _ **.**_

Par deux fois, il s'était obstiné et avait fermé les yeux. La troisième fois que le Destin avait essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux, il avait encore choisi d'ignorer l'évidence. Il savait se mentir à lui-même en s'obstinant ainsi, mais prendre conscience d'avoir failli, l'accepter et faire face à ses erreurs étaient difficile.

Quand Dumbledore durant l'été 1995, lui avait rendu visite à Azkaban, Lucius avait refusé le parloir, par peur, par lâcheté. Il n'était pas prêt à renoncer aux rêves de gloire qui le maintenaient éveillé la nuit. Sa puissance de projection mentale, ses fantasmes de bonheur virtuel, son seul bouclier face aux _Détraqueurs_. S'il prenait conscience maintenant de son échec total, il en mourrait c'était certain. Azkaban ne lui permettrait pas de survivre. Or Lucius Malfoy devait survivre, en choisissant de nier l'évidence, il assurait ni plus ni moins sa survie.

Mais voilà, le Destin en avait eu assez de la lâcheté de Lucius Malfoy. Il était temps qu'il prenne conscience de son rôle et qu'il exécute ce pourquoi il avait vu le jour.

 _ **.**_

Assis sur son tonneau, transpirant sous sa cape dans la chaleur étouffante qui régnait en cette fin août, son regard vide fixait sans les voir ses passants anonymes du Chemin de Traverse, ignorants de sa présence. Il revivait sans cesse cette bataille, ce moment de basculement quand Merlin avait choisi de faire de lui un témoin impassible du spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux hagards, tandis que la conscience de la charge qui lui incombait prenait racine dans son cœur.

Par flash, Lucius revoyait la Sang-De-Bourbe, non loin de lui, pleurant son malheur de voir Weasley inerte pendant que Potter se chargeait de détruire pour la seconde fois son Seigneur et Maître.

Il se souvenait qu'à cet instant, la certitude que la fuite était la seule solution, l'avait submergé alors qu'il engageait le combat, brusquement conscient du chaos ambiant…

 _ **.**_

 _ **4 Juin 1997, Bataille de Poudlard.**_

 _ **.**_

- _Stupéfix_ ! Hurla-t-il en roulant au sol pour éviter un sortilège.

Déjà le corps du Lord s'effondrait sur lui-même, se désintégrant et retournant à la poussière pour renaître à nouveau... Lucius le savait. A l'instant où son Seigneur et Maître mourrait pour la seconde fois, lui Lucius savait qu'il reviendrait à nouveau, une troisième fois. La mort de Black deux ans auparavant avait affaibli le cycle, la mort de Severus qu'il avait ressenti deux heures plus tôt lui avait tordu les entrailles...

Parce que tout ! Tout depuis le début marchait par trois !

- _Protego_ ! ... _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

Trois Gardiens, trois descendants... Par trois fois les Potter avait défié le Lord et s'en étaient sortis, alors par trois fois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait d'entre les morts, à la fois plus fort et plus faible qu'avant.

- _Expulso_ !

Lui, Lucius, le dernier des trois descendants de pouvoir devait survivre. C'était une nécessité absolue. Narcissa le savait depuis le 31 Octobre 1981, elle comprendrait sa fuite même si celle-ci, devait avoir pour conséquence sa propre mort.

- _Sectumsempra_! ... _Reducto_ ! ... _Levicorpus_ ! ... _Stupéfix_!

Il savait qu'en quittant le champ de bataille, il la laisserait sans défense, incapable qu'elle était de se battre en duel, elle ne tiendrait pas trois minutes dans le carnage qui s'annonçait mais sa survie dépassait tout.

- _Protego_ !

Drago, lui, il survivrait c'était certain. L'héritage qu'il portait en lui se manifesterait sous peu tant la situation était critique. Les Gardiens allaient se réveiller, Drago n'avait pas besoin de son aide et n'avait pas besoin de comprendre. Pour le moment la seule chose qui comptait, c'était fuir.

Alors que la bataille faisait rage, il reculait lentement vers la Forêt Interdite espérant y trouver une planche de Salut quand un sortilège l'atteignit à l'épaule et le projeta à terre avec la sensation de peser une tonne. A quelques pas de lui, Albus Dumbledore, en personne, avançait à pas lents. Sa baguette tendue devant lui _ **,**_ il repoussait __les sorts et les renvoyait à leur expéditeur qui s'écroulait sur le champ.

Lentement, sûr de son pouvoir, il vit le vieil homme les isoler du reste de la bataille en érigeant un bouclier qui les fit disparaître aux yeux de tous et s'agenouilla à même la terre souillée devant Lucius pour lui murmurer quelques mots :

-Il est temps d'admettre la vérité Lucius...

-Je ..., commença-t-il avant de perdre l'usage de la parole sur un petit tour de baguette.

-Fuyez la bataille, ils y survivront tous les trois, c'est une certitude. Cachez-vous et revenez leur quand ils seront capables d'entendre et de comprendre la vérité.

Albus Dumbledore le désillusionna et Lucius frissonna quand le sort visqueux le recouvrit :

-Mon temps est compté Lucius. Vous êtes notre dernier espoir. Survivez ! C'est un ordre, descendant de Morgane, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Il hocha la tête et Dumbledore brisa la protection magique pour retourner au combat qui tournait comme prévu en faveur de l'Ordre et des Aurors. Le regard gris de Lucius accrocha au loin la vision de son fils arrachant son masque de Mangemort, pivotant sur lui-même et lançant un sort en direction de Dolohov qui s'éleva dans les airs.

Drago, la mythique créature de Morgane, son fils, son sang, leur avenir à tous... venait de trahir à la vue de tous. Une nouvelle fois le Destin se mettait en marche sous ses yeux et, en sa qualité de témoin, Lucius comprit et accepta la quête rédemptrice que Merlin lui offrait.

Il devrait payer ses erreurs le moment venu et il en était pleinement conscient.

Il se détacha de ce spectacle et tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer rapidement dans la Forêt Interdite. Il devait quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard au plus vite, franchir les barrières anti-transplanage et... Les moldus... Se réfugier chez les moldus. C'était sa seule chance.

Parce que, pour le bien de tous, la survie de Lucius Malfoy était un mal nécessaire.

.

Il avait donc emménagé dans une maison de banlieue laissée sans surveillance par des moldus partis en vacances. Il changeait de cachette tous les trois jours et ne se montrait jamais deux fois au même endroit avec la même apparence. Il devait avouer que maîtriser la métamorphose lui était bien utile pour échapper aux Aurors qui furetaient à droite à gauche et aux partisans qui devaient maintenant être certains du retour de leur Maître.

La marque avait retrouvé sa noirceur d'encre et se mouvait dorénavant sans entraves sur sa peau. Il leva les yeux sur la rue et la vie qui défilait à quelques pas de lui, il était aux alentours de dix-sept heures en cette veille de rentrée, la foule sur la Traverse commençait à quitter les boutiques pour retrouver le confort de son petit chez-soi et lui, Lucius, dernier des descendants de pouvoir vivant, ne pouvait qu'être un témoin de l'ombre.

Résigné, il se prépara à quitter son point de chute, il devait trouver un nouvel abri pour la nuit. Les moldus chez qui il logeait ne tarderaient plus à rentrer et avec la reprise de l'école, les maisons vides dans la capitale se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Il songea à remonter vers le nord, dans les Highlands... Au plus près des évènements, il pourrait ainsi mieux comprendre.

Il ramena autour de son corps la cape qui lui servait de protection, vérifia avec minutie que sa capuche cachait sa chevelure et quitta son tonneau pour se fondre dans la masse. Il remonta lentement la rue commerçante, son regard gris se posait un peu partout avec la sensation d'être pris au piège d'un cauchemar quand, en passant devant Fortarôme, il se figea et pivota pour passer le long des terrasses encore bondées.

Là, cachés derrière une plante grimpante leur offrant ombre et intimité, il reconnut ceux qui étaient liés à son Destin. Discrètement, il se rapprocha d'eux jusqu'à se trouver à son tour aux abords de la glycérine fleurie et odorante. Il fit son possible pour comprendre les bribes de paroles qu'ils échangeaient mais sans grand succès. Les deux Gryffondors étaient suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas évoquer les sujets sensibles en terrasse d'un café. Peu de temps après, il les suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la Traverse, les filant tel un Auror, avant de les voir s'étreindre et transplaner chacun de son côté.

Les voir de ses yeux pour la première fois depuis la bataille lui avait donné une idée.

Lucius avait dorénavant une destination et un plan.

Remonter lentement vers le nord, brouiller les pistes, il se savait traqué et se devait de faire preuve de prudence. Rester le plus possible du côté moldu, passer par l'Irlande et se rendre dans le Dublin-sorcier pour se réapprovisionner en potions discrètement, avant de rejoindre l'Ecosse et Pré-au-Lard... La région était montagneuse et offrait bon nombre de grottes et cavernes assez vastes pour s'y retrancher et puis si le calme se prolongeait… De la cabane hurlante, qu'il avait autrefois considérée effrayante, il pourrait peut-être se rendre à Poudlard par les passages secrets… Contacter son fils et les deux autres… Et personne ne songerait à le chercher là-bas, puisque de toute façon, il passait pour mort.

Lucius quitta la Traverse, le cœur léger avec un large sourire déformant ses lèvres, magiquement gonflées, lui donnant un air psychotique qui allait finalement plutôt bien au personnage.

 _ **.**_

 _ **13 Novembre 1997.**_

 _._

-Réfléchis Hermione ! Réfléchis bon sang ! Marmonna entre ses dents la Gryffondor.

Ses recherches avaient pris une ampleur catastrophique. Son souci du détail l'avait conduite à des ouvrages dont elle n'aurait même pas soupçonné l'existence. Devant elle, s'étalaient des parchemins par dizaines, des livres étaient ouverts et couverts de petits post-it de couleur. Une couleur pour un thème et ce qu'elle avait réussi à synthétiser de tous ces recoupements divers la tétanisait, lui faisait peur... Oh oui parce ce que ce que cela impliquait allait au-delà de toute forme de magie connue de mémoires d'Hommes.

Là... On touchait aux légendes, c'était comme pour les Horcruxes...Des descendants de Merlin et de Morgane, dotés de pouvoirs qui s'affrontent par cycle tous les mille ans... Est-ce que la noirceur de Voldemort pouvait provoquer un tel déséquilibre entre le Bien et le Mal que des Gardiens soient envoyés pour sauver le monde ? Ou bien... L'arithmancie lui avait appris que le chiffre trois était un totem magique puissant, or dans leur cas...

Trois âmes, trois gardiens, trois descendants, par trois fois Voldemort avait survécu brisant allègrement une règle immuable : "Toute chose doit mourir". Chaque résurrection avait entraîné des phénomènes magiques inédits, Harry était le seul et unique sorcier à avoir survécu à un _avada_ , les _Horcruxes_ l'avait ramené et les Reliques de la Mort avait été nécessaires pour le tuer. Une nouvelle mort immédiatement suivie par une nouvelle résurrection avait-elle pu créer des Gardiens en réponse à ce grave déséquilibre ?

-C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Et pourtant, pour une fois les choses semblaient s'emboîter parfaitement bien. Peut-être même un peu trop pour qu'elle ne trouve pas ça louche. Elle n'avait pour le moment que quelques bribes d'informations sur ces fameux "descendants". Or la prophétie parlait justement de " _descendants de sang et de pouvoirs_ " et dans _Les rituels du Sang_ , elle avait trouvé ceci :

 _"Du plus puissant des rituels de sang, celui qui doit lier des Gardiens est le plus difficile et le plus dangereux à entreprendre. C'est pourquoi nous n'expliquerons pas ici son propos"_

-C'est comme pour les Horcruxes... Pourquoi prendre la peine d'en parler si le sujet n'est pas développé ?! Marmonna-t-elle en tirant vers elle, la prophétie manuscrite qui lui posait tant de problèmes.

-« _Antithèses magiques gravitant_ »... Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?...

Elle avait parfaitement identifié Malfoy et Harry, les premières lignes de la prophétie étaient limpides dorénavant.

 _"(...) Naîtront deux âmes que tout oppose, contraires mais complémentaires (...) liées ensemble à une troisième..."_

Mais cette histoire de gravitation la perturbait... La notion même de " _gravitant_ " signifiait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un devait, en parallèle à leur cercle magique, les rejoindre. Et Albus avait lui-même parlé de " _descendant égaré_ " pour qualifier Lucius Malfoy. Que savait-il réellement et pourquoi le Directeur prenait un malin plaisir à la laisser chercher, en vain, des réponses à des questions qu'elle ne comprenait même pas ?

Et qu'était donc le rôle profond de ces Gardiens ? En étaient-ils réellement ? Et si elle se trompait complètement ? Si tout ceci n'était que pure fantaisie ? Allait-elle trop loin dans ses divagations ?

Toute cette histoire d'âmes lui pesait, depuis l'arrivée de Malfoy dans leur cercle, la fatigue psychique devenait pesante tant la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les trois semblait en théorie idyllique mais la réalité était bien loin de l'osmose décrite dans les ouvrages qu'elle avait trouvés. Ce dont elle avait besoin... C'était de solitude, de tranquillité.

Le battant de la salle commune s'ouvrit avec un léger déclic la tirant de ses réflexions qui tournaient en rond.

-Mione ?... Ah! Te voilà... Tu descends dîner ?

D'un coup de baguette, ses notes se rangèrent docilement à leur place.

-J'arrive Harry.

 _ **.**_

 _ **22 Novembre 1997, Salle commune des Serpentards.**_

 _ **.**_

Drago pénétra d'un pas de conquérant dans la pièce à l'ambiance verdâtre et s'écroula comme à son habitude dans un des canapés les plus proches de la cheminée. Quand il venait ici dans les cachots, c'était la chaleur qui lui manquait le plus.

-Alors Drago, minauda Pansy en reposant le parchemin qu'elle lisait, comment va ton mariage ?

Le Serpentard examina de près ses doigts aux ongles parfaitement coupés et répondit, blasé :

-Comme tout mariage Pansy, il y a des hauts et des bas.

La jeune femme rit doucement et se colla contre son flanc.

-Tu sais où me trouver si la tension se faisait trop prégnante, murmura-t-elle dans une vaine tentative de séduction avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de quitter la pièce en balançant gracieusement des hanches.

Etant un homme comme les autres, Drago observa le spectacle qu'elle lui donnait, apprécia la croupe bombée qu'il connaissait bien mais resta étrangement de marbre face à ce qui d'habitude le faisait réagir à la baguette.

Le panneau de pierre pivota de nouveau attirant sur l'entrée son regard métallique. Nott et Zabini pénétrèrent dans la pièce en compagnie d'un groupe de troisième année qui fila immédiatement dans son dortoir pour laisser les maîtres de leur Maison tenir conférence.

-Alors ? Leur demanda Drago.

Nott lui adressa un sourire malsain et quitta la pièce sans répondre. Ces deux-là étaient bien conscients d'être en compétition et Drago savait pertinemment que Théo n'attendait que sa chute pour prendre sa place dans la hiérarchie ainsi que la gloire qu'il était certain d'obtenir s'il le faisait tomber de son piédestal. L'attaque qu'il avait subie au soir d'Halloween n'avait pas été oubliée mais les Serpentards avaient pour qualité l'intelligence. Drago soupçonnait Nott d'avoir simplement commandité l'agression, exécutée par des petites mains de sixièmes années qui lui avaient lâchement lancé un _stupéfix_ dans le dos avant de le passer à tabac façon moldue. Il n'avait pu reconnaître personne mais l'incident, que personne n'avait évoqué, n'était pas près d'être pardonné.

Zabini se laissa tomber lourdement dans un canapé et lâcha sombrement.

-Nous sommes de repérage ce soir.

-Sait-on __quel est l'objectif ?

-Pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'on m'a dit c'est que c'est du côté moldu et que nous sommes seuls en charge.

-Aucun ancien ne participe ?

-Non c'est une mission test pour ceux de l'école.

-Les vacances de Noël approchent, il y aura des intronisations, en déduisit Drago.

-C'est ce que je pense également, mais je crois que c'est bien plus gros que prévu, murmura Blaise sur un ton qui fit froncer les sourcils de son camarade.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça Blaise ?

-On est censé prendre un _portoloin_ depuis le QG, qui nous conduira à Saint James Park. De là, désillusion sur chacune des troupes et repérage passif pour le reste de la nuit dans une rue qui n'est pas très éloignée du parc. Le père de Théo a dit "discrétion absolue"... Il faut surveiller le balai des voitures qui s'arrêtent devant une maison. Une équipe nous relayera à cinq heures du matin et devine qui en fait partie...

-Le Premier Cercle ? Tenta Drago sans montrer que quelque chose en lui s'éveillait.

-Exactement ! Tous ceux qui ont sa confiance, Rabastan, Mulciber, Avery, Greyback...

-Alors je te conseille de ne pas foirer ce coup-là, Blaise. Parce que si le Premier Cercle sort en plein jour dans le monde moldu, c'est que ce qui se prépare est gros et que nous, les trouffions on ne saura rien de plus tant que le Maître en personne ne l'aura pas décidé.

Zabini le dévisagea froidement et lui répliqua :

-Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis prêt à payer de ma personne si une erreur est commise. Mais je ferais en sorte que tout se passe comme prévu.

Blaise se leva alors que Drago reprenait.

-Je me charge de couvrir votre absence ce soir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **10 Décembre 1997, Salle de classe du troisième étage.**_

 _ **.**_

-Allez, on essaye encore une fois. Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix éteinte.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête de concert et reformèrent le cercle en joignant leurs mains. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et chacun se plongea en lui-même, se concentrant et ne perdant pas de vue l'objectif qui était de matérialiser leur bouclier à trois.

Mais rien ne se passait.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, ils essayaient vainement de comprendre comment marchait leur pouvoir. Chacun d'eux parvenait individuellement à dresser sa barrière mais quand il s'agissait de produire un sortilège à trois...

-Par Morgane ! Jura brusquement Drago en se détachant des deux autres avec violence.

-Quoi encore ? Persifla Hermione lassée de leurs échecs répétitifs alors qu'Harry serrait les poings.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers elle et pointa son index rageur en direction du Gryffondor au regard assassin.

-Potter, cracha-t-il sans la lâcher du regard, est incapable de retenir ses souvenirs. Ils inondent mon esprit et ça m'empêche de me concentrer !

Hermione soupira. Ils en étaient au même point depuis des semaines, leurs pouvoirs étaient aussi aléatoires que leur entente.

-Malfoy, reprit Harry en répétant la même attitude que lui, index tendu et regard rivé sur la jeune femme, est incapable de retenir ses fantasmes ! Si tu savais Hermione ce qu'il ...

-STOP ! Le coupa-t-elle excédée.

Elle se baissa pour récupérer son sac qui traînait au sol, le balança sur son épaule, ployant légèrement sous le poids de ce qu'il contenait. Sans s'énerver, sur un ton neutre qui n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une lassitude grandissante, elle leur lâcha :

-J'abandonne. Arrêtons pour ce soir, allons tous les trois dormir. Je ne sais pas vous mais, moi, je suis fatiguée.

Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de quitter la pièce. Dorénavant seuls, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent et chacun d'eux pensa au même moment que l'autre était totalement responsable du départ de la jeune femme.

-Bien joué Potter, voilà qu'il nous manque la pièce maîtresse !

-La ferme Malfoy, répliqua Harry en reportant son regard sur la porte qu'Hermione venait de franchir.

Les sens du Serpentard s'affutèrent d'eux-mêmes en entendant la réponse du Gryffondor. Potter avait senti un truc...

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec Hermione, reprit lentement Harry.

-Elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée, non ? Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas étonnant. Avec tout le travail qu'elle s'impose...

-Elle s'affaiblit parce que notre lien n'est pas complet...

Drago se retint d'intervenir et le laissa parler à son rythme, certain qu'à cet instant Potter faisait preuve d'une clairvoyance qui leur était absolument nécessaire pour avancer.

-La prophétie dit _"liés ensemble à une troisième"_... Or toi Malfoy, tu n'es lié à Hermione que par ton âme et...

-Et quoi ?! Relança Drago en constatant que Potter n'irait pas plus loin dans ces divagations prémonitoires s'il ne le stimulait pas.

Harry posa son regard émeraude sur Malfoy et soupira.

-Nos pouvoirs ont brusquement augmenté quand Hermione et moi avons... couché ensemble. Il faut se lier par le corps, pas seulement avec nos âmes. Notre cercle magique ne sera pas complet tant que vous n'aurez pas communié...

-Attends Potter, que je sois bien sûr de comprendre...Tu veux que je couche avec Granger ?

-Oui. C'est le seul moyen, souffla Harry effrayé par la certitude qu'il avait que Malfoy, couchant avec Hermione résoudrait leur problème.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **30-31 Octobre 1997, La Cabane Hurlante.**_

 _ **.**_

Depuis un mois maintenant, Lucius logeait dans la miteuse cabane abandonnée à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Après deux semaines de vie dans les cavernes en bordure du village, il avait opté pour la masure branlante plutôt que les voutes humides et glauques, améliorant ainsi sensiblement son confort de vie. Il s'était aménagé avec les moyens du bord une petite cache isolée du froid et de l'humidité, avait dérobé de nuit, dans les commerces du village, quelques bougies éternelles, de l'encre, du parchemin, un feu éternel et le chaudron qui allait avec... Ses missions de ravitaillement occupaient pleinement ses nuits tandis qu'à la lumière du jour, la Tête de Sanglier était son repaire. Chaque jour il s'y rendait à une heure différente et sous un déguisement divers, mais ce bar malfamé où le patron, frère du Directeur de Poudlard, acceptait tous les clients sans distinction lui apprit bien plus que le Chaudron Baveur et le tonneau sur lequel il était resté assis pendant des semaines.

La Gazette avait fini par le déclarer mort. Officiellement, les Aurors ne lui courraient plus après mais, officieusement, les agents sous couverture étaient venus fureter dans le bar à sa recherche. Le regard du patron s'était posé sur lui quelques secondes, suffisantes pour que Greg Harris le remarque. S'il ne fit rien de plus que de le dévisager, l'Auror, récemment promu chef de son département d'investigation, n'afficha pas moins un rictus soupçonneux avant de quitter la taverne.

Quelques minutes après les troupes du Ministère, Lucius avait quitté le village avec un sentiment d'allégresse qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Harris l'avait senti, mais le désavantage des Aurors c'était l'officialité de leur mission. Il ne pouvait pas coffrer un homme bossu au nez couvert de pustules buvant un verre dans un bar sans prétexte valable. Le chemin du retour lui parut court tant il se sentait léger d'avoir échappé aux chiens du Ministère.

Cependant, cette nuit-là, Lucius se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une erreur quelque part quand il se réveilla en sursaut avec sous le nez cinq baguettes crépitantes et face à lui cinq Mangemorts masqués, fiers d'avoir enfin mis la main sur le lieutenant qui avait trahi par lâcheté.

-Alors Lucius, tu pensais pouvoir nous échapper ? Railla une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir un tel don, souffla Lucius, mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui m'a trahi.

Le Mangemort sourit derrière son masque et, par pure vanité, prit le temps de répondre :

-Nous avons des oreilles partout, même dans le Bureau des Aurors. Ces chiens avaient déjà flairé ta piste en Août au Chaudron Baveur mais, cette fois-là, la chance était de ton côté. Malheureusement pour toi, ce cher Greg Harris est un vrai limier, une fois qu'il a une piste, il va jusqu'au bout sans jamais rien lâcher. Dommage qu'il ne soit qu'un Sang de Bourbe, il aurait pu être utile... Mais contrairement aux Aurors, nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aval d'un foutu juge du Magenmagot pour agir. Notre indic' a bien fait son boulot puisque te voilà, Lucius. Le Maître sera très heureux de te voir.

Malgré sa lâcheté légendaire, Lucius n'était pas du genre à se laisser capturer sans combattre. Profitant de la palabre de Zabini Senior, il roula brusquement sur le côté espérant les prendre par surprise, mais malgré toute sa volonté, Lucius ne parvint pas à riposter à temps et succomba à trois _stupéfix_...

 _ **.**_

Quand il se réveilla, le noir total. La terreur l'envahit. L'heure de se repentir était arrivé, mais Lucius ne le ferait pas sans fierté… Il voulut se relever mais des entraves métalliques l'en empêchèrent en cliquetant dans le silence.

Un ricanement sinistre lui fit brusquement pivoter la tête. Il ne vit rien, mais dans sa boîte crânienne résonna douloureusement un sifflement qui n'appartenait qu'à un seul être :

 _"Mon cher Luciusss... Je suis très désappointé... Toi ! Me fuir ? ... Croyais-tu réellement pouvoir m'échapper Lucius ?! ..."_

Le répit dura cinq secondes et la véritable voix de celui qu'il avait sciemment choisi pour Maître s'éleva :

- _Endoloris_ !

Lucius hurla.

Merlin lui faisait payer son absurde entêtement et ne lui accorderait son pardon que lorsque sa pénitence serait accomplie. Morgane se contenterait de le regarder souffrir sans intervenir, ce descendant-là l'avait bien trop déçue.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà mesdames !**_

 _ **On se retrouve le 6 Janvier 2016 pour la suite des aventures de nos héros.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à mes bêtas pour leur travail de correction qui n'est pas toujours facile.**_

 _ **A l'année prochaine ! ^^ !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Réponse à mes revieweuses de la semaine ( Sjrodgers et Lily-Sisi )**_ __ _ **:**_

 _ **Désolée les filles je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre individuellement mais sachez que vos reviews me font toujours chaud au cœur à chaque fois que je les lis, alors merci à vous de prendre quelques minutes, chaque semaine pour commenter. Sachez, que vous êtes peu nombreuses à le faire**_ _ **,**_ _ **et que ces messages de soutien sont le « paiement » des auteurs de fanfics, alors vraiment MERCI ! Z'êtes super les nénettes, continuez comme ça, Drago vous le rendra !**_


	18. Chap18 : Retour au Manoir, partie 1

_**Coucou les filles !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord une bonne année à toutes, je souhaite que 2016, vous apporte réussite et bonheur.**_

 _ **J'espère que le Père Noël vous a bien gâté et que vous avez passé deux excellents réveillons en compagnie de vos familles et amis !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains les filles, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Précédemment : Nous reprenons le cours de l'histoire juste après qu'Hermione ait quitté les garçons et la salle de classe dévastée par le combat Drago-Harry.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **I got a tortured mind,**

 _J'ai un esprit torturé,_

 **And my blade is sharp,**

 _Et ma lame est affutée,_

 **A bad combination in the dark,**

 _Une mauvaise combinaison dans les ténèbres,_

 **If I kill a man in the first degree,**

 _Si je commettais un meurtre au premier degré,_

 **Baby would you flee with me ?**

 _Tu fuirais avec moi bébé ?_

 **A sinister kid is a kid who runs to meet his maker.**

 _Un enfant sinistre est un enfant qui court à la rencontre de son créateur._

 _ **The Black Keys, Sinister Kid, (Trad. approximative faite par mes soins )**_

.

 **Chapitre 17 : Retour au Manoir, partie 1.**

.

 _ **10 Décembre 1997, dans les couloirs de Poudlard.**_

 _._

Hermione n'avait plus de solutions. Leur cercle magique ne fonctionnait pas. L'équilibre dont parlait la prophétie n'existait pas. Malfoy n'était pas... ou plutôt Malfoy était ce qu'il était et posait plus de problèmes qu'il n'en résolvait.

Lui et Harry avaient le plus grand mal à s'associer, elle devait sans cesse jouer les arbitres. Et même si les querelles d'enfants avaient laissé place à des dangers d'adultes, ces deux-là n'arrivaient pas à communiquer. Harry lui reprochait ses actions passées et ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il avait pu être **obligé** de suivre Voldemort. Malfoy ne voyait en Harry qu'un moyen de parvenir à ses fins, un caillou gênant dans sa chaussure, un mal **nécessaire** pour atteindre le but qu'il poursuivait, sa rédemption... Mais il était totalement inconscient du fait que cette rédemption passait par l'acceptation.

Aucun d'eux ne prenait conscience qu'ils étaient censés partager bien plus qu'un pouvoir. Et la jeune femme elle-même, n'avait pris conscience de ce fait que très récemment.

Hermione en souffrait physiquement et psychologiquement. La sensation d'être incomplète, incomprise, déchirée entre deux parts d'elle-même devenait insupportable même si elle parvenait, avec une certaine facilité à lire en eux. Harry semblait heureux d'être revenu à Poudlard, passait beaucoup de temps avec Neville à s'entraîner, se sentait plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été même si la conscience de la survie de Voldemort ne le quittait jamais vraiment.

Le passage à tabac qu'avait subi Malfoy l'avait rendu soupçonneux, froid et calculateur. Hermione avait cru que ce qu'ils avaient partagé ce soir-là, cette nuit-là, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Mais non, Malfoy restait Malfoy, un être incompréhensible et instable qui s'était engagé avec encore plus de hargne dans ses missions, cherchant par tous les moyens à découvrir ce que mijotait le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Alors que cette nuit-là, ils avaient échangé, tendresse et caresses. Elle avait été là pour lui, deux fois de suite, et alors qu'elle venait de finir de le soigner, il avait fini par lui murmurer : « Merci »…

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, bloquant immédiatement sa pensée.

 _Ne pense pas à lui Hermione, terrain glissant !_

Le souvenir de ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes, d'abord douces puis avides, la danse érotique qu'avaient partagées leurs langues, ses mains incandescentes sur son corps qui lui avait procuré un frisson d'envie et une flambée de désir…

Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la force magique brute qui l'entourait. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce petit truc, par hasard, après une inutile séance d'entraînement, elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer et s'en servait sans retenue pour canaliser ses émotions. Elle accueillit avec un sourire la puissance chaleureuse de la Terre sous ses pieds, de la roche qui la supportait, le murmure qu'elle entendait, empreint de sagesse et qui l'aidait à chaque fois à reprendre le contrôle. Elle se répéta pour la millième fois depuis cette nuit-là qu'elle avait bien fait de mettre un terme à cet échange. Harry aurait pu revenir bien plus tôt et les surprendre… Et là que se serait-il passé ? Un combat ? Ou pire…

Elle cloisonna le cas Malfoy dans un coin de son esprit et le laissa là, sans remords, pour reprendre le cours de ses pensées ainsi que sa marche.

Voldemort prenait toutes ses précautions pour que des espions tels que Malfoy ne découvrent pas son objectif réel. La seule certitude qu'il avait pu leur apporter était que la prochaine cible serait dans le monde moldu et malgré le manque d'informations véritables dont ils disposaient, Dumbledore avait jugé plus prudent de transmettre les renseignements à l'Ordre au cours d'une réunion exceptionnelle qui s'était tenue dans la cuisine du Terrier.

Ni elle, ni Harry n'y avaient assisté et Albus n'avait pas mentionné le nom de Malfoy quand il avait évoqué pour la première fois l'espion Mangemort qui les avait rejoints pour reprendre le flambeau de Severus. Le Directeur, leur avait rapporté par la suite au cours d'un entretien, que les membres avaient exigé de connaître son identité mais Albus leur avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas plié. L'informateur, pour le bien de tous devait rester anonyme et les membres l'admirent bon gré mal gré. En entendant cela, Malfoy se détendit sensiblement, et Hermione sentit que révéler au grand jour son implication avec le Phoenix, lui fermerait les portes d'un monde, son monde. Il n'y était pas encore prêt. Mais Hermione sentit, en apprenant que Kingsley avait été un des premiers à croire sur parole le vieil homme et avait pris les mesures nécessaires, que cela l'avait conforté dans son sentiment d'avoir fait le bon choix. L'actuel Ministre par intérim avait jugé plus prudent de prévenir son homologue moldu et avait délégué Greg Harris, son meilleur homme, au MI-5 pour les aider. Selon Dumbledore, les forces de renseignements des deux mondes s'étaient alliées.

Les choses commençaient donc à bouger, le Ministère engageait lentement la lutte, sur la simple parole d'un espion couvert par Dumbledore... Kingsley, malgré son statut de Premier Ministre ne pouvait pas déclencher la chasse officielle aux Mangemorts tant que ces derniers resteraient à couvert.

Hermione bifurqua dans un couloir vérifiant par habitude l'angle avant de s'y engager véritablement et reprit le court de ses pensées au fil de ses pas qui la conduisaient vers le premier étage d'où elle rejoindrait le Hall puis sa chambre et enfin son lit...

Alors certes, moldus et sorciers travaillaient ensemble mais il n'empêchait pas que le Bureau des Aurors recherchait toujours activement le porteur du masque d'argent abîmé, un ennemi pour eux, identifié comme étant un des chefs d'escadrille, toujours là quand les choses dégénéraient...

Malfoy étant ce qu'il était, il afficha un air satisfait quand Dumbledore leur apprit cette information qu'il tenait de Kingsley en personne, là encore inconscient de devoir subir le Baiser du Détraqueur si Greg Harris lui mettait la main dessus. Ou peut-être en était-il parfaitement conscient après tout ? Il était assez instable pour se détruire ainsi en provoquant sa propre chute.

D'autant plus que le Chef des Aurors avait la réputation d'être un acharné. Quand il avait quelqu'un dans le viseur, il ne lâchait jamais sa cible. Souvent décrié pour ses méthodes musclées, celles-ci avaient trouvé grâce aux yeux de la population quand elles avaient permises de mettre la main sur des Mangemorts recherchés tels que Burke ou Flint Sr. Harris avait dorénavant carte blanche et il était porté par l'espoir de tout un pays qui voulait laisser derrière lui les deux guerres qui ne l'avaient mené nulle part.

Au milieu de tout ça, elle avait la sensation de tourner en rond.

Quel serait le prochain coup, qui frapperait en premier ? Les Aurors ou les Mangemorts ?

Malfoy avait pu confirmer les dires de Zabini dix jours plus tôt après avoir lui-même été chargé de mener une mission de reconnaissance dans les rues autour de Saint James Park. Londonienne de naissance, Hermione connaissait parfaitement les lieux : il y avait autour de ce bout de verdure citadin, Buckingham, le 10 Downing Street, Westminster, Big Ben, des ponts, des docks, des rues commerçantes... Tous ces lieux étaient symboliques, alors lequel d'entre eux Voldemort choisirait-il et quand frapperait-il ? Elle redoutait plus que tout un attentant sur Oxford Street en pleine frénésie de Noël où des milliers de personnes défilaient chaque jour.

Et eux trois devaient-ils réellement s'acharner sur une magie qui restait hermétique ? S'entraîner ne leur permettait pas de produire un bouclier et la Gryffondor commençait à penser que la magie viendrait à eux quand ils en auraient le plus besoin et pas avant.

Des barrières psychologiques et physiques restaient encore à tomber et Merlin seul savait quand ils leur seraient possibles de les franchir.

Ils manquaient sans aucun doute de cohésion et d'esprit d'équipe. Elle même devait reconnaître qu'elle ne leur avait pas révélé où l'avaient menée ses recherches. Cette information aurait effrayé Malfoy encore plus, il aurait paniqué et Harry n'était pas prêt à inclure son ennemi originel au sein du Cercle Magique que même Ron n'avait pas pu intégrer. Harry avait beau admettre à haute voix que Malfoy était une partie de son âme, il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter totalement.

Mais depuis peu, comme à chaque fois qu'ils refusaient l'évidence, la Magie se chargeait de le faire. Dès qu'ils se touchaient, le Cercle se formait malgré eux créant un lien différent de celui qu'ils attendaient et un flot de pensées, de souvenirs, de sensations les submergeait…

Elle parvenait à ressentir l'exiguïté du placard sous l'escalier et à frissonner dans les étreintes guindées de Narcissa. Une fois, l'odeur des cookies au chocolat que sa mère cuisinait avait réussi à chasser l'image de Lucius Malfoy convulsant sous les doloris de la baguette de son fils alors que le nez en sang de Narcissa lui brûlait la rétine... Dans les effluves de tabac et d'alcool elle reconnaissait Sirius, le chocolat lui rappelait Remus tandis que l'humidité et le moisi lui rappelaient le Square, la joyeuse tablée dans la cuisine... Parfois la sensation de tournis la faisait vaciller mais elle accueillait toujours ce souvenir avec plaisir, le parc public de son quartier la transportait quinze années en arrière et lui laissait voir son père poussant le tourniquet alors qu'une voix d'enfant criait : « Plus vite papa ! Plus vite ! »…

Malfoy accueillait avec curiosité les souvenirs qu'elle et Harry lui fournissaient mais s'obstinait à briser leur cercle quand les souvenirs le touchaient d'un peu trop près.

Ils avaient entraperçu un noir d'encre, ressentit le rugueux de la pierre froide et humide sous leurs mains, puis l'odeur nauséabonde de moisi, d'excréments et d'urine leur avait soulevés le cœur avant que Malfoy produise son bouclier, les expulsant, Harry et elle, en arrière. Malfoy était parti sans prononcer un mot et avait laissé une aura glaciale dans leur salle d'entraînement. Une fois, un petit garçon était apparu derrière leurs paupières closes, assis sur un luxueux tapis angora dans une pièce exclusivement consacrée au jeu, un elfe non loin se chargeait de faire léviter des jouets colorés. Puis ils avaient assisté à un repas à la table des Mangemorts, l'opulence des mets servis lors du repas __la choqua tout autant que le morbide de la situation quand en bout de table elle découvrit Voldemort tenant une véritable Cour. L'écœurement l'avait envahi en voyant Bellatrix qui battait des cils tandis que Mulciber faisait son possible pour attirer l'attention, même infime, de son Maître.

Arrivée aux pieds d'un escalier, elle s'arrêta attendant docilement qu'il finisse sa rotation quand derrière elle, résonna dans la pénombre du couloir une voix acide qui la figea sur place :

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... Mais que fait donc la préfète en chef, seule dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?

Hermione ferma brièvement les paupières, pestant contre son mauvais sort.

Elle n'avait pas sa baguette à la main, elle perdrait de précieux instants à s'en saisir en cas de problèmes. Et bien évidemment, l'escalier restait obstinément suspendu au-dessus du vide. Hermione pria Merlin de bien vouloir lui donner la force... avant de se retourner.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Il me semble que tu n'étais pas de ronde ce soir. Rien ne t'autorise à arpenter les couloirs à cette heure, répliqua froidement la Gryffondor.

Parkinson s'esclaffa et reprit durement en s'avançant baguette tendue :

-Tu crois que ce simulacre de règlement intérieur s'applique à ma personne Granger ?

Hermione recula d'un pas et se résolut à engager le combat s'il le fallait même si la bêtise légendaire de Parkinson risquait de provoquer le pire étant donné l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle était depuis quelques temps. Elle jeta un bref regard en arrière et afficha un air déterminé qui échappa à la Serpentarde bien trop prise par son discours. De toute façon, le vide derrière elle ne lui laissait pas le choix.

-Bientôt, nous ferons la loi Granger. Ici et ailleurs. Partout se répandra le pouvoir et la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres et toi, tu pourriras dans une cellule si tu as de la chance, continua la Serpentarde.

-Qui ça nous ? Demanda innocemment Hermione pour l'inciter à parler.

 _Gagne du temps Hermione... Fais-la parler..._

Le silence lui répondit et elle reprit méprisante pour la piquer au vif :

-Tu te crois supérieure parce que ton sang est pur ? Parce que Voldemort a daigné t'apposer une marque de servilité sur le bras ? ...

-Ne prononce pas son nom, persifla Parkinson alors que le bout de sa baguette laissait échapper des étincelles rougeâtres.

-Son nom ne me fait pas peur, lui répondit-elle en laissant retomber ses bras jusqu'à présent croisés sous sa poitrine pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle sentait était réel. La pierre sous ses pieds... chauffait ?

-Si tu savais ce que nous te réservons tu ne serais pas si fière, répliqua la Serpentarde avec fiel. __

Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris. Parkinson se ramollissait, habituellement elle aurait déjà engagé un duel ou au moins tenté une attaque déloyale.

-Ton sort ne sera pas plus enviable que le mien si nous te mettons la main dessus Parkinson. Crois-moi, on est loin d'être des lutins de Cornouailles.

Lentement, la Gryffondor laissa ses paumes s'ouvrir et capter un crépitement, une variation électrique qui la rendait progressivement, à mesure que la puissance augmentait et que Parkinson parlait, plus puissante, plus alerte, sa magie se boostait, crépitait, pulsait, rechargeant ses batteries.

-Nous ?! Allons, allons Granger, où sont-ils ? L'Ordre est défait, les Aurors courent après une chimère, Dumbledore est sénile. Tu crois que toi, une sang de bourbe ...

Le fiel et le mépris qui s'échappaient des paroles de Parkinson, touchèrent Hermione en plein cœur. Elle y était pourtant habituée depuis toutes ces années mais parfois c'était plus fort qu'elle. Sa carapace n'était pas aussi solide qu'elle aurait aimé le croire. Le reste du discours elle ne l'entendit pas, bien trop focalisée sur la personne qui lui faisait face. Pourquoi donc étaient-ils incapables de comprendre ? Moldus et sorciers ? La pureté du sang ? Tout ceci ne rimait à rien ! Ils étaient tous des êtres humains, bien avant d'être dotés ou non de magie, ils partageaient tous la même planète et tous retourneraient à l'état de poussière !

A mesure que ses pensées la guidaient vers la colère, de ses pieds ancrés au sol, elle sentait la force brute de la pierre et de la magie qui courrait dans ces dalles millénaires et qui se propageait dans son corps. Elle comprenait qu'elle absorbait la puissance de la Terre qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Une puissance bien différente de celle qu'elle produisait avec les garçons...

-D'ailleurs où se trouve donc ton acolyte de Survivant ? Il n'est donc pas là pour te défendre ?... Tiens ! Tu seras certainement contente de savoir que je me suis fait un plaisir de soulager ton cher mari, le pauvre, il errait telle une âme en peine dans les cachots…

-Tu ferais mieux de partir Pansy, la coupa subitement Hermione.

La jeune femme submergée par la conscience qu'il était en train de se produire un évènement qui n'était pas censé se produire sous les yeux d'une présumée Mangemort, paniqua en entendant le mot « âme » et un déclic s'opéra.

L'onde magique, aspirée du sol, se trouvait au creux de son corps, elle sentait cette boule de chaleur pulser au rythme des battements de son cœur, comme si la Terre était à l'unisson du corps dans lequel elle résidait. Mais cette profusion de magie ne pourrait pas rester éternellement au creux de sa poitrine, tôt ou tard, elle devrait sortir et les paroles de Parkinson ne faisaient qu'ajouter une difficulté supplémentaire à la retenue qu'elle s'imposait. Son corps d'Humaine supportait douloureusement cet afflux qui faisait palpiter ses veines…

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lancer un sort ? Tu n'as même pas ta baguette ! Notre Drago en revanche, il a une bien…

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par « âme en peine » ? Savait-elle quelque chose ? Avait-elle partagé quelque chose avec Malfoy ? Lui avait-il parlé ? Les avait-il trahis ?

La panique la galvanisait, l'intérieur de ses paumes la picotait, le bout de ses doigts la brûlaient d'une magie qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et brusquement alors que la Serpentarde continuait à fanfaronner, le trop plein de magie fut expulsé de son corps sous la forme d'une onde de choc qui coucha au sol une Parkinson stupéfaite et hagarde. Dans le couloir, les fenêtres explosèrent sous le coup de la pression et le vent s'engouffra, sifflant sinistrement et apportant avec lui la neige qui tourbillonnait dans son sillage.

Il suffit à Hermione de tendre sa paume et la bourrasque neigeuse s'éleva dans les airs. Elle laissa retomber son bras et le tourbillon s'enroula autour d'elle, soulevant ses cheveux et sa robe. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, cette magie était chaleureuse et bienveillante, mais contrairement à elle, Parkinson tétanisée au sol avait les yeux écarquillés de terreur face à la magie sans baguette que la Gryffondor maîtrisait d'une main de maître.

D'un autre mouvement de la main, elle projeta la rafale vers la Serpentarde qui claudiquait maintenant vers sa baguette, faisant ainsi preuve d'un étonnant courage suicidaire. A quelques centimètres du but, Parkinson fut soulevée dans les airs telle une marionnette, hurlant sa terreur vite étouffée par la neige qui semblait vouloir pénétrer ses voies respiratoires par tous les moyens. Avec une satisfaction toute malfoyenne, elle apprécia de voir sa compatriote virer au bleu, en constatant que la neige avait obstrué son nez et sa bouche. Quand les yeux terrorisés se révulsèrent par manque d'oxygène, il suffit à Hermione de fermer son poing pour que tout s'arrête et que la puissance quitte son corps pour retourner à la Terre aussi vite qu'elle y avait déferlé. Parkinson s'effondra au sol et resta inerte. Tout en s'avançant vers elle, Hermione récupéra sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et s'arrêta aux pieds de la préfète inconsciente.

- _Enervatum !..._

Au moment où ses paupières se relevaient, elle enchaîna :

- _Stupéfix !..._ Désolée Parkinson mais nous sommes en guerre. Estime-toi heureuse d'être encore en vie.

Hermione poussa le vice jusqu'à lui faire un petit clin d'œil avant d'en finir :

- _Oubliettes !_

.

 _ **Nuit du 21 Décembre 1997, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Ils étaient rentrés la veille de Poudlard.

Harry était resté dormir au Manoir le vendredi soir, acceptant d'emblée l'invitation de la Gryffondor mais il avait dû quitter les lieux au matin. Dorénavant en charge d'une maison et d'un elfe, il avait des devoirs à assumer qu'il avait bien trop longtemps repoussé. Et puis Hermione était parfaitement consciente de ne pas pouvoir être avec Harry vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. De plus il avait promis à Molly et Arthur de venir leur rendre visite pendant les vacances, il en profiterait ainsi pour vider le Square des derniers effets ayant appartenu à Ron pour leur rendre. Il tirerait ainsi un trait définitif sur le passé et peut-être que cela lui permettrait d'avancer. Enfin en tout cas c'était ce qu'Hermione espérait.

Quant à Drago, à peine avaient-ils transplané au Manoir avec leurs malles, qu'il avait disparu dans ses appartements après un bref échange avec les deux Gryffondors dans le Hall, aux pieds du grand escalier de marbre. Et comme d'habitude c'était Hermione qui avait lancé le sujet :

-Malfoy, Harry, il faudra trouver un moment pendant les vacances pour que je vous...

-Pas ce week-end, la coupa immédiatement le Serpentard en s'engageant dans les escaliers sans même jeter un regard en arrière.

-Une petite sauterie mangemoresque t'attend Malfoy ? Lui demanda Harry agressif, en le suivant d'un regard perçant.

-10 points pour Gryffondor ! Répliqua cynique le Serpentard en disparaissant sur le palier.

La jeune femme soupira de dépit et se résolut à ne parler qu'à Harry :

-J'ai avancé sur la prophétie et j'ai un incident à vous raconter mais il faut qu'il soit là. Vous devez entendre ça, tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-Ce soir c'est juste nous. On pourrait aller dîner quelque part et profiter d'une soirée tranquille, qu'en dis-tu ?

Hermione sourit contre son torse. Prendre l'air ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

-Avec plaisir !

Ils sortirent dans le monde moldu, trouvant un fish and chips dans Camden Town non loin du marché nocturne du vendredi. Ils flânèrent dans les rues touristiques et quand le froid se fit plus prégnant, ils rentrèrent au Manoir. Cette nuit-là, au cœur de leur intimité, leurs corps se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et surtout se firent du bien. Ce fut lent, tendre et puissamment aphrodisiaque. Ils n'avaient plus partagé une intimité si intense depuis leur dernière nuit sous la tente en Italie et c'est avec un bonheur inégalé qu'elle retrouva la chaleur et la douceur du corps de son partenaire de vie. Et ces quelques heures de plénitude dans les bras de son compagnon lui apportèrent bien plus qu'un simple contact physique. De Harry, elle tirait une partie de sa puissance et plus ils parviendraient à partager des moments comme celui-ci, plus ils avanceraient vers leur Destin.

 **.**

Ce samedi soir-là, Hermione lisait dans une bergère, bien au chaud dans sa chambre, quand un elfe vint la prévenir que son mari était retenu pour la nuit, un terme politiquement correct pour masquer une quelconque sortie. Avec Harry parti au Terrier et Malfoy, Merlin seul savait-où, elle se retrouvait seule dans ce foutu manoir à quatre jours de Noël. Merveilleux !

-Madame, veut-elle un plateau-repas dans sa chambre plutôt que de dîner au salon ?

-Ce serait parfait Kinky, acquiesça-t-elle faisant contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur. Les elfes n'y étaient pour rien.

La créature s'inclina et disparut. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, portant un plateau d'argent orné de plusieurs petits bols, contenant chacun une petite portion de ses plats favoris. La jeune femme sourit des petites attentions qu'avaient les elfes et se promit de descendre aux cuisines le lendemain pour les remercier. Elle entama son repas en silence et frissonna dans la solitude du silence lugubre qui entourait toujours cette bâtisse quelle que soit la météo ou la saison.

Elle s'empara de sa baguette et effectua un mouvement de poignet qui fit grésiller l'antique radio trônant sur une commande du XVIème. La Gryffondor changea la bande pour la faire basculer sur la FM et chercha de longues minutes le moyen de capter une quelconque radio moldue. Le Manoir avait l'avantage d'avoir des barrières magiques qui permettaient aux ondes courtes de passer, contrairement à Poudlard, ici elle pouvait au moins avoir quelques nouvelles de son monde d'origine.

Elle arrêta de tapoter le transistor quand elle reconnut le générique des informations de la BBC. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle retourna s'asseoir et leva les sorts de chaleur sur les plats pour commencer à manger.

Elle suivit un débat, concernant les accords commerciaux que le Premier Ministre en personne était allé signer en Chine, les économistes s'écharpaient en direct pour déterminer si la Chine méritait le statut de partenaire économique. Puis la journaliste lança un nouveau sujet. La guerre au Kosovo s'était propagée dans les Balkans, l'ONU envoyait ses casques bleus dans certaines républiques fraîchement créées en 1991 qui menaçaient de basculer dans la guerre civile. La rubrique culture lui apprit que Titanic avait raflé onze Oscars, que les Take That annonçaient leur séparation au grand damne des fans qui pleuraient leur désespoir sur les ondes. Les Worlds Appart trustaient les hits parades et les Spice Girls avaient lancé en grande pompe depuis le City Hall, l'allumage des décorations de Noël à Londres. Bref, la vie continuait et Hermione appréciait d'écouter les nouvelles moldues qu'elle n'avait pas suivies depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Mais alors qu'elle buvait lentement son thé brûlant en laissant son esprit vagabonder, le jingle d'une "breaking news" interrompit la chanson d'Elton John, _Candle in the win_.

 _"Chers auditeurs, bonsoir._

 _Nous interrompons nos programmes de la nuit pour vous informer qu'une attaque est en cours au 10, Downing Street. Nos correspondants spéciaux dépêchés sur place nous apprennent à l'instant, que le Premier Ministre, ainsi que sa famille et le personnel du n°10 ont pu être évacués. D'après nos sources, les combats font rage au cœur de la capitale en proie à une véritable guérilla. Plusieurs blessés seraient à déplorer. Aucune revendication n'a pour le moment était annoncée par le Gouvernement. Il s'agirait selon les premiers témoins d'un groupe d'une trentaine d'hommes masqués qui se seraient lancés à l'assaut de la demeure du Premier Ministre..._

 _On m'apprend que nous avons un direct avec notre reporter sur place._

 _-Bonsoir John, vous êtes actuellement non loin du théâtre des opérations..._

 _-Tout à fait Shirley... Si vous voyez ce dont nous sommes témoins ici... Nous sommes confinés à l'extérieur d'un périmètre de sécurité, les policiers, des agents du MI-5, l'anti-gang ainsi que Scotland Yard sont sur place et filtrent avec grand soin toutes les informations qui nous parviennent..."_

Le bruit de fond était assourdissant, des explosions résonnaient dans la radio, des cris derrière les paroles du journaliste rendaient une impression de confusion extrême sur place, des ordres fusaient, les sifflets des policemen striaient les oreilles _._ Le son grésilla quelques secondes et la voix du journaliste reprit :

 _"-Les assaillants sont très organisés et les forces de l'ordre répliquent à balles réelles... Des éclairs lumineux provoquent des explosions, il semblerait que des câbles électriques aient été touchés...Peut-être même...le gaz...à l'origine... de..._

 _-John ? Appela la présentatrice après de longues secondes de silence._

 _-Il semblerait que nous avons perdu le contact, nous reviendrons vers vous dès que de nouvelles informations nous seront parvenues. En attendant, à mes côtés se trouve notre spécialiste en matière de terrorisme..."_

Hermione avait littéralement l'oreille collée au poste. Son cerveau cogitait à toute vitesse. Des éclairs lumineux ?! Le 10 Downing Street ? Il n'avait quand même pas osé attaquer le Premier Ministre Moldu en mettant à mal leur anonymat de manière aussi flagrante ? Voldemort était un fou ! Rien ne l'empêcherait d'arriver à ses fins, le nombre de morts, de blessés ne comptait pas pour lui. Il n'était plus, et depuis bien longtemps, conscient de provoquer l'effondrement de leur monde. Soudainement prise de panique, elle chercha Malfoy à travers le lien et encaissa vaillamment l'adrénaline et la hargne qui la submergèrent. Il était certainement sur place participant au carnage qui devait avoir lieu. Assise à même le sol, désemparée et ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle ne put que suivre d'une oreille distraite les explications plus ou moins farfelues d'experts tout aussi dépassés que les autres.

 _"... Nous sommes actuellement face à des forces qui nous dépassent, nous ignorons quel groupe terroriste a commandité l'attaque mais il y a de fortes chances pour que des cellules endormies qui se fondent dans la masse de nos sociétés aient été activées depuis l'étranger ..._

 _-Certes ! Mais ce que les gens voudront savoir c'est pourquoi le MI5 n'a pas pu découvrir ..."_

Après plusieurs minutes où elle resta amorphe, un brusque sentiment d'insécurité la submergea. Un déclic se fit dans son esprit, la prophétie, ses recherches la poussaient à croire que l'alignement des astres provoqué par le solstice d'hiver n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère... Paniquée, elle chercha Harry mais son aura était lointaine, insaisissable, presque vaporeuse. Il avait coupé le lien entre eux. Elle était seule avec ses angoisses et ses peurs qui l'étouffaient et la tétanisaient. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, témoins silencieuses de la peur qui lui serrait les entrailles.

Jusqu'où irait-il ?

Un bruit sourd ébranla le silence lugubre du Manoir, la ramenant à la réalité en fronçant les sourcils. Tête relevée, sens en alerte et pétrifiée par la peur, elle resta de longues minutes l'oreille aux aguets, redoutant le moindre bruit.

Avait-elle rêvée ?

Elle renifla disgracieusement et se releva, inquiète de sentir ses sens s'affiner, se faire perçant. Elle ferma les yeux se concentrant comme Albus lui avait appris et au bout de quelques secondes, elle perçut du mouvement dans les étages inférieurs...

-Kinky ? Chuchota-t-elle anxieusement. Laty ? … Venia ?! … Kinky !

Mais aucun elfe ne daigna se montrer malgré ses appels désespérés. Résolue, elle se saisit fermement de sa baguette. Retrouvant son courage de Gryffondor, elle s'apprêtait à descendre pour en avoir le cœur net, quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Et même si sa chambre était une forteresse magique, elle essayait de se convaincre que ses pouvoirs seraient suffisants pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas si son Instinct avait raison. La main sur la poignée, elle se figea en entendant dans le salon commun une voix étouffée.

-C'est ici... Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Son cœur se mit à pomper brutalement dans sa poitrine amenant dans ses veines l'adrénaline qui lui permettrait de faire face. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, fit basculer grâce à sa baguette la table basse sur le côté pour se procurer un abri relatif et conjura avec toute la puissance qu'elle fut capable de puiser en elle un bouclier solide qui l'engloba.

Elle ne pouvait pas puiser dans la Force Commune, d'une Malfoy pourrait en avoir besoin et Harry était insaisissable. Elle devrait faire avec ce qui était à sa disposition, c'est à dire pas grand-chose. Le transplanage n'était possible qu'à l'extérieur des murs, elle espérait que les sorts de protection apposés sur la porte résisteraient car elle se retrouvait prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait que se défendre. Le panneau de bois encaissa plusieurs sorts mais résista vaillamment, arrachant un sourire de fierté à la Gryffondor. Le silence finit par reprendre ses droits et s'installa de longues minutes amenant en elle, une bouffé d'espoir vite étouffée quand une explosion ébranla la pièce. La porte infranchissable ne faisait plus l'objet de l'attaque contrairement au mur qui la jouxtait et qui lui n'était pas protégé.

Le crépi recouvrant la pierre de taille commença par se fendiller et se décrocha, tombant au sol en soulevant de la poussière. Consciente que ce qui cherchait à pénétrer ici n'était pas amical...

- _Expecto Patronum_! Murmura-t-elle les yeux clos.

Sa loutre argentée s'échappa gracieusement de sa baguette alors que le mur encaissait une explosion qui le fit se fendiller sur toute sa hauteur. D'ici quelques minutes le combat se tiendrait.

-Trouve Harry ! Dis-lui de venir au Manoir immédiatement. Je suis attaquée !

La loutre roula dans les aires et disparut au moment où le mur rendait les armes sous le coup d'un _bombarda maxima_.

La pierre explosa propulsant les gravats partout. Son bouclier fit ricocher les éclats qui s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce. La poussière causée par la démolition partielle du mur envahit l'atmosphère et occulta le peu de lumière que diffusait les bougies encore allumées si tard dans la nuit. Cachant son nez dans le creux de son coude, la jeune femme se tapit prudemment derrière la table basse qui lui offrirait un abri provisoire. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que son bouclier résisterait le plus longtemps possible. Sur le seuil, elle venait de reconnaître un fantôme qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde en l'apercevant.

- _Avada Kedavra_!

.

 _ **Nuit du 21 Décembre 1997, à proximité du 10, Downing Street.**_

 _._

A la tête d'un groupe d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts, intronisés la veille au soir, Drago se tenait tapi derrière un bosquet bordant Saint James Park. Son ordre de mission était simple, il devait attendre le signal et mener l'assaut par la face arrière de la maison où des moldus armés montaient la garde et Drago était prêt à parier que ces gars-là, bien que moldus, savaient s'en servir et riposteraient sans la moindre hésitation. Le repérage organisé avait au moins permis de soumettre quelques gardes à l' _impérium_ et d'infiltrer le centre de commandement du bâtiment. Pour une fois le Premier Cercle avait plutôt bien fait son boulot.

En quelques semaines, les équipes, les services, leur mode de fonctionnement, leur QG, tout avait été rapporté au Maître, et depuis, ça avait été le calme plat. Plus de dix jours maintenant qu'aucune excursion n'avait été ordonnée. Mais hier soir, l'intronisation des nouveaux l'avait convaincu que l'attaque de grande envergure dont tout le monde parlait serait pour bientôt.

Lors d'une des dernières réunions, il avait laissé traîner ses oreilles discrètement et apprit d'un des lieutenants imbibés que le solstice d'hiver serait l'occasion d'un grand sacrifice. Et si au départ, il n'avait pas prêté grande attention aux propos alcoolisés, ce soir, il se rendait compte de ce qui se préparait réellement. Certes, il n'était pas un spécialiste des moldus mais il avait malgré tout entendu parler de la Reine ainsi que du Premier Ministre, les deux seuls moldus de haut rang à savoir pour leur monde et à en protéger l'anonymat pour le bien de la Société anglaise et mondiale.

Alors se trouver, là, à deux pas de la maison gardée du Premier Ministre moldu, le mettait dans une situation délicate. A la tête de son escadron non formé et partant au combat pour la première fois, il n'en menait pas large. Ils allaient vers un désastre certain et il n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir qui que ce soit. Produire un patronus avait toujours été difficile pour lui et il ne pouvait décemment pas prévenir Dumbledore ou les Gryffondors par ce biais. Un mouvement derrière lui, lui fit tourner la tête.

-C'est pour bientôt ? Demanda un de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Drago se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Il prit quelques secondes pour se focaliser sur ce qui devait être fait et retourna auprès de ses troupes pour lancer ses ordres :

-Désillusion pour tout le monde. On s'approche sans bruit au plus près de la maison. Une fois le long du mur, je vais créer une brèche. On s'introduit dans les jardins, en silence ! Pas de fanfaronnades, ces mecs-là n'ont peut-être pas de baguette mais leurs armes font des dégâts. Stupéfixez tout ce qui passe à porter de baguettes, n'hésitez pas. Eux, ils ne le feront pas. Pas de bain de sang d'accord ? On est là pour faire notre boulot et rien d'autre, c'est compris ?

Il attendit les "compris" tendus et reprit :

-Le premier à atteindre la porte blindée la fait exploser. Vous avez tous votre potion incendiaire ?... Bien. Quand la porte sera ouverte, là, sans aucun doute, ils sauront que nous sommes là. Le poste de garde est à quelques pas de la porte arrière. Il faut les amener à nous attaquer dans le jardin pour dégager l'entrée de leur présence et permettre aux groupes sur les flancs et le front de la maison d'y pénétrer sans gros dommage.

Il dévisagea ses troupes avec intensité, conscient que plus de la moitié allait y laisser sa peau mais reprit fermement, tenant son rôle.

-Nous sommes la diversion qui va faire réussir cette attaque. Le Lord compte sur nous. Ne le décevons pas... Travis !

-Oui ?

-Toi, tu vises avant toute autre chose, le soupirail à gauche de la porte. Evans et Koby sont avec toi pour te protéger. Il faut absolument que l'armurerie soit détruite ! Une grosse responsabilité repose sur vos épaules les gars. Tâchez de ne pas foirer.

Les trois jeunes Mangemorts hochèrent la tête de concert, conscients d'avoir à rendre des comptes s'ils échouaient.

Sur ces paroles, Drago enfila son masque balafré et resserra les pans de sa cape autour de son cou avant de se désillusionner, rapidement imité en cela par ses hommes. Quelques instants plus tard, le carillon moldu de Big Ben sonna les douze coups de minuit, quand le dernier finit de faire entendre sa résonnance, Drago saisit sa baguette, adressa une prière muette à Merlin et s'élança sans hésiter.

 _._

 _ **Nuit du 21 Décembre 1997, Square Grimmaurd, Londres.**_

 _._

Ce soir-là, Harry avait été dîné chez les Weasleys.

L'espace d'une soirée, il avait retrouvé la chaleur familiale qui régnait au Terrier et même si certains membres de la Famille qu'il s'était choisie n'étaient plus, la tablée avait réuni un grand nombre de personnes chères à son cœur. D'abord Molly, une véritable mère pour lui, s'était inquiétée de son air fatigué avant de l'obliger à manger plus que de raison sous prétexte de lui faire reprendre des forces. Puis Arthur, une des rares personnes de ce monde qu'il pouvait qualifier d' "homme bien", avec qui il avait longuement discuté du retour de Voldemort, des prochains objectifs de l'Ordre, de comment protéger les moldus ?

Bien sûr, à la demande de Dumbledore et surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas comment annoncer ce genre de nouvelle, il occulta le cas Malfoy de la conversation, répondant aux questions d'Arthur avec des demi-vérités dont se rendait parfaitement compte le quinquagénaire.

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas tout me dire Harry et je le comprends parfaitement. Sache que le moment venu, nous serons là, à tes côtés.

L'arrivée de Georges, Bill et Fleur, Percy et enfin Charlie avait mis fin à leur entretien. L'ambiance festive était venue au fur et à mesure que chacun retrouvait la place qui avait été la sienne au sein de cette famille blessée mais plus soudée que jamais. Au cours de cette soirée, ils n'avaient fêté ni plus ni moins que la Vie et l'Amour de son prochain.

Touché, au plus profond de lui-même d'avoir quelque chose à chérir que les deux autres n'avaient pas, il avait coupé le lien interne le reliant à ses deux autres moitiés d'âme. Ce soir, il était juste Harry et comptait en profiter, pour être seul avec lui-même dans son corps pour une fois. Les interférences émotionnelles des deux autres lui pesaient, le fatiguaient psychologiquement et il devait sans cesse puiser dans sa magie pour stabiliser les deux autres. Hermione était la plus facile à canaliser mais Malfoy lui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et prenait un malin plaisir à pomper sa puissance dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, inconscient de déstabiliser le Gryffondor. La tranquillité d'esprit qui accompagnait la solitude lui manquait.

Ce soir, il profitait d'une parenthèse de vie qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de vivre. Ils étaient tous des morts en sursis.

Les rires, les réflexions politiques, les nouvelles qu'il entendit lui firent un bien fou, apaisant son cœur malmené depuis des années. Il profitait d'une soirée normale dans la vie d'un être anormal et Merlin que ça faisait du bien d'oublier, même simplement pour quelques heures, le Destin qu'il devait vivre.

Au moment de quitter les lieux pour rejoindre le Square, Molly avait vaillamment insisté pour qu'il passe la nuit au Terrier mais Harry ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter entre ces murs qui avaient vu tant de moments joyeux, les fantômes du passé. Il avait transplané alors qu'il était à peine minuit dans le parc arboré faisant face au square, désireux de profiter de ces dernières minutes de paix pour autoriser quelques souvenirs à revenir à la surface et verser quelques larmes salvatrices. Revoir les Weasleys et le Terrier avait fait remonter à la surface des blessures infectées dont il croyait pourtant avoir fait le deuil longtemps auparavant...

Il se revit deux ans plus tôt volant un baiser à Ginny dans les escaliers biscornus, dégnommer le jardin avec Ron qui pestait à tout va qu'il s'agissait d'un travail d'elfe, ce à quoi Harry avait répondu qu'il ne devrait pas dire ça en présence d'Hermione sous peine d'y perdre une oreille. La colline couverte de neige de Loutry, située derrière le Terrier lui avait rappelé une partie de Quidditch jouée trois ans plus tôt. Harry et Ron contre les jumeaux. Ils avaient perdu le match, au grand damne de Ron qui avait parié son gallion durement économisé sur leur victoire certaine puisque le Survivant jouait dans son camp... Le souvenir arracha à Harry un sourire.

Le Terrier, tout comme le Square étaient deux lieux très importants pour Harry, mais désormais ils ne représentaient plus que le dur reflet de ce qu'il avait perdu et de tout ce qu'il avait dû sacrifier pour le bien et la survie du monde sorcier, qui lui ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau... Il lui avait tout pris, ses proches, ses amis... Il regrettait d'une certaine manière de ne pas avoir eu la chance de poursuivre la relation qu'il avait entamée avec Ginny. Certes, la prophétie aurait empêché tout amour entre eux, mais au fond de lui Harry aurait voulu que la magie ne lui impose pas un amour, qui le comblait certes, mais qu'il n'avait pas choisi.

Hermione n'y était pour rien, c'était une personne formidable. Et elle aussi avait beaucoup perdu. La magie était un cadeau empoisonné qui leur avait pris leurs parents et leur destinée. De la même manière, il se rendait compte que Malfoy n'avait pas été plus gâté qu'eux. D'eux trois, seule Hermione semblait avoir totalement absorbée et digérée la Prophétie et les conséquences filiales qu'elle engendrait. Elle avait accepté sa situation et essayait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Malfoy lui n'avait rien assimilé hormis une puissante attirance sexuelle pour Hermione qu'il bridait depuis plusieurs mois en tentant de dissimuler ses sentiments... Il en était là de ses réflexions, figé aux pieds de la statue équestre d'Henri VIII quand un bruit de transplanage résonna dans la nuit londonienne. Dans le clair de lune, il repéra immédiatement les trois Mangemorts qui lui faisaient face et tout dans cette apparition lui hurla "danger".

Une silhouette noire et masquée engagea immédiatement le combat malgré sa surprise de trouver sa cible au milieu d'un parc moldu alors que sa mission était de pénétrer dans une maison dont le _Fidelitas_ avait été brisé à l'insu du propriétaire.

- _Avada Kedavra_!

Harry roula aux pieds de la statue et s'abrita derrière le bronze rutilant qui explosa sous les coups d'un sort qu'il fut incapable d'identifier. La décharge d'adrénaline liée à la peur qui le submergea le poussa à réagir.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Il nous le faut vivant ! Hurla une voix qu'il connaissait pour être celle de Nott.

Un nouveau sort explosif propulsa des débris de granit tout autour de lui, le forçant à se recroqueviller derrière le bloc qui s'effritait un peu plus à chaque sort qu'il encaissait. La nécessité de s'abriter se faisait vitale sous peine de finir en charpie. Cette pensée lui fit conjurer automatiquement un _protego_ et si le phénomène l'étonna, il se félicita du développement que prenaient ses pouvoirs avant de courir se réfugier sous une pluie de sortilèges dans la noirceur des bosquets bordant le parc. Protégé par la végétation et l'obscurité, sa protection s'évapora d'elle-même alors qu'il se tapissait au sol pour observer ses assaillants se séparer et se mettre à sa recherche sur les ordres d'un Nott nerveux.

-Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! Ordonna-t-il aux deux autres avant de s'engager, baguette en avant et sens aux aguets dans une allée sombre.

Harry le suivit des yeux et choisit d'en faire sa proie. Le Serpentard était clairement monté en grade puisqu'il dirigeait désormais une escouade, autant couper la tête du chef en premier lieu décida-t-il en lançant un _assurdiatio_ sur ses chaussures. Il n'était pas aussi doué qu'Hermione en sortilèges, elle dans un cas pareil, elle aurait produit un sort capable d'étouffer complètement son approche. Il espérait que les bruissements de végétaux que provoqueraient immanquablement ses mouvements seraient étouffés par le sifflement du vent hivernal.

Lentement, il avança dans les bosquets, écartant les branches et les feuillages qui lui barraient la route, enjamba un massif terreux et se cacha derrière un arbre, quand il jugea son angle d'attaque optimal il dégaina :

- _Stupéfix_ !

Le sort frappa en plein dos le Mangemort qui s'écroula au sol inanimé. Harry esquissa un petit sourire de fierté mais s'étonna malgré tout de la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu mettre hors d'état de nuire un chef de section. Gardant sa méfiance au corps, il sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha du corps en silence, les sens toujours en alerte, conscient que deux autres Mangemorts qu'il n'avait pas pu identifier se promenaient dans le parc. Du bout du pied en le mettant en joue, il le fit rouler sur le dos et se pencha pour lui enlever le masque d'argent.

-Nott... Je pensais bien avoir reconnu ta voix, marmonna Harry dans la lueur blafarde du clair de lune.

Les pupilles noires étaient écarquillées de fureur mais l'attention du Gryffondor ne resta pas longtemps focalisée sur elles. Le bruit d'une branche sèchement cassée par le poids d'un corps lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Postés chacun à un bout de l'allée, les deux autres Mangemorts le tenaient en joue et Harry se rendit pleinement compte que de chasseur, il était devenu chassé.

Il fit rouler ses épaules et se prépara au combat, appliquant à la lettre les conseils d'Albus.

 _"Harry, il faut laisser ton instinct prendre le dessus sur ton esprit. La magie coule naturellement en toi, utilise ce don que la nature t'a offert."_

A l'un, il jeta un _stupéfix_ qui obligea la silhouette à trouver refuge derrière un arbre, tandis qu'il contrait avec un _protego,_ l' _expelliarmus_ du second. Ainsi dévié par le bouclier du Gryffondor, le sortilège fit éclater la fontaine de métal argenté se trouvant non loin de là. L'eau jaillit des tuyaux éventrés alors que le combat se poursuivait et forma des rigoles qui défièrent la gravité en coulant en direction d'Harry comme si elles étaient attirées vers lui alors qu'elles auraient dû se déverser dans l'herbe bordant les allées du parc.

Et si aucun des deux Mangemorts ne remarqua l'étrange comportement de l'eau, le phénomène finit par attirer l'attention du Gryffondor qui se figea brusquement certain que son bouclier résisterait à la pluie de sortilèges qui s'abattait sur lui et baissa ses yeux au sol. Il se tenait au milieu d'une immense flaque qui rendait le sol boueux et glissant... De ses pieds frigorifiés par le froid et l'humidité, il sentait progressivement une douce chaleur, réconfortante et douillette se propager dans son corps.

Et alors que les deux Mangemorts se rapprochaient de lui, mis en confiance par la non-réaction de leur cible, Harry regarda avec fascination l'eau s'accumuler à ses pieds, formant un cercle quasi parfait dans l'attente de son bon vouloir. Et alors il comprit...

 _"(...) Chacune se dressant avec l'aide des Éléments pour assurer la survie des deux autres ..."_

L'eau, l'élément de vie était son pouvoir...

Un sort fit trembler sa protection le faisant immédiatement prendre conscience du fendillement de son bouclier et de l'avancée de ses ennemis, son regard se fit alerte et perçant. Tout son corps se tendait, prêt à se remettre au combat et quelque chose céda en lui au moment nécessaire.

Il reconnut le mécanisme de déclenchement pour l'avoir déjà ressenti à l'entraînement et sut immédiatement en se faisant submerger par une colère destructrice qu'il venait de fusionner avec Malfoy. Il ignorait si le Serpentard l'avait ressenti parce que la connexion n'était pas encore réciproque, mais ce genre de sentiment n'émanait que de lui et, depuis quelques temps, le Gryffondor la ressentait de plus en plus souvent... Elle le rendait plus puissant à mesure qu'il arrivait à la canaliser.

Un _reducto_ , puis un _diffindo_ finirent par détruire son bouclier l'obligeant à régir quand un _doloris_ lui frôla le bras et déclencha une tempête en lui.

Il jeta à un Mangemort un maléfice de jambes en coton qui le mit "out" quelques instants puis pivota sur lui-même pour lancer un _stupéfix_ au second et tapa dans le mile. Sans même regarder le Mangemort qu'il venait de mettre KO, il pivota dans le sens inverse pour constater que l'autre se relevait déjà malgré la faiblesse qui le faisait encore vaciller sur ses jambes.

Instinctivement, Harry serra son poing et l'eau dans laquelle il pataugeait s'aggloméra jusqu'à former une boule liquide lévitant qui grossissait à mesure que le Gryffondor attirait à lui, tel un aimant, l'eau qui giclait de la fontaine éventrée.

Avec sa baguette et sa main libre, il propulsa la boule liquide sur le Mangemort qui fuyait face à ce qu'il ne pouvait contrer avec aucun sort, contrôlant sa trajectoire en effectuant le mouvement de poignet requis pour produire un _wingardium leviosa_. Harry Potter n'était pas Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu pour rien. Il surpassait son adversaire en puissance magique et, tout Sang-Pur qu'il était, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

Dans sa main tendue droite devant lui, Harry sentait le vent qui caressait sa paume, l'appelant lui aussi à user de sa puissance pour en finir avec ces vermisseaux d'ennemis. Il inspira profondément, sentant l'air frais emplir ses poumons, les dilater à leur maximum avant que son corps n'emmagasine cet élément de vie pour le restituer au bout de ses doigts sous une forme beaucoup plus destructrice.

La boule de deux mètres de diamètre, brillante dans le reflet du clair de lune fondit à pleine vitesse sur le Mangemort qui implorait pitié, baguette baissée, conscient de vivre ses derniers instants. L'eau l'absorba en entier sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher l'inévitable, englobant son corps qui se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir dans le tourbillon liquide le maintenant résolument prisonnier. Harry voyait en transparence les bulles du précieux oxygène que la silhouette noire produisait dans une vaine tentative de s'en sortir. A bout de souffle, le corps anonyme eut un dernier mouvement anarchique et incapable de contrer l'évidence, il inspira par nécessité l'eau qui s'insinua douloureusement dans sa gorge et ses poumons, signant ainsi son arrêt de mort.

Obtenant ce pourquoi elle avait été invoquée, l'eau retomba au sol, inondant tout ce qui se trouvait autour, libérant le corps inerte avant de s'insinuer naturellement dans le sol terreux. Sous le choc et sonné par ce qu'il venait de se produire, Harry s'approcha en titubant du corps baignant dans la boue et lui retira son masque. Il ne reconnut pas le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à qui il venait d'enlever la vie sans vraiment le vouloir. A genoux à côté du cadavre, ne prêtant pas attention à la boue qui le salissait, il prit quelques secondes pour adresser une prière à quiconque se trouvait là-haut pour l'âme malheureuse qui venait de quitter cette terre.

Et parce qu'il se sentait coupable, il releva la manche gauche du corps, contempla la marque noire fraîchement apposée sur le bras encore à vif et reporta son regard émeraude sur le visage du défunt avant de lui fermer les yeux et de se signer par réflexe éducatif. Il n'était pas un pratiquant, ni vraiment un croyant mais Vernon et Petunia Dursley avait été de fervents anglicans, se signer devant un mort était un moyen comme un autre pour Harry de faire le deuil d'un inconnu et de ne laisser sur lui aucune malédiction. Ce gars, malgré son appartenance au camp ennemi, ne méritait pas la damnation éternelle.

Puis il se releva et, à l'aide sa baguette, fit léviter le corps jusqu'à l'endroit où reposaient Nott et l'autre Mangemort avant de vérifier l'état de leur _stupéfixion_. Il retira le masque de l'anonyme qu'il ne fut pas capable d'identifier non plus et releva sa manche pour y découvrir la même marque récente que sur son ex-collègue.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Prévenir Hermione ? Dumbledore ? Ou gérer ça seul ?

Une pensée, saugrenue au premier abord, lui donna pourtant la solution.

 _Que ferait Malfoy en pareille situation ?_

Malfoy ne demanderait rien à personne et commencerait par débarrasser le plancher.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Faire le ménage était une priorité, si jamais les moldus découvraient le cadavre ici, ce serait catastrophique.

Alors, il fit léviter tous les corps les uns à côté des autres, les attacha grâce à un maléfice, réutilisa de mémoire l' _obscuro_ qu'Hermione avait utilisée sur le portrait de Phinelus Black, puis rajouta pour faire bonne mesure un _assurdiatio_ avant de les _désillusioner_ et de se retrancher au Square. A l'instant, où il franchit le seuil de la porte, Kreattur fit son apparition. L'elfe marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles concernant la saleté que le maître ramenait dans sa demeure mais aida cependant le Gryffondor à descendre les trois corps dans la cuisine.

Harry les laissa au sol, mettant simplement de côté celui sans vie que l'elfe recouvrit, grâce à un claquement de doigts, d'une nappe immaculée. Un autre claquement résonna et une tasse de thé fumante apparut sur la table, incitant le jeune homme à s'asseoir.

-Maître ? Coassa l'elfe une fois qu'il fut installé. Que fait-on...d'eux ? Demanda-t-il à défaut de pouvoir énoncer un terme plus élogieux.

-Il faut faire disparaître le corps, murmura Harry le regard dans le vide.

Les oreilles du vieux serviteur frétillèrent et un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'inclinait profondément :

-Avec plaisir Maître, Kreattur l'a déjà fait et il est ravi de le faire à nouveau.

Il claqua des doigts et le corps drapé disparut. Harry écarquilla les yeux et demanda brusquement :

-Où l'as-tu envoyé ?

-Là où personne ne le trouvera jamais et où il disparaîtra pour toujours.

-Kreattur, répond à ma question !

L'elfe prit un air offensé et répondit acide :

-Si le maître croit que Kreattur n'est pas capable de faire disparaître des preuves alors le maître se trompe. Kreattur n'a jamais trahi la confiance des Blacks, il sait beaucoup de choses mais jamais aucune preuve n'a été trouvée !

-Kreattur ! S'impatienta Harry allant jusqu'à taper du poing sur la table.

L'elfe finit par répondre.

-La caverne où Maître Régulus a perdu la vie, au fond du lac, les Inféris se chargeront de faire disparaître le corps. Ils le rongeront jusqu'aux os. Le maître n'a rien à craindre, à l'heure où nous parlons, le corps n'en est déjà plus un.

Harry ne sut pas comment réagir face à cette déclaration, il n'avait pas réellement donné l'ordre à Kreattur de se débarrasser du corps mais il devait reconnaître que l'elfe venait de lui retirer une belle épine du pied et le coup brutal qui résonna à la porte d'entrée lui offrit une échappatoire bienvenue.

Kreattur disparut sans ajouter un mot, le laissant avec les deux Mangemorts.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà mesdames, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Petit point info : Mes bêtas et moi avons pris un retard considérable dans les corrections de chapitres. Et les fêtes n'ont pas arrangé les choses, nous pensions avoir plus de temps mais malheureusement la vie fait que tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Alors voilà ma question, préférez-vous attendre deux semaines pour avoir la suite de ce chapitre ? Ou bien, je poste comme prévu mercredi prochain mais par la suite les publications passeront à une tous les 15 jours pour quelques semaines, le temps que nous comblions notre retard ?**_

 _ **Laissez-moi vos avis, vos commentaires et surtout vos impressions qui m'aident à avancer… En cas de review Drago pourrait bien faire son apparition comme par miracle juste devant vous ^^ ! Nan ! J'plaisante !**_

 _ **Allez bonne semaine à toutes, bon vent et prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Bonne année Madame, bonne santé et pleins de bonne choses pour 2016 ! Méchant Lucius ? Peut-être bien, l'avenir te le dira ^^ ! Mais moi personnellement je l'aime bien Lucius ! Merci pour ton message et à bientôt !**_


	19. Chap19 : Retour au Manoir, partie 2

_**Bonjour les filles !**_

 _ **Merci à vous pour vos messages, reviews, favs et follows.**_

 _ **Je regrette simplement que les retours soient assez peu nombreux en comparaison du nombre de passage par chapitre mais bon que voulez-vous…**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes, en espérant pouvoir vous divertir un peu.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse entre les mains de Drago, pour le chapitre que je préfère depuis le début de cette histoire ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis le concernant, parce que celui-ci m'a donné du fil à retordre.**_

 _ **Comme chaque semaine un merci immense à mes deux bêtas de choc qui font un boulot monstre sur cette fiction. Merci Maddy, merci Morgane.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas pour les rars'.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, VC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Les problèmes sont en effet de taille,**_

 _ **Mais est-ce qu'on peut les résoudre à base de drive-by (*) ?**_

 _ **T'es trop jeune mon gars, pose ton gun !**_

 _ **Avant que ne sonne le glas, ou bien ne résonnent les pas,**_

 _ **De celui qui va te mettre au pas !**_

 _ **Joue pas les champions, non ! Joue pas les champions.**_

 _ **Y'a pas de surhomme, et surtout personne n'a de sérum,**_

 _ **Contre la mort, alors prends soin des tiens d'abord (...)**_

 _ **Boom boom bang, bad boy pose ton gun !**_

 _ **Boom boom bang, avant qu'il y ait maldonne !**_

 _ **Pose ton gun mec sinon c'est dix ans,**_

 _ **Plus la mort d'un homme sur la conscience c'est pesant.**_

 _ **Et puis si t'as les couilles de tirer (...)**_

 _ **Prend de l'oseille au lieu de jouer,**_

 _ **Avec la vie de familles entières,**_

 _ **Fatiguées d'aller fleurir les tombes de nos frères**_

 _ **Tombés sous des rafales de balles.**_

 _ **(*) Il s'agit de l'action de tirer pour tuer depuis une voiture en roulant.**_

 _ **Suprême NTM, Pose ton gun.**_

 **.**

 **Chapitre 18 : Retour au Manoir, partie 2.**

.

 _ **Nuit du 21 Décembre 1997, 10 Downing Street.**_

 _ **.**_

C'était un carnage. Un véritable bourbier dans lequel lui et ses troupes étaient pris au piège. Si la première partie du plan ne s'était pas trop mal déroulée, la seconde partie était un fiasco total.

Drago avait mené sans difficulté ses troupes jusqu'au mur d'enceinte de la maison. Plaqués contre le mur, cachés par la pénombre de la nuit que les lampadaires ne parvenaient pas à repousser, ils avaient patiemment attendu que Drago crée une brèche dans la brique rougeâtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une vingtaine de Mangemorts s'infiltraient dans le jardin du Premier Ministre moldu sans qu'aucun système de sécurité ne les repère.

Ils s'étaient faufilés sans bruit dans la végétation encore étonnement verte en cette saison et Drago eut une brève pensée pour le jardinier qui devait sans nul doute être au moins un _Cracmol_ ayant accès à la botanique sorcière pour avoir maintenu une telle jungle en plein hiver londonien. Trois gardes armés furent mis hors d'état de nuire grâce à un sort de mutisme et deux _stupéfix_ informulés. En l'espace de quatre minutes, le groupe au complet se retrouva aux abords de la porte blindée. La première phase s'était donc achevée sans incident et Drago bien que content de cette situation, ne put que trouver ça trop beau pour être vrai.

Les trois hommes chargés de faire exploser l'armurerie moldue se placèrent comme Drago le leur avait ordonné. Evans et Koby scrutaient les fenêtres des étages supérieurs et le toit, prêts à riposter en cas de problème. Le gros de la troupe, dissimulé par la végétation touffue, surveillait la porte blindée qui pouvait à tout moment s'ouvrir sur des gardes effectuant leur ronde. Travis rampa dans la pénombre jusqu'au soupirail. Avec un sort de découpe, il fit sauter les barreaux et la fenêtre renforcée avant de jeter sans hésitation la potion incendiaire qui explosa dès qu'elle toucha le sol de la pièce.

C'était **là** que les choses avaient dérapé.

Depuis la mort de Severus, leur camp manquait cruellement d'un maître des potions capable de concocter des armes fiables. Les troupes masquées subirent de plein fouet l'explosion dévastatrice due à un surdosage de poudre d'Eruptif, qui fit trembler la maison sur ses fondations en libérant un brasier brûlant aussi incontrôlable qu'un _Feudeymon_. Les explosifs moldus, embrasés par la déflagration, provoquèrent un souffle de flammes incandescentes s'échappant du soupirail défoncé et qui carbonisèrent instantanément Travis qui n'avait pas eu le temps de battre en retraite. Koby et Evans, cachés à proximité hurlèrent leur douleur d'être dévorés vivants par les flammes alors que les alarmes moldues stridentes se déclenchaient. __

Conscient que ces trois-là étaient perdus et que la réussite de leur mission primait sur le reste, Drago les abandonna à leur sort sans leur accorder un regard de plus pour galvaniser les troupes tétanisées par le spectacle de leur camarades se tordant de douleur.

-Il faut finir le travail ! Hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre de ses hommes. A mon signal... Lancez !

La porte blindée ne résista pas aux neuf potions explosives qui l'arrachèrent de ses gonds. Le mur porteur qui la jouxtait, pourtant renforcé de poutrelles métalliques fut en partie détruit, ne laissant qu'un grand espace béant, encombré de gravats et recrachant une poussière asphyxiante dans la chaleur du brasier qui consumait maintenant toute une partie du jardin.

Un instant plus tard, les hommes masqués se lançaient à l'assaut. Et si au départ ils partirent confiants, certains d'avoir réduit à néant l'armement ennemi, l'accueil que leur réservèrent les moldus ne fut pas celui escompté. Une première rafale de tirs coucha au sol trois hommes avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de conjurer des boucliers défensifs.

-Visez les fenêtres ! Ordonna Drago en repérant des tireurs derrière les vitres des étages.

Les moldus étaient bien organisés. Un groupe les empêchait d'avancer en tirant des rafales continues qui les obligeaient à s'éparpiller dans la végétation encore épargnée par les flammes. Un autre groupe, casqué et armé de boucliers, profita du repli momentané des sorciers pour protéger des soldats qui tentaient de mettre en place une protection métallique pour boucher l'ouverture béante et ainsi empêcher les Mangemorts de pénétrer dans la résidence. Les sorciers se retrouvaient pris au piège dans le jardin en proie aux flammes. A chaque seconde qui passait, elles réduisaient leur abri comme peau de chagrin, le feu non maîtrisé se propageait dans la végétation accentué par le vent qui soufflait en rafale ce soir-là. Quelques-uns de ses hommes tentèrent en vain de transplaner, mais Drago savait que la demeure du Premier Ministre moldu était protégée depuis longtemps par une barrière anti-transplanage permanente. Le mur d'enceinte empêchait tout repli stratégique et il n'avait été prévu aucun plan de secours. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient d'en sortir vivants c'était d'avancer, de pénétrer dans la maison et d'opérer la jonction avec les autres groupes.

Si Drago envisagea un moment d'oublier la porte pour se concentrer sur les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée non gardées, il renonça à cette idée en voyant les flammes attisées par des rafales de vent, de plus en plus violentes, se répandre dans la maison. Malgré les sorts répulsifs qu'ils lançaient par dizaines, les moldus parvinrent après de longues minutes à boucher la porte. Quelques-uns de ses hommes tentèrent en vain de circonscrire les flammes avec des _aguamenti,_ mais à peine sortis des baguettes, les sorts hydrauliques s'évaporaient instantanément sous l'effet de la chaleur qui consumait tout.

Et alors que le Serpentard prenait conscience qu'il était en train de foirer sa mission, l'arrivée soudaine des Aurors, qui transplanèrent juste devant la paroi blindée nouvellement posée, acheva de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas indemnes. Les Aurors, eux, pouvaient franchir à volonté le sortilège de protection de la maison au grand damne des Mangemorts qui se retrouvaient pris au piège entre le feu, les moldus et les sorciers.

Et c'est certain de leurs forces que les Aurors, avec Harris à leur tête, engagèrent le combat sans attendre, visant les fourrés à grand renfort d' _avada_ _kedavra_ qui disséminèrent ses troupes. L'arrivée inopinée des Aurors surprit les moldus autant que les Mangemorts, durant quelques secondes, les balles cessèrent de siffler au-dessus de leur tête. Drago mit ce répit à profit pour en abattre trois qui basculèrent du toit, armes à la main, en hurlant avant que leurs équipiers ne se mettent à épauler les Aurors qui leur semblaient tombés du ciel.

-Higgs ! Pucey ! Hurla-t-il par-dessus le vacarme des tirs et des sorts. Vous prenez chacun la moitié des hommes qu'il reste. Tenez-moi ces putains de moldus en respect ! Les autres vous vous concentrer sur les Aurors ! _Avada Kedavra_ obligatoire pour eux ! Ne les laissez pas nous mettre la main dessus ou nous sommes tous morts.

Les deux Mangemorts appelés marquèrent leur compréhension par un vague mouvement de tête affirmatif et regroupèrent leurs troupes en vue du prochain mouvement. Drago lui, s'approcha au plus près de la porte, son avancée couverte par les sortilèges de ses troupes et essaya de déterminer comment se sortir de ce guêpier.

Le soupirail... C'était l'évidence pour pénétrer dans la maison... Mais comment franchir les flammes ? Et surtout devait-il réellement faire rentrer ses troupes à l'intérieur ? Et si les autres groupes étaient comme eux ? Si personne n'avait pu entrer alors comment cela se passerait-il une fois à l'intérieur ? Comment contrer moldus et aurors alors qu'il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'hommes, même moins à l'heure actuelle.

Il était dans un merdier indissoluble, bloqué dans son avancée par une alliance de moldus et de sorciers... Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprendrait ça, il ne ferait pas bon être dans les parages. Une attaque, encore une fois mal préparée, allait coûter la vie à de nombreux sorciers et il était impuissant à y changer quoi que ce soit...

Soudainement une explosion retentissante suivie d'un souffle brûlant coucha au sol tout le monde, Aurors, moldus et Mangemorts. Une potion mal préparée venait de sauter quelque part sur le côté du bâtiment, preuve que personne n'avait encore réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Partout résonnait des cris, des ordres, des coups de sifflets stridents qui brouillaient les sens, les sorts explosaient de toutes parts, le ciel était illuminé d'éclairs colorés.

L'onde de choc l'avait propulsé contre un tronc d'arbre lui coupant la respiration avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Son dos irradiait de la douleur de l'impact qu'il venait d'encaisser et ses cheveux s'imbibaient lentement du sang poisseux qui s'échappait d'une plaie à la tempe. Hagard, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour retrouver une vue à peu près correcte alors que ses oreilles bouchées rendaient le chaos ambiant cotonneux. Sa vision peinait à regagner sa stabilité mais son regard accrocha non loin de lui les corps agonisants d'Evans et Koby couverts de cloques noirâtres qui servaient de bouclier humain au seul moldu ayant survécu à sa chute du toit.

Lentement, encore sonné par le choc, il retira son masque d'argent, attirant à lui le regard du soldat rescapé qui pointa une arme tremblante, mais la nécessité de respirer sans l'entrave du masque devenait urgente. Trop de fumée, de chaleur... Et l'odeur pestilentielle des corps en combustion lui soulevait le cœur.

Le moldu blessé à la jambe finit par tirer. Une seule balle qui manqua sa cible et que Drago interpréta comme un avertissement. Clairement, le soldat lui faisait savoir qu'il était prêt à faire usage de son arme. Les sens encore perturbés par l'onde de choc qui l'avait couché à terre, Drago roula sur le côté et tendit sa main vers lui en murmurant :

- _Accio_ pistolet.

En voyant son arme s'échapper de ses mains pour voler jusque dans celles de l'ennemi, le moldu paniqué disparut précipitamment derrière les corps qui l'abritaient. Drago esquissa un bref sourire, lui aussi pouvait envoyer un avertissement. Il était peut-être à terre mais il restait le plus fort des deux... Et le contact prolongé qu'il avait avec elle le remettait progressivement sur pied. La Terre sous lui chauffait, absorbant en partie la chaleur qu'exhalaient les flammes qui la dévastait.

Son corps l'ingérait, lentement au départ, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à en être saturé et même plus. La chaleur emmagasinée se transformait en puissance brute. Il souffrait d'en encaisser autant, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, la sueur se mêlait au sang et dégoulinait sur son visage, son cœur battait à tout rompre pompant sans relâche une énergie brute et puissante qui galvanisait la magie qui coulait dans ses veines. C'était comme prendre un shoot de cocaïne qui rendait alerte d'esprit, incisif et invincible.

Il attrapa son masque, cherchant d'abord à protéger son anonymat, et le remit sur son visage. La sensation d'étouffement le saisit mais mentalement, il l'ignora se concentrant uniquement sur le moyen de s'en sortir sans se faire brûler vif par les flammes qui le cernaient progressivement. Il se remit debout avec la sensation d'avoir fait le plein d'amphétamines. Son corps pulsait cherchant à évacuer le trop plein d'énergie qui le mettait en ébullition mais qui stabilisait également ses sens, les affûtant de manière progressive jusqu'à aviser, malgré l'épaisseur de la fumée, quelques mètres de pelouse encore épargnés par les flammes qui seraient son salut. Il put faire un pas dans sa direction avant qu'une silhouette noire, plantée sur ses pieds et baguette à la main, ne lui barre le passage.

Dans la lumière grise-orangée des flammes, Drago reconnut la stature trapue d'Harris et tourna son visage masqué vers lui. L'Auror reconnut le Mangemort à sa balafre et afficha un rictus satisfait. Sans attendre, un premier sort quitta la baguette d'Harris que Drago contra sans problème en érigeant un puissant bouclier qui renvoya le sort à l'envoyeur, forçant l'Auror à rouler à terre pour l'éviter. Le combat s'engagea sans merci, magie noire, illusions, sorts défensifs et parades illuminèrent la zone où ils se tenaient. Harris ne lâchait rien et cherchait à gagner du temps, sans aucun doute les renforts arriveraient sous peu et les Mangemorts encore présents sur place à ce moment seraient pris. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Drago, ce n'était pas Harris ou les Aurors en route, non, ça il le gérerait en temps voulu.

Pour l'instant tout en se défendant sans jamais vraiment chercher à attaquer, il voyait surtout le brasier incontrôlable refermer son piège sur eux deux et cherchait vainement un moyen de fuir. Le Serpentard travaillant sur deux fronts à la fois, finit, par manque de concentration, par se faire peur. Un sort bien placé de l'Auror troua sa cape suivi d'un autre qui lui brûla quelques mèches de cheveux. Face à lui se tenait Greg Harris et ça il l'avait un peu oublié. Excédé par la ténacité typiquement gryffondorienne de l'Auror, Drago finit par réagir. Le cercle de flammes les englobait et allait les brûler vif s'il ne trouvait pas une solution rapidement. La magie primaire qui pulsait dans ses veines ne demandait qu'à sortir et à sa plus grande joie, il la laissa s'exprimer, jouant avec l'Auror comme un chat le ferait avec une souris.

Il enchaîna les sorts, expulsant une puissance magique redoutable, bouillonnante et incisive. __Les parades et les attaques poussaient à bout de souffle l'Auror qui n'arrivait plus à contrer la pluie de sortilèges plus inconnus les uns que les autres qui s'abattaient sur lui. Malgré ses capacités plus que réelles, Harris finit par commettre une erreur qui profita au Serpentard. En levant son bras pour parer un maléfice, l'Auror exposa son torse à la réplique. Un _stupéfix_ surpuissant l'envoya au sol et le mit KO. Drago se laissa tomber à genoux à deux doigts de défaillir, l'air lui manquait, le trop plein de magie le rendait instable et il était cerné... La peur de mourir d'une telle façon le tétanisa, la chaleur déjà infernale brûlait sa peau à tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement les flammèches qui courraient sur sa cape et qui remontèrent jusqu'à sa manche, trop occupé à contempler le brasier qui allait le tuer.

Dans le crépitement de l'incendie, ses oreilles captèrent un murmure qui attira son attention, comme une douce musique que l'on aurait fredonnée. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que des flammes courraient sur ses vêtements et même s'il n'en ressentait aucune douleur, par réflexe il tapa sur son bras croyant étouffer le feu, mais le mouvement ne causa qu'un appel d'air qui le renforça. Drago prit peur, les flammes dévoraient son bras entier...

- _Aguamenti_!

La giclée d'eau étouffa brièvement le phénomène qui repartit de plus belle à l'instant où l'humidité du sortilège s'évapora. Il était cuit _ **.**_ Le brasier était incontrôlable, tout n'était qu'enfer autour de lui et même Harris, dont le regard était figé par le _stupéfix_ , hurlait sa terreur de finir d'une telle façon mais curieusement il se délectait d'emmener avec lui le Mangemort tant recherché. Ce regard déterminé et certain de voir la mort de l'ennemi avant la sienne déclencha la colère, puis la rage en Drago, faisant ressurgir la conscience de porter un pouvoir quasi-divin en lui qui lui donna la force nécessaire. Il valait mieux que tous ces sorciers, il était un Malfoy qui ne mourrait ni ici, ni maintenant.

Il occulta la douleur qui rugissait dans son corps, cloisonnant son esprit comme Severus le lui avait appris. Il se focalisa d'instinct sur Potter et la connexion s'opéra en un instant. Il n'était plus seul dans son corps, l'âme du Gryffondor venait de se fondre dans la sienne, couplant leur puissance magique démesurée. Il leva ses mains dévorées par les flammes au ciel, certain que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire à cet instant et ferma les yeux en visualisant le brasier dans son esprit.

.

Harris, témoin privilégié de la scène, n'en crût pas ses yeux. Le Mangemort qui lui faisait face et qu'il croyait condamné, semblait en pleine méditation, figé telle une statue au centre d'un brasier qui le dévorait maintenant en entier. Sur son corps, les flammes rouge vif courraient, léchant ses vêtements qui demeuraient curieusement intacts. Le vent d'hiver se leva, soufflant plus que jamais sur le brasier, l'attisant jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme de puissance avant que le Mangemort ne baisse subitement ses bras.

Les flammes reculèrent, quittèrent docilement le corps qu'elles dévastaient se retrouvant bloquées tout autour de lui par un phénomène qu'Harris ne s'expliquait pas. Un cercle parfait dénué de flammes entourait l'homme en noir d'une protection d'un rouge aussi flamboyant que le brasier que son bouclier repoussait. Lentement, comme si son action lui coûtait, le Mangemort étendit laborieusement le bouclier qui étouffait les flammes à mesure qu'il se propageait. Le phénomène finit par englober l'Auror, le mettant lui aussi à l'abri de l'incendie qui menaçait de le dévorer à son tour et continua sa route, atteignant les contours du mur d'enceinte du jardin ravagé. L'atmosphère se chargea de fumée toxique, rendant l'air ambiant irrespirable et obligea l'Auror à fermer ses yeux douloureux. Des bruits de pas s'approchant de lui le forcèrent à relever ses paupières.

Il avisa immédiatement la face de squelette balafré au-dessus de lui, remarqua le sang qui coulait sous le masque imbibant le col de sa cape partiellement brûlée et finit par croiser des yeux anthracite qui lui étaient inconnus, de même que la voix rauque qui s'éleva :

-Je suis peut-être habillé comme un Mangemort Harris, mais je n'en suis pas un. Tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir en ce bas monde, il serait temps que toi et tes hommes vous me lâchiez la grappe ! On est du même côté ! Lui asséna-t-il froidement.

Harris, prisonnier de son corps, s'agitait vainement en tous sens. Il resta parfaitement inerte alors que le regard inquisiteur et quelque peu curieux du Mangemort s'attardait sur lui _ **.**_ Il finit par lui donner une tape vaguement amicale sur l'épaule avant de se relever en ajoutant suffisant :

-Tu m'en dois une, Auror.

Le masqué l'abandonna au milieu du carnage encore fumant, en entendant les premiers cris de ses collègues Aurors arrivant en renfort résonner dans la nuit. Harris lutta de toutes ses forces pour briser le sortilège qui le retenait prisonnier mais échoua pitoyablement, ne pouvant que le regarder disparaître dans la fumée épaisse. Il cessa alors de lutter et laissa ses paupières se fermer.

.

Drago, dissimulé par l'épais manteau de fumée et désillusionné par ses soins, se fondit dans le brouillard opaque, alors que les cris des Aurors se rapprochaient. Il se cacha dans les quelques fourrés encore intacts au bord du mur d'enceinte qu'il longea en silence, jusqu'à arriver au fond du jardin en laissant derrière lui les cadavres à demi-brulés de ses dix hommes tombés sous le feu ennemi. Il réemprunta la brèche magique qu'il avait créé moins d'une heure plus tôt et qui était indétectable visuellement, passant sans être repéré à côté des dizaines voitures de police moldues garées partout autour du 10, Downing Street. Il slaloma entre les hommes affolés par l'ampleur de la situation et courants en tous sens, heurtant au passage un brancardier qui chuta au sol sans savoir ce qu'il l'avait fait choir. Il contourna à pas vifs la centaine de journalistes vociférant qui tendaient, tels des vautours, leurs micros à tous les passants, simples citoyens ou responsables politiques. Arrivé au coin d'une rue, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le carnage qu'il laissait derrière lui. Dans la nuit noire, il regarda quelques secondes les flammes qui dévoraient la maison. Après dix bonnes minutes de marche hâtive, une fois rendu dans un quartier plus calme, il bifurqua dans une ruelle encombrée de poubelles et s'appuya avec soulagement contre le mur de brique.

-Putain c'est pas passé loin, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en prenant une cigarette dans le paquet défoncé qui avait miraculeusement résisté au combat.

Il lissa soigneusement le tube de tabac pour lui redonner une forme à peu près normale, l'alluma et tira avec un plaisir indicible la fumée âcre qui provoqua une quinte de toux incontrôlable. Ses poumons saturés de fumée pour plusieurs jours après les quantités absorbées en l'espace d'une heure n'apprécièrent pas du tout la démarche mais firent le nécessaire pour assimiler la nicotine tant désirée. Le Serpentard la fuma toute entière, prenant tout son temps et laissant son regard embrasser le ciel nocturne. Le silence relatif de la ville le calmait, l'aidait à faire redescendre la pression.

Après la chaleur infernale qu'il venait de quitter, l'air froid et glacial qui s'engouffrait dans la ruelle lui glaça le sang, achevant de dissiper les derniers résidus du brasier en lui. Quand une rafale nauséabonde amena à son nez une odeur d'urine et de poubelles, il se décida à quitter les lieux, pressé de se laver de toute la crasse qui le couvrait.

 _Mais pour aller où ?_

Le Manoir était exclu d'office. Granger logeait sur place et, après la soirée qu'il venait de vivre, les barrières qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de maintenir risquaient de céder s'il l'avait, elle, à porter de mains. Il ne supportait plus son contact constant qui le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur et qui nécessitait à chaque fois qu'il aille chercher chez Potter la puissance nécessaire pour ne pas exploser...

 _Mais bien sûr... Saint Potter ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ?!_

Il devait se soigner et récupérer, or le contact de Potter était le meilleur remède qu'il connaissait et Kreattur se chargerait des potions médicamenteuses, quitte à lui ordonner d'aller se servir au milieu de la nuit chez un apothicaire de la Traverse. Alors il ferma ses yeux, visualisa le parc moldu du Square et disparut. Il atterrit, comme prévu, non loin de la statue qui n'en avait plus du tout l'aspect. Des débris de bronze et de granit étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Quelque part dans l'obscurité, le bruit d'écoulement d'une fuite d'eau résonnait, des branches, des feuilles par centaines, jonchaient le sol imbibé d'eau. Le Serpentard s'étonna du spectacle mais attribua les dégâts au vent fort de la nuit.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la façon dont les rafales violentes avaient attisées le brasier... Il déplorait simplement le fait que la statue en ait fait les frais, il l'avait trouvé sympathique ce gros roi moldu qui, comme la plaque lui avait appris des mois plus tôt, avait eu huit femmes. Et puisqu'il était un sorcier capable de remédier au problème, il lança sur les débris un _réparo_. Quand les derniers morceaux achevèrent de se recoller entre eux, Drago éprouva la curieuse sensation d'avoir au moins accompli une bonne action ce soir-là et en tira une étonnante satisfaction. Il esquissa un petit sourire avant de murmurer à la pièce de bronze de nouveau rutilante dans le clair de lune :

-A ton service Majesté.

Il tourna les talons et rejoignit le Square, frissonnant dans le froid nocturne, il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Potter l'ayant mis dans le secret du _Fidelitas_ , des mois plus tôt, la maison n'apparut pas, pour lui elle était là, tout simplement. Il monta les quelques marches et actionna le lourd anneau de métal servant de sonnette. Kreattur apparut sur le seuil, s'effaçant immédiatement pour le laisser entrer :

-Maître Drago..., commença-t-il alors qu'il s'inclinait respectueusement devant lui.

-Où est Potter ? Le coupa immédiatement le Serpentard.

-A la cuisine, maître.

Il suivit Kreatur qui s'engageait dans le couloir miteux et puant l'humidité, l'elfe descendit une volée de marches et poussa la porte, le Serpentard sur ses talons. Il avisa d'entrée ses deux collègues masqués, attachés à une chaise mais ne chercha pas à provoquer le Gryffondor, vu sa tête lui aussi avait eu une soirée mouvementée. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, la boue maculait ses vêtements et son visage sur lequel ses lunettes se tenaient de travers. Accroupi à côté d'un cagoulé inerte, baguette à la main et rictus déterminé sur les lèvres, de l'eau gouttait de sa veste formant une flaque boueuse à ses pieds.

.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Harry releva les yeux et constata que Kreatur ne revenait pas seul, un Malfoy défait l'accompagnait.

Il sentait le cramé à plein nez. Sa cape, le bout de ses cheveux, ses mains, son visage étaient en partie brûlés, il avait les yeux injectés de sang, le visage sale et noirâtre de crasse, une giclée de sang avait séchée sur son visage et il était blessé au niveau du cuir chevelu.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! Demanda Harry choqué de le voir dans un tel état.

-Ils sont sourds ? Demanda-t-il en masquant sa voix par prudence.

Le hochement de tête affirmatif du Gryffondor, le fit poursuivre.

-J'ai attaqué le Premier Ministre, souffla-t-il en se laissant lourdement tombé sur le banc, tandis que Kreatur posait sur la table une seconde tasse de thé fumante, accompagnée de deux verres vides et d'une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Drago s'en empara et la déboucha. Il porta le goulot à son nez et inspira pour déterminer la qualité de ce qu'il buvait avant de se servir un verre qu'il ingurgita d'une traite en grimaçant. Il essuya ses lèvres avec sa manche brûlée et le remplit de nouveau avant de servir le Gryffondor. Quand il poussa le verre dans sa direction, il demanda en désignant de la tête les deux Mangemorts ligotés :

-Et toi ?

-Je suis tombé dans une embuscade, juste en face d'ici dans le parc moldu... Vous avez vraiment attaqué Kingsley ?

L'annonce de l'attaque subie par Potter le fit tiquer. Vu l'état du parc, ce n'était pas pour faire de la prévention ou du repérage que ces deux-là avaient été envoyé... Alors pourquoi donc Voldemort n'avait-il pas communiqué cette information ? S'il prenait le risque d'attaquer Potter c'est qu'il en avait les moyens…

Pris par ses pensées, il répondit au Gryffondor d'une voix distraite.

-Non pas celui de la Magie... Le moldu.

-Quoi ?! ... Vous avez attaqué Tony Blair ? Où ça ?! Ce soir ? ... Est-il encore vivant ? Mais comment...

-Il va bien..., le rassura vaguement Drago en sortant une cigarette du paquet écrasé qu'il jeta négligemment sur la table.

Il prit le temps de l'allumer avant d'ajouter plus gravement :

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre comme coïncidence ? Le moldu et toi, attaqués le même soir...

Harry n'écouta pas la suite, son regard venait d'accrocher la loutre argentée d'Hermione qui descendait le couloir dans sa direction. Il la chercha immédiatement, se reconnectant pleinement à elle avec une facilité provoquée par la puissance magique qu'il portait encore en lui, alors que la voix paniquée de la jeune femme s'élevait dans la cuisine. Harry comprit l'ampleur de la situation quand son souffle se coupa sous l'effet de la peur panique qui submergeait Hermione. Immédiatement, la puissance qu'il portait en lui le quitta partiellement pour rejoindre celle qui en avait le plus besoin.

-Pas deux..., marmonna Harry complètement absent.

Trois attaques simultanées en plein solstice d'hiver. Harry avait suffisamment été attentif en divination pour comprendre que les solstices généraient une puissance magique phénoménale grâce à l'alignement des planètes. L'évidence devenait irréfutable, Voldemort avançait ses pions et se dévoilait bien plus vite que quiconque ne l'avait imaginé, Dumbledore inclus.

-Potter !

Le brusque éclat de voix de Malfoy le ramena à la réalité. Il était déjà levé, baguette à la main, prêt à partir, attendant qu'il réagisse. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement et scellèrent une alliance qui, dans les prochains mois, les pousseraient plus loin qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé aller sur le chemin de la coopération inter-ennemi. Malfoy détourna le regard le premier pour le reporter sur l'elfe occupé à tourner une cuillère dans une quelconque soupe en train de cuire.

-Kreatur ! Ces deux-là ne doivent rien voir, rien entendre. Ne t'avise pas de les laisser s'échapper sinon ta tête n'aura pas l'honneur d'être plantée sur le mur ! Menaça-t-il efficacement.

Kreatur plissa les yeux, apeuré, et s'inclina :

-Kreatur ne vit que pour servir la très noble et toujours pure famille Black, Maître.

Ensemble, les deux hommes quittèrent au pas de course le Square et transplanèrent pour rejoindre le Manoir, inconscients de laisser les deux prisonniers dans une maison sans protection magique, à la garde d'un Kreatur heureusement tenu en laisse par les ordres d'un Malfoy en partie Black de sang.

 **.**

 _ **Nuit du 21 Décembre 1997, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

La pièce, que l'on ne pouvait décemment plus qualifiée de chambre, était ravagée.

La poussière asphyxiante due à l'effondrement du mur lui brûlait les poumons, la fumée âcre que dégageaient les tentures enflammées par les sorts l'handicapait en lui amenant les larmes aux yeux, les gravats au sol rendaient tout mouvement délicat... Mais en agglomérant, grâce à un maléfice les débris des meubles éventrés par leur combat, elle se procura un abri provisoire qui lui offrit un sursis non négligeable. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle cherchait frénétiquement une solution pour se sortir de cet enfer.

Après avoir encaissé un nouvel assaut, son bouclier fut pulvérisé par un _reducto_ , la forçant à se retrancher derrière un fauteuil qui dégueulait maintenant tout son rembourrage et qui fumait dangereusement. La Gryffondor échevelée, raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et se recroquevilla. Elle ne parvenait pas à maintenir son halo protecteur en même temps qu'elle lançait des contre-sorts. La puissance lui manquait pour produire autant de magie et jamais elle n'avait eu à faire face à un tel enrayement de ses pouvoirs.

Elle essayait de puiser au plus profond d'elle, aspirait autant de puissance que son corps pouvait lui en donner mais rien ne venait à elle. Alors quand elle tentait de tenir tête à un revenant étalant avec grandeur toutes ses connaissances magiques, son bouclier s'évaporait provoquant une faille dans sa défense que son adversaire repéra rapidement. Il l'aveugla avec une illusion d'horreur suffisamment réaliste pour la déstabiliser. Elle effectua un large mouvement de baguette avec son bras pour briser le sortilège. Récupérant ses facultés sensorielles, elle bloqua de justesse un _doloris_ suivi d'un _avada kedavra_ mais ne put dévier le sort hurlant qui lui vrilla douloureusement ses oreilles.

Par reflexe durement acquis, elle pensa à rouler au sol avant que la douleur ne la tétanise, échappant ainsi à l' _expelliarmus_ qui pulvérisa le miroir derrière elle. Elle ne sentit pas tout de suite les éclats aiguisés qui lui lacérèrent le dos et une partie du visage. Sa roulade précipitée l'avait faite atterrir au milieu de la chambre, totalement à découvert.

Le temps se suspendit une seconde.

Le visage déformé par un rictus hargneux, son assaillant ne s'attendait pas à la voir réussir à esquiver son attaque et s'était figé en découvrant sa cible face à lui...

- _Obscuro fumaris !_ Haleta-t-elle en profitant de l'épaisse fumée qui jaillissait de sa baguette, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres, pour se replier derrière le lit. Son dernier rempart avant qu'elle ne soit acculée contre le mur au fond de la pièce, sans plus aucun abri pour la protéger. Son sortilège tiendrait une minute tout au plus. Il mettrait dix secondes de plus à déduire où elle se cachait.

-Harry... Je t'en prie ! Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux certaine de sa défaite prochaine.

La peur de ce qui l'attendait si jamais ce fou furieux lui mettait la main dessus l'empêchait de réfléchir, elle commettait des erreurs que jamais une Hermione Granger en pleine possession de ses moyens n'aurait faites. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa respiration s'affolait, la panique menaçait de la submerger.

Elle se sentait perdue, seule, abandonnée, rejetée, traquée... Et ne comprenait pas comment tout ceci avait pu arriver. La terreur qu'elle ressentait en se pensant condamnée à mourir ici et maintenant la tétanisa... Si Voldemort gagnait, s'ils n'étaient pas de taille... S'ils n'étaient pas des Gardiens, si elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, s'ils étaient tout simplement des sorciers un peu plus puissants que la moyenne... Elle baissait les bras, son courage seul n'était plus suffisant...

Ses pensées prenaient un chemin dangereux qui allait la mener à la défaite si elle ne réagissait pas au plus vite.

- _Aeris_ ! ... _Aeris_!

L'horreur la saisit encore plus douloureusement quand il réussit à trouver le contre sort à son maléfice. C'était une question de secondes maintenant avant que sa parade ne soit brisée et le Destin choisit cet instant pour faire ressurgir de sa mémoire un souvenir qui amena sur les lèvres de la jeune femme un petit sourire.

.

 _ **Fin Décembre 1994 - Début Janvier 1995, Square Grimmaurd**_ _._

 _._

Hermione avait découvert peu de temps avant leur rentrée de cinquième année qu'elle pouvait pratiquer la magie, ici au Square. Le _Fidelitas_ y était si puissant que même la Trace ne parvenait pas à détecter les sorciers de premier cycle faisant de la magie. Alors elle avait décidé de mettre à profit ce petit secret, qu'elle avait gardé pour elle, pour s'entraîner au combat comme ils le faisaient pendant les séances de l'AD. Elle avait ensorcelé un mannequin de bois et tâchait de parer ses attaques mais le corps à corps n'avait jamais été son point fort. Elle ignorait comment se placer et réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de mener ce face à face.

-C'est parce que tu restes immobile Hermione, la fit sursauter une voix grave derrière elle.

La surprise amena le rouge à ses joues et c'est cramoisi qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à celui qui la mettait mal à l'aise. L'ex-détenu de quarante ans n'avait pas pour habitude de chercher sa compagnie, mais depuis leur retour de Poudlard, il ne laissait jamais passer une occasion d'échanger quelques mots.

-Merci du conseil, marmonna-t-elle intimidée de le voir appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, sa chemise ouverte jusqu'au milieu du torse dévoilant tatouages et chaînes

en argent.

Il la dévisagea intensément durant plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à pénétrer dans la pièce. Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui et la scella à l'aide de sa baguette, leur assurant ainsi une intimité parfaite. La jeune fille recula prudemment et Sirius se figea en voyant son mouvement.

-Je vois que tu as découvert un des petits secrets du Square.

-Je n'ai ...

-Je ne suis pas là pour te juger ou te faire des remontrances Hermione. Je suis assez mal placé pour ce genre de choses. Je veux simplement te remercier.

En voyant son expression ahurie, il approfondit sa pensée et fit un pas dans sa direction.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire alors je la saisis maintenant. A l'époque, je pensais vraiment que la bêtise de Servilius me condamnerai et j'étais prêt à l'accepter... Mais c'était sans compter ton intelligence qui a été l'élément déclencheur de mon sursis... Bref tout ça pour dire, que j'apprécie chaque seconde de gagnée et c'est grâce à toi Hermione. Merlin aime s'amuser avec nous mais si tu veux mon avis, il a un humour à chier.

Son discours était étonnant, elle se demanda brièvement si le parrain de Harry n'avait pas abusé du Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il affectionnait tant avant de balbutier, perplexe :

-Euh... Merci Sirius, c'est gentil à vous d'y avoir pensé, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Concrètement, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire mais curieusement Sirius insista pour lui donner quelques conseils :

-Lors d'un combat, les sortilèges les plus utiles sont les plus simples Hermione. Ne reste jamais figée, observe ce qui t'entoure et surtout ton adversaire. Trouve le détail qui fera la différence et qui t'amènera à la victoire..."

.

- _Expulso_ ! Hurla soudainement une voix rauque la ramenant, de fait, dans l'instant présent.

Le souffle provoqué par le sortilège fit exploser les hautes fenêtres de la chambre, propulsant la poussière de verre partout dans la pièce. L'air glacé de la nuit qui s'engouffra en rafale, acheva de dissiper la fumée noire qui lui avait donné un peu de répit. La lumière vacillante des bougies perpétuelles donnait une atmosphère lugubre et sombre à la pièce.

Tapie, à même le sol sous le lit, elle voyait ses pieds bottés et le bas de son pantalon. Consciente de ce qui devait être fait, elle rassembla son courage, rampa jusqu'au bord du lit et furtivement, jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. De prime abord, trop prise par la panique elle n'avait pas remarqué l'allure de son assaillant.

Vêtu de loques crasseuses que même un elfe n'aurait pas portées, une cape noire cachait le plus gros de sa saleté. Les cheveux qu'elle avait connus longs et lisses étaient désormais hirsutes et emmêlés, le visage aquilin était devenu squelettique, un rictus haineux lui déformait le bas du visage, les pupilles vitreuses et hagardes balayant avidement la pièce à sa recherche accrochèrent brièvement l'attention d'Hermione.

Elle se retrancha rapidement derrière le lit, attendant patiemment son prochain mouvement. Les paupières closes, elle se concentrait sur la marche à suivre, rassemblant ses dernières forces pour passer à l'attaque, qui devait absolument être la bonne. Les ressources magiques qu'elle mobilisait étaient ses dernières réserves, après quoi, elle serait à sec.

- _Hominium revelio_!

Au moment où la lumière bleutée entourait l'endroit où elle se cachait, elle bondit sur ses pieds produisant son bouclier qui dévia un nouvel _avada kedavra_ mais, surpris par le brusque changement d'attitude, l'ennemi n'enchaîna pas immédiatement. A cet instant, une vague de chaleur lui réchauffa les veines et fit se gonfler ses veines, permettant à Hermione de le contrer avec puissance et succès :

- _Finite Maleficia_! _Confundo_ ! _Stupéfix_ !

Le premier sortilège brisa l' _impérium_ qui contrôlait son adversaire, le charme de confusion le laissa démuni, incapable de parer le troisième sortilège qui le toucha en pleine poitrine. La force du maléfice l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur et elle regarda avec une grande satisfaction le corps glisser au sol où il resta inerte. Le choc venait de lui faire perdre connaissance.

Un sourire de fierté lui étira les lèvres, elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière son épaule et s'avança baguette tendue en direction du corps. Prudemment, elle le toucha du bout du pied et n'obtenant aucune réaction après plusieurs secousses, elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, l'observant de près.

Son visage avait pris un coup de vieux, des cernes noirâtres et des poches sous les yeux lui donnaient l'air d'avoir quinze ans de plus. Sous la crasse, elle distinguait des hématomes et des plaies, plus ou moins infectées. L'état général de sa personne la laissa songeuse : la perte de poids était spectaculaire, les pouilles qu'il portait flottaient autour de ses membres décharnés et l'odeur qu'il dégageait était insupportable, la prenant à la gorge alors même que la fumée des tapisseries imprégnait encore l'atmosphère.

Du bout des doigts, elle réussit à relever la manche gauche de la chemise qui le couvrait. A sa plus grande horreur elle trouva, à la place de la marque noire d'encre attendue, une vaste plaie, des chairs à vifs, sanguinolentes et suintantes de pus verdâtre. Elle relâcha immédiatement sa prise et se détourna de l'immonde spectacle pour tirer au cœur.

Par Merlin ! Comment avait-il récolté une telle blessure ?... L'avait-on écorché vif ? Un sort de découpe aurait-il pu provoquer une telle blessure ?

Malgré elle, elle reporta son regard sur la plaie, constatant que la septicémie n'était peut-être pas loin.

Comment diable avait-il pu mener un tel combat en étant si faible physiquement ?!

L' _impérium_ l'avait certes poussé à l'attaquer pour la tuer, mais la magie qu'il avait développée était bien supérieure aux pouvoirs que ce sortilège de magie noire pouvait procurer.

-Lucius Malfoy... Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ? Murmura-t-elle avant de se relever pour englober la pièce du regard.

Un véritable carnage s'étendait sous ses yeux, tout était détruit. Elle se détourna du corps inerte pour relever avec tendresse le panneau de bois sur lequel la plupart des photos de ses proches étaient accrochées. Soulagée de constater qu'il s'en sortait lui aussi sans grand dommage, elle recula jusqu'à s'effondrer sur un fauteuil éventrée. La fatigue la submergea alors que dans le silence devenu lugubre, un bruit de course attirait son attention. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle découvrit de l'autre côté du mur défoncé, Harry accompagné de Malfoy, stupéfaits de découvrir l'état des lieux.

Quand les regards anthracite et émeraude inquiets convergèrent sur elle, elle esquissa un petit sourire à leur attention et leur murmura :

-Bienvenue au Manoir les garçons.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà Mesdames !**_

 _ **J'espère que cette petite plongée dans l'univers de nos héros vous aura plu !**_

 _ **Bonne semaine à toutes !**_

 _ **On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite de nos aventures, sachez que notre retard se comble petit à petit, encore une ou deux publications avec un délai de 15 jours puis nous pourrons repasser sur un rythme hebdomadaire.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **VC.**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Calie : Merci de ton message ! C'est très gentil de ta part !**_

 _ **Alicia : Merci de ton soutien !**_

 _ **Lily Sisi : Alors alors alors ? Comment as-tu trouvé le chapitre ?! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis. Concernant Harry, il nous fait une petite introspection intérieure, il s'attriste de ce qui aurait pu être et ne sera jamais. Merci de ton message !**_


	20. Chap20 : Conciliations, partie 1

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Vous voilà à bord du Natural Mystic Express !**_

 _ **Un grand merci au revieweuses de la semaine ainsi qu'à mes bêtas de choc, Morgane et Maddy.**_

 _ **Au programme aujourd'hui : notre trio au grand complet se retrouve après la nuit de folie qu'ils ont passés !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse en leur compagnie pour un chapitre qui, je l'espère, devrait vous plaire !**_

 _ **Bonne lectures les filles !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je suis un électron, bombardé de protons.(…)**_

 _ **Je suis chargé, d'électricité.**_

 _ **Si par malheur au cœur, de l'accélérateur,**_

 _ **J'rencontre une particule, qui m'mette de sale humeur,**_

 _ **Oh faudrait pas que j'me laisse aller.**_

 _ **La bombe humaine, tu la tiens dans ta main.**_

 _ **Tu as l'détonateur, juste à côté du cœur.(…)**_

 _ **Si tu laisses quelqu'un prendre ce qui te tient.**_

 _ **C'est la fin.**_

 _ **La Bombe Humaine, Téléphone.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 19 : Conciliations.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **22 Décembre 1997, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

L'aurore, avec ses premières lueurs rougeâtres, pointait lentement à l'horizon. La brume s'élevait dans le parc du Manoir, recouvrant le domaine d'un manteau cotonneux et mystique qu'Hermione observait en silence derrière la baie vitrée du salon du rez-de-chaussée dans lequel elle et les garçons s'étaient retranchés après les évènements de la nuit. Enroulée dans une couverture duveteuse, elle appréciait les courants d'air frais qui se faufilaient sous la porte-fenêtre pour s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Et même si la fraîcheur de l'air lui glaçait les pieds et la faisait frissonner, elle y trouvait un surprenant réconfort, un apaisant bienfait qui la consolait.

Dos aux garçons, elle pouvait malgré tout les observer grâce à leur reflet dans la vitre qu'elle faisait mine d'observer depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Harry, encore un peu sonné par ce qui venait de leur arriver, était assis dans le canapé faisant face à la cheminée, il regardait dans le vide et elle ne sentait venir de lui qu'une profonde lassitude teintée de fatigue. Elle ne voyait de Malfoy que son dos, appuyé d'une main au manteau de la cheminée tandis que l'autre faisait lentement tourner les glaçons qui tintaient joyeusement contre la paroi de cristal de son verre. Il lui était encore extrêmement difficile de lire en lui tant ses émotions étaient contradictoires et insaisissables, il passait de l'une à l'autre sans transition, sans se poser. Il était d'une instabilité profondément dangereuse et le fait que les flammes de la cheminée rugissent subitement de temps à autre lui prouvait que, comme pour elle, son élément lui convenait parfaitement bien.

-Nous sommes des Maîtres des Eléments, murmura-t-elle soudainement en brisant le silence sans les lâcher du regard dans le reflet de la vitre qui se couvrit de buée.

En constatant leur état statique malgré sa prise de parole, elle frissonna et resserra les pans de la couverture autour de son corps épuisé et poursuivit sentant que le moment était enfin le bon. Ils étaient prêts.

-"Chacune", sous-entendu les âmes, c'est-à-dire nous, "se dressant avec l'aide des Eléments". Quatre éléments, nécessaires à la magie et à la vie elle-même. Malfoy possède le Feu. Harry, tu as l'Eau. Je maîtrise l'Air. Et ce qui nous relie c'est la Terre. Merlin est le créateur de la Terre. Il est à l'origine de la vie et de la magie. Nous sommes des Gardiens, une légende à l'origine même de notre monde. Par cycle de mille ans, ces âmes se retrouvent, s'allient ou se combattent, pour continuer à maintenir l'Equilibre. Et dans le cycle que nous vivons en ce moment, il faut que nous soyons plus unis que jamais.

La jeune femme laissa le silence s'installer, se perdant dans la contemplation du parc brumeux de longues minutes avant que Malfoy, en vidant son verre, fasse de nouveau cliqueter ses glaçons. Elle entendit le claquement du verre vide contre le marbre de la cheminée puis le déclic d'un briquet et l'odeur de tabac qui suivit lui fit brièvement fermer ses paupières. Malfoy était un vrai mur de glace depuis leur retour au Manoir mais brusquement elle sentit venir de lui la même lassitude et la même fatigue qui émanaient d'Harry. Elle se retourna immédiatement, observant son dos raide, ses doigts crispés sur le manteau, sa main qui tremblait alors qu'il portait la cigarette à ses lèvres.

Instinctivement elle s'avança vers lui, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose en lui... Une acceptation enfin pleine et entière de son sort, de leur destinée. Elle le sentait prêt. Comme elle, elle l'avait été quand tout ceci l'avait submergé. La conscience que rien ne pourrait changer le cours des évènements et qu'ils avaient été aveugles si longtemps à tous ces signes qui se dressaient devant eux et, que maintenant qu'ils pouvaient pleinement les percevoir, ils se demandaient comment ils avaient pu passer à côté. Et les mots que le Serpentard prononça achevèrent de lui amener le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, elle n'était plus seule à bord de cette embarcation qui prenait l'eau de toutes parts...

-Mon prénom m'a été donné sur l'insistance de mon grand-père, Abraxas, souffla Drago sans lâcher des yeux les flammes dansantes. Mon père préférait Hypérion, mais mon aïeul a fini par avoir gain de cause. Drago est le dragon cracheur de feu, la créature de Morgane dans les légendes arthuriennes. On raconte que la fée s'est amputée de sa propre chair lors d'un rituel de sang pour lui donner vie, liant son sort au sien propre... Et la pro... _Notre_ prophétie parle de "descendants de sang et de pouvoir"...

Il suspendit sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment la finir, comment expliquer son idée. Il tira sur sa cigarette et finit par lever les yeux vers la Gryffondor en la sentant à ses côtés. Elle pressa gentiment son bras et annonça :

-J'ai regardé ce que signifiait mon prénom à l'âge de huit ans dans une encyclopédie étymologique que j'avais empruntée à la bibliothèque. Les élèves de mon école se moquaient de mon prénom imprononçable et je voulais savoir ce qu'il signifiait. C'est un dérivé d'Hermès, un dieu grec moldu qui était chargé de porter les messages divins de ses frères et sœurs vivant sur l'Olympe. Curieusement, malgré sa sonorité étrange, je l'ai toujours aimé et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais en changer. En faisant mes recherches, j'ai remarqué que le parallèle était troublant entre les descriptions de l'Olympe et celles d'Avalon dans les légendes...

Elle s'arrêta, prenant son temps pour bien choisir les propos qui franchiraient ses lèvres et laissant ses yeux voguer jusqu'au Gryffondor :

-Je crois qu'Harry, toi tu es le descendant de pouvoir et de sang de Merlin, l'être de légende qu'il a créé pour combattre le dragon de Morgane et sauver la Terre des Ténèbres. Le Harrold guerrier qui a vaincu le feu en le combattant avec de l'eau. Ce même Harrold au cours de sa quête a rencontré le Créateur qui lui a fait don d'une partie de sa Grâce. Harrold, dont le diminutif n'est autre qu'Harry... Harry Potter, devenu le Maître des Reliques de la Mort quand tu as désarmé Malfoy, le seul être capable d'être le détenteur de ces objets mystiques sans pour autant mener le monde à sa perte, que je sois damnée si tu n'es pas le descendant de Merlin et la parfaite antithèse de Malfoy.

Le Gryffondor leva sur elle ses yeux stupéfaits mais de lui n'émanait qu'un intense sentiment de compréhension totale. Il finit par souffler alors que seul le craquement des bûches dans la cheminée se faisait entendre :

-Et toi Hermione ? De qui descends-tu ?

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire et frissonna dans la couverture malgré sa proximité avec les flammes.

-Je n'ai aucune certitude me concernant, seulement des hypothèses... Chacun des mages a pratiqué un rituel très puissant de magie primaire dont seuls ils ont la maîtrise. Ils ont fait don de leur chair propre et d'une partie de leur pouvoir pour amener la vie dans une entité qui n'en avait pas. Un peu à la manière de Voldemort lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, ils se sont servis d'éléments primaires pour vous __créer. Mais un tel acte magique coûte forcément quelque chose au sorcier qui le pratique. Tout comme Voldemort qui a créé l'horcruxe involontaire qui s'était accroché à ton âme Harry et bien, il est possible que Merlin et Morgane, en pratiquant au même moment leurs rituels, aient créé, sans le vouloir, un troisième être. Un intermédiaire, un messager, quelque chose de médian, ni tout bon, ni tout mauvais, un juste équilibre pour contrebalancer le bien et le mal qu'ils avaient causé. Je crois que je suis l'Equilibre qu'il vous faut pour ne pas vous combattre. Je ne suis qu'un lien entre les descendants des Mages.

Un observateur extérieur aurait remarqué qu'inconsciemment les trois personnages s'étaient placés en triangle, rappelant encore un peu plus les termes de la prophétie. Mais pris par leur échange, ce détail leur échappa tandis qu'Hermione poursuivait, un peu anxieuse à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait leur proposer.

-Et pour confirmer ou infirmer ce que je pense, je vais avoir besoin de parler avec Lucius Malfoy. Je suis certaine qu'il en sait plus qu'il n'y paraît, il y a trop de choses qui nous ramènent à lui. A chaque moment important, il était là, gravitant autour de nous et il en va de même pour Albus avec qui il va falloir avoir une sérieuse discussion. Malfoy Senior a besoin de soins que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir lui prodiguer mais il est évident qu'on ne peut pas le laisser à Sainte Mangouste... Alors pourquoi ne pas le garder ici le temps des vacances avant de décider ce que l'on fait de lui ? Proposa-t-elle en utilisant ses dernières réserves d'oxygène.

Après sa longue tirade, elle finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à égale distance de Malfoy, serrant compulsivement ses poings et, du canapé où se tenait Harry. Les regards des deux hommes posés sur elle la mettaient mal à l'aise. L'intensité de leur observation la fit reprendre avec prudence, consciente d'avancer en terrain miné. Malfoy se contenait pour le moment malgré la façon qu'il avait de tirer rageusement sur sa cigarette, alors autant en profiter pour étayer son idée.

-Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, hormis un instinct qui me souffle qu'il est nécessaire de le garder en vie. Il peut peut-être avoir des réponses à nos questions, à toutes ces incohérences qui nous empêchent d'avancer dans la bonne direction...

-NON ! Intervint brusquement le Serpentard en se tournant vers elle, laissant au passage échapper une déferlante colérique qui traversa désagréablement les deux autres.

Harry semblait pétrifier sur le canapé, un voile opaque l'entourait et empêchait Hermione d'avoir une perception globale de son état émotionnel alors que Drago poursuivait :

-Mon père n'est qu'un ramassis de pourriture. Protégé derrière les murs d'Azkaban, il nous a abandonnés Mère et moi, à la merci d'homme comme lui qui m'ont laissé pourrir dans un cachot après le fiasco du Département des Mystères. J'ai perdu le bleu de mes yeux dans leur obscurité et j'aurais aimé que ce soit le pire de ce que j'ai subi à cause de ses choix de vie ! Ragea-t-il en pointant avec son index ses pupilles que les deux autres pouvaient voir anthracite.

Il se détourna d'eux, s'appuyant au manteau de la cheminée.

-Les coups perpétuels pour ma mère et moi, les propos qu'un père ne devrait jamais tenir devant son fils, les trahisons et les infidélités faites à son propre sang pour son profit personnel ou celui de Voldemort... Il l'a abandonnée au milieu du champ de bataille, c'est lui en tout premier lieu le responsable de sa mort ! Il n'a rien à voir avec la prophétie ! Et la seule chose qu'il mérite, c'est le Baiser du Détraqueur pour tous les péchés qu'il a commis !

Hermione paralysée par la colère flamboyante émanant du Serpentard se rencogna dans le fauteuil. La haine profonde, la rage qui lui prenait les tripes, cette violence pure qui lui serrait la poitrine la tétanisa et entraîna la peur en réaction à cette colère qu'il avait en lui et qui était purement ingérable pour un être qui n'était pas aussi endommagé que lui. Même Harry, pourtant blessé au-delà de ce qu'elle croyait être supportable, n'était pas aussi sombre dans cette colère sourde qui le rongeait.

-J'ai appris à prendre en considération les paroles d'Hermione, Malfoy. Si je l'avais écoutée quand elle m'a conseillé une chose que je pensais être une pure folie, alors quelqu'un à qui je tenais serait toujours de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est. A moi aussi, l'idée de converser avec ton père me répugne, mais Hermione sait ce qu'elle fait et la moindre des choses c'est de lui vouer une confiance pleine et entière. Pour rien au monde, elle ne nous trahirait ou nous mènerait sciemment à notre perte. Et pour ressentir pleinement ce que tu ressens, crois-moi cette rage que tu portes en toi ne te conduira qu'à la ruine. La haine viscérale que tu portes à ton père, te conduit à faire des erreurs qui pourraient te coûter la vie, celle d'Hermione et la mienne.

Les nerfs sur la tempe du Serpentard tressautèrent, sa mâchoire se contracta, ses jointures serrées blanchirent, le feu rugit, le haut des flammes alla jusqu'à lécher le marbre du manteau pourtant assez élevé pour qu'un homme puisse s'y tenir. Une luminescence aveuglante illumina brutalement le salon sombre et le phénomène éruptif recula aussi vite qu'il avait surgi. La pénombre reprit ses droits et les flammes leur place. Drago canalisa sa fureur, permettant à son bouclier de se relever et la colère se dissipa progressivement dans l'atmosphère. Hermione et Harry restèrent stoïques face à la brusque décharge magique à laquelle ils venaient d'assister, conscients l'un comme l'autre que l'instabilité du Serpentard serait dorénavant un problème plus que visible si à chaque fois les flammes suivaient ses sautes d'humeur. Dans leur monde, les cheminées étaient plus que courantes, aucune pièce à Poudlard n'en était dépourvu, il en allait de même pour le Manoir, le Ministère...

-Fais comme bon te semble, statufia-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

La jeune femme déglutit et reprit, un peu refroidie par la réaction de Malfoy, en ne s'adressant cette fois qu'à Harry, un brin plus compréhensif que le mur d'opposition incarné par le Serpentard.

-Et je crois qu'il est temps de nous doter de forces plus conséquentes que celles dont nous disposons actuellement. Peut-être faudrait-il prévenir l'Ordre de ce…

-C'est une folie Granger! Explosa une nouvelle fois Drago causant un nouveau rugissement des flammes derrière lui. Si jamais Voldemort infiltre, grâce à un membre, l'organisation alors nous sommes perdus ! La clé pour tuer Voldemort c'est nos pouvoirs Granger ! Nous avons le contrôle sur les Eléments pour une bonne raison et Voldemort me semble être la personne toute indiquée pour subir le courroux divin.

Hermione se tassa sur elle-même et encaissa bravement la fureur qui lui brûla les veines. Elle comprenait que le sujet « Ordre du Phoenix » ne serait pas en mesure d'être traité dans l'immédiat. Malfoy n'encaisserait pas le trop plein d'informations. La question « Lucius Malfoy » montrait clairement que les limites du Serpentard étaient atteintes. Prête à dévier la conversation elle fut prise de vitesse par Harry qui, comme à son habitude, ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez :

-Nous ne sommes pas des despotes Malfoy, je ne me conduirais pas comme tel et le culte du secret me fait un peu trop penser à ses méthodes à lui ! Voldemort aura peur de nous quand il saura que nous existons, parce que justement nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le tuer ! Les sorciers qui nous ont attaqués ce soir ont tous été vaincus alors même que nos pouvoirs ne sont pas en harmonie ! Nous avons l'avantage !

Drago finit sa cigarette et la jeta dans les flammes avant de se tourner vers Potter. Il sentait venir du Gryffondor un besoin de vengeance viscérale qui lui faisait occulter une partie des faits. S'il nota le sentiment, Drago se garda de répondre, se contentant de serrer les poings. Les flammes rugirent une nouvelle fois, s'exprimant pour lui mieux qu'il n'aurait pu le faire avec des mots. Ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres briserait sans doute leur très fragile équilibre et ressemblait à : « _Tu n'es qu'un ignorant Potter ! Rien ne fait peur à Voldemort, pas même la mort, il l'a déjà expérimentée et il en est revenu,_ _ **deux fois**_ _! Autant envoyer un hibou à la Gazette pour prévenir la société sorcière, nous pourrons tranquillement préparer nos funérailles "_

Hermione, s'engouffra dans la brèche que le Serpentard avait choisi de ne pas exploiter :

-Nous n'avons pas encore l'avantage Harry, intervint-elle en notant avec intérêt le comportement du Serpentard. Depuis quand était-il capable de rester de marbre face à une réplique de son compagnon d'âme ?

Malfoy était caractérisé par une instabilité incroyable, passant d'un calme froid à une colère brulante en l'espace d'une seconde. Mais l'idée qu'il défendait n'était pas si mauvaise que cela. Et elle reconnaissait qu'il avait raison. Prévenir la totalité des membres de l'Ordre leur ferait courir trop de risques. Rester caché dans l'ombre ? Tôt ou tard il devrait de toute façon se découvrir… Attaquer de plein front, c'était impensable dans leur situation actuelle. Il fallait cependant trouver un juste milieu entre ce que désirait Harry et ce que désirait Malfoy. Les deux opposés devaient faire chacun la moitié du chemin pour mettre en place l'Equilibre. Un Equilibre qu'elle était là pour leur donner. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses traits en commençant à comprendre comment appréhender ce lien mystique qui les unissait tous les trois, et c'est en douceur qu'elle reprit.

-Vous avez tous les deux en partie raison. Voldemort ignore tout de la prophétie, il croit encore qu'il s'agit d'un combat qui n'opposerait que lui et Harry, mais il se trompe ! Il est ignorant d'une grande partie des évènements et il considère la magie primaire dont nous sommes porteurs comme quelque chose de faible et archaïque. Preuve en est la façon dont il a toujours considéré le sacrifice de Lily Potter. Il ne croira pas à notre puissance, il n'aura pas peur de nous mais il doutera et par mesure de précaution il fera tout pour nous tuer avant que nous ayons pleinement accompli la Prophétie. Laissons-le, le plus longtemps possible dans l'ignorance, ça ne peut que nous être utile.

Le silence se fit pesant et l'atmosphère étouffante, les pensées et les projections des deux hommes saturèrent la pièce en électricité qui fit frissonner la Gryffondor tant l'intensité en était dérangeante, même pour elle. Harry laissa son regard émeraude l'englober, la sondant par le lien et la dévisageant de longues secondes mais finit par se ranger à son avis. Son impulsivité qui ressemblait étonnement à celle de Malfoy, pouvait le conduire à la ruine, la mort de Sirius le hantait toujours et il était dorénavant conscient des erreurs qu'il avait commises. Et la pure sincérité qui émanait d'Hermione le prenait aux tripes et noyait l'envie de vengeance, elle croyait ce qu'elle disait, elle était une part de lui en qui il avait la plus grande des confiances.

-D'accord. Pas d'attaque. Restons cachés, pour le moment, abdiqua-t-il en croisant les yeux gris du Serpentard qui lui adressa un bref mouvement de tête pour marquer son accord avec cette conclusion.

-Alors à nous de mettre ce temps à profit pour trouver, comme le dit Granger, l'harmonie... qui nous manque et trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de Voldemort définitivement.

-Oh mais ça c'est un problème résolu Malfoy, intervint Hermione qui depuis son fauteuil expulsa une petite dose d'amertume teintée d'acidité qui ne passa pas inaperçue auprès des deux hommes. C'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler vendredi soir mais aucun de vous d'eux n'a daigné m'écouter...

-Mais nous t'écoutons maintenant, l'enjoignit à poursuivre Harry en envoyant du remord tandis que Drago prenait bonne note de la marche à suivre, il pourrait en avoir besoin un jour.

Elle resta stoïque quelques secondes puis se décida à expulser une petite bouffée de pardon qui les réchauffa tous les deux et annonça :

-L'eau devra le noyer. Le feu le brûlera dans sa chair. L'air se chargera de le faire suffoquer. Puis la Terre, un élément que nous partageons et que nous devrons manier ensemble, l'ensevelira pour le reste des Temps... Mais il y a sûrement une marche à suivre dont j'ignore tout. Peut-être faut-il le brûler avant de le noyer ou bien l'asphyxier d'abord ? Je ne peux pas encore répondre à cette question...

-Attends Granger, la coupa le Serpentard. Comment pouvais-tu savoir, dès vendredi, pour les Eléments ? Nous ne les avons découverts que cette nuit !

Harry se tourna brusquement vers sa consœur, curieux d'entendre sa réponse :

-Je le sais parce que Pansy Parkinson m'a attaquée à Poudlard dans les couloirs et que je l'ai mis KO en me servant du vent qui est venu à moi de lui-même au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin.

-Quoi ?! Mais quand t'a-t-elle attaquée ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Il y a une dizaine de jours, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit Granger ? Ce genre d'informations ça se partage, non ?

Elle resta silencieuse et Harry en rajouta une couche :

-Malfoy a raison. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

De longues secondes passèrent et finalement, sans lever les yeux de ses mains jointes sur ses genoux, elle murmura :

-Je ne savais pas comment vous en parlez… On n'arrive déjà pas à produire notre bouclier ensemble alors je ne vois pas comment je pouvais aborder le problème de l'apparition des Eléments sans vous faire partir en courant l'un et l'autre. Vous n'étiez pas prêts à entendre ce que j'avais à dire. Harry toi, tu n'as fait que de t'entraîner au combat avec Neville. Malfoy, tu es toujours dans les cachots ou en mission. On ne se croise que pour nos inutiles séances d'entraînements au combat. Comment voulez-vous que je vous parle de ce qui m'était arrivé ? De la magie que j'avais produis ? De la Terre que j'ai senti vibrer et chauffer sous mes pieds… J'ai développé une puissance incroyable qui aurait pu me tuer si je n'avais pas réussi à l'expulser… J'ai lancé un _oubliette_ sur Parkinson, elle ne sera pas une gêne. Les souvenirs que je lui ai enlevés étaient bien trop dangereux. J'ai assuré notre sécurité.

-Non Granger, tu as choisi la facilité, pointa froidement le Serpentard. Si j'avais su pour nos pouvoirs, alors peut-être…

-Malfoy ! Intervint Harry. Le passé est révolu. On ne peut rien y changer.

Le Gryffondor passa une main lasse sur son visage et reprit :

-Il faut changer. Il nous manque quelque chose c'est certain. Cette nuit, j'ai pu invoquer l'eau, la terre _**et**_ l'air. J'ai senti son souffle dans ma paume… Et toi Malfoy, le feu, la terre…

-Et l'air aussi oui, compléta Drago en répondant à la phrase, restée en suspens, de son compagnon d'âme. Mais c'était dans l'atmosphère ce n'était pas en moi. Je ne l'ai pas senti ce pouvoir là en tout cas. Je me souviens que la Terre a chauffée sous moi, le Feu, ne me brulait pas la peau mais je le sentais pulser dans mon corps.

-C'est une des conséquences de notre manque d'interaction physique. Pas de pouvoirs, pas de bouclier. Notre lien est trop faible..., murmura Hermione, les yeux rivés sur ses mains qu'elle pressait l'une contre l'autre. Cette nuit, j'ai senti… J'ai senti que vous en aviez plus besoin que moi, de cette puissance… Mais en vous l'envoyant inconsciemment, je me suis privée de mes pouvoirs propres… Je n'ai pu invoquer, ni la Terre, ni le Vent ! J'essayais de reproduire le même phénomène qu'avec Parkinson mais rien ne venait... Vous pompiez toute l'énergie et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer...

Elle souffla presque imperceptiblement __les derniers mots. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et menaçaient de déborder, le contrecoup, la peur qui remontait par vague venait de la submerger en repensant aux évènements. Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la pièce, et pour une fois c'est Hermione qui ne réussit pas à contenir ce qu'elle ressentait, tant c'était violent. Il y avait la peur incisive de mourir, la solitude qu'elle avait en elle depuis le début de cette histoire, le sentiment de mise à l'écart, l'incompréhension, la lassitude et plus que tout la fatigue physique et émotionnelle. Et subitement, alors que la pesanteur du silence se faisait morbide...

-Potter pense qu'il faut que je couche avec toi, lâcha Drago en provoquant la colère immédiate du Gryffondor qui fit voler en éclat la pétrification de la situation.

-Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça !

-Non c'est bon Harry, renifla Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux avec les coins de sa couverture, douchant au passage la poussée colérique de son compagnon. C'est aussi ce que j'en ai déduit. Notre triangle n'est pas complet... L'union des corps est nécessaire, sans cela nous n'avancerons pas... Et j'ignore s'il ne faudra pas un jour que vous deux, vous vous liez par le corps également. Je n'ai pas de réponses à vous apporter concernant ce point...

-Ou peut-être faut-il partager une expérience à trois, ajouta le Serpentard, détournant immédiatement la discussion d'un sujet plus qu'explosif. __

Il était à l'aise avec l'idée d'un plan à trois, il avait déjà pratiqué avec deux femmes à plusieurs reprises. Une fois même il avait partagé une fille avec Flint. Donc intrinsèquement, il se savait capable de gérer une telle situation, surtout si Granger était la fille à partager. Le sexe et toutes ses déviances n'étaient pas un tabou pour lui. Même les relations entre hommes ne le rebutaient pas, mais prendre une fille avec Potter et prendre Potter c'était deux choses différentes. Deux points qui mériteraient réflexion quand le moment viendrait… Le long silence qui suivit sa tirade finit par lui faire relever les yeux sur les deux autres :

-Quoi ?! S'étonna-t-il en découvrant Granger rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Potter les mains sur son visage.

Il les dévisagea un long moment avant qu'ils ne relèvent chacun les yeux vers lui et que Drago ne comprenne d'où venait leur malaise.

-Il est grand temps de mettre de côté la pudeur, au point où on en est c'est ridicule.

Il aurait pu faire preuve de mépris ou de sarcasme, mais il avait choisi de faire preuve d'un tact très Malfoyen. Un brin caustique, mais efficace puisque Potter enchaîna, choisissant lui aussi de faire l'impasse sur leur avenir sexuel à tous les trois, pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel :

-Alors commençons par le commencement. Nous avons tous trois des prénoms, essayons de les utiliser. Nous savons que le contact physique n'a pas besoin de contenu sexuel pour nous apporter ce dont nous avons besoin. Alors commençons par dormir ensemble souvenez-vous après le Bal d'Halloween...

-D'accord, souffla Hermione en voyant que Malfoy lui-même acceptait ce compromis en hochant doucement la tête en direction d'Harry.

-Faisons-venir Albus, ici au Manoir, poursuivit Harry en reprenant le rôle de leader qui lui allait à la perfection. Il est temps d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent leur assentiment et Drago alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il tira quelques bouffées, appréciant la présence apaisante des deux autres de longues secondes avant de demander :

-Comment ça marche ?

-Comment marche quoi Drago ?

Son prénom franchissant doucement les lèvres de Granger, résonna dans le silence du salon. Il frissonna. Si elle continuait lui parler sur ce ton, chaud et électrisant, elle causerait sa propre perte.

-L'Ordre, comment ça marche ?

-C'est Albus qui le dirige. Tu connais la plupart des membres actifs, les Wesley, Minerva, Kingsley, Pompom…

-Pomfresh ? Sérieusement ? Mais c'est une vieille peau !

-C'est notre infirmière, aussi vieille peau que MacGonagall mais tout aussi redoutable. Elle cache bien son jeu.

-Il y a aussi ceux en qui je n'ai pas confiance, ajouta Harry. Mondingus Fletcher, un arnaqueur qui a déjà retourné sa veste, il nous ramène les nouvelles des Embrumes. Percy Weasley, il a travaillé pour Croupton et Ombrage, de belles pourritures dans leur genre. Il nous a rejoint à la veille de la Bataille. Sa trahison n'est pas très claire et avec les épreuves que les Weasley ont traversées, Percy pourrait…

-Harry, tu te bases sur des présomptions et sur tes sentiments.

-Granger, les présomptions de Potter ne nous ont jamais trompés jusqu'à maintenant, répliqua le Serpentard.

Hermione désapprouvait mais ne chercha pas à imposer son ressenti. Les garçons le percevaient nettement, aucun besoin de l'exprimer. Elle choisit donc de réorienter le propos :

-Malgré le désir insistant de Sirius qu'Harry prenne une place de leader, Albus ne nous a jamais officiellement intronisés. Nous ne prenons pas part aux réunions. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui s'y dit. Nous en avons des comptes rendus du Directeur, auxquels tu as déjà assisté. Nous posons des questions et donnons quelques propositions. Parfois il les approuve, mais la décision finale lui revient… Il s'agit en réalité, plus de « leçons » que de conseil de guerre. Nous sommes en formation… Cependant, rien ne nous empêche de manœuvrer sans en parler au Directeur...

-Continues Gr... _Hermione_. Dès qu'il s'agit de manipulation ça m'intéresse ! Lança-t-il en souriant avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée.

-Je voudrais que nous contactions Harris, peut-être Kingsley pourrait nous l'amener ou bien...

-Harris ? Le Chef des Aurors ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, intéressé par la stratégie mais incapable de voir le but visé.

-C'est justement le Chef des Aurors Harry. Il est une cible toute désignée pour recevoir un _impero_ ou un _avada_. Son poste est stratégique, or Voldemort sait que Kingsley, notre Ministre, n'est pas corruptible et le tuer ne le servira pas. En revanche, tenir en laisse les Aurors lui ouvrirait le champ pour d'autres attaques. Et celles-là, j'en suis persuadée, seront victorieuses si les Aurors sont infiltrés.

-Gr... Elle a raison. Harris me doit la vie et je l'intrigue plus que tout. Il est malin et tenace, on va avoir besoin d'un type comme lui dans notre camp, approuva Drago.

-Nous sommes invités au Bal de Noël du Ministère, je pourrais l'approcher à cette occasion, proposa Harry.

-Non pas en public Harry, si le moindre Mangemort ou agent infiltré te voit en compagnie d'Harris, Voldemort saura que nous nous intéressons à lui. Il faut faire preuve de prudence. Je pensais plutôt qu'avec l'aide d'un peu de _Polynectar_ nous pourrions nous approcher de lui et nous assurer quelques informations en provenance du Ministère en échange de la primeur des informations de... Drago.

-Tu es brillante quand tu veux Gr... Hermione, sourit le Serpentard.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et trouva un profond réconfort à sentir émaner de lui une vague de chaleur qui, couplée à la tendresse continue qui lui arrivait d'Harry la faisait se sentir pleinement en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des mois.

-D'accord, statua le Gryffondor. Mais le Polynectar nécessite un mois de préparation. Il faudra attendre notre retour à Poudlard pour attaquer sa préparation...

-Il nous faudra aussi des ingrédients. Nous pourrions envoyer un elfe sur la Traverse faire quelques courses chez un apothicaire..., ajouta Hermione.

-Pour ne pas laisser de traces, il faut aller chez _Slug and Jingers_ dans les Embrumes. L'apothicaire y tient un double cahier de comptes, un pour tout ce qui est légal et l'autre pour ce qui ne l'est pas. Il ne s'est jamais fait prendre pour ces petites affaires occultes. Sa clientèle est grande et il connait l'importance de l'anonymat pour ses clients. Severus se servait chez lui pour les ingrédients qu'il ne pouvait pas ramasser lui-même et il n'a jamais mentionné un quelconque problème de qualité.

-Bien, approuva Harry, mais le mois qu'il faudra pour préparer la potion repousse d'autant notre action, puis il faudra encore trouver l'occasion d'approcher Harris, etc. Or nous savons tous les trois à quel point il est primordial de placer nos pions au bon endroit et vite. Nous faisons des propositions à chaud mais il faut que chacun réfléchisse à tout ceci, peut-être trouverons-nous une meilleure idée.

Une vague générale d'acceptation étreignit le Gryffondor amenant à ses lèvres un léger sourire.

Et le silence retomba.

Les trois protagonistes échangèrent un sourire complice. L'harmonie se mettait doucement en place, seule Hermione regrettait qu'il ait fallu être au pied du mur pour que cet évènement se produise. Comme à chaque fois...

Drago, assis dans le fond de son fauteuil, sentait qu'il était temps de parler ouvertement d'un détail qu'il n'avait toujours pas aborder avec eux, par lâcheté certainement. Discrètement, il pompa un peu de courage en Potter, alluma une nouvelle cigarette, attirant sur sa personne l'attention des deux autres qui commençaient à voir dans son addiction au tabac, un signe de révélation importante.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Voldemort a pointé du doigt un détail dont je n'ai parlé qu'à Dumbledore et Potter...

-Harry, corrigea automatiquement Hermione.

-Oui Harry, se reprit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il s'agit de la marque des Malfoy ? Questionna le Gryffondor amenant à lui le regard intrigué et légèrement inquiet de la jeune femme qui se reporta rapidement sur le Serpentard dont le malaise irradiait dans l'atmosphère.

-Il s'agit de te lancer un sortilège qui t'empêcherait de me trahir au profit de quelqu'un d'autre, homme ou femme, répondit finalement Drago en s'adressant directement à Hermione.

-Il me faut l'entière vérité Malfoy, lui répondit-elle en le regardant tirer nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

Il expira et s'assit au bord du fauteuil, regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

-Ce sortilège se pratique après que mari et femme aient consommé l'union.

-Voldemort sait-il que vous n'avez pas eu de relation ? Demanda Harry en comprenant pourquoi cette marque était importante. Voldemort comprendrait immédiatement la supercherie si le couple ne partageait pas d'intimité physique.

-Non ça il l'ignore. Il pense que le mariage a été consommé la nuit suivant la cérémonie. Pour être efficace, le sortilège doit simplement être pratiqué après avoir partagé l'acte de chair... Il croit que c'est Hermione qui résiste, j'ai évoqué le féminisme moldu et il a souri. Il m'a laissé un délai qui expire le jour de Noël.

-Nous sommes le 21 Décembre ! Jura Hermione en se levant brutalement du fauteuil pour rejoindre son point d'observation, devant les baies vitrées.

En imitant le comportement que le Gryffondor avait eu un peu plus tôt à l'égard de Granger, Drago lui envoya ce qu'il ressentait, non pas des remords parce que cela ne menait à rien mais plutôt la conscience d'avoir fait une erreur. Dos à eux, elle frissonna en encaissant la sensation mais apprécia la vague de chaleur qui l'accompagnait et qui l'incita à faire preuve de clémence, surtout après qu'Harry ait rajouté calmement :

-Chaque chose en son temps. Le Bal du Ministère est le 24 au soir Voldemort y aura certainement des espions qui noteront l'absence de marque mais ce n'est pas le 25. Cette marque est-elle dans un endroit visible ?

-Derrière la nuque pour que tous puissent la voir lors des bals, c'est une tradition dans mon milieu, ma mère, ma tante Bella, toutes les femmes mariées à des Sang-Pur portent cette marque dont la forme change selon les familles.

-Ce sort est-il assez puissant pour contrer notre lien ? C'est la question la plus essentielle à mon sens avec celle-ci : Quelle est l'intérêt de cette marque ? Intervint Hermione toujours dos à eux.

-C'est impossible, asséna Drago sûr de lui. Rappelle-toi, mon sort dans l'arène de Quidditch, la couleur de mes yeux que Potter a également remarquée le jour du mariage. Les sortilèges que nous lançons seuls ne sont pas puissants contrairement à ceux que nous lançons à trois. Rappelez-vous le soir du Bal d'Halloween quand vous m'avez soigné.

-Drago a raison, approuva Harry. Ce sort n'enrayera pas notre cercle. Mais la relation physique, j'ai bien peur que personne ne puisse la partager à votre place. C'est la prochaine étape mais vous êtes seuls dans cette histoire, comme moi et Hermione l'avons été quand il a fallu que nous partagions une intimité que nous n'avions pas réellement envisagée... Mais nous l'avons fait et je ne regrette rien.

Drago s'étonna de la compréhension que Potter avait de la situation et le diffusa sans même s'en rendre compte à travers le lien, causant en retour une petite phrase de Potter qui était certainement la meilleure des réponses :

-J'ai déjà vécu tout ça avant toi, il serait temps que tu prennes mes paroles en considération _Drago_ , appuya-t-il en insistant sur le prénom.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard en reconnaissant ses propres mots dans la bouche de Potter, avant que Drago ne concède :

-Elle était bien placée celle-là.

Le Serpentard dirigea ensuite son attention sur Hermione qui avait pivoté pour les observer échanger des moqueries acides et répondit à l'autre question essentielle :

-Voldemort s'attend à ce que cette marque t'enchaîne à moi et fasse perdre à Potter un allier puissant. Mais puisque la marque devrait être inefficace grâce à notre lien, il ne reste que la barrière physique.

Hermione, épuisée par cet énième coup du sort à son encontre, choisit de rendre les armes, au moins pour quelques heures. Elle étouffa un bâillement avec son poing qui amena sur elle l'attention des deux hommes. Elle se rapprocha d'eux, resserrant les pans de la couverture autour de ses épaules :

-Je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

Harry se leva pour la serrer contre lui, établissant une connexion entre eux, ressentie depuis l'autre bout de la pièce par le Serpentard, qu'Hermione vit frissonner brusquement alors que ses yeux gris se posaient sur le couple enlacé. Conscient de ce qui se passait derrière lui, Harry ne brisa pas l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec Hermione, resserrant même sa prise sur elle et fermant ses yeux pour pleinement apprécier l'odeur qui n'émanait que d'elle.

Prisonnière de l'étreinte à la fois tendre et virile de son âme, Hermione sentait son énergie se régénérer et la connexion d'esprit qu'ils partageaient se démultipliait. Harry et elle ne formaient plus qu'un, mais un tout à qui il manquait encore une pièce. Elle releva ses yeux pour croiser ceux anthracite qui s'ancrèrent aux siens. Elle se contenta de tendre sa main vers lui, comme elle l'avait fait la nuit du Bal, attendant qu'il prenne seul cette décision.

Et Drago voyait cette main tendue comme une nouvelle étape à franchir avec eux.

Ils étaient liés, c'était certain. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir sur ce point précis. Ce n'était plus possible, il était un Maître des Eléments. A travers lui le feu se propageait, il l'absorbait et bientôt il serait capable de le régurgiter, lui que l'on avait baptisé du nom du Dragon, cracheur de feu, des légendes arthuriennes.

Cette main tendue, c'était des réponses à ses questions, mais les conséquences de l'acceptation étaient abracadabrantes. Granger sentait son malaise, il pouvait le jurer, ses yeux incertains le dévisageaient, attendant sa venue et redoutant son refus. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle avait du feeling, un instinct qui ne la trompait jamais. Drago le savait, c'était Granger qui avait trouvé la troisième âme, pas Potter pourtant victime de visions à certaines heures... Mais accepter cette main, c'était justement accepter Potter comme étant une part de lui... C'était serrer un homme contre lui, épouser ses formes et sentir sa force masculine comme il pourrait sentir la douceur féminine de Granger. Potter y était-il prêt ? Le repousserait-il ? Lui-même était-il à même d'accepter Potter en son sein au même titre que Granger ?

Il ressentait de la peur face à un potentiel rejet qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer. De la honte face à l'envie qu'il avait de les rejoindre, du dégoût à l'idée de partager une étreinte qui lui donnerait une immanquable pulsion sexuelle ressentie par les deux autres. Son envie de Granger qui le bouffait depuis des mois justifiait-il de s'acoquiner avec Potter ? Non ! ... Peut-être... Certainement.

Il avait fini par apprécier la présence de Potter dans ses rêves. Il l'avait d'une certaine manière déjà serré contre lui, senti sa chair contre la sienne, ses mains sur lui. Et dans un moment comme celui-ci, il se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même, il l'avait aimé cette présence. Ce sentiment de sécurité... __

Il releva ses yeux quand la main de Granger retomba lentement dans le dos de Potter qui tressaillit. La déception irradia d'elle avec violence et le prit aux tripes, lui donnant envie de vomir. Il porta son poing à ses lèvres, retenant la nausée qui menaçait de l'envahir quand Potter se lia à lui, douchant la désagréable sensation.

 _"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de cette relation à trois Malfoy, ni ce qui nous attend mais pour l'heure la seule chose qui nous permet de regagner de l'énergie c'est le contact physique. Personne ne te demande de m'étreindre moi. Je ne souhaite pas plus que toi ce que sous-entend cette relation à trois. Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls, Hermione est depuis le départ, un lien entre nous."_

Potter, pourtant dos à lui, venait avec quelques mots bien sentis de balayer ses doutes. Depuis quand Potter savait-il faire ça ? L'influence de Granger était-elle à l'origine de ce changement ?

Lentement il s'approcha d'eux et saisit avec douceur la main que la Lionne lui avait tendue. Elle pressa la sienne en retour et le lien s'établit avec une facilité impressionnante. Il n'était plus seul, ils étaient là avec lui, il se sentait mieux, plus léger, plus alerte. Le poids qui lui encerclait la poitrine disparaissait... Il relâcha la main de la Gryffondor et laissa ses doigts remonter le long de son bras. Il entreprit de contourner le couple pour se placer dans son dos à elle, sans jamais rompre le contact physique. Du bout des doigts, il passa sur le biceps tendu de Potter et encaissa sans ciller la décharge électrique qui le traversa.

Sa main reposait sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, il observa un long moment la tresse brune se balançant dans son dos au rythme de sa respiration avant de trouver le courage de relever les yeux pour croiser ceux de Potter qui serrait les dents à s'en péter la mâchoire.

-Granger, souffla-t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il l'appelait.

Hermione sentait leur mal être à tous les deux. Harry qui bouillait à l'idée de la proximité physique de Malfoy, son malaise qu'un autre homme soit là avec eux. Elle-même ne savait pas comment gérer une telle étreinte, aucun livre ne traitait d'un tel sujet, elle avait cherché pourtant, sans résultat. C'était tellement difficile, comment fallait-il gérer ça ? Une relation, avec deux hommes ? Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus c'était...

-Mione, ferme les yeux, arrête de penser, lui ordonna brusquement Harry la coupant de fait dans sa pensée.

Elle se contenta d'obéir et suivit ses instructions.

-Contente-toi de ressentir ce qu'il y a en toi.

Drago, toujours figé derrière elle la main sur son épaule, la sentit se détendre, sa respiration se fit plus lente, plus régulière et le balancement de la tresse s'en ressentit. Les yeux verts de Potter se fermèrent à leur tour et son visage se cacha dans le cou de la jeune femme. Le Serpentard, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, avança jusqu'à ce que son corps effleure celui de la Gryffondor. Exactement à l'opposé de Potter, il prit place, collant son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme et enfouissant son visage de l'autre côté de son cou. Les bras ballants, ne sachant pas où poser ses mains, il se contenta d'appuyer son poids sur elle, leurs formes s'épousant, ses fesses rondes et féminines pressèrent son anatomie qui comme il le savait réagissait déjà positivement à l'étreinte.

Au même instant, alors que la magie de leur connexion s'établissait, les deux Gryffondors saisirent chacun une de ses mains, franchissant pour lui la dernière étape de la liaison. Et la magie de leur lien fit son œuvre. L'air crépita autour d'eux, le feu rugit dans la cheminée, au dehors le vent siffla en rafales, sous leurs pieds, la dalle de marbre chauffait… Leur bulle de protection violette s'érigea en l'espace d'un battement de cils, les englobant dans sa chaleur bienfaitrice et réconfortante.

Drago fut emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations, il était Potter et Granger à la fois, entouré de chaleur humaine et de considération, possédé par la paix et le bien-être qu'il ne pouvait trouver qu'avec eux. Ses lèvres, en remerciement cherchèrent la peau sensible du cou de la jeune femme pour s'y poser et s'imbiber de son odeur, tandis que sa main pressait un peu plus fermement celle de Potter qui semblait enfin envahi par la paix.

-Merci, murmura Hermione heureuse de se sentir entière et complète.

Elle se dégagea de leur étreinte après de longues minutes, causant instantanément l'évaporation de leur bouclier. Aucuns des trois ne songea à parler de l'apparition __du bouclier, ils savaient que dorénavant ils seraient en mesure de le produire à la demande. Et comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal, elle embrassa avec tendresse la joue de Potter avant de gratifier le Serpentard de la même action. Elle les quitta sans ajouter un mot de plus, refermant doucement la porte du salon derrière elle.

Le regard gris orageux la regarda partir avec un petit pincement au cœur alors que Potter esquissait un léger sourire moqueur.

-C'est ça Potter, fous-toi de ma gueule, marmonna Drago en rejoignant la cheminée et la douceur des flammes qui l'appelaient.

-Je ne me moque pas Malfoy, je constate simplement à chaque jour qui passe le pouvoir qu'elle a sur nous.

 _ **.**_

 _ **22 Décembre 1997, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Il papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir entrevoir le décor qui l'entourait et qu'il reconnut immédiatement malgré le défaut évident de sa vision. Les tentures vertes émeraude, le mobilier ancien, les boiseries et autres moulures du plafond, les rideaux de velours tirés qui plongeaient la pièce où il se trouvait dans la pénombre, le lit à baldaquin...

Que faisait-il dans son propre Manoir qu'il avait abandonné des mois plus tôt juste avant la grande bataille de Poudlard ?

Ses idées étaient confuses, ses souvenirs brouillons, sa mémoire à court terme lui revenait difficilement. Une sorte de brouillard enfumait ses pensées… La bataille de Poudlard, sa cavale, le piège de la cabane hurlante, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa punition...

Il essaya de se relever mais la douleur le tétanisa. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et un murmure doux et féminin lui souffla dans la pénombre :

-Ne bougez pas... Vous êtes en sécurité, dans votre Manoir...

La fraîcheur des doigts fins, gentiment pressés contre son front apaisa la fièvre qui lui brûlait les entrailles, le calme l'envahit, étouffant le peu de combativité qu'il éprouvait. Son corps se relaxa de lui-même et ses yeux se fermèrent.

-Dormez, vous en avez besoin... _Somnifurus._

Lui d'ordinaire si prompt à désobéir, n'y songea pas une seconde. Apaisé par le touché délicat et réconfortant il plongea dans le monde de paix que l'inconscience lui offrait pour quelques heures encore.

 _ **.**_

 _ **22 Décembre 1997, Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur.**_

 _ **.**_

Albus, sérieusement préoccupé par les nouvelles que l'aube lui avait apportées, arpentait nerveusement son bureau. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, il déambulait dans la pièce en marmonnant dans sa barbe des propos inintelligibles sous les yeux inquisiteurs du portrait de Severus Rogue. Après sa chute de la Tour d'Astronomie, Albus avait fui Poudlard, laissant l'école aux mains d'un Directeur de confiance qui n'était autre que Rogue afin de pouvoir s'occuper pleinement de la Résistance.

-Albus, l'appela-t-il interrompant la ronde du Directeur qui leva ses yeux bleus éteints sur lui. Il est temps dorénavant de leur dire la vérité...

-Une vérité qu'ils ne sont pas encore prêts à entendre Severus !

-Il s'agit surtout d'une vérité que vous n'êtes pas prêt à admettre...

-Ce ne sont que des enfants, lui souffla tristement le vieil homme.

-Qui ont plus que grandi Albus, ils sont tous les trois majeurs ! Ils ont déjà traversé une guerre, ils sont prêts ! Statufia le Serpentard gratifiant le Directeur d'un regard polaire dont lui seul avait le secret.

Le vieil homme soupira et se laissa choir dans un fauteuil à proximité du placard dissimulant sa _pensine_.

-Regardez où nous en sommes Severus, s'apitoya le Directeur. Voldemort attaque le Premier Ministre moldu. Deux descendants sont morts. La vie du troisième, toujours captif chez les Mangemorts, ne tient qu'à un fil. Je vais mourir et ils seront seuls…

-C'est pourquoi leur dire la vérité est une nécessité absolue Albus ! Eux-seuls sont en mesure de nous ramener. Ils doivent s'unir par Morgane ! Nous n'avons plus le temps de les ménager et si vous voulez mon avis, vous les avez bien trop couvés ! Le mur se dresse devant nous, il est temps de passer à l'action si nous ne voulons pas assister à notre perte...

L'arrivée subite d'un patronus cervidé coupa la parole au Serpentard qui se tourna dans son tableau en marmonnant plein de mauvaise foi, comme l'aurait fait le véritable Maître des Potions :

-Potter, évidemment. Toujours là quand il faut celui-là.

" _Professeur, certains évènements survenus au cours de la nuit doivent être portés à votre connaissance. Pourriez-vous nous rejoindre au plus vite ?"_

L'apparition fantomatique s'évapora en finissant de délivrer son message, laissant les deux directeurs pensifs.

-Le square ou le Manoir ? Demanda tout haut Albus sans s'adresser à quiconque en particulier.

Un reniflement méprisant en provenance du tableau attira son attention et Severus grogna en haussant les épaules :

-Miss Granger les attire comme un aimant. Allez là où elle réside, vous les trouverez tous les trois ensemble. Selon toutes vraisemblances, Drago a dû passer une partie de la nuit dans le Londres moldu. S'il s'en est sorti, il a dû ressentir le besoin de rejoindre ses âmes. Il serait étonnant qu'elles se soient dispersées.

Le vieil homme fatigué se releva en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs.

-Le Manoir Malfoy alors. Nous nous verrons plus tard Severus.

-Allez-y, de toute façon je ne bouge pas, siffla-t-il sarcastique en se retournant dans son tableau où il prit un livre dans l'immense bibliothèque qui lui servait de décor.

Albus le regarda avec nostalgie et tendresse, s'installer dans le fauteuil confortable qui meublait son tableau et débuter sa lecture à la lumière des flammes rougissantes de la cheminée qui assurait une chaleur constante au résident.

-Bientôt Severus, bientôt, souffla le directeur en quittant les lieux.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **Alors ?! Comment vous avez trouvé ce rapprochement ?**_

 _ **Certaines d'entre vous me l'ont demandé alors je réponds à cette question ici, pour que vous puissiez toutes en profiter. Oui, un lemon est prévu en Drago et Hermione, la fiction n'est pas classée M sans raisons. MAIS, je n'envisage pas que Drago et Hermione puisse « coucher » après quelques chapitres, à mon sens ça ne serait pas crédible. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va arriver… Laissez-leur le temps de se connaître et de s'accepter, vous verrez le lemon n'en sera que meilleur ^^ ! Encore un peu de patience, bande de coquines ^^ !**_

 _ **Place aux rar's :**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Comme à chaque chapitre, merci de ta fidélité et de tes encouragements. Tu déchires Lily ! Merci !**_

 _ **No neme : Merci beaucoup ! La réponse à ta question concernant les pouvoirs de Drago : Le feu est son pouvoir premier mais à terme ils pourront tous utiliser les différents éléments. Je trouvais aussi que NTM collait bien à l'ambiance du chapitre ^^ ! J'espère que le chapitre t'as plu !**_

 _ **BlueRigel : Aloha ! ^^ ! Merci pour ton message, en effet Drago a eu un petit coup de chaud. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé Hermione badass… En ce qui concerne ce bon vieux Lulu, j'avoue avoir un petit faible pour lui alors affaire à suivre ^^ ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu !**_


	21. Chap21 : Conciliations, partie 2

_**Bonjour à toutes les filles !**_

 _ **Cette semaine, la note d'auteur sera un peu plus longue que d'habitude, mais suite à plusieurs messages pointant un problème de rating et un manque de lemon, je vais m'expliquer ici.**_

 _ **Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, je vous rappelle que la présence d'un seul lemon, suffit à justifier le rating M. Je ne l'invente pas, c'est dans les conditions générales d'utilisations du site, or, dans mon cas personnel, Harry et Hermione ont un lemon dès le chapitre 3. D'autres sont prévus avec du MMF, MM et FM. L'utilisation régulière des produits stupéfiants ( une pratique illégale dans la majorité des pays ) justifie également le rating M. Il est donc hors de question de baisser le rating à T.**_

 _ **En ce qui concerne le manque de lemon de cette fiction, je vous rappelle qu'ici vous êtes dans une fiction longue, où j'ai pris le parti de développer une histoire et des personnages. Non, il n'y a pas de lemon à chaque chapitre. Si c'est ce que vous cherchez, vous ne le trouverez pas ici, et je vous conseille de vous rabattre sur des OS qui se lisent en dix minutes et sur les PWP qui sont là pour combler les attentes en matière de citron.**_

 _ **Plusieurs messages ont également pointé un plagiat de ma part…**_

 _ **J'en suis profondément attristée, parce que cette fiction je la travaille depuis des années qu'elle me tient à cœur et qu'il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de plagier qui ou quoi que ce soit. Quand je pompe chez les autres, je le signale, preuve en est, les crédits de toutes les chansons d'intro. Nous sommes dans un fandom où de nombreuses histoires se recoupent et les bases ( prophéties, pouvoirs magiques, pairing, etc etc ) se retrouvent dans la plupart des fictions.**_

 _ **Contrairement à de grands auteurs de fiction je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir un impact majeur sur qui que ce soit. On m'a reproché de faire l'apologie des stupéfiants, ce n'est ni le cas, ni le but de cette histoire. Si vous pensez ça, alors sachez que vous êtes passé à côté du fond de cette fiction.**_

 _ **J'accueille chaque review et PM avec plaisir, les critiques constructives et les remarques justifiées, m'aident à avancer et à me remettre en question, mais là je vous avoue que trop c'est trop. Je fais mon possible pour poster de manière régulière, en menant vie pro et familiale de front, mes bêtas sont comme moi, des bénévoles qui prennent de leur temps perso pour vous offrir (gratuitement) un texte construit et propre.**_

 _ **Je conseille à certaines, qui ont un grand manque de respect et de savoir-vivre, de reconsidérez leur propos, de s'adresser aux auteurs avec politesse plutôt que de balancer des PM injurieux et bourrés de fautes d'orthographe du genre :**_

 _ **« Une fiction clasé M on se demande bien pourqoi ! Pas de sexe depuis le debut de lhistoire, des longuers monstre et en plus du plagia. Quan on pique le boulo des autres on assume petite merdeuse ! grosse perte de temps à lire, j'aime pa. »**_

 _ **Comme à chaque fois, je n'oblige personne à me lire, la croix rouge en haut à droite de l'écran vous permet de quitter le texte s'il ne vous plaît pas.**_

 _ **Je regrette qu'une minorité m'oblige à faire ce genre de note moralisatrice qui ne concerne au fond qu'une poignée de lectrices… Alors à toutes celles qui sont là depuis le début de cette aventure, à celles qui commentent, à celles qui apprécient ce texte… Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos messages de soutien…**_

 _ **Mon erreur aura été de ne pas signaler dès le départ ce que contiendrait cette fiction. Je m'en excuse si certaines se sont senties flouées et sachez que je ne referai pas la même erreur sur ma prochaine fiction. J'avais oublié ( depuis Veela malgré moi ) à quel point s'exposer à la critique pouvait parfois être frustrant.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, Vivin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aucun d'entre nous n'a voulu recoller les morceaux,**_

 _ **Toute tentative nous montrait qu'on avait vraiment trop d'égo.**_

 _ **Mon père n'était pas chanteur, il aimait les sales rengaines.**_

 _ **Surtout celles qui vous tapent comme un grand coup de surin en pleine poitrine.**_

 _ **Croyant la jouer fine, il ne voulait pas, ne cherchait même pas,**_

 _ **A ranger ce putain d'orgueil qui tranchait les liens familiaux chaque jour un peu plus.**_

 _ **J'avais pas l'impression d'être plus côté qu'une pièce à l'argus…**_

 _ **Donc j'ai dû renoncer, trouver mes propres complices, mes partenaires de glisse.**_

 _ **Désolé si j'm'immisce mais laisse pas traîner ton fils,**_

 _ **Si tu veux pas qu'il glisse, qu'il te ramène du vice.**_

 _ **Suprême NTM, Laisse pas traîner ton fils.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 20 : Conciliations.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **22 Décembre 1997, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Il était presque seize heures quand Harry, fraîchement douché, pénétra dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Au matin, lui et Drago avaient fini par rejoindre Hermione pour quelques heures de repos. C'était l'absence du Serpentard qui avait réveillé les deux Gryffondors. Ils s'étaient accordés quelques minutes de tendresse bien nécessaire avant de se décider à quitter les appartements prévus pour les amis de passage qui les avaient accueillis pour leur trop brève nuit. Encore éprouvé par les évènements de la veille, Harry trouva son compagnon d'âme en train d'éplucher la Gazette du jour. Sur la table basse, café, toasts et marmelade attendaient sagement d'être dégustés.

-Que disent les nouvelles ? Demanda le Gryffondor en s'installant dans un canapé non loin de la cheminée.

Le Serpentard replia le journal et le déposa sur la table en répondant :

-Rien. Il n'y a pas un mot de l'attaque de Londres, ni dans la Gazette, ni dans le Chicaneur.

-Kingsley a sous doute été mis au courant et a dû faire le nécessaire pour museler la presse, commenta Harry en s'emparant de la cafetière en argent trônant sur la table pour servir deux cafés tout en reprenant :

-Hermione écoute les nouvelles moldues à la radio, elle nous rejoint dès que c'est fini.

Malfoy lui adressa un bref signe de remerciement en prenant sa tasse. Il alluma une cigarette et, pensif, il laissa ses yeux gris embrasser le parc qui s'étendait aux pieds des baies vitrées.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Potter, commença le Serpentard sans détourner les yeux du paysage.

-Et ? Relança le Gryffondor en voyant qu'il n'allait pas plus loin.

-Des têtes vont tomber au sein du Cercle après ce qui s'est passé. Le fiasco du Londres moldu n'était pas censé se produire. Nous devions pénétrer dans la maison et tuer tous les moldus présents. Or rien de tout ça ne s'est produit.

-Très bien Malfoy, commenta Harry sans trop savoir où il voulait en venir. Et du coup ?

Les yeux gris revinrent se poser brièvement sur le Gryffondor avant qu'il n'appelle :

-Kreattur !

-Maître ? S'inclina immédiatement l'elfe en apparaissant devant le Serpentard.

-Raconte à Potter ce que tu m'as dit, tout à l'heure dans la cuisine.

Les oreilles de l'elfe remuèrent mais l'elfe s'exécuta :

-Après votre départ du Manoir Black, Kreattur a entendu du bruit à la porte. Des hommes en noirs cherchaient à pénétrer dans la maison et ils ont réussi. J'ai envoyé les corps des prisonniers dans le grenier où l'hippogriffe dormait et j'ai surveillé les intrus. Ils ont fouillé partout dans la maison : le grand salon, le boudoir de ma bien-aimée Maîtresse, la chambre du pauvre Regulus et celle de Sirius. Ils ont fouillés la grande bibliothèque et le bureau, renversant les secrétaires et les papiers notariés…

-Ont-ils pris quelque chose d'important ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, Maître Harry. Mais quand ils ont commencé à monter dans les étages, j'ai suivi les ordres du Maître Drago et amené les prisonniers ici en lieu sûr.

-Tu as bien fait Kreattur, approuva Harry en causant une révérence de la créature qui apprécia que ses maîtres jugent son travail satisfaisant.

-Tu peux partir, le renvoya Drago d'un bref geste de la main.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et des petits gâteaux secs complétèrent le petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux.

-En une nuit, nous avons plus perdu qu'au cours des six derniers mois, s'apitoya Harry alors que les portes du salon s'ouvraient de nouveau, laissant entrer Hermione, qui vint les rejoindre après leur avoir adressé un sourire.

-Reposée Mione ? Demanda Harry en soufflant sur son café.

-Autant que possible, répondit-elle en se servant à son tour une tasse. Je viens de croiser Kreattur qui sortait du salon. Que vous a-t-il appris ?

-Selon lui, après notre départ pour le Manoir, le Square a été investi par des hommes en noirs qui ont fouillé la maison de fond en comble. Heureusement pour nous, la prévoyance de Malfoy a été payante, l'elfe a protégé les prisonniers en les amenant ici, sachant que son salut en dépendait.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse de longues minutes, elle sentait sur elle les regards des garçons mais contrairement à d'habitude, le malaise ne surgit pas. Bien au contraire, le fait qu'ils soient ainsi tous les trois apaisait son esprit et facilitait sa réflexion.

-Le solstice, murmura-t-elle par-dessus sa tasse. Voldemort a profité de l'alignement des planètes pour pratiquer un rituel de puissance. Et nous n'avons rien vu venir.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de rituel qui passe inaperçu Granger.

-Parce que l'attaque du Londres moldu est passée inaperçue à tes yeux ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et elle continua sur son idée :

-S'il a fait ce que je crois, alors cela expliquerait la levée du _Fidelitas_ mais aussi la puissance de l' _impero_ lancé sur ton père.

-Ce rituel est temporaire ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

-Oui, murmura Hermione. Ce genre de rituel n'est pas éternel, il procure au sorcier qui le pratique une puissance phénoménale mais qui est limitée dans le temps. Il a eu accès à une puissance accrue, seulement quelques heures. Physiquement parlant, une telle pratique a dû lui coûter beaucoup d'énergie. L'alignement des planètes lui a offert une fenêtre de tir que nous n'avons pas su exploiter, contrairement à Lui.

-Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme il l'avait prévu, contra Drago.

-Tu as raison, souffla Hermione. L'attaque de Londres a échoué mais celle du Square nous a atteints personnellement. La maison est à Harry et c'est le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, les Mangemorts le savent depuis l'année dernière quand nous l'avons perdu une première fois pendant qu'on chassait les Horcruxes. Au Square, les cibles c'étaient l'Ordre et Harry. En s'attaquant à moi par le biais de Lucius, il a fait preuve d'intelligence, soit il me tuait et faisait perdre à Harry un allié, soit je le tuais et un traître quittait ce monde. Dans les deux cas il était gagnant. En brisant le _fidelitas_ qu'Albus a apposé sur la maison après la bataille de Poudlard, il nous enlève la seule cachette fiable que nous avions. Il faudra que l'Ordre trouve un nouvel endroit pour se réunir et Poudlard est exclu d'office, Albus refusera de lier la résistance à l'école.

-Sais-tu la puissance magique qu'il faut pour faire sauter un _fidelitas_ Hermione ? Souffla Drago en expirant un nuage de fumée.

-Malheureusement oui… Hier soir, il aurait pu nous tuer sans problème s'il s'en était pris à nous directement. Nous sommes loin d'être en mesure de le battre s'il fait de nouveau appel à ce genre de rituel.

Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard inquiet. Prendre conscience que l'apparition de leur pouvoir ne garantissait pas leur réussite les effraya tous subitement.

-Harris peut être une solution à certains de nos problèmes, intervint Harry amenant sur lui le regard des deux autres qui l'incitèrent à poursuivre.

-Pourquoi n'irais-je pas tout simplement porter plainte pour cambriolage ? Cela me permettrait de m'approcher de l'Auror, de lui parler et de voir dans quel camp il joue réellement, nous évitant ainsi de perdre du temps avec la préparation du _polynectar_.

-Tu comptes lui livrer les deux prisonniers ? Demanda Drago.

-Pas forcément. Je pourrais signaler simplement l'effraction….

-Harry, l'Auror saura immédiatement qu'un _fidelitas_ a également été brisé. La maison est en plein Londres moldu, elle est donc forcément protégée. Signaler le cambriolage implique de révéler d'entrée la levée du _fidelitas_. S'il est aussi doué qu'on le dit, il devrait te poser beaucoup de questions.

-Je marche avec Potter, signala Drago en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Porter plainte est une bonne idée, tu l'approcheras sans te cacher sous une fausse identité et il fera ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, enquêter à partir des faits. Il ne se sentira pas piégé.

-Je suis d'accord aussi. Mais que fait-on des deux prisonniers alors ? Demanda Hermione.

-Pour l'instant, ils gambergent, marmonna cyniquement Drago tandis que les flammes s'enroulaient soudainement sur elles-mêmes.

-Tu peux préciser s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir relevé le soubresaut rougeoyant du brasier.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un renouvelle les sorts de mutisme de Potter et puisqu'aucun de vous deux n'y a pensé, j'ai fait le sale boulot. Ils sont chacun dans une cellule du Manoir, aveugles, sourds et muets. Ils ont de l'eau et du pain à porter de mains et des couvertures propres. Contrairement à ce que tu penses Granger, je ne suis pas un tyran, souligna-t-il, satisfait d'avoir pris la jeune femme à son propre jeu.

Hermione rougit mais répliqua :

-Je me méfie avec les Malfoy.

-Et tu as raison ! Approuva-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui la fit esquisser un sourire amusé.

-Alors dis-nous Drago, quelle est ton idée ? Demanda Hermione.

-Vous vouliez faire intervenir l'Ordre et j'étais contre mais, pourquoi ne pas laisser l'Ordre se charger de l'interrogatoire des prisonniers qui, de toute façon, ne nous apprendra pas grand-chose. Les trouffions comme Jungson ne savent rien des plans du Lord, ce sont des exécutants. Nott pourrait nous donner quelques pistes mais rien de formel. Il n'est qu'un lieutenant, certes bien vu par Voldemort mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour bénéficier de Ses confidences. Je pense que les livrer à l'Ordre leur donnera quelques infos utiles pour la lutte, tous les jours sur le terrain. Les tuer serait inutile. Par contre, les amnésier et les relâcher après les avoir dotés d'un sort de localisation ça, ça pourrait nous être plus qu'utile.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, intéressée.

-Tu veux qu'ils nous mènent au QG des Mangemorts ?

-10 points pour Gryffondor ! Lança Drago en voyant qu'elle avait saisi son intention.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas te lancer un sort de localisation à toi ? Le QG tu y es régulièrement convoqué non ? Demanda Harry.

-Je suis assez surveillé comme ça Potter. Quand je suis au QG, on ne me quitte pas des yeux, j'attire un peu trop l'attention.

-L'appliquer aux deux prisonniers est beaucoup moins risqué, approuva Hermione. Harry, si Drago était surprit avec une localisation sur lui, ce serait l'exécution immédiate.

-Alors que si on relâche les deux autres, même amnésiés, tôt ou tard, le Lord voudra les voir de ses yeux, pour se faire une idée de ce qu'on lui aura rapporté. Jamais il ne se rend directement chez les partisans, ce sont eux qui viennent à lui. Tout ce qui concerne l'Ordre l'intéresse au plus haut point. Mettons-le sur la piste de l'Ordre plutôt que sur la nôtre. Ce plan c'est la manière la moins risquée pour nous, d'obtenir la localisation du QG rapidement et d'ouvrir la voie à la contre-offensive.

-Continue Drago, le poussa Harry. C'est quoi la suite ?

-Seul le Premier Cercle a le privilège de pouvoir directement apparaître au QG et c'est par ce biais que les deux prisonniers regagneront le Lord, encadré par quelqu'un du Premier Cercle. Les autres, moi inclus, ont utilisent les aires de transplanage et de portoloin illégales pour Le rejoindre ce qui déjoue la localisation. Le Premier Cercle est là à titre de conseil pour épauler le Lord. Ses membres sont les plus proches de Lui et ils ont les plus hautes responsabilités. Greengrass par exemple, lui il est en charge de l'armement. Fletchey c'est le stratège, c'est lui qui a dû mettre au point les trois vagues d'assaut simultanées sur le 10, Downing Street. Mais le Cercle ne fait pas que ça, il est aussi là pour recueillir les donations des membres. J'ai déjà vu mon père, recevoir de l'argent d'un partisan au Manoir, le garder dans son coffre et noter le don sur un carnet. Je suis persuadé qu'un livre de comptes des donations est gardé quelque part au QG. Severus pensait que l'argent des dons servait au profit personnel du Lord et je ne peux que me ranger à son point de vue quand je vois qu'hier soir les potions incendiaires étaient de si mauvaises qualités que ce sont elles qui ont conduit au désastre. Si j'arrive à mettre la main sur ce cahier, alors nous aurons là une preuve irréfutable de la culpabilité des Mangemorts, leurs noms, la valeur des dons, la fréquence et les dates. Et vous savez comme moi que Dumbledore est friand de ces preuves que l'on peut fournir à un tribunal.

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un bref regard.

-Tu planifies donc d'entrer au Premier Cercle ? Comment ? Demanda Hermione.

-Des têtes vont tomber au sein du Cercle, c'est une certitude. Je pense pouvoir faire partie des prochains élus et accéder à des responsabilités mais aussi à de nombreuses informations, dont les livres de compte de l'organisation. Je ne suis cependant pas le seul à mériter l'entrée dans le Cercle, Nott aurait pu, mais ce n'est plus un obstacle maintenant. Personne ne songera à le chercher à part son père, il est fini. Marcus Flint est un fidèle, il pourrait être concerné également… Et si je ne suis pas admis, alors Nott et Jungson seront une seconde chance de découvrir la localisation du QG, nous pourrons en surveiller les abords, surveiller les allées et venues.

Harry, le regard rivé au Serpentard, avait le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse. L'harmonie tant recherchée était enfin là et il sentait que leur plan était le bon, même si Hermione releva une faille importante :

-D'accord, admettons, qu'on trouve le QG, que tu sois intronisé, que tu trouves des preuves et qu'on donne tout ça aux Aurors, qui n'auront plus qu'à faire les perquisitions et les interpellations. Ce serait parfait mais ça ouvrirait la voie à des procès en pagaille. Le système judiciaire ne sera pas en mesure d'absorber autant d'affaires, les délais des procès seront immensément longs. Azkaban n'étant pas extensible à l'infini, tous ne pourront pas être mis en détention provisoire en attendant leurs procès et les avocats brandiront la présomption d'innocence. Ils seront tous sortis en l'espace de quelques mois.

-Avoue que quelques mois de répit, ça __ne serait pas du luxe, contra Drago, pragmatique.

-Des assignations à résidence seraient une solution, proposa Harry. Ca ne concerne au fond qu'une centaine de personnes, cent cinquante tout au plus n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est une question de droit constitutionnel Harry, c'est délicat comme sujet. Les politiques et Kingsley en particulier, devront faire passer des mesures exceptionnelles…

-Qui ne sont pas de notre ressort, la coupa Drago. Nous ce qui nous importe c'est de vaincre Voldemort. Lui faire perdre son QG et une partie de ses troupes devrait l'affaiblir suffisamment. Si Morgane et Merlin sont avec nous, il se pourrait bien qu'il se retrouve seul et alors, nous pourrons le vaincre.

-Drago a raison, commenta Harry, convaincu par le discours.

-Je sais, souffla Hermione après quelques minutes de silence. Mais la loi protège les innocents, la présomption d'innocence évite les condamnations expéditives et les erreurs judiciaires. Ils ne sont pas tous Mangemorts par choix, tu en es la preuve vivante Drago.

-Je sais Hermione mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions dans ma manche, commenta Drago.

La jeune femme abdiqua, consciente que c'était le meilleur plan qu'ils n'auraient jamais et ajouta.

-Alors puisque nous sommes d'accord, il est temps de faire venir Albus.

.

 _ **22 Décembre 1997, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Albus arriva devant les grilles métalliques du Manoir Malfoy en tout début de soirée, encore un peu sonné par les évènements que Kingsley était venu lui apporter la veille aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Le Premier Ministre moldu, attaqué en plein Londres… Les caméras, appareils photos et micros de toutes les agences de presse moldues de la planète avaient couvert l'évènement... Le Ministre de la Magie en personne et le Directeur avaient unanimement reconnu dans le secret du bureau directorial que Voldemort venait sans conteste de frapper un grand coup. Non pas en commettant un massacre de population civile mais en mettant à mal l'anonymat de leur monde. La nuit précédente, il s'en était fallu de peu pour que les moldus découvrent la Magie avec tout ce qu'elle comportait de mauvais. Heureusement pour elle, la Magie pouvait compter sur un Premier Ministre, compétent, réactif et incorruptible qui avait su faire face à la situation d'urgence totalement inédite.

Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, caustique, en entendant les deux hommes :

-Un Premier Ministre et un Directeur, pourtant passés par les cours de divination et d'astronomie, auraient dû remarquer qu'au solstice d'hiver, l'alignement des planètes, à l'aide du rituel adapté, donnait puissance et force.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Kingsley approuva le Maître des Potions :

-On sait maintenant à quoi on doit la puissance de frappe que nous avons encaissée.

En commanditant cette attaque Tom Jedusor venait de changer sa baguette de main, démontrant qu'il n'avait pas perdu une once d'intelligence au gré de ses résurrections successives. Les deux hommes, après avoir longuement parlé sous le regard attentif du portrait de Severus, étaient tombés d'accord sur plusieurs points : Voldemort venait de tester grandeur nature la réaction des Aurors face à un attentat. Sans aucun doute, son but était de provoquer la « Grande Révélation » et donc une guerre ouverte entre les deux sociétés qui coexistaient. Les deux hommes avaient déduit que les moldus sans poids réel ne l'intéressaient plus, dorénavant c'était les têtes pensantes des deux Ministère qui étaient sur Sa liste. Tuer les hautes sphères du pouvoir des deux mondes lui donnerait le contrôle du pays tout entier.

Kingsley, conscient d'être la prochaine cible, avait exposé à son homologue moldu la situation au sein de la communauté sorcière. Tony Blair lui avait assuré qu'il le laissait pour le moment gérer les problèmes mais que si les attaques persistaient, il ferait appel au Conseil de Sécurité de l'ONU qui l'épaulerait sans hésiter. Le sorcier, reçu pour l'occasion à Buckingham Palace dans les salons royaux, avait bluffé en assurant qu'il maitrisait la situation. Ce à quoi la Reine Elizabeth avait répondu d'un ton pincé, sous le regard sceptique de Blair :

-Cela fait plus de vingt ans que les sorciers me parlent de ce Lord Voldemort. Il serait temps en effet, Monsieur le Ministre, de maîtriser ce bien triste personnage.

Les propos de la Reine avaient alerté le Directeur. Tant que les attaques se cantonnaient au monde sorcier, les moldus s'en souciaient peu. Aujourd'hui Voldemort venait de briser la première de leur règle : « restons cachés ». Albus doutait que la société sorcière puisse survivre à une coalition internationale moldue aussi puissante que celle qui avait ravagé l'Irak lors de la Seconde Guerre du Golfe au début des années 90.

Le Directeur se reprochait de n'avoir rien vu venir de l'attaque, rien senti, pas même une intuition n'était venue guider sa pensée, lui qui avait toujours eu une clairvoyance plus que développée devait désormais se contenter d'une vague intuition de temps à autre quand se présentait devant lui un choix important. Son dernier pressentiment, il l'avait eu au cours de l'été quand il avait reçu le tout premier message de Drago et accepté de le rencontrer… Aujourd'hui, la fatigue lui pesait, l'énergie lui manquait et Albus sentait que sa mission touchait à sa fin. Le temps que Merlin lui avait alloué était compté. Son regard embrassa sa main noirâtre infestée du poison qui le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus et malgré lui une peur toute humaine de la mort le submergea. Severus avait fait son possible, deux ans plus tôt, en circonscrivant le mal mais son fidèle espion n'avait pas pu l'éradiquer. Il avait fini par lui murmurer dans le silence de son bureau :

«- _Vous avez deux années tout au plus Albus._

 _-Prions Merlin et Morgane que ce soit suffisant, avait-il répondu. »_

Le souvenir se dissipa quand le vent cinglant de Décembre s'enroula dans ses robes et le fit frissonner. Il s'avança vers les grilles d'apparence métallique qui s'évaporèrent sur son passage, prouvant qu'il était bien attendu ici et non au Square. Severus avait encore une fois eu raison et le vieil homme sourit tristement. Une nouvelle fois, la clairvoyance se refusait à lui. Cela devenait récurent et confortait son intuition première, ses pouvoirs et sa puissance le quittaient petit à petit. Dorénavant produire un sort complexe tel qu'un _patronus_ lui demandait beaucoup plus de concentration et d'efforts… Son temps s'effilochait.

Tandis qu'il remontait l'allée, ses yeux observateurs remarquèrent rapidement les rideaux de tissu blanc qui tournoyaient dans les airs au premier étage de la massive bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui. Les grandes portes fenêtres donnant sur un balcon de pierre n'étaient plus que des vestiges de montants arrachés et pendants tristement dans le vide. La blancheur du tissu se détachait dans la nuit noire et les bris de verres affutés qui avaient vaillamment résistés aux sortilèges destructeurs, reflétaient la luminosité lunaire.

A n'en pas douter, sa présence était requise, pensa-t-il tout en pressant le pas. Il s'engouffra sous le perron et d'un bref mouvement de poignet actionna le bélier qui retomba lourdement contre la porte. Un elfe se présenta à lui, le fit entrer et le débarrassa de sa cape en couinant :

-Mes maîtres vous attendent au salon, Monsieur Dumbledore.

La créature le précéda et Albus le suivit docilement. En s'arrêtant aux pieds de l'escalier de marbre, le temps que l'elfe ouvre les portes, le regard du Directeur accrocha avec surprise, Kreattur l'elfe des Black, au balcon du palier supérieur. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'y arrêter il pénétra dans le salon de réception et en profita pour laisser ses yeux embrasser la pièce tandis que la porte se refermait silencieusement dans son dos.

Drago debout, le dos appuyé contre le montant de la cheminée, une cigarette à la main, le couvait d'un regard qui le ramena l'espace d'une seconde au temps de sa jeunesse et de Grindelwald en lui causant un désagréable frisson. Deux descendants de Morgane, se rappela-t-il. Comment pouvait-il oublier ce genre de détails ?

Ses yeux effleurèrent Harry, assis dos à l'entrée, dans un canapé faisant face à la cheminée puis passèrent sur Hermione, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil dans le coin de la cheminée opposé au Serpentard, vraisemblablement absorbée par la lecture d'un des nombreux parchemins qu'elle tenait à la main. Aucun des deux Gryffondors n'avait remarqué son arrivée et le cœur du Directeur se pinça et soudainement, il ne fut plus si sûr de la nécessité absolue de sa présence. Il fronça ses sourcils, essayant de déterminer ce qui avait changé entre ces trois-là…

-Professeur, installez-vous, l'accueillit finalement Drago en lui désignant une place sur le canapé aux côtés de Harry qui lui adressa un bref sourire, fatigué et dépourvu de sa chaleur habituelle.

Hermione releva la tête de ses notes pour le saluer avec sa bienveillance habituelle. Albus finissait de s'installer quand Harry prit la direction de l'entretien avec un naturel déconcertant. Bien que surpris par la tournure de l'entretien, il écouta attentivement les mots de son protégé tandis qu'en son for intérieur, son cœur se serrait. D'habitude c'était lui qui menait les réunions. Là, il n'était qu'un simple spectateur. Mais à mesure qu'Harry relatait ce qu'il avait vécu, son cœur oublia vite ses peines pour battre plus vite et plus fort. Quand son élève évoqua son pouvoir et leurs pouvoirs, Albus fut envahi par une satisfaction profonde…

Enfin ! Ils savaient ce qu'ils étaient et l'acceptaient pleinement.

Mais la suite du récit détourna le vieux sorcier de ses émotions. Le poids réel de l'attaque subie l'étouffait, la perte du Square était un mystère qui méritait une enquête approfondie… Avaient-ils été trahis ? Par qui ? Mondingus ? Un membre plus proche encore ?... Ou bien un sorcier habile avait-il pu briser les défenses ? Heureusement la mise à sac de la maison n'apprendrait rien de particulier aux Mangemorts, Albus put leur assurer :

-Tous les documents, la liste des membres, les courriers, les missions, nos renseignements, prouvant de près ou de loin que l'Ordre existe bel et bien, sont cachés au cœur de Poudlard dans une pièce que seul l'héritier de Salazar serait capable d'ouvrir.

Albus vit Drago froncer les sourcils mais Hermione compléta rapidement :

-Seul Harry peut ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Il faut parler Fourchelangue et…

-Voldemort le peux aussi, souligna le Gryffondor.

-Poudlard est protégé et sait parfaitement bien se défendre en cas d'attaque. La magie primaire qui y circule en fait une place forte plus impénétrable que Gringotts. Nos documents y sont en sécurité. Cependant la maison des Black recèle de nombreux objets magiques qui pourraient être utilisés dans certains rituels prohibés. De même sa bibliothèque, bien qu'en partie détruite par une flambée colérique de Sirius, regorge d'ouvrages à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains…

-Kreattur nous a assuré que rien n'avait été dérobé. Ils cherchaient quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé.

-Justement, intervint Harry en ramenant l'attention sur lui après avoir brièvement consulté du regard Hermione puis Drago, comme pour s'assurer que rien ne changeait au plan qu'ils avaient prévu, tous les trois ensemble. Nous voudrions contacter le Bureau des Aurors pour leur confier l'enquête et trouver les coupables de l'effraction. Il faudrait que Greg Harris soit en charge de l'investigation. Pourriez-vous contacter Kingsley à ce sujet et faire le nécessaire ?

Albus, surpris par la requête, somme toute extrêmement simple, acquiesça :

-Je ferai le nécessaire mais, permettez-moi de vous demander pourquoi l'Auror Harris vous intéresse-t-il ?

-Potter n'a pas tout dit, Professeur, esquiva habilement Drago avec un sourire carnassier. Le petit bonus de cette attaque au Square, ce sont les deux prisonniers que l'elfe a eu le bon sens de ramener ici. Théodore Nott et Elliot Jungson _**(*)**_ sont actuellement dans mes cachots, aveugles, sourds et muets. Leur cas sera réglé sous peu, finit-il en allumant une cigarette.

 _ **(*) Elliot est une pure invention mais son père était un des Mangemorts présents au Département des Mystères.**_

-Tu devais sans doute être là-bas hier soir ? Enchaîna Albus, bien conscient que Drago cherchait à éviter le sujet « Harris » pour le moment et qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier ce Gardien-là en particulier.

Le Serpentard raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il avait vécu côté Mangemort pendant l'assaut, le feu qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser. Il mentionna aussi tous les journalistes moldus qu'il avait vu autour du 10, Downing Street alors qu'il était dissimulé par un sortilège :

-Ils se disent journalistes… Des vautours oui. Les nôtres sont pareils. Notre anonymat aurait pu en prendre un sacré coup !

Il finit sur ce coup de sang et jeta son mégot dans les flammes qui rugirent à l'approche de leur Maître. Albus ne mentionna pas à haute voix, l'étrange comportement du feu mais s'assura d'un regard de le faire comprendre aux deux autres qui hochèrent la tête.

-Les journalistes moldus, reprit le Directeur, sont persuadés qu'ils étaient sur les lieux d'un attentat perpétré par l'IRA. Kingsley a conjointement diligenté Aurors et Langues-de-Plombs. Tandis que les uns partaient à l'assaut, les autres apposaient des boucliers sonores pour étouffer les explosions et créaient une illusion d'attentat totalement moldu. Quelques images ont été tournées mais les _oubliettes_ se sont chargées de faire disparaître ces preuves.

-C'est quoi ça, l'hira? Demanda Drago.

-L'IRA c'est le bras armé des indépendantistes irlandais. Ils veulent se séparer du royaume et commettent régulièrement des attentats pour y parvenir. Les moldus ne seront pas vraiment surpris qu'ils soient à l'origine de cette attaque, expliqua Harry en se souvenant des propos de l'Oncle Vernon à ce sujet :

« _-Tu verras Pétunia, un de ces jours, ces fichus irlandais feront sauter Buckingham ! »._

Hermione approuva les propos du Gryffondor d'un hochement de tête et expliqua à son tour, avec sa pertinence habituelle, comment Lucius Malfoy sous l'emprise d'un _impero,_ qu'elle avait brisé avec difficulté, l'avait attaquée dans ses appartements, ici au Manoir. Elle pensait qu'étant un Malfoy de sang, la magie du bâtiment l'avait reconnu et laissé entrer.

-Je ne m'en suis souvenue que tout à l'heure en repensant à l'attaque. Mais Malfoy Sr n'est pas venu seul, j'ai entendu quelqu'un lui dire : « Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ». Un homme était là, mais qui ? Je l'ignore. Peut-être l'inconnu voulait-il s'assurer de le laisser au bon endroit après s'être assuré que les elfes, tenus en laisse par un Malfoy de sang, n'interviendraient pas pour m'aider. Je n'ai eu la vie sauve que grâce à mes talents de sorcière, le Vent s'était refusé à moi à cause de notre manque de lien, annonça-t-elle au Directeur avant de marquer une petite pause pour placer son argument principal :

-Cette attaque aurait pu tous nous tuer Albus ! Nous avons perdu un abri et la catastrophe du monde moldu aurait pu être évitée si nous avions l'entière vérité Albus. Qu'êtes-vous donc ? Un _« gravitant »_ comme le dit la Prophétie ? Quel est votre rôle dans ce cycle ?

Albus, paralysé par la puissance magique émanant subitement de la jeune femme qu'il connaissait douce et effacée, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Devait-il parler ?

-Il nous faut la vérité Albus, insista Harry fermement attirant à lui les yeux bleus un peu perdus.

Etait-ce le bon moment ? Etaient-ils prêts ?

-C'est maintenant qu'il faut parler Professeur, sans la vérité ici et maintenant je sors de cette pièce, et je traîne Lucius par la peau du cou jusqu'à Voldemort. Il se fera un plaisir de le récupérer et saura le punira bien mieux que ces fiches molles d'Aurors. Croyez-bien Directeur que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à mettre cette menace à exécution. __

Albus frissonna en croisant les yeux déterminés du Serpentard et abdiqua.

-Depuis la nuit des temps, Merlin et Morgane s'affrontent à chaque génération à travers les meilleurs sorciers du temps. Ils choisissent chacun un champion, leur champion. A mes dix-sept ans, après la mort d'Arianna, ma jeune sœur, Merlin m'est apparu dans un songe qui changea ma vie. J'avais été choisi pour vaincre Gellert Grindelwald, le champion de Morgane. Nous, qui avions été amis, devions nous battre pour obtenir le pouvoir de la Baguette de Sureau. Je pensais avoir donné la victoire à Merlin en obtenant cette relique. Tout aurait dû prendre fin en 1945 avec ma victoire, les prochains champions seraient choisis d'ici un siècle, soit en 2045, mais…

Le vieil homme soupira tristement et Hermione perçut l'ombre des regrets planer au-dessus de lui :

-Ma jeunesse et mon espoir de rédemption pour Gellert m'ont fait commettre une erreur qu'aujourd'hui je regrette. J'ai refusé de le tuer, faisant preuve de faiblesse en le laissant croupir en prison pour le restant de sa vie. Mais pour que l'Equilibre soit maintenu, l'un de nous devait mourir afin que la puissance magique dont les Dieux nous ont fait don leur revienne. Je pensais que ma mission était de protéger la relique, ce que j'ai fait. Mais mon erreur de jugement a profité à la Fée qui s'est faufilé dans la brèche.

-Elle a créé Voldemort ? Murmura Hermione inquiète.

-Je ne pense pas Hermione. La magie primaire est bien plus complexe qu'on ne le croit. Les grandes familles de sorciers comptent souvent parmi leurs membres des champions des mages, qui ont transmis puissance et pouvoir à leurs descendants. Tom Jedusor est un Gaunt par sa mère, une famille chargée de protéger, dans des temps anciens, la Pierre de Résurrection. C'est le genre de relique, dangereuse et puissante que les Mages gardent à l'œil. Par exemple l'épée de Gryffondor n'est autre que la lame qu'Harrold a utilisée pour tuer le Dragon de Morgane, protégée à travers les siècles par la magie primaire des Fondateurs au sein de l'Ecole et que Merlin t'a envoyé Harry, par le biais de Severus… Je pense que Morgane a aidé Tom Jedusor à devenir Lord Voldemort, pas directement, je ne pense pas qu'elle lui soit apparu, sinon il l'aurait revendiqué, mais elle a pu mettre sur sa route des indices qui l'ont conduit aux Horcruxes. Elle a triché et faussé l'Equilibre du Monde.

-Pourquoi un siècle d'attente est-il nécessaire entre chaque génération ? Intervint une nouvelle fois Hermione.

-C'est le temps qu'il faut au Cosmos, à la Magie primaire qui nous donne vie, qui coule en nous tous, sorciers, pour retrouver son Equilibre après la quantité de magie que libère le combat des deux champions. L'univers est un écosystème comme un autre, il lui faut du temps pour se remettre d'un tel combat.

-Les Dieux sont omniscients, non ? Alors pourquoi Merlin n'a rien fait ? Demanda Harry.

-Il a agi Harry, sois en certain, mais dans l'ombre pour ne pas aggraver le déséquilibre cosmique. James Potter, un descendant du troisième frère Peverell, protecteur d'une relique puissante, a été choisi par le Mage. Il l'a associé à une née-moldue pour le rendre plus puissant. Le couple était destiné à détruire le pouvoir de Voldemort. Mais le rituel d'alliance des sangs entre Lily et James n'a pas été assez fort.

-Ta mère Potter était une née moldue, tout comme toi Hermione. Qu'a-t-il donc de particulier ce sang de bourbe pour que les mages l'utilisent dans leur rituel ? Demanda Drago.

-Un né-moldu n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un descendant de _Cracmol._ Nombre d'entre eux fréquentent depuis longtemps les deux mondes et certains occupent même aujourd'hui des postes de dirigeants hauts-placés chez les moldus. Le gène magique qui ne s'était pas déclenché chez eux, ils l'ont transmis à leurs descendants jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge de nouveau pour une raison inconnue. Quand il ressurgit parfois des siècles plus tard, dans un né-moldu, la puissance magique de l'individu est plus importante. Nombre de nés-moldus ont à leur compte des découvertes magiques importantes…

-La potion-tue-loup, le Quidditch qui ressemble grandement au rugby moldu, les flammes éternelles, la potion de régénération sanguine, les chocogrenouilles, les bavb…

-Ca va Granger, on a compris.

Le vent siffla violement en réponse mais la jeune femme se tint coït et laissa Albus continuer :

-J'aime à croire que certains de ces nés-moldus ont reçu un petit coup de pouce de Merlin, qui veille sur le monde qu'il a créé. Lily et James Potter ont embrassé la cause du Phoenix, ils en ont été les leaders et sont devenus des cibles en l'espace de quelques semaines. Leur puissance magique était phénoménale quand ils combattaient côte à côté. Leurs quelques victoires furent retentissantes mais l'entêtement de James et l'affrontement final à Godric's Hollow les a menés à leur perte. Je leur avais conseillé de se cacher… Et la nuit de leur assassinat, Merlin m'est de nouveau apparu dans un songe. Je… Je crois bien que mon esprit a voyagé jusqu'à Lui, à Avalon. Il m'a annoncé que Voldemort n'avait pas été vaincu, seulement affaibli et que les Potter avaient échoué à le détruire. Je me rappelle lui avoir demandé ce qu'il advenait de l'enfant. Il m'a souri, bienveillant, et m'a répondu : « Morgane et moi avons fait le nécessaire pour contrer les pouvoirs des Ténèbres. Les Gardiens ont été appelés, leurs descendants endossent déjà leur rôle de protecteur. Guidez-les, Albus Dumbledore. » En me réveillant, au matin du 1er Août 1981, Sa voix a résonné dans mon esprit une dernière fois : « Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Lucius Malfoy. Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger. Trois Descendants, trois Gardiens. Protégez-les. »

Le vieil homme se tut et remercia Harry qui lui tendait un verre d'eau.

-Un Guide pour nous six ? Murmura dans le vague la jeune femme, déjà partie bien loin sur le chemin des hypothèses que ces informations lui donnaient.

-En quelque sorte, approuva Albus en posant sur elle ses yeux bleus luisants d'émotion de livrer une vérité qu'il avait gardée pour lui toutes ces années.

-Lucius Malfoy ?! Il a bien quelque chose à voir avec la Prophétie alors… C'est le descendant de Morgane ? Demanda Harry un peu étourdi par les liens qui les reliaient tous les sept.

-Ça pourrait aussi être Severus, il était à Serpentard, contra Drago.

-Merlin à un humour caustique, moi je crois qu'Il a fait de Sirius son propre descendant. Il espérait sans doute, faire un pied de nez à Morgane en lui prenant un Black de sang pour sa cause. Lucius Malfoy c'est le descendant de Morgane, c'est certain. Le Professeur Rogue était le troisième, comme moi, un intermédiaire. Mais il lui était impossible d'avoir la moindre conversation avec Sirius, tout comme Lucius je suppose. Les Mages n'ont pas fait preuve de beaucoup de stratégie en choisissant des descendants incapables de s'entendre.

-Ta déduction est bonne Hermione. L'héritage, dont Merlin a doté Sirius, l'a poussé à suivre James Potter aveuglément, il devait protéger Harry, c'était son rôle et en le choisissant pour parrain, les Potter ont fait ce qu'il fallait. Tout comme les Malfoy ont choisi Severus pour protéger Drago. Sirius, Lucius et Severus n'ont rien fait pour s'entendre, mais les Mages savent ce qu'ils font quand ils choisissent de doter certains individus de pouvoir et ils ont poursuivi dans cette voie avec vous, les Gardiens. L'Equilibre ne peut être atteint qu'avec une dose équivalente de mal et de bien.

-Les Mages, par leur inaction et leur obsession de conserver l'Equilibre, ont surtout laissé Voldemort prendre bien trop de pouvoir ! Et c'est nous qui nettoyons leur merde ! Lança Drago.

-La génération d'avant a essayé de limiter les dégâts, de nous protéger et ils ont tous échoué. Sirius, Severus, mes parents, tes parents Drago mais aussi les tiens Hermione, ils y ont tous perdu la vie, souffla tristement Harry.

-Mais nous, nous n'avons pas fait la même erreur, nous avons réussi à nous allier, constata Hermione entraînant un silence imposant de vérité.

-Hermione a raison, jeunes gens. Ne perdez pas espoir en l'avenir…

-L'avenir c'est une guerre Albus, renchérit Harry de sa voie lointaine qui attira immédiatement l'attention d'Hermione et de Drago. Ce ton-là annonçait des Vérités, ils le savaient. Une guerre ouverte entre moldu et sorciers…

-C'est là que tu trompes Harry, votre alliance empêchera Voldemort de provoquer cet évènement. Vous le détruirez avant. Je le sais, parce que les Mages n'ont pas dépensé autant d'énergie à vous protéger pour vous voir échouer alors que vous êtes prêts. Vous sauverez le monde de cette guerre et des horreurs qui arriveront si jamais Voldemort prend l'ascendant sur le pays puis sur le Monde. C'est écrit : « _L'alliance des trois sangs apportera l'équilibre. »_

Les propos du Directeur jetèrent un silence sur l'Assemblée. Les Âmes semblaient se sonder les unes les autres ce qui créait __une poussée magique dans l'atmosphère. Quelques minutes passèrent et finalement, Drago, Harry et Hermione s'adressèrent un signe de tête et le Serpentard finit par demander :

-Et Lucius ? Que fait-on de lui ? On l'interroge et après ?

-Encore faudrait-il qu'il survive, lâcha gravement Hermione. Il a vécu depuis Octobre dans les cachots de Voldemort et ça se voit. Il est en état de malnutrition, ses dents se déchaussent et ses cheveux tombent par poignée, ses pupilles sont quasiment blanchâtre j'ai peur qu'il ne retrouve pas complètement la vue. Voldemort a profité du solstice pour attirer à lui une puissance qui se retrouve dans l' _impero_ de Lucius. Voldemort a su se servir d'une magie primaire qu'il déteste et méprise. Nous sommes impardonnables d'avoir commis une telle erreur.

-Nous avons fait preuve d'un grand aveuglement, c'est certain, approuva le Directeur avant qu'elle ne poursuive.

-De plus, Lucius fait des crises de spasmophilie à cause des nombreux _doloris_ qu'il a dû recevoir _,_ ses blessures se rouvrent sous l'effet des tremblements, certaines sont suintantes et infectées. La septicémie est galopante et il supporte mal les traitements magiques. Il porte également une vilaine blessure sur l'avant-bras gauche. On l'a… écorché vif. Sa Marque a disparu mais sa chair recrache un sang noir et nauséabond…

-La punition est à la hauteur de la faute commise Granger, il l'a trahi, statua Drago inflexible.

Hermione s'abstint de tout commentaire mais croisa les yeux bleus de son Directeur qui lui répondit chaleureusement, étonné de constater que, même sur son lit de mort, Lucius Malfoy, réussissait encore à se faire des alliés.

-Il nous est impossible de l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste mais je peux demander à Pompom de t'envoyer des potions et des onguents avec quelques instructions. Je propose qu'il reste ici au Manoir tant qu'il est inconscient. Mais à l'instant où il s'éveillera et qu'il sera en mesure de parler alors nous aviserons. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Hermione approuva rapidement d'un mouvement de tête, mais ceux d'Harry et du Serpentard se firent attendre. Il fallut qu'Hermione se tourne successivement vers chacun d'eux pour qu'ils acquiescent avec réticence. Visiblement, soigner et protéger Lucius Malfoy ne leur convenaient pas mais Hermione réussissait à les faire plier un peu. Lucius serait en sécurité au moins pour quelques temps, nul doute que Voldemort chercherait à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son ancien lieutenant.

-Bien, puisque le cas Lucius semble réglé…, commença Albus rapidement interrompu par Harry qui lui reprenait le leadership conversationnel.

-Albus, quelqu'un d'autre au sein de l'Ordre, une personne de confiance, devrait connaître la vérité nous concernant.

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur son protégé avant d'englober les deux autres Gardiens :

-Mon temps est compté, jeunes gens. Ma mission touche à sa fin, je le sais depuis presque deux ans maintenant. La malédiction de la Pierre me ronge et m'affaiblit. La mort de Gellert a donné la victoire officielle à Merlin, notre puissance à Gellert et moi disparaît pour laisser émerger la vôtre, plus puissante et nécessaire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Merlin voulait que je réunisse les Âmes et que je leur enseigne ce qu'elles devaient savoir.

Ses yeux se posèrent avec peur sur sa main noirâtre et déjà morte, tandis qu'il reprenait d'une voix éteinte :

-Le poison qui gangrène ma main se répand malgré les soins de Pompom et les conseils du portrait de Severus. Il me reste quelques semaines, peut-être quelques mois. Il est temps pour moi de passer la main, j'en suis conscient, mes pouvoirs s'affaiblissent, la preuve en est mon _Fidelitas_ n'a pas résisté à Voldemort… Mais je voudrais faire ça à ma manière, finit-il doucement.

La main d'Hermione se posa sur son bras et le pressa doucement, lui procurant une vague de réconfort que seules les femmes étaient capables de prodiguer.

-Allez-y Albus nous vous écoutons, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne révélerai pas à l'Ordre entier ce que vous êtes en réalité. Il serait bien trop dangereux de vous dévoiler ainsi car la trahison peut venir de partout. Deux personnes au sein de l'Ordre ont mon entière confiance, Minerva et Kingsley. Quand mon décès surviendra, je voudrais que ma chère collègue prenne la tête de Poudlard et que Kingsley dirige l'Ordre, lui seul à la carrure nécessaire pour cette mission. C'est un ancien Auror, un stratège, il est intelligent et ne veut que libérer la société sorcière du joug de Voldemort.

Quand il finit, la main d'Hermione quitta son bras et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Avec une facilité teintée de puissance, la jeune femme pénétra l'esprit du vieux sorcier et laissa quelques mots s'imprégner dans son esprit :

 _« Albus, vous avez été pour chacun de nous le meilleur guide que l'on pouvait avoir. Merlin vous accueillera en Avalon, c'est une certitude. »_ __

Elle se retira de son esprit en douceur tandis qu'Harry reprenait, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil au Serpentard qui l'enjoignit à poursuivre.

-Je vais raccompagner Albus à Poudlard. Nous parlerons ensemble à Kingsley, il nous croira d'autant plus que je pourrais lui montrer mes pouvoirs.

-Nous voulons livrer Nott et Jungson à l'Ordre, Professeur, reprit Drago. Ils auront sans doute des informations à livrer, je ne peux pas les garder ici, ils connaissent les lieux et sauront les reconnaître. Nous avons pensé que la cabane hurlante pourrait accueillir les prisonniers, leurs interrogatoires pourraient s'y dérouler en toutes discrétions. Les bruits étranges ne seront pas suspects là-bas.

-C'est juste, approuva Albus.

-Nous tenons expressément, ajouta Hermione, à ce qu'ils soient bien traités. Qu'ils soient interrogés sous _Véritaserum_ , avant d'être amnésiés et relâchés avec un sort de traçage. L'un d'eux doit cependant être capable de raconter que c'est l'Ordre qui les a interrogés. Voldemort doit croire que le combat est toujours le même. Drago pense et, nous sommes d'accord avec lui, que tôt ou tard, ces deux-là seront présentés à Lui, pour faire leur rapport ce qui nous donnerait la localisation de leur QG.

-Que comptez-vous faire avec cette information ? Demanda Albus.

-Nous espérons que l'Ordre du Phoenix et les Aurors utilisent cette information pour y faire une descente, trouver des preuves, n'importe quoi permettant de mettre la plupart des partisans à l'ombre, nous laissant le champ libre pour attaquer et tuer Voldemort.

-Pour le connaître, comme je le connais, Voldemort va se terrer après ce qu'il a fait. Il va observer les réactions et seulement après il mettra en œuvre une nouvelle offensive. C'est pourquoi vous avez besoin de l'Auror Harris, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Albus.

-Si Harris dirige l'enquête du Square, lui expliqua Harry, je serai en contact avec lui pour le dépôt de plainte, la constatation de l'effraction etc. Je trouverai un moyen de lui parler de Drago d'une manière voilée et de lui demander d'arrêter de le prendre pour cible. Et si en plus Kingsley, son chef, le Ministre de la Magie, appuie mon propos alors notre tâche n'en sera que plus facile. On peut s'en faire un puissant allié, le moment venu il pourrait nous épauler.

-Je ne peux qu'approuver cette démarche, sourit Albus.

-Alors il semblerait que nous ayons un plan, affirma Drago.

-Un plan, certes, mais nous n'avons que des présomptions sur la façon dont il faut Le tuer. Les éléments ont leur place dans le rituel c'est certain mais…

A ses mots, l'attention d'Harry se décrocha d'Hermione pour se focaliser sur le Serpentard. Entre eux deux, un seul mot flotta :

 _Lucius._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **23 Décembre 1997, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Drago, tapi à l'angle du couloir et habilement dissimulé par l'ombre d'une statue de marbre noire, surveillait, avec la plus grande des attentions, les doubles portes de chêne ouvragées marquant l'entrée des appartements de feu Septimus. Si ses calculs étaient bons, Granger ne devrait pas tarder à pointer le bout de sa baguette. Et en effet quelques minutes plus tard un sourire satisfait étira lentement ses lèvres. Même si la rigueur métronomique de sa femme lui avait facilité la tâche, elle était bien là où il l'attendait.

Potter, parti depuis la veille pour Poudlard et le Square, lui avait demandé avant de quitter les lieux : « _Si tu as l'occasion de faire parler Lucius, sans qu'Hermione ne s'en rende compte, alors n'hésite pas. »_. Il avait approuvé d'un sourire froid et répondu : « _Tu peux considérer son interrogatoire imminent »._

Et comme toutes les trois heures depuis la veille qu'il surveillait ses allées et venues, Granger leva les protections sur la porte et pénétra dans la chambre qui servait d'infirmerie pour assurer la survie de son géniteur, lui consacrant plus de temps qu'à n'importe qui d'autre entre ces murs. Quand sa femme n'était pas auprès de Lucius, elle restait enfermée dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, cherchant dans les plus vieux grimoires poussiéreux la moindre piste. En fin perspicace, Drago sentait qu'elle cherchait surtout à se cacher de lui pour repousser l'inévitable connexion physique qu'ils devaient partager.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle ressortit des appartements silencieux en compagnie de Kinky qui portait les bandages sales et les divers déchets liés aux soins. Drago regarda intensément Hermione remonter le couloir qui débouchait dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir, détaillant sa silhouette fine et féminine, avant de brusquement se rencogner dans l'ombre de la statue. Granger venait de se retourner et scrutait l'angle du mur où il était caché.

-Kinky ? Dis-moi, que fait Drago aujourd'hui ?

-Le Maître a dit qu'il sortait sur la Traverse.

-Il est absent ?

-Oui Maîtresse, affirma la créature.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard suspicieux à la statue d'Arrietta Malfoy et tourna les talons.

Ce foutu lien était une véritable entrave dans certaines situations, même coupé d'elle, elle parvenait à sentir sa présence. Il n'était pas dupe de son départ, curieuse et inquisitrice comme elle l'était, elle reviendrait sûrement avant la fin des trois heures habituelles. Ne détectant aucun bruit mais se fiant à son instinct, Drago fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et murmura :

- _Hominium Revelio_.

Il était seul.

Il rangea sa baguette et quitta silencieusement sa cachette, remontant rapidement le couloir pour se poster devant la porte close. Il ferma ses yeux, inspira profondément, comme Potter le faisait, et posa ses paumes contre le panneau.

- _Finite incantatem_ , murmura-t-il.

Sortant de ses mains, la chaleur de sa magie se propagea dans le bois qui l'absorba, la serrure cliqueta et le battant s'ouvrit silencieusement. Il se faufila à l'intérieur, referma la porte et resta figé sur le seuil de la pièce.

Devant lui, le salon transformé en chambre était plongé dans la pénombre. L'air ambiant était saturé d'odeurs médicinales et de la pestilence que dégageait le patient, allongé au milieu du lit à baldaquin qui semblait à deux doigts de l'avaler tout entier, tant le corps en son sein semblait maigre et maladif. Chauve, décharné, les pommettes saillantes, la perte des dents, évoquée par Granger la veille, faisait que ses lèvres s'affaissaient dans sa cavité buccale et lui donnait l'impression de paraître cent ans de plus…

Malgré lui, le corps du fils frissonna à l'unisson de la souffrance endurée par le père. Ce père adoré et détesté qui un jour lui avait dit : « _Toutes les choses que je fais ont pour objectif de nous mettre à l'abri »_. Drago était curieux de savoir ce que Lucius avait bien pu faire pour les mettre à l'abri et l'idée de le confronter l'emporta sur la légère empathie qu'il avait ressentie en constatant de ses yeux la dégradation physique qu'il avait subie.

Il s'avança, déterminé à faire ce qu'il fallait et pointa sa baguette sans hésitation sur le corps de son paternel.

- _Enervatum_ !... _Enervatum Maxima !_

Les paupières se relevèrent brièvement, papillonnèrent plusieurs secondes avant de s'ouvrir et de révéler des iris laiteux.

-Bonjour Père, débuta Drago causant un sursaut faible au corps groggy.

Lucius ouvrit sa bouche, révélant l'absence de nombreuses dents, mais fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre son.

- _Amplificatum_ !

Le sortilège frappa la gorge de son père et Lucius put souffler :

-Fils.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, vous répondrez à mes questions.

Même s'il était affaiblitphysiquement, Lucius Malfoy n'en conservait pas moins un intellect intact. Et c'est d'une voix rauque qu'il exhala :

-Sinon ?

Drago pointa, sans aucune hésitation, sa baguette sur la carotide palpitante et s'approcha de l'oreille de son père pour y siffler :

-Ma baguette me démange Père et un _avada_ passerait inaperçu dans votre état. Ne me titillez-pas. Contentez-vous de parler.

Lucius déglutit difficilement mais esquissa son célèbre sourire narquois qui réveilla la haine du fils :

-Tu ne changeras jamais Drago… Un imbécile de première, voilà ce que tu es.

Lucius toussa de longues secondes, amenant la sueur à perler à ses tempes avant de reprendre d'une voix plus rocailleuse que jamais :

-Me réveiller va donner du travail à ta femme… et… te fait commettre une nouvelle erreur…

Aussi blanc que les draps, son père au visage cadavérique le dévisageait de ses yeux dérangeants mais qui luisaient de vérité.

\- Marque-la au plus vite… Elle sera protégée quelques temps… Il la tuera si tu ne le fais pas…

Le quinquagénaire respira difficilement, causant l'affaissement de sa cage thoracique et reprit tant bien que mal :

-Cherche la relique des Malfoy… cachée… Manoir.

Il n'en dit pas plus, un spasme annonciateur du pire l'en empêcha. Seule sa volonté lui permit de se détourner de son fils avant que la nausée ne le submerge. Il vomit de la bile noire, liquide et malodorante sur les draps immaculés. De ses oreilles coulèrent la même substance noirâtre et aussi visqueuse que du pétrole, son corps se mit à trembler tel un épileptique. Drago, pétrifié par la scène, le regardait sans esquisser le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide alors que des alarmes stridentes se déclenchaient dans la chambre causant l'arrivée quasi immédiate des elfes.

Les créatures s'activèrent en tous sens, les fioles lévitèrent, les claquements de doigts amenaient potions, filtres et onguents sur la table de soin, les premiers bandages essuyèrent les fluides visqueux tandis que son Père perdait connaissance en exhalant un son rauque et gargouillant. Drago sentit qu'on lui tirait sa manche et il baissa les yeux sur Kinky qui le repoussait gentiment mais fermement en couinant :

-Maître Drago devrait partir… Si la Maîtresse le voit ici…

L'elfe ne put finir sa phrase. Les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent sur une Hermione essoufflée d'avoir traversé le Manoir au pas de course après que les alarmes médicales aient résonné dans la bibliothèque où elle travaillait. Drago, baguette encore à la main, croisa les yeux chocolats déçus et rageurs de sa femme.

-Réduire mon travail à néant est une de tes spécialités, lâcha-t-elle froidement à son intention avant de se détourner de lui avec la rage au cœur pour s'occuper de son patient.

-Kinky, il me faut de l'essence de Mandragore, trois gouttes non diluées pour la douleur. Laya, immobilise-le, il faut stopper cette crise…

-Granger, tenta Drago alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers lui, agacée.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer Malfoy. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué j'essaie de sauver le seul espoir que l'on ait ! Ton intervention était inutile et nous fait perdre un temps précieux !

Elle reporta son attention sur son père et s'assit au bord du lit, lui maintenant la tête en arrière pour faire couler diverses potions dans sa gorge. Se sentant de trop, Drago quitta les lieux. Sur le seuil, il observa sa femme une dernière fois, trop occupée par son paternel pour lui accorder la moindre attention, Drago se contenta de secouer la tête avant de franchir la porte. Granger ne pouvait imaginer quel genre de relation lui et son père entretenait, le passé qu'ils avaient en commun et qui était fait d'horreurs.

Il ne regrettait rien.

Son père n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et Lucius le savait. Il payait ses dettes et si le processus l'amenait à la mort, ce n'était certainement pas Drago qui s'en plaindrait. Bien au contraire.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre …**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà Mesdames, en espérant que vous avez aimé !**_

 _ **Au fait avez-vous vu que JKR annonce la sortie du huitième tome, « Harry Potter and the Cursed Child » ? J'en connais certaines pour qui Noël tombera le 31 Juillet cette année ^^ !**_

 _ **On se retrouve le 2 Mars au plus tard, pour la suite de nos aventures.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **VC.**_


	22. Chap 22 : Passion

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**_

 _ **Le tout premier POV du chapitre a été écrit suite à la suggestion d'une de mes bêtas, Maddy, qui a eu là, je dois l'avouer une très bonne idée. Je rends donc à César, ce qui appartient à César en la créditant ici. Comme vous le remarquerez, ce fameux POV marque l'entrée en scène de deux nouveaux personnages. En ce qui les concerne le canon de JKR, ne sera pas respecté.**_

 _ **Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier mes deux bêtas, pour leur travail, sans elles vos yeux ne survivraient pas à la lecture :p !**_

 _ **Merci à toutes les revieweuses de la semaine, z'êtes parfaites les filles, changez rien ! Vos rars sont en fin de chapitres mesdames.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains ! Nous on se retrouve en bas !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, Vivin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **T'es ma mire, j'suis la flèche que ton entrejambe attire.**_

 _ **Amour de loufiat, on vivra en eaux troubles toi et moi.**_

 _ **Mais ce soir faut qu'ça brille, faut qu'on enquille, j'veux du « freestyle ».**_

 _ **J'veux qu'tu réveilles, que tu stimules mon côté bestial (…)**_

 _ **J'te la f'rai façon, j'te cueille, putain y'a que ça qui me rend « joke ».**_

 _ **A ton contact je deviens liquide.**_

 _ **C'est comme un trou intemporel, bouge ton corps de femelle.**_

 _ **Regarde le long de tes hanches, je coule.**_

 _ **Ondule ton corps, baby. Ouais, ok, ça roule.**_

 _ **Je deviens insaisissable, à ton contact l'air est humide,**_

 _ **C'est comme une étincelle dans ton regard avide.**_

 _ **Ma Benz, Brigitte, reprise du Suprême NTM.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 21 : Passion.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **24 Décembre 1997, Bal de Noël, Ministère de la Magie.**_

 _ **.**_

Un peu en retrait de la foule et en partie dissimulé par l'ombre de la promenade couverte, Blaise n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite le piaillement continuel qui s'échappait des lèvres de la cavalière qu'il avait invitée sur les conseils avisés de son père.

 _« La disparition malheureuse du fils Nott nous ouvre de nouvelles perspectives. La fille de Parkinson n'est pas une beauté, je te l'accorde Blaise, mais obtenir sa main sécurise notre position pour l'avenir… Un jour ou l'autre, notre Seigneur devra nommer et former des Héritiers. »_

Alors en bon fils de famille, il supportait le babillage incessant de Pansyqui, maintenant que l'irruption cutanée de Millicent avait été traitée dans ses moindres détails, lui racontait comment la plus jeune des Greengrass, Astoria, s'était faite prendre dans un couloir du cinquième étage par Rusard la veille des vacances scolaires.

-Tu te rends compte ? Elle a quoi ? Seize ans, tout au plus et ça se conduit déjà en véritable petite peste…

Mais vraiment, malgré tous ses efforts de concentration, le cas Greengrass ne l'intéressait pas. Une jeune écervelée de cinquième année ne méritait pas son attention… Pas plus que Pansy d'ailleurs, mais la seconde avait, pour elle, des atouts qui allaient au-delà du physique et dont était dépourvue la première malgré sa beauté parfaite. Pour l'instant, ce qui l'intéressait au plus haut point, c'était sa cible qui évoluait au bras de son mari depuis leur arrivée sous les crépitements des flashs, une bonne heure plus tôt.

Peu avant le couple phare, Potter était arrivé en compagnie de Dumbledore et des Weasley Père et fils, pour ceux qui lui restaient. Chacun de son côté, les deux groupes avaient entrepris un tour de salle et maintenant qu'il touchait à sa fin Blaise vit Drago attraper une coupe de vin miellé au passage d'un serveur, avant de le tendre à sa femme. Les yeux perçant de Blaise suivirent l'échange qui s'en suivit avec curiosité, sourire éclatant de la part de la Gryffondor, auquel répondit par une douce caresse sur la joue le Serpentard avant qu'il ne lui accorde le protocolaire baisemain marquant la fin de leur entrevue. Malfoy laissa sa femme en bord de piste pour retourner au centre de la salle où il se fondit dans la foule des convives influents.

-Se souiller ainsi avec un septième année dans un vulgaire placard à balais ?! C'est honteux ! On se demande ce que ces gamines ont dans la tête, elles ont pourtant reçu la même éducation que nous, mais, a fortiori pas la même intelligence. Si tu veux mon avis, un minimum de bienséance…

Laissant Pansy poursuivre ses cancans, son regard s'ancra à sa cible et ses pensées quittèrent la Serpentarde. Granger pouvait sans nul doute remercier le savoir-faire elfique de la maison Malfoy, pour la prestance dont elle faisait preuve ce soir. Sa robe épousait ses formes de manière audacieuse mais sans pour autant tomber dans le vulgaire. Comme le jour de leur mariage, elle portait la noblesse sur elle avec succès. Drago, lui était vêtu d'une robe de prix dont le tailleur pouvait être fier, tant elle mettait en valeur la silhouette masculine, musclée et ayant pour elle toute la force de la jeunesse. Ces deux-là, ensemble, dégageaient un truc qui faisait tiquer le Serpentard, un genre d'aura, à la fois attirante et répulsive.

-…Quand on sait qu'il suffit de soudoyer un préfet de chez-nous pour obtenir le mot de passe de la salle de bain préfectorale ! Cette gamine manque franchement de jugeote et d'intelligence…

-Tout comme son père si tu veux mon avis, plaça-t-il habillement, amenant un sourire complice aux lèvres de sa consœur.

-Blaise, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu lis dans mes pensées.

Il lui lança un sourire ravageur pour cacher l'intérêt que déclenchait sa réponse. Il la laissa poursuivre alors qu'il remarquait la soudaine disparition de sa cible.

-Je trouve cette famille un peu trop bien placée. Astoria ne mérite pas Son attention. Heureusement Daphnée n'est plus une gêne depuis son mariage avec un américain…

-Pas ici Pansy ! Siffla-t-il en la fusillant du regard alors qu'il balayait la foule des yeux, repérant facilement Drago au milieu de la salle et Potter en compagnie du Directeur sur le bord extérieur.

La Serpentarde haussa les épaules en réponse à la réprimande, indifférente. Elle laissa ses yeux verts se poser brièvement sur les convives tout en buvant une gorgée de vin aux épices avant de continuer, sur le ton de la confidence :

-D'ailleurs en parlant mariage… Une fille et un fils de lieutenant du Cercle mariés… Ça en jette non ? Murmura-t-elle en lui lançant un regard incendiaire, accompagné d'un battement de cil aguicheur.

Il prit une seconde pour la sonder et déterminer son niveau de sérieux avant de répondre indécis mais intéressé :

-Tout le monde sait que ton père a entamé des pourparlers avec les Nott en vue d'une alliance matrimoniale…

-Théo ne fait plus partie du jeu et, toi et moi, on en est parfaitement conscient. Tout comme toi, je fais avec les cartes que j'ai en main. Tu es la bonne carte à jouer pour moi, tout comme je suis la tienne Blaise, susurra-t-elle en laissant ses doigts s'égarer sur son torse, séduisante.

Il lui sourit, la laissant aller au bout de son jeu :

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes exactement Pansy ? Murmura-t-il intéressé alors qu'il saisissait le coude de sa partenaire pour la guider à proximité d'une colonne, couverte de hiéroglyphes, d'où leurs murmures ne risquaient pas d'être entendus.

-Toi et moi, nous pourrions être Ses prochains bras droits. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour Lui plaire. Il se cherche des Héritiers, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit.

-Alors Il cherche vraiment à asseoir une dynastie ? A transmettre son savoir ?

-Oui ! Souffla-t-elle excitée.

Il la dévisagea et réfléchit.

Son Père avait toujours eu un fin instinct politique : dans la disparition de Théo, il avait vu une opportunité dont Blaise venait seulement de prendre conscience. Il pensa que la faveur de Morgane était avec lui ce soir, parce que jamais, sans la disparition de Théo, il n'aurait pu prétendre à un tel avenir.

Les Nott étaient des nobles de sang mais aussi de terre, un rang au-dessus des Zabini dans la hiérarchie de leur caste. Pansy était du même échelon, le plus haut. Les Parkinson possédaient depuis plus de mille ans leur domaine, leurs ancêtres remontaient jusqu'aux temps des légendes arthuriennes tandis que les Zabini étaient nobles de Sang mais pas de Terre. Sa famille avait fait fortune dans le textile, quatre siècles plus tôt en important des soieries vénitiennes, et avait racheté au dix-huitième un domaine du Lancaster à un noble de Terre, ruiné par de mauvais placements financiers.

Blaise était de trop basse extraction pour prétendre à la main de Pansy qui, en plus de son sang-pur, était une héritière qui apporterait à son mari une dot conséquente : fortune, actions, titres de noblesse et domaines patrimoniaux de sa famille puisqu'aucun mâle ne la concurrençait. Fille unique, elle était le parallèle féminin à ce que représentait un héritier Malfoy sans alliance au doigt. Malgré sa beauté discutable, elle représentait une opportunité sur laquelle Blaise n'avait pas l'intention de cracher maintenant qu'il prenait la mesure de ce que ça signifiait… Il repensa à ce qu'il avait retenu de leur conversation, les boutons de Millicent et le baiser d'Astoria voulaient forcément dire quelque chose...

-Tu recrutes pour Lui dans le milieu des filles, déduisit-il. Il veut des espionnes, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit et répondit sur le ton de l'évidence :

-Nous, les femmes, mariées ou non, entendons de nombreuses choses qui échappent aux hommes. Il veut avoir des oreilles partout.

-Pourquoi les femmes ? Et dans quel but ?

Elle trempa lentement ses lèvres dans son verre, remit ses boucles brunes en place, plissa ses yeux et les riva à l'homme qu'elle cherchait à avoir pour mari, ignorant volontairement les deux questions :

-Théo était pressenti pour le Cercle et il ne fait aucun doute après ce qui vient de se passer, que la Table va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Des places pourraient se libérer et nous donner un avantage…

-Celui du nombre de sièges.

-Trois membres travaillant main dans la main, imagine ce que l'on pourrait faire et la gloire qui irait…

Blaise la coupa en posant un index contre sa bouche qui, après quelques secondes, se pressa sensuellement contre son doigt en retour. Il lui sourit et caressa d'un revers de main la joue de la jeune femme :

-Tu prends des risques inconsidérés de parler de ça ici. Tu me rapportes là les propos de ton père Pansy, je ne suis pas dupe de tes soudaines sensibilités politiques et de tes envies de gloire à la Table. Ton père sait où nous trouver s'il souhaite nous en entretenir, mon père et moi. Nous l'écouterons avec la plus grande des attentions, sois en certaine.

-Très bien, plus de politique, abdiqua-t-elle facilement, satisfaite par la réponse de Blaise qui reprit sur le ton du conseil :

-Et je suis d'accord avec toi, les Greengrass n'occupent pas la place qu'ils méritent. La cadette ne saura pas tirer profit du privilège que tu as à offrir. Elle est trop candide. Mais la candeur, bien utilisée, peut faire de gros dégâts.

Une lueur satisfaite éclaira les yeux verts de la jeune femme qui laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres rouges alors que Blaise poursuivait en laissant ses yeux se poser sur la foule:

-Je dois vérifier quelque chose. On se voit plus tard Pansy.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et le quitta, contente d'avoir avancé ses pions dans la bonne direction.

Blaise, quant à lui, resta quelques minutes auprès de la colonne, cherchant dans la foule compacte celle qu'il lui fallait voir. Ce soir, pour une vérification, il était les yeux de son Maître… Il finit par la repérer à l'opposé de là où il se trouvait, proche d'une colonne et comme lui, elle regardait intensément la masse bruyante des convives. Il sourit, attrapa au passage d'un serveur, une coupe de vin de miel et entreprit de rejoindre discrètement sa cible. Drago, retenu par Ombrage et sa clique, était assez occupé pour ne pas le remarquer. Potter ? Invisible. Il sourit de sa chance, remercia Morgane et entreprit de contourner la salle, rallongeant son temps d'approche mais s'assurant une discrétion optimale. En route, il esquissa sourires charmeurs et poignées de mains chaleureuses, jusqu'à se trouver dans la pénombre du bord de salle, derrière sa cible.

Dos à lui, il avait tout le loisir de laisser ses yeux embrasser la silhouette qui s'offrait en toute inconscience. Les jambes fines, perchées sur des escarpins, se laissaient deviner à travers le tissu de la robe grâce au phénomène de contre-jour qui opérait. Sa croupe, ronde et aguicheuse, accrocha de longues secondes son regard avant qu'il ne remonte le long du dos nu, en partie, couvert par les cheveux pour une fois domptés de la lionne. Ses yeux continuèrent leur route et se firent instantanément perçants en distinguant une marque sombre sur la nuque dénudée de la jeune femme.

Il s'approcha d'elle, pour contempler de plus près. la dague ouvragée autour de laquelle s'enroulait le cobra malfoyen, crocs apparents, alors que la déception s'installait. Ainsi Drago l'avait finalement marquée avant la fin du délai impartit et la noirceur d'encre de la Marque prouvait qu'elle était fraîche. Une mauvaise nouvelle pour Blaise qui comptait sur un échec de son collègue pour prendre un peu d'envergure… Mais rien ne l'empêchait contre mauvaise fortune de faire bon cœur. Après tout Morgane lui donnait là, une occasion de titiller la lionne qui était bien trop belle pour qu'il n'y résiste _ **.**_

Il s'avança encore un peu et se lança, certain d'avoir le dessus, sur un si piètre adversaire :

-Que peux bien faire une jolie Lady Malfoy seule, ici, alors qu'elle devrait trôner tel un emblème aux bras de son mari ?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Magiquement décorée de sapins de toutes les tailles, agrémentés des boules et de guirlandes reflétant la lumière des candélabres flottant dans les airs, la Grande Salle de réception du Ministère de la Magie était comble. Au centre de la pièce, le parquet destiné à accueillir plus tard dans la soirée le bal était pour le moment occupé par des tables rondes qui supportaient amuse-bouche salés et mignardises en tout genre. Des serveurs, en livrée sorcière du XIXème siècle, passaient de groupes en groupes, portant d'une main sûre des plateaux où trônaient les flûtes en cristal tandis que de l'autre ils resservaient du champagne à tous ceux qui le désiraient.

Le bord extérieur de la salle était plongé dans la pénombre par les deux rangées de colonnades antiques, prélevées à Karnac par des sorciers peu scrupuleux. Elles supportaient un toit qui, du centre de la pièce, paraissait fait de tuiles de terres cuites, mais qui, quand on se trouvait dessous, se révélait être un plafond magique reflétant à la perfection la voute céleste.

Hermione, en retrait de la piste de danse, discrètement appuyée d'une épaule contre une colonnade pour soulager ses pieds rendus douloureux par les ambitieux talons qu'elle avait décidé de porter ce soir-là, observait la foule grouillante. Certains convives attiraient à eux les gens tels des aimants, les puissants du moment se dit-elle en comptant Kingsley parmi eux. D'autres voletaient de groupes en groupes, montrant leur inconstance et cherchant à se faire bien voir. Il y en avait qui se réunissaient un peu en marge de la foule compacte et ceux qui se trouvaient, comme elle, un peu cachés par la pénombre de la promenade intérieure et qui en profitaient pour conter fleurette, conspirer ou observer. Les alcôves dotées d'ouvertures magiques donnant sur un factice parc nocturne renforçaient l'impression d'intimisme qui favorisait confidences et messes-basses. Depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la Gryffondor gardait stratégiquement un œil sur les immanquables conciliabules de l'ombre qui se tenaient dans ce genre de soirée mondaine.

Enfermez dans une pièce les principaux membres des Départements en charge du législatif et du judiciaire d'un pays ainsi que les personnalités civiles influentes et fortunées, les représentants d'associations caritatives à la recherche de financement, les responsables des services d'investigations, les représentants du médical ainsi que les indélogeables lobbys et vous aviez une occasion sans précédent d'assister à une fabuleuse danse macabre, faite de corruption, d'ambition et de perversité…

 _ **.**_

Sirius, après être tombé sur un article de la Gazette titrant : « _Loi d'intégration des Créatures Magiques : Le Magenmagot recule face à la pression._ », avait dit un jour à la table du Square :

« _Merlin n'ignore rien. Il sait tout. Certains de ceux de la Haute feraient bien de s'en souvenir avant de prendre des décisions rétrogrades !_ ».

Hermione revoyait Albus hochant la tête pour marquer son approbation tandis que Molly répliquait vertement :

« _Sirius ! Les enfants n'ont pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de choses…_ ».

L' _animagus_ avait souri, ignorant les paroles matriarcales pour avaler son Whisky, allumer une cigarette et murmurer à Harry, appuyé d'un clin d'œil :

« _Des vérités que tu dois apprendre, comprendre et combattre, filleul. Merlin a créé toutes les créatures qui peuplent cette planète et bien plus encore, aucun être vivant n'est supérieur à un autre. Nous sommes tous humains avant d'être sorciers, moldus, loup-garou, vampires ou même Mangemort. »_

 _ **.**_

Apprendre, comprendre et combattre, ces mots-là Hermione les avait particulièrement en tête.

La jeune femme changea son pied d'appui, grimaçant quand la brûlure se propagea sous sa voûte plantaire. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle de longues secondes à la recherche des garçons, avant de trouver Harry, un peu en retrait de la foule, en compagnie de Dumbledore, d'Arthur Weasley qui leur présentait un homme qu'elle identifia comme étant l'Auror Harris. Grand, presque un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, des cheveux bruns à ras, des vêtements et une cape bon marché le couvrait mais ne cachait pas sa stature trapue et volontaire. Hermione avait été surprise qu'Albus lui fasse parvenir le dossier d'Harris, accompagné des potions, onguents et instructions de Madame Pomfresh. Dossier qu'elle avait appris par cœur avant d'en faire la synthèse à Harry, qui était chargé d'établir le contact avec lui. L'Auror retint plusieurs secondes l'attention de la Gryffondor parce qu'il écoutait plus qu'il ne semblait réellement participer à la conversation et surtout parce qu'il dégageait une force tranquillisante… Harris ferait un bon allié, Hermione en était convaincue et s'en réjouissait mais résolue à faire preuve de patience, le regard de la jeune femme quitta le groupe d'Harry pour chercher son mari. Ce n'était pas en le fixant ainsi qu'elle saurait ce qui se disait.

Drago, facilement repérable, se tenait à côté d'une table, verre à la main, sourire éclatant aux lèvres et yeux acérés. Son attitude corporelle hurlait qu'ici il était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Nombre d'invités s'arrêtaient pour le saluer et échanger quelques mots polis avec l'héritier Malfoy à la tête d'un pactole de plusieurs millions de galions qui attisait la convoitise des financiers de tous bords. Le patronyme Malfoy en imposait bien plus qu'Hermione ne l'aurait cru malgré les magouilles et les scandales qui entachaient sa réputation. Mal à l'aise depuis leur arrivée, elle constatait en le regardant à quel point elle et Harry avaient beaucoup à apprendre du Serpentard. En compagnie de Dolorès Ombrage, de Marcus Flint et de Zabini Senior, il semblait écouter avec attention le chou-fleur rose et approuvait ses paroles avec des hochements de tête approbateurs alors qu'en lui, la désapprobation dominait. Hermione était curieuse de savoir ce que cette jolie brochette pro-mangemoresque, en réunion aux yeux de tous, pouvait bien se dire.

Consciente qu'il était dangereux de les fixer plus longtemps que nécessaire, Hermione laissa une nouvelle fois ses yeux embrasser les convives à la recherche d'un détail qui attirerait son attention. Se comporter normalement était la meilleure des couvertures pour espionner, lui avait dit un jour Albus. Alors tout en trempant distraitement ses lèvres closes dans son verre, elle nota qu'Arthur avait quitté le groupe d'Harry pour rejoindre ses fils, Bill et Percy, que Kingsley s'approchait du trio restant, s'arrêtant pour saluer Albus cordialement et serrer la main d'Harry avant d'adresser un bref signe de tête à l'Auror. Le regard fixé sur eux, Hermione vit Albus quitter le groupe peu après, pour discuter avec plusieurs membres du Magenmagot en pleine conférence dans un coin reculé de la salle, tandis que Kingsley poursuivait ses poignées de mains en compagnie de l'Auror en Chef.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant Harry se retirer furtivement dans l'ombre de la promenade. La curiosité dominait son compagnon d'âme, il avait flairé quelque chose et Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir les vannes de leur lien à leur maximum quand une voix froide et menaçante résonna dans son dos.

-Que peux bien faire une jolie Lady Malfoy seule, ici, alors qu'elle devrait trôner tel un emblème aux bras de son mari ?

Le ton la fit grincer des dents, son cœur loupa un battement et au lieu d'ouvrir le lien, elle le ferma aussi hermétiquement que possible en sentant son corps produire l'adrénaline qui lui serait nécessaire pour gagner la joute verbale qui se profilait. Immédiatement, le regard de Drago convergea sur elle, tandis que dans son esprit, Harry s'imposait :

 _« Hermione ?!_

 _Zabini est avec moi. Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire. Je m'occupe de lui. »_

L'indécision dominait le Gryffondor mais la jeune femme enfonça le clou :

 _« J'ai mis K.O. Lucius sans mon élément, ce n'est pas Blaise Zabini qui me fera peur._

 _Je quitte la salle…»_ finit-il par transmettre alors qu'Hermione répondait avec une vague de soutien : « _Bonne chance Harry ! »_

L'aura du Gryffondor s'éloigna rapidement mais il rajouta mentalement : « _Malfoy, veille sur Hermione. »,_ en leur transmettant une dose de confiance qui réchauffa ses deux partenaires de crime. Drago y répondit en lançant à pleine puissance un agacement corrosif alors qu'Hermione le voyait répondre, sourire aux lèvres, à la tirade qu'Ombrage venait de finir. La jeune femme pivota lentement sur elle-même tournant le dos à la foule, un sourire factice sur les lèvres, tandis que dans son esprit la voix de Drago s'imposait :

 _« Ne le laisse pas te toucher Granger où je ne réponds rien »_

Même en colère, il garderait le contrôle de lui-même, il ne prendrait pas le risque de les révéler au grand jour et surtout pas au beau milieu du Ministère de la Magie, Hermione en était persuadée.

-Blaise, quelle surprise ! Lâcha-t-elle faussement enjouée en ignorant la menace du Serpentard.

Elle coupa malgré cela consciencieusement le lien pour prévenir tout débordement émotionnel. Elle avait un peu forcé sa confiance en elle, en fanfaronnant que Zabini ne lui faisait pas peur… Il restait un Mangemort qui méritait que son attention pleine et entière lui soit totalement dédiée.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

« _Echappe-toi dès que tu le peux Harry. Quelqu'un t'attend près de la fontaine du Grand Hall »,_ lui avait discrètement soufflé le Directeur avant de quitter Harry pour rejoindre ses pairs du Magenmagot rassemblés au fond de la salle en conciliabule.

Alors dès que l'occasion s'était présentée, il s'était mis à couvert, sous la promenade, et avait quitté la salle de bal illuminée, pour gagner les couloirs sombres et déserts du Ministère de la Magie. Il s'arrêta devant la fontaine, inaugurée par Kingsley quelques mois plus tôt et scruta les alentours, les sens aux aguets.

D'une des bouches de _cheminette_ toute proche, une silhouette sombre s'avança, faisant se resserrer sa main autour de sa baguette.

-Ne soyez-pas si nerveux, Monsieur Potter, résonna la voix grave de l'Auror Harris.

-Le Ministère n'est pas un endroit que j'apprécie particulièrement, marmonna Harry en baissant sa baguette.

Si l'Auror remarqua qu'il ne la rangeait pas, il n'en dit rien et reprit :

-J'ai quelques questions à vous…

-Allons-y, le coupa Harry désireux de ne pas rester figé ici, en compagnie de l'Auror où n'importe qui pouvait se cacher dans l'ombre et les entendre.

Surpris mais néanmoins intéressé par l'attitude de son interlocuteur, l'Auror s'exécuta, silencieusement suivi par le Gryffondor qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux ténèbres les entourant et à la grande fontaine qui lui rappelait leur intrusion de l'automne précédent, le combat qu'avaient livré Albus et Voldemort, sa convocation devant le Magenmagot à cause du _Patronus_ …

-Dîtes-moi Monsieur Potter, lui demanda Harris en tirant la grille métallique de l'ascenseur qui les emmènerait à destination, une question me taraude… Pourquoi des cambrioleurs, dans la nuit du 21 Décembre, prendraient votre maison pour cible ? Depuis la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, vous êtes un héros, tout le monde vous admire et vous est redevable… __

Harry s'accrocha à la poignée fixée au plafond de l'ascenseur encaissant la secousse de départ, avant de marmonner, sans plus de précision.

-Tout le problème est là.

Harris ne chercha pas à le relancer mais coula vers le Gryffondor un regard interrogateur et intéressé. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée dans les locaux des enquêteurs du monde magique.

-Ne faites pas attention au désordre, lui dit Harris avant de lancer un sort pour allumer les bougies éternelles accrochées au mur, puis sur la cheminée, qui suivit le mouvement en rugissant, projetant une lumière rougeâtre alors qu'Harris se plaçait derrière un bureau et désignait d'un geste de la main une chaise pour Harry.

Figé sur le seuil, le Gryffondor découvrit une vaste pièce circulaire, composée de bureaux submergés de paperasse. Des notes de service en attente de traitement flottaient au-dessus des bureaux, vides, en ce soir de Réveillon. Des avis de recherche étaient placardés un peu partout sur les murs, certains barrés d'une croix rouge faisaient office de trophées. Son regard les balaya, accrochant brièvement la tignasse emmêlée de Bellatrix pour s'arrêter une seconde complète sur Sirius qui semblait aussi fou que sa cousine, avant d'aviser l'organigramme qui occupait un pan de mur complet.

-Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de recevoir des plaignants ici. Mais ce soir est un soir particulier, oublions la bureaucratie et faisons ça de manière informelle.

A la tête de la pyramide murale, le nom « _ **Tom Jedusor, dit Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Vous-Savez-Qui**_ » agrémenté d'un « _**Leader vivant ?**_ ». Harry détourna le regard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'Auror et survola rapidement le reste de la pièce, notant les dossiers tenant miraculeusement en équilibre sur les coins de table, les corbeilles à papier remplies à ras bord… Les Aurors étaient visiblement surchargés de travail mais ils étaient sur de bonnes pistes. Voilà un détail encourageant, pensa-t-il en s'installant. Les yeux marron déterminés de l'homme face à lui, amena en Harry le sentiment que pour une fois, il était en train de faire la bonne chose au bon moment.

-Je vous écoute, Auror Harris.

-Suite à votre dépôt de plainte datant du 23 Décembre faisant mention d'une tentative de cambriolage avec effraction et bris de _Fidelitas_ à votre domicile du 12 Square Grimmaurd, manoir familiale des Black, dont vous avez hérité…

L'Auror farfouilla dans le tas de parchemins, s'en saisit d'un et reprit :

-… au décès de votre parrain Sirius Arcturus…

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, allez droit au but s'il vous plaît, le coupa Harry, agacé des réminiscences constantes de son parrain, disparu à tout jamais.

L'Auror esquissa un sourire grimaçant :

-Vous êtes direct, Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas toujours une qualité mais ça prouve que vous êtes un vrai Gryffondor. Alors puisque vous y tenez, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins… Quelqu'un a brisé un _Fidelitas_ qu'Albus Dumbledore en personne avait lancé, pénétré dans votre maison, méthodiquement fouillé toutes les pièces, mais s'il faut en croire votre elfe rien n'a été dérobé.

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu vous voir.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, jeune homme. Quand le Premier Ministre en personne, coince un employé dans un couloir désert pour lui confier la direction d'une enquête, dont il minimise la portée, c'est qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'important. On n'enfreint pas les lois fondamentales de la séparation des pouvoirs sans raison valable. Alors ?! Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à votre déposition Monsieur Potter ?

Harry esquissa un sourire.

-Kingsley ne s'était pas trompé. Vous êtes un bon enquêteur Auror Harris et j'espérais vraiment qu'une occasion de vous parler en privé se présente à moi rapidement. On dirait que Merlin est avec moi ce soir et qu'Il m'accorde une faveur. Je vais en profiter.

Le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la porte :

- _Muffliato totalum… Repello sorcierii_ … _Protego maxima._

-Nous sommes au sein du Ministère, souligna Harris sans pour autant marquer une franche désapprobation.

-Etant comme moi issu du monde moldu, vous savez que deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, surtout ici au Ministère où des oreilles traînent dans tous les recoins, et peut-être même ici, chez les Aurors.

-Pour un élève redoublant, vous semblez en connaître bien long sur la corruption ministérielle et sur des sortilèges qu'un sorcier de votre âge ne devrait pas connaître, Monsieur Potter… Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas plus que ça ?

-Le Premier Ministre n'est pas en mesure d'annoncer, même à vous, les Aurors, de manière officielle ce que moi, de manière officieuse, je vais vous dire mais sachez, sur l'honneur de ma Maison, que mes mots ne sont que la stricte vérité.

En réponse l'Auror s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-Si j'en crois ce que je vois, vous êtes sur de bonnes pistes, commença Harry en désignant du menton l'organigramme, à demi caché par une armoire. Cependant laissez-moi vous dire que le point d'interrogation à côté de Son nom n'est plus nécessaire. Il est vivant et je crois que vous en êtes persuadé Auror Harris. Il vous manque seulement des preuves formelles, mais l'administration ministérielle est gangrénée et vous met des bâtons dans les roues… En particulier le Département de la Justice Magique…

-Où sont vos preuves Monsieur Potter ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu de mes yeux, mais j'ai vu un marqué subir l'appel, le serpent bougeait.

-Alors vous n'avez pas de preuves, seulement des présomptions, statua froidement l'Auror avant de reprendre un peu radouci :

-Je ne comprends pas bien où vous voulez en venir, Monsieur Potter ?

-Qu'en est-il de l'attaque de Londres, alors ? C'est une preuve indirecte, mais une preuve quand même non ? Quand cinquante Mangemorts attaquent, de manière militaire, la résidence du Premier Ministre Moldu, on peut parler de preuve ou bien on est encore dans les présomptions ?

L'Auror ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Harry esquissa un sourire, même Malfoy n'aurait pas fait mieux. Certain d'avoir l'attention pleine et entière de l'Auror, il poursuivit :

-Prendre le thé un samedi après-midi en compagnie du Directeur de Poudlard et du Premier Ministre, ça remet les choses en perspectives. Et ça ouvre de nouvelles perspectives quand on sait écouter ces deux esprits aussi aiguisés dans l'art de la politique.

-Voilà pour l'origine de vos sources, qui je dois l'avouer sont de premières mains. Qu'en est-il du but ?

-Kingsley est un excellent Premier Ministre et il a ma confiance pleine et entière pour gérer la crise qui se profile. Cependant il n'est pas libre dans son Ministère. Il soupçonne Dolorès Ombrage nommée, par un Mangemagot corrompu, à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique, de faire un travail de sape, permettant l'évasion de capitaux avant leur saisie, le ralentissement dans le traitement des dossiers, les coupes sociales au sein de votre Bureau à vous, les Aurors, les fonds exceptionnels alloués aux Langues-De-Plomb, rattachés à la Justice et non à l'exécutif… Je crois qu'elle travaille pour Lui.

-Quel rapport avec vous Monsieur Potter, parce que tout ça c'est forcément lié à vous,n'est-ce pas ? Pointa habillement l'Auror en fin inspecteur.

-On y vient. Ma maison n'est pas qu'une simple maison protégée par un _fidelitas_ , c'est aussi le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix…

-L'Ordre du Phoenix est une légende urbaine, faite pour rassurer les enfants pendant les attaques durant la Première Guerre, tout le monde le sait.

-Il existe, Albus Dumbledore le dirige et de nombreux fonctionnaires mettent leur vie en jeu toutes les nuits pour déjouer des attaques qui, malgré leur signalement constant, n'ont mené à aucune arrestation.

L'Auror serra poings et mâchoire, Harry venait de toucher ses limites.

-Porter plainte pour cambriolage n'était qu'un moyen détourné pour moi de vous approcher Auror Harris. Nous avons besoin de vous.

-Qui vous dit que vous pouvez me faire confiance ?

Harry remercia intérieurement Hermione pour sa prévoyance habituelle et commença à raconter :

-Vous étiez marié pendant la dernière guerre, malheureusement votre femme enceinte et sang-de-bourbe a été raflée à votre domicile, alors que vous étiez en mission. Amenée ici au Ministère pour comparution immédiate devant le Tribunal du Statut du Sang dirigé par…

-Ombrage, grogna l'Auror.

-Condamnée huit mois à Azkaban pour usurpation de magie et détention illégale de baguette, ni elle ni l'enfant n'ont survécu à la traversée. Lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, vous avez reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, Deuxième Classe pour acte de bravoure au combat. La mort de Voldemort n'était pas définitive et aujourd'hui, vous et moi, nous savons que ses troupes masqués s'en donnent à cœur joie depuis la fin de l'été. Il est temps que cela cesse ne croyez-vous pas ? Voilà pour le but, Auror Harris.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Souffla l'Auror déstabilisé.

-Il faut à Kingsley des preuves de la sape d'Ombrage. Trouvez ces preuves quelles qu'elles puissent être et nettoyez le ministère de son influence avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ainsi Kingsley sera libre de faire son travail de Premier Ministre. Quant à moi, je m'engage à vous livrer les coordonnées géographiques du Quartier Général de Voldemort où vous trouverez toutes sortes de documents potentiellement admissibles devant une cour de justice.

L'Auror resta une longue seconde, silencieux, dévisageant le gamin de dix-huit ans qui lui faisait face avant de répondre :

-Admettons que vous ayez raison, qu'Ombrage soit corrompue, qu'elle marche avec un Vous-Savez-Qui bien vivant et que je trouve des preuves de tout ça… Peut-on savoir comment comptez-vous obtenir leur Q.G sachant que même les meilleurs Langues-De-Plomb y ont cassé leur baguette ? Et surtout qu'allez-vous faire des futurs interpellés ?

-C'est bien pour pouvoir traiter du cas des futurs interpellés que le Ministre doit être libre de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent sans que la Justice ne l'en empêche. Des assignations à résidence dans un premier temps seront nécessaire le temps des enquêtes et des procès. Puis Azkaban devra sans doute être rénovée. Quant à la façon de trouver le QG, disons que j'ai un atout dans ma manche.

Les yeux inquisiteurs de l'Auror étaient rivés sur le Gryffondor quand il demanda :

-Comment ferez-vous pour faire tomber Ombrage ?

-Publier les preuves dans la presse et la détruire médiatiquement en prouvant son affiliation au milieu Sang-Pur intégriste, lui-même intrinsèquement lié aux Mangemorts. Nous espérons, Albus, Kingsley et moi que la pression de l'opinion publique conduira à un procès.

-La Gazette est pourrie jusqu'à l'os. Le Chicaneur est en passe d'être fermé. Sorcière-Infos…

-J'ai une plume acide à ma botte qui déteste encore plus que moi Ombrage. Elle se fera un plaisir de réaliser un papier et de le faire publier par tous les moyens, quitte à lancer des tracts par centaines sur la Traverse un samedi après-midi.

-Sketeer ?! S'étonna l'Auror après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Harry resta de marbre et l'homme reprit :

-Vous semblez avoir une solution à tout Monsieur Potter, mais cela ne traite pas le problème en lui-même, Vous-Savez-Qui…

-Avoir peur de prononcer son nom ne fait que renforcer l'aura de terreur qu'il jette sur nous. Mais il n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un homme comme vous et moi. Personne n'est immortel Auror Harris, c'est contre-nature. Notre alliance lui fera perdre une grande partie de ses soutiens. Moins entouré, il devient plus facilement atteignable.

-En êtes-vous seulement capable Monsieur Potter ? Ce que vous me proposez c'est une nouvelle guerre ouverte et rien de plus…

-Une guerre ou une dictature du sang et des privilèges. C'est en effet le seul choix qui s'offre à nous et croyez-bien que je le déplore. Mais un Sang-de-Bourbe, Chef des Aurors, ne restera pas longtemps en place si l'influence d'Ombrage n'est pas tenue en laisse à défaut d'être détruite.

-Cela vaut également pour vous.

-Ma tête sera la première à être imprimée sur les avis de recherches, c'est certain. Et vous avez parfaitement raison, seul, je ne suis rien et je ne peux pas le tuer. J'ai besoin d'aide et c'est ce que je vous demande aujourd'hui. Aidez-moi à les arrêter, Voldemort, Ombrage, Nott, Zabini, Greengrass, Flint, Parkinson, Lestranges et compagnie.

-Laissez-moi du temps pour y réfléchir, souffla l'Auror un peu sonné par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Je n'ai pas ce luxe. Il me faut votre réponse maintenant.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Un _oubliette_ sera nécessaire pour nous protéger, vous et moi, mais aucun mal ne vous sera fait, je vous en donne ma parole.

Harris se recula dans sa chaise et dévisagea longuement le Gryffondor tandis qu'Harry poursuivait :

-Et pour vous convaincre que mes informations sont véridiques, j'ajouterai que si vous voulez avoir une chance de mettre la main sur le repaire des Mangemorts, je vous conseille de laisser celui au masque balafré tranquille. Il vous l'a déjà demandé, mais il n'est pas sûr que vous ayez saisi le message.

-Ce chien travaille pour vous ?!

-Ce chien est un fin limier et vous ressemble un peu… C'est un teigneux et il a permis d'informer l'Ordre du Phoenix et vous, les Aurors, par le biais de Kingsley, des attaques qui se déroulaient chez les moldus et les nés-moldus qui ont eu lieu à la fin de l'été. C'est notre meilleur espion…

-C'est donc de là que viennent les informations, de chez l'ennemi ! Le coupa Harris désabusé. Ce Mangemort que vous aimez tant, il a des pouvoirs qui dépassent l'entendement, certainement dus à un rituel macabre tiré d'une de leurs livres de famille. Il est dangereux et…

-Je sais.

La réponse laconique coupa l'herbe sous le pied à l'Auror qui pensait avoir une information que le Gryffondor ne détenait pas.

-Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, sachez que mes pouvoirs, à moi, dépassent les siens, mentit consciencieusement Harry.

Harris se pencha brusquement par-dessus le bureau et siffla :

-Je veux son identité.

-En temps voulu, répliqua Harry pour le ménager car il n'avait aucunement l'intention de vendre l'identité de Drago à qui que ce soit.

-D'accord Potter, je marche avec vous. Si je trouve des preuves contre Ombrage, je vous les transmets.

Harry hocha la tête et montra du doigt les piles de dossiers branlantes :

-Je pense que vous pouvez mettre de côté l'enquête qui me concerne, j'adresserai un hibou pour retirer ma plainte. Des affaires plus importantes requièrent votre attention. Les auteurs de l'effraction ne sont pas les véritables cibles de notre enquête et peu importe qui ils sont. Ils n'ont de toute façon pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

-Avez-vous une idée de ce que c'était ?

-Pas la moindre, j'habite au Square seulement pendant les vacances, j'y ai très peu d'effets personnels.

-Cette maison, vous l'avez reçu en héritage… suite au décès de votre parrain en 1995, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, confirma Harry intrigué.

-Aurait-il pu avoir en sa possession un objet, un livre, une quelconque chose qui aurait pu intéresser quelqu'un ?

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre par l'affirmative à cette question pour le moment mais je vais y réfléchir, annonça le Gryffondor, mettant ainsi un point final à l'entretien.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Blaise ! Quelle surprise !

Coincée entre la colonne et Zabini, la marge de manœuvre d'Hermione était réduite, mais elle choisit de faire front. Ici, dans ce milieu social dont elle n'était pas issue, Hermione se sentait en état de faiblesse, la robe qu'elle portait la féminisait bien trop à son goût, les talons, malgré le sort de stabilisation, se révélaient être une véritable torture physique, il fallait se méfier de tout le monde et mesurer chaque mot prononcé pour en comprendre le sens… La jeune femme n'avait à cet instant qu'une piètre confiance en ses capacités mais l'image de Drago s'imposa à son esprit et le déclic se fit…

Hermione jaugea son adversaire minutieusement. Il était tiré à quatre épingles dans une robe de prix taillée sur mesure, comme tous ceux de son espèce, Drago inclus. Bel homme, dans la fleur de l'âge, crâne rasé, nez épais, traits déterminés et regard de glace. Ce type-là dégageait une aura malfaisante qui transpirait dans toutes ces paroles.

-Toi ? Surprise de ma présence ? Ce serait plutôt la tienne qui prête à sourire, non ? S'étonna froidement Zabini tout en la détaillant à son tour, sans gêne aucune de la tête au pied. Il se recula d'un pas pour mieux l'observer tandis qu'Hermione cinglait en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

-Dévisager ainsi quelqu'un n'est pas…

-Des plus correct je le concède, mais…

Il se tut et finit par la désigner d'un geste de la main avant de poursuivre :

-Franchement, malgré la _Marque des Epouses_ que Drago a consenti à t'apposer et même si la robe et la coiffure relève un peu l'ensemble… Le costume de Lady Malfoy ne te va pas du tout Granger… Et ça, on le sait tous les deux.

Hermione serra les dents mais réussit à afficher un sourire ravageur.

-Je préfère mon déguisement au tien. Le noir ne me sied pas particulièrement au teint, répondit-elle tandis qu'une lueur perverse traversait les yeux noirs de son adversaire.

 _Touché !_ Pensa-t-elle froidement.

Il esquissa un lent sourire :

-En revanche, je constate que la langue de vipère te va à ravir, siffla-t-il.

-Merci du compliment mais je n'ai que peu de mérite. J'en côtoie de nombreuses, apprendre d'elles a été facile.

-Ce sont certainement tes paroles acides qui te relèguent ainsi en bord de piste Granger, qu'importe où tu te trouves, au fond tu réussis toujours à afficher ce sang-de-bourbe qui te différencie. Tu n'as de Malfoy que le nom. Ce patronyme requiert des capacités qui te sont inconnues. Prochainement tu seras…

Vexée par la justesse qui ressortait des paroles du Serpentard qui la provoquait, Hermione se décida à imposer sa force. Les joutes verbales où il fallait faire preuve de stratégie pour blesser l'autre n'était pas son domaine, mais elle avait pour elle bien d'autres atouts que ce petit Mangemort allait sous peu découvrir. D'un geste vif, elle récupéra sa baguette, habillement dissimulée dans la surpiqure de sa robe au niveau de sa cuisse, et en pointa le bout sous la gorge du Serpentard, surpris.

-Malfoy de nom ? Peut-être. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Blaise, les Malfoy, je les mate de père en fils et jusqu'à maintenant j'ai gagné toutes les batailles, glissa-t-elle mielleuse consciente de lui livrer une information qui serait rapportée à Voldemort.

Certaine d'avoir renversé la situation, elle fit un pas en avant, enfonçant la baguette un peu plus profondément dans la chair de sa gorge, forçant son adversaire à reculer dans l'ombre alors qu'il déglutissait :

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Montre donc à tous ce que tu es Granger ! Un sale sang-de-bour…

Inconsciemment le poing libre de la jeune femme s'était fermé alors qu'elle encaissait les paroles blessantes. Ce que le Mangemort ignorait, c'est que ce qui lui coupa la parole n'avait rien à voir avec la baguette sous sa gorge. D'abord surpris d'avoir perdu la capacité de parler, il paniqua quand il lui fut impossible de reprendre son souffle. Immédiatement ses mains se portèrent à sa gorge alors qu'Hermione s'esclaffait froidement :

-Ce que tes principes ont oublié de t'enseigner Blaise, c'est que nous aussi, les Sang-de-Bourbe, on est de vrais sorciers, capable de manipuler la magie aussi bien que vous, les sang-purs. Je n'ai pas volé ma magie, je l'ai reçue comme un cadeau des dieux. Ton Maître n'est que haine, là où la Magie véritable n'est qu'unité. Tu es sur la mauvaise voie, Mangemort, et tu pourras dire à ton Maître de ma part que j'attends impatiemment qu'il se montre. Lui et moi, on a un compte à régler en la personne de Ronald Weasley. Il saura de quoi je veux parler.

Hermione desserra lentement son poing tout en retirant sa baguette de la gorge de Zabini qui inspira une grande bouffée d'air, les yeux larmoyants.

-Maintenant, va-t'en ! Siffla-t-elle en le menaçant de sa baguette.

Il recula d'un pas mais lâcha comme une promesse :

\- On n'en a pas fini toi et moi Granger.

Et il disparut dans l'ombre de la promenade alors qu'Hermione pensait :

 _Coulé !_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Coincé à l'autre bout de la salle, Drago ne quittait pas des yeux le coin sombre où sa femme s'était retirée en compagnie de Zabini. Retranchée derrière ses foutues barrières, sa Gryffondor de femme ne laissait rien échapper de l'entretien qu'elle était en train de mener.

-Voyez-vous mon cher Drago, il me semble évident que nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. Le contrôle du Ministère sur les créatures magiques doit être impartial. Il en va de notre droit, en tant que sorciers, à se protéger de ces semi-animaux qui n'agissent qu'avec brutalité…

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient, Madame, et j'approuve grandement votre démarche, la coupa-t-il tout en adressant un signe de tête poli à une personnalité qui passait à proximité.

-Les dons permettront à mon Département de…

-C'est une évidence Madame la Ministre et croyez-bien que, si levée de fonds il y a, je répondrais présent à l'invitation. Ma fortune doit servir, avant toute autre chose, à protéger la communauté sorcière de Sang-Pur… Excusez-moi, le sous-secrétaire aux affaires étrangères me fait signe.

Il s'esquiva habilement sur ses mots et disparut dans la foule.

Depuis trois heures maintenant qu'il était noyé au milieu de la foule compacte de la bonne société venue briller en ce soir de réveillon, il avait réussi à prendre son pouls, compris qu'Ombrage avait gagné un poids considérable en son sein et que Zabini Senior était l'agent du Premier Cercle qui lui soufflait le venin au creux de l'oreille. Son objectif était rempli, celui de Potter était en bonne voie, maintenant restait Granger, qu'il fallait rejoindre sans faire de vague.

Il serra la main d'un cousin Flint qui avait fréquenté Poudlard chez les Serdaigle et claqua un sourire ravageur à une débutante qui déploya, en réponse, un éventail pour cacher sa rougeur. Drago apprécia les gloussements aigus des jeunes premières qui lui tenaient compagnie et leur lança un clin d'œil coquin en passant à côté d'elles, ignorant avec superbe, le regard outré de la chaperonne, déjà mariée et chargée de surveiller le troupeau de vierges. A l'instant où il disparaissait sous la promenade, son sourire factice s'éteignit, ses sens s'affutèrent et son esprit se focalisa sur Granger. Sa main, bien que visiblement pendante, se trouvait à portée de doigts de sa baguette dissimulée dans sa poche de pantalon. Où qu'il aille, Drago était prêt à parer à toutes éventualités et savoir qu'une partie de son Âme se trouvait en compagnie d'un type qui ne rêvait que de la lui enlever n'était pas en faveur d'une quelconque détente.

Tendu, il passa devant différentes alcôves, dérangeant au passage, un couple non-officiel, un conciliabule d'hommes d'affaires versés dans l'import-export plus ou moins légal ainsi que les nombreux yeux qui observaient. Rasant le mur extérieur de la salle, au plus proche de la seconde rangée de colonnes, il finit par apercevoir à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui, ceux __qu'il cherchait.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres en voyant Granger avoir le dessus sur Zabini. Il voyait parfaitement bien le poing serré et les muscles crispés, mais surtout il percevait la force magique qu'elle dégageait. Il était trop loin pour saisir les propos qu'ils s'échangeaient mais rien qu'à voir Blaise, Drago n'enviait absolument pas son sort. Une fois à l'entraînement, Granger l'avait surpris et, pour l'avoir expérimenté, l'asphyxie était un phénomène paralysant, difficile d'en ressortir sans une terreur latente. Mais cette technique avait un avantage que sa femme avait su saisir, elle montrait sa force, asseyait son pouvoir et faisait reculer le serpent. Jolie manœuvre, il se devait de lui reconnaître. La lionne, quand elle sortait griffes et crocs, devenait une belle amazone.

Moulée comme elle l'était dans un fourreau bleu nuit lui allant à ravir, agrandie d'une dizaine de centimètres par d'audacieux escarpins assortis à sa robe et embellie par de jolies boucles, sa femme en imposait, ça aussi il devait lui reconnaître. La rutilante quincaillerie d'émeraudes et de diamants, héritée de ses ancêtres, qu'elle portait en parure, autour du cou, de ses poignets et de ses oreilles, parachevait l'attirance quasi-mystique qu'elle exhalait.

Granger était une force tranquille et apaisante, comme Potter. Mais il savait qu'en elle couvait aussi un feu qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser et qui, parfois quand elle se sentait en danger, lui permettait de cracher quelques étincelles, comme ce soir avec Zabini ou comme avec Parkinson. Mais, il savait aussi qu'il lui faudrait plus que quelques fumerolles pour vaincre ce qui les attendaient. Drago se chargerait de lui montrer la voie. Il comptait même commencer dès ce soir…

Il vit Zabini se retirer la queue entre les jambes, esquissa un sourire et s'avança à la rencontre de Granger :

-Prête à partir ?

\- Oui, allons-nous-en…

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle saisit sans hésitation. Ils encaissèrent sans sourciller la brusque décharge électrique qui les traversa tandis que Drago commentait :

-C'est plus fort qu'avant.

Granger détourna le regard et s'abstint de répondre. Le Serpentard sourit tout en les menant vers la sortie. Par Morgane, d'ici l'aube, elle serait une Malfoy prise et marquée, dut-il y forcer un peu le destin. __Mais à l'issue, elle serait marquée pour de vrai cette fois et non pas vulgairement tatouée. Lucius était ce qu'il était, mais de leur entretien, Drago avait surtout retenu le conseil paternel et la justesse dont il était empreint.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nuit du 24-25 Décembre 1997, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Ils rentrèrent au Manoir sans échanger un mot de plus et sans savoir ce qu'il advenait de Harry. Dans le hall, un elfe les débarrassa, comme de coutume, de leurs capes tandis qu'Hermione frissonnait dans sa robe fourreau et demandait :

-Kinky, voudrais-tu bien me faire porter un thé bien chaud dans la bibliothèque…

-Amène le thé dans nos appartements et disparais ! La coupa brusquement Drago, causant le départ immédiat de l'elfe qui ne pipa mot et le haussement de sourcil interrogateur d'Hermione.

-Nos appartements ? Vraiment ? Ironisa-t-elle alors qu'il était déjà à mi escalier.

Il ne se retourna pas, mais se figea, l'incitant à poursuivre.

-Tu ne nous as jamais autorisés à entrer dans ta chambre alors, je me demande bien pourquoi ce soir tu parles de « nos » appartements comme si cela avait un sens.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour le quitter mais la politesse lui fit dire :

-Je serai dans la bibliothèque à travailler si tu as besoin.

Il poursuivit sa route faisant mine de ne pas entendre mais il lança tout de même par-dessus son épaule, laconique et glacial :

-Prétexte. Mensonge.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant disparaître en haut des escaliers sans obtenir de réponse.

Agacée, elle en oublia les manuscrits qui l'attendaient, préférant remonter sa robe pour s'engager à sa poursuite mais, handicapée par ses hauts talons, il la maintint à distance malgré toute sa volonté. Quand elle arriva dans leur salon commun, avec plusieurs secondes de retard sur lui, Kinky servait deux tasses de thé fumantes, accompagnées de biscuits. La présence de l'elfe la coupa dans son élan et la figea sur le seuil alors que Malfoy annonçait :

-Tu peux te retirer, nous n'aurons plus besoin de toi pour la soirée.

La créature s'inclina avec respect devant lui, puis murmura :

-Bonne nuit Maîtresse, avant de s'éclipser laissant les deux sorciers à leurs problèmes.

-Explique-toi, enchaîna immédiatement la Gryffondor en s'avançant dans la pièce, causant le retournement de son mari.

-Travailler n'est qu'un prétexte, admets-le Granger. Tu veux surtout attendre le retour de Potter, t'occuper de Lucius et m'éviter le plus possible !

Hermione serra ses poings, le vent siffla sinistrement autour de la bâtisse, amenant le regard de son mari vers les grandes fenêtres d'où il pouvait voir les bourrasques balayer le parc.

-Quand, en ne me faisant pas confiance, tu t'obstines à vouloir interroger ton père et que ton idiotie provoque une réaction magique allergisante qui a failli tuer notre seul atout…

-Lucius ?! Un atout ?! Grogna-t-il.

-C'est un descendant, par Merlin ! Que crois-tu donc ?! Dans l'état physique qu'il était, il a pu produire des maléfices qu'un sorcier en pleine possession de ses moyens n'aurait jamais aussi bien réussi !

-Foutaises ! Il mérite la mort et tu le sais !

Elle ferma ses paupières et pria, Morgane et Merlin réunis, de bien vouloir faire entendre raison à cet imbécile aveuglé par la haine.

-Ta colère provoquera notre chute. De la même manière que Sirius, Severus et Lucius ont provoqué la leur, aveuglés qu'ils étaient par des préjugés, incapables de comprendre le phénomène dans sa globalité…

-Tes discours grandiloquents me fatiguent Granger, la coupa-t-il froidement.

-Et tes manigances m'insupportent tout autant que tes sautes d'humeur !

-Parce que tes petites manigances sont meilleures que les miennes peut-être ? Tu croyais que te tatouer une marque sur la nuque…

-Je l'ai fait pour te protéger et gagner du temps !

-L'idée de te lier à moi t'est-elle donc si insupportable ?!

Hermione soupira, fatiguée de ces sempiternelles disputes stériles.

-Mais qui, de nous deux, repousse sans cesse les deux autres ?! Qui brise le cercle quand des souvenirs désagréables nous submergent ?! Qui poursuit…

-Crois-moi sur parole Granger, tu n'as pas envie de vivre ces souvenirs-là ! La coupa-t-il vindicatif.

-Mais justement Malfoy, il faut qu'on les vive pour qu'on puisse comprendre ce que tu ressens ! Les émotions que nous percevons sont si violentes et destructrices que nous ne te comprenons pas !...

Il fondit sur elle, alors que dans la cheminée les flammes rugissaient, et lui saisit brutalement la main l'attirant à lui, dans une étreinte qui était loin d'être chaleureuse :

-Quoi ?! T'as envie de contempler l'horreur d'être enfermé dans un cachot et la torture qui va avec ? De sentir ton corps se briser sous les sortilèges, os par os ? D'avoir le goût du sang dans la bouche, à en avoir envie de gerber ? Tu veux voir ce que c'est de pisser dans un pot de chambre dont le sortilège de vidange ne marche pas et de pouvoir te repaître de l'odeur de ta propre merdre à longueur de journée ?! Hein ! Dis-moi Granger !

-Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent de longues secondes causant une tension magique désagréable. Il finit par la libérer sèchement, la faisant vaciller sur ses talons tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre :

-Ta naïveté te perdra Granger… _Finite repello sorcierii… Finite maleficium explusiaera…_

La porte s'ouvrit en silence et il disparut dans ses appartements privés. Hermione, saisissant sa chance, le suivit franchissant le seuil d'une pièce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue en poursuivant :

-Mais qui fuit encore une fois ?! Qui s'esquive quand je demande une entrevue qui nous réunirait tous les trois pour parler de choses importantes ?! Qui nous interdit l'accès à sa chambre en laissant des sorts répulsifs nous éloigner ?! Ne vois-tu donc pas que ton comportement t'exclut d'office du Cercle ? Que tu reproduis les mêmes erreurs que Sirius et Severus, incapables qu'ils étaient de mettre de côté leur rancœur ?! Je te rappelle que c'est cela-même qui les a conduits à leur perte !?

Dos à elle, il cherchait quelque chose dans les multiples tiroirs d'une commode et semblait ne pas avoir écouté ce qu'elle disait, pourtant il répondit froidement en refermant un énième tiroir qui claqua comme un couperet entre eux.

-T'y voilà dans mes appartements Granger, tu devrais être contente, non ?

La jeune femme ignora la réplique en laissant ses yeux se poser sur le décor qu'elle avait plutôt bien imaginé : le vert serpentard dégoulinant des murs, les boiseries sombres et laquées reflétaient la lueur trouble des bougies éternelles, les meubles d'époque surmontés de marbre et agrémentés de dorures, les armoiries argentées de la famille Malfoy sur toutes les tentures, le désordre ambiant, les cendriers de cristal débordant de mégot, les verres sales… L'antre de la Bête. Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation des lieux quand Drago finit par s'asseoir dans un canapé, une pochette de cuir à la main.

Elle s'approcha de lui, sourcils froncés, en le voyant sortir du sac un sachet de poudre blanche, une cuillère tordue et noircie par les flammes, une seringue, un garrot en caoutchouc. Hermione n'avait jamais consommé de stupéfiant mais elle avait vu des films qui montraient la marche à suivre… Par quel moyen un héritier Sang-Pur avait-il bien pu avoir accès à une drogue moldue ?

-Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla-t-elle ahurie de le voir d'un geste sûr, démontrant l'habitude, préparer deux lignes parallèles et s'emparer d'une paille de plastique.

Il sniffa ses deux traces sans répondre, se pinça le nez plusieurs secondes après avoir encaissé les rails et finit par éternuer disgracieusement. Quand il releva la tête vers elle, ses yeux larmoyants étaient dilatés à leur maximum :

-Je m'assure de tenir encore quelques temps.

Indécise, elle se contenta de lui effleurer la joue du bout des doigts amenant une chaleur bienfaitrice dans leurs deux corps en murmurant :

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Longtemps.

-Tu penses que ça te fait tenir le coup, mais ça ne fait que t'enfoncer. C'est Harry et moi qui…

-Alors pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça ?...

Elle se figea, retirant sa main tandis qu'il continuait :

-…Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de trouver un tatoueur moldu ?

-Je ne suis pas allée chez un moldu ! Je me suis lancée un sortilège qui imite la marque !

-Une imitation inutile ! Sans le sortilège, la marque est vaine !

-Mais de quoi tu parles Malfoy ?! Tu as jusqu'à demain pour me marquer, grâce à ce sortilège, ce soir, **avant** la fin du délai imparti, Zabini a pu constater que ta mission était remplie ! De quoi te plains-tu ?

-Je me plains du fait que **ma femme** préfère visiblement régler les problèmes toute seule plutôt que d'envisager la moindre intimité avec une partie de son âme !

La gifle partit et claqua dans l'air, figeant les deux protagonistes dans leurs positions. Drago, la tête tournée à angle droit par la violence du choc, se mordit la lèvre en encaissant la douloureuse décharge électrique qui venait de le traverser. La marque rouge vif que la main féminine venait de laisser sur sa joue le cuisait et pulsait au rythme, anarchique, de ses battements de cœur. Il finit par relever les yeux sur sa femme, en sentant qu'en elle la colère dominait, alimentant la sienne propre. Il sourit en sachant qu'il la guidait sur la voie de leur perdition, alors qu'elle lâchait froide et méprisante :

-Tu es un véritable connard.

Elle tourna les talons avec l'intention de rejoindre la bibliothèque pour y attendre Harry mais jamais elle ne fut en mesure d'atteindre le seuil de la chambre. La porte de bois sombre se ferma devant elle, le cliquetis des verrous magiques successifs la figea, interdite, alors qu'une poigne ferme se saisissait de son bras, la bousculant dangereusement sur ses talons, jusqu'à la jeter contre le bureau d'ébène dont elle rattrapa miraculeusement les bords. Il plaqua son poids à l'arrière de ses cuisses en irradiant sa chaleur. Une de ses mains saisit la sienne et la serra douloureusement tandis que l'autre, plaquée contre sa nuque lui imposait de rester face contre la table, alors qu'elle haletait de peur.

-Potter ne rentrera pas ce soir, souffla-t-il brûlant en se penchant vers elle avant que ses lèvres ne se referment sur son lobe pour le sucer. Ses incisives jouèrent avec la chair tendre jusqu'à provoquer un pincement douloureux qui ne fit que propager le feu en elle. Son cœur battit plus vite, plus fort…

 **-Lui** et moi, contrairement à ce que tu penses, on s'entend très bien. **Lui** et moi, on a conspiré contre toi. C'est **lui,** Granger, qui est venu me trouver pour me demander de faire le sale boulot en interrogeant Lucius pendant que lui, allait tranquillement papoter avec les Aurors. D'ailleurs, sache que ce Lucius, que tu t'acharnes à défendre avec ardeur, joue sur tous les tableaux… Quand on s'est vu, lui et moi, il s'est empressé de me dire de te marquer au plus vite.

Crispée par l'emprise masculine qui l'empêchait de bouger, le souffle court, elle encaissait les vagues de chaleur successives qu'il lui envoyait et qui provoquaient des ondes dans son corps qui se répercutaient au creux de son ventre. D'instinct, malgré l'évidente constatation d'être tombée dans un piège, son corps ondulait sous celui de son mari alors qu'une main chaude se plaquait à l'arrière de sa cuisse et saisissait dans son poing le soyeux tissu de la robe. Des lèvres se pressèrent à l'arrière de sa nuque, à l'endroit de la marque, __provoquant d'incontrôlables frissons qui descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau avant que sa langue, en la léchant sensuellement, ne la fasse gémir.

-Et tu veux que je te dise Granger ? C'est encore **Potter** qui est venu me trouver pour m'inciter à te prendre, comme tu aurais dû l'être, depuis cette nuit-là, en Septembre, quand on s'est reconnu, ou après le Bal à Halloween… A chaque fois Granger, tu as refusé de laisser ton instinct prendre le dessus sur ta volonté… Mais ce soir, personne ne viendra empêcher ce qui doit arriver… Vois-tu, lui souffla-t-il incendiaire, Potter ne rentrera pas ce soir. Ce soir, il dormira au Square comme **lui** et moi l'avons convenu.

Submergée, Hermione gémit, malgré elle, quand ses dents s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la chair tendre de son cou, tandis que la main sur sa cuisse remontait jusqu'à sa croupe pour y palper les rondeurs féminines, appétissantes. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que la main sur sa nuque la libérait de son emprise, perdue au milieu des sensations qu'il réussissait à faire naître en elle, elle le laissa remonter l'étoffe sur ses reins et découvrir un spectacle qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

.

Il avait Granger, à plat ventre, __allongée sur son bureau d'écolier, là, devant lui. Perchée sur des talons hauts, ses jambes fines gainées de bas luisaient dans la lumière tamisée des candélabres. La dentelle entourant le haut de sa cuisse, agrémentée d'un nœud bleu nuit, attira son regard tel un aimant. Les fesses découvertes et tendues de sa femme semblaient l'appeler. Le minimaliste boxer __de dentelle bleu nuit lui brûlait la rétine. Lentement, il laissa ses doigts frôler, palper, griffer puis se glisser sous la lingerie jusqu'à effleurer la partie la plus intime, brûlante et humide de sa femme qui se crispa sous la caresse quand la décharge électrique de leur contact la traversa. Elle haleta et gémit, cherchant sa respiration alors que lui, dans son corps, le tambourinement de son cœur l'assourdissait. Son érection douloureuse palpitait dans son pantalon, la pression de son membre, avide, se faisait urgente.

Pour leur première fois, ce serait à l'image de ce qu'ils étaient, brutal et sans concession. Il aurait sa reddition et laissa sa domination s'exprimer.

Il ne retint pas la violence de sa claque qui percuta les fesses qui s'offraient à lui et apprécia de voir une rougeur s'étaler sur la blancheur de sa peau. Il la vit mordre ses lèvres pour étouffer le gémissement qu'elle retint malgré tout et murmura, comme un avertissement :

-Je ne suis pas Potter !

D'une main leste, il fit sauter les boutons de son pantalon, empoigna son membre, le serrant dans son poing en entamant une série de va-et-vient, tout en laissant son regard se repaitre du spectacle, pornographique qui s'étalait devant lui. Il finit par se saisir de la lingerie, dernier rempart à l'intimité de sa partenaire, en laissant ses doigts se refermer sur le tissu recouvrant sa croupe. Le craquement de la dentelle dans le silence de la chambre, entrecoupé de leurs halètements, n'en devint que plus érotique et résonna comme un signal qui laisserait libre court à l'excès qui caractériserait, pour l'éternité, leur relation.

Il joua avec la tête de son membre de longues minutes sans jamais la pénétrer, laissant la pression, le plaisir et l'envie atteindre leur paroxysme avant d'entrer en elle, lentement, sans jamais marquer le moindre arrêt… Et le monde disparut. Il n'était plus qu'un. Il était elle et elle était lui. Un seul corps, une seule âme, un seul esprit. Un esprit infini, qui battait à l'unisson d'un même corps, d'un même plaisir, d'une même chaleur. Son plaisir à lui était son plaisir à elle, l'un était l'écho de l'autre et quand la submersion de départ le laissa reprendre pied, il entama ses va-et-vient, soutenus, sachant que malgré la brusquerie de ses mouvements, elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait et en redemandait, elle cherchait son souffle, se noyait, tout comme lui, dans les sensations que leurs échanges leur prodiguaient.

La friction de leurs corps les électrisait chaque minute un peu plus, la chaleur presque insupportable qu'ils dégageaient et la sueur luisante qui leur collait à la peau rendait leur échange plus intense encore. Ils partageaient un instant de magie pure. Il leur faudrait bientôt lâcher prise, laisser le torrent les emporter dans un ailleurs meilleur, leurs corps d'humains n'encaisseraient pas encore bien longtemps la pression et l'excédent de chaleur. Mais malgré son inconstance légendaire, Drago maîtrisait la situation, gérait le flux de plaisir pour le maximiser, changeant son angle d'entrée en elle pour percuter…

-Oui, souffla-t-elle brûlante, en laissant contre la surface lustrée du bureau un halo de buée.

Et la digue céda.

Drago perdit pied, oubliant sa partenaire, totalement pris par le plaisir commun que ses mouvements anarchiques augmentaient jusqu'au point de non-retour. Son membre la pénétra une dernière fois et se figea en elle, en la sentant se contracter autour de lui. La déferlante qui accompagna leur orgasme balaya tout, emportant les préjugés, les rancœurs, les non-dits, pour ne laisser place qu'à la confiance, le sentiment de ne pouvoir partager ses sensations qu'entre eux trois et la plénitude d'être enfin complet. Alors que la sensation de défonce, accentuée par l'orgasme le laissait perché, il se contraint mentalement à se saisir de sa baguette toujours cachée dans sa poche.

Il la pointa sans hésiter sur la nuque de sa femme, encore haletante, les joues rouges et les paupières closes.

- _Evanesco_ … _Lincae fidelitis sorcierii._

Il vit avec bonheur, la dague lame vers le bas, se dessiner sur la chair dénudée de la nuque délicate, puis apparut le cobra qui s'enroula sensuellement autour d'elle, telle une chaude couverture de protection avant que sa gueule ouverte et crocs apparents ne se placent en surplomb du pommeau ouvragé. La touche finale finit par prendre forme en laissant apparaître une goutte de sang coulant le long de la lame et qui s'arrêta à la pointe, en équilibre, prête à tomber.

Son sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et il se laissa tomber sur elle.

.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà mesdames, j'espère que le lemon aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes, vous m'avez mis la pression et je publie ce chapitre avec appréhension ! Sinon que pensez-vous de nous deux Serpentards et de leurs petites manigances ? Ce POV vous a-t-il plu ?**_

 _ **Bonne semaine à toutes !**_

 _ **Et puis n'oubliez pas, une review et Drago viendra prendre soin de vous !**_

 _ **On se retrouve au plus tard le 16 Mars !**_

 _ **VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Alicia : Merci pour ton soutien sans faille et tes encouragements à chaque chapitre.**_

 _ **Filipine : C'est toi qui me régale avec tes review ! Et oui, ce pauvre Lulu est bien mal en point, mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour lui, c'est un Malfoy et tu sais aussi bien que moi, que les Malfoy s'en sortent toujours !**_

 _ **Sjrodgers23 : Hey ! I'm so glad you are back ! I thought i have lost you ! But no, you're still here ! Thanks for you review ! I hope you have liked this chapter !**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Coucou Madame ! Ouais les méchantes revieweuses m'ont cassé les bonbons ^^ Et OMG ! Coït ! Je suis désolée je l'avais même pas vue ! Moi aussi pour HP8 je suis inquiète mais je le lirais avec la peur d'être déçue ! Si tu cherches une bêta pour ta fiction, je me porte volontaire sans aucuns soucis ! J'espère que le lemon t'as plu ! A bientôt.**_

 _ **Swangranger : Merci du fond du cœur pour ton soutien sans faille à chaque publication. Ma plus fidèle lectrice, présente sur tous les chapitres sans exception depuis le début ! MERCI !**_

 _ **Charlie3216 : Alors, toi qui avais hâte d'avoir la suite, comment as-tu trouvé le chapitre ? Et puis désolée pour Lulu, il reprendra des couleurs mais son physique restera assez laid. Il faut bien qu'il paye un peu ! A bientôt !**_

 _ **Math'L : Alors alors ?! Toi qui pressentais le lemon comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Bien je l'espère en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien constant ! On se retrouve sur le prochain post !**_ _ **HPHkkkdjk**_


	23. Chap23 : Le réveil du Jaguar

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Voici un tout nouveau chapitre, corrigé en vitesse, donc excusez-moi s'il restait des fautes.**_

 _ **Les retours concernant, Blaise et Pansy, sont mitigés. Je dirais simplement, ne sous-estimez pas l'association de nos deux petits serpents, ils pourraient faire des dégâts… Mais bon moi je dis ça… Je dis rien hein ^^ *sifflote***_

 _ **Comme à chaque fois, merci à Maddy et Morgane pour leur travail et merci à toutes les revieweuses ! Z'êtes parfaits les filles ! Si vous continuez comme ça, Drago et Harry pourraient bien sortir de votre écran ^^ !**_

 _ **Trêve de plaisenterie, je vous laisse en excellente compagnie,**_

 _ **Nous on se retrouve en bas pour les rar's.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, VC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gonna set my conscience free.**_

 _J'veux libérer ma conscience._

 _ **Where there ain't no judge in sight.**_  
 _Là où aucun juge n'est en vue._

 _ **Well it's all just a mystery**_ _ **.**_

 _Là, où il n'est question que de mystère._ _  
_  
 _ **Don't you know the answer's in the sky, oh oh?**_

 _Ne sais-tu pas que la réponse est dans le ciel_ ?

 _ **If you believe just let your spirit fly, oh oh.**_

 _Si tu y crois, il te suffit de laisser ton esprit s'envoler._

 _ **Can't you feel the heavens open wide, oh**_ _ **?**_

 _Ne vois-tu pas les portes du Paradis grandes ouvertes ?_

 _ **The White Buffalo, Set my body free ( trad.**_ _ **Approximative )**_ _ **  
**_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 22 : Le réveil du Jaguar**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **27 Décembre 1997, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En ce début de soirée, alors qu'il était seul dans son bureau du rez-de-chaussée donnant sur les terrasses sud, Drago Malfoy, sirotait son énième Whisky-Pur-Feu de la journée. Bien au chaud et confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de cuir, ses yeux fatigués et injectés de sang regardaient sans véritablement les voir les ombres, ténébreuses et dansantes, que les arbres dénudés projetaient dans les bassins d'eau miroitants. Derrière lui, sur le bureau de bois sombre s'étalaient par dizaines des parchemins. Certains venaient des gobelins, d'autres de différents hommes de lois, notaires, avocats, juristes mais aussi des deux secrétaires qui se chargeaient de gérer les investissements familiaux depuis des années. Abandonnée non loin de-là, une plume à la pointe souillée déversait son restant d'encre sur un papier buvard.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation du parc désert et désolant, il fit pivoter son siège, faisant joyeusement tinter les glaçons contre les parois de cristal du verre qu'il vida brusquement d'une seule grande gorgée quand ses yeux gris se posèrent sur les signatures en train de sécher que sa main venait de tracer. L'encre aurait dû le narguer, il aurait normalement dû en ressentir du déshonneur, lui qui venait d'accorder les pleins droits familiaux à une Sang-De-Bourbe. Ce soir il venait de perdre la dernière parcelle de liberté qu'il avait encore, ce soir il venait définitivement de refermer la porte à une éventuelle séparation future. Ce soir, en son âme et conscience il choisissait Granger pour le restant de sa vie. Mais curieusement, il n'en ressentait que le sentiment du devoir accompli.

Bien sûr avant ces quelques bouts de parchemins fraîchement signés, Dumbledore les avait mariés prenant les Dieux et les Hommes pour témoins, mais sans la Marque et les privilèges d'épouse véritable allant de pair, Granger n'était pas vraiment une Malfoy aux yeux de ceux de son milieu. Ce soir, il venait de faire d'une Sang-De-Bourbe une épouse de famille de sang-Pur marquée. Et jamais un Sang-Pur ne divorçait, c'était un scandale, un tabou, une pratique éhontée. Le marquage garantissait une union solide et indissoluble. C'était bien pour ça qu'Elle était populaire dans son milieu, sa pérennité en dépendait.

Ses ancêtres comprendraient, il en était certain. Il ne faisait pas honte à sa famille, il l'honorait en prenant pour femme une pureté absolue. Abraxas, Septimus et tous les autres, tous les fervents défenseurs de la pureté magique que sa famille comportait… Drago comprenait maintenant que leur but, leur objectif avait perdu son essence au fil des siècles, dissolue par les préjugés et la protection des intérêts économiques et sociaux familiaux. Ce que sa Famille avait irrémédiablement perdu au cours de l'Histoire c'était son identité, ce pourquoi elle était si unique, jusqu'à ce que Lucius, au pire moment manque à tous ses devoirs. Drago en était convaincu, la pureté du sang ne se définissait pas par l'ascendance, mais par la puissance magique de l'individu, indépendamment de sa filiation ou de sa génétique comme disait Granger. Les vrais Créateurs de Granger, c'étaient indéniablement Merlin et Morgane et non pas ces moldus de dentistes qui lui avaient servi de parents. Une pure parmi les purs malgré le statut de son sang.

Les approbations de façade seraient son lot pour les quelques semaines à venir, puisque sa désormais marquée arborerait ses nouveaux privilèges à la lumière du jour des photographes de presse et des Poudlariens _ **.**_ Certaines choses étant immuables, comme Narcissa et tant d'autres avant elle, elle aurait en titularité le coffre 479 à Gringotts jusqu'à son décès, pas aussi profond et sécurisé que le sien mais confortablement rempli. Une épargne de base de dix mille gallions, à laquelle il fallait ajouter une rente mensuelle d'un millier de gallions, les caissettes de bijoux allant à l'épouse ainsi que les services exclusifs d'un elfe, Kinky, qui lui prêterait fidélité et qui l'accompagnerait à leur retour à Poudlard.

En lui accordant les pleins droits familiaux, en faisant d'elle une Malfoy à part entière il ne lui faisait qu'un cadeau empoisonné, il le savait. Mais elle, en était-elle consciente ?

Le Lord tenait à cette Marque pour la simple et bonne raison qu'avec elle, il pensait s'assurer la fidélité de l'homme. Qui serait capable de s'enchaîner ainsi pour prouver sa loyauté si ce n'est un fanatique ? Ces signatures signifiaient aussi qu'il venait de laisser une cible, plus que voyante, dans le dos de celle à qui il était lié. Malgré les sourires, personne n'oublierait que son sang était sale.

Le génie du Lord se révélait alors à cet instant.

La marquer faisait d'elle le symbole bien vivant de leur plus grande peur. Granger devenait une véritable incarnation de cette peur insidieuse qui les avait poussés à adhérer à l'idéologie haineuse du Lord. Le « grand remplacement » comme le lui avait un jour expliqué Lucius n'était en fait que la peur de disparaître, la peur d'être assimilés par l'autre, le sang mêlé et le sang-de-bourbe, alors qu'eux sont sorciers depuis des générations. En mariant la plus fidèle des soutiens de l'ennemi juré à l'héritier de la plus illustre famille de purs, c'était s'assurer qu'elle serait vue, par tous ses partisans. La menace serait réelle, elle aurait un visage, un nom et c'était Granger.

Alors même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à s'avouer qu'il avait peur pour elle, faire d'elle, en toute conscience un catalyseur de haine le faisait douter de la nécessité d'envoyer ou non les documents qui le narguaient… Mais, on ne rentrait pas en résistance sans se salir les mains et la conscience à un moment ou à un autre. Severus était un parfait exemple et Drago s'engageait sur ses traces.

La nuit qu'ils avaient partagée avait beau avoir rompu des barrières entre eux, psychologiques et physiques, mais elle arborait dorénavant la véritable marque des Malfoy, le mal était déjà fait. Il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant.

Objectivement, il devait reconnaître que Granger comptait pour lui, d'une manière différente de sa mère, mais elle était importante, il le sentait dans son corps et dans sa tête. Et même si Granger était souvent agaçante, elle savait parfois se montrer attachante. Il avait aimé qu'elle prenne soin de lui quand il en avait eu le plus besoin et les quelques brèves étreintes qu'ils avaient partagées l'avaient conforté dans ce sentiment. A sa manière, parfois étrange, elle essayait de le protéger et il trouvait ça touchant. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait eu en lui, sur lui, sous lui… L'attachement qu'il lui portait était plus fort, plus vif encore. De l'envie physique avait découlé l'émotion profonde et sincère d'avoir une femme digne de respect et loyale à qui il pouvait vouer une confiance aveugle.

Elle s'était donnée à lui, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Son corps avait été sien, leurs esprits n'avaient formé qu'un. Elle avait été elle, avec lui, sans se cacher. Fougueuse, combative, têtue mais il avait fini par la dompter et elle s'était abandonnée, totalement, le laissant maître de son corps pour en faire ce que bon lui semblait. Leurs peaux collées, leurs odeurs mélangées, lui avaient serré le cœur d'une manière inédite. Pas en mal, mais en bien. Il avait été bien avec elle. Apaisé et complet, lui aussi avec elle, il avait été lui-même.

Quand il l'avait quittée au matin, repu et fatigué par leur nuit, la laissant seule dans les draps de soie, il l'avait regardée sa Gryffondor. Nue, entortillée dans les draps sales, il l'avait trouvée belle ainsi avec les traits fatigués, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, leur odeur saturant la chambre, sa respiration calme et surtout sa Marque qui trônait sur sa nuque exposée et qui roulait sous sa peau, satisfaite, elle aussi d'avoir une nouvelle maîtresse à protéger. Il avait été fier qu'elle soit celle qui la porte. Elle, parmi toutes les autres, le méritait. Granger serait une formidable épouse Malfoy et s'il avait douté de leur entente, il savait maintenant que sa vie avec elle ne serait jamais sucrée mais douce-amère. A l'image de ce qu'ils étaient finalement. Et ça lui convenait. Il laissait bien volontiers le romantisme et la tendresse à Potter lui ce qu'il voulait partager avec elle c'était, le feu et les tempêtes, ainsi qu'une descendance qui saurait d'où elle vient et quel était son rôle. Le nom Malfoy serait synonyme de grandeur à nouveau.

-Laya ! Appela-t-il brusquement, interrompant le cours de ses pensées pour faire ce qui devait être fait.

Le craquement caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un elfe résonna et la créature s'inclina devant le bureau en murmurant :

-Maître ?

-Ces missives doivent partir avec le hibou postal de demain matin, sous plis sécurisés.

-Il en sera fait selon vos ordres Maître.

L'elfe claqua ses doigts, les parchemins disparurent et il se retira, laissant son Maître à ses affaires.

Drago se leva, quittant le confort de son fauteuil pour rejoindre la console où trônaient les alcools. Il se resservit un verre et s'accouda, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, au manteau de la cheminée où il posa son verre. Lentement, il étendit ses mains au-dessus des flammes, les laissant lécher ses doigts sans en ressentir la moindre douleur. De longues minutes, dans le silence de son bureau, il se nourrit de leur chaleur et de leur puissance qui faisaient se gonfler ses veines et qui remplaçaient mieux que quoi que ce soit d'autre la came qu'il s'injectait de moins en moins souvent, mais qui restait nécessaire, physiquement. Sa dernière prise remontait à plus de vingt heures et il ressentait déjà les prémices physiques annonciatrices de l'état de manque. Il serra ses poings, les plongeant au cœur des flammes quand un coup sec et brusque résonna contre les doubles portes et se répercuta contre le haut-plafond du bureau.

-Entre Potter, c'est ouvert.

Dos à l'entrée, le regard rivé aux flammes dansantes qui l'hypnotisaient, les mains appuyées contre le manteau de la cheminée, il entendit le déclic du système de sécurité se déverrouillant puis la chaleureuse puissance de Potter le submergea, l'informant qu'il s'approchait.

-Kinky m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ? Commença Harry en s'avançant jusqu'aux deux canapés installés face à face à côté de la cheminée.

-Lucius et moi, on a parlé, débuta Drago sans détourner les yeux du foyer.

Le crissement du canapé cuir lui apprit que le Gryffondor s'asseyait.

-Si je dois en croire Hermione, tu as surtout failli le tuer.

Drago serra les dents, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le manteau de la cheminée et les flammes s'enroulèrent sur elles-mêmes.

-Granger n'avait pas mentionné que la blessure de Lucius, saturée de magie noire, pouvait provoquer un choc allergique en cas de nouveau contact avec la magie, même blanche.

-C'est joliment argumenté et, comme toi, je ne peux pas plaindre Lucius. Je constate en revanche, et je l'ai dit à Hermione, que notre manque de communication nous conduit toujours à faire des erreurs… Mais je parie que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir.

Drago esquissa un sourire en coin avant de se retourner et de quitter la proximité des flammes pour s'asseoir face à Potter.

-Tu devines assez bien Potter, lui répondit-il en plongeant sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en ressortit un petit livre de cuir noir qu'il laissa tomber devant le Gryffondor qui s'en empara, sourcils froncés :

- _Chroniques des Gardiens, ou l'Histoire des Âges Sombres à travers les cycles cosmiques._ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea Harry.

Le Serpentard sortit ses cigarettes de sa poche, en alluma une et répondit :

-Lucius, avant de faire son allergie, m'a dit : « Chroniques, cachées, manoir ». J'ai fait le tour des cachettes secrètes dont je connaissais l'existence. Dans une des caches, pas plus grande qu'un placard à balais, j'ai trouvé ceci.

Harry feuilleta le livret d'une trentaine de pages, y découvrant une langue inconnue, ressemblant à des pictogrammes antiques, des croquis de structures mégalithiques, des dessins explicatifs qu'il pensa être un mode d'emploi pour confectionner des potions ou des rituels…

-Regarde la page de garde, lui conseilla le Serpentard en faisant tomber ses cendres dans le cendrier de cristal posé sur la table basse.

Le Gryffondor obtempéra, découvrant à la page indiquée une écriture fine et aristocratique qu'il entreprit de lire:

« _Les Gardiens de ce cycle, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Elga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard, ayant pratiqué un rituel de liaison des sangs, la protection de ces Chroniques sera dédiée à la descendance masculine de la lignée Malfoy. »_

Les yeux émeraude survolèrent les quatre signatures des mages pour lire la suite.

 _« Moi, Antide Ignatus Malfoy, issu de la lignée descendant de Morgane, premier Malfoy né depuis mille ans avec la Lumière pour guide, sain de corps et d'esprit, lie ma lignée et ma descendance à la protection des Chroniques pour les centaines de milliers d'années à venir. »_

En dessous, sur le papier jauni, s'étalait la signature volontaire de l'aïeul Malfoy puis encore en dessous un texte. L'écriture apparaissait plus hésitante, moins habile _._

 _« Cher descendant,_

 _Quand tu liras ces lignes pour la première fois, le sortilège des Gardiens opérera et tu auras pour devoir sacré de protéger ces écrits, au dépend de ta vie s'il le fallait. Il te faudra traduire ces Chroniques pour les Gardiens de ton cycle quand le temps sera venu pour eux de s'élever contre les Ténèbres. Ils sont le dernier recours des Dieux pour Les empêcher de rejoindre notre monde, l'absorber et le réduire à néant._

 _Descendant, je suis au crépuscule de ma vie et je ne cherche qu'à t'aider dans ta tâche future. Il te faudra les protéger de leurs ennemis, les supporter dans toutes leurs actions et leurs intentions si étranges puissent-elles te paraître._

 _Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ne doute jamais de leur pouvoir céleste._

 _A.I.M.»_

Harry referma l'ouvrage et le reposa. Ses paumes chauffaient, son cœur battait…

-Moi aussi, ça m'a fait le même effet, intervint Drago. Dès que je l'ai ouvert, j'ai senti la puissance que ce livre renfermait.

-Tu es un Malfoy, tu as pu lire quelque chose ?

Drago lui répondit par la négative d'un bref mouvement de tête, laissant Harry poursuivre :

-Lucius. C'est lui le protecteur du livre, pas toi. Il n'y a que lui qui peut le déchiffrer. Hermione avait raison de ne pas douter de son importance, souligna habilement le Gryffondor avant de rajouter pour atténuer la remarque. Ta famille a protégé les précédents Gardiens, les Fondateurs de Poudlard… C'est…

-Incroyable ? Ironisa le Serpentard.

-Etonnant, nuança le Gryffondor. On doit donner ce livre à Hermione. Il faut qu'elle l'étudie, qu'elle en apprenne le plus possible sur lui avant qu'on ne le donne à ton père. La clé de notre réussite est là-dedans, j'en suis certain.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Drago en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Mais ? L'incita Harry en sentant l'indécision du Serpentard.

-Mais Lucius doit parler, quoi qu'en dise Granger. Si je n'avais pas utilisé la magie, j'aurais pu l'interroger plus longtemps. Il est en état de parler. De quoi a-t-elle peur ? Je ne vais pas ajouter le parricide à mes crimes si c'est ça qui l'inquiète ! Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il sait !

Harry prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et proposa en même temps qu'il y pensait :

-Je ne serai pas capable de rester maître de moi avec lui. Il est coupable à mes yeux. Je pense que cette vérité s'applique à toi aussi Malfoy. Il est coupable à tes yeux.

Drago plissa légèrement les yeux, où voulait-il en venir ?

-Hermione est la seule capable d'éprouver encore un peu de pitié pour lui. Il a tout perdu, les cachots l'ont détruit physiquement, il est quasiment aveugle, sa magie s'évapore. Il va sans doute mourir. Je trouve la punition assez juste. Laissons la seule personne à avoir un peu d'empathie pour lui, l'interroger…

-Tu te trompes Potter, il n'a rien perdu de sa morgue verbale. Je doute qu'elle soit capable de lui tenir tête.

-Alors c'est que tu ne connais vraiment pas bien Hermione Granger… J'ai toujours trouvé étrange qu'elle souhaite tant le protéger mais imagine…

-Va au bout de ta pensée Potter, l'incita Drago en sentant venir une période d'absence clairvoyante dont Potter avait le secret.

-Severus était ton guide, Sirius était le mien, Dumbledore nous est commun à tous les trois. Hermione est la seule à ne pas avoir bénéficiée de l'aide directe d'un descendant, or trois gardiens, trois descendants… Alors peut-être que Lucius doit aider Hermione…Ou qu'Hermione doit l'aider, je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'ils doivent partager quelque chose, une relation, tous les deux. Un lien comme nous, nous l'avons eu avec nos parrains respectifs.

Drago dévisagea longuement Potter, puis tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser et, tout en exhalant la fumée toxique, il dit :

-Soit. Qu'elle l'interroge. Laissons parler la douceur plutôt que les baguettes pour une fois. Mais toi et moi, on sera derrière la porte. Si ça dégénère, on sera là pour prendre le relais.

-D'accord.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice mais laissèrent, d'un commun accord, le silence reposant s'installer pour profiter, en toute tranquillité, de la présence de l'autre. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Drago finit par détecter, puis par ressentir l'agitation intérieure qui remuait son compagnon :

-Crache le morceau Potter. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le Gryffondor se racla la gorge mais se lança d'une voix forte et posée :

-Hermione a aussi évoqué tes prises de stupéfiants et s'en inquiète…

-Granger s'inquiète de tout, marmonna le Serpentard en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

-Tu t'amuses à prendre de la cocaïne devant celle qui est ta femme ! Par Merlin mais à quoi t'attendais-tu de sa part, si ce n'est de l'inquiétude ?

-J'ai fait comme convenu. Je l'ai marquée, peut-importe la méthode, non ? Le résultat est là.

-Le résultat, c'est qu'elle croit que tu gères très mal les actions que tu peux commettre sous couvert du masque d'argent !

 _Et elle a complètement raison…_

-Les femmes s'inquiètent pour des broutilles c'est bien connu, contra Drago.

-Tu ne me feras pas avaler tes conneries Malfoy. Je suis certain qu'Hermione dit vrai. Tu te drogues, ça te détruit, ça t'affaiblit et donc ça _**nous**_ affaiblit. Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?!

Drago tira fébrilement une bouffée de tabac, cherchant dans la fumée âcre un réconfort qui ne vint jamais, et finit par avouer en détournant les yeux :

-J'ai toujours pensé que ma dépendance était mental, que me droguer me détournait, au moins pour quelques heures, de mon mal-être. La drogue m'a conduit jusqu'à vous, elle a été un phare dans les ténèbres pour moi. La défonce faisait sauter toutes mes barrières morales, psychiques et physiques. J'y trouvais une paix intérieure que je découvre au jour le jour dans le monde réel parce que ma paix c'est de t'avoir toi et Granger dans les parages en permanence. Dorénavant, c'est vous ma came principale.

Drago laissa ses yeux se poser sur les flammes qui, elles, réussirent par leur rayonnement à l'apaiser au moins un peu, quand il avoua :

-La came moldue est mauvaise, le manque est physique. Si j'en prends pas, j'ai mal, je tremble, j'ai froid, même quand vous êtes là, et les…

Il se raidit brusquement et s'interrompit net. Le long de sa colonne le frisson de l'appel seigneurial remontait, hérissant sur son passage tous les poils de son corps. Le frisson contourna son épaule laissant derrière lui une acidité caustique, prendre une ampleur difficilement supportable en atteignant la marque qui rua sous la peau cachée sous le tissu de la chemise. Drago retint le gémissement de douleur mais le lien se chargea de la faire passer au Gryffondor qui l'encaissa en puisant en Hermione la puissance nécessaire pour endiguer ce mal. Harry la laissa s'insinuer dans le lien et soulager le Serpentard qui se levait déjà, tenant son avant-bras dans une belle réminiscence de feu son parrain :

-Laya ! Mes affaires !

L'elfe apparut dans l'instant, tendant cape pliée et masque d'argent à son Maître avant de disparaître. Drago s'habilla avec soin, enfilant sa robe de sorcière noire qu'il boutonna rapidement alors qu'Harry lui promettait :

-On va traiter cette dépendance Malfoy. Hermione et moi, on ne te laissera pas tomber si facilement.

Sans répondre, mais après un bref regard, Drago enfila son masque et tourna les talons, allant jusqu'à la porte fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

-On se voit plus tard, Potter, jeta-t-il sur le seuil avant de laisser la magie noire le guider et l'aspirer.

Harry regarda partir, inquiet, la fumée noirâtre et fluide qui s'élevait dans la nuit noire. Il se leva et rejoignit la porte-fenêtre qu'il referma soigneusement en murmurant :

-Que Morgane veille sur toi Malfoy.

Une puissante vague de chaleur l'étreignit et le fit frissonner. Cette sensation ne venait pas d'Hermione, c'était trop cuisant pour que ça lui ressemble mais curieusement à cet instant, le Gryffondor se sentit écouté et il sourit, confiant pour l'avenir, leur avenir à tous.

 _ **.**_

 _ **27 Décembre 1997, Quartier général des Mangemorts, localisation inconnue.**_

 _ **.**_

L'atmosphère dans la salle de réunion était pesante.

La pièce, toute en longueur, faite de pierres de tailles ancestrales était à son comble ce soir-là, mais malgré la foule en fond de salle et les deux majestueuses cheminées crépitantes situées à chacune de ses extrémités, le froid ambiant glaçant saturait l'atmosphère. Drago, comme tous les autres Marqués, avait laissé son corps se faire guider vers une zone de _portoloin_ clandestine, d'où il avait pris une noise rouillée pour le QG. Seul le Premier Cercle avait le privilège d'apparaître directement sur place. Les lieutenants et la troupe empruntaient toujours des voies détournées et moins identifiables. Preuve que Voldemort prenait ses précautions pour éviter les trahisons. _**(Mieux ?)**_

Au fond de la pièce, le Lord, assis sur son imposant __trône de pierre sculpté __de symboles magiques anciens et primaires, présidait l'assemblée qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Installé sur une estrade d'où il dominait toute la salle, ses larges robes cachaient son corps longiligne et décharné mais n'empêchaient pas sa puissance magique de transparaître. Son visage était presque totalement dissimulé par la capuche qu'il portait en permanence rabattue sur sa tête depuis son précédent retour, mais elle ne cachait cependant pas le rougeoiement inquiétant des pupilles rubis qui balayaient la salle des yeux, sans jamais s'arrêter sur quiconque, pour le moment. Bientôt cela viendrait et les choses se gâteraient, Drago le savait, mais pas tout de suite. Voldemort devait d'abord faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Inspirer la peur.

Au plus près de lui, autour de la table ovale, longue de plusieurs mètres, se tenait le Conseil du Premier Cercle. Derrière les huit sièges de cuir capitonné des généraux, venait le « V » d'attaque du Second Cercle, symbolisé par la vingtaine de chaises tapissées, occupées par les lieutenants. Derrière eux, venaient les chaises de bois des vingt chefs d'escadrilles, puis les trop peu nombreux bancs sur lesquels s'entassaient le gros de la troupe. En tout plus d'une centaine de personnes se tenaient là, tous les Marqués sans distinction assistaient à l'assemblée.

Assis sur sa chaise, en compagnie des autres lieutenants, Drago luttait contre le froid ambiant qui lui glaçait les veines, il se tenant immobile, les yeux rivés sur les flammes dansantes à quelques mètres de lui et écoutait avec une grande attention, ceux qui tentaient de justifier le fiasco du 21 Décembre. Le jeune homme attendait patiemment et en silence, le moment où ça déraperait. Drago connaissait assez le Lord pour savoir que tenir une réunion plénière comme celle d'aujourd'hui relevait de l'exceptionnel. Sur les trois années de service qu'il avait, ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois et ça s'était très mal terminé pour certains… Il s'en souvenait, c'était peu après le transfert des Sept Potter, quand l'Ordre avait utilisé le _polynectar_ et les avait dupés… Son Père avait perdu sa place à la Table après ça, remplacé par Parkinson… Une purge se préparait, Drago pouvait le sentir, son Instinct lui hurlait.

Et l'atmosphère de la salle s'en ressentait, la tension et la peur paralysaient les individus, là était le secret de la fidélité des troupes. Il valait mieux mourir pour la Cause que la trahir et goûter au plaisir des cachots… ou pire, à la baguette de Voldemort.

-Des incompétents ! Cracha-il subitement en causant un sursaut de peur généralisé de l'assemblée. Vous faites honte à votre Sang ! Vous le Premier Conseil, le Premier ! Les fidèles ! Eructa-t-il en postillonnant.

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle tremblante qui retenait son souffle.

Qui payerait pour les erreurs ? Se demanda Drago en laissant ses yeux se poser sur la Table des Chefs.

Le Lord se leva, descendit les trois marches de son trône en laissant ses capes et son aura glaciale flotter derrière lui. Comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude, il entreprit de faire le tour de la Première Table sans jamais chercher à poursuivre, préférant laisser le silence menaçant parler pour lui. C'était son arme de prédilection pour distiller un climat de terreur et de tension. Il finit par s'arrêter derrière le siège de Greengrass Sr qui déglutit difficilement. Le lord laissa ses mains décharnées, aux ongles jaunis et cassés, se poser sur le dossier de son conseiller aussi livide qu'une feuille de parchemin.

-Manfred dis-moi, siffla froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix faussement douce, tu sais comment on fabrique les potions éruptives, n'est-ce-pas ?

-B… Bien sûr… Oui Seigneur mais de… Depuis…

-Donc tu sais que si on met trop de corne d'Eruptif, la potion devient instable ? Continua-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un Cracmol.

-Oui M… Maître m… Mais…

-Mais quoi Manfred ?! Aurais-tu une meilleure explication à me donner que celle consistant à dire que le marché noir n'est pas fiable et trop cher ? Le railla-t-il ouvertement, amenant un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres de Parkinson et Zabini Sr.

-M… Maître, si je peux me per… permettre, balbutia bravement Greengrass, si Sev… Severus était remplacé alors nous…

Drago détourna immédiatement le regard en entendant le nom de son parrain flotter sinistrement dans l'air. Greengrass était un crétin fini et la réponse du Lord ne se fit pas attendre et fusa, accompagné d'un éclair vert qui illumina brièvement la salle ténébreuse et lugubre :

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Greengrass s'écroula lourdement sur la table, inerte.

Le Lord, lui, tremblait de rage dans ses capes, expulsant un froid prégnant qui tétanisa tout un chacun, Drago y compris, qui laissa alors son regard se poser sur les flammes lointaines et inaccessibles dans l'espoir d'en retirer un peu de chaleur. Le Premier Cercle avait cessé de respirer et chacun se gardait bien d'émettre le moindre bruit ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Le temps s'était suspendu, dans l'attente du bon vouloir du Lord. Drago, silencieux comme les autres, gardait ses yeux rivés aux flammes et s'épargnait ainsi une nouvelle image d'horreur qui, plus tard, viendrait le hanter. Le Lord semblait plus fragile physiquement, mais Son esprit était ressorti encore plus fort de Sa récente résurrection, toute Sa folie avait résisté à la mort et n'en ressortait que plus grande encore.

- _Endoloris ! …Endoloris !... Endoloris !_

Le corps sans vie de Greengrass tressauta lugubrement et du sang s'écoula de ses narines et de sa bouche souillant la table sur laquelle il reposait. Les yeux rougeâtres brillèrent de satisfaction sous la capuche en voyant le phénomène, et Drago aurait pu jurer qu'un sourire sadique avait brièvement étiré les lèvres sèches qu'il apercevait. Le Lord finit par se tourner vers la troupe, pointant négligemment sa baguette vers elle. Satisfait, il déambula nonchalamment devant les chaises des lieutenants. Ainsi, il laissait l'illusion d'une possible opposition à ses actes qui ne viendrait jamais et asseyait son emprise sur les Marqués en montrant force et puissance…. La magie de la peur et de la menace opérait, l'individu se tassait sur lui-même, les autres l'imitaient et la terreur s'installait. Le Lord finit par s'arrêter devant la chaise de Drago, qui encaissa en frissonnant la vague glaciale qui noyait son feu intérieur tandis qu'Il annonçait menaçant:

-La mort est le sort réservé à ceux qui prononcent ce nom frappé d'Interdit.

Ses yeux rouges balayèrent la foule, provoquant tassements et mouvements de malaise, chez ceux faisant l'objet de leur inquisition. Sûr de sa dominance sur l'assemblée, Il reprit sa marche autour de la table, permettant à Drago de reprendre son souffle, mais sans jamais ranger sa baguette. Ce n'était pas fini… Seul le bruit léger de Ses pas brisait le silence morbide qui se fit plus prégnant encore quand Il s'arrêta dans le dos de Fletchey Sr.

-Et toi Marvin ? Une quelconque hypothèse concernant l'arrivée inopinée des Aurors ? Reprit-il dangereusement adouci.

-M… Maître, cette information n'a pas pu sortir du Premier Cercle, les lieutenants n'ont été mis au courant de la cible qu'en arrivant sur place et la troupe…

-L'information a fuité d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Et la mort sera l'unique récompense du traître qui nous a vendus ! Promit-il sinistrement avant de retourner s'installer au sommet de son estrade d'où il statua froidement :

-Marvin, quelques temps dans les cachots devraient t'apprendre à réfléchir un peu plus avant d'ouvrir ce qui te tient lieu de bouche. _Incarcerem !_ … Débarrassez-moi de ça ! Ordonna-t-Il en englobant le cadavre de Greengrass dans le mouvement de main méprisant qui accompagna ses paroles.

Deux jeunes de la troupe, fraîchement marqués, désireux de Lui plaire les firent léviter jusqu'à la sortie et revinrent en silence s'asseoir à leurs places respectives alors qu'Il continuait :

-Une place au Conseil du Premier Cercle se mérite et il faut se battre pour la garder. Un conseil que les nouveaux venus à la Table auront à cœur d'appliquer j'en suis sûr…

Les yeux rouges balayèrent lentement la salle, créant espoir et désillusion presque simultanément, jusqu'à s'immobiliser sur l'heureux élu :

-Drago, appela-t-il, approche.

Transi par le froid ambiant, il rejoignit le trône en laissant sa fierté légendaire transparaître sur ses traits. La tête haute, le menton légèrement relevé dans une parfaite imitation des Lords des temps anciens, il s'agenouilla aux pieds de son Maître, tête inclinée, silencieux et soumis. Drago ne le vit pas, mais il fut certain de Lui avoir arraché un sourire. Voldemort aimait le respect, Lucius lui avait répété ça des centaines de fois.

-On m'a rapporté ton courage héroïque au combat, ta volonté implacable de tuer du moldu et aussi la malchance que tu as eue de perdre la totalité de ton équipe à cause des potions contrefaites achetées par Greengrass… Je suis content Drago de ton retour parmi nous. Tu es la preuve vivante que les cachots sont le meilleur remède qui soit pour faire rentrer dans le rang un sang-pur égaré.

-Ma place ne se situe qu'à vos côtés, Maître.

-Tu es récompensé aujourd'hui de tes efforts. Le siège de Fletchey est tien. Gageons que la chance insolente dont tu fais preuve ces derniers temps saura aiguiller le Premier Cercle vers de meilleures réussites.

 _La mort sera leur seule et unique réussite, se promit-il intérieurement._

-Vous êtes trop bon Maître, je vous remercie, annonça Drago en faisant mine de ne pas relever la menace latente cachée sous la promotion. Il prenait du gallon certes, mais pas assez encore pour atteindre son objectif.

Le Lord laissa quelques secondes de silence pesant s'installer avant de continuer :

-On m'a rapporté que ta femme s'était vantée d'avoir « maté » Lucius, est-ce vrai ? __

-C'est exact Maître et j'en ai informé, comme le veut la procédure, mon supérieur au Premier Cercle, qui était Fletchey, par un pli sécurisé. Il n'a sans doute pas eu le temps de vous transmettre l'information. J'ai vu son corps maladif et abîmé. Un _expelliarmus_ , propre et net, lui a été fatal Seigneur. Son état physique l'a empêché de contrer le sortilège et un mur de pierre a arrêté sa course en lui rompant la nuque. Il était déjà mort quand je suis rentré du Londres moldu. Il sera enterré en fin de semaine, à l'extérieur du caveau familial.

-Tué par une Sang-De-Bourbe ! Ironisa-t-Il grinçant. Lucius, même dans la mort, est tombé bien bas. Mais je dois reconnaître que ta Sang-de-Bourbe de femme m'a bien rendu service en le renvoyant à Merlin. Remercie-la pour moi.

-Maître ? Tenta alors Drago en sentant l'entretien toucher à sa fin.

-Pose ta question Drago.

-Comment a-t-il pu s'échapper des cachots ? La sécurité a-t-elle était défaillante ? A-t-il bénéficié de complicités ou bien…

-Ta nomination au Premier Cercle prend tout son sens. Tes questions sont pertinentes Drago… Ellroy, Octavius, vous diligenterez-une enquête. __

Le Lord le renvoya d'un geste de la main, alors que le cœur battant Drago, pas convaincu par la réponse de son maître, s'installait stoïquement à la Table, en compagnie de Greyback, Nott, Parkinson, Zabini, Rosier Jr, et Rookwood. Ses nouveaux collègues l'accueillirent avec un enthousiasme mitigé et plutôt frais. Drago leur adressa un éclatant sourire carnassier et, mentalement, laissa son ressentiment parler : « _Salut les mecs ! Prêts pour la déchéance ? »._

Le Lord avait raison sur un point, les efforts fournis n'étaient pas vains. Non, bien au contraire, leur plan de l'ombre avançait plutôt bien. Maintenant il aurait accès à des informations de première main, la localisation d'abord et surtout les comptes. Si les Dieux voulaient bien lui donner un petit coup de main alors, Harris aurait prochainement un rapport détaillé qui donnerait de quoi travailler aux Aurors.

-Blaise, approche !

La voix sifflante le détourna de ses pensées et le ramena dans l'instant présent. Blaise se leva du fond de la salle, quittant tel un coquelet sa chaise de bois rude pour s'avancer, comme Drago l'avait fait lui-même pour recevoir sa nomination avec une fausse modestie toute serpentardesque.

-Ta valeur n'est plus à prouver et tes renseignements nous sont précieux. Le siège de Greengrass est tien, Blaise. Sers-moi bien et tu en seras récompensé.

Drago le regarda prendre place, suffisant aux côtés de son père qui lui adressa un brillant sourire. C'était exceptionnel qu'un chef d'escadrille soit directement promu au Cercle sans passer par la case lieutenant. D'abord la réunion plénière qu'il n'avait pas prévu, les deux Généraux exclus, Drago l'avait vu venir, mais maintenant ça ?! Blaise au Premier Cercle ?!

Sans aucun doute, ce petit merdeux, avait quelque chose à voir avec la libération miraculeuse de Lucius. Avait-il agi sur ordre de son père ou sur Ses ordres à Lui ? Au vue de la récompense, Drago penchait pour la seconde hypothèse. Il se passait des choses dans l'ombre, les alliances à la Table étaient en train de changer et Drago ignorait tout de ce qui se passait, il lui faudrait découvrir rapidement qui jouait dans quel camp, sous peine d'y perdre gros sur le long terme.

Finalement, Harris n'aurait peut-être pas de sitôt son rapport…

-Pansy Parkinson.

Sincèrement étonné qu'elle soit appelée, Drago la vit s'approcher à son tour jusqu'à Lui, effectuer une parfaite révérence et tenir la position délicate avec brio :

-Tu as fait tes preuves ma chère et douce Pansy en amenant à moi des agnelets à instruire. Te voilà promue lieutenant, un poste angulaire. La seule autre femme l'ayant jamais obtenu se révéla être une fidèle parmi les fidèles. J'espère que tu auras la même passion, qu'elle a su montrer, pour notre Cause.

-C'est un honneur pour moi de recevoir une telle nomination, Maître. Notre regrettée Bellatrix est un modèle pour moi, j'ai à cœur de réussir aussi bien qu'elle.

Il se pencha vers elle, lui faisant signe de sa main noueuse de se relever.

-Tu peux aller t'asseoir, la congédia-t-il sur un ton doucereux qui vrilla les oreilles de Drago.

Il y avait définitivement un truc qui lui échappait et son Instinct qui le titillait lui disait que c'était mauvais.

Pansy rejoignit la chaise de lieutenant laissée vide par la nomination de Drago et les promotions continuèrent. Huit chefs d'escadrilles n'étaient pas revenus du 10, Downing Street, quelques-uns parmi la troupe bénéficièrent des largesses Seigneuriale qu'ils accueillirent avec satisfaction avant que le Lord poursuive ses annonces:

-Ellroy, Octavius, dorénavant, vous seuls prendrez-mes ordres. Je vous laisse la charge de diriger la Première Table, de la tenir au secret et de mener les attaques comme nous l'avons convenu.

Zabini Sr et Parkinson hochèrent la tête, recevant leur nouveau pouvoir avec respect, tandis que Drago voyait ses espoirs d'accéder à des informations importantes s'envoler.

-Nous ferons selon vos ordres, Maître, affirma Zabini.

Voldemort lui adressa un bref signe de tête et se leva pour quitter la pièce, marquant ainsi la fin de la réunion. Quand Il eut franchi les doubles portes, les fauteuils du Premier Cercle raclèrent le sol et Drago, à l'image des autres généraux, abandonna la troupe et les lieutenants qui profiteraient d'une soirée de débauche, protégés par le secret du QG, comme seuls les Serpentards savaient organiser. Entrer au Premier Cercle signifiait, pour Drago, la fin du terrain et des missions suicides qui allaient avec, mais lui ouvrait les portes d'un monde qu'il redoutait… Celui qui se trouvait à l'ombre de l'ombre, un monde que seuls Severus et son Père avaient connu. Et aucun d'eux n'en était ressorti indemne.

En quittant les lieux, il passa à proximité de Pansy qu'il gratifia d'un sourire charmeur pour la féliciter de sa promotion. Elle battit des cils en retour et se détourna pour profiter de la soirée qui se profilait, endossant son rôle de lieutenant chargé de contenir les débordements éventuels des trouffions alcoolisés, prompts à dégainer baguette et sortilège.

 _ **.**_

 _ **31 Décembre 1997, Manoir Malfoy, Appartements de Septimus.**_

 _ **.**_

Allongé sur le dos, calé par de moelleux coussins lui assurant un confort optimal et groggy __par les potions médicinales qu'il absorbait par dizaines, Lucius Malfoy, les paupières mi-closes, regardait les contours flous de la jeune femme penchée sur la table de soins, préparant les potions et les onguents qui l'aideraient à guérir. Depuis vingt bonnes minutes, il l'observait ainsi à la dérobée, ne sachant pas comment se comporter face à elle, encore moins quoi lui dire. Sa belle-fille était une écervelée, Gryffondor et sang-de-bourbe de surcroît, une part de lui hurlait au scandale… Mais son nouveau lui la voyait bien différemment, elle était un Gardien. Il avait décrété nettement plus profitable de se contenter d'écouter les petits bruits familiers, des fioles vides s'entrechoquant, du grattement frénétique d'un plume contre un parchemin et des soupirs las et fatigués plutôt que de tenter d'engager la moindre discussion.

-Je sais que vous ne dormez pas Monsieur Malfoy, inutile de jouer la comédie, je peux sentir votre regard, annonça-t-elle subitement en scellant avec de la cire rouge une fiole de terre cuite.

Démasqué, le quinquagénaire, bien assez diminué à son goût, ne s'abaissa pas à feindre le sommeil et releva bravement ses paupières. La rédemption qu'il avait débutée en Juin devait prendre fin, le moment était venu de confesser ses péchés, il devait franchir ce cap. Alors il laissa ses orbites blanchâtres se poser ouvertement sur celle qui, depuis dix jours maintenant, lui prêtait __plus d'attention que sa propre femme n'en avait montrée en l'espace de toute une vie.

Perchée sur un tabouret de travail pivotant, elle portait encore son tablier de protection et ses doigts étaient couverts d'encre bleue. Pourtant, elle soutenait son regard, sans peur ni jugement. Lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'avoir une réplique toute prête, pour chaque situation qu'il affrontait, fut incapable de rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Comment commençait-on une conversation, dans ce genre de circonstances ?

Lucius l'ignorait, alors il fit pour le mieux :

-Parmi toutes les personnes en mesure de me venir en aide, je n'aurais jamais parié sur vous Miss Granger, commença-t-il de sa voix éraillée.

Sa vue défaillante ne lui permettait pas de distinguer avec précision ces traits, mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre posément :

-A vrai dire, peu de monde a daigné vous venir en aide. Beaucoup même s'y sont opposés en avançant des arguments recevables qui ne m'ont pas facilité la tâche… Vous m'avez fait pitié, Monsieur Malfoy. Et ce n'est plus Miss Granger qu'il faut m'appeler mais Lady Malfoy.

Lucius tiqua. Le ton était doux et piquant à la foi et elle avait raison, l'appeler « Miss Granger » était une erreur de sa part. Sous couvert de politesse, la nouvelle Lady Malfoy venait de le remettre à sa place.

-Pardonnez-moi, souffla-t-il, conscient de s'adresser à une personne élue par les dieux.

La façon qu'il eut d'exhaler ces mots là en particulier piqua l'attention de la Gryffondor qui plissa les yeux, en laissant l'espoir transparaître en elle pour les garçons, derrière la porte avec des _Oreilles à Rallonge_. Pompom était une véritable guérisseuse détenant des savoirs oubliés des médicomages, ses potions, si elle les faisait breveter pourraient bien la rendre millionnaire. Pourtant peu versée dans les médecines alternatives, la Gryffondor avait constaté de ses yeux leurs effets spectaculaires. Elles avaient ravivé la flamme de la vie dans cet homme-là, son heure n'était pas venue et Hermione espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, que sa probable traversée de l'Enfer l'avait changé.

-De quoi vous excusez-vous exactement, Monsieur Malfoy ?

Le silence lui répondit et Hermione, en le sentant se fermer, quitta sa chaise pour s'approcher de lui.

-Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis là pour vous aider.

Il leva sur elle ses orbites blanchâtres, la dévisageant longuement de son regard dérangeant :

-M'aider à comprendre ce que je sais déjà et que je n'ai voulu, ni voir ni entendre ? Comprendre que Morgane et Merlin m'ont fait cadeau d'un héritage que j'ai renié ? Comprendre que je me suis fourvoyé ? Comp…

-Non, le coupa-t-elle en s'avançant jusqu'au pied du lit. Comprendre tout ça c'est votre travail à vous, en tant qu'individu, pour votre épanouissement personnel. C'est votre charge et personne ne vous aidera à vous pardonner à vous-même, si ce n'est vous. Ce que j'attends de vous, Monsieur Malfoy, c'est que vous soyez le descendant que vous auriez toujours dû être, parce que j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité pour comprendre. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Ses yeux laiteux, autrefois d'un bleu perçant, se posèrent brièvement sur elle. Une fille de rien aurait-il dit quelques mois auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était bien plus que ce qu'elle semblait être au premier abord.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Par quoi pouvait-il bien commencer ? Comment est-ce que l'on parlait de sa vie à une gamine inconnue, que l'on avait torturée sur le tapis du salon ? Les mages avaient vraiment à cœur de lui faire comprendre une leçon, celle de l'humilité. Alors comme le repentant qu'il était, sa fierté, il la mit de côté et souffla :

-Drago a trouvé la relique ?

-Oui.

-Abraxas m'a raconté une histoire, une histoire de famille, répétée de générations en générations. Savez-vous pourquoi les Malfoy n'ont eu que des descendants mâles ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, même si elle se doutait que le sort des Gardiens y était pour quelque chose dans la réponse, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrête de parler. Il devait faire le récit de ce qu'il avait traversé.

-Les hommes de notre famille sont chargés de protéger une relique magique puissante. Quand un fils Malfoy atteint sa majorité, son père doit lui montrer cette relique, cachée quelque part dans les entrailles du Manoir dont la magie interne protège depuis des siècles ce document. S'il est l'élu, il sera en mesure de la lire. Sinon, il devra la cacher et la protéger à son tour, jusqu'à ce que sa descendance mâle soit majeure. Il sera alors de son devoir de montrer la relique à son fils et ainsi de suite.

-Abraxas vous l'a montrée mais vous n'avez pas pu le déchiffrer et…, commença Hermione en pensant comprendre.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la voir, la coupa-t-il en retrouvant sa morgue. J'ai été marqué le soir de mes dix-sept ans, ignorant volontairement la convocation de mon père à le rejoindre dans son bureau où je ne doute pas aujourd'hui de son intention de me montrer la relique.

-Quand avez-vous compris votre erreur ?

-Abraxas a tenté de me faire entendre raison jusque sur son lit de mort. Il a fini par me maudire, murmura-t-il, moi et toute ma descendance pour les cent générations à venir. Il avait honte de ce que j'avais fait. Et il avait raison.

Il s'interrompit, prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir, avant de reprendre :

-Narcissa a compris la vérité bien avant moi. Elle veillait Abraxas durant ses dernières heures de lucidité. Il a pu lui parler, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle a tant insisté pour recevoir Black, en 1981, après la mort des Potter. Le chien, lui aussi, lui a parlé et surtout il l'a convaincue…

Il plissa les paupières, comme si à mesure qu'il parlait, il se remémorait les évènements :

-Elle a protégé Potter à ma place dans la Forêt Interdite en mentant au Lord… Elle m'a dit un jour « _De tous temps, les Blacks ont protégé leur sang_ », elle nous a protégés, exhala-t-il ému de prendre conscience que sa femme, en parfaite Lady Malfoy, avait été celle qui avait remplacé les Descendants dans leur rôle de protection à un moment où Potter en avait le plus besoin.

Hermione, pragmatique, ne le laissa pas s'installer dans une mélancolie contemplative du passé et le piqua avec une réplique acide, titillant sa fierté de Malfoy qu'elle savait désormais plutôt bien tirer profit :

-Vous la battiez, vous la trompiez. C'est son fils qu'elle protégeait de votre aveuglement dément. Elle a protégé Harry sachant parfaitement qu'il était nécessaire qu'il survive pour que son propre fils puisse avoir la chance de vieillir.

Le patriarche se figea, serra ses mâchoires mais encaissa l'attaque caustique en y répliquant froidement :

-Il me semblait que vous n'étiez pas ici dans le but de juger mais d'écouter.

-Bien avant d'entendre votre version, j'ai eu celle d'Harry, de Drago mais aussi d'Albus. J'ai vu les propres souvenirs de votre fils, j'étais dans vos appartements ce soir-là, quand il a voulu vous tuer et qu'elle l'en a empêché malgré les coups et les sorts. Vous êtes loin d'avoir ma faveur dans cette affaire Monsieur Malfoy, mais je sais aussi que les Dieux ont une mission pour vous. Je replace des faits que vous avez oubliés.

Non, il ne les avait pas oubliés, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, ces souvenirs-là, il n'en était pas fier. Sur son tonneau de la Traverse, il avait eu une prise de conscience. Il avait fait le mal, choisi d'embrasser le mal alors que la lumière lui était destinée, alors il avoua doucement les yeux baissés.

-A ma décharge, ce genre de scène n'est arrivé que peu de fois en vingt-cinq ans de vie commune. Cissa était une femme douce, effacée et docile. Mais quand elle avait des choses qui lui tenaient à cœur, elle savait me le faire comprendre. Recevoir Black a été la première de ses lubies, puis elle s'est battue bec et ongles contre l'inscription de Drago à Durmstrang… Ce fameux soir a été une de ses peu nombreuses rébellions, la seule qui a nécessité l'intervention de mon fils. Elle essayait de me convaincre que je faisais fausse route, avec des mots tout droit sortis de la bouche d'Abraxas, pour seuls arguments. Là a été sa seule erreur. Peut-être qu'avec d'autres mots, elle aurait réussi… J'ai perdu ma contenance ce jour-là, je le concède.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, retenant la réplique acide qui lui venait, en pensant qu'Albus, Sirius _**et**_ Severus avait échoué également et que les mots avaient bien peu d'importance. Elle était convaincue qu'il avait, en son âme et conscience, choisit l'aveuglement à la vérité, effrayé par sa dureté.

 _« Il faudrait penser à le malmener Granger, siffla Drago dans son esprit tandis qu'Harry lançait une approbation à laquelle elle répondit par de l'agacement et un : « Par Merlin fichez-moi la paix ! Je sais ce que je fais ! »_

Lucius tourna son visage vers la fenêtre, préférant regarder la morne couleur grise du ciel britannique, plutôt que de regarder une descendante des Dieux, en confessant pour la première fois à haute voix ses erreurs. Apprendre l'humilité, ça aussi, ça faisait partie de sa rédemption.

-Black aussi a essayé de me convaincre, Dumbledore également. Ce vieux fou aura été le plus tenace, je dois le dire. Severus aura été le plus malin dans sa manière de m'aborder et de m'ouvrir les yeux petit à petit, au fil des ans. Je n'ai su que très tard qu'il était le troisième gardien. Le hasard a bien fait les choses puisque je l'ai choisi comme parrain pour mon fils.

-C'est une chose que personne ne songera jamais à vous reprocher. Severus Rogue était un homme, sage et intelligent, nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus, abrégea Hermione pour en revenir à l'essentiel. C'est ce qui s'est passé après qui m'intéresse.

-Quand Black a passé le voile au Départements des Mystères, j'en ai ressenti une douleur mentale et physique. Le loup-garou, Lupin, en a profité pour me _stupéfixer_. Quelque chose s'était brisé en moi, j'avais mal mais j'ignorais d'où venait la douleur, mon corps était intacte, c'était purement émotionnel. J'ai mis plusieurs jours à m'en remettre, j'ai pleuré dans ma cellule la mort de Black sans même le savoir. Cette douleur a soulevé bien des questions dans mon esprit, auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponse… Mon bon comportement en cellule m'a permis d'obtenir un droit de visite hebdomadaire à la bibliothèque de la prison. Quelques jours après avoir obtenu ce privilège, Poudlard faisait, miraculeusement, don de vieux ouvrages à la prison. Je me suis porté volontaire auprès de la bibliothécaire carcérale pour l'aider à dresser les synopsis et classer les ouvrages.

Hermione, intriguée par les dessous de leur histoire à tous, se demanda si Albus était derrière cette dotation littéraire. Elle s'approcha du lit et finit par s'asseoir aux pieds du patriarche, le dos appuyé contre le montant de bois ouvragé du massif lit.

 _Ne le laisse pas…_

 _Tchhhhhhhh ! Répliqua Hermione en verrouillant son esprit, ne gardant que le lien qui lui transmit une colère corrosive signé Malfoy._

D'un mouvement de la main, elle fit voler grâce à son élément le verre d'eau de la table de nuit jusqu'à la main du patriarche qui s'en saisit après plusieurs secondes de stupéfaction. Il nota sans aucun doute l'absence de baguette mais ne le mentionna pas, malgré sa curiosité manifeste. Il avala une longue gorgée et reprit :

-Parmi les ouvrages, certains étaient complétement inutiles mais d'autres furent bien plus intéressants notamment un relatant l'histoire des légendes arthuriennes, des druides, de la magie primaires et des liens entre descendants magiques, de leurs effets, de leurs conséquences… Cette lecture je l'ai digérée, analysée, décortiquée… Elle me hantait, des rêves sombres me venaient la nuit et perturbait mes sens, le réel l'était-il ? Les morts étaient-ils vivants ? Mon père…

Lucius, le cœur battant, s'interrompit et déglutit dans l'espoir de faire partir la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.

-Une nuit, alors que les Détraqueurs s'agglutinaient devant ma cellule tirant tout ce qu'il me restait de chaleur, j'ai cru devenir fou. Mon bouclier cédait, mon esprit perdait pied, étais-je mort ? Je… J'ai cru ma dernière heure venue et mon corps a mué. Mes os se sont déplacés sans que mon esprit ne puisse le comprendre. Dans la douleur, mon esprit a cessé de chercher, le froid avait disparu, la chaleur gagnait mes membres engourdis et … Je n'étais plus un homme, j'étais un animal, un _animagus_.

-Comment… ? S'étonna Hermione.

-J'ai pu sortir quasiment indemne d'Azkaban parce que mon animagu _s_ m'a sauvé la vie. J'ignore comment j'ai pu produire une telle transition magique sans jamais l'avoir étudiée et pratiquée avant… Mais ce jour-là, mon animal totem s'est révélé et a protégé ce qu'il restait de ma personne des Détraqueurs. En sortant de prison, ma foi pour la Cause vacillait déjà sans que je ne m'en rende compte vraiment et mon inefficacité était pointée du doigt. Les Sept Potter m'ont fait perdre le peu de valeur que j'avais encore à Ses yeux. J'ai eu du temps, puisque assigné à résidence, pour travailler et mettre mes papiers en ordre, à comprendre comment mon animagus que je découvrais être un jaguar quand je pus me transformer chez moi à l'abri des regards indiscrets… __

-Vous n'avez pas cherché la relique ? Le coupa-t-elle.

-J'en avais oublié jusqu'à son existence. C'est seulement durant la Bataille que j'ai compris à quel point j'avais failli. Il a fallu l'intervention des Dieux pour que je revive ma vie, mes erreurs et mes choix douteux en un battement de cil pour qu'enfin je comprenne ce qu'ils avaient tous essayé de me faire entendre. La fuite était ma seule chance de survie, je le savais, Dumbledore le savait. Il a facilité ma disparition. J'ai traversé la Forêt Interdite sous ma forme animale et j'ai disparu une fois franchi les barrières anti-transplanage.

-Vous avez abandonné votre fils et votre femme à une mort certaine, pointa-t-elle justement.

-Pour survivre et vous revenir quand vous en aurez le plus besoin. Ce sont les mots de Dumbledore et c'était ce qui devait être fait. Cissa n'avait aucune chance et elle le savait, elle a choisi de rester pendant la bataille malgré ses médiocres capacités pour tenter de protéger Drago.

-Le sacrifice de la mère, comme Lilly, souffla Hermione en réalisant les incroyables parallèles de leur __Destinée.

-Quant à Drago, il survivrait, j'en étais certain. Je l'ai élevé pour ça…

-Soit, le coupa Hermione en choisissant de ne pas relever la défaillance de l'éducation qu'il avait donnée à son fils. Vous fuyez la bataille et après ? Vous vous cachez chez les moldus et ?

-Je suis resté quelques semaines chez les moldus, avant de me cacher dans la Cabane Hurlante, c'est là que Zabini et quelques sbires me sont tombés dessus.

-Donc Voldemort vous cherche, vous trouve, vous passez par ses cachots. Et ?

-Mes souvenirs sont flous. Zabini était là, le Lord aussi. Il m'a fait sortir…

-Qui ? Ellroy Zabini ?

-Non… Son fils.

-Blaise ?! Blaise Zabini vous a fait sortir des cachots ?! Comment ? Sur Son ordre ou bien…

-J'étais enchaîné. Le fils Zabini a brisé mes chaînes avec un sortilège et m'a sorti des cachots. Sa baguette s'enfonçait dans mon dos pendant que j'étais aux pieds du Lord qui souriait. La puissance de l' _impero_ m'a fait perdre conscience. Je me suis réveillé dans un hall.

-Avez-vous reconnu les lieux ? Souffla-t-elle avec espoir.

-La coupole du hall était peinte à l'effigie d'un pur-sang noir cabré et de l'aigle impérial. Le blason de la ville de Naples dont les Zabini sont originaires. C'est leur pavillon de chasse du Pays de Galles, au nord de Newport mais il est protégé.

Hermione laissa une intense satisfaction rayonner dans le lien. Voilà qu'en quelques minutes, elle en apprenait plus sur le fond de leur histoire et faisait avancer leur plan. Elle avait eu raison de sa battre pour lui. Il ferait un excellent allié.

-C'est un bon début, Monsieur Malfoy. Avec ça nous aurons de quoi travailler.

Elle quitta le bord du lit pour retourner à sa table de travail. Lucius entendit les froissements des parchemins qu'elle déplaçait, puis sa silhouette aux contours flous se rapprocha. Il voyait qu'elle tenait quelque chose entre ses mains :

-On va en rester là pour aujourd'hui, vos bandages sont propres et les elfes viendront en fin de soirée pour vos potions.

Elle s'approcha encore, jusqu'à poser sur le lit à côté de son bras, un livre noir.

-Ceci, dit-elle, vous revient de droit. Personne n'est en mesure de le lire à part vous. Sans les informations que contient ce livre alors notre monde est condamné. Faites ce pourquoi vous êtes né, Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'aurez plus d'autre chance désormais.

Elle tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot, le laissant seul avec ses pensées et un livre dont il s'empara. Immédiatement ses doigts se réchauffèrent quand il s'en saisit, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite. Comment voulait-elle qu'il lise alors que sa vue n'était plus… Mais déjà, les lettres dorées sur la couverture prenaient leur sens à mesure qu'il absorbait la magie qui lui rendait progressivement la capacité de voir et de lire.

- _Chroniques des Gardiens,_ souffla-t-il à voix basse en frissonnant malgré l'épaisseur des couvertures qui le couvrait.

Lucius, le repentant, laissa le soulagement l'étreindre. Il n'avait pas subi tout ça pour rien. Enfin, il était en mesure d'accomplir son Destin, son véritable Destin. Sa rédemption touchait à sa fin, les Dieux lui pardonnaient ses erreurs, il était sauvé. Son âme, ses descendants, sa famille n'aurait pas à subir leur courroux.

Une unique larme dévala sa joue osseuse et s'écrasa sur la couverture de cuir. Le « ploc » brisa le silence de la chambre et, malgré ses yeux humides, un timide sourire étira ses lèvres sèches.

Le moment était venu d'embrasser ce qu'il était vraiment et de se battre pour sauver le monde sorcier qu'il aimait tant mais que, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait si mal aimé.

Déterminé et confiant, il ouvrit le livre de cuir et débuta sa lecture.

 **.**

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Alors voilà mesdames, j'espère que ça vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**_

 _ **On se retrouve au plus tard le 30 Mars, pour la suite de nos aventures !**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas le p'ti mot, Harry et Drago vous en remercie ^^ !**_

 _ **A bientôt VC.**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Swangranger : Ha tu as bien deviné, la prochaine étape c'est soit à deux entre hommes soit à trois… Affaire à suivre donc ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le lemon et le chapitre en général. Merci du fond du cœur !**_

 _ **Ecathe38 : Merci pour cette belle review, je suis contente que, toi, parmi toutes les autres lectrices l'ai aimé ! Pfffiouuu, je suis soulagée ^^ ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**_

 _ **Filipine : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé !**_

 _ **Charliee3216 : Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir été emballée par Blaise et Pansy. Je comprends mais il faut bien des méchants ( secondaires certes) mais qui me permette d'avoir une fenêtre sur ce qui se passe du côté de chez Voldy… Laisse leur une chance, rien qu'une toute petite, tu verras, ces deux-là réservent bien des surprises ! Merci de ton message et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Quoi ?! Un Drago en rut te fait peur ?! Lol ^^ ! Nan j'avoue je suis assez d'accord, idem avec les préliminaires, mais je n'imaginais pas, entre ces deux-là, une scène aussi intime pour une première fois. N'oublions pas qui ils sont… Les avis concernant Blaise-Pansy sont mitigés… Certaines ont adoré et en veulent plus d'autres n'ont pas accrochés… Je dirais simplement qu'ils réservent des surprises ces deux-là, peut-être finiras-tu même par les aimer… Merci pour ta review que j'attends à chaque chapitre avec impatience !**_

 _ **Alicia : Ton message m'a bien fait rire ! T'inquiètes grosse, le Suprême reviendra ^^ !**_

 _ **Coraliedu06130 : Coucou ! Contente de te voir revenir ! Je pensais t'avoir perdue mais NON coralie est de retour ! Merci pour ton message, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

 _ **Guest 5/03 : Merci de ton message ! C'était touchant. Merci.**_

 _ **Blabla : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé Blaise, le pauvre n'est pour le moment pas « au top » dans les sondages… Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, il sait se faire aimer ce petit gars ^^ ! J'espère que le chapitre t'as plu ! A bientôt.**_

 _ **Sjrodgers : Thanks a lot for your review. I hope, this chapter was great to read for you !**_

 _ **Math'L : Comme tu l'auras vu… Drago a fui le réveil, c'est bien un Serpentard hein ! Courage-Fuyons ! Donc j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur l'association Harry-Drago. Merci de ton message et à bientôt !**_


	24. Chap 24 : Rehab

_**Bonjour à toutes Mesdames !**_

 _ **Nous voilà avec un chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud et rien que pour vous !**_

 _ **Si celles qui pensaient que je faisais l'apologie des stupéfiants sont encore là, alors sachez qu'aujourd'hui vous devriez vous rendre compte que je ne défends en rien la consomation puisque les conséquences de la dépendance sont terribles.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il retourne.**_

 _ **Nous on se retrouve en bas pour les rars !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture les filles !**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, VC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Well, I won't let you down, and I won't mess around.**_

 _Je ne te laisserai pas tomber et je ne gâcherai pas tout._

 _ **Trust in me, shed no tear.**_

 _Fais-moi confiance, ne pleure pas._

 _ **Dread no scene, show no fear.**_

 _Ne redoute pas la dispute, ne montre aucune peur_.

' _ **Cause I won't let you lay, through the dark of the day.**_

 _J'te laisserai pas tomber, à travers la noirceur du jour._

 _ **There will be better days, better days will come.**_

 _Il y aura des jours meilleurs, les jours meilleurs viendront._

 _ **Better days, Turner Cody. (Trad. Approximative )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 23 : Rehab.**_

 _ **(NA : Le titre ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai emprunté à Amy Winehouse).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **28**_ _ **Décembre**_ _ **1997,**_ _ **Manoir Malfoy.**_ __

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-GRANGER ! Hurla Drago en pénétrant en furie dans la chambre de la Gryffondor, fraîchement réhabilitée par les elfes.

Les doigts de la jeune femme se resserrèrent brutalement autour de la fragile plume qui se suspendit au-dessus du parchemin à demi noirci qui l'occupait depuis une bonne heure. Hermione ferma brièvement les paupières, inspira profondément et se prépara à la délicate situation qui se dressait devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle sans relever la tête de son travail alors que l'aura brûlante de son compagnon lui incendiait déjà les veines, preuve de sa proximité physique, mais surtout de sa profonde colère. Son corps acceptant mal de recevoir ce genre d'émotion, corrosive, qu'elle était assez peu habituée à éprouver, elle tressaillit désagréablement, laissant tomber sa plume qui tâcha le parchemin.

Dans son dos, Drago serra les poings en entendant le ton doux et innocent de la jeune femme qui lui vrilla les tympans. Elle puait la culpabilité à des miles à la ronde, l'innocence de son ton n'était qu'une façade et c'est agressif qu'il cracha :

-Où est-elle ?!

Rassemblant son courage, Hermione pivota sur son tabouret de travail, riva ses yeux à ceux de son mari et expliqua posément :

-Si tu ne me donnes pas de plus amples explications, je ne serai pas en mesure de…

Il fondit sur elle en trois pas, la saisissant brutalement aux épaules, en sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faisait mal mais le geste était voulu et calculé. Son besoin devenait urgent et Granger le savait, la garce ! __Les spasmes douloureux qui lui étreignaient les muscles le rendaient irascible et agressif, son manque occultait tout le reste.

-Ma came Granger ! Où elle est bordel !?

Hermione soutint, sans ciller, les yeux haineux et brûlants de folie, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Bellatrix avait eu ce genre de regard et Hermione en frissonnait encore la nuit. Sirius aussi, dans ses moments alcoolisés et dépressifs. Ce même gène Black s'incarnait en Drago à cet instant. Consciente de le pousser à bout, elle avoua sans baisser les yeux :

-Dans les toilettes.

Le silence assourdissant qui suivit ces trois mots et l'oscillation entre haine, incrédulité, colère, douleur et peine qu'elle sentait venir de lui la fit douter de la bonne intention de son action. Ses yeux anthracite virèrent au noir d'encre ne laissant que la haine dans son regard. La part sombre et autodestructrice de Malfoy lui faisait face. Malgré le laconisme de sa réponse, il en avait déduit qu'elle avait tiré la chasse, faisant disparaître la poudre. Elle le vit serrer les mâchoires alors que ses doigts d'acier se crispaient douloureusement autour de ses bras.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui faire peur et la dominer, alors en ressentant la douleur, Hermione étouffa sa panique. Si elle voulait atteindre son but, elle devrait affronter les démons de Malfoy et asseoir sa domination sur eux.

-Pauvre petite conne, siffla-t-il froidement en la relâchant sèchement avant de __faire volte-face et de quitter sa chambre.

Hermione se rendit immédiatement compte de son erreur. Le provoquer pour le détourner du manque par la colère ne marchait pas. Elle avait visiblement sous-estimé la nécessité absolue d'un junkie à retourner chercher sa dose. Elle avait lu quelque part, au cours de ses recherches, que certains donneraient jusqu'à leur dernière noise, en état de manque, pour une dose.

Sans attendre, la Gryffondor abandonna sa table de travail, le rattrapa et le saisit par le poignet alors qu'il atteignait le seuil de ses appartements.

-Où tu vas comme ça ? Souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Réparer tes conneries.

-Non Drago, s'imposa-t-elle fermement en tirant sur son bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

L'entendre prononcer son prénom le fit frissonner, c'était assez rare pour qu'il y prête attention. En temps normal, peut-être aurait-il pu s'y arrêter pleinement mais pas à cet instant alors que la nécessité de consommer se faisait prégnante et altérait sa capacité de jugement.

-« Non Drago » ? Souffla-t-il incrédule en se retournant pour la dévisager. Tu te prends pour ma mère, Granger ?! Souligna-t-il en insistant sur le nom de famille.

-Non, je n'ai pas cette prétention. En revanche, je suis une partie de ton âme, qui ressent ton manque et ta douleur…

-Comme si ma carcasse avait une quelconque valeur à tes yeux, ironisa-t-il en se dégageant sèchement de sa prise pour récupérer une cape qui traînait sur un dossier de fauteuil et l'enfiler. A part pour baiser hein ?! Mais pour le reste, Potter me remplace sans problème, persifla-t-il.

Quand il se retourna, prêt à partir, elle se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, baguette à la main. La détermination implacable qu'il perçut en elle, aurait normalement dû l'avertir de son intention, mais rendu aveugle par l'appel de la destruction qui touchait tous les camés, elle fut la plus rapide des deux.

- _Stupéfix !_

Le sortilège l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, brûlant douloureusement sa chair à l'endroit de l'impact. La puissante magie d'Hermione fit son œuvre en pétrifiant son corps qui bascula en arrière, où il resta parfaitement figé. Sa volonté seule, bien que corrosive pour le sortilège, ne suffit pas à briser ce qui le retenait prisonnier et qui était bien plus fort qu'un simple _stupéfix_. Malgré sa puissance de descendant de Morgane, l'être qui lui faisait face portait en elle une puissance qui, une fois totalement découverte et apprivoisée, serait redoutable. Et déjà, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'en soit vraiment conscient, quand la situation l'imposait, elle était déjà capable de conjurer cette puissance pour imposer ce qu'elle pensait être juste. Impuissant, il ne put que la regarder fermer la porte derrière elle et s'avancer jusqu'à lui où elle s'accroupit, prenant le temps de lui accorder une douce caresse sur la joue et de repousser les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Silencieusement, elle le fit léviter jusqu'au lit, fit disparaître, cape et vêtements, le laissant seulement en sous-vêtements comme le conseillaient les ouvrages qu'elle avait consultés.

Puis quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit au bord du lit, saisit sa main qu'elle pressa presque avec tendresse avant de souffler dans le silence de la chambre.

-Ta force Drago réside dans la magie qui coule dans tes veines, pas dans le poudre que tu t'entêtes à renifler et qui t'empêche d'avancer. Tu. Es. Le. Descendant. De. Morgane ! Martela-t-elle froidement en pointant son index sur le cœur de son compagnon d'âme. Toi ! Et personne d'autre Drago. Tu as un Destin à accomplir et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois là, avec nous, à nos côtés. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'à un moment ou à un autre, cette dépendance deviendra dangereuse pour nous et pour notre destinée. Je ne peux pas te laisser compromettre notre réussite. Nous sommes la dernière chance.

Elle cessa de parler quelques secondes, le temps d'encaisser la brûlure que lui envoyait leur lien. Elle comprenait qu'à cet instant il la maudisse mais elle affronta les yeux orageux et révoltés sans ciller. Néanmoins, elle retira sa main de la sienne, rompant leur contact physique pour atténuer la douleur, avant de reprendre :

-Je ne peux pas te promettre que la souffrance sera nulle mais je te promets de la partager avec toi et de la soulager du mieux que je le peux. Les prochains jours seront difficiles mais, Harry et moi serons là à tes côtés à chaque instant où tu en auras besoin. Ne doute pas du fait que nous tenons à toi, tu nous es indispensable Drago Malfoy.

Hermione se tut, ressentant toute la chaleur incendiaire et douloureuse pour elle, qu'il exhalait, avant d'avouer la gorge serrée :

-Et tu l'as toujours été. Tu as toujours été là, à nos côtés, depuis le début. De la poignée de main, au coup de poing, en passant par la Tour d'Astronomie… Harry et moi nous n'avons pas su te reconnaître et j'en suis profondément désolée.

Et pour être certaine qu'il le sente, elle posa une de ses mains sur son cœur et projeta en lui toute l'étendue des sentiments qu'elle lui portait : l'affection, la fidélité, la loyauté, le même attachement viscéral qu'il ressentait pour elle, le désir et la luxure. La déferlante noya habilement la colère, le temps pour Hermione de lui dire à cœur ouvert :

-Tu es une partie de mon âme Drago, la partie la plus sombre de moi-même, mais aussi la partie qui fait qu'avec Harry, nous sommes complets. Tu es indispensable à notre Equilibre et à notre vie. Tu dois te libérer de cette dépendance, sinon, tu nous condamnes. Et parce que… Parce que tu comptes bien plus que tu ne le crois, je ne peux pas te laisser te détruire comme ça.

Elle pressa une dernière fois sa main et quitta le lit alors que la peur qu'il ressentait lui vrillait le cœur et que la colère submergeait le bon sens qu'elle avait en vain essayé de lui distiller.

 _Libère moi Granger, tu n'es pas prête à traverser ça._

Elle se figea au milieu de la pièce et lui répondit avec douceur, d'esprit à esprit.

 _C'est toi qui n'es pas prêt Drago, moi je le suis et je suis là pour t'aider._

 _Dégage_ _Sang-De-Bourbe!_

Elle encaissa douloureusement l'uppercut mental qu'il envoya avec l'insulte et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

 _ **.**_

 _ **3 Janvier 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

En ce cinquième jour de désintoxication, Hermione quittait la chambre de Drago, les traits tirés, fatiguée physiquement et mentalement par l'épreuve qu'elle venait de vivre. Une bassine remplie d'eau chaude calée contre sa hanche et des linges humides à la main, elle referma silencieusement le battant et s'y appuya quelques secondes. Heureusement, Harry avait été là pour la soutenir elle, et surtout apaiser Drago, dans la violence du manque et du sevrage.

Ça avait commencé avec les injures blessantes et dégradantes sur les origines moldues de leur sang, à Harry et elle :

 _« Regardez-vous ! … Deux imbéciles heureux ! … Ils sont beaux les deux lions au sang vicié… Vous n'êtes que de la sous-race de sorciers ! »_ Leur avait-il craché en causant une impressionnante fissure au plafond qui craqua sinistrement en leur prouvant que leur compagnon maîtrisait la Terre.

Peu après, Harry était redevenu la cible principale de ses attaques, comme au bon vieux temps de Poudlard, mais les mots étaient bien plus blessant que tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu se dire auparavant et la fameuse poignée de main était ressortie des tréfonds de leur mémoire…

 _« Tu m'as trahi Potter ce jour-là… Tu as renié une partie de ton âme et je vous ai maudit, toi et Weasley… Et Granger aussi… Tu m'as fait haïr mon âme… Oui écoute bien Potty, rappelle-toi comment tu m'as tourné le dos au profit d'une fausse âme, celle de la Belette… Les Weasley sont des dégénérés et tu n'as pas écouté, tu n'as pas compris… Comme mon père, tu as refusé le don… On a tous refusé le don… Nous sommes maudits et nous allons tous mourir.»_

Dans son délire, fiévreux et décousu de toxicomane, il y avait aussi eu les vérités crues et détaillées de leur toute fraîche intimité que Drago n'avait pas hésité à étaler à la plus grande honte d'Hermione…

 _« Tu avais bien caché tes atouts sous tes robes Granger… Il a fallu que je te chasse, lionne, pour les découvrir…»_

 _« Pour toi aussi, elle a gémi Potty ? … Avec moi, la première fois… Elle n'a même pas fait un bruit… Pas un cri… Pas un gémissement… Rien qu'un murmure… Tu peux te vanter de ça toi, Potty ? Avec moi, elle en a perdu ses mots… »_

 _« Tu te rappelles Granger quand t'as planté tes ongles dans mon dos ? … Notre lionne a des griffes acérées, Potty… »_

Après ça, Hermione l'avait assommé de potions calmantes, mais malgré la concentration importante en mandragore, Drago avait malgré tout réussi à les abreuver de promesses de vengeance pour les blesser, autant qu'Harry et elle lui faisaient du mal en refusant de lui donner une dose, même « _rien qu'une toute petite_ » :

 _« Je te tuerai Potty ! De mes mains ! Et je regarderai la vie quitter tes yeux ! Granger sera mienne et tu seras mort ! Mort et enterré ! Morgane m'en est témoin, je n'aurai de repos que lorsque que tu seras dans ta tombe ! Quand ton cadavre pourrira et que tu retourneras à l'état de poussière ! Le Survivant, réduit à l'état de nourriture pour les asticots ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! »_

Quand les potions ne firent plus aucun effet, la violence brute qui couvait en lui s'était déployée pour attaquer, psychiquement, les sorts d'entraves qu'Hermione lui avait appliqués. Harry, inquiet de sentir toute la puissance de l'héritier de Morgane focalisée sur son objectif, avait proposé des liens de cuir magiquement renforcés pour garantir son immobilisme.

Hermione refusa tout net, en s'écriant :

-Voldemort s'est chargé de le réduire à l'état d'esclave. Drago s'est enchaîné lui-même à la drogue. On ne l'en libérera pas avec d'autres chaînes. Je pense que le lien peut le calmer si nous lui transmettons les bonnes choses. Il a besoin de calme et d'apaisement Harry.

Pas convaincu, Harry quitta néanmoins la chambre et s'assit à même le sol dans le salon, se devant au moins d'essayer. Dans la chambre, Hermione esquissa un vrai sourire en constatant que leur compagnon, soudainement, luttait moins et se calmait, un peu.

Après plusieurs heures, il avait même fini par s'endormir.

Les nausées l'avaient réveillé et duré deux abominables journées. Le corps de Drago affrontait maintenant le pire, il se rendait malade à cause du manque et le faisait savoir en devenant incontrôlable. Drago avait pleuré de honte quand il avait perdu le contrôle de ses sphincters et de son urètre et qu'il avait souillé ses draps. Assis dans la douche à ses côtés, Hermione l'avait consolé et réconforté, sous les yeux d'un Harry perturbé par la déchéance de leur compagnon d'âme.

 _« Tu fais partie de nous Drago, nous sommes là pour toi, à tes côtés, jusqu'à la fin et peut-être même après encore… Nous sommes le Triangle d'Or et d'Argent… Nos maisons sont ennemies mais, nous, nous sommes des alliés….Tu vas surmonter cette épreuve, parce que tu es un être exceptionnel, choisi par les Dieux pour accomplir une destinée qu'aucun autre homme ne peut faire… Et aussi parce que tu es un Malfoy et que les Malfoy… »_

 _« … S'en sortent toujours. »_ Avait-il complété indistinctement la tête entre les genoux, amenant un faible sourire sur les lèvres de sa femme alors qu'il continuait de se balancer, d'avant en arrière, sous le jet de la douche.

Drago était ressorti de ces deux jours affaibli et humilié en tant qu'Homme, mais quand il avait été prêt à regagner le lit et qu'Harry, jusque-là en retrait, lui avait tendu la main, le Serpentard au corps fatigué l'avait acceptée sans hésiter.

Quand les vomissements et la diarrhée s'étaient calmés, les douleurs fantômes avaient pris la suite et tordu son corps de douleur. Ils avaient été impuissants à soulager ces maux virtuels qui n'existaient que dans son esprit. La douleur psychique avait sans conteste fait sauter des protections mentales qui avaient ouvert la voie aux crises hallucinatoires. Les terribles souvenirs de son enfance, les cachots, tout était remonté. Sans filtre. Drago les avait suppliés de le soulager avant de pleurer comme un enfant, en vain. Le lien ne leur avait été d'aucun secours, Drago s'était retranché derrière un mur de flammes infranchissables. Il avait hurlé et rué dans ses sorts d'entrave pour obtenir sa dose, promis monts et merveilles pour qu'enfin ils arrêtent de le torturer. Il avait appelé sa mère à s'en briser les cordes vocales, supplié son pardon et enfin, après presque une semaine de lutte, il se calmait, son corps acceptait le sevrage et leur laissait quelques heures de répit.

La jeune femme rouvrit doucement ses yeux, croisant ceux émeraude inquiets d'Harry qui l'attendait :

-Comment va-t-il ? L'interrogea-t-il depuis le canapé du salon commun.

-Il dort, souffla-t-elle en le rejoignant.

Harry lui ouvrit les bras et la laissa se lover contre son flanc avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

-Tu lui as donné des potions ? Murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.

-Oui, sommeil sans rêve, de l'extrait de mandragore pour endormir la douleur et de la camomille en complément des cachets moldus, il devrait se reposer jusqu'au matin.

-Tu devrais en profiter pour dormir un peu Mione, on reprend le train dans deux jours… Sera-t-il…

-Il devrait être en état de retourner à Poudlard, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète Harry.

Le Gryffondor se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux avant de reprendre :

-Et Lucius ? On le laisse ici ? A la charge des elfes ?

La jeune femme soupira et murmura, résignée :

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il est mort pour le Ministère et pour Voldemort. Il ne doit pas sortir du domaine.

L'approbation en provenance du Gryffondor exprima, mieux que quoi que ce soit d'autre, son assentiment et Hermione continua, considérant le sujet clos :

-Les elfes m'ont fait savoir qu'il dormait lui aussi. Il est faible mais ses phases de conscience durent de plus en plus longtemps. Il sera capable de parler avant notre retour à Poudlard.

-Demain donc ?

-Oui demain, souffla-t-elle en se calant un peu plus contre lui.

Harry laissa le silence apaisant s'installer entre eux. Il se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes de longues minutes. Maintenant que Lucius avait les _Chroniques_ en sa possession, qu'Harris traquait Ombrage avec sa hargne habituelle, que Drago était entré au Premier Cercle… Que leur réservait l'avenir ?

Distraitement, il laissa ses doigts caresser les cheveux soyeux de sa moitié d'âme, la respiration calme et régulière qu'il entendait résonner dans le silence du salon l'informa qu'Hermione s'était assoupie. Ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur elle et ses pensées prirent une autre direction. Et eux trois, qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Harry Potter était normalement destiné à mourir, il s'y était préparé en Juin, le moment était le bon… Mais depuis il y avait eu Hermione, la femme de sa vie, et puis il y avait eu Drago.

Cette semaine de sevrage, difficile pour eux trois, avait remué quelque chose en lui. Voir un homme quel qu'il soit subir une telle épreuve avait de quoi faire réfléchir. Par flash, le Gryffondor encaissa des images : la scène dégradante de la douche et les pleurs déchirants, les tremblements, les accès de fièvre, la déshydratation qui s'en était suivie accentuée par les nausées… Harry se secoua mentalement pour chasser ces pensées, il fallait voir le positif.

Drago l'avait fait, il avait plus souffert en une semaine qu'au cours de toute sa vie mais il s'en était bien tiré. Malfoy avait une volonté de fer, elle avait été mise à mal au cours de la semaine, mais elle avait résisté. Et un lien nouveau s'était créé entre eux.

Ce matin, après la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient passée, Hermione et lui avaient fini par s'allonger à ses côtés, leur bouclier violet s'était érigé et le sommeil les avait emportés avec une rapidité anormale. C'était une main chaude pressant la sienne et transmettant de la gratitude qui l'avait réveillé. Harry avait pressé la sienne en retour, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas Hermione, et ouvert ses yeux pour croiser ceux anthracite de son compagnon d'âme.

 _Merci._

Drago ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, le sentiment était véritable et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 _Hermione dort encore ?_

Drago se tourna légèrement vérifiant que, de l'autre côté de son corps, la Gryffondor était belle et bien en compagnie de Morphée.

 _Profondément. Vous avez l'air fatigué tous les deux._

 _Tu t'es pas regardé !_

Ils avaient échangé un sourire complice.

Et alors qu'Harry continuait à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione, il comprit ce qui avait changé. Ils tenaient les uns aux autres, ils avaient prouvé à Drago qu'ils seraient toujours là quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, la confiance était gagnée entre eux. Ils s'étaient unis, physiquement, émotionnellement et psychiquement.

Quelle était la prochaine étape ?

.

 _ **4 Janvier 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Debout mais vacillant sur ses jambes, face à la psyché qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux, Lucius Malfoy encaissait stoïquement le reflet physique de sa déchéance. Il savait qu'elle était nécessaire et méritée, mais maintenant, le plus dur était derrière lui. Maintenant il était devenu ce qu'il aurait toujours dû être. Les _Chroniques_ lui avaient ouvert la voie à tous ces pouvoirs dont il avait toujours rêvé et qu'il avait cru trouver auprès de Voldemort, toute cette puissance qu'il savait dorénavant porter en lui réchauffait son corps et son âme.

Face à son reflet __décharné, un rictus pouvant passer pour une esquisse de sourire étira ses lèvres sèches. Malgré sa décrépitude physique, son regard, lui, était carnassier. Lucius, rêvait de prendre une revanche sur son sort _ **.**_

-Un Malfoy ne meurt qu'avec panache, murmura-t-il à son double avec un clin d'œil avant de se saisir de la canne au pommeau d'argent qu'un elfe avait précieusement conservé après son départ et qui l'aidait à conserver son équilibre fragile.

Ses yeux délavés accrochèrent une nouvelle fois sa silhouette, vérifiant les moindres détails de sa mise, alors que derrière lui, un « crac » résonnait :

-Maître Lucius ? Il faudrait songer à y aller Maître. Les maîtres vous attendent au salon.

L'homme se détourna de son reflet pour regarder la créature s'incliner devant lui. En temps normal, il aurait rabroué l'elfe pour avoir osé relever son retard mais aujourd'hui il était un homme différent. Un homme qui était passé par les profondeurs des Ténèbres et qui en était revenu, abîmé et changé. Pour le meilleur sans doute, ou du moins c'était ce que Lucius espérait. Le pire, il y avait assez goûté.

-Laisse-moi une minute Laya, j'arrive, souffla-t-il de sa voix éraillée.

L'elfe s'éclipsa en silence et Lucius retourna à son reflet.

La vie qu'il avait menée se voyait sur ses traits, les épreuves qu'il avait traversées avaient façonné son physique, le regrettait-il ? Oui parce que ces marques étaient sa punition mais non parce qu'il ne vivait pas dans le regret. L'avenir, c'était la seule chose importante.

Résolu, le patriarche se dévisagea une dernière fois, ajusta le col de sa robe de sorcier et souffla dans le silence de la chambre, pour se donner le __courage dont il manquait tant :

-Je suis un protecteur de la magie, un élu, un pur parmi les purs. Je suis Lucius Malfoy revenu d'entre les morts pour accomplir sa Destinée.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dans le salon de réception où se tiendrait la réunion au sommet, les âmes réunies au complet écoutaient les dernières nouvelles apportées par Dumbledore :

-Le Ministère a pu étouffer l'affaire de l'attaque à Londres, Drago. La presse, muselée de tous les côtés par des partisans des deux bords, n'a rien sorti. Aucune dépêche évoquant les incidents n'est arrivée jusqu'aux rédactions. Côté sorcier, c'est le calme absolu.

 _Le calme avant la tempête,_ prédit sinistrement Drago d'esprit à esprit pour ses compagnons.

-Et côté moldu ? Demanda Hermione que tous sentaient inquiète.

-Des agents du monde magique britannique, infiltrés en Irlande, se sont chargés de distribuer des sorts de confusion et du _polynectar_. Grâce à leur action,l'IRA a miraculeusement revendiqué l'attaque sur la résidence du Premier Ministre britannique.

-La BBC a dit qu'on était passé à deux doigts d'un débarquement des troupes royales en Irlande !

-Le Ministre Moldu est parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passe du côté sorcier et sait à quoi il a échappé. Cependant, une réaction, autre que celle qu'il a eue, aurait été suspecte aux yeux de la population et de la communauté internationale.

-La mise en scène médiatique était convaincante, je dois l'avouer, souffla Hermione.

Le léger déclic de la clenche et l'apparition sur le seuil de l'homme que tous attendaient figea tous les protagonistes. Hermione la première ne put retenir un léger sourire. Les Malfoy étaient tous pareils. Leur égo, leur fierté faisait d'eux des personnages hauts en couleur. La jeune femme le regarda sans se cacher, notant le soigné de la tenue, sa grande qualité d'étoffe mais ce qui la surprit ce fut la modestie, de la coupe et du gris perlé uni. Seuls le col et les manches étaient relevés d'un liseré vert bouteille profond.

Lucius s'avança dans la pièce aussi fier qu'à son habitude, étalant sans pudeur son arrogance légendaire qu'en toutes circonstances il brandissait comme un bouclier _ **.**_ Les yeux gris de son fils brillaient de haine dans le rougeoiement des hautes flammes de la cheminée à côté de laquelle il était assis. L'émeraude du descendant de Merlin oscillait entre espoir et fatalité. Le bleu océan du vieux sage ne laissait paraître que de la satisfaction tandis que le marron se contentait d'un léger amusement.

-Lucius, l'accueillit-t-elle gentiment, installez-vous.

Le quinquagénaire s'exécuta avec un signe de tête poli à l'égard de sa belle-fille qui laissait son regard boueux embrasser l'assemblée hétéroclite qui se tenait là. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle, à qui la diplomatie était dévolue, débuta :

-Un jour Sirius m'a dit : « Merlin a un humour à chier ». Quand je nous vois, tous réunis, après toutes les épreuves que nous avons connues dans nos vies respectives, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison et que, ce jour-là, j'ai manqué une occasion de le questionner. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai grandi. J'ai appris d'Albus, d'Harry et de Drago. Et nous sommes prêts, Lucius, à apprendre de vous.

 _Granger, ton petit discours m'aurait presque fait venir la larme à l'œil._

 _Malfoy !_

 _Merci Harry… Est-il possible, pour une fois Drago, que tu cesses tes jérémiades incessantes, dignes d'un première année ?_

 _Très bien, je te laisse mener la baraque_ Granger _, siffla le Serpentard, caustique._

 _Barque Malfoy, je te laisse mener la barque, corrigea Harry tandis qu'Hermione, amusée malgré elle, se détournait des deux garçons._

Le regard laiteux et curieux de Lucius se posa sur le Trio en sentant cette décharge de magie qu'ils exhalaient et qui le fit frissonner. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle connexion magique avec qui que ce soit, pas même avec Cissa qui pourtant avait porté la _Marque des Epouses_. Alors quand sa belle-fille, celle qui perpétuerait sa lignée, releva ses yeux sur lui, bien qu'il s'exprime à voix haute, c'est à elle qu'il s'adressa. A elle uniquement. Drago était perdu pour lui depuis bien trop longtemps et Potter n'aurait jamais l'esprit pour comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. C'était elle le cerveau, elle et Dumbledore.

- _Les Chroniques_ sont ni plus ni moins qu'un manuel pour conjurer la magie primaire des Dieux, abandonnée, oubliée puis perdue au profit des baguettes. En tant que Gardiens, vous êtes les seuls êtres humains capables de conjurer, recevoir et transformer cette magie surpuissante et ancestrale. Seule l'utilisation de cette magie primaire permettra de faire disparaître jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de l'âme de Voldemort.

-Comment ? Souffla-t-elle, captivée par ses paroles, sans détourner ses yeux de ceux pourtant dérangeants du patriarche Malfoy.

\- Les trois descendants, à savoir Severus, Sirius et moi-même, devront aider leur Gardien respectif dans l'accomplissement du rituel visant à renvoyer Voldemort comparaître devant les Dieux, Morgane et Merlin. Ce sont eux qui se chargeront de le punir pour ses actes et croyez-bien qu'ils lui réservent un sort que je ne lui envie pas... Mais pour cela, nous devons ouvrir un portail magique vers Avalon et faire passer le corps de Voldemort à travers.

-Comment fait-on pour ouvrir ce portail ?

-Je n'ai encore que des suppositions concernant ce point. Le récit date de mille ans, certains passages requièrent des connaissances que je n'ai pas. La lecture des _Chroniques_ est fastidieuse, le vieil anglais et la terminologie sont très particuliers. Je suis limité par le manque de savoir concernant cette magie ancienne. D'autant que je ne peux prendre aucune note, le livre m'empêche d'écrire sur parchemin les passages qui nécessiteraient une étude approfondie.

-Certains textes anciens demeurent à Poudlard…, commença Albus.

-Ce qu'il nous faut…, commença le patriarche avant de s'arrêter.

Il déglutit, sous les yeux inquisiteurs d'Hermione qui le pressa :

-Allez-y Lucius, parlez sans crainte.

-Ce que je vais dire pourrait me conduire tout droit à Sainte Mangouste en Psychomagie mais, ce dont nous avons besoin c'est d'un druide.

Harry, ne voyant pas où était le problème, ne comprit pas l'intense réflexion incrédule d'Hermione, ni la profonde perplexité émanant de Drago qui lâcha : « _C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! »_ alors même que le Gryffondor annonçait au milieu du silence stupéfait :

-Et bien trouvons un druide alors !

-Un druide ?! On dirait que t'as jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard, Potter ! Lui lâcha Drago sarcastique.

-Un druide comme Nédé ? Gwydion ? Mog Ruith ? Druide, comme… comme dans… Magie druidique ? Les plantes, les solstices, l'astronomie, les planètes et… et...

Hermione s'arrêta, cherchant l'approbation de Lucius qui fit un hochement de tête positif avant qu'elle ne tranche, les bras croisés sous la poitrine :

-C'est impossible ! Ce savoir est perdu depuis des siècles, le Professeur Binns, le déplore presque à chaque cours, statufia-t-elle, certaine d'elle.

-Vous avez visiblement été une des rares personnes à rester éveillée durant les cours du Professeur Binns, Lady Malfoy. Et vous avez totalement raison, les druides n'existent plus.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire étirer ses lèvres, en entendant le compliment mais les propos venant de Lucius Malfoy nécessitaient de garder sa méfiance à proximité.

 _C'est un manipulateur, ne perds pas ça de vue, l'approuva Drago._

 _Je suis d'accord Mione._

-Alors pourquoi parler d'eux ? Pointa justement la Gryffondor et faisant sans le savoir le jeu du patriarche dont les yeux brillèrent.

-Malgré ma connaissance plus que suffisante des runes anciennes, certains passages des _Chroniques_ sont incompréhensibles, notamment les détails des rituels qui nécessitent une connaissance des potions et des plantes que je n'ai pas, mais qu'un Maître des Potions comme Severus aurait… Ce que je veux dire c'est que je manque de connaissance en magie primaire… Je ne peux donc pas traduire ce que je ne comprends pas…Or le seul rituel que j'ai traduit sans aucune difficulté, c'est celui qui permet de ramener des âmes des Limbes. Les _Chroniques_ sont une puissante relique dotée d'un pouvoir dont j'ignore tout et peut-être même d'une conscience propre, qui ne révèle que ce qu'elle veux quand elle le veux… Et ce qu'elle veux maintenant, c'est que nous les ramenions ici. C'est la prochaine étape. Pour avoir accès au rituel d'ouverture du portail, il faut qu'ils reviennent Lady Malfoy.

-Vous parlez de faire revenir qui exactement ? Intervint Harry le cœur battant en sentant le poids de ce qu'impliquaient les paroles du patriarche.

-Severus et Sir…

-Quel est le prix à payer pour ramener des hommes à la vie ? Le coupa Hermione en percevant l'intérêt soudain des garçons pour le rituel.

Mine de rien, Lucius venait presque de rallier les garçons à sa cause. Parlez-leur de ramener leurs parrains respectifs à la vie et ils sautaient sur l'occasion, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir deux minutes aux éventuelles conséquences, alors la jeune femme rajouta, justement :

-Harry a vu des _Inféris_ défendant un Horcruxe. _Beedle le Barde_ nous a compté les dégâts provoqués par la Pierre de Résurrection…

-A l'instant de ma mort, la pierre a pu ramener pour quelques minutes, mes parents, Sirius et même Remus…

-Oui mais la Pierre est aujourd'hui perdue, quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite. Merlin et Morgane soient loués parce qu'on ne sait que trop bien que ce type de magie n'est jamais sans conséquence, Lucius. Rappelez-vous, le second frère a fait revenir sa femme et ce n'était plus vraiment elle. Comment cela c'est-il terminé ? Interrogea-t-elle à la ronde avant de reprendre sans même attendre une réponse. Le frère a fini par se pendre !

Au dehors le vent siffla dangereusement, appuyant les propos véridiques de sa maîtresse, alors que le patriarche souriait, sûr de son fait. En parfait Malfoy qu'il était, il avait gardé ses meilleurs arguments pour la fin :

-Mais ici on parle de magie primaire, de magie disparue, d'une magie dont nous ignorons tout. Les _Chroniques_ contiennent ce rituel, parce que les Gardiens pourraient en avoir besoin. Antide, en les écrivant, a transcrit le savoir des Quatre Fondateurs. Au cas où des Descendants seraient manquants, alors les tirer des Limbes serait une nécessité pour vaincre les Ténèbres, annoncées par la prophétie et qui s'incarnent, à notre époque, en Voldemort. Les âmes n'ayant pas pu accomplir leur destinée sont envoyées dans les Limbes, elles ne peuvent pas être jugées sur quelque chose qu'elles n'ont pas accompli, mais les Dieux ne leur accordent jamais la paix dans les Limbes. Tout y est froid et sans chaleur, un juste milieu entre l'Avalon de Merlin et l'Anwynn _**(*)**_ de Morgane… Actuellement, Sirius et Severus y sont prisonniers et leurs âmes ne demandent qu'à en sortir pour faire ce qui doit être fait.

 _ **(NA : Anwynn n'est pas réellement le royaume de Morgane, mais nous sommes dans une fiction donc ici, ce sera le cas. Pour plus de précisions, concernant Anwynn, je vous renvois à ce bon vieux Wiki.)**_

-Tuer Voldemort, compléta laconique et létal Drago dont le regard gris ne lâchait pas son géniteur qui l'approuva d'un hochement de tête en poursuivant :

-Ils auront une chance d'échapper aux Limbes pour l'éternité, et si nous réussissons à tuer Voldemort, alors ils mourront. Pour de bon cette fois. Ils pourront être jugés et peut-être accéder à Avalon.

-Soit, admettons qu'ils reviennent. Et après ?

- _Les Chroniques_ parlent d'un autel millénaire, entouré d'une structure de pierres sacrées. Pour le tuer, il faut trouver cet autel, y pratiquer le rituel avec « six piliers », nous six ! Il est de notre rôle d'ouvrir le portail et pour l'ouvrir il faut trois descendants et trois Gardiens.

-Six piliers ? S'étonna Hermione. Comme les six piliers magiques ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Albus, le sage du groupe.

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas là, une simple coïncidence Hermione, approuva le Directeur tandis que Drago complétait mentalement pour Harry, qui noyait le lien sous l'incompréhension.

 _Métamorphose. Botanique. Sortilèges. Astronomie. Runes. Potions_.

-Je suis excellente en métamorphose, souligna avec justesse Hermione. Toi Harry… Tu as toujours su reproduire de mémoire des sortilèges qui t'étaient inconnus… Rappelle-toi, l' _episkey_ de Luna, _l'occulus reparo_ ou bien l' _obscuro…_

L'approbation surgit du Gryffondor qui compléta pour l'assemblée :

-Sirius m'a dit qu'il avait toujours adoré la botanique et qu'il aurait aimé l'étudier plus qu'il ne l'avait fait.

-Severus était féru des potions, ça tout le monde le sait. Moi, avoua Drago, l'astronomie m'a toujours fasciné.

-Il a même pris des cours particulier l'été de sa quatrième année, se souvint Lucius. Et je porte un grand intérêt à l'étude des runes, sans elles, jamais je n'aurais pu traduire le texte…

-D'accord on a tous une matière préférée qui correspond aux piliers magiques. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça nous apprend ? Demanda le Gryffondor les yeux rivés à Hermione qui souleva ses épaules, sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

-Ca nous apprend Harry, annonça doucement le Directeur, que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Ce genre de détails me le prouve bien plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je pense que Lucius a raison et que ramener vos deux descendants semble être la bonne chose à faire… Même si je comprends tout à fait la réticence d'Hermione concernant le fait de ramener des âmes des Limbes. Elles pourraient être abîmées et ne plus être les mêmes que celles que nous avons connues.

-D'accord. Il y a des risques, nous en sommes conscients et nous le savons. S'ils revenaient différents, alors nous prendrions les mesures nécessaires pour les empêcher de nuire, statua Harry à l'intention de Drago qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Rassurée, Hermione laissa échapper une brève onde d'affection qui percuta les garçons alors qu'elle reprenait à l'attention de Lucius.

-Comment les ferait-on revenir concrètement ?

-Lors d'un solstice, il faut rassembler, pour chacun d'eux, un objet auquel ils tenaient accompagné du corps de leur animal totem. La présence des éléments est requise, chaque Gardien concerné par le rappel de son protecteur fera le sacrifice du sang. Une incantation gaëlique, que je n'ai pas encore pu traduire dans sa totalité, devrait ramener leur âme des limbes. Ensuite, la Terre leur donnera un corps. L'eau, la vie. Le vent, la capacité de respirer. Et le Feu les animera.

-« Devrait les ramener » Lucius ? Vous êtes sérieux ?! S'exclama Hermione.

-Cette magie ancienne n'est pas une science exacte Lady Malfoy. Les écrits que je vous résume ont presque mille ans, sont dans un langage inconnu de la plupart des hommes et nécessiteraient l'interprétation d'un druide des temps anciens, ce que ni vous, ni moi, ne sommes. Donc oui en effet, le rituel « devrait » les ramener.

La jeune femme consulta discrètement du regard ses compagnons en quête de leur ressenti.

 _Nous n'aurons aucune garantie de la réussite de ce rituel Hermione,_ souffla Harry.

 _On n'a surtout aucun moyen de s'assurer que ce qu'il dit est vrai, il faut le croire sur parole et j'ai horreur de ça !_ Grogna Drago.

 _Mais il s'agit d'un decendant, le dernier que nous ayons, tempéra Harry._

-D'accord, statua Hermione. Soyons fous et disons qu'ils reviennent d'entre les morts, dans leur état normal, avec toute leur mémoire, qu'ils vous aident à traduire les _Chroniques_ et que nous puissions pratiquer le rituel. Où se trouve l'autel entouré de pierres sacrées où il faut tuer Voldemort ? Que disent exactement les _Chroniques_ de cet autel ?

-Godric parle de la vaste prairie de l'ouest, au cœur de laquelle il y aurait l'autel. Le seul nom qu'il donne de ce lieu c'est « _la loge des druides_ ». Un lieu connu et reconnu il y a mille ans, mais oublié depuis. Godric ne donne presque aucune description de ce lieu, il pensait de toute évidence que personne n'oublierait jamais cet endroit, haut lieu de la magie druidique.

-Albus, de nous tous, vous êtes celui ayant la plus grande connaissance de cette magie ancienne. Ce nom vous dit-il quelque chose ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Le nom ne me dit rien, mais s'il s'agit d'un lieu connu à l'époque alors il nous faut une carte de cette période de notre histoire… Peut-être était-ce même un centre de formation druidique ? Un site connu il y a mille ans doit avoir fait l'objet de recherches et d'études... Il faudrait qu'il y ait une structure architecturale qui aurait résisté à mille ans d'abandon et au développement des moldus, ce qui limite d'autant les sites possibles... Madame Pince saura me dénicher un ouvrage de la bibliothèque ayant ce genre d'informations. Je vous tiendrais au courant de ce que je trouve, finit-il à l'attention de Lucius et d'Hermione.

-Des recherches s'imposent, annonça sérieusement la jeune femme, sur un ton qui alarma immédiatement le Gryffondor.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas Harry,_ le rassura Hermione avant de poursuivre, tandis que de Drago émanait de l'incompréhension.

-Lucius, vous qui connaissez sans doute bien votre bibliothèque, y-aurait-il des ouvrages susceptibles de nous aider ?

-Quelques-uns peut être mais…

-Voudriez-vous vérifier ce qu'ils contiennent ? Et puis peut-être faudrait-il jeter un œil sur les caches secrètes du Manoir Malfoy, certaines contiennent des ouvrages. Il faut que quelqu'un vérifie ces vieux grimoires. Moi de mon côté, je m'occupe de celle de Poudlard. Et si Kreattur transférait les ouvrages du Square ici, vous pourriez élargir les recherches. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Interloqué, Lucius, hocha la tête en demandant :

-Comment savez-vous que le Manoir possède des caches secr…

 _C'est vrai ça, approuva froidement Drago._

-Harry et moi avons créé une carte de votre domaine, toutes les cachettes y apparaissent. Et il y en a bien plus que ce que vous croyez. Entre la fouille des pièces, les _Chroniques_ à étudier, les recherches d'ouvrages dans votre bibliothèque et celle du Square, je gage que vous serez occupé pour les semaines à venir Lucius.

 _Ça m'a rappelé ces horribles programmes de révision que tu nous donnais à Poudlard… Je pourrais presque le plaindre, commenta Harry._

 _L'idée, c'est de le garder occupé. Drago, ta voix de maître surpasse dorénavant celle de Lucius. Fais en sorte que les elfes le surveillent de près. Je ne veux pas risquer la moindre trahison._

Du Serpentard émana l'approbation et il rajouta froidement :

 _Je vais me faire un plaisir de m'acquitter de cette tâche._

-Un mort, peut difficilement faire des recherches mais je vous promets d'essayer, répondit Lucius en arborant un hideux rictus édenté.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en se demandant à quoi il jouait. Venait-il réellement de faire…

-Votre rédemption est sur la bonne voie Monsieur Malfoy mais, laissez de côté les tentatives d'humour pour le moment. Vous n'êtes pas prêt, intervint Harry en se levant. Je vais vous laisser, ma valise n'est pas faite et je dois m'assurer que le Square reste résolument clos pour des visiteurs indésirables. Albus, je vous raccompagne ?

-Merci Harry, lui répondit le Directeur en se levant à son tour. Lucius, je suis heureux de vous savoir enfin à votre place parmi nous.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent brièvement la main avec respect.

-Merci de n'avoir jamais baissé les bras. La ténacité gryffondorienne n'est pas toujours un mal, souffla Lucius sous les yeux d'un Harry surpris, et d'une Hermione attendrie.

Drago, lui, écœuré de la scénette qui se jouait devant lui alluma une cigarette et tourna son regard indifférent vers les flammes.

-Je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute concernant votre capacité à revenir vers la Lumière. Comme votre aïeul, Antide, vous êtes né avec elle. Vous êtes appelé à un grand destin Lucius.

-Soyez certain que je le comprends maintenant.

 _Hermione, Drago… Vous sentez ça ?_

 _C'est pas moi, se dédouana immédiatement Drago._

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione._

Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'émeraude était, confiant et apaisé, celui d'Hermione et de Drago intrigué par la sensation nouvelle. Ce qu'ils venaient de percevoir, cette chaleur, brusque et cuisante, qui leur avait fait palpiter les veines…

 _J'ai déjà senti ça il y a quelques jours… On est sur la bonne voie. Les dieux nous regardent et nous le font savoir…_

Hermione laissa ses yeux se tourner vers la fenêtre pour regarder la grisaille britannique qui obscurcissait le ciel.

 _J'espère de tout cœur que tu as raison Harry._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cette première réunion avait été courte mais ô combien intense pour Lucius. Plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il regagnait à pas lents et claudicants les appartements du rez-de-chaussée, que son fils avait gracieusement mis à sa disposition, après avoir dîné en solitaire dans la bibliothèque, avec la Gazette du Sorcier pour seule compagnie. La remontée du couloir lui parut infiniment longue et c'est au prix d'un effort de volonté intense qu'il arriva, le front en sueur et nauséeux, devant les portes de bois sombres qui marquaient l'entrée de son domaine, avec l'idée d'y passer une soirée au calme, au coin du feu.erH

Il y pénétra soulagé d'avoir pu transmettre son message aux personnes concernées et s'apprêtait à passer une douce soirée, à lire les différents journaux, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Cependant quand il se retrouva dans l'intimité du salon, la solitude qu'il avait espérée fut rapidement balayée en remarquant la présence menaçante de son fils.

Assis, dans le fauteuil favori du père, un verre de whisky-pur-feu dans une main et dans l'autre une cigarette, le fils dévisageait froidement ce paternel qui n'en était plus un à ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Lucius en posant sa canne contre le canapé avant de s'asseoir face à son fils qui daigna lui répondre.

-Je suis _**ici**_ chez moi, père.

Sentant le désir de son rejeton d'en découdre. Lucius résista à ses vieilles habitudes et s'assit non loin de son fils à proximité des flammes qui répandaient leur chaleur incendiaire.

-Tu es en effet chez toi, fils. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est pourquoi viens-tu chercher ma présence ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

Drago avala une gorgée de whisky et répondit :

-Excellente question père.

Il tira sur sa cigarette, dévisagea son géniteur et poursuivit :

-Voyez-vous, je ne crois pas une seule seconde à votre pseudo rédemption. Je sais qui vous êtes, comment vous fonctionnez et surtout, comme vous, je calcule les bénéfices sur le long terme. Or, les _Chroniques_ vous donnent tout l'accès à un pouvoir magique inégalé. Votre rêve de grandeur va enfin devenir une réalité.

-Tu te trompes fils, je…

-Epargnez-moi vos mensonges, je ne les ai que trop entendus. Ma haine à votre égard n'est égale qu'à la douleur d'avoir perdu ma mère. Immense et irréversible. En l'abandonnant, comme vous l'avez fait, vous avez à jamais perdu toute estime à mes yeux.

-Fils…

-Un égoïste ambitieux, sans foi, ni loi. Vous n'avez pas de patrie Lucius. Assez idiot pour se laisser embrigader par un vulgaire sang-mêlé ! Vous êtes la honte de cette famille.

Plus faible physiquement que l'être mystique qui lui faisait face, Lucius regarda en vain la canne qu'il chérissait tant mais qui resta immobile, appuyée contre le canapé.

-Elle ne vous servira à rien contre moi, lui souffla Drago en expirant un nuage de fumée. Le sang et le pouvoir de Morgane coulent dans mes veines, Père. Je vous tuerai sans hésiter. On raconte que la Fée aurait tué son propre père à cause de la honte qu'il lui causait… Comme je la comprends aujourd'hui.

-Tu as fini ? Demanda Lucius les yeux luisants de colère.

-Nan, fit-il en accompagnant sa parole d'un dédaigneux mouvement de la main.

Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et reprit avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres :

-Je ne vous ai jamais dit à quel point j'ai été satisfait ce jour-là… Rappelez-vous, vous étiez enchaîné au bout d'une chaîne…

Lucius serra les dents.

-Votre pot de chambre débordait… Eurk, quand j'y repense c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

-Ton séjour a sans doute été doux comparé au mien, persifla Lucius.

Drago plissa les paupières.

-Ne présumez de rien, père. Vous seriez de toute manière dans le faux. Votre esprit étriqué ne saurait trouver la vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ?! Siffla rageusement Lucius.

Le fils, qui jusqu'alors avait fait preuve de nonchalance, prit tout à coup une attitude agressive. Les coudes posés sur les genoux, les yeux rivés à ceux de son père, projetant une onde puissamment menaçante et optant pour le tutoiement déplacé, il lui répondit :

-Ne t'avise pas Lucius, de faire le moindre mal à Hermi…

L'éclat de rire cynique de son père le coupa au milieu de sa menace :

-Je le savais ! Tu t'es entiché de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Une fille des dieux dont l'idiot de mari n'est autre que mon propre fils !

Drago serra les poings et réitéra, menaçant, tandis que les flammes dans l'âtre sifflaient dangereusement :

-Ne vous approchez pas d'elle, cracha le fils indifférent à la moquerie paternelle tandis que Lucius reprenait passionné par ce qu'il disait :

-Toi, tu es le Gardien créé par Morgane ! Elle t'a donné sa chair, son sang et une partie de ses pouvoirs… Tout comme Potter avec Merlin ! Tu es un imbécile si tu n'avais pas compris que ta femme, celle qui donnera naissance à ta descendance, notre descendance Drago, est la fille des dieux ! La sang-de-bourbe, c'est la quintessence de la pureté. Fille de sang et de pouvoir de Merlin _**et**_ Morgane réunis. Ils se sont associés pour la créer, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Ils l'ont protégée, plus que toi et Potter réunis et placée à l'abri, dans le monde moldu, loin des ombres des ténèbres de Voldemort et des sorciers en général.

Enfin intrigué par les propos de son géniteur, Drago le relança :

-Qu'est-ce que ça implique ?

-Dans les cycles précédents, les Gardiens étaient quatre. Ici vous n'êtes que deux en réalité, deux Gardiens surpuissants associés à la clé du pouvoir !

-Une clé qui ouvre quoi ?

-Elle peut ouvrir des passages entre les mondes. Elle est le réceptacle de la magie divine sur cette planète. Sans elle, jamais nous n'ouvrirons le portail. Elle est la plus puissante d'entre vous finalement, mais elle ignore encore tout l'étendue de ses pouvoirs… Je suis là pour la former Drago, je ne suis pas mort, les dieux ne m'ont pas abandonné parce que je dois accomplir ma destinée. Hermione Granger doit, à tout prix, être protégée sinon notre monde sera perdu. Je l'ai lu Drago, les Ténèbres, les créatures de l'ombre prendront le dessus sur la magie blanche des sorciers. L'humanité sera condamnée. Tout ce que nous, les Malfoy, avons toujours protégé du mal sera irrémédiablement perdu.

-Entouré comme elle l'est, elle ne craint rien. Voldemort ignore tout de nous. La seule menace réelle, c'est vous Lucius.

-Fils, ce n'est pas Voldemort qui m'inquiète, c'est…, tenta une dernière fois le patriarche en voyant son fils partir.

Sur le seuil, Drago se figea et lâcha froidement avant de quitter les lieux :

-Prophétie ou non, descendants ou non, personne ne sera en mesure de m'empêcher de vous tuer si le moindre mal lui était fait.

La porte claqua derrière lui et Lucius rumina longuement leur discussion.

Avec ce qu'il savait, le quinquagénaire craignait qu'en cas de problème, Hermione Granger ne soit pas en mesure de canaliser ses deux autres âmes. Avec les regrets vissés au cœur, il finit le whisky-pur-feu que son fils avait abandonné et murmura dans le silence de sa chambre :

-Pardonnez-lui comme vous m'avez pardonné. Drago est un crétin mais il reviendra à la raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Enfin ça c'était ce qu'il espérait.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà mesdames !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit tour dans la tête de nos héros !**_

 _ **RDV au plus tard le 13 Avril pour la suite !**_

 _ **A bientôt les filles !**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Charlie 3216 : Merci pour ta confiance avec Blaise et Pansy... Sauf que maintenant j'ai la pression ! J'espère que je vais pas foirer mon coup ^^ ! Contente que tu aimes Hermione, j'espère que dans ce chapitre elle aura su te plaire autant ! Merci de ta review !**_

 _ **Coraliedu06130 : Et on n'est au'au début des révélations Madame ! Y'en a d'autres qui arrivent ! Quant à Lucois, t'inquiète pas pour lui, c'est un Malfoy, il a la niaque le vieux ^^ ! Et je l'aime bien en plus, donc il ne devrait rien lui arriver de terrible d'ici la fin, ila déjà pas mal morflé le pauvre ^^ ! Merci de ton message ! J'espère que le chapitre t'as plu !**_

 _ **Sjrodgers23 : Thanks a lot for your review. Don't worry, i keep on working ! Always ! I hope you'd like this chapter ! See you soon ! Bye.**_

 _ **Swangranger : Le pov avec Voldy était dur à écrire mais je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Arf, Pansy et Blaise sont des Serpentards, ils cachent toujours des trucs ces foutus serpy ! Et sache que si tu aimes me lire, la réciproque est vraie ! J'attends toujours avec impatience ton commentaire ^^ ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Mais que j'aime lire tes commentaires ! Je suis déçue que tu sois passée à coté du pov de Voldy, dommage, je voulais pas faire de comique, mais dans mon esprit, les trouffions ont préparé la salle, je ne l'ai pas inclus dans le texte parce que ce n'était pas utile pour l'histoire mais j'aurais peut-être du. Snif. Parce que du coup, bah, toutes tes autres questions sont liés à ce pov, notamment le rôle d'Hermione et sa cible dans le dos... Non non pas de possession pour la Marque des Epouses, c'est un sort de marquage comme pour le bétail. Y'a rien d'autre là-dedans. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! Merci et à bientôt.**_


	25. Chap25 : London calling

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Bienvenue à bord, pour un chapitre riche en évènements ! Il a été difficile a écrire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il est important.**_

 _ **Comme à chaque chapitre, merci à Morgane et Maddy pour leur boulot sur cette fiction. Et merci à vous les filles de vos messages !**_

 _ **Attachez bien vos ceintures, va y avoir de la turbulence...**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas pour les rar's.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, V.C.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oh, Black Betty (bam-ba-lam)**_

 _ **Whoa Black Betty (Bam-ba-lam)**_

 _ **She really gets me high, (Bam-ba-lam)**_

 _Elle me fait vraiment de l'effet._

 _ **You know that's no lie (Bam-ba-lam)**_

 _Tu sais que c'est pas un mensonge._

 _ **She's so rock steady (Bam-ba-lam)**_

 _Elle est solide comme un roc._

 _ **And she's always ready (Bam-ba-lam)**_

 _Et elle est toujours prête._

 _ **Whoa Black Betty !**_

 _ **NA : « Black Betty » est la symbolisation de la crosse noire d'une arme à feu, de même « Bam-ba-lam » fait référence à la détonation.**_

 _ **Ram Jam, Black Betty. ( Trad. Approximative faite par mes soins)**_

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 24 : London Calling. (*)**_

 _ **(*) NA : Le titre ne m'appartient pas. Il est tiré de la chanson, du même nom, des Clash.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **18 Janvier 1998, Poudlard, Appartement préfectoral.**_

 _ **.**_

-Drago, ton père a dit qu'il avait reconnu le blason de la ville de Naples sur les murs de l'entrée du QG. Ils ont peut-être mis une de leurs maisons à Sa disposition. C'est une piste qu'il ne faut pas négliger, d'autant qu'Albus a dit que Jungson et Nott allait être libéré sous peu. Grâce aux souvenirs de Jungson, que l' _oubliette_ n'a pas trop endommagé, Voldemort ne saura rien de ce qui s'est passé dans le parc moldu, il croira que l'Ordre est intervenu et non Harry...

-Mais tu n'envisages donc jamais le fait que les propos de mon père ne sont PAS des vérités absolues ! Cracha-t-il avant de pointer sur chacun de ses doigts les arguments qu'il avançait. Il était sous l'emprise d'un _impero_ , affamé, blessé, des chaînes magiques aux…

-Mais malgré tout assez résistant et fort pour être en état de mener un combat contre moi. C'est un descendant de Morgane, Drago ! Même diminué, il avait assez de puissance magique en lui pour avoir réussi à lever l _'impero,_ suffisamment longtemps, pour en conserver quelques souvenirs. Voldemort a lancé le sortilège, profitant du solstice pour pratiquer un rituel de sang lui donnant une puissance accrue cette nuit-là. Après l' _impero_ , il est parti au Square, il a brisé le _Fidelitas_ agonisant d'Albuset s'est retranché, bien à l'abri, chez les Zabini ! J'en suis persuadée !

-Tu n'avais pas tes pouvoirs. Ce sont tes qualités de sorcière qui t'ont sauvée la mise Hermione, pas ta puissance magique. Tu n'étais pas un adversaire de haute volée ce soir-là, un Descendant ne devrait pas être aussi faible…

-Ta haine t'égare Drago, intervint Harry qui jusque-là, était resté bien gentiment caché derrière la Gazette. La douleur piquante qu'Hermione venait de transmettre ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

-Tsss ! Lui cracha Drago entre ses dents. S'il les desserrait, il ne répondait plus de rien.

 _Par Morgane Potter ! Je m'efforce de rester poli, là !_ Eructa-t-il mentalement, conscient que la Gryffondor l'entendrait également.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui battit brièvement des cils.

Ok, message reçu : "Ne pas s'en mêler pour le moment".

Harry releva docilement le journal et s'isola, les laissant trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Contrairement à ce que dit Potter, ce n'est pas de la haine. C'est du vécu. Tout ce qui lui importe c'est le pouvoir que lui offrent les _Chroniques_. Je le connais ! Le pouvoir lui montra à la tête, il n'est pas fiable !

Les deux autres percevaient la sincérité et la vérité qui émanaient de leur compagnon. Harry y adhérait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus qu'Hermione, qui s'approcha du Serpentard pour lui saisir la main qu'elle pressa gentiment. Harry perçut la chaleur du geste mais aussi l'entêtement aveugle de leur compagnon. Cette discussion finirait mal, Harry le savait.

-Drago… Crois-moi, je sais parfaitement de quoi est capable ton père et ton ressentiment à son égard ne me quitte jamais parce que tu es une partie de moi… Je le ressens en permanence, mais ce que j'ai vu de lui depuis son retour parmi nous me fait dire qu'il a profondément changé.

-C'est un habile stratège et c'est notre plus grande menace. Il sait tout de nous. S'il en tire profit, il nous trahira à la première occasion !

-Non Drago. Il ne nous trahira pas.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi naïve Granger ?! S'insurgea-t-il en se dégageant de la prise de la jeune femme pour se poster à proximité des flammes rougeoyantes.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra douloureusement envoyant à travers le lien une désagréable sensation qui fit, une nouvelle fois, tressaillir le journal que tenait Harry. Le froissement du papier que l'on repliait lentement résonna dans le silence tendu du salon, tandis que la Gryffondor se détournait des garçons, pour se poster au plus près de la fenêtre surplombant le parc.

Dos à eux, elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, réprimant un frisson et annonça doucement :

-Je suis loin d'être la fille naïve que vous pensez que je suis. Je considère Lucius Malfoy comme un allié et il serait temps que vous en preniez conscience. C'est le seul être capable de déchiffrer les _Chroniques_ , sachez qu'il ne nous trahira pas, je m'en suis assurée bien avant son réveil.

-Ah oui ?! Ironisa froidement le Serpentard.

-Drago…, tenta Harry en sentant une nouvelle décharge désagréable l'étreindre, que le Serpentard réussit à ignorer. Lui aussi, il percevait les piques douloureuses en provenance d'Hermione et il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, alors qu'en Harry, elles déclenchaient tous les systèmes d'alerte. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer Hermione, Malfoy allait sans doute l'apprendre à ses dépens.

-Et oui, Drago. J'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque du Manoir un formidable ouvrage contenant une formule, ni plus ni moins dérivée du sortilège de _Languedeplomb_. Je suis assez douée avec les modifications de sortilèges et…

Harry ne put que confirmer les paroles de sa consœur, il repensa aux gallions de l'AD et le souvenir se propagea dans le lien tandis qu'Hermione continuait :

-… Lucius Malfoy, ne peux s'adresser qu'aux elfes de la Maison Malfoy, à nous trois et à Albus. Kreattur, l'elfe au service exclusif des Black, a testé l'efficacité de mon maléfice. Il n'a entendu qu'un charabia indistinct sortir de sa bouche. Moi je l'ai clairement entendu demander un verre d'eau, lâcha-t-elle en quittant son poste d'observation pour se tourner vers eux.

-C'est d'ailleurs en lançant ce sortilège qu'il a fait sa toute première réaction allergique. J'ai découvert qu'une surdose de magie dans son état provoquait l'équivalent d'un choc anaphylactique. Plus on le soigne avec de la magie et plus son état s'aggrave. C'est pour ça que je suis passée sur des traitements moldus. Ton petit interrogatoire, Drago, est arrivé sur ces entrefaites alors qu'il récupérait tout juste de mon erreur. Ta démarche était totalement inutile, je te l'ai dit à ce moment-là, tu ne m'as pas écoutée ! Alors maintenant que tu sais qu'il n'est pas libre de parole, vas-tu daigner prendre en compte ce que je dis ?!

Essoufflée par sa tirade rageuse et blessée par l'attitude du Serpentard, l'air vint à lui manquer quand il siffla, le corps crispé :

-Comme pour le reste, toi, tu préfères régler les choses seule !

La pique la toucha en plein cœur et l'envie de sortir d'ici se fit incisive. Quitter le château pour respirer à pleins poumons l'air froid et humide qui saturait l'atmosphère hivernale c'était le meilleur moyen d'éviter que ça ne dégénère.

-Où tu vas Mione ?

-Travailler, répondit-elle sans chercher à empêcher le mensonge de transparaître par le lien.

Elle enfila sa cape noire, doublée et épaisse, enroula son écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou, enfila ses gants et rabattit la large capuche sur sa tête. Elle les quitta sans ajouter un mot de plus, sous les yeux inquisiteurs du Serpentard qui regarda le battant se refermer sans bruit. Quand le déclic résonna dans le silence de la pièce, il lança à l'adresse du Gryffondor :

-Elle a vraiment fait ça ?

-Ta méfiance constante a poussé Hermione à s'assurer qu'il ne nous trahirait pas, imbécile ! C'était ce que tu voulais, non ? Siffla Harry en fusillant du regard le Serpentard.

-Quoi ?!

-Il fallait vraiment que tu sois si cynique ? C'est à Hermione que tu t'adresses ! Ta femme, la seconde partie de ton âme. Ma femme à moi aussi et la seconde partie de mon âme. Ne lui fais-tu donc pas confiance ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ?! Alors que toi… Qu'as-tu fait pour elle depuis le début de cette histoire ?

Le Serpentard plissa ses yeux et encaissa les paroles cuisantes de vérité. Il réagit en bon Malfoy face à l'attaque et y répondit avec nonchalance en se cachant derrière sa dépendance au tabac pour échapper aux yeux verts assassins.

-Ca va Potter, garde ta morale, expira-t-il dans un nuage de fumée. J'ai merdé, je le reconnais.

Le Gryffondor quitta le canapé sans rien ajouter et rassembla ses affaires, avec la nette intention de débarasser le plancher au plus vite, avant que ça ne dégénère totalement.

-Où tu vas ?

-Moi et ma morale, on va s'envoyer en l'air.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Drago, qui jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

-Entre l'humeur de la maîtresse des Vents et les _Brossdurs_ de l'école, ta tâche ne va pas être aisée.

-Je ne suis pas fait pour la facilité Malfoy, sinon, il y a bien longtemps que je t'aurais renvoyé te faire voir chez les Dieux, lâcha-t-il acide en passant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. On se voit plus tard, ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Le léger grincement du portrait se refermant, glaça les veines du Serpentard. En l'espace de dix minutes, il venait de se mettre à dos ses deux âmes et Morgane que ça faisait mal. La déchirure de l'éloignement émotionnel se rajoutait à la distance physique qui s'accentuait entre eux. Avec Granger partie se promener, Potter au Quidditch et lui ici, la séparation était plus que désagréable.

Un spasme douloureux qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il redoutait lui traversa le corps. Par réflexe ses poings se serrèrent et ses veines se gonflèrent. Avant, s'il avait un quelconque stress émotionnel, le remède miracle consistait à fourrer son nez dans la poudre et à oublier. Dorénavant, cette échappatoire lui était défendue alors à la place, il ferma les yeux, tira sur sa clope et se répéta comme un mantra :

 _Fais pas le con Drago, fais pas le con_.

.

 _ **26 Janvier 1998, Salle de bains des préfets.**_

 _ **.**_

-Tu aimes ça… hein ? Grogna-t-il après un énième coup de rein.

Un vague gémissement lui répondit et il sourit, recommençant son petit manège :

-Moi je sais que t'aimes ça, souffla-t-il en s'immobilisant au plus profond de sa partenaire qui hoqueta.

Ses mains saisirent pleinement la chair des fesses qui s'exposaient sans pudeur à ses yeux, provoquant un sursaut de son sexe qui se contracta. Blaise ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière. C'était ça qu'il préférait dans le sexe, la domination qu'un homme pouvait exercer sur une femme qui prenait son pied. Le plaisir rendait la domination meilleure et plus facile à accepter.

-J'aime quand t'es comme ça Pansy, souffla-t-il en reprenant ses vas et viens. J'aime quand tu te mets à quatre pattes pour moi…

En réponse, des doigts se refermèrent fermement autour de ses testicules le figeant instantanément pour profiter de la caresse. Il la laissa jouer de longues secondes avec elles, appréciant de les sentir rouler contre sa paume tout en reprenant doucement ses mouvements sans lâcher des yeux les fesses qui s'abaissaient avec passion et envie sur son membre. Elle haleta, il la sentit se contracter autour de lui et les doigts raffermirent leur prise sur lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir. Son cœur d'homme tambourina dans sa poitrine.

-Putain Pansy…

Les doigts habiles remontèrent sur la base de son pénis, à l'endroit même où leurs deux corps se rejoignaient, puis le quittèrent pour contenter leur maîtresse qui gémit de plus belle sous la caresse qu'elle se prodiguait. Blaise ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, espérant ainsi contenir l'orgasme qui le menaçait. Ses mouvements ralentirent, causant un râle de sa partenaire.

-Pas tout de suite Pansy, chuchota-t-il en laissant ses doigts remonter le long du dos féminin. Il effleura les côtes haletantes qu'il contourna jusqu'à prendre en coupe un sein rond et surmonté d'une pointe érigée.

-Mmmm.

Blaise sourit, carnassier. Il lâcha le sein pourtant quémandeur pour passer son avant-bras sous la poitrine de la jeune femme et la relever. Instinctivement, preuve d'une grande habitude de la position, elle appuya ses fesses contre son ventre, le propulsant au plus profond de son corps. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, laissant sa nuque reposer contre l'épaule de son amant, assurant son équilibre et un parfait accès à toute sa féminité pour les mains masculines.

Face au miroir magistral qui meublait la salle de bain, la vision de leurs deux corps fut électrisante. Sans lâcher leur reflet des yeux, Blaise regarda sa main noire d'encre se poser sur un sein laiteux dont la pointe rose érigée lui prouvait qu'elle, comme lui, prenait son pied. Son autre main serpenta avec lenteur sur la blancheur du corps qui lui appartenait, jusqu'à recouvrir l'intimité rose et luisante, de celle qui deviendrait sous peu sa femme.

-Prête Pansy ? Murmura-t-il brûlant contre son oreille.

Elle expira un « oui » à peine audible qui lui suffit. Le reflet de leurs ébats qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux l'électrisa. Il voyait à chacun de ses mouvements, son membre disparaître en elle et ressortir luisant. Le souffle rauque de Pansy résonnait à ses oreilles. La sensation de plaisir le submergea, il se fit plus incisif et plus dur, menant sa partenaire sur le chemin du non-retour. Quand elle planta ses ongles dans ses cuisses et qu'elle laissa échapper un long gémissement, il ne se retint plus et se laissa entrainer par la vague qui le submergeait.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le matelas qu'ils avaient pris soin d'installer avant le début de tout ceci, reprenant __avec peine leurs respirations. Pansy roula sur elle-même pour se blottir contre Blaise qui referma ses bras autour d'elle en les recouvrant d'un drap. De longues minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentit le besoin de parler, puis finalement Pansy brisa le silence :

-Théo a été retrouvé... Ils l'ont _oublietté._

-Je sais Pansy, mon père m'en a informé. C'est un quasi _Cracmol_ , paraît-il. Il est incapable de parler et même les apothicaires les plus noirs des Embrumes ne se pronostiquent pas sur ses chances de retrouver un jour la moindre capacité intellectuelle. Celui qui a lancé le sort voulait s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas en état de parler, souffla-t-il contre sa tête.

-Sait-on qui est responsable ? Murmura-t-elle le cœur battant.

Théodore, elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Il avait été le seul homme à connaître l'innocence de sa jeunesse. Son premier baiser, ses premiers battements de cœur, son cavalier au bal des débutantes, sa toute première fois… Tout avait été pour lui. Alors quand son père lui avait parlé de cette alliance matrimoniale avec la famille Nott, elle en avait été heureuse. Mais depuis le vent avait tourné et l'avait obligée à faire des choix nécessaire à sa propre survie. La disparition subite de Théodore, prêt à entrer au Cercle, l'avait obligée à changer ses plans. Une femme chez les Mangemorts, si elle voulait survivre, se devait d'être forte. Pansy était une femme forte mais à cet instant, le souvenir de son ami lui serra le cœur et ce qui l'animait ce soir, c'était l'envie de le venger.

-D'après ce que j'ai appris de mon père et d'autres au sein du Cercle, ce soir-là, sa mission c'était d'attaquer le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix au Square Grimmaurd. Un des fils Weasley travaillant au Ministère est sous la coupe d'Ombrage, grâce à lui, nous savions qu'un _Fidelitas_ protégeait le Manoir Black. Une demeure et une famille qui sont un bien bel exemple de la déchéance que le sang moldu apporte avec lui, si tu veux mon avis. Quand on sait que la bâtisse appartient légalement à Potter, c'est un comble.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant rapidement.

-La puissance magique du solstice Lui a permis de briser un sort aussi puissant qu'un _Fidelitas_ , signé Potter ou Dumbledore ? Finit-elle par murmurer impressionnée.

Blaise hocha la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de sa partenaire :

-Oui. Son retour ne lui a rien enlevé. Il est tout-puissant Pansy. Nous placer dans son giron, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, crois-moi. L'Ordre, sans doute responsable de l'état de Théo, n'a aucune chance face à la magie qu'Il est capable de produire. On le vengera Pansy, mais l'avantage que nous avons, nous les Mangemorts, c'est que nous sommes capable de faire preuve de patience.

-J'en suis convaincue aussi Blaise, approuva-t-elle en frissonnant, certaine de la véracité des informations que lui délivrait son amant.

Elle laissa le silence s'installer et reprit en essayant de camoufler son intérêt pour ne pas éveiller le sien :

-Quel était l'intérêt de les relâcher dans un tel état ? Il aurait mieux valu pour eux...

Les mots fatidiques lui étranglèrent la gorge, elle chassa les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux et murmura :

-Théo va finir ses jours à Sainte-Mangouste.

Elle sentit Blaise lui embrasser le sommet du crâne avant qu'il ne réponde :

-Les pseudos-gentils pensent toujours avoir bon-coeur c'est bien connu. Moi, à leur place, j'aurais exécuté les prisonniers au lieu de les amnésier et de les libérer. Mais leurs erreurs nous profitent. Le sort qui a frappé Jungson était moins puissant. Il est soigné au QG, des médicomages sont à ses côtés, ils ont bon espoir de le faire parler d'ici à quelques semaines.

-Prions Morgane, qu'il nous donne des infos qui pourrait nous aider lors de notre prochaine sortie…

 _J'ai peur que ça ne finisse comme à Londres, le feu et les morts..._

-Tout est prêt Pansy. Que Jungson parle ou non, avant ce que nous avons prévu, ne changera rien. Cette fois-ci notre attaque sera victorieuse. Nos pères n'essuieront pas de défaite et nous profiterons, toi et moi, de Ses faveurs. Et si ça peut te rassurer, les apothicairesont assurés au Lord qu'il parlerait. Ils connaissent tout aussi bien que nous les conséquences d'un mensonge.

-Je l'espère pour eux…

Elle laissa ses doigts s'égarer sur la peau sombre de son torse, provoquant des frissons sur le corps de son partenaire tout en demandant :

-Tout est vraiment au point ?

-Oui. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire avec précision.

Elle apprécia qu'il la serre un peu plus fort. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras.

-Il ne faut pas foirer ça Pansy, sinon…

-Sinon on perd tout, je sais Blaise. Je connais les enjeux, répondit-elle doucement en reprenant ses caresses.

-Je suis confiant. On va réussir Pansy.

-Puisse Morgane t'entendre Blaise, murmura Pansy en déposant un léger baiser sur le torse de son homme.

 _ **.**_

 _ **4 Février 1998, Salle de classe du troisième étage.**_

 _ **.**_

Au fond de la salle, toujours aussi poussiéreuse malgré les innombrables _récurvite,_ Harry tentait de lancer ses boules d'eau sur les objets que Neville faisait léviter à toute vitesse. La plupart du temps, les boules s'écrasaient au sol après avoir manqué les objets suspendus. Ses tentatives successives envoyaient un signal binaire à travers le lien.

Espoir, déception.

Hermione, bercée par le changement régulier qui lui arrivait d'Harry, était plongée dans un ouvrage compilant le peu de connaissances druidiques que les sorciers possédaient encore. Elle s'abimaît les yeux sur le vieil anglais qu'elle essayait de déchiffrer à défaut de réussir à le rendre compréhensible. Luna, assise à côté d'elle, tenait d'une main un _Dictionnaire des rituels magiques_ , cherchant des définitions qu'elle soufflait à Hermione tandis que de l'autre,elle lançait de temps à autre des _evanesco_ sur les flaques d'eau qu'Harry provoquait à tour de bras.

-Hermione ? Souffla doucement la Serdaigle, attirant à elle les yeux marron concentrés.

-Oui ?

Luna jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction des garçons, totalement pris par leur entraînement avant de murmurer :

-Vous nous avez demandé à Neville et à moi d'être à vos côtés… Et nous le serons jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. On s'entraîne régulièrement au combat, on se prépare à L'affronter. Vous nous avez dit avoir trouvé la Troisième Âme… Mais pourquoi refusez-vous de nous dire de qui il s'agit ? De quoi avez-vous peur ?

Hermione lui adressa un triste sourire et répondit :

-Tu es une amie très chère à mon cœur Luna. J'apprécie ta franchise et notre Trio commence tout juste à être stable. Nous révéler, même à vous, nécessitera encore un peu de patience. J'en suis la première désolée.

-Je comprends Hermione. Je crois que cette troisième âme doit vraiment être spéciale pour que vous gardiez un tel secret. Est-ce qu'elle fait partie de l'autre camp ?

Hermione sourit, amusée de la perspicacité de la jeune femme qui reprenait en main sa baguette pour assécher le sol :

- _Evanesco_ ! … _Evanesco !_

-Serdaigle n'est pas ta Maison pour rien, murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre à haute voix. Tu comptes aller à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine Luna ?

-Oui. J'ai besoin de parchemins et de nouvelles plumes, lui répondit-elle distraitement.

-Moi aussi, ajouta la Gryffondor. On pourrait en profiter pour déjeuner aux Trois Balais ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Harry ne voudra pas t'accompagner ?

Hermione leva ses yeux sur son compagnon et répondit :

-Si Harry ne maîtrise pas d'ici là ses lancés, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il préfère s'entraîner.

-Et ton mari Hermione ?

-Il me laissera une liste de courses s'il a besoin de quelque chose. Tu sais bien qu'aucun Malfoy de sang n'a jamais été vu achetant quoi que ce soit dans une des boutiques bon marché du Pré. Et ce n'est pas Drago qui abolira cette tradition, même pour moi, finit-elle en cachant son malaise à la Serdaigle qui lui sourit avec chaleur.

Harry, depuis l'autre bout de la salle, sentit sa compagne se faufiler en lui, quelques secondes, le temps de lui faire savoir :

 _Il sera bientôt nécessaire de leur parler de Drago. Si nous échouons, ils prendront la relève de la révolte, aussi vaine qu'elle puisse être. Ils doivent savoir dans quoi ils s'engagent, nous leur devons la vérité._

.

 _ **10 Février 1998, Bureau des Aurors, Londres.**_

 _ **.**_

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, l'Auror Harris était sur les traces d'Ombrage. Il avait été discret, soigneux et tenace. Ce soir, il tenait enfin l'occasion qu'il guettait depuis longtemps. A demi caché derrière une pile de missives branlantes, il faisait mine de travailler quand un de ses collègues l'interpella :

-Hé Gregg tu viens avec nous, on va boire un coup au _Chaudron_ ? Lui demanda-t-il en boutonnant sa cape.

-Nan, allez-y les gars. J'ai de la paperasse qui m'attend.

-Comme tu veux. Tu sais où nous trouver si tu changes d'avis !

L'Auror-en-Chef regarda ses hommes quitter le bureau et les montagnes de parchemin qui l'encombraient. Personne ne s'étonnerait qu'il reste bosser après les autres, il avait cette réputation d'être un travailleur acharné. Ce qu'Harris voulait en vérité c'était profiter de la nuit et des couloirs déserts du Ministère pour pénétrer le bureau de celle qui gérait la Justice Magique.

Il avait eu beau fouiner dans les dossiers, dans les archives, descendre chez les Langues-de-Plomb, rien n'y avait fait. Il avait fait chou-blanc et s'était même demandé s'il n'avait pas fait erreur de placer ses espoirs dans le bien jeune Potter. Ce soir, il jouait son va-tout. S'il ne trouvait rien c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver et qu'Ombrage n'avait rien à cacher.

Une fois certain d'être seul, il se désillusionna et quitta le Bureau des Aurors. Descendre au huitième étage ne lui prit que quelques minutes. L'avantage de la nuit au Ministère c'est que la foule n'encombrait pas les ascenseurs. Couvert par son sortilège de camouflage et un bon _assurdiatio,_ il remonta un couloir désert et s'arrêta devant les doubles portes de bois sombres marquant l'entrée du Département de la Justice Magique.

 _-Alohomora !_ Murmura-t-il dans le silence.

Le déclic résonna et la porte s'ouvrit. Il se faufila à l'intérieur, referma la porte et la scella magiquement, s'assurant ainsi que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait entrer ici cette nuit.

 _-Lumos !_

Il avait six heures devant lui, il devait les exploiter au mieux, se dit-il en se dirigeant vers les armoires où les dossiers étaient rangés.

.

 _ **13 Février 1998, Pré au Lard.**_

 _ **.**_

Depuis l'extérieur du village, sur la route menant aux collines qui l'entouraient, Pansy guettait le moindre bruit lui indiquant que ceux qu'elle attendait, impatiemment, arrivaient. Fébrile, la baguette à la main, elle scrutait les environs malgré la pluie de flocons qui s'abattait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Dissimulée derrière un haut mur de pierre donnant sur une lande, elle guettait le moindre mouvement suspect sur la route quand un brassement d'air lui apprit qu'elle n'était plus seule. Un franc sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se retournait fièrement, prête à accueillir dignement…

-Père, murmura-t-elle en exécutant une parfaite révérence, incongrue en ces lieux et circonstances, mais l'étiquette primait sur tout dans leur milieu.

-Pansy, la salua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras avant de demander, très sérieusement.

-Tout est prêt ?

-Blaise est au point de rendez-vous convenu avec la fille, répondit-elle en laissant ses yeux verts se poser sur les troupes que son père amenait avec lui. De notre côté tout est en place, nous n'attendions plus que vous, finit-elle en souriant largement.

-Parfait, annonça-t-il satisfait en tirant de sa poche une montre à gousset sorcière qu'il consulta avant de reprendre pour la trentaine de partisans qui l'accompagnaient.

-Voilà comment ça va se passer aujourd'hui. Je mène le groupe, vous suivez mes ordres. Le but n'est pas de tuer des élèves, même si nous savons tous que certains n'auront pas la chance de s'en sortir. L'opération principale ce n'est pas nous. L'opération principale est celle du Lieutenant Parkinson et du Général Zabini. Nous messieurs, nous sommes la diversion qui verra la fin d'Albus Dumbledore...

Le Général s'arrêta, jaugeant ses troupes, jeunes et pleines de fougue, en appréciant le murmure appréciateur qui parcourait les rangs.

-Donc, reprit-il en profitant de l'onde positive, on lance des sorts, on fait du bruit, on provoque de la casse, de la panique. On fait peur, on blesse, on tue un peu. Il faut faire fuir la population pour préparer l'embuscade qui prendra les Aurors au piège. Une fois les badauds partis, on se retranche sur la place au niveau de chez Zonko. Tenir le carrefour c'est tenir les Aurors à notre merci et leur rendre au centuple leurs sorts. Peu importera leur nombre, notre position nous avantagera... Et si les choses tournent en notre défaveur, le Lord dans sa grande mansuétude, m'a doté d'un moyen de lever les barrière anti-transplanage pour nous permettre de fuir. Des questions ?

Les têtes cagoulées hochèrent de manière négative et Parkinson enchaîna :

-Une dernière chose avant que nous y allions, il est évident que vous épargnerez au maximum les élèves issus de l'illustre Maison de Serpentard, reconnaissables à…. ?

-L'écharpe verte ? Proposa un trouffion.

-C'est ça, approuva Octavius avant de se tourner vers Pansy. Tu devrais y aller, rejoins ton poste, exécute ta mission et tu verras, ma fille, que notre avenir sera pavé d'or.

La jeune femme sourit, radieuse, serra son père dans ses bras et tourna les talons. A pas pressés, elle entreprit de contourner le village par ses extérieurs jusqu'à aboutir sur la route menant au château. Elle suivit la piste de terre quelques minutes jusqu'à aviser le massif conifère qu'une tempête avait couché là, deux ans plus tôt.

-Blaise ? Appela-t-elle doucement.

-Ici !

Pansy s'engagea dans les bois bordant la route, rejoignant son amant et la pièce maîtresse de la partie qui allait se jouer sous peu.

-Tu es prête ?

-Je le suis, murmura bravement la jeune femme.

Pansy la détailla rigoureusement, les sourcils froncés et pointa sa baguette sur sa jeune consœur qui prudemment recula d'un pas. Quelques sorts plus tard, la jeune Serpentarde avait les cheveux ébouriffés, des marques noirâtres parsemaient son visage et un petit _diffindo_ lui avait écorché la joue.

-Va, lui ordonna Pansy. Ne Le déçois pas.

Les deux Serpentards la regardèrent partirent et Blaise murmura :

-Que Morgane et Salazar soient avec nous.

Pansy lui saisit la main et la pressa avec espoir. En contrebas, au village, les premières explosions résonnaient.

 _ **.**_

 _ **13 Février 1998, Poudlard.**_

 _ **.**_

Astoria franchit le pont de pierre menant au château au pas de course, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Elle avait couru comme si la Mort elle-même la poursuivait, gardant une seule et unique chose à l'esprit : « Réussir cette mission ». Pansy avait promis que sa mère quitterait les cachots, que son père rentrerait enfin à la maison et qu'ils pourraient redevenir une famille, comme avant. Si elle réussissait, tout leur serait pardonné. Sa famille comptait sur elle. Elle pénétra hagarde dans le Grand Hall, cherchant frénétiquement…

-Professeur McGonagall ! Cria-t-elle.

La vieille écossaise se figea au milieu des escaliers et pivota sur elle-même :

-Miss Greengrass ?

Essoufflée, Astoria expliqua tant bien que mal :

-Le Pré, Professeur ! Ils sont là !

La directrice-adjointe fronça les sourcils, descendit une marche et demanda :

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous Miss Greeng…

-Les Mangemorts ! Ils sont à Pré-au-Lard ! Ils attaquent le village et les élèves… La route du château était la seule échapatoire... Ils tenaient la rue principale et... D'autres ont pu s'échapper, ils... Ils...

La Serpentarde cacha son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots qui secouèrent brutalement son corps frêle d'adolescente. McGonagall, peu habituée à ce que les élèves de sa maison réagissent de la sorte face au danger, pinça les lèvres, ravalant la remarque caustique qui lui venait sur la légendaire couardise serpentardesque, quand les paroles de son élève prirent tout leur sens dans son esprit.

- _Expecto Patronum ! …_ Trouve Albus, dis-lui que Pré-au-Lard est attaqué. Une rescapée de Serpentard dit que la route du château est la seule voie d'accès au village et que d'autres rescapés vont arriver au château. Dis-lui aussi que j'attends ses instructions. Va ! Ordonna-t-elle rapidement au chat argenté qui roula dans les airs avant de disparaître.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la réponse du Directeur se présente sous la forme de son patronus, un phœnix.

« _Vais au devant des rescapés par la route du château pour sécuriser la zone si besoin, afin d'ouvrir une route à l'évacuation des possibles blessés du village. L'école risque de devenir une cible alors rassemblez les élèves dans la Grande Salle et relevez les défenses du château. Contactez les Aurors et le Ministère de toute urgence, il nous faut des renforts au plus vite. »_

Minerva ferma brièvement ses paupières, tandis que sa main se resserrait sur sa baguette. Elle avait vainement cru qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à lancer ce sort mais le destin en avait visiblement décidé autrement :

- _Piertotum locomotor ! …_ Faites votre devoir envers l'école, Poudlard est de nouveau attaqué !

 _ **.**_

 _ **13 Février 1998, Les Trois Balais, Pré-au-Lard.**_

 _ **.**_

Après avoir écumé les boutiques et refait le plein de fournitures et de confiseries qu'elles ramèneraient ce soir au château, Hermione et Luna s'étaient retranchées aux Trois Balais en fin de matinée quand une averse de neige s'était abattue sur le village, le recouvrant d'une couche cotonneuse qui avait refroidi l'atmosphère. Bien installées au fond de la salle, au plus près de la monumentale cheminée, les deux filles sirotaient leur hydromel en attendant l'arrivée de leur déjeuner.

-Brrrr, souffla Luna en se frottant les mains. Il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui.

Hermione approuva d'un mouvement de tête alors que la serveuse, Betty, se présentait à leur table annonçant gaiement :

-Et voilà, deux ragoûts de bœufs. Mangez tant que c'est chaud mesdemoiselles.

-Merci Betty, répondirent les deux élèves en plongeant sans attendre leurs cuillères dans la soupe de viande.

Après quelques minutes où elles mangèrent sans bruit, Hermione reposa doucement sa cuillère pour tirer sa baguette de sa poche, causant un froncement de sourcils chez sa consœur :

- _Muffliatio_ ! Murmura la Gryffondor, les isolant hermétiquement du reste des clients et élèves de l'auberge.

-Luna, commença Hermione après avoir rangé sa baguette.

Mais la jeune femme s'arrêta immédiatement ne sachant pas trop comment aborder l'épineux sujet « Drago Malfoy ». Si elle devait être honnête, Hermione avait surtout peur que l'attachement qui la liait à lui ne lui fasse perdre le peu d'amis que la guerre ne lui avait pas enlevé. Elle redoutait plus que tout leur réaction et après quelques secondes de silence, la perspicacité et la douceur de la Serdaigle vinrent à la rescousse de la Gryffondor en lui redonnant du courage :

-Je suis ton amie Hermione, tu peux me parler sans risques.

La Gryffondor croisa les yeux bleus chaleureux et candide de la jeune femme... Elle pouvait et devait faire confiance à Luna, son unique amie. Luna qui, avec son sourire distrait, ses cheveux longs en bataille, ses radis aux oreilles et son collier de bouchons, avait toujours était telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Un être qui ne jugeait pas en fonction des apparences. Non, elle avait le don de cerner avec exactitude l'émotion qui émanait de son entourage. Quand on la connaissait un peu, ses réflexions semblants hors-contexte, une fois traduites, étaient toujours véritables et justifiées, alors Hermione se lança :

-Malfoy… C'est lui, le troisième.

Luna ne cilla pas en apprenant la nouvelle et continua à manger son ragoût sans afficher la moindre surprise puis, après de longues secondes, elle annonça posément :

-C'est logique. La prophétie parlait des trois sangs, il fallait donc que ce soit un Sang-Pur, en opposition à Harry.

-Tu n'es pas… surprise alors ?

-Pourquoi le serais-je Hermione ? Si Drago Malfoy est cité dans une prophétie millénaire annonçant qu'il sera l'objet de la mort de Voldemort alors il aura tout mon soutien… Au fond, son passé importe peu, c'est son avenir qui nous sauvera. Dans la situation actuelle, il me semble plutôt être un atout.

Hermione s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, soulagée, et laissa un large sourire étendre ses lèvres. Les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant redouté ce moment, elle écouta avec intérêt Luna poursuivre :

-Tu sais Neville et moi, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, depuis… depuis que toi et Harry vous avez trouvé… Vous _**l**_ 'avez trouvé.

-Je suis tellement désolée Luna…

-Non, ne te sens pas coupable Hermione. Nous sommes parfaitement conscients que la tâche à accomplir est immense et dangereuse et nous savons que ce n'est pas par manque de confiance que vous ne nous dîtes pas tout mais pour nous protéger.

-Toi et Neville vous êtes de la Famille pour moi. Les seuls qu'il me reste, avec Harry et Drago. Vous perdre serait…

-Notre mort serait, comme toutes les autres, triste et douloureuse pour nos proches mais elle serait aussi le début d'une nouvelle aventure. Dans l'au-delà cette fois-ci. Je trouve la mort excitante et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'effraye.

Hermione resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire. L'attachement qu'elle portait à Luna grandissait après chacune de leurs discussions et celle qu'elle partageait en ce moment était importante. Hermione appréciait le moment à sa juste valeur tandis que Luna continuait :

-Tu sais, nous avions nos favoris avec Neville. Nous avions déduit à force d'y réfléchir et d'en parler que la troisième âme devait être un ennemi, un repenti. Zabini, Nott et Malfoy étaient nos suppositions et il est vrai que Neville n'était pas très content de devoir combattre avec un Serpentard mais nous comprenons que toi et Harry n'y êtes pour…

Un désagréable frisson étreignit subitement le corps d'Hermione la sortant de la torpeur, chaleureuse et amicale, qui l'enveloppait depuis le début de la matinée. La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et observa les tables autour. Tout semblait parfaitement normal et pourtant son malaise persistait.

-… le dire à Neville, il voudra certainement le savoir parce que tu sais comment il est, c'est un timide.

-Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit Hermione en laissant son regard se tourner vers les fenêtres.

Au dehors tout était normal, des groupes d'élèves se promenaient, des passants pressaient le pas, des clients entraient et sortaient des boutiques…

-Luna, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, souffla doucement la Gryffondor après plusieurs secondes de silence.

La Serdaigle, qui trempait un bout de pain dans la sauce de son ragoût, lui répondit en souriant tranquillement :

-J'ai ma baguette et je suis en compagnie d'Hermione Granger alors je ne crains ri….

La Serdaigle n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

La porte de l'auberge explosa, projetant des débris de bois partout aux alentours. Le souffle de l' _expulso_ envoya au sol, tables et clients confondus dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les premiers cris résonnèrent tandis que le froid mordant s'engouffrait dans l'auberge en sifflant. Sur le seuil se tenaient trois Mangemorts.

 _ **.**_

 _ **13 Février 1998, Route du Château.**_

 _ **.**_

Le patronus inquiet de Minerva l'avait trouvé devant les grilles de l'école alors que le Directeur revenait tout juste d'une réunion du conseil d'administration, au cours de laquelle Zabini Senior, avait rudement critiqué la politique d'ouverture de l'école aux élèves nés-moldus.

Albus avait contrer l'attaque en répliquant que ce n'était pas une politique d'ouverture mais un respect des règles régissant le monde magique que d'ouvrir les portes de l'enseignement à tous les sorciers inscrits à leur naissance sur le registre de l'école, mais sa tentative avait été vaine puisque son ancien élève y avait répondu par un haussement d'épaule, soudainement désintéressé.

Un bref instant les pouvoirs en berne du Directeur refirent leur apparition, le temps pour lui de percevoir quelques mots dans l'esprit de l'homme qui siégait à quelques place de lui. Une pensée, tronquée et sortie de son contexte mais qui malgré tout, lui fit froid dans le dos.

… _moindre importance... D'ici à quelques heures, tout ça, se serra du passé... Morgane, faites que tout..._

Albus avait vécu avec la peur au ventre quasiment toute sa vie, mais depuis que les Gardiens s'étaient reconnus, il se savait condamné... Etait-ce à cause de sa fin proche que ses pouvoirs perdus se manifestaient ainsi, comme pour effectuer un dernier baroude d'honneur ? Ou bien avait-il préssenti quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas su identifier ? Ce matin, Zabini, avait pensé à l'attaque, il l'avait entendu mais n'avait pas su réagir...

Comme pour souligner l'urgence de la situation, à peine cette pensée évaporée, des explosions, étouffées par la végétation et la distance, résonnèrent lugubrement en contrebas dans la vallée, et ce malgré l'averse de neige qui s'abattait depuis la fin de matinée sur l'Ecosse.

En véritable Gryffondor, le Directeur, avait immédiatement pensé que la meilleure solution consistait à transplaner au milieu de la rue principale, à ériger un bouclier et à entrer dans la bataille. Mais, ses forces n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient et un bon combattant le mettrait hors d'état de nuire en quelques minutes.

Les alertes anti-intrusions du Pré, mises en place après la bataille de Poudlard, par mesure de précaution, avaient dû résonner au Bureau des Aurors à Londres, et si les Mangemorts avaient réussi à les désactiver, Minerva par le biais de son chat astral se chargerait de donner l'alerte. Les secours étaient sûrement déjà en route et les Gardiens certainement sur place, en bas, au village. Drago sous l'habit noir, Harry et Hermione avec les élèves. A eux trois, ils protégeraient les enfants beaucoup mieux que lui.

Albus pouvait être bien plus utile en prenant la route, encore sûre s'il fallait en croire Minerva, qui descendait sur le Pré et qui, grâce à sa vue dégagée donnant sur le village, lui fournirait de nombreuses informations sur ce qui s'y passait. Des informations que les Aurors, Gregg Harris en tête, pourraient utiliser à bon escient.

Baguette à la main et sens aux aguets, il prit la route rendue boueuse, une profonde inquiétude vissée au cœur. A chaque pas qu'il effectuait, un mauvais pressentiment qu'il mit sur le compte de ce qui se passait au village, lui étreignait le corps. L'urgence du danger se répercutait en lui et lui fit presser le pas. Après quelques minutes de marche rapide, il passa le surplomb rocheux, offrant un panorama imprenable sur la vallée, qui le renseigna sur la situation critique du village. Malgré la neige et la fumée, noire et épaisse, qui s'échappait des toits des boutiques, la marque verdâtre et brillante des Mangemorts était immanquable et tétanisa le vieil homme.

Voldemort, contrairement à tout ce qu'Albus et même Kingsley avaient pu prévoir, sortait de l'ombre de la plus sombre des manières, en faisant couler le sang des Innocents.

Il n'était plus qu'à un yard du village mais déjà les cris et les explosions lui arrivaient, amenés par les bourrasques de la violente tempête qui se levait. D'ici un demi-yard, le gros tronc d'arbre couché par les vents surgirait devant lui. Il le contournerait par le sentier qui passait dans les bois sur quelques dizaines de mètres. Puis encore un autre demi-yard et il serait en vue des Trois-Balais. Concentré sur sa marche pour ne pas s'attarder sur ses douleurs physiques qui se réveillaient avec l'effort, il conditionna son esprit à analyser ce qu'il avait vu. Tout le village semblait être en proie à l'attaque, pas une seule boutique n'avait dû être épargnée et le vieil homme redoutait de découvrir des élèves blessés ou pire…

Arrivant en vue du massif tronc qui barrait le sentier, il s'engagea sans ralentir sous le couvert des conifères millénaires qui bordaient cette partie de la route.

 _-Lumos !_

La pointe de sa baguette dirigée sur le sol pour lui permettre d'éviter l'entrelacs de branches mortes et de feuilles boueuses, il esquiva une flaque en partie gelée, glissa sur un tapis de mousse détrempée et se figea subitement en prenant conscience du silence étrangement pesant qui régnait dans les sous-bois. Pas un seul oiseau ne se faisait entendre et un désagréable frisson couru le long de sa colonne, l'informant du danger de sa situation.

- _Endoloris !_

Albus pivota à l'instinct sur lui-même et para le sortilège qui menaçait ses arrières.

- _Protego !... Expeliarmus !_

Une baguette surgit brusquement des profondeurs de la pénombre et se planta dans un tas de neige aux pieds du Directeur qui, grâce à son expérience, s'accroupit subitement, échappant ainsi à l'informulé vert fluo qui lui arrivait dans le dos et qui termina sa course dans un tronc d'arbre.

- _Protego totalum !_

Le bouclier flamboya autour du Directeur qui se redressait en serrant les dents sous la douleur dans ses genoux mais prêt à combattre, pour l'honneur :

-Montrez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il en tournant sur lui-même, cherchant ses adversaires de la pointe de sa baguette.

-Mais on dirait bien que notre Directeur a de la ressource ! Cingla froidement une voix féminine qui se révéla être Miss Parkinson quand elle quitta l'anonymat la forêt, baguette en avant. Albus la dévisagea, incrédule. Tom Jedusor recrutait maintenant les jeunes femmes...

Il pivota brusquement quand, dans son dos, des craquements dans le sous-bois lui apprirent qu'un autre de ses assaillants se montrait.

Combien de Mangemorts pouvaient encore se tapir dans la forêt ?

-Il a de la ressource, c'est vrai, approuva Blaise Zabini qu'Albus couvait de son regard bleu glacial. Mais il est dans le pétrin, cerné comme il l'est par une cinquantaine de baguettes... Avouez Directeur que même votre puissant bouclier ne résistera pas à ça.

Etait-ce du bluff ? Etaient-ils vraiment cinquante ? Moins que ça, c'était certain. Une vingtaine peut-être... Bien trop pour lui en tout cas. Alors Albus choisi de parlementer avec le Serpentard, gagner du temps pouvait lui être bénéfique.

-Je l'avoue Monsieur Zabini, mon bouclier céderait mais nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas cinquante dans ces sous-bois.

Parkinson battit des mains en souriant, comme si elle se régalait d'avance de ce qui allait suivre.

-Ca tu n'en sais rien, veillard, le rabroua le Serpentard avant de reprendre, mauvais. Mais ce que je sais moi, c'est qu'aujourd'hui vous allez mourir. Nous sommes là pour ça alors croyez-vous vraiment que mon Maître ne m'a pas donné les moyens de réussir cette mission ?

Albus vacilla et, inquiet, laissa son regard parcourir les sous-bois.

-Vous semblez bien sûr de vous Monsieur Zabini, reprit Albus. Je suis curieux de savoir de quels moyens Tom Jedusor, a bien pu vous doter.

-Des hommes pour attaquer le village et piéger les aurors. Détourner l'attention pour vous offrir, avec toute sa mansuétude, une mort rapide et sans douleur, loin des yeux curieux des autorités. Voilà ce qu'il vous propose, vous mourrez ici et maintenant et l'attaque au village s'arrête. Ou bien vous refusez et alors nous combattrons et nous ferons en sorte de ne pas vous tuer pour qu'Il puisse s'en charger, lui-même, de la manière qui lui plaira. C'est à prendre ou à laisser Directeur mais le choix se fait immédiatement.

Seules quelques explosions lointaines brisèrent le silence qui s'abattit dans les sous-bois. Le coeur d'Albus battait à tout rompre, mais il était prêt.

Ses papiers étaient en ordre, les missives partiraient à l'instant où son coeur cesserait de battre, il avait tout prévu et n'avait rien laissé au hasard, sauf la date de sa fin. Sa mission était accomplie et la fatigue lui pesait. Peut-être trouverait-il la paix de l'âme dans sa vie d'après. Ariana lui pardonnerait ses erreurs et ses maladresses, ils pourraient être heureux... Peut-être même Gellert l'attendait-il, comme lors de l'été de leurs dix-sept ans, à Godric's Hollow...

-Tic tac, tic tac, ricana Parkinson en imitant à la perfection le ton pervers de Bellatrix.

Inconsciemment, le court de ses pensées lui fit abaisser son bouclier. Sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, un sort le frappa en pleine poitrine. Incrédule, Albus bascula face contre terre dans la boue glaciale en sachant que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Paralysé par un simple _stupéfix_ , il vit les bottes de cuir de Zabini se planter à côté de lui :

-Vous avez fait le bon choix vieillard.

 _Merlin, Morgane, protégez-les tous les six et pardonnez-moi mes erreurs,_ pria-t-il une dernière fois avant d'entendre la sentence fatique qu'il accueillit en paix.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

.

 _ **13 Février 1998, Pré-au-Lard.**_

 _ **.**_

L'Auror Harris arriva sur place, dix minutes après que la Directrice-Adjointe de Poudlard ait averti le Ministère par _Cheminette_ , _Beuglante_ et _Patronus_ d'une attaque des Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard. Une cinquantaine de baguettes à cran l'accompagnait, prêtes à en découdre sans faire de quartier, même si le sinistre silence qui pesait maintenant sur le village les alarmaient.

-C'est nos gosses là-bas ! S'insurgea Harris la rage au cœur en pointant du doigt le village derrière lui. Ces putains de Mangemorts vont nous payer ça, Godric m'en est témoin ! Mais notre objectif aujourd'hui c'est de ramener nos gamins en vie. Les _langues de plomb_ apposent en ce moment même les barrières autour du village. Les éclaireurs vous protégez les élèves avant toute autre chose, dès que vous en voyez un, _protego_ et vous continuez. Il faut sécuriser la zone. Les équipes se chargeront de récupérer les élèves et de les mettre à l'abri. On se méfie des Serpentards reconnaissables à leur écharpe verte, même mineurs la plupart de ces gamins-là en connaissent plus que nous en matière de magie noire. Quant aux Mangemorts, on les prend vivants. Il nous faut des infos, c'est le seul moyen de remonter jusqu'à Lui ! De prouver qu'Il est revenu ! Finit-il en pointant du doigt la Marque verte qui flottait au-dessus du village.

-En équipe ! Hurla un commandant.

Les troupes se rassemblèrent et formèrent huit groupes.

De chaque groupe, les deux éclaireurs s'avancèrent et s'éparpillèrent dans toutes les directions. Ceux qui restèrent se lancèrent des _assurdiatio_ pour contrer le crissement de leurs pas dans la neige, certains conjurèrent des _têtes en bulles_ pour empêcher leur souffle de produire de la condensation. Puis quelques minutes après les éclaireurs, les groupes quittèrent à leur tour la position avec pour objectif de fouiller une par une toutes les maisons, toutes les rues, évacuer les élèves et la population, débusquer l'ennemi et le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

A la tête de son groupe, l'Auror en Chef se dirigea vers l'entrée ouest du village, toute proche de leur position. Les Trois-Balais était son premier objectif, puis le bureau de poste, Honeydukes et les maisons qui remontaient la rue jusqu'à Zonko où tous les groupes devaient converger, en retrait du carrefour principal où sans nul doute les forces ennemies s'étaient retranchées et les attendaient, baguette à la main.

Arrivant sur la route principale, Harris signa plusieurs fois ses ordres et ses troupes se mirent en formation d'approche, deux par deux, avant de s'engager sans bruit sous les porches des premières boutiques du village pour vérifier que les corps qu'ils voyaient à l'intérieur étaient bien les cadavres qu'ils semblaient être et non des leurres. Gregg, en compagnie de Powell, traversa la rue au pas de course pour se cacher le long du mur aveugle de l'auberge. L'Auror se tourna vers son coéquipier qui hocha brièvement la tête. L'un derrière l'autre, accroupis, ils quittèrent leur abri.

En trois pas ils furent sous les fenêtres, trois pas de plus et ils débouchaient sur le seuil de l'auberge mortellement silencieuse. L'entrée n'était plus qu'un trou béant et l'Auror enjamba trois corps cagoulés, littéralement transformés en bloc de glace, sans leur prêter la moindre attention pour pénétrer plus avant dans l'auberge dévastée tandis que Powell s'assurait que les trois cadavres étaient bel et bien morts. Dans la salle, Gregg contourna les tables renversées, ses pas crissant sur les débris de vaisselle, jusqu'à aviser des civils, blessés ou morts. Il s'avança vers les deux premiers corps. L'un était déjà parti dans l'autre monde tandis que le second l'y suivrait d'ici à quelques minutes, Gregg le savait, la vilaine brûlure abdominale que le corps arborait lui serait fatale.

-Les médicomages sont en route, lui murmura l'Auror en s'approchant de l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui gisait dans son sang encore chaud.

-Les Mangemorts, souffla-t-il en levant ses doigts pour désigner l'arrière salle dans un ultime effort avant de murmurer : Les élèves.

D'un signe de tête, Harris envoya Powell vérifier le fond de la salle et laissa son regard se poser sur l'homme qui expirait son dernier souffle. L'Auror lui baissa les paupières et lui traça une croix sur le front tout en murmurant :

-Puissent les Dieux t'ouvrir les portes d'Avalon et t'accorder la paix de l'âme.

Powell revint rapidement dans la salle et annonça :

-Les élèves ont quitté les lieux par la porte arrière, les traces de pas montent dans la forêt en direction de Poudlard. Il y a des blessés avec eux, les traces de sang dans la neige… Il faut envoyer des hommes ratisser la zone avant qu'ils n'atteignent les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite.

Harris se releva et ordonna :

-Tu prends l'équipe et tu mènes la recherche. Les Mangemorts ont pu piéger les bois ou mettre en place des embuscades. Il faut les retrouver.

-Et toi Gregg ?

-Je vais rejoindre le point de convergence et voir ce qui s'y passe. Allez ! Ordonna-t-il à Powell qui quitta l'auberge pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

-Les Langues-de-Plomb sont dehors. Leurs ordres sont de récupérer les élèves.

Harris tiqua. Le département de la Justice Magique laissait donc les Aurors, soit une trentaine de sorciers, gérer seuls les Mangemorts. Intéressant et inquiétant.

-Laisse-les prendre la tête de l'opération dans la Forêt, ils sauront protégez les élèves de ce qu'elle cache, mieux que nous les Aurors, ordonna Harris, dos à lui en regardant la curieuse guirlande de glace qui serpentait sur le parquet de l'auberge, depuis la cheminée jusqu'à l'entrée béante. Soyez sur vos gardes, reprit-il en se tournant vers son collègue, la Forêt regorge de bestioles et l'odeur du sang va les attirer... Je ne fais pas confiance aux Langues, Powell, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Son collègue hocha la tête.

-Bien. On se voit au débrief.

Powell quitta l'auberge et rassembla ses hommes en laissant les Langues-de-Plomb ouvrir la voie.

Harris regarda la trentaine d'hommes quitter les abords de l'auberge pour s'enfoncer jusqu'aux genoux dans la neige molle qui recouvrait le champ derrière les Trois-Balais, avant de quitter l'auberge des morts en lançant un sort sur sa boussole magique de manière à ce qu'elle le mène là où l'on avait le plus besoin de lui. L'aiguille rouge tourbillonna de longues secondes dans son cadran avant de se figer brusquement, indiquant avec certitude le nord.

Gregg se __désillusiona et se mit en route. Il délaissa immédiatement la route principale déserte pour les petites ruelles adjacentes, plus sinueuses et sombres, qu'il arpenta à pas vifs _,_ couvert par un _assurdiatio_ , les sens aux aguets. Quand il reconnut les arrières de chez Zonko, il ralentit le pas. Il était à proximité du point de convergence et ses équipes étaient dissimulées un peu partout. Bien sûr, comme lui ses hommes étaient camouflés par des sorts et surtout ils attendaient ses ordres. Il ne les voyait pas mais il sentait cette tension dans l'air du à la concentration de magie qui émanait d'eux, mais aussi des Mangemorts qui malgré leur invisibilité étaient tout proches.

Sa boussole vira plein ouest et il s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre sur sa gauche. Il la remonta à pas lents, s'approchant sans bruit de son extrémité qui débouchait sur la rue principale. Une charrette en partie calcinée et abandonnée au coin de la ruelle lui offrait l'abri idéal. Il se félicita d'avoir un jour, par chance, achetée dans une quincaillerie cette boussole et se cacha à l'arrière de la charrette.

Il émit un sifflement court et perçant, le renouvela au bout d'une dizaine de seconde et se tut. Maintenant ses hommes savaient qu'il était sur place et qu'il fallait attendre. Harris pesta contre les limites de la magie de la boussole quand des gouttes glaciales s'écrasèrent désagréablement à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il releva les yeux et constata qu'une marquise l'abritait de la neige mais que les stalactites qu'elle supportait, elles, gouttaient bizarrement dans la froideur ambiante.

Etrange phénomène, eut-il le temps de penser avant d'entendre dans son dos des bruits de pas crissant dans la neige fraîche. Il se retourna lentement, ne faisant aucun bruit et resta figé.

Une jeune femme, encore élève puisqu'elle portait la cape et l'uniforme de l'école.

Gryffondor, si ce qu'il discernait était une écharpe rouge et or. Capuche couverte de neige rabattue sur la tête, elle ressemblait à une passante lambda, mais la manière dont la main gantée de cuir tenait fermement la baguette lui prouvait que cette fille, quelle qu'elle soit, n'était pas là pour faire des emplettes. Il remarqua rapidement que derrière elle, un nuage de condensation s'élevait au rythme de ses pas, qui… qui faisaient fondre la neige sur leur passage, laissant apparaître la terre noire et boueuse qui se cachait dessous.

Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Un de ses hommes, __sa plus jeune recrue, cachée plus bas dans la rue, quitta sa planque et son camouflage, en reconnaissant une élève, pour la mettre à l'abri alors que Gregg s'apprêtait à siffler à tous de ne pas bouger. Il n'en eut pas le temps, la jeune femme leva son bras en direction de l'Auror qui stoppa net sa marche et resta inerte, les bras ballants en la regardant passer à côté de lui.

Depuis sa cachette, Gregg lança trois sifflements, un court, deux longs, signifiant pour ses troupes : « N'intervenez pas. Laissez passer. »

Ami ou ennemi ?

Tant qu'il n'en aurait pas le cœur net, Gregg préférait ne pas intervenir. Et maintenant qu'il voyait les boucles brunes et broussailleuses sortir de la capuche et qu'il reconnaissait Hermione Granger pour avoir récemment épinglé son portrait aux côtés de celui de son mari, Mangemort soupçonné, Harris pensa que peut-être la résistance était là autour d'eux, comme le lui avait dit Potter. Quand elle passa à proximité de sa charrette, elle se figea quelques secondes, les yeux dangereusement hantés et annonça, à mi-voix :

-Auror Harris, tenez vos hommes en retrait.

Comment l'avait-elle repéré alors qu'il était l'un des meilleurs en dissimulation ? Il l'ignorait et essayerait de répondre à cette question plus tard. A cet instant, seuls son expérience du terrain et son sang-froid légendaire l'empêchèrent de lui passer les menottes aux poignets, sur le champ. Cette écervelée de Gryffondor se trouvait au beau milieu de ce qui allait devenir un véritable champ de bataille quand l'étincelle mettrait le feu aux poudres. Gregg bouillait de l'attraper par le bras et de la secouer…

« _Mais vous n'en ferez rien Auror Harris. Vous allez me laisser remonter cette rue sans intervenir. Est-ce que c'est compris ?_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ! Hurla-t-il dans son esprit perturbé par l'invasion.»_

Une brusque poussée de chaleur irradia dans l'atmosphère et une stalactite se décrocha en craquant de la marquise pour se planter sèchement à quelques centimètres de ses orteils.

 _« Je chasse le Mangemort, répliqua-t-elle froidement.»_

Harris s'avança d'un pas vers elle alors qu'elle pivotait déjà et dessinait un arc de cercle avec sa baguette. Sans pouvoir contrer ce qui arrivait, Gregg sentit la chaleur de la magie le traverser et surtout l'immobiliser. Il essaya avec toute la force psychique qu'il avait de briser l'entrave qui le retenait prisonnier, lui et sans aucun doute ses hommes.

 _« Si le sortilège se brise, c'est que la vie est sur le point de me quitter. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vous faudra intervenir Auror Harris. »_

Il reçut le message les yeux rivés aux pieds de la gamine qui faisaient fondre la neige autour d'elle, créant un cercle parfait… Un cercle qu'il avait déjà vu avant et qui lui rappela l'attentat de Londres et le Mangemort qui avait maîtrisé les flammes… Et Potter avait dit avoir des pouvoirs plus grands encore… Mais elle Granger ?! Personne ne l'avait jamais mentionnée.

Il la regarda partir, impuissant, toujours en partie caché derrière sa charrette, condamné à la regarder finir en charpie sous les baguettes mangemoresques. Elle s'immobilisa au milieu de la rue et il l'entendit distinctement se lancer un _amplificatum_ qui porta sa voix, haut dans les airs.

-Mangemorts ! Vous êtes venus pour en découdre et montrer votre force… Moi aussi ! Mais puisque je sais que vous perdrez, il est de mon devoir de vous prévenir. Baissez-vos baguettes et rendez-vous.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement où le silence reprit ses droits avant qu'un sortilège ne parte d'un porche. Elle le dévia avec facilité d'un mouvement de baguette et les fenêtres supérieures de chez _Gaichiffon_ explosèrent. Gregg aurait pu en sourire, tant il reconnaissait l'âme Gryffondor dans cette gamine. Malgré ce qu'il en pensait, elle foutait un sacré bordel. Ceux d'en face semblaient aussi déstabilisés par sa présence que les Aurors. Les cagoulés attendaient l'armada du Ministère et ne se présentait devant eux qu'une élève. Ils devaient penser qu'elle était l'appât, en tout cas lui, à leur place, c'est ce qu'il en aurait déduit.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez dans vos baguettes Messieurs ? Demanda-t-elle en enlevant la capuche neigeuse qui libéra une masse de cheveux particulièrement reconnaissable, surtout pour ceux d'en face.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Gregg, certain d'assister à la mort de la jeune femme, pria Merlin et Godric réunis de venir en aide à la Gryffondor.

.

Placée comme elle l'était, à proximité du carrefour, avec les Aurors figés dans son dos, Hermione faisait face à la force de frappe ennemie. Maintenant qu'ils savaient qui elle était, elle vit arriver sur elle la pluie de sortilège attendue, avec satisfaction. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et laissa le pouvoir dans ses veines produire son bouclier. L'atmosphère saturée d'humidité était son meilleur allié en pareille situation et la connexion psychique totale et exacerbée qu'elle avait avec les garçons, coincés au château, lui donnait une force phénoménale.

Le déclic s'était opéré en elle quand Luna avait encaissé un sortilège cuisant. Les élèves étaient en train de fuir, sous la protection de Betty et de Rosemerta, des clients courageux s'étaient interposés mais avaient payé leur action de leur vie… L'adrénaline du combat pompait dans ses veines cherchant à aspirer la puissance. Harry et Drago étaient venus à elle quelques minutes après l'explosion de la porte, connectant leurs forces et leurs esprits dans un seul corps, lui permettant de produire un souffle de froid glacial qui avait cristallisé les Mangemorts sur place avant que trois _avadas_ ne sortent de sa baguette sans même qu'elle n'y pense, sous l'impulsion de Drago qui avait été le plus long à trouver sa place en elle mais qui, maintenant qu'il y était, déployait sa chaleur brûlante.

-Tu as perdu une partie de ton oreille Luna… Un sort cuisant vu la brûlure autour de la zone d'impact… _Evanesco doloris ! Finite Haemorrhagia !_

-Merci, lui souffla Luna en pressant ce qu'il restait de son oreille pour essuyer le plus gros du sang. Qu'arrive-t-il à tes yeux Hermione ? Ta voix a changé...

La Gryffondor lui serra brièvement la main.

-Tout va bien Luna, les garçons sont avec moi, dit-elle comme une évidence, qui suffit à la Serdaigle. Il faut protéger les élèves. Mène-les dans la Forêt, trouve une cachette et attends la nuit ou les secours pour sortir. Entendu ?

Luna avait hoché la tête et lui avait dit : « Sois prudente » avant de quitter l'abri de la table renversée pour s'élancer à l'arrière de l'auberge.

Eux, ils avaient quittés l'auberge pour remonter la rue principale, désertée par les passants, notant clairement deux types d'empreintes dans la neige. Celles, espacées qui fuyaient le Pré en courant et celles, rapprochées et enfoncées, des pas pressés remontant la rue. Ils avaient vu à travers les yeux d'Hermione ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri, les corps sans vie des habitants, promeneurs, clients et élèves, disséminés dans la rue et dans les boutiques dévastées, pour certaines en flammes. Sur leur route ils trouvèrent une dizaine de victimes, deux agonisants condamnés qu'ils prirent le temps d'accompagner vers l'au-delà... Et toujours aucun Mangemort en vue, alors que la soif de vengeance leur brûlait les veines, à tel point que même l'éthique d'Hermione restait silencieuse, étouffée par la colère de Drago et la rage d'Harry, désireux d'en découdre et de faire payer les assassins...

Alors que les sorts arrivèrent sur eux, ils produisirent leur bouclier violet crépitant qui absorba les sortilèges en tressaillant à chaque impact. La magie qu'il recevait et qu'il emmagasinait le rendait plus fort mais aussi plus instable alors quand, par manque de force physique, le corps frêle de la jeune femme ne retint plus la puissance du bouclier, ils l'éjectèrent en direction de l'ennemi sous la forme d'une onde destructrice qui fit exploser toutes les fenêtres de la rue. La neige fondit instantanément sur son passage, laissant une gadoue, boueuse et glissante, apparaître tandis que les Mangemorts indemnes reprenaient leur assaut.

Elle para facilement les premiers sortilèges et s'avança dans la rue sans cesser de repousser les attaques. Il était nécessaire qu'elle bouge pour provoquer un mouvement chez l'ennemi. Sur sa gauche une silhouette noire se retrancha derrière un tonneau qu'elle fit exploser d'un mouvement de main, envoyant le corps contre un mur au pied duquel il resta inerte tandis qu'avec sa baguette elle produisait un mur de glace qui explosa en encaissant un _avada._

.

Harris, comme les autres Aurors, regarda le combat sans pouvoir y participer. La gamine maîtrisait l'art du duel comme personne, enchaînant parade et contre sort, sans jamais faiblir alors qu'elle faisait face à une bonne dizaine d'habiles baguettes. Même les meilleurs de ses hommes n'auraient pas étaient aussi efficaces et l'Auror se posait bien des questions.

Quelle était la magie de cette boule, violette et crépitante, qui la protégeait, qui absorbait les sorts qu'elle recevait en tremblant sous les impacts mais sans jamais céder ? Et l'onde de choc qui avait suivi ? Comment expliquer cela ?

Alors même que les Mangemorts se réorganisaient et continuaient leur charge contre la Gryffondor échevelée par le combat, Gregg sentait progressivement le froid de la terre sous ses pieds lui geler les orteils, preuve que le sort d'entrave de la gamine perdait de sa puissance. Son regard, en partie obstrué, par la charrette qui le protégeait, remarqua la poignée de Mangemort qui s'avançait sous le couvert des porches et que la gamine n'avait pas vus... La bulle violette perdait de son éclat et bientôt les sorts adverses en viendraient à bout, Harris le sentait et ses doigts purent se resserrer autour de sa baguette qui chauffait dans sa main, se tenant prêt à intervenir.

Une pluie d' _evanesco_ , reconnaissables à leur chuintement au lancement, frappa la bulle dans le dos de la gamine, causant la disparition du bouclier. A découvert au milieu de la rue, l'Auror vit la Gryffondor produire un nouveau mur de glace qui la protégea le temps d'en conjurer un second dans son dos. Ils explosèrent tous les deux, sous le feu croisé qu'ils encaissaient, projetant leurs éclats de glace acérés partout aux alentours, laissant la fille à bout de souffle.

Un sort de découpe la toucha à l'épaule, envoyant sa baguette au loin. Désarmée, elle ne fut pas capable de parer le sort cuisant qui la toucha à l'abdomen, la faisant tomber à genoux dans la boue alors qu'Harris jetait toutes ses forces pour faire céder la magie qui le retenait. Il la sentait céder sous la pression de sa force physique, elle se craquelait, il sentait ses cuisses encore retenues par la colle magique qui s'étirait mais qui ne le lâchait pas.

Il la voyait de dos, agenouillée, le souffle court, les cheveux mouillés et dégoulinant sur sa cape maculée de boue, ses poings étaient enfoncés dans la flaque vaseuse qui l'entourait. Elle resta inerte quand un sifflement, synonyme de mort, résonna dans le silence de Pré-Au-Lard. Gregg pria pour elle. Il la pensait condamnée et pourtant il était loin d'avoir raison, parce que brusquement son esprit fut douloureusement envahi par la voix saccadée et souffrante de la gamine qui haleta :

« _Tenez-vous… prêts, Harris ! »_

Au même instant, une dizaine d'éclairs verts fendirent les airs alors qu'elle levait les bras au ciel.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, une véritable tempête se formait, les vents tournoyants charriaient des nuages noirs et opaques, zébrés d'éclairs et chargés d'électricité. L'humidité dans l'atmosphère devint étouffante, les vents chauds firent fondre la glace mais alors que les sorts de mort allaient l'atteindre, la foudre s'abattit sur elle. Ses paumes la dévièrent, formant autour d'elle un bouclier d'électricité pure qui fit fondre la terre aux alentours. D'abord la fumée entoura la gamine, la faisant disparaître dans son opacité avant qu'elle ne la quitte, se faisant instantanément galopante, menée par les rafales de vent en direction des positions ennemies. A leur hauteur, la fumée se fit flammes, rugissantes et mortelles, qui s'ouvrirent sur une gueule monstrueuse et béante qui avala tout, indépendamment de sa nature, maisons, boutiques et hommes qui se trouvaient là.

Gregg se retrouva libre.

La gamine tomba face contre terre dans la boue et resta inerte tandis que la moitié du village était la proie des flammes.

Dans son dos, ses hommes arrivaient en courant alors qu'il s'approchait de la fille.

-Organisez la lutte contre l'incendie et finissez la fouille de la ville, ordonna-t-il sans se retourner.

-On peut dire adieu à nos espoirs d'informations, souligna Jones en désignant d'un geste les flammes rugissantes. Y'aura pas un seul survivant dans ce brasier.

Gregg fit rouler la Gryffondor sur le dos, dégagea son visage des mèches humides qui lui collaient à la peau et tâtonna dans son cou à la recherche d'un pouls avant de marmonner :

-Ils sont là nos espoirs d'informations.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà les filles, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

 _ **On se retrouve au plus tard le 27 Avril, pour un chapitre intitulé "Serrer les rangs".**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **VC.**_

 _ **Rar's :**_

 _ **Swangranger : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le précédent chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci a su en faire autant ! Merci à toi de tes encouragements !**_

 _ **Ecathe38 : Merci d'avoir cru en moi pour cette histoire de stupéfiant ! C'était un peu risqué mais je suis contente du réultat final que celà donne à la fiction. Patience ma chère, cette fiction est celle de nombreuses premières pour moi : la longueur, le traitement d'une dépendance, la compléxité de l'histoire mais aussi le drarry qui va arriver ( chapitre 26 ^^). Je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis sur cet scène-là en particulier. Au plaisir de te lire au plus vite !**_

 _ **Charlies 3216 : Merci pour ton message, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !**_

 _ **Animals : Merci de ton message, tu es une des seules à avoir remarqué la phrase tronquée de Lucius ^^ ! Tu me demandais s'il y aurait de l'action dans le chapitre... Je crois que tu as ta réponse ^^ ! J'espère que ça t'as plu !**_

 _ **FireSilver : Merci beaucoup de ton message, je suis contente que tu ai aimé l'univers de la fiction.**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Merci beaucoup de tes reviews qui me font rire et sourire ! C'est toujours avec plaisir que je lis tes commentaires ! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !**_


	26. Chap 26 : Serrer les rangs

_**Bonjour à toutes mesdames !**_

 _ **Nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud et rien que pour vous !**_

 _ **Comme chaque semaine un grand merci à mes bêtas de choc, Morgane et Maddy, ainsi qu'à vous les filles pour vos messages !**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas pour les rar's**_

 _ **Attachez-vos ceintures et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you wanna go and leave your man,**_

 _Si tu veux partir et quitter ton homme,_

 _ **Go on, i'll understand.**_

 _Vas-y, j'comprendrai._

 _ **But then the night gets dark, all is still.**_

 _Mais ensuite la nuit devient noire, tout est immobile._

 _ **Pray for me, I know you will,**_

 _Prie pour moi, je sais que tu le feras,_

 _ **Hard row to hoe all by yourself, (...)**_

 _Une bien lourde charge à porter pour toi seul, (...)_

 _ **You got no friends darlin', to satisfy your soul, (...)**_

 _Tu n'as pas d'amis chérie, pour soulager ton âme._

 _ **And then the sidewalks ends, lights all red,**_

 _Et c'est la fin du trottoir, toutes les lumières sont rouge,_

 _ **You say to yourself, you're better off dead.**_

 _Tu finis pas te dire que tu serais tout aussi bien mort._

 _ **The Black Keys, Hard Row ( Taduction approximative )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_ **  
**

 _ **Chapitre 25 : Serrer les rangs.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _ **13 Février 1998, Poudlard.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

C'était en voyant les premiers rescapés arriver par dizaine que Minerva, présente baguette à la main avec une coalition de professeurs, avait ordonné la levée du sort d'entrave sur le portail, permettant aux blessés de pénétrer dans l'enceinte protectrice de l'école pour y trouver soins et abri.

Environ cent cinquante personnes étaient arrivées saines et sauves au château.

Ceux-là avaient été les premiers à fuir et, en raison de leur manque de courage, ils avaient échappé au pire. Parmi eux, beaucoup d'habitants du village et la quasi-totalité des élèves mineurs, de la troisième à la sixième année au plus grand soulagement des professeurs. Puis pendant presque deux heures, plus personne, plus un bruit et surtout aucune nouvelle. Minerva avait envoyé Horace et Madame Bibine en renfort à l'infirmerie, tandis que Filius et Pomona restaient à ses côtés, regardant d'un mauvais œil la fumée noire qui s'élevait en contrebas dans la vallée. La Directrice adjointe avait voulu rejoindre le village mais les Aurors, tout juste arrivés du Ministère pour protéger le château d'une éventuelle attaque, l'en avaient empêchée.

Aux alentours de dix-sept heures quand la pénombre commença à tomber, Minerva fit apparaître une torche, qu'elle répliqua une cinquantaine de fois avant de les envoyer se planter à bonne distance du portail obscur, de part et d'autre du chemin menant à l'école.

-Jolie initiative, au moins comme ça, on verra ce qui arrivera sur nous, approuva un Auror qu'elle avait eu en classe quinze ans plus tôt.

-C'est une balise, Agent Johnson. Pour un ancien Serdaigle vous ne faites pas beaucoup marcher votre esprit de stratégie.

Il esquissa un sourire et reprit :

-Vous avez placé vos torches à l'endroit où le chemin amorce sa descente. Depuis le bas, c'est un phare dans la nuit pour guider les rescapés, mais s'il reste des ennemis...

-L'ennemi est parti depuis longtemps. Il n'y a pas plus lâches que les Mangemorts, Johnson, croyez-moi.

-Je sais Professeur et si j'avais voix au chapitre, en ce qui concerne la nomination du nouveau Directeur de Poudlard, je voudrais que ce soit vous. J'espère que le conseil ne fera pas l'erreur de nommer Slughorn... Chourave et Flitwick pourraient être de bons choix, mais vous étiez son bras droit et...

L'Auror s'arrêta subitement en voyant l'expression décomposée et incrédule de son ancien professeur. Il comprit alors son erreur, bafouillant pour se rattraper :

-Désolé Madame, vous… vous ne saviez… Je m'excuse de vous... que vous l'appreniez... comme ça... Euh…

-Où ? Quand ? Lui avait-elle soufflée hagarde en pressant une main tremblante et glacée contre son cœur douloureux.

-Des… des éclaireurs ont trouvé son corps en explorant la forêt à la recherche d'élèves ayant fui par l'arrière des Trois Balais…

Ses yeux la piquaient dangereusement, preuve que les larmes viendraient sous peu, alors pour contrer le disloquement interne qui la menaçait, elle lui avait coupé la parole, redevenant la dame de fer pragmatique :

-Combien d'élèves manquent encore à l'appel ?

-Encore une bonne quarantaine…

Des voix, résonnant plus bas dans la vallée, avaient alors attiré leur attention et l'Auror se détourna de son ancien professeur pour envoyer, d'un geste de la main, deux hommes voir ceux qui arrivait sur eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, une gerbe d'étincelles vertes éclaira le ciel déjà noir d'encre et l'Auror, comprenant le message, déploya les équipes médicales au-devant des blessés. Ceux qui arrivèrent en une file ininterrompue de brancards lévitant étaient les plus gravement touchés. Quelques Aurors et Langues-de-Plomb arrivèrent avec eux et repartirent en direction de la forêt dès qu'ils furent pris en charge par les agents médicaux qui descendaient en courant du château.

Parmi les blessés qui passèrent devant ses yeux larmoyants, Minerva reconnut bon nombre des Gryffondors de septième année dont elle avait fait l'appel le matin-même mais aussi des commerçants du village et des habitants qui semblaient s'être défendus avec acharnement. Le cœur de la Directrice adjointe se serra en voyant les blessures sanglantes et handicapantes mais rien ne fut pire que de voir défiler, devant elle, les vingt-deux brancards lévitant recouvert d'un drap blanc sous lequel reposaient les corps de ceux qui étaient tombés. Filius les quitta, conduisant l'Auror chargé des corps dans une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée qu'il faudrait réfrigérer en attendant les inspections légales des médicomages.

Un elfe était apparut non loin du portail gardé, alors que Pomona et elle échangeaient une bien triste accolade, l'informant que sa présence était requise dans le bureau du Directeur. Minerva fronça les sourcils et demanda :

-Qui me demande ?

-Je ne sais pas Professeur. C'est Miss Mindy, l'elfe en chef, qui a envoyé Puffy trouver le Professeur McGonagall. Puffy, lui, a simplement suivi les ordres.

Minerva avait donc laissé la garde du portail au Professeur Chourave, pour rejoindre à pas pressés la tour nord où la gargouille pivota silencieusement révélant l'escalier en colimaçon. En haut des marches, elle s'arrêta, prenant de longues secondes pour refaire son masque de froideur légendaire qui se fissurait. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes qui soulagèrent un peu le poids qu'elle avait sur la poitrine.

Quand elle fut prête, elle poussa la porte de bois sombre, mais ne trouva qu'un bureau vide, plongé dans la pénombre des quelques flammèches brûlant encore dans le foyer. Elle raviva d'un coup de baguette le feu et s'avança prudemment de plusieurs pas dans la pièce silencieuse, scrutant les recoins sombres quand, derrière elle, résonna :

-Sur le bureau Minerva.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sursauta et pivota sur ses talons pointant sa baguette en direction des portraits ronflant. Seul Severus, bras croisés, la dévisageait de ses yeux, sombres et perçants, que le peintre avait parfaitement retranscrits. Silencieusement, elle s'approcha du massif bureau et y trouva un parchemin à son nom portant le sceau intact de Poudlard. Elle l'ouvrit le cœur battant et lâcha brusquement la missive quand de celle-ci s'éleva la voix d'outre-tombe d'Albus.

Il y parlait de Prophétie, de Gardiens, de Descendants, les nommant, transmettant son savoir à elle, son bras droit à qui il confiait la garde de Poudlard et à Kingsley, le Premier Ministre, à qui il donnait la Direction de l'Ordre, le dotant ainsi d'une force de frappe en cas d'urgence, s'il ne parvenait pas à rétablir sa main mise sur le Ministère.

Quand le parchemin se tut, le poids du regard que Severus lui lançait depuis son portrait la paralysa.

-Il aurait dû vous le dire de son vivant, cela aurait facilité bien des choses.

-Bien des choses, en effet, souffla-t-elle abasourdie en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil depuis lequel elle écouta, sidérée, son ancien collègue lui raconter des évènements dont elle ignorait tout, complétant avec efficacité le récit d'Albus, depuis Grindelwald jusqu'à la reconnaissance des trois Gardiens. Et quand il finit par se taire, Minerva murmura, amère, plus pour elle-même que pour le portrait :

-Albus le savait et il n'a rien dit… Comment-a-t-il pu nous laisser dans une telle situation ?

De longues secondes de silence passèrent avant qu'elle ne quitte brusquement son fauteuil, provoquant un froncement de sourcils du personnage peint qui la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle entamait une ronde sans fin qui semblait être l'apanage des Directeurs.

-J'ai vu Hermione Malfoy revenir blessée et inconsciente du Pré. Elle est gravement touchée Severus, sa vie pourrait être en jeu. Mais ni le jeune Potter ni Drago Malfoy n'étaient à l'appel de ce matin… Monsieur Malfoy, vu son poste angulaire chez eux et chez nous, était sans doute avec les Mangemorts au Pré…

-Non. Drago n'aurait jamais laissé sa femme, seule, dans un combat. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je parie qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il faut trouver ces deux crétins et les réunir physiquement tous les trois et ce à l'abri des regards, Minerva ! Si une part de leur âme venait à disparaître, alors nous serions condamnés. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle reste en vie.

Le regard bleu de Minerva se fit perçant et Severus sut qu'elle était pleinement de leur côté. Minerva, qu'elle le veuille ou non, prendrait la suite d'Albus. Il en était certain.

-Mindy ! Appela l'ancienne Gryffondor, causant l'apparition immédiate de la créature.

-Professeur ?

-Envoyez des elfes à la recherche d'Harry Potter et de Drago Malfoy. Commencez par la tour Gryffondor, les cachots, l'appartement des préfets… Et les vestiaires du stade. Trouvez-les au plus vite et prévenez-moi dès que c'est fait.

-Bien Professeur, s'inclina l'elfe en chef avant de disparaître.

-Que fait-on maintenant Severus ? Avait soufflé Minerva.

-On sauve ce qui peut encore l'être, lui répondit d'une voix morne le Serpentard.

-Alors je retourne au chevet des élèves, Pompom va avoir besoin d'aide.

.

 _ **14 Février 1998, Poudlard.**_

 _ **.**_

L'aurore pointait à peine à l'horizon quand Minerva se décida à quitter l'infirmerie sur les ordres de Pompom, pour prendre un peu de repos. Les élèves étaient entre de bonnes mains, la plupart des blessés étaient stables et la seule chose dont ils avaient besoin à cet instant c'était de repos.

Dans la nuit qui avait suivi l'attaque, Mindy avait trouvé Potter et Malfoy, inconscients mais physiquement indemnes, dans le salon de l'appartement préfectoral. L'un sur un canapé, l'autre au sol et, entre eux, un tas de parchemins noircis de l'écriture de la préfète-en-chef. Sous couvert de la cape d'invisibilité que Potter avait sans aucun doute utilisée pour gagner l'appartement des préfets et qu'il avait abandonnée sur la table, Minerva avait mené les deux corps inertes auprès de la Gryffondor inconsciente, qu'en prévision, l'écossaise avait installée dans le laboratoire de Pompom. Elle se rappelait comment après les avoir réunis, un bouclier violet pâle s'était érigé autour de leur corps, formant une bulle de protection qu'aucune main ni baguette ne put franchir.

-Il s'agit là d'une magie ancienne Minerva, avait murmuré Pompom dans le silence du laboratoire. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour eux mais il faudra un jour m'expliquer les dessous de cette affaire, avait rajouté l'infirmière intriguée par le phénomène.

Minerva avait simplement hoché la tête, pour s'éviter un mensonge que Pompom aurait de toute façon senti. Malgré toute son amitié pour elle, Minerva ne pouvait pas lui révéler les détails et Pompom le savait. Pour avoir côtoyé Albus durant trente ans, l'infirmière pressentait une histoire dont l'ancien Directeur avait le secret mais elle ne chercha pas à obtenir des réponses. Par les temps qui courraient, il était plus prudent de ne pas savoir.

.

L'écossaise avait quitté les lieux peu après, refermant silencieusement la lourde porte de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses appartements de la tour Gryffondor, quand l'Auror Harris avait surgi devant elle dans les escaliers. Encore couvert de boue et blessé à la tempe, l'agent du Ministère l'avait alpaguée en la voyant arriver à sa rencontre :

-Où est Hermione Malfoy ? Lui avait-il demandé rudement causant un pincement de lèvres chez celle qui était la Directrice adjointe et qui se souvenait du très jeune homme à qui elle avait eu affaire bien des années plus tôt.

-A l'infirmerie, en quarantaine tant elle est instable, lui dit-elle en utilisant son ton professoral qui n'admettait normalement aucune réplique.

Cependant Gregg Harris ne se laissa pas si facilement impressionner :

-Ne laissez pas les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste la transférer, même s'ils brandissent un papier officiel et surtout pas, si c'est estampillé du Département de la Justice.

-Pourquoi ? Avait-elle demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

L'Auror avait jeté de frénétiques coups d'œil dans toutes les directions avant de reprendre.

-Faites-le, c'est tout, ordonna-t-il sèchement avant de reprendre, en chuchotant pour elle seule :

-Surveillez-la, soignez-la, elle doit parler Professeur. Elle est vitale pour cette enquête... et n'importe qui peut entrer à Sainte-Mangouste, sans le moindre contrôle et, avec les derniers évènements, je doute qu'elle y soit en sécurité. Poudlard est un lieu bien différent et nous savons tous les deux que Madame Pomfresh sera bien plus apte à la soigner que les médicomages.

Convaincue par son discours bref mais bien argumenté, Minerva lui souffla :

-Elle est inconsciente à l'heure actuelle. Elle ne quittera pas Poudlard.

L'Auror s'était contenté de lui adresser un bref signe de tête avant de tourner les talons pour se rendre Merlin savait où, abandonnant Minerva, soulagée d'avoir détourné pour un temps l'Auror de l'infirmerie, au milieu des escaliers d'où elle rejoignit un passage secret qui épargnerait bien des marches à ses genoux rongés par l'arthrite.

Tandis qu'elle regagnait ses appartements, dont l'entrée se situait à quelques portraits de la Grosse Dame, l'Ecossaise maudissait intérieurement Albus pour sa fourbe légendaire qui aurait pu lui ouvrir les bras de la Maison de Serpentard si son courage ne l'avait pas supplantée. Parce que malgré toute sa bonne volonté et son sens du devoir typiquement gryffondorien, Minerva n'aimait pas les secrets et les semis-vérités dont Albus était friand et qui la laissaient dans l'incertitude.

Protéger les âmes était une évidence, mais comment empêcher les Aurors, et surtout Harris, de poser des questions pour lesquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse à donner ?

Minerva allait devoir jouer finement pour contrer Gregg Harris.

 _ **.**_

Consigné dans sa salle commune pour la soirée, comme la totalité des autres élèves depuis l'attaque, Blaise était assis dans un des canapés en retrait de la pièce, non loin du hublot sur lequel le calamar géant s'amusait à cracher son encre visqueuse dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu d'attention des élèves qui, normalement, se ruaient derrière la vitre pour le saluer. Mais en ces temps troublés, l'humeur était morose partout et même chez les Serpentards.

En tant que préfet, Blaise était chargé de surveiller la salle et se pliait à ses devoirs en repensant au billet que son père lui avait fait parvenir dans l'après-midi.

 _« Mon fils,_

 _Notre Seigneur m'a félicité pour ton action salutaire. Le maître a donné son accord pour notre alliance avec les Parkinson. Votre union sera célébrée d'ici à quelques semaines._

 _Fais-toi discret._

 _Ton père,_

 _Ellroy Zabini. »_

Blaise ruminait les quelques phrases paternelles sans pouvoir se défaire du poids que sa conscience portait. Les félicitations de son maître auraient dû le toucher en plein cœur, mais ce soir, malgré la satisfaction d'avoir accompli sa mission, un goût amer d'inachevé le triturait. Lui, un habile sorcier en pleine fleur de l'âge doté d'une puissance magique conséquente, avait dû utiliser la ruse et le bluff pour venir à bout d'un vieillard malade et quasiment sans défense. Malgré sa foi en la cause et son désaccord profond avec la politique d'ouverture aux moldus de Dumbledore, Blaise aurait aimé avoir la possibilité de mener un véritable combat, de sorcier à sorcier, comme le méritait le vieux débris.

Blaise, en recevant quelques semaines plus tôt cette mission, avait immédiatement rêvé d'un duel à mort qui l'aurait couronné d'une gloire sans égale aux yeux de son Maître qui lui avait froidement sifflé :

 _« Tant que la mort vient, la manière m'importe bien peu. »_

Après la réunion, une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, son père avait rajouté :

 _"Les lions sont forts en meute mais isole-en un et il sera le plus vulnérable des lionceaux."_

C'était comme ça qu'il avait eu l'idée de l'embuscade dans la forêt et son père, grâce à ses appuis au Ministère, avait réussi à imposer une réunion du conseil d'administration ce samedi matin là, permettant une synchronisation parfaite des équipes qui l'avait conduit à la réussite.

Sur le moment, pris par les ordres et sa fidélité, Blaise s'était exécuté sans hésiter mais maintenant, plus il y songeait et plus il se disait qu'il aurait dû lui offrir un combat dans les règles, plutôt que de le supprimer d'un _avada_ net et précis. Pour avoir constaté de ses yeux le physique déclinant, chétif et maladif du vieillard, Blaise était convaincu qu'il aurait pu le battre en combat singulier et curieusement, il en éprouvait, presque, quelques regrets.

La mort de Dumbledore n'en était pas moins effective et annonçait de beaux jours. Le Phoenix serait désorganisé pour quelques temps, Poudlard à la merci d'un nouveau Directeur qui serait sans doute Slughorn. Il savait que son père ferait pour lui, dans l'ombre des couloirs du Ministère, une active campagne de promotion, quitte à mettre la main au porte-monnaie. A n'en pas douter, Slughorn serait facilement manipulable et sa couardise légendaire ne le laissera jamais s'opposer ouvertement aux volontés du Lord.

Placer Slughorn à la tête de l'école était un bon moyen de s'assurer que tout resterait calme du côté de Poudlard, quand le moment viendrait pour Lui de prendre le pouvoir.

C'est avec ces pensées à l'esprit qu'il vit s'approcher de lui sa future femme qui prit place à ses côtés dans le canapé, à une distance tout à fait respectable et protocolaire, pour deux personnes de la même Maison, sans lien particulier.

Pansy, malgré sa légendaire langue de vipère, était intelligente et prit soin de tirer de son sac un livre qu'elle ouvrit et dans lequel elle se plongea ouvertement en baissant la tête. Après quelques minutes de silence, alors que les élèves continuaient à vaquer à leurs activités, elle lui murmura en tournant une page :

-Nos pères ont été félicités malgré la perte totale des troupes dans l'incendie.

-Je suis au courant, répondit-il laconique en tournant la tête en direction d'un bruyant groupe de troisième année en train de jouer à la bataille explosive.

-Les Aurors vont obtenir les autorisations pour interroger les élèves, ajouta-t-elle doucement sans pour autant réussir à cacher la peur intestine qui transpirait dans sa voix.

-Le nécessaire sera fait, lui répondit-il les yeux rivés à la jeune Greengrass qui portait toujours un pansement en travers de la joue.

La Serpentarde laissa ses yeux parcourir la salle commune en ajoutant :

-C'est une bûcheuse. Tous les soirs, après dîner, elle va à la bibliothèque et y passe la soirée. Elle ne rentre au dortoir qu'à l'heure du couvre-feu.

Quand son regard vert tomba sur Milicent, assise non loin de la cheminée, Pansy referma son livre et le quitta sans ajouter un mot de plus, sermonna en chemin les troisième années bruyants, tandis que Blaise retournait à ses pensées.

La veille, Pansy et lui avaient regagné le château dès leur méfait accompli en abandonnant le corps là où il était tombé. Sur les conseils de leur Maître, Blaise avait guidé sa compagne jusqu'à une entrée dissimulée, en contrebas de la route, par un tas de rochers éboulés. Quelques sorts de désencombrement leur avaient permis de fuir la zone, sans être vus et d'éviter les Aurors. Ils avaient débouché derrière le portrait de Grégory Hautin et regagné sans croiser âme qui vive les cachots.

Seule Astoria pouvait les faire tomber et la gamine ne tiendrait pas dix minutes face à l'Auror en Chef, Harris, ou à un de ses adjoints. Elle déballerait, paniquée, les promesses absurdes que lui avait faites Pansy et leurs rôles à tous les trois dans la mise en place de l'attaque. Il lui faudrait donc neutraliser cette bécasse au plus vite, sans quoi, Azkaban serait son seul avenir et ça Blaise ne l'accepterait jamais.

 _ **.**_

 _ **15 Février 1998, Poudlard.**_

 _ **.**_

Ce soir-là, Minerva McGonagall faisait acte de présence au dîner, pour rassurer les élèves en ces temps, plus que difficiles, mais malgré l'irréprochable qualité des mets préparés par les elfes, aucune nourriture n'avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres pincées. Même le jus de citrouille, agrémenté d'une goutte de potion miracle que Pompom avait fini par pousser vers elle, n'avait pas réussi à dérider les traits de la nouvelle Directrice. Contre toute attente, Minerva avait été nommée la veille, par le conseil d'administration, malgré l'opposition franche et farouche du Magenmagot et de la tribune signée par la Directrice de la Justice Magique, Dolorès Ombrage, qui avait fait ce matin la une de toute la presse sorcière britannique.

Albus avait tout préparé, tout calibré, sans rien dire à personne. Cet homme, plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe et aussi secret qu'une Langue-De-Plomb, avait organisé sa succession dans le plus grand secret en faisant ses manigances comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude, dans l'ombre.

Alors que le 14, au matin, le conseil d'administration de l'école se réunissait en urgence, au lendemain de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, pour parer au plus pressé, après la mort du Directeur, Fumseck s'était invité à la fenêtre du conseil pour délivrer un message d'outre-tombe qui avait tétanisé l'assemblée. Pendant près de quinze minutes, le parchemin ensorcelé avait mené un plaidoyer dans le but d'assurer la nomination de Minerva, la seule selon les termes d'Albus apte à gérer l'école.

S'il fallait en croire le rapport du greffier de la séance, les débats avaient été houleux.

Deux clans s'opposaient. Ceux en faveur d'Horace Slughorn, menés par Parkinson et Zabini Seniors, avaient mis leur veto à la motion. Dans cette bataille de bureaucrates, le soutien farouche du Premier Ministre qui pesait un poids certain avait permis à Minerva d'être désignée à huit voix contre six, faisant d'elle la deux-cent-sixième sorcière a accéder à cette fonction.

Kingsley, l'ayant contactée par cheminette, avait salué sa nomination par un "Merlin soit remercié, Horace ne serait pas le prochain Directeur pantin __de l'Ecole. Poudlard est entre de bonnes mains avec vous Minerva. C'était ce que voulait Albus."

Il en serait donc fait selon la volonté de Dumbledore qui, même mort, parvenait encore à gagner des batailles pour garantir la liberté et l'équité pour tous, au sein de son école. Cette guerre d'idées qui déchirait le conseil reflétait en tout point la césure de la société, mais cette fois-ci le clan du bien, grâce à Albus, remportait la bataille.

Ne pouvant plus reculer parce que consciente que les forces de l'ombre progressaient, Minerva avait accepté le poste, en répondant par l'affirmative au courrier de nomination qui était arrivé au château le 14, en tout début d'après-midi, avec le sentiment d'abandonner sa Maison. Son premier geste de Directrice avait alors été de nommer sa remplaçante à la tête de la Maison Gryffondor. Sa collègue et amie, Rolanda Bibine, une ancienne Gryffondor ayant obtenu huit optimals à ses aspics et dotée d'une carrière remarquable, avait accepté le poste le 15 au matin. Minerva ne doutait pas qu'elle ferait un travail remarquable avec ses petits protégés puisque tout comme elle, Rolanda était une passionnée de vol et de Quidditch.

Devenir Directrice impliquait également de quitter son poste de Professeur de Métamorphose. Minerva avait donc recrutée en urgence, une de ses anciennes élèves, Victoria Spinnet _**(*)**_ , ayant obtenu avec une mention « optimale » sa maîtrise de sortilège, diplôme requis pour enseigner.

 _ **(*) Sœur aînée fictive d'Alicia Spinnet, attrapeuse de Gryffondor.**_

Alors quand finalement, après trois bons quarts d'heures d'attente, les desserts avaient fait leur apparition sur les tables, Minerva avait rapidement reculé le fauteuil sculpté qu'Albus avait brillamment occupé ces quarante-trois dernières années, pour quitter la Grande Salle par la porte de service réservée au corps enseignant, en espérant un jour être à la hauteur de la tâche qui l'attendait.

A travers les couloirs venteux et déserts du château, elle se déplaçait telle une ombre furtive et les sens aux aguets, consciente que même ici, à Poudlard, la menace était réelle. Elle profitait du calme relatif de la soirée et du rassemblement des élèves dans la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans ses appartements où elle comptait passer une bonne nuit de repos. Mais, à travers les couloirs déserts et venteux, elle gardait à l'esprit que certains de ses élèves avaient sans aucun doute participé, de près ou de loin, à l'attaque du Pré.

 _Vigilance constante !_ Hurla la voix fantôme de Maugrey dans son esprit et la main de l'écossaise se resserra autour de sa baguette.

Si elle devait en croire les faits rapportés par la Gazette dans son édition de la veille, l'incendie qui avait ravagé le village après la bataille avait été un moyen pour les Mangemorts de détourner l'attention des Aurors pour fuir. Malgré les barrières anti-transplanage et les dix-huit corps retrouvés carbonisés dans les décombres, les Aurors estimaient qu'une cinquantaine de Mangemorts avaient été présents. Aucun n'avait été pris vivant et la Directrice soupçonnait que certains assassins se cachaient ici, au château, mais qui ? Et surtout, comment les confondre ? Bien sûr des noms flottaient dans son esprit, des septièmes années, ceux que l'Ordre avait identifiés, Zabini, Parkinson mais ces deux-là n'avaient pas été à Pré-Au-Lard...

Son instinct de Gryffondor lui soufflait que la Maison d'Horace était corrompue par le mal et ce de manière profonde. Minerva n'avait cependant noté aucun changement de comportement de la part d'Horace, s'il avait subi des pressions, sa nervosité se serait sentie. Il était d'une couardise tout à fait serpentardesque, inconstant donc peu fiable. Même si Albus lui avait fait confiance, elle Minerva se résolut à garder un œil sur lui, tandis que lui revenaient en tête les unes de la presse qui se déchainaient : les parents de victimes annonçaient dans une tribune qu'ils montaient un collectif, des enquêtes internes étaient ouvertes au sein du Ministère et ciblaient le Département de la Justice Magique qui semblait en crise profonde, Kingsley était la cible de toutes les critiques, plus ou moins justifiées... L'opinion se divisait et le système économique vacillait. Déjà, les hiboux des fournisseurs annonçaient des hausses de prix sur les prochaines livraisons de denrées alimentaires…

La vieille dame soupira et rangea sa baguette dans les plis de sa robe, en arrivant devant le portrait gardant l'entrée des appartements qu'elle occupait depuis son arrivée au château, trente ans plus tôt, et murmura pour le sorcier qui se trouvait là :

 _-Caput maleficium._

Elle pénétra dans son trois pièces de fonction et se prépara à passer une nuit de repos dont elle avait le plus grand besoin.

Demain, une réunion du conseil d'administration l'attendait des neuf heures, elle y recevrait officiellement les clefs de Poudlard, puis il faudrait organiser les funérailles du Directeur. La plupart des blessés légers, soignés depuis l'attaque au château, commenceraient à être évacués vers leur domicile, le personnel médical dépêché de Sainte-Mangouste se chargerait de la logistique des transferts, des parents inquiets étaient attendus et Minerva se devaient de les recevoir et de leur présenter des condoléances...

La gorge de la vieille dame se noua à l'idée des horribles nouvelles qu'elle allait devoir confirmer... Comment pourrait-elle leur expliquer la trentaine de blessés, légers ou graves ? Les vingt-deux décès d'élèves, dont quatre étaient mineurs, tombés sous les sorts des Mangemorts, qui endeuillaient aussi l'école ? Comment expliquer à des parents frappés par la douleur de la perte que Poudlard avait fait de son mieux pour protéger les enfants et que le mieux n'avait pas suffi ? Faudrait-il leur dire que le professeur Vector avait donné sa vie pour que des Pouffsouffles et des Serdaigles s'échappent ? Que le professeur Sinistra, présente aux Trois Balais, avait vaillamment affronter une arachnide dans la Forêt Interdite, défendant des élèves de toutes les Maisons, avant que les centaures de Firenze ne les mènent jusqu'au château en toute sécurité ?

Quand le regard perçant de la vieille dame, accrocha le titre tapageur de la Gazette parmi les journaux que les elfes déposaient tous les jours sur son bureau, elle laissa de côté ses sombres pensées pour parcourir la page :

« _Vous-Savez-Qui de retour ? Toutes nos hypothèses en page 2. »_

 _« L'attaque du Pré et le retour de Sa Marque font scandale. Le Ministre, débordé, perd sa majorité au Magenmagot. Dolorès Ombrage pressentie pour prendre la relève. L'article complet en page 4. »_

 _« Mais où est passé Harry Potter ? Notre réponse en page 6. »_

Minerva se détourna bien vite du torchon qui se voulait informatif. La propagande, diffusée par les médias, n'arrangeait en rien les affaires du pays. Les politiques s'écharpaient par voie de presse et les luttes de pouvoir se révélaient au grand jour, les pros et les antis s'affronteraient sous peu, Minerva le sentait, le schéma se répétait à nouveau. La Gazette relayait, comme avant, de fausses informations et le Ministre, Kingsley, avait accordé son unique interview à Xenophilius Lovegood.

Le Chicaneur titrait :

« _Le Ministre admet Son probable retour : « Nous pressentions une attaque d'envergure et des mesures avaient été prises pour sécuriser le Pré. (…) Ses forces sont importantes mais les nôtres aussi. » La totalité de l'interview en page 2._ »

 _« Harry Potter, blessé lors de l'attaque, serait toujours en convalescence au château. Ses jours ne seraient plus en danger. Vous saurez tout et bien plus encore en lisant les Potins de Rita en page 6. »_

Le bruit sec d'un coup de bec résonnant contre le carreau la tira de sa lecture. Elle ne reconnut pas le volatile et le fait qu'à sa patte aucune bague d'identification ne soit présente, lui fit savoir que l'expéditeur faisait preuve de discrétion. Elle fit sauter le sceau de cire lisse et parcourut des yeux les quelques lignes.

« _L'agent Harris sera demain matin, dès la première heure, au château avec une réquisition du Magenmagot, l'autorisant à entendre les élèves du Pré en l'absence de leurs tuteurs légaux. Notre protégée est à l'abri, pour le moment._

 _K. »_

Après un bref coup d'œil à la pendule qui indiquait vingt-deux heures passées, Minerva soupira, avec tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, malgré la fatigue, le sommeil la fuirait. Elle renfila sa robe de travail pensant qu'une visite à l'infirmerie où la source des problèmes reposait pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair, à comprendre comment on en était arrivé là ?

Après de longues minutes de marche dans les couloirs désertés par les élèves consignés après le dîner dans leur salle commune, Minerva se saisit de l'anneau de métal, servant de poignée au lourd battant marquant l'entrée de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit silencieusement. Immédiatement l'odeur des potions médicinales la prit à la gorge et lui amena les larmes aux yeux tant leur concentration dans l'air était prégnante.

Elle s'engagea dans le petit corridor laissé libre entre les deux rangées de lits, vérifiant rapidement l'état de santé de la trentaine d'élèves endormis, remettant en place grâce à un petit sortilège les couvertures qui avaient glissé et les draps laissant apparaître des pieds nus. Elle moucha les quelques bougies éternelles encore allumées plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre lunaire. Rassurée sur l'état des blessés, Minerva se promit d'accorder une augmentation à Pompom qui avait su, mieux que les médicomages dépêchés par Sainte-Mangouste sur ordre du Ministre, traiter les pathologies et soigner les blessures causées par des sorts anciens et vicieux.

Un bref coup d'œil au bureau de Pompom lui apprit que l'infirmière était encore absente, certainement passée, comme elle le lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée, par la tour d'astronomie pour y prendre des nouvelles de Sibylle encore choquée d'avoir affronté une _Acromentule_. Minerva laissa derrière elle la pièce vide et s'avança vers la porte du fond menant au laboratoire de l'infirmière.

Dans l'attaque, toutes les Maisons avaient eu leur lot de blessés, toutes, sauf une. L'illustre Maison de Serpentard ne comptait aucun mort et une seule de ses élèves avait été blessée de manière très légère et n'était autre qu'Astoria Greengrass. Un indice que les Aurors sauraient sans doute exploiter lors des interrogatoires de demain, se dit avec espoir Minerva en se figeant devant la porte de bois sombre, tout au fond de l'infirmerie, donnant sur la petite pièce circulaire où Pompom faisait ses potions.

- _Alohomora !_

Le déclic de la serrure résonna et la Directrice pénétra dans le laboratoire en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle avant de l'insonoriser. Une fois fait, elle s'avança vers le lit qu'elle avait magiquement agrandi pour accueillir les trois corps inconscients qui se trouvaient là. Deux d'entre eux étaient chers à son cœur mais le troisième… comment fallait-il le qualifier ?

Fatiguée, la vieille dame détourna le regard des corps allongés sur le dos, mains entrelacés, pour s'installer confortablement dans le fauteuil et veiller les âmes inconscientes, enveloppées de leur halo d'un violet pâle aussi solide que de la roche et pourtant vaporeux.

Minerva se sentait plus abattue que jamais, elle essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et se sortit de la douleur qui l'enveloppait pour gagner la console où reposait une théière magique, continuellement chaude et remplie. Elle se servit une tasse et serra la porcelaine entre ses mains en s'approchant de la baie vitrée qui ornait la pièce sur toute sa largeur pour admirer le panorama que lui offrait cette petite pièce et oublier que la mort rôdait. Elle dégusta son thé, réfléchissant aux paroles qu'il lui faudrait bientôt prononcer et qui étaient importantes. Quand elle finit son thé qui propageait sa chaleur en elle, elle pivota, abandonna sa tasse sur la console et se planta aux pieds du lit, s'appuyant des deux mains contre l'armature de métal.

-Jeunes gens, souffla-t-elle, Pompom dit qu'il est possible, malgré votre état, que vous puissiez entendre et comprendre ce que l'on dit autour de vous. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle a raison parce que des choses graves sont en train de se passer. Albus…, Albus n'est plus. Le soir de l'attaque, Fumseck m'a remis un parchemin signé de sa main, me révélant ce que vous trois étiez… Le portrait de Severus et moi faisons notre possible pour vous protéger et vous laisser le temps de vous guérir de vos blessures, mais les Aurors se font insistants, ils veulent interroger Hermione. Harris est particulièrement déterminé. Mais il ignore tout de la Prophétie. Kingsley ne pourra pas encore bien longtemps retenir les investigations réclamées par l'opinion publique qui se divise. Certains réclament plus de sécurité, d'autres refusent de mettre le pays en…

Une décharge de magie lui traversa le corps, la stoppant net dans son monologue tandis que, sous ses yeux incrédules, le bouclier de protection se mouvait et passait progressivement du violet pâle au rouge, jusqu'à atteindre un cramoisi qui rayonna brusquement dans la pièce. Minerva recula prudemment et saisit sa baguette qu'elle pointa, résolue, sur la boule rougeoyante qui réchauffait désagréablement la pièce mais qui n'enveloppait désormais plus que deux corps.

Après quelques secondes où le temps sembla suspendu, la poitrine du troisième corps se souleva et Harry Potter battit des cils.

 _ **.**_

Tapi dans l'ombre du couloir, à quelques mètres du palier des escaliers, Blaise s'arrêta quand son maléfice chercheur cessa de produire sa discrète lumière bleue. Cette fois-ci serait la bonne, se dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans la cage d'escalier pour le moment déserte. Réussir était une nécessité, parce que sous peu, les Aurors débuteraient leurs auditions. Blaise n'aimait pas agir dans l'urgence, c'était comme ça qu'on commettait des erreurs, mais là, le temps jouait contre lui et que Morgane lui vienne en aide, il avait déjà raté sa cible une première fois.

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté la Grande Salle, elle était à découvert et son angle de tir était parfait mais un foutu Serdaigle, avait surgi d'un couloir adjacent en la bousculant. Au lieu de la frapper au milieu du dos, son sortilège était passé juste au-dessus de l'épaule d'Astoria, avant de finir sa course dans une armure qui s'était disloquée au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Blaise avait pesté contre ce flagrant manque de chance mais ce n'était que partie remise…

D'ici dix minutes le couvre-feu serait en vigueur et son maléfice l'avait conduit tout près de l'escalier descendant aux cachots. Il sourit, sachant que ce serait facile, rapide et efficace, avant de se mettre en place. Après quelques minutes de patience, la jolie brune aux yeux verts arriva et s'engagea, sans même lever les yeux de son livre, dans la cage d'escalier.

- _Locomotor Mortis !_ Murmura-t-il fermement.

Un bref cri surpris résonna, suivi d'une cavalcade qui dura de longues secondes. Quand enfin un bruit sourd résonna, Blaise présuma que le corps avait fini sa course et il tendit l'oreille.

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire suffisant en n'entendant qu'un silence assourdissant, avec un peu de chance la chute lui avait été fatale. Sans s'attarder, Blaise tourna les talons et disparut dans les ombres du couloir.

.

A son réveil, Harry mit de longues minutes à comprendre où il se trouvait et pourquoi.

La discussion qu'il avait eue après, avec son Professeur de sortilèges, avait achevé de lui remettre les idées en place. En quelques minutes, McGonagall avait perdu son masque de rigidité en lui racontant la mort d'Albus et des élèves, pris au piège au village, les blessés qui en avaient réchappé, le village détruit, la tempête politique, sa nomination, l'Auror Harris…

Mais malgré cette avalanche de nouvelles, Harry ne put que murmurer le cœur serré :

-Albus est mort.

Comme pour Sirius, la douleur de la perte était amère et des larmes brûlantes débordèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne cherche à les cacher. Une seconde figure paternelle venait de lui être enlevée, le reste n'avait que peu d'importance à l'heure actuelle. Minerva se retira peu après, sentant sans doute son besoin de digérer toutes les nouvelles. Sur le seuil, elle se retourna :

-Vous trouverez derrière la porte de placard une petite salle de bain si vous voulez vous rafraîchir. Je demanderai aux elfes de vous monter une collation. Reposez-vous Monsieur Potter, parce que demain l'Auror Harris sera un adversaire à ne pas sous-estimer.

-Ce n'est pas l'Auror Harris qui m'inquiète, c'est Hermione, souffla-t-il le regard rivé à ses deux âmes encore reliées.

-Elle se réveillera, affirma la Directrice. Hermione a beau avoir changé de patronyme, elle est de ma Maison, c'est une battante. Vous, plus que quiconque, devriez avoir foi en elle, Monsieur Potter.

-Vous avez sans doute raison Professeur, mais le sort ne joue pas toujours en ma faveur et je sais Merlin joueur.

-Les Dieux ne risqueront jamais la perte d'un être tel qu'Hermione, soyez-en certain, lui dit-elle avant de le quitter.

Harry n'entendit même pas la porte se refermer sur la nouvelle Directrice. Des images par flash submergèrent douloureusement son esprit engourdi. Il se revit, en compagnie de Drago, profitant de l'absence d'Hermione pour fouiller ses notes et savoir sur quoi elle travaillait exactement. Elle était restée assez vague concernant ses recherches sur la magie druidique et cela avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Drago qui avait suggéré la fouille. Il se souvenait avoir senti le mauvais pressentiment d'Hermione, ça avait été comme un bonbon amer surgissant soudainement au milieu d'une mer de sucre. Lui et Drago avaient eu le temps d'échanger un regard inquiet avant qu'il ne se sente glisser et qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, aspiré de l'intérieur par le besoin d'eux qu'exhalait Hermione. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se mettre en phase avec un corps qui n'était pas le sien et qui était, de surcroît féminin, plus fin et agile que son massif corps d'homme. Quand Drago les avait rejoints, l'étroitesse du corps d'Hermione s'était faite désagréable mais la soif de vengeance leur fit oublier tout le reste…Tout, les habitants, les Aurors… Jusqu'aux élèves qu'ils n'avaient même pas protégés...

Seul, aux pieds de ses deux âmes endormies, Harry laissa libre court à ses larmes, il pleura pour Albus, pour les blessés et les morts des deux camps, pour les familles endeuillées et les orphelins que ce genre d'attentat créait toujours. Il pleura sur son sort, sur la magie qui l'avait rendu puissant, tellement puissant que lui et Drago avaient noyé l'esprit de l'Equilibre, Hermione, sous leur pouvoir…

Et Merlin qu'ils avaient eu tort.

Hermione avait réussi à reprendre assez de contrôle pour prévenir les Aurors et les figer avant que les garçons ne détournent son corps d'Harris pour se tourner vers le combat qu'ils étaient tellement certains de gagner.

Ils avaient gagné. Mais à quel prix ? Pas un seul Mangemort n'avait été pris vivant, des morts civils par dizaines, des enfants, des femmes et un village détruit par des flammes monstrueuses.

Partager le corps d'Hermione leur avait également donné accès à tout son savoir. Toutes ses suppositions concernant leurs pouvoirs et leurs possibles capacités si leur pouvoir propre était combiné… Alors quand Drago avait soufflé :

 _On a là une occasion en or de tester toutes ces belles idées, non ?_

Harry avait immédiatement adhéré, Hermione avait vainement bataillé mais, à deux contre un, dans un si petit corps, la lutte avait été vaine.

Aveuglés par la puissance folle qu'ils emmagasinaient et leur vengeance, ils avaient aspiré jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de puissance qu'Hermione avait en elle pour produire les sortilèges de combat et la tempête orageuse, malgré l'essoufflement évident du corps qui les accueillait et qui ne suivait plus le rythme. Quand la douleur du cuisant les avait ravagés et mis à genou dans la boue, lui et Drago avaient été paralysés par la peur.

Au moment le plus critique pour eux trois, Hermione avait trouvé en elle-même des forces insoupçonnées... Harry avait tout vu et tout senti, elle maîtrisait son élément à la perfection. Elle avait poussé son don à son paroxysme en lâchant, peut-être sans le vouloir, une tempête salvatrice pour eux et destructrice pour leurs ennemis. Prisonniers de son corps, lui et Drago avaient été de simples spectateurs, elle avait repris un contrôle quasi-total sur elle-même, le temps de forcer l'esprit d'Harris et de leur dire, haletante :

« _Mon corps va céder. Notre seule chance ce sont les éclairs. Quand ils nous frapperont, on érige le bouclier et après nos éléments feront le reste. »_

L'électricité avait touché la terre, amenant puissance et force en eux.

 _« Fais-toi plaisir Drago »_ avait murmuré Hermione.

Ils avaient expulsé une fournaise fumante qui s'était transformée en un véritable _Feudeymon,_ qui avait été l'exact reflet de l'image qui avait surgi dans l'esprit de Drago quand Hermione avait parlé de « plaisir ». Drago avait pensé _Feudeymon_ et ils en avaient créé un…

-On a fait une erreur Potter et il faut qu'on la répare au plus vite.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de son compagnon d'âme et essuya rapidement ses larmes amères avec son revers de manche.

-Hermione ne se réveillera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas récupéré sa puissance. On sait tous les deux qu'avec la quantité qu'on lui a pris, il est miraculeux qu'elle respire encore. On a été arrogants et on a failli tout foutre en l'air ! Ragea Harry préférant la colère plutôt que les pleurs devant Drago.

-On s'en est sortis vivants, à trente contre un et on l'a maintenue en vie jusqu'à maintenant

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule :

-L'excès de force n'a conduit qu'à la mort d'innocents, cachés dans les maisons que nos flammes ont dévoré. Et Hermione est entre la vie et la mort à cause de nous !

-Elle est en vie, Potter. Et oui on a fait une grosse connerie, mais là c'est pas le moment de s'engueuler. Dumbledore est mort, l'attenta du Pré et le Ministère … C'est un putain de bordel.

Harry serra les poings, contint sa colère et marmonna les dents serrées :

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Il faut se barrer d'ici Potter.

-Et après ?

-On les ramène des Limbes avec le rituel des _Chroniques_. Lucius a bien dit qu'il avait traduit le rituel en totalité non ? Et ensuite avec eux, on cherche un moyen de réveiller Hermione.

Harry approuva d'un mouvement de tête pensif et ajouta :

-Il va falloir gérer Harris au plus vite et crois-moi ça va pas être...

Drago, sûr de lui, sourit dans la pénombre et répondit :

-En tant que mari, je me charge d'Harris.

Harry quitta le bord du lit et s'approcha du placard qu'il ouvrit, y découvrant comme Minerva l'avait promis, une cabine de douche et des toilettes, rudimentaires mais immaculés.

-Ménage-le. Il ne mérite pas de subir tes sarcasmes, avec ce qu'il a vu, il va falloir lui donner des infos ou…

-Ou rien du tout. C'est à mon tour d'aller papoter avec les Aurors.

Harry n'insista pas et disparut dans la salle de bain tandis que Drago se rallongeait aux côtés d'Hermione et l'enveloppait de son halo rouge protecteur.

 _ **.**_

 _ **16 Février 1998, Poudlard.**_

 _ **.**_

L'Auror Harris arriva au château alors que les élèves rejoignaient leur salle de classe, bien décidé à voir celle qui l'intriguait au plus haut point, Hermione Malfoy, anciennement Granger. McGonagall, qu'il avait rejoint dans la Grande Salle, lui avait appris le sourire aux lèvres que la jeune femme était toujours inconsciente, comme si elle s'en réjouissait.

Lui Harris, ça lui mettait simplement des bâtons dans les roues. Elle était au cœur de son enquête et il détestait attendre.

Frustré, il serra les poings alors que les derniers élèves quittaient la salle et que les retardataires chipaient les derniers petits pains. De sa poche, il tira son plan de secours et le mit sous le nez de la toute nouvelle Directrice. Il répliqua froidement, en lui tendant un parchemin signé du Magenmagot et du Premier Ministre.

-Voici le document m'autorisant à prendre les dépositions des élèves...

-Les parents sont justement attendus en tout début d'après...

-...Sans la présence de leurs tuteurs légaux. Vous reconnaîtrez en bas les sceaux du Magenmagot et du Premier Ministre.

Ils s'étaient affrontés dur regard un seconde entière, puis la Directrice avait pincé ses lèvres mais n'avait pas répliqué. Elle se contenta de le dévisager par-dessus ses lunettes, attendant ses instructions.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'une pièce où les auditionner et voici la liste de ceux que je recevrais ce matin. Ils auront besoin d'une dispense de classe, finit-il en pensant lui clouer le bec.

Elle parcourut des yeux la liste et lui annonça, subitement mal à l'aise, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils en la voyant changer d'attitude :

-Miss Greengrass ne pourra pas être entendue. Son corps a été retrouvé, gisant aux pieds de l'escalier descendant aux cachots. Elle est encore inconsciente et Pompom est à son chevet. J'ai prévenu ses parents qui sont attendus d'ici peu.

-Sait-on ce qu'elle faisait en dehors de son dortoir ? Demanda-t-il en suspectant une bien trop belle coïncidence.

-D'après les portraits de l'escalier, elle a simplement perdu l'équilibre et dévalé une cinquantaine de marches sur le chemin de son dortoir. Son visage est sérieusement commotionnée et Madame Pomfresh craint un hématome cérébral, elle ne se pronostique pas encore sur la date d'un éventuel réveil.

-Faites décrocher les portraits, je veux les entendre.

-Argus vous installera dans une salle du rez-de-chaussée pour que vous puissiez travailler, lui dit-elle en repoussant le fauteuil qu'elle occupait.

-Je veux voir Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter, lâcha-t-il abruptement.

-Ensemble ?

Harris fronça les sourcils, étonné de devoir lui préciser :

-Séparément.

Bizarrement, elle parut soulagée et Harris se demanda pourquoi, tandis qu'elle reprenait en s'approchant de la porte de service :

-Allez vous installer Auror Harris, je vous les envoie.

Gregg s'exécuta, content d'obtenir sans batailler ce qu'il demandait. Il trouva l'acariâtre Rusard dans sa conciergerie qui le conduisit en clopinant dans ce qui avait été une salle de classe et qui n'était maintenant qu'une pièce poussiéreuse et abandonnée où les impacts des sorts, de la bataille de Juin, avaient tâché les murs de marques noirâtres. Il installa rapidement une table avec une chaise, de part et d'autre, et organisa sa mise en scène qui avait pour but d'impressionner.

Des parchemins estampillés du double «M» officiel étaient éparpillés sur le bureau. Son badge d'Auror, accroché à sa ceinture, était immanquable. Sur sa cape noire, reposant sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'écusson doré d'Auror-En-Chef attirait le regard. Sur sa chemise, son holster de cuir de dragon contenait sa baguette, bien visible.

En flirtant avec la caricature, il s'assurait que les gamins sentent tout de suite l'importance de l'entretien. Un coup, sec et volontaire, le fit sursauter avant qu'une voix traînante, qu'il exécrait, ne transperce le panneau de bois :

-C'est Drago Malfoy.

Gregg sourit, prêt à travailler au corps le petit merdeux qui leur avait filé entre les doigts l'été précédent :

-Entrez !

Malfoy pénétra dans la classe et, immédiatement, Gregg se sentit à l'étroit dans cette pièce qui semblait soudain surchauffée. Sa magie s'affolait dans ses veines en sentant l'aura puissante du gamin de dix-huit ans qui s'installa, sans qu'on ne l'y invite, sur la chaise en bois, laissant l'inspecteur désarçonné par l'entrée du gamin. Ses réflexes d'enquêteur lui firent revenir en tête les éléments du dossier Malfoy qu'il avait minutieusement épluché.

Famille de sang-pur, puissante, haut-placée, avec de nombreuses relations politiques. Le père et la mère étaient décédés en Juin. La tante, Bellatrix, et l'oncle, Rabastan, morts. Il ne restait qu'Andromeda, internée à Sainte-Mangouste depuis Juin et le fils Drago, marqué de guerre, jamais inquiété par un quelconque procès, proche du milieu Sang-Pur intégriste et des Mangemorts. Vu, au ministère en compagnie d'Ombrage.

Gregg savait à qui il avait affaire alors, avoir un probable Mangemort actif, susceptible d'avoir été présent au Pré lui donnait envie d'oublier la Loi et de poser les questions à sa manière.

-Monsieur Malfoy, quelles sont les nouvelles concernant l'état de votre femme ? Attaqua-t-il d'entrée, sans passer par la case « mettre le témoin à l'aise » recommandée par le manuel. Harris ne prendrait pas le risque avec ce type.

-Aucune, lui répondit laconiquement Malfoy avant de préciser après plusieurs secondes d'attente. Elle est toujours inconsciente.

-Que faisait-elle exactement au village ?

-D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle passait la journée en compagnie de Luna Lovegood, elles avaient prévu, comme toutes les femmes, d'y faire du shopping.

-Une idée de la nature des courses ?

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et répondit quelque peu agacé :

-Des plumes, du parchemin, des encres, des ingrédients pour potions, des vêtements ! Que sais-je encore ?

-Donc vous ne savez pas exactement ce que votre femme faisait en compagnie de Miss Lovegood ?

Malfoy soupira et répéta lentement :

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, elles faisaient des courses et avaient sans doute prévu un déjeuner dans une des auberges du village, comme la plupart des élèves qui descendent au Pré.

Harris retint son sourire. Poser de façon différente la même question permettait toujours d'apporter des précisions. Il enchaîna rapidement :

-Bien. Cependant il semblerait que votre femme n'a pas fait que des courses au Pré. Elle a été vue, par des dizaines d'agents du Ministère, menant un combat contre les Mangemorts…

-Et vous n'êtes pas intervenus ? Vous l'avez laissée affronter les baguettes noires, sans lui venir en aide ?! S'insurgea habilement le gamin.

-Monsieur Malfoy, votre femme a provoqué un incendie volontaire aussi puissant qu'un _Feudeymon_.

Un sourire en coin étira brusquement les lèvres du fils Malfoy qui demanda le regard luisant d'intérêt :

-En était-ce vraiment un ?

Gregg serra les dents, pas étonné que ce type-là sache ce qu'était un _Feudeymon_ , et avoua, pris à son propre piège :

-Les relevés, effectués par les enquêteurs, n'ont pas permis de prouver que la magie noire avait été utilisée. Cependant les dégâts causés se chiffrent en dizaines de milliers de gallions…

Gregg s'interrompit en voyant Malfoy fouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en ressortir une carte de visite qu'il lui tendit, sans que l'Auror ne s'en saisisse, tandis que le gamin annonçait :

-Si je comprends bien, Auror Harris, vous reprochez à ma femme d'avoir combattu les Mangemorts et d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son sortilège de feu ?

Malfoy posa sa carte sur la table et reprit en se levant :

-Voici les coordonnées de mon secrétaire, il contactera mes assureurs. Ils seront à même de dédommager les victimes, finit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Nous n'en avons pas fini Monsieur Malfoy !

-Si, Auror Harris, nous en avons fini. Ma femme n'est qu'une victime dans cette histoire, elle n'a pas utilisé de magie noire, rien ne peut lui être reproché à part son fichu caractère de Gryffondor qui l'a menée à sa perte. Maintenant, excusez-moi…

-Où étiez-vous ce jour-là Monsieur Malfoy ? L'interrompit Harris en sentant le serpent lui filer entre les doigts. Vous n'apparaissez pas sur la liste des élèves sortant.

-Au château dans mes appartements de préfets. J'y travaillais sur un devoir.

-Quelqu'un pourrait confirmer ?

-Mindy, l'elfe en chef, elle m'a amené mon déjeuner vers treize heures. Potter pourra également vous le confirmer, il a passé le reste de l'après-midi avec moi.

Harris s'étonna de l'alibi mais reprit sans relever l'association « Potter-Malfoy » :

-Merci, Monsieur Malfoy, ce sera tout, pour le moment.

Drago tourna les talons en maudissant Potter d'avoir vu juste concernant Harris, il ne serait en effet pas facile de manipuler l'Auror, alors avant de débarrasser le plancher, le Serpentard se figea la main sur la poignée, lâchant entre ses dents, de quoi mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'Auror :

-A la rentrée, après ma nomination de préfet en chef, Albus Dumbledore m'a dit que les passages secrets de l'école étaient munis de sortilège espion. Quiconque les empreinte est détecté par le sortilège qui relève la date de passage, l'heure mais aussi, l'identité de la personne. Vous devriez chercher de ce côté Auror Harris, parce que ma femme et moi n'avons rien à voir dans cet attentat.

La porte claqua sur ces mots. Gregg ne chercha pas à retenir l'héritier Malfoy, leur entretien l'avait rendu pensif et curieux.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà mesdames, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **On se retrouve au plus tard le 11 Mai pour la suite, en attentand, je vous souhaite bon vent à toutes.**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **RAR's :**_

 _ **Charliee3216 : Coucou, je suis contente que tu ai aimé le précédent chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci t'aura autant plus, même si Hermione n'est pas là... Mais bon, entre nous, ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour elle, Hermione gère un max ^^ !**_

 _ **Swangranger : Ma plus fidèle parmis les fidèles ! Merci de ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. A bientôt !**_

 _ **Math'L : Euh oui, malheureusement, ce bon vieux Albus n'est plus. Je remarque qu'on ne peux rien te cacher, enfin une lectrice attentive aux détails et qui cogite ^^ ! Oui c'est très con d'attirer l'attention comme ça hein... Dis-toi qu'ils vont s'en mordre les doigts nos petits chouchous ^^ ! En ce qui concerne le Drarry il arrive ( au prochain chapitre ma petite dame ) et je te demanderai toute l'indulgence dont tu seras capable parce que ce sera mon tout premier. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !**_

 _ **Filipine : Merci de ton message ! J'espère que le chapitre t'as plu !**_

 _ **Ecathe28 : Merci beaucoup de ta review que j'ai pris un plaisir fou à lire ! Je dois t'avouer qu'au départ le POV Blaise-Pansy était bien plus long que ça et on n'enchainait pas les galipettes avec une discussion sérieuse mais, il a fallut couper et faire des choix... Quand à Harris et Ombrage, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais ces deux là ont une affaire personnelle à régler ( Harris a perdu sa femme enceinte durant la dernière guerre) et crois-moi l'Auror ne va pas la lâcher la truffe rose ^^ ! Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aura été à la hauteur ! A bientôt !**_

 _ **FireSilver : Merci de ton message et ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour Hermione, elle a toujours un atout caché dans sa manche cette petite sorcière ^^ ! Quant aux Aurors, on les retrouvera aussi !**_

 _ **Missgryffi : Merci du fond du coeur pour ton message ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce bon vieux Lulu, il va pas nous lâcher la grappe de sitôt !**_

 _ **Sjrodgers23 : Yes, don't worry Hermione is still alive, but elsewhere ^^ . I hope you liked this chapter ! Thanks for your review !**_

 _ **KJWAnna : Hey ! Je suis toujours contente d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices. C'est sur que cette histoire est plus compliquée que Veela mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi à t'embarquer dans mon trip, tiré par les cheveux, il faut l'avouer !**_

 _ **Coraliedu06130 : Désolée d'avoir coupé le chapitre comme je l'ai fait mais il faut bien un peu de suspens ^^ ! Merci du fond du coeur pour tes messages, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**_


	27. Chap27 : Sweet dreams (are made of this)

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension que je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui... 30 longues pages de texte qui je l'espère seront à la hauteur de vos attentes !**_

 _ **Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier mes bêtas, Maddy et Morgane, pour leur aide précieuse et leurs conseils toujours avisés.**_

 _ **Enfin merci à vous, lectrices, de prendre le temps de laisser vos impressions ! Z'êtes parfaites !**_

 _ **Voilà, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains !**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, VC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Quand vient la lune et le vent frais.**_

 _ **Par habitude, j'te cherche sur le canapé.**_

 _ **Dieu qu'elle est loin, la nuit de liesse.**_

 _ **Où j'ai trouvé ta main.(...)**_

 _ **Mais t'es pas là, mais t'es où ? (…)**_

 _ **Ainsi va la vie, enfin surtout la tienne.**_

 _ **Je m'abrutis, à jouer les fontaines.(...)**_

 _ **Je te remplace, comme je le peux.**_

 _ **Que tout s'efface, j'en fais le vśu.**_

 _ **Ça sera sans toi alors,**_

 _ **Alors je n'ai plus qu'à être d'accord.**_

 _ **Mais t'es pas là, mais t'es où ?**_

 _ **Vianney, Pas là.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 26: Sweet dreams (are made of this.).**_

 _ **(NA: Le titre ne m'appartient pas je l'ai emprunté au groupe Eurythmics, mais la version à laquelle je fais référence ici, est celle de Marylin Manson.)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **16 Février 1998, Quelque part dans l'Espace et le Temps.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dans le monde réel, celui des sorciers et des moldus, trois jours avaient passé depuis l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard mais Hermione était incapable de le réaliser. Là où elle se trouvait, le temps n'avait ni importance pour les âmes, ni emprise sur elles. Il passait et s'écoulait sans que qui ou quoi que ce soit n'ait l'air de s'en soucier, Hermione y compris.

Non, tout ce qui comptait depuis qu'elle était ici c'était le paysage, fabuleux et onirique, qu'elle voyait depuis le promontoire rocheux où elle était apparue et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à quitter des yeux, tant le spectacle était époustouflant de perfection.

Ses blessures, sa douleur, de même que la faim, la soif, la fatigue... Toutes ces faiblesses, bassement humaines, avaient disparu quand son âme avait quitté son corps blessé. Elle ne ressentait plus rien et rien ne comptait plus à cet instant que la vision enchanteresse de cette prairie verdoyante et ni le manque cruel des garçons, ni le murmure obstiné du vent n'arrivaient à l'en détourner.

 _Viens..._ Sifflait-il mélodieusement à son oreille.

Ce murmure-là pourtant, elle aurait dû l'écouter, elle le savait... Elle l'avait déjà entendu, se rappela-t-elle malgré l'emprise de la vision sur ses capacités psychiques.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie au Pré, non ?

C'était lui qui s'était levé pendant le combat. Lui qui lui avait soufflé que l'orage et l'électricité pourraient les sortir de là, tous les trois... Alors qu'elle luttait contre l'inconscience, face contre terre dans la boue glacée du Pré, il avait résonné en elle en murmurant :

 _Ne lâche pas prise, mo caileag, pas maintenant._

Dans la noirceur de l'inconscience qui l'absorbait, sous elle, le sol s'était dérobé. Elle s'était raccrochée aux esprits, affaiblis par le combat, des garçons alors qu'un puits noir et sans fond se formait et cherchait à l'aspirer. Elle s'était sentie inexorablement tirée vers cette bouche monstrueuse et glauque quand les deux petits mots de gaélique avaient trouvé leur signification dans son coeur, le figeant avant de lui faire battre la chamade. Et, par Merlin, la force de ces deux mots l'avait galvanisée, elle s'était accrochée de toutes ses forces à Harry et à Drago qui l'empêchaient contre vents et marées de glisser vers ce qui allait l'engloutir...

 _Je vais mourir, ce sont les Limbes,_ avait-elle pensé.

 _Reste avec nous Mione !_

 _T'as pas intérêt à lâcher Granger !_

Quand une vague de chaleur, qu'ils sentirent tous les trois, percuta le corps d'Hermione, leurs esprits regagnèrent un peu de force, Hermione s'accrocha de plus belle à ses âmes tandis que les garçons mettaient immédiatement cette nouvelle puissance à profit en resserrant leur prise autour d'elle.

 _On vient de passer les défenses de l'école, Pomfresh va s'occuper de toi Granger, ça va aller._

 _Encore un petit effort Mione, accroche-toi. Dès qu'on va commencer à te soigner, ça va forcément se refermer ! On va s'en sortir !_

Hermione, trop faible pour s'exprimer, s'était contentée de raffermir courageusement sa prise sur eux malgré l'attraction toujours plus forte du voile. Là encore, elle s'en souvenait, le vent était venu fredonner quelque chose à son oreille, mais cette fois-ci, les mots lui avaient semblé absurdes...

 _Lâche prise mo caileag... Ils ne pourront pas te sauver._

Pourtant, malgré toute la stupidité de ces mots, instinctivement, la prise d'Hermione se relâcha alors que le voile, noir et brumeux, se dissipait tel un nuage de fumée. Troué, déchiré et enfin vaincu par une aveuglante lumière blanche, une lumière pure et chaude. Ils comprirent tous les trois que les Dieux intervenaient en la faveur d'Hermione. Ils ne la laisseraient pas rejoindre les Limbes, ils lui offraient une sortie de secours, une alternative, qui passait par une expérience de mort véritable.

Hermione comprit que tout comme Harry, elle devait connaître la mort et en revenir plus forte qu'avant. La fameuse lumière blanche au bout du tunnel avait pris la forme de Kings Cross pour Harry et il en était revenu à bord d'un train, en sachant que la magie primaire de sa mère le protégeait et le rendait invincible face à Voldemort.

Qu'est-ce que ce serait pour elle ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait derrière ce voile ? L'impatience la gagnait presque, mais mourir signifiait aussi abandonner les garçons derrière elle et ce sans date de retour... Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses âmes, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls, ils seraient perdus et instables... Et pour lutter contre Voldemort, ils devaient être trois...

 _Viens, mo caileag, maintenant !_

Le murmure s'était fait sifflant, devenant un ordre sec et impérieux. Hermione sentit l'urgence de la situation l'envahir, elle savait que ce portail vers l'au-delà ne resterait pas ouvert indéfiniment, et les deux mots de gaélique frappèrent une fois de trop son coeur fatigué. Il fit une douloureuse embardée et l'attraction du voile blanc se fit plus forte, presque exigeante, alors elle dit à ses âmes...

 _Je vous aime les garçons_.

Mais ils n'avaient pas perçu, ce qu'elle, elle avait compris de la situation. Aveuglés par la peur de la perdre, ce fut à leur tour de s'accrocher à elle. Ils y mirent toutes leurs forces, tout leur désespoir, tout leur amour, pour l'empêcher de franchir ce voile menant à la mort, sans eux... Malgré toute leur puissance de Gardiens, ils furent incapables de contrer la force supérieure qui résonna dans l'esprit de la lionne et qui surpassait tout, même ses âmes :

 _Rester c'est mourir... Partir c'est vivre, mo caileag._

 _Tà, daidi_ exhala difficilement Hermione avant de dire aux garçons, de manière lointaine et saccadée.

 _C'est mon destin... Pas le vôtre... Laissez-moi partir et... Ramenez-les._

Harry abdiqua le premier, comprenant lui aussi, que le seul moyen de se sortir de là, tous les trois, c'était d'abandonner Hermione. Il resserra brièvement sa prise sur elle.

 _Je t'en prie, reviens vite_.

Et il la lâcha, disparaissant immédiatement de son corps.

Drago, désormais seul à supporter son poids, resserra sa prise autour d'elle, le temps de grincer entre ses dents serrées par l'effort.

 _Je t'aime aussi Granger et t'as intérêt à rentrer... Sinon je te jure que je te ramène ici par la peau du cou._

Même s'il savait lutter contre l'inévitable, il ne l'avait pas lâchée sa Gryffondor laissant l'aspiration du voile faire ce qui devait être fait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par être douloureusement arrachés l'un à l'autre...

Les yeux rivés sur la douce prairie, Hermione se rappelait aussi la sensation de chute libre qui avait arrêté son coeur au moment même où elle s'enfonçait dans la lumière aveuglante. Le noir, complet et assourdissant, qui s'en était suivi avait annihilé ses sens en lui laissant simplement sa conscience d'être et d'exister. Quand elle avait rouvert les yeux, elle était là, sur ce promontoire rocheux, surplombant cette vision enchantée. Elle avait été immédiatement hypnotisée par le vert, végétal et flamboyant, de la prairie, couverte de ces couleurs florales qui n'existaient que dans les légendes ou les rêves. Cette vue, apaisante et pure, mettait du baume sur les blessures de son âme de la plus agréable des façons.

Le soleil brillait de toute sa puissance, haut, dans le ciel dégagé et bleu azur. Sa chaleur bienveillante lui réchauffait délicieusement la peau et ramenait un petit peu de vie dans son esprit fatigué. De l'astre de vie, Hermione tirait un sentiment de paix qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti dans sa vie d'humaine. Il lui faisait l'effet d'un printemps qu'elle avait attendu sans même le savoir et dont elle comptait bien profiter, maintenant qu'il s'offrait à elle. L'incessant balai des oiseaux qui voletaient au-dessus de la prairie était une danse gracile qui accompagnait le fatiguant travail des abeilles butineuses. Au loin, un troupeau de chèvres pâturait tranquillement, plus loin encore, par-delà le lac qui brillait à l'horizon, une forêt d'un profond vert bouteille surgissait avec sa famille de chevreuils craintifs à l'orée. Ici, chacun avait sa place et semblait l'apprécier... Mais malgré toute la paix qu'elle ressentait face à ce tableau féerique de la nature, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses âmes, de ressentir le manque qu'elle avait d'eux, comme autant d'échardes qui lui rentraient sous la peau et torturaient sa chair.

Cette beauté est trop parfaite, pensa-t-elle en clignant soudainement des yeux.

 _Viens à moi._.. Insista le vent en faisant voleter ses cheveux autour de son visage, fouettant ses pommettes.

-Comment ? Finit-elle par murmurer quand une rafale encore plus sifflante que la précédente, s'enroula autour de ses chevilles comme pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

 _Ne te contente pas de regarder... Vois._

En contrebas de la falaise au sommet de laquelle elle était apparue, Merlin savait quand, la prairie s'étendait à perte de vue... Il n'y avait là que faune et flore, vivant en harmonie, sans la moindre trace d'humain à l'horizon, pour gâcher toute la paix qui semblait saturer l'atmosphère.

Ici, elle était seule, face à un paysage idyllique. Aucune menace à l'horizon. Elle était bien ici, tellement bien...

Le vent siffla sinistrement autour d'elle la faisant battre des cils, désorientée.

Ses sens pouvaient la tromper, pensa-t-elle subitement, mais pas ce murmure, qui l'avait toujours bien guidée.

Une fois encore, il ne lui ferait pas défaut. Hermione le savait et elle se contraignit à fermer les yeux, s'arrachant enfin à la contemplation qui la retenait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Quand elle voulut les rouvrir, ses paupières lui firent l'effet d'avoir été collées. Elle dut lutter contre cette magie, l'étirer et l'étirer encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède face à sa volonté. Et enfin elle put voir, et non regarder, cette nature qu'elle avait trouvée envoûtante et qui l'était déjà beaucoup moins maintenant qu'elle la regardait avec ses yeux véritables. Le vert, qui avait été flamboyant sous les rayons de soleil, avait pris une teinte kaki assez peu engageante et déjà les piaillements des oiseaux n'étaient plus mélodieux mais crissaient à ses oreilles à la manière d'ongles que l'on raclait sur un tableau noir.

Un frisson de peur ébranla le corps d'Hermione alors que sa vision se faisait trouble et qu'elle comprenait que la torpeur qui la retenait n'était qu'une forme d'enchantement ou d'illusion de magie primaire.

 _Vois !_ Ordonna le vent en devenant menaçant.

Hermione s'arc-bouta contre une rafale qui la poussa en avant, la menant contre son gré au bord du promontoire. Et alors que, contrainte et forcée, elle embrassait du regard le paysage, elle vit enfin ce qu'il lui fallait voir.

Là !

En contrebas, un escalier émergeait d'une cavité. Il avait été taillé à même la roche graniteuse et les dernières marches débouchaient aux pieds de la falaise, où d'ici, elle voyait un minuscule chemin de terre, serpentant jusqu'au lac envahi de brumes pestilentielles que le vent portait jusqu'à ses narines. Le chemin contournait le lac et se perdait dans la végétation d'une forêt sombre dont la cime disparaissait dans les nuages bas, menaçants et porteurs d'une tempête qui faisait route vers sa falaise.

Maintenant que l'envoûtement n'avait plus de prise sur son esprit, Hermione se détourna étonnement facilement du paysage qui avait été hypnotique, pour se mettre à la recherche d'un moyen de rejoindre cette cavité d'où partait l'escalier, sans se briser les os contre la roche abrupte sous ses pieds.

Quand après plusieurs minutes de recherches un boyau, dissimulé par une magie qui s'évapora à son approche, apparut devant elle et dévoila un passage caché dans la roche, elle renifla suspicieusement l'air hésitante à s'engager à l'aveugle dans les profondeurs de la falaise. Qui sait ce que pouvait bien cacher cette galerie ténébreuse ?

A court de solution, Hermione regarda désespérément vers le ciel en attendant un signe, ou n'importe quoi pouvant la dissuader d'entrer là-dedans, mais le vent s'était tu. Le ciel était toujours aussi bleu mais les nuages, qui s'amoncelaient à l'horizon en jetant une ombre maléfique sur la prairie devenant friche sous ses yeux, étaient zébrés de dangereux éclairs. Le soleil, auparavant chaleureux, l'aveuglait et lui brûlait la peau. Ses lèvres sèches lui faisaient mal, ses muscles étaient endoloris, la soif lui brûlait la gorge et la faim lui tordait les entrailles...

-Mais depuis combien de temps suis-je plantée là ? Et où est-ce que je suis par Merlin ?! Marmonna-t-elle entre ses lèvres gercées et douloureuses.

Quand son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur la prairie, tout à l'heure encore enchantée, Hermione se plaqua vivement contre la paroi rocheuse, apeurée...

La vision de paradis avait laissé place à une vision d'horreur : les oiseaux avaient les yeux blancs des créatures maléfiques rappelées après leur mort, l'herbe était devenue noire poison, les fleurs étaient carnivores et attaquaient les abeilles bourdonnantes qui se défendaient avec leurs dards acérés. Au loin, ce qu'elle avait pris plus tôt pour un troupeau en train de paître se révélait être des goules dont la salive putride annihilait sans doute le poison qui se trouvait dans l'herbe noire puisqu'elles avalaient feuillages, racines et terre sans distinction... Son coeur loupa un battement quand les animaux qu'elle avait pris pour des chevreuils se révélèrent être des wendigos, humant l'air ambiant à la recherche d'une proie, qui pourrait être elle...

Elle paniqua.

Ces hommes qui n'en étaient plus étaient devenus des bêtes sanguinaires et immortelles, après avoir mangé de la chair humaine. Les goules venimeuses avaient disparu de la surface de la Terre depuis mille ans, au moins. Les oiseaux annonceurs de mort étaient de sinistres présages divinatoires, au même titre que le _Sinistros_. L'herbe noire était une invention empoisonnée de la fée Morgane elle-même. Toutes ces choses, ces créatures, n'existaient dans son monde que sous la forme de légendes, mais Hermione n'était plus sur Terre et, si elle en avait douté, dorénavant ce n'était plus le cas.

Son esprit cartésien fit alors l'inventaire, bien maigre, de ce qu'elle savait de ce monde. Quand l'ignorance s'imposa douloureusement en elle, un nouveau frisson d'horreur la parcourut et le vent siffla, sinistrement, cette fois.

 _Suis le chemin de l'Oubli, accomplis ton destin et viens à nous... Ne te laisse pas abuser par la magie. Tu es plus forte qu'elle, mo caileag._

Les deux derniers mots pétrifièrent Hermione. Entendre ces deux petits mots-là, c'était comme retourner un poignard dans son coeur déjà bien amoché par la vie. En un éclair, l'image de son père, Uileam Granger _,_ le fier écossais au caractère bien trempé, lui revint en mémoire... Elle se revoyait, bien au chaud, dans son lit d'enfant, sa mère venait de finir de lui lire une histoire et elle l'attendait, son bourru de papa... Elle l'attendait avec une impatience, folle et enfantine, qu'il vienne lui dire dans le creux de l'oreille, de sa voix grave et rassurante qu'elle n'oublierait jamais : « Oich mhaith mo caileag » - _Bonne nuit ma fille_.

-Ma fille ? Murmura Hermione en chassant le souvenir à la fois heureux et triste. Son regard perdu oscilla entre la friche devenant de plus en plus lugubre et le boyau ténébreux.

 _Mo caileag_ , répéta le vent.

Et Hermione s'engouffra dans les entrailles de la Terre.

.

 _ **16 Février 1998, Poudlard.**_

 _ **.**_

Le duo, quelque peu bancal, que formaient les garçons depuis leur réveil, dans le monde réel, se débattait dans la solitude, l'absence et les remords toutes les nuits depuis qu'Hermione n'était plus. Mais hier soir au retour de Drago, après son entretien avec Harris, les deux garçons enterrèrent la hache de guerre que Pré-au-Lard avait fait renaître.

Harry s'en voulait d'avoir été happé par la puissance de Drago, parce que lui, plus que tout autre sorcier, savait que le pouvoir n'engendrait jamais rien d'autre que chaos et désolation. Harry en voulait à Drago aussi de ne pas avoir su museler son pouvoir et sa force, d'avoir été faible et aveuglé par la puissance.

Drago lui s'en voulait d'avoir écouté la petite voix intérieure qui avait attisé sa soif de pouvoir et qui lui en avait fait prendre toujours plus, jusqu'à épuisement de la source, à savoir __Hermione. Il avait été le digne fils de son père, aveuglé par la puissance et maintenant qu'il découvrait le goût amer des remords, il comprenait son erreur. En pensant que Granger et lui étant liés, Potter et elle aussi, ils sauraient gérer à eux trois cette puissance quasi divine. Preuve en était que non et Drago avait perdu son âme et sa femme. Avait-on jamais vu pareil chose chez les Malfoy ? Jamais !

Même la fameuse marque de famille n'avait été d'aucun secours, pas plus que la bague ensorcelée que Potter avait offerte à Hermione avant leur mariage qui s'avéra tout aussi inutile.

Alors la nuit dernière, en tête à tête dans le salon de l'appartement préfectorale, les garçons reconnurent et admirent leurs torts. Ils admirent avoir perdu le contrôle de leur pouvoir et s'apprêtaient à en subir les conséquences, seuls.

-On ne changera pas le passé mais on peut toujours faire en sorte que notre avenir soit meilleur, avait dit le Serpentard accroupi devant le foyer.

Et Harry l'avait approuvé.

.

Leur toute première décision en duo fut prise au milieu de la nuit et concerna Hermione.

Conscient, l'un comme l'autre, de la vulnérabilité de son corps blessé, ils voulaient le mettre à l'abri au Manoir Malfoy. Ici, à Poudlard, malgré les défenses magiques, n'importe qui pouvait s'en prendre à elle. Les garçons redoutaient que l'ennemi, quel qu'il soit, l'attaque en leur absence dans l'enceinte de l'infirmerie malgré la protection qu'offrait le laboratoire.

Dans leur tentative désespérée, d'une certaine manière compensatrice et un peu paranoïaque, de protéger le corps de leur âme, ils savaient que l'Auror Harris était un allié nécessaire, un des seuls hauts-placés du régime, avec le Ministre Kingsley et Ombrage, qui puisse autoriser le transfert d'Hermione vers son domicile légal en dehors de l'école. Drago avoua, qu'en révélant l'information des passages secrets, il s'était rangé à l'avis d'Harry, montrant un bout de patte blanche à l'Auror.

-Je t'ai en quelque sorte prémâché le travail Potter. Il est intelligent et on le sait. Ce que je lui ai dit lui a tellement coupé la chique qu'il m'a laissé lui filer entre les doigts sans réagir.

-Tu as surtout excité le fauve, Drago... Mais je me charge d'Harris maintenant.

Ils s'étaient serrés la main, échangeant un regard douloureux alors qu'ils encaissaient une décharge de magie qu'ils pensaient ne plus ressentir sans elle. Le pacte était scellé entre eux.

-Elle me manque, avait soufflé Harry.

Drago avait posé une main lourde sur son épaule, transmettant réconfort et compréhension.

-Tu sais ce que je ressens Potter et je sais ce que tu ressens, avait simplement répondu Drago, comme une évidence.

Ils s'étaient couchés sur cet échange, non pas aux côtés d'Hermione dans le labo de l'infirmerie, mais tous les deux dans le lit vide de la préfète, saturé de son odeur.

.

Ce matin, après le petit déjeuner, une note volante anonyme trouva le Gryffondor dans le hall en compagnie de Neville, elle l'informait que la chute de la fille Greengrass lui donnait une journée de plus pour préparer une défense. Harry froissa le papier entre ses doigts et s'adressa à Drago encore assis dans la Grande Salle.

 _Minerva vient de me faire parvenir une missive. Harris ne m'auditionnera pas aujourd'hui. Je parie qu'elle couvrira notre absence en classe puisqu'elle dit que nous avons la journée pour améliorer notre défense._

 _Tu proposes quoi Potter ?_

 _On va chercher ma cape et on monte dans le bureau d'Al... de Minerva. Elle doit aller à Londres aujourd'hui, la voie sera libre et la cheminée est sécurisée..._

 _Voilà un bon moyen de contacter ton cher Premier Ministre..._

 _C'est notre seul contact fiable à l'extérieur et il sait qui nous sommes, toi et moi. Notre statut l'impressionne, il pense que nous accomplissons une volonté divine, il me l'a dit lui-même quand je l'ai vu après l'attaque du Square. Il peut nous aider Drago... A moins bien sûr que tu ne préfères que l'on fasse appel à ton père ?_

Le silence régna de longues secondes entre eux avant que Drago ne réponde :

 _J'ai pas envie de moisir en Histoire de la Magie de toute façon et le portrait de Severus est aussi dans le bureau..._

 _On se rejoint à l'appartement._

 _._

Contacter Kingsley et le convaincre du bien-fondé de leur plan s'avérèrent facile mais rapidement, ils comprirent que le pouvoir réel de Kingsley était bien plus symbolique que réellement exécutif.

-Je ne peux pas signer ce genre de papier messieurs, il faudrait pour qu'il soit légal, la contre-signature du Magenmagot qui m'est hostile, celle d'Ombrage qui veut mon siège... Certaines lois sont immuables, le Premier Ministre ne peut pas ordonner la libération d'un témoin dans le cadre d'une enquête pour terrorisme. La séparation des pouvoirs est faite pour que ce genre de choses ne puisse pas être possible... Cependant, obtenez-moi la signature du Chef des Aurors et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Les garçons comprirent que Kingsley avait bien plus de pouvoir officieux, avec son statut de chef de l'Ordre. C'était lui qui, dans l'ombre, avait piloté la mission de reconnaissance du Phoenix qui avait débouché sur la découverte du QG :

-Les prisonniers faits au Square nous ont donné leur Quartier Général et, comme Albus nous l'avait dit, il s'agissait bien d'un relais de chasse dont les Zabini sont propriétaires. Le domaine était incartable et difficilement repérable malgré les coordonnées précises que nous avions. Il nous a fallu plusieurs semaines de reconnaisse et les sens de loup de Bill pour que nous trouvions la bâtisse, cachée par une illusion parfaite qui la faisait paraître délabrée. Nous n'avons pas encore pu franchir le _repello sorcierii_ qui nous affecte fortement mais quand les Aurors s'y mettront, il tombera. Ils feront alors des planques autour du relais de chasse, noteront les allées et venues et tout ce qu'ils verront de suspect.

-Je devrais voir Harris demain matin à la première heure, la chute de la fille Greengrass ne l'occupera pas bien longtemps... Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, mais un chantage à l'information me semble la meilleure approche. Mais autant lui proposer une intronisation non ? Avec lui, à vos côtés sur le terrain, ce _repello_ ne tiendra pas une nuit.

-Voyez ce qu'il en pense Potter. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il serait un atout dans nos rangs et cela nous faciliterait les choses à tous... Mais votre audition se passera bien, j'en suis certain, affirma Kingsley. D'après les rumeurs qui courent au Ministère, le chef des Aurors est à cran depuis Londres, il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour coincer Ombrage, les hommes du Phoenix surveillant le Département de la Justice m'ont dit l'avoir vu y entrer, tard le soir. C'est un homme de parole, il vous donnera les informations, il sait que le Ministère a besoin de toute sa force pour mener Voldemort à sa chute. Cependant, après ce que lui et ses hommes ont vu au Pré, préparez-vous à des questions gênantes...

Si leur conversation par cheminette avec Kingsley avait été apaisée, celle qui suivit, avec le portrait pour le moins caustique de Severus, le fut beaucoup moins. Le personnage était resté silencieux et observateur, durant toute la discussion avec le Premier Ministre. Le connaissant bien, Drago remarqua vite les mains jointes dans son dos et le nerf agacé qui tressautait sur sa tempe quand leur association avec Harris avait été évoquée. Severus bouillait intérieurement et la question était, combien de temps résisterait-il avant de céder à l'impérieux besoin de leur passer une soufflante, bien méritée ?

Alors quand les garçons racontèrent à Severus, l'attaque du village, leur combat et surtout l'instabilité de l'état physique de leur compagne, le portrait répliqua sèchement, dans une belle réminiscence du professeur qu'il avait été :

-L'absence d'âme dans son corps rend la guérison physique, lente et difficile, malgré les soins de Pompom et votre présence quasi-permanente à ses côtés, messieurs. Je me suis rendu dans le tableau du laboratoire. J'ai vu l'étendue de ses blessures physiques et je peux vous dire que dans son état, même la magie ne régénérera pas des chairs si profondément. Les plaies lui ont fait perdre une dangereuse quantité de sang que même les potions miracles de l'infirmière auront du mal à remplacer.

-Kingsley aurait dû nous signer ce foutu transfert, nous serions déjà en route pour le Manoir, marmonna Drago le regard tourné vers les flammes dansantes du foyer.

-Tu as entendu Kingsley aussi bien que moi. Il ne peut rien pour nous. Ce sont les lois Drago. L'exécutif de Kingsley ne nous est d'aucune utilité. La Justice est un pouvoir souverain dans ce pays...

-Mais c'est une vipère qui la dirige ! Ombrage est une saloperie qui serait bien plus utile si elle pourrissait six pieds sous terre ! Siffla le Serpentard accompagné par le rugissement des flammes.

-C'est Harris qu'il nous faut travailler au corps. La chute d'Ombrage viendra, mais chaque chose en son temps. Après ce qu'il a vu, il faut révéler à l'Auror qui tu es vraiment, lui parler de l'Ordre et des prisonniers qu'il détient, grâce à nous, depuis Londres, lui donner le QG pour mettre, à ce foutu Voldemort, des bâtons dans les roues et le convaincre que ton travail au Premier Cercle est primordial pour son enquête... Cette fois, il faut lui dire pour la Prophétie, nos pouvoirs, Hermione, tout. On a fait une erreur au Bal du Ministère... On aurait du tout lui dire...

-Et comment l'empêcheras-tu de _**nous**_ mettre des bâtons dans les roues, Potter ? Cracha Drago dans le rougeoiement des flammes. C'est un Auror, il ne marche pas avec nous ! Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de nous trahir et de...

-Un inviolable. Je lui en ai déjà parlé au Ministère. Il comprendra et il l'acceptera parce qu'il court après la vérité, aussi moche soit-elle.

Le portrait, lui, s'était figé pour écouter avec attention, les paroles des deux abrutis que le monde avait pour Gardiens. Quand le Gryffondor se tut après avoir proposé l'Inviolable, ce fut plus fort que lui, il éructa soudain, tel un chaudron bouillonnant qui finit par exploser sous la pression :

-Voilà qu'ils veulent travailler avec les Aurors maintenant ! Alors que le Ministère est gangrené de toutes parts depuis des décennies ?! D'une manière ou d'une autre, les informations sur vous, que vous donnerez à Harris, seront portées à la connaissance du Lord ! Il a des oreilles partout et il sait toujours tout! Les Mangemorts qui ont survécu au Pré vont lui raconter ce qu'ils ont vu... Et Voldemort apprendra tout de la prophétie... Et que croyez-vous qu'il fera votre Auror en apprenant qu'il pourrait mettre la main sur Black et moi-même en plus de Lucius et Drago ?! Avec une prise pareille et ces crétins d'électeurs, il finira Ministre à coup sûr ! ...Vous n'êtes que deux lamentables sorciers ! Des crétins ! Voilà ce que vous êtes, jeunes hommes !

Le personnage s'arrêta une brève seconde pour reprendre son souffle et ses va-et-vient, en leur crachant :

-Pire que des trolls et des géants réunis ! Les Dieux vous ont confié leur pouvoir et vous vous en servez devant des yeux qui n'auraient jamais dû voir ce genre de choses ! Par Morgane, les Aurors ne vont pas la lâcher comme ça, votre Hermione ! Ils vont vouloir l'observer sous toutes les coutures votre précieuse âme... Soyez certains que la puissance de votre magie attirera l'intérêt sur vous. Voldemort et le Ministère, en tête, vont vous traquer... Et tout ça c'est à cause de vous ! Oui vous qui avez intégré un corps qui n'était pas prêt, ni mentalement, ni physiquement à vous accueillir tous les deux ! Vous qui avez fait appel à des pouvoirs que vous n'êtes même pas encore capables de canaliser ! Si elle n'en revient pas, VOUS serez responsables devant les Dieux, Messieurs.

Agacé, Harry répliqua, pour les défendre tous les deux :

-Mais c'est elle qui a provoqué l'orage et l'électricité. Drago et moi, on était comme pétrifié dans son corps à ce moment-là. C'était elle qui gérait tout, nous on était que des conducteurs de magie, elle... Elle l'a généré.

-Elle est fille de Dieux, bon sang ! Éructa Severus rouge brique. A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Elle vous surpasse en tout, en puissance, en force, en volonté, en tout ! Et les dieux sont intervenus pour l'empêcher de rejoindre les Limbes, où mon vrai moi et le clébard, on aurait pris soin d'elle ! Mais à la place ils l'ont envoyée Merlin seul sait où ! Difficile de ramener quelqu'un quand on ignore tout de sa localisation !

-A-t-elle la moindre chance de se réveiller, lui demanda lamentablement Harry.

-Son corps, Monsieur Potter, devrait sans nul doute survivre à ses blessures physiques malgré le nombre élevé de séquelles possibles... Paralysie, partielle ou totale des doigts, de la main ou pire, du bras entier. Et puisque l'épaule touchée est rattachée à son bras de baguette, je parie que le handicap sera d'autant plus difficile à surmonter... Sans oublier la plaie abdominale, si profonde et brûlée, que des chairs internes ont été touchées. Je serais vous, persifla-t-il acide, je me préparerai à lui annoncer que les jolis petits bâtards bruns, qu'elle aurait pu vous donner, ne verront pas le jour !

Harry serra les poings et la colère qui couvait en lui rugit. Il aspira l'énergie de la roche aussi facilement qu'il respirait et tout autour d'eux se mit à trembler. Drago attrapa le dossier d'une chaise pour se stabiliser alors que les portraits s'accrochaient comme ils le pouvaient dans leurs toiles.

 _Des sorts existent pour contrer ce genre de problème Potter. Si elle veut porter ma descendance et tes bâtards, elle le pourra,_ lui siffla froidement Drago, avant de reprendre un poil moins abrasif.

 _Ne prends pas ça à coeur, il nous passe un savon, c'est tout,_ finit-il en reprenant à l'attention de son parrain.

-Quand l'attraction du voile nous a séparés, j'ai regagné mon corps et la réintégration n'était pas une partie de plaisir Severus. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on tranchait notre lien, à Hermione et moi, avec une lame chauffée à blanc. La douleur m'a mis KO. J'étais parfaitement bien quand je me suis réveillé, alerte et en possession de tous mes moyens... Mais elle ? Qu'en est-il de son esprit ? Qu'y-a-t-il derrière le voile blanc ? Demanda Drago après la secousse.

Severus persifla, les yeux plissés :

-Son esprit, Drago, est coincé quelque part dans ce monde fait de rêves et d'inconscience, entre les Limbes et le monde réel. Ce n'était pas un simple voile, mais un portail vers un ailleurs ignoré de tous... Son esprit n'est plus ici, à Poudlard, dans notre réalité mais parti vers des contrées chimériques qui n'existent que dans les légendes. Prévoir une date quelconque à son réveil est illusoire. L'espace-temps est une chose complexe que personne ne maîtrise à part les Dieux et les demi-dieux de légendes...

-Hermione a déjà un peu eu affaire au Temps, murmura Harry en attirant à lui les regards des deux autres l'enjoignant à poursuivre. Elle connaît sans doute un paquet de trucs sur les lois qui régissent cette magie. En troisième année, elle a eu le droit d'utiliser un retourneur de temps, c'est comme ça qu'on a pu sauver Buck du bourreau et Sirius au lac...

Severus serra les poings et un nerf tressauta dangereusement sur sa tempe.

-Un retourneur de temps ? Exhala-t-il à la manière d'une bête prête à charger. Dumbledore a approuvé _ça_ ?

-Certainement, de même que Minerva ainsi que le Premier Ministre de l'époque, Fudge. Et puisqu'elle a déjà eu affaire à ce genre de magie, peut-être sera-t-elle assez forte pour comprendre comment repasser ce portail ? Finit Harry avec espoir.

-Votre naïveté sans fond Potter rivalise avec votre bêtise abyssale. Les mondes parallèles sont fermés depuis un millénaire ! Siffla le portrait causant un nouveau tremblement du bureau.

-Severus, la suite s'il te plaît, tempéra Drago quand le sol arrêta de vibrer, ajoutant mentalement pour son acolyte.

 _Même moi, je croyais que les monde parallèles étaient des légendes, alors te bile pas Potter. Il sait parfaitement que ce savoir n'est pas de notre niveau... T'as l'air d'être un bon défouloir pour lui en tout cas..._

Le portrait _avada kedavrisa_ Harry du regard et reprit, pincé, alors que le Gryffondor répondait :

 _Severus ne m'a jamais eu à la bonne, je suis habitué._

-Pendant longtemps, ces mondes ont servi d'exils, de prison, pour les créatures ténébreuses vaincues par les Anciens. La peine de mort n'était pas admise dans leurs croyances pour les êtres maléfiques, leurs rites leur imposaient de procéder à une cérémonie qui ouvrait un portail, vers un monde qui serait la meilleure des condamnations pour ces créatures des ténèbres... Toutes les créatures de légendes : les wendigos, les goules, les fées, les elfes, les gnomes, les incubes, les vampires aliénés par la soif de sang, les spectres, les changeformes rongés par leur Bête, étaient condamnées à défendre le royaume magique et retranché de Merlin... Vous noterez au passage l'ironie du sort dont sont friands les Dieux, mais passons... Ces mondes oniriques sont peuplés d'êtres immortels et maléfiques, dotés de pouvoir dont nous, les sorciers d'aujourd'hui, ignorons tout, parce que nous ne croyons plus vraiment aux racines de notre magie. Nous ne savons même plus ouvrir les portails que nos ancêtres utilisaient pour bannir ces créatures de notre monde... Les _Chroniques_ sont notre seule chance, peut-être contiennent-elles un sort, un rituel capable de localiser une âme perdue à travers l'espace et le temps ou d'ouvrir un portail vers une autre dimension, mais encore faudrait-il savoir dans laquelle elle a atterrie...

-Ramener le corps d'Hermione au Manoir est une priorité, intervint soudain Drago dont la nécessité folle de mettre Hermione en sécurité étouffait le reste. Ici à Poudlard, il n'y a plus rien pour nous et sortir Sirius et Severus des Limbes est désormais la seule chose qu'il nous faut faire, Harry.

-Ce qui implique d'inclure, dans tous les cas de figure Harris dans nos plans... On ne peut rien faire sans lui et on ne pourra pas endiguer les fuites nous concernant. Les Aurors et les Mangemorts n'ont vu qu'Hermione. Drago et moi, on est toujours à couvert, personne ne nous a vu nous et... Je trouve ça plutôt bien que des rumeurs commencent à circuler, rajouta-t-il pour le portrait immobile et silencieux.

Le regard gris de Drago flamba d'anticipation et il statua avec un demi-sourire :

-D'accord. On dit toute la vérité à Harris et on le coince avec un Inviolable dont je serai l'enchanteur. On lui propose l'intronisation dans l'Ordre pour assurer à ses services des informations fraîches et à Kingsley une force d'action légale. Par son intermédiaire, on se ménage un accès à toutes les informations du Ministère, on aura enfin des oreilles sûres, un peu partout. On pourra contrôler et manipuler les informations...

-Skeeter, en association avec le Chicaneur, pourrait faire ça pour nous... Elle pourrait sortir les affaires glauques qui pullulent dans les services du Ministère... Contre une bonne rémunération, évidemment.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard de connivence et se sourirent mutuellement.

-On a des caissettes de bijoux et d'or en lingots au Manoir qui prennent la poussière autant qu'ils servent à quelque chose et que ça reste discret. Un virement depuis Gringotts ou un retrait serait bien trop visible.

Dans son portrait, Severus, pour une fois ne trouva rien à redire aux propos des deux sorciers, pas si crétins que ça, quand ils le voulaient.

Une bouffée de chaleur s'insinua en Harry et en Drago. Au départ discrète, elle émergea dans leur coeur, se propagea dans leur corps enflammant leurs veines sur son passage. Ils tressaillirent mais se laissèrent bercer par cette petite décharge de magie qui leur rappelait ce qu'ils avaient, avant.

 _Encore cette brûlure Potter..._

 _On nous regarde et c'est pas vraiment étonnant après ce qu'on a fait._

Mais même si le réveil d'Hermione était une chimère hypothétique, les garçons sentaient au plus profond d'eux qu'elle était là, quelque part et qu'elle en reviendrait parce que, sans elle, la vie avait un goût plus amer encore, tout était différent, plus froid, plus dur... Il fallait qu'elle leur revienne mais en attendant, il leur fallait affronter ce nouveau coup du sort qui leur enlevait celle qui comptait le plus pour eux.

-Alors maintenant messieurs, leur avait sifflé Severus quand ils en avaient fini, à vous de travailler, main dans la main, comme les Gardiens que vous êtes.

 _Tu dis que les Dieux nous regardent ? Si c'est vraiment le cas, il faut leur montrer ce qu'ils veulent voir..._

 _La question c'est : "Que veulent-ils voir exactement ?"_

 _On va trouver Potter._

 _ **.**_

 _ **17 Février 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

Ce matin-là, Harry, fraîchement rasé, les lunettes propres et droites sur le nez, se présenta à huit heures trente tapantes devant la salle de classe où l'Auror Harris l'attendait sans aucun doute de pied ferme. Après ce que Drago lui avait révélé deux jours plus tôt à propos des passages secrets, l'Auror aurait de nombreuses questions à poser.

Et même si leur plan avait de grandes chances de réussite, les précieux avis et conseils d'Hermione lui manquaient cruellement. Harry craignait de commettre une erreur et de tout compromettre. Jamais il n'avait fait la moindre chose sans elle, jamais il n'avait monté une opération sans elle... Hermione avait toujours été là et il se retrouvait seul... Elle aussi, elle avait fini par l'abandonner...

 _Hé c'est pas l'moment Potter ! On pleurera sur notre bêtise plus tard. Et tu sais comme moi qu'il faut la faire sortir de Poudlard. Seul Harris peut nous aider à regagner le Manoir. Une fois là-bas, on ramènera nos parrains et avec eux, on pourra..._

 _C'est bon Malfoy. J'ai compris,_ le coupa Harry en encaissant la décharge d'adrénaline incendiaire qui électrisa son corps, tandis que Drago lui martelait mentalement :

 _On fait comme on l'a convenu avec Kingsley et Severus hier. Tu lui donnes la localisation. Il te donne les documents. Tu te charges de les faire parvenir à ton scarabée. Le Ministère fait son ménage interne et nous on se met à l'abri au Manoir pour faire ce qu'on a à faire._

 _Tu oublies la partie où il faut lui révéler qui nous sommes et l'Inviolable,_ grommela le Gryffondor.

 _T'es un survivant Potter. Un foutu fils de Merlin. Fais-lui un tour de passe-passe avec de la flotte, il signera le parchemin les yeux fermés._

Harry, figé devant la porte, envoya son assentiment par le lien avant d'apposer _assurdiatio totalum et repello sorcierii_ sur le panneau de bois. Une fois certain que tout ce qui se dirait dans cette pièce y resterait, Harry inspira profondément et frappa, tandis que Drago se dissimulait derrière une armure, en bout de couloir, avouant subitement le coeur battant douloureusement.

 _Moi aussi j'en crève qu'elle soit pas là Potter. Mais je sais qu'elle nous reviendra. Toi et moi, on va tout faire pour._

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en direction de l'armure alors qu'un «Entrez !» résonnait dans le silence du couloir.

 _Il signera son transfert,_ statua Harry déterminé, en pénétrant dans la salle de classe.

 _J'aime quand tu parles comme ça Potter !_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La Gazette du Sorcier, 20 Février 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

 _« Démenti formel du Département de la Justice Magique. Les nouvelles avancées des investigations montrent que la marque des Ténèbres à Pré-au-Lard n'était qu'un leurre. De simples nostalgiques, isolés et désespérés, ont attaqué le village. (...) Les enquêteurs ont de nombreuses pistes à exploiter et prient les journalistes de les laisser faire leur travail en toute tranquillité. »_

 _ **.**_

 _ **21 Février 1998, Poudlard.**_

 _ **.**_

-Je me demande bien pourquoi Harry, nous a fait venir à cette heure-ci, marmonna Neville entre ses dents en vérifiant l'angle du couloir avant de lancer par-dessus son épaule. C'est bon, la voix est libre.

Derrière lui, l'esprit ailleurs, Luna lui répondit doucement.

-Tu sais Neville mes _assurdiatio_ sont puissants. Tu peux parler à voix haute, à part les ciseburines _**(*)**_ personne ne peut nous entendre...

 _ **(NA : Parasite magique, source EHP.)**_

Les yeux rêveurs de la jeune femme suivirent de longues secondes la course d'une araignée sur le mur avant qu'elle ne reprenne subitement :

-Qui sait ce qui se cache dans l'esprit d'Harry ? Les Dieux, peut-être... Mais ici-bas, seule Hermione saurait lever les voiles de ce mystère.

-Et ? La relança Neville.

-Et rien Neville, soupira tristement la Serdaigle. Simplement, j'ai peur que les nargolles ne lui aient de nouveau envahi la tête.

-Moi aussi Luna..., marmonna Neville en se figeant brusquement au milieu du couloir.

Bien sûr l'idée de Luna était loufoque, cependant Neville était une des rares personnes à savoir comment appréhender l'esprit décalé de la Serdaigle, souvent incomprise, même parmi ceux de sa Maison.

-Et si l'absence d'Hermione lui faisait péter les plombs ? C'est possible, vu l'étendu de ses pouvoirs, non ? Avec la mort de Dumbledore et le coma d'Hermione, les choses vont mal finir Luna, professa-t-il soudain apeuré par l'avenir sombre qu'il voyait se dresser devant eux.

Luna saisit une de ses mains et la pressa tendrement.

-Fais-lui confiance Neville. L'absence d'Hermione va lui être problématique, approuva-t-elle, _**mais**_ c'est maintenant que nous, ses seuls amis de confiance, nous devons être là, pour le soutenir. Justement parce qu'il a perdu Hermione et qu'il pourrait réduire ce château à l'état de poussière s'il perdait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs... J'étais au Pré, j'ai vu Hermione comme possédée de l'intérieur aux Trois-Balais. Ils étaient tous les trois dans son corps à elle Neville... Tu aurais vu toute cette glace surgir de sa main et cristalliser sous tes yeux des Mangemorts en un battement de cils, tu comprendrais sans doute ce que je veux dire... Mais à eux seuls, ils ont exterminés au moins une trentaine de Mangemorts retranchés, et ce, sans avoir la faveur de la position stratégique... Ils ont sans doute aussi sauvé la vie de la petite trentaine d'Auros que le Ministère avait laissée sur place... Harry et Hermione n'ont plus rien à prouver, ils sont des êtres bénis des dieux à mes yeux. Maintenant, Neville, allons-y, nous allons être en retard.

Le Gryffondor, rouge brique et le coeur battant, regarda la jolie blonde quitter son giron et s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas. Honteux d'avoir senti sa foi en Harry Potter et ses âmes vaciller, il accueillit avec plaisir la bouffée de confiance absolue que Luna avait réussi à faire émerger en lui. Il ne pouvait pas douter des Gardiens, pas lui un témoin privilégié de leur pouvoir et de leur symbiose, psychique et physique.

-Tu as raison, Luna, approuva-t-il en se plaçant à sa hauteur.

Elle répondit à ses quelques mots par un sourire, si tendre et si affectueux, qu'il décupla son courage de Gryffondor en faisant battre furieusement son coeur, comme cette fois-là en première année, quand il avait empêché le Trio de quitter la Tour ou pendant la bataille de Poudlard quand il avait tiré l'épée du _Choixpeau_. Le même genre de coup de sang lui fit saisir sa main, la forçant à s'arrêter alors que le but de leur sortie nocturne prohibée était proche.

Il vit la surprise agrandir ses yeux bleus quand il l'attira fermement à lui. Puis la confiance émergea dans son regard quand il referma ses bras autour d'elle. L'envie y rayonna quand il se pencha et qu'il saisit son visage entre ses mains. Cependant sa petite Serdaigle, vive et intelligente, fut la plus rapide. En se hissant brusquement sur ses orteils, elle franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et joignit leurs lèvres. A l'image de la personne qu'elle était, Luna, lui donna le plus doux, le plus aérien des baisers, tendre et sincère.

Neville su à cet instant qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, celle que le Destin avait prévue pour lui. Luna était sienne et cela le remplissait d'une fierté toute masculine qui lui fit approfondir leur baiser. Ses mains autour de son visage se firent plus fermes, ses lèvres plus gourmandes et sa langue devint inquisitrice. Luna adora chaque seconde de leur premier baiser, de ce premier contact intime qui en amènerait tant d'autres. Elle découvrait le goût de son homme, son odeur, sa chaleur et la force qui émanait de lui, ses mains sur sa peau et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Nous avons... rendez-vous, finit-elle par haleter entre deux baisers. Neville... nous devons... Y aller.

Le coeur battant furieusement, il l'embrassa avec ferveur une dernière fois et la relâcha, les yeux brillants de satisfaction, conscient d'arborer un sourire d'imbécile heureux.

Luna lui sourit alors que le rouge envahissait ses jolies joues.

Neville lui remit tendrement en place une mèche de cheveux et lui dit :

-Tu es ma lumière Luna.

-Et tu es la mienne, lui répondit-elle.

Ils échangèrent un heureux sourire complice et se remirent en route.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dans la poussiéreuse salle de classe du troisième étage où les garçons attendaient le couple, le silence régnait.

Depuis vingt bonnes minutes déjà, Harry faisait les cent pas devant le canapé sur lequel le Serpentard, impassible de visage, luttait contre l'angoisse croissante qu'expulsait son compagnon et qui le contaminait petit à petit. Hermione n'étant plus là pour faire tampon entre eux, ils géraient assez mal la connexion émotionnelle que cela engendrait.

-Ils sont en retard Potter ! Grogna le Serpentard à bout de patience, après avoir de nouveau vérifié sa montre.

-La tour Gryffondor est la plus proche d'ici mais Neville ne laissera jamais Luna, seule dans les couloirs. Le chemin depuis la tour de Serdaigle est bien plus long... Sans oublier qu'ils n'ont ni Carte, ni pouvoirs divins alors essaye d'être indulgent tu veux ? Tout le monde n'a pas nos capacités.

Les flammes rugirent sinistrement pour leur maître qui explicita :

-Je n'aime pas les gens en retard et leur absence de pouvoir divin fait d'eux des sorciers lambda, maugréa Drago entre ses dents.

Harry s'arrêta soudainement au beau milieu de sa ronde et serra les poings.

-Luna Lovegood a goûté à l'hospitalité des cachots du Manoir et Neville a fait les frais de ton immaturité légendaire. Ils ont été de toutes les batailles, depuis celle du Département des Mystères jusqu'à Poudlard où ils ont combattu avec honneur, tous les deux. Ils sont loin de te porter dans leur coeur Malfoy, alors fais-moi le plaisir de te taire, s'il te plaît, parce que, pour moi, ils ne sont pas des sorciers lambda.

Une brève seconde de silence s'installa avant que Drago ne reprenne, répondant plus aux sentiments qu'il sentait venir d'Harry plutôt qu'à ses propos :

-Que ces deux-là m'acceptent ou non, moi je m'en fous Potter. On sait tous les deux que y'a qu'à toi que ça importe, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'infliges ça... Pourquoi ne pas juste leur dire qu'ils sont les nouveaux préfets en chef ? ... Après, que tu leur donnes la Carte de ton père pour qu'ils surveillent l'école pour nous... Très bien, je comprends également... Mais franchement pourquoi pousser le vice jusqu'à leur révéler mon identité. On sait tous les deux que ça va mal se passer. Ce débile de Londubat verra rouge et Loufoca me soutiendra que les Ronflacks Cornus existent...

-Hermione pensait qu'il fallait leur dire, le coupa Harry. Elle m'en avait parlé à plusieurs reprises, mais comme toi, je n'étais pas convaincu du bien-fondé de cette révélation. J'ai toujours argumenté contre et fait reculer Hermione... Mais "le débile" et "Loufoca", comme tu les appelles, c'est ce qui rapproche le plus d'une Famille pour moi. Ils ont toujours cru en moi, je leur dois la vérité pleine et entière.

-Et moi Potter, j'en fais partie de ta Famille ou bien l'absence d'Hermione m'exclut d'office ? Argua abruptement Drago dans le rougeoiement des flammes.

Le déclic de la clenche et du sort de verrouillage les empêcha de continuer mais mentalement Harry répondit.

 _Tu es bien plus que de la Famille. Tu partages mon âme et l'absence d'Hermione n'y change rien Malfoy._

Le regard gris rivé sur lui resta insodable et distant alors qu'il ajoutait.

 _Je te laisse donc leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et gérer la diplomatie._

Luna et Neville passèrent sans difficulté le seuil des protections et se figèrent d'un même ensemble à peine le seuil franchi, en reconnaissant Drago Malfoy, assis dans le canapé et Harry à côté de la cheminée.

Il y eut un instant de flottement et de tension dans l'air qui vola en éclats quand Luna réagit comme elle seule savait le faire. Elle s'avança doucement en direction du Serpentard, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard confiant de quelqu'un qui l'avait absous de toutes ses erreurs passées.

-Je suis enchantée de te voir enfin embrasser la Lumière, fils de Morgane, lui dit-elle avant de s'incliner devant lui, accomplissant une parfaite révérance, preuve du statut "pur" de son sang.

 _Luna Lovegood, l'Inattendue incarnée,_ commenta Harry qui, après avoir éprouvé autant d'angoisse, avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire en la voyant prosternée devant Drago.

Mais quand Luna se releva et que ce fut le tour de Neville, le coeur du Gryffondor se serra subitement sous l'appréhension et le commentaire de son compagnon.

 _S'il m'agresse, je me défendrais._

Le regard de Neville soutint vaillamment celui de Drago en se permettant même de jauger le Serpentard avant de dire :

-J'ai été témoin à de nombreuses reprises des interactions magiques et émotionnelles entre Harry et Hermione. Si tu es réellement la dernière partie de leurs âmes, alors peu importe ton nom, Drago Malfoy. Tu es un fils de Morgane et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Dans la cheminée, le feu rugit et gonfla subitement.

Neville échangea un sourire avec Luna et tendit sa main.

 _ **.**_

 _ **La Gazette du Sorcier, 22 Février 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

 _« Le transfert à Sainte-Mangouste des blessés de l'attentat du Pré, a été autorisé hier, en toute fin d'après-midi par l'Auror en Chef, Gregg Harris, avec l'appui du Premier Ministre malgré l'opposition de la Directrice de la Justice et du Magenmagot._

 _Une source proche de Dolorès Ombrage nous a rapporté que certains blessés n'ont toujours pas pu être entendus par les enquêteurs du fait de leur état de santé. Selon notre informateur anonyme, Hermione Malfoy aurait été autorisée à regagner son domicile, un exemple évident du laxisme des enquêteurs dans cette affaire._

 _Nous souhaitons aux vingt-neuf autres convalescents un prompt rétablissement. (...)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Le Chicaneur, 24 Février 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

 _« Le Ministère est corrompu par des agents à la solde de Lord Voldemort ! Toutes les preuves et bien plus encore dans cette édition spéciale._

 _Le 18 Février au matin, soit cinq jours après l'attaque des Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard, une source anonyme a fait parvenir à notre meilleure journaliste et enquêtrice de terrain, Rita Sketter, un dossier estampillé du sulfureux tampon rouge : « Secret Défense »._

 _Après avoir minutieusement vérifié les informations que nous possédons, après avoir entendu et recoupé les différents témoignages, nous publions en exclusivité les documents et les interviews des différents protagonistes de cette sombre histoire de corruption ministérielle._

 _Par soucis de transparence, sachez, chers lecteurs, que le dossier, tel qu'il a été publié dans le journal d'aujourd'hui a été envoyé en copie au Magenmagot qui jugera sans doute qu'un grand nettoyage de l'institution est nécessaire._

 _Il est de notre devoir de journaliste de dénoncer de telles pratiques et nous sommes en mesure d'affirmer, preuves à l'appui, que Dolorès Ombrage, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, a détourné de manière illégale les fonds destinés à l'amélioration des conditions de détention à Azkaban._

 _Par le biais de fausses dotations, les subventions ont en réalité été attribuées à un service top secret visant à créer une brigade de Langues-de-Plomb (tenus au secret par un Inviolable) menant, sur ordre direct de la Directrice, des enquêtes de surveillance illégales sur des figures de la résistance, telles que Harry Potter, Hermione Malfoy et Albus Dumbledore en tête. Le Premier Ministre pourrait lui-même avoir fait l'objet d'une enquête en tout point illégale._

 _Malgré toutes les preuves accablantes que nous avons récoltées, plusieurs questions demeurent, quel était le but de ces enquêtes ? Que cherchaient les agents ? Serait-il possible que les informations aient permis l'assassinat de l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard ?_

 _Nous avons cherché à joindre le couple Malfoy et Harry Potter. Ils n'ont pas souhaité s'exprimer, réitérant simplement leur confiance dans les services d'enquêtes ministérielles. (…) »_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nuit du 26 au 27 Février 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Il était tard ce soir-là quand Harry pénétra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Poudlard, en compagnie du corps d'Hermione qui reposait dans sa chambre d'épouse, de l'autre côté du salon. Le chuintement régulier de la douche, étouffé par la porte close, lui apprit que le Serpentard se lavait des résidus de boue que leur entraînement dans le parc du Manoir avait laissés sur leur corps. A la faveur de la lune, après une soirée entière à éplucher les notes innombrables de leur compagne disparue, ils avaient eu envie d'un combat.

Pas d'un entraînement, mais d'un combat. Ils se servirent de leur magie comme d'un défouloir qui leur permit de faire redescendre la pression. Dans leur engouement, une partie des arbres du Parc avait perdu des branches, les conduites d'eau du jardin avaient explosé, le plafond de verre de l'orangerie n'avait pas résisté aux tremblements de terre et les paons manquèrent de finir flambés mais rien ne les arrêta. Leur force et leur détermination à battre l'autre étant égales, c'est l'épuisement qui vint à bout d'eux. Tous les deux, trempés et grelottant malgré les braises rougeoyantes qui les entouraient encore, Harry avait haleté :

-On a perdu de notre puissance et elle se régénère de moins en moins vite. Au Pré, on a réduit en cendres plus de la moitié du village.

-L'absence d'Hermione nous affecte, mais je me sens foutrement bien, lui répondit Drago les mains sur les côtes, aussi essoufflé que lui.

-Moi aussi, lui avait-t-il répondu le regard rivé au ciel, cherchant une étoile en particulier.

 _Le Grand Chien est bien plus au nord Potter et Sirius devrait te permettre de la trouver, c'est l'étoile qui brille le plus... Elle est vieille tu sais, on la connaît depuis l'Antiquité Grecque chez les moldus, pour te dire._

 _Et nous les sorciers, on la connait depuis quand ?_ Demanda Harry sachant que la passion pour l'astronomie de Drago trouvait, ici, son utilité.

 _La nuit des temps._

Harry détacha brièvement ses yeux du ciel pour les poser sur son compagnon avant de lui demander calmement.

 _Dis-moi ce que tu sais de cette étoile. C'est quoi son histoire ?_

 _Elle est ancienne Potter, très ancienne. Les légendes racontent que Sirius était le chien d'Orion le guerrier, dont le nom veut dire en accadien "la lumière des cieux". Sirius lui a été si fidèle qu'une place, parmi les astres, lui a été accordée, aux côtés de son maître._

 _C'est quoi l'accadien ?_

 _Une langue parlée au IIIème millénaire avant notre ère, en Mésopotamie. C'est une des premières langues humaines. En allant voir Hermione, j'ai vu que Lucius cherchait à traduire des pictogrammes qui ressemblaient à ce que j'avais vu d'accadien..._

Un long moment de silence s'installa, malgré le froid qui régnait, jusqu'à ce que Drago reprenne à haute voix cette fois :

-Tout ça Potter c'est bien plus gros que nous. Hermione le savait, elle avait compris et accepté notre destin...

Son compagnon ne cachait plus ses frissonnements et annonça :

-J'ai vraiment froid, je vais rentrer.

Les propos de son compagnon d'âme lui trottaient encore dans la tête alors qu'il embrassait du regard leur désordre, bien masculin, __qui envahissait la chambre avant de se laissa tomber, les bras en croix, sur le lit impeccablement fait par les elfes. Le Manoir était silencieux autour de lui, apaisant, presque comme un foyer, ce qu'avait été autrefois le Square... Un lieu qu'il détestait aujourd'hui, autant que Sirius, paix à son âme.

Bercé par le bruit de l'eau qui lui parvenait de manière étouffée, Harry se laissa soudainement submerger par ses pensées... Depuis leur réveil, Drago et lui avaient perdu la capacité d'utiliser l'Air. Hermione et son élément avaient disparu de leurs êtres. Le feu brûlait de nouveau les doigts d'Harry et Drago ne parvenait même plus à faire venir à lui la plus petite des gouttes d'eau.

 _C'est comme si on avait réellement perdue une partie de notre âme..._

 _Sans blague Potter !_

Harry ignora le Serpentard et facilement, il cloisonna son esprit, le rendant ainsi hermétique à son compagnon. Il repensa aux recherches d'Hermione qu'ils avaient trouvées dans sa malle ramenée de Poudlard. Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, sur les liens et les rituels magiques, la magie primaire et celle des druides. Ils avaient tout lu mais pas encore tout digéré.

 _En perdant Hermione, on a perdu une partie de nos pouvoirs... On est plus faibles..._

Et soudainement un souvenir s'imposa dans l'esprit du Gryffondor, il se revit deux mois plus tôt, dans le salon du Manoir, lors de leur toute première accolade à trois. Hermione ce soir-là, leur avait-dit : « _Et j'ignore si, à terme, vous ne serez pas obligés de vous lier vous aussi._ ».

S'ils avaient réellement été liés tous les trois, alors Hermione ne serait pas partie, parce que trente Mangemorts n'auraient jamais dû leur poser le moindre problème.

 _Nous ne sommes pas totalement liés._

Hermione, elle, s'était pleinement liée avec eux deux, mais eux, les garçons ne s'étaient liés qu'à elle, ils n'étaient pas liés entre eux... A travers elle, ils avaient eu un aperçu de ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire, mais leur plus grande faiblesse avait été dévoilée par une trentaine de Mangemorts. Et Harry, tétanisé sur le lit, pensa qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas prêts à affronter Voldemort en personne.

Il resta de longues minutes prostré avant qu'il ne se redresse subitement, l'esprit en ébullition et le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Il venait, douloureusement, de prendre conscience de leur autre grande faiblesse. Ils manquaient de savoir, de connaissance magique. Lui, il n'était qu'un sang-mêlé qui ne connaissait de l'Histoire de la Magie que les bases... Drago, un sang-pur à qui l'on avait appris à haïr tout ce qui était différent de lui... Ils n'avaient reçu aucune formation pour le poste de Gardien, personne le leur avait enseigné la Lumière mais, Merlin et Morgane soient loués, la soif de savoir de leur fille les avait bien aidés, contrebalançant ainsi l'absence et la mort de leurs Descendants.

 _Drago et moi, on n'est pas lié et ça s'est télescopé à notre manque de formation ce qui nous a coûté l'âme d'Hermione..._

Le bruit d'écoulement d'eau en provenance de la salle de bain attira son regard émeraude et une certitude prit racine dans son coeur.

 _Me lier à Drago est nécessaire._

Mais Harry n'était pas attiré par les hommes et son passé avec Drago était des plus compliqué. A cette pensée, son coeur s'emballa sous la peur d'être rejeté et la honte qu'il en ressentirait, si le Serpentard refusait le moindre contact... Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le dégoût de s'imaginer avec Drago ne prit pas racine en lui.

Et de nouveau, les mots prononcés par Hermione pendant la cure surgirent dans son esprit :

« _Non Drago. Ni Harry ni moi ne te dégoûtons comme tu le hurles depuis ce matin. Tous les trois, nous sommes une seule et même âme. Personne ne peut, ni haïr, ni être dégoûté par une partie de son âme ! »_

Hermione avait dit pleins de choses vraies pendant la cure. Drago n'en avait sans doute pas compris le quart vu l'état dans lequel il était, mais lui Harry, il avait écouté et il avait bien fait même s'il n'en comprenait le sens que maintenant. Brusquement, il quitta le lit, cherchant frénétiquement dans les notes éparpillées sur le sol le parchemin avec le post-it violet. Quand enfin, assis à même le sol, il mit la main dessus il marmonna en le survolant :

-"Drago dérivé du latin..." Non c'est pas ça... "Harry dérivé de Harrald/Harold..." On s'en fout...

Il retourna fébrilement le parchemin attaquant le verso.

-Ha ! Voilà... "Hermione, prénom féminin inusité, version anglicisé du nom grec Hermès, fils de Zeus, divinité de l'Olympe et de Maïa, déesse indoue, personnalisation féminine du principe créateur. Hermès est le messager des dieux, le dieu de la seconde chance, l'inventeur des poids et des mesures, le gardien des routes et des carrefours. Il guide les héros dans leur vie terrestre et les accompagne en personne jusqu'aux Champs Elysées lors de leur dernier voyage. Les alchimistes se placent sous sa protection. Il est la personnification de l'intelligence rusée. Il est symbole de chance, d'ailleurs _hermaïon en_ grec signifie le coup de chance..."

Hermione délivrait la parole des dieux, elle était l'image même de l'équilibre coincé entre deux poids opposés, elle avait combattu à Pré-au-Lard au milieu d'un carrefour et elle était partie vers l'au-delà... Comme Hermès avant elle, nul doute qu'elle saurait quitter les "Enfers" parce que c'était son destin. Elle avait quelque chose à accomplir là-bas. Et ici, lui aussi, il avait quelque chose à faire.

 _« Drago, tu n'es pas n'importe quel homme ! Tu peux et tu vas vaincre ça ! Tu es un demi-dieu bon sang ! »_

Harry se passa une main sur son visage exténué mais résolu, il s'assit au bord du lit et enleva lentement ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Pantalon et t-shirt suivirent, puis il posa ses pieds nus au sol, ses mains attrapèrent le bord du lit et il ferma les yeux.

La chaleur de son bouclier bleu l'entoura quand il puisa dans la puissance de la roche, riche de pouvoir sous ses pieds... Pas aussi riche que celle qui courrait sous les dalles de Poudlard mais bien plus que dans n'importe quel autre lieu. Harry absorba le courage qui saurait le diriger dans la périlleuse situation qu'il allait vivre. Il s'assomma de cette puissance, cherchant à anesthésier sa raison d'Homme pour endosser celle de Gardien.

" _La nécessité fait loi !" ..._

Galvanisé par la décharge à la fois mentale et physique, il se retrouva devant la porte de la salle de bains sans se rappeler avoir quitté le lit mais la main sur la poignée, il se figea. Il avait peur de ce qui allait arriver, il envisageait le pire, il n'était pas prêt...

Et pourtant, il franchit le seuil et referma derrière lui.

Comme dans chaque pièce du Manoir le luxe lui sauta aux yeux. La double vasque de marbre et la baignoire d'angle, il les effleura à peine du regard. La douche à l'italienne, par contre, retint pleinement son attention. La paroi vitrée était opaque mais une ombre mouvante se dessinait malgré la buée. Le bruit de l'eau l'électrisa et le guida jusqu'à l'entrée de la douche, au niveau de laquelle il se figea soudainement. L'image de Drago, immobile, les deux mains appuyées sur le mur carrelé et la tête sous le jet lui brûla la rétine, envoyant une nouvelle décharge à travers son corps alors que la voix fatiguée de son compagnon résonnait dans son esprit.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ?_ Résonna la voix fatiguée de son compagnon dans son esprit.

Harry regarda le dos zébré de cicatrices qui s'offrait à son regard... Ce corps d'homme portait les stigmates de la vie qu'il avait vécue et Hermione avait su voir au-delà de leurs oppositions, elle avait eu le courage de se lier à lui, pleinement et totalement. Dans l'esprit du Gryffondor, les souvenirs défilaient, ceux d'Hermione quand elle parlait de Drago, leurs regards complices parfois... Petit à petit s'y ajoutèrent les propres expériences qu'Harry avaient partagées avec le Serpentard, depuis le départ de leur âme. Et Harry s'avança jusqu'à pénétrer dans la douche saturée de l'humidité qui faisait frissonner sa peau...

 _Je ne veux rien d'autre qu'accomplir notre destinée._

Harry vit les muscles de Drago se contracter, il sentit son indécision, sa profonde incrédulité, le manque d'Hermione qui le rongeait... Après de longues minutes d'immobilisme, quand son compagnon en arriva à exhaler de l'acceptation malgré le malaise de se trouver nu dans une douche, Harry contint sa peur en faisant courageusement descendre son caleçon rayé sur ses chevilles.

En percevant la détermination et l'envie émaner du Gryffondor, Drago se retourna et embrassa du regard le corps nu, musculeux, trapu et balafré du Survivant à l'opposé de son propre physique, athlétique et longiligne. D'eux deux, c'était lui Drago qui était le moins déstabilisé par la situation mais malgré toute son expérience c'était Harry Potter qui lui faisait face et qui le regardait. Potter avait beau être une autre moitié de son âme, au même titre qu'Hermione, le fait que ce soit lui, justement, était au coeur du problème.

Le regard gris qui faisait face à Harry était insondable et son esprit lui était totalement fermé, cependant l'écho de leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson résonnait en eux. Alors le Gryffondor s'avança encore un peu vers son compagnon et posa sa main chaude sur son torse, entre ses pectoraux, les connectant physiquement pour contrer l'hermétisme de leurs esprits. Et ils comprirent tous les deux, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas échapper à ce lien.

Quand la main de Drago se posa sur son épaule et l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte de fer, le Gryffondor sentit son coeur exploser. Drago Malfoy était une personne à part, tout comme Hermione. Ce contact physique était plus fort qu'eux, plus fort que leur raison et leur esprit. Leurs torses collés, c'était un paradis brûlant et cuisant qui comblait presque le manque qu'ils avaient d'elle. C'était une chaleur infernale et revigorante qui faisait frétiller leur magie dans leurs veines. Leurs mains sur la peau de l'autre, c'était électrique, puissant. Et l'eau qui tombait en pluie au-dessus d'eux, qui roulait sur leurs corps, qui s'insinuait entre eux, était autant de mains qui palpaient et qui caressaient les plus intimes recoins de leur être, augmentant leur désir de l'autre.

Et quand enfin, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, tout devint plus fort. Leurs langues l'une contre l'autre, c'était ténébreux et tentateur. L'excitation faisait tout disparaître. Les corps d'hommes s'affrontaient à coups de mains dominatrices mais s'aimaient à leur manière, dans la lutte et l'opposition qui les caractérisaient. Et tout devint plus puissant encore quand leurs poings se refermèrent simultanément sur le sexe érigé de l'autre.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant était avide.

Malgré leur opposition, ils se savaient perdus l'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient pas parfaits ni l'un, ni l'autre mais ce qu'ils étaient en train de partager là, c'était sulfureux et interdit, transgressif et puissant. Quand ils reprirent leurs caresses, elles furent viriles et instinctives et s'esquissèrent dans l'urgence du moment et dans la nécessité de combler un besoin bien trop longtemps refoulé et qui les dépassaient totalement.

Ce n'était plus ni Drago, ni Harry qui se caressaient, c'étaient deux âmes en train de se lier, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Hermione, c'était au-delà de l'orientation sexuelle et de tous les préjugés. Après ça, ils seraient plus à même de canaliser ces pouvoirs qui leur venaient des Dieux et d'appréhender ce lien, d'homme à homme.

Ils avaient enfin dépassés l'idée de l'un, dominant l'autre, pour atteindre la pensée qu'ensemble, ils étaient plus forts.

Leurs mains se firent impérieuses, comme pressées de les délivrer de cette tension qui prenait racine dans leurs sexes et que leurs poings serrés accentuaient. Ils haletèrent bruyamment quand leurs bassins, se mirent à accompagner le mouvement de leurs poings et de leurs sexes, serrés contre leurs bas ventres en mouvement.

Front contre front, chacun soutenant le poids de l'autre d'une main derrière la nuque, l'eau qui ruisselait entre eux et s'accumulait là où leurs intimités se rejoignaient et décuplait leur ressenti. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs bouches se cherchaient, avides et brûlantes. Dans un dernier mouvement libérateur, ils s'abandonnèrent au plaisir qu'ils se donnaient, sans se rendre compte qu'autour d'eux, le temps d'une seconde, les gouttes d'eau restèrent en suspension dans l'air avant de se transformer en une brume asphyxiante de chaleur qui satura toute la pièce.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

 _ **Voilà, ça y'est... J'ai posté mon tout premier Drarry... Et ce sera pas le dernier de cette fiction puisque comme vous l'aurez remarqué, nos chers compagnons d'âmes n'ont pas été jusqu'au bout ^^ !**_

 _ **Je suis curieuse d'avoir vos avis concernant le POV d'Hermione Mesdames... J'espère que les péripéties de notre petite Gryffondor vous auront fait voyager... C'était le but en tout cas, j'espère avoir réussi.**_

 _ **J'espère également que les personnages secondaires, Neville, Luna et Severus vous ont plu. J'ai essayé de coller au canon, concernant leur caractère et comme pour le reste j'espère que ça a marché !**_

 _ **Voilà les filles, on se retrouve au plus tard le 25 Mai pour la suite de nos aventures.**_

 _ **Je vous prie de m'excuser mais prise par le temps je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre individuellement, un grand merci pour leurs messages à : Luffynette, Math'L, Lily-Sisi, KJWAnna, Sjrodgers23, Charliee3216 et Swangranger.**_


	28. Chap 28 : Totem

_**Bonjour à toutes et bienvenue à bord !**_

 _ **Vous l'attendiez... Et bien le voilà !**_

 _ **Nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à vous lectrices pour vos messages ainsi qu'à mes bêtas, Maddy et Morgane, pour tout le temps qu'elle me consacrent !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour les rar's.**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, Vinvinchlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je t'appréhende,**_

 _ **Je te garde,**_

 _ **Je te pose,**_

 _ **A mon cou.**_

 _ **Insue à ma voix,**_

 _ **Inspire-moi,**_

 _ **Enveloppe-nous,**_

 _ **Enlace-moi.**_

 _ **Qui de nous deux, inspire l'autre ?**_

 _ **Qui de nous deux, speed l'autre ?**_

 _ **Matthieu Chedid, Qui de nous deux ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 27 : Totem.**_

.

.

 _ **Bureau des Aurors, Nuit du 27 Février 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

Cette nuit-là seul dans la pénombre de la grande pièce circulaire qui était presque devenue son chez lui, l'Auror Harris, un brin cynique, se laissait aller à une grisante et amère euphorie. Les manches relevées sur ses avant-bras révélaient les stries, encore rougeâtres, laissées par _l'Inviolable_ de Drago Malfoy, qui le narguaient du coin de l'oeil. Ce soir, contrairement aux autres jours, il les ignorait avec superbe, réussissant à admettre que parfois les sacrifices étaient nécessaires pour obtenir satisfaction.

Si vous lui posiez la question, il vous dirait pourtant qu'il n'était pas totalement seul avec ses pensées ce soir-là. Bien au contraire, il considérait la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu, à demie-vide à ses côtés, comme la plus exquise des compagnies en ce soir de fête.

D'abord, elle avait pour vertu principale d'être inanimée, ce qui pour un homme taciturne et éméché comme lui était un avantage considérable. Et puis contrairement à n'importe quel être humain, elle, elle s'en foutait s'il restait enfermé dans ses pensées chaotiques qui dérivaient, petit à petit, sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait.

Etalé sur le bureau devant lui, l'article du Chicaneur était à l'origine de la petite sauterie personnelle qu'il s'offrait. Ce bout de papier était la preuve que sa vengeance s'enclenchait correctement, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Ombrage payerait pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait, qu'il avait bien fait de passer ce marché avec le jeune Potter.

Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu, par deux fois déjà à un _avada_ de Lord Voldemort.

Un gamin de dix-huit ans qui se révélait être un Gardien des temps anciens, un fils réincarné de Merlin. Gregg avait eu envie de rire sur le moment quand le Gryffondor avait lâché ses secrets mais l'Auror chevronné avait été impressionné quand Potter avait attiré à lui l'eau de la carafe, la modelant à sa guise, l'envoyant à droite et à gauche, en haut et en bas, sans dire un mot et surtout sans utiliser de baguette.

Aussi facilement qu'Hermione Malfoy à Pré-au-Lard, Potter était entré dans son esprit en y ancrant des mots teintés d'émotions puissantes mais aussi d'une vérité abracadabrante :

 _C'était nous Harris, nous trois, dans le corps d'Hermione. Nos esprits étaient combinés et n'en formaient qu'un seul... A moi, la maîtrise de l'Eau, à Hermione le Vent, à Drago le Feu et à nous trois, la Terre, le premier de tous les éléments. Une prophétie annonce notre venue afin que nous mettions un terme au règne de Voldemort sur la Terre. Un règne qui déstabilise l'Equilibre Cosmique du Monde, Auror Harris._

D'un mouvement de la main, Potter avait renvoyé d'un bond l'eau lévitante dans sa carafe et avait repris à haute voix cette fois en profitant des quelques secondes de malaise que laissait toujours une intrusion mentale, pour annoncer :

-Il est prédit que Voldemort, s'il meurt trois fois et réussit à en revenir alors, il sera définitivement immortel. Plus rien ne pourra le détruire... Il est mort une première fois en 1981 à Godric's Hollow d'un _avada_ , puis je l'ai poignardé en plein cœur lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Nous pensions, Albus, Hermione et moi, que s'attaquer à son corps, physiquement, sans passer par un sort magique, serait le remède à sa résurrection astrale... Comme vous le savez, nous avons échoué et il en est une nouvelle fois revenu. Cette fois-ci c'est notre dernière chance, s'il meurt à nouveau et pas de la bonne façon, il reviendra et s'en sera fini de notre monde.

-Et c'est quoi la « bonne façon » ? Se rappelait avoir demandé Gregg.

-Hermione doit l'asphyxier, je dois le noyer, Drago doit l'immoler et tous les trois nous devons l'ensevelir.

De retour au présent, l'Auror vida son verre et serra les dents, encaissant la boule de feu descendant dans ses entrailles qui, d'ici quelques secondes, irradierait dans son corps et dans son esprit. La décharge le fit vaciller sur ses jambes et il se rattrapa de justesse au bord du bureau, en souriant bêtement de sa perte de réflexe, totalement due à son état d'ébriété avancé.

Il grogna en se relevant et se dit qu'il en avait quand même appris de belles ce jour-là, à Poudlard...

Ainsi, Harry Potter maîtrisait l'Eau et avait à lui seul déjoué une attaque de Mangemorts dans le Londres Moldu. Ce même soir, au 10 Downing Street, Drago Malfoy, maître du feu, circonscrivait seul un incendie, tandis que la toute nouvelle lady Malfoy, maîtresse des Vents, affrontait seule, dans son manoir, un fantôme envoyé par Voldemort...

A ce moment-là, Harris se souvenait qu'il lui avait fallu s'asseoir, qu'il s'était tu et qu'il avait attentivement écouté les dessous de cette histoire de fou. Quand il apprit que le très mort Lucius Malfoy était bien vivant et du côté du bien, Gregg crut que ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau... Mais c'était sans compter sur Potter qui n'en finissait plus de parler.

Les Gardiens n'avaient rien vu venir de l'attaque du Pré et Harris avait reniflé son mépris mais il n'avait pas retenu son petit commentaire :

-Tsss, amateurs... Même si vous pensez être des Gardiens, vous, Monsieur Mafloy, vous êtes loin de ressembler à un homme fidèle. Vous avez peut-être réussi à vous hisser à Sa Table de commandement, mais l'attaque du Pré prouve que vous n'avez pas Sa confiance.

-Nous travaillons dessus, avait répondu Potter complètement impassible, alors que le feu rugissait dans l'âtre, avant d'enchaîner avec d'autres faits encore plus inexplicables.

L'inattendue noisette de chantilly sur la cerise du gâteau était Hermione Malfoy propulsée dans une autre dimension astrale que la leur. Son principal témoin n'était qu'un corps inerte, sans esprit, ni conscience... Une coquille vide, dorénavant aussi vide que la bouteille qui l'accompagnait ce soir.

Potter et Malfoy avaient malgré tout bien joué leur coup, Gregg se devait de leur reconnaître ça. En se disant affaiblis à cause de l'attaque du Pré, les deux Gardiens restant en profitaient pour se terrer et préparer l'offensive. Laisser ces deux-là, seuls dans un manoir surprotégé, était une erreur aux yeux de Gregg. Qui savait à quel genre de magie ils avaient accès, mais à son retour de Poudlard, le Premier Ministre qui dirigeait aussi l'Ordre avait approuvé cette fuite et ce, malgré les arguments de Gregg, auxquels il avait coupé court en disant :

-Ce sont des choses divines Harris, et nous ne sommes, vous et moi, que des humains. Les Gardiens ne nous sont pas hostiles, ils ont choisi de nous accorder leur confiance, soyons-en digne. Laissons-les tranquilles et suivons les pistes bien humaines que nous avons. C'est à dire Ombrage et le QG des Mangemorts. Si ces deux missions-là aboutissent, alors ils auront le champ libre pour finir le travail et nous libérer du joug de Voldemort, pour toujours. Et malgré le statut plus qu'ambigüe de Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter et Hermione Malfoy ont, eux, ma confiance totale.

Gregg attrapa rageusement la bouteille vide et scruta aussi attentivement que possible le fond jusqu'à discerner quelques gouttes restantes qui feraient l'affaire. Il se saisit de sa baguette et visa tant bien que mal le goulot.

- _Implete !_

Deux doigts de Whisky-Pur-Feu apparurent et Gregg pesta contre les ravages de l'alcool qui annihilaient une bonne partie de sa puissance magique.

-Par Merlin, je la veux pleine cette bouteille... _Implete maxima !_

Seul le tiers lui fut accordé et, par dépit, il s'en contenta, délaissant son verre couché sur l'article de presse pour le goulot de la bouteille. Il grimaça douloureusement quand une nouvelle décharge alcoolisée frappa ses tempes et que ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent brutalement.

Gregg s'appuya contre son bureau pour ne pas chuter et pensa qu'il aurait voulu être une petite souris pour observer ce que deux fils de dieux pouvaient bien faire dans le secret d'un Manoir, trop bien protégé à son goût. Le Premier Ministre aurait au moins dû imposer un Auror sur place, pour surveiller et ce d'autant plus qu'il était lui-même pris par un _Inviolable_ qui l'empêchait de révéler bien des choses...

Mais Gregg devait aussi avouer que Potter avait tenu la parole qu'il lui avait donnée lors du Bal du Ministère. L'article de Sketeer faisait vaciller la position d'Ombrage. Maintenant, Shacklebolt allait enfin sortir la tête de l'eau. Le Magenmagot serait bientôt pris à la gorge, par la pression du peuple qui l'avait élu... Déjà des manifestants apolitiques se rassemblaient dans les rues et faisaient le pied de grue devant le Ministère. D'ici quelques semaines tout au plus, le Premier Ministre aurait le pouvoir de diligenter les enquêtes que lui, Gregg, serait chargé de mener.

Il sourit et porta une nouvelle fois la bouteille à ses lèvres au moment où son regard vitreux tombait sur le portrait mouvant et souriant de Dolorès Ombrage, à la fois parfaite et horrible avec sa mise en plis impeccable et ses lèvres roses bonbon... La bouteille quitta ses lèvres. Il la posa doucement et méthodiquement sur la photo mouvante, occultant la vision qui lui donnait la nausée.

Le Premier Ministre avait raison, Gregg ne pouvait pas lutter contre la volonté des Dieux mais il pouvait lutter contre les pourritures bien humaines telles qu'Ombrage et ses affiliés.

-Bientôt ma petite Dolorès, tu souriras beaucoup moins, je te le promets. Je vais prouver que tu as volontairement détourné tes Langues-de-Plomb de Pré-au-Lard, pour que nous, les Aurors du Ministère, nous tombions dans une embuscade fatale, tendue par les sbires de Voldemort...

Il se détourna de son bureau pour s'avancer jusqu'aux braises mourantes devant lesquelles il s'agenouilla. Les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il restait de feu, il marmonna dans le silence du bureau :

-Tu marches avec Lui et je te ferai condamner pour ça... Quand tu pourriras dans une cellule, cernée par les Détraqueurs, alors j'aurais la paix. Ma femme et mon enfant qui n'a jamais pu voir le jour auront la paix eux aussi, ainsi que tous les autres innocents qui, par ta faute, ont péri.

Face au rougeoiement, il annonça déterminé :

-Je fais le serment de te mener à ta perte, Dolorès.

Il ferma les yeux et pria silencieusement avec tout ce qui lui restait d'âme, les dieux anciens, auxquels il croyait dorénavant dur comme fer :

 _Je vous en prie, laissez-moi la conduire à la Justice... Avec tout ce que vous m'avez pris, vous me devez bien ça, non ?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La Gazette du Sorcier, 27 Février 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dolorès Ombrage dément officiellement le détournement de fonds et enjoint la population à arrêter les manifestations devant le Ministère sous peine d'arrestation pour trouble à l'ordre public._

 _« L'argent des contribuables doit servir à les protéger et non à améliorer le sort de personnes ayant enfreint la loi ! »_

 _C'est ainsi que la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique justifie la création de cette brigade d'enquête. Dolorès Ombrage rappelle également que ceux visés par les enquêtes ont parfois un lourd passé judiciaire : « Harry Potter fait partie de cette catégorie d'individus qui croit que la célébrité le place au-dessus-des lois. Il en va de même pour Hermione Malfoy qui, l'année passée, est entrée par effraction au Ministère de la Magie et Albus Dumbledore plus ou moins affilié par le passé à une société secrète et soupçonné d'avoir eu des liens avec Grindelwald.»_

 _ **.**_

 _ **27 Février 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Lucius referma lentement la Gazette avant de la poser sur une petite desserte en laissant son regard blanchâtre se poser sur sa belle fille qui, physiquement, allait mieux, même si ses plaies n'étaient toujours pas refermées.

-C'est vrai ça..., marmonna-t-il en s'adressant au corps inerte. Je l'avais oublié mais deux Gardiens ont braqué le Ministère l'année passée, au nez et à la barbe de tous ! C'était vraiment bien joué... Tout comme prendre l'apparence de Bella à Gringotts, d'ailleurs... Si je n'avais pas tant souffert de votre fuite, à dos de dragon, je pourrais presque sourire de l'audace que vous, les Gryffondors, vous savez déployer. Vous êtes une véritable guerrière des temps anciens réincarnée dans un bien faible corps, c'est à peine croyable... Mais je dois avouer que vous avez vraiment tout d'une vraie Lady Malfoy, Hermione...

Le patriarche quitta son luxueux voltaire de velours pour s'approcher du corps inerte qu'il veillait depuis leur retour de Poudlard quelques jours plus tôt. Il se pencha un peu au-dessus d'elle et continua, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, son monologue :

-Moi je sais où vous êtes partie, murmura-t-il en dégageant les cheveux broussailleux qui lui couvraient le front, sans cesser de la dévisager de ses yeux dérangeants. Tout se passe dans votre petite tête Hermione, mais tout est réel, les _Chroniques_ me l'ont révélé.

Il se redressa un peu, la surplombant de sa hauteur alors qu'il reprenait doucement dans le silence pesant de la chambre où elle reposait.

-Et voici que vient pour vous, le moment de révéler ce que vous êtes vraiment Hermione. Embrasser son destin n'est pas synonyme de facilité, je peux vous l'assurer. Je sais que des épreuves vous attendent, que ce sera dur. Dur mais nécessaire. Et quand vous maîtriserez ce qu'il vous faut apprendre, alors et seulement alors vous pourrez revenir vers nous... Les deux autres seront bientôt d'une trop grande instabilité sans vous. J'ignore lequel des deux perdra le contrôle le premier... Mais leurs pouvoirs finiront par prendre le dessus sur leur raison parce que leur raison c'est vous Hermione, et qu'ils n'en ont plus. Personne, et moi encore moins que les autres, n'a de prise sur eux. En attendant votre retour, Severus et Sirius pourraient les canaliser, ou du moins c'est ce que j'espère mais nous n'avons qu'une seule et unique fenêtre de tir pour les ramener et elle ne s'ouvrira que dans la nuit du 21 Mars, lors de l'équinoxe... Il faut aussi dire, ma chère, que vos âmes ne sont pas vraiment causantes... Cachotières serait le terme exact pour qualifier leur attitude plus que...

Derrière lui, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée tandis que le patriarche se tournait vers Potter, guindé, et reculait de plusieurs pas. Lucius, secrètement, tenait Hermione en grande estime, et s'il aimait lui parler comme il le faisait souvent, il ne désirait pas que les deux autres connaissent l'attachement profond qui prenait racine en lui pour la fille des Dieux qui avait choisi deux Malfoy pour prendre soin d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?!

-Absolument rien Monsieur Potter. Je me contente de soigner ses blessures, comme vous l'avez demandé, souligna-t-il en appliquant les conseils de feu Antide Malfoy : "Se soumettre aux volontés des Gardiens quelles qu'elles puissent être."

Le Gryffondor, les traits tirés, serra les poings.

-Vous lui parlez aussi, pointa froidement Harry en s'avançant vers le lit.

-Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, Monsieur Potter ? Je pensais qu'un peu d'humanité ne lui ferait pas grand mal, mais je peux cesser de lui parler du temps qu'il fait et de lui lire le journal si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et Harry préféra abandonner la charge inutile en changeant de sujet :

-Une quelconque amélioration de son état ?

Lucius retint son sourire triomphant et répondit avec la plus grande des politesses :

-Aucune si ce n'est que ses blessures se referment sans s'infecter. C'est bon signe. Si son corps regagne en puissance c'est que son esprit aussi. Je gage qu'où qu'elle puisse être, elle s'en sort très bien.

Lucius regarda Potter s'approcher du lit et prendre la main de son âme anticipant la décharge magique qui l'ébranla quand ils se touchèrent et que leur bouclier bleu s'érigea en crépitant alors que le patriarche fronçait les sourcils.

-Mais ça, c'est nouveau Monsieur Potter, pointa-t-il en montrant du doigt la bulle électrique.

Lucius ne fut même pas sûr que le Gryffondor l'ait réellement entendu tant il resta de marbre face à ses paroles et contemplatif face au corps inerte de la jeune femme.

-Qu'avez-vous fait Monsieur Potter ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix posée pour ne pas briser l'équilibre fragile du moment.

-Moi seul je ne peux rien mais Drago et moi, ensemble, avons fait ce qu'il fallait, répondit Harry avant de poser ses lèvres tendrement sur le front de la jeune femme, murmurant pour elle seule.

-J'ai compris Hermione. Je n'ai compris que cette nuit. Pardonne-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps... Mais Drago et moi on va faire ce qu'il faut. On va se lier tous les deux, on va te ramener... Et l'électricité qui nous est revenue est la preuve que nous sommes sur la bonne voie...

La main du patriarche se crispa sur le pommeau de sa canne, renfermant secrètement une baguette qu'un elfe dévoué s'était procuré pour lui au marché noir des Embrumes... Il aurait facilement pu se détourner d'eux pour rejoindre les baies vitrées, sortir sa baguette, effectuer le tour de poignet requis pour un _amplificatum_ et tout entendre du murmure mais ça, c'était ce que l'ancien Lucius aurait fait. Celui qui avait vécu l'Enfer et qui courrait dorénavant à la poursuite de son Destin préféra se conformer à l'une des résolutions qu'il avait prises après avoir lu les _Chroniques_ : "Être un peu moins fourbe."

Il choisit donc de se détourner de la scène de tendresse privée qui s'offrait à lui pour quitter à pas claudiquants la chambre d'Hermione. En refermant la porte sur les deux Gryffondors, il choisit de se réjouir de voir un peu de puissance regagner les corps des Gardiens, au fond, peu importait comment ils avaient fait, ils l'avaient fait c'était l'essentiel... Mais malgré sa toute nouvelle bonne volonté, Lucius Malfoy était ce qu'il était et il ne parvint pas à étouffer complètement la curiosité qui le chatouillait.

 _Le monde ne s'est pas construit en un jour,_ relativisa-t-il en disparaissant dans les ombres du couloir.

 **.**

 _ **5 Mars 1998, Comté d'Altnaharra, Highlands.**_

 _ **.**_

Aussi sinistre et immobile que la Faucheuse à laquelle il ressemblait tant, Lord Voldemort se tenait au sommet d'un plateau battu par les vents surplombant le Loch Naver. Depuis sa position, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur les flots luisants dans le clair de lune, ses yeux rouges contemplatifs étaient rivés sur la petite cabane de pêche moldue en proie aux flammes rugissantes sous l'effet du vent.

Il dévorait des yeux son propre spectacle, trouvait sa magie belle et juste.

Après tout, il venait d'accorder la purification ultime à ce vieux professeur moldu qui n'en méritait pas tant.

Voilà que certains moldus en savaient plus que lui, le plus grand sorcier, sur la magie primaire et druidique... Jamais il ne s'était intéressé aux moldus qui creusaient les sols à la recherche de vestiges, ces archéologues, ces professeurs, qui touchaient à tout et ne respectaient rien, ne comprenaient rien du savoir qu'ils accumulaient...

Il trouvait qu'il avait été magnanime avec ce moldu-là, après tout, il lui avait donné de nouvelles pistes à explorer et il trouvait presque du réconfort dans les hurlements étouffés que le vent portait jusqu'à lui... Lui, Lord Voldemort qui n'avait jamais eu le même esprit que les autres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours vu les choses différemment. Alors qu'on le disait corrompu par le Mal lui il voyait tout le Bien que le Mal pouvait lui apporter, le pouvoir et surtout l'immortalité.

C'était sa quête, ce pourquoi il était né et respirait toujours.

Il avait été plus loin sur cette voie qu'aucun autre humain avant lui. Il était le plus puissant des Mages Noirs. Il ne s'était pas contenté d'une potion comme le vieil alchimiste Flamel ou des trois réincarnations astrales d'Aeris le Terrible. Il avait longtemps adulé Herpo le Noir dit l'Infâme, parce qu'il avait été le tout premier à créer un Horcruxe et qu'il avait mis au monde le premier Basilic qu'il avait dompté grâce au _Fourchelang,_ mais lui, Lord Voldemort, avait dépassé l'idole depuis bien longtemps déjà.

En implantant une partie de son âme dans un corps vivant, plus petit qu'un Basilic et plus docile aussi, il avait créée un lien filial avec l'animal, faisant corps et esprit avec lui. C'est ainsi qu'il enfanté Nagini, plus discret, plus cérébral, plus efficace que le gros serpent, le plus puissant de ces, croyait-il à l'époque, sept puissants Horcruxes.

Sept, un nombre qu'il n'avait pas choisi au hasard. Bien au contraire, en numérologie ce nombre était le représentant du "véhicule de la vie" alors avec sept objets puissamment magiques, il avait constitué un Septénaire qui le sauverait de la Mort.

En 1981 à Godric's Hollow, tuer cette mère et son enfant avait été une erreur fatale dont seuls ses précieux Horcruxes l'avaient sauvé. Son propre _avada_ en ricochant sur l'enfant, avait annihilé son corps, disloqué son âme et laissé son esprit affaibli à l'état de spectre.

Il était vivant mais sans corps physique et ce n'était pas de cette immortalité là que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu, alors il avait tout fait pour s'élever au-dessus de sa condition et déjouer ce sort qui semblait s'amuser de lui. Le sang de Licorne lui avait donné la force nécessaire pour posséder le Professeur Quirrell. Grâce à ce faible sorcier, il avait eu accès à la bibliothèque et à sa Section Interdite contenant tous ces ouvrages, si interdits. Il s'était rué sur la magie noire, cherchant dans les plus anciens grimoires le moyen de regagner un corps physique. Mais cette magie, à qui il devait tout, ne lui avait été d'aucune aide, ne pouvant lui offrir qu'un corps astral, fantomatique mais pas physique.

Passer son immortalité réduit à l'état de fantôme tel un vulgaire Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions.

En bon Serpentard, sa volonté et son ambition le poussèrent à s'intéresser aux ouvrages portant, eux, sur cette magie qu'il considérait inférieure, l'ancienne, la primaire et pourtant celle qui l'avait détruite. Après des mois de recherches, il avait déniché un rituel ancien, impliquant tout ce qu'il aimait, sang et sacrifice. Il avait mis plus de trois ans à le traduire entièrement, à comprendre ce qu'il devait faire et à tout mettre en place. Tout cet acharnement, ce travail, ces recherches parce qu'en marge du texte originel, un mage, peut-être des siècles plus tôt, avait annoté le rituel d'une petite phrase qui avait fait toute la différence et qui lui avait fait choisir la meilleure des voies. Le terme " _sangre"_ souligné de trois traits menait à ce commentaire : "Le sang de l'ennemi pris sous la contrainte donnera toute puissance au rituel".

Tout avait marché comme prévu, un corps fait de chair, de sang et d'os, avait été créé pour lui, mais quelle déception avait-il ressenti après sa réincarnation d'obtenir comme seule "toute puissance" un corps physique certes mais maigrelet et doté d'un faciès qui n'avait plus rien d'enjôleur. Il n'avait pas plus de pouvoir magique et sa puissance était égale à celle qu'il avait avant sa disparition. Cette magie primaire était efficace mais pas miraculeuse et sa considération pour elle s'en trouva inchangée. Face à ce que pouvait accomplir la Noire dans certains cas, la Primaire était médiocre mais pas inutile.

Et puisqu'Elle était médiocre, Potter et son bouclier d'amour maternel l'étaient également.

Là encore, Lord Voldemort avait fait une erreur, il l'admettait facilement aujourd'hui, parce qu'il était ce genre d'êtres qui apprenait d'elles et qui ne les reproduisait jamais. Il avait sous-estimé Dumbledore qui, en grand stratège, avait pris le parti de diviser ses forces. Il avait chargé Potter et deux autres Gryffons de s'attaquer à ses Horcruxes, pendant que lui, le grand manitou dirigeait le Phoenix qui s'acharnait sur ses Mangemorts. Après l'effraction de Gringotts il avait compris qu'il était en danger et sa fureur l'avait poussé à attaquer Poudlard, où se trouvait son dernier Horcruxe en gardant auprès de lui Nagini. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Potter avait brisé ses Horcruxes un à un, Londubat son précieux serpent et il avait lui-même détruit sa dernière parcelle d'âme en avada kedavrisant Potter dans la Forêt Interdite.

Le huitième horcruxe, qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de créer, avait tout changé. Ce n'était plus un Septénaire qu'il avait créé mais un Hoctonaire. Une boucle magique, puissante et infinie, faite de renaissance et de mort que le gamin avait réussi à briser en s'attaquant à son corps physique.

Quand le poignard s'était enfoncé dans son coeur battant, Lord Voldemort s'était senti devenir poussière et son esprit avait glissé dans les Ténèbres qui s'ouvraient sous lui. Il s'était cru fini, brisé, anéanti à jamais... Mais à cet instant précis, la "toute puissance" tant désirée, se révéla miraculeusement. Le sang pris sous la contrainte fit son oeuvre et l'arracha à la gueule ténébreuse en le réincarnant.

Le sang de Potter qu'il portait en lui était magiquement tenu de lui donner corps, donc tant que le gamin vivrait, lui Voldemort, ne pourrait pas mourir. Quand il avait compris pourquoi il était réapparu, nu, en pleine nuit, au beau milieu du caveau familial des Jedusor dans le cimetière de Little Hengleton, il avait presque ri de l'ironie du sort.

Sans le vouloir, il avait provoqué un petit miracle de protection primaire mais qui, l'euphorie passée, ne s'était pas révélé si miraculeux que ça.

Il s'était réincarné certes mais en plus chétif et plus maigrelet encore que la première fois, même sa puissance et sa magie s'en étaient trouvées amoindries, seul son esprit était sorti, grandi et vengeur de ce nouvel échec.

Cette fois, il ne laisserait rien au hasard.

Depuis neuf mois maintenant, il s'était retranché dans les ombres, dans les ténèbres comme il savait si bien le faire, pour orchestrer, caché, son grand retour. Déjà Dumbledore n'était plus, le Ministère était en passe de passer sous l'emprise totale de cette Ombrage qui portait Sa marque et qui prenait ses ordres de ses deux habiles Généraux en Chef...

Bientôt, il aurait le pays entier sous sa coupe, les moldus baisseraient rapidement les armes face à ses armées de Mangemorts et de Créatures... Oh oui... Et maintenant que ce vieux moldu avait livré tout ce qu'il savait de cette vieille magie, le prochain équinoxe verrait les mondes fermés s'ouvrir.

La cabane de pêche explosa soudainement en une gerbe incendiaire, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres esquissait un sourire satisfait.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il disparaissait.

 _ **.**_

 _ **9 Mars 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce matin-là, Lucius Malfoy fit l'effort de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner au grand salon.

En temps normal, il dégustait son premier café et ses viennoiseries françaises, seul dans le petit salon attenant à sa chambre à coucher. Sa présence en bas, aux côtés des deux Gardiens n'était pas désirée, et Lucius ne désirait pas la leur... Mais la curiosité, qu'il tentait de refouler depuis une bonne dizaine de jours déjà, se faisait dévorante.

Complètement exclu de la vie du Manoir, donc, de la vie routinière des deux garçons, Lucius n'avait de contact avec eux que lorsqu'ils venaient s'enquérir de l'état du corps d'Hermione qui était stable, mais sans amélioration particulière... Et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les deux garçons se préoccupaient beaucoup du corps de leur âme. Maintenant qu'il était en sécurité, il ne les intéressait plus vraiment.

C'était comme si l'absence d'âme dans le corps de leur âme lui enlevait tout intérêt autre que sécuritaire aux yeux des deux autres, qui semblaient toujours retenus ailleurs par des tâches bien plus importantes, qui consistaient, en partie, à détruire le parc du Manoir et les arbres parfois centenaires qui vivaient là...

Pour être honnête, en réalité Lucius ignorait tout des activités des garçons, hormis celles plus que visibles qui lui gâchaient la vue depuis le balcon de ses appartements. La préparation du rituel, pour ramener les deux descendants manquants, était à la charge des Gardiens qui avaient tout net refusé que Lucius gère la moindre chose.

-On va s'occuper de trouver ce qu'il nous manque Monsieur Mafloy, avait dit Potter d'un ton sans appel, approuvé dans son dos, par les flammes grandissantes de l'âtre tout proche et par le ton caustique de sa progéniture :

-C'est un moyen de décamper qu'il cherche Potter... S'occuper d'acquérir les ingrédients lui offrirait une belle occasion de sortir du manoir, histoire de voir ce qui se passe dans le monde et de là, saisir la première occasion de fuir, encore et toujours, loin du danger... Ne rêvez pas Père, vous ne quitterez pas de sitôt votre si précieuse demeure.

Lucius préféra ne pas insister. L'absence de leur âme n'arrangeant rien, les Gardiens lui étaient clairement hostiles et n'étaient pas prêts de changer d'avis à son sujet. Depuis cet échange, qui avait eu lieu au salon, le 28 Février au matin, le patriarche ne les avait pas revus, ni au chevet de leur belle, ni ailleurs dans le Manoir. Cependant l'équinoxe arrivait à grand pas, sans qu'il ne sache quoi que ce soit de l'avancement des préparatifs... Alors puisque les informations ne viendraient pas toutes seules à lui, il avait décidé d'aller les chercher, quitte à essuyer les foudres de deux Gardiens.

C'est donc tiré à quatre épingles qu'il fit son entrée dans la pièce de réception, le pas sûr malgré sa canne qui ne lui était plus nécessaire pour se déplacer mais qui entretenait efficacement son image de faiblesse apparente. S'il dévoilait le retour de la plupart de ses capacités magiques, les elfes ne le lâcheraient plus, sur ordre du Maître. Il ignora avec superbe le silence retentissant qui salua son entrée inattendue et s'assit à table, plaçant sa canne dissimulant sa baguette, à portée de mains, sous les yeux méfiants de son fils et ceux, étonnés de Potter.

-Messieurs, bonjour, les salua poliment Lucius en se servant un café.

-Monsieur Malfoy, lui répondit Potter avec quelques secondes de retard sur la politesse avant de plonger son nez dans sa tasse.

L'attention du patriarche se focalisa sur l'elfe qui lui tendait le plateau de viennoiseries, prenant tout son temps pour choisir les plus appétissantes à ses yeux quand finalement, après quelques minutes, son fils n'y tint plus. Il repoussa brusquement son assiette en grognant :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Lucius ?

Le patriarche, intercepta le coup d'oeil incertain que jeta Potter à son fils et répondit posément :

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon fils. Comme tu peux le voir, je prends mon petit-déjeuner...

-Votre petit manège marchera peut-être avec Harry... Mais pas avec moi, Lucius. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, et allez au but, je vous prie.

Malgré les paroles qui se voulaient aussi diplomates que possible, Harry sentait pleinement son compagnon bouillir intérieurement. Depuis leur retour, Harry avait fait en sorte que les deux Malfoy se croisent le moins possible pour éviter que leur relation chaotique ne dégénère en tentative de meurtre caractérisée. Il était à peine neuf heures et une situation à risque se dressait déjà devant lui. Lucius Malfoy étalait avec un éclat que le Gryffondor lui croyait perdu, son arrogance et sa désinvolture, entamant avec appétit ses viennoiseries, tout en prenant la direction de la conversation.

La puissance bouillonnante de Drago lui hérissa les poils alors que le patriarche demandait tranquillement :

-Avez-vous réuni tout ce qu'il faut pour...

-C'est en cours, le coupa la voix froide de Drago qui, le regard gris calculateur rivé à son père, tournait lentement sa cuillère dans sa tasse avec un air carnassier.

Harry frissonna et se prépara à parer à toute éventualité.

Du coin de l'oeil, Lucius nota la brusque ruée des flammes dans l'âtre, au fond de la pièce. Visiblement, son fils était à cran et l'absence d'Hermione faisait doucement son petit effet. Les deux Gardiens avaient les traits tirés, des poches sous les yeux, des barbes de plusieurs jours, des vêtements froissés... Ils avaient maigri aussi, malgré la richesse de la nourriture proposée au Manoir.

Attentif aux détails comme il l'était, Lucius nota aussi que leur langage corporel n'était plus le même. Durant les vacances de Noël, c'était Hermione qui était leur point de convergence physique. Dorénavant, les deux opposés, au lieu de s'exclure, s'attiraient imperceptiblement, confirmant sa petite théorie.

Curieusement, ils le laissèrent procéder à son inspection en silence, certainement grâce au Gryffondor qui, statique sur sa chaise, soutenait fièrement son regard. Son fils, lui, serrait poings et dents alors que ses yeux flamboyaient de défi.

Finalement quand Lucius parla, il n'y eut ni sarcasme, ni mépris, simplement l'annonce d'une vérité que les deux autres ne voulaient pas vraiment entendre :

-L'absence d'Hermione vous affecte déjà physiquement d'après ce que je vois de vous Messieurs. Bientôt, le mal deviendra émotionnel, il vous rendra instable et vous deviendrez dangereux avec les pouvoirs incontrôlables que vous avez en votre possess...

-On travaille dessus Monsieur Malfoy n'ayez-pas d'inquiétude. Nos pouvoirs vont parfaitement bien, lui annonça le Gryffondor.

-Ce que je veux dire Monsieur Potter, c'est que votre priorité doit être l'accomplissement du rituel et non la quête d'un utopique moyen de ramener votre dulcinée.

Harry tiqua ouvertement et lui demanda immédiatement :

-Pourquoi ? Ces deux quêtes sont aussi importantes l'une que l'autre.

-Concentrez-vous sur le rituel. Je suis certain qu'Hermione s'en sort très bien de son côté...

Les flammes rugirent dans l'âtre, lui coupant la parole, tandis que sous son nez, son café tourbillonnait dangereusement dans la tasse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire exactement par, elle « s'en sort très bien », Monsieur Mafloy ? Lui demanda Harry les dents serrées.

Lucius reposa lentement son café et resta impassible en révélant :

-Severus avait vu juste en la pensant dans une autre dimension parce que c'est effectivement le cas. J'ai traduit de nouveaux passages des _Chroniques_ qui décrivent les dieux ouvrant des portes entre les mondes, emmenant avec eux dans leur royaume, des âmes pour qu'elles y prennent toute la mesure de leur pouvoir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Demanda aussi diplomatiquement que possible Harry, tandis que Drago quittait la table, le corps crispé, pour se placer devant la cheminée et que Lucius poursuivait :

-La dimension de l' _Oubli_ est la dimension où, dans les temps anciens, étaient envoyées les créatures maléfiques bannies de la surface de la Terre. Dans les rituels d'apprentissage druidique, chaque nouvel enseignement se terminait par une épreuve. L'apprenti buvait une potion qui faisait voyager son esprit à travers les dimensions, l'envoyant là où une épreuve l'attendait et où il...

-Abrégez Monsieur Mafloy, tout ça Severus nous en a déjà parlé, le coupa Potter alors que les flammes de l'âtre, face à leur maître, atteignaient sa hauteur d'homme en se modelant à sa stature.

-Je parie qu'elle est là-bas, à _Oubli,_ où des épreuves l'attendent. Et à la fin, elle en reviendra plus forte ou elle n'en reviendra pas. Mais ni vous, ni moi ne pouvons quoi que ce soit pour elle. Son destin est entre ses propres mains. En revanche le rituel consistant à ramener...

Et comme Harry s'y attendait, la situation dégénéra. Canaliser un fils de Morgane en pleine ébullition nécessitait beaucoup de puissance, une puissance précieuse, qu'Harry n'avait pas l'intention de gaspiller. Il laissa donc faire tout en dégustant son thé qui refroidissait :

Drago pivota subitement, détournant son corps des flammes mais dans son mouvement, sa main les traversa et son poing se referma sur elles, en emprisonnant quelques-unes entre ses doigts serrés :

-Infâme salopard que tu es Lucius ! Depuis combien de temps tu sais ça ? … Depuis qu'elle est partie je parie ! Tu le savais et tu as choisi de ne rien nous dire ! Pourquoi ?! Cracha-t-il, l'index accusateur pointé en direction de son père, la main entière dévorée par les flammes.

Surpris, Lucius se tassa sur son siège, alors que son fils s'avançait vers lui, menaçant. Quand Drago contourna la table et que le Gryffondor n'intervint pas, Lucius recula brusquement sa chaise et s'empara hâtivement de sa canne, renfermant sa seule et unique défense. Drago se figea en le voyant faire et serra les poings, lâchant méprisant :

-Vous n'avez pas changé Lucius, vous êtes toujours le même et tout dans votre attitude le prouve.

En réponse, d'un geste qui montrait toute l'habitude qu'il avait eu de le faire, Lucius dégaina sa baguette flambante neuve et la pointa en direction de son fils, sous les yeux de l'arbitre Potter qui reposait lentement sa tasse, pressentant que son intervention serait bientôt nécessaire. Drago s'avança, conquérant, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge se presse contre la pointe de la baguette paternelle et exhala une onde de menace pure qui fit se rapetisser Lucius sur lui-même.

-Votre baguette sous ma gorge est un souvenir d'enfance comme un autre pour moi Lucius. Cela fait quelques temps déjà qu'elle ne me fait plus peur... En fait je n'ai plus du tout peur de vous, depuis que votre échec m'a conduit dans Ses cachots... Cela aurait au moins eu le mérite de me libérer de votre emprise et de me mettre sur la bonne voie, grinça froidement son fils en reculant d'un pas, pour toiser son père.

La baguette toujours tendue, Lucius soutint le regard meurtrier et luisant de haine.

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec plaisir fils, mais il était nécessaire de t'endurcir. J'ignorais bien des choses quand tu es né, mais je savais qu'il fallait te rendre fort, au plus vite. Tu étais important, je le sentais mais je ne savais pas pourquoi... Je n'ai pas été un bon père, je l'admets et... Et aujourd'hui je sais que nos douloureux passés, à tous les six, n'ont pas été endurés en vain. Il le fallait, c'était notre destin, notre fardeau... Toutes nos peines et toutes nos douleurs sont le prix à payer pour cette magie dont les Dieux nous ont fait cadeau... Rien n'est jamais gratuit... Toute magie se paye, en larmes, en douleur et en sang, parce que tout dans cet univers est basé sur l'Equilibre qui doit toujours être respecté. Vos pouvoirs divins ont un prix, nos passés en sont la preuve.

-Ma mère... Les parents de Potter... Son parrain... Mon parrain... Et même les faux parents moldus d'Hermione ! Ils sont morts ! Ils sont tous morts pour nous avoir protégés et aimés ! Mais vous, vous nous avez été inutile, vous avez largement contribué à cette débâcle.

Un sourire malsain et pervers défigura les traits encore juvéniles de son fils et brusquement, son poing s'ouvrit, libérant les flammes jusqu'alors prisonnières de sa main. La boule de feu atterrie gracieusement au sol en adoptant une forme animale féline mais indistincte. Elle projeta sa chaleur incendiaire alentour, alors que Harry se levait brusquement, attirant d'une main, tous les liquides de la pièce en une boule marron bien peu ragoûtante tandis que la seconde, paume tendue, s'élevait en direction des cuisines, prête à absorber plus de liquide via les canalisations, quitte à les faire sauter des murs au passage.

-Drago ! Lâcha Harry comme un avertissement que son compagnon ignora avec une superbe héritée de son père.

Drago, hypnotisé par les flammes, gardait son attention focalisée sur l'animal qui ne lui voulait que du Bien.

- _Aguamenti maxima !_ Tenta Lucius mais sa gerbe d'eau, bien que conséquente, s'évapora avant même d'entrer en contact avec les flammes qui grossirent brusquement, répondant à l'attaque paternelle mais attendant malgré tout docilement l'aval du maître qui ne les quittait pas des yeux, affinant petit à petit l'image et la forme de l'animal incandescent...

-Drago, arrête ça !

Mais le fils de Morgane était totalement pris par les flammes, il semblait intrigué, presque étonné de la magie qu'il avait créée mais il comprit bien vite les toutes nouvelles possibilités qu'offrait ce pouvoir.

-Vas-y, attaque-le, souffla-t-il doucement à l'animal de feu.

Le félin à l'apparence indistincte se tassa immédiatement sur son arrière-train, grogna et découvrit ses crocs, s'apprêtant à bondir sur un Lucius, pétrifié par la vision. Mais Harry, d'un mouvement de main agile, sépara une petite sphère liquide de sa source principale et l'envoya s'abattre sur l'animal qui le reçut sur la gueule en couinant.

L'animal s'ébroua et feula méchamment en direction d'Harry, mais bien vite, son attention revint sur Lucius, qui recula prudemment, mains et baguette tendues devant lui, alors que l'animal l'acculait lentement mais surement dans un coin de la pièce :

-T'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres Drago ? … Je voulais la gloire, en plus de la richesse et du pouvoir. Je pensais qu'Il serait le gardien et le défenseur de nos valeurs, qu'avec Lui, un meilleur avenir était assuré et pas seulement pour moi, pour toi aussi et pour ta mère... Et je me suis trompé Drago je l'avoue, j'ai eu tort mais maintenant je dois accomplir mon destin...

Les yeux rivés à ceux de son fils, il poursuivit, espérant lui prouver son utilité et gagner le droit de vivre encore un peu, il le fallait, il y avait encore tant à faire :

-Cet animal... C'est ton totem. C'est ce qu'il y a au plus profond de chaque être humain... Rares sont les moldus capables de percevoir leur animal intérieur, parce que leur magie s'est éteinte. Peu de sorciers sont assez forts pour trouver leur totem et en revêtir la forme grâce à l _'animagus..._ Mais, vous les Gardiens, vous avez assez de puissance pour lui donner une forme propre et la scinder de votre corps... Maintenant Drago, trouve ce qu'il est, apprivoise-le, il est une part de toi qui te défendras jusqu'à la Mort... Et quand tu sauras ce qu'il est fils, alors tu sauras aussi de quoi, toi, tu es fait... Découvrir mon totem m'a fait comprendre qui j'étais vraiment fils.

L'arrière de ses genoux buta contre un fauteuil dans lequel il tomba. Son cœur battait à tout rompre sous la peur qui lui rongeait les entrailles alors que l'animal de feu se rapprochait en grognant sinistrement.

-Je t'en prie, ne me tue pas avant que je n'ai pu accomplir mon destin. Après, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi... Mais la seule chose qui compte c'est que chacun fasse ce qu'il a à faire. Ramener les descendants doit être votre priorité, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rater l'équinoxe de Printemps qui ramène toute chose à la vie.

Aussi brusquement qu'il avait pris forme, l'animal se dissipa dans l'air. Son fils quitta les lieux, sans un regard en arrière pour qui que ce soit. La porte claqua avec une telle force que le plafond craqua sinistrement.

-Votre animagus, de quel nature est-il déjà, Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Un jaguar, lui répondit distraitement Lucius dont l'allure défraîchi et le teint blafard prouvait qu'il ne sortait pas si indemne que ça de cet accrochage.

Dans l'indifférence générale, Harry relâcha sa boule sur le parquet et quitta à son tour la salle à manger, laissant derrière lui, Lucius au bon soin des elfes.

 _Mon repos et ma paix seront dans l'Après, quel qu'il soit et où qu'il soit,_ pensa le patriarche.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà Mesdames, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**_

 _ **Comment avez-vous trouvé le pov de tonton Voldy ? Et ceux de notre bon vieux Lucius, tiraillé entre son ancien et son nouveau lui ? Vos avis sont partagés le concernant, gentil ou méchant ? J'attends vos hypothèses !**_

 _ **Vous m'avez fait rire les filles avec vos vannes diverses conçernant le nom d'Harris... Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec une célèbre marque de pain mais vous vous l'avez fait ^^ Alors merci pour ces petites tranches de rigolades bien moelleuses !**_

 _ **Je suis contente aussi que Severus, Neville et Luna vous ai plu. Préparez-vous, quand Sev' reviendra il risque d'être mordant ^^ !**_

 _ **Exceptionnellement, il y aura 3 semaines de délais avant le prochain post, je m'en excuse, mais d'autres impératifs, me retiennent.**_

 _ **Je vous dis donc à bientôt !**_

 _ **VC.**_

 _ **Rar's :**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : J'avoue, je n'ai écrit le Drarry que parce qu'il était nécessaire à l'histoire sinon je ne suis pas du tout fan de ce pairing non plus. Dommage que tu n'aimes pas Harris, mais le pauvre a des circonstances atténuantes pour être tel qu'il est ^^ ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé Severus et Hermione !**_

 _ **Math'L : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le Drarry parce que vraiment c'est pas mon pairing favori et j'ai eu du mal à le sortir ! Le vrai Drarry est programmé pour le chapitre 29 ! T'inquiète, Hermione est une Gryffy, elle va s'en sortir ! Merci de ton message et à bientôt.**_

 _ **Sjrodgers23 : Thanks for your review, i hope you liked this chapter !**_

 _ **Coraliedu06130 : Coucou je suis contente que tu ai aimé le Drarry parce qu'il a pas été facile à écrire. Contente que le cas Hermione t'ai fait voyagé ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, merci de ton masage.**_

 _ **Ecathe38 : Merci du fond du cœur pour ce si joli message et d'avoir détaillé ainsi ta critique ce qui doit te prendre du temps, alors merci, vraiment merci de le faire ! Je t'avoue avoir eu du mal à écrire le Drarry, je viens de finir leur véritable union (chap29) j'espère que tu l'appréciera ! Sinon, comme d'habitude, ton œil de lynx sait parfaitement trouver les petits cailloux que je sème à droite, à gauche... Hermione, fille de dieu(x)... Affaire à suivre, je ne dis rien !**_

 _ **KJWAnna : Merci beaucoup pour cette belle review ! Merci d'avoir pris quelques minutes pour commenter ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre avec les personnages secondaires en toile de fond ! J'espère que celui-ci aura autant de succès !**_

 _ **Charliee3216 : Merci beaucoup de ton message ! Je suis contente que tu dises du pov d'Hermione qu'il était joli parce que je l'ai imaginé un peu comme un poème qui vire soudainement au cauchemar. Je suis comme toi concernant, Neville et Luna, je les aime peu dans les fictions en général et je voulais montrer d'eux quelque chose de différent de ce que j'avais lu. Si ce petit Drarry t'a plu ce suis contente, le gros morceau est au chapitre 29. A bientôt !**_


	29. Chap 29 : Rituel

_**Bonjour à toutes les filles,**_

 _ **Après trois semaines d'attente, le voilà, il est là, tout beau, tout chaud, tout juste sorti de correction.**_

 _ **S'il restait des erreurs, c'est entièrement de ma faute puisque mes bêtas aux yeux de lynx, Maddy et Morgane, ne laissent rien passer.**_

 _ **Merci à vous les filles pour vos messages qui me vont droit au cœur.**_

 _ **Bonne leture à toutes.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas pour les rar's.**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **Ah non c'est pas fini : Je dédie ce chapitre à Ecathe38, pour tout le soutient qu'elle a pu m'apporter depuis le début de la publication.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let me be your everlasting light,**_

 _Laisse-moi être ta lumière éternelle,_

 _ **Your home when there is cold.**_

 _Ta maison quand il fait froid._

 _ **In me you can confide,**_

 _A moi tu peux te confier,_

 _ **When no one's by your side. (...)**_

 _Quand personne n'est à tes côtés. (...)_

 _ **Loneliness is over,**_

 _La solitude est terminée,_

 _ **Dark days are through.**_

 _Les jours sombres sont passés._

 _ **They're through.**_

 _Ils sont passés._

 _ **The Black Keys, Everlasting Light (Trad. Approximative)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 28 : Rituel.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **11 Mars 1998, Poudlard.**_

 _ **.**_

La nuit était claire et dégagée laissant apparaître au-dessus de sa tête, le plus beau des spectacles céleste. Les quelques milliards d'étoiles, accompagnées de la lune montante, brillaient de tout leur éclat et projetaient une lueur plus que bienvenue éclairant ses pas. La baguette fermement serrée dans sa main, l'Auror Harris se faufilait dans les ombres de la nuit, les sens aux aguets et le cœur battant à l'idée de ce que qui l'attendait ce soir. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, un billet anonyme était parvenu jusqu'à lui, perdu dans la masse des notes volantes de service en service.

 _« Passez le barrage du cogneur au coeur de la nuit et renaissez avec l'aurore. »_

-Gregg ? … Gregg ! Hé ! Chef, ça va ?! On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, le taquina son adjoint, Powell, en lui secouant l'épaule.

-Ouais ça va, avait-il grommelé en serrant dans son poing le billet... Dis-moi, c'est bien Johnson qui a interrogé la petite Lovegood, non ?

Powell hocha la tête, sourcils froncés, sentant bien que son chef cherchait à changer de sujet.

-Pourquoi tu veux le voir Chef ? Le rapport est dans le dossier, la gamine n'a fait que défendre la femme Malfoy. Selon elle, elle lui aurait même sauvée la vie.

-Juste un truc à vérifier. Envoie-le moi dès qu'il est rentré, il faut que je lui parle. Si on me cherche je serai aux archives, avait-il ajouté en quittant le bureau circulaire à pas vifs.

Il avait pris la journée pour consulter en profondeur les archives que son service d'enquête possédait concernant l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ses collègues des années 80 avaient établi des listes des membres de cette organisation secrète dissidente mais aussi de ses actions qui, une fois toutes répertoriées, achevèrent de convaincre l'Auror de la puissance de l'Ordre. Ces listes jaunies par le temps, il les avait comparés avec les membres actuels présumés, tentant de comprendre, de deviner comment le Phoenix avait-il pu se pérenniser dans le temps pour occulter l'angoisse profonde qui le taraudait. La phrase du billet, apparemment sans queue ni tête, signifiait s'il en comprenait bien le sens, que ce soir s'il le voulait, il pourrait être intronisé.

Lors de leur dernière entrevue à Poudlard, Potter lui avait proposé d'y entrer et le Gryffondor n'avait voulu aucune réponse immédiate rajoutant, énigmatique :

-Quand le temps sera venu, le Phoenix saura vous trouver. C'est à ce moment que vous donnerez votre réponse Auror Harris, pas avant.

Le moment d'entrer véritablement en dissidence était arrivé et c'était un choix qui ne lui avait pas été difficile à faire. Gregg n'avait de toute façon pas grand chose à perdre à part sa vie et, avec l'absence de celle qui avait été sa lumière, elle lui importait bien peu. En revanche, ce qui l'animait aujourd'hui c'était la vengeance, et l'Ordre était sa meilleure chance de l'accomplir.

Cerné par les ombres mouvantes du parc et tout proche de l'arbre, dénudé et noueux, dont parlait le billet, Gregg le regardait s'ébrouer comme le ferait un animal. Bien sûr, le Saule avait senti sa présence et se préparait déjà à abattre ses énormes poings au sol pour empêcher quoi que ce soit d'approcher son tronc.

- _Immobilis !_

Gregg s'avança à pas prudents, gardant un œil sur les branches totalement figées, avec ce genre de végétal magique il fallait se méfier. Les sortilèges fonctionnaient toujours de manière aléatoire avec ce type de créature magique. Son immobilité ne serait pas éternelle et Gregg ignorait tout de ce qu'il devait chercher.

 _« Passez le barrage du cogneur »_ disait le billet. Que fallait-il donc bien comprendre à cela ?

Gregg scruta le sol et les racines apparentes à la recherche de quoi que ce soit d'anormal, en vain. Il leva la tête, laissant ses yeux courir sur les branches et les premiers feuillages bourgeonnant, puis tâtonna le tronc sur tout son contour et sur toute sa hauteur d'homme, alors qu'au-dessus de lui l'arbre craquait et cherchait à se libérer de son entrave. L'Auror s'accroupit passant rapidement sur le bas du tronc qui ne révéla rien de particulier quand une des plus grosses branches, libérée du sortilège, s'abattit violement au sol, le faisant trembler et déséquilibrant Gregg qui se raccrocha au tronc. Sa main, en s'appuyant de tout son poids contre un nœud à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, déclencha un mécanisme qui claqua dans sa paume avant que la paralysante sensation du sol se dérobant sous ses pieds ne le fasse hurler.

Il dévala en roulé-boulé un tunnel nauséabond et atterrit sèchement à plat dos sur le sol couvert d'ossements de rongeurs. La respiration coupée, désorienté, il se fit violence pour se relever rapidement et lancer ses premiers sorts, par réflexe de survie durement acquis.

 _-Protego... Assurdiatio... Hominium Revelio...Lumos !_

Quand il se sut partiellement en sécurité, il prit quelques minutes pour se remettre de sa chute et retrouver sa respiration avant de s'engager, à pas prudents dans la seule voie qui s'offrait à lui. Il remonta sur environ un yard le tunnel bas de plafond, suffisant d'après ses estimations pour quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard. Quand le tunnel remonta et se finit subitement en cul-de-sac, Gregg avisa la trappe salutaire qui se trouvait au plafond. Il marmonna un bref « Que Merlin soit avec moi » et souleva le lourd panneau de bois à l'aide de son épaule. Immédiatement, il sentit qu'au-dessus de lui quelqu'un lui facilitait la tâche et l'Auror, prudent, pointa sa baguette dans l'embrassure de la trappe.

-Calmez-vous Harris. Ce n'est que moi, Kingsley. On n'attendait plus que vous. Venez.

Gregg saisit la main tendue et se hissa à l'intérieur d'une masure délabrée et puant l'humidité, comprenant que les informations tombées du ciel concernant le QG venait de l'Ordre, grâce à la complicité du Ministre. Voyant le Chef des Aurors regarder les lieux et sa personne, sourcils froncés, Kingsley explicita tout en le conduisant vers l'escalier branlant menant à l'étage et encombré de cartons :

-Bienvenue dans l'antre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Nous sommes dans la cabane hurlante, c'est notre nouveau quartier général depuis que le Square Grimmaurd nous a été enlevé à Noël par Jungson, Nott Junior et leur équipe de cambrioleurs _ **.**_ Nous sommes en parfaite sécurité ici. La réputation de la cabane éloigne les curieux bien mieux que n'importe quel sort répulsif, ajouta le Ministre avec un sourire.

Gregg hocha silencieusement la tête alors que le Ministre ouvrait une porte et y pénétrait sans attendre, laissant l'Auror intimidé sur le seuil par l'Ordre du Phoenix qui se tenait là. En tête de table, Kingsley s'installa en lui disant :

-Entrez Auror Harris et fermez la porte derrière-vous.

Gregg s'exécuta et embrassa du regard l'assemblée. A la droite du Ministre, la Directrice de Poudlard arborait un léger sourire encourageant, venait ensuite le demi-géant, Hagrid, qui lui souriait dans sa barbe hirsute. Arthur Weasley et son fils Bill lui adressèrent un simple signe de tête. Abelforth Dumbledore, lui, se contenta de poser sur sa personne des yeux bleus inquisiteurs tandis qu'une vieille dame ridée qui lui était inconnue lui adressa un bref signe de main. Gregg reconnut également Sturgis Podmore, un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban ayant pris six mois ferme pour avoir pénétré de nuit dans le Ministère en 1995 juste avant l'accident d'Arthur, mais aussi Luna Lovegood, le fils Londubat, Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy.

-Bien, puisque tous ceux que nous attendions ce soir sont arrivés, je propose que nous commencions par les intronisations puis que nous passions à l'ordre du jour.

Tout le monde approuva d'un signe de tête alors que Gregg prenait place entre Potter et Lovegood qui lui adressa un chaleureux sourire. D'un mouvement de baguette, le Ministre envoya trois parchemins en direction des nouvelles recrues de l'Ordre. __Gregg saisit le sien, lut le contrat magique et le signa sans hésiter avec une plume magique que la Directrice lui tendait. Lovegood et Londubat firent de même et le Ministre reprit :

-Ces parchemins sont ensorcelés, maintenant que vos signatures sont en bas de ces documents vous êtes liés à l'Ordre jusqu'à l'heure de votre mort. Vos parrains respectifs, Minerva pour Neville, Hagrid pour Luna, et moi-même pour Gregg, sont vos référents. Ce sont auprès d'eux que vous prendrez les informations et les ordres. Ces parchemins vous tiennent au secret le plus absolu et vous empêcheront de révéler la moindre information si, par malheur, vous tombiez dans les griffes de l'ennemi.

Abelforth attira l'attention à lui en grommelant quelque chose d'inaudible mais Gregg comprit que le cadet des frères Dumbledore n'approuvait pas ces intronisations.

-Nous avons déjà parlé de tout ça, le tança ouvertement Kingsley.

-Et tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense ! Ces nouveaux venus ne sont pas...

-L'Ordre du Phoenix a voté en assemblée plénière concernant ce sujet, le coupa sèchement Minerva. Votre bulletin Abelforth, comme tous les autres, a été comptabilisé. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, venons-en à l'ordre du jour qui concerne la disparition de deux Mangemorts hauts-placés, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qui se sont littéralement volatilisés sans que nous ne sachions comment ! Et peut-être, Abelforth, que l'Auror Harris, ici présent pourra nous donner de plus amples informations concernant cette bien mystérieuse évaporation.

L'intervention de la Directrice amena un silence religieux sur l'assemblée et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Gregg, pourtant habitué à la pression, se sentit rougir sous le poids de tous ces regards qui attendaient une réponse de sa part. Il se racla la gorge et avoua :

-Malheureusement Directrice, j'ai bien peur que mes informations ne soient pas meilleures que les vôtres. Les patrouilles, le long des protections de l'école, ont permis de retrouver les deux _Brossdurs_ que le Professeur Bibine avait déclarés manquants. Ils ont quitté l'enceinte de l'école et ont disparu... Peut-être ont-ils fui tout simplement ? Mais nous savons tous que ce serait bien trop beau pour être vrai... Alors, peut-être ont-ils su que leurs noms avaient été révélés par les passages secrets ? Ce qui voudrait dire alors que les Aurors sont bien infiltrés par des agents à la solde d'Ombrage qui rapporte, elle-même, ces informations à Voldemort. Les parents Parkinson et le père de Zabini ont été entendus dans le cadre de l'enquête pour disparition inquiétante, sans grand résultat. Le Magenmagot n'a même pas autorisé les perquisitions de leurs domiciles, ce qui prouve que les Sages mangent dans la main de la Justice, incarnée par Ombrage.

-C'est la responsabilité de Poudlard qui est engagée ! Intervint Minerva. Ma position de Directrice est déjà bien faible au conseil d'administration, si jamais le clan mené par Parkinson et Zabini vote ma censure alors je devrais abandonner mon poste et laisser Poudlard entre les mains d'Horace... Vous connaissez tout aussi bien que moi les conséquences que ce changement de direction aura sur Poudlard.

-Les balais abandonnés prouvent qu'ils sont partis de leur plein gré, non ? Rien ne peut être reproché à l'école. Nous les avons vus, Luna et moi, quitter les cachots et gagner le Stade. Ils ont croisé deux patrouilleurs sans se faire prendre et, le temps que nous quittions le troisième étage ils disparaissaient à l'orée de la forêt, la carte n'allant pas au-delà, souligna justement Neville.

-Le Chicaneur doit publier ça... Il doit faire savoir à la population que ces deux élèves ne sont pas partis sous la contrainte, l'appuya Arthur, sinon les parents d'élèves demanderont la démission de Minerva, le dernier rempart de l'école.

Luna, Bill et la vieille dame ridée approuvèrent ces propos d'un hochement de tête et Kingsley annonça :

-Sécuriser la position de Minerva, c'est mettre Poudlard et ses élèves à l'abri des affres du monde extérieur. Nous en sommes tous conscients alors si Harry pouvait faire parvenir quelque chose au Scarabée, avec comme idée générale « Le règlement n'interdit pas aux élèves majeurs de quitter l'école », ce serait une bonne manœuvre, mais si certains élèves veulent quitter l'école nous ne pourrons rien pour les en empêcher.

Luna approuva la démarche d'une vigoureux mouvement de tête et compléta.

-La carte d'Harry n'a rien révélé de suspect depuis leur départ. Les patrouilles dissuadent les élèves de quitter les dortoirs. A l'école c'est le calme plat...

-Parce que les poudlariens sont trop jeunes et pas assez formés pour qu'ils soient autre chose que des yeux et des oreilles pour Lui, argua Abelforth alors que la vieille dame ridée lui répliquait.

-Tu en as quatre, sous le nez, de ces élèves soit disant trop jeunes et mal formés... Je suis peut-être une Cracmol, Abelforth, m'enfin je sais reconnaître un bon sorcier quand j'en vois un. Je me trompe peut-être, mais les intronisés qui sont là, me semblent plutôt bons. Et Albus, paix à son âme, y était favorable... M'enfin, moi ce que j'en dis, finit-elle en se rencognant dans sa chaise.

Bill et Minerva approuvèrent les paroles de la vieille dame d'un hochement de tête, alors qu'Arthur rajoutait :

-Arabella a raison. Les poudlariens sont bien formés, parce que les professeurs s'assurent qu'ils le soient, ce qui nous désavantage dans une situation telle que celle-ci. Si même les gnomes commencent à quitter le jardin, alors cela pourrait signifier que des prédateurs vont s'y introduire sous peu. Rappelez-vous, ils l'ont déjà fait avec l'Armoire à disparaître _ **...**_

La chaise du fils Malfoy craqua sinistrement amenant brièvement le regard du patriarche Weasley sur lui alors qu'une onde de malaise irradiait dans l'atmosphère. Sous la table, bien à l'abri des regards, la main d'Harry se posa sur le genou de son compagnon et la vague reflua doucement, permettant à Arthur de reprendre :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'ils veulent frapper l'école, ils le pourront. Deux hauts-placés nous ont facilement filé entre les doigts alors que nous savons tous intimement qu'ils sont liés, de près ou de loin, à l'attentat du Pré. Renforcer les patrouilles de nuit pour plus de sécurité me semble la priorité, suggéra-t-il.

Minerva appuya immédiatement son ancien élève d'un hochement tête et précisa :

-Nous allons manquer de personnel pour les rondes. Les préfets sont des élèves avant tout, ils ne peuvent pas veiller toutes les nuits. Demander l'aide des Aurors ? N'y comptons pas, le Magenmagot ne nous allouera jamais les services d'une équipe à temps plein... Il faudra donc que les elfes prêtent main forte aux patrouilleurs.

-L'Ordre se chargera des rondes extérieures au château pour vous soulager, Minerva. Molly, Charlie, Deadalus et Hestia s'en chargeront. Les autres resteront sur la mission principale, surveiller le QG de Voldemort. Gardez les préfets et les elfes à l'intérieur, c'est plus sûr, statua Kingsley alors que la plume à papotte à ses côtés retranscrivait frénétiquement les propos sur parchemin.

Dans le bref silence qui suivi cette sentence, la chaise du demi-géant craqua sinistrement sous son poids alors qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe :

-Ce qui m'inquiète moi, ce ne sont pas les élèves mais les hordes de la forêt. Elles ont été approchées pour participer à un grand événement et n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus. Elles ont peur que tout ne recommence et que Poudlard ne soit plus un abri pour elles. Beaubâtons est également concernée, Madame Maxime m'a confié que certaines hordes avaient déjà quitté les abords de Brocéliande. J'attends des nouvelles du Dumstrang et de sa forêt _**Hercynienne**_ mais j'ai bien peur que les changeformes ne soient déjà plus de notre côté mais passés sous la coupe de Vol... Voldemort.

 _ **(NA : Forêt qui, tout comme Brocéliande, est rattachée à de nombreux mythes et légendes. Elle se situerait le long du Danube. Les actuelles forêts, Noire et de Paimpont, en seraient les vestiges.)**_

-Et qu'en-est-il des Géants ? Ne peuvent-ils pas nous venir en aide ? Avec eux, la loyauté des hordes ne nous posera plus aucun problème et Graup pourrait nous servir...

-Rallier les Géants à notre cause est utopique Arabella, intervint Harry à l'attention de la vieille dame. Dumbledore a déjà essayé et Hagrid a failli ne pas en revenir vivant.

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée avant que Kingsley ne demande à l'attention de Drago :

-Drago, vous qui avez un pied de l'autre côté, que pensez-vous de tout ça ?

-Il y a eu une réunion de travail au QG, organisée par les deux grands chefs, Octavius Parkinson et Ellroy Zabini. Une réunion où Il était absent, mais au court de laquelle Ses ordres ont été transmis... On m'a chargé de faire taire Lovegood et son Chicaneur pour de bon. Marcus Flint, l'argentier, lui doit lever des fonds pour nourrir la corruption Ministérielle qui coûte de plus en plus chère. Les exactions vont reprendre, ils vont piller les sorciers, nés-moldus et sang-mêlés pour remplir les coffres sans fond des élus... Tout le monde a reçu des ordres qui, mis bout à bout, me font croire qu'il prépare déjà sa grande bataille... Et ce d'autant que la Table était amputée de deux Généraux importants. Greyback et le fils Zabini sont en mission spéciale pour lui. Je mets ma main à couper que la Parkinson fait partie du voyage... Et si ce que dit Hagrid est vrai concernant les hordes, alors je parie que Greyback rongé par sa folie animale c'est fait une joie de jouer les ambassadeurs et de répandre la peur parmi les Créatures qui ont fui les abris des forêts. Nous devons nous tenir prêts. Il ne restera pas tranquille encore bien longtemps, je le sens.

L'Ordre en resta muet de longues secondes avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole :

-Drago a raison, l'approuva Harry. Londres et Pré-au-Lard ont été des avertissements. Il gagne en puissance. Préparer notre bataille passe par mettre nos alliés à l'abri. Il faut garantir leur anonymat. Poudlard, Monsieur Lovegood et le Scarabée doivent être protégés. Le Chicaneur est bien trop visible, nous devons le sacrifier, le faire disparaître pour qu'il puisse renaître dans l'ombre et être distribué sous le manteau.

-Mondingus Fletcher pourrait assurer la distribution pour nous, il connait bien la Traverse et les Embrumes, il pourrait nous être utile sur ce point précis, proposa Bill alors que Luna enchaînait.

-Pourquoi ne pas installer les presses ici et faire exploser les locaux de la Traverse de nuit pour éviter les blessés ? Tout le monde saurait ainsi que Drago a mené à bien sa mission et la population constaterait que les journalistes sont muselés par le pouvoir. Il suffit de créer une brèche magique reliant les bureaux du Chicaneur à la cabane hurlante.

-Miss Lovegood, le jour où le Choixpeau vous a envoyée chez Serdaigle, cet artefact a formidablement bien accompli son travail, la complimenta Minerva.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard et l'air se chargea de tension magique faisant désagréablement frissonner les membres de l'Ordre avant que le Gryffondor n'ajoute à voix haute pour tous :

-C'est une bonne solution et ça nous permettrait de travailler le problème de confiance dont souffre Drago à la Table...

-Oui mais un attentat sans blessés ni morts ce n'est pas un attentat Monsieur Potter, c'est un banal accident, souligna pertinemment Gregg.

-Quoi, vous proposez qu'on braque la morgue de Sainte-Mangouste et qu'on mette en scène des corps avant de tout faire sauter ? Railla Drago en allumant une cigarette alors qu'Harry faisait apparaître devant son compagnon un cendrier.

-Pas besoin d'aller jusque-là Monsieur Malfoy, tempéra la Directrice. Du sang humain, retrouvé dans les décombres, suffirait pour que les journaux publient qu'il y a des disparus.

-Vous oubliez que la discrétion est mère de toutes les vertues et que pour être réussie, ce genre d'opération doit passer inaperçue jusqu'au tout dernier moment. Or, même avec de puissants _assurdiatios,_ transférerdes presses industrielles ne se fera pas dans un silence absolu, lança subitement Abelforth, l'air revêche et les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Monsieur Dumbledore a raison, pointa Gregg. Ce genre d'opération pour être discrète doit être rapide... Il faudrait, en l'espace de quelques heures, vider les lieux et les incendier pour faire disparaître nos traces. C'est quasiment impossible.

-Les joncheruines vous envahissent l'esprit Messieurs, les gronda gentiment Luna. Les Gardiens, avec leurs pouvoirs, nous garantiront un silence total. Vous vous souvenez sans doute de ce qu'ils ont fait à Pré-au-Lard, n'est-ce pas ? Vous y étiez tous les deux, comment pouvez-vous encore douter ?

Le vieil homme se rencogna dans sa chaise et afficha une mine bourrue mais s'abstint de répondre à la Serdaigle qui lui esquissait un sourire, tandis qu'Harris répliquait ironique :

-S'ils sont capable de suspendre le temps et d'insonoriser les lieux alors qu'ils le fassent.

Ce à quoi Harry répondit :

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, Auror Harris... Mais Drago et moi seuls, nous n'aurons pas assez de puissance pour créer ce genre de protection.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard étrange et Drago compléta :

-Une fois l'équinoxe de Printemps passé, le manque de puissance ne devrait plus être un problème.

-Et pourquoi ça, Messieurs ? Argua Abelforth, parlant au nom de tous les autres qui regardaient les Gardiens, yeux écarquillés.

-Drago, Lucius et moi-même, allons procéder à un rituel, pour rappeler nos parrains respectifs.

L'assemblée retint son souffle alors qu'Abelforth serrait les poings et qu'Harry devançait ses propos :

-Nous sommes conscients des risques qu'i rappeller les morts. Et nous sommes prêts à les renvoyer d'où ils viennent s'ils étaient d'une quelconque menace pour qui que ce soit. Si cela peux vous rassurez, nous ne ferons ni appel à la magie noire, ni à la magie blanche. Les deux sont incapables de nous aider sur ce point précis, elles ne sont pas assez puissantes. Nous utiliserons un rituel de magie primaire pour tirer leurs âmes des Limbes et les réincarner ici-bas...

-M... Mais Monsieur Potter... Une réincarnation dîtes-vous ? S'étonna Minerva. A qui donc vous adresserez-vous pour obtenir la puissance qu'il faut pour créer un corps fait de chair et de sang ?!

-A Hécate, Directrice. La déesse du changement cosmique. Celle-là même qui transforme les hommes en loup à chaque pleine lune. C'est une déesse ancienne, oubliée mais toujours là. Elle n'accorde ses Grâces que lors de l'Equinoxe de Printemps. Elle nous viendra en aide.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'elle répondra à votre appel ? Grogna Abelforth toujours pas convaincu.

-Lucius Malfoy est habité par le Jaguar, l'esprit chamanique par qui transitent les prières. Disons qu'il passera l'appel pour nous et puisque cette magie primaire requiert un payement, nous lui donnerons ce qu'elle demande.

Un long silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée mal à l'aise avant que Kingsley ne relance la réunion, en demandant au Serpentard :

-D'accord...De combien de temps disposons-nous au maximum pour organiser l'attentat ?

-Trois semaines, un mois maximum. Ni trop tôt, ni trop tard, pour ne pas éveiller Ses soupçons. L'équinoxe étant proche, le temps ne jouera pas contre nous.

-D'accord, autre chose concernant cette réunion chez l'ennemi ?

-Je n'ai pas quitté le QG, les mains vides, ajouta-t-il en tirant de sa veste plusieurs parchemins roulés qu'il tendit à l'Auror Harris.

-C'est partiel et fragmentaire mais je crois que ça pourrait vous intéresser.

Gregg, sourcils froncés, déroula les parchemins et sourit. Sous ses yeux s'étalaient trois feuillets, organisés en tableau avec noms, date, signature et montant donné à la Cause.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kingsley.

-Un tableau des dotations à leur Cause, avec nom, date et signature... De quoi prouver l'affiliation d'Ombrage avec l'organisation des Mangemorts. C'est un bon début Monsieur Malfoy. Un très bon début.

Drago esquissa un sourire en coin et reprit :

-Elle a signé ça, alors c'est qu'elle en est, Harris. Elle porte forcément Sa marque. On va la faire tomber.

 _ **.**_

 _ **17 Mars 1998, Karkiv, Frontière Russo-Ukrainienne.**_

 _ **.**_

Emmitouflée dans sa cape de fourrure, Pansy frissonna durement quand une rafale de vent s'enroula autour de ses chevilles. La plaine encore neigeuse, coincée entre le Don et la Volga offrait un merveilleux couloir d'engouffrement aux vents glacés venus de Sibérie et ce malgré les protections magiques. Cela faisait presque deux heures maintenant qu'elle attendait, en compagnie de Blaise, que le drap de toile pourpre se soulève et les laisse enfin pénétrer dans la tente où se tiendraient les négociations.

La jeune femme resserra le col de sa cape autour de son cou alors que son fiancé lui lançait un regard réconfortant avant de renouveler les sorts de chaleur en esquissant un bref sourire.

-Ca va aller ma belle. L'attente fait partie de leur jeu d'intimidation, souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue de sa main gantée de cuir.

Elle lui sourit vaillamment et détourna son regard qui se posa sur les huttes de torchis entourant la tente rouge sang des chefs. Malgré le peu de confort qu'offrait la chambre d'hôtel moldue dans laquelle ils avaient posé leurs malles, la jeune femme se savait ravissante dans ce manteau d'hermine assorti à ses bottes de peaux fourrées. Ce matin, juste avant l'aube, Greyback était enfin revenu de sa chasse, les informant que ce soir ils seraient reçus. Le loup avait rajouté, carnassier, à son attention.

-Fais-toi belle, Parkinson. Les bêtes aiment bien les jolies choses.

-Il a raison Pansy, l'avait approuvé Blaise après que Greyback ait regagné sa propre chambre. Ta simple présence pourrait bien être un atout pour nous. Ces bêtes sans cervelle sont sauvages et imprévisibles, mais une belle femme fait toujours des miracles.

Elle s'était exécutée sans broncher, consciente que le moindre atout leur serait nécessaire pour mener à bien leur mission et elle n'osait même pas envisager les conséquences d'un éventuel échec. Elle avait donc fait appel à toutes ses compétences en matière d'esthétisme, passant une bonne partie de l'après-midi enfermée dans ce que le gérant moldu avait qualifié de « salle de bain ». D'une main distraite, elle soupesa ses parfaites boucles brunes, lissa un pli sur son impeccable tenue et afficha un sourire rayonnant sur son visage rosi par le froid lui donnant un air de poupée.

Il y avait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils avaient clandestinement quitté Poudlard. Blaise était venu la réveiller dans son dortoir, au beau milieu de la nuit, lui laissant simplement le temps d'enfiler une robe et une cape chaude avant qu'il ne la tire dans leur salle commune déserte en annonçant précipitamment :

-Mon père vient de me prévenir. Nous sommes découverts Pansy. Il nous faut quitter l'école avant l'aube. Camoufle-toi bien, lui ordonna-t-il en se lançant _assurdiatio_ et _dissimulatio_.

-Quoi ?! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Elle est toujours inconsciente et..., bafouilla-t-elle à deux doigts de se laisser submerger par la panique.

Blaise la saisit fermement aux épaules, rivant son regard au sien :

-Les passages secrets nous ont vendus Pansy. Dumbledore les avait piégés, c'est un de nos espions qui l'a découvert. Si l'on veut échapper à une perpétuité à Azkaban ma belle, il faut partir d'ici au plus vite, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Il la relâcha et ajouta :

-La peur ne nous sera d'aucune aide. Maîtrise-toi Pansy chérie, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur ce soir.

La peur qu'elle avait de finir ses jours à Azkaban lui rongeait les entrailles mais elle comprenait parfaitement ce qui leur pendait à la baguette si jamais ils ne quittaient pas l'école au plus vite.

-Comment va-t-on fuir ? Avait-elle courageusement demandé. Vendus pour vendus, autant reprendre le passage qui nous a ramené du Pré et transplaner.

-Les passages sont surveillés, il faudrait se battre... Et nous ne serions pas à la hauteur face à leur nombre... Mais fais-moi confiance.

Il lui avait souri et il s'était emparé de sa main, la guidant dans les ténèbres silencieuses du château. Elle avait pensé qu'il la mènerait vers un passage non surveillé connu de lui seul, aussi fut-elle inquiète lorsqu'elle reconnut les couloirs menant aux serres.

-Blaise où est-ce qu...

Il la coupa net en la poussant subitement dans une alcôve ténébreuse alors que sa main ébène s'abattait sur ses lèvres, étouffant le cri strident qui menaçait de lui échapper. Au bout du couloir, des bottes claquaient sur le pavé et se rapprochaient. Le cœur battant et l'oreille aux aguets, Pansy musela sa bouffée de panique et leva lentement deux doigts hésitants devant le visage de Blaise qui hocha brièvement la tête pour lui confirmer son intuition, deux individus étaient tout proche. Elle était peut-être Lieutenant et il était à la Table, mais ils n'étaient à cet instant que des fugitifs. Quand le bruit des pas s'éloigna doucement dans un couloir opposé, Blaise retira lentement sa main, murmurant solennel :

-Nos actions sous couvert de l'habit auront des conséquences si nous perdons Pansy.

Son cœur loupa un battement et son souffle se coupa mais elle releva vaillamment le menton, répondant ce qu'il fallait pour s'en sortir. Mine de rien, Blaise la testait et elle l'avait bien compris.

-Nous devons donc tout faire pour ne pas perdre Blaise, lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle sut qu'elle avait remporté une petite victoire quand un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres ébènes et qu'il murmura :

-Quoi qu'il se passe dans l'avenir, toi et moi, on joue ensemble. Et on ne joue que pour le meilleur Pansy, pas pour le pire, jamais. Je te le promets.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle hocha la tête, Théo n'était plus que l'ombre de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et Blaise était sa meilleure chance pour l'avenir. Elle était liée à lui quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver, elle lui serait fidèle et leur pacte était sincère.

-Des patrouilles d'Aurors, de préfets et de professeurs circulent dans Poudlard. On doit les éviter à tout prix. On ne brisera jamais l'entrave sur le portail et fuir à pieds par la Forêt serait bien trop dangereux. Notre meilleure chance, ce sont les balais qui sont au stade. On va survoler la Forêt jusqu'à son extrême limite et atterrir à sa bordure, franchir les barrières au sol, grâce à ceci, et disparaître.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui présentait un petit coupe-papier en argent.

-De quoi créer une porte de sortie dans les protections anciennes de l'école, les traverser et s'évaporer. Un petit cadeau du Maître pour services rendus.

Pansy lui avait souri, redevenant radieuse et confiante. Blaise saurait les tirer de là, elle avait foi en lui.

-D'accord, prenons les _Brossdurs_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ? Où va-t-on aller ? On ne peut pas rentrer dans nos manoirs respectifs. Les Aurors nous chercheront chez-nous dès qu'ils auront découvert notre fuite.

-Le QG nous offrira un abri temporaire, l'avait-il rassurée en lui caressant la joue avant de reprendre leur route.

En l'espace de deux heures, ils avaient quitté l'école et Blaise les avait faits apparaître en sécurité au relais de chasse, où leurs deux pères les attendaient. Les deux généraux-en-chef expédièrent bien vite les retrouvailles avec leur progéniture respective, pour aborder les tous derniers évènements :

-Votre position est désormais compromise, il vous faut disparaître totalement. Le Magenmagot empêchera les Aurors de faire des perquisitions dans nos Manoirs mais, Ellroy, ma femme Scarlett et moi-même, nous serons entendus, c'est un minimum. La Gazette publiera ce que nous lui dirons en grande pompe et noiera les articles du Chicaneur qui plombent l'influence d'Ombrage sur le Ministère. Bientôt, le vieux Xénophilius ne sera plus en mesure d'affaiblir nos positions.

-Mais père, qu'en est-il de nous ? Demanda Pansy.

-Vous, vous allez quitter le pays. Le Lord vous confie une mission de la plus haute importance. Greyback vous accompagnera, il sera votre flair...

-Où ça ? Intervint Blaise en coupant impoliment son futur beau-père. Greyback n'est pas fiable, son esprit s'apparente à celui d'une bête, argumenta-t-il en regardant son père.

-Le Maître vous envoie à Karkiv, pour rencontrer les hordes de changeformes à leur rassemblement annuel, lui répondit Ellroy.

Le cœur de Pansy loupa un battement à l'annonce de la réponse alors que Blaise s'inquiétait clairement, demandant avec indécision :

-De quoi faut-il les convaincre au juste ?

-Fils, Pansy. Il faut les rallier à notre Cause et les convaincre de nous rejoindre pour la grande bataille, celle à venir, celle qui changera tout. Greyback sera votre moyen d'entrer en contact avec eux, mais c'est à vous que reviendra la charge des négociations avec les leaders.

-Avec quels arguments sommes-nous censés attirer la faveur de ces bêtes ? Intervint Pansy.

-La grande victoire sera pour le 21 Juin. Si les hordes participent à la bataille finale alors le Maître leur attribuera un territoire dans les Highlands, où les hordes seront souveraines et en auto-gouvernance. Pas comme à Krakiv où elles dépendent des lois édictées par les instances internationales, annonça Octavius.

-Réussissez cette mission et votre union marital sera votre récompense, alors les portes de la gloire s'ouvriront pour vous mes enfants, finit Ellroy.

-Comment pouvons-nous savoir avec précision que la bataille aura bien lieu le 21 Juin et que nous la gagnerons ? A-t-Il trouvé une devineresse ? Un oracle qui le Lui aurait prédit avec certitude ?

-Il me l'a simplement annoncé et ça m'a suffi. Le Maître possède des pouvoirs incroyables, fils, statua Ellroy sur un ton qui avait mis fin aux questions agaçantes de son fils.

Ainsi, moins de vingt-quatre heures après leur arrivée au QG, ils le quittaient grâce à des portoloins intraçables venus du Ministère et normalement réservés aux missions spéciales de ses agents. Le voyage éclair les transporta dans le Kiev sorcier d'où ils avaient payé un passeur qui les conduisit en toute clandestinité jusqu'à Krakiv. Sur place, au fond d'une ruelle nauséabonde, Greyback avait froidement égorgé leur guide d'un coup de griffe bien placé. Le loup s'était chargé de faire disparaître le corps et les avait quittés une fois les chambres d'hôtel payées sous un faux nom. Il n'était réapparu que ce matin, dans un état lamentable et charriant une odeur qui lui avait fait froncer le nez.

Frissonnant une nouvelle fois à cause des rafales glaciales, Pansy s'approcha un peu plus du brasero mourant, espérant en tirer un peu de chaleur, quand soudainement le pan de toile s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter.

-Entrez, ambassadeurs, résonna depuis l'intérieur de la tente une voix grave et rocailleuse.

Pansy échangea un bref regard avec Blaise et d'un même ensemble ils franchirent le seuil. Dans leur dos, le battant retomba, garantissant aux participants de cette réunion, un anonymat des débats absolu.

.

 _ **19 Mars 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Drago se tenait immobile, pieds et torse nus, sur la terrasse sud donnant sur le parc obscur. Derrière lui, les lumières de la bibliothèque découpaient un carré lumineux sur les dalles de marbre de Carrare, éclairant un minimum les alentours.

Incrédule, ses yeux étaient rivés sur les ruines de l'orangerie, d'où lui parvenait avec certitude l'aura d'Harry. Depuis peu, Drago n'aimait plus du tout dormir seul, la disparition d'Hermione avait rendu son sommeil agité et chaotique, cette nuit l'absence du Gryffondor à ses côtés dans le lit, avait fini par le réveiller. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il en avait déduit qu'Harry devait se trouver dans la chambre d'en face, aux côtés de leur Gryffondor et avait donc pris le parti de les rejoindre. Cependant après avoir constaté qu'Hermione était totalement seule dans son lit, l'inquiétude s'était emparée de lui.

Il vérifia qu'Hermione était toujours stable, s'assurant que pour elle tout allait aussi bien que possible, puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front en murmurant « Tu me manques » avant de se focaliser sur leur compagnon absent. Drago le perçut à défaut de pouvoir le sentir réellement tant les barrières vaporeuses du Gryffondor étaient imperméables. Il laissa alors l'écho que le lien lui renvoyait le guider à la manière d'un sonar jusqu'à la terrasse sud, au milieu de laquelle il était figé depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant, se demandant s'il devait vraiment chercher la compagnie du Gryffondor qui avait de toute évidence cherché à s'éloigner.

Curieux et déterminé de nature, Drago quitta finalement la terrasse et s'engagea pieds nus, dans l'herbe dure et craquante de gelée rejoignant, en quelques minutes, les décombres sinistres et glauques dans les rayons de lune partiellement occultés par les nuages. Il pénétra dans ce que leurs combats respectifs avaient laissé de l'orangerie que sa mère aimait tant, se promettant de la reconstruire à l'image de ce qu'elle avait été. Il découvrit que les citronniers n'avaient pas résisté aux gelées. Personne n'ayant donné l'ordre de les mettre à l'abri, les elfes ne s'en étaient pas occupés. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se détourna des arbres mourants et chercha Harry à la lueur blafarde de la lune transperçant la verrière qui n'était dorénavant plus qu'une ouverture béante.

-Fais attention, il y a du verre partout.

La voix d'Harry ricocha contre les murs et Drago ralentit, scrutant le sol pour éviter les casseaux en marmonnant :

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici, à trois heures du matin alors qu'il gèle dehors ?

-J'écoute la Terre.

-Evidemment, tu écoutes la Terre, mamonna le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'engagea avec prudence entre les éboulis d'une cloison, empruntant le chemin qu'avait sans doute dégagé Harry avant lui, le rejoignant au centre de la bâtisse ouvrant sur le panorama céleste. Le Gryffondor avait déplacé les énormes oliviers de son arrière-grand-mère pour installer à même le sol un tapis de couvertures, sur lequel il s'était allongé aussi peu vêtu que le Serpentard, lui-même.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda Drago en approchant.

-Non, les couvertures sont chauffées et c'est assez confortable. Toi tu n'as pas froid non plus ?

-Fils de Morgane, tu te rappelles ? Sourit Drago en claquant deux de ses doigts au bout desquels apparurent une flamme dansante.

Harry haussa les sourcils et s'accouda, dévisageant son compagnon avant de former, grâce à l'humidité ambiante une goutte d'eau qu'il envoya d'une pichenette doucher les flammèches.

-Les couvertures ne sont pas ignifugées, se justifia Harry en les tapotant du plat de la main, lançant ainsi l'invitation.

Drago se laissa tomber à ses côtés, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur de la couche alors que la main d'Harry cherchait la sienne. Le Serpentard roula sur le côté se rapprochant encore un peu plus pour murmurer :

-Pourquoi t'es parti ?

Les yeux rivés au ciel au-dessus d'eux, Harry répondit :

-J'arrivais pas à dormir.

Drago laissa innocemment ses doigts se promener sur l'épaule dénudée qui frissonna mais Harry ne détourna pas pour autant son regard des étoiles.

-Quand allais-tu me parler de ta petite cachette ? Demanda Drago en désignant du doigt ce qui les entourait.

-Ce n'est pas une cachette et tu m'as trouvé dès le premier soir.

Drago sourit et enjamba le corps de son compagnon, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui de manière à lui occulter la vue :

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Redemanda-t-il le regard rivé aux yeux émeraude qui se dérobaient.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : insomnie.

Drago haussa un sourcil et pointa son nez avec son index en répliquant :

-Mensonge Harry. Je peux le sentir.

Le regard vert ne cilla pas mais son corps se tendit alors que Drago s'amusait un peu aux dépends du Gryffondor avec une idée derrière la tête :

-Hermione te manque, je le sais. Je le sens aussi, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur le cœur d'Harry qui se tendit. A moi aussi, elle me manque. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup crois-moi. Mais les dieux soient bénis, tu es là.

Drago se mit à jouer des hanches au-dessus d'Harry qui prit lentement une jolie teinte brique alors que le Serpentard ajoutait :

-Imagine qu'elle soit là, avec nous. Son petit corps. Ses petites fesses. Imagine la douceur de sa peau, son odeur, sa chaleur, son souffle et ses gémissements... Ses seins dans tes mains que tu presses et tout le plaisir que tu en ressens...

Sous lui le Gryffondor gémit et le Serpentard sourit.

A chaque mouvement de bassin, il faisait en sorte que le bas de son dos bute contre l'érection grandissante de son compagnon, amenant à chaque contact une brève mais voluptueuse décharge électrique à l'endroit de l'impact. Drago en avait assez de ménager ses envies, il avait envie d'Harry, d'Harry tout entier et pas seulement d'un Harry qui se cantonnait aux caresses :

-J'en ai assez qu'on se mette des barrières... J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie que toi et moi, on franchisse le cap... T'en as pas envie toi ?

Il y eut une petite seconde de silence, tendue et électrique, avant qu'Harry ne souffle :

-Si.

Ce fut suffisant pour que Drago laisse libre court à sa passion et à son besoin dévorant de se lier de toutes les manières possibles à Harry. Le Serpentard s'empara des lèvres du Gryffondor qui gémit contre sa bouche et répliqua en attrapant les cheveux de Drago, le tirant plus près encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se collent, que leurs peaux fusionnent et que leurs chaleurs se mêlent. Leurs sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre palpitèrent alors que leurs bassins continuaient leur danse érotique. Sans cesser ni de s'embrasser, ni de se caresser, leurs pantalons tombèrent et le peau contre peau total acheva de les connecter de la plus intime des façons. La vague, moite de leur luxure les fit frissonner à l'unisson.

-Tu es brûlant.

Drago répondit par un énigmatique sourire en coin.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu Harry.

Les lèvres brûlantes du Serpentard se posèrent sur le torse d'Harry, dessinèrent ses cicatrices avant que sa langue ne lèche sa peau, le faisant frissonner et s'attardant sur les tétons avec lesquels il joua longtemps avant de les quitter, préférant suivre la ligne de poils bruns descendant jusqu'au nombril. Harry se tendit brusquement quand la bouche incendiaire se referma sur son sexe érigé, encaissant la caresse presque douloureuse avec délice. Ses mains se refermèrent autour des tempes de son compagnon le guidant avec tendresse et fermeté tandis que celles du Serpentard se faufilaient doucement sous ses fesses caressant avec délicatesse la zone la plus intime de son corps, mais aussi la plus sensible.

Quand les doigts fins et agiles le pénétrèrent, un soubresaut agita le corps du Gryffondor. La caresse était excitante et provocatrice. Leur désir se nourrissait de leur échange devenant exponentiel et suffocant.

Drago se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, son sang et ses veines bouillaient, il était feu et vivait feu. Il transmettait toute sa chaleur à Harry, suçant, aspirant et cajolant son compagnon comme il savait si bien le faire, mais cette fois, ils iraient jusqu'au bout de leur échange, ils ne se contenteraient plus de caresses et de baisers. Il prendrait ce corps d'homme qu'il avait si longuement exploré parce que son compagnon, jambes écartées et sexe palpitant, ne demandait que ça et que lui, Drago, ne cherchait qu'à le satisfaire.

Mais dans un retournement de situation inattendue, le Gryffondor se releva subitement, bascula Drago sur les couvertures et s'allongea au-dessus de lui, bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille. Drago gémit et ferma les yeux quand son sexe se retrouva prisonnier de la bouche chaude et humide d'Harry. Quand la langue timide vint s'égarer sur ses testicules, le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux et ne retint pas son gémissement, alors qu'Harry soufflait contre son intimité :

-J'ai envie de toi Drago. De toi tout entier.

Drago repoussa lentement Harry et l'embrassa en les réinstallant sur les couvertures. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et confiant avant qu'Harry ne s'installe sur le ventre, offrant son intimité la plus totale à son compagnon d'âme dont le cœur loupa un battement, sous l'émotion qui se déclenchait en eux.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Drago caressa le dos musclé et abîmé avant de se placer contre ses fesses tendues, prêtes à le recevoir. Il plaça une main ferme sur la hanche d'Harry et se positionna, le pénétrant avec douceur et habileté. Quand son sexe entier disparut, la sueur coulait déjà le long du dos du Serpentard sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour contrôler les pulsions qui l'assaillaient et que les réactions d'Harry rendaient insupportables. La tête dans les couvertures, le Gryffondor avançait son bassin à la rencontre de celui du Serpentard qui marmonna les dents serrés :

-Si tu continues comme ça Harry, je ne vais pas tenir encore bien longtemps.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit mais mentalement :

 _Moi non plus._

Drago se pencha alors sur son dos, s'emparant du sexe érigé de son compagnon, le caressant sans jamais cesser ses vas-et-viens, les propulsant tous les deux dans l'abîme de plaisir qui s'offrait à eux alors que dans leurs veines leur magie crépitante s'affolait et laissait échapper des ondes soulevant de quelques centimètres les éboulis et les casseaux éparpillés autour d'eux.

Quand l'orgasme se propagea dans leur corps à la manière d'une vague destructrice, la Terre trembla sous eux sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, noyés dans leur plaisir et leur échange qui achevait de les lier pour l'éternité par-delà la mort.

 _ **.**_

 _ **20 Mars 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Il était minuit moins cinq cette nuit-là quand Lucius Malfoy et les Gardiens s'avancèrent en direction du carré de Terre que le patriarche avait consacrée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Au beau milieu du parc du Manoir, les Gardiens avaient érigé l'autel rituel grâce à trois blocs de granit brut assemblés en une large table de pierre que Lucius avait gravé de pictogrammes et de symboles anciens censés guider les âmes jusqu'à leur point de chute.

A l'orée du périmètre consacré, un bol d'eau lévitant attendait qu'ils y trempent leurs mains pour symboliser leur purification physique et psychique avant de pénétrer dans ce qui serait pour une nuit, un sanctuaire à ciel ouvert. A l'intérieur du carré, se dessinait un rond, matérialisé au sol par six petites pierres du très rare grès de Sarsen, que des agents de l'Ordre accompagnés pour leur couverture par l'Auror Harris avaient ramenées en toute clandestinité de Salisbury. Ces pierres-là avaient été difficiles à trouver mais après avoir dépensé une petite fortune, l'essentiel était là et le moment venu, elles formeraient une barrière protectrice entre eux et le reste du monde.

Drago y entra le premier et se dirigea vers l'autel, y déposant avec respect le totem encore vivant mais profondément endormi grâce à une potion rituelle, traduite par Lucius mais concoctée par le Gardien, habile en potion. Il prit ensuite le temps nécessaire pour installer en douceur l'animal sur le dos et lui écater les ailes afin d'offrir aux astres rayonnants le poitrail pour le sacrifice. Quand il eut fini, il plaça sa main gauche, celle qui symbolisait l'action du cœur, au-dessus de celui battant de l'animal et tira de la poche de sa robe cérémonielle, un poignard.

Sans hésitation, la lame trancha la paume offerte et le sang coula, se répandant sur l'animal et le granit alors qu'il énonçait sa prière :

-Puisse Morgane, en guerrière absolue, te guider à travers les Ténèbres jusqu'à nous Parrain et te ramener à la vie, en cette nuit de changement. Je paye le prix de ce retour, ici et maintenant. Une âme pour une âme et le sang en sacrifice.

Une fois fait, le fils de Morgane s'empara, avec sa main blessée du poignard, s'inclina avec respect devant la créature endormie et transperça la poitrine de l'animal. Comme le prévoyait le rituel, Drago laissa le poignard à sa place, garantissant ainsi que l'âme dans le corps animal y resterait bien jusqu'au moment voulu. Il gagna ensuite sa position, à la tête d'une des branches du triangle, qu'ils formeraient à eux trois, à l'intérieur du cercle de pierre.

Harry s'avança alors, vêtu comme les deux autres, d'une robe de lin blanc, vaporeuse, symbole de pureté, il déposa avec une infinie précaution le corps du labrador chocolat qu'il tenait serré contre lui. Contrairement à Drago qui avait diligenté un elfe pour trouver sa chauve-souris, lui Harry, quand il avait su ce qui allait arriver à l'animal, s'était senti mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, alors quitte à avoir du sang sur les mains, le Gryffondor était le genre d'être à faire son devoir proprement. Il fit plusieurs refuges moldus avant de trouver celui-là, un vieux labrador abandonné car vieillissant et malade, lui avait dit la responsable du site. Son euthanasie serait programmée sous peu. Le vieux labrador lui avait serré le cœur et le Gryffondor était rentré avec, lui offrant pour quelques jours une vie tranquille avec gamelle cuisinée maison et panier au coin du feu.

Tout comme Drago avant lui, Harry déposa l'animal inanimé et écarta avec douceur ses pattes, laissant un parfait accès au cœur de la bête. Offerte aux rayons de la pleine lune qui se frayaient un chemin à travers les nuages menaçants, il entailla profondément sa paume gauche et pria avec toute la ferveur qu'il avait :

-Puisse Merlin, en guérisseur absolu, protéger mon parrain dans les Ténèbres et le ramener à la vie, en cette nuit où tous les changements sont rendus possibles. Voici mon payement pour son retour. Une âme pour une âme et le sang en sacrifice.

Une fois les paroles rituels prononcées, Harry s'empara du poignard et répéta à l'identique les gestes de Drago, laissant l'arme enfoncée dans le thorax. Il rejoignit en silence la tête de la seconde branche de leur triangle et y adopta une attitude méditative, rejoignant ainsi l'esprit de Drago déjà au travail. C'était leur rôle principal, leur sang était le vecteur de magie et de puissance sur quoi reposait tout le rituel, sans eux, l'énergie manquait pour créer une porte entre les deux mondes. Une porte que leurs Parrains franchiraient en même temps que les âmes des totems qui prendraient leur place dans les Limbes, le temps que leurs Parrains accomplissent leur Destin et les libèrent.

A la tête de la dernière branche de leur triangle Lucius, jusque-là immobile, releva les larges manches de sa robe et entra en scène. Il leva ses bras en direction de la lune pleine, imposante et rayonnante au-dessus d'eux :

-Hécate, déesse de la lune et du changement, nous venons à toi en ce soir de renaissance astrale et cosmique, pour demander ta force et ta puissance afin de ramener les âmes égarées de Severus Rogue et de Sirius Black. Puisses-tu nous entendre et nous accorder tes faveurs.

De sa robe il tira son poignard rituel et en pointa la pointe acérée dans sa paume de cœur avant d'annoncer :

-Dans mon sang, vit le Jaguar, l'esprit chamanique et immortel par qui transite l'Appel. Entends ma voix. Vois mon sacrifice et accorde-moi ta puissance, oh déesse.

La lame entailla la chair tendre faisant couler son sang sur la Terre du parc qui l'absorba. Le patriarche serra son poing et le plaça au-dessus d'un récipient de terre cuite couvert de symboles, posé à même le sol qui recueillit le riche liquide.

Quand le sacrifice fut accompli, le patriarche s'empara du bol, y plongea son index gauche et s'avança vers l'autel tout en faisant glisser son doigt sanglant sur le pourtour du bol, prononçant des mots qui résonnaient de manière brute et hachée à l'oreille dans une langue oubliée depuis deux millénaires.

- _Par-delà le temps et l'espace. A travers les Ténèbres et dans la lumière. Entends l'Appel que porte le Sang._

Lucius se figea face aux totems mutilés, trempa une nouvelle fois son index dans le bol et dessina sur la tête de chaque bête un symbole sanglant.

-Le sang sera le paiement pour ces âmes.

Le patriarche déposa soigneusement son récipient au centre de l'autel puis il plaça aux quatres coins de la table, orientés en fonction des points cardinaux, un bol contenant chacun un élément primaire, eau, terre, feu et air _ **.**_ Il s'inclina devant l'autel une dernière fois et regagna sa place. A l'image des Gardiens, ses mains se joignirent sur son estomac et disparurent, cachées par les manches de sa robe, tête baissée et yeux fermés, il se concentra. Tous trois, pieds nus dans l'herbe et nus sous leur robe comme le leur imposait le rituel, concentrés sur un seul et même objectif, ils se mirent soudainement à se balancer lentement d'avant en arrière et leurs voix s'élevèrent dans la nuit, rythmée par leur balancement régulier, symbolisant les tambours censés répandre l'Appel :

-La Terre est corps. L'eau est sang. Le feu est vie. L'air est âme...

Autour d'eux, le sol se mit à trembler, les six pierres de granit bleu décollèrent soudainement et tourbillonnèrent, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. La friction, purement physique, de l'air contre la roche, forma un bouclier de chaleur qui fit rougeoyer les pierres jusqu'à ce qu'elles rayonnent d'une aveuglante lumière blanche qui se modela en une bulle de protection infranchissable couvrant le sanctuaire.

A l'intérieur du dôme rayonnant, leur psalmodie continuait, mystique et grandissante de puissance jusqu'à ce que le bol de sang attire un puissant rayon lumineux, tout droit descendu du ciel. Les poignards furent arrachés, par une force invisible et se plantèrent aux pieds de chaque Gardiens récitant leur litanie.

Deux petites boules de lumières s'extirpèrent des blessures sanguinolentes, tandis que deux autres furent expulsées du rayon lumineux et crépitant. Chaque sphère tourna autour d'une autre et échangèrent leur place. Les totems entrèrent dans le rayon à l'instant même où les âmes entraient dans les corps sacrifiés.

Le faisceau lumineux se scinda alors en quatre rayons qui frappèrent les bols rituels contenant les éléments. L'intensité lumineuse devint aveuglante et même derrière leurs paupières closes, les hommes ressentirent toute la clarté et la chaleur que dégageait le phénomène.

Sans jamais cesser ni leur balancement, ni leur psalmodie, la magie ancienne fit son œuvre et, quand elle eut terminé, tout s'arrêta. Le faisceau et le dôme disparurent, les pierres retombèrent lourdement au sol, inertes mais encore fumantes. Les Gardiens quittèrent leur état méditatif et s'approchèrent, accompagnés par Lucius, de l'autel noirci par la chaleur du faisceau où reposaient deux corps parfaitement humains.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard qui s'approcha un peu plus avant qu'Harry ne le retienne par le bras.

 _Laisse-leur le temps de se réveiller en douceur. Crois-moi, revenir d'entre les morts c'est pas la plus géniale des sensations... Et on ne sait pas si leur esprit est intact._

Severus papillonna des yeux le premier et ils s'écarquillèrent en découvrant le ciel nocturne au-dessus de lui. Subitement, sa main se porta à son cou et ses yeux se refermèrent tandis que Sirius ouvrait les siens et se redressait, regardant incrédule ses mains, se palpant le torse et les jambes avant de prendre conscience que Severus se tenait à ses côtés ainsi qu'Harry et une paire de Malfoy.

-Parrains, commença Drago en leur tendant à chacun une couverture pour se couvrir avant d'être immédiatement coupé.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je mort ?

-Neuf mois pour toi Severus et presque trois ans pour... Monsieur Black. Nous sommes le 21 Mars 1998.

Sirius ne retint pas sa grimace en entendant la date mais resta silencieux, attendant un moment plus propice pour parler à son filleul. Depuis son réveil, quelque chose manquait au paysage sans qu'il ne sache déterminer quoi... L'absence d'une personne s'imposa à lui, au moment même où la voix enrouée de Severus demandait :

-Où est Miss Granger ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à vos côtés ?

-Miss Granger est, depuis ton départ, devenue ma femme Severus et actuellement elle n'est pas ici.

L'attention de Sirius, focalisée sur Harry, poussa le Gryffondor à compléter :

-Elle est à Oubli.

Severus passa une main sur son visage incrédule avant de croiser les yeux dérangeants de Lucius qui lui confirma d'un hochement de tête les propos d'Harry. Dans le silence de la nuit, Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna, sans censure, prouvant à Harry que son parrain était toujours le même :

-Ces foutus Dieux nous ont toujours autant à la bonne à ce que j'vois... T'es prêt pour une nouvelle guerre Servilus ? Demanda-t-il provoquant pour dérider son compagnon d'infortune avant de s'adresser à Lucius Malfoy. Si mes yeux ne me font pas défaut, nous sommes chez toi Lucius, tu dois bien avoir un fond de Whisky qui traîne quelque part, non ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on revient d'entre les morts, pas vrai ?

-Suivez-moi, les elfes ont préparé une collation, je suis certain qu'ils sauront satisfaire toutes tes envies, Black.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pffiouu, bah c'est qu'il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre hein ?!**_

 _ **Honnêtement, le drarry c'est pas mon truc, je ne l'ai écrit que parce qu'il le fallait pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire. Certaines attendaient ce lemon-là avec impatience, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^ !**_

 _ **Sinon, vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, Severus et Sirius entrent dans la danse. Comme pour chaque personnage que j'emprunte à Mde Rowling, je vais essayer de garder les traits de caractères qu'elle leur a donné. Dans l'avenir, préparez-vous à passer quelques pages dans leurs têtes. Vous verrez, un regard neuf apporte toujours quelque chose.**_

 _ **Voilà, on se retrouve au plus tard le 5 Juillet ( je vise large par mesure de précaution) pour un chapitre exclusivement réservé à Hermione.**_

 _ **A bientôt mesdames !**_

 _ **VC.**_

 _ **Rar's :**_

 _ **Swangranger : Le totem d'Hermione ne sera pas un phoenix, mais tu n'es pas très loin du compte quand même... Patience, les révélations viendront ! Je suis contente que tu aimes les différents pov, j'essaie de montrer tous les entremellements de cette histoire, alors c'est un vrai compliment, merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. A bientôt.**_

 _ **Ecathe38 : Bien, alors pourquoi te dédier ce chapitre-là en particulier ? Et bien d'abord, il contient le lemon, et j'ai hâte d'en lire ta critique d'ailleurs, mais aussi le rituel. Comme un joli rappel, la déesse que tu utilises pour pseudo en est une des pièces maîtresse. Voilà un petit hommage pour une fidèle lectrice dont l'avis compte beaucoup. Merci.**_

 _ **Charlie3216 : Le monologue de Lulu a eu du succès, j'en suis contente parce que vous êtes nombreuses à ne pas l'aimer. Pourtant tu verras, il n'est pas mauvais. Il a vraiment changé. Merci de ton message, j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre.**_

 _ **Sjrodgers23 : Thanks a lot for your review. I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Math'L: Tu m'as fait rire avec ton « Quand voldemort est content ça pue ». C'est imagé mais c'est ça. « Les faux parents moldus », ton oeil a relevé un petit caillou, réponse dans le prochain chapitre ma petite dame. Merci de ton message.**_

 _ **Filipine : Merci beaucoup de ton message. J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Kikaboum31 : Cool une nouvelle venue ! Viens y'a plein de place dans la tribu ! Lucius a mauvaise presse mais je te jure qu'il est pas méchant. J'espère que le drarry t'as plu. Merci de ton message et à bientôt.**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Mais que j'aime tes commentaires. Rigolos, pertinents et bourrés d'impatience. L'histoire d'Hermione c'est pour le prochain chapitre, un truc épique à souhait genre quête du Seigneur des Anneaux mais sans la Communauté.. Ca fait un peu tiré par les cheveux dit comme ça mais c'est l'idée générale. C'est vrai que le concept de magie est complexe et j'ai essayé d'être aussi compréhensible que possible, je m'excuse si ce n'est pas toujours le cas. J'y ferai attention à l'avenir, merci de l'avoir mentionné. A bientôt !**_

 _ **KJWAnna : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le précédent chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci aura eu autant de succès. Merci de ton message. A bientôt.**_

 _ **Margauxdeschamps06 : Merci beaucoup de ton message. Je suis toujours heureuse d'avoir des retours des lectrices ! Je suis contente de pouvoir te divertir au moins un peu en t'embarquant dans mes histoires ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. A bientôt.**_


	30. Chap 30 : Aux origines

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Maddy et Morgane pour leurs corrections, leurs conseils et avis, toujours pertinants.**_

 _ **Merci à vous lectrices de laisser un petit message. Z'êtes parfaites !**_

 _ **Cette semaine, nous partons vers de lointaines contrées. J'ai essayé de retranscrire l'idée d'une quête, cauchemardesque au possible, c'est épique, un poil fantasy et j'espère surtout que ça vous plaira.**_

 _ **Et puisque que le dernier chapitre où apparait Hermione, remonte à un petit moment, j'ai fait un rappel ci-dessous, pour celles qui voudraient ressituer un peu :**_

 _ **-Le pov d'Hermione, que vous allez découvrir, se place juste après la scène du promontoire ( chapitre 26 ) où elle découvre un paysage particulier. D'abord l'illusion de paix puis la découverte du véritable paysage qui s'étale à ses pieds : la caverne en contrebas du promontoire, l'escalier taillé à flanc de montagne, la plaine, le lac, la forêt et les créatures de légendes.**_

 _ **Voilà, vous avez maintenant toutes les clefs en mains pour apprécier ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente lectures Mesdames !**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas pour les rar's.**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Twenty-five years and my life is still,**_

 _J'ai vingt-cinq ans et je suis toujours,_

 _ **Trying to get up that great big hill of hope.**_

 _En train d'essayer d'escalader cette grand colline de l'espoir._

 _ **For a destination. (...)**_

 _A la recherche d'une destination. (...)_

 _ **And so i cry sometimes, when i'm lying in bed,**_

 _Ainsi parfois je pleure, quand je suis dans mon lit,_

 _ **Just to get it all out, what's in my head (...)**_

 _Simplement pour évacuer ce qu'il y a dans ma tête (...)_

 _ **And i take a deap breath, and i scream at the top of my lungs,**_

 _Je prends une profonde inspiration et j'hurle à pleins poumons,_

 _ **What's going on ?**_

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _ **4 Non Blondes, What's up ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 29 : Aux origines.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **23 Mars 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Sirius, négligemment assis dans un des Voltaire du salon, bien trop rigide à son goût, attendait impatiemment qu'on lui explique pourquoi un elfe était venu le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'il dormait du sommeil du Juste.

L'esprit encore embrumé, il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'horloge victorienne indiquant une heure et vingt-deux minutes. Au dehors, la nuit était noire d'encre mais la tempête faisait rage et tranchait avec le calme relatif et tendu qui régnait dans le salon. Seuls, la pluie diluvienne s'abattant contre les carreaux, le sifflement du vent s'engouffrant dans le conduit de cheminée et le tic-tac infernal de l'horloge brisaient le silence pesant.

Lucius et Severus tenaient conciliabule à côté des baies vitrées et ne semblaient pas plus savoir que lui, pourquoi "les Maîtres requéraient leur présence" ici, de si bon matin. Sentant le sommeil lui brûler les yeux, l'animagus quitta son Voltaire et se dirigea vers la console où les elfes avaient en toute hâte installé une collation. Sirius remarqua tout de suite la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu qui lui faisait de l'oeil et s'en empara. Il allait se servir un verre quand derrière lui, le rabat-joie de service commenta :

-Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour ça ?

Dos à eux, Sirius serra les mâchoires, ses doigts se crispèrent dangereusement autour du fragile cristal alors que le goulot heurtait le bord du verre qui se fissura. Une seconde passa durant laquelle Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna pour Ceux qui se trouvaient là-haut.

-Vous ne m'épargnerez donc rien, hein ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à Eux, seul le silence lui répondit et si les deux autres entendirent ses palabres, ils n'y réagirent pas plus que ne le firent les Dieux. Par dépit mais aussi par provocation, l'animagus vida son verre, attendit la décharge alcoolisée et se resservit avant de persifler en se tournant vers les deux Serpentards :

-Il n'est jamais ni trop tôt, ni trop tard pour commencer à boire Servilus... Mais c'est vrai que toi, l'alcool tu n'y tiens pas... Comme à beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs...

-Messieurs, cessez-vos enfantillages, intervint sèchement Lucius pour couper court à la dispute qui pointait. Qu'il boive si l'envie l'en prend, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Severus avant de compléter pour le Gryffondor. Tant qu'il est en état de comprendre ce que les Gardiens ont à nous dire, à une heure si tardive ou matinale, je m'en contrefiche.

L'ouverture, quelques secondes plus tard, de la double porte du salon empêcha le trio de poursuivre. Ils se tournèrent vers les deux garçons, encore en pyjama, qui apparurent hagards, désorientés et confus, semblant encore aux prises avec les affres d'un sommeil agité.

Drago fila sans décocher un mot à qui que ce soit, vers la console alors qu'Harry s'affalait sur le canapé, absent. Le Serpentard s'empara de la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu et servit deux verres pleins. D'un brusque geste de la main, il en envoya un voler jusqu'à Harry qui l'attrapa distraitement. D'un bel ensemble, ils les vidèrent alors que Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter :

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Il n'y a pas d'heure pour...

-Black, __il suffit __! Le coupa sèchement Lucius alors que Severus demandait, inquiet.

-Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe, Messieurs ?

Les corps des garçons tressaillirent sous l'effet de l'alcool. Drago se resservit, ignorant clairement son parrain alors qu'Harry lâchait, en grimaçant pour le sien :

-Hermione est revenue... Elle est toujours inconsciente, compléta-t-il alors que son compagnon prenait place devant l'âtre, tournant le dos à tous. Drago et moi, on a fait... On a rêvé qu'on était... Enfin on était là-bas...

-On a cauchemardé oui ! Cracha Drago avant de vider son verre à nouveau.

Son corps agrippé au manteau de la cheminée encaissa la décharge et se détourna du feu pour parler au trio d'hommes, le regard un peu fou et déblatérant des paroles sans queues, ni têtes.

-Des tonnes de gravats nous ont ensevelis vivants, on s'est fait mordre par des bestioles immondes, combattus d'autres encore plus dégueulasses, affrontés un feu qui a failli me tuer, moi le fils de Morgane ?! Et tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour qu'Ils se pointent et déballent Leur charabia !

Sirius plissa les yeux, aussi intrigué par les paroles des Gardiens que semblait l'être les deux autres Descendants. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Sirius annonça leur mima sans bruit " _Ils ont vus les Grands Manitous"_ et les deux Serpentards l'approuvèrent d'un infîme mouvement de menton.

Harry, confus et encore désorienté, était cependant le seul à vraiment comprendre le sens des paroles de Drago. Fatigué, il passa une main sur son visage aux traits marqués avant de nuancer :

-Oui mais au début, quand on était sur le promontoire, c'était bien...

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague et sa voix prit cette intonation lointaine qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Drago, quasiment certain qu'Harry avait des devins dans ses ancêtres pour avoir de tels égarements. L'atmosphère se fit lourde, chaude et pesante de magie et Drago sentit venir un moment de clairvoyance dont Harry avait le secret.

-J'avais déjà vu cette plaine en rêve, toute cette faune et cette flore en harmonie, c'était si apaisant d'être tout là-haut... On était en elle Drago, dans sa tête, dans ses pensées, dans son être. Je l'ai senti et ressenti comme si j'y étais en personne. Elle avait toute notre force en elle, c'est grâce à ça qu'elle a survécu... Ce qu'on a vu, c'est ce qu'elle a vécu là-bas, à Oubli. Elle a traversé tout ça pour nous, pour nous rejoindre et...

-Il faut tout nous raconter, le moindre détail peut-être important, ne négligez rien, le coupa Severus en s'adressant à Drago qui lui jeta un regard noir et menaçant alors que le feu de cheminée amplifiait soudainement.

-Ne lui coupe pas la parole, jamais, siffla froidement Drago avant de se tourner vers Harry.

Les regards des Gardiens s'ancrèrent, l'atmosphère changea soudainement. D'un discret geste de la main, Lucius conseilla aux deux autres de ne pas intervenir et d'attendre patiemment la fin du malaise ambiant et le bon vouloir des Gardiens, faisant ainsi appliquer à la lettre le conseil de feu Antide.

 _ **.**_

 _-Elle a passé toutes ces épreuves pour nous et... ? Relança mentalement Drago dans l'espoir qu'Harry n'ait pas perdu le fil de sa vision._

 _-Nous n'aurions pas pu le faire à sa place. Personne ne l'aurait pu à part elle. Elle seule maîtrise les quatre castes magiques. Toi et moi, on n'a que les éléments en notre possession. Hermione, elle a accès à tous les éléments par notre biais tu l'as entendu comme moi... Mais aussi aux castes. Toi et moi nous ne sommes que des conducteurs de la magie divine d'Hermione, la messagère des Dieux, la plus pure de toutes leurs créations, passée par les profondeurs de l'Enfer et revenue d'entre les morts._

 _-Lucius m'a dit, peu après son réveil, qu'Hermione était une clé._

 _-Une clé humanisée en la personne d'Hermione qui donne accès aux pouvoirs des Dieux._

 _-Mais pour ça, il va falloir qu'ils en aient, du pouvoir... Or tu les as entendus comme moi, ils en manquent... Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Sanctuaire à reconstruire ?_

 _-Un ancien lieu magique peut-être... Rappelle-toi Hermione et Dumbledore ont déjà parlé de la "Loge" de quelque chose... C'était au lendemain de l'attaque de Londres._

 _-Si c'est un truc ancien, Severus saura sans doute de quoi Ils voulaient parler._

 _-Montrons-leur,_ suggéra Harry en tapotant du plat de la main sa poche. _De toute façon, on ne résoudra rien sans leur aide._

 _-D'accord. Je te laisse la diplomatie. Je suis pas d'humeur à supporter leur chamailleries._

 _ **.**_

Quand la chape de plomb s'allégea enfin, Harry tira de sa poche trois fioles remplies d'un liquide scintillant et annonça simplement, en regardant son ancien Professeur de potions :

-Quand on s'est réveillé, ce liquide coulait des oreilles et des yeux d'Hermione, comme... Comme dans le hangar à bateaux en Juin. Je... je me suis rappelé ce que vous m'aviez dit, alors je l'ai recueilli.

-Il nous faut une _Pensine,_ commanda Severus en se tournant vers Lucius, alors qu'Harry tendait une fiole à Sirius qui s'approcha des flammes pour observer le liquide, bien plus argenté qu'à la normale, de plus près.

-Layla ! Appela le patriarche.

L'elfe apparut, s'inclina et attendit patiemment les ordres :

-Va nous chercher la P _ensine,_ derrière le portrait de Maléficia.

En quelques secondes l'objet fut ramené et l'elfe disparut. Harry pointa sa baguette sur la cuvette en murmurant " _amplificatum"_ avant d'y vider le contenu des deux fioles et de la placer sur la table basse :

-Je vous préviens, c'est...

-Harry, le coupa Sirius en s'agenouillant au bord de la table, Servilus et moi on revient des Limbes. Si Oubli leur ressemble un tant soit peu, alors on sait à quoi s'attendre, ajouta-t-il en débouchant la fiole. Et même si la couleur étincelante des souvenirs d'Hermione promet bien des sensations, je suis certain que Lucius, grâce à ses _Chroniques,_ a une idée précise de ce qui nous attend, finit-il avec le sourire en vidant le liquide.

Les mots de Sirius amenèrent un bref sourire en coin sur les lèvres du patriarche qui ignora le regard noir de son fils et prit place dans le canapé. Severus, lui, approcha un fauteuil et s'assit. De façon tout à fait prévisible aux yeux d'Harry qui connaissait bien leur mode de fonctionnement, Severus ne laissa pas le dernier mot à Sirius et ajouta pour conclure :

-De toute façon, rien de tout cela ne sera réel pour nous. Contrairement à vous, nous ne sommes pas vraiment concernés par l'issue de cette quête. Nous y allons en spectateurs.

-Alors bon voyage Messieurs, marmonna Harry alors que les trois hommes plongeaient leurs visages dans la _Pensine_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **13 Février- 23 Mars 1998, Quelque part dans l'espace et le temps.**_

 _ **.**_

Il y avait peut-être déjà plusieurs heures qu'Hermione s'était engouffrée dans les entrailles de la Terre avec la peur au ventre en pensant sincèrement que son salut se trouvait dans les ténèbres obscures de la montagne. Elle avait même couru vers elles et alors qu'Hermione allait y pénétrer, le Vent l'avait retenue avec une force sans commune mesure. Il l'avait pétrifiée l'espace de quelques secondes, suffisantes pour qu'elle le sente pénétrer au plus profond de son être. La Gryffondor suffoqua sous l'emprise de cette magie qui s'enroula autour de son coeur, le marquant douloureusement alors qu'un murmure résonnait à ses oreilles :

 _Enchanteresse._

La plaine peuplée de créatures mythiques qu'elle avait vu depuis le promontoire, elle y penserait plus tard...

La force du Vent s'était dissipée aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait stoppée dans sa course, son corps se retrouva libre et poursuivit sa course. Quand l'obscurité l'avait absorbée, l'atmosphère sulfureuse du souterrain lui avait brûlé la gorge et maintenant la jeune femme regrettait amèrement de s'y être aventurée malgré ce qu'elle avait vu au loin, les créatures mais aussi l'orage...

-Pas de panique, murmura-t-elle dans l'obscurité pour se rassurer. Les garçons t'attendent au bout du chemin.

A tâtons, une main tendue devant elle pour parer un éventuel obstacle et l'autre appuyée contre la paroi rocheuse, elle suivit le boyau attentive au moindre bruit suspect qui se répercutait dans la galerie. Ses pas étaient lents et précautionneux dans cette obscurité morbide qui l'avalait à mesure qu'elle avançait. Plusieurs fois, la peur panique la fit sursauter quand des pierres roulèrent sinistrement dans la galerie derrière elle, brisant le silence étouffant qui régnait en ces lieux oubliés de tous.

Le Vent s'était tu depuis longtemps déjà, l'amputant de la seule aide à laquelle elle avait accès en ce bas-monde. Il ne pouvait pas pénétrer sous cette montagne renfermant sans doute un volcan en son sein, pour exhaler ainsi cette odeur d'oeuf pourri __et cette chaleur à la fois moite et pesante. Ici, Hermione était seule, perdue dans l'obscurité, apeurée, sans ses âmes pour la soutenir et surtout sans baguette pour la protéger. Alors pour museler cette peur qui allait finir par la paralyser, elle se répétait inlassablement qu'elle retrouverait son précieux élément à la sortie, si sortie il y avait, au bout de cette galerie qui n'en finissait pas de descendre. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il lui fallait avancer et avancer encore, en ayant pour seule arme son courage de Gryffondor. C'était la seule solution et Hermione le savait. Rebrousser chemin, elle y avait pensé à maintes reprises mais pour quoi faire ? Que gagnerait-elle à retourner sur le promontoire ? Rien, si ce n'est un aller simple pour les Limbes...

 _Encore mo caileag, ne t'arrête pas._

En entendant le chuchotement résonner dans l'obscuirté morbide, Hermione retira brusquement sa paume de la roche et la pressa contre elle, tâchant d'atténuer la brûlure qui irradiait douloureusement au bout de ses doigts. Son esprit lui en était encore à assimiler un fait nouveau. Ce murmure-là était différent, féminin et doux, résonnant en elle de manière douloureusement maternelle. Figée, le coeur battant, au beau milieu du boyau obscur, la jeune femme déglutit difficilement et se contraignit à effleurer de nouveau la roche du bout de ses doigts. La rugosité qu'elle sentit la rassura un peu, puis elle perçut subitement la chaleur vibrante qui en émanait et Hermione comprit. Le murmure n'était pas venu de l'Air, mais de la roche.

 _-_ Bien sûr ! La Terre, le premier de tous les éléments, souffla-t-elle en posant instinctivement sa seconde main contre la paroi.

Puis, attirée comme un aimant par sa chaleur réconfortante qui lui rappelait Harry, elle y appuya son front et ferma les yeux, cloisonnant son esprit de façon à repousser à l'arrière-plan, toutes les pensées qui la traversaient. Après un temps indéterminé, la roche sembla prendre vie en elle. Elle formait comme une boule de chaleur rassurante et apaisante dans son corps. Ecouter la Terre, c'était aussi sentir la magie pétiller contre sa peau, une sensation tout à fait inédite, enivrante et fascinante. Cette Terre vivait, pulsait contre elle, son coeur battait à l'unisson de celui de l'élément. Les ondes magiques soulageaient les maux de son esprit mais aussi ceux dont son corps était assailli. La douleur, la fatigue, la faim corrosive et cette soif infernale qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir du parchemin dans la bouche s'en trouvèrent attenuées. Une fois le regain d'énergie absorbé jusqu'au trop plein, le murmure féminin la pénétra de nouveau et fit écho jusqu'au plus profond de son coeur qui se serra sous la supplique.

 _Ouvre ton esprit et vois, mo caileag. Le temps est compté._

Le murmure rocailleux ricocha en elle avec une puissance de persuasion, supérieure à celle du vent lui-même, convainquant aveuglément Hermione de la véracité des propos.

Et comme si elle n'avait attendu que cette acceptation de la vérité pleine et entière, la roche expulsa une onde dont la puissance dépassa toutes les précédentes, lui électrisant douloureusement l'esprit. Un flash luminescent, purement psychique, l'aveugla malgré l'obscurité. Ses oreilles sifflèrent de manière insupportable, la désorientant suffisamment pour lui faire perdre le contact physique avec la paroi. Déséquilibrée par une brutale sensation de tournis, elle se laissa tomber au sol, prenant le risque d'une collision douloureuse avec une pierre plutôt que de s'éloigner de la paroi qui, dans cette obscurité totale, était son unique fil d'Ariane.

Recroquevillée au sol, nauséeuse, la tête serrée entre ses mains pour contenir la pression qui s'exerçait contre son crâne, Hermione sentit la Terre se mettre à trembler sous elle, la faisant hurler de terreur quand la secousse ébranla dangereusement sa galerie. Par réflexe ses mains s'agrippèrent au sol, essayant de se raccrocher à n'importe quoi de tangible dans cette noirceur d'enfer quand un grondement galopant enfla dans les profondeurs. Il y eut une brève seconde de silence avant qu'une onde de choc brûlante ne percute son corps l'envoyant, tel un pantin désarticulé, s'écraser contre une autre paroi peut-être des dizaines de mètres plus loin... Gémissante, le souffle coupé par le choc, encore à demie-consciente malgré la douleur irradiante, le sinistre craquement qui secoua le boyau, accompagné des premiers roulis annonciateurs du pire, sonna le glas de sa quête contre la mort.

Hermione sut que ce serait sa fin avant même que la poussière asphyxiante n'emplisse ses poumons et que des blocs de pierres ne la recouvrent, brisant ses os et devenant son linceul pour les siècles à venir...

Tout ça, Hermione le sentit et le ressentit comme si elle l'avait réellement vécu alors qu'elle était toujours là, la tête entre les mains, roulée en boule contre le sol terreux. Bien vivante mais pleurant à chaudes larmes la terreur psychologique qui venait de la ravager, Hermione était épuisée, mentalement et physiquement et ce malgré son coeur qui, lui, battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Brisée psychiquement, elle voulait baisser les bras, cette quête était trop dure... Bien trop dure.

 _Tu es plus forte que la magie. Tu es la magie_ , la persuada l'écho caverneux en résonnant à ses oreilles encore cotonneuses et bourdonnantes.

Hermione hoqueta pathétiquement à travers ses larmes, cherchant, malgré sa panique, à se calmer au plus vite parce qu'il en allait de sa vie qu'elle allait perdre d'ici peu, si elle ne quittait pas cet endroit en temps et en heure. C'était ce que signifiait cette vision.

Et les murmures qui l'accompagnaient ne disaient jamais rien sans raison, ça Hermione le savait parfaitement.

Ce noir total était son pire ennemi en ces lieux désertés par la vie, les Ténèbres avaient remportées une bataille ici et régnait en Maîtresse absolue, or Hermione avait été choisie par les Dieux pour " _rétablir la Lumière dans la noirceur des Ténèbres"_. C'était les propres termes de leur prophétie.

Une épreuve... Voilà ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Et si elle la passait alors après elle retrouverait les garçons, non ?

Encore figée au sol par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, une version possible de son avenir à l'instant T, mais l'esprit en ébullition __; __Hermione comprit que si elle ne levait pas très vite l'obscurité qui la réduisait à l'état de quasi-moldue, alors cette montagne serait son tombeau. Courageuse et déterminée, elle se releva, le coeur battant et la __rage aux tripes. Ses âmes l'attendaient au bout du chemin et ça, elle ne l'oubliait pas, c'était même ce qui la faisait encore avancer. Quand elle posa ses mains quémandeuses de pouvoir contre la roche, elle encaissa une décharge de concentration et de perception extra-sensorielle qui lui permit non pas de voir avec ses yeux rendus aveugles mais avec son âme, son esprit et sa magie. Ce noir total n'en était soudainement plus un, le décor caverneux qui l'entourrait se révéla par saccade dans son esprit tel un sonar aux reflets bleutés.

Sans jamais briser sa connexion avec la roche, elle reprit vaillamment son chemin, percevant les gravats au sol juste avant que ses pieds ne buttent dessus, déterminant les passages les plus praticables pour progresser rapidement dans le tunnel qui remontait maintenant lentement vers la sortie. Elle n'eut aucune idée du temps réel qui s'écoula entre le moment où elle s'était aventurée dans la montagne et le moment où elle en ressortit. Mais quand enfin, éblouie par la luminosité extérieure, elle respira l'air frais du dehors avec bonheur, le murmure rocheux résonna fièrement en elle.

 _Devineresse._

Hermione sentit le mot s'insinuer en elle, s'enrouler autour de son coeur et de son âme en les serrant douloureusement, les marquant ainsi du pouvoir dont elle venait de se montrer digne, sans même le savoir. La désagréable sensation d'enserrement lui coupa le souffle et disparut aussi vite qu'elle s'était manifestée alors que le vent tourbillonnait autour d'elle, formant une colonne qui murmura, bienveillante.

 _Poursuis ta route mo caileag._

Hermione s'était soumise à ce qui, malgré le ton doux, ressemblait beaucoup à un ordre et s'était engagée dans l'escalier de pierre façonné à même la roche __qu'elle avait aperçu depuis le promontoire. Les marches irrégulières, étroites, à pic et battues par les vents de la tempête montante, lui donnèrent des sueurs froides quand à plusieurs reprises, son pied ripa et que des pierres chutèrent dans le vide, heurtant sinistrement le flanc de montagne.

-L'équilibre Hermione... Garde ton équilibre. Tu es l'équilibre... Coincée entre deux... poids opposés, murmurait-elle focalisée sur les marches graniteuse, occultant de son champ de vision les nuages menaçants, dorénavant tout proche de la montagne.

Si la tempête lâchait ses flots alors qu'elle était encore dans l'escalier, il deviendrait glissant et la chute mortelle serait son seul salut, Hermione pouvait presque le sentir... Cette sensation lui laissait comme une amertume annonciatrice de mort au bout de la langue. Encore une fois le temps lui était compté alors agrippée à la paroi, elle accéléra sa descente évitant par deux fois et de justesse la chute. Les premières gouttes s'écrasèrent au sol alors qu'elle y déposait un pied, soulagée d'avoir vaincue cette montagne mais redoutant maintenant de s'engager à travers cette plaine pululant de créatures maléfiques dont elle ignorait tout.

Un éclair fendit soudainement la noirceur du ciel, attiré par l'aiguille rocheuse au sommet de la montagne, il abattit toute sa puissance électrique sur elle. La montagne trembla sur ses fondations et un grondement déchira l'atmosphère. Hermione leva les yeux en direction du sommet et vit le promontoire sur lequel elle était apparue se décrocher, ricocher et heurter la paroi avant qu'il ne se brise contre un pic en contrebas. Une détonation en provenance de la caverne, quelques cent mètres plus haut, résonna et attira son regard. Un nuage de poussière jaunâtre et sulfureux s'en échappa avant que l'entrée ne soit scellée par l'éboulement de la galerie. Hermione avait vu et ressenti ce qui se passait dans la montagne, mais en voyant une fissure apparaître et déchirer le flanc granitique, Hermione prit d'instinct la fuite. Elle s'engagea sans un regard en arrière, sur le chemin menant vers la prairie sachant que, derrière elle, l'escalier allait s'effondrait.

Avancer était la seule option si elle voulait un jour retrouver les garçons et quitter cette terre de malheur.

Elle courut aussi longtemps que possible sous la pluie et l'orage qui avaient de nouveau transformé le paysage. La pluie torrentielle avait forcé les goules à se terrer dans leurs abris, leurs grognements émergeaient parfois quand Hermione passait à proximité d'un tronc creux leur servant de tanière en sous-sol. L'hideuse herbe noire sortait ses canules tentaculaires qui s'agitaient dans les airs, s'abreuvant de cette pluie qui avait chassé ses putrides assaillants. Les fleurs carnivores s'étaient repliées sur elles-mêmes et resteraient inoffensives tant que l'orage gronderait. Les insectes munis de leurs dards acérés n'étaient plus visibles et si la chance était avec elle, alors peut-être que le déluge qui s'abattait couvrirait son odeur et empêcherait goules, wendigos et autres créatures disparues, de la suivre à la trace.

Plus loin sur la route, alors que sa course l'avait mise hors d'haleine, un mauvais pressentiment la figea net. Une poignée de secondes passèrent avant qu'un sinistre grondement agite les nuages surchargés de pluie. Un puissant éclair déchira le ciel noir et s'abattit à la cime d'un chêne massif se trouvant à une centaine de mètres sur la droite de la route. Feuilles et branches furent calcinées dès l'impact malgré le déluge. Le tronc, lui, se fendit jusqu'aux racines alors que l'onde de chaleur carbonisait la terre alentour, formant un parfait cercle consumé au pied de l'arbre. La seconde suivante, une horde de goules, dont certaines en flammes, s'échappèrent affolées du tronc éventré, charriant une odeur de chair brûlée. Hermione, paralysée par la vision d'horreur, perdit de précieuses secondes avant de réagir. Voir le feu céleste de l'éclair s'éteindre sous la pluie, ce fut comme un avertissement qui l'incita à prendre la fuite face aux horreurs qui fondaient sur elle.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir elle se remit à courir, cherchant frénétiquement un endroit où se mettre à l'abri des créatures avec qui le moindre contact physique vous contaminait et vous rendait comme elles, immortelles mais dévorées par une faim insatiable. Hermione hésita une brève seconde à quitter la route pour échapper à ses poursuivantes mais y renonça face au risque de se perdre et de ne jamais retrouver le chemin de sa quête, celui qui la ramènerait d'une manière ou d'une autre à ses âmes.

Ralenties comme elle par la pluie battante, les goules n'en étaient pas moins plus rapides et connaissaient le terrain beaucoup mieux qu'Hermione qui commit une erreur fatale. En n'anticipant pas assez le virage qui surgit devant elle, elle glissa dans une flaque de boue et perdit l'équilibre. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher une dizaine de goules fondirent sur elle, la plaquant dans la boue collante. Hermione hurla en sentant les dents acérées déchirer sa peau et s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses membres. Les créatures restèrent fermement accrochées à son corps agonisant le temps nécessaire à leur venin de la contaminer et surtout de la condamner.

Quand leur office fut fait, elles abandonnèrent Hermione et s'évanouirent dans le rideau de pluie qui rendait le paysage flou et indistinct. Quand des larmes brûlantes de désespoir et d'échec la submergèrent, Hermione faillit à cet instant abandonner et se laisser mourir ici, sous la pluie au milieu de l'enfer que représentait cette quête impossible. C'était de toute façon mieux qu'ensevelie sous des gravats au cœur d'une montagne...

 _Tu es la magie_ , souffla le vent.

-Je ne suis rien, ni personne, à part une âme en perdition, répondit-elle à travers ses larmes.

Le vent siffla douloureusement à ses oreilles avant que le murmure féminin ne martèle.

 _Toute magie a un -le et sauve tes âmes de la perdition._

Hermione, allongée dans la flaque boueuse, sentit leur présence bienveillante s'évanouir alors qu'elle perdait conscience et s'enfonçait dans les noirceurs de l'esprit. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le ciel était gris et bas au-dessus de sa tête, la pluie qui tombait était fine et froide, son corps était douloureux et c'est en grimaçant qu'elle se releva et constata que la dizaine de morsures qui parsemait ses bras et ses jambes étaient noires et infectées. Elle ne retint pas la nausée qui lui tordit les entrailles et vomit la bille acide que contenait son estomac.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant que tout est perdu ? Sanglota-t-elle en regardant fixement une des morsures ornant sa main. La plaie pulsait douloureusement, répandant sans cesse le venin dans son corps.

Pour une fois, la réponse ne vint pas avec le vent. Elle vint d'Hermione elle-même qui se releva difficilement, murmurant entre ses lèvres gercées :

-Poursuis ta route Hermione. C'est ta seule et unique chance.

Elle repoussa les larmes d'épuisement qui la menaçaient et reprit sa marche, sa quête, sa route vers ses âmes et la vérité. Il lui fallait combattre la mort et en revenir. Combattre en passait par marcher tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Longtemps après qu'elle eut quitté le virage et la flaque, la pluie cessa alors que, devant elle, apparaissaient les eaux nauséabondes du lac. La rive de terre ocre était couverte d'une mousse brunâtre qui se formait le long des berges. Au beau milieu du lac verdâtre et puant, un geyser, en parfait métronome, expulsait ses gerbes de gaz sulfureux et jaunâtres venues des entrailles de la Terre, déversant leur puanteur tout autour, et contaminant l'eau en la rendant acide et toxique.

Hermione, affaiblie par la fièvre qui la rongeait, aurait pu en pleurer de voir cette masse d'eau normalement prolifère transformée en un piège mortel pour n'importe quel être vivant. Malgré sa toxicité évidente, la jeune femme s'approcha des eaux. Elle était attirée par cet élément qui lui rappelait Harry et, en cet endroit, dans une situation telle que la sienne, elle appréciait grandement le moindre petit rappel de ses âmes. L'eau n'avait jamais été son ennemie parce qu'Harry en était le Maître. Cette règle s'appliquait-elle ici ? Hermione l'ignorait mais, perdue pour perdue, son instinct la poussa à tester son idée.

Elle repoussa du bout du pied la mousse brunâtre au bord de la berge et s'y accroupit en murmurant pour ses âmes :

-Je ne veux pas passer mon éternité coincée ici mais je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur les garçons.

Une onde se forma et se propagea à la surface du lac, comme si l'élément cherchait à lui répondre... Comme s'il lui donnait un indice... En tout cas c'est comme ça qu'Hermione le perçut.

Ignorant volontairement les deux inconnues de son raisonnement, la toxicité de l'eau et sa propre contamination au venin de goule, elle s'agenouilla sur la berge et releva la manche déchirée de son sweet. Puis sans hésiter, elle plongea son bras infecté dans l'eau avec l'espoir fou que cette source de pouvoir saurait lui venir en aide, comme la roche l'avait fait sous la montagne.

Immédiatement, l'eau corrosive s'attaqua à sa peau alors qu'elle serrait les dents, gardant à l'esprit que toute magie nécessitait un sacrifice. Un terme qui en ces lieux rimait avec peur et douleur. L'eau lui rongea la peau jusqu'à ce qu'autour de sa main, elle se colore d'un profond rouge sang. Alors que la douleur se faisait insupportable et qu'Hermione allait retirer sa main, elle en fut soudainement incapable. L'eau la retint prisonnière et la Gryffondor ferma les yeux sous la morsure acide sur sa chair désormais à vif...

Ce qui suivit, elle ne le vit pas avec ses yeux mais elle le ressentit avec son âme et sa magie.

Le sang répandu en sacrifice se dilua lentement dans les flots, purifiant l'eau du lac qui se mit à bouillir autour de son poing fermé, laissant échapper les gaz toxiques dans l'atmosphère. L'eau marron ainsi filtrée par les bouillons gargouillant devint d'une transparence absolue.

Petit à petit, les bouillons grossirent et se répandirent à la surface. La transparence suivit, progressant plus lentement que l'ébullition mais, elle aussi, elle finit par s'étendre au lac entier lui redonnant un peu de sa splendeur d'antan.

Derrière ses paupières pressées, Hermione eut une brève vision de ce que cet endroit avait été autrefois, un lieu de vie absolue, regorgeant de faune et de flore, s'abreuvant de cette eau riche, venue des tréfonds de la Terre. L'illusion du promontoire n'était qu'un reflet de ce que cette plaine avait été... L'image furtive s'ancra dans son esprit alors que l'eau, dorénavant claire remontait sur son avant-bras. Elle passa sous ses vêtements, glissa à même sa peau, soulageant ses maux et soignant ses blessures... Toutes ses blessures, morsures incluses, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une fine pellicule de peau rose.

Quand ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et qu'elle se sentit chanceler, l'emprise des flots sur son poing cessa. Elle retira sa main et brisa le flux de magie qu'elle avait su canaliser. Elle rouvrit les yeux alors que l'eau refluait de son corps, retournant au lac assaini alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur ses talons, regardant incrédule ses mains intactes, vierges de toutes plaies noirâtres... Elle était abasourdie par la magie régénératrice qu'elle venait de produire. Sa peau semblait aussi lisse et délicate qu'au jour de sa naissance...

 _Guérisseuse,_ siffla une raffale en s'enroulant autour d'elle.

Et la même sensation d'enserrement, déjà ressentie aux pieds de la montagne, l'étreignit. La puissance de cette sensation la laissa haletante alors qu'elle murmurait dans le vent.

-Je suis guérie... Complètement guérie.

Hermione resta auprès du lac un long moment, se délectant des sensations de propreté, de satiété et de vitalité qui étreignaient dorénavant son corps, son esprit mais aussi sa magie. Elle pouvait presque la sentir frétiller dans ses veines... Hermione balaya les alentours du regard et une apaisante sensation du devoir accompli l'étreignit. L'eau, si elle restait saine, formerait une barrière naturelle à l'expansion des goules de ce côté-ci de la prairie. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, alors il lui semblait avoir lu quelque part, que l'eau pure était un répulsif naturel contre ces créatures.

Les goules ne seraient désormais plus un problème, la route contournait le lac et s'en allait vers le nord jusqu'à la forêt. Ses arrières seraient protégés par le lac et la magie puissante qui courrait sous sa peau serait sans doute un avantage non négligeable. Quoi qu'elle rencontre dans cette forêt, elle avait les moyens de le battre, Hermione le savait maintenant. Ce qu'elle ignorait encore c'était le moyen de la déclencher...

-Poursuis ta route et fais travailler ta foutue cervelle ma vieille, je sens que tu vas en avoir besoin, marmonna-t-elle en quittant les abords du lac.

Elle reprit sa marche forcée qui la conduisit lentement mais sûrement jusqu'aux abords de cette forêt, sombre et humide, qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Comment ne pas se perdre au sein de cette végétation touffue et inconnue ? Le chemin s'arrêtait là, à l'orée et disparaissait dans les profondeurs, englouti par des fougères.

Hermione resta quelques minutes immobile et indécise face à la barrière végétale avant que d'instinct, elle ne lève une de ses mains devant elle. Yeux fermés, concentrée sur sa magie, elle murmura dans le vent qui s'agitait autour d'elle :

-Je suis une âme en quête de savoir et de vérité... Laissez-moi passer...

Au départ, rien ne se produisit, alors Hermione répéta, plus fort et avec plus de conviction.

-Je suis une âme en quête de savoir et de vérité. Laissez-moi passer !

Elle sentit une brève décharge de chaleur dans sa main qui s'évapora bien vite, alors qu'elle reprenait, plus déterminée encore.

-Laissez-moi passer ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Sa paume irradia d'une brusque chaleur se propageant sous la forme d'une onde faisant bruisser la végétation qui s'anima immédiatement. Les hautes fougères écartèrent leurs feuillages touffus, les racines et lianes, au sol et dans les airs, s'enroulèrent sur elles-mêmes dégageant un passage suffisant pour qu'un homme puisse s'y engager.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et sourit fièrement d'avoir su canaliser ses pouvoirs seule, montrant ainsi à ceux qui la regardaient qu'elle apprenait de ses erreurs. Sans même jeter un dernier regard à la prairie, où la vie reprenait déjà après la fin de l'orage, la Gryffondor s'engagea les sens aux aguets dans la forêt. Ses vêtements humides lui collant encore à la peau, elle frissonna dans la fraîcheur du sous-bois sombre et pensa brièvement qu'un sort de chaleur lui ferait le plus grand bien. De son cœur, irradia immédiatement une fièvre qui la réchauffa de l'intérieur et non de l'extérieur comme l'aurait fait un quelconque sortilège... Hermione sourit de cette chaleur bienfaisante et s'enfonça prudemment dans la végétation qui reprenait sa place originelle en refermant le passage que la sorcière avait su créer.

Hermione crapahuta ce qui lui sembla de longues heures dans cette masse aveuglante de fougères. Par précaution, quand surgissait devant elle un végétal inconnu, elle le contournait, voyant dans leurs couleurs chatoyantes un piège mortel. Chaque petit bruit autour d'elle, craquement de branches, bruissement de feuillages, faisait s'emballer son cœur alors que par réflexe sa main droite se serrait sur une baguette qu'elle n'avait pas en sa possession.

Ici, il lui fallait faire preuve de discrétion, toute sa magie le lui hurlait et ce serait la clé de sa réussite. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'à la normale. Elle pouvait presque le sentir cogner contre ses côtes résonnant dans son corps comme une alarme signalant le danger, à la fois proche et lointain.

Le terrain ne lui était aucunement favorable et submergée par la végétation alentour, elle ignorait tout de la direction à suivre. Hermione ne doutait pas que l'écho de son cœur la conduirait au bon endroit. Encore fallait-il qu'elle ne fasse pas de mauvaises rencontres en court de route, elle pouvait déjà être suivie sans même qu'elle ne le sache. Anxieuse, elle s'arrêtait régulièrement, scrutait les alentours, main gauche tendue devant elle, prête à expulser une décharge magique.

A chaque arrêt, un frisson lui avait remonté le long du dos, jamais bien fort, jamais trop dérangeant. Hermione prit ça comme un avertissement se faisant à chaque fois un peu plus fort à mesure qu'elle avançait.

-On dirait que t'es sur la bonne voie Hermione, marmonna-t-elle en repoussant une fougère récalcitrante.

Quand se dessina subitement devant elle une clairière parfaitement circulaire, le frisson se fit désagréable et remonta son dos jusqu'à hérisser les cheveux au bas de sa nuque. Son cœur tambourina dangereusement, la chaleur s'accumula dans ses paumes alors que tout dans la tranquillité de cette clairière lui hurlait danger.

Elle pénétra lentement dans la zone, les yeux rivés sur les fougères l'encerclant de manière presque hermétique et une peur amère l'étreignit... Ce cercle n'était rien d'autre qu'une arène de combat, Hermione sentit cette certitude s'installer en elle alors que du mouvement dans les hauts feuillages attirait toute son attention.

Surgirent des fourrées les trois créatures squelettiques et hideusement humaines qu'elle avait distinguée depuis le promontoire, qui s'élancèrent tous crocs dehors tels des fauves enragés. Sachant qu'il fallait en passer par là, Hermione assura fermement ses pieds sur le sol mousseux et glissant qui ralentissait les créatures et se concentra sur leur approche offensive, toute en grognements.

Leur peau momifiée et grisâtre sur leurs os saillants trahissait la faim qui les rongeait et donc une probable faiblesse physique. Leurs yeux bleus surnaturels luisaient d'envie et de détermination. Elles feraient tout pour qu'elle soit leur prochain repas et la salive s'échappant par anticipation de leurs gueules aux crocs acérés montrait qu'elles étaient sûres de sortir vainqueurs de ce combat.

Mais face à elles, une Hermione certaine de ces pouvoirs se dressait. Elle ne perdrait pas ce duel parce que le lac lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa force.

Elle avait payé le prix de la magie en souffrant plus qu'au cours de toute sa vie d'humaine, maintenant elle comptait bien se servir de cette manne qui s'offrait à elle si facilement... Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le comprendre avant ?

Elle était la magie, le murmure le lui avait dit. Il lui suffisait de penser et la magie opérait, le vouloir vraiment était l'unique déclencheur de ses pouvoirs. Et Merlin lui en était témoin, le seul et unique objectif d'Hermione à cet instant, c'était de vaincre ces bêtes cannibales, affamées qui vivaient donc leurs dernières secondes.

Alors que les bêtes étaient à quelques encablures, Hermione leva sa main gauche et serra son poing droit. De la végétation alentour, les lianes et les racines surgirent des airs tels des lassos cherchant à saisir les bêtes agiles. La moins rapide fut fauchée et immédiatement ligotée au sol par les lianes qui se chargèrent pour leur maîtresse d'étouffer la créature tandis que les deux autres s'écrasaient violement contre le champ de force derrière lequel Hermione se tenait.

Sonnées par le choc, il fut facile à la Gryffondor d'ordonner aux végétaux de s'enrouler autour des corps décharnés dont les os craquèrent lugubrement sous la pression des lianes et des racines. Les bêtes grognèrent leur douleur alors qu'Hermione serrait fermement son poing achevant sèchement et sans pitié aucune la vie misérable de ces êtres maléfiques.

Elles couinèrent brièvement quand leurs nuques rompirent et un silence de mort envahit alors la clairière. La végétation qu'Hermione avait su maîtriser durant quelques minutes reprit le court de son existence normale. La Gryffondor, peu habituée à vaincre avec autant de facilité, resta sur ses gardes, maintenant son bouclier protecteur autour d'elle. Sous ses yeux les cadavres des wendigos devinrent poussière, le vent balaya leurs cendres et l'atmosphère changea, un frisson remonta l'échine d'Hermione alors que frénétiquement ses yeux cherchaient d'où viendrait l'attaque. Au beau milieu de la clairière apparut une colonne de feu que le vent tourbillonnant se chargea de faire vrombir.

Hermione recula d'un pas en percevant la chaleur incendiaire qui se dégageait de cette colonne qui lui fallait noyer avant qu'elle n'embrase totalement la clairière. Si jamais elle laissait cet incendie se propager alors elle signerait sa propre fin. De la Terre sous ses pieds, elle puisa toute la puissance qu'elle put avant de se concentrer sur la colone rugissante dont les flammèches léchaient les fougères, embrasant toute la végétation sur sa route.

La jeune femme s'avança, déterminée, vers la colonne, bien décidée à mater ce feu, elle la compagne du fils de Morgane. Le feu de Drago se soumettrait à son pouvoir de la même manière que l'avait fait l'eau d'Harry au lac. Elle n'était pas la Maîtresse de ses éléments, mais parce que ses compagnons étaient une part d'elle, Hermione les contrôlait. Elle se positionna donc devant la colone et intima, menaçante :

-Disparais avant que je ne t'y oblige.

La colonne rugit de plus belle et grossit, provocante.

Alors Hermione eut un curieux sourire en coin et serra son poing. Dans son esprit, toute sa puissance travaillait à elle pressuriser la colonne, cherchant à l'étouffer sur elle-même. Sous l'attaque la colone se tortilla alors qu'en représailles le vent sifflait dangereusement aux oreilles d'Hermione qui marmonna dans la rafale :

-Je suis la magie. Ce feu s'éteindra, de gré ou de force.

Et son second poing se serra, renforçant encore la pression sur les flammes qui gémirent sinistrement avant que la colonne n'explose. Des gerbes de feu fusèrent dans les airs et l'onde coucha les fougères alentour alors qu'Hermione, protégée par son bouclier campait sur ses positions. Le vent dissipa la fumée, révélant un paysage apocalyptique. La clairière était calcinée, fumante et noirâtre, pourtant, aucune sensation de danger n'émergea dans le corps d'Hermione.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que le vent tourbillonnait autour d'elle, le pouvoir nouvellement acquis enserra son cœur et son âme, les marquant de sa magie alors que résonnait à ses oreilles un murmure fier.

 _Guerrière._

Mais le vent ne reflua pas cette fois, il la garda prisonnière au cœur du tourbillon. Hermione vit la clairière fumante se mettre à tourner autour d'elle, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne distingue plus rien du décor. Bientôt une lumière aveuglante la força à se protéger les yeux avec ses mains alors qu'il lui semblait apercevoir deux ombres se dessinant dans le tournoiement. La force de l'intensité lumineuse augmenta encore, forçant Hermione à fermer ses paupières alors que la sensation de tournis l'emportait. Happée par cette force tumulteuse, elle perdit toute notion d'orientation et se laissa porter par la magie à l'oeuvre et contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien. Quand le tourbillon ralentit et qu'elle put rouvrir les yeux, la clairière avait disparu et un nouveau paysage se dessinait autour d'elle.

Un décor qu'elle n'avait vu auparavant que dans des livres d'Histoire moldue, avant Poudlard, avant la magie, quand elle avait eu une passion pour l'archéologie et ses découvertes incroyables.

Ses yeux incrédules se posèrent autour d'elle où plusieurs cercles de mégalithes archaïques se dressaient, hauts de plusieurs mètres. Le premier cercle de pierres, le plus large mais aussi le plus majestueux, était couronné de chapiteaux de pierres formant une arcade circulaire. A l'intérieur de ce cercle-là, deux autres s'y inséraient, composés de pierres plus petites, moins hautes mais tout aussi massives et bleutées. De l'extérieur des cercles, l'ensemble paraissait être une structure anarchique, sans sens particulier ni signification. Pourtant, en pénétrant au centre des trois cercles, là où se dressait un autel fait de trois blocs de ces mêmes pierres bleutées, toutes se révélèrent gravées sur leur surface interne de pictogrammes, de symboles magiques amenant protection et faveur divine en ces lieux.

Hermione s'approcha lentement de l'autel, laissant ses mains parcourir la pierre gravée, ressentant toute la puissance magique qui couvait dans ces pierres et découvrant que leur structure qu'elle avait cru aléatoire depuis l'extérieur du cercle, se révélait maintenant presque mathématique. Elle voyait leur quinconce parfaite, leur espacement égal, leur alignement impeccable. Les blocs de plusieurs tonnes étaient royalement dressés, calés dans la terre riche et noire, immobiles dans leur majesté souveraine. Petite, elle s'était demandée comment de simples hommes, moldus de surcroît, avaient pu agencer de tels monuments. A cet instant, alors qu'elle voyait ces pierres de ses yeux, le pressentiment qu'elle découvrirait bientôt la réponse s'ancra en elle.

Hermione frissonna en sentant toute la puissance magique qui régnait ici alors que son cœur s'emballait en voyant soudainement une brume glissante, semblant s'élever du sol et pénétrer l'arcade extérieure. La paume droite à plat sur l'autel, elle leva sa main gauche et se prépara à ériger le bouclier d'air préssurisé, aussi solide que de la roche, qui avait été si efficace contre les Wendigos et la colonne de feu.

Quoi qu'il puisse arriver avec cette brume, à n'en pas douter surnaturelle, Hermione était certaine de savoir y faire face, parce qu'elle avait compris comment se défendre. Mais quand la sensation d'une présence derrière elle la submergea et qu'un mauvais pressentiment lui fit savoir que face à ce qui s'amenait, elle ne ferait pas le poids, sa belle confiance pâlit.

Hermione déglutit et se retourna lentement, abaissant immédiatement sa main d'attaque, quand elle découvrit deux silhouettes apparaissant dans la brume, main dans la main. Une brève mais intense seconde, Hermione eut l'espoir fou qu'elle allait __les __revoir, qu'elle aussi elle aurait le droit à de nouveaux adieux, de vrais adieux cette fois...

Mais quand leurs traits physiques se firent plus précis, la triste réalité s'imposa à elle et toute sa déception transpira dans l'air.

L'homme aussi blond que les blés, aux yeux de glace et aux traits jeunes, n'avait rien de commun avec l'homme qu'avait été Uileam Granger. Quant à la femme aux cheveux corbeau et aux yeux verts à ses côtés, elle était à l'opposé de la petite et douce Mary qui lui avait donné le jour.

Tétanisée par l'aura magique qui électrisa l'atmosphère à leur approche, Hermione resta comme pétrifiée dans son corps, foudroyée par leur apparition.

-Tu sais qui nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda l'homme en la transperçant de son regard polaire.

Brièvement, le regard d'Hermione passa de l'un à l'autre et son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Malgré la douloureuse boule lui obstruant la gorge, Hermione hasarda courageusement, en ayant pour la première fois peur d'être dans le vrai :

-Merlin l'Enchanteur et Morgane la Fée ?

Sa présomption amena un sourire enigmatique sur les lèvres de l'homme alors que la femme, belle et suave, s'avançait, jouant parfaitement avec les manches de sa robe :

-Nous t'avons observée, dit-elle en entamant une ronde critique autour d'Hermione. Tu n'as pas à rougir de ton parcours, il a été plus que brillant. Tu as su voir, écouter et ressentir la magie, mieux que quiconque, Viviane incluse, glissa vicieusement la Fée en se tournant vers Merlin, impassible. Tu peux être fière de cela, la Dame du lac était puissante mais tu l'es encore plus. Tu t'es montrée digne de tes origines, _mo caileag_.

-Mes origines ? Coassa Hermione en percevant pleinement toute la satisfaction de la Fée à l'idée qu'elle soit plus forte que la Dame du Lac. Si les légendes étaient vraies et elles avaient toutes les raisons de l'être vu sa situation, Merlin avait follement aimé deux fées, Viviane et Morgane. Fallait-il voir dans l'allusion de Morgane une pique destinée à Merlin ? Sans doute, admit-elle en reportant son attention sur Merlin qui s'avançait :

-Nous t'avons créée ensemble, expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

 _Is bean tù uainn caileag_ , ajouta sa voix chantante dans son esprit. Une voix qui lui fit froncer les sourcils quand elle résonna fraîche, chantante et qu'elle la reconnue :

-Le Vent, murmura-t-elle en suivant son instinct. Le vent et la roche, c'étaient vous.

Et puis les mots gaeliques prirent tous leur sens en elle, résonnèrent et réchauffèrent son cœur.

 _-_ Votre fille ? Souffla-t-elle soudainement incrédule en assimilant toute la réalité de la nouvelle dans son sens primaire.

En un battement de cil, Morgane fut devant Hermione qui sursauta et recula précipitamment en sentant la légère caresse d'une main fantôme sur sa joue. Comment la Fée avait-elle pu approcher ainsi sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ?

-Tu es dans une de mes illusions, _mo caileag_ , lui épondit doucement la Fée, je suis maîtresse en ces lieux. Merlin lui-même est étranger à ce genre de pouvoir mais pas toi, Hermione.

-Vous nous avez créées..., put-elle souffler avant que Merlin ne la corrige.

-Non d'abord à l'aube des temps, nous avons chacun créé notre créature, _Harrald_ et _Draconis..._ Puis quand ce sorcier a échappé à tout contrôle, que nous avons vu ce qu'il allait advenir de ce monde, nous t'avons créée toi, pour les canaliser eux, précisa Merlin.

-Ta mort impromptue était l'opportunité que nous attendions pour te faire passer les épreuves des castes et confronter tes pouvoirs, ajouta Morgane.

-Bien peu d'êtres sont capables de maîtriser les quatre castes magiques. Nous faisons, Morgane et moi partie de ces êtres-là. Tu fais partie de ces êtres-là, mais ta condition d'humaine rendra les pouvoirs trop puissants pour ton corps. _Harrald_ et _Draconis_ sont forts ette soulageront de leur poids, tu partageras tes pouvoirs avec eux.

-C'est Harry et Drago, souffla Hermione.

Merlin ignora l'intervention de la Gryffondor et s'avança à son tour jusqu'à l'autel, alors que le souffle de Morgane résonnait à ses seules oreilles.

 _Le Guerrier et le Dragon sont deux âmes puissantes. Le nom qu'elles portent compte bien peu, seules leurs âmes ont de la valeur._

 _-_ Une valeur inestimable si l'on y rajoute la tienne, ajouta Merlin omniscient.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura Hermione en s'attendant à être de nouveau ignorée.

Mais les deux puissants mages échangèrent un regard et la Fée reprit :

-Nous avons créée les corps d'Harry et de Drago à partir d'un sacrifice de notre chair physique et nous y avons placé les âmes du Guerrier et du Dragon. Mais ton âme à toi, nous l'avons créée de toutes pièces, conçue à partir des essences de nos âmes propres, Hermione. Nous pensions que tu l'avais compris. Ton âme est ce qui te définit en tant qu'être.

-La tienne Hermione Malfoy, née Granger, est la plus magique de tous les êtres vivants. Tu es ce que Morgane et moi avons créée de plus pur. Nos atouts alliés en un être et nos défauts répartis dans deux autres. Vous êtes, tous les trois, ce que nous avons crées de plus stable, de plus harmonieux. Vous êtes l'équilibre incarné.

-Il vous faudra l'aide de toutes les castes magiques pour contrer les Ténèbres qui s'annoncent, continua Morgane alors que Merlin sortait une montre à gousset d'un des plis de sa robe et ajoutait.

-Le temps est presque écoulé. D'ici quelques minutes maintenant, il réussir à ouvrir une brèche entre les mondes, suffisante pour que nous te renvoyons sans puiser dans nos propres forces qui se doivent d'être économisées. Reconstruire le Sanctuaire est une nécessité absolue. Il nous faut puissance et force, deux choses dont nous manquons terriblement sur Terre et qui affectent nos pouvoirs.

-Le Sanctuaire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où est-il ? A quoi servira de...

-La bataille finale s'y tiendra, prophétisa Merlin en ignorant la salve de questions, une grande bataille, qui décidera de l'avenir de notre monde et de notre destin à tous.

Hermione dévisagea l'Enchanteur qui resta aussi austère que les mégalithes les entourrant alors que la Fée poursuivait :

-Oui, notre destin à tous, tu as bien entendu. Moi-même, Merlin, Avalon, ton monde, tes âmes et même-toi, _mo caileag_... Tout disparaîtra avec l'avènement du mage noire, le déséquilibre entraînera le chaos puis le néant. L'ouverture des mondes est un pas de plus vers la perdition à laquelle il nous conduit tous. Nous contiendrons l'impact autant que possible, mais les règles nous empêchent d'intervenir plus ouvertement, sans causer plus de déséquilibre. Des créatures autrefois bannies s'échapperont et, avec elles, les Fléaux sont à venir. Soyez-prêts.

-Quoi ?! Des créatures ? Echappées d'où ? Et pourquoi ne pas...

-Dans tous les cas, le prochain solstice verra la fin de ce triste cycle, annonça Merlin.

-Il est temps, murmura Morgane en se plaçant devant Hermione.

L'Enchanteresse lui caressa tendrement la joue d'un revers de main et son murmure résonna sans qu'aucun mot ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres.

 _Porte-toi bien, mo nous reverrons en d'autres temps et d'autres lieux._

Merlin ajouta, mystique :

 _Nous sommes en toi, mo caileag. Ne l'oublie jamais._

La Fée lui toucha le front avec deux de ses doigts et ce fut le noir total.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà Mesdames, j'espère que vous avez aimé le voyage ^^ !**_

 _ **J'avoue m'être bien amusée à écrire le premier pov avec tous les garçons. J'espère que Sirius et Severus ont été à la hauteur de vos espérances, de même qu'Hermione et sa quête, ses pouvoirs mais aussi les Mages.**_

 _ **Malheureusement, le temps joue contre moi et je n'ai pas pu répondre individuellement à vos messages. Sachez cependant que chacun d'entre eux a été lu avec plaisir.**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi, Margauxdeschamps06, Maelle, Charliee3216, Ecathe38, Swangranger, Sjrodgers23, Kikaboum31 : Merci du fond du cœur d'avoir pris le temps de commenter les filles !**_

 _ **Info publication : Le prochain chapitre, départ en vacances oblige, sera posté au plus tard le 3 Août. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le délais et je déplore de ne pas manier l'espace-temps aussi bien que Merlin et Morgane ^^ !**_

 _ **Bonnes vacances à toutes.**_

 _ **Bon vent et à très bientôt !**_

 _ **VivinChlotte.**_


	31. Chap31 : Des Hommes avant tout

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.**_

 _ **Comme à chaque fois, mes remerciements vont à mes bêtes, Maddy et Morgane, pour leur avis précieux ainsi qu'à vous les filles, pour vos messages.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite à toutes bonnes vacances ou bonne reprise et je vous laisse en bonne compagnie.**_

 _ **Nous on se retrouve en bas pour les rar's.**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre, VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je suis un seul puis des millions,**_

 _ **Je suis un homme au cœur de lion,**_

 _ **A la guerre, en toute saison,**_

 _ **Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond. (…)**_

 _ **Je fais l'amour et la révolution,**_

 _ **Je fais le tour de la question,**_

 _ **J'avance, avance à reculons,**_

 _ **Oui je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond. (...)**_

 _ **Je suis un homme au pied du mur,**_

 _ **Comme une erreur de la nature,**_

 _ **Sur la Terre, sans d'autres raisons,**_

 _ **Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond.**_

 _ **Je suis un homme et je mesure, ( Au fond... )**_

 _ **Toute l'horreur de ma nature, ( Qu'on me pardonne… )**_

 _ **Pour ma peine, ma punition, ( Je suis le roi... )**_

 _ **Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond ( Le roi des cons. )**_

 _ **Zazie, Je suis un homme.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 30 : Des Hommes avant tout.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **25 Mars 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

Nouvellement installé dans un des appartements du rez-de-chaussée réservés aux invités, Sirius, assis dans le canapé de son petit salon privé, écoutait avec la plus grande des attentions le récit de son filleul.

-... Et quand la lumière est apparue et qu'elle a repoussé les Limbes, je... j'ai su que je devais laisser Hermione partir… C'était la même sensation que dans la Forêt Interdite. Je savais que je devais embrasser cette lumière, qu'elle ne me voulait que du bien, qu'elle était chaleureuse et je l'ai suivie sans crainte. Elle m'a mené à toi, ou une illusion de toi en gare de King's Cross, je ne sais pas...

-Je t'ai dit ce jour-là, que ce n'était pas parce que c'était dans ta tête que ce n'était pas réel. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

-Alors tout était vrai ?

-Tu en doutais ? S'étonna Sirius.

-C'était dans ma tête, souligna Harry comme si cela suffisait à expliquer son scepticisme.

-Et pourtant tout était vrai, lui assura fermement Sirius. Dans la forêt, Voldemort a tué la dernière part de Lui qui résidait en toi, le fameux Horcruxe qu'Il n'avait pas voulu créer. Les Dieux se sont interposés ce jour-là, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé, comme ils l'ont fait quand j'ai passé le Voile mais aussi quand Severus a péri... Crois-moi sur parole Harry, ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête ce jour-là était foutrement vrai.

Un lourd silence s'installa et la culpabilité d'Harry plomba l'atmosphère :

-Ils se sont interposés pour Hermione aussi et je l'ai sciemment lâché Sirius. Je croyais que son voyage serait comparable au mien, qu'elle aussi elle reverrait ceux qui lui sont chers, ses parents et même Ron, pourquoi pas ?... Je me suis trompé et je l'ai laissée affronter ça toute seule... J'aurais dû la retenir, finit-il de manière à peine audible.

Le Gardien se tut, le temps pour lui de maîtriser ses émotions qui alourdissaient l'air de la fin d'après-midi, avant de reprendre la voix enrouée :

-Après ça, Drago et moi, on a quitté Poudlard, le Square n'étant plus protégé depuis le 21 Décembre, nous nous sommes installés ici. Lucius, Drago et moi avons travaillé à vous ramener et vu le problème qu'ont les Malfoy avec le travail en équipe, j'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais, mais contre toute attente nous l'avons fait... Voilà, tu sais tout.

Un long moment le regard de son parrain resta dans le vague et le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Harry. Nous ne pouvons rien ou presque contre le Destin, murmura finalement Sirius, ce sont Eux qui tirent les ficelles.

Harry le dévisagea gravement et demanda :

-Tu veux dire que tout est écrit à l'avance ?

Sirius acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête alors qu'Harry rajoutait avec incompréhension :

-Mais à quoi nous sert le libre-arbitre __alors ? C'est une fumisterie de plus, c'est ça ?

Sirius sourit doucement en constatant qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Harry pouvait encore être parfaitement naïf.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est le Destin, Harry ?

Interdit par la question posée, le Gryffondor fronça ses sourcils, hocha négativement la tête et laissa Sirius éclairer sa lanterne :

-La Destinée est une divinité ancienne, peut-être la plus ancienne de toute. Elle est aveugle mais c'est elle qui décide tout. Elle est issue de la nuit éternelle et du chaos, toutes les divinités lui sont soumises et les Parques sont les fidèles exécutrices de Ses ordres... Pour contrer la chape de plomb imposée par Destinée à l'aube des temps, les autres dieux ont créé le libre-arbitre et Ils l'on offert aux Hommes comme un moyen d'être les maîtres de leur destin. Certains Hommes, comme nous les Descendants, sont chargés de murmurer les bonnes choses aux oreilles de ceux qui jouent le jeu des Dieux, vous, les Gardiens. C'est ce que l'on appelle l'influence Harry. Les Dieux n'interviennent que très rarement de manière visible, sous peine d'en subir les conséquences. Les règles de leur petit jeu sont claires et la plupart du temps, Ils les respectent.

Sirius s'interrompit une seconde et prit le temps de la réflexion. Doucement, comme s'il exprimait pour la première fois ses pensées à voix haute, il reprit :

-Les seuls êtres responsables de notre situation actuelle ce sont Eux. Nous ne sommes que des Hommes accomplissant des volontés divines, de vulgaires marionnettes dans Leurs mains expertes. Pendant des milliers d'années, tous les cycles se sont enchaînés avec une précision d'orfèvre mais, à l'heure actuelle, de nombreux grains de sable enrayent leur belle machine cosmique... Et c'est justement le libre-arbitre qui a tout fait dérailler.

Harry fronça les sourcils, interdit, et l'animagus explicita :

-L' _ **amour**_ que portait Albus à Grindelwald est à l'origine même de tous nos problèmes. Les deux opposés, les deux champions partageaient un amour physique et psychique qui a empêché Albus de mettre un terme à l'existence de son amant. Albus a, en son âme et conscience, grâce à son libre-arbitre, décidé que la prison à vie serait sa sentence. Ainsi, pour la toute première fois depuis la naissance de notre univers, un cycle n'avait aucun gagnant, il était nul et non avenu.

 _ **(NA : Cette information est canonique. JKR, dans une interview, a expliqué qu'Albus n'a pas tué Gellert Grindelwald parce qu'ils étaient amants. Source EHP. )**_

-Ce qui est impossible, pas vrai ? Souffla Harry.

Sirius lui sourit de manière presque mystique avant de reprendre mystérieusement alors que ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre dans laquelle il se tenait.

-Impossible n'est pas divin Harry.

Harry soupira et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il en avait assez. Assez qu'ils parlent tous, y compris Hermione, comme s'ils étaient des énigmes incarnées. Lui, Harry était un Gardien dont le corps avait été créé par Merlin, il portait en lui l'âme du Guerrier qui cherchait la Vérité dans le but de rendre la Justice.

-Stop ! Ca suffit, lâcha brusquement le Gryffondor en rivant son regard déterminé à celui de son parrain. Je veux des explications compréhensibles, Sirius. Et je les veux, maintenant. Tu as toujours été le seul à considérer que j'étais prêt à entendre la vérité. Aujourd'hui tu es là, à Leur volonté, pour t'assurer que je comprenne bien les choses... Alors finissons-en, explique-toi et je te laisserai ruminer tranquille.

Sirius afficha une mine contrite et chercha à justifier ses propos :

-Tu ne Les connais pas comme moi Harry. Je ne voulais pas...

-Tu reviens d'entre les morts, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de se réadapter, et pourtant moi, je ne suis mort que quelques minutes, le coupa doucement Harry pour éviter de voir son parrain quémander un pardon qui lui était déjà acquis. Alors, reprit-il, « impossible n'est pas divin » que veux-tu dire par là ?

Les regards des deux hommes s'ancrèrent et la voix rocailleuse de l'animagus s'éleva dans la pénombre :

-Tu étais un bébé quand on m'a enfermé, un gamin quand je suis mort et voilà qu'à l'heure de mon ultime renaissance, tu parles comme un homme Harry. Un homme qui cherche la Vérité. Et Merlin sait que je te comprends, j'ai été un homme comme ça aussi, alors je vais te livrer ma vérité Harry. J'espère qu'elle t'apportera les réponses que tu cherches.

Sirius laissa une longue seconde de silence s'installer, durant laquelle Harry lui adressa un bref signe de tête, l'enjoignant à poursuivre.

-A l'issue du duel qui a opposé les Champions, Merlin a simplement considéré que la partie était gagnée. Albus n'avait peut-être pas tué Grindelwald mais il l'avait battu en duel et cela suffisait à l'Enchanteur pour se déclarer gagnant. Mais Morgane ne l'a pas vu de cette manière et la Fée s'est engouffrée dans la brèche ouverte par le libre-arbitre d'Albus que Merlin avait décidé d'ignorer. Pour Elle, le cycle n'était pas achevé, son poulain avait certes perdu le duel mais il était toujours vivant, ce qui l'autorisait à agir parce que le jeu continuait... Tom Jedusor, issu d'une famille magique ancienne qui avait protégé la Pierre de Résurrection cachée dans la bague de Gaunt, a fini par attirer son attention. Elle a vu en lui un moyen de gagner, Elle voulait qu'il tue Albus pour qu'Elle remporte le cycle.

-Mais il y a eu un couac, compléta Harry.

Sirius approuva d'un mouvement de tête l'intervention de son filleul et reprit :

-Et ce couac, c'est Tom Jedusor devenant Lord Voldemort et la Fée perdant tout contrôle sur lui. La suite, comment les mages en sont venus à s'associer ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ou promis à Merlin pour qu'ils s'allient ? Je l'ignore. Mais les faits sont là, dès que la Fée a découvert que Voldemort avait créé un Horcruxe, elle a senti le danger et toute Enchanteresse qu'elle est, elle a couru ventre à terre jusqu'à Avalon. Merlin et Elle jouent depuis, main dans la main... Ils ont fait en sorte que Lily et James, Narcissa et Lucius se trouvent et que Severus et moi soyons placés sur leur route et celle de leurs progénitures...

Sa voix s'enrailla et l'animagus se tut, submergé par les souvenirs mais aussi la douleur, Harry aurait pu en jurer. Toutes les pertes et les blessures du Descendant transperçaient dans l'atmosphère, la teintant d'une désagréable lourdeur. Quand son parrain reprit, ce fut pour aller au bout de sa pensée :

-Le meilleur de Leur fameuse ironie du sort, Ils l'ont quand même réservé à Hermione. Un être engendré par les Dieux, donc parfaitement magique passant aux yeux de tous, moldus et sorciers, pour une paria. As-tu déjà parlé avec Hermione de son passé moldu ? A ton avis pourquoi passait-elle toutes ses vacances au Terrier ou au Square ?

Harry resta muet face aux accusations à demies-voilées de son parrain qui reprennait revèche, sans attendre la moindre réponse. Ils savaient déjà tous les deux que le jeune Gryffondor, bien trop occupé par sa lutte contre Voldemort, n'avait jamais vraiment questionné sa moitié sur sa vie moldue :

-La meilleure sorcière de sa génération, disait-on d'elle avant ma mort... S'ils savaient tous, à quel point Ils jouent avec nous, avec nos âmes, avec nos vies, avec nos amours et nos peines. Même nos morts sont un amusement pour eux...

-Sirius, temporisa Harry en percevant toute l'amertume de ses mots.

L'animagus serra ses poings, prit quelques secondes pour contenir ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur et qui le rongeait avant de dire :

-Ils sont omniscients Harry. Ils savent tout. Le passé, le présent, le futur n'est qu'un vaste terrain de jeu pour Eux qui ont créé l'Univers dans lequel nous vivons... Mais toute cette grandeur et ce pouvoir qu'Ils ont leur ont fait oubliés qu'ici-bas, nous ne sommes que des Hommes ayant de simples désirs d'Hommes !

-Accepte ta destinée Sirius, lui dit Harry. Arrête de lutter contre ton Destin parce que malgré tous nos pouvoirs et notre savoir, nous ne sommes pas de taille à lutter contre Leurs volontés. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous ne sommes que des Hommes. Il fallait des sacrifices. Nos vies d'hommes ont été sacrifiées pour le plus grand bien. Tout ceci n'est pas vain Sirius.

-Je ne peux pas l'accepter Harry, souffla Sirius hanté. Je ne suis pas à ma place en ce bas-monde... Regarde ma vie. Je n'étais pas à ma place dans ma propre famille, tellement pas à ma place que ma vraie famille je l'ai trouvée à Poudlard en la personne de James, de Lily, de Rémus... Je n'étais pas à ma place non plus à Azkaban. Un innocent condamné à tort qui a imploré des nuits entières l'aide des Dieux. J'ai prié Harry, plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait pour qu'Ils me fassent sortir, que je puisse te rejoindre, que je trouve Leur fille que Lucius ne protégerait jamais... Mais j'ai vite compris qu'Ils m'avaient abandonné à mon sort... Oublié dans un placard jusqu'au jour béni où ça s'est enfin arrêté, quand Ils se sont souvenus que Sirius Black, le chien fidèle, croupissait à Azkaban. Ils m'ont fait ré-entrer dans le jeu en mettant Peter sous mon nez, que je le traque, que je le tue... Mais Severus et moi, on n'a jamais été capable de travailler ensemble, on se déteste bien trop pour ça. Peter s'en est sorti et l'a rejoint, devenant ainsi, avec toi, l'une des pièces maîtresse du rituel qui lui a redonné un corps... Sur Terre, dans ce foutu espace-temps, je ne suis pas à ma place, tout mon être me le hurle, Harry.

-Si ta place n'est pas ici Sirius, où est-elle alors ?

L'animagus pointa son index en direction du ciel mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Harry soutint le regard noir de son parrain et lui dit gravement, espérant faire passer toute sa conviction dans ses mots :

-Moi je crois qu'ici et maintenant tu es enfin à ta place, qu'ici et maintenant nous sommes enfin tous à la bonne place. Toi, Sirius, le fidèle compagnon d'Orion le Guerrier, tu es enfin à mes côtés.

Sirius eut un sourire désabusé et murmura :

-Si tu le dis Harry.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, Harry, pensif, se remémora les paroles de son parrain avant de reprendre intrigué :

-Il y a quand même un truc qui ne colle pas dans cette histoire. Pourquoi Merlin n'a-t-il pas... claqué des doigts et supprimé Grindelwald ? L'un des deux Champions devait nécessairement mourir, ça aurait eu le mérite de remettre un peu d'ordre et d'équilibre... Et ça lui aurait assuré une victoire propre et nette. Pourquoi n'a-t-Il rien fait alors qu'il en avait le pouvoir ?

-Leur règle numéro un c'est : aucune intervention directe. C'est bien la seule règle qu'ils n'enfreignent jamais, justement parce que cela provoquerait plus de déséquilibre que d'équilibre. Ils n'appartiennent pas à notre monde, Harry ils peuvent s'y incarner mais leur présence provoque nécessairement des phénomènes particuliers. La dernière fois qu'Ils ont mis les pieds dans le plat, _Pestilence_ a été relâchée. La _**peste bubonique**_ s'est répandue et les Hommes sont morts.

 _ **(NA : L'épidémie de peste noire a sévi dans toute l'Europe de 1347 à 1352.)**_

Harry enleva ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez, murmurant fatigué :

-Pourquoi ont-Ils pris un risque pareil ? Ils connaissaient les conséquences de leur incarnation...

-Ils sont venus pour Herpô le Noir dit l'Infâme, un champion de la Fée qui avait remporté un cycle pour Elle. Il est le créateur des Horcruxes et du Basilic. Cette fois-là, les Mages ne se sont pas alliés mais Ils ont conclu un pacte de non-agression le temps de venir à bout d'Herpô. Ils ont lâché Leurs créatures, le Guerrier s'occupa de tuer le sorcier tandis que le Dragon calcinait le Basilic. Ils ne se sont incarnés que quelques minutes, le temps de récolter l'âme d'Herpô puis Ils sont repartis vers Leurs lointaines contrées en laissant l'Humanité affronter les conséquences de Leur venue. Parce qu'en enfreignant les règles, Harry, Ils ont déclenché la colère de Destinée qui, en représailles, envoya les Parques sur Terre. Ces pétasses de déesses grecques ont relâché Pestilence, pendant qu'Eux étaient protégés par la magie d'Avalon... Mais la Terre n'est pas le royaume des Dieux, c'est celui des Hommes et ce sont les Hommes qui ont payé pour les jeux de Merlin et de Morgane. La peste a ravagé l'Europe, un habitant sur deux y a laissé sa peau.

Harry passa une main sur son visage et analysa la situation :

-D'accord, mais ça c'est le passé Sirius... On peut supposer qu'Ils ont tiré les leçons de leurs erreurs et qu'Ils ont bien pensé leur truc cette fois, non ? La création d'Hermione, c'est un moyen pour eux, d'éviter une intervention directe qui impliquerait en représailles un Fléau ravageant la Terre et qui, en plus, Leur demanderait beaucoup de puissance... Chose qu'ils essayent à tout prix de conserver parce que... Parce que la foi que les sorciers leur porte s'éteint ? Finit-il de manière à peine audible en se rendant compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas loin de la Vérité quand son parrain souffla dans l'ombre.

-Ils jouent leur va-tout Harry.

Le ton qu'il employa puait la conspiration à plein nez et le Gryffondor demanda le cœur battant :

-Comment ça ?

-Ils sont sur le déclin et Voldemort pourrait être celui qui mettrait fin à Leur règne sans partage sur notre univers. Nous sommes les instruments de Leur volonté, grâce à nous, à l'étalage de pouvoir que notre intervention conjuguée, Gardiens et Descendants, va provoquer, les fidèles vont affluer et leur redonner la force nécessaire afin de poursuivre leur petit jeu de dupe... Mon libre-arbitre me dicterait presque de laisser Voldemort mettre en péril Leur précieuse petite Création, rien que pour les voir se battre réellement pour Elle, comme Ils l'exigent de nous...

-Je ne te suis plus Sirius, le coupa Harry, perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Qui te dit que la présence d'Hermione sera suffisante pour déjouer Destinée ? Merlin et Morgane pensent, je dis bien, pensent, que ce sera suffisant. Mais si ça ne l'est pas, que se passera-t-il ? L'Humanité payera les pots cassés, une nouvelle fois... Alors à choisir entre le règne de Voldemort et l'arrivée d'une nouvelle Plaie impliquant la mort d'un humain sur deux, je demande honnêtement, des deux maux, lequel est le pire ?

Face à l'amertume qui transperçait dans la voix de son parrain Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda inquiet :

-Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu parles comme ça Sirius ? Est-ce que les Limbes sont…

Sirius quitta subitement le canapé et se dirigea, en faisant mine de ne rien entendre des propos d'Harry, jusqu'à la porte. En le voyant une nouvelle fois esquiver les questions concernant les Limbes, Harry quitta le fauteuil qu'il occupait et le rappela fermement :

-Sirius !

Figé, la main sur la poignée, l'animagus lança par-dessus son épaule :

-N'oublie pas, ce soir dans la salle de bal, on travaille sur ton totem.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, un grand chien noir se faufilait par la porte laissant un Gardien songeur mais plus déterminé que jamais à faire parler son parrain et celui de Drago. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il faudrait leur tirer les vers du nez pour qu'ils racontent leur propre quête... Qu'avez-dit Sirius déjà ?... Quelque chose qui ressemblait à : nous « revenons des Limbes. Si Oubli leur ressemble un tant soit peu, on sait à quoi s'attendre ».

Sirius était un fanfaron de légende mais il y avait eu trop de vérité dans ses paroles pour qu'Harry les remette en cause... Donc au moins deux Descendants savaient à quoi s'attendre en mettant la tête dans la Pensine et le dernier, comme attendu de sa part, ne leur avait pas tout dévoilé lors du petit-déjeuner mouvementé, le jour où le totem de Drago était apparu...

Harry était fatigué des secrets et des non-dits qui les menaient droit à la perdition de tous. Harry voulait la Vérité et ne parvenait pas à l'obtenir ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point... Mais le Gryffondor comptait sur Drago pour travailler au corps le coriace Maître des Potions. C'était lui qu'il fallait faire parler, parce que c'était lui qui possédait le plus de savoir ancestral. Cependant, ce descendant-là était une véritable chauve-souris, un esprit de protection de l'ombre incarné, comme l'était la loyauté en Sirius.

A la nuit tombée, l'animagus se changeait et allait se poser au sommet du plus grand chêne du parc pour y passer la nuit, on le voyait, tête en bas et yeux rouge sang, surveiller les Ténèbres. Le jour, il le passait enfermé dans la bibliothèque, le plus souvent seul mais parfois, Lucius l'y suivait, les _Chroniques_ serrées contre lui. Au cours des repas, il ne desserrait pas les lèvres, se contentant d'écouter les propos qui s'échangeaient, le plus souvent entre les Gardiens et Sirius.

Faire parler la chauve-souris serait difficile mais Harry ne doutait pas des capacités de son compagnon à cerner et à appréhender son parrain. Drago était sans doute le seul être capable de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Satisfait de ses conclusions, le Gryffondor quitta son fauteuil et les appartements qu'occupait son parrain.

Le corps dorénavant __chaud et vivant d'Hermione lui manquait viscéralement, l'envie de profiter d'elle se faisait prégnante, même si cela impliquait seulement de s'allonger à ses côtés. Sous peu elle s'éveillerait, Harry n'en doutait plus. Les Dieux n'étaient pas intervenus pour rien. Malgré ce qu'en pensait Sirius, lui Harry, avait encore foi en Eux. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir une quelonque trahison de Leur part, pas quand Hermione Leur devait la vie. Une vie que lui Harry avait mis en danger, par bêtise, impulsivité et aveuglement. Les Dieux lui en étaient témoins, il avait compris et retenu la leçon. Il fallait laisser le temps au temps et faire preuve de patience. Le proverbe ne disait-il pas, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ?

Cependant, malgré toutes ses belles croyances et sa volonté, ses pas se firent rapides, puis pressés alors que leurs appartements approchaient. Déjà ses membres le picotaient en percevant la proximité de son âme, son cœur battait plus vite et plus fort, la chaleur réchauffait son corps et berçait son âme de Guerrier... Les Dieux lui pardonnent, au fond, il n'était qu'un homme, gouverné par des désirs d'hommes et son âme lui manquait bien trop pour qu'il puisse lutter contre ça.

 _ **.**_

 _ **27 Mars 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Confortablement installé au coin du feu avec l'exemplaire du jour du _Chicaneur_ dressé devant lui, Severus pesta intérieurement en entendant le déclic de la clenche résonner, suivi d'une série de pas, légers mais décidés, pénétrant dans la bibliothèque malfoyenne. Agacé d'avance par cette visite impromptue, il replia sèchement le journal s'apprêtant à renvoyer son visiteur quand ses yeux accrochèrent son filleul semblant sortir d'une douche qu'il avait prise tout habillé vu l'état dans lequel il était.

-N'as-tu donc pas de baguette pour te sécher ? Attaqua Severus, désagréable au possible, sachant que Drago comprendrait le message sous-jacent et débarrasserait le plancher qu'il souillait d'eau.

-Une baguette ? Pour quoi faire ? Le feu coule dans mes veines, renifla Drago avant d'adopter une position figée, yeux fermés.

Une brusque vague de chaleur émana du Gardien et se propagea dans la pièce, causant une franche suée à Severus quand elle l'atteignit. Un discret «pchiiiiit » résonna dans le silence de la bibliothèque, immédiatement suivi par une brume vaporeuse s'échappant du corps de son filleul. Le phénomène dura une petite seconde avant qu'il ne disparaisse, emportant la chaleur avec lui. Drago sourit, fier de lui, alors que Severus rouvrait sèchement son journal, commentant acide :

-Vu le temps qu'il te faut pour canaliser ton feu et conjurer un banal séchage, tu ferais mieux de conserver ta baguette à portée de mains. J'aurais eu dix fois le temps de te tuer, fils de Morgane.

Sur ces mots, le quadragénaire, pas impressionné pour deux noises par la fanfaronnade de Drago, focalisa son attention sur l'article du Cafard consacré aux avancées de l'enquête concernant l'attentat du Pré, découvrant les nouvelles saisissantes qui seraient sans doute démenties dès le lendemain en une de la Gazette. Avant que Drago n'interrompe sa lecture, l'article révélait que les Langes-de-Plomb savaient qu'un attentat était imminent et la note de service publiée en bordure de page le prouvait. Severus entreprit de l'inspecter d'un œil acéré tentant de jauger sa véracité malgré la piètre qualité du duplicata. Bien sûr, il entendit le claquement des pas s'approchant de lui et la chaleur qui irradia soudainement dans l'atmosphère, mais Severus préféra poursuivre sa lecture et profiter du temps de repos qu'il s'accordait quotidiennement en fin d'après-midi.

Severus était pleinement absorbé par la fin de l'article relatant comment le cabinet de la Directrice du Département de la Justice avait centralisé les informations transmises par les Langues-De-Plomb et les avait faites classées « Secret Défense » avant d'envoyer le dossier magiquement scellé aux Archives. Ainsi, il en oublia presque la présence de Drago tant les nouvelles, si elles étaient vraies, permettraient tôt ou tard de conduire un des principaux pions de Voldemort à Azkaban.

 _« Nos journalistes ont pu se glisser jusque dans les profondeurs du Département des Mystères, au sixième sous-sol, là où la Salle des Archives se situe. Comme le prouve la photo ci-contre, le dossier a été enregistré et déposé le 9 Février 1998 au matin, soit cinq jours avant l'attentat du Pré, par Mélanie Rivers, une stagiaire, qui semble n'avoir jamais réellement existé autre part que sur ce fameux registre ministériel. Personne ne se souvient d'elle, ni à quel Département elle était rattèachée. Le casier censé contenir le dossier était vide quand nous l'avons ouvert le 23 Mars en fin d'après-midi. La question à laquelle nous n'avons pas encore de réponse est la suivante : Qui a pu, entre le 9 Février et le 23 Mars, dérober un dossier «Secret Défense» ? Nos antennes restent à l'affût chers lecteurs, nous vous tiendrons...»_

Severus n'eut malheureusement jamais l'occasion de finir l'article, sèchement, un claquement de doigt résonna subitement dans la bibliothèque et le _Chicaneur_ s'embrasa, forçant le Descendant à sauter de son fauteuil pour jeter au loin les restes de papier qui tombèrent au sol où ils enflammèrent le précieux tapis persan. Vivement, Severus tira une baguette de sa robe et aboya un _aguamenti_ qui noya le feu naissant. Ses yeux noirs flamboyant de colère accrochèrent la tête à claque blonde qui lui faisait face et qui eut l'audace de ricaner ouvertement.

-Si je prends mon temps parrain, c'est justement parce que je peux te réduire en cendres d'un claquement de doigts. Avec mes ennemis je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiment bassement humain, les Mangemorts du Pré te le diraient s'ils étaient encore de ce monde, lui répliqua froidement le freluquet en soutenant son regard, laissant Severus y contempler une implacabilité nouvelle chez son filleul.

Sentant une certaine lourdeur saturer l'air et, sachant par Lucius, le peu de contrôle que les deux zigotos avaient sur leurs pouvoirs, Severus préféra ne pas titiller plus avant le serpent. Il se contenta de serrer les poings et pria les Dieux de lui donner la patience.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Persifla Severus qui en perfectionniste lançait un _reparo_ sur le tapis suivi d'un _aeris_ qui dissipa l'odeur de fumée.

Drago s'affala dans le canapé et installa ses pieds, qu'il croisa, sur la table basse vieille de plusieurs siècles, attitude qui eut le don d'hérisser encore un peu plus le poil du Descendant. Sa conscience lui souffla que la jeunesse était son excuse et Severus prit sur lui pour se réinstaller dans son fauteuil et écouter les élucubrations de son filleul. Là était son devoir après tout, il fallait qu'il s'y plie, les Dieux avaient été clairs à ce sujet et tant pis si le moment était mal choisi.

-Alors ?! S'impatienta Severus en sentant le poids du regard gris de Drago s'attardant désagréablement sur sa personne.

En Serpentard accompli, le maître des potions sentit que Drago l'avait conduit là où il le voulait en le soumettant à son bon vouloir... Drago cherchait-il à faire exploser le chaudron ? Peut-être mais dans quel but ? Le regard de Severus se fit inquisiteur et son attention maximale. Drago avait la main et dirigeait leur entretien, le laissant lui dans l'expectative, un état qu'il détestait.

-Tu serras content de savoir qu'Harry a enfin réussi à matérialiser son totem, débuta Drago sans détourner les yeux de son parrain.

-Ah oui et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda froidement Severus, en accomplissant le devoir auquel il était tenu quand bien même cela l'irritait. « _Protéger et guider les Gardiens »_ avaient dit les Dieux. De quelle façon ? Severus n'en avait aucune idée, les Mages s'étaient évaporés avant les questions du public.

-Un puma fait d'eau sombre, presque noire, aussi salée et glacée que les mers des pôles. Sa bête est aussi agile et rapide qu'un animal fait de chair et de sang, mon tigre malgré son ampleur conséquente n'a pas tenu face à la déferlante et j'en suis ressorti trempé.

-Un puma dis-tu ? S'étonna Severus, intéressé malgré lui par la nouvelle. Mmm... J'aurais parié sur un cervidé, vu l'amour qu'il porte à son géniteur, mais ce félin n'est pas si étonnant que ça. Comme le cerf et le lion, il symbolise le pouvoir du chef et ton tigre de feu grâce à son instinct de chasseur exacerbé l'épaulera parfaitement dans son rôle de leader... Maintenant que vous pouvez les faire apparaître à volonté, il vous faut apprendre à les faire travailler ensemble parce que tant que Miss Gra... qu'Hermione sera inconsciente, alors vos totems chercheront à s'annihiler.

-Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna à son tour Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Nous sommes liés lui et moi.

Severus soupira, excédé de perdre ainsi du temps à jouer les professeurs. Intérieurement il pesta contre Albus qui, s'il avait fait son devoir correctement, aurait dû se coltiner ce sale travail. Severus était fait pour la recherche, pas pour l'enseignement, pourtant il se fit violence et alla au plus simple :

-L'union des créatures des Dieux n'étant pas prévu par le Destin et n'étant rendu possible que par l'incarnation de la fille des Dieux, alors tant qu'elle ne sera pas là, pleinement éveillée et consciente, vos totems qui sont une matérialisation de vos âmes respectives, le Guerrier et le Dragon, sont tenus de se combattre.

-Hermione est donc belle et bien la clé de nos pouvoirs, souffla son filleul en s'installant correctement dans le canapé, comportement qui prouva à Severus qu'il avait toute l'attention du Gardien et qu'au moins il ne parlait pas dans le vide.

Severus lui laissa donc le temps d'assimiler les informations et quand Drago reprit la parole, ce fut le plus sérieusement du monde qu'il annonça, sûr de lui, presque fier d'avoir si bien raisonné :

-Hermione devra travailler dur pour nous rattraper. Il n'est pas facile de les matérialiser et je commence tout juste à contrôler le mien... Mais je lui fais confiance, elle n'est pas la meilleure sorcière de sa génération pour rien et je parie qu'elle...

Severus ne put contenir son rire plus longtemps. Après de longues secondes d'hilarité qui eurent le mérite de le dérider, il se reprit, affrontant, railleur, la perplexité de son filleul qui cherchait vainement ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si drôle :

-Si tu crois que ton petit bout de femme va être en retard sur vos capacités, tu te mets la baguette dans l'oeil mon cher Drago.

-Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi ça ? Elle est fille de dieux certes, mais elle n'a pas encore la magie infuse à ce que je sache, flamba le Gardien à l'unisson du foyer attenant.

Severus glissa un regard vers le feu laissant un bref sourire étirer ses lèvres. Preuve était faite que l'ancien Drago était encore un peu là, celui-là, il savait comment le mener et il ne s'en priva pas, répliquant sèchement :

-Mais si justement, elle est la magie incarnée et quand son corps aura suffisamment récupéré de son voyage cosmique, elle se réveillera et elle, insista-t-il, elle sera en pleine capacité de ses pouvoirs... Ce qui ne sera pas vôtre cas à vous, puisque sans elle, vos pouvoirs sont opposés, instables et incomplets. C'est vous deux qui allez avoir du retard sur elle, et non l'inverse, finit-il railleur.

-Quoi... Mais comment... ? Balbutia Drago alors que Severus affichait un petit rictus satisfait d'avoir retourné l'entretien en sa faveur. Il adopta alors son ton professoral et fit son devoir avec bien plus de contentement qu'il ne l'avait débuté plus tôt, instruisant son filleul visiblement déstabilisé :

-La magie primaire est réellement primaire, Drago. Tu n'as pas besoin de baguette pour t'en servir, si ta force est suffisante alors ta volonté fait office de baguette et produit ta magie. Cet apprentissage mental s'est malheureusement perdu et bien des sorciers d'aujourd'hui seraient réduits à l'état de moldus, si leurs baguettes venaient à leur être enlevées. Cette magie ancienne n'est pas donnée à tous. Vous, les dieux vous en ont fait don, mais le sorcier lambda doit lui entreprendre un voyage intérieur pour la trouver en lui... Et cette magie prend différentes formes et aspect, que l'on nomme castes, chacune donnant accès à des pouvoirs. Il est très rare de maîtriser plusieurs castes, bien souvent, les sorciers n'en maîtrisent qu'une ou deux... Dans les temps reculés, cet état de fait a obligé les Hommes, à l'aube de l'humanité, à former des clans, des tribus, des groupes, socialement construits où chacun était indispensable parce que chacun avait un don et un rôle particulier à tenir.

Severus s'interrompit brièvement pour quitter son fauteuil, entreprendre une ronde serrée devant l'âtre tout en reprenant son discours, sous les yeux attentifs de son filleul :

-Les guerriers avaient le don de la chasse et protégeaient leur clan en cas d'attaque. Les devins trouvaient les bons abris et les terrains de chasse, prévoyaient les tempêtes et les drames, ils guidaient leur clan, à l'époque nomade, sur les routes. Les enchanteurs protégeaient les abords des lieux de vie, fomentaient les pièges, pouvaient espionner les autres clans à visage dérobé en cas de conflits. Quant aux guérisseurs, ils soulageaient les maux du corps grâce à leur connaissance poussée et inée qu'ils avaient des plantes, ils donnaient la vie et c'était souvent auprès d'eux que l'on partait vers la mort...

Severus interrompit sa ronde et dit :

-Quand les Hommes ont abandonné la magie primaire au profit de la magie des baguettes, plus facile et moins capricieuse, l'Humanité n'a pas perdu qu'un simple mode de vie. A l'époque, les dons étaient rares et les humains, tous les humains, moldus et sorciers, vivaient ensemble et se protégeaient les uns les autres. Le vivre-ensemble primait, survivre primait...Nos temps d'abondance nous ont conduits à faire des erreurs et nous avons perdu une magie, des valeurs, un mode de fonctionnement social mais aussi toute une philosophie religieuse liée aux étoiles et à la Nature.

Il y eut un long moment de silence entre eux, Severus se rassit dans son fauteuil et attira à eux un plateau de boissons avant que __Drago, affichant une mine un peu assommée, ne constate :

-Hermione est tout ça à la fois. Elle possède les pouvoirs des quatres caste, ce qui à t'entendre est rare. Voilà pourquoi leur fille est issue du monde moldue... Elle est un triangle à elle seule... Elle a été créée dans un but bien plus grand que de simplement tuer Voldemort... Elle va redonner à l'Humanité tout ce qu'Elle a perdu, pas vrai ?

Severus sourit, fier de constater que l'intellect de son filleul était à la hauteur mais nuança tout de même son propos :

-C'est ma conviction Drago. Je ne dis pas que c'est Leur objectif, je le présume mais je me base sur des faits concrets. Elle est une exception à la limite de la bizarrerie surnaturelle même pour nous, Drago. Une rareté magique sans précédent, portant en elle, le sang divin, la culture moldue et la magie sorcière. Nous voilà donc une nouvelle fois, avec une réminiscence du chiffre trois. Dans votre cas, ça devient même un peu trop flagrant à mon goût... A croire qu'Ils ont réellement décidé de nous donner un coup de main cette fois... Hermione est un formidable espoir pour l'avenir de l'Humanité au sens large, mais avant qu'elle ne soit cet espoir, il va falloir réussir à ouvrir le portail, comme prévu le 21 Juin.

Drago fronça les sourcils en commentant :

-Ouais, ouvrir le portail, se moqua Drago. De biens jolis mots pour une bien belle théorie mais en pratique, on sait tous que ça va pas être aussi simple que nos premiers _Wingardiums_.

Severus laissa un nouveau sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres et pensa que la visite impromptue, qui au départ l'avait agacé, se révélait finalement intéressante et peut-être même non dénuée de sens. Visiblement côtoyer de près Granger et Potter avait réussi à lui mettre du plomb dans la tête et c'était heureux, mais honnêtement, qui eut cru, qu'entre tous, ce serait cette paire-là qui materait le Dragon ? Pas Severus en tout cas, malgré ce que lui en avait dit Lucius, il lui avait fallu le voir pour le croire.

-Tu as tout à fait raison Drago. Avant ça, il va falloir que toi et Potter soyez maîtres de vos pouvoirs et qu'Hermione fasse renaître le Sanctuaire. Tu l'as entendu comme moi, Ils l'ont chargée d'une mission, elle doit l'exécuter, ce n'est pas négociable.

Drago le dévisagea une longue seconde et reprit :

-Dumbledore et Hermione on déjà évoqué une «Loge» dont le nom exact m'échappe... Un quelconque rapport avec ce fameux Sanctuaire ? Demanda Drago en comprenant visiblement l'aspect obligatoire de leur devoir.

Severus fronça les sourcils mais laissa un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses traits.

-Tu es mieux informé que je ne le croyais... Albus évoquait sans doute la « Loge des druides », un hameau, non loin de Salisbury, quasiment déserté de tout habitant mais qui, cinq mille ans auparavant, était le plus grand centre de formation à la magie ancienne en Europe. Les aspirants druides du continent, venant de Germanie, de Gaule, d'Helvétie, d'Irlande, des Hautes-Terres d'Ecosse et j'en passe, ont traversé les terres et les mers pour venir y suivre l'enseignement des Dieux.

Là encore, le Gardien prit son temps avant de formuler sa pensée et cette fois Severus ne s'en étonna pas, comprenant enfin que devant lui se tenait l'homme et non l'enfant qu'il avait connu. Il en profita pour observer attentivement celui qu'il ne connaissait que peu, remarquant pour la première fois, que le frêle adolescent n'était plus. Le sentiment, qu'être resté sur ses _a priori_ depuis sa réincarnation n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution le sumbergeait alors que Drago, reprenait avec pertinence :

-Les traductions de Lucius requéraient des pierres granitiques bleutées pour le rituel. Mes elfes en ont cherché à travers toute l'Angleterre, pendant des semaines avant d'en dénicher à prix d'or chez un antiquaire moldu de Salisbury... Les fragments que l'on a utilisé venaient vraiment du Sanctuaire ?

Severus sourit et ajouta :

-Si elles avaient été fausses, nous ne serions pas ici en train de discuter. Ce granit-là ne se trouve qu'autour de Salisbury parce que c'est en effet là qu'est le Sanctuaire millénaire... Et malheureusement pour Lui, Sa grandeur archaïque attire beaucoup trop l'attention des Hommes, mais pouvait-on en attendre moins d'un lieu si particulièrement attractif pour les Hommes, de quelque nature qu'ils soient __? Il a porté différents noms au court du Temps mais depuis le quatorzième siècle on le nomme en langue vulgaire « Les pierres suspendues _»_ ou _Stonehenge_ , tu en as certainement entendu parler en Histoire de la Magie ? Je crois savoir que le Professeur Binns l'évoque dans son programme de troisième année.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, Severus. Les cours de Binns ne m'ont jamais particulièrement passionné et le fantôme est soporifique, avoua Drago alors que son parrain reprenait, sans s'attarder.

-Passons, je t'apporterai quelques ouvrages pour vous instruire à ce sujet, toi et Potter. Il est important que vous compreniez que le temps passant ça n'a été que de mal en pis pour Lui. Abandonné des hommes, il s'est délité, tombant dans l'oubli jusqu'à ce qu'aux dix-neuvième siècle, des archéologues moldus exhument de la Terre des ruines et des reliques magiques, dont le sens et la compréhension vont bien au-delà de leur vision cartésienne et réductrice du monde.

-Mais qu'y-a-t-il là-bas ? Ce sont les cercles de pierre que l'on a vu dans l'esprit d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi ressemblent-ils aujourd'hui ? Est-ce un lieu fermé ? Y-a-t-il des habitants sur place ? Des chercheurs ? Des...

-Des touristes Drago, se lamenta Severus. Il y a surtout des touristes, venant des quatre coins du monde qui souillent chaque jour la magie du Sanctuaire en y pénétrant sans avoir procédé aux ablutions rituelles. Ils amènent en ces lieux toute leur saleté spirituelle. Il va non seulement falloir reconstruire les Cercles à l'identique mais aussi purifier les lieux avant d'y entreprendre le moindre rituel. Le pouvoir de guérison d'Hermione nous sera alors sans doute plus qu'utile.

-D'où vous vient tout ce savoir, à toi et à Black ? Et pourquoi n'en avoir jamais parlé avant ni à moi, ni à Harry ?

Severus se figea, ses narines frémirent et Drago eut la décence, cette fois-ci, de ne pas titiller le serpent, sachant sans doute qu'il avançait en terrain miné. Mais après quelques secondes de lutte intérieure, le Descendant fini par avouer :

-Avant les Limbes, nous n'avions que des informations partielles dispensées par Albus et ce vieux renard avait un amour du secret qui nous a causé bien des torts, sans doute parce qu'il rechignait à admettre les siens... Après tout, il a failli le premier et peu de monde le savait... Mais nos morts violentes respectives à Black et moi nous ont obligés à affronter la Vérité et ce qui allait avec : les responsabilités de chacun, nos échecs et leurs conséquences. La seule chose à faire était d'accepter la Vérité et notre Destin. Notre première vie n'était qu'un brouillon en quelque sorte, censée nous faire prendre conscience de notre rôle. Quand j'en ai été pleinement conscient, je me suis retrouvé aux côtés de Black et nous avons été soumis à des épreuves. Ils ont éprouvé nos pouvoirs primaires, notre capacité à collaborer, le niveau de confiance qu'Ils pouvaient avoir en nous et quand Ils ont estimé qu'on en avait assez montré, Ils sont venus à nous. Ils nous ont fait don de tout ce savoir, qui normalement ne se trouve que dans les _Chroniques_. Nos morts étaient en quelque sort un plan B pour s'assurer que les Descendant restant accompliraient bien leur devoir. La défaillance de Lucius a été une immense déception pour Eux mais je crois que ton père travaille à gagner Leur pardon. Il est un homme nouveau. Comme je le suis, comme tu l'es, comme le sera Hermione à son réveil.

-C'est donc après ça qu'il court... Le salut de son âme, une notion bien spirituelle pour le terre à terre Lucius Malfoy ? Railla cyniquement Drago avant d'ajouter après quelques secondes de silence et plus sobrement cette fois, piquant l'attention de Severus. Voilà, donc qui explique aussi les propos décousus qu'a tenus Black.

-Qu'a-t-il dit encore ? Soupira Severus avant de marmonner acerbe. Je parie qu'il était ivre.

-Je ne sais pas précisément ce qu'il a dit mais ça a suffisamment inquiété Harry pour qu'il m'en parle.

Seveurs haussa les sourcils à l'évocation de la collaboration effective des deux Gardiens, mais finit par hocher la tête et ajouter, tout en regardant ostensiblement l'horloge murale :

-Je lui parlerai... Tu voulais autre chose Drago ?

-Si nous sommes tous des hommes nouveaux alors Sirius Black fait obligatoirement partie du lot. Il n'est peut-être plus ce qu'il était et comme nous tous, il a été choisi par les Dieux, sa présence ici n'est pas vaine. Donne-lui une chance, ne commettons pas les erreurs du passé.

Severus ne cilla pas et annonça sobrement :

-Je m'en souviendrai Drago.

-Je voulais aussi te dire qu'une réunion de l'Ordre est programmée demain soir. Black et toi, vous y participerez. Certains membres ont hâte de vous voir mais ne t'attends pas à une franche bienvenue de la part d'Abelforth.

-Ce vieux-là est aussi roublard que son frère. C'est un coriace mais j'en fais mon affaire.

Drago hocha la tête et poursuivit :

-L'ordre du jour est important, le QG de Voldemort va être officiellement perquisitionné par Harris. Si tout se passe comme prévu alors Ombrage ne pourra pas réagir à temps et prévenir les Mangemorts de mettre les preuves à l'abri.

-Comment Kingsley a-t-il fait ?

-La résistance n'est pas éteinte, le Magenmagot est certes corrompu mais des Sages, malgré leur peur, ne veulent pas de l'avènement du mal qui se tapit dans les couloirs du Ministère. Il a réuni assez de signatures pour contourner le Département de la Justice et ordonner une perquisition des Aurors, sans l'aval d'Ombrage... Harris ayant bien fait son boulot, le Ministère bruisse de rumeurs toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres qui brouillent les oreilles d'Ombrage. Elle ne va rien voir venir Severus.

-Tant que la perquisition n'a pas eu lieu et que les preuves ne sont pas devant toi, ne présume jamais de ta réussite Drago. Bien des choses peuvent mal tourner d'ici-là.

-Je ne présume pas de notre réussite parrain, je la sens venir et je te fais part de mon sentiment. Je ne te demande pas ton avis dessus Severus parce que ton avis ne changera rien au fait que je fais confiance à mon instinct animal.

Severus haussa un sourcil circonspect alors que Drago enchaînait, considérant le sujet clos :

-L'Ordre évoquera aussi l'organisation de l'attentat du _Chicaneur_. Je présenterai mon projet aux Généraux avant la perquisition et il va falloir qu'il soit irréprochable je ne veux pas que l'on doute de moi maintenant. Je compte faire un don à la Cause, juste après le conseil, histoire de s'assurer que les relevés de compte sont bien au QG et lancer l'opération.

-Et comment laveras-tu ton nom si ce livret est présenté comme preuve de ta culpabilité à un juge d'instruction, mmm ? Pointa immédiatement Severus.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi parrain, j'en fais mon affaire, répliqua le Serpentard en affichant un sourire qui trouva écho sur les lèvres de Severus qui confessa, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

-J'ai connu un gamin capricieux et caractériel. Aujourd'hui c'est un homme qui se dresse devant moi. Tu peux être fier de ce que tu es devenu Drago, avec le père que tu as eu, tu es un miracle à toi tout seul.

Le regard gris du Gardien se fit brillant et une bouffée d'émotion pure frémit dans l'air alors qu'il murmurait doucement :

-La seule personne qui mérite le nom de père à mes yeux, elle se tient devant moi. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais Severus et je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Le Descendant sentit son cœur se serrer et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lily Evans, il éprouva un doux sentiment de paix et d'amour qui mit du baume sur son âme.

.

 _ **Manoir Malfoy, 2 Avril 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

Hermione n'était plus à l'état de personne corporelle. Elle n'était que spirituelle, légère, vaporeuse et immatérielle, voguant dans l'infini noir et froid de son esprit. Longtemps elle n'eut que les Ténèbres de l'inconscience pour compagne, puis un éclair lumineux électrisa brutalement sa conscience. Une onde de choc incendiaire la réchauffa alors qu'autour d'elle tout s'animait sous ses yeux avides de voir comment tout avait commencé... Elle contempla la création du monde ou du moins, ce à quoi il ressemblait quelques dix milliards d'années après le Big Bang.

Un amas grossier d'astéroïdes grisâtres et gelés, venus des tréfonds du cosmos, était en court de formation alors qu'autour de lui gravitait une myriade de roches et de poussières qui finiraient par s'agglomérer pour former une planète, que les Hommes nommeraient Terre. Le premier de tous les éléments ne portait pas ce nom pour rien, il avait en effet était le premier, au sens strict du terme, mais il était surtout le composant essentiel sans qui rien, ni la vie, ni la magie ne pourraient jamais voir le jour.

De vague agglomération rocheuse, la planète devint plus ronde, stabilisa son ellipse et se colora d'un profond marron terreux avant de prendre quelques millions d'années pour se couvrir d'un bleu rayonnant qui lui vaudrait le surnom de planète bleue. Une fois qu'elle eut adopté l'aspect qu'on lui connait encore aujourd'hui, la course d'Hermione s'accéléra et s'accéléra encore, à mesure que les évolutions majeures se succédaient à la surface de la Terre. Sa trajectoire plongea subitement et elle traversa l'atmosphère juste à temps pour voir les premiers reptiles quitter l'abri des océans et explorer ces étendues de terres encore vierge, faites de forêts et de plaines verdoyantes. Sa vitesse s'emballa de nouveau et Hermione, distingua quelques mammifères, des oiseaux, des fleurs et des dinosaures alors que déjà la destruction et la mort, programmées par Destinée, arrivaient.

Droit devant, surgit des Ténèbres un astéroïde massif qui frôla la Lune et qui signa la destruction de la toute première création. Le cataclysme l'aveugla alors que la puissance de l'impact déchirait la croûte terrestre. Hermione reprit subitement de l'altitude, traversant la fumée et les poussières asphyxiantes, pour découvrir une planète mutilée qui resterait dans les Ténèbres pour cinq bons millions d'années.

Quand enfin l'atmosphère se purifia, Hermione replongea en piquet en direction de la Terre, pile à l'heure pour voir les tous premiers Hommes se dresser puis se rassembler autour d'un feu sur ce qui lui sembla être __le continent africain. Elle les vit se multiplier, se répandre et entreprendre, comme les reptiles avant eux, une exploration de cette terre. Une aventure périlleuse qui les conduisit jusqu'au Moyen-Orient actuel, puis de là, vers l'Asie, l'Europe et l'Amérique via le détroit de Béring. Hermione les regarda commettre des erreurs et remporter des victoires qui les forcèrent à s'adapter, à évoluer pour pérénniser la race humaine. Ils passèrent en un clin d'oeil d'australopithèque à homo sapiens et l'enchaînement des civilisations archaïques, antiques, médiévales, modernes et contemporaines s'effectua en un battement de cœur. Elles eurent toutes leur âge d'or mais aussi leur déchéance et les images s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que tout se mélange et n'ait plus le moindre sens.

Elle fit une nouvelle plongée, plus violente et rapide encore que la précédente, se rapprochant dangereusement de la surface de la Terre, voyant l'Europe se dessiner sous ses yeux jusqu'à zoomer sur la pointe sud-ouest de l'Angleterre où elle découvrit un cimetière où se jouait une scène dont elle connaissait l'issue mais pas les détails. Harry se trouvait là, bien plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui, retenu prisonnier par une statue de pierre alors que Peter Pettigrow prélevait son sang et en laissait quelques gouttes tomber dans un immense chaudron bouillonnant, avant d'y jeter les os blanchis du père de Jedusor. Sans hésiter, Queudver se trancha la main, Voldemort s'incarna et Hermione comprit que cette vision-là ne lui venait pas par hasard.

 _Le sang prit sous la contrainte,_ siffla le Vent dans ses oreilles alors qu'Harry s'esquivait avec panache et que dans l'ombre des fantômes le protégeant elle apercevait deux silhouettes main dans la main qu'elle reconnaitrait désormais entre mille. La théorie de Monsieur Ollivander concernant la connexion des baguettes tombait définitivement à l'eau. Ces artefacts n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour produire une telle magie primaire.

Sur cette dernière pensée, la scène perdit soudainement de sa netteté alors qu'Harry courrait vers le _portoloin_ sous une pluie de sortilège, et se délita pour de bon quand il disparut. L'écho de sa disparition fut la dernière chose qu'elle emporta de son inconscience prolongée. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, se fut pour être éblouie par la lumière pénétrant à flots dans sa chambre du Manoir alors qu'une voix s'exclamait :

-Ah, Lady Malfoy, nous commencions à croire que vous ne vous réveillerez jamais.

Lucius, pensa immédiatement Hermione en peinant à se croire dans le monde réel.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître sur le seuil, les deux êtres pour qui lui avaient tant manqué.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà Mesdames,**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**_

 _ **On se retrouve au plus tard le 31 Août pour la suite de nos aventures !**_

 _ **Place aux rar's :**_

 _ **Ecathe38 : Merci du fond du coeur pour ta review, encore une fois tu avais présenti ( a juste titre ) que les monolithes n'étaient pas là pour rien ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !**_

 _ **Charliee3216 : Merci de ta review, le retour d'Hermione est pour bientôt !**_

 _ **Swangranger : Merci beaucoup pour ton mesaage. Je suis vraiment contente que tu faire sentir toute cette palette de sentiment. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Sjrodgers23 : Thanks a lot for your review.**_

 _ **KJWAnna : Ton message m'aura bien fait rire ^^ ! Toi qui aime les deux parrains, j'espère que leur pov respectif ont été à la hauteur ! Merci d'avoir commenté !**_

 _ **Guest ( Lily-Sissi ?! Si c'est pas toi, ça y ressemble beaucoup ) : Merci d'avoir signalé les coquilles du chapitre, je ne sais pas pk ça a fait ça. Je l'éditerai dès que possible. Bravo tu as trouvé le Sanctuaire la première ! 100 points pour Lily ! J'espère que l'explication des castes dans le pov de Severus t'a aidé à mieux comprendre. Merci de ta review !**_

 _ **Margauxdeschamps06 :Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ton message. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !**_

 _ **Kikaboum31 : Ton message m'a vraiment fait plaisir, il était différent des autres mais tout aussi sincère si ce n'est plus. Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu.**_

 _ **7 : Chouette, une nouvelle venue dans la tribue de Vivin ^^ ! Bienvenue à bord de cette histoire un peu tirée par les cheveux je l'avoue mais palpitante ^^. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été aussi bon que les autres !**_

 _ **Math'L : T'as vu, moi je fais paaaaaaassss du tout dans le dramatique... Mais t'inquiètes le happy-end est programmé ils vont s'en sortir ^^ ! Merci de ton message, il m'a fait sourir. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plu !**_


	32. Chap32 : Poker face

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard de publication, mon ordinateur a lâché pendant les vacances, me rééquiper et récupérer les données, a demandé plus de temps que je ne l'aurais voulu.**_

 _ **M'enfin, le problème étant réglé, voici le chapitre que certaines d'entre vous attendaient avec impatience ^^ !**_

 _ **Comme à chaque fois, j'adresse mes plus sincères remerciemments à Morgane et Maddy pour leurs corrections ainsi qu'à vous, pour vos reviews, favs et follows.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour les rar's.**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre,**_

 _ **VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'm Stain, my name is Stain, I don't complain, I won't complain. (...)**_

 _J'suis Tâche, mon nom est Tâche, j'me plains pas, j'me plaindrai pas._

 _ **My mama says I must be a tought guy to live up there, i wanna know why ?**_

 _Ma maman dit que je dois être un dur à cuire pour vivre ici, j'veux savoir pourquoi ?_

 _ **My mama said :**_ _ **«**_ _ **You got to be bad or beware**_ _ **»**_ _ **.**_

 _Ma maman répondit :_ _«_ _Tu dois être méchant ou sur tes gardes_ _»_ _._

 _ **Oh mam', I no more share your point of view,**_

 _Oh m'man, je ne partage plus ton point de vue,_

 _ **I know that broz are not so cruel, they're not so bad, they're just afraid.**_

 _Je sais qu'mes frères ne sont pas si cruels, pas si méchants, ils sont juste effrayés._

 _ **The best to do is to give some comprend. (...)**_

 _La meilleure chose à faire c'est : essayer de les comprendre. (_ _…_ _)_

 _ **My name is Stain, so don't complain and take my hand, so world it needs to shine again. (**_ _ **…**_ _ **)**_

 _Je m'appelle Tâche, alors te plains pas et prends ma main, le monde a besoin de briller à nouveau._

 _ **My little friend, we gotta start again.**_

 _Mon petit pote, nous devons recommencer._

 _ **My name is Stain, Shaka Ponk. ( Traduction non-officielle ).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 31 : Poker face. (*)**_

 _ **(NA : Le titre n'est pas de moi, je l'ai emprunté à Lady Gaga.)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Manoir Malfoy, 6 Avril 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

Immobile sous le jet de la douche depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Hermione laissait la force tranquille de l'eau et de la pierre sous ses pieds recharger ses batteries et apaiser son esprit tourmenté. Il y avait maintenant quatre jours qu'elle était revenue à la réalité des Hommes, abandonnant celle des Dieux sans aucun regret, même si en son absence de nombreuses choses avaient changé. Les garçons avaient enfin embrassé leur destin en se liant physiquement et en accomplissant le rituel qui avait ramené les âmes de leur parrain. Dorénavant, tous les protagonistes de leur cycle partageaient le même espace-temps mais la Tâche qui leur était dévolue était énorme. Comment comptaient-Ils qu'ils en viennent à bout ? Hermione l'ignorait mais en émergeant de l'inconscience elle avait su que sa détermination en viendrait à bout. Quel intérêt y avait-il à survivre à la mort sinon ? Comme pour tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur, elle travaillerait avec acharnement à leur droit au bonheur à tous. Un droit qui coûtait cher, trop cher même au goût de certains d'entre eux, mais elle, elle était persuadée qu'après, tout irait mieux.

Il suffisait de s'organiser, de bien préparer leurs coups et c'était à ça qu'était pleinement occupé l'esprit de la jeune femme.

D'abord, faire tomber Ombrage et son influence sur le Ministère pour que les Sages votent les pleins pouvoirs à Kingsley. Evidemment, elle planchait déjà sur les esquisses du contrat magique que le Ministre signerait et dans lequel elle instaurerait une clause stipulant qu'à la mort de Voldemort, il les abandonnerait au profit d'une assemblée des Sages nouvellement élue. Ainsi, les Aurors et les Langues de Plomb deviendraient des appuis importants et surtout loyaux lors de la Grande Bataille du 21 Juin... L'objectif étant que peu de civils, hormis le Phoenix, ne participent à la Bataille qui devrait à tout prix être différente du bourbier qu'avait été celle de Poudlard. Hermione refusait que des innocents pâtissent de leurs devoirs et actions... Et Sirius avec ses peurs concernant l'avenir de l'Humanité renforçait sa propre volonté de protéger les Hommes et, par-dessus tout, la Vie.

Cela en passerait forcément par restaurer les savoirs d'antan et l'harmonie entre les espèces, magiques ou non… Mais comme à chaque fois, depuis son réveil, qu'elle se laissait aller ainsi à planifier les jours, les semaines et l'avenir, sa plus grande angoisse la submergeait. Les hommes à ses côtés la laisseraient-ils mener la barque comme elle l'entendait ? Auraient-ils tous suffisamment confiance en elle pour cela ? Parfois, dans un élan d'espoir et de certitude, un oui grandiloquent l'emportait mais aujourd'hui, sous cette douche, c'était le non sinistre et cynique qui s'imposait alors qu'elle repensait à leur réaction à tous, deux jours plus tôt face à sa puissance magique.

La tête immergée sous le jet, elle se revit dans la salle de bal, transformée en salle d'armes, expulser une brume magique en riposte à une énième et vicieuse attaque du maître des potions qui l'avait envoyée au sol. De colère et d'un brusque mouvement de bras, elle l'avait expulsé dans les airs, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur du fond avec une telle force qu'il en lâcha sa baguette. Le regard mauvais, vexée qu'il ait réussi à la surprendre, elle, la fille des Dieux, elle l'y maintint plaqué par la force de sa volonté alors qu'autour de lui, la brume informe et grisâtre qui entourait le sorcier, choqué, prenait distinctement la forme d'un aigle royal. Hermione avait alors esquissé un petit rictus de supériorité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et pour que le sorcier qui s'était attaqué à elle se souvienne des conséquences, les serres acérées de l'animal totem s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans le torse du Descendant.

-Stop Hermès ! S'écria instinctivement Hermione faisant s'évaporer le totem et libérant le Descendant qui s'écroula au pied du mur en gémissant.

-Bien joué Mione ! En voilà un beau totem et formidablement bien sorti en plus ! S'écria Sirius en levant un poing victorieux dans les airs mais récoltant lui aussi pour toute réponse un regard orageux alors qu'elle s'approchait rapidement de Severus.

-Bah j'vois qu'on n'est pas les seuls à avoir des problèmes de contrôle, commenta Drago en s'avançant à son tour en compagnie d'Harry et des deux autres Descendants tandis qu'Hermione s'agenouillait et apposait ses paumes sur les blessures sanglantes et profondes de son ancien professeur qui grimaça :

-Fille de dieux sans doute, mais vous n'avez pas plus de jugeote que les deux autres idiots, vous auriez pu me tuer.

Hermione ignora son ancien Maître des potions et murmura, concentrée sur sa litanie :

- _Evanesco doloris_... _Finite Haemorrhagia... Pellis reparo._

Quand la guérison s'était opérée et qu'il fut en état de se relever, il commenta les dents serrées :

-Avec la puissance que vous avez, il n'est pas utile de prononcer les sortilèges, il vous suffit de penser à ce que vous voulez accomplir, jeune bécasse.

-Si je prononce à voix haute les sortilèges dont j'ai besoin c'est parce que je suis plus concentrée de cette manière et que mes pouvoirs sont plus efficaces mais j'appliquerai vos conseils à la lettre la prochaine fois qu'il vous faudra des soins médicaux... Fille de Dieux, en effet, mais humaine avant tout. Ne l'oubliez pas la prochaine fois qu'il vous prendra l'envie de jouer avec le lion.

Le souvenir se dissipa alors qu'elle émergeait enfin de sous le jet, résolue à chasser ses angoisses mais réussissant seulement à en amener une nouvelle à son esprit.

Chaque Gardien avait un Descendant auquel il était lié, ensemble ils formaient un binôme propre au sein de leur cercle de six. Chaque couple devrait arpenter son chemin relationnel et apporter quelque chose à son binôme. Hermione ne doutait pas une seconde que ses moitiés sauraient gérer les états d'âmes de leur parrain respectif mais que pouvaient-Ils bien attendre de son binôme à elle ? __Lucius Malfoy n'était pas particulièrement connu pour sa sociabilité et elle ignorait par quel bout prendre le personnage… Il lui faudrait sans doute...

Deux bras s'enroulant soudainement autour de sa taille, suivi d'un torse chaud se plaquant contre son dos, la firent sursauter mais les mains tendres qui pressèrent sa chair, elles, elles les reconnaîtraient entre milles.

-On se sent tous oppressés par la virulence de tes angoisses Mione. Lâche prise, tu es en sécurité ici, murmura doucement Harry en pressant ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre sa nuque lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir qui dévala son épine dorsale, chassant au passage toutes les questions qui tournaient sans relâche dans son esprit.

Hermione tourna légèrement sa tête et demanda haletante en sentant toute la chaleur d'Harry s'insinuer en elle, la réchauffer et demanda haletante :

-Où est... Drago ?

Alors que les lèvres habiles de son âme cheminaient lentement sur sa peau, de sa nuque à son épaule, Harry souffla en prenant en coupe ses seins :

-Dans la bibliothèque avec Severus. Ils préparent l'attaque du Chicaneur.

Ils gémirent tous les deux quand les doigts masculins firent rouler les pointes de ses seins et que le sexe tendu de son homme se pressa durement contre ses fesses alors qu'il lui murmurait, dos à elle, dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué Mione... Tu comptes plus que la vie elle-même à mes yeux... Drago ne te le dira sans doute jamais mais il en va de même pour lui. Ton absence nous a rapprochés mais nous a aussi fait comprendre à quel point nous tenions à toi. Nous sommes de nouveau réunis, plus rien ne peux nous arriver maintenant.

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement alors que les mains fermes mais douces d'Harry lui faisaient prendre appui contre le mur carrelé. Les paumes à plat contre la paroi, le dos presque à l'horizontal, le jet d'eau cascadant sur ses reins, elle s'offrit à lui, sans pudeur. Ses mains d'hommes palpèrent son corps marqué par les combats, massèrent et pressèrent avec envie et besoin cette chair féminine dont il avait si longtemps été privé. Quand Harry s'agenouilla derrière elle et que sa langue s'insinua en elle, Hermione ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au plaisir qu'il faisait naître en elle. Prise par les sensations qui la submergeaient et qui annihilaient jusqu'à la moindre pensée cohérente en elle, elle se laissa porter par l'excitation et l'envie, tant et si bien que ce fut elle qui supplia la première, la voix rauque et hachée :

-Harry... Je t'en prie...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Gryffondor se positionne. Ses deux mains d'homme s'ancrèrent de part et d'autre de son fessier, l'écartant largement, la forçant à plier légèrement les genoux pour se cambrer et lui offrir la meilleure voie d'accès :

-Merlin tout puissant, jura sombrement Harry en la pénétrant d'une unique poussée qui coupa le souffle de sa partenaire.

Elle ne connaissait pas Harry si directif dans leurs ébats et ce fut pourtant ce qui déclencha son inhibition la plus totale. Alors qu'il restait figé au plus profond de son corps c'est elle qui initia le vas et vient salvateur, se retirant lentement avant de s'enfoncer sur lui. Jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre, n'avait partagé ensemble quelque chose de si passionné, ressemblant davantage à une baise qu'à un échange, tendre et sensible, auquel ils étaient habitués dans leur intimité. Ils adorèrent ce nouvel aspect de leur relation, parce que cette flambée de désir, c'était comme si Drago, même absent, prenait part à ce qu'ils échangeaient et qu'il percevait sans aucun doute possible depuis la bibliothèque.

Surpris mais appréciant pleinement l'initiative plus que bienvenue de sa partenaire, Harry la laissa faire à son rythme de longues minutes, accompagnant simplement son mouvement à elle jusqu'à ce qu'il lui souffle, les yeux rivés à la jonction de leur deux corps :

-Tu es merveilleuse… Un cadeau béni des Dieux Mione, voilà ce que tu es à mes yeux…

Une de ses mains d'hommes s'enroula autour de sa gorge et la chaleur se fit insoutenable alors qu'il murmurait à son oreille :

-Tu ne nous quitteras plus parce que jamais plus nous te laisserons partir, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-S'il te plaît Harry, gémit-elle.

La prise de ses mains se raffermit subitement sur son corps. Il laisserait sans doute un bleu sur sa taille mais elle s'en fichait et tant pis si le souffle lui manquait, Harry faisait étalage de sa puissance toute masculine et par les Dieux, qu'elle aimait ça. Elle s'appuya donc d'une épaule à la paroi, plaquant son visage brulant sur le carrelage glacé. Hermione y gagna un meilleur équilibre mais aussi une pleine appréciation de l'assaut qu'elle accueillait avec un plaisir presque indécent...

 _Fais la jouir, Harry._

La supplique __s'imposa dans leurs esprits respectifs et le Gryffondor s'y plia instantanément. Sa dernière poussée provoqua l'orgasme d'Hermione qui, en se contractant autour de son membre, lui arracha une jouissance foudroyante et salvatrice qui le laissa à bout de souffle et le cœur battant, certain qu'en cet instant il était à sa place, heureux et complet, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Après quelques minutes de flottement émotionnel, Hermione se releva lentement, se tourna pour lui faire face et se presser contre le torse chaud de son homme qui referma ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle avouait, la tête calée contre son épaule et les yeux fermés :

 _Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué les garçons... Plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer… Sans vous je ne suis rien._

Harry pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur son front et les plaça tous deux sous le jet d'eau chaude tandis que dans le cabinet de toilettes le plus proche de la bibliothèque, Drago faisait disparaître les traces de sa jouissance et se rajustait rapidement. Ce petit intermède aurait au moins le mérite de faire redescendre un peu la pression mais Severus ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer la durée suspecte de son absence.

 _ **.**_

 _ **QG des Mangemorts, 12 Avril 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

A l'instar des autres Généraux, assis autour de la Table, Blaise écoutait, impassible extérieurement, Drago Malfoy présenter son plan d'attaque des locaux du Chicaneur qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, était irréprochable. Intérieurement cependant, Blaise maudissait sans aucune retenue celui qu'il considérait comme un lâche, faible et opportuniste. Certes, Malfoy semblait en instance de grâce ces derniers temps, mais cet état n'était jamais éternel, Blaise ne le savait que trop bien. Il avait vu assez de favoris se hisser à la Table et la quitter raides morts, pour savoir que personne ne rentrait jamais réellement dans les grâces du Lord. Malgré sa foi profonde en Lui, Blaise était bien trop fin pour se croire à l'abri d'une colère seigneuriale. C'est donc absorbé par ses pensées et l'oreille distraite que Blaise entendit vaguement la voix traînante détailler le volet financier de l'opération à venir. Malfoy évoqua les fonds qu'il faudrait débloquer pour l'équipement des troupes notamment en potions d'attaques, de défenses mais aussi curatives avant d'être interrompu par Rookwood, le trésorier qui gesticulait mal à l'aise sur son siège :

-Le Lord n'autorisera jamais un prélèvement aussi conséquent sur les fonds de la Cause. Les potions de qualité dans les Embrumes sont bien trop chères et les capes ignifugées et protectrices que tu demandes Malfoy ne seront pas accordées.

Ce que Rookwood ne disait pas à voix haute, tous les généraux le comprirent sans mal: il ne faudrait pas compter sur le trésorier pour encaisser une remontrance seigneuriale qui en passait par des _doloris_ pour faciliter la tâche d'un autre Général. Il ne présenterait à leur Seigneur que ce qui serait susceptible d'être accepté et rien d'autre.

-C'est soit les potions, soit les capes. Nos finances ne supporteront pas les deux, trancha Octavius Parkinson d'un ton sans appel, immédiatement approuvé par un sec hochement de tête d'Ellroy Zabini.

Blaise fronça brièvement les sourcils en entendant les paroles de son __désormais beau-père. Le tout jeune Général avait fait un don conséquent, en rentrant de Krakiv, dix jours plus tôt et se demanda où étaient passés les cinq mille galions qu'il avait offerts à la Cause grâce à une partie de la dot de Pansy. Malfoy, quant à lui, encaissa stoïquement la rebuffade avant de reprendre, acide :

-J'étais de la partie à Londres et ce sont les potions de mauvaise facture qui ont empêché notre attaque de réussir... Cette fois-ci je veux de bonnes potions et si notre Cause manque de fond pour s'en doter alors je suis prêt à faire un don qui assurera notre réussite à tous, dit-il en laissant ses yeux bleus balayer la Table, histoire de bien faire comprendre que l'ensemble de ses membres était incluse dans le «tous». Je me passerai des capes, reprit-il après quelques seconde de silence, les troupes auront leurs baguettes, à charge pour elles de s'en servir correctement.

A l'exception de Blaise qui ne se fia pas une seconde à la sincérité semblant émaner de Malfoy, la Table, elle, approuva unanimement __ses propos tandis que Rosier Jr, leur secrétaire de séance, griffonnait frénétiquement sur un parchemin le contenu des échanges qui serait remis au Lord. Lui seul validerait ou non les décisions prises par Ses Généraux.

-Puisque tu sembles si ardemment soutenir notre Cause, nous attendons avec impatience ton dépôt Drago. Je suis certain que Rookwood se fera un plaisir de l'enregistrer dès la fin de la réunion, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Blaise en posant ses coudes sur la Table et en rivant ses yeux noirs à ceux de son ancien collègue qui se rasseyait.

-Cette offre est plus que bienvenue. Nous n'avons jamais assez de fond, approuva dans la foulée le trésorier désireux de bien se faire voir d'un fils de Général-en-Chef.

Blaise arbora un faciès innocent alors qu'en son for-intérieur, il souriait largement de son coup bas qui capota aussitôt quand Drago cingla froidement à son intention :

-Je préfère __que ma fortune serve à nous établir durablement aux commandes de ce pays, plutôt qu'elle ne soit dilapidée par les bons soins de ma sang-de-bourbe de femme, au profit de la libération de nos elfes de maisons.

Un léger rire dérida brièvement la Table avant qu'Ellroy, par son ton froid, ne la calme aussitôt :

-Nous comprenons ton sentiment Drago. Ton sacrifice marital n'est pas vain, il est apprécié et nécessaire. Nous tenons la loyauté de la Sang-de-Bourbe en laisse grâce à la marque des Epouses et nous n'oublions pas à qui nous le devons.

Blaise faillit s'étrangler et serra ses poings. Le décoloré __récoltait des compliments, de manière officielle, pour avoir avili son propre nom et baisé une Sang-de-Bourbe, bien à l'abri derrière les murs chauds et protecteurs de son Manoir ancestral ?! Mais on marchait sur la tête... Quand on savait que lui, Blaise, avait crapahuté dans les bois durant des jours, dormi dans une tente dépourvue du moindre confort par moins dix degrés, négocié avec des bêtes sans cervelle et qu'avait-il obtenu en retour pour sa brillante réussite ? Rien d'officiel, rien de concret. C'est donc d'un œil noir qu'il regarda son père quitter sa chaise et faire le tour de la Table en reprenant :

-Les soutiens de Potter s'effilochent un à un, annonça-t-il. Le Lord lui a déjà enlevé ses parents, son parrain, le dernier fils Weasley, Dumbledore mais aussi la Sang-de-Bourbe. Sans compter l'Ordre, dont nous avons visité le QG en Décembre et qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Pas un seul de ses membres ne s'est montré à Londres, pas plus qu'à Pré-au-Lard. Ils ne seront pas là non plus sur la Traverse. De ce fait, tes inquiétudes quant à notre logistique sont louables...

-Mais elles soulèvent bien des questions, coupa insidieusement Blaise en s'engouffrant dans la brèche que son père venait d'ouvrir. Tu demandes des fonds et du matériel en grande quantité. On se demande bien pourquoi ? Tu as entendu mon père, notre victoire est imminente... Mais étrangement toi, le plus proche du clan Potter, tu sembles douter de nos forces... Ta Sang-de-Bourbe t'aurait-elle lâché des informations pendant que tu la forniquais ? Railla-t-il avant d'ajouter incisif. Je m'étonne de te voir ici, planifier une attaque cruciale alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu te trouvais avec la troupe et que tu...

Une bûche craqua subitement dans l'âtre tout proche et Drago en profita pour contrer en sentant le danger se profiler :

-Il en va de même pour toi Blaise, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, tu te trouvais sous les ordres de Nott qui, si ma mémoire est bonne, n'est plus en état de parler, ce qui t'arrange sans doute bien, puisque te voilà, occupant la place qui lui était due.

Blaise sourit dangereusement et répliqua :

-Certes, nous venons tous deux de la troupe... Mais moi, je n'ai jamais eu à passer par Ses cachots. Ma fidélité est sans faille et quand il m'a chargé d'accomplir ce que tu n'avais pas eu les tripes de faire, Il savait d'avance que la mission serait remplie et que le vieux crèverait, lâcha-t-il fièrement, récoltant au passage des mouvements de têtes approbateurs qui l'incitèrent à poursuivre en constatant l'inaction de son collègue. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as pu monter une opération pareille, hein Malfoy ? Tu as forcément bénéficié de complicité au sein du Ministère et pourtant nous le tenons alors...

-Tu oublies deux choses primordiales, Blaise. Nous ne tenons _pas encore_ entièrement le Ministère et l'Homme est une créature facilement corruptible pour qui en a les moyens. Certains d'entre nous ici le savent bien, précisa-t-il en regardant directement Parkinson Sr qui l'approuva sèchement. Mais toi, évidemment tu ne fais pas partie de cette caste-là, Blaise, badina Drago en enregistrant le fait qu'il venait enfin d'obtenir avec certitude le nom de l'assassin d'Albus.

Zabini était condamné, Harry ne le laisserait jamais s'en sortir vivant et cette pensée réchauffa Drago, certain qu'à terme il serait celui des deux qui s'en sortirait le mieux.

-Ah oui ? Relança Blaise, ironique, provoquant les sourires de ses collègues.

-Mon nom et mon argent m'ouvrent des portes que ton nom à toi te ferme mon cher Blaise. Je sers notre Cause de bien des manières et je pense que croire l'Ordre mort est une erreur. Regardez ce qu'ils ont fait de Jungson et de Théodore. Ce que je vois moi, c'est que nous nous sommes attaqués à leur QG, que nous y avons fait choux-blanc mais que deux de nos hommes en sont revenus amnésiques et bons pour Sainte-Mangouste tandis que le dernier n'est jamais réapparu. Nous avons tort de croire le Phoenix décapité par la mort du vieux fou, je n'ai aucune preuve pour étayer mes dires... Mais comme Blaise l'a si bien rappelé, Potter veille sa précieuse meilleure amie chez moi. Nous sommes relativement proche désormais mais il n'évoque jamais l'Ordre en ma présence et c'est bien ce qui éveille mes soupçons. Le propre d'un Phoenix c'est de renaître de ses cendres, voilà pourquoi je demandais des fonds pour des protections.

Il laissa son regard balayer la Table et rajouta :

-Ce que nous voulons tous, c'est voir notre Lord régner en maître. Pour atteindre cet objectif, je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices, quitte à y laisser une partie de mon honneur et de ma fortune. Je veux rétablir notre gloire à nous, les Sangs-Purs.

Il y eut un silence et les mouvements de tête approbateurs secouèrent l'assemblée. Mais quand Rookwood alla jusqu'à dire : «Malfoy n'a peut-être pas tort.», les Généraux-en-Chef échangèrent un regard et reprirent la main :

-Vos avis et opinions personnels ne nous intéressent pas Messieurs, intervint froidement Octavius depuis son fauteuil. Le maître a donné Ses ordres. Aucun d'entre nous n'est ici pour les remettre en question, est-ce clair ?

L'assemblée hocha docilement la tête et tous s'inclinèrent face à l'autorité en baissant les yeux, tandis qu'Ellroy ajoutait impérieux :

-Nous Lui ferons part de vos propositions, Il lira le relevé de nos échanges et nous reviendrons vers vous avec Ses ordres définitifs... C'était tout ce que tu avais à dire concernant le Chicaneur, Malfoy ?

-Absolument Général.

-Alors la parole est à toi Blaise. Nous écoutons ton rapport.

Le jeune général se leva et annonça à l'assemblée :

-Le Lord nous as envoyés, le loup et moi-même, négocier avec les hordes de Krakiv. Leur soutien nous est formellement acquis grâce à un _inviolable_ dont je suis l'enchanteur _._ Elles obéiront aveuglément à Ses ordres.

-Où est le loup-garou à l'heure où nous parlons ? Demanda Rookwood en désignant du menton la seule chaise vide de la Table.

-Resté sur place pour les guider jusqu'à la terre promise par le Lord et qu'elles auront en auto-gérance. Fenrir a estimé qu'il leur faudrait environ une lune pour rejoindre en toute discrétion les Highlands.

-Ne faudrait-il pas tester leurs aptitudes au combat avant la grande bataille ? S'interrogea Rosier Jr. en relevant son nez du parchemin noirci pour expliciter. Certes leur soutien nous est acquis par l' _Inviolable_ mais les hordes sont connues pour leur bestialité légendaire...

-Elles n'ont en effet aucune cervelle et sont régies par leur instinct, Rosier a raison, le coupa Blaise avec une idée derrière la tête. Mettons-les au service de Drago pour l'attaque du Chicaneur, nous épargnerons ainsi nos troupes et de l'argent.

-Et nous aurons aussi un aperçu de ce qu'elles valent réellement au combat, compléta Rookwood du fond de son fauteuil.

-Excellente suggestion messieurs, approuva Ellroy alors que Rosier reprenait son griffonnage et que Blaise adressait un sourire carnassier à Malfoy, content d'avoir réussi à mettre son nez dans l'organisation d'une attaque qui se devait de réussir.

Le soldat Ombrage devait tenir sa place, coûte que coûte, jusqu'au coup d'état programmé pour le 21 Juin. Laisser Malfoy seul aux commandes était impensable pour lui, il jugeait la manœuvre trop risquée. Blaise serait fidèle au poste pour s'assurer qu'il ne resterait du Chicaneur que des cendres.

-Nous vérifierons ainsi la qualité de ton _Inviolable_. Dompter une bête c'est une chose, enchaîner la volonté des hordes au grand complet en est une autre, pointa Drago le regard mauvais. Si tu n'es pas capable de les tenir en laisse, alors elles nous seront inutiles.

-Laissons-les envahir la Traverse et gérer les Aurors à notre place. Une troupe, discrète et restreinte, s'occupera des locaux du journal, proposa Blaise mettant à mal l'organisation prévue par le blondinet blanc de rage. Les pertes civiles ne sont pas de notre ressort et une vague de terreur nous fera le plus grand bien.

L'assemblée sourit, séduite par ce plan, bien moins cérébral mais beaucoup plus attrayant alors que Rosier ajoutait pensif, la plume suspendue :

-Vous voulez un vrai bain de sang Messieurs ? Attendons la prochaine pleine lune pour lancer l'attaque. Laissons leur bestialité s'exprimer pleinement. Tout retombera sur le premier ministre qui a apposé son veto à la loi sur la régulation des créatures magiques porté par Dolorès en notre nom. On fera d'une pierre trois coups, pointa-t-il justement. On se débarrassera du Chicaneur. On testera la faculté d'obéissance des bêtes et notre Cause restera, comme Il le souhaite, encore un peu dans l'ombre.

Et Drago comprit soudainement pourquoi tout avait capoté. Il avait basé son attaque du Chicaneur sur une approche à visage découvert, pariant sur le fait que le Lord, montant en puissance, chercherait à se dévoiler. Visiblement il avait eu tort, il avait pêché par orgueil __et par manque d'informations, Severus ne manquerait de lui faire remarquer, à sa manière bien entendu.

-Pourquoi veut-il attendre autant ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, espérant que prendre l'assemblée à revers en passant aux questions directes lui ferait commettre un impair. Mais Blaise, en bon petit soldat, défendait âprement les informations de son Maître.

-Ceci, Malfoy, sont des choses qui seront annoncées à la Table en temps voulu, crâna-t-il satisfait d'être détenteur d'un secret seigneurial dont Malfoy ignorait tout... Parce que sous peu sa position d'héritier serait révélée, Blaise en était certain et alors tout irait pour le mieux. Malfoy ne serait plus qu'un larbin parmi d'autres.

-Pas de marque des ténèbres alors ? Se lamenta Rookwood visiblement déçu.

-Nous restons dans l'ombre jusqu'au 21 Juin. Ce sont les ordres, glapit sèchement Octavius, agacé de devoir une nouvelle fois se répéter.

Drago dissimula un sourire en constatant que, n'a pas l'imposante aura de Voldemort qui veut, mais la reprise d'Ellroy acheva d'installer un semblant d'autorité en mettant sèchement un point final aux échanges mouvementés :

-L'attaque se fera ainsi incognito et le blâme retombera sur l'incapable Premier Ministre. La populace ne verra pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et rejettera l'opprobre sur Lui. Séance levée pour ce soir Messieurs, nous vous recontacterons le moment venu.

Les fauteuils raclèrent le sol de pierre et Octavius rajouta alors que les premiers quittaient la salle.

-Rookwood, accompagne Malfoy et fais-lui signer le registre de dépôt. Je suis certain que la nouvelle d'un versement conséquent, si généreusement offert, mettra notre Lord en joie.

Drago adressa un hochement de tête poli aux Généraux-en-Chef et suivit docilement le trésorier dans les étages du relais de chasse. Dans la pénombre des couloirs supérieurs, le Gardien laissa ses sens s'animer et son animal se faire plus présent. Les odeurs se firent plus fortes, ses sensations plus précises. Quand une discrète fragrance de lilas le percuta en passant devant une porte close, il sut que derrière celle-ci se trouvait la très disparue Pansy Parkinson et un discret sourire étira ses lèvres. Harris allait mettre la main sur du gros poisson et peut-être même toucher le gros lot.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Manoir Malfoy, 17 Avril 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

Un petit sourire satisfait étira lentement ses lèvres quand il embrassa sa chambre du regard.

Tout était parfaitement organisé, réglé, minuté. Drago préparait son coup depuis plus d'une semaine et Morgane, elle-même, savait que l'envie qu'il contenait depuis le réveil de sa femme se faisait ingérable. Même ses pouvoirs qu'il contrôlait déjà mal s'étaient faits plus capricieux encore qu'à la normale... Et bizarrement ce matin, après une énième perte de contrôle qui avait carbonisé une partie de la salle d'armes, il avait su qu'il était temps d'agir. S'il allait au-delà de cette limite, ça ne serait bon pour personne et lui, Drago, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était du plaisir.

Harry avait déjà saisi l'occasion de satisfaire ses besoins d'hommes comme l'impulsif Gryffondor qu'il était... Drago ne jetait pas la pierre à son comparse, il se savait lui aussi enclin à ce trait de caractère mais certaines choses en lui avaient changé. Avant, il avait aimé les plaisirs rapides, faciles et immédiats mais la facilité était un plaisir fade et son goût était neutre… Il voulait dorénavant découvrir des plaisirs spéciaux. Des plaisirs auxquels Hermione Granger ne se soumettrait jamais. Il lui faudrait donc biaiser et ruser pour obtenir ce qu'il convoitait.

Lui, qui avait cru à des retrouvailles torrides entre eux, avait rapidement déchanté. Depuis son retour, Hermione n'était plus la même… Enfin si, elle était toujours pareil, mais en pire. Elle l'agaçait à longueur de journée, toujours là, à pointer ses attitudes malfoyennes lui venant de son père… Son père, rien que ces mots-là lui donnaient la nausée. Depuis qu'ils vivaient tous entre quatre murs, Drago passait ses journées à éviter de croiser son paternel, trouvant refuge auprès de Severus ou d'Harry. L'expérience du petit-déjeuner raté où le vieux était passé à deux doigts d'une mort lente et douloureuse, l'avait convaincu de se tenir éloigné de lui, pour leur propre bien à tous.

Mais ça, sa précieuse femme ne voulait pas le savoir, non elle, elle prenait un malin plaisir, presque malfoyen, à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Hermione avait pris la très mauvaise manie de pointer les parallèles qu'elle trouvait entre le père et le fils. Selon elle, comme Lucius, il anticipait, prévoyait, contenait ses désirs et envies… Et malgré toute sa mauvaise foi qui lui avait fait voir rouge à ses mots, maintenant que le décor de sa chambre s'étalait sous ses yeux, il devait bien avouer que sa tendre et chère moitié avait foutrement raison.

Sur l'insistance d'Hermione, frisant l'obsession, tous les repas étaient pris « en famille » dans la grande salle de réception. Souvent l'atmosphère était tendue mais l'évidence s'imposait, quoi qu'il en pense et quoi qu'il fasse, il était le digne fils de son père et Drago ne pouvait plus le nier. Une nouvelle fois, les mots d'Hermione avaient été teintés de vérité et surtout ils refusaient de quitter son esprit :

-Lucius est ton père. Rien ne pourra jamais changer cet état de fait. Tu dois, comme nous tous, accepter certaines vérités, aussi douloureuses soient-elles.

Petit à petit, il avait fini par s'avouer que la mort de sa mère lui avait fait tant de mal qu'il en avait rejeté la faute entière sur celui qu'il voulait considérer comme un simple géniteur. Mais Narcissa avait elle aussi fait ses choix de vie. On lui avait imposé Lucius mais elle était restée de son propre-chef… Une fois l'héritier né, elle aurait pu négocier une retraite dorée mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle aurait pu transplaner et quitter Poudlard, mais ça non plus, elle ne l'avait pas fait… Et Drago s'était demandé si quelque part, sa mère n'avait pas un peu cherché sa propre fin. Le fameux libre-arbitre dont Sirius raffolait tant faisait des ravages, bien trop à son propre goût.

Et puis à force de côtoyer son géniteur de près tous les jours, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis ses onze ans, il en avait été réduit à prier Morgane de lui venir en aide quand il avait reconnu tant de lui-même en Lucius. Il s'était senti mal de le fréquenter ainsi, de manière presque intime alors que sa mère, la douce Narcissa, sa protectrice, elle, pourrissait six pieds sous terre.

Cette prise de conscience s'était faite au beau milieu du dîner et Drago avait soudainement eu une brusque envie de quitter la table qu'il n'avait pas retenue. Prenant sur lui pour cacher son malaise et sa nausée grandissante, il s'était excusé poliment et s'en était allé sous les yeux surpris des Descendants et ceux compréhensifs d'Harry. Hermione, elle, avait laissé ses yeux marron le sonder avant d'annoncer au beau milieu du silence général, le figeant sur le seuil de la grande salle :

-Fais de cette vérité que tu viens d'apprendre une force, Drago, avait-elle dit. Fais des défauts dont tu as hérité une qualité... Tu ne veux pas le reconnaître mais tu sais, sans doute mieux que quiconque ici, ce qu'il a pu vivre dans Ses cachots. Tu sais aussi qu'il faut être une force de la nature pour s'en sortir de la manière dont il l'a fait. Il a su être persévérant, intelligent, roublard, malin, patient, cérébral, minutieux... Toutes ces qualités, bien utilisées peuvent être des atouts incroyables Drago. Je te conseille d'exorciser tes démons au plus vite parce que le temps nous est compté.

Le petit discours moralisateur d'Hermione avait jeté un froid entre eux. Il était parti sans répondre, laissant les doubles portes grandes ouvertes derrière lui, le rire étouffé de Black résonnant dans ses oreilles et un Harry pris entre deux feux, sur les talons. Comme d'habitude c'était le Gryffondor qui avait apaisé les choses.

-Elle est revenue depuis une semaine et que fait-elle à par nous donner des ordres ? Elle a toujours un avis à imposer et quelque chose à redire sur tout ce que l'on fait... Harry ! Ta concentration doit être parfaite ! La singea-t-il. Drago enfin ! Maîtrise ton feu !

Harry réprima un petit sourire et laissa transpercer un bref amusement mais reprit, apaisant :

-Elle revient d'entre les morts et n'a toujours pas abandonné sa facette guerrière Drago. Elle se sent encore cernée de toute part comme à Oubli. Laisse-lui le temps de redevenir elle-même... Mais si moi je sens cette intense vérité qui émane d'elle en permanence, alors toi aussi Drago et tu sais ce que ça signifie. Elle est guidée par quelque chose de supérieur. Elle est fille et messagère de Dieux. Ses paroles sont des vérités Drago, même si je t'accorde bien volontiers qu'elle pourra repasser pour la forme... Ce qui est d'autant plus douloureux quand on expérimente les liens que nous partageons.

Ses yeux gris avaient intensément dévisagé son compagnon et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il lui avait dit :

-J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais je remercie les Dieux que tu sois là Harry... Gérer Hermione tout seul, je sais pas si un jour j'en serais capable...

Harry avait réprimé un rire et répondit :

-Elle a l'esprit Gryffondor, c'est une lionne au fond de son âme. Ce côté guerrier fait partie d'elle, tout autant que de guérir, deviner les choses et maîtriser les illusions... Tous ces dons faisaient déjà partie d'elle avant nous. Elle a toujours été douée en tout, elle nous a guéri toi et moi un nombre incalculable de fois, sans parler de Lucius qui lui doit la vie...

-Viens en au fait Harry.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que si elle a toutes ces choses en elle, alors nous aussi.

-Crache le morceau Potter, j'suis pas d'humeur pour tes devinettes.

Harry rougit et laissa émerger tout son malaise mais son courage de Gryffondor le poussa à expliciter :

-Elle est guerrière, soyons guerrier… Personnellement ça a très bien marché pour moi dans la douche.

-J'ai senti, j'étais là j'te rappelle, cingla-t-il froidement.

-Oh mais je sais que tu étais là. On t'a senti nous aussi.

Harry avait eu un curieux sourire en coin et l'avait quitté après lui avoir amicalement tapé sur l'épaule, regagnant la proximité de leur belle et laissant derrière lui un Drago pensif.

« Soyons guerriers » avait dit Harry. Drago ne l'avait pas oublié… Mais le Gryffondor se doutait-il que ses paroles déclencheraient cette réaction en lui ? Sans doute pas… Quoi que, avec Harry, il fallait se méfier, ce Gryffondor-là, avait un côté Serpentard qui lui plaisait beaucoup…

Alors puisqu'elle s'échinait à démontrer qu'il était comme lui, et puisque, comme d'habitude, elle avait raison, Drago n'avait pas l'intention de la détromper. Elle allait comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de vivre aux côtés d'un Malfoy. Elle devrait accepter d'être la cible des déviances qu'elle érigeait en qualités.

-La patience, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, est mère de toutes les vertus.

Son sourire se fit carnassier et content de lui, il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé du salon commun, alluma une cigarette et attendit.

.

Quand elle se décida enfin à regagner ses appartements, ce soir-là Hermione, débattait encore de la suite à donner à la passe d'armes qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Lucius Malfoy. Elle qui en voulant bien faire, lui avait simplement proposé ses services pour l'aider à traduire les runes des Chroniques, s'était vu opposer une fin de non-recevoir acide, accompagné de ce rictus, si malfoyen qu'elle avait en horreur :

-Quand j'aurais besoin de vos services divins, je vous le ferai savoir Hermione. En attendant veuillez m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Il avait relevé son nez à la fin de sa tirade impériale et lui avait immédiatement tourné le dos, quittant la bibliothèque en la snobant clairement. L'envie de le gifler lui avait dangereusement piqué la main mais elle avait contenu l'étincelle, préférant répliquer, corrosive au possible :

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué Lucius, votre passage dans les cachots de Voldemort était à la fois la punition mais aussi la rédemption, celle-là même, après laquelle vous courrez vainement depuis Décembre. Vous avez survécu aux ténèbres et recouvré vos forces, comme Ils l'avaient exigé... Comme nous cinq, dans les épreuves, vous vous êtes montré combattif et intelligent, suffisamment en tout cas, pour qu'Ils vous pardonnent... Mais ce pardon vous a tout pris et vous voici aujourd'hui, privé de votre liberté et de votre nom, mais vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte Lucius.

Elle s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction alors qu'il pivotait pour la dévisager, blanc comme un linge.

-Quels plans ont-Ils exactement pour vous ? Je l'ignore encore mais je comtpe le découvrir, reprit-elle en continuant son approche. Vous proposer mon aide allait dans ce sens mais à l'image de bien d'autres choses, vous ne l'avait pas vu...

-Comment osez-vous ? Siffla-t-il, les poings serrés de rage contenue.

Hermione ignora son intervention mais s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et étaya doucement :

-Severus, entre l'attaque du Chicaneur et la mise en commun de son savoir cosmique, avec celui de Sirius, est bien trop occupé. Harry n'a jamais étudié les runes. Drago ne supporte pas votre présence et j'imagine que la réciproque est vraie... En somme vous êtes très seul et il ne vous reste donc plus que moi, Hermione, l'ancienne sang-de-bourbe et votre désormais belle-fille. Celle qui perpétuera votre lignée d'enfants blonds aux yeux bleus qui seront à l'image de leur père et de leur grand-père. Comme vous, je suis sans aucun doute une personne particulière, mais cela nous fait au moins un point commun. Nos esprits sont vifs et acérés, imaginez un peu ce qu'ensemble, ils pourraient faire.

Elle sourit brièvement avant qu'il ne lâche entre ses dents serrées :

-Je n'ai aucune leçon, à recevoir de quiconque, si ce n'est des Dieux eux-mêmes.

Hermione soupira pour l'exaspérer encore un peu plus et tenter de provoquer chez lui autre chose que sa froideur légendaire derrière laquelle il s'abritait.

-Vous les avez déçus Lucius, la confiance qu'Ils vous portent est faible, mais moi, leur fille, je sens qu'il n'est pas vain que nous travaillons ensemble même si le problème est toujours le même avec vous, les Malfoys : vous êtes des entêtés... Je parie qu'en ce moment même vous refusez d'admettre que j'ai raison parce que cela remet en cause votre vérité et vos moeurs. Mais cette vérité que vous vous cachez doit sortir et vite, le temps nous est compté. Mettez de côté vos réticences me concernant, je peux apporter bien plus que de simples héritiers. Y'avez-vous seulement déjà pensé ?

Elle le rejoignit au centre de la pièce et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Avec un sourire, elle rajouta, piquante, pour enfoncer le clou :

-Cette petite séance de vérité divine, c'est cadeau Lucius. J'espère qu'elle suffira à éclairer votre lanterne.

Il n'avait pas pipé mot alors qu'elle le quittait. Sur le seuil elle s'arrêta et aligna ses dernières vérités :

-Je me suis installée un cabinet de travail au rez-de-chaussée, les elfes vous y conduiront si vous leur demandez poliment. Layla m'a encore rapporté vos paroles déplacées à leur égard... Vous connaissez bien mon combat pour leur liberté, croyez-bien qu'il n'est pas dans votre intérêt de perdre mon appui, parce qu'entre ces murs, Drago est le seul maître et que vous êtes son obligé.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque, satisfaite d'avoir pu faire entendre son opinion et sourit grandement en l'entendant persifler alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir :

-Vous étiez de bien meilleure compagnie quand l'inconscience garantissait votre silence.

Elle avait atteint son but.

.

Quand ses pas atteignirent l'étage de leurs appartements, elle décida que sa sortie avait été efficace, peut-être un peu sèche mais presque brillante...

Les Malfoys, pour les forcer à admettre la vérité, il fallait les taper là où ça faisait mal, frôler leurs limites et pointer leurs manquements ce qui avait le don de déclencher, chez eux, des phénomènes particuliers. Elle attendait encore de voir les résultats de sa méthode sur Drago mais elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa réussite. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle finirait par leur ouvrir les yeux à ces deux irréductibles. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle atteignit les doubles portes ; ce côté de sa personnalité qu'elle découvrait depuis son réveil, lui donnait de l'aplomb et l'avantage dans ce type de situation où il y a peu, elle aurait subi le sarcasme sans réagir.

Encore aux prises avec ses pensées, elle alluma machinalement les torches et se figea brusquement au beau milieu du salon en découvrant Drago assis dans un des canapé. Elle frissonna durement quand son aura ténébreuse la percuta et qu'elle pressentit tout le critique de la situation.

-Hermione, je t'attendais.

La porte se referma dans son dos et elle chercha brièvement Harry des yeux alors que Drago annonçait bien trop calmement :

-Harry, Severus, Sirius et Kreattur, sont partis au Square récupérer des ouvrages dans la bibliothèque des Black.

Hermione, bien consciente de la tension ambiante, déposa sa besace au sol et s'installa en silence dans un des canapés libres. Elle mit ces quelques secondes de répit à profit pour se préparer au mieux. Quand elle replia ses pieds sous elle et qu'elle fut prête, elle lui dit de but en blanc :

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Drago ?

Il lui sourit mais ignora sa question, préférant la dévisager de longues secondes avant de demander :

-As-tu confiance en moi Hermione ?

-Absolument, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

Il secoua sa tête et reprit.

-Non, tu n'as pas compris... Ce que je veux dire c'est : as-tu autant confiance en moi que tu l'affirmes Hermione ?

Pour le côtoyer de près depuis plus de neuf mois maintenant, elle savait que peu importait la réponse qu'elle donnerait, celle-ci ne serait de toute façon pas la bonne. Il avait orchestré tout ceci, elle le savait mais elle s'était engouffrée, tête baissée, dans le piège qu'il lui tendait. Elle fronça donc ses sourcils et choisit de prendre la tangente.

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver ?

-Je ne cherche rien Hermione. C'est toi, et seulement toi, qui provoques tout ça, qui nous fais prendre conscience de ce que l'on est. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pleinement conscience de ce que je suis. Je l'accepte donc je m'accepte comme les Dieux ont voulu que je sois... Mais toi... es-tu réellement prête à tout accepter de moi ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. L'Hermione Granger que je connais, elle, n'accepterait pas tout de moi.

-Mais je ne suis plus...

Elle s'interrompit immédiatement, bien consciente d'être à cet instant même une marionnette entre ses mains, quand un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Elle percevait nettement que son serpent exhalait la manipulation et Hermione ne comptait pas le décevoir. Bien au contraire, quelque chose la poussait intimement à aller au bout de cet échange.

-Mais si Hermione, tu es et tu resteras cette fille barbante et agaçante.

-Peut-être, admit-elle de mauvaise grâce après quelques secondes de silence. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que j'ai changé.

-Tu as changé, c'est une vérité. Moi aussi j'ai changé, Harry aussi a changé. Comme vous, je prends la mesure de mon héritage personnel qui inclut Lucius et je lui dois bien plus que je ne le voudrais, mais je fais avec. Il n'est pas ici-bas pour rien n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ce que je crois, en effet, même si j'ignore ce que l'avenir ou la destinée lui réserve.

Un peu étonnée par ses paroles, elle rajouta pour appuyer le sentiment qu'elle projetait :

-Sache que je suis vraiment contente que tu reconsidères tes positions concernant Lucius.

Il sourit et lui dit :

-Je sais, je le sens... Mais pourtant tu te trompes Hermione, fille des Dieux. Je ne reconsidère rien, j'accepte. J'accepte ce côté sombre qu'il y a en moi. Je suis un fils de Morgane. Morgane, l'Ennemie originelle, la Fée Noire, bannie d'Avalon, contrainte à l'exil... Comme Lucius, j'ai une part de ténèbres en moi. Et c'est cette part-là qui l'a fait embrasser Sa cause. J'ai compris qu'Elles nous attirent inexorablement et qu'il faut accepter de céder à leur appel sinon...

-Sinon tu perds le contrôle sur tes pouvoirs déjà instables.

-Ma dame est perspicace, railla-t-il en récupérant un boîtier en métal sur la table basse. Il en tira une cigarette, qu'il lissa lentement avant de l'allumer et de reprendre :

-Je pense, en effet, que je ne suis pas assez... Morganesque pour mon propre bien et c'est ce qui fait que je n'ai pas le dessus sur mes pouvoirs.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire et j'avoue que tes paroles ont du sens... Et même un goût de vérité... Ce que je ne vois pas, en revanche, c'est ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? Tout ceci, ajouta-t-elle en le désignant d'un mouvement de menton, était préparé non ?

Il expira une colonne de fumée et un éclat satisfait éclaira ses yeux orageux. Ils en étaient, là, où Drago voulait qu'ils soient.

-Et nous en revenons à la question initiale, annonça-t-il avec un entrain déplacé qui la fit frémir. As-tu autant confiance en moi que tu l'affirmes ?

-Pourquoi cette question est-elle primordiale à tes yeux ? Souffla-t-elle le coeur tambourinant soudainement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se levait.

-J'ai des envies Hermione, des envies que tu fais naître dans mon esprit et que je n'ai aucun désir de réprimer. Le seul désir que j'ai, c'est de les assouvir avec toi et Harry, ensemble. Y es-tu prête ?

Sans la lâcher des yeux, il écrasa sa cigarette à demie consumée et Hermione contempla le prédateur qu'il était en action. Il contourna lentement le canapé qu'il avait occupé jusqu'à se placer derrière le sien à elle. La chaleur qu'il exhalait en permanence lui pénétrait le dos et l'apaisa aussi sûrement que les bras d'Harry. Drago ne lui ferait aucun mal, il avait une conception étrange des relations sociales mais Hermione faisait partie des intouchables pour lui. Et quand il posa ses mains chaudes, de part et d'autre de son cou, Hermione se contenta de fermer les yeux, appréciant le contact qui la fit frissonner avant de murmurer :

-Je te connais bien Drago Malfoy et je sais que tu ne me dévoileras pas la teneur de ton fantasme. Tu préfères que je le vive et que je te prouve ma confiance aveugle. Je me trompe ? Souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne le vit pas mais elle perçut son sourire. Il était fier qu'elle le comprenne si bien et cette fierté répondait à l'écho de la sienne propre d'avoir réussi à le comprendre, c'était comme ça qu'elle le sentait en tout cas. Les sentiments qu'il projetait allaient de la fierté à la lubricité pure adoucie par des bouffées plus tendres et sucrées qu'elle avait envie d'appeler amour. Rien de mal n'allait arriver, Hermione, le sentait et ne pouvait nier qu'une part d'elle frémissait.

-C'est tout à fait ça Hermione, voue-moi une confiance aveugle et je te promets le plaisir en récompense.

-J'accepte, murmura-t-elle.

Il y eut une brève pression de ses mains sur son cou avant que leur chaleur ne la quitte, remplacée par la froideur d'une pointe de baguette contre sa tempe. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et ne put contenir la pique acide de sa montée d'adrénaline qui se répercuta entre eux.

-Tu as toujours confiance en moi ? Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Oui, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

-Ce petit côté guerrière te va vraiment bien Hermione, approuva-t-il. _Obscuro..._

Quand un bandeau lui couvrit les yeux, elle ne découvrit dans un premier temps, rien d'autre qu'un noir absolu mais comprit pleinement le sens de la "confiance aveugle" et ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Elle se concentra l'espace d'une petite seconde et cette fois, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, sa perception était bien meilleure, pas parfaite mais suffisante, un peu à l'image de ce qu'elle avait perçu sous la montagne.

-... _Evanesco vestiare totallis_.

La surprise de sentir ses vêtements disparaître la figea brièvement avant qu'elle ne soit percutée par la froideur ambiante qui régnait toujours au Manoir malgré les feux. Immobile sur le canapé et décidée à lui prouver à lui mais également à elle-même qu'elle pourrait tout endurer pour lui, elle attendit docilement que les mains de Drago reprennent leur place autour de son cou et que sa chaleur se répande en elle. Il se pencha alors vers elle, ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue et il murmura :

-Prends ma main et laisse-moi te montrer le chemin du paradis.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver la remarque plus que suffisante, mais dans la bouche de Drago Malfoy, cette sentence était la plus agréable des invitations et la Gryffondor ne songea pas une seconde à la refuser. Ce fut elle qui glissa sa main dans la sienne et qui se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre du maître qu'il prit soin de refermer derrière eux, leur assurant une intimité parfaite qui n'excluait cependant pas le dernier maillon de leur cercle.

.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans la bibliothèque du Square, assis à même le sol au beau milieu d'ouvrages centenaires et la tête entre les mains, Harry assistait impuissant à une énième dispute opposant les deux Descendants et se gardait pour le moment d'intervenir, préférant compter les points :

-Mais regarde-toi Black ! L'alcool que tu consommes avec tant de régularité te donne le mental d'un troll des montagnes ! Je me demande en quoi des ouvrages de botanique pourraient bien nous aider dans notre quête...

-Ton esprit à toi est bien plus étriqué que le mien Servilus ! Aboya en retour l'animagus en envoyant d'un coup de baguette le fameux livre sur la pile "à réduire pour emmener". Jamais capable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez... Bien dommage pour une sentinelle, pas vrai Harry ?

-Mais oui, appelle donc en renfort le freluquet, on sait bien que tu n'es rien sans un Potter à tes côtés...

Harry, toujours assis, releva brusquement la tête et observa silencieusement ces deux hommes, si important pour leur avenir à tous se déchirer alors que Sirius répliquait acide :

-C'est vrai que toi c'est plutôt les femmes Potter qui t'attirent pas vrai ? Même quand elles sont mortes tu...

-Assez ! Intervint le Gardien en sentant le point de non-retour atteint. Vos querelles sont fatigantes pour tous messieurs. Le passé est le passé. Seul l'avenir est important et vous l'oubliez bien trop souvent... Je vous laisse finir et tâchez de trouver un terrain d'entente.

Harry avait quitté la bibliothèque sur ces mots, laissant derrière lui les deux Descendants s'échanger des regards mauvais pour rejoindre la cuisine où Kreattur préparait une collation.

-Maître, coassa-t-il en le voyant passer.

Le Gryffondor ne lui prêta aucune attention et s'échappa par la porte de derrière donnant sur un jardinet. Là, une fois dissimulé par l'obscurité nocturne, il gagna le banc de pierre placé sous la glycérine dégarnie en cette saison et s'assit, fatigué. Rabibocher ces deux-là semblait peine perdue et seul dans le silence de la nuit, il contempla les étoiles, bien peu visibles ici à Londres, en quête d'une inspiration, n'importe quoi susceptible de lui montrer la voie. Quand il fut clair que les Dieux ne semblaient pas disposés à lui venir en aide, il fit le vide en lui et chercha l'écho chaleureux venant de ses âmes.

Longtemps ce fut discret mais quand la répercussion se fit plus forte, il frissonna dans la fraîcheur de la nuit londonienne avant qu'une décharge électrique ne le traverse de part en part, lui coupant la respiration. La chaleur étouffante de Drago était toujours un choc pour Harry peu habitué aux extrêmes et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour encaisser et supporter le Feu du dragon.

Adossé au banc de pierre et alangui par la moiteur que l'Eau et le Feu provoquait en lui, il étendit ses jambes, bascula sa tête en arrière et ferma ses yeux, s'abandonnant aux sensations qui prenaient une ampleur inédite. Il fut alors happé par un tourbillon psychique qui lui fit perdre toute perception de lieu et de temps. Il n'était plus dans le jardin du Square, enfin si, son corps l'était, mais son esprit, lui, remontait le lien magique qui les liait tous les trois. Il voyageait au gré des sensations électriques de ses deux autres âmes comme s'ils l'avaient appelé à les rejoindre malgré la distance les séparant.

Quand son monde arrêta de bouger en tous sens, malgré ses paupières closes, il reconnut le Manoir, la chambre de Drago mais aussi, et surtout, il découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans le corps de Drago, de la même manière qu'ils avaient occupé le corps d'Hermione au Pré. Leur connexion mentale était si parfaite qu'elle surpassait les barrières établies par la physique des Hommes.

Tout ce que Drago faisait, ressentait et voyait, l'esprit d'Harry l'expérimentait sans censure... Et ce que le Gryffondor voyait à travers les yeux gris avait de quoi rendre fou n'importe quel homme. Hermione était allongée sur des draps de soie noire, nue et les yeux bandés. Ses mains étaient magiquement maintenues au-dessus de sa tête. Ses jambes, grandes écartées, étaient attachées aux chevilles, aux montants du lit. La soie rouge écarlate dont Drago s'était servi pour les liens, tranchait sur sa peau blanche et frissonnante mais elle n'exhalait qu'un plaisir infini de les sentir ainsi connecté tous les trois.

 _Harry,_ souffla-t-elle, pour saluer son arrivée dans leur cercle.

Être dans le corps de Drago c'était aussi devenir lui et embrasser cette chaleur qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Sa luxure omniprésente lui brûlait les entrailles, gagnait déjà son bas-ventre et quand elle atteignit son entrecuisse, seul dans le jardin nocturne, Harry gémit et ne retint pas son poing qui s'enroula autour de son membre engorgé.

 _T'en a mis du temps, j'allais commencer sans toi._

Harry sourit dans l'obscurité et se cala confortablement en Drago.

.

Ils étaient en elle, tous les deux et c'étaient une formidable sensation d'union psychique, elle sentait toute la dureté du banc de pierre sous son corps mais aussi la douceur du matelas de plume sur lequel elle reposait. Elle était à la fois contrainte, à cause des liens, mais libre, parce qu'à tout instant elle pouvait les briser et partir. Avoir ce choix-là en particulier, dans cette situation particulière, ça lui donnait l'impression que c'était elle qui détenait le pouvoir sur eux.

Le bandeau sur ses yeux lui procurait une sensation d'intimité et de pudeur tout à fait bienvenue et qui lui permettait d'apprécier le touché d'abord froid puis mordant et finalement presque sensuelle de ce qu'elle devina être une cravache. Malgré ses capacités, elle ne chercha pas à utiliser sa vision, savoir qu'elle le pouvait si elle le voulait, lui suffisait... Et ce d'autant que le bandeau était ce qui permettait à leur fantasme de fonctionner. Drago, mais aussi Harry, avaient la sensation d'être les maîtres du jeu mais elle ne se soumettait à eux que parce qu'elle le voulait bien, et c'était précisément cette soumission désirée qui l'électrisait à ce point.

Et sentir toute la tendresse et l'amour d'Harry comme s'il était là, à ses côtés, tout en profitant pleinement et sereinement de la masculinité bestiale de Drago enterrait les vestiges de la jeune fille qu'elle avait été. Auprès d'eux, elle se sentit devenir femme à cet instant, assumant totalement sa féminité, ses envies, ses désirs et même son corps.

Malgré leur présence suffocante en elle et autour d'elle, ce bandeau lui donnait une pudeur illusoire qui lui permit de ne rien leur cacher de la femme qu'elle devenait.

.

Il la pénétra trop brusquement, il en fut conscient mais rien, à cet instant, ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il était entier, il était lui, sans détour et il était pleinement accepté. Hermione prenait un plaisir jouissf, se tortillait dans ses liens, cherchant à créer plus de contact, plus de plaisir...

Le gémissement qu'elle exhala quand il tira la pointe d'un sein l'électrisa et l'image d'elle se superposa à la sensation d'un poing enserrant brutalement son sexe... C'était trop, même pour lui... Ces images, ces sensations, cette chaleur qu'ils partageaient...

 _Viens Drago, on attend plus que toi._

Il suivit la requête les yeux fermés, ses mains s'ancrèrent à la taille d'Hermione et son va et vient se fit frénétique et libérateur. La pression devint insupportable, presque douloureuse mais l'orgasme qui les traversa tous trois la balaya et ne laissa derrière lui qu'un plaisir abrutissant mais salvateur.

Tard cette nuit-là, quand Harry vint les rejoindre, il se glissa entre eux et s'endormit du sommeil du juste, confiant en l'avenir. Il était tout simplement __à sa place _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **QG des Mangemorts, 21 Avril 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

-Voilà, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, souffla-t-elle tremblante en reposant doucement le bâtonnet de plastique sur le bord du lavabo.

Le cœur battant, la nausée au bord des lèvres et la peur au ventre, Pansy détourna ses beaux yeux verts du petit objet moldu qui lui avait fallu ruser pour obtenir. Elle en était arrivée à de telles extrémités en sachant parfaitement qu'utiliser la magie serait plus risqué qu'avoir recours à une archaïque méthode moldue... Si sa baguette était soumise à un sort de révélation, alors le Lord la ferait exécuter sans attendre rien que pour avoir songé à dissimuler une telle nouvelle. Se la jouer sang-de-bourbe n'était de toute façon pas beaucoup plus dégradant que de vivre avec les hordes et c'était la meilleure solution pour affirmer ou infirmer son état en toute sécurité, se répéta-t-elle une énième fois pour se convaincre.

Aux prises avec ses pensées, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre et riva ses yeux sur l'aurore naissante, laissant les souvenirs de leurs trois semaines de vie en compagnie des hordes, la submerger. En parfaite femme du monde, Pansy avait bien évidemment réprimé son froncement de sourcils en découvrant la tente sommaire qui leur avaient été attribuée, faisant contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur. Elle avait fait fi des toilettes rudimentaires, se résumant à un trou dans le sol gelé, ignorant de son mieux l'inconfort du siège de bois. Certes le chauffage semblait être une option ici et leurs baguettes marchaient mal à cause des protections entourant le campement qui les bridaient, mais là-bas, la moindre petite chose avait eu ce côté primitif et authentique qui lui avait étrangement plu... En découvrant leur literie, recouverte de fourrures d'ours, elle avait même eu du mal à réprimer le frisson d'interdit qui l'étreignit et qui était loin de la bienséance aristocratique à laquelle elle était habituée. Ainsi coupée du confort dans lequel elle avait grandi, elle en avait même fini par se demander quelle supériorité y-avait-il à mater des hordes de vas-nus pieds, vivant comme des moldus de la Préhistoire __au milieu des bois _ **.**_..

Leurs journées, Blaise les avait passées, au chaud, à négocier avec le Conseil des Hordes, tandis qu'elle, elle s'était mêlée aux femmes, discutant et travaillant avec elles aux tâches qui leur étaient dévolues malgré sa grande réticence qui lui avait valu une semonce grinçante de Greyback :

-Hé la sorcière, ici t'es sur la terre des hordes et pas dans ton Manoir avec tes elfes pour te servir... Leur terre, leur loi. Tu t'y soumets ou tu dégages.

La pique avait atteint son amour-propre. Pansy était peut-être issue de la haute-société, mais à l'inverse de ses collègues féminines, elle n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine et comptait bien le prouver. Comme à chaque fois, le loup parti, Blaise l'approuva en des termes, certes mieux choisis, mais le sens en restait le même et Pansy ne s'y trompa pas, les hommes la prenaient pour une faible chose. Son statut de lieutenant, qu'elle avait pourtant obtenu de plein droit grâce à sa roublardise, ne valait rien à leurs yeux.

-Le maître n'a donné aucun ordre te concernant et le Conseil n'écoute pas les femmes. Fais-toi discrète et laisse traîner tes oreilles Pansy chérie, on ne sait jamais, la populace peu nous en apprendre sur les chefs que je côtoie.

Trois jours après leur première entrevue avec le Conseil des Hordes, une louve nommée Tysha se présenta à l'entrée de la tente et Pansy lui avait sorti le grand jeu. Si au départ elle avait dû feindre l'intérêt et la curiosité pour leur mode de vie très primaire, à force d'accompagner les louves hors du camp, elle finit par se prendre au jeu, allant jusqu'à revêtir leur pantalon de cuir bouilli et leur manteau en peaux de bêtes pour gagner en agilité. En la voyant ainsi accoutrée, Blaise avait froncé le nez et habilement répondu à son «Alors ?» :

-Les robes te siéent mieux chérie.

Greyback, lui, l'avait dévisagée de longues minutes et lui avait souri, carnassier.

Dès le lendemain, Pansy se sentit plus à l'aise et s'intégra d'autant plus facilement, à la fois dans le paysage mais aussi parmi les femmes. Pendant que les chasseresses relevaient les collets, remontaient des pistes ou tendaient des pièges, les autres, plus faibles dont elle faisait partie, trainaient leurs fourrures dans les forêts et steppes alentours pour ramasser du bois ou de la tourbe pour les feux. En déterrant des racines du sol gelé, en remplissant des seaux de neiges que l'on ferait fondre au-dessus des feux, Pansy écouta et surtout elle apprit.

Les premiers jours, elle avait surtout pesté contre son sort, maudit les Dieux de l'avoir contrainte à cette mauvaise fortune. Un jour, embourbée dans la neige jusqu'à la taille, elle avait été jusqu'à tempêter contre son Maître de l'avoir envoyée dans un endroit où sa baguette peinait à conjurer le moindre _accio_ et où vivre comme les moldus semblait normal. Mais les jours passant et la patience de Tysha aidant, les choses avaient fini par devenir supportables et, contre toute attente, certaines en devinrent presque amusantes.

Dans les tous derniers jours, Pansy se sentit plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, au cours de sa vie. Ici, au fin fond de l'Ukraine, personne ne l'avait jugée, même son statut de sorcière n'avait pas été mentionné. Les chefs l'avaient acceptée alors la horde suivait, peu importe ce qu'elle était. Contrairement à Londres, personne, ici, ne s'était avisé de se gausser de ses difficultés, ni n'avait commenté le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Ici, les choses qu'elle avait accomplies avaient du sens. Elle avait travaillé pour manger, pour se chauffer, pour survivre dans ses steppes glaciales, battues par les vents sibériens... Et le soir, Blaise et elle s'étaient couchés nus pour se tenir chaud sous les fourrures auprès des feux. Là-bas, toutes les femmes étaient égales parce que chacune mettait ses qualités propres au service de la meute.

-Même les prostituées sont considérées ? S'était-elle grandement étonnée en jetant une énième brassée de branchages sur le traîneau qu'elles traînaient derrière elle.

-Bien sûr. Comme nous, elles travaillent au plus grand bien. Si les hommes célibataires n'ont pas de quoi défouler la bête alors cela devient dangereux pour les autres femmes, celles qui sont déjà liées à un autre. Si on s'attaque aux femmes, alors c'est la guerre. Leur rôle est aussi important que le nôtre, lui répondit Tysha.

La louve était son guide pour le temps de son séjour et Pansy devait avouer qu'elle l'amusait beaucoup. Ses réponses étaient simples, certaines même simplistes. Il n'y avait jamais de sens caché et Pansy s'émerveillait que l'on puisse avoir une vie régie par des besoins et des nécessités aussi primaires : boire, manger, s'abriter, s'accoupler. Lorsque les négociations prirent fin et qu'il fut temps pour elle d'abandonner cette parenthèse de vie, Tysha lui dit alors qu'elles finissaient de boucler sa malle :

-Tu n'as pas l'animal en toi, Pansy la sorcière, mais ta magie est forte, ma louve l'a sentie et étonnement, elle t'aime bien. Si un jour tu es dans le besoin, sache que les pans de ma tente seront toujours ouverts pour toi et les tiens.

A ses paroles, Pansy avait laissé un de ses rares sourires sincères se dessiner sur ses lèvres et avait répondu :

-Ta vie ne sera jamais la mienne Tysha mais il est toujours bon de savoir que l'on peut compter sur des amis. Ton amitié m'est précieuse, envoie-moi un hibou de temps en temps.

Perdue dans sa contemplation de l'aurore naissante en Angleterre, Pansy se demanda où pouvait être la louve à cet instant ? Les hordes étaient-elles déjà arrivées en France ? Peut-être avaient-elles déjà traversé la Manche et s'approchaient des Highlands ? La jeune femme frissonna dans son châle et resserra ses pans autour d'elle alors que le souvenir de Tysha et des hordes s'évaporait, chassé par les évènements qui avaient suivis leur retour de Krakiv. Submergée par les images lui revenant par flash, elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, laissant l'air glacé de la pointe du jour la détourner de ses souvenirs, en vain.

A leur arrivée au relais de chasse, on les avait immédiatement conduits dans la salle de réunion où leurs pères et le Maître se trouvaient. Blaise leur avait raconté les tenants et aboutissants de son succès diplomatique alors qu'elle restait, comme se le devait toute jeune femme de sa caste, un pas en arrière, les mains jointes sur le ventre, attendant poliment qu'on lui donne la parole. Son attente soumise s'avéra inutile, personne, pas même son propre père, ne chercha à lui demander son ressenti concernant les hordes qu'elle avait pourtant, bien plus que Blaise, côtoyées de près. A lui, les chefs lupins et leurs rêves de gloire. A elle, la populace changeforme de bas étages refusant, pour la plupart, de participer de près ou de loin à une nouvelle guerre de sorciers. Les hordes, qu'elles soient cervidés, lupines, canines ou félines, toutes, à leur base, ne désiraient pas s'acoquiner avec les sorciers même si ceux-ci leur promettaient une Terre.

Les paroles de Tysha résonnèrent alors dans son esprit :

-Il y a un dicton chez nous qui dit, si ce qu'un sorcier te raconte semble trop beau pour être vrai, alors c'est le cas. Ton Maître ne nous considère pas plus que les autres, ce qu'Il veut c'est la bête qui sommeille en chacun de nous.

Ce jour-là Pansy avait compris que seule leur loyauté viscérale les forcerait à suivre la décision des Alphas. Blaise, lui, avait choisi d'ignorer cette information en disant :

-Notre magie est bien supérieure à la leur. C'est notre Maître, lui-même, qui m'a enseigné la manière de soumettre autrui à un _Inviolable._ Ce maléfice sera leur muselière.

Cette réponse dédaigneuse, concernant des informations qu'elle avait glanées, lui apprit que Blaise ne s'avérait pas différent des autres hommes de son milieu social. Il lui était difficile d'accorder un poids, autre que superficiel, aux paroles d'une femme essentiellement faite pour porter et élever la prochaine génération de Sang-Pur. A ses mots, elle s'était pliée sans broncher aux mœurs misogynes de leur monde et avait abandonné le débat, espérant que l' _Inviolable_ suffirait à éviter un désastre qu'elle sentait aujourd'hui poindre à l'horizon.

Alors que son fiancé finissait le récit de son succès sur un trait d'humour qui ne fit sourire personne, le Lord attira à lui une coupe gravée de symboles inconnus et un poignard en os, ancien et primitif.

-Félicitations, tu as rempli ta mission Blaise, siffla-t-il sinistrement en exhalant une vague de froid glaçante. Comme je l'avais promis, il est temps de procéder à votre précieuse union… Approchez, jeunes gens, intima-t-il.

Un vilain frisson lui remonta la colonne en se remémorant Sa voix, à la fois douce et en même temps particulièrement sinistre et menaçante. Le cœur de Pansy loupa un battement et un coup de chaud l'asphyxia alors que ses doigts fins et aristocratiques s'agrippaient aux rebords de la fenêtre. Elle inspira, aussi calmement que possible, de grandes goulées d'air frais espérant contrer la crise d'angoisse qui se profilait.

Elle embrassa du regard la forêt dense et sombre entourant le domaine, voulant détourner son esprit des images de ce qui avait suivi : leurs trois paumes entaillées, leurs trois sangs versés dans la coupe, les mots psalmodiés dans une langue inconnue et la nausée qui l'avait saisie quand il avait fallu boire. Un regard noir de son père avait vaincu sa réticence mais il avait fallu un sec tour de baguette du Lord pour l'empêcher de régurgiter le précieux liquide. Blaise, lui, s'était exécuté sans broncher et avait dégluti, stoïque, arrachant à leurs pères un regard de fierté et au Lord un rictus satisfait. Pansy n'obtint pas le moindre regard alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de défaillir. Les yeux rouges dérangeants s'étaient rivés aux Généraux-en-Chef alors que la nausée happait cette fois les deux jeunes mariés. Le Lord avait alors dit avant de quitter les lieux :

-Une chambre a été préparée pour eux. Assurez-vous que leur union soit consommée.

Après son départ, Ellroy s'était occupé de Blaise et son père s'était approché d'elle, tirant sa baguette et marmonnant des sortilèges qui la rendirent étonnement sereine et malléable. Alors qu'il l'accompagnait jusqu'à leur chambre, son père lui avait dit :

-Fais-moi savoir le moindre de tes retards mensuels. Le Lord tient à ce que votre union soit bénie d'un héritier au plus vite.

-Mais père, nous sommes tout juste mariés et une guerre se profile. Pourquoi veut-Il autant...

-Tu as merveilleusement bien rempli toutes les missions qu'Il t'a confiées. Ne rate celle-ci sous aucun prétexte. Fais ce que l'on attend de toi, sois la gentille fille que je sais que tu es et tout se passera bien ma fille.

Il lui avait tendrement embrassé le front et l'avait quittée sur ces mots. Blaise l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard pour une nuit qui avait été passionnée. Il avait été un amant formidable, performant et endurant, à tel point que c'était elle, qui avait crié grâce la première. Une nuit presque magique où ils avaient été plus proches et plus inhibés que jamais. Une nuit qui annonçait un avenir brillant et heureux mais ou tout n'avait été que poudre aux yeux. Ellroy et son père les avaient ensorcelés pour s'assurer que les volontés du Lord soient suivies, Pansy pouvait en jurer.

Contrairement à ce que Blaise avait laissé entendre lors de leur dernière soirée en Ukraine, leur retour parmi le Cercle n'avait absolument rien eu de brillant. Depuis leur pseudo-mariage, ils vivaient cloitrés au relais de chasse parce que tous les Aurors d'Europe leur courraient après. Son monde se résumait désormais aux quelques mètres carrés de sa piètre chambre. Les portes des salons mondains leur seraient à tout jamais fermés maintenant, personne ne les recevrait plus jamais officiellement avec une réputation telle que celle qui les précédait.

Et Dire que pour Lui, parce qu'elle croyait en Lui, elle avait été jusqu'à accepter de considérer et, pire encore, d'expérimenter un mode de vie primaire. Lui, qui leur avait promis une très officielle position d'héritiers et un avenir brillant pour leurs sacrifices, ne leur avait donné en retour qu'un mariage expéditif célébré à la lueur des torches vacillantes de la salle du QG avec pour seuls témoins, leurs pères respectifs.

Pansy avait eu une enfance digne d'une princesse, elle était une héritière de haut-rang, prisée et enviée dès son plus jeune âge pour sa position sociale. Elle avait été bercée par les rêves d'un mariage qu'elle avait imaginé tout aussi princier qu'elle-même, réunissant au bas mot cinq cents convives. Elle avait tout imaginé pour ce jour béni ou elle serait au centre de l'attention… Des larmes amères lui vinrent aux yeux, la réalité avait dépassé en tout point ses pires cauchemars.

Le Maître avait osé l'unir à Blaise vêtue d'une cape de voyage en lainage crasseux, encore chaussée de ses bottes boueuses et avec pour toute coiffure, la tresse qu'elle avait faite à la va-vite avant de prendre le _portoloin..._ En sentant la flopée d'images de ce jour fatidique lui envahirent l'esprit, Pansy inspira profondément l'air frais lui fouettant le visage et pressa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, encaissant la décharge de douleur que lui transmit l'entaille profonde qu'Il lui avait faite qui ne se refermait pas, malgré les soins quotidiens qu'elle lui portait.

Blaise arborait la même plaie sanguinolente à la paume gauche, mais lui ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter et y trouvait même une certaine fierté, après tout c'était la seule preuve de leur union, aucun registre n'avait été signé :

-Pansy chérie, notre mariage a été scellé dans le sang, à l'image de ceux de nos ancêtres sang-purs. Le Lord a pris la peine de retrouver ce rituel pour nous, et nous seuls. Nous sommes Ses héritiers, notre fortune est proche et il veut que nous concevions au plus vite pour asseoir une dynastie, j'en suis certain.

Jusque-là, les paroles de Blaise lui avaient toujours apporté réconfort et force, mais pas cette fois. Ces mots-là s'étaient voulus rassurants mais ils avaient crissé à ses oreilles et la caresse sur sa joue l'avait laissée indifférente. Blaise n'était pas tout à fait issu du même milieu qu'elle. Il était un grand bourgeois, là où elle était une héritière oisive. Il ignorait certaines choses que le grand monde gardait secret et si le fameux grand-monde avait abandonné les mariages scellés dans le sang c'était pour une bonne raison. La magie du sang et le lien qu'il créait interférait avec la magie propre des époux au grand désarroi des maris qui ne voulaient pas que la Marque des Epouses puisse être contrée. Le soir de leur mariage, elle avait compris que le Lord ne leur donnerait rien, que la fortune promise était une chimère. Face à son désormais mari, peu après leur union, elle avait tu les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue, gardant pour elle le dicton que répétait sa grand-mère maternelle et les doutes qu'elle éprouvait :

-Noir mariage, noir avenir, ma petite Pansy. Ne l'oublie jamais et garde-toi toujours des hommes.

Qui pouvait dire si le mariage était réel ? Contrairement à la tradition, aucun registre, à aucun moment n'avait été signé. S'il s'avérait que son mariage ne soit pas légal, selon les lois des Hommes, alors le Maître avait sciemment fait d'elle, la pire chose que l'on puisse trouver dans son milieu : une fille-mère...

Une terreur profonde la rongeait à l'idée de ce que l'avenir leur réservait... Et s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment mariés ? Et si le rituel d'union n'avait été qu'un leurre ? Mais dans quel but ? Voulait-Il réellement un héritier ? Pansy en doutait de plus en plus et se demandait s'Il désirait vraiment établir sa dynastie ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, que comptait-Il faire d'un enfant ? De leur enfant ?

Convaincue que Blaise n'écouterait pas ce qu'elle avait à dire et ne comprendrai pas ses doutes quant à leur « fortune » prochaine, elle avait fini par simuler une migraine et s'était soustraite à l'étroite surveillance dont elle faisait l'objet au relais de chasse, malgré sa peur de terminer dans Ses cachots si elle était découverte.

Blaise répétait que la peur menait à l'irrationalité, mais Pansy, elle, savait que c'était cette fameuse peur qui avait guidé et affiné un flair qu'elle avait toujours eu perçant. L'atmosphère avait changé au relais de chasse, elle avait immédiatement senti la froideur de l'accueil qu'on leur avait réservé. Le ton impersonnel et distant de leurs pères avait été inhabituel et, couplé aux maigres félicitations obtenues du Lord pour tout le travail qu'ils avaient accompli, Pansy en avait gardé un goût amer de désillusion.

Un nouveau frisson la poussa à refermer la fenêtre et à affronter une vérité qui s'annonçait douloureuse. Les trois minutes d'attente étaient dépassées maintenant, il était temps pour elle d'en avoir le coeur net.

Fébrile, elle s'approcha du lavabo et récupéra le test moldu où une large croix rose était apparue. Le temps se suspendit pour elle, son rythme cardiaque se fit anarchique alors qu'une de ses mains se posait sur son bas-ventre et qu'un instinct de protection lui réchauffait la poitrine. Malgré cela, les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux, la croix se fit floue et Pansy ne chercha pas à retenir son émotion. Sa chambre était insonorisée, ici, elle pouvait laisser libre court à tout ce qui la submergeait, sans risques. Terrifiée par la dure réalité et les doutes qui s'imposaient à elle, les larmes amères laissèrent progressivement place aux sanglots suffocants.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Cacher sa grossesse ? Fuir ? Avorter ? Et comment ? Où ? ...

L'explosion soudaine et totalement inattendue de sa porte de chambre la fit hurler de terreur à la certitude que son Maître l'avait découverte et que sa fin était toute proche... Paralysée par la peur panique, Pansy ne chercha même pas à se saisir de sa baguette abandonnée sur son lit. Quand des bottes en cuir de dragon, usées jusqu'à la corde, se plantèrent devant elle et qu'elle leva les yeux sur Gregg Harris, __la surprise la plus totale l'emporta sur la peur de mourir. Des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent ses joues en prenant conscience qu'à l'image d'Astoria Greengrass, elle non plus ne sortirait pas indemne de cette guerre. Elle, qui se félicitait d'avoir toujours bien su tirer son épingle du jeu, pleurait maintenant sur le mauvais sort qui la frappait. En l'espace de quelques secondes son monde s'écroulait sur lui-même aussi facilement qu'un château de cartes. L'Auror s'accroupit devant elle et se saisit rudement de son menton, inspectant son visage minutieusement.

-Pansy Parkinson, annonça-t-il en arborant un sourire satisfait.

Elle resta amorphe face à lui, ne montrant aucun signe de compréhension, tant et si bien qu'il en fronça les sourcils et s'empara du bâtonnet de plastique qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Sa mine se fit sombre, passant du test à Pansy et de Pansy au test... De façon tout à fait illogique, il finit par pointer sa baguette sur le test en annonçant fermement :

- _Evanesco._

Le test se volatilisa et pour la première fois depuis l'entrée fracassante de l'Auror, ses beaux yeux verts croisèrent ceux noirs d'encre du né-moldu alors qu'il murmurait :

-Ce détail reste entre toi et moi si tu te mets à table Miss Parkinson. Je peux garantir une sortie sûre pour toi et ton enfant à naître, annonça-t-il en pointant son ventre du doigt.

-Chef ? Appela une voix dans le couloir.

-Par ici ! Répondit-il avant de reprendre à mi-voix tandis que les pas bottés s'approchaient. Alors ?

-Le père aussi, négocia-t-elle en soutenant son regard avec brio.

-Non. Pas le père.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent et un agent surgit de l'ouverture béante.

-On a qui ici ?

Harris la plaqua facilement, face contre terre, enfonçant son genou aux creux de ses reins. Il se saisit de ses mains et lui passa les menottes magiques qui cliquetèrent sinistrement.

-Pansy Parkinson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

D'un _diffindo_ qui lui entailla la peau, sa manche gauche fut déchirée exposant sa Marque d'un ébène luisant.

-Mangemort confirmé. La Marque est mouvante, Voldemort est revenu et nous en avons désormais la preuve. Embarque-moi ça Powell et mets-la au frais, séparée des autres. Celle-là, elle est pour moi.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà mesdames, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui m'a causé bien des soucis !**_

 _ **Je publierai le prochain chapitre pour la fin Octobre ( entre le 26 et le 31. )**_

 _ **D'ici là, prenez-soin de vous.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **VC.**_

 _ **Rar's :**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Un grand merci pour tes deux reviews (^^) et en effet mes rêves sont assez amusants quand je suis en période d'écriture. Je voyage gratos toutes les nuits. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds à Stonehenge mais ma formation archéologique m'a permis de l'étudier assez précisément. L'idée que tu proposes est vraiment pas mal, ça t'ennuie si je garde ça sous le coude ? ( évidemment si j'utilise tu seras crédité ^^). A bientôt !**_

 _ **IKNOX3 : Merci beaucoup de ton message, j'espère que ca chapitre t'aura plu.**_

 _ **Ecathe38 : Je suis tellement contente que tu ai aimé le précédent chapitre. Un grand merci pour ta belle review. J'espère que le chapitre t'as plu ! A bientôt !**_

 _ **Charliee3216 : Tu attendais Hermione, j'espère que ce chapitre avec ses pov t'aura plu. Un grand merci pour ta review. A bientôt !**_

 _ **Swangranger : Merci du fond du coeur pour ton message, j'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu ! A très vite et merci encore.**_

 _ **Margauxdeschamps : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu ! J'espère qu'il en a été de même pour celui-là. A bientôt.**_


	33. Chap33 : Isn't it ironic ?

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Voici le nouveau chapitre, publié dans les temps ( hiiii-ha ! ).**_

 _ **Je profite de cette note d'auteur pour vous faire savoir qu'à la fin de Natural Mystic, je reprendrais l'écriture ( et l'achèvement ) de Collision. Je reçois chacun de vos messages avec plaisir, ce qui je dois bien l'avouer me motive, alors merci, chères lectrices.**_

 _ **Fin de la parenthèse, revenons à nos moutons, comme d'habitude, soulignons le génie de mes bêtas, Maddy et Morgane, sans qui rien ne serait possible.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse entre bonnes mains pour un chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaira autant qu'à moi.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas pour les rar's.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre,**_

 _ **VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **There is a house in New Orleans, they call The Rising Sun,**_

 _Il y a une maison à la Nouvelle-Orléans qu'ils appellent le Soleil Levant._

 _ **It's been the ruin of a many poor girl.**_

 _Elle a fait la ruine de nombreuses pauvres filles._

 _ **And me, oh god, i'm one. (...)**_

 _Et moi, mon dieu, je suis l'une d'elles. (...)_

 _ **One foot is on the platform and the other one on the train,**_

 _Un pied sur le quai et l'autre dans le train,_

 _ **I'm going back to New Orleans, to wear that ball and chain.**_

 _Je retourne à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour porter le boulet et la chaîne._

 _ **The House of the Rising Sun, Bob Dylan (Traduction non-officielle).**_

 _ **(NA : The Rising Sun est une prison pour femmes fermée après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 32 : Isn't it ironic ?**_

 _ **(NA : Le titre ne m'appartient pas, il est tiré de la chanson, Ironic, d'Alanis Morissette.)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Manoir Malfoy, 22 Avril 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

Sirius pénétra dans le bureau de la chauve-souris sur la pointe des pieds. Personne n'avait croisé Servilus depuis la veille au soir. L'animagus avait fait le tour de ses appartements, des salons et de la bibliothèque mais comme à son habitude, le potionnard se terrait dans les ombres et Sirius déplorait d'avoir été chargé par Hermione de le mettre au courant des derniers évènements. En effet, alors qu'il fumait un cigare en compagnie de Lucius dans le salon, elle les avait interrompus leur annonçant le souffle court depuis les portes :

-Les Aurors ont perquisitionné le QG de Voldemort. Harris vient de nous prévenir par cheminette, Pansy Parkinson a été arrêtée. Kingsley et Harris vont nous ouvrir une voie sécurisée dès que possible, Harry et moi gagnerons le Ministère. Drago restera au Manoir au cas où Il réunirait Ses troupes. Sirius, tu veux bien être gentil et informer Severus de la situation ?

La petite avait été maligne, ne put s'empêcher de penser l'animagus en posant ses yeux sur le bureau de Servilus, encombré de parchemins. Elle avait dit ça avec ce sourire et ce ton doux qui faisaient des ravages quand elle les utilisait et s'était éloignée aussitôt, certaine que ses ordres seraient exécutés.

-Elle est douée, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Lucius les yeux encore rivés aux portes du salon restées béantes.

Sirius leva sa baguette, referma les portes et relança l' _assurdiatio_ ainsi que le _repulso_ qui n'avaient pas le moins du monde gênés Hermione.

-Elle est fille de Dieux Lucius, répondit l'animagus comme si ces quelques mots voulaient tout dire.

Mais pour une fois, deux Descendants étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes et ils comprirent parfaitement où l'autre voulait en venir. Le patriarche tira alors silencieusement sur son cigare et ajouta :

-Pour vous avoir observés, Severus et toi, je ne peux que constater que vous avez trouvé votre voie avec les garçons. A vos côtés, ils apprendront à maîtriser leurs magies, je le sais, je le sens, dit-il en pressant un poing contre son torse. Severus a toujours su par quel bout prendre Drago. Je parie qu'il en est de même pour toi avec Potter mais si tu veux mon avis, celui-là t'admires bien plus que tu ne le mérite...

-Où tu veux en venir, Lucius ? Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as jamais été friand de conseils et ceux que j'ai tentés de te transmettre n'ont jamais été entendu.

Sans regarder l'animagus, le patriarche murmura :

-Tes conseils ne m'ont servi ni quand tu es venu voir ma femme, ni au Département des Mystères mais ils me sont utiles aujourd'hui. Je te revois, si hargneux, me dire : " Tu n'es qu'un crétin Lucius"... Les Dieux savent que ce jour-là tu avais totalement raison. Mais le temps a passé depuis et, tout comme vous, il nous faut trouver, elle et moi, quelque chose qui nous rassemble... Je crois que l'emmener à Stonehenge est la bonne chose à faire.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et demanda précautionneux :

-Toi, tu as envie d'y aller avec elle ou tu t'y sens obligé par quelque chose de supérieur ?

-C'est un mélange des deux, avoua Lucius.

-Alors la conduire à l'endroit où la frontière entre Leur monde et le nôtre est la plus fragile me paraît être une excellente idée Lucius. Elle constatera par elle-même les dégâts causés par le Temps et les Hommes. Qui sait si les deux Autres n'en profiteront pas pour lui envoyer un signe ?

-Peut-être, répondit pensivement Lucius.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, Sirius tira sur son cigare et reprit :

-Redouter l'avenir ne l'empêchera pas de s'accomplir... Si tu veux mon avis, lorsque Voldemort cessera de respirer, notre présence ici, dans cet espace-temps, n'aura plus de raison d'être.

Le patriarche resta de marbre face à cette pensée et Sirius ajouta, voyant que son homologue encaissait le coup.

-Plie-toi à leurs demandes, tu ne t'en porteras que mieux. Crois-moi j'ai essayé de les doubler mais j'ai échoué et Ils me l'ont fait payer. Malgré tout ce que je pense de Leurs manigances et de Leurs magouilles, ma place n'est pas ici et le seul moyen d'obtenir ce que je veux, c'est de me soumettre à Leurs volontés. Mon orgueil en prend un coup à chaque fois que j'y pense mais tant pis... Parce que si les légendes concernant l'Après sont vraies, et elles ont tout lieu de l'être, pas vrai ? Alors notre avenir dans l'au-delà devrait ressembler à une éternité de confort et de douceur...

Sirius tira une dernière fois sur son cigare et écrasa ce qu'il en restait dans le cendrier. D'une gorgée, il vida son verre et annonça :

-Tu m'excuses ? La corvée m'appelle, ironisa-t-il en échangeant un regard presque complice avec le Descendant, avant de le quitter pour s'acquitter de ses devoirs.

Maintenant penché au-dessus du bureau de Servilus, dont l'odeur embaumait atrocement la pièce, Sirius s'empara du seul dossier relié et magiquement scellé reposant parmi les parchemins noircis d'encre.

En posant la patte dessus, Sirius frissonna et sut d'instinct qu'il tenait quelque chose alors que dans l'ombre de la pièce résonnait sinistrement la voix grave de celui qu'il cherchait :

-Tu voulais quelque chose, Black ?

Sirius sourit, pivota le dossier à la main, sans chercher à le dissimuler et annonça froidement pour l'ancien professeur :

-Les Aurors ont fait leur descente chez Zabini. La fille Parkinson a été prise dans les filets d'Harris. Drago attend l'appel de Voldemort ici, au Manoir.

-Et les deux autres, que font-ils ? Demanda Severus en s'approchant lentement de son collègue sans jamais quitter des yeux le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-Ils vont voir Harris et Kingsley pour le débriefe de l'opération dès qu'une voie par cheminette pourra être sécurisée. J'imagine qu'ils jetteront un coup d'oeil aux prises des Aurors. Hermione voudra s'assurer que les conventions internationales concernant les droits des prisonniers de guerre soient respectées. Harry approuvera la démarche rien que pour se donner l'occasion de jauger les prisonniers.

-Autre chose ?

-Lucius prévoit d'emmener Hermione à Stonehenge. Je pense que les Manitous sont à l'origine de cette subite envie et je l'ai enjoint à s'y plier.

La chauve-souris approuva la démarche d'un signe de tête et ajouta :

-Lucius a toujours eu pour défaut de se croire le seul à détenir la vérité, il était temps qu'il ouvre les yeux. Rendons grâce à Leur fille de l'avoir mis au fond du chaudron, c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour avancer et sans doute ce qu'Ils voulaient.

-Je reconnais que titiller l'égo de Lucius était culotté de sa part, mais efficace. Leur fille prend en assurance et c'est bon signe, annonça platement Sirius en rivant son regard à son collègue.

La fausse cordialité qui régnait entre eux vola en éclats quand leurs regards se croisèrent et que chacun put lire dans le regard de l'autre, toute la méfiance qu'ils s'inspiraient mutuellement. Quelques secondes passèrent, la tension monta d'un cran et, presque d'un commun accord, les faux-semblants furent définitivement abandonnés quand Sirius attaqua le premier :

-Tes défauts à toi, Severus, c'est ce goût du secret que tu tiens d'Albus et toute cette malsaine assurance que tu en tires. Ca fait de toi une personne en qui on n'a pas envie d'avoir confiance.

L'animagus tendit le dossier entre eux et ajouta :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un énième secret que tu comptais nous cacher ? J'croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord au Square, Severus ? Mais comme à ton habitude, ta parole d'honneur ne vaut rien et tu travailles seul dans ton coin.

L'emploi du prénom, à défaut du traditionnel "Servilus", piqua gravement le Maître des Potions. Les mots de Black avaient __un amer goût de vérité qu'il détestait __par principe, parce que c'était Black, mais cette fois-ci, il lui livrait en plus une vérité de poids et le malaise s'installa dans la pièce.

Sirius, en constatant la pétrification première de la chauve-souris, se prépara à une riposte qui avait une chance sur deux de se régler à la baguette. A la manière d'un cow-boy prêt à dégainer, sa main droite se plaça à proximité de sa poche alors que les secondes passaient. Servilus hésitait sur la marche à suivre et Sirius esquissa un petit sourire triomphant qui finit par faire réagir le Maître des Potions, bien conscient d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac :

-Te voilà bien prompt à me jeter la pierre Black. Il me semble qu'hier encore j'ai couvert ton ivrognerie, mais ça tu l'oublies...

Sirius tiqua sous la pique cuisante de vérité et Severus enfonça vicieusement le clou :

-Comme toujours tu sautes aux conclusions, je me demande ce qu'Ils ont vu en toi pour te nommer guide du Guerrier, persifla-t-il mesquin. Tu es aussi impulsif, dangereux et dépourvu de jugeote que ton filleul... Presque trente années que je te connais, qu'on joue ensemble au jeu de l'ombre et toi, tu ne sais toujours pas que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ? C'est bien triste. _Secreto revelio !_

L'ouvrage de cuir cliqueta immédiatement entre les mains de l'animagus et se déverrouilla. Sirius fronça les sourcils et ses yeux interrogateurs passèrent du dossier à la chauve-souris qui marmonna, prenant visiblement sur lui pour ne pas s'agacer :

-On a dit qu'on essayerait de se faire confiance Black, pas qu'on se faisait confiance. Lis mes notes. On en reparle, toi et moi, quand c'est fait.

Sans un mot de plus, Severus quitta à pas vifs son bureau pour gagner les cuisines où il comptait bien rassasier la faim qui le tenaillait. Il en profiterait également pour prêter l'oreille aux commérages des elfes, un des meilleurs moyens de sa connaissance pour tout savoir de ce qui se passait dans une maison et s'il faisait ça, ce n'était pas sans raison. Son petit doigt soupçonnait les Gardiens de n'avoir pas tout révélé des liens véritables qui les unissaient.

 _ **.**_

Dans le bureau, une fois seul, Sirius esquissa un petit sourire satisfait et leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant pour les Dieux :

-Vous avez vu ça ?

Les flammes s'enroulèrent gracieusement sur elles-mêmes dans l'âtre, attirant brièvement le regard du Descendant qui ajouta :

-On bosse ensemble, comme vous l'avez demandé. On l'a déjà fait dans les Limbes et c'est ce qui nous as permis de survivre alors on va l'refaire ici, mais pas d'entourloupes ! Si après ça, j'ai pas ma place au paradis, je jure de vous pourchasser par-delà les mondes et de vous vaincre ! Cingla-t-il en levant un index menaçant aux cieux.

Dehors le vent siffla doucement en réponse comme soucieux d'apaiser le Descendant et Sirius tourna les talons.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sur les ondes de Sorcière-Info, le 23 Avril 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"-Douceur et soleil donc au programme de ce jeudi, merci Jessica pour ces bonnes nouvelles... Il est huit heures moins deux et c'est déjà l'heure des infos, avec la douce Harmony._

 _-Mesdames et messieurs les sorciers, bonjour... A la une ce matin, le communiqué du Ministère de la Magie publié hier soir, est confirmé, par une note officielle émanant du Premier Ministre adressée à toutes les rédactions du pays. Nous y apprenons que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour et que les Aurors le traquent depuis l'attentat du Pré dont Il a été le commanditaire. Une demeure, établie comme étant Son quartier général, a été perquisitionnée par les Aurors, dans le plus grand secret, hier matin à l'aube. La note ministérielle fait état de plusieurs dizaines d'individus interpellés, actuellement entendus dans les sous-sols du Ministère... D'après des sources, très proches de l'enquête, leurs Marques des Ténèbres étaient mouvantes, preuve formelle de sa réincarnation. Le monde sorcier retient donc son souffle dans l'attente de la conférence de presse, annoncée à quatorze heure cette après-midi..."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Salle d'audition du Ministère de la Magie, 23-24 Avril 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

Il était tard cette nuit-là quand Gregg écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et quitta sa chaise, faisant sinistrement racler les pieds sur le sol.

-Alors Pansy... Tu permets que je t'appelle Pansy, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que dans la "Haute" vous avez vos manières, mais là...

Il désigna d'un geste du bras, les quatre murs lisses et gris les entourant et ajouta :

-On est entre nous. On va pas faire de chichis, pas vrai Pansy ?

La fille resta figée dans son état d'hébétude avancé. Gregg fit alors quelques pas qui résonnèrent sèchement contre les dalles de pierre et laissa la tension s'installer avant de continuer, presque paternel :

-Le silence dans lequel tu te mûres depuis ton arrestation c'est pas la solution, petite. T'es ici pour soixante-douze heures, après tu seras présentée à un juge et déférée...

Il pointa un index menaçant vers elle et ajouta plus durement :

-Le tarif, rien que pour cette Marque sur ton bras, c'est quinze ans ferme. Allez, avec un bon comportement tu peux espérer tirer dix ans, mais avec ce qu'on a sur toi j'y compterai pas...

Il la vit serrer les dents et réprima un sourire. Discrètement, ses yeux coulèrent vers le mur derrière lequel patientaient le Premier Ministre et deux Gardiens.

 _Elle va craquer_ , pensa-t-il distinctement en se rappelant la connexion mentale qu'il avait expérimentée au Pré avec Hermione Malfoy, espérant ainsi réitérer le phénomène.

Gregg s'approcha encore un peu de Pansy, juste assez pour que sa proximité soit à la limite de l'oppressant. Il sortit de sa poche son paquet de cigarettes qu'il tendit ouvert à la jeune prévenue. Elle hésita et l'Auror en Chef réprima un nouveau sourire. Les secondes passèrent et finalement, elle leva une main tremblante et saisit une cigarette qu'en __gentleman, il alluma.

Quand les yeux verts, noyés de larmes, se levèrent, son coeur d'homme se serra, malgré lui. Elle était une prise de guerre tout autant qu'une gamine, enceinte de surcroît. Cependant malgré tous les sentiments personnels que la situation de cette fille faisait naître en lui, elle n'était pas sa douce Hélène. En professionnel averti, Gregg ne se laissa pas attendrir et annonça :

-Astoria Greengrass est réveillée, elle parlera dans peu de temps et je suis sûr que son témoignage sera éclairant. Tout comme celui de sa mère que nous avons sortie des cellules de ton Maître... T'es certaine de ne pas vouloir te mettre à table avant elles, Pansy ?

Les yeux rivés au mur, elle tira nerveusement sur la cigarette mais resta impassible. Voulant paraître agacé par son mutisme, Gregg plaqua soudainement ses mains sur la table. Le claquement brutal la fit sursauter, elle leva des yeux apeurés sur lui et enfin, il capta sa pleine attention. Il asséna alors le plus neutre possible, apparaissant détaché :

-Ton statut social ne te servira à rien, Pansy. Ton sang-pur ne sera qu'une tare de plus aux yeux d'un tribunal qui sera populaire. Crois-en mon expérience, le peuple n'a aucune faveur pour les privilégiés. Tu n'auras pas grâce à leurs yeux et tu le sais. En bas, dans le monde réel, tu n'es rien Miss Parkinson... Les noms de ton père, de Zabini, père et fils, de Malfoy, de Rookwood, de Rosier, de Greyback et bien d'autres encore, apparaissent dans des livres de comptes prometteurs, perquisitionnés au relais de chasse Zabini. Nous attendons le rapport des analystes demain à la première heure.

Elle détourna le regard et tira sur sa cigarette pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains. Gregg sentait la fêlure venir et porta ses derniers coups :

-Alors ajoute à la Marque et aux registres, le fait que ton nom à toi soit sur la liste des élèves ayant emprunté le passage de la Sorcière-Borgne et les témoignages à venir des Greengrass...

Il laissa une petite seconde de silence au cours de laquelle il sourit tranquillement et reprit :

-Tu vois, en y réfléchissant, je parie qu'ils vont t'envoyer embrasser un Détraqueur mais p't'être que dans ton malheur, t'auras un peu d'chance. Ton bâtard risque de te donner droit à un p'tit séjour à Azkaban en attendant qu'il voit le jour. Tu sais, nous, on tue pas les femmes enceintes même si elles sont comme toi, grinça-t-il acide.

Gregg se releva alors brusquement et regagna son côté de la table. Dans le silence pesant de la salle d'audition, il rassembla tranquillement le dossier qu'il avait éparpillé sur la table et ajouta :

-Tu as tout à gagner à parler Pansy... Réfléchis-bien à ce que je t'ai dit, l'horloge tourne.

L'espace d'une seconde, les yeux verts larmoyants croisèrent les siens et il y vit toute l'injustice de sa situation mais cette fille était une Serpentarde, une gradée, proche de Lui. Il ne devait ni l'oublier, ni laisser sa conscience interférer.

Il récupéra donc sa veste et plaça le dossier sous son bras avant de lâcher vicieusement, comme il l'aurait fait avec tout autre suspect :

-Tic tac, tic tac.

Il la laissa seule sur ces mots et fit intentionnellement claquer le verrou en partant. Gregg s'appuya quelques secondes contre le mur du couloir pour souffler avant d'entrer dans la pièce adjacente, rejoignant ainsi ceux qui l'attendaient :

-Alors, votre ressenti ? Demanda-t-il à leur intention.

Faisant face à l'ouverture magique permettant de voir la prisonnière, Hermione Malfoy lui répondit doucement, sans se détourner de Parkinson qui, dorénavant seule, écrasait sa cigarette et fondait en larmes en cachant son visage dans ses mains :

-Vous avez fait un travail remarquable Auror Harris.

Gregg apprécia le commentaire à sa juste valeur et, bizarrement, il fut certain qu'elle le perçut. Un peu déstabilisé par le franc compliment, il resta quelque peu choqué quand Harry Potter monta immédiatement au créneau en pointant toutes les failles de son plan.

-Remarquable ? S'interrogea le Gardien. Vous savez tous très bien qu'Astoria Greengrass est loin d'être en état de nous révéler quoi que ce soit... Sans parler de sa mère qui, elle, ne parlera plus du tout puisque nous n'avons sorti des cellules qu'un cadavre pourrissant. Si Parkinson ne parle pas alors nous n'avons que du vent.

Un sifflement aigu s'échappa du conduit de cheminée apportant un courant d'air glacial dans la pièce alors que la Gardienne lâchait face au miroir sans teint :

-Le vent n'est pas rien, Harry.

-Et tu oublies Fletchey. Il est mal en point mais vivant et parlera d'ici quelques semaines, ajouta le Ministre en appui d'Hermione.

-On parle là d'un général enfermé depuis le 27 Décembre, Kingsley. Les informations qu'il détient sont périmées, il nous est aussi utile qu'une Parkinson aphone.

Pour le coup, réellement agacé qu'un civil, tout aussi Gardien qu'il soit, se permette de remettre en cause son travail et celui de ses hommes, Gregg serra les poings dans ses poches et contra froidement :

-Le bluff c'est cinquante pour cent du boulot, Monsieur Potter. Demandez donc à votre chaleureux collègue s'il n'en fait pas usage quand il passe ses soirées dans leurs réunions.

-Nous sommes parfaitement conscients du genre de jeu qui se joue dans l'ombre Auror Harris, annonça Hermione sans se retourner mais apaisante.

-Si Parkinson ne craque pas rapidement alors nous nous retrouverons sans rien. Je vous rappelle qu'à part elle, Fletchey, le cadavre d'Elena Greengrass et quelques elfes aussi muets que des tombes, le relais était vide.

-Harry, nous avons les cahiers de compte, intervint Kingsley. A eux seuls, ils nous suffiront à lancer des mandats d'arrêts, des perquisitions, des saisies et à faire tomber Ombrage. Les extraits que j'ai montrés à quelques Sages qui nous sont acquis, après la conférence de presse de cette après-midi, on suffit à les convaincre de la culpabilité d'Ombrage. Ils m'ont confié que l'assemblée est tendue, qu'elle sent le vent tourner. Donnons-nous encore quelques jours et l'influence de Voldemort sur le Ministère sera réduite à néant. Une fois libérée, la machine entière travaillera pour nous et uniquement nous cette fois.

-Malgré ce que vous en pensez, la perquisition n'était pas veine, Monsieur Potter. Ce n'est pas le coup de filet qu'on attendait, c'est vrai et j'en suis le premier déçu, mais on a mis un beau coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Tout le Premier Cercle est identifié et recherché. Mes agents ont déjà visité toutes leurs demeures, principales et secondaires, affiliées aux signataires des cahiers de comptes. Elles sont toutes vides. Ils se savent en danger et seront plus enclin à commettre des erreurs dont nous profiterons. Le Serpent se sent acculé j'en suis convaincu, conclut-il.

-Il se replie c'est tout, souffla Hermione depuis l'ouverture magique. Nous sommes certes en train de gagner la bataille politique, celle qui nous donnera une légitimité et des forces d'investigations performantes mais Voldemort ne va pas se laisser faire si facilement. Tout ce qui l'intéresse aujourd'hui, c'est la puissance que le solstice du 21 Juin peut lui apporter. Il sacrifiera jusqu'au dernier de ses partisans si ça peut lui permettre d'atteindre son objectif qui est de survivre à tout prix.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? La relança Gregg après un bref coup d'oeil à Potter qui, les yeux rivés à sa moitié, semblait ailleurs.

-Harry a raison et tort. Nous n'avons rien de concret mais nous avons tout. Tant qu'Il n'appelle pas ses partisans, Drago nous est inutile. Tant que Parkinson ne parle pas, elle nous est inutile. Mais si elle se tait ce n'est pas sans raison, elle donne un temps précieux à ceux qu'elle protège pour se mettre à l'abri. Elle est loin d'être l'idiote que l'on croit qu'elle est. Elle sait que le temps lui est compté mais elle est forte, Voldemort ne l'a pas choisie pour rien et je connais bien son goût pour les femmes de caractères n'ayant pas froid aux yeux.

-On est tous d'accord là-dessus Mione, il faut qu'elle parle. Mais je te rappelle qu'Harris lui a proposé un marché qu'elle a refusé. Il faut trouver sa faille et l'exploiter pour la faire parler, conclut Harry en s'adressant à Gregg qui répondit froidement :

-C'est exactement ce sur quoi je travaille depuis maintenant presque trente-six heures, Monsieur Potter.

-Elle est enceinte, Harry. Je suis certaine que ça change tout, murmura Hermione. Elle va chercher en tout premier lieu la sécurité pour son enfant. Elle sait qu'elle doit parler pour sauver sa peau mais elle a peur de l'avenir, comme nous tous...

En diplomate averti, Kingsley se racla la gorge en sentant la tension ambiante et tira ostensiblement sa montre de sa poche :

-Le créneau sécurisé de cheminette va se refermer dans peu de temps, il faut y aller, jeunes gens.

Le Ministre adressa un signe de tête à son Chef des Aurors et d'un geste du bras, il invita les Gardiens à le suivre. Harry salua brièvement l'Auror et emboîta le pas du Ministre qui se dirigeait déjà vers les ascenseurs. Hermione se détourna enfin de l'image de son ancienne camarade de classe et s'approcha de l'Auror. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit sa main qu'il serra sans hésiter et fermement. Hermione apprécia le contact de cette paume, franche, résolue, et c'est ce qui la fit s'immiscer brièvement dans son esprit.

 _Rassurez-là Gregg, je crois qu'elle en a bien besoin._

-J'aime pas quand vous faîtes ça, marmonna-t-il déstabilisé.

Hermione recula d'un pas et lui sourit gentiment avant de tourner les talons.En franchissant le seuil elle ajouta, comme un conseil de dernière minute.

 _Je la connais depuis notre première année, son pêché-mignon c'est la patacitrouille._

 _ **.**_

 _ **La Gazette du Sorcier, 24 Avril, 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Les rumeurs du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui sont infondées._

 _Alors que toutes les rédactions sont focalisées sur le retour du Lord Noir annoncé en grande pompe par le Ministre en personne hier lors de sa conférence de presse. Nous, à la Gazette, nous avons choisi de mener l'enquête, derrière l'enquête. Nous avons découvert que les déclarations abracadabrantesques du Premier Ministre sur Son retour ne sont qu'une vaste opération politique, visant à discréditer le Département de la Justice Magique qui a été volontairement mis de côté par les Aurors, dans l'enquête de l'attentat de Pré-au-Lard._

 _Les services de renseignement, à qui nous avons parlé, confirment qu'il ne s'agit en réalité que d'une poignée partisans, isolés et nostalgiques, en fuite, depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Ces mêmes services les soupçonnent d'être les exécutants de l'attentat du Pré et pensent que le Premier Ministre outrepasse ses pouvoirs constitutionnels, en mêlant l'exécutif à la justice._

 _C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, la Directrice de la Justice Magique, Dolorès Ombrage, appelle de ses voeux, le Magenmagot à se prononcer via un vote de confiance, pour trancher cette divergence d'opinion. Dans un entretien exclusif, elle nous a confié :_

 _"-Nous sommes face à un problème sociétal majeur. Soit nous ressassons le passé et nous orchestrons des peurs. Soit nous regardons vers l'avenir et nous oublions qu'un jour, Lord Voldemort a jamais existé. Je suis l'avenir là où le Ministre, lui, incarne le passé._

 _-Quel est le but de ce vote de confiance que vous demandez ? C'est inédit, le dernier remonte aux évènements de 1824._

 _-La constitution m'autorise en tant que Chef de la Justice à convoquer nos Sages pour leur poser une question, si j'estime que la situation l'exige. Or dans notre cas, j'estime que le Ministre est un menteur et qu'il joue un jeu très dangereux. Alors, je me tourne vers ceux que le peuple a élus pour qu'ils décident qui, du Ministre ou de moi-même, n'a plus sa place au Ministère. " (...)_

 _Le vote de confiance des Sages qui oppose le Premier Ministre à la Directrice de la Justice Magique aura lieu en tout début de semaine prochaine._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Londres, Cellule de détention du Ministère de la Magie, 24-25 Avril 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

Recroquevillée sur le misérable lit métallique dont les ressorts lui rentraient dans les côtes et enroulée dans une couverture de laine trouée qu'on lui avait balancée à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, Pansy feignait le sommeil cherchant ainsi à se protéger du monde qui voulait lui nuire.

Malgré sa joue cuisante, sa gorge douloureuse et l'humiliation tenace qu'elle ressentait, __protégée par l'opacité de ses paupières closes, elle tentait d'oublier le décor miteux, humide et froid, la solitude qui était sa seule compagne depuis son arrestation et surtout, le froid qui lui glaçait jusqu'à la moelle des os. Le visage tourné vers le mur grisâtre et suintant, elle frissonna et essuya avec un coin de la couverture les larmes dévalant ses joues.

L'agent Harris le lui avait dit, elle-même l'avait pressentie mais il avait fallu la violence de Powell pour qu'elle admette enfin la douloureuse vérité. Elle était bel et bien une damoiselle en détresse mais ni son père, ni Blaise, ni aucun Mangemort ne viendraient jamais à son secours. Ils la laisseraient pourrir ici, aux mains des Aurors et, à cette pensée, de nouvelles larmes serrèrent sa gorge douloureuse. Elle était seule et acculée par l'ennemi, en prendre pleinement conscience était terrible pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais vécu dans l'insécurité __physique et matérielle _ **.**_

Elle, qui avait tant redouté d'avouer sa grossesse, regrettait aujourd'hui amèrement de ne pas l'avoir révélée à Blaise et à son père dès ses premiers doutes. Dans le cas contraire, elle ne serait peut-être pas ici, amputée de sa baguette et emprisonnée telle une vulgaire criminelle à pleurer sur les ruines de son avenir, elle, la princesse au sang-pur...

Les yeux clos, elle renifla disgracieusement et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête espérant ainsi chasser les regrets qui ne la mèneraient nulle part.

Malgré ses larmes d'abattement, son esprit, lui, ressassait les évènements des soixante dernières heures. Lors de son arrestation, le marché de l'Auror lui avait immédiatement paru suspect. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des propos de Tysha concernant les promesses trop belles pour être vraies et celles d'Harris avaient éveillé sa méfiance. Pourquoi avait-il proposé ce marché si vite ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Tiendrait-il sa parole ? Pourrait-elle vraiment gagner un endroit sûr avec son enfant ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé de prendre Blaise ? Des questions qui restaient toujours sans réponse et qui avait provoqué son mutisme défensif.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été capturée mais personne n'avait encore craqué, sinon les Aurors s'en seraient grassement vantés. Malgré l'effilochement récent de sa foi en Lui, elle ne voulait pas être celle qui Le trahirait en premier, pas encore tout du moins et ce même si plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle se rendait compte que son silence permettrait aux Greengrass de se décharger de leurs propres actions pour les mettre sur son dos. Si les deux parlaient alors qu'elle restait muette, Azkaban deviendrait son unique horizon et qu'adviendrait-il de l'enfant qu'elle portait ?

L'angoisse la plus pure lui ravagea les entrailles en pensant à sa mort prochaine et un sanglot l'étouffa à l'idée que son bébé lui serait enlevé à la naissance pour être confié aux services sociaux. Son héritier au sang si pur, réunissant deux familles de haut-rang ne serait qu'un moins que rien dans l'avenir qui se dessinait si elle ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher. Or, à l'heure actuelle, le brillant avenir de sa progéniture ne se trouvait que dans l'esprit de sa mère et ressemblait à une chimère lointaine et inaccessible.

A travers ses larmes silencieuses, elle déglutit difficilement et la douleur qui irradia une nouvelle fois dans sa gorge la ramena, malgré elle, quelques heures en arrière quand un agent l'avait conduite de sa cellule à la salle d'interrogatoire. Cette fois l'Auror qui l'y attendait, manches relevées sur les avant-bras et plaque rutilante à la ceinture, lui était inconnu mais d'instinct, elle sut qu'il n'était pas là pour lui faire la conversation.

 _Les choses sérieuses commencent,_ avait-elle pensé avec perspicacité alors que l'agent qui l'avait amenée appuyait deux mains fermes sur ses épaules pour la faire asseoir. Il tira douloureusement sur ses bras pour la menotter aux barreaux du dossier et éprouva, à plusieurs reprises, la solidité de son travail avant de quitter la pièce sans avoir jamais prononcé le moindre mot.

-Bien, commença l'Auror quand le verrou claqua, Miss Parkinson, je suis l'agent Powell en charge de votre interrogatoire. Nous avons pensé mes collègues et moi qu'un peu d'intimité vous délierez peut-être la langue, c'est pourquoi nous sommes dans une salle totalement sécurisée. Tout ce que vous direz en ces lieux y restera.

Elle se sentit immédiatement prise au piège et inconsciemment elle tira sur les menottes amenant un sourire sur le visage de l'agent. Des deux Aurors à qui elle avait eu affaire, ce Powell était le pire. Agressif, virulent, irrespectueux et injurieux, elle le pensait Sang-De-Bourbe, au mieux Sang-mêlé. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un homme pareil puisse être de Sang-Pur malgré le patronyme qui était le sien.

Elle avait décliné son identité comme il le lui avait demandé et s'était ensuite murée dans le silence, restant parfaitement amorphe, quand ses questions s'étaient faites incisives. Il avait haussé le ton, tapé des poings sur la table et finalement il choisit de répondre à son mutisme par la violence. La gifle cinglante l'a pris par surprise et l'envoya valser au sol avec la chaise métallique dans un vacarme d'enfer. Le souffle coupé, les bras tordus par le dossier et le visage cuisant, des larmes brûlantes lui avaient échappé.

Il n'avait pas cherché à retenir sa force la frappant comme si elle était un homme mais cet acte avait eu le mérite de réveiller le serpent qui dormait en elle. D'un coup de baguette, il les avait relevés, elle et la chaise, avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Froide comme la glace, elle était restée aussi digne que possible dans pareille situation. Elle réprima le gémissement de douleur qui menaçait de lui échapper et chassa ses larmes brûlantes. Elle leva sur lui des yeux luisants et se promit qu'il paierait pour ça, ils payeraient pour ses malheurs.

-Powell, c'est bien ça ? Avait-elle sifflé la gorge serrée par l'humiliation. Un sombre bâtard de ces traîtres à leur sang de Powell de l'Hampshire, sans doute.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, l'agent fondit sur elle et lui saisit violemment le bras usant de sa force pour la lever alors que la chaise entravait ses mouvement.

-Et bien non ma petite Pansy, annonça-t-il doux-amer. Figure-toi que je suis tout aussi pur que toi. Seulement nous, les Powell de l'Hampshire, on n'a pas abandonné nos terres et nos gens pour l'attrait des paillettes et du pouvoir qu'offre la capitale. Nous, nous sommes étrangers à ces choses et nous respectons nos devoirs ancestraux. Notre honneur prime sur le reste.

-Nos serviteurs, sur nos terres, vont parfaitement bien ! Cingla-t-elle froidement en le foudroyant du regard.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois alors tu mérites absolument tout ce qui t'arrive.

Il l'avait brutalement lâchée laissant ostensiblement le dégoût transparaître sur ses traits en ajoutant :

-Voldemort a assassiné mon grand-père quand il a refusé de Lui donner les familles d'impurs vivants sur nos terres au début de la Première Guerre. Il y a deux ans, c'est mon père que j'ai mis en terre pour les mêmes raisons. Maintenant c'est mon frère qui gère nos terres et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger de votre folie... Ton père à toi Pansy, il a donné ses sangs-mêlés et ses nés-moldus sans hésitation, alors qu'il leur devait protection. En l'espace de trente ans, ton Maître a fait tuer cent trente neufs familles d'impurs, alors non Pansy, tes gens ne vont pas bien. Ils meurent !

Rageusement, il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le menton l'obligeant à le regarder.

-As-tu oublié ce que ton précepteur t'a enseigné ? L'interrogea-t-il hargneusement.

Elle réussit, en détournant la tête, à lui faire lâcher prise et siffla, aussi acide que possible :

-Ne me touchez pas !

La poigne de fer de l'Auror se referma alors autour de son cou. Il la força à lever la tête et resserra ses doigts autour de sa gorge.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as besoin qu'on te rafraîchisse la mémoire... Nous, les Sangs-Purs, nous descendons des Premiers Sorciers. Les tous premiers à avoir posé le pied sur cette île qu'est l'Angleterre. Grâce à leur capacité à maîtriser la magie, ils ont conquis les terres et instauré la paix. Leur richesse et leur domination était naturellement cimentée parce qu'ils assuraient la paix et la protection à tous ceux vivants sur leurs terres. L'as-tu oublié ?!

Elle s'abstint de répondre même si son coeur battant à tout rompre, sous la paume de l'Auror, prouvait tout le malaise qu'il lui imposait.

-Notre Sang-Pur devait nous rendre meilleurs à condition que nous n'oublions jamais les missions qui nous sont dé famille, Miss Parkinson, ainsi que toutes celles qui L'ont suivi l'ont oublié. Tu l'as oublié. Moi, non. Et c'est ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, je suis ici et que tu es là, dans le box des accusés.

Il l'avait sèchement relâchée et avait tourné les talons la laissant seule dans la salle d'audition. Plus tard un agent était venu et l'avait reconduite à sa cellule. Elle avait titubé jusqu'au lit et s'était laissée submerger par la crise de larmes, tournant le dos aux barreaux. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis, pétrifiée par ses angoisses et l'avenir sombre qu'elle voyait venir à elle.

Dans le silence assourdissant des geôles du Ministère où elle croupissait, elle admit enfin l'amère et bien dure vérité. Elle était seule et devrait donc s'en sortir seule...

Le brusque résonnement de pas, lourds et lents, remontant le couloir, la figèrent, tous sens en alerte. Le garde, pensa-t-elle sous sa couverture, alors que l'écho, en se rapprochant, faisait d'autant plus battre son coeur. Venait-on la chercher ? Qu'allait-on lui faire cette fois ? Allaient-ils utiliser la magie sur elle ? Ou préféreraient-ils la battre à la moldue comme ils l'avaient déjà fait ?

Une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse la tétanisa quand le verrou claqua dans le silence morbide et que les pas pénétrèrent sa cellule. Aussi futile que cela puisse paraître, elle ferma ses yeux espérant ainsi échapper à la réalité en restant cachée sous la couverture qui ne la protégerait pas encore bien longtemps.

 _ **.**_

Posté aux pieds du lit, dans la cellule la plus délabrée du Ministère, Gregg hésitait encore sur la façon de mener à bien cet entretien, tout à fait informel. La forme recroquevillée sous la couverture kaki semblait bien fragile et pourtant, malgré toute sa faiblesse apparente, elle s'obstinait. Il fallait qu'elle parle, Gregg n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures. Au matin, elle serait déférée devant le juge qui la placerait à l'isolement au Quartier de Haute-Sécurité d'Azkaban en attendant son procès.

Après le départ des Gardiens, Kingsley lui avait conseillé de "secouer le pommier". Une méthode qui avait rebuté Gregg et qu'il ne s'était pas senti capable de mettre en oeuvre lui-même... Il avait donc délégué à Powell, un rôle de méchant qu'il avait fort bien incarné. Cependant l'Auror-en-Chef devait bien avouer que ni la pression verbale, ni l'usage de la force physique n'étaient venus à bout de la jeune femme cachée sous la couverture.

Voilà pourquoi, il se trouvait là cette nuit, obligé d'abattre des cartes qu'il aurait préféré ne pas utiliser et qui pourtant découlaient des propos d'Hermione Malfoy.

"Rassurez-là, elle en a bien besoin".

Des mots qu'elle avait laissés dans son esprit et qui l'avaient comme marqué au fer rouge. Il les avait entendus et ingérés mais il n'avait pas du tout aimé ce que son esprit en avait déduit. Certes les Gardiens avaient dit :" Les dieux attendent de nous des sacrifices. Nous devons tous payer de notre personne." Mais Gregg n'était pas encore prêt à s'avouer que son sacrifice à lui serait d'ordre si personnel.

Un peu abattu par l'avenir qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en branle, Gregg se sentit subitement fatigué et aussi vieux que le monde lui-même. Sans dire un mot, il s'assit doucement au bout du lit. De sa poche, il tira ses cigarettes, son briquet et en alluma une, attendant patiemment que la fille, d'elle-même, émerge de sa tanière de tissu et vienne à lui. Il fallut quelques minutes mais elle finit par se montrer, révélant sa gorge violacée et sa joue tuméfiée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? Siffla-t-elle malgré sa voix éraillée et ses yeux boursoufflés.

-Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez, lui répondit-il en lui tendant son paquet de cigarettes comme un moyen de s'excuser pour ce qu'indirectement il lui avait fait.

Hésitante, les yeux rivés sur le paquet tendu, elle en saisit une et la lissa entre ses doigts, se donnant ainsi une contenance alors qu'il sortait de sa poche une poignée de papillotes argentées qui la firent écarquiller des yeux.

-Je sais pas si vous aimez ça, mais j'me suis dit qu'vous auriez p't'être faim, lui dit-il en posant les patacitrouilles près d'elle.

Il vit ses yeux verts passer des friandises à sa personne et vice-versa avant qu'elle ne s'empare des friandises, qu'elle mangea avec toute la délicatesse attendue d'une femme comme elle, toujours maniérée, même dans les pires situations.

-Votre Powell est une bête sans la moindre cervelle, dit-elle subitement en s'emparant du briquet d'argent posé entre eux deux. Elle s'apprêtait à allumer sa cigarette alors qu'il répliquait, acide.

-Une bête qui sauve des vies tous les jours quand vous, on vous reproche d'en enlever... Alors honnêtement Pansy, de vous deux, qui incarne réellement la bête de l'histoire ?

La sentence, à la fois contestable et véridique, la figea nette dans son mouvement. Cigarette aux lèvres et briquet allumé, ses yeux verts quittèrent les flammes pour se poser sur l'Auror qui soutint son regard. Le mot bête lui hérissa le poil, elle n'en était pas une, malgré ce que les Aurors en pensaient. Elle était une femme, une mère, décidée à protéger ses dernières possessions. Elle eut une brusque envie de lui hurler ses vérités qui l'étouffa, et enfin elle comprit que pour atteindre son objectif il lui faudrait sacrifier ses principes.

Le poids lui enserrant la poitrine se fit soudainement moins contraignant et après une petite seconde, elle reposa briquet et cigarette sur le lit et annonça :

-On ne touche pas aux femmes, quoi qu'elles soient ! S'entêta-t-elle malgré tout, comme un dernier baroud d'honneur, avant de déposer les armes.

Gregg secoua la tête face à tant d'entêtement. Il se devait de gagner pleinement sa confiance alors il ajouta doucement, en tirant sur sa clope :

-Tu crois que, Lui, il se gêne, peut-être ? Quand Hermione Granger a été capturée, on l'a torturé à coup de _doloris_. Quant à Luna Lovegood, elle a été retenue dans une cave, sans eau, ni nourriture durant trois semaines. Toi, tu as un lit, un point d'eau potable et même une couverture. Ne te plains pas, tu n'en mérites pas tant.

Elle pinça ses lèvres, serra ses poings et baissa les yeux. Gregg sourit et pensa : "Touché"

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Murmura-t-elle abattue, les épaules affaissées.

-Tu sais pertinemment ce que je veux et tu refuses de me le donner, malgré tout ce qui va t'arriver... Alors on va changer de méthode Pansy, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Décontenancée, elle fronça les sourcils et il enchaîna, profitant de son hésitation.

-La question, ici et maintenant, c'est que veux-tu en échange de ta trahison ? Tu peux parler sans crainte, rien de ce que tu diras ne sortira de cette cellule, personne n'en saura rien, à part moi.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la cellule. Les yeux rivés à ses mains jointes, elle laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues en murmurant :

-Ce que je veux c'est ma vie d'avant. Je veux un mari pour mon enfant, un avenir brillant pour moi et... Tout ce que j'ai perdu le jour où j'ai pris la Marque.

-Tout ce que tu as perdu, tu peux le retrouver si tu Le trahis. Je t'en fais la promesse.

-Le Ministère ne sera...

-Qui te parle du Ministère ? Sourit-il doucement.

-Mais de quoi voulez-vous parler alors ?

-De l'Ordre, prêt à te protéger toi et ton enfant en échange de ton témoignage.

-Mais qui me protégera de la vindicte populaire et de la honte d'avoir à donner naissance à un enfant sans père et hors mariage ? Mon nom, comme celui des Malfoy, sera mis au pilori, à l'instar de tous ceux de ma caste !

-Et si on trouvait un moyen de te mettre à l'abri de tout ça, tu parlerais Pansy ?

De longues minutes passèrent dans un silence assourdissant mais quand elle releva ses yeux, ils étaient flamboyants et elle répondit, sans hésiter cette fois :

-Oui.

Le coeur de l'Auror tambourina gravement dans sa poitrine en recevant ce "oui" tant attendu mais qu'une part de lui-même redoutait plus que tout, pour ce qu'il allait engendrer dans le futur. Satisfait et anxieux, il quitta lentement le lit, s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la cellule qu'il ouvrit en grand. Une fois le seuil passé, il se retourna vers elle, toujours immobile sur le lit et lui dit :

-Bah alors, tu viens ?

 _ **.**_

 _ **Territoire des hordes, Highlands, 26 Avril 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

La rage la plus pure l'habitait. Elle le consumait de l'intérieur, rongeait ses os, faisait bouillir son sang, bandait tous ses muscles, contaminant jusqu'à la dernière des cellules magiques de son corps.

Ils avaient osé s'en prendre à Son quartier-général, à Sa Cause... Ils avaient fouillé dans Ses documents, dans Ses plans pour l'avenir... Ils avaient entre leurs mains impures le nom de tous Ses hommes et de toutes leurs possessions qui très prochainement seraient mises sous scellées, signifiant la fin des dotations et la découverte de la plupart de Ses cachettes et plans de retraite...

Rageusement, il releva sa manche et pointa sa baguette sur la Marque Première qu'il arborait. Aveuglée par sa colère, il ne sentit même pas la brûlure de la magie noire qu'il conjurait. Moins d'une seconde après que la pointe de sa baguette n'ait quitté sa peau, la fumée noire et opaque attendue prenait forme devant lui.

-Maître.

Ses yeux rouges sang se posèrent avec une extrême froideur sur l'homme qui lui faisait face alors qu'il annonçait :

-Où en est-on de l'attaque du Chicaneur ?

L'homme toujours le nez à terre répondit posément.

-Pour ça, il faut voir avec Malfoy, Maître. Il est le Général en charge de...

- _Endoloris_ ! Eructa-il brusquement devant tant d'imbécilité, envoyant ainsi son serviteur à terre alors qu'il sifflait, une fois le sort levé. Mais c'est toi Blaise que je convoque et qui me réponds. Malfoy n'est qu'un freluquet fortuné dont le nom apparaît sur les registres. Il est perdu pour Notre Cause et cela me convient parfaitement. Donc qu'en est-il de l'attaque du Chicaneur, Général ?

Son homme de main se releva, sans broncher, ce qui, depuis le dessous de sa capuche, lui arracha un bref tressaillement de lèvres. Malgré sa voix éraillée due au maléfice qu'il venait d'encaisser, Son partisan l'affronta sans peur :

-Comme vous avez dû le lire dans le rapport de la dernière séance j'ai pensé que les hordes pourraient seconder une de nos équipes...

-Tu vas prendre nos meilleurs hommes, les bêtes les plus sanglantes que tu pourras trouver et tu vas me réduire cette rue en cendres Blaise. Peu m'importe la manière, tu m'as compris ?... Je veux qu'ils comprennent que le Serpent n'est pas mort, qu'il peut surgir n'importe où et n'importe quand... Je veux qu'ils sachent, tous ces misérables sorciers, que le Serpent est fort et que quand on l'attaque, Il mord.

A la fin de Son discours, Son serviteur avait le regard luisant d'une vengeance ne demandant qu'à être assouvie ce qui était tout ce dont Il avait besoin pour transmettre son message. Cette fois ce fut presque une esquisse de sourire qui défigura ses traits, alors qu'il reprenait, faussement empathique :

-Ils payeront pour notre chère Pansy, Blaise. Sois-en certain.

Son homme serra ses poings et en mit un sur son coeur.

-Avec plaisir Maître.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà les filles ,**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé le revirement de situation de Pansy et que vous aimerez ceux qui restent à venir... ^^**_

 _ **Un dernier truc avant de partir, ne me jetez pas la pierre pour la cigarette enceinte. Ce geste est là, pour vous faire réagir, vous, en bien ou en mal, selon la morale qui régit chacun, vous la détesterez ou lui pardonnerez... Enfin c'est comme ça que j'imagine le truc en tout cas ^^ !**_

 _ **Prévention oblige : Le tabac tue !**_

 _ **Rdv le 30 Novembre pour la suite de nos aventures.**_

 _ **D'ici là, prenez soin de vous et des vôtres.**_

 _ **Bon vent !**_

 _ **VC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Swangranger : Merci beaucoup pour cette belle review. Toi qui avait apprécié Pansy dans le précédent chapitre, j'espère qu'ici elle aura su gagner le chemin de ton coeur. En bref, je croise les doigts pour que tu aimes autant que d'habitude ! A bientôt !**_

 _ **Charlie3216 : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le précédent chapitre, prépare-toi pour le prochain, il sera "caliente" et contiendra le lemon en trio, le vrai cette fois ^^. Sache que j'adore quand tu t'emballes parce que tu tapes en plein dans le mile ^^ ! A très bientôt !**_

 _ **Sjrodgers23 : Thanks a lot for your review. Hope you liked this chapter. Bye.**_

 _ **Ecathe38 : Ma chère écathe, je suis contente que tu ai compris la dimension psychique de leur relation sans quoi la relation physique est impossible. Et qu'est-ce que j'aime quand ton imagnation rejoint la mienne ! Le cercle magique des trois âmes sera la clé, tu lis dans mes pensées à distance ?! Incroyable ! Bref ne t'arrêtes pas de commenter. Merci et à très vite.**_

 _ **Filipine : Merci pour ton message, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Black Banshee : Chouette, j'adore les nouvelles venues ! Bienvenue à bord ma p'tite dame, j'espère que ce chapitre aura su te plaire autant que les autres ! Merci de ton message et à bientôt !**_

 _ **Alicia : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que Pansy te plaise ! J'espère qu'elle a su garder ta sympathie dans ce chapitre ! A bientôt !**_

 _ **Math'L : Et bah voilà ma petite dame, t'as tout compris à la morale de cette histoire, "toujours écouter son épouse" ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !**_

 _ **Missgriffy : Le threesome est pour le prochain chapitre ma p'tite dame ^^ Il est atrès attendu et j'espère qu'il plaira ! En attendant as-tu aimé celui-ci ? Merci de ton message et à bientôt !**_

 _ **Margauxdeschamps06 : La rentrée en fac c'est toujours une adaptation difficile mais une fois que ça roule c'est tout bon. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Merci de ton message et à bientôt !**_


	34. Chap34 : How deep is your love ?

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Attention nouveau chapitre en vue et un chapitre attendu qui plus est !**_

 _ **Comme à chaque fois, merci du fond du coeur pour vos mesages, vous êtes un vrai petit rayon de soleil les filles !**_

 _ **Un grand merci également à mes deux super-woman, Maddy et Morgane, sans qui cette fiction ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. S'il restait des erreurs, elles sont miennes.**_

 _ **Bon voyage (^^) et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre,**_

 _ **VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Soy el fuego que arde tu piel,**_

 _Je suis le feu qui te brûle la peau,_

 _ **Soy el agua que mata tu sed, (...)**_

 _Je suis l'eau qui étanche ta soif, (...)_

 _ **Tu, el aire que respiro yo,**_

 _Toi, tu es l'air que je respire._

 _ **Rodrigo Amarante, Tuyo (Traduction non-officielle, BO de Narcos, Netflix TV Show)**_

 _ **.**_

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime, oh oui je t'aime..._

 _Moi non plus._

 _Oh, mon amour !_

 _L'amour physique est sans issue..._

 _Je vais, je vais et je viens, entre tes reins._

 _Et je me retiens._

 _Non ! Maintenant ! Viens !_

 _ **Serge Gainsbourg, Jane Birkin, Je t'aime, moi non plus.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 33 : How deep is your love ?**_

 _ **(NA : Le titre est tiré de la chanson du même nom des Bee Gees.)**_

.

 _ **Le Chicaneur, 27 avril 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Alors que le monde sorcier britannique ne parle plus que du vote de confiance qui opposera très prochainement le Premier Ministre, Shacklebolt, à la Directrice de la Justice, Ombrage, le Bureau Central des Aurors publie ce matin, la liste des personnes recherchées par toutes les polices magiques de la planète pour leurs liens avec l'organisation des Mangemorts. (Voir liste complète en page 6 et 7)._

 _Vous nous connaissez assez, chers lecteurs, pour savoir que nous avons étudié de près ce listing, ô combien intéressant et que, si nous vous en parlons, c'est que nous y avons découvert des choses troublantes. Nombre de ces noms sont connus et reconnus pour leur appartenance aux plus hautes sphères, sociales et politiques du pays, preuves de la corruption profonde de nos élites et de nos institutions mais aussi d'un Ministère représenté par des élus d'un autre âge et appartenant à des mouvances bien peu représentatives de la population._

 _Parmi tous les noms, un nous as sauté aux yeux pour son anonymat et son incongruité : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Après avoir mobilisé toutes nos antennes, nous avons découvert que derrière ce nom bien peu connu du grand public se cachait le tristement célèbre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Lord Voldemort. Ce triste sire est né à Birmingham en 1926, de l'union d'un moldu avec Merope Gaunt, une héritière sang-pur désargentée et reniée par sa famille qui s'est réfugiée auprès du dit-moldu nommé Tom Jedusor. Et c'est là, chers lecteurs, que vous découvrez toute l'invraisemblance du personnage que nous craignons depuis de bien trop nombreuses années et qui, soit dit en passant, pourrit nos vies et celles de nos enfants, puisque cette union fait du fameux du Lord Noir, rien de plus qu'un sorcier de sang-mêlé, au même titre que 80% de la population. (Pour information, les nés-moldus et les sangs-purs représentent chacun une part de 10%.)_

 _Après avoir lu ces lignes, vous devez sans doute être comme nous et pensez que Voldemort ferait bien d'appliquer ses lois archaïques à sa propre personne. Il épargnerait ainsi bien des gens puisqu'il se verrait lui-même dépourvu du droit de porter une baguette et qu'il nous ferait ainsi des vacances._

 _Mais n'accablons pas seulement la folie d'un homme, par deux fois trépassé et revenu. Accablons aussi, ses acolytes les plus proches, ceux qui le suivent aveuglément et qui sont les complices de ses crimes. Ces noms-là ne vous seront sans doute pas inconnus et se passent presque de présentation : Octavius Parkinson, Ellroy Zabini, Sigbert Rosier, William Rockwood, Jonas Flint, Patrick Finley. Tous sont liés de manière plus ou moins officielle au Département de la Justice Magique qui leur verse un salaire pour leur charge, leurs enquêtes, leurs postes de conseillers et d'experts en tout genre. Nous savons de source sûre que leur ombre plane sans aucun doute possible, derrière la violente vague de répression des manifestations hostiles à Dolorès Ombrage._

 _Tous ces tristes personnages ont pour point commun, au-delà de la pureté de leur sang, de leur fortune et de leur haut-niveau social, d'appartenir au très contesté mais non moins puissant lobby "Nobilitas"_ _ **(*)**_ _qui serpente dans les couloirs du Ministère où il distille, aux oreilles des parlementaires, ses opinions conservatrices sur les moeurs et son racisme assumé concernant le statut du sang._

 _Nous espérons que ces informations durement et dangereusement acquises vous feront signer la pétition en faveur du vote pour le Ministre Kingsley (voir page 8) que nous ferons parvenir au Magenmagot, vendredi dans l'espoir qu'il entende l'appel du peuple._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Salisbury, 28 Avril 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

Assis, comme tous les autres clients de l'hôtel, devant sa tasse de thé et ses tartines de marmelade, Lucius jetait des regards purement effarés à tout ce qui l'entourait arrachant à Hermione un rire qu'elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler et qui froissa le patriarche :

-Allez-y, riez jeune fille, siffla-t-il par-dessus son thé. Vous seriez installée dans une salle remplie de gens comme moi, vous sauriez ce que je peux vivre présentement.

Hermione aurait pu se vexer du ton caustique et de la pique à peine dissimulée, mais elle préféra cacher son sourire derrière sa serviette et répondit aussi gentiment que possible pour adoucir le jaguar sous pression :

-Vous ressemblez juste à un poisson hors de l'eau, Lucius. Excusez-moi si mon rire a pu froisser votre orgueil que je sais sensible... Mais étrangement, vous me rappelez votre fils, lors d'une de nos premières sorties, à Hyde Park _ **.**_ Il était comme vous.

-Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes, à nous Malfoy, de venir nous promener chez les moldus, répliqua-t-il le nez dans sa tasse avant de la poser sèchement, dans la soucoupe de porcelaine.

-Cette habitude viendra Lucius, contra platement Hermione en faisant égoutter sa boule de thé.

Les yeux laiteux et dérangeants du patriarche se rivèrent à ceux de la Gardienne qui n'abaissa pas les siens et aligna, en douceur, les vérités qu'elle détenait :

-Les enfants que nous aurons, Drago, Harry et moi, seront de sangs-mêlés, parce que je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe... Vous étiez là quand elle m'a inculquée ce que cela coûtait d'être "impure", dit-elle en relevant sa manche et en dévoilant sa marque à elle.

Les iris blancs se posèrent sur la chair nue qu'elle exposait sans honte et pour contrer le malaise qu'il commençait à ressentir, Lucius répliqua :

-Je croyais que le Lac vous avez guéri de vos blessures.

-C'est le cas, répondit-elle en baissant sa manche.

-Que fais donc encore cette cicatrice sur votre bras ?

-La magie du Lac était mentale et non physique, Lucius. Ce sort est noir, la cicatrice a été faite pour rester et aujourd'hui elle fait totalement partie de moi. Avant Oubli, j'avais cette marque en horreur et mon erreur était là. Aujourd'hui elle me rappelle qui je suis et d'où je viens. Mes géniteurs sont Merlin et Morgane, mais mes parents, eux, sont moldus. C'est ce monde-là qui m'a vue grandir et qui a pris soin de moi. J'y ai mes habitudes, il fait partie de mon histoire et mes enfants sauront d'où ils viennent.

-Il sera divin et uniquement divin. Personne ne le traitera jamais de sang-mêlé, je ne le permettrai pas, pointa Lucius, les yeux luisants.

Ses mots firent naître une saine chaleur dans la poitrine de la jeune femme qui lui sourit et avoua doucement pour l'apaiser :

-Vous aimerez vos petits-enfants Lucius, sans doute bien plus que vous n'avez jamais aimé votre fils, j'en suis convaincue... Mais il n'y aura pas qu'un seul héritier.

Le patriarche fronça les sourcils et scruta sa belle-fille, l'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

-Je les ai vus, reprit-elle le regard dans le vague. Deux paires de jumeaux dizygotes composées à chaque fois d'une fille et d'un garçon... Deux petites têtes blondes aux yeux bleus et deux autres aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude... Ils maîtriseront chacun un élément primaire et avec eux naîtra une nouvelle boucle de pouvoir, un nouveau cycle...

Lucius la vit plisser les yeux, comme si elle cherchait à entrevoir l'avenir, le plus lointain possible, pour le convaincre.

-Au fur et à mesure qu'ils auront des enfants, de génération en génération, leurs capacités magiques diminueront pour se distiller dans la population magique après chacun de leurs décès, murmura-t-elle presque douloureusement, comme si les morts à venir de leurs descendants lui coûtaient.

-D'ici quelques siècles, souffla-t-elle, quand l'intégralité de nos pouvoirs d'aujourd'hui se sera dissipée dans nos descendants alors le jeu des Dieux reprendra. Par le biais des mariages, des naissances et des alliances, Ils nous ramèneront, Drago, Harry et moi sous une autre forme que celle-ci, pour un nouveau combat. C'est notre destinée, quoi que vous en pensiez et vous ne pouvez rien y changer.

Les poings serrés sous la table et le visage crispé, Lucius lâcha :

-Puisque vous le dîtes, ainsi soit-il.

-Ne soyez pas si rigide Lucius, regardez où cela vous a mené... Prenez du recul et ayez foi en l'avenir, il sera beau, je le sens... Tout comme vous avez ressenti le besoin de venir ici, à Stonehenge, moi je sens que l'avenir sera beau pour l'Humanité... Mais vous avez cependant raison sur un point crucial Lucius. Nous sommes différents des moldus, affirma-t-elle en causant un franc haussement de sourcils au patriarche qui entamait une de ses tartines.

-Voilà des mots qui sonnent bien étrangement dans votre bouche, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne poursuivait pas.

-Mais là où nos pensées divergent, dit-elle après avoir reposé son thé, c'est sur la manière d'appréhender cette différence. Vous et vos semblables, sangs-purs, considérez que la magie nous rend supérieurs. Mais votre erreur est de considérer notre atout comme décisif en oubliant que les moldus sont plus nombreux que nous et qu'un jour leur technologie sera toute aussi puissante que notre magie. S'ils approfondissent encore les théories d'Einstein sur l'espace-temps et la physique quantique alors ils seront tout proche de maîtriser une puissance susceptible de dépasser notre propre magie... Cela pourrait leur ouvrir les portes de la conquête spatiale, d'abord via les planètes de notre système solaire, comme Mars, puis plus loin encore... Imaginez ce qu'il en sera de ce monde dans mille ans quand nous reviendrons... Nous bâtissons en ce moment même notre avenir à tous et une guerre ouverte entre eux et nous conduirait à l'extermination des sorciers, pas des moldus. Tout le savoir ancien que nous détenons serait alors perdu pour la totalité de l'Humanité.

-Je ne comprends pas bien Hermione... Qu'est-ce donc que la physique quantique ? Que comptez-vous faire d'eux ? Et de nous ?

Hermione, happée par une vision infinie d'étoiles et de planètes, murmura lointaine, le regard dans le vague :

-Ils auront besoin de nous. Il nous faudra les protéger d'eux-mêmes, les aider, les guider. Nous les sorciers, nous sommes tous des enfants des Dieux en quelque sorte et notre rôle se rapproche de celui des anges-gardiens comme il est décrit dans la Bible. Nous sommes là pour conduire un troupeau nommé Humanité dans son sens le plus large qui soit puisqu'il inclut tous les êtres vivants et leurs habitats, donc la planète en somme... C'est ce que les Dieux attendaient en faisant don de cette magie aux sorciers et nous avons failli. La communauté sorcière s'est repliée sur elle-même...

-Parce qu'ils nous ont brûlé vifs ! S'insurgea brusquement Lucius, amenant à eux les regards de plusieurs clients.

Ramenée à la réalité par le mouvement d'humeur du patriarche, Hermione sourit posément aux moldus les entourant et reprit, plus bas, à l'attention de Lucius :

-Ils nous ont brûlés sur des bûchers au nom de l'ignorance et de la peur, j'en conviens tout à fait. Mais, à l'image de toute créature, l'Homme voit le jour dépourvu de concept, il apprend à chaque jour qui passe et se forge ainsi. Il a fait, fait et fera encore des erreurs de jugements et d'appréciations, l'Histoire en est jalonnée mais l'Homme sait aussi tirer les leçons des erreurs qu'il commet. Aujourd'hui, la peine de mort est abolie dans de nombreux pays, l'Inquisition n'est plus et les moeurs se libèrent. Quand ils sauront ce que renferme l'infinité de notre univers, ils prendront alors conscience de la chance qu'ils ont. Ils ne sont plus des enfants, Lucius. Ils sauront nous comprendre et nous devrons les comprendre. Il est temps de reprendre notre rôle et notre place auprès d'eux, je suis certaine que les communautés renaîtront de leurs cendres, peut-être pas sans heurts, mais elles seront pérennes. Arrêtons de nous faire du mal mutuellement et avançons ensemble.

Lucius reposa lentement sa tasse dans la soucoupe, presque foudroyé de comprendre ce que cette gamine avait derrière la tête :

-Vous comptez nous révéler ?! Lâcha-t-il abasourdi par l'idée.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils ne verront rien ? Qu'ils seront aveugles au point de ne pas nous repérer ? Des centaines de satellites, de radars, d'appareil-photo, tournent en permanence autour de la planète, ils ont même des instruments sensibles aux ondes. Toute magie est énergie, donc détectable grâce aux ondes qu'elle émet en se déplaçant dans l'air, c'est de la physique pure Lucius. Quoi que nous fassions, nous serons découverts. Leurs yeux ne verront peut-être rien si on utilise une illusion pour nous cacher, gâchant ainsi une partie de notre puissance inutilement, puisque tous leurs appareils détecteront des choses anormales et inexplicables... Ils ont su par le passé que nous existions et, des siècles durant, nous avons vécu à leurs côtés sans nous cacher, pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas réitérer l'exploit... J'ai foi en eux et en nous mais nous devons faire le premier pas, avant qu'ils ne prennent peur et se décident à nous exterminer tous, répliqua-t-elle.

Déstabilisé, le patriarche s'abstint de répondre, mais Hermione qui commençait à bien connaître les Malfoy, sentit que ses mots avaient fait mouche. Elle finit son thé et lui sourit :

-J'aime beaucoup nos discussions Lucius, elles sont toujours éclairantes. Nous devrions faire ça plus souvent, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Il lui répondit d'un vague mouvement de tête et elle ajouta.

-Je vais chercher mon manteau. Nous nous retrouvons à la réception ?

-Vous êtes donc toujours décidée à aller visiter cet antiquaire moldu à qui nous devons les pierres ?

-Absolument, j'ai énormément de questions à lui poser. Je nous ai aussi réservé une visite guidée de Stonehenge cette après-midi, que nous sachions ce que les moldus savent de ce site et que nous le voyons tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. Ce soir, nous y retournerons pour une visite, à la sorcière cette fois, dit-elle avec un sourire avant de tourner les talons.

-Vivement ce soir alors, murmura le patriarche en la regardant partir.

.

 _ **La Cabane Hurlante, 28 Avril 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

Il était presque l'heure du thé quand un sec et franc coup de poing ébranla la porte de ce qui était son lieu de résidence depuis trois jours. Rapidement, elle délaissa le journal de la veille qui l'occupait encore en cette fin d'après-midi morose et quitta le fauteuil éventré.

-Entrez, lança-t-elle en enfilant la cape qui cacherait sa mise de fortune pour paraître le plus à son avantage possible.

La porte grinça lugubrement sur ses gonds alors qu'elle se jetait un bref coup d'oeil dans l'éclat de miroir suspendu au-dessus du lavabo. L'Auror Harris, encore vêtu de son imper' démodé pénétra dans la petite chambre délabrée que l'Ordre du Phoenix avait mis à sa disposition.

-Vous êtes bien installée ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai l'impression d'être à la Tambouille Magique, mais ça ira, j'ai connu pire, répondit-elle.

L'oeil averti de l'Auror balaya la pièce, avisa le journal abandonné sur le lit et termina son inspection en se posant sur la jeune femme qui chercha à détourner l'attention du quotidien jetant de sacrés bézoards dans le chaudron :

-Quelles nouvelles m'apportez-vous, Auror Harris ?

D'un mouvement de menton, il désigna le Chicaneur et répondit :

-Elles sont en une, vous n'avez pas pu les manquer... Intéressantes, non ?

Déstabilisée par la rebuffade à peine voilée, Pansy s'abstint de relancer la conversation comme son statut de noble dame le lui aurait normalement imposé. Piquée comme elle l'était par les révélations du journal concernant les origines du Lord et la mention de son père et de Blaise, elle se savait en position de faiblesse et se garda bien de le provoquer. Muette, elle n'en baissa pas pour autant les yeux, le regardant, l'oeil mauvais, enlever son imper' qu'il suspendit à la patère. Il tira de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle reconnut immédiatement et qui aiguisa son regard.

-Horace et Minerva ont transmis ce qu'il a résulté de vos tractations au Conseil de l'Ordre, commença-t-il sans la lâcher du regard. Il paraît que toute votre combativité vous est revenue quand les compensations pécuniaires relatives à notre accord ont été négociées. Le vieux Slug' a même dit que Salazar avait en vous une fabuleuse représentante et d'après ce que j'ai lu, vous avez en effet bien défendu votre bout de gras.

Pansy retint le petit sourire en coin qui lui vint mais ses yeux luisirent d'une puissante satisfaction. Le Phoenix avait chargé deux de ses anciens professeurs de trouver un terrain d'entente, comptant sans doute sur le fait qu'ils se connaissaient de longue date et que cela faciliterait les choses... Seulement, personne ne pouvait se vanter de vraiment connaître Pansy, s'ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle refuse le marché qu'ils proposaient, elle avait pris le contrepied en négociant bec et ongles les moindres détails de son avenir.

-Je suis issue de la Maison de Salazar et, nous les Serpentards, nous savons nous sortir des pires situations et parfois même les retourner en notre faveur, expliqua-t-elle honnêtement à l'agent qui en réponse, ajouta froidement.

-Heureusement pour moi, le camp que j'ai choisi n'est pas du genre à imposer sa volonté à un de ses membres et m'a donc laissé le choix final...

-Quel est-il, Agent Harris ? Acceptez-vous mes conditions, comme j'ai accepté les vôtres ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, l'incertitude vrillée au corps.

Les traits de l'Auror se firent durs, son regard se voila et en réponse il laissa le parchemin se dérouler exposant tout en bas leurs deux signatures, franches et nettes. A la vue du griffonnage de l'Auror, le soulagement qu'elle ressentit lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ce bout de papier était l'aboutissement, ce pourquoi elle avait enduré les interrogatoires, la cellule et les négociations menées à la baguette par les deux dinosaures de Poudlard. Harris acceptait et cela signifiait qu'elle était sauvée, que tout irait enfin pour le mieux...

-Remercie Godric d'avoir fait de moi un véritable Gryffondor, sans quoi, tu pouvais aller te faire voir, toi et le polichinelle que t'as dans l'tiroir... Mais maintenant que ta sécurité matérielle et physique est assurée, il est grand temps que tu parles.

-Godric soit donc loué alors, souffla-t-elle, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne serai jamais totalement protégée de Lui et d'eux __tant qu'ils seront en vie.

Une seconde passa avant que l'Auror laisse un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres serrées. Ses yeux se firent acérés alors qu'il disait :

-J'aime quand on est sur la même longueur d'ondes Pansy.

Elle, elle n'aima pas du tout le regard qui accompagna ses paroles alors qu'il extirpait sa baguette de sa poche, comme si ce geste était calculé, prémédité. En le voyant ainsi armé alors qu'elle ne l'était pas, elle se sentie diminuée mais elle ne céda pas à l'instinct qui lui souffla de reculer d'un pas. Elle réprima aussi le frisson de peur qui ne manquerait pas de la faire tressaillir mais le sentiment, lui, malgré tous ses efforts, s'ancra en elle. L'espace d'une longue et lourde seconde, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et la réalité de ce que serait leur avenir commun s'imposa.

L'alliance qu'Harris avait proposée et qu'elle avait négociée n'impliquerait jamais aucun autre sentiment que la froide cordialité, ils s'en étaient assurés tous les deux. Dans cette version du présent dont elle devait se tirer, elle et son enfant, le statut du sang ne comptait pas et les cartes en étaient totalement redistribuées. Ici, il la dominait en étant le né-moldu porteur de baguette, là où elle était la sang-pur, privée d'accès à la magie. Triste réalité certes, mais sans doute la moins pire de toutes.

Côtoyer Gregg Harris serait la seule punition qu'elle endurerait jamais pour sa responsabilité dans les crimes dont on l'accusait. Elle avait bataillé ferme sur ce point et avait obtenu gain de cause, en contrepartie, elle s'était engagée à ne jamais trahir l'Auror, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. C'était le prix à payer pour que leur alliance improbable fonctionne, un donnant-donnant qui classait l'Auror dans la catégorie des hommes d'honneur, une première pour Pansy _ **.**_

Finalement cette seconde de tension, presque palpable, s'évapora quand Gregg se contenta d'attirer à lui une chaise branlante. Pansy avait tant redouté une attaque que le voir tranquillement prendre place la déstabilisa quelque peu. Leur relation était basée sur le compromis et ils acceptaient tous deux cet état de fait les obligeant à mettre de côté leurs sentiments. Pour obtenir satisfaction, chacun devait s'allier à l'autre, ils étaient leur mal nécessaire en quelque sorte.

De sa poche, Gregg tira un calepin enchanté et une plume à papote qui frétilla dans les airs, prête à travailler. Il riva ses yeux à la jeune femme alors qu'elle prenait place dans le fauteuil et qu'il allumait une cigarette.

-Raconte-moi, dit-il simplement.

Pansy lissa sa cape pour se donner une contenance et demanda :

-Par où-voulez-vous que je commence ?

Gregg réfléchit et annonça laconique :

-Londres ?

Le moment était venu d'ouvrir les vannes et ce ne fut pas aussi douloureux qu'elle le redoutait, sa conscience la titilla bien un peu et son coeur se serra mais elle finit par avouer :

-Londres a tout changé pour moi... Il a... Il a été très en colère, dit-elle. Des Généraux ont été punis, d'autres promus... C'est à ce moment-là qu'Il m'a fait Lieutenant et que mon père s'est pris à rêver de grandeur, avoua-t-elle.

-Je sais déjà tout ça Pansy, annonça-t-il en laissant son regard peser sur elle. Je veux des détails que je ne connais pas.

Surprise, elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Il ne pouvait avoir eu ce genre d'informations que par une taupe et Pansy finit, par déduction, par faire le lien. Elle ne retint pas un sourire en coin en s'exclamant, les yeux soudainement luisant d'intérêt :

-Je le savais ! Personne ne m'écoute jamais, mais je le savais ! Il y a un espion à Sa Table... Mais qui est-ce ?...

Elle exclut d'office son père, Blaise, Ellroy et Greyback. Très vite ses soupçons se portèrent sur l'ajout le moins loyal de tous.

-Malfoy ?... C'est Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Gregg se contenta de sourire et reprit :

-Donc te voilà Lieutenant. Quelle est ta mission ?

Les yeux verts se plissèrent en comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse et elle abandonna sa charge pour répondre :

-Laissez traîner mes oreilles dans un premier temps.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Il aime savoir ce qui se dit. Moi, je lui amenais les commérages des femmes et de Poudlard... Blaise a eu ses missions à lui dont je ne sais rien, comme il n'a rien su ou presque des miennes... Quelques semaines après nos nominations respectives, nos pères, les Généraux-en-Chef, nous chargeaient d'organiser Pré-au-Lard. Un honneur selon Blaise, une question de survie à mes yeux... Si on échouait c'en était fini de nous. Blaise connaissait les tunnels qui nous ont permis de quitter l'école. J'ai... j'ai utilisé et manipulé Astoria Greengrass pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle a fait. Plus tard, Blaise s'est chargé de la faire taire en lui faisant dévaler un escalier.

-Quand tu dis "ce qu'elle a fait", tu veux dire rapporter la nouvelle de l'attaque à Poudlard, provoquant l'enchaînement des évènements de la manière suivante : l'attaque du village, la mort de Dumbledore puis l'embuscade qu'on nous réservait sur la place ?

Pansy hocha la tête.

-Qui a tué Albus Dumbledore ?

Une seconde passa.

-C'était nous, avoua-t-elle les yeux baissés cette fois en voyant les poings serrés de l'Auror. Nous savions qu'il rentrerait du Ministère et nous avons parié sur le fait que son courage de Gryffondor le pousserait à se rendre au Pré. Nous l'attendions sur la route, là où le grand chêne s'est couché. Il a bien combattu, avec intelligence et perspicacité, mais sa vieillesse lui a été fatale.

-Qui ?

-Blaise, souffla-t-elle, avec un _avada..._ Nous exécutions Ses ordres, nos vies en dépendaient et vous le savez. A notre décharge, nous n'avons pas profané son corps et il est mort sans douleur. Combien de Mangemorts en auraient fait autant ?

Gregg expira bruyamment, un moyen pour lui de garder le contrôle. Conscient que son témoignage était primordial pour la suite, en grand professionnel, il contint la rage qui menaçait de réduire à néant le semblant de confiance et d'équilibre qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à instaurer.

-D'accord, reprit-il. Ensuite, vous regagnez Poudlard puis vous nous filez entre les doigts grâce aux Brossdurs et vous transplanez pour le relais de chasse, je suppose ?

Elle hocha la tête, sidérée de le savoir si bien renseigné. Ils ne gagneraient pas. Son père, Blaise, Voldemort, tous... Ils étaient condamnés. A cet instant, en voyant à quel point ceux d'en face étaient déterminés, organisés et prêts à tout, Pansy en fut certaine. Sa table était gangrénée, le Phoenix étaient trop bien renseigné, tout allait partir à vaux l'eau...

-Vous étiez là-bas depuis ? La relança-t-il.

En réponse elle secoua négativement la tête puis subitement incapable de rester de marbre, elle quitta le fauteuil, entamant des vas et vients frénétiques, sous l'oeil surpris de l'Auror, qui se garda bien de lui couper la parole :

-Je... Il nous a renvoyé parce qu'on était recherchés par les Aurors... Le soir de notre arrivée, nos pères nous ont dit qu'on ne pouvait pas rester au relais, sans Le mettre en danger Lui. Pour nous éloigner, Il nous a donné une "mission extérieure", nous nommant, Blaise, Greyback et moi, Ses ambassadeurs, pour défendre Sa cause auprès des hordes en Ukraine.

Elle s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa ronde sans fin et regarda l'Auror qui, les traits fermés, l'écoutait, attentif et concentré. Elle en tira une grande satisfaction de se savoir ainsi entendu, pas seulement écouté. Elle reprit donc, bien plus mordante qu'elle ne l'avait initialement prévu :

-Mais ces beaux titres étaient vides. Greyback n'était qu'un moyen d'atteindre Krakiv et d'entrer chez les hordes. Blaise n'a rien négocié, il s'est contenté d'appliquer à la lettre Ses consignes. Quant à moi, je n'ai jamais mis un pied dans la tente des négociations.

-C'étaient quoi Ses consignes ?

-Les hordes se battront pour Lui et Il leur offrira une terre dans les Highlands à l'abri des sorciers. Une terre qui sera souveraine.

-Alors elles se sont vraiment ralliées à Lui ?

-Les Alphas oui, grâce à l'appât du gain et à la promesse de conserver le pouvoir sur les hordes sans doute... Mais la population ne veut pas d'une nouvelle guerre, elle veut vivre sa vie et tant pis pour la terre qui pourtant leur fait défaut. Plutôt nomade qu'enchaîné, voilà leur devise.

-Comment t'as appris tout ça Pansy ?

-A Krakiv on a considéré que je serais plus utile à travailler avec les femmes plutôt qu'à participer aux échanges. J'ai fait ce que je sais faire de mieux, glaner des informations.

-Une véritable héritière de Serpetard, en effet, marmonna Gregg en jetant un coup d'oeil au calepin avant de demander. Tu connais la localisation de la terre des hordes ?

-Pas avec exactitude... La Table visitait ce territoire quand vous avez perquisitionné le relais, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait personne... Mais je sais que le Maître s'y est souvent rendu, qu'il l'a protégé avec des sorts anciens et puissants de sa seule connaissance. Les hordes vont bientôt investir cette Terre et Il va se retrancher, Lui et ses hommes, derrière ce bouclier impénétrable qu'Il a érigé pour elles. C'est son rempart. Il est acculé désormais et Ombrage finira par tomber mais jamais, vous et vos hommes ne ferez le poids contre Lui.

Seul le grattement de la plume contre le papier résonna dans la chambre durant quelques secondes et elle en profita pour poser La question qui la taraudait :

-Est-Il vraiment de sang-mêlé comme Skeeter l'affirme ?

Pas vraiment étonné que cette question finisse par sortir, Gregg s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa ses bras contre son torse avant de répondre, la regardant dans les yeux :

-J'ai eu entre mes mains son acte de naissance. C'est nous __qui transmettons les informations au Chicaneur. Il a grandi dans un orphelinat moldu jusqu'à ce que son nom apparaisse sur le registre de Poudlard. C'est Albus Dumbledore lui-même qui est venu le chercher et qui lui a fait découvrir le monde sorcier. La haine de Voldemort pour les moldus lui vient de son père qui l'a abandonné parce qu'il considérait que son fils était un monstre.

Abasourdie, Pansy en resta figée au milieu de la pièce. Ainsi, tout n'était que mensonges... Ses promesses et le mariage qu'Il avait célébré... Le Lord n'était qu'un roturier, un imposteur de plus, un homme qui s'était servi d'elle, qui avait sciemment ruiné son avenir et sa réputation. Choses, qu'il allait payer, elle se l'était jurée. Plus aucun état d'âme ne la retenant, elle annonça après quelques secondes de silence :

-Les hordes sont fidèles à leurs Alphas. Mais les Alphas doivent aussi prendre en compte la volonté de la horde sous peine de voir leurs Bêtas les défier. Elles ont un mode de fonctionnement archaïque et, contrairement à ce que l'on pense, elles sont majoritairement pacifistes. Offrez-leur un processus de paix équitable en droit et vous les tiendrez par la masse, contrairement à Lui qui les tient par l'élite.

La plume gratta frénétiquement le papier alors que Gregg la dévisageait intensément. Il finit par se lever et, sans un mot, il récupéra son imper'. En l'enfilant, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit et sur le seuil il lâcha, presque à regret :

-Ils ont eu bien tort de ne pas se servir de ta __p'tite tête Pansy.

La porte claqua et Pansy se prit à sourire, une main sur le ventre et la vie qu'il abritait :

-Tout va bien aller.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Salisbury, Nuit du 28-29 Avril 1998.**_

.

Passablement fatigué par la journée bien remplie qu'il avait passé en compagnie de la trop bavarde Gardienne, Lucius remonta son col et frissonna dans sa cape. Devant lui, dans la lueur blafarde de la lune descendante s'étalait le site archéologique de Stonehenge dont les moldus, comme il l'avait appris plus tôt dans l'après-midi, avaient plus ou moins pris soin au cours des siècles. Les ruines en plein jour lui avaient paru désolées, sales et perdues au milieu de tous ces humains pressés, pressants et incapables de voir, de comprendre, tout le mystique naturel qu'elles dégageaient... Maintenant qu'il les contemplait de nuit et presque en solitaire, elles lui semblaient sinistres et glauques. Il sentait comme un malaise latent dans l'air qui le hérissait et le dérangeait profondément.

-Vous sentez cette lourdeur Lucius ? C'est pire que cette après-midi, résonna dans son dos la voix d'Hermione.

-Tout à fait, marmonna-t-il le nez dans son col pour échapper à la froide humidité de la plaine désertique.

Il tressaillit quand une main se posa sur son épaule mais il apprécia bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, la douce chaleur que la sensitive Gardienne lui infusa et qui réchauffa son corps. Il l'entendit inspirer et expirer lentement alors qu'il l'imaginait, dans son dos, yeux fermés, se concentrant sur la source magique environnante. Lucius la laissa seule gérer son effort, se permettant seulement de murmurer dans la nuit après quelques minutes de silence :

-La magie est en vous Hermione et partout autour de nous. Laissez-là vous conduire où il vous faut aller.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore dans un silence entrecoupé par les bruits environnants et discrets de la nature. Dans le lointain, le faisceau lumineux de phares de voiture transperça brièvement la nuit alors que la main reposant toujours sur son épaule se crispait par saccade lui envoyant de brèves décharges magiques. Stoïque, il supporta vaillamment les ratés et les hésitations de la Gardienne, persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas venus là pour rien.

-Vous vous rappelez de ce que l'antiquaire nous as dit ? Murmura-t-elle soudainement dans son dos. Les pierres lui venaient de son grand-père, ce qui vu l'âge avancé de ce moldu, place cet évènement à la fin du XIXème ou au tout début du XXème siècle, soit à peu près au moment où Albus et Grindelwald s'affrontaient. Une coïncidence, croyez-vous ?

Lucius retint de justesse une réplique caustique et répondit, aussi apaisé que possible.

-Les coïncidences n'existent pas Hermione et, nous, nous le savons mieux que quiconque. Sinon comment expliquer que les pierres aient fini par revenir entre nos mains après avoir disparu durant mille ans ? Des pierres qui, je vous le rappelle puisque vous n'étiez pas là, étaient la condition _sine qua none_ au retour de mes collègues Descendants.

Un silence complice s'installa avant qu'elle ajoute doucement :

-Le Sanctuaire se meurt à cause de l'abandon auquel nous l'avons condamné il y a des siècles de cela... Malgré leur ignorance il faut reconnaître que les moldus s'occupent de lui autant qu'ils le peuvent mais ce n'est pas assez et Il perd en puissance. C'est son agonie qui crée cette atmosphère et les pierres pourraient bien être la solution au problème de puissance qui nous menace... Elles doivent revenir ici, là où est leur place originelle et y rester, enfouies, entourées de Terre dans les fondations du Sanctuaire. Elles seront comme un amplificateur de magie...

Le vent siffla soudainement autour d'eux, créant un tourbillon et les cheveux de la Gardienne vinrent fouetter le visage du patriarche qui frissonna de plus belle malgré la chaleur qu'elle lui insufflait sans discontinuer.

-Entendez-vous Son cri dans le vent ? Ses appels à l'aide ? ... Et ce Sanctuaire n'est pas le seul, je sens leur détresse... Ils sont tous abandonnés, perdus, oubliés et meurent dans l'indifférence... Regardez Lucius... Vous voyez ? Vous sentez ?

Et que les Dieux lui viennent en aide mais en effet, il sentait cette douleur sourde en lui, la tristesse qui plombait son estomac. Les mégalithes millénaires pleuraient leur prestance perdue devant lui, les symboles gravés dans leur roche s'érodaient et la __magie se dissipait dans le temps, dans le vent, dans l'espace infini, disparaissant à tout jamais...

Il cligna des yeux pour reprendre le dessus, mais les sentiments étaient si prégnants qu'ils lui coupaient le souffle et faisait battre son coeur de manière anarchique.

-Ce Sanctuaire n'est pas unique, murmura dans son dos la Gardienne, il y en a d'autres comme Lui qui n'attendent que nous pour renaître de leurs cendres...

Les yeux laiteux du patriarche se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites et s'en fut fini de lui, psychiquement il quitta le Sanctuaire. En un battement de coeur, il fut douloureusement ébloui par la vision claire et limpide de trois pyramides surgies d'un autre espace-temps. Il put percevoir toute la puissance du soleil qui régnait en Maître ici et qui faisait au loin, scintiller le Nil.

-Gizeh, évidemment, souffla-t-elle derrière lui un sourire dans la voix.

Elle inspira profondément et ajouta :

-Il est encore puissant... Ici les moldus n'ont pas touché à la structure rocheuse, seule la pointe de la pyramide est manquante... La magie est presque intacte, il ne manque que le moyen de la libérer... C'est un peu comme à Stonehenge avec les pierres. Quand le catalyseur est absent, le Sanctuaire dépérit. Les légendes égyptiennes moldues racontent que la pointe d'or est ce qui garantit le passage dans l'au-delà des âmes enterrées dans la structure or, ici n'ont été inhumés que des rois. On raconte que la pointe est faite d'or pur, gravée de milles symboles et qu'elle recèle de grand pouvoir mais évidemment elle a disparu depuis bien longtemps.

Contemplant la parfaite construction archaïque, supporter le soleil de plomb et la sécheresse des vents du désert, Lucius demanda, la gorge serrée par l'émotion :

-Où sont les autres Sanctuaires ? Y'en a-t-il encore en état de marche ?

La vision de soleil et de pyramides se troubla immédiatement et s'évapora. Durant quelques secondes, il ne vit qu'un maelstrom de couleurs avant qu'elles ne se fixent une à une pour donner naissance à une nouvelle image où dominait, dans les rayons de lune, le gris rocheux de montagnes escarpées ainsi que le vert bouteille d'une forêt rendu ténébreuse par la nuit.

Dans son dos, irradia toute la satisfaction de la Gardienne d'avoir remonté le conducteur magique des Sanctuaires. Il la sentit sourire quand une rafale tourbillonna autour d'eux et elle souffla doucement, comme cherchant à traduire ce que le Vent lui laissait percevoir :

-Ils sont liés les uns aux autres. Il suffit de le vouloir pour les trouver tous... Ici, la magie des esprits de la forêt est forte. La nature est puissante. Toutes deux tiennent leur pouvoir de la Terre maîtresse en ces lieux... Regardez cette puissance Lucius et laissez votre jaguar bénéficier de cette magie, laissez-le vous aider...

Une fois de plus sa belle-fille était dans le vrai, il ne pouvait le nier. Son jaguar roulait sous sa peau, galvanisé comme jamais il ne l'avait été en observant les hautes montagnes, nues à leur sommet, tranchantes et dangereuses. Quand son regard embrassa l'immensité de la forêt qui s'étalait dans la vallée, là, un appel puissant lui étreignit le corps, un frisson le parcourut. Quand il réussit à se détacher de la mer végétale, il remarqua en contrebas de leur plateau rocheux, des ruines éclairées par la lune. Elles retinrent un long moment son attention parce qu'il s'en dégageait la même atmosphère qu'à Stonehenge, quelque chose de lourd et d'oppressant qui mettait mal à l'aise.

Imitant la Gardienne, Lucius inspira profondément l'air glacé qui soufflait en rafales et qui lui brûla les poumons. Il frissonna sous la douleur cuisante, mais la décharge magique le lia, d'une manière inédite à l'animal qui vivait en lui. Ses sens se firent perçant et il sourit doucement, comprenant enfin ce qu'avaient voulu dire ses homologues quand ils lui avaient dit ne faire qu'un avec son animal intérieur. Lui ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme un atout mais plutôt comme une tare qu'il fallait cacher. Lucius comprit à cet instant qu'il s'était fourvoyé, une fois de plus. Il avait en lui un moyen inné et indéniable de gagner en puissance magique qu'il avait bridée toute sa vie.

Il apprit autre chose encore et son égo faillit ne pas y résister. Lui qui s'attendait à nouer une relation de maître à élève avec la Gardienne n'avait pas imaginé que dans leur configuration, elle serait bien plus maître que lui mais la vérité était là. Il avait besoin d'elle pour comprendre les Dieux et l'inverse n'était pas véritablement réciproque alors humblement, il accepta son sort et chercha à se familiariser avec les nouvelles perceptions :

-L'air que nous respirons est presque piquant, l'altitude, sans doute... Nous ne sommes pas au coeur d'un massif européen. L'air est pur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et observa les étoiles par milliards qui brillaient au-dessus d'eux, poursuivant :

-C'est un endroit reculé, éloigné de toute civilisation pour bénéficier d'un ciel aussi fourni. Les ruines qui sont sur le plateau rocheux en contrebas sont en meilleur état que Stonehenge, peut-être sont-elles plus récentes ?

Là encore, il la sentit sourire dans son dos et elle expliqua :

-Nous voici devant le Machu Picchu, une cité Inca incroyablement avancée technologiquement parlant pour le XIVème siècle mais aussi un centre religieux doté d'un rayonnement inédit. Comme à Stonehenge, ici se mélange les pouvoirs politiques, économiques et religieux. Le cercle rituel est, ici, au centre d'une ville grouillante de fidèles, traversée de part en part par une allée processionnelle. Les hommes l'ont érigé, au croisement de la Cordillère des Andes et de la forêt amazonienne, en guise d'offrande aux forces de la Terre, alors qu'à l'autre bout de la planète Herpô l'Infâme revenait d'entre les morts, que le Guerrier s'alliait au Dragon pour la première fois et que la peste ravageait l'Europe.

-L'Europe où l'homme domine son environnement est ravagée, mais l'Amérique Latine, celle qui est encore vierge et sauvage, rayonne grâce à ses peuples archaïques et à leurs savoirs ancestraux... Un grand mal contrebalancé par un grand bien ou comment rétablir l'équilibre pour les ignares, se contenta-t-il de souffler après un long moment de silence où son corps s'imprégna de toutes les sensations qu'il pouvait percevoir.

La main sur son épaule le pressa gentiment, il sentit qu'il l'avait impressionné et s'en enorgueillit alors que la vision se troublait.

Il laissa derrière lui la nuit noire péruvienne et contempla la nouvelle vision qui se formait et révélait un lever de soleil, brumeux, humide et suintant. L'image se stabilisa bien plus rapidement que les précédentes, preuve que la Gardienne maîtrisait de mieux en mieux cette magie, les sensations, elles aussi, se firent bien plus prégnantes. Une chaleur suffocante régnait en ces lieux et le brouillard se faisait de plus en plus épais. Les relents vaseux, les coassements sporadiques des grenouilles et la tourbière dans laquelle ils pataugeaient le convainquirent qu'ils étaient dans une zone marécageuse. Un peu déçu par le manque de magnificence du lieu, le patriarche marmonna :

-Où sommes-nous Hermione ?

-Je n'en suis pas encore sûre Lucius, souffla-t-elle de manière à peine audible alors qu'il percevait toute la force de concentration dont elle faisait preuve.

D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus franchement, le vent se leva. Il s'insinua dans la brume à la manière d'une lame acérée et tranchante qui dispersa l'atmosphère cotonneuse en quelques minutes, révélant une nature verdoyante et luxuriante, faites de lianes pendantes, de palmiers, de fougères, recouvrant presque totalement des ruines grisâtres et mousseuses.

-La Venise du Pacifique, murmura soudainement Hermione derrière lui... Aussi connue sous le nom de Nan Madol, c'est en Micronésie.

-La Micronésie ? Quel est ce pays ?

-Ce n'est pas un pays mais un état fédéral, composé d'îles et d'îlots dispersés dans le Pacifique nord. C'est très isolé comme endroit, hostile aussi. Les scientifique moldus ignorent ce que sont ces ruines et les locaux refusent d'en parler. Elles sont frappées par une malédiction ancienne, peut-être bien millénaire vu l'état des lieux... Tout est en ruine ici, même la magie se fait rare et seuls les végétaux en profitent encore.

L'image des ruines entourées d'eau grise et des canaux encombrés d'éboulis s'évapora, devant lui se dressa de nouveau les mégalithes de Stonehenge et la tête lui tourna. Hermione le maintint debout et lui insuffla un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir mais qui lui permit de murmurer :

-Je comprends Hermione que vous vouliez vous associez aux moldus, qu'ensemble eux et nous, nous serons l'avenir de l'Humanité, marchant enfin main dans la main sans distinction de race... Mais l'homme est tout aussi imparfait que les Dieux ou que nous-même, Descendants et Gardiens. L'Humanité est imparfaite et vous, vous allez toujours trop vite Hermione. Vos idées et vos envies pour l'avenir n'ont aucune chance de voir le jour dans l'espace-temps dans lequel nous sommes. Faîtes attention que votre utopie, sous couvert de vouloir faire le bien, ne vous conduise pas à la ruine.

-Que voulez-vous dire Lucius ?

-Mon coeur et mon corps ont senti toute la désolation des Sanctuaires...Mais un seul nous intéresse vraiment à l'heure actuelle et c'est celui-là, dit-il en désignant les Pierres Suspendues. Battez Voldemort et après vous aurez tout loisir de gérer les moldus, les Sanctuaires et de restaurer les croyances anciennes. Ce combat-là sera celui de votre vie Hermione. Voldemort c'est la toute première étape.

-Vous êtes d'un pragmatisme glaçant mais véridique Lucius, constata-t-elle.

-Tout comme l'est votre clairvoyance ce qui fait de nous, un binôme étrangement complémentaire.

Ils échangèrent regard et sourire complices avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne :

-Comme toujours les Dieux savaient ce qu'Ils faisaient... Rentrons au Manoir, voulez-vous ? Je me sens fatiguée et nous n'apprendrons rien de plus ici.

Le patriarche acquiesça et lui tendit son bras qu'elle saisit sans hésiter ce qui arracha un nouveau sourire à Lucius qui ne put s'empêcher de souligner, visiblement satisfait :

-Vous prenez mon bras sans sourciller et en toute confiance désormais.

-Vous êtes né avec la lumière Lucius et cela change tout, ne l'oubliez plus jamais.

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes et lui souffla :

-Merci de m'avoir mis sur la voie Hermione. L'Humanité trouvera en vous le guide qui lui manque.

Elle lui sourit doucement et sa main pressa son avant-bras, transmettant chaIeur et une presque affection qui le toucha profondément. Il les fit transplaner sur ses mots, laissant le Sanctuaire millénaire à la solitude nocturne dont il jouissait.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Manoir Malfoy, 29 Avril 1998.**_

 _ **.**_

Lucius et Hermione apparurent à l'entrée du domaine et remontèrent en silence l'allée damée dans la nuit noire et froide. Le privilège des maîtres leur ouvrit grandes les portes du Manoir alors qu'un elfe se précipitait à leur rencontre, les yeux encore rougis par le sommeil, pour récupérer leurs sacs de voyage. Peu après Lucius la quitta dans le hall silencieux sur un bonne nuit et un baisemain protocolaire rejoignant, de son pas claudiquant, ses appartements du rez-de-chaussée. Elle regarda tristement sa silhouette affaissée et malingre se faire lentement engloutir par les ténèbres du couloir et en ressentit un malaise latent. Quand il disparut, avalé par l'obscurité, un frisson glaçant la secoua. Elle n'aima pas du tout la sensation qui lui gela les tripes et la repoussa avec force, elle et l'idée de la mort toute proche, presque imminente qui lui venait et qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Hermione n'oubliait jamais que dans les ombres, rodaient des pouvoirs et des êtres, dont personne n'était à l'abri, Descendants et Gardiens inclus.

Le corps las et alangui par l'effort que lui avait demandé leur voyage astral, la jeune femme n'aspirait plus qu'à regagner la chaleur de son lit et des garçons qui seuls sauraient lui redonner toute sa force. Après un dernier regard hésitant, elle se détourna de l'obscur couloir malgré le nouveau frisson qui la saisissait pour la retenir et lui indiquer qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir. Cependant, consciemment, elle ignora l'appel et s'engagea dans l'escalier de marbre pour rejoindre ses appartements du premier étage. Quand elle pénétra dans le salon commun aux chambres, elle s'arrêta nette et ferma les yeux, appréciant toute la bienfaisante chaleur qui y régnait et inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur qu'elle y percevait. Un brillant mélange de ses hommes, à la fois musqué, poivré, brut et piquant ; une odeur qui la fit frissonner jusqu'aux tréfonds d'elle-même, qui lui hérissa les poils et fit frétiller sa magie. Foyer, amour, sécurité et puissance, voilà ce que l'atmosphère dégageait. Un cocktail enivrant bien plus puissant que toutes les poudres qu'avaient pu affectionner Drago.

A l'instar de Lucius, le voyage n'avait pas été vide de sens pour elle non plus. Cette fois, dans le monde réel, elle avait réitéré son exploit d'Oubli en fusionnant avec le Vent, accroissant son hypersensibilité au point que sa volonté influe et canalise sa magie comme jamais elle ne l'avait pu auparavant... L'entièreté de son corps avait vibré d'une magie puissante dont Lucius avait été le déclencheur, à l'instant T, il avait été celui qui lui avait rappelé les fondamentaux qu'elle négligeait. Elle avait eu raison de croire en lui, parce que s'il n'avait pas été là, à ses côtés, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir pu réussir, seule, le tour de force de découvrir des Sanctuaires oubliés et pourtant plus qu'importants pour l'avenir. Des lieux nécessaires à la restauration qu'elle avait vu venir pour l'Humanité, une restauration où toutes les espèces pourraient cohabiter en harmonie et dans le respect. Une utopie qui se dessinait de plus en plus clairement dans son esprit après chaque vision qu'elle recevait.

Ce soir, elle avait enfin complètement compris le sens de la dernière phrase de leur Prophétie : " (...) rétablir la Lumière dans la noirceur des Ténèbres"

Evidemment, le sens premier c'était "abattre Voldemort" mais le second était plus insidieux, mystérieux, complexe et ne se révélait que ce soir... Il y aurait une suite au combat contre Voldemort et elle serait aussi longue que la durée de leur vie ici-bas. Un temps déterminé au terme duquel l'Humanité perdra ses Gardiens et se retrouvera seule pour gérer leur héritage.

Oubli avait changé bien des choses dans sa façon d'appréhender le monde qui, pour elle, ne se résumait plus à la planète Terre, à un seul espace-temps et encore moins à une simple existence mortelle. Elle, elle était différente des autres, eux six étaient différents des autres. Ils étaient les élus, choisis pour construire l'avenir. Et ce sentiment d'être utile, de savoir que son existence ne serait ni vaine, ni dépourvue de but, la galvanisait, lui donnait l'envie et le besoin de réussir.

Oubli lui avait aussi montré à quel point elle tenait à ses âmes, pour eux, pour leur revenir, elle avait tout enduré et en ressortait grandie. Sans eux, jamais elle ne serait devenue celle qu'elle était devenue. Une femme libre et puissante, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait, à quel moment et de quelle façon.

Or, ce soir, cette nuit, un grand moment allait arriver.

Là, à cet instant, alors qu'elle était plantée au beau milieu du salon, elle décidait que le moment était venu de franchir le dernier pas. Elle vivait l'instant, où elle prenait pleinement conscience de la multitude de leur vie, passée, présente et future, où se lier rimait avec l'infini. Achever leur union, c'était, en toute connaissance de cause, rempiler pour une réincarnation, sans doute tout aussi difficile que celle-ci d'ici mile ans. S'accoupler c'était fusionner et intrinsèquement elle savait déjà que de cette fusion naîtrait quelque chose de fort et puissant que l'on appelait vie. Elle avait déjà eu des sensations et des indices qui l'avaient mise sur la voie mais tout avait pris son sens ce soir en découvrant les Sanctuaires... Pour remplir sa mission, l'union devait être sacrée et rien ne l'était plus que la vie.

Mais se lier si intimement c'était aussi ouvrir les portes à une puissance divine, mortelle pour les humains... Ce serait l'instant de vérité, Merlin et Morgane avaient-ils vu juste ? Trois corps humains supporteraient-ils la toute-puissance ? S'unir complètement c'était aussi risquer de mourir... Sirius répétait qu'Ils avaient un "humour à chier" et s'il avait raison ?

Cependant leur relation improbable avait toujours impliqué et impliquerait toujours des comportements tout aussi improbables allant au-delà des moeurs habituelles. Toujours figée au milieu du salon, perdue dans sa transe mentale, sa magie finit par prendre le dessus sur les doutes qui l'assaillaient au moment fatidique. Hermione se laissa guider par ses sens, ses perceptions et se dirigea d'instinct vers la chambre de Drago d'où provenait leur écho si caractéristique pour elle _ **.**_ La porte qui lui avait autrefois résisté s'ouvrit sans bruit et révéla ses hommes reposant chacun d'un côté du lit, lui laissant sa place entre eux, même dans l'inconscience du sommeil.

Sur le seuil, le fait de les voir, de pouvoir les sentir, là, tout proche, lui fit ressentir à quel point ils avaient pu lui manquer au cours des deux derniers jours où elle avait su mettre de côté ce sentiment mais plus maintenant... Quelque chose de nouveau émergeait en elle et chauffait son corps, l'absolue certitude que se séparer d'eux serait mortel pour elle lui fit franchir le tout dernier des pas. Il était dorénavant temps de mettre ses pensées en sourdine et de se laisser guider par ses sens et sa magie qui jamais ne l'avait trahie.

Décidée et désireuse de ce qui allait advenir, elle pénétra dans la chambre et d'un bref courant d'air, referma silencieusement la porte. Elle tira vivement sur le lacet de sa cape qui bruissa en tombant au sol avant de l'enjamber tout en faisant passer son col roulé par-dessus sa tête qu'elle abandonna sur un fauteuil en passant à proximité. Les yeux rivés à eux, les dévorant du regard ainsi nus dans les draps, elle défit lentement le bouton de pantalon, baissa sa brainguette et tortilla des hanches pour s'extraire du jean grunge, à la mode chez les moldus, qu'elle portait.

Arrivée aux pieds du lit élargi et ne portant plus que ses sous-vêtement, elle se figea et les observa intensément. Sans qu'elle y puisse quoi que ce soit, dans son esprit se mélangeaient les souvenirs passés et à venir de leur relation et de leurs enfants, les disputes, les peines et les joies.. Elle vit les traits communs et les différences qu'ils légueraient à leur descendance et toutes les images se mélangèrent. Elle y perdit en clarté mais y gagna une certitude, leur mélange ferait des merveilles.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, apaisée, certaine et totalement prête à s'abandonner à l'avenir qu'elle voyait, elle signait en cette nuit une acceptation totale de l'être particulier qu'elle était. Une vie particulière pour des pouvoirs particuliers... Il y avait tant de choses à faire, mais ici et maintenant elle posait le premier jalon de leur avenir.

Les dévisageant toujours, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et baissa sans hésiter ses dessous. Inspirant profondément, elle prit place sur le lit entre eux, pensant pour les Dieux.

 _Voici qu'arrive le moment de vérité. Puissiez-vous nous accorder la paix si vous vous étiez trompés._

 _ **.**_

Harry se réveilla en sentant une main légère se poser sur sa cheville.

Yeux ouverts, tous sens en alerte et coeur battant, ses muscles se crispèrent sous les décharges magiques que provoquaient les doigts légers de sa moitié féminine remontant son mollet. Attentif et très réceptif à la caresse, il la laissa contourner son genou et passer derrière sa cuisse avant de remonter sur sa fesse, griffant effrontément sa chair.

-Mione, souffla-t-il dans l'obscurité.

-Chutttt, répondit-elle en se penchant sur lui pour lui embrasser l'épaule alors qu'il sentait le matelas s'enfoncer et la chaleur déferler.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Marmonna le Serpentard en roulant jusqu'à eux.

A son contact, une couverture de chaleur brûlante les enveloppa et Harry roula sur le dos, expirant bruyamment son bien-être alors qu'Hermione soufflait dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

-Tard.

A tâtons, Harry chercha Hermione et lui saisit la main, murmurant pour leur compagnon :

-Allume quelque chose Drago.

-Non ! Souffla Hermione en s'installant à califourchon sur le ventre d'Harry, roulant des hanches, les mains appuyées sur ses épaules. Essayez de voir, non pas avec vos yeux, mais avec votre magie.

Percevant les sentiments et donc la luxure qu'exhalait Hermione, Harry ne se préoccupa plus de rien, si ce n'est des lèvres chaudes d'Hermione qui parcouraient son torse. Il n'était pas question de changer quoi que ce soit à leur situation actuelle, après deux jours sans elle, il entendait profiter pleinement des baisers qui lui électrisaient la peau mais aussi de la chaleur de Drago qui se plaçait entre ses jambes, dans le dos d'Hermione.

-Tu es le pêché incarné Hermione, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Souffla incendiaire le Serpentard quand ses mains se posèrent sur sa peau. Notre femme est déjà nue tu y crois ? Ajouta-t-il pour Harry en lâchant une nouvelle vague brûlante qui fit se cambrer encore un peu plus Hermione.

Harry put sentir et ressentir toute l'ampleur de l'excitation de leur partenaire et il laissa les sensations l'embarquer dans le monde de luxure qui s'offrait à lui. Sa verge se tendit et palpita, le faisant à son tour rouler des hanches contre elle.

-Non seulement j'y crois mais je le sens Drago, répondit-il en encerclant les hanches d'Hermione, pressant son intimité dure et érigée, contre celle chaude et accueillante de son âme.

Merlin savait qu'il était déjà prêt à la prendre et qu'elle était prête à le recevoir mais le plaisir était dans l'attente, dans ses caresses, dans ses sensations qu'ils s'échangeaient et qui électrisaient leurs peaux.

A défaut de voir, Harry sentit les mains de Drago couvrir les siennes sur les hanches d'Hermione. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent et une décharge magique les électrisa.

-Oui c'est ça, souffla Hermione.

Leurs doigts pressèrent à l'unisson, la chair féminine qui s'offrait à eux sans pudeur, ni retenue. La multiplication des sensations était enivrante, il était Harry mais il sentait sur sa peau les mains de Drago remonter le long du corps d'Hermione et ils frissonnèrent tous trois sous la caresse. Leurs corps se tendirent, leurs souffles se firent rauques et leurs gémissements résonnèrent dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Quand les mains incendiaires vinrent prendre en coupe les seins ronds et féminins, les respirations se firent impatientes puis haletantes quand le Serpentard entreprit de jouer avec les pointes qui s'érigèrent, arrachant un gémissement aux deux Gryffondors qui se frottaient l'un à l'autre...

Harry sentait tout d'eux, il était tout autant dans son corps qu'ils étaient dans le sien, tous submergés par leurs sens et leurs envies qu'aucun ne bridait. Hermione se sentait libre d'être celle qu'elle était, ce sentiment imprégnait déjà presque totalement Harry qui allait sous peu mettre de côté sa raison pour plonger au coeur de l'union. Et vue la chaleur volcanique qu'exhalait Drago, leur compagnon était tout aussi infecté par le phénomène que lui-même.

Dans ce triangle qui se formait, ils étaient égaux et s'acceptaient tels qu'ils étaient, en toute confiance, en toute loyauté et pour l'éternité. Oui, l'éternité. Ils étaient en train de franchir un pas, Harry le savait, le sentait. Tout était toujours plus fort à trois.

Et c'est la force de ce sentiment qui le fit, encore un peu plus se frotter contre Hermione qui en réponse gémit de plus belle alors que les lèvres de Drago dévorait sa nuque et que ses mains agrippaient ses seins.

Entouré par l'obscurité mais noyé par les sensations que son corps surchauffé encaissait, Harry ferma les yeux et laissa ses hanches rouler contre la moiteur d'Hermione, savourant leur peau à peau aphrodisiaque tandis que les mains de Drago entraient en action accompagnées d'une nouvelle déferlante brûlante qui les fit suffoquer. Harry sentit sur sa propre peau les caresses que les mains du Serpentard prodiguaient à leur compagne en descendant le long de son dos pour se perdre sur son intimité palpitante. De longues minutes, il pressa et agaça la chair gonflée et humide avant de la pénétrer de deux doigts obtenant un râle de plaisir qui les électrisa un peu plus. Quand une seconde main entreprit de descendre plus bas encore jusqu'à prendre en coupe ses testicules pour jouer avec elles, Harry s'agrippa encore un peu plus aux hanches d'Hermione sachant pertinemment que sa poigne y laisserait des marques et elle gémit de plus belle.

Une nouvelle décharge magique le traversa de part en part au contact de leur trois corps, elle affola jusqu'à la dernière de ses cellules, sa peau se couvrit de sueur et son coeur battit plus fort encore. Yeux soudainement grands ouverts sur une obscurité qui perdait en noirceur, il gémit de plus belle quand son partenaire tira en cadence sur ses parties intimes et dans le noir se dessina alors plus clairement les auras de ses âmes. Le corps d'Hermione, à califourchon sur le sien d'un bleu nuit se confondant encore avec le noir ambiant, apparaîssait tel un halo blanc, translucide et vaporeux derrière lequel luisait le rouge carmin et pulsant de Drago. Là où leurs corps se joignaient tous trois, une lueur violette palpitait...

-Je vous vois, souffla péniblement Harry entre deux caresses le mettant au bord de l'orgasme.

 _Alors c'est que tu es prêt,_ haleta la voix d'Hermione dans son esprit.

Les mains féminines jusqu'alors agrippées à ses épaules le quittèrent et il la vit se relever. Sur sa rétine, le blanc et le rouge se mélangèrent, la sensation d'un baiser incendiaire lui ébranla les tripes alors que les mains d'Hermione s'emparaient de son membre dressé pour le caresser. Quand elle le plaça à l'entrée de sa chaude intimité, c'est Drago qui donna le signal du départ en appuyant doucement sur les épaules de leur compagne. Elle se laissa alors lentement descendre sur le membre d'Harry, la bouche toujours assaillie par celle de Drago. Ils gémirent tous trois de concert alors qu'Harry initiait les premiers vas et viens, les mettant tous au bord du précipice.

-Drago... Viens, haleta Hermione en jouant des hanches sur Harry pour initier une friction avec celui qui sous peu saurait les débrider encore un peu plus.

-Ttt ttt ttt, refusa-t-il en laissant ses mains presser et palper les intimités de ses âmes. Pas maintenant, je veux jouer d'abord, ajouta-t-il de la plus diabolique des manières.

Ces quelques mots provoquèrent un nouveau frisson en Harry et il lâcha prise. Il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre ce feu-là. Comme Hermione, il se laissa happer par le plaisir, l'envie et l'amour qui saturaient son corps, pour le meilleur, rien que le meilleur, il en était certain.

.

Drago n'était plus que feu.

Son sang, ses veines, sa magie, tout n'était que chaleur incendiaire et suffocante en lui. La faim qu'il avait de ses âmes le tenaillait, exacerbant ses envies. Rendu aveugle par le noir d'encre de la chambre, il n'en percevait pas moins les odeurs, les caresses, les gémissements... Et tout avec eux prenait ce goût sucré de luxure qui lui mettait les sens à vifs. Partout, sur sa peau, dans son corps et dans son esprit, il percevait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui sans le voir. Par le lien, il était enfoncé au plus profond d'Hermione grâce à Harry, mais il sentait aussi tout du membre palpitant enfoncé en elle. Un vrai putain de trip sensationnel tel que jamais il n'en avait expérimenté. Il sentait l'osmose parfaite qui liait les deux Gryffondors, cette confiance et cet amour qui irradiaient dans l'air nourrissaient l'incendie qui ravageait son propre corps. Et durant quelques minutes, il se contenta de les laisser profiter de leurs retrouvailles mais ses caresses se firent de moins en moins innoncentes à mesure qu'elles remontaient sur le corps d'Hermione vers un interdit qu'il savait vierge et qu'il rêvait depuis longtemps de conquérir... Il s'agissait là d'une bataille qu'il avait mûrement __imaginé et fantasmé.

Sachant parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire, ses doigts tournèrent doucement contre le rond de chair serré, se servant de la lubrification existante pour s'y appuyer, doucement d'abord puis plus franchement jusqu'à sentir la voie sur le point de s'ouvrir causant un gémissement indécent d'Hermione qui lui arracha un sourire. Il abandonna alors la douceur des caresses, se cala sur le cadencement d'Harry, se servant de ces mouvements pour enfoncer presque facilement deux de ses doigts dans le sillon étroit et tout aussi brûlant que lui-même.

Ce qu'il vivait avait un goût de paradis, il tenait le plaisir de ses âmes au bout de ses doigts. Les testicules lisses et chaudes d'Harry roulaient dans sa main droite alors que de la gauche, il satisfaisait Hermione de la plus perverse des manières. Peut-être bien pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malfoy réalisa qu'il faisait abnégation de sa personne. Il ne s'occupait que de ses âmes et cela le comblait pleinement, le rendant aussi dur que si une bouche ou des mains s'occupaient de lui.

Mais après une dernière pression sur les testicules d'Harry, il les délaissa et s'empara de son propre membre qu'il entreprit de masturber frénétiquement.

-Tu voulais le feu Hermione... Il semblerait que tu vas l'avoir.

-Oui... Maintenant, viens.

Sous eux, Harry cessa tout mouvement et ses mains quittèrent les hanches d'Hermione pour s'emparer de ses seins. Drago sourit dans le noir, les sens en feu, il plaça son membre perlant d'excitation dans le sillons de ses fesses, entreprenant une friction électrique en se pressant contre son entrée qui lentement s'ouvrit et l'engloutit.

Le souffle coupé par l'étroitesse et la chaleur qui l'entourait, sa tête bascula en arrière quand des étoiles explosèrent dans son champ de vision et il se figea, submergé par une pléinitude absolue, un instant de pur bonheur et de plaisir ultime. Hermione était partout autour de lui et contre son membre palpitait celui d'Harry... C'était puissant au point qu'il en vit les auras de ses compagnons rayonner dans l'obscurité. Le bleu profond d'Harry devenait ciel là où le blanc luminescent d'Hermione le rejoignait et Drago souffla :

-Je vous vois aussi... Vos couleurs... se mélangent.

-Les garçons, maintenant, souffla leur Gryffondor, impatiente en roulant des hanches.

Harry accéda le premier à sa supllique et reprit sa pénétration ne retenant ni sa force ni son envie provoquant la reprise des gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus rauques.

Drago savourait pleinement l'étroitesse presque douloureuse qui l'entourrait mais aussi la friction du membre d'Harry contre le sien. C'était bon, c'était vif, c'était... jouissif.

Sa chaleur les consumait tous trois, la sueur coulait sur leurs corps ajoutant une sonorité érotique à leur échange, faite de râles, de claquement de peaux et de gémissements. L'orgasme se construisait, devenant inévitable à chaque nouvelle pénétration, la pression augmentait, leur magie pétillait et électrisait les corps qui s'accouplaient de manière frénétique.

Les mains de Drago cherchèrent les seins doux et ronds de leur compagne rejoignant celles d'Harry et quand le contact se fit, c'en fut trop. Leurs mouvements se firent erratiques et l'orgasme ravagea leurs corps.

Drago se laissa tomber sur le dos d'Hermione qui à son tour s'appuya contre le torse d'Harry. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, aucun d'eux n'éprouva le besoin de parler. Leurs sentiments le faisaient pour eux.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(*) Le terme Nobilitas est ici détourné de sa signification première. Dans l'antiquité romaine, il désignait les élites sociales et aristocratiques dirigeant l'Empire de manière officielle ou non. Ce mot regroupe toutes les personnes influentes de l'époque sans distinction de sexe.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà Mesdames !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que la ballade astrale était sympathique pour vous.**_

 _ **Vos retours sur Gregg Harris me vont droit au coeur, c'est un OC donc voir que vous aimez ce qu'il est, me fait très plaisir.**_

 _ **Evidemment, j'espère que le lemon était à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'ai essayé de le rendre "sexy-magic". Je croise les doigts pour que vous ayez aimé le concept !**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute pour tout début 2017, donc, je vous souhaite à toutes d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année.**_

 _ **D'ici-là, aimez-vous, prenez-soin de vous et bon vent !**_

 _ **VC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rar's :**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Tu attendais Hermione à Stonehenge, j'espère que ça t'as plu ! A oui je sais moi aussi je trouve Drago en retrait mais on ira bientôt faire un tour dans sa tête ne t'inquiète pas ! Voui je sais que taper Pansy n'était pas mignon... M'enfin mainteant tu sais que je fais pas toujours dans la dentelle avec mes personnages ^^ ! A très vite et merci de ton message.**_

 _ **Math'L : Hé oui un Voldy en colère ça ne présage rien de bon... Le prochain chapitre sera d'ailleurs bien mouvementé, on y verra que jouer avec le Serpent peux être dangereux ^^ Retour de flammes garantie ! C'est vrai que Pansy n'est pas morte mais elle a encore un rôle à jouer ^^ ! Merci de ton message et à bientôt !**_

 _ **MissGryffi : Merci pour ton message, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci aura été à la hauteur. A très vite !**_

 _ **Sjrodgers23 : Thanks you for your review. I hope you liked this chapter. See you soon !**_

 _ **Ecathe38 : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé la conversation Sir-Lulu, je l'ai beaucoup travaillée pour qu'elle rende bien... Pas facile de faire interragir ces deux personnages si opposés ds l'oeuvre originale ! Ta review m'a laissé sans voix... C'est un condensé de ma pensée... Vraiment, j'étais estomaquée que tu me comprènne si bien... Incroyable phénomène par écran interposé ! Dommage que nous ne nous connaissons, je suis certaine que j'y gagnerai une amie très chère. Et effectivement "Elle est douée n'est-ce pas ?" C'est un condensé que ce qu'est Hermione, la fille des Dieux... Bref un grand merci pour ton message. Et a très vite !**_

 _ **Swangranger : Je suis vraiment contente que tu ai aimé Gregg, c'est un OC que j'aime beaucoup. Hé oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi "Hermione le boss" ^^. J'espère que le lemon était à la hauteur de tes attentes. A bientôt !**_

 _ **Charliee3216 : Si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu apprécies Gregg, c'est un OC donc j'avais peur que les lectrices n'accrochent pas... Mais finalement les retours sont positifs donc ça me permet d'approfondir le personnage et j'en suis très contente ! Alors, ce lemon ?! J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! A très vite !**_

 _ **Black Banshee : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, j'espère que ce chapitre ci t'aura autant plu que le précédent ! A bientôt !**_


	35. Chap35 : Attack & Release

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Je m'excuse, je comptais poster ce chapitre début janvier et il n'a été finalement bouclé que ce matin... Donc, je remercie mes bêtas pour leur rapidité de correction parce que sur ce coup-là, l'auteur a joué les tortues !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite également une très bonne année ( encore une fois avec du retard )m'enfin comme on dit : "Mieux vaux tard que jamais" !**_

 _ **Voilà, je vous laisse entre de bonne mains pour un chapitre difficile à écrire mais qui je l'espère saura vous divertir !**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas pour les rar's !**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre,**_

 _ **VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dogs of war and men of hate, (...)**_

 _Chiens de guerre et hommes de haine, (...)_

 _ **Our currency is "flesh and bones",**_

 _Notre devise est "chair et os",_

 _ **Hell opened up and put on sale, (...)**_

 _L'Enfer a été ouvert et mis en vente, (...)_

 _ **The dogs of war don't negociate,**_

 _Les chiens de guerre ne négocient pas,_

 _ **The dogs of war don't capitulate,**_

 _Les chiens de guerre ne capitulent pas,_

 _ **They will take and you will give. (...)**_

 _Ils prendront et tu donneras. (...)_

 _ **Well winners can lose and things can get stained.**_

 _Les gentils peuvent perdre et les choses peuvent se tendre._

 _ **But whatever you change, you know the dogs remain.**_

 _Mais qu'importe ce que tu changes, tu sais que les chiens restent._

 _ **Pink Floyd, Dogs of war. (Traduction non officielle).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 34 : Attack and Release.**_

 _ **(NA : Le titre ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit du nom d'un album des Black Keys.)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **2 Mai 1998, Le Chicaneur.**_

 _ **.**_

 _La Magenmagoterie a voté et plutôt deux fois qu'une !_

 _C'est avec un immense plaisir, chers lecteurs, que nous vous annonçons ce matin que le Magenmagot, institution que nous avions nous-même qualifiée d'archaïque et de poussiéreuse, a enfin décidé de suivre la voie de la Raison en votant son entière confiance au Premier Ministre Shacklebolt._

 _Louons donc les Sages d'avoir accompli leur devoir en faisant preuve de la sagesse qui leur est, normalement, coutumière, en sonnant ainsi le glas de l'ère Ombrageuse. Le seul bémol à ce vote historique, c'est la trentaine de pour cent de Sages ayant voté en faveur de Dolorès Ombrage._

 _Est-il encore nécessaire de vous dire que ces Sages-là, travaillant main dans la main avec la Directrice, n'en sont pas vraiment ? Nous parions que vous l'aviez déjà deviné ! Et en effet, après vérification, d'une manière ou d'une autre, leurs intérêts dépendent d'Elle. Espérons donc qu'ils tomberont avec leur gourou et laisseront leurs collègues mener à bien le grand nettoyage de printemps qui s'annonce._

 _Car oui, chers lecteurs, c'est aussi avec une grande satisfaction que nous vous informons que le Magenmagot a également approuvé l'audit du Département de la Justice Magique demandé par le Premier Ministre. L'enquête semble donc lancée et nous parions, sans grand risque il est vrai, qu'elle éclairera des zones encore ombreuses._

 _(...)_

 _Quoi que l'on en pense, les preuves sont dorénavant là, Voldemort est revenu, encore une fois : Pré-au-Lard portait Sa Marque et nous le savons tous. Les Aurors ont été pris dans une embuscade pratiquement tendue par les Langues-de-Plomb, eux-mêmes tenus en laisse par une Justice qui perd la tête._

 _Tenons-le-nous pour dit, notre Ministère est gangréné. Au point qu'une héroïne de la précédente Guerre, Hermione Granger, devenue depuis Malfoy, en a aussi fait les frais. Une certaine presse, corrompue par la patte de la Justice, a tenté de faire d'elle une coupable alors qu'elle se portait au secours des Aurors en train de repousser les Mangemorts retranchés et ce, au péril de sa propre vie._

 _(...)_

 _Les résultats de l'audit sont donc attendus avec impatience au sein de notre rédaction qui n'en peut plus d'attendre que toutes les vérités sortent une bonne fois pour toutes. Ainsi nous pourrons avancer et, tous ensemble, lutter contre Voldemort et l'envoyer pourrir six pieds sous terre pour de bon._

 _Nous restons bien évidemment à l'affût des dernières nouvelles pour vous._

 _ **.**_

 _ **5 Mai 1998, Territoire des hordes, Highlands.**_

 _ **.**_

Assis sur son trône dans sa tente luxueuse et magiquement chauffée, Lord Voldemort était seul avec le silence de la nuit. Au dehors malgré quelques grognements et cris lupins, les hordes, maintenant qu'elles étaient installées, se tenaient tranquilles, la lune serait pleine d'ici dix jours et l'astre n'excitait pas encore la folie de ses ouailles.

Absorbé par ses pensées imprégnées de mégalomanie, __le Lord ruminait les évènements des dernières semaines. La perte de son QG et de sa Porteuse étaient des contre-temps qu'Il n'avait pas prévu mais dont Il avait su s'accommoder sans trop en pâtir. Il avait fait du territoire des hordes un bastion fortifié et sécurisé, doté de protections anciennes et infranchissables pour ces minables Aurors n'ayant pas les qualifications requises pour faire tomber le mur magique qu'Il avait érigé. En soi, ici, dans les Highlands, il était à l'abri et, dans le fond, les agents ministériels pouvaient bien ripailler sur les ruines de son QG, le pavillon de chasse Zabini n'était qu'un symbole. C'était Sa Marque qui garantissait le ralliement de ses troupes et ce, bien plus sûrement qu'un quelconque bâtiment.

Quant à la Porteuse, elle était un élément interchangeable, la fille Parkinson n'était qu'un pion facilement remplaçable même si dorénavant le temps lui était compté. Il ne lui restait que cinquante jours pour trouver : une femme et un homme qui, à défaut d'être consentants, pourraient être magiquement soumis, pratiquer le rituel et s'assurer que l'accouplement soit perpétré dans la foulée. Un jeu d'enfants au vue de la quantité de femmes vivant désormais à portée de main sur le camp.

Bien sûr s'Il avait pu, il aurait évidemment choisi une fille sorcière, de sang-pur et de bonne famille, mais puisque la qualité du sang n'altérait en rien celle du rituel, une louve ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire qu'une héritière. Pris par le temps comme l'était, il se résolu à convoquer les Alphas à la première heure demain. Ces bêtes, avec leurs moeurs légères, lui livreraient facilement une nouvelle Porteuse. Accompagnée de mots choisis et de promesses qu'Il ne tiendrait pas, Sa demande ne serait qu'une formalité.

Le seul vrai désagrément dans la disparition de sa Porteuse résidait dans le fait que refaire le rituel lui couterait en puissance, chose qu'il utilisait avec une parcimonie parfaitement calculée qui l'obligeait à prendre son temps. Sa puissance, acquise lors du solstice d'hiver, il la réservait pour le rituel final, celui qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir le portail interdimensionnel théorisé par le professeur moldu.

Avant d'être Lord Voldemort, Tom Jedusor avait toujours été fasciné par les légendes anciennes, il avait toujours eu le goût des études et elles lui avaient bien rendu en faisant de lui ce qu'il était devenu. Travailleur acharné et méticuleux, depuis son dernier retour, il avait délégué le commandement des troupes à ses Généraux-en-Chefs et à sa Table pour se consacrer aux recherches concernant l'Hoctonaire qu'il avait indûment créé, ses propriétés magiques, sa signification.

Petit à petit, le savoir sorcier s'était tari, peu de recherches sérieuses avaient été menées en numérologie et en études cosmiques ces derniers siècles. La magie primaire était désuète et les sorciers s'en étaient détournés depuis longtemps... Mais pas les moldus. Non, eux, comme les ignares qu'ils étaient, ils en étaient encore à essayer de traduire des runes anciennes et des symboles magiques, pendant que d'autres retournaient la Terre et s'interrogeaient sur le sens à donner aux cercles rituels découverts un peu partout sur la planète.

Que les Dieux anciens lui pardonnent mais lui aussi, longtemps, il l'avait considérée secondaire et non primaire... Mais plus maintenant.

Aujourd'hui Lord Voldemort comprenait pleinement qu'elle seule était en mesure d'exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits. Avec un bon alignement astral, de la patience, un rituel précis et les ingrédients appropriés, tout était possible. Le moldu avait mis le doigt sur un texte runique qu'il avait à demi traduit et qui parlait d'un portail mystico-cosmique qui ouvrirait sur un ailleurs que les anciennes légendes moldues compilées par le professeur disaient peuplé de créatures des Ténèbres...

En parcourant des yeux cette traduction partielle, une idée fascinante et excitante s'était alors imposée à Lui... Il était le Saigneur des Ténèbres. Il était le Lord qui avait volé la mort, le maître de toutes les créatures des Ténèbres. Or, déjà, les hordes animales et les principaux clans vampiriques, conquis par la promesse de sang frais, le rejoignaient. Bien sûr, il n'ignorait rien de la réputation du vieux professeur moldu qui était pris pour un fou par ses pairs mais lui Voldemort, il avait vu son génie et compris l'incompréhensible auquel se heurtait les esprits si cartésiens et terre à terre des moldus. La magie était la clef de la réussite si elle était pratiquée au coeur d'un cercle ancien.

En épluchant les notes éparpillées dans le salon, non loin du corps collé au mur la tête en bas, Il était tombé sur des relevés d'ondes magnétiques explosant tous les plafonds statistiques. Sur chacun des documents, ne revenait qu'un seul et même nom : " Site archéologique de Stonehenge, Comté de Salisbury, Angleterre." Un lieu qu'il avait donc été voir de ses yeux et qui lui avait tiré un de ses rares rictus satisfait. Un endroit à la hauteur de sa personne, mystique et puissant, Il l'avait senti... Tout se jouerait sur l'autel du Sacrifice, au beau milieu des cercles de ruines.

Absorbé par ses pensées, ses yeux rouges étaient fixés sur la table vide devant lui, Sa Table, et ses pensées s'attardèrent sur Celle qu'il avait toujours rêvée composée d'esprits presque aussi fins et aiguisés que le sien, travaillant à l'établissement de Sa gloire, mais qui n'avait toujours été que la réunion d'esprits de piètre envergure...

Des faibles. Des corrompus. Des traitres.

Dernièrement même Ombrage, une femme dans laquelle il avait pourtant perçu la même étincelle qu'en Bella, se révélait décevante. Son incompétence conduisait le Ministère à refuser de lui voter les pleins pouvoirs...

Mais très bien, Voldemort n'était pas un homme contrariant. Il serait patient et intelligent. Il n'était pas un grand partisan de la diplomatie et présentement elle ne lui avait servi qu'à gagner du temps, il avait toujours prévu qu'il lui faudrait utiliser la force pour faire plier le Ministère... Il ferait donc appel aux pires créatures pour arriver à ses fins et prendre le pouvoir qu'il convoitait. Les créatures, sous le contrôle de quelques hommes choisis et soumis, sauraient renverser le Ministère de manière marquante et sanglante pour la populace... Lui laissant ainsi tout le champ pour tuer Potter retranché au Manoir Malfoy... Une fois fait, dominer le Royaume-Uni ne serait qu'un début, le reste du monde viendrait après.

Parce que sans l'ombre d'un doute, il saurait, lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres dominer ces créatures venues d'ailleurs et sous son contrôle elles saigneront la Terre, l'aideront à asservir moldus, nés-moldus, sang-mêlés et sangs-purs récalcitrants. Oui, il s'y voyait déjà, assis sur un trône coulé d'or pur et orné d'os de ses ennemis... Il ferait peut-être même monter le crâne de Potter en calice et ainsi il dominerait le monde, seul devant une Table, vide.

Bien peu de ses Généraux lui avaient été fidèles, beaucoup l'avaient à un moment ou à un autre trahi... Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus aucune confiance en Elle, une purge s'imposait et le Chicaneur lui offrait une occasion parfaite... Ses Généraux en Chef ne voyaient que leur profit et non le Sien, Ses lieutenants cherchaient Ses faveurs, Ses troupes craignaient Ses colères et ne Le suivaient que par peur...

Sans parler de ces Malfoys, père et fils, des traitres à leur sang, des affabulateurs, de vrais serpents. Combien regrettait-Il ses excès magnanimes qui l'avaient conduit à les garder près de Lui... Il aurait dû tuer tous ces traîtres dès son retour dans le labyrinthe, les Nott, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Flint, Lestrange... et Il ne l'avait pas fait, presque par tendresse. Ils étaient après tout ses plus proches partisans, les premiers ayant crû en Lui... Mais tous, sans exception, avaient été des déceptions.

Sauf peut-être, le fils Zabini. Celui-là avait une foi pure, comme Bella en son temps et ce fait changeait tout. Le Chicaneur serait sa dernière épreuve, s'il lui donnait satisfaction, alors le Lord pourrait peut-être envisager de lui accorder un peu plus de crédit qu'aux autres.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

Oui, il avait hâte maintenant que la pleine lune arrive.

Plus que dix jours et le basculement dans Sa terreur s'opérérerait.

 _ **.**_

 _ **7 Mai 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

En ce début de soirée, Lucius prenait le frais sur les terrasses sud, récemment aménagées par les elfes pour profiter des premiers beaux jours, quand derrière lui résonna le pas volontaire de Black accompagné d'une forte odeur de tabac.

-Lucius, vieux croûton ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le patriarche tiqua sous le quolibet mais sa sagesse toute récemment acquise lui fit ravaler une pique vicieuse dont il avait le secret. Il riva ses yeux aux étoiles en train d'apparaître dans le ciel en répliquant, caustique, malgré tout :

-Je cherchais une tranquillité que tu viens de troubler, le galeux.

Sirius sourit dans son dos et à l'image de Lucius il s'accouda à la balustrade surplombant les jardins à l'anglaise en friche. Après quelques minutes de silence, Lucius finit par murmurer dans la pénombre ambiante :

-La vue n'est pas aussi jolie qu'elle l'était quand Cissa s'occupait du domaine...

Sirius tira sur sa cigarette et constata en expirant un nuage de fumée :

-Hermione n'est pas la belle-fille dont tu rêvais.

Lucius, les yeux rivés aux jardins abandonnés, soupira :

-C'est une réalité à laquelle je m'habitue.

L'ancien Gryffondor joua quelques secondes avec le filtre de sa cigarette avant de reprendre sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué :

-Soit rassuré mon vieux, elle gérera le monde bien mieux que ce domaine. C'est déjà ça, non ?

En réponse Lucius se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête et Sirius ajouta en voyant son collègue abattu :

-N'oublie pas que les Gardiens sont là pour faire changer le monde Lucius. Toi, moi et la chauve-souris, nous sommes des archaïsmes, des fantômes d'un passé révolu. Très bientôt nous serons tout aussi obsolètes que ce bon vieux Voldemort. La roue tournera quoi que l'on fasse.

Lucius se tourna alors vers Sirius, les sourcils froncés mais pas vraiment surpris :

-Alors ça y'est, Severus s'est enfin décidé à te dire ce qu'il avait découvert ?

-Me le dire ? Nan... Mais me refiler un dossier noirci de ses pattes de mouches illisibles, ça oui.

Lucius, les yeux rivés aux étoiles montantes, lâcha un sourire amusé alors que Sirius demandait, sérieux cette fois.

-Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?

-A mon grand regret, les Gardiens sont bien tels que Severus le soupçonnait. Ils sont liés d'une manière inédite, mystique et divine selon ses dires... Les garçons ne sont pas seulement liés à elle, ils sont liés, tous les trois ensemble. Drago et Harry forment une paire tout aussi complémentaire que celle qu'ils forment chacun avec Hermione, même si j'ai encore du mal à accepter que mon fils et ton filleul..., s'étrangla-t-il.

-Etant donné les secousses magiques qui ébranlent le Manoir ces derniers jours, ils ont achevé leur union à trois, c'est certain, souffla Patmol en expirant un nouveau nuage de fumée.

-Mmm, se contenta de grogner Lucius, visiblement mal à l'aise avec le sujet.

Sirius regarda la fumée monter gracieusement dans le ciel en ajoutant :

-Et en ce qui concerne l'Après ?

Les yeux toujours rivés au ciel, Lucius répondit :

-Notre mort ne sera que le début d'une nouvelle vie dans un ailleurs qui je l'espère sera à la hauteur de nos attentes à tous les trois.

-Harry et Drago n'ont pour le moment rien senti venir contrairement à nous. Qu'en est-il d'Hermione ?

-Elle a de grands pouvoirs mais pour l'instant je pense qu'elle n'a rien vu.

-Pourvu que cela reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Savoir que nous mourrons d'ici cinquante jours ne leur sera ni utile, ni favorable.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Potter cherchera par tous les moyens une façon de te sauver et Drago serait bien capable de faire de même. Que dit Severus de tout ça ?

-Pareil que toi. L'attachement des garçons à notre égard est trop grand, savoir que notre fin est programmée les déstabilisera trop.

-Alors considérons cela comme acté.

 _ **.**_

 _ **11 Mai 1998, Cabane Hurlante.**_

 _ **.**_

Assis, comme tous les autres membres de l'Ordre autour de la table de réunion, Drago laissait ses yeux gris balayer l'assemblée hétéroclite, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les dernières nouvelles en provenance de Poudlard qu'énonçait Minerva. Elle venait d'excuser les Préfets-en-Chefs, Luna et Neville, à qui l'on avait délégué la surveillance de l'école en l'absence d'une bonne partie du corps professoral et finissait un rapport qui n'apportait rien de nouveau :

-Tout est calme au château depuis l'attentat. Nous pourrons peut-être même autoriser une sortie à Pré-au-Lard d'ici la fin de l'année pour les élèves.

-Minerva a raison, l'approuva Horace. Ma Maison a perdu ses leaders historiques, Messieurs Malfoy, ici présent, Nott et Zabini, ainsi que Mesdemoiselles Greengrass et Parkinson en étaient le fer de lance. Les seuls intronisés restants aujourd'hui, Miss Bulstrode et Monsieur Goyle, n'ont pas l'envergure requise pour monter une opération telle que celle du Pré. Les tunnels sont, magiquement et physiquement, condamnés et les protections entourant l'école sont solides. Une attaque extérieure ne me semble pas envisageable.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, Professeur Slughorn, intervint Hermione en tirant de sa poche un bout de parchemin froissé. Luna m'a fait parvenir un billet hier pour me donner ses propres nouvelles de l'école. Elle écrit que les préfets des Maisons arpentent les couloirs, qu'elle et Neville surveillent la Carte du Maraudeur sans relâche mais que rien de suspect n'y apparaît jamais. Cependant un fait précis l'inquiète. Neville et elle ont placé des oreilles à rallonge dans les cachots, reliés à des placards à balais abandonnés d'où ils entendent que la peur ronge les élèves à l'idée d'un nouvel avènement de Voldemort. Des rumeurs bruissent dans les couloirs, certaines disent que les Carrow se seraient évadés d'Azkaban et seraient en route pour l'école.

L'Auror Harris sourit à ces mots improbables alors que le Premier Ministre assurait à l'assemblée, quelque peu goguenarde :

-Les Carrow sont enfermés au Quartier de Haute Sécurité d'Azkaban, construit dans les fondations de la bâtisse et magiquement coupé de la surface. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en échapper sans être abattus.

-S'il y a bien une chose que je sais Monsieur le Ministre, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais de fumée sans feu. Les lanceurs de rumeurs Poudlariens sont à n'en pas douter Bulstrode et Goyle. Ces deux-là, même dépourvus d'envergure, n'en travaillent pas moins pour Voldemort. Chez les moldus il y a une expression qui dit :" Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir", je conseillerai donc dans une lettre aux Préfets-en-chef de les tenir à l'oeil.

Comme à chaque fois que le nom de Voldemort était prononcé, Hagrid, mal à l'aise, gigota sur sa chaise qui craqua sous son poids alors qu'Abelforth, avec sa voix caverneuse, ironisait de manière à peine voilée :

-Si cela peut vous rassurer, faites donc Gardienne. Personne ici ne s'opposera à votre divine volonté...

Sous la table, Hermione serra ses poings d'indignation contenue alors qu'Harry et Drago rivaient leurs yeux menaçants sur le dernier des Dumbledore qui poursuivait sur sa lancée :

-Cependant si l'on oublie les rumeurs qui ne sont que des bruits de couloirs rapportés par des adolescents, tout va bien à Poudlard et tout va bien aussi au Ministère maintenant que Kingsley à pleinement la main dessus. C'est à ce demander pourquoi on se réunit...

-Voldemort est toujours vivant, persifla la Directrice en le fusillant à son tour du regard. Rien que ça, ça justifie une réunion Abelforth.

-Minerva a raison, le Phoenix doit rester sur ses gardes, l'approuva Arthur en bout de table, appuyé par un hochement de tête de Bill alors que le Premier Ministre ajoutait de sa voix grave et imposante.

-Tout à fait Arthur et maintenant que nous avons conclu l'accord avec Parkinson, elle s'est mise à parler et Gregg a des informations à vous révéler qui méritent toute votre attention, ajouta-t-il en regardant Abelforth qui, farouche, croisa les bras sur son torse et riva ses yeux bleus inquisiteurs sur l'Auror.

Drago, se tenant volontairement en retrait lors des réunion de l'Ordre, échangea un bref regard amusé avec Harry avant de, lui aussi, laisser ses yeux se fixer sur Harris qui annonçait :

-Parkinson, Zabini et Greyback, juste après l'attentat du Pré, se sont rendus à Krakiv auprès des hordes qui se sont ralliées à Voldemort qui leur a promis une terre souveraine et fortifiée en échange de leur collaboration. Actuellement, sur la base des informations fournies par Parkinson, mes hommes ratissent les alentours du Loch Naver dans les Highlands à la recherche de leur territoire caché où Il s'est sans doute retranché avec tous les recherchés après la perte de son QG.

-Connaissant le personnage, Il doit y être intouchable, marmonna Abelforth dans sa barbe.

-Personne n'est jamais intouchable Monsieur Dumbledore, contra Harry, froidement agacé par les répliques du frère d'Albus.

Pour une fois, Abelforth s'abstint de répondre, tirant un sourire à Hermione et Drago alors que l'Auror saisissait l'occasion pour reprendre :

-D'après Parkinson, Il tient les Alphas en laisse mais, les Bêtas et la masse de la horde ne roulent pas pleinement pour Lui. Seule la loyauté viscérale qui les lie aux Alphas les empêche de trahir et je suis assez d'accord avec Parkinson quand elle dit qu'en leur offrant un processus de paix équitable, nous pourrions renverser la donne et nous adjuger leur soutien.

-C'est une idée qui mérite qu'on s'y attarde en effet, approuva Hermione appuyée par un hochement de tête de la Directrice et du Ministre alors que Bill soulignait :

-Comme Lui, il nous faut un flair lupin pour trouver les hordes et un ambassadeur pour nous représenter.

-Brillante idée, ironisa Abelforth. Mais si je me souviens correctement de ce que j'ai appris à Poudlard sur les hordes, seuls les Bêtas peuvent défier les Alphas, non ? Pointa-t-il très justement alors qu'Hagrid l'approuvait d'un mouvement de tête qui fit remuer sa grosse barbe. Et si j'ai tout bien compris, les hordes et les Mangemorts sont retranchés dans une bulle magique qui, avec Ses connaissances légendaires en magie noire, doit être impénétrable. Je me demande donc comment vous, les lèches-bottes d'un Ministère encore bancal, vous allez faire pour approcher les Bêtas ?!

Muet, l'Auror Harris n'en laissa pas moins un nerf tressauter sur sa tempe alors qu'Hermione volait à son secours de manière tout à fait prévisible pour Drago et Harry. Tous deux savaient qu'Hermione avait un faible certain pour l'Auror. Elle l'aimait bien et naturellement, il fallait qu'elle le défende.

-Quand comprendrez-vous, Abelforth, que Gardiens et Descendants sont là, pour vous venir en aide à vous, les Humains ? Je vous rappelle à tous, que dans nos rangs, nous comptons un esprit animal puissant qui est à même d'avoir une emprise presque mystique sur les hordes... Quelque chose qui sera bien plus puissant que toutes les fausses promesses de Voldemort.

La chaise d'Hagrid craqua une nouvelle fois dans le silence imposé par les propos de la Gardienne à l'idée de ce qu'elle proposait.

-Tu veux envoyer le jaguar de Lucius en vadrouille, intervint Drago soudainement attentif parce qu'au fond, il n'était pas vraiment surpris par ce qu'Hermione avait derrière la tête.

-Tout à fait Drago, l'approuva Hermione en souriant calmement et en lui glissant, mentalement.

 _Fais confiance à mon binôme Drago. Il a un rôle à jouer, autant que le tien et que celui d'Harry._

A l'annonce du nom du patriarche Malfoy, les mines de l'assemblée se crispèrent ouvertement. Même le Ministre, pourtant le plus conquis de tous par leurs pouvoirs, tiqua, alors Hermione se prépara une nouvelle fois à défendre son Descendant contre l'avis général. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Drago se leva très lentement au milieu du silence laissé par les propos d'Hermione, ajoutant mentalement pour la Gryffondor, surprise par l'intention qu'elle sentait venir de lui.

 _Tu me rappelles ma mère Hermione, toujours à nous défendre, père et moi, contre vents et marées... Laisse, cette fois, je m'occupe de rétablir le prestige de mon nom._

Sous la table, la main d'Hermione chercha celle d'Harry et s'en empara. En retour le Gryffondor la pressa tendrement. Par le lien, elle leur envoya une vague d'amour et de pure confiance alors que Drago, dans le silence général causé par son comportement, quittait le giron de la table pour s'avancer jusqu'à la cheminée. Dans un silence attentiste, l'assemblée se tendit, percevant soudainement toute la lourdeur de l'air. Hermione sourit doucement et regarda, presque amusée, Drago sur le point de faire du grand Malfoy.

-Avant que vous ne condamniez l'idée d'Hermione, rappelez-vous simplement de qui elle est le fruit... Ensuite rappelez-vous de qui Harry et moi sommes les fruits.

Dans le silence tendu, imposé par ces quelques mots, le feu rugit soudainement dans le dos du fils de Morgane et expulsa une boule de flammes qu'il rattrapa promptement au vol, sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. En retour, la boule se lova contre la paume de son Maître qui, face à l'assemblée, joua ostensiblement avec elle, la faisant gracieusement sautiller et rouler sur ses doigts, en annonçant :

-Maintenant qu'il est bien intégré que devant vous se tiennent les enfants des Dieux, nous pouvons poursuivre.

Il déstabilisa son auditoire en refermant brusquement son poing faisant ainsi disparaître les flammes. Il joua des sourcils en direction de l'assemblée figée et ouvrit son poing intact, libérant presque théâtralement une élégante volute de fumée. Seules ses âmes sourirent alors qu'il reprennait pour annoncer des vérités :

-Depuis la chute du QG, ni Voldemort, ni Ses Généraux-en-Chefs n'ont cru bon de me contacter alors que je suis chargé d'organiser avec Zabini junior l'attaque sur le Chicaneur. Une attaque qui, aux dernières nouvelles rapportées de Sa Table, devait avoir lieu lors d'une nuit de pleine lune avec le concours des hordes. Combien de loups ? Combien de Mangemorts ? Je l'ignore. Si l'envie lui en a pris, Il a même pu changer ses plans et nous n'en saurons rien avant le jour J. Je ne peux donc pas non plus vous garantir que le plan de défense que Severus et moi avont imaginé sera à la hauteur mais une chose est sûre, Voldemort est intelligent. Mon nom n'est jamais paru dans la presse alors que, comme tous les autres, j'avais signé le registre de comptes. Harris, en retour de dette pour l'attentat de Londres, l'a effacé, m'épargnant un désaveu public, mais ça a, de fait, grillé ma couverture. Je suis inutile désormais et plus personne ne nous informera de l'intérieur maintenant qu'ils sont retranchés. Mais Hermione, Harry et moi, nous saurons faire une brèche dans Ses protections si nous localisons leur territoire, assura-t-il à l'assemblée.

-J'ai le nom d'une louve à contacter à l'intérieur, une certaine Tysha, son compagnon est un Bêta. Leur Alpha a été un des premiers à marcher avec Lui, contre l'avis du conseil de leur meute. Parkinson la dit fiable même si elle déteste les sorciers. Elle préférera sans aucun doute avoir affaire à un animagus, même s'il me déplaît que ce soit Lucius Malfoy.

Drago adressa un léger hochement de tête à l'Auror et ajouta :

-Lucius a sali mon patronyme et celui de mes ancêtres je l'avoue. Ma lignée a perdu son objectif de vue avec lui, mais avec moi elle l'a retrouvé. Antide, mon aïeul, accompagnait déjà les précédents Gardiens, Fondateurs de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, qu'on le veuille ou non, Lucius occupe ce même rôle. Il doit pouvoir le jouer sans entrave, mais s'il venait à nous trahir...

D'un brusque mouvement de bras en direction de la cheminée, il expulsa la boule disparue qui, quand elle atteignit le foyer, le fit rugir violement en projetant un peu partout autour des étincelles.

-...Soyez assurée, chère assemblée, que je me ferais une joie de lui arracher la tête avant de bruler son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui que des cendres que je vous apporterai, comme il se doit, sur un plateau.

Après quelques secondes de silence que même Abelforth ne songea pas à briser, Kingsley reprit, hésitant alors que Drago entouré de son aura malfaisante, regagnait silencieusement sa place :

-Une quelconque opposition au projet de Monsieur Malfoy ? ... Non ?... Alors très bien, Harris, envoyez-vos meilleurs hommes dans les Highlands...

-Et si nous laissions les Descendants opérer ? Proposa doucement Hermione, immédiatement appuyé par Harry.

-Laisser Sirius sortir du Manoir ne pourra lui faire que du bien. Il passe ses journées sous la forme de Patmol et tourne en rond dans le parc. Son flair saura trouver les hordes...

-Sans parler de Severus qui passe ses nuits au sommet de l'aulne. Voler lui est vital, tout comme courir la lande l'est pour Sirius. Choses, qu'enfermés au Manoir, ils ne peuvent accomplir, compléta Drago.

-Encadré par Sirius et Severus, Lucius ne risque pas de commettre d'impair et si tel était le cas, je fais toute confiance aux deux autres pour y remédier. Ainsi l'Auror Harris gardera ses meilleurs hommes, ici à Londres, prêts à intervenir lors de la prochaine lune en prévision d'une attaque que l'on sait imminente, termina Hermione en souriant aimablement à l'intégralité de l'assemblée.

Avec quelques secondes de retard, Kinglsey fit une nouvelle fois preuve de sa prestance d'orateur politique en reprenant la main de la réunion :

-Bien alors... Déléguons cette recherche aux Descendants puisque les Gardiens s'en portent garants. Harris, autre chose concernant vos entrevues avec la fille Parkinson ?

-Oui, répondit Harris, relançant ainsi la réunion. Parkinson a une blessure à la main gauche qui m'intriguait depuis son arrestation. Malgré les soins des médecins pénitentiaires, la plaie reste infectée et difficile à soigner. Elle a fini par m'avouer qu'en rentrant de leur séjour à Krakiv avec le soutien des hordes dans les valises, Voldemort l'avait mariée à Zabini en récompense, afin d'établir sa dynastie. Ils devaient être Ses héritiers, du moins c'est ainsi qu'Il leur a vendu le rituel.

Tous les protagonistes sentirent l'importance de ces révélations et se tendirent alors que l'Auror racontait :

-Elle ne connaissait pas le rituel d'union mais selon Lui, il remontait aux temps des premiers Sangs-Purs. Avec un athamé couvert de runes, Voldemort a tranché leurs paumes et fait couler leur sang dans un crâne monté en calice puis Il a tranché la Sienne et ajouté Son propre sang au mélange. Les jeunes mariés ont bu cette mixture alors qu'il psalmodiait dans une langue inconnue. Dans la foulée, leur union a été consommée sous l'emprise d'un sort d'euphorie, pense-t-elle. Cinq semaines plus tard, elle découvrait qu'elle était enceinte.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, les Gardiens paraissaient figés par les révélations de l'Auror et, au vue de l'électricité ambiante, à n'en pas douter, ils échangeaient pensées et sentiments.

-L'enfant à naître pourrait-il être maléfique ? Dangereux pour l'avenir parce que lié à Voldemort par le sang ? S'interrogea soudainement et à voix haute Minerva avant de se tourner vers Horace en quête d'un avis.

-Normalement non, Minerva, l'apaisa Horace. Voldemort ne l'a pas enfanté directement, mais Zabini oui. Un Zabini porteur de la Marque des Ténèbres, tout comme Miss Parkinson, ou devrait-on plutôt dire Lady Zabini... Dans tous les cas l'association du sang, de la magie noire et de la fécondité, ça ne fait jamais bon ménage... Et je n'ose imaginer le genre d'horreurs qu'Il prévoyait de commettre avec l'aide de cet enfant... Je suis soulagé que nous ayons la mère avec nous et qu'elle soit hors de Sa portée.

-Attendez un peu, intervint Abelforth. Si la Parkinson est en réalité une Zabini, elle est déjà mariée et ne peut, par conséquent pas épouser Harris, comme convenu. L'accord est comme qui dirait caduc...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça Monsieur Dumbledore, répondit Harris. Leur mariage est bidon et n'apparaît pas dans le _Livres des Alliances_ du Ministère, j'ai vérifié.

-Ce n'est pas l'enfant qui l'intéresse, murmura soudainement Hermione les yeux rivés à l'Auror Harris. C'est l'âme pure, vierge de tous pêchés que tout nouveau-né porte en lui qu'Il veut... Il va sacrifier un Innocent, c'est le grand malheur que les Dieux m'ont prédit, la faute suprême qui Lui permettra d'ouvrir un portail... L'acte rituel condamnera la planète et tout ce qui y vit aux Ténèbres... Parkinson doit à tout prix être protégée, Auror Harris. Voldemort voudra sans doute remettre la main sur elle, épousez-la au plus vite, qu'elle change de nom et reconnaissez dès maintenant l'enfant pour brouiller les pistes.

L'Auror soupira, abattu mais annonça :

-Je me doutais que vous diriez un truc dans le genre et, malheureusement j'ai bien peur que vous ayez raison Hermione, Parkinson doit être protégée, c'est une évidence. J'ai une propriété que j'ai héritée de mes parents en Irlande, c'est éloigné de tout. Elle s'y installera dès demain après la cérémonie que Minerva, en tant que Manitou, célébrera. Elle pourra finir sa grossesse en toute tranquillité, loin des dangers des Highlands et de Londres. Des agents de confiance se relayeront jusqu'à son terme. Elle sait qu'à la naissance, un mage s'assurera que l'enfant n'est pas infecté par le sang de Voldemort.

-Et s'il s'avérait qu'il soit contaminé par Son sang ?... Que ferions-nous ? Demanda la voix tremblante de la Directrice.

Une seconde de silence s'imposa.

-Malgré toute l'horreur que cela m'inspire, il nous faudrait prendre les mesures nécessaires Minerva... Laisser une part de Voldemort, vivre, sous quelque forme que ce soit entraverait l'Equilibre. C'est un risque que l'Humanité ne peut plus se permettre de prendre... Tout ce qui vit doit mourir. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de la mort, ce n'est que le début d'une nouvelle vie dans un ailleurs qui nous est inaccessible en tant qu'être physique, murmura Hermione.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier les Dieux pour qu'Ils ne nous forcent pas à sacrifier un nouveau-né, conclut acide Abelforth.

Les membres échangèrent des regards lourds d'inquiétude avant que Kingsley ne lève les protections entourrant la pièce délabrée où ils se réunissaient. Peu après, l'Ordre quittait la masure branlante sous un ciel noir et sans lune.

 _ **.**_

 _ **15 Mai 1998, Chemin de Traverse.**_

 _ **.**_

Dissimulé par un camouflage, comme tous les autres agents présents ce soir-là sur la Traverse, Gregg scrutait les passants et les environs, la tension vissée au coeur et au corps. Les éclats de rires sonores émanant des terrasses toutes proches lui hérissaient le poil et écorchaient ses oreilles. S'ils savaient ce qui se préparaient dans les ombres, les rires gras teintés d'alcool et de bonne bouffe se feraient sans aucun doute moins bruyants mais...

-Calmez-vous Auror Harris, chuchota dans son dos la voix douce de la Gardienne. Vous dégagez des ondes négatives qui nuisent à ma perception... Il m'est déjà difficile de me concentrer avec tout ce bruit alors si en plus vos inquiétudes s'ajoutent au reste, c'est encore plus perturbant.

Agacé par la remontrance, Gregg répliqua les dents serrées :

-Nous sommes en poste depuis deux nuits Hermione et c'est le calme plat. Ces foutus Mangemorts jouent avec nos nerfs et j'aime pas ça.

-C'est pour ce soir, murmura-t-elle à nouveau. Ils sont là quelque part, cachés, tout comme nous. Soyons vigilants. Tout ira pour le mieux, j'en suis certaine.

Gregg ravala une réplique qui serait inutile, serra ses poings et laissa ses yeux acérés balayer les terrasses remplies de gens, mangeant, buvant et riants à gorge déployée, tous inconscients du mal caché derrière la douceur de cette soirée de printemps.

-Nous aurions dû évacuer la Traverse, reprit-il malgré tout après quelques secondes de silence.

-Et pour quel motif ? Souffla-t-elle.

-N'importe lequel... Ces gens risquent leur vie et ne le savent même pas. Nous devrions les évacuer dès maintenant.

-Je sais ce que vous ressentez Gregg, je ressens cette même injustice, souffla-t-elle la gorge nouée cette fois. Mais les Dieux m'ont appris que nous ne pourrons pas sauver tout le monde. Je le déplore mais le Destin est en marche et contre lui nous ne pouvons rien, ces évènements doivent avoir lieu, c'est écrit ainsi.

-Les Dieux ci, les Dieux ça, persifla-t-il, vous n'avez que ces mots-là à la bouche. Mais ici on est dans le monde réel et il s'agit de vies humaines !

Il l'entendit soupirer dans son dos avant qu'elle ne reprenne, utilisant la voix de la sagesse contre laquelle toute réplique était inutile.

-Cette attaque doit avoir lieu parce que sans elle, le monde sorcier ne se fédérera pas et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Le Chicaneur doit être détruit. Les presses sont à l'abri dans la Cabane Hurlante et l'illusion créée par Horace et Minerva est parfaite. Les Mangemorts ne s'attaqueront qu'à une coquille vide et vos agents sont prêts. Le moment venu, ils appliqueront le plan et mettront la population en sécurité. L'Ordre est en place sur les toits tout le long de la Traverse, les francs-tireurs abatteront les loups-garous avec facilité... Sans oublier Bill Weasley qui, grâce à son sixième sens saura détecter ses congénères lupins avant même qu'ils n'arrivent... Dois-je encore ajouter à cela, Harry, Drago et moi-même ?... Ayez-foi en nous tous, Gregg. Nous allons réussir.

L'Auror grogna une réponse inintelligible et reprit sa surveillance, une boule au ventre alors que la Gardienne ajoutait les yeux rivés au ciel nuageux et le vent sifflant autour d'elle :

-La lune sera totalement levée et pleine d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. L'attaque est imminente, tenons-nous prêts.

Gregg resserra sa main sur sa baguette et obtempéra préférant lancer un regard revèche aux cieux, plutôt que de répliquer.

.

Dans les Embrumes, dans un pub désaffecté, non loin de l'ancien magasin de Barjow et Burke, liquidé en Juin dernier, Blaise, les Généraux-En-Chef, quelques Alphas et une trentaine de partisans masqués se réunissaient une dernière fois avant de lancer l'offensive qui ferait trembler le monde sorcier britannique.

-Tout le monde à compris ce qu'il avait à faire ? Demanda gravement Ocatvius Parkinson.

Les grognements lupins des Alphas résonnèrent dans le bar abandonné à l'unisson des "oui" sorciers alors que Blaise hochait promptement la tête.

-Il est donc temps d'ouvrir la voie créée par notre Lord et de lancer l'attaque, annonça Ellroy de sa voix grave.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Blaise créa un foyer magique rugissant dans la cheminée délabrée alors qu'Octavius s'avançait vers l'âtre pour y jeter une poignée de poudre rouge sang concoctée par le Maître.

-Territoire des hordes ! Annonça-t-il distinctement.

Un flash luminescent illumina soudainement le bar décrépi tandis qu'Ellroy, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, ouvrait les portes branlantes du pub en évitant soigneusement de marcher dans le sang fraichement répandu au sol pour guider les loups jusqu'à l'entrée de la Traverse. L'antique cheminée de pierres, poussée aux limites de ses capacités magiques par la poudre puissante, cracha des nuages de fumée noirâtre et diffusa une affreuse odeur de brûlé avant qu'un "bang" ne résonne, preuve que la trappe magique s'ouvrait, comme le Lord l'avait prévu. Blaise d'un nouveau coup de baguette leva alors le voile d'opacité qui recouvrait le bar et les rayons de lune pénétrèrent la pièce, accomplissant leur oeuvre en prenant le contrôle de ses Alphas, alors que la petite trentaine de sorciers présents reculaient prudemment pour se coller aux murs miteux et suintants d'humidité.

Le feu jusqu'alors d'un rouge vif flamboyant crépita bruyamment et vira au vert fluorescent. Du foyer magique émergèrent alors une autre trentaine d'hommes qui se transformèrent douloureusement en encaissant les rayons de lune baignant le bar. En l'espace de quelques minutes où craquements d'os et grognements en tout genre résonnèrent, les loups se remirent sur pied et alléchés par l'odeur de sang frais qu'ils reniflaient, ils s'élancèrent tous crocs dehors derrière leurs Alphas qui remontaient déjà la piste sanglante disparaissant dans les ombres ténébreuses des Embrumes.

Quand le dernier des loups franchi, en hurlant à la lune, les portes du bar, Ellroy, d'un coup de baguette, les referma et les scella alors que son fils se chargeait d'éteindre le feu verdoyant refermant ainsi la trappe magique. Derrière les masques d'argent, les sourires malveillants s'étirèrent alors qu'Octavius ordonnait :

-Pour la gloire de notre Lord et notre avenir. Allez !

Une seconde plus tard, Blaise et ses sorciers, disparaissaient dans leur fumée noire, abandonnant le bar désaffecté. Seuls restèrent en arrière les Généraux-En-Chef qui s'occupèrent d'ériger, comme le Lord leur avait enseigné, une barrière de protection sur la Traverse qui empêcherait quiconque de la quitter. Une fois leur rempart aposé, ils conjurèrent un _Feudeymon_ qui saurait faire disparaître toutes leurs traces et qui ravagerait une bonne partie du coupe-gorge qu'était les Embrumes. Une fois fait, les Généraux activèrent leurs portoloins et disparurent à leur tour, abandonnant sans remord, la Traverse à un sort funeste.

.

Posté à l'entrée sud de la Traverse, dans une allée sombre et en retrait de l'artère principale mais proche des Embrumes, l'agent Powell, baguette au poing, scrutait la partie la plus calme de la rue, là où les boutiques avaient déjà baissé leur rideau et où seuls quelques passants déambulaient encore avant de rejoindre le nord où les restaurants et les pubs faisaient déjà salle comble.

-Tu sens quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il à son binôme qui, accroupi à la manière d'un animal reniflait l'air ambiant.

-Non rien à part des relents de poubelles et de nourriture.

Une seconde passa avant que Powell ne reprenne :

-Si ça s'trouve nos chefs se sont plantés et il ne se passera rien ce soir. La lune sera encore pleine demain et...

-Chhhhhhh ! Siffla soudainement Bill en tournant la tête en direction du boyau menant aux Embrumes alors que l'Auror tendait l'oreille, en vain.

Powell vit le loup qui n'en était pas vraiment un frissonner avant d'ajouter incertain :

-T'as senti ça ? On aurait dit que des barrières ont été levés...

-Quoi ?! ... Non j'ai rien senti, répondit l'agent en se tendant subitement, tous sens aux aguets.

Une nouvelle seconde passa, durant laquelle Bill, tendu scruta les environs. Son sixième sens le titillait et c'était un signe qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Remonte vers le nord, préviens ton chef qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas...

Mais Bill ne finit jamais sa phrase, les rayons de lune éclairèrent brusquement leur cachette et quand le semi-loup se tourna brusquement vers l'Auror, il ordonna, la voix déformée par le pouvoir de l'astre divin qui ne le transformait pas mais qui influaient malgré tout sur son corps contaminé.

-Remonte vers le nord ! Ordonna-t-il. Maintenant Powell ! Ils arrivent.

L'Auror quitta promptement leur ruelle et s'élança en courant vers le nord alors que Bill lançait dans les airs des étincelles blanches qui illumèrent la zone.

Dix secondes plus tard, du boyau sombre se dévèrsèrent les loups enragés.

.

Perchés sur les toits des bâtiments situés juste en face des locaux du journal qui d'ici quelques minutes ne seraient plus, Harry et Drago ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre scrutaient la Traverse tous sens aux aguets.

-Hermione sent que l'attaque est imminente, souffla soudainement Harry aux membres l'accompagnant.

 _Je le sens pas Harry,_ lui transmit Drago accompagné d'un regard sombre et lourd de sens.

 _Pourquoi dis-tu ça Drago ? Tout se déroule comme prévu jusqu'à maintenant. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'ils rentrent puis qu'ils ressortent pour les attaquer une fois qu'ils auront détruit..._

 _C'est pas ça_ , maugréa mentalement le Serpentard en laissant ses yeux gris se poser sur la bâtisse en question. _Si j'ai appris quelque chose sur Voldemort c'est bien son imprévisibilité, Il va nous la faire à l'envers et nous ..._

-Regardez ! Les interrompit sans le savoir la voix d'Hestia Jones.

Tous les regards suivirent l'index pointé vers le sud de la rue où une gerbe d'étincelles blanches illuminait soudainement les airs.

-Le signal de Bill, souffla Harry avant d'ajouter sur un ton ferme et clair pour ses compagnons. Les loups sont entrés sur la Traverse ! Sorciers, baguette au poing, tenez-vous prêts à agir !

Drago, les yeux rivés au sud où déjà résonnait les premiers cris d'horreur et le brouhaha d'une attaque qu'il ne savait pas encore massive, regarda gravement la nuit se strier d'éclairs de couleurs alors qu'en contrebas des toits, dans la rue, les premiers passants affolés mais indemnes remontaient en courant vers le nord pour rejoindre le passage du Chaudron Baveur et fuir au plus vite.

-Pourquoi ne transplanent-ils pas ? Marmonna Harry en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Drago alors qu'Arthur Weasley s'approchait à quatre pattes des deux Gardiens et leur soufflait, l'horreur teintant sa voix :

-Les Aurors devaient évacuer ceux qui ne savent pas transplaner avec des portoloins ! Comment se fait-il... ?! Il faut descendre des toits et aller leur prêter mains fortes, tant pis pour les Mangemorts du Chicaneur !

-Pas question Arthur, contra Harry les yeux rivés aux tables et chaises volants au loin et en tous sens dans les airs striés par l'éclat des sorts. Ils vont venir s'en prendre au journal et nous avons une mission à accomplir ici ! On doit faire des prisonniers et les faire parler, c'est notre seule chance de savoir ce qui se trame chez l'ennemi !

-Mais tous ces pauvres gens, s'étrangla Arthur en désignant du doigt les passants maintenant ensanglantés, désorientés et hagards remontant la rue sous leurs yeux, fuyants la terreur se déroulant plus bas.

Alors qu'Harry, bien conscient qu'au sud tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, allait répliquer qu'il fallait s'en tenir au plan voté en assemblée, apparurent dans leur caractéristique nuage de fumée noire, une dizaine de silhouettes noires, masquée et encapuchonnées qui s'afférèrent immédiatement, baguettes à la main à faire tomber les défenses entourant le bâtiment abritant la rédaction du canard.

-On s'en tient au plan, Monsieur Weasley asséna gravement la voix de Drago en utilisant son regard noir pour s'assurer la pleine collaboration des membres de l'Ordre. Hermione et Harris s'en sortiront sans nous.

 _De toute façon maintenant on n'a plus le choix,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement pour Harry qui hocha la tête.

.

Le signal de Bill était arrivé trop tard, beaucoup trop tard pour qu'ils ne puissent enrayer quoi que ce soit du carnage qui se jouait maintenant et qui soulevait le coeur de la Gardienne désemparée.

Les étincelles blanches avaient à peine jailli dans les airs que les loups déferlaient déjà sur la Traverse, surprenant civils et Aurors confondus. Les premiers cris de terreur éparpillèrent dans un désordre dantesque la population, les agents du Ministère, difficilement identifiable au beau milieu du désordre et de la peur générale, peinaient à évacuer les gens terrifiés et rendus imprévisibles par la peur. Certains Aurors, dans la confusion générale, se firent même attaquer par des civils cherchant à fuir à tout prix. Les agents débordés de toutes part finirent, eux aussi par fuir face aux loups déchainés et aux Mangemorts les accompagnant.

Le chaos de masse se jouait et rien ni personne ne pouvait plus l'enrayer. Le Destin, contre qui la lutte était vaine, se rappelait aux bons souvenirs des sorciers de la plus sordide des manières.

-Ils ont posé des barrières anti-transplanage, nous n'aurons pas assez de portoloins pour évacuer tout le monde ! Le sud de la rue est ravagé par un _Feudeymon_ incontrôlable ! Les civils ne peuvent quitter la Traverse que par le Chaudron Baveur ! On est tombé dans un piège ! Hurla soudainement aux oreilles d'Hermione la voix de Gregg par-dessus le bruit assourdissant des sorts et des explosions en la secouant dans le vain espoir de faire réagir la Gardienne tétanisée par le spectacle d'horreur qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé, convaincue que les Dieux leur seraient favorables.

Comme les bêtes enragées qu'ils étaient, les loups se jetaient, crocs en avant sur les terrasses bondées et s'acharnaient sur les corps qu'ils déchiquetaient avant de passer au suivant, appuyés par une vingtaine de cagoulés aguerris qui lançaient sur tout ce qui bougeait encore des sorts aussi sordides et sanglants que mortels. Des toits, avec la confusion et les mouvements chaotiques de la population, les tireurs embusqués ne parvenaient pas à cibler les assaillants et fauchaient autant de loups que de civils, ajoutant l'impuissance au carnage sanguinolent.

Sous ses yeux les corps mutilés par les crocs acérés s'étalaient à terre souillant la Traverse d'un sang qui n'avait déjà que trop couler. Certains, blessés et d'autres terrifiés s'étaient prostrés sous les tables, s'en faisaient des boucliers ou cherchaient à se retrancher dans les cafés que les Mangemorts se chargeaient d'incendier, tandis que d'autres, dans leur fuite affolée, glissaient sur les pavés rendus poisseux par le sang des victimes formant des rigoles qui s'écoulaient lugubrement dans les caniveaux.

Hermione, tétanisée par la vision d'horreur qui se jouait sous ses yeux semblait déconnectée de la réalité, inerte et amorphe, les yeux écarquillés par l'épouvante qui lui rappelait une autre bataille survenue bien des mois plus tôt et qui aurait dû être la dernière mais qui n'avait été qu'un début à toutes les autres. Un mensonge de plus, réalisa-t-elle __quand la massive stature de Gregg la saisit aux épaules et la secoua une nouvelle fois. Encore à l'abri sous le porche sombre où il l'avait tiré en voyant les loups submerger leurs troupes, il hurla à ses oreilles :

-Hermione !... HERMIONE ! Il faut faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça ! Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux ! On va tous y passer !

La Gardienne papillonna des yeux et marmonna, inintelligible, même pour Gregg pourtant à quelques centimètres d'elle :

-Sirius était dans le vrai... Ils n'en ont rien à faire de nous... Ils nous ont abandonnés au pire moment alors que je comptais sur Eux... Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve... Comment n'ai-je pas compris plus tôt que Leur inaction était le pire de tous les maux...

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre. Quels sont vos ordres ?!

Hermione avait failli et elle en payait le prix en voyant les innocents tués par son excès d'arrogance et la confiance aveugle qu'elle avait placé en Eux, ses géniteurs. Elle avait refusé de croire à leur inaction mais ici, comme le lui avait dit Gregg c'était le monde réel, un monde où Ils n'avaient pas leur place et presque aucun pouvoir...

 _Mais toi tu en as,_ crissa le vent à ses oreilles.

Ce n'était pas sur une intervention divine qu'il fallait compter, les vies humaines ne comptaient que peu à Leurs yeux, Hermione l'apprenait à ses dépens. Ils étaient seuls, abandonnés de tous sur une Traverse se refermant sur eux comme un piège. Elle aussi était seule et devrait donc se débrouiller seule pour au moins essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. C'était une leçon dont le goût amer lui donnait la nausée et lui vrillait les entrailles... Une leçon qui la marquait au fer rouge et qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier... Une leçon de plus qui la hanterait de nombreuses années encore, qui la poursuivrait dans ses pires cauchemars... Coupable d'orgueil et de naïveté, elle l'était et c'était un verdict sans appel, ni circonstances atténuantes. Le sang des Innocents tâchait dorénavant ses mains aussi sûrement que celles de Voldemort.

Les mains de Gregg se resserrèrent douloureusement sur ses bras alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec Powell qui s'était mis _in extremis_ à l'abri mais pas sans combattre. Son visage maculé de sang répandait une odeur métallique et nauséeuse, suintante de peur qui prenait la jeune femme à la gorge. L'Auror-En-Chef la secoua encore une fois, plus violement encore, cherchant par tous les moyens à la faire sortir de sa morbide torpeur...

Les orbes chocolat virèrent soudainement au noir résolu et se firent vengeurs. Ils s'ancrèrent résolument à ceux bruns, suppliants de l'Auror alors qu'elle forçait son esprit.

 _Evacuez vos hommes et le plus de civils possibles vers le nord. Harry et Drago sauront les mettre à l'abri, je me charge de contenir les loups et les Mangemorts._

-Vous allez y laisser votre peau ! Hurla-t-il.

 _Fuyez Harris ou nous mourrons tous !_ Asséna-t-elle en le contournant brusquement pour quitter leur abri et s'avancer dans la rue. De sa baguette crépitante surgit un bouclier lumineux qui l'engloba et qui fit d'elle une cible facilement identifiable tandis que son autre main, levée droit devant elle, des rafales surgissaient envoyant, loups et Mangemorts, valser dans les airs donnant ainsi une échappatoire aux civils.

Résolu à ne pas laisser la Gardienne combattre seule, Harris transmit les ordres à son second qui déguerpit sur le champ, organisant la fuite du peu d'agents et de civils encore debout. Gregg s'engagea à la suite de la Gardienne dans les combats, lançant des sorts sans se soucier de leur légalité afin de couvrir les arrières du groupe mené par Powell.

 _Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent_ , pensa-t-il hargneusement.

.

 _Les défenses du journal sont tombées, ils entrent !_ Annonça mentalement Harry depuis le haut du toit auquel il était accroché tout en tâchant de canaliser les piques corrosives d'adrénaline qu'il recevait d'une Hermione en plein combat et qui électrisaient son corps et sa magie.

Dans son dos, Drago relaya à mi-voix l'information aux troupes qui grimpèrent sur les tuiles pour le rejoindre et prendre place alors qu'Harry laissait son regard se tourner une nouvelle fois vers le sud rougeoyant de flammes et disparaissant progressivement sous la fumée opaque d'un feu semblant incontrôlable. A ses côtés, s'agrippa Arthur Weasley qui se crispa quand son regard embrassa la rougeur monstrueuse qui éclairait le ciel nocturne.

-Bill... Charlie, souffla-t-il.

Incapable de lui apporter le moindre mot de réconfort, Harry posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de celui qui avait incarné, comme Sirius, un modèle paternel à ses yeux et c'est sans vraiment s'en rendre compte qu'il lui transmit force et courage. Pourtant tout comme lui, Harry s'inquiétait pour tous les __proches qu'ils avaient au sud : Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Harris, Abelforth...

-Préparez-vous, siffla la voix mordante de Drago palliant à la brève inattention sentimentale d'Harry. Dès qu'ils ressortent, on les embusque comme on l'a prévu. Sans _avada_ mais avec des sorts efficaces et handicapant. Ensuite, on se charge de récupérer les corps inanimés et de les évacuer avec les portoloins. Surtout. Ne. Les. Loupez. Pas, martela-t-il le poing serré. Et si par malheur ils prenaient l'avantage sur nous... Livrez-les à Morgane sans hésiter, Elle saura quoi faire d'eux.

-Par Merlin ! Eructa soudainement Arthur en entendant une explosion dont la puissance fit trembler le bâtiment sur lequel ils étaient perchés. Instinctivement et promptement, porté par une intense pulsion de courage, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à la gouttière à laquelle il se balança quelques secondes avant de lâcher prise tombant sur les pavés disjoints de la rue arrière.

Harry n'avait pas cherché à l'empêcher d'agir, c'était ses fils qui se trouvaient au sud et ainsi, une personne en qui il avait toute confiance partait vers le sud. Le Gardien le regarda se relever et se faire avaler par l'obscurité de la ruelle avec un sourire satisfait en murmurant :

-Les Dieux sont avec vous Arthur.

Le choc de la détonation passée, Drago envoya instinctivement une dose de sa puissance flamboyante à Hermione. Quoi qu'il se passe au sud, c'était pas bon et elle aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible. Il espérait qu'Harris tiendrait la parole qu'il lui avait donnée et lui collerait à la baguette pour couvrir ses arrières. Il releva brusquement la tête quand le coeur d'Harry loupa un battement. De la fumée grisâtre qui noyait le sud de la Traverse, émergea soudainement un groupe d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, encadrés par ce qui ressemblait à des Aurors. Tous ensanglantés, ils courraient, trébuchaient, pliés en deux, leurs mains protégeant leurs têtes afin de remonter vers le nord pour se mettre à l'abri mais risquant à tout instant de tomber nez à nez avec les Mangemorts sortant du Chicaneur.

-Et merde ! Grommela Drago alors qu'Harry ordonnait.

-Hestia, Dedalus. Empêchez ces civils d'arriver jusqu'ici, utilisez vos portoloins pour les mettre à l'abri et rejoignez-nous ensuite si vous le pouvez !

La jeune Auror et Diggle hochèrent docilement la tête et se laissèrent à leur tour glisser du toit, retombant avec agilité sur les pavés avant de s'élancer à la rencontre des rescapés par les ruelles arrières alors que, sur la Traverse, la porte du Chicaneur explosait et qu'une voix bien connue de Drago ordonnait :

-Dispersez-vous !

Sur les toits, l'ordre d'Harry fusa, implacable :

-A mon signal...

.

Plus au sud, alors que les pubs exhalaient des fumées après que leurs réserves d'alcool aient explosé. Gregg avait noué une serviette ensanglantée, ramassée par terre, pour se protéger des vapeurs d'alcool incendiaires mais aussi du mur de feu que la Gardienne avait conjuré pour contenir les loups et la dizaine de Mangemorts les accompagnant encore. Il profitait des quelques minutes de répit qu'elle leur offrait à tous les deux pour passer de corps en corps. Il dégageait les terrasses abandonnées par les clients des tables, des tabourets et des débris en tout genre, pour vérifier les pouls des civils et de ses hommes tombés à terre, se servant de la trentaine de noises portoloins que contenait sa poche pour évacuer ceux dont le coeur battait encore.

Il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant découvert que neuf survivants seulement alors qu'il avait déjà palpé une soixantaine de corps... Ses yeux pourtant habitués à contempler les horreurs que son monde savait si bien créer, constataient toute l'ampleur du massacre... Mais quand ils tombèrent sur un petit corps qu'il fit rouler sur le dos, il ne parvint plus à retenir la nausée qui le submergeait. Une enfant par Merlin ! Agée de quatre ou cinq ans tout au plus, vêtue d'une adorable robe bleue imbibée de sang parce que sa gorge avait été arrachée par des crocs dépourvus de pitié et de la moindre conscience humaine...

Voldemort payerait pour ses crimes, c'était un serment qu'il s'était fait il y a longtemps mais qui aujourd'hui devenait un besoin quasi viscéral.

 _Je ne tiendrais pas encore bien longtemps Harris ! Fuyez !_ S'imprégna dans son esprit la voix haletante de la Gardienne qui, les deux bras largement ouverts, maintenait encore sa fournaise sous contrôle.

-Pas question que je vous laisse seule ici avec des cadavres pour seuls alliés et ces cinglés qui nous font face ! Hurla-t-il en se détournant des corps inertes qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon plus sauver.

Derrière la rugissante barrière de flammes, haute de plusieurs mètres qu'elle faisait avancer pour faire reculer la dizaine de bêtes encore désireuse d'en découdre apparaissaient les corps déformés par le feu que plus personne ne pourrait identifier. L'écoeurante odeur des chairs carbonisées lui pénétrait les poumons et les fumées lui brûlaient la gorge...

 _Quand le mur cèdera, ils nous attaqueront !_

-Et nous répliquerons ! Argua-t-il méchamment en resserrant sa main sur sa baguette prêt lui aussi à en découdre, la rage au corps et au coeur.

 _Alors tirez pour tuer,_ intima-t-elle gravement.

-Avec joie ! Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

.

Du haut des marches menant aux locaux du Chicaneur, Blaise laissa un de ses sourire malsain déformer ses lèvres derrière son masque d'argent. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, d'ici trois minutes, le journal ne serait plus et son Maître en serait satisfait. C'est avec la fierté d'un jeune coq en pattes qu'il ordonna d'une voix de ténor dans la nuit rougeoyante :

-Dispersez-vous !

Mais avant même que ces hommes ne disparaissent dans leur caractéristique nuage de fumée noire, des sorts partirent du haut des toits leur faisant face :

- _Stupéfix_!

- _Pétrificus totalus_!

- _Lévicorpus_ !

 _-Locomotor Mortis_!

- _Incarcerem !_

Quatre de ses dix hommes tombèrent inertes sur les pavés de la Traverse tandis qu'un autre se suspendait dans les airs avant que le Général n'ait le temps de se retrancher dans le bâtiment en sursis, le coeur battant, la peur au ventre et sa fière réussité déjà oubliée. Trois autres Mangemorts, baguette au poing, réussirent à le rejoindre à l'intérieur alors que son chef d'escadrille annonçait :

-Floyd a déserté ! Il a activé son portoloin et nous ferions bien d'en faire autant chef, tout va sauter !

-Floyd sera puni pour sa couardise ! Répliqua-t-il froidement mais l'esprit en ébullition. Eux, ils ne savent pas que tout va sauter. Il nous reste deux minutes pour les attirer au plus près et l'explosion fera le reste.

Derrière les fentes de son masque ses yeux se firent acérés et il renvoya d'un geste de la main, comme il aurait renvoyé son elfe, ses hommes au combat. Oui, s'il rentrait auprès de Lui en rapportant la mort de plusieurs membres des forces gouvernementales ou de l'Ordre en plus de la destruction du journal, Il serait vraiment satisfait de son élève. Le Lord louerait son esprit d'initiative.

-Délogez-moi des toits ces traîtres à leur sang ! Ordonna-t-il en constatant l'inaction de ses troupes.

Alors vaillamment, ses hommes conjurèrent des _protego_ et quittèrent le bâtiment sous une pluie de sortilèges pour chercher un moyen d'attirer à proximité du journal les sorciers des toits quand moins d'une minute plus tard s'éleva dans la nuit grâce à un sortilège de portevoix, les mots du Survivant de service :

-Zabini ! Tes hommes sont perdus ! Toi et ton Maître vous êtes en sursis ! Qu'Il vienne donc m'affronter plutôt que de s'en prendre à des Innocents !

Retranché dans le hall ravagé du journal, à l'abri des sorts qui sifflaient encore à l'extérieur, preuve de la ténacité des deux camps qui s'opposaient, Zabini consulta sa montre à gousset et sourit.

Trente secondes...

Il était temps de se mettre à l'abri. Tant pis pour Potter et l'Ordre. La pointe de sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix il ordonna à ses hommes encore éventuellement vivants :

-Repli !

Puis, sans hésiter, il lança un sort, synonyme d'effroi, en direction du ciel :

- _Morsmordre_ !

Dans sa poche, sa main se referma sur le portoloin chargé de le mettre à l'abri et il disparut. Dans la rue, le seul Mangemort restant fit de même et le silence tomba.

.

Baguette à la main, faisant face à la dizaine de loups aux gueules sanglantes encore engagés dans le combat, Gregg se préparait à affronter les monstres grognant retenus par la barrière de feu mouvante les séparant encre de leurs proies.

 _Les loups noirs et bruns sont les plus massifs... Ce sont les Alphas, je me charge d'eux. Vous Harris, ciblez les Mangemorts,_ s'éleva la voix de la Gardienne dans son esprit.

Le regard de Gregg se fixa sur les trois Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas encore disparu, les seuls, n'ayant pas encore activé leurs portoloins. Les plus courageux ou les plus suicidaires, il ne savait pas, mais mentalement il annonça pour la Gardienne.

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, les cagoulés, j'en fais mon affaire._

Une seconde plus tard, le mur de flammes s'évapora. Immédiatement les loups se jetèrent en avant mais ils furent balayés par une rafale de vent puissante et sifflante qui les envoya valdinguer dans les airs, alors que les Mangemorts dégainaient. Profitant de l'éloignement temporaire des loups, Hermione _stupéfixa_ un des Mangemorts avant de produire son bouclier qui l'engloba, elle et Gregg. L'Auror, de son côté, _avada kedavrisa_ un autre Mangemort avant de se lancer dans un duel face au dernier cagoulé alors que la Gardienne focalisait l'attention de la dizaine de loups se ruant sur elle.

D'un mouvement de bras tournoyant, elle conjura une colonne venteuse qui encercla habilement ses assaillants et à qui, mentalement, elle ordonna de se resserrer autour des corps ruant contre l'invisible qui allait les broyer. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Gregg prendre le dessus sur son opposant qui encaissa un fatidique éclair vert, alors qu'elle en finissait à son tour avec ses loups. Son poing se serra et sa pression se fit insupportable, les loups hurlèrent à la lune alors que la colonne pressurisait leurs os, les brisant un à un jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Quand le sinistre craquement final des crânes cédant sous la pression résonna dans la rue où ne restait plus que des cadavres et que le sang gicla aux alentours, un silence de mort s'installa, pour de trop brèves secondes, autour des deux seuls survivants.

.

Les tireurs, perchés sur les toits avaient facilement neutralisé la poignée de Mangemorts que Zabini avait renvoyé au combat. Seul un, dont la puissance et la connaissance surpassait celle de ses compagnons leur avait résisté, jusqu'au moment où l'ordre de repli était tombé. Il avait déguerpi dans la seconde alors que Drago et Harry, descendus des toits et postés à l'entrée d'une ruelle perpendiculaire à la Traverse, lançaient des _accios_ sur les corps inanimés pour les faire venir jusqu'à eux avant de leur mettre un portoloin à destination des geôles du Ministère dans la main et de laisser la magie faire son travail.

Ils en avaient attiré six quand l'explosion souffla tout sur son passage et les coucha à terre, carbonisant les corps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de mettre à l'abri. Du ciel retombèrent des débris, de la poussière, des morceaux de murs qui recouvrirent les toits et les ruelles adjacents d'une pellicule grisâtre et asphyxiante.

.

Au sud de la rue, Hermione et Gregg sursautèrent quand une détonation dantesque secoua le nord de la Traverse ravagée. Instinctivement, l'explosion les fit se tasser sur eux même alors que l'onde de choc les percutait. Il fallut que Gregg s'accroche à Hermione qui résista sans peine à la rafale pour ne pas tomber sous la force brute qui le faisait ployer.

Quand Hermione se détourna de la dizaine de cadavres lupins, reprenant forme humaine sur les pavés pour se tourner vers le nord où là aussi, fumée et rougeoiement funestes s'élevaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit, elle chercha immédiatement ses âmes à travers leur lien tout gardant ses yeux rivés à la Marque des Ténèbres irradiant le ciel noir. L'Auror Harris lui posa alors gentiment une main sur l'épaule et demanda :

-Ca va aller ?

La Gardienne, submergée par le choc qui plombait Harry et Drago, se contenta d'hocher la tête et l'Auror ajouta :

-Alors allons-y. Y'a du grabuge aussi au Chicaneur.

-Non, dit-elle en le retenant par le bras, moi je n'y vais pas. Harry et Drago vont bien et quoi qu'il se passe là-bas, ils sauront le gérer. De ce côté-ci par contre, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le sud et le quartier des Embrumes ravagé par un feu incontrôlable, il n'y a personne pour enrayer les flammes.

-Qu'il brûle donc ! Ce quartier est rempli de vermines, c'est un trou à rat, contra Harris en amorçant un nouveau pas vers le nord.

-De la vermine peut-être Gregg, mais des humains avant tout. Des humains qui ne méritent pas de mourir brûler vif, de perdre le peu qu'ils possèdent... Nombre de démunis, de femmes, seules en charge de leur famille, d'enfants des rues, vivent dans ce quartier, qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter ça ?

L'Auror ne répondit pas à la question mais sa main se resserra sur sa baguette, alors qu'Hermione ajoutait :

-Si votre coeur vous dit d'aller au nord, allez-y Gregg, je ne vous en empêcherais pas. Mais le mien m'envoie vers le sud...

-Et comment vous allez le contrer ce feu, hein ? Vous, c'est l'air que vous maîtrisez, pas l'eau !

-Je maîtrise tous les éléments à la perfection, répliqua-t-elle. Je noierai ce feu avec ou sans votre aide.

L'Auror pesta ouvertement mais abdiqua :

-Ce foutu Malfoy serait bien capable de me faire frire s'il apprend que je vous ai laissée seule.

-C'est fortement possible, répondit-elle. Alors allons-y.

Et c'est côte à côte qu'ils s'élancèrent au pas de course en direction des Embrumes.

.

La fumée asphyxiante et la chaleur intense qu'avait dégagé l'explosion recouvrirent le nord de la Traverse d'un brouillard aussi épais que toxique. Les poumons d'Harry, peu habitués à respirer ce genre d'atmosphère polluée le brulèrent et il mit de longues minutes à reprendre son souffle, toussant et crachant les poussières nocives qu'il aspirait. Moins impacté que son compagnon par la fournaise qui venait de se déchaîner, Drago fut le premier des deux à se relever et à constater l'ampleur des dégâts. La puissance de feu avait littéralement éventré les locaux du journal. Du bâtiment encore existant, quelques minutes plus tôt, ne restait maintenant que les fondations recouvertes de murs effondrés. Le toit avait été disloqué et réduit en cendres, les trois étages évaporés et la rue était noire d'une suie qui ne pouvait être produite que par des potions explosives...

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'à travers le nuage de poussière presque opaque recouvrant les lieux, il découvrit qu'en explosant, le bâtiment, à l'arrière duquel passait la frontière entre le monde moldu et sorcier, avait aussi fait tomber la protection de la Traverse.

Il pouvait déjà percevoir les sirènes tout à fait moldues qu'il avait déjà entendu à Londres mais aussi voir l'immanquable Marque verdâtre qui flottait dans les airs et le choc s'empara de lui.

-Harry... Ils ont... Ils ont...

La gorge rendue serrée par la quinte de toux qui ne se calmait pas et les larmes aux yeux, Harry dût cracher à plusieurs reprises des glaires rendues grisâtres par les poussières pour enfin retrouver son souffle. Il repoussa un éclat de poutre tombé sans gravité sur ses jambes et se releva en sentant toute l'incrédulité de son compagnon d'âme.

Quand il se plaça aux côtés d'un Drago méconnaissable car recouvert de poussière, d'abord il constata avec un pincement au coeur les dégâts matériels astronomiques qui défiguraient le poumon économique du monde sorcier britannique. Puis il avisa l'ignoble serpent verdoyant alors que Drago pointait du doigt l'endroit où s'était auparavant dressé le Chicaneur. De trop longues secondes, Harry resta muet de stupéfaction. A travers le brouillard poussiéreux, il distinguait des éclairs de couleurs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des sorts. Du rouge et du bleu transperçait le gris de manière saccadée et à intervalles réguliers.

-Par Merlin... Mais on voit ... Le monde moldu ?!

-Les gyrophares de police et les sirènes de pompiers, pour sûr, c'est foutrement moldu !

-Il faut ériger une barrière, n'importe quoi les empêchant de voir ce qui se passe ici et on n'a pas longtemps pour agir.

Après avoir échangé un bref regard, Harry et Drago s'avancèrent rapidement dans la rue et firent face au trou béant qui serait pour longtemps une balafre sur la plus belle avenue commerçante sorcière d'Angleterre. Côte à côte, face au trou béant ouvrant sur le Londres moldu, leurs mains se joignirent.

C'est ainsi qu'à la même seconde, à chaque extrémité du Chemin de Traverse qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu, les trois Gardiens fermèrent leurs paupières, se connectèrent et ensemble, ils se servirent de la puissance divine qui les caractérisait pour essayer, au moins un peu, de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

C'était peu, mais c'était mieux que rien.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà Mesdames, j'espère que ça vous as plu !**_

 _ **J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre d'ici la mi-février, vous y découvrirez ce qu'il est advenu d'Arthur et de ses fils et évidemment, la plume acerbe de Rita sera de retour et Blaise se fera quelque peu malmené.**_

 _ **Voilà pour les spoilers !**_

 _ **D'ici là, prenez soin de vous et bon vent !**_

 _ **VC.**_

 _ **Rar's :**_

 _ **LiaWarsa : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ce fiction en particulier. C'est un bébé qui me tiend à coeur et je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'embarquer dans cette aventure. Il est difficile de se faire un avis sur des Dieux pour nous pauvres mortels ^^ J'aime à penser qu'ils voient les choses à un niveau supérieur et qu'ils ne font jamais rien sans raison. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura autant emballé que les autres, merci beaucoup pour ton message et à bientôt !**_

 _ **Math'L : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé Pansy et "lady déchue" était exactement l'image que je voulais donner d'elle alors mission accomplie ! Quant à Lucius, il est personnage qui n'est pas aisé à rendre agréable alors tant mieux si leur relation ne te semble pas trop décalée ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! Merci beaucoup pour ton message et à bientôt !**_

 _ **Sjrodgers23 : Thank you for your review. I hope you liked this chapter-attack !**_

 _ **Filipine : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci t'aura autant emballé ! A bientôt !**_

 _ **Ecathe38 : Ma petite ecathe, tu aimes les conversations, j'espère que celle de la réunion était à la hauteur de tes attentes ( c'est que j'en aurais presque de la pression maintenant ^^ !) Ha ha ! Et voilà je ne peux rien te cacher... tu as découvert que la révélation aux moldus serait inévitable ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu t'embarquer dans mon voyage aux quatre coins de la planète ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette attaque et que tu aimeras encore plus ses conséquences ! A très bientôt et merci du fond du coeur pour tes messages que je lis, à chaque fois, avec une très grande joie !**_

 _ **Black Banshee : Merci pour ton message et merci de comprendre qu'il faut du temps pour écrire chaque chapitre, ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les lectrices. Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-ci aura été à la hauteur du délais d'attente ! A très bientôt et merci encore !**_

 _ **Charliee3216 : Wahouuu, t'es yeux sont sortis de tes orbites en lisant mon lemon et tu as oublié de respirer ?! Génial, c'est signe que j'ai tapé dans le mille ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies la relation entre Hermione et Lucius, j't'avoue que quand j'ai dis à mes bêtas, Lulu et Herm' vont former un binôme, elles m'ont dit "Attention c'est casse-gueule !" ... Visiblement je m'en suis bien sortie alors ça me soulage ! J'espère que Gregg a su te plaire dans ce chapitre-ci ! Merci pour ton message et à bientôt !**_


	36. Chap 36 : Let it be

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Avec un peu de retard sur la date prévue ( désolée ) voici le nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.**_

 _ **Comme à chaque publication, je remercie mes bêtas de choc, Maddy et Morgane, sans qui cette fiction ne serait pas la même.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à vous aussi, lectrices et revieweuses, anonymes ou non, pour vos messages que je lis avec grand plaisir !**_

 _ **Voilà j'en ai fini avec mon blabla, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture Mesdames, on se retrouve en bas pour vos rar's.**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre,**_

 _ **VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maybe i'm foolish, maybe i'm blind (...)**_

 _J'suis peut-être fou, j'suis peut-être aveugle (...)_

 _ **Take a look in the miror and what do you see,**_

 _Jette un coup d'oeil au miroir et dis-moi ce que tu vois,_

 _ **Do you see it clearer or are you deceived, in what you believe. (...)**_

 _Tu vois les choses plus clairement ou es-tu déçu de ce en quoi tu crois. (...)_

 _ **I'm no prophet or messiah, should go looking somewhere highter.**_

 _Je ne suis ni prophète, ni messie, vous devriez regarder plus haut._

 _ **Coz' i'm only human after all, you're only human after all,**_

 _Parc'que j'suis simplement humain après tout, t'es simplement un humain après tout._

 _ **Don't put the blame on me, don't put your blame on me,**_

 _Ne rejette pas le blâme sur moi, ne rejette pas ton blâme sur moi._

 _ **Human, Rag'n'Bone Man ( Traduction non officielle)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 35 : Let it be.**_

 _ **(NA : Le titre ne m'appartient, je l'ai emprunté à Monsieur McCartney et à ses complices, The Beatles.)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **15 Mai 1998, Environs du Loch Naver, Highlands.**_

 _ **.**_

-Mais que fait cette foutue chauve-souris ?! S'agaça pour la trentième fois Sirius sous les yeux d'un Lucius, tranquillement assis sur un rocher couvert de mousse, une carte de la région étalée à ses pieds.

-Il est parti i peine vingt minutes. Laisse-lui le temps de survoler la zone. Il reviendra quand il aura fini d'inspecter cette vallée, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de la carte bardée de fanions marquant les zones restant à explorer et de croix signifiant qu'ils avaient fait chou-blanc.

Sirius alluma une énième cigarette avec le bout de sa baguette et reprit ses va-et-vient incessants, marmonnant dans sa barbe rendue broussailleuse par leurs six jours de recherche en pleine nature et leurs nuits à la belle étoile.

-On n'est pas loin... Ils ne sont pas loin... Je le sens ! Expira-t-il, sans réellement s'adresser à Lucius. Mon instinct me travaille, c'est le signe que nous touchons au but.

-Notre instinct à Severus et moi nous travaille aussi. C'est peut-être le signe que nous faisons fausse route et qu'il faut pousser plus loin vers le nord, tempéra Lucius en bougeant sur son rocher pour gagner une assise plus confortable.

Sirius arrêta subitement sa marche nerveuse pour fixer ses yeux noirs sur le patriarche Malfoy, toujours impassible, quoi qu'il se passe :

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?!

-Rien, si ce n'est que s'ils ne sont pas dans cette vallée comme Severus et moi le soupçonnons, alors il faudra poursuivre notre quête vers le nord, répondit tranquillement le patriarche en ajoutant, d'un habile tour de baguette, un nouveau fanion sur la carte.

Une seconde de silence passa avant que la pointe des bottes de Sirius n'apparaisse dans le champ de vision de Lucius, à deux pas de la carte étalée sur le sol mousseux de la clairière.

-J'aime pas ta façon de t'exprimer Lulu, siffla froidement l'animagus. J'arrive jamais à déterminer le niveau de confiance que je peux te vouer. Ca me hérisse et ça, crois-moi sur parole, c'est pas bon signe !

Lucius releva très lentement la tête et répliqua acide :

-Tu es une tête brulée Black et sur ce point précis, je donne entièrement raison à Severus ! Tu es incapable de faire la part des choses, comme d'habitude. Le passé est le passé. Il est mort et enterré. Je ne travaille à rien d'autre qu'à notre Salut qui arrive à grands pas ! Que m'importe que tu me fasses confiance, j'ai celle de ma Gardienne et ça me suffit.

-Tu as surtout la haine de ton fils ! Persifla le Gryffondor en tapant là où ça faisait mal au point que Lucius en tressaillit. Sans se laisser abattre, le patriarche contra froidement.

-Comme moi, tu as perdu tout ce qui comptait à tes yeux. Même ta liberté t'a finalement abandonné quand tu es entré à Azkaban et, comme moi, le séjour à l'ombre des Détraqueurs t'a fait comprendre bien des choses... Comme moi, il ne te reste que ton Gardien, le seul être qui voit en toi ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Ma Gardienne est comme ton Gardien. Elle voit le bon en moi, comme personne n'a jamais su le voir ! Ici, sur terre, les douleurs de la vie sont temporaires, elles ont une fin programmée et cette fin est proche pour nous trois... Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends du Grand Saut mais moi, pour mon éternité, je ne veux que douceur et chaleur.

Sirius en resta figé et surtout, muet, laissant ainsi tout le champ à Lucius pour mettre le souafle dans les anneaux :

-Pour obtenir ce que je veux, soit la tranquillité dans l'Après, il faut que je remplisse ma mission. Chercher et trouver Voldemort, c'est le premier pas vers Sa défaite. Je Le connais bien mieux que toi, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'Il ne serait pas là, pour la seule et unique raison que jamais un être tel que Lui ne placerait son ultime retranchement à moins de vingt milles d'une ville moldue même si, comme tu l'as fait remarquer sa topographie est excellente ! Severus Le connait également et s'il a accepté d'aller survoler cette vallée, c'est uniquement pour te prouver que tu te trompes. Mais comme l'impulsif Gryffondor que tu es, tu refuses de nous écouter à cause de querelles qu'il serait grand temps d'oublier ! Voldemort est au nord, là où la faune et le climat sont hostiles !

L'écho d'un battement d'ailes se rapprochant de leur camp leur firent lever la tête vers le ciel alors que Severus se posait au sol et reprenait forme humaine.

-Alors ?! Le pressa immédiatement Sirius en s'approchant.

-Rien, annonça laconique le Descendant en échangeant un regard entendu avec Lucius.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Marmonna dans sa barbe Sirius en refusant d'admettre une vérité pourtant bien réelle.

Il reprit sa ronde et continua à grommeler pour lui-même, plus que pour les deux autres qui l'observait en silence.

-Cette vallée est parfaite, elle a un cours d'eau qui la traverse, elle est encaissée et entourée de montagnes donc difficile d'accès ! C'était l'endroit idéal pour établir un campement...

Il s'interrompit soudainement, se tournant vers Severus :

-C'est ta vision et ton sixième sens qui ne sont pas assez puissants pour les détecter, c'est tout ! Je vais y aller moi-même. Mon flair ne les manquera pas.

En voyant du coin de l'oeil les poings de Severus se serrer, Lucius lança tranquillement, les yeux rivés à la carte pour calmer les esprits :

-Ou bien, comme je le répète depuis ce matin, Il n'est effectivement pas là et nous perdons un temps précieux. Il faut poursuivre vers le nord.

-Il n'y a aucun problème avec mes pouvoirs Black, persifla froidement Severus en ignorant l'intervention du patriarche. Ils seront à leur apogée jusqu'au jour de ma mort, tout comme les tiens et ceux de Lucius. En revanche ce qui pose problème c'est la ville moldue toute proche ! Va renifler la zone si ça te chante, Lucius et moi, on va reprendre les cartes et cibler plus au nord.

Le Maître des Potions les quitta sur ses mots et regagna à pas vifs la tente leur servant de QG en marmonnant :

-Foi de Serpentard, nous allons les trouver ou je ne m'appelle plus Severus Rogue ! Et ce n'est pas un imbécile de Gryffondor qui m'empêchera...

Les pans se refermèrent derrière lui étouffant ses sarcasmes alors que Lucius roulait la carte étendue à ses pieds en demandant à Sirius :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais le galeux ? Tu t'entêtes ou tu viens chercher avec nous là où ton flair nous sera vraiment utile ?

En n'obtenant pas de réponse, Lucius s'engagea finalement en direction de la tente mais un grommellement résonna dans son dos le coupant dans son élan :

-J'fume une clope et j'arrive, abdiqua finalement le Gryffondor en entendant enfin raison mais sans se départir d'un naturel bien difficile à chasser. A défaut de bourbon, il me faut un minimum de nicotine dans l'sang si t'espères que j'supporte le ténébreux mal embouché toute la nuit.

Un sourire en coin échappa à Lucius avant qu'il ne s'engage à nouveau en direction de la tente, murmurant le regard aux cieux pour conclure :

-Et voilà le travail.

Dans le silence du crépuscule, depuis le sommet d'un cèdre, un corbeau coassa subitement et quitta son perchoir pour s'envoler vers le nord. Il avait un message à transmettre et il repartait satisfait du devenir des Descendants.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nuit du 15-16 Mai 1998, Territoire des hordes.**_

 _ **.**_

Depuis le haut de son trône où ses yeux rouges se promenaient sur Sa Table vide, Il attendait presque avec impatience le retour de ses troupes. Cette nuit se jouait la première des deux batailles visant à Lui assurer une emprise totale sur le monde sorcier britannique. Sa première attaque serait flamboyante et marquante pour la populace londonienne. Elle instaurerait Sa terreur et on Le craindrait, comme jamais on ne L'avait craint auparavant. Il avait pour Lui une puissance incroyable et surtout la faveur de ces dieux anciens auxquels Il n'avait jamais réellement cru. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent, Il était différent et Il le savait. Par trois fois, Ses runes lui avaient assuré un succès retentissant et Il leur accordait bien plus de crédit qu'aux divagations fumeuses d'une quelconque boule de cristal.

Un presque sourire étira Ses lèvres alors que les pans de Sa tente s'ouvraient sur la nuit noire et que Ses Généraux-En-Chef, encore en habits, se présentaient devant Lui.

Grandiloquent, Il se leva de son trône qui serait très bientôt d'un tout autre acabit et les accueillit à bras ouverts :

-Ellroy, Octavius ! Quelles sont les nouvelles de la Traverse ?

Courbés au pied du trône, comme l'étiquette le leur imposait, c'est Octavius qui le premier annonça :

-Elles sont excellentes Maître. Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu. Les loups ont emprunté le passage, comme Votre Grandeur l'avait prédit. Les barrières ont été apposées et le feu déclenché. La population, en fuyant, devra passer devant le Chicaneur qui est sur le point d'exploser. Le piège est en place et nos hommes devraient rentrer d'ici peu.

-Parfait ! S'exclama le Lord en frappant dans ses mains faisant ainsi apparaître un elfe, chargé d'un plateau contenant deux coupes que la créature présenta aux Généraux se relevant.

-Buvez à Ma gloire, messieurs ! Vous l'avez bien mérité.

Fiers d'être ainsi reçus et félicités par leur Maître, les deux hommes s'emparèrent des coupes de cristal ciselées et les levèrent bien haut, alors qu'Ellroy portait un toast :

-A Votre réussite Maître, qu'elle soit flamboyante et totale !

-Elle le sera, j'en suis certain, ajouta Octavius sous les yeux acérés de Voldemort qui arborait un rictus oscillant entre satisfaction et machiavélisme.

Les deux hommes vidèrent leurs verres d'un bel ensemble alors que dans l'ombre de sa capuche, les yeux rouges se faisaient victorieux et qu'il sifflait doucement :

-Comme cela a été facile de vous soumettre Messieurs...

Une seconde plus tard les deux hommes lâchaient leurs coupes qui se brisèrent en touchant le sol et portèrent leurs mains à leurs gorges déjà noires et gonflées. Ellroy tentait d'arracher son col pour respirer tandis qu'Octavius s'avançait vers Son Maître, les yeux remplis d'incrédulité, cherchant vainement à parler.

-Non... Ne luttez-pas, siffla sournoisement Voldemort en s'approchant lentement de ses Généraux. Vous m'avez servi dans le passé mais je vois clair dans votre jeu depuis bien longtemps. Votre foi n'a plus cette ardeur, propre à la __jeunesse __et vos intérêts priment sur les miens... Vous comprenez que notre belle alliance ne peut désormais plus fonctionner ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Octavius, avec l'énergie du désespoir se traîna aux pieds de son Maître et bafouilla difficilement, de la salive teintée de sang noir coulant sur son menton :

-P... P... Pan...

-P... P... Pansy ? Se moqua le Lord en s'accroupissant auprès de lui alors qu'Ellroy Zabini s'effondrait au sol pour y convulser et mourir en répandant au sol un flot de salive teinté de sang.

-Et voilà que surgit l'épineux problème de la filiation, souffla le Lord. Mais vois-tu Octavius, malgré ce que je t'ai promis, ta fille ne m'intéresse plus. Qu'elle soit morte, torturée par mes ennemis, enfermée dans une sombre cave ou condamnée à perpétuité à Azkaban m'importe bien peu désormais. Elle devait me donner un enfant et elle a failli à sa mission. Ceux qui ne sont pas à la hauteur ne méritent pas d'être à Mes côtés... Toi et ta fille ne l'avaient jamais été Octavius et c'est pour ça que tu meures aujourd'hui.

Les yeux du patriarche Parkinson se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites, un jet de sang noir s'échappa de sa bouche, un ultime et lugubre gargouillement résonna dans la tente et la mort l'emporta alors que Voldemort souriait, pleinement satisfait de la purge programmée de Sa Table qui ne faisait que de débuter.

Doucement, Il se releva, enjamba le cadavre encore frais de Parkinson en frappant une nouvelle fois dans Ses mains. Un elfe apparut alors que le Lord reprenait place sur Son trône.

-Débarrasse-moi de ça, vermine, ordonna-t-Il accompagné d'un dédaigneux geste de la main.

Un claquement de doigts résonna et les deux corps disparurent tandis que Voldemort tirait un torque d'argent d'une poche dissimulée dans ses larges robes noires et ajoutait en lançant l'objet en direction de l'elfe qui le rattrapa au vol :

-Mets à la louve récalcitrante ce collier et sors-la de sa cage. Récure-la de la tête aux pieds et enfile-lui une robe convenable, blanche de préférence. Si elle tente une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir, laisse la magie du bijou opérer et répare les dégâts physiques du mieux que tu pourras. Il faut qu'elle soit présentable. Prépare aussi tout ce qu'il faut pour accomplir le rituel de fécondité et un bain pour Blaise Zabini. Assure-toi qu'il se lave correctement avant de Me l'amener. Quant à ceux qui siègent à cette Table, ajouta-t-il en la désignant d'un geste de la main, Rosier, Rockwood, Flint, Finley... Une goutte du _Calice de la mort_ , associée à une goutte de _venin d'accromentule_ dans leur collation de retour devrait faire l'affaire. Tâche de n'oublier personne et garde leurs cadavres au frais. Je ne voudrais pas que mes _inféris_ soient en décomposition pour leur première sortie officielle, siffla-t-il accompagné d'un affreux rictus.

L'elfe se garda bien de dire un mot et acquiesça docilement avant de s'évaporer. Du travail l'attendait.

 _ **.**_

 _ **16 Mai 1998, Bureau du Premier Ministre, Ministère de la Magie.**_

 _ **.**_

Sur le bureau du Ministre de la Magie, s'étalaient les multiples notes des renseignements arrivées au cours de la nuit ainsi que les premiers rapports des agents de terrain. La tête entre les mains, Kingsley, croulait sous les informations parfois contradictoires mais alarmantes concernant les évènements de la nuit. __Jusqu'à maintenant, toutes confirmaient la présence de la Marque des Ténèbres flottant sinistrement au-dessus de la Traverse ravagée après les incendies, les explosions et le passage des loups. Les tous premiers comptages faisaient état d'une centaine de victimes et leurs nombres augmentaient encore. Une soixantaine de blessés se trouvaient à Sainte-Mangouste dont trente-trois dans un état critique.

Harris était rentré au Ministère à trois heures du matin pour faire son rapport, blessé au bras, la pointe des cheveux roussis et trempé de la tête aux pieds mais presque indemne, grâce à la Gardienne et à son bouclier surpuissant, avait-il dit. Selon son plus fidèle agent, sans la présence des enfants des Dieux, cette nuit aurait été encore plus sanglante qu'elle ne l'avait été.

Depuis le fauteuil de velours qu'il avait détrempé, Harris avait raconté comment Hermione avait habillement encerclé puis circonscrit et enfin noyé, grâce à une vague maîtrisée par les vents favorables, le _Feudeymon_ ravageant les Embrumes. Il lui avait aussi rapporté la combativité de la Lionne face aux loups et aux Mangemorts ce qui avait permis à Powell d'organiser la fuite d'une soixantaine de civils qu'Harry et Mafloy avaient, par la suite, empêché d'être fauchés par l'explosion du Chicaneur. C'était aussi grâce à eux trois qu'une barrière entre moldus et sorciers avaient pu être rematérialisée. Après le départ de son agent qu'il avait envoyé prendre un repos bien mérité, Kingsley n'avait pu qu'adresser une prière de remerciement aux Dieux anciens qui les protégeaient de la folie d'un homme qui n'en était plus un.

Subitement fatigué, le Ministre retira ses lunettes de travail et regarda sans la voir l'aube qui rougeoyait à peine ses fenêtres magiques quand Elfrida Cragg, une ancienne Chef du Conseil des Sorciers, renversa brusquement la tasse de thé qui lui tenait compagnie dans son tableau en sautant sur ses pieds :

-Monsieur le Ministre ! Ils arrivent ! Eut-elle le temps de lui dire avant que son tableau ne pivote, révélant le passage de la cheminée qu'elle gardait.

Kingsley, mu par ses réflexes d'Auror, s'empara de sa baguette et quitta précipitamment son bureau encombré et les notes qui l'occupait pour se placer face au passage qui n'avait pas servi depuis que Fudge avait quitté les lieux. Du boyau sombre émergèrent alors deux personnages qu'il aurait préféré ne pas recevoir dans ce genre de situation mais la barrière entre les deux mondes étant tombée pour quelques minutes, il n'était au fond pas si surpris de leur visite matinale impromptue.

Après tout, il avait fallu déléguer une équipe de Langues-de-Plomb nouvellement rattachés à sa personne pour renforcer la barrière mise en place par les Gardiens et modifier les souvenirs d'une cinquantaine de moldus, témoins de ce qui était pour eux, l'explosion d'une conduite de gaz.

-Majesté, s'inclina respectueusement le sorcier devant cette dame qui, malgré son âge, en imposait avant de tendre une main franche à son homologue moldu qu'il salua d'un diplomatique :

-Monsieur Blair.

-Confrère, lui répondit celui-ci d'un ton pincé tandis que la Reine s'approchait du feu, tendant ses mains pour se réchauffer.

Déstabilisé par leur présence, Kingsley en perdit sa prestance politique et il fallut qu'Elizabeth le rappelle à ses devoirs avec un flegme, on ne peut plus britannique :

-Et bien Monsieur Shacklebolt, faîtes nous amener du thé. Pour le genre de conversation qui nous attend, un peu de chaleur nous fera le plus grand bien.

Tony Blair esquissa un petit sourire et s'installa, sans qu'on ne l'y invite dans un fauteuil, non loin de la Reine, alors que Kingsley appelait :

-Missy ! Du thé !

Un elfe en uniforme du Ministère apparut une dizaine de secondes plus tard, chargé d'un plateau et de biscuits secs qu'il déposa sur une console avant de disparaître accompagné de son craquement distinctif. La Reine, elle, ne cilla pas contrairement à son Ministre moldu qui se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise, face à cette magie qu'il ne connaissait que très peu et qu'il avait découvert lors de sa prise de fonction, deux ans plus tôt, en même temps que les codes nucléaires.

Voyant qu'aucun des deux hommes ne bougeait, la vieille dame se détourna de la cheminée, retira son manteau de tweed qu'elle posa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil avant de s'y asseoir pour faire le service, tout en annonçant :

-Mon père, le très regretté Georges VI, a connu deux Guerres Mondiales et mené notre pays à la victoire au prix de grands sacrifices. C'est pourquoi, j'ai toujours oeuvré pour que la paix soit préservée mais aujourd'hui, une guerre nouvelle nous menace. Je ne peux que m'en inquiéter, d'autant que c'est l'entièreté de mes sujets qui risquent une guerre fratricide, dit-elle en posant une tasse devant chacun de ses Ministres qui restèrent docilement muets et attentifs alors qu'elle reprenait :

-J'ai prêté serment devant le Dieu Chrétien mais aussi et beaucoup plus discrètement, devant Merlin et Morgane, dit-elle en braquant ses yeux, tour à tour, en direction de ses Ministres. Protéger ce pays dans ce qu'il a de plus global est le premier de tous mes devoirs... Mais gouverner n'est pas une chose aisée Messieurs, vous le savez sans doute et nous devons, tous les trois, faire en sorte que ce pays reste uni. Vous avez été élus pour ça.

La Reine remplit sa propre tasse, s'empara d'un biscuit à l'orange alors que ses Ministres échangeaient un regard puis elle ajouta :

-Hier soir aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, le tableau du Chevalier de Gryffondor, accroché dans mon bureau de travail, s'est brusquement animé, causant une peur bleue à l'un de mes employés. Et figurez-vous, Monsieur Shacklebolt, qu'à la même heure, au 10 Downing Street, le portrait de la très belle "Damoiselle aux Serres d'Aigle" en faisait autant. Ces deux artefacts magiques nous ont alertés que des évènements d'ampleur se déroulaient de votre côté. Deux heures plus tard, nos agences de renseignements, le MI-5 et le MI-6, nous rapportaient l'explosion d'une conduite de gaz dans une rue moldue qui s'avère être adossée au Chemin de Traverse. Des précisions à apporter à ces nouvelles ?

Kingsley, déstabilisé par la tirade royale et par le fait que la Magie avait décidé par Elle-même de prévenir les moldus, déglutit difficilement. Pour se donner le temps de la réflexion, il s'installa à son tour dans un fauteuil et prit la tasse posée devant lui. Si la Magie s'animait dorénavant sans l'aval des sorciers, alors peut-être que le réveil soudain des portraits venaient de plus haut... Peut-être même que les Dieux cherchaient à lui montrer une voie qu'il n'avait pas pensé à exploiter... Et c'est finalement par une vérité brute qu'il répondit :

-Majesté, mes services et moi-même ne sommes pas à l'origine de l'alerte lancée par les portraits résidants dans vos demeures... Personne ne contrôle ce type de magie à part peut-être les Dieux eux-mêmes. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas là, de bon matin, par hasard et qu'il est de mon devoir de vous dire que la situation est à la fois pire et plus complexe que lors de notre dernière rencontre.

-A Noël vous m'avez assuré que vous maitrisiez la situation... Que s'est-il passé, Monsieur le Ministre ? Interrogea-t-elle froidement.

Kingsley passa une main nerveuse sur son visage et avoua :

-Depuis Noël, Voldemort a commandité un attentat à Pré-au-Lard en corrompant la Directrice de la Justice, Dolorès Ombrage. Depuis nous avons découvert que nos agents secrets, les Langues-de-Plomb et notamment une section de la branche "active", étaient liés à Ombrage grâce à un serment magique. Or, cette section était présente au Pré et a laissé les Aurors se charger du centre-ville sur ordre d'Ombrage. Ils sont tombés dans une embuscade dont ils n'ont pu en réchapper que grâce à la présence d'Hermione Malfoy qui a repoussé et éradiqué les Mangemorts retranchés sur la place...

-Qui est cette femme ? L'interrompit la Reine en dardant son regard impérial sur Kingsley.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le bureau et la sueur perla aux tempes du Ministre à l'idée d'expliquer à ces deux moldus-là qui était réellement Hermione Malfoy.

-Parlez sans crainte, l'incita plus doucement Elisabeth en sentant tout le malaise que sa question avait fait jaillir.

Kingsley jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son homologue moldu et comprit qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur son aide. Sous pression, il déboutonna subitement le col de sa robe de sorcier et rassembla son courage de Gryffondor pour annoncer, non sans un certain brio :

-Aussi fou que cela puisse vous paraître Majesté, Hermione Malfoy est la fille des Dieux qui ne sont plus que des légendes pour vous, Merlin et Morgane. Ceux-là même devant lesquels vous avez prêté serment et qui ont mis sur le trône d'Angleterre le tout premier roi reconnu par les sorciers et les moldus, le très célèbre Arthur. Vous occupez aujourd'hui Son trône et vous êtes porteuse de Son héritage. Ils nous ont envoyé leur fille, elle est un espoir que nous n'attendions plus.

Son homologue moldu laissa échapper un rire nerveux mais voyant qu'il s'attirait un regard noir de la Reine, il se tassa sur son fauteuil alors que Kingsley précisait :

-Elle n'est cependant pas la seule qu'Ils nous aient envoyé ou renvoyé. Sept sorciers ont été désignés par une prophétie à laquelle j'ai moi-même eu accès et qui date d'il y a mille ans.

Le fauteuil supportant le Ministre moldu craqua attirant brièvement le regard de Kingsley sur son homologue qui se tenait dorénavant assis au bord du fauteuil, la mine attentive.

-D'abord il y a les Gardiens avec Hermione Malfoy, née Granger, la fille de Merlin et de Morgane, meilleure sorcière de sa génération, née et élevée dans le monde moldu, elle a déjà spirituellement voyagé dans le monde des morts. Vient ensuite, son mari, Drago Malfoy, le fils de Morgane, un grand aristocrate issue d'une lignée de sorciers au sang-pur remontant aux racines de notre monde. Et enfin, Harry Potter, un sorcier talentueux ayant déjà vaincu une fois Voldemort, c'est un brillant sang-mêlé qui est le fils de Merlin. S'ajoute à cette divine triade, les Descendants : Lucius Malfoy, le père de Drago mais aussi le parrain magique d'Hermione, Severus Rogue, le parrain de Drago et Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry.

-Nous en sommes à six, Shacklebolt, pointa justement le moldu.

Les yeux rivés à ceux de la Reine qui connaissait le personnage, il répondit :

-Le dernier étant leur guide à tous, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre, Majesté, qu'il a été assassiné par Blaise Zabini, un proche de Voldemort, il y a quatre mois lors de l'attentat du Pré.

La Reine fronça les sourcils et commenta :

-Que les Dieux aient son âme. Monsieur Dumbledore était un homme sage et avisé.

Le silence s'installa sur ces mots. Kingsley but une gorgée de son thé dorénavant tiède alors que la Reine murmurait, un peu ailleurs :

-Des enfants des Dieux, dîtes vous ?... Envoyés pour sauver les sorciers ? Cela ne vous fait pas curieusement penser à la propre mission de notre Christ sur Terre, Monsieur Blair ?

-Il n'y a rien de comparable, Majesté, annonça le Ministre, pincé, avant de relancer. Donc, cette fameuse Hermione Malfoy, fille de vos soi-disant Dieux, a sauvé vos Aurors d'une mort certaine à Pré-au-Lard ? Très bien. Arthur, Lancelot, le Dragon et la Dame du Lac soient loués, ironisa-t-il avant d'attaquer. Mais cette... Ombrage, accusée de traîtrise, qu'advient-il d'elle ? Je parie, vu votre malaise, qu'elle est toujours au pouvoir et que vous n'arrivez pas à vous dépatouiller d'elle ?

Kingsley encaissa le coup bas et répondit calmement en ne s'adressant qu'à Elisabeth, buvant impassiblement son thé :

-Des affaires de corruption sont sorties dans la presse mettant au jour une vaste gangrène ministérielle. L'opinion publique a manifesté en masse et poussé le Magenmagot à me voter les pleins pouvoirs parce que je leur ai promis de faire le ménage. Elle et les hommes qui lui sont liés par contrat magique sont actuellement en garde à vue dans les geôles du Ministère et interrogés. Cependant le Magenmagot reste une alliance instable et mouvante, encore en partie corrompue par l'ombre des Ténèbres. Je ne suis pas sûr que la majorité vote la mise en détention de la Directrice et de trente hommes... Mais évidemment l'opinion publique ne comprendra pas. La rue est instable et pourrait exploser à la moindre étincelle... Et il est en aucun cas possible de relâcher dans la nature des as de la baguette connaissant sur le bout des doigts notre fonctionnement et qui, en plus, sont liés via un serment irrévocable à leur Directrice et donc à Voldemort.

La Reine fronça un peu plus des sourcils et un plis soucieux assombrit son visage ridé.

-Comment ça, irrévocable ? Intervint une nouvelle fois Blair, prenant maintenant totalement au sérieux son homologue au vue de l'expression inquiète qu'arborait leur souveraine.

-En magie, Monsieur Blair, expliqua patiemment Kingsley, "irrévocable" est à prendre dans son sens littéral.

-Cela veut dire que seule la mort pourrait mettre fin à l'engagement, précisa lugubrement la Reine.

Le Moldu afficha cependant un air réfléchi. La Reine regarda tour à tour ses Ministres et souffla sur son thé avant de demander, très doucement dans le silence pesant :

-Imaginons que pareille situation se présente chez nous, que se passerait-il Monsieur Blair ?

Le bruit lointain du coucou, accroché à côté dans l'antichambre, marqua six heures et il répondit gravement :

-De notre côté, dans pareil cas, il ne fait aucun doute que les Directeurs du MI-5 et 6, Votre état-major et moi-même, nous proposerions une série d'assassinats ciblés perpétrés par un ou plusieurs agents habilités "Double Zéro". Une mission non officielle qui ne laisserait pas de traces et qui serait des plus efficace pour protéger le royaume.

-On parle d'assassiner une trentaine d'hommes, légalement employés par mon Ministère et une Directrice de Département qui est l'équivalent de votre Ministre de la Justice. Comment voulez-vous que ça ne laisse pas de traces, Blair ?! Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une purge !

-Malheureusement des accidents et des suicides surviennent chaque jour, plaça doucement la Reine avant de boire une gorgée de thé alors que Blair proposait du tac au tac, dévoilant ses talents de politicien pour rebondir :

-Si vous répugnez à utiliser les assassinats ciblés, forcez votre _Magentruc_ à les placer en détention pour trahison quitte à les payer pour ça... Vous avez bien une caisse noire dans votre Ministère, non ? Servez-vous-en. Les forces de l'ordre ne font jamais de vieux os en prison, c'est bien connu. La racaille saura réduire le danger qu'ils incarnent au silence.

La Reine approuva le moldu d'un bref hochement de tête et conclut :

-Leur sort est entre vos mains Monsieur Shacklebolt, vous connaissez votre monde mieux que nous et je ne doute pas de votre capacité à gouverner les sorciers... Donc Voldemort est revenu et nous en sommes certains puisqu'il a corrompu le Ministère de la Magie. Je suppose qu'Il est à l'origine des évènements de cette nuit ?

Presque apeuré par la lourdeur des décisions qu'il lui faudrait bientôt prendre, Kingsley poursuivit mécaniquement son récit :

-Nous avions une taupe chez les Mangemorts en la personne de Drago Malfoy qui nous a rapporté l'imminence d'une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous avons organisé au mieux la défense mais nous avons failli par manque d'informations sûres. Des loups garous ont attaqué la population en déferlant sur les terrasses bondées des restaurants faisant au bas mot une centaine de morts...

-Quand vous dîtes loups-garous, Shacklebolt..., intervint Blair sans finir sa phrase.

-Je parle d'hommes capables de se changer en loup la pleine lune venue et qui perdent toute conscience humaine quand ils embrassent leur forme animale. Les premiers rapports parlent de corps démembrés, de gorges arrachées et d'un tas d'autres mutilations que même nos médicomages ne sauraient soigner.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Kingsley fit venir à lui les rapports en question et les posa devant Blair qui contempla les clichés mouvants en frissonnant d'horreur.

-Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt un cliché du ciel, obscurci par des nuages teintés de vert.

-Il s'agit de la Marque de Ténèbres, voilà La preuve que Voldemort est à l'origine de l'attentat, c'est Sa signature. Elle a été lancée au-dessus des ruines d'un journal satirique qui s'opposait ouvertement à Lui et qui a été pulvérisé par des potions explosives du même genre que celles ayant servi lors de l'attaque du 10, Downing Street à Noël. C'est à cause de ces potions que la barrière entre le Londres moldu et sorcier est tombée. Et c'est uniquement grâce à la puissance magique des Gardiens, présents sur place, qu'elle a pu être rematérialisée en quelques minutes. Ils ont sauvé des centaines de personnes cette nuit.

Elisabeth s'empara à son tour des clichés sanglants et les observa sans ciller, habituée qu'elle était à contempler, depuis presque quarante ans, les horreurs que les Hommes engendraient.

-Elle est tout à fait similaire à celle lancée en 1994, lors de la Coupe du Monde, commenta-t-elle.

-Comment ça comme en 1994 ? Intervint Blair. C'est déjà arrivé ? Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant de ces évènements ?!

-Oui c'est déjà arrivé et votre prédécesseur a classé cette affaire "secret défense". Cela fait vingt ans que ça dure, précisa la Reine en reposant les clichés. C'est pour ça qu'il est grand temps de montrer à cet odieux personnage que Mon royaume n'est pas Son terrain de jeu et que Mes sujets ne sont pas des pantins dont Il peut tirer les ficelles comme bon Lui semble. Quelles sont vos propositions Shacklebolt ? Comment pourrions-nous nous débarrasser de Lui au plus vite ?

-Miser sur les Gardiens et leurs Descendants me semble être la meilleure solution Majesté. D'après la prophétie, dont je ne doute pas un seul instant de la véracité, ils sont les seuls à pouvoir Le tuer mais cela doit se faire d'après des règles magiques très précises.

-Quelles sont-elles, ces règles ? Demanda Blair.

-Il faut attendre le solstice d'été pour Le vaincre et Sa mise à mort se déroulera à Stonehenge, souffla Kingsley. Il nous faudra votre aide pour sécuriser la zone archéo... archéolominique et empêcher tout moldu d'approcher.

-Il suffira de fermer les accès au site sous prétexte de fouilles. Les forces spéciales pourraient encercler la zone par mesure de précaution pour éloigner d'éventuels curieux, proposa la Reine alors que le Ministre moldu fronçait les sourcils à l'évocation du site archéologique.

-Il y a quelques semaines de cela, la communauté scientifique m'a adressé un courrier, par la voix de l'association "Les scientifiques de Britania _ **".**_ Ils m'informaient qu'un des leurs était mort brûlé vif dans sa cabane de pêche... Les détails précis de ce fait divers m'échappent, mais je me souviens que sur les conseils de mon directeur de cabinet, soucieux de ne pas se mettre à dos "les cerveaux", nous avons demandé le rapport de la police locale. Notre surprise a été grande de découvrir que le MI-5, en charge de la sécurité intérieure, avait diligenté des enquêteurs sur place tant la mise en scène du bûcher faisait penser à un acte rituel sataniste. Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, ce scientifique avait une réputation de farfelu mais ses thèses, elles, étaient on ne peut plus sérieuses. Ils s'intéressaient aux cercles de pierres, notamment Stonehenge... Pourrait-il y avoir un éventuel rapport avec votre monde ?

Surpris d'apprendre une telle information, Kingsley se figea et répondit :

-Je l'ignore... Il faut envoyer des agents sorciers sur place, avec un sortilège de réminiscence, nous saurons avec exactitude ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette cabane de pêche.

-Vous parlez sérieusement d'envoyer des sorciers pratiquer la magie dans le monde moldu et ce à la vue de tous, Shacklebolt ? Interrogea Blair en se tournant vers la Reine en quête d'un appui qui ne vint pas, préférant laisser Kingsley répondre par lui-même :

-Je ne vais pas envoyer n'importe qui et je ne le ferai qu'avec l'accord de sa Majesté, répliqua froidement Kingsley en reposant soudainement sa tasse de thé froid. Pour le moment, aucun moldu, à part vous et la Reine, ne sait que nous existons ! Mais ça ne durera pas si nous ne sommes pas capables de coopérer. L'attentat de la Traverse était un avertissement, Son courroux sera bien pire que ça, soyez-en certain. Mon meilleur agent, Gregg Harris, est un né-moldu, j'ai toute confiance en lui et il connait votre monde, je voudrais qu'il ait accès au rapport de votre MI-5...

-Faisons mieux que ça, intervint la Reine en reposant sa tasse vide. Je veux que vos Gardiens et votre meilleur homme, ce Harris, se chargent de cette réminiscence, en toute discrétion, cela va de soi. Mais je veux également que le chef du MI-5 en qui j'ai toute confiance, Rumsfeld, soit briefé sur le danger que représente Voldemort pour la population moldue. Je compte sur vous Messieurs pour mener ces tâches à bien.

La vieille dame darda sur ses deux ministres un regard qui n'admettait pas de réplique et ils hochèrent docilement la tête alors qu'elle ajoutait :

-Vous m'informerez rapidement des résultats et de vos avancées. Monsieur Blair, la boîte mail sécurisée fera l'affaire. Monsieur Shacklebolt, envoyez-moi un sorcier pour faire raccorder ma cheminée à la vôtre... La patience n'étant pas une de mes vertus, j'attends de vos nouvelles au plus vite Messieurs.

La Reine quitta son fauteuil et renfila son manteau.

-Merci pour le thé Monsieur Shacklebolt et excusez-nous pour le dérangement, la prochaine fois nous nous annoncerons, dit-elle en boutonnant sa veste. Monsieur Blair, allons-y, il est temps que je regagne Buckingham. On va se demander où je suis passée et Philippe n'aime pas quand je suis en retard au petit-déjeuner.

 _ **.**_

 _ **16 Mai 1998, Territoire des hordes.**_

 _ **.**_

L'aube brumeuse du nord des Highlands éclairait à peine l'intérieur de la tente où régnait à présent une douce torpeur tranchant avec les ébats houleux, ayant eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, visant à assurer au Lord une descendance que Pansy n'avait pas été en mesure de Lui donner. Dans le calme ambiant, c'est une main calleuse se posant brusquement sur l'homme qui le réveilla en le tirant violemment au bas du lit.

A demi réveillé, le corps courbaturé et encore groggy par le rituel éprouvant de la veille, Blaise ne réagit pas à temps pour empêcher un bâillon de le réduire au silence. Surpris par l'attaque inattendue et dépourvu de sa baguette, restée sous l'oreiller, il fut incapable d'éviter et de contrer les poings massifs qui se déchainèrent contre sa personne. Sans vraiment comprendre d'où venait l'attaque qui le prenait pour cible, Blaise, aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance, tenta de se protéger le corps en se roulant en boule, exposant son dos aux coups de pieds vicieux qui lui martelaient les reins et lui arrachaient des cris étouffés par le bâillon.

On l'attrapa par les cheveux, tirant douloureusement sur son cuir chevelu pour dégager son visage du creux de ses bras et permettre à une pointe de pied botté de rencontrer son nez. La douleur et le choc lui firent voir des étoiles et manquèrent de lui faire perdre connaissance, son sang coula dans sa gorge et il émit un gargouillement inintelligible alors que la pluie de coups reprenait. Il sentit sa mâchoire céder sous un énième coup de talon, plusieurs de ses côtes se brisèrent à leur tour lui arrachant un cri étouffé mais agonisant.

Quand enfin après dix minutes de passage à tabac qui lui parurent durer des heures, ses assaillants en finirent, ils grognèrent à son oreille :

-On n'est pas sorciers et nous, contrairement à vous, on a qu'une parole mais parfois il faut savoir jouer sur le même tableau que l'Ennemi. Sache que tout se paye tôt ou tard, sale Mangemort.

Un dernier uppercut, balancé par un poing rageur sous son menton acheva de le faire basculer dans l'inconscience pour de bon. Ainsi, Blaise venait d'apprendre à ses dépens qu'exécuter aveuglément les ordres pouvait parfois avoir des conséquences. Dans la pénombre, ses agresseurs profitèrent de son état comateux pour détacher la louve à demi-consciente des montants du lit et lui souffler :

-Tysha ?... Tysha ?! ... C'est Sköll... Tiens, bois un peu, ça va te faire du bien.

Une corne fut portée à ses lèvres et un liquide amer lui coula dans la gorge.

-Com... Comment va... F... Fr... Freki ? Bredouilla-t-elle difficilement en s'écroulant sur les fourrures du lit, son corps ne la supportant plus.

Après avoir passé dix jours enfermée dans une cage dont on ne l'avait sorti que pour un rituel de magie noire et un accouplement qu'elle n'avait absolument pas désiré, la faiblesse, l'épuisement mais aussi l'abattement marquaient dangereusement son corps et son esprit.

-Notre Alpha n'a pas du tout aimé que ton loup se rebelle contre lui et son alliance avec Voldemort. C'est pour ça que Geri t'a donnée à Lui, il voulait se venger de la défiance de Freki. Hier soir, Zabini a été promu Général en Chef et Fenrir Greyback Général en second "à la tête des hordes". Ton loup est en cage, ainsi que d'autres mutins __mais la lutte s'organise ma belle, la parole se répand et je vais te sortir de là.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sköll referma ses bras autour du frêle corps de sa soeur pour l'emmener avec lui mais elle para doucement son geste en soufflant dans la pénombre :

-Non Sköll, le collier est ensorcelé. Il m'empêche de fuir...

Immédiatement les larges mains du loup se posèrent sur la pièce de métal qui lui cerclait le cou, utilisant sa force de bête pour l'arracher, en vain.

-Ca aussi j'ai... déjà essayé, murmura-t-elle encore plus faiblement avant d'ajouter, rivant ses yeux à ceux de son petit frère :

-Il est trop tard pour nous Sköll... Freki et moi, on est perdu et tu le sais... Les sorciers sont trop forts mais toi, mon frère, tu peux encore t'en sortir. Fuis au plus vite la Horde !

-Sköll ! Appela un loup faisant le guet depuis l'entrée de la tente. Le jour va se lever, il faut partir.

Le jeune loup, les yeux fixés à ceux éteints de sa soeur, hôcha brièvement la tête et ajouta pour elle seule :

-Les loups n'abandonnent jamais les leurs et tu le sais. Je reviendrai te chercher et ils payeront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait Tysha.

Avec force il pressa ses lèvres sur le front de sa soeur et quitta les lieux à regrets. Le commando lupin se dispersa silencieusement entre les tentes, laissant derrière lui, deux corps mutilés au bon soin des elfes qui les découvriraient, le matin venu. Elle, enroulée dans les fourrures, lui, gisant dans une marre de pisse et de sang.

D'un sapin en bordure du camp, un corbeau aux ailes noires et luisantes coassa dans l'aube naissante et s'envola en direction du sud, satisfait de la façon dont se déroulaient les évènements. Sous peu, la rancoeur contaminerait les meutes les unes après les autres. Il était temps de montrer la voix aux Descendants.

 _ **.**_

 _ **20 Mai 1998, Le Chicaneur.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Alors que le monde sorcier est sous le choc, désemparé et abattu après l'attentat perpétré ce week-end, nos larmes coulent pour les morts innocents fauchés par la cruauté et nous nous joignons aux prières pour le rétablissement de tous les blessés._

 _Mais la triste réalité de notre situation ne doit pas nous abattre. Nous ne nous soumettrons pas à la tyrannie. Sa Marque peut bien rayonner dans la nuit et instaurer la terreur dans les coeurs, elle ne sera jamais capable de faire de l'ombre à la lumière et de noircir nos esprits. Nous sommes la voix de la Résistance, contre les obscurantismes de tous bords et c'est ce qui nous a valu d'être détruit... Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'ils pensent parce que nous sommes toujours là ! Fidèles au poste, plume à la main, prêts à combattre pour vous transmettre de l'information de qualité !_

 _Parce qu'à l'instar d'un phoenix, nous saurons renaître de nos cendres pour continuer à vous informer, vous, les sorciers que Voldemort considère de bas-étages. Qu'il fasse donc sauter toute la Traverse si ça lui chante, nous ne changerons jamais rien à notre ligne éditoriale. Qu'il nous mette plus bas que terre et nous nous relèverons, pour que la vérité et la justice prévalent sur le mensonge et la corruption !_

 _Et la vérité c'est qu'il a fait de la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique une marionnette, apte à lui ouvrir la porte du pouvoir qu'il a toujours désiré... Mais le sort se retourne progressivement contre Dolorès Ombrage. Déjà assignée à résidence, acculée par les questions des enquêteurs et cernée par les preuves qui s'accumulent, sa mise en détention est prochaine._

 _Ainsi elle rejoindra pour le reste de ses jours, la bien-nommée Île des Oubliés, île où rappelons-le, les Détraqueurs sont rois. Elle pourrira dans une cellule sombre et humide avec pour torture quotidienne, les cris incessants des innocents qu'elle a condamnés. Elle en deviendra sans doute folle et finira par y mourir. Alors, peut-être, pourrons-nous considérer que Justice a enfin été rendue._

 _(...)_

 _Sorcières, sorciers, le temps est venu de sécher nos larmes, aussi amères soient-elles. N'avez-vous pas assez perdu ? Il est temps de montrer ce que nous avons dans nos baguettes et de nous rappeler que les Dieux prendront soin des âmes de nos sacrifiés tout autant qu'ils puniront celles de leurs bourreaux. Aux uns, ils ouvriront les portes d'un Au-delà chaleureux et verdoyant mais pour les autres, l'éternité sera infernale et nous, au Chicaneur, nous nous en réjouissons !_

 _ **.**_

 _ **23 Mai 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

-Mais que peut-elle bien faire là-dedans ?! Marmonna brutalement Drago en oeillant la porte de la salle de bain avant d'avaler une gorgée de son verre alors qu'une nouvelle décharge d'agacement lui échappait et électrisait la chambre.

Une seconde de silence passa et il ajouta :

-Il y a plus d'une heure maintenant qu'elle est enfermée. J'ai tout essayé pour ouvrir cette fichue porte mais cette... cette... saleté de Gryffondor n'entend rien ! Ragea-t-il à l'unisson du feu en brandissant un poing serré vers la porte irrémédiablement close avant de se tourner vers une autre partie de son âme.

-Et évidemment, puisqu'entre Gryffondor on se serre les coudes, mon compagnon préfère s'amuser avec de la flotte plutôt que de m'aider à ouvrir cette damnée porte !

En effet, tranquillement assis en tailleur sur le lit, Harry faisait léviter devant lui l'eau de la carafe reposant sur la table de chevet. Les informations de la nuit se diffusaient en sourdine à la radio mais aucun des deux Gardiens n'y prêtaient la moindre attention. Harry quitta finalement des yeux la sphère liquide et les posa sur Drago avant de répondre en faisant faire une cabriole à sa boule lévitante.

-Hermione a volontairement coupé le lien et s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain ce qui pour une femme telle que notre Hermione est assez rare pour dire que nous sommes face à une situation inquiétante. Elle se sent coupable pour ce qui est arrivée sur la Traverse et je gage qu'avec ce que la réminiscence vient de nous apprendre, elle est en train de craquer.

Harry plaça ses paumes, l'une au-dessus et l'autre au-dessous de la boule puis il ferma les yeux. L'eau bouillonna entre ses mains et prit une teinte bleu lumineuse avant qu'elle ne soit façonnée par la seule force de l'image mentale que projetait Harry. La sculpture d'eau achevée, Drago put contempler la forme ruisselante d'une femme à genoux en train de pleurer.

Les glaçons tintèrent une nouvelle fois quand Drago avala une autre gorgée de son Whisky-Pur-Feu puis, acide, il lâcha en désignant du doigt la colonne d'eau sculptée :

-Et toi, tu trouves ça normal ?!

-Normal ? Non... Mais je connais assez Hermione pour savoir que quand elle fait ça, il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille. Elle sortira quand elle sera prête et nous on ne peut rien y f...

Le claquement soudain du verrou de la salle de bains résonna et le coupa net, la porte s'ouvrit lentement en laissant échapper un épais nuage de vapeur brûlante. Harry se tendit dans le lit et Drago se figea net quand Hermione apparut sur le seuil, les yeux gonflés et bouffis d'avoir sans aucun doute pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle semblait tassée sur elle-même, presque voûtée par un poids invisible mais qui alourdissait déjà l'air. C'était l'amertume des remords et la pesanteur d'une fatigue physique et psychologique qu'ils sentaient, le tout accompagné de la peur intestine d'un échec qui les condamnerait tous.

-D'accord... On a une déesse à deux doigts de la crise de nerf. Une idée de comment on gère ça, Harry, murmura Drago tout en s'avançant très lentement vers Hermione, toujours figée, telle une horrible statue de douleur contenue, sur le seuil.

Dehors le vent siffla dangereusement, des branches s'écrasèrent tels des poings sur les volets de la bâtisse comme autant d'avertissements, répondant clairement à l'avancée du fils de Morgane. Celui de Merlin renvoya rapidement sa boule dans la carafe et repoussa doucement la courtepointe en annonçant, très calmement :

-Tout doux Drago.

Le Serpentard leva ses deux mains en signe de soumission faisant une nouvelle fois tinter ses glaçons. Le carillonnement, presque indécemment joyeux, qui résonna dans le silence plombant fit papillonner des yeux la Gardienne qui darda des yeux sombres sur son mari. Une poussée électrique les traversa tous les trois et Harry sentit tout le danger du phénomène.

-Non Hermione, c'est moi que tu regardes, annonça-t-il d'une voix empreinte de puissance.

Comme par magie, elle s'exécuta et tourna lentement son corps dans sa direction alors qu'Harry quittait le lit et continuait de parler pour focaliser son attention.

-La colère de Drago ne saura en rien t'absoudre de la peine qui te ronge...

Le feu rugit brusquement dans la cheminée et lui coupa la parole. Les flammes surgirent furieusement du foyer, remontèrent sur la pierre du conduit de cheminée et allèrent jusqu'à lécher le plafond ne laissant derrière elles qu'un pan de mur carbonisé et fumant. Harry lança un regard d'avertissement à son compagnon en répétant :

-J'ai dit, tout doux Drago.

-J'y suis pour rien, c'est elle.

Cette fois, c'est un regard inquiet qu'ils échangèrent mais le Gryffondor ignora l'appel à la prudence qu'il sentait venir de Drago et continua courageusement sur sa __lancée alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle :

-Détruis tout ce qui nous entoure si cela peut te soulager un peu, personne ne t'en voudra...

La pique de désaccord de Drago traversa la pièce et le temps sembla se suspendre.

Les souffles des garçons se coupèrent en sentant poindre une nouvelle poussée magique.

La carafe quitta subitement la table de chevet, frôla dangereusement les têtes des Gardiens en sifflant et s'écrasa contre le mur opposé. Le cristal brisé se répandit sur le sol alors que l'eau, elle, resta en suspension dans les airs une poignée de secondes avant de partir en vapeur sous l'effet de pression de la Gardienne. Drago qui ne manqua rien des talents magiques qu'elle étalait, intervint subitement pour détourner l'attention d'Hermione et laisser le champ à Harry pour conclure sa manoeuvre d'appoche mais aussi sauver sa chambre d'une colère Hermionesque imprévisible :

-Ou bien, tu peux nous cracher le morceau sans abîmer quoi que ce soit. Crois-moi, vider son sac, ça fait du bien de temps en temps et puis, Harry et moi on est là pour ça, non ?

Les propos, si inhabituels dans la bouche de son mari, perturbèrent suffisamment Hermione pour qu'Harry referme ses bras autour d'elle. Le contact physique réinstalla d'office le lien qu'elle bridait et son bouclier céda. Elle éclata en sanglots contre Harry alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids. Le Gryffondor accompagna le mouvement du corps qui s'affalait doucement et Drago compléta leur cercle en prenant, entre les siennes, les mains d'Hermione, renouant totalement leur connexion.

S'en suivit une dizaine de secondes de silence seulement entrecoupée de sanglots, le temps pour les garçons d'accéder aux pensées de la Gryffondor ainsi qu'aux sentiments chaotiques et exacerbés qui rugissaient dans le bien trop faible corps humain de leur moitié.

-Hermione, ne te blâme pas, souffla Harry en la berçant doucement contre son torse. Je suis autant responsable que toi, tu n'as pas écouté Harris alors qu'il voulait évacuer la Traverse... Mais Drago m'a aussi prévenu sur les toits, il a senti avant tout le monde le vent tourner. Moi aussi j'ai été aveugle et des gens sont morts par ma faute... Nous avons aussi sous-estimé le nombre de loups qu'Il pourrait transporter jusqu'à Londres et nous n'avons pas vu venir le _Feudeymon_ , ajouta-t-il en faisant encore un peu plus pencher la balance en leur défaveur.

-Il est... Diabolique ! Bredouilla Hermione.

Elle renifla et ajouta :

-Ce soir-là, j'ai cru que les Dieux nous avaient abandonné et ça m'a mis dans une rage folle... Mais finalement, nous n'avons pas su interpréter Leurs signes qui, avec le recul, s'avèrent évidents.

Harry la serra un peu plus fort et lui envoya de la chaleur et du réconfort.

-Vous avez fini les pleureuses ? Les interrompit soudainement Drago. D'accord on est des enfants des Dieux mais on est quand même vachement limités dans nos mouvements ! Nous sommes des hybrides, des Demi-Dieux ou des Semi-Hommes, suivant que l'on a affaire aux Hommes ou aux Dieux... Y'a des signes qu'on a pas vus, très bien, je suis d'accord, mais avouez qu'ils ont été plus que tardifs... Vous ne pouvez pas non plus dire qu'on avait une mauvaise défense. Même avec plus d'hommes on aurait pas fait la différence. Ils nous ont pris au piège comme des rats entre un feu et une bombe à retardement. Que vouliez-vous donc faire de plus ?!

Aucun des deux Gryffondors ne pipa à ses mots et Drago continua, un peu plus doux :

-Quant à Arthur Weasley, il a fait un choix. Mauvais, visiblement, mais nous l'avons tous vu briser les rangs et quitter son poste. Qu'il soit mort en sauvant ses deux fils montre qu'il était un bon père et je compatis à votre peine mais son heure était venue. Personne ne peut plus rien y changer. Inutile de s'attribuer tout ce malheur.

-Je te rappelle que l'équipe que nous avions sur les toits n'a pas "brisé les rangs" mais ça ne les a pas empêchés de mourir carbonisés par la chaleur dégagée lors de l'explosion. Nous n'avons eu la vie sauve que grâce à notre bouclier, le contra Harry.

-A ce niveau-là c'est la Destinée qui intervient, nous on officie à l'étage en-dessous, Harry ! Répliqua Drago alors qu'Hermione reniflait. Vous êtes aussi bien prompts à oublier les six Mangemorts, dont un chef d'escadrille, qui sont en ce moment même soumis à la question du talentueux Gregg Harris ! Un homme qui, lui, a su percevoir les signes qu'Ils ont envoyés. Ne lui faîtes-vous donc pas confiance ?!

Une seconde passa avant qu'Hermione, retrouvant doucement son calme, ne dise en essuyant ses joues avec sa manche :

-Et que fais-tu de la réminiscence que l'on vient de voir ? Voldemort a fait preuve d'une cruauté sans nom à l'égard de ce pauvre professeur et Il sait maintenant à quel point Stonehenge est important. Rien ne l'arrêtera jamais... Il va finir par découvrir toute la puissance que cache le cercle de pierre. C'est avec ce pouvoir qu'Il ouvrira le portail vers l'Au-delà en sacrifiant un Innocent et les Créatures de l'Oubli déferleront sur la Terre.

-Non Hermione, ça n'arrivera pas, contra Harry en la serrant contre lui. Parkinson et son enfant sont à l'abri. Il ne peut plus se servir d'elle.

-Il est sur nos talons Harry, inutile de se voiler la face mais le vent est en train de tourner, affirma Drago. La Une du Sorcière-Hebdo d'hier proclamait que les habitants des Embrumes veulent reconstruire le quartier et le rebaptiser "Quartier Hermione Malfoy" en l'honneur de leur sauveuse. Les choses commencent à changer. N'importe quel canard et même la _Gazette_ a relayé l'importance des manifestations populaires qui a conduit le Ministère à faire son ménage...

-Drago a peut-être raison, murmura Hermione. J'ai lu quelque part que le top des ventes chez _Fleury et Bott_ c'est "Les protections magiques oubliées mais efficaces". Même le sorcier moyen se tourne lentement vers les forces anciennes...

Encore indécis, Harry regarda intensément son compagnon qui ajoutait :

-Si on peut sentir ça, alors Voldemort aussi, sans aucun doute. Nos pions s'avancent dans les Ténèbres et malheureusement la réminiscence nous prouve, une fois de plus, que les Ténèbres, Il les maîtrise bien mieux que nous !... Mais le découvrir maintenant, ça nous laisse le temps de Le contrer. N'oubliez pas que nous avons des atouts qu'Il n'a pas. Les moldus et la Reine sont avec nous, sans compter nos Descendants qui vont réussir, j'en suis persuadé. Et les hordes, malgré leur bestialité légendaire, n'approuveront jamais une telle attaque. Seuls ceux ne maîtrisant pas leur bête comme Greyback, sont rongés par la folie. Lupin était un loup stable et il y a bien plus de Lupin que de Greyback chez les loups. Avec cette attaque, leur espèce risque le bannissement au même titre que les Géants et les Trolls, aujourd'hui parqués dans les Carpates.

Une seconde de silence passa et Drago conclut :

-Vous les Gryffondors, vous regardez toujours le monde sous le mauvais angle, ça doit être lié à votre caractère... Ne voyez-vous pas que la Traverse, c'était le fond du chaudron ? Il suffit de donner un bon coup de pied pour remonter à la surface. Nous allons lui prendre Ses hordes et alors Il ne restera plus qu'une poignée de sorciers entre Lui et nous !

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard alors que Drago se relevait et se massait les reins :

-Mmmm... Cette journée était éprouvante, j'suis vané.

Harry resta étrangement silencieux, pesant les mots de son compagnon sans rien y trouver à redire alors qu'Hermione se dégageait de l'emprise de ses bras.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, annonça-t-elle en se relevant lentement.

Elle prit la main que son mari lui tendait pour l'aider et, une fois debout, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en demandant :

-Tu as passé plus d'une heure enfermée dans la salle de bain et tu n'as pas pris la moindre douche ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête face au sourcil arqué tandis qu'Harry, se relevant à son tour, demandait :

-Alors d'où venait toute cette vapeur quand tu as ouvert la porte ?

Hermione baissa les yeux et marmonna :

-J'étais submergée par mes sentiments. Mes pouvoirs se sont en quelque sorte liés à ce que je ressentais. Mes larmes coulaient et s'évaporaient presque immédiatement.

-Tes éléments se sont entrechoqués 'Mione. Avec tout ce qui se passe, c'est compréhensible, l'apaisa Harry.

Drago lui caressa doucement la joue et constata :

-Avouez que les Dieux ont quand même bien dosé les choses. Harry et moi on n'est tes gardes fous quand ta stature divine cherche à oublier l'humain en toi. Et cette vérité s'applique aussi à Harry et moi. Y'a pas à dire, ils ont pas trop mal bossé.

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa doucement avant de quitter son giron pour rejoindre Harry qui l'embrassa à son tour.

 _Merci les garçons._

 _ **.**_

 _ **31 Mai 1998, Highlands.**_

 _ **.**_

Après plusieurs heures passées sous leurs formes animales à patauger dans les tourbières du nord de l'Ecosse, rendues marécageuses par le dégel, les Descendants s'accordaient une pause bien méritée pour se restaurer. Sirius croqua à pleines dents dans un sandwich ayant pris l'humidité ambiante, mâchonna le pain mou de longues minutes avant de l'avaler tout rond pour demander à Lucius :

-Où on est maintenant ? Que dit la carte ? On est dans une zone qu'on avait repéré ?

Le patriarche qui soufflait sur son thé bien pâle mais maintenu au chaud par un sortilège répondit :

-Maintenant que l'on a quitté la vallée et les marécages, il nous faut grimper jusqu'en haut, dit-il en montrant du doigt la colline couverte de sapins, au pied de laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-Et une fois au sommet, y'a quoi derrière ? Relança le Gryffondor avant de mordre dans son pain.

-Pour le moment on n'en sait rien Black. Je te rappelle que l'on suit ce satané corbeau depuis deux jours et qu'il n'est pas du genre bavard, siffla Severus jusque-là silencieux.

-Ca c'est parce que t'es pas doué pour te faire des amis Servilus, répliqua Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait fait fuir ! Persifla froidement le Maître des Potions en remontant le col de sa cape doublée.

-Le piaf braillait comme un cochon qu'on égorge sur le toit de notre tente ! J'suis pas un matinal moi, j'aime pas m'faire réveiller en sursaut ! Patmol est sorti d'instinct ! Se défendit-il en levant les mains pour attester de sa bonne foi.

Lucius se racla la gorge et ajouta :

-Je dois dire que mon propre jaguar a dangereusement frôlé la surface ce matin-là. Ce corbeau n'est pas un corbeau comme les autres et toi, Severus, tu as eu suffisamment d'esprit pour te contenir et t'envoler à sa suite. Je déplore qu'il t'ait semé...

-Il ne m'a pas semé, il a disparu !

-D'accord Severus, j'entends bien ton propos, l'apaisa Lucius. Tu es déçu de ne pas avoir pu communiquer avec lui mais as-tu envisagé le fait qu'il ne cherchait pas à nous parler comme tu le crois ? Peut-être se contentait-il d'attirer notre attention et de nous montrer la voie. Peut-être nous suivait-il depuis des jours et n'ayant été détecté, ni par nos sens, ni par nos pouvoirs, il a fini par faire quelque chose de... d'immanquable.

Le Maître des Potions regarda tour à tour ses compagnons de route. Lucius était d'un sérieux incontestable et Black déchiquetait son sandwich en approuvant d'un mouvement de tête ses propos. Il préféra donc couper court à la conversation théologique qui s'annonçait et qui les verrait une fois de plus s'affronter :

-Tu as peut-être raison Lucius. Une chose est sûre, ce corbeau n'a rien de normal et il me fait grandement penser à ce que les légendes appellent "l'Oeil de Morgane"... Mais qu'importe les détails, ce corbeau n'en reste pas moins un signe des Dieux ce qui répond de fait à la question que Black se posait. Seuls les Dieux savent ce qui nous attend derrière cette colline et moi, je Leur fais confiance pour nous mener au bon endroit.

Comme pour marquer son approbation, le fameux corbeau, perché à une cinquantaine de mètre d'eux, coassa bruyamment et quitta brusquement sa branche. Severus se leva à la suite du ténébreux volatile qui filait déjà vers le sommet de la colline. Il se transforma en un battement de cil et s'envola, effectuant une fulgurante mais magistrale sortie.

- _Faitlamalle_! Lança Lucius sur la tente qui se replia aussitôt.

- _Reducto_! Compléta Sirius alors que Lucius enchaînait avec un _accio_ qui rangea la tente miniature dans sa poche.

 _-Finite protectio !_ Termina Sirius tandis que le jaguar de Lucius détalait déjà sous les pins.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, le Gryffondor se laissa couler en Patmol avec l'idée de découvrir ce que le gros chat valait à la course et si l'Oeil de Morgane les conduisait enfin au but.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà Mesdames !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends avec impatience vos avis !**_

 _ **On se rapproche tout doucement du terme de notre aventure, encore quelques chapitres et nous toucherons au but !**_

 _ **Rdv, fin mars pour la suite de nos aventures ! D'ici là, prenez soin de vous et bon vent !**_

 _ **VC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Nom-aleatoire : Tu m'as fait rire avec Hermione qui prend le melon ^^ ! Il fallait bien qu'elle redescende un peu sur Terre et c'est ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il t'aura plu autant que les précédents. Merci du fond du coeur d'apprécier Harris et d'avoir laissé une review ! A bientôt !**_

 _ **Sjrodgers23 : Thanks a lot for your review. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others !**_

 _ **Math'L : Arf ma pauvre si tu savais à quel point ça me fend le coeur de tuer les Descendants... Mais ouais... Les trois vont passer à la casserole façon Vivin... Vraiment contente que l'attaque de la Traverse t'ai plu ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci était à la hauteur ! Merci pour ton message et à très vite !**_

 _ **Missgriffy : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! J'essaie de faire en sorte de surprendre mes lectrices et je suis ravie que ça marche ! Merci de ton message, à bientôt !**_

 _ **Black Banshee : Contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu et que la masse d'information ne soit pas passée inaperçue ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura autant plus que les autres et que tu y as retrouvé mon sens du détail ! A bientôt et merci pour ton message !**_

 _ **Ecathe38 : Ma petite ecathe, si tu savais à quel point j'apprécie te lire ! Tes reviews sont toujours détaillées et pertinentes ! Merci de me consacrer à chaque fois du temps pour analyser et commenter mes écrits ! C'est le plus beau des salaires que l'on puisse me donner. J'espère que ce chapitre aura su te plaire autant que les autres ! A très vite !**_

 _ **Swangranger : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé l'attaque de la Traverse parce que c'était pas des plus facile à écrire, donc tant mieux si ça rend bien à la lecture ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a été aussi bon que les autres ! Merci du fond du coeur de commenter à chaque fois ! A bientôt !**_

 _ **Jheaneaugustin : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu ! Tu avais aimé le pov de Voldemort la dernière fois, j'espère qu'aujourd'hui, tu l'as autant aimé ! Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! A bientôt !**_


	37. Chap 37 : Ten cent pistol

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Bon j'avoue j'ai du retard, j'avais dis "publication fin Mars" et nous sommes début Avril... Donc désolée pour l'attente.**_

 _ **Je voulais remercier mes bêtas sans qui cette fiction ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. Merci Morgane, merci Maddy pour vos avis, conseils et corrections.**_

 _ **Merci à vous aussi lectrices pour vos reviews et pm qui me réchauffent le coeur à chaque fois. Par manque de temps, il n'y aura pas de "rar" cette fois-ci, veuillez m'en excuser mais sachez que j'ai lu chacun de vos commentaires avec plaisir !**_

 _ **Sur ce, place à la lecture.**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre,**_

 _ **Vivinchlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **In the dead of the night,**_

 _Dans le silence de la nuit,_

 _ **I started to lose control,**_

 _Je commence à perdre le contrôle,_

 _ **But I still carry the weight like I've always done before.**_

 _Mais je continue à porter le poids comme je l'ai toujours fait._

 _ **It gets so heavy at times,**_

 _Ca devient si lourd parfois,_

 _ **But what more can I do ?**_

 _Mais que puis-je faire de plus ?_

 _ **I gotta stay on track, (...)**_

 _Je dois rester sur la voie, (...)_

 _ **I really don't think you konw,**_

 _Je ne crois vraiment pas que tu sais,_

 _ **That could be hell below, below.**_

 _Que ça peut être l'enfer en bas, en bas._

 _ **Turn blue, The Black Keys. (Traduction non-officielle)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 36 : Ten cent pistol.**_

 _ **(Le titre n'est une nouvelle fois pas de moi et fait référence à la chanson du même nom des Black Keys.)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **1er Juin 1998, Highlands, Territoire des hordes.**_

 _ **.**_

Couché au bord d'une corniche surplombant la vallée au coeur de laquelle s'étalait le campement tant recherché, Sirius, un large sourire sur les lèvres regardait avec satisfaction les tentes par centaines se faire bringuebaler par les vents du nord. Au-dessus des trois Descendants tournoyait dans le ciel le précieux allié qui les avait conduits à bon port. Lucius, les yeux rivés au sombre volatile, annonça après un long moment de silence pour ses acolytes :

-Nous voilà au but Messieurs, louée soit Morgane.

-Ouais, louée soit-Elle, marmonna le Gryffondor dans sa barbe avant d'ajouter plus distinctement. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Il faut prévenir les Gardiens de notre trouvaille et aviser, débuta Severus avant que Sirius ne ricane ouvertement et réplique.

-Les protections anciennes et infranchissables de Voldemort n'ont aucun effet sur nous Servilus. Dans le cas contraire, nous ne verrions pas leurs tentes ! Les Gardiens ont su se passer de nous sur la Traverse, nous saurons nous passer d'eux avec les Hordes.

-Sirius n'a peut-être pas tort, approuva doucement le patriarche, couché entre les deux autres.

Profitant de la porte entrouverte par Lucius, Sirius continua sur sa lancée.

-Moi j'dis qu'on a une occaz' en or d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil par nous-même à ce qui se passe en bas.

Mais en voyant qu'aucun des deux autres n'approuvait sa démarche et pire, que Severus affichait une mine renfrognée, le Gryffondor renifla dédaigneusement et ajouta, pincé :

-M'enfin, vous connaissez l'proverbe : " Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ". Vous avez sans doute trop les foies d'y aller et vous allez encore vous cacher derrière un de mes vilains défauts pour refuser d'agir...

Attirant à lui, le regard outré des deux autres, le Gryffondor sourit mais ses yeux se firent acérés alors qu'il les provoquait ouvertement :

-Tu es une tête brûlée Black ! Les singea-t-il.

Une seconde de silence incrédule flotta sur la corniche, Lucius resta figé de stupeur alors qu'un nerf tressautait dangereusement sur la tempe de Severus. Sirius, satisfait d'être arrivé à ses fins, débuta mentalement le décompte marquant le dégoupillage imminent de son meilleur ennemi. Mais le vent, comme soucieux d'apaiser les tensions, entra à son tour dans la danse et siffla douloureusement la fin de partie aux oreilles des trois hommes. L'élément imposa un silence physiquement pesant sur le groupe et les Descendants en frissonnèrent dans leurs robes. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Lucius, étonnement le plus réceptif de tous, pour oser briser la chape de plomb qui pesait sur eux en annonçant :

-Je crois que tu es dans le vrai Sirius. C'est une nouvelle épreuve que nous imposent les Dieux et nous devons la relever seuls.

Quand le patriarche se tut, le vent cessa immédiatement de tourbillonner autour de leurs têtes et Severus, taciturne au possible, leva les yeux au ciel, consterné que les Dieux approuvent pareil discours. L'Oeil de Morgane, sans doute dérangé par le coup de vent de Merlin, s'était quant à lui retranché à l'ouest de leur position au sommet d'un cèdre centenaire depuis lequel il dardait sur la brochette de Descendants couchés à même la terre, ses yeux noirs d'encre.

-Bien sûr que j'dis vrai ! Renchérit Sirius. Si la présence des Gardiens avait été nécessaire, nous n'aurions pas pu nous approcher si près de Lui et on sait pertinemment que la p'tite Morgane n'est pas étrangère au phénomène. La Fée s'est enfin décidée à nous épauler et à nous libérer la voie... Moi j'dis, on a qu'à se reposer jusqu'à la nuit, ensuite, on enfile nos peaux de bêtes et on se faufile dans le camp pour y fureter un peu. Tant que la chance nous colle aux baguettes, il faut en profiter. Et puis de toute façon notre mort n'est pas prévue pour aujourd'hui, alors qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

Lucius laissa son regard englober la vallée tandis que le Maître des Potions restait farouchement silencieux. Le corbeau, lui, coassa dans le vent, amenant l'écho de son assentiment jusqu'aux Descendants.

-Vous voyez ?! Même le piaf est d'accord avec moi !

Considérant que le volatile approuvait son idée et que, par conséquent, le sujet était clos, Sirius se releva avec l'agilité qui lui était coutumière et ajouta :

-Allez les gars, il faut trouver un coin à l'abri du vent pour planter la tente.

Il se fondit en Patmol, puis, voyant que ses compères restaient couchés au bord de la corniche, il aboya brusquement pour les faire réagir. Lucius jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'un Severus passablement crispé et répondit à l'attention de Sirius :

-Va. On te rejoint sous peu.

Patmol posa brièvement ses yeux jaunes sur le Maître des Potions et grogna une dernière fois avant de disparaître, la truffe collée au sol, dans les profondeurs des bois alentours.

Quelques secondes passèrent alors que le vent se remettait à tournoyer lugubrement autour des deux Descendants, arrachant enfin quelques mots au plus taciturne des Serpentards.

-On va quand même pas suivre ce chien fou jusque dans Son camp Lucius, murmura-t-il soucieux que les Dieux n'entendent rien de ses paroles.

-Tu as entendu comme moi le patronus de Potter, Severus. Voldemort a mis la Traverse à feu et à sang avec la complicité des hordes qui sont juste là, en bas, mais face aux ténèbres les Gardiens se sont dressés. C'était dans la nuit du 15 au 16. Le 28 au soir, le cervidé nous prévenait des évènements. Le 29 au matin, le corbeau se perchait sur notre tente et nous guidait jusqu'ici. Si tu n'y vois pas un parti-pris des Dieux, alors le Severus qui est revenu d'entre les morts n'est pas celui que j'ai connu.

Pour toute réponse, Lucius récolta une sombre et menaçante oeillade qu'il ignora ouvertement avant d'ajouter, le regret teintant sa voix :

-Tu étais un homme doté d'un esprit aiguisé autrefois. Un homme qui ne se laissait pas gouverner par ses états d'âmes. Un homme sachant faire ce qu'il fallait, quand il le fallait.

-La mort telle que Black et moi l'avons connue changerait n'importe qui, siffla Severus la gorge serrée.

-Ta prochaine mort sera la bonne Severus et elle te conduira dans un ailleurs qui sera meilleur.

Le coeur de Severus se serra à cette évocation et la douleur coutumière envahit sa poitrine alors que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

Quand il était mort sous la baguette de Voldemort quelques semaines avant la Bataille de Poudlard, il était parti vers l'autre monde serein, certain que son paradis lui tendait les bras et qu'il bénéficierait d'une éternité où Lily serait enfin sienne... Mais les Dieux ne lui avaient pas accordé le répit escompté. Ils l'avaient puni pour son aveuglement en l'obligeant à regarder la vérité en face. Le paradis tant attendu n'avait été qu'un enfer de plus à traverser. Durant ce qui lui avait paru durer une vie, il avait contemplé le bonheur de Lily comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Ses joies, ses sourires, sa bienveillance, sa tendresse et ses caresses aussi... Severus avait tout vu d'elle mais il n'avait pas été l'objet de ses attentions qui avaient parfois enflamé ses sens sans que jamais, il n'y trouve le moindre soulagement à ses maux.

Celui qui profitait de Lily pour l'éternité, c'était James Potter. A lui son corps, à lui son âme, à lui encore son amour... Et Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y changer parce que c'était écrit ainsi. Sans cet amour fusionnel, capable de survivre à travers le temps et l'espace, le Gardien de Merlin ne pouvait pas être engendré. Leur union resterait donc à jamais immuable. Il avait refusé cet état de fait de son vivant et, quand dans la mort, il avait fini par se résoudre à admettre qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui, la sérénité recherchée lui avait échappé parce qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts. Aujourd'hui, il était là, malheureusement bien vivant et travaillait encore à assimiler la douloureuse vérité.

Voyant l'air crispé affiché par son ami, Lucius lui tapota l'épaule et les yeux dans le vague, Severus souffla :

-Contrairement à toi et à Black, je n'ai aucune hâte de rejoindre mon paradis parce que cela implique que je l'abandonne derrière moi, dans un passé révolu et qui ne pourra jamais être...

Un long silence s'installa sur la corniche et Lucius, sachant parfaitement que l'acceptation était le moment le plus dur, tenta de l'apaiser de son mieux :

-Tout sera différent si tu acceptes ce qui est inacceptable pour toi. Même si je ne suis pas mort physiquement, les Dieux se sont chargés de me punir moi aussi. Ils m'ont montré une vérité que je me refusais à admettre. C'est douloureux, je te l'accorde bien volontiers, mais une fois qu'on a passé le cap, on en ressort grandi, murmura-t-il avant de se relever.

Toujours soucieux de sa mise, le patriarche inspecta sa tenue puis constatant la saleté accrochée à sa robe, il l'épousseta de son mieux et ajouta :

-Sirius est sans aucun doute un chien fou mais il est tout autant que toi et moi, un Descendant. Ses paroles méritent que l'on s'y attarde et je crois qu'il est aussi grand temps que nous formions une équipe soudée, à l'image de celle que forme nos Gardiens. Malgré ce que tu penses de lui, Sirius n'a pas le monopole des défauts et du mauvais caractère.

Sur ces derniers mots, Lucius prit la forme de son jaguar et détala à son tour pour remonter la piste du Gryffondor tandis que Severus restait seul au bord de la corniche avec ses pensées pour seule compagnie.

De longues minutes plus tard, il finit par murmurer dans le vent.

-D'accord, je veux bien diluer un peu ma potion, céda-t-il. On va faire cette fichue descente chez les Hordes si c'est ce que Vous voulez, mais je ne suis pas du tout convaincu... Imaginez que nous tombions dans un piège ? Et si les Hordes refusaient tout simplement l'alliance et que nous soyons capturés ou pire que nous mourrions ? Qu'adviendrait-il des Gardiens et du reste du monde ? Et si en plus nous...

L'Oeil de Morgane mit brutalement fin aux élucubrations solitaires du Serpentard en se posant à quelques mètres de lui. Le regard sombre du Descendant coula vers l'oiseau alors qu'il s'ébrouait tranquillement au bord de la corniche. Severus l'observa de longues secondes avant que le corbeau ne finisse par lever ses yeux vitreux pour coasser à son attention.

-Très bien, abdiqua Severus en levant les yeux au ciel pour murmurer. Si même le corbeau pense que la tête brûlée sait ce qu'elle fait, qui suis-je pour remettre en question Votre jugement ?

Le corbeau coassa de nouveau, le vent siffla une dernière fois aux oreilles du Maître des Potions et se calma subitement alors qu'il se relevait. Il embrassa du regard les tentes miniatures qu'il voyait en contrebas et se transforma, abandonnant définitivement la corniche et l'Oeil de Morgane pour s'éloigner à tire d'ailes et retrouver ses compagnons.

Malgré sa décision de suivre la volonté de Black, Severus établirait un plan en bonne et due forme. Il faisait peut-être confiance aux Dieux mais il n'était pas homme à se jeter aveuglément dans la gueule du loup.

.

 _ **2 Juin 1998, Londres, Geôles du Ministère de la Magie.**_

 _ **.**_

Il était tard ce soir-là quand Gregg Harris conduisit les Gardiens jusque dans les tréfonds du Ministère. Le dernier sous-sol du bâtiment magique était le plus sombre mais aussi le plus froid de tous. C'était là que les geôles se trouvaient et que les six Mangemorts capturés sur le Chemin de Traverse, par Harry et Drago, subissaient depuis plus de quinze jours les questions des enquêteurs.

Bien sûr, ces salopards n'avaient pas desserré les dents lors des interrogatoires préliminaires et il avait fallu les travailler au corps pour essayer de les faire parler. Kingsley avait fermé les yeux sur la méthode employée et s'était contenté de demander des résultats. Malgré toute la volonté qu'ils y avaient mis, Gregg et ses hommes avaient échoué. Même les Langues-de-Plomb, appelés en renfort et pourtant formés à mener ces épineux interrogatoires, avaient eux aussi échoués à pénétrer les esprits protégés par une force inconnue et infranchissable. Après deux semaines d'incursions mentales douloureuses pour les hommes du Ministère et de tortures physiques qui n'avaient rien donné de probant, Powell, son bras droit, avait fini par dire cette après-midi-là :

-Rendons-nous à l'évidence Chef, ils ne parleront jamais, autant les déferrer directement à Azkaban. Leurs esprits sont magiquement verrouillés et nous, on n'a pas la putain de clef pour faire sauter la serrure... Y'a que Voldemort qui l'a.

Un long moment de silence avait suivi. Gregg, les sourcils froncés, avait longuement dévisagé son collègue et avait fini par sourire en disant :

-Tu fais du bon boulot Powell, fais-moi penser à t'augmenter.

-M... M... Mais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'étonna son collègue en voyant son chef quitter son siège et attraper sa veste en annonçant à la ronde.

-Ce soir, c'est repos pour tout le monde. Fermez les dossiers, rentrez chez vous et profitez de votre soirée. On se retrouve demain, à la première heure pour un briefing.

Les Aurors, bien qu'étonnés de la consigne, abandonnèrent progressivement leurs bureaux encombrés alors que leur chef quittait rapidement la pièce circulaire leur servant de QG.

Gregg était revenu quelques heures plus tard dans un Ministère désert et silencieux, accompagné des Gardiens qui avaient été surpris de sa visite discrète et impromptue au Manoir Malfoy.

Maintenant, entourés par la pénombre des entrailles du Ministère, les Gardiens remontaient derrière Harris un couloir lugubre alors que Drago laissait une nouvelle fois transparaître sa méfiance à l'égard de l'Auror :

-Vous savez, la _légilimencie_ est un art subtile et dangereux à manipuler, annonça-t-il subitement dans le lourd silence qui les entourait. Voldemort la pratique depuis des années, c'est un maître en la matière et les Dieux seuls savent ce qu'Il a bien pu mettre dans la tête de Ses hommes pour les empêcher ainsi de révéler ce qu'ils savent... Normalement, seul un _Inviolable_ empêche un sorcier de révéler ce qu'il sait, mais là, d'après ce que vous nous avez dit, ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être une bonne vieille magie noire. On sait qu'Il tripatouille dans la magie ancienne, on sait que cette magie est différente de celle des baguettes et on sait aussi que l'ancienne peut-être tout aussi dangereuse que la noire !

L'Auror Harris qui les dirigeait à la lueur d'une torche éternelle ignora l'intervention du Serpentard et poursuivit son chemin alors que les garçons, fermant la marche, échangeaient un regard et que Drago critiquait vertement :

 _D'abord il débarque à l'improviste au Manoir pour nous parler d'une pseudo urgence avec les prisonniers, mais on avait beau être tous les trois dans le salon, il ne s'adressait qu'à Hermione, la seule qu'il pouvait rallier à sa cause en un tour de baguette sans trop d'explications. Résultat, nous sommes ici, au beau milieu de la nuit sans qu'on sache ce qu'il attend de nous. Je n'aime pas ces méthodes Harry._

 _Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça_ , répondit le Gryffondor en laissant son incertitude teinter le lien alors qu'Hermione, impassible, suivait résolument l'Auror.

Malgré les pensées négatives de ses âmes qu'elle percevait nettement, Hermione émettait une confiance absolue et même une presque curiosité qui accompagnait son farouche silence mental.

Face au manque de réaction obstiné de leur moitié, Harry fit signe à Drago de se calmer et l'enjoignit à poursuivre leur chemin. Le groupe passa successivement devant une vingtaine de portes closes avant de s'arrêter devant celle située tout au fond du couloir qu'ils remontaient. Là, Gregg se tourna enfin vers les Gardiens mais comme au Manoir, il ne s'adressa qu'à Hermione, dévoilant enfin un peu ce qu'il avait en tête :

-Il y a quelques temps, Kingsley m'a rapporté des propos d'Albus Dumbledore. Il pensait que vous étiez une sorte de clef magique. C'est vrai ?

Hermione dévisagea l'Auror, prenant ainsi le temps de la réflexion avant d'hocher doucement la tête alors qu'Harry demandait plus rude qu'à la normale, influencé par l'agacement croissant de Drago :

-Où voulez-vous en venir Harris ? Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ?

Ses yeux ne lâchant pas la Gryffondor, Gregg répondit :

-J'espère que Lady Malfoy, ici présente, saura déverrouiller leurs esprits grâce à ses dons divins, annonça-t-il très simplement alors que Drago contrait immédiatement :

-Vous avez vous-même avoué au Manoir que ni vos hommes, ni les Langues-de-Plomb n'avaient tenu plus de dix secondes face à ce que les prisonniers avaient dans le crâne ! Les risques sont trop grands, imaginez qu'Hermione y perde la raison.

-Votre femme est forte et intelligente Monsieur Malfoy. Elle sait que lutter contre les forces des ténèbres est dangereux...

-Drago a raison, intervint Harry pour épauler son compagnon. D'après vos descriptions, le maléfice fait office d' _épouvantard_ mental et paralyse les intrus. Envoyons un _portoloin_ à Severus. C'est un expert qui n'a rien à envier à Voldemort dans ce domaine, il saura à quoi vous avez affaire, statua Harry.

Hermione, volontairement en retrait de la discussion qui pourtant la concernait en tout premier lieu, observait silencieusement l'affrontement masculin et attendait le bon moment pour intervenir.

-Certes, mais le Professeur Rogue est en mission secrète à l'autre bout du pays et malgré son statut de Descendant, il n'est ni une clef, ni la véritable fille des Dieux, répliqua froidement l'Auror avec un sourire presque mystique qui fit frissonner le sixième sens des Gardiens qui échangèrent regards et paroles mentales.

Le corps de Gregg frissonna sous la poussée magique qui flamba autour d'eux. Habitué à ressentir la décharge qui découlait de leurs échanges psychiques, il les laissa à leur communication, attendant patiemment et sans appréhension le verdict devant la porte close.

 _Un bon point pour l'Auror,_ marmonna Drago en dépit de sa mauvaise foi qui le titillait pourtant intensément.

 _L'Auror Harris est dotée d'une grande perspicacité, c'est ce qui fait de lui un bon enquêteur,_ commenta doucement Hermione. _Je fais confiance à son talent, autant suivre son idée, quelle qu'elle soit, jusqu'au bout._

 _Je préfèrerais que Severus..._ , tenta vainement Harry.

 _Severus n'est pas disponible Harry et nous devons apprendre de nos erreurs. Je n'ai pas écouté Gregg Harris sur la Traverse et des gens sont morts par ma faute. Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur_ , contra-t-elle fermement alors que d'un bref signe de tête elle donnait son assentiment à l'ouverture de la porte bardée de fer.

Sans attendre plus d'explications, Gregg ignora le regard noir du Gryffondor pour lever les protections mais il n'échappa pas à la poussée colérique du Descendant. Sous ses pieds, le sol se mit à chauffer alors que Malfoy ricanait, puis les dalles tremblèrent, ondulèrent et grondèrent lugubrement, lui causant une brûlante frayeur avant que la Gardienne n'intervienne :

-Les garçons ! Nous ne risquons rien ici. L'Auror Harris n'est pas notre ennemi.

-Je sais, marmonna Harry en abandonnant la charge. Mais tout comme Drago, je n'aime pas les demies-vérités dont il nous abreuve depuis son arrivée au Manoir.

Gregg se tassa un peu sur lui-même en croisant le regard émeraude mais tint bon alors que la Gardienne levait sa baguette. Les verrous claquèrent les uns après les autres dans le silence du couloir et la porte s'ouvrit dans un lugubre couinement de métal mettant ainsi un point final au conciliabule.

L'Auror essuya rapidement la sueur qui avait perlé à son front avec sa manche et pénétra le premier dans la pièce aveugle et humide. Il envoya la torche s'accrocher au mur de pierres alors que les Gardiens entraient à leur tour dans la cellule rectangulaire, plongé dans la pénombre.

Immédiatement Drago leva sa main en direction de la torche qui flamba subitement et éclaira l'entièreté des lieux. Là, sur des paillasses à demi-moisies, jetées à même les dalles suintantes, gisaient six corps, sales et amochés, couverts de haillons, vestiges de leur riche tenue noire. Ils étaient répartis par trois, de part et d'autre de la pièce, inconscients et pourtant pieds et poings liés à des chaînes magiques reliées à des anneaux métalliques scellés dans les murs.

Hermione laissa ses yeux chocolat balayer l'espace. Elle assimila l'exiguïté de la cellule, avisa le pot de chambre qui débordait et nécessitait un sort de vidange urgent et inspira l'odeur nauséabonde qui imprégnait l'air avant de lever sa baguette :

 _-Evanesco_! ... _Aeris_!

Puis, elle commenta, froide et implacable :

-Le Ministère ne respecte pas les lois internationales concernant la détention des prisonniers de guerre. Je parlerai à Kingsley pour faire cesser ces pratiques...

-Allez donc vous plaindre auprès du Premier Ministre si l'envie vous en prend Lady Malfoy. Il vous recevra, vous offrira un thé, vous écoutera et vous expliquera qu'il est déjà au courant et qu'il a approuvé tout ceci... Je croyais que les évènements de la Traverse vous avez ouvert les yeux... Pourtant, je suis encore obligé de vous rappeler qu'une guerre propre, ça n'existe pas.

Hermione ne répliqua pas mais n'en laissa pas moins une franche désapprobation alourdir l'air. Gregg encaissa la désagréable pression magique sans baisser les yeux, il n'avait pas honte de ses méthodes même si elles étaient illégales. Dans bien des cas elles s'avéraient plus qu'utiles et Gardienne ou non, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se renier.

La jeune femme s'avança doucement vers les prisonniers rendus inertes par les sortilèges de pétrifiction et de mutisme. Elle se plaça au centre de la pièce et leva ses bras en direction des détenus puis exposa ses paumes, se servant d'elles comme d'un récepteur. Les énergies des protections entourant le Ministère, des sortilèges d'entrave mais aussi du maléfice inconnu saturaient la pièce et ricochaient les unes contre les autres, créant un chaos magique qui obligea la jeune femme à fermer les yeux pour mieux les distinguer les unes des autres. Quand enfin, elle perçut toute la noirceur qui suintait des esprits des hommes, elle frissonna durement face à la froideur glaciale et annonça dans le silence tendu :

-Je n'aime pas vos méthodes Auror Harris et en plus d'être inhumaines, elles sont inefficaces.

Sa sentence resta sans suite de longues secondes durant lesquelles seule sa respiration calme et concentrée se fit entendre. Enfin, elle ajouta :

-Je sens une profonde résistance en eux. Ce qui les protège de vos incursions est sombre, fort et glacial. Vos tentatives n'ont servi qu'à alimenter cette force qui ronge leurs esprits et qui finira par venir à bout de leurs corps, trop faibles pour contenir une telle puissance maintenant que vous l'avez nourrie. Si on ne détruit pas cette entrave, d'ici peu vous n'aurez plus que des corps sans vie et cette magie sera alors libre de quitter les corps qui l'emprisonnent et se baladera ici, au coeur du Ministère.

Gregg déglutit difficilement. En les amenant ici, il savait qu'il s'exposait aux critiques et au jugement de la très intègre Hermione Malfoy. Il appréciait la Gardienne parce qu'elle était justement l'intégrité même, comme lui elle avait des avis tranchés et inébranlables, c'est pourquoi il ne releva pas l'attaque et préféra faire un simple constat :

-Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec ces prisonniers et vos paroles me prouvent que j'ai bien fait de venir vous chercher. Nous, les sorciers lambda, nous n'avons ni vos connaissances, ni vos capacités divines pour lutter contre cette magie dont nous ignorons tout.

-Vous vous méprenez Harris, nous ne sommes pas des Dieux ayant la magie infuse, intervint Drago. Des demi-dieux tout au plus, des hybrides au pire, seulement chargés par Eux de tuer Voldemort. En aucun cas nous devons farfouiller dans les esprits contaminés de Ses hommes.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez Monsieur Malfoy mais je vous ai beaucoup observé tous les trois. A Londres d'abord, avec ce feu démoniaque, puis lors des réunions de l'Ordre, au Pré et enfin sur la Traverse... Tout ce que j'ai vu de vos pouvoirs me fait dire que vos capacités sont bien plus grandes que ce que vous supposez.

Les bras toujours levés en direction des prisonniers, Hermione ignora tout de l'échange, presque paralysée par les images de désolation, de terreur et de peur se répandant sur une Terre à l'agonie qui empêchaient son esprit de pénétrer plus avant dans le mental des prisonniers. Derrière les images déstabilisantes se dressait la barrière, opaque et infranchissable, tellement glacée qu'elle en devenait presque brûlante d'une froideur corrosive. Elle puait l'ancienne magie, celle des rituels et des sacrifices.

Ce qu'elle affrontait n'était pas de leur monde et Hermione pouvait presque imaginer Voldemort passer un pacte avec une entité appelée lors d'une cérémonie faite de sang et de douleur. Un pacte où l'entité serait liée à un esprit jusqu'à sa mort et serait ensuite libre de parcourir la terre des Hommes.

 _Les garçons, venez m'aider._

Harry qui avait jusque-là maintenu un calme relatif fut le premier à répondre à son appel et se plaça dans le dos d'Hermione rapidement suivi par Drago qui mit instinctivement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Harry l'imita et, immédiatement, ils fusionnèrent en un seul et même esprit capable de travailler à créer une brèche dans le sombre rempart tout en luttant contre les visions cauchemardesques criantes de réalisme.

 _Ces images n'ont rien de réelles,_ souffla Drago aux prises avec des visions de sa mère mourant sur un champ de bataille sans qu'il ne puisse lui porter secours.

Harry, lui, bataillait contre les morts successives de ses proches. Ses parents d'abord, puis Sirius, Fol'Oeil, Remus, Fred, Georges, Ginny, Ron, Albus et Arthur... Tous foudroyés trop tôt par un Destin contre lequel personne ne pouvait rien. Les images le firent frissonner et Harry fit instinctivement appel à la Terre qu'il sentait bouillir sous ses pieds, y puisant un calme salutaire qui renversa la donne.

Resté à l'entrée de la cellule, Gregg, regarda avec la plus grande des confiances le trio opérer alors que l'air s'alourdissait sensiblement et devenait presque crépitant. Après une poignée de secondes, la pression se fit dérangeante pour son corps d'homme qui se trouva comprimé par les forces invisibles que les enfants des Dieux manoeuvraient avec brio. Une brusque décharge magique s'échappa des Gardiens alors qu'un sinistre craquement ébranlait les murs de la cellule. De la poussière tomba du plafond de pierre tandis que sous ses pieds, le sol chauffait et pulsait d'une puissance oubliée mais pourtant bien présente. Les mains de la Gardienne se mirent à luire alors que le vent, pourtant inexistant à cette profondeur, tourbillonnait autour des trois élus.

Hermione annonça alors d'une voix forte et sans peur.

-Ici, face aux Ténèbres se dressent les Gardiens ! Que cette force qui emprisonne les esprits de ces hommes soit renvoyée d'où elle vient ! Moi, la fille des Dieux, je l'exige !

Une nouvelle décharge magique quitta les mains du corps frêle et féminin accompagnée d'un flash aveuglant qui illumina brusquement la cellule et propulsa les corps des prisonniers contre la roche des murs. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et se révulsèrent ne laissant qu'un blanc limpide apparaître alors que leurs bouches s'ouvraient difficilement comme si leurs mâchoires résistaient à la force déployée par les Gardiens. Puis les corps suspendus tressautèrent et hoquetèrent à plusieurs reprises avant de vomir une épaisse mais voluptueuse fumée noire rappelant celle qui leur permettait de se déplacer. Immédiatement les mains d'Hermione se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, ses paumes irradièrent et entre elles se forma une intense boule de lumière crépitante. Libérée des corps mais restreinte par la puissance des Gardiens, la voluptueuse fumée noire crissa violement dans les airs face au danger qu'Ils représentaient et vrilla douloureusement les oreilles de l'Auror qui se protégea en plaquant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

-Pars d'ici ! Ce monde n'est pas le tien ! Ordonna Hermione d'une voix déformée par la puissance magique qu'elle exhalait.

La fumée rua contre les Gardiens mais Hermione tint bon :

-Va t'en ! Tonna-t-elle.

La boule lumineuse s'électrisa et crépita entre ses mains avant qu'Hermione ne la libère brusquement. Son lâché prise soudain propulsa la sphère au coeur de la fumée qui, absorbée par la lumière disparut alors qu'un "bang" assourdissant résonnait et qu'une onde de choc se libérait, plaquant violemment Gregg contre le mur.

Amputés de l'emprise malfaisante, les corps des prisonniers glissèrent au sol, telles des marionnettes dont les fils auraient été coupés, alors que la pression ambiante refluait jusqu'à se dissiper totalement. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vacilla sur ses jambes tandis que les garçons la retenaient contre eux et la conduisaient vers la sortie de la cellule.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda faiblement l'Auror dont le corps, peu habitué à encaisser de telles forces magiques, se remettait doucement.

-Une preuve de plus de Sa puissance malfaisante, répliqua Harry acerbe alors qu'Hermione, toujours bienveillante envers Gregg soufflait, à peine audible :

-Une entité maléfique inconnue, parce que bannie depuis des millénaires de notre monde mais pourtant invoquée par-delà les mondes par Voldemort.

-Ses connaissances dépassent largement les nôtres, s'inquiéta l'Auror.

-Les _Chroniques_ nous révèleront ce dont il s'agissait et nous savons désormais comment lutter contre ça, répondit-elle doucement sans vouloir lui montrer l'inquiétude qu'elle partageait avec les garçons.

 _Ces types-là ne savent rien Hermione. C'est des trouffions. Tu t'es mise en danger et affaiblie pour rien ! Ragea Drago._

 _Si Voldemort a protégé les esprits de simples hommes de terrain alors Ses Mangemorts sont tous protégés par cette même magie, répliqua-t-elle. Ni la torture physique ni les sorts psychiques n'enrayent cette protection et pire, cela la renforce ! C'est le genre d'information qui nous fera gagner du temps lors des investigations à venir mais aussi des vies sur le champ de bataille. Ce qui vient de se produire n'était pas vain Drago._

Le Serpentard encaissa la semonce de son âme sans moufter mais en passant à proximité de l'Auror qui se tenait toujours d'une main au mur, Drago ne retint pas son commentaire caustique :

-Les voilà libérés de leurs entraves mentales, Harris. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à prier les Dieux pour qu'Il ait confié Ses plans les plus secrets à Ses hommes de mains.

L'Auror se garda bien de répondre à la pique amère du Serpentard mais annonça mentalement pour la Gardienne qui reçut parfaitement le message.

 _Accordez-moi une dernière faveur Hermione, ne doutez plus jamais de vos talents. Ils sont immenses et vous en faîtes un excellent usage._

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme avant que ses âmes ne la conduisent vers la sortie. Gregg les regarda partir sans chercher à les retenir, plus que jamais convaincu que l'avenir du monde sorcier reposait désormais sur les épaules de ces trois-là. Sans eux, il était évident que ses semblables n'avaient aucune chance contre la magie de Voldemort.

Ils étaient l'ultime rempart du monde sorcier.

 _ **.**_

 _ **3 Juin 1998, Highlands, Territoire des hordes.**_

 _ **.**_

-J'en ai marre d'être de patrouille ! Ragea Shelby alors qu'elle essayait de s'extirper de la tourbière gluante qui engloutissait son pied.

Sköll prit sur lui, ignora l'énième intervention colérique de la louve et profita de sa distraction pour lever les yeux au ciel. Shelby, bien trop occupée à grogner n'avait rien remarqué mais lui, Sköll, l'avait avisé dès le début de la matinée. Ils étaient suivis par un corbeau qui parfois se contentait de voleter d'arbres en arbres à mesure qu'ils avançaient ou bien qui tournoyait inlassablement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Même maintenant alors que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, le corbac s'entêtait à rester au-dessus d'eux ce qui intriguait Sköll au plus haut point. Jamais il n'avait observé pareil comportement chez un autre oiseau et ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi ou à qui il avait affaire, son irritabilité gagnait en puissance. Les yeux rivés au volatile, un brusque frisson secoua sa peau de loup lui mettant les sens en éveil.

Alerte mais de plus en plus indécis quant à ce qu'était vraiment cette bestiole, Sköll repoussa ses perceptions lupines qui ne le quittaient jamais vraiment et se força à lâcher le corbac des yeux. Il chercha l'étoile du berger en reniflant l'air ambiant pour affiner la piste ténue qu'il remontait et qu'il découvrait maintenant polluée par une discrète odeur canine. Empêtrée dans la boue, la louve lâcha une salve de jurons avant que la terre ne relâche enfin son pied et qu'il annonce laconique, accompagné d'un geste de la main :

-C'est par là.

La louve souffla bruyamment mais lui emboita malgré tout le pas en maugréant :

-On a parcouru cette montagne sur tous ses flancs Sköll et on n'a rien trouvé. La piste ne mène nulle part, la nuit est tombée on trouvera rien de plus.

-La piste est sinueuse, preuve que ceux qui sont venus jusqu'au campement ont pris des sentiers détournés pour...

-Arrête Sköll, tu parles comme les porteurs de baguette qui nous ont briefés ce matin ! S'insurgea-t-elle à bout de patience. Cette foutue odeur féline ça pourrait très bien être un chat sauvage et tu le sais ! Mais voilà, il a fallu que ce soit le "général" Greyback qui relève la piste en bordure du camp, condamnant ainsi les loups à aller renifler les montagnes alentour... C'est ridicule !

-Ce sont les ordres, contra platement Sköll.

-Jamais des loups n'ont ainsi été à la botte des sorciers ! Ils nous prennent pour leurs chiens, cracha-t-elle. Et le pire, c'est que nos propres Alphas leur mangent dans la main !

Sköll réprima un sourire. Le soulèvement serait imminent, les rumeurs de la purge qui avait sévi chez les sorciers et les atrocités commises par les leurs sur la Traverse avaient secoué les loups. Les meutes ne croyaient plus à l'utopie de la Terre Promise, elles étaient prêtes à se libérer de leurs chaînes. Il ne leur manquait que l'étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres.

-Surveille ce que tu dis Shelby, marmonna Sköll en regardant le corbeau avec méfiance __alors qu'elle répliquait.

-On est perdu au milieu de nulle part et personne n'est là pour nous surveiller, on l'aurait senti sinon, contra-t-elle.

-T'as envie de goûter à la vie en cage ? La coupa-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle. C'est ce qui t'attend si tu continues à brailler un peu partout que la politique des Alphas te déplaît. Tous les loups ne sont pas dignes de confiance, y'a des collabos partout ! Moi j'préfère largement être de patrouille plutôt qu'au campement où on est cerné par les porteurs de baguettes ! Ici au moins on est dans notre élément mais si t'es pas contente Shelby alors rentre au camp. J'te couvrirai et j'irai plus vite tout seul.

La louve se figea et pesa visiblement le pour et le contre avant de répondre :

-D'accord Sköll, parcours la montagne pour le compte des sorciers qui ont torturé ta soeur et son compagnon. Moi je ne m'abaisserais plus à leur servir de limier, je rentre. Et t'as intérêt à tenir ta parole, sinon aux yeux de tous tu seras un vendu.

Face à la menace à peine voilée ses poils se hérissèrent et sa voix se fit gutturale quand il grogna :

-Ne doute pas de ma volonté à obtenir vengeance pour ma soeur !

Shelby sourit farouchement et lâcha :

-C'est ce que nous attendons tous ! Qu'enfin l'un de nous se rebelle et montre qu'il est un loup digne de ce nom... Les sorciers ont décapité Freki et réduit Tysha en esclavage... Beaucoup pensent qu'ils méritent qu'on les venge.

Elle tourna les talons sur ces mots et rebroussa rapidement chemin vers l'est, empruntant le plus court chemin pour rentrer au camp.

Sköll la regarda partir les poings serrés et le coeur battant. Quand l'obscurité des sous-bois l'avala complètement, le corbeau choisit ce moment précis pour se poser au sol, dix mètres devant lui. Le loup resta interdit, les sens aux aguets alors que le regard des deux bêtes se croisaient. Puis, après quelques secondes où le temps sembla se suspendre, l'oiseau battit ostensiblement des ailes et coassa bruyamment dans le silence avant de redécoller tout aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Sköll le regarda s'envoler et mettre le cap à l'ouest.

Instinctivement, le loup lui emboîta le pas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **4 Juin 1998, Comté d'Armargh, Irlande.**_

 _ **.**_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec effroi sur une scène qu'elle avait déjà trop vue et trop vécue pour qu'elle puisse rester de marbre. Affolée de se retrouver là, devant Lui, son regard balaya frénétiquement la tente luxueuse qui faisait office de décor à la recherche d'une échappatoire alors qu'à deux pas d'elle gisait au sol un Greyback amoché, roulé en boule et gémissant sa douleur. Quand ses yeux verts accrochèrent enfin aux côtés du loup agonisant, Blaise, à genoux, tête baissée et mains dans le dos, son coeur loupa un battement.

-Non seulement vous avez laissé nos ennemis parvenir jusqu'à la lisière de notre camp mais alors que je tenais l'intégralité des Hordes en laisse, voilà que vous m'apprenez qu'une centaine de loups a fait sécession ?!

De l'attitude soumise de son ancien compagnon, aux paroles qu'Il venait de prononcer en passant par les funestes robes noires qu'Il portait et qui semblaient onduler sous l'effet d'un vent qui n'existait pas, tout, dans cette scène à laquelle elle assistait dégageait une profonde malfaisance qui la fit frissonner.

Elle mit de longues secondes à enrayer la panique qui la paralysait et alors qu'elle comprenait enfin qu'elle était là sans vraiment l'être, son coeur s'emballa de nouveau. Les yeux du Lord rougeoyèrent sournoisement dans l'ombre de sa capuche. L'atmosphère déjà glaçante devint physiquement glaciale, le froid se fit prégnant et alors même qu'elle n'était pas sur le même plan astral qu'eux, Pansy frissonna sous la fraîcheur qui la gagnait, elle aussi. C'est alors qu'Il avança d'un pas et siffla à l'attention de Ses deux derniers Généraux :

-A cause de leur incapacité à exécuter Mes ordres, vos prédécesseurs et ce qui composait Ma Table de commandement, forment désormais ma troupe d' _Inféris_... Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux ! Persifla-t-il.

Greyback, sentant toute la dangerosité du ton, essaya tant bien que mal de formuler une réponse mais ses mâchoires se dérobaient à tout mouvement et se déchaussaient, brisées par un sort de Son cru. Les yeux rouges brillèrent d'un sombre éclat satisfait avant qu'Il ne se tourne vers Blaise, à qui incombait dorénavant leur défense.

-Le Général Greyback a relevé une odeur suspecte il y a deux jours. Les meilleurs patrouilleurs ont été envoyés dans les montagnes. Tous sont revenus bredouilles mais un dénommé Sköll, frère de Vôtre Porteuse, a disparu... Seuls certains bêtas ont...

Pansy assista tétanisée aux pitoyables excuses alors que Sa main cadavérique se crispait sur Sa baguette, un artefact devenu aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune. Instinctivement, elle détourna la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ce qui suivrait, l'entendre serait déjà bien sufisant.

 _-Endoloris !_

Mais elle eut beau plaquer ses mains, de toutes ses forces, contre ses oreilles, les hurlements déchirants de Blaise lui vrillèrent les oreilles et le coeur. Les questions par dizaines brouillaient son esprit et elle perdait en compréhension... Où était-elle exactement ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas son père qui répondait aux questions du Lord ? Où était Ellroy Zabini ? Comment pouvait-elle être auprès d'eux alors qu'elle s'était endormie en Irlande ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Une vision ? Une prémonition ? Assistait-elle au présent ? Au passé ? Au futur ?...

-Et ça mon cher Blaise, sais-tu ce que c'est ? L'entendit-elle siffler avant qu'un bruit de papier froissé ne la fasse se retourner pour découvrir ce qui se passait.

Blaise gisait face contre terre aux côtés du loup, désormais inerte et silencieux, inconscient ou mort. Un sec mouvement de Sa baguette noire releva la tête du jeune homme et un autre, la positionna d'une manière qui ne pouvait qu'être douloureuse. Un dernier tressautement du morceau de bois lui releva les paupières alors qu'une édition du Chicaneur flottait ostensiblement devant ses yeux.

La salive coulant sur son menton, Blaise avisa d'abord incrédule le journal daté du jour, puis quand il comprit ce que cela signifiait, il haleta :

-Nous avons suivi le plan à la lettre ! Les presses étaient là... Nous les avons tous vus ! On a placé et activé les charges avant de quitter les lieux pour affronter l'Ordre... Qui nous attendait à l'extérieur et menaçait notre retraite... Interrogez les hommes, ils Vous le diront Maître.

Un éclair violet jailli de Son obscur baguette et la scène se flouta.

Pansy se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant, sa chemise de nuit trempée de sueur et ses cheveux collés à son cou. Ses mains prirent en coupe la rondeur de son ventre et elle éclata en sangot alors que sa porte de chambre s'ouvrait sur l'Auror chargé de garder sa porte cette nuit-là.

Baguette pointée sur le vide, l'Auror demanda, professionel et impersonnel :

-Tout va bien ?

Pansy renifla et hocha doucement la tête, contenant toutes les émotions qui agitaient douloureusement son corps avant de répondre alors que l'Auror tournait déjà les talons :

-Je sais qu'il est tard mais l'Auror Harris doit venir au plus vite. J'ai des informations à lui transmettre.

L'agent de faction regarda la frêle silhouette et hocha la tête. D'un petit geste de sa baguette, il alluma une bougie posée sur une commode et quitta les lieux pour envoyer un _patronnus_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui nous rapproche encore un peu plus de la fin.**_

 _ **J'ai hâte de découvrir ce que vous en pensez !**_

 _ **Ah oui ! Une dernière chose avant de partir, je suis à la recherche d'une relectrice pour la prochaine fiction que je posterai et qui sera, comme celle-ci, un republication remaniée, Collision.**_

 _ **Voilà, prochaine publication prévue mi-mai ( promis je vais faire mon possible pour tenir les délais.)**_

 _ **D'ici là, prenez soin de vous et bon vent !**_

 _ **Vivin.**_


	38. Chap38 : Ride or die

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Bienvenue à bord du tout nouveau chapitre qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre ! M'enfin l'important c'est qu'il soit là !**_

 _ **Comme à chaque fois, un grand merci à Maddy et Morgane qui sont des partenaires de choc ainsi qu'à vous, pour vos reviews qui me touchent toujours autant !**_

 _ **Voilà, assez de blabla, place à la lecture !**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre,**_

 _ **Vivinchlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tender is the night, lying by your side.**_

 _Tendre est la nuit, allongé à tes côtés._

 _ **Tender is the touch of someone that you love too much.**_

 _Tendre est le contact de quelqu'un que tu aimes trop._

 _ **Tender is my heart you know, for screwing up my life.**_

 _Tendre est mon coeur tu sais, pour foutre ma vie en l'air._

 _ **Oh Lord, I need to find, someone who can heal my mind.**_

 _Oh Seigneur, j'ai besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui peut guerrir mon esprit._

 _ **Come on, come on, come on, get throught it,**_

 _Allez, allez, allez, ne tiens pas compte de tout ça,_

 _ **Love's the greathest thing that we have.**_

 _L'amour est la meilleure chose que nous ayons._

 _ **Blur, Tender, (Traduction non-officielle).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 37 : Ride or die.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **5 Juin 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Drago était dans cet état de semi-conscience dans lequel on se trouve juste avant le réveil effectif. Il savait où il se trouvait, avec qui et n'en éprouvait qu'une sérénité bienfaisante. Son esprit n'exerçait aucun contrôle restrictif sur ses pensées qui allaient au gré de leurs envies tandis que son corps restait encore alourdi par les affres du sommeil.

Contre son flanc gauche, il y avait Hermione, roulée en boule et la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Il n'émanait d'elle qu'un maelström de sentiments mélangeant confiance, sécurité, amour et chaleur. Un cocktail de bien-être et de quiétude, dont lui l'ancien toxicomane était devenu accro. Il n'y avait que dans son sommeil qu'il la trouvait ainsi, aussi pure, fraîche et douce... Dans la réalité, quand la fille des Dieux était pleinement consciente, un pli soucieux barrait sans arrêt son front, ses sourcils se fronçaient souvent et le poids du devoir courbait son échine. Elle travaillait à leur réussite avec un acharnement qui ne le surprenait plus et pouvait s'infliger des heures de triturations mentales sans jamais fléchir devant la tâche.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne et alors que des images de leurs années à Poudlard s'imprimaient derrière ses paupières closes, Hermione avait toujours été ainsi. Studieuse, bûcheuse, sérieuse et incroyablement casse-pied, prenant toutes choses, études ou sentiments, à coeur et à corps. Il l'avait alors bien vite jugée mortellement ennuyeuse mais depuis, de nombreux sorts étaient sortis des baguettes.

Après avoir connu une froide et plus qu'imparfaite enfance dorée, il avait goûté au frisson de plaisir que procure la prise de stupéfiants couplée à la noirceur des cachots de Voldemort puis enfin il avait rencontré ses âmes et il n'y avait qu'avec eux qu'il était enfin devenu lui-même. Aujourd'hui, il n'était définitivement plus le même homme. Il était sur le point de toucher du doigt un bonheur inespéré vue sa mise de départ mais déjà il savait qu'il serait prêt à tout pour l'obtenir.

Alors ce qu'il avait détesté chez elle quand ils étaient enfants, son sang, son être, son excellence scolaire, sa répartie, son intelligence, sa loyauté... Tout ça, ça faisait dorénavant partie des choses pour lesquelles elle comptait à ses yeux. Hermione avait su faire tomber toutes ses barrières et s'était insinuée au plus profond de son coeur. Elle était incroyablement forte, endurante et bienveillante, il ne connaissait personne de plus intègre qu'elle, même Harry, qu'il sentait rayonner de chaleur de l'autre côté de son corps, avait un petit côté roublard, qu'il cachait bien, mais qui était tout de même bien là. Hermione, elle, était droite, rigide parfois mais c'était un trait de caractère dont il s'accommodait. Après tout, elle portait sur ses frêles épaules, une descendance divine, un savoir presque ancestral, un pouvoir immense et un sens du devoir inhumain. Lui, il était le feu et il aimait tout simplement le piquant qu'elle donnait à leur relation. Une femme, soumise et effacée, n'aurait jamais maintenu son intérêt tel qu'Hermione savait le faire.

Ce qu'elle avait accompli jusque-là, personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire. Elle était un roc... Son roc... Leur roc. Et Morgane qu'il l'aimait ce petit bout de femme que le Destin lui avait donné pour compagne et partenaire. Forte et sûre d'elle, passant presque pour arrogante et hautaine quand elle étalait tout le savoir que contenait sa tête mais elle était leur Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, courageuse et de temps en temps, proprement imbuvable... Mais les Dieux lui en étaient témoins, il adorait ça chez elle parce que ça lui rappelait ses propres traits de Malfoy. Sur bien des points, elle lui faisait penser à Narcissa, quand, pour protéger ce qui comptait pour elle, elle était capable de sortir ses griffes et de montrer les crocs.

Hermione était la fille des Dieux. Elle tenait de Merlin son amour pour l'Humanité mais Morgane avait, elle aussi, mis la main à la potion pour la créer, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Drago pensait même que jusqu'à présent c'était surtout la bienveillance de Merlin qui dominait Hermione mais sur le champ de bataille, la combativité légendaire de Morgane se révèlerait. Les signes ne manquaient pas et ne mentaient jamais.

Tout comme Narcissa, il était certain qu'elle serait une mère protectrice pour leurs enfants, aimante, douce et avisée. Il avait souvent imaginé, parfois pressenti des têtes blondes aux yeux bleus qui seraient de vrais petits Malfoy dont il serait fier, quoi qu'ils puissent accomplir. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne serait pas contre des yeux chocolat... D'autant que dernièrement, il avait même rêvé d'une petite fille aux cheveux châtains et bouclés, dotée d'yeux émeraude qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Dans son rêve, il l'avait faite rire aux éclats avec ses métamorphoses animales et, à son réveil, c'était un goût de bonheur qui lui était resté au coeur. Alors oui, aujourd'hui, il était différent d'avant et il était prêt à embrasser son Destin jusqu'au bout en acceptant qu'Hermione serait la mère de ses enfants mais aussi de ceux d'Harry.

Plusieurs fois, la petite fille s'était invitée dans ses rêves et Drago sentait que dans un futur plus ou moins proche elle pourrait bien être tout à fait réelle. Ils l'appelleraient Lily et elle serait répartie à Serpentard. Il le savait parce que dans une de ses prémonitions, il avait ouvert une lettre de Poudlard l'informant de la nouvelle qui l'avait fait rire aux éclats. La fille de Potter et de Granger intronisée chez Salazar... Un bel exemple de ce que l'on appelait l'ironie du sort mais qui prouvait mieux que quoi que ce soit d'autre que dans leurs veines coulait un sang pur et divin. Drago savait aussi qu'ils auraient une autre petite fille puisqu'Harry avait, lui, rêvé de cheveux blonds clairs et d'yeux chocolats. Il avait décrit une petite boule de nerf au tempérament de feu, à n'en pas douter leur petite Cissa serait impertinente et fougueuse :

-Aussi intelligente qu'Hermione et tout aussi fourbe que tu as pu l'être à une certaine époque, lui avait confessé Harry avant d'ajouter avec un sourire dans la voix. Serdaigle sera sa Maison et, dans mon rêve, je la consolais parce qu'elle avait eu un Effort Exceptionnel à ses Buses ce qui mettait à mal son plan de carrière... Elle sera aussi une attrapeuse intrépide et fera les quatre cents coups à Poudlard. Je nous ai vus tous les trois assister à un match de Quidditch à Poudlard où nous brandissions des écharpes de Serdaigle. Mon dernier rêve la concernant était plus flou... Mais je me souviens de Minerva qui menaçait de renvoyer Cissa au Manoir.

-Si on arrive à obtenir ce futur et la descendance féminine qui va avec, j'crois que deux pères ne seront pas de trop, avait-il simplement commenté.

Cet échange-là, survenu quelques jours plus tôt, avait scellé une nouvelle acceptation dans leur relation triangulaire. Tous les deux savaient que c'était écrit ainsi et qu'il était vain de vouloir y changer quoi que ce soit. Après y avoir mûrement réfléchi, Drago s'avouait que leurs rêves de paternité n'avaient rien de diabolique. Bien au contraire, ils étaient des instantanés de bonheur alléchants pour eux qui n'avaient jamais expérimenté ce genre de relation familiale.

Hier soir, confortablement installés dans le salon cosy de leurs appartements, ils avaient parlé à Hermione de leurs rêves et elle avait doucement souri. L'espoir et l'amour avaient rayonné dans leur lien, chaleureux et bienfaiteur, presque salvateur et elle avait annoncé tout doucement :

-Moi aussi j'ai eu des rêves... Des visions de Lily et Cissa bien sûr mais pas que... Elles ne seront pas seules, deux frères complèteront notre famille. Nos fils, s'ils venaient à naître dans le futur que nous entrevoyons, porteront les noms de Sirius et Severus, donnés, je suppose, en hommage aux hommes qui ont su être des guides pour vous...

La tristesse imprégna le lien alors qu'elle reprenait presque à regret :

-Mais des hommes qui seront sans doute morts dans le futur que nos rêves nous révèlent pour que nous donnions leurs prénoms à nos enfants, finit-elle presque imperceptiblement.

Un lourd silence les avait enveloppés et la chaleur déserta leur lien. Hermione ajouta alors, malgré la chappe de plomb :

-Je ne les ai pas vus mourir... Ce n'est qu'un pressentiment, je peux me tromper.

-Aucun de tes pressentiments ne s'est jamais révélé faux, Hermione, souffla Harry sonné.

-Tu nous caches le fond de ta pensée Hermione, pointa Drago ses yeux inquisiteurs rivés à sa femme. Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie à ce point ?

Hermione leva sur eux des yeux attristés pour avouer, la douleur teintant le lien.

-J'ai peur que leur mort soit inévitable car nécessaire à l'accomplissement de leur Destin... Sans sacrifice, aucune magie ne peut être, murmura-t-elle en pensant à Lily Potter.

Il y eut une seconde, lourde de silence, avant qu'elle ne se résigne à leur faire du mal en révélant l'entièreté de ce qu'elle savait, ne réitérant ainsi pas les erreurs du passé :

-Je me suis penchée sur le rituel que vous avez pratiqué pour rappeler leurs âmes, débuta-t-elle les yeux baissés. Les _Chroniques_ sont riches d'un pouvoir immense mais malgré toute la force de la magie que vous avez mise en oeuvre, leur retour parmi nous ne sera que temporaire.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Interrogea Drago.

-D'autres âmes que les leurs, celles sacrifiées sur l'autel de pierre, sont actuellement dans les Limbes...

-Attends attends, la coupa Harry. Tu parles des animaux ? Du chien et de la chauve-souris ?

Hermione hocha la tête alors que Drago marmonnait :

-Ce ne sont que des animaux, des êtres inutiles et inférieurs...

-Et c'est là où tu te trompes Drago. Les animaux possèdent une âme semblable à n'importe quel humain, comme nous, ils ont un destin à accomplir. Avec ce rituel vous avez influé sur le court de quatre destins mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, tôt ou tard, Il finira par reprendre Ses droits parce que les âmes animales qui sont actuellement dans les Limbes ne sont pas à leur place. Ce n'est pas elles qui ont été condamnés mais vos parrains. Ce rituel ne peut donc pas être pérenne car...

-Il influe sur l'équilibre cosmique, fini Harry abattu.

Drago resta assis là où il était et encaissa du mieux qu'il put la douloureuse nouvelle alors qu'Hermione diffusait dans le lien tout le réconfort et l'amour qu'elle pouvait en leur murmurant :

-Il faut profiter du temps qu'il nous reste avec eux. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait que ça à faire et pourtant, je voudrais tant pouvoir déjouer ce Destin qui joue sans scrupules avec nos vies.

-Toute magie a un prix et nécessite un sacrifice, annonça doucement Harry en dévoilant sans retenue ses pensées et ses sentiments à ses âmes. C'est une leçon que nous connaissons par coeur maintenant mais nous savons aussi que rien ne se crée et que tout se transforme. Cette loi est universelle, c'est pourquoi, même les moldus rendent leurs morts à la Terre... La mort n'est qu'une étape, ils auront une nouvelle chance d'obtenir un Salut qu'ils n'espèrent plus.

Le silence s'était longuement installé après ça, chacun d'eux était pris dans un tourbillon de pensées et de sentiments difficile à digérer, mais Harry fini par lever les yeux sur Hermione pour lui demander :

-Et Lucius ? Lui aussi il va...

Hermione, la gorge nouée, secoua la tête et laissa échapper une larme.

Perdu dans sa rêverie semi-consciente, Drago sentit Harry bouger sur sa droite et se caler contre lui. Le contact physique lui électrisa alors soudainement le corps et l'esprit alors qu'une bouffée de puissance masculine se répandait en lui éveillant ses sens. Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières avec le sentiment prégnant qu'il ne se réveillait pas par hasard... Une sensation étrange d'urgence l'étreignit puis un frisson, bien physique cette fois, acheva de le réveiller complètement. Dorénavant pleinement alerte, ses yeux balayèrent la chambre à la recherche de quoi que ce soit d'anormal mais ne rencontrèrent que les premiers rayons du soleil qui baignaient la pièce d'une lueur orangée.

Aussi doucement que possible, il quitta le lit pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons paisiblement endormis après une nuit agitée où il avait fallu admettre qu'un Destin implacable marchait sur eux et qu'Il serait le plus fort. Oppressé, Drago enfila dans un silence presque religieuxson peignoir qui traînait sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et s'avança vers la fenêtre pour contempler le lever du soleil. Il tira sans bruit le rideau et se figea net. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle inattendu qu'il voyait en bas, dans les jardins de sa mère :

-Par les Dieux, mais qu'est-ce que... ? Dîtes-moi que je rêve, murmura-t-il en se collant à la vitre pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait là, en bas, dans le parc était bien réel.

Il plissa les yeux en tachant de refouler son impulsivité colérique pour faire l'inventaire des possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il inspira profondément, sentit l'énergie millénaire de la Terre frétiller sous ses pieds et s'en abreuva, la laissant calmer son feu tandis qu'il se concentrait... Ces gens n'auraient pas pu s'installer sans déclencher les alarmes anti-intrusion du domaine or aucune n'avait sonné cette nuit. Quelqu'un les avait donc aidés à entrer et seuls les Malfoy pouvaient "inviter" des étrangers à franchir les protections... Immédiatement, il exclut toute intervention de ses âmes, Harry n'était pas un Malfoy et même si Hermione l'était par alliance, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

-Lucius, finit-il par souffler comme une évidence.

Etaient-ils revenus tous les trois ou son père était-il seul ? Le seul rescapé d'une mission suicide ? A cette pensée, son coeur loupa un battement et une sueur froide l'étreignit. Son père était-il encore présent au Manoir ? Avait-il fui ? Les tentes dans le jardin pouvaient-elles être celles... Un frisson l'ébranla une brève seconde avant qu'une main se pose doucement dans le bas de son dos alors que l'aura d'Hermione rayonnait de chaleur contre son flanc.

-Ils sont en vie tous les trois Drago, j'en suis persuadée... D'une manière ou d'une autre nous aurions senti leurs morts si tel avait été le cas, murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse, embrassant enfin du regard le parc du Manoir.

De manière tout à fait similaire à Drago, elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une longue seconde de silence accompagnait la surprise qui inonda une nouvelle fois leur lien.

-Ils ont réussi Drago ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle en s'approchant à son tour de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit pour contempler la bonne cinquantaine de tentes qui s'étalait aux pieds sud de la bâtisse. Vu du dessus, depuis le balcon, elle contempla la ribambelle de chapiteaux en ayant une brève pensée pour le précédent couple Malfoy. Lucius avait sans aucun doute changé pour avoir ainsi autorisé des créatures hybrides à s'installer dans les précieux jardins à l'anglaise de feu Narcissa qui, de bosquets en friche, étaient devenus un bien utile terrain de camping.

Toujours figé face à la fenêtre ouverte et indécis, Drago la vit se pencher par-dessus le balcon puis se relever pour lui dire avec un enthousiasme qu'il partageait moyennement mais quand il s'agissait de Lucius, c'était plus fort que lui, la méfiance refaisait surface.

-Lucius leur a sûrement offert l'asile ce qui veux dire que les loups sont avec nous ! Ils auront sans doute des informations à nous transmettre concernant Voldemort. Il faut prévenir Kingsley, Minerva, Harris... Ils doivent venir ici au plus vite.

Elle s'interrompit soudainement et se détourna aussitôt du balcon avec l'intention de réveiller Harry mais ce dernier était déjà assis dans le lit et arborait une mine déstabilisée :

-Je dormais, ici, dans le lit mais en même temps, j'étais réveillé et conscient dans le corps de Drago... Je... On regardait par la fenêtre et je me suis retrouvé penché par-dessus le balcon... Ce sont vraiment des tentes qu'il y a dans le parc ? S'étonna-t-il finalement en reprenant pleinement pied dans son corps et dans son esprit.

-Je crois bien que nos Descendants ont réussi Harry, lui annonça joyeusement Hermione en s'approchant du lit alors que Drago arrêtait enfin son choix et attirait à lui des vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement en annonçant :

-Oui... Des tentes qui abritent des loups-garous, dans mon jardin. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Restez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

La porte de leurs appartements claqua et les Gryffondors échangèrent un regard, mi-alarmé, mi-inquiet avant qu'Hermione demande :

-Tu as senti la même chose que moi ?

-Oui, approuva Harry en quittant le lit. C'est sa colère qui le guide.

-Alors préparons-nous vite, dit-elle en lançant un _accio_ sur leurs vêtements.

Hermione n'était pas présente la dernière fois qu'il y avait eu une altercation père-fils au petit-déjeuner, mais les souvenirs qu'elle partageait avec ses âmes lui avaient tout appris de la façon dont Drago avait matérialisé son totem. La vie de son père n'avait alors tenu qu'à un fil et aucun des deux Gryffondor ne comptait laisser Drago ajouter le poids d'un parricide à sa conscience.

.

Dans le parc, du sommet du cèdre centenaire, l'Oeil de Morgane émit un coassement satisfait en embrassant du regard le parc dégradé par la présence des tentes lupines.

Enfin, les âmes qu'Ils avaient choisies cessaient leurs vaines querelles humaines et travaillaient ensemble, comme Ils le voulaient depuis le début. Réjoui d'avoir enfin mené une partie de sa tâche à son terme, l'Oeil espérait que l'Enchanteresse le rappellerait vite en Avalon, même s'il savait déjà que d'autres évènements seraient à venir aujourd'hui. Son retour ne serait évidemment pas imminent mais il l'espérait proche maintenant que tous ceux qui devaient être là, aujourd'hui, étaient bien présents.

Il prit donc son mal en patience en mettant de l'ordre dans ses plumes ébouriffées par les longues distances qu'il parcourait sans cesse ces derniers temps, prenant plaisir à exposer son plumage sombre aux premiers rayons de soleil qui réchauffaient son corps fatigué. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir sa toilette car une brusque décharge magique lui électrisa le plumage. Le volatile riva ses yeux qui voyaient tout sur l'imposante bâtisse blanche, devenue le point de convergence des forces du Bien. Si l'Oeil avait eu une forme humaine, il aurait sans doute ri de la querelle bassement humaine dont il était témoin et de la violence inutile qui s'étalait ainsi. Ces humains n'avaient décidément aucune jugeote et se montraient parfois entêtés et bornés mais l'envoyé de Morgane n'était pas celui qui jugeait, ça, ça se faisait à l'étage au-dessus, chez les Mages. Lui, il tâchait de rester impassible quoi qu'il puisse voir. Depuis des siècles qu'il servait la Fée, il avait appris à exécuter les ordres, sans poser la moindre question.

C'est donc imperturbable qu'il observa, depuis son cèdre, un corps passer à travers une baie vitrée du rez-de-chaussée et finir sa course à plat dos dans le peu de pelouse encore intacte. Le bruit attira évidemment l'attention des loups installés à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Une dizaine d'individus mâles s'approchèrent alors qu'un tigre enragé surgissait à son tour de la baie vitrée en grognant et dévoilant des canines menaçantes.

L'homme à terre se releva en se tenant la tête mais fit néanmoins face à l'animal en lui hurlant :

-Viens te battre si c'est ce que tu veux !

Puis il se transforma à son tour, prenant la forme de son jaguar au pelage nuit que l'Oeil de Morgane connaissait bien ; tous ceux qui étaient liés à Elle héritaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de la couleur sombre qu'Elle affectionnait tant. Le jaguar feula bassement et fit volte-face pour disparaître dans la forêt sous les yeux des loups attroupés. Aveuglé par sa colère, le tigre se lança à sa poursuite alors qu'émergeaient, de la baie vitrée la fille et le garçon. Indécis sur la situation qu'il lui fallait dorénavant suivre, l'Oeil se riva d'abord à la fille de l'Enchanteresse. Estimant qu'avec le Guerrier à ses côtés, elle était en sécurité, il décolla promptement et survola la forêt alentour. Pour sûr l'Enchanteresse voudrait connaître l'issue de ce duel opposant deux de ses protégés.

 _ **.**_

Gregg transplana, en retard de quelques minutes sur l'horaire prévu, devant les grilles du Manoir Malfoy alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière la cime des arbres. A peine rematérialisé, il leva sa baguette et lança une gerbe d'étincelles bleues censée, comme le lui avait dit le _patronus_ de la Gardienne, faire disparaître l'ouvrage métallique gardant l'entrée du domaine.

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la grille s'évapora devant lui. L'Auror remonta alors l'allée menant à la bâtisse principale _ **.**_ En chemin, malgré son pas pressé, il ralentit et scruta les ombres grandissantes en croyant apercevoir un animal se faufiler puis disparaître dans les bosquets. Déjà en retard, l'Auror ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et rejoignit la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se présentait ici, c'est un elfe, portant la livrée verte bouteille des Malfoy qui l'accueillit et le conduisit au salon, où le reste des convives patientaient.

Gregg avisa tout de suite l'homme inconnu appuyé d'une épaule contre le mur près de la baie vitrée. Malgré sa stature imposante, l'homme semblait quelque peu nerveux et ses yeux, balayant sans cesse la pièce, montrait toute l'étendue de son malaise.

Dans un fauteuil à proximité de la cheminée se trouvait Minerva qui, une tasse fumante entre les mains, lui adressa un léger sourire. Installé dans le canapé, juste à côté de la Directrice, le Premier Ministre était assis face à un verre de vin qu'il n'avait pas encore touché et qui trônait sur la table basse. Egalement assis dans le canapé, le patriarche Malfoy arborait lui, une mine fermée et des bandages entouraient chacune de ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Gregg canalisa la surprise qui l'étreignit en constatant que les Descendants étaient revenus de leur expédition dans les Highlands et continua à balayer la pièce.

Assis dans deux autres fauteuils qui fermaient ainsi l'espace salon, l'ancien professeur Rogue et l'ancien détenu Black lui adressèrent un bref signe de tête. Si le parrain de Potter avait une tête plus avenante que sur les avis de recherches datant d'il y a quelques années, Rogue en revanche arborait toujours cet air sinistre qui lui allait si bien.

Gregg passa ensuite, de l'autre côté de la table basse où Harry et Hermione étaient installés dans un canapé faisant face au premier. Il balaya brièvement du regard le fond du salon mais nulle part dans la pièce, ses yeux ne trouvèrent le fils Malfoy. Cette absence l'étonna puisque rarement on voyait le trio amputé d'un de ses membres...

-Ah ! Auror Harris, nous n'attendions plus que vous ! L'accueillit chaleureusement Hermione en faisant venir un nouveau fauteuil qu'elle plaça entre le bord du canapé, à côté d'elle, et le fauteuil qu'occupait Sirius, ce qui obligea ce dernier à se décaler :

-Il y avait plus de place à côté de Minerva, marmonna Black dans sa barbe.

La Gardienne adressa au prisonnier évadé un sourire pour l'adoucir alors que Rogue, toujours aussi abrasif, commentait en déplaçant son propre fauteuil vers Lucius :

-Black a raison. Il y avait plus de place à côté de la cheminée.

-Allez-y, installez-vous, dit-elle à Gregg en montrant le fauteuil qui l'attendait avant de dire aux deux Descendants mécontents avec une sincérité frisant l'ironie.

-En vous installant tous, de ce côté du salon, j'essaye simplement de créer un espace plus large pour Sköll qui a l'air nerveux d'être ainsi cerné par des porteurs de baguettes, dit-elle dans le silence général avant d'ajouter, mais je suis contente de vous voir enfin tomber d'accord sur quelque chose.

Sa réplique douce hérissa visiblement le poil des deux sorciers et Gregg s'attendit à une escalade mais Potter ne resta pas inactif. Depuis le canapé, il lâcha une vague d'apaisement qui dissipa la tension ambiante et dont la Directrice profita pour poser les questions à mille galions chacune.

-Maintenant que nous sommes au complet et installés, dîtes-moi, jeunes gens, où est Drago ? Et que fait cet inconnu ici ?

Tous les regards convergèrent alors sur les Gardiens, tous sauf un. Celui du patriarche Malfoy resta méthodiquement rivé au sol, détail qui n'échappa pas à Gregg.

-Des évènements d'importance ont eu lieu au cours des douze dernières heures et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, ce soir, débuta Hermione.

-Les Descendants sont revenus, souligna Kingsley en les désignant d'un geste avant de poursuivre, et c'est une heureuse nouvelle. Racontez-nous Messieurs, vous nous avez fait venir pour ça, je suppose ?

Sirius esquissa un demi-sourire avant de poser son verre vide sur la table basse en commentant, railleur et impertinent :

-Vous avez vu ça ? Annonça-t-il à la ronde. Les sorciers ont enfin élu un Premier Ministre perspicace. Il sait déjà pourquoi il est là !

-Sirius ! Tempérèrent d'un bel ensemble Harry et Hermione alors que Severus prenait la parole pour raconter leurs trois semaines d'aventures de manière tout à fait laconique mais néanmoins précise.

-Comme vous l'avez déjà tous constaté, nous sommes revenus. Nous avons trouvé l'emplacement du camp de Voldemort grâce à un corbeau que nous pensons être l'Oeil de Morgane. Deux jours après nous avoir conduits à Son repaire, Il a mené jusqu'à nous Sköll, loup-garou de son état, ici présent.

Le loup en question resta de marbre quand tous les regards se posèrent sur lui mais ses yeux durs et sombres en disaient long sur le caractère animal du bonhomme.

-Comme nous, reprit l'ancien maître des potions, Sköll a suivi l'Enchanteresse et c'est sous Ses yeux que nous sommes parvenus à un accord équitable.

-Quel est-il cet accord Severus ? Relança Minerva.

-Nous avons offert l'asile, ici au Manoir, aux loups qui voulaient faire sécession en échange de leur soutien lors de la bataille prévue le 21 Juin et de toutes informations qu'ils pourraient nous transmettre.

Gregg approuva d'un bref mouvement de tête l'entente scellée entre les deux parties alors que Lucius Malfoy prenait la parole, tempérant immédiatement ce semblant de bonne nouvelle.

-Mais Sköll nous a aussi rapporté des faits très inquiétants qui corroborent ce que nous avons nous-même vu de Son organisation et de Ses méthodes.

Le regard de Gregg voleta jusqu'au patriarche mais se reporta bien vite sur le loup qui s'avançait maintenant vers leur cercle en annonçant avec sa voix rocailleuse et gutturale :

-Cinquante loups se sont portés volontaires attaquer le Chemin de Traverse, aucun d'eux n'est revenu. C'est dans les journaux sorciers qui arrivent tous les matins sur le camp qu'on a su ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y a bien eu quelques conseils de meute mais il était déjà trop tard pour se défaire de l'influence du Mage Noir. Aucun de mes congénères n'a approuvé les évènements de la Traverse et ceux des nôtres qui étaient sur place cette nuit-là étaient sous influence.

-Sous influence ? Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Gregg alors que des images de ce qu'il avait vécu aux côtés de la Gardienne traversaient sont esprit. Ce sont des meurtriers assoiffés de sang qui ont déferlé sur la Traverse, ni plus, ni moins.

Un moment de silence flotta sur l'assemblée soudainement tendue mais si certains redoutaient la réaction du loup, ils furent surpris quand il concéda :

-Sous l'influence de la Lune, nous ne sommes plus des Hommes et avant leur départ, ces loups avaient bu une potion concoctée par... Lui !

Il cracha avec dégoût le dernier mot et tous les sorciers présents sentirent la véracité du sentiment.

-Hécate seule sait ce que Sa mixture a provoqué sur leurs corps et leurs esprits, Sköll, compatit Hermione en plaçant judicieusement le nom de la divinité vénérée par la communauté lupine. Harry et moi, on a été confronté à un loup-garou transformé en troisième année à Poudlard, ceux de la Traverse étaient bien plus agressifs, endurants et combatifs.

-Une simple potion _Revigorante_ a des effets spectaculaires sur les loups, révéla Severus.

Les regards interrogateurs se posèrent successivement sur lui et il précisa :

-La première fois que j'ai soigné le Professeur Lupin, alors que nous étions au petit matin, une demi-dose de cette potion a suffi à provoquer une semi-transformation qui l'a immédiatement guéri grâce au pouvoir de régénération du loup. Mais à la lune suivante, il s'est révélé terriblement agité à tel point qu'Albus a dû intervenir.

Sköll écouta attentivement le récit et finit par hocher la tête, persuadé que les loups de la Traverse n'avait pas sciemment fait preuve de cruauté, avant de révéler à la communauté de sorciers lui faisant face :

-Dans la nuit qui a suivi l'attentat de la Traverse, Voldemort a liquidé la plupart des têtes trônant à sa Table. Il ne lui reste plus que deux Généraux. Zabini, le fils, qui gère les troupes sorcières et Greyback qui, lui, a la main mise sur les hordes car les Alphas se sont tous soumis à un serment magique dont ils ne peuvent plus se défaire.

Un bref silence s'installa et la Directrice de Poudlard demanda, perplexe, tandis que Gregg, fort des informations délivrées par Pansy mettait en place les pièces d'un puzzle bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait imaginé :

-Donc Parkinson et Zabini seniors, Rockwood, Flint... Ils sont tous morts ?

Sirius ne retint pas un rire sarcastique qui lui valut un regard noir de la Gardienne alors que Severus confirmait, énigmatique :

-Oui, Minerva. Ils sont bel et bien morts et pourtant ils sont plus dangereux qu'ils ne l'étaient de leur vivant.

Gregg se figea, le coeur battant, en entendant la réponse du Maître des Potions et constata que les deux Gardiens présents, les Descendants et même le loup, semblaient comprendre eux aussi la phrase sans queue ni tête de l'ancien professeur. Des _Inféris_ , pensa-t-il soudainement, la gorge nouée.Parkinson avait finalement bien eu une vision et pas un cauchemar comme il l'avait d'abord cru la veille quand, au beau milieu de la nuit, le _patronus_ de son agent l'avait réveillé.

-Ce que mes collègues essayent de vous dire, précisa Sirius cyniquement joyeux, c'est qu'Il a empoisonné Sa propre Table la nuit de la Traverse donc ils sont tous bien morts mais, et c'est le mais qui change tout... Il a fait de leurs corps des _Inféris._

Si l'information jeta visiblement un froid, Sirius ne le releva pas et continua sur sa lancée :

-Nous les avons vus, dans leurs lambeaux de tenues noires, retenus par deux dans des cages bardées de sortilèges, affamés par Ses soins mais quand ces bestioles en viennent à se dévorer entre elles, Il fait balancer le corps d'un opposant, loup ou sorcier, dans la cage... Vous auriez dû voir ça, malgré leurs corps émaciés, ces choses se sont jetées sur la viande fraîche qu'on leur donnait. Y'a pas à dire, conclut-il pensif, Voldy ne serait pas Voldy, s'il n'avait pas ce don pour imaginer des façons de mourir toutes plus répugnantes les unes que les autres.

Minerva reposa bien trop brusquement son thé, horrifiée et la mine pincée tandis que Kingsley, sonné par la nouvelle, semblait prendre la mesure de ce qu'ils allaient très prochainement affronter. Gregg, lui, s'empara du verre de Whisky-pur-Feu que lui tendait un elfe en livrée et en avala une large gorgée. Voldemort n'avait certainement pas créé ces morts-vivants pour les garder en cage et il était évident que, le 21 Juin, ils seraient de la partie. Cette bataille mettrait en jeu des forces obscures et tout Auror qu'il était, Gregg n'était pas sûr que des hommes puissent les contenir... Une certitude glaçante lui serra les entrailles, des morts seraient à déplorer. Lui-même, ferait-il partie des pertes inévitables ? C'était foutrement possible d'autant qu'il comptait bien être en première ligne pour mener les troupes.

-Merci pour ce commentaire éclairant, Black, persifla Severus avant d'ajouter gravement. Voldemort peut compter sur une vingtaine d' _Inféris_ , une grosse cinquantaine de sorciers, plus ou moins habiles au combat. Nous avons ramené avec nous une cinquantaine de loups. Dix Bêtas, une vingtaine de loups mâles ou femelles en état de se battre mais aussi une vingtaine de loups malades, blessés, trop vieux ou trop jeunes pour combattre. Deux Bêtas qui nous sont alliés sont restés sur le camp. Ils sont chargés d'être nos yeux et nos oreilles et d'organiser en toute sécurité la fuite des familles pour lesquelles nous nous sommes engagés à fournir des _portoloins_ , termina-t-il en regardant directement le Premier Ministre.

-Nous fournirons ce qu'il faut pour évacuer vos compatriotes, assura Kingsley à l'attention de Sköll qui, bizarrement soucieux de la jouer réglo avec ces sorciers-là, avoua :

-Les _Inféris_ valent dix de vos meilleurs hommes chacun et il faudra aussi compter sur la centaine de loups qui Lui reste attachée. Une horde de combattants composée d'Alphas, plus puissants que tout autre loup. Vous opposez à Lui sur un champ de bataille c'est suicidaire, il faut que vous le compreniez. Il a pour lui la force et la puissance du nombre.

Gregg apprécia la sincérité soudaine qui émana du loup alors que Kingsley, sentant l'abattement gagner du terrain, répondait en s'adressant à l'assemblée entière :

-L'Ordre du Phoenix et le Ministère sont alliés désormais. Nous mobiliserons des troupes d'élites moldues, des Langues-de-Plomb, des Aurors, ainsi que tous les sorciers majeurs qui voudront prendre part au combat. Le Ministère peut se connecter à toutes les cheminées du réseau, nous pourrions utiliser ce biais pour informer les sorciers et les inviter à nous rejoindre au tout dernier moment. Ceux qui le voudront pourront pénétrer dans la cheminée et se laisser emmener au Ministère. Dans le hall, les multiples foyers sécurisés les mèneront à Salisbury et Stonehenge n'est qu'à quelques miles... Le Chicaneur et Potterville sont des médias dissidents mais dont l'audience ne se dément pas, je suis convaincu que la population répondra à l'appel.

-C'est une bonne idée mais elle nous obligera à diviser nos troupes, commenta Harry. Il faudra laisser des sorciers au Ministère pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement des _Cheminettes_ et sécuriser, ce qui pourrait bien être le seul atout que nous ayons dans notre manche.

-Ses loups sont plus forts que les nôtres et Ses sorciers aussi, ajouta Hermione en jetant un regard à l'Auror Harris qui approuva ses paroles suivantes d'un hochement de tête.

-Ils sont protégés par une force venue d'un autre plan astral que le nôtre, dit-elle. Nous travaillons à un moyen de bannir, avant le 21 Juin, l'influence de cette entité. Si nous n'y parvenons pas, alors nous ne pourrons utiliser que des sorts physiques, ce qui limitera d'autant notre champ des possibles.

-Et vous oubliez encore les émissaires vampiriques qui, hier, au moment de notre départ, devaient Le rencontrer dans les tous prochains jours, renchérit froidement Lucius Malfoy achevant ainsi de glacer l'atmosphère.

-Peut-il vraiment rallier les vampires à Sa cause ? Interrogea Kingsley d'une voix blanche et l'ardeur douchée.

-Tous les vampires ? Sans doute pas... Mais quelques-uns, bien choisis et menés par la promesse de sang frais, peuvent faire de gros dégâts, lui répondit Severus après un temps de réflexion.

Gregg avala une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky en se promettant de mettre en place des cours de remise à niveau en défense contre les forces du Mal pour ses hommes. Il ferait en sorte que ses gars ne partent pas la pâquerette à la baguette.

-Sköll a également rapporté une nouvelle bien plus sombre encore, intervint alors Harry faisant encore un peu plus pencher la balance en leur défaveur. Nous nous sommes tous étonnés qu'Il ne cherche pas à récupérer Parkinson mais plutôt que de perdre du temps et de l'énergie dans de vaines investigations, Il a tout simplement préféré créer une nouvelle Porteuse... Une louve nommée Tysha est désormais celle qu'il entend sacrifier le 21 Juin.

-Si l'on en croit les dernières traductions des _Chroniques_ , continua Hermione, l'âme innocente, sacrifiée à l'intérieur même du "cocon maternel" permettra à Voldemort d'ouvrir le portail sur les mondes. Alors Il pourra appeler un à un les huit fragments de son âme et gagner Son immortalité. La mort de la Porteuse doit à tout prix être empêchée.

Gregg bougea dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Entendre parler de "Porteuse" le ramenait immédiatement à Pansy et à ses révélations de la nuit précédente :

-La nuit dernière a été riche en évènements, commença-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte avant de préciser en sentant le poids des regards sur sa personne. J'ai été appelé en Irlande. A mon arrivée, Parkinson était d'un calme presque inquiétant mais quand elle a commencé à me raconter ce qui lui était arrivé... Elle s'est agitée et tenait des propos incohérents, parlant de Greyback à terre, sans doute mort, de Zabini torturé. Elle a dit que son père était mort lui aussi et qu'Il avait fait de lui un _inféri..._ Elle était presque hystérique, je, j'ai cru qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar et je lui ai donné une dose de _Sommeil sans rêve._..

-Elle a eu une vision, le coupa Minerva comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Maintenant que j'ai plus d'éléments concordants, c'est ce que je crois aussi.

-C'est l'enfant, souffla Hermione la mine grave. C'est le seul lien qu'elle a avec Lui.

-Alors il va falloir redoubler de méfiance avec elle, statua Harry en regarda l'Auror Harris. Ce genre de lien est sans doute réversible. Si elle peut voir en Lui alors Il peut voir en elle.

Kingsley passa une main sur son visage aux traits tirés et demanda :

-Quelqu'un a encore une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer ?

-Ouais y'a encore un truc, intervint Sirius les yeux rieurs. Le petit Malfoy est coincé sous sa forme d' _animagus_ depuis l'aurore. La rencontre père-fils a encore mal tourné...

-Sirius, tais-toi, s'il te plaît, plaida Hermione réussissant enfin à le faire taire pour que Lucius révèle une version largement censurée des évènements :

-Drago et moi, nous nous sommes quelque peu accrochés ce matin. Sa méfiance à mon égard est telle qu'il n'a pas été capable de contenir son tigre qui s'est incarné pour la première fois. Je pense que sa profonde colère ainsi que la rancoeur qu'il me porte l'aveuglent. Il redeviendra lui-même quand il sera calmé.

Gregg observa de près le couple de Gardiens et se douta que la vérité était moins belle que ce que le patriarche voulait bien dévoiler. Ils semblaient tous deux fatigués et l'entrevue s'éternisait. Sentant que le moment était venu, Gregg se leva en disant :

-Si nous en avons fini, je vais partir. J'ai eu une longue journée et je travaille tôt demain.

-Bonne soirée, Auror Harris, répondirent les deux femmes alors que les hommes lui adressaient des signes de têtes.

Un elfe l'attendait à la sortie du salon et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Sachant maintenant qu'un tigre se baladait en liberté dans le parc, c'est d'un pas vif qu'il descendit l'allée. Soulagé de franchir la grille qui s'évapora sur son passage, il se retourna pour la regarder se rematérialiser alors qu'un coassement soudain résonnait dans la nuit et attirait son attention. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir un corbeau se poser au sommet de l'imposante bâtisse et l'observa en se demandant s'il s'agissait du fameux Oeil dont les Descendants avaient parlé. Après quelques secondes il se décida à transplaner mais alors qu'il allait laisser la magie opérer, ses yeux croisèrent, juste derrière la grille, deux yeux jaunes brillant dans la nuit.

Le coeur de Gregg loupa un battement et sa magie reflua l'obligeant changer ses plans. Il ne baissa pas les yeux alors que le tigre grognait, menaçant et dévoilait des canines luisantes. Connaissant un peu les pouvoirs du fils Malfoy, Gregg ne doutait pas que l'animal qui lui faisait face ne serait pas retenu longtemps par les grilles magiques mais malgré le danger, son courage de Gryffondor le poussa à tenter le sort :

-Je crois que vous avez établi un record Monsieur Malfoy. Aucun sorcier ne peut se targuer d'avoir pris sa forme d' _animagus_ aussi spontanément mais si quelqu'un est capable de la quitter tout aussi facilement, c'est bien vous, fils de Morgane. Revenez-nous vite, votre présence nous sera indispensable.

Le tigre feula et Gregg disparut.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**_

 _ **On se retrouve sans doute dans le mois de Juillet pour la suite !**_

 _ **D'ici là, bon vent et prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **Vivin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Math'L : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Toi qui pensais que la balance penchait de nouveau du côté du bien, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue ! Mais rassures-toi, la roue tournera bientôt pour nos héros. Ce chapitre a aussi du répondre à ta question concernant le pourquoi des visions de Pansy, maintenant reste à découvrir ce que l'Ordre décidera pour l'enfant. A bientôt et merci.**_

 _ **Brengre737 : Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review et je vais tâcher de répondre à toutes tes questions ^^. Hermione a changé depuis Oubli car elle y a acquis quelque chose de divin qui était latent jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis désolée de te décevoir mais le "trouple" est l'objet même de cette fiction car Hermione ne peux pas choisir entre Harry et Drago. La prophétie du chapitre 8 est claire à ce sujet, c'est eux trois ensemble ou rien du tout ^^. Il faut voir aussi que Sirius a une conscience éclairée de leur situation et se rend compte de la manipulation des Dieux d'où son comportement. Quan à Severus, il aura un rôle plus important à jouer sur la fin de cette fiction. A bientôt et merci encore !**_

 _ **Guest 14/04 : Merci pour ton message et à bientôt.**_

 _ **Sjrodgers23 : Thank you for your review. I do my best to update as soon as I can but life ain't always easy ^^**_

 _ **Swangranger : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espre que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur ! A bientôt !**_

 _ **Black Banshee : Merci d'avoir relevé le "dégoupillage" imminent de Sirius. J'aimais bien aussi l'image que cela donnait ^^. "A moins que sa rédemption ne lui ouvre les portes d'un nouveau paradis" Ha ha ! Et voilà tu as tout compris ^^ ! L'acceptation et l'accomplissement de leur destinée est la condition à leur accès au paradis. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, a bientôt et merci pour ta review.**_


	39. Chap 39 : By the rivers of Babylon

_**Bonjour, bonjour :**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre que vous n'attendiez plus ^^ !**_

 _ **Promis, désormais je n'annonce plus de délais puisque je me plante à chaque fois !**_

 _ **J'adresse mes plus sincères remerciements à mes bêtas, Maddy et Morgane. Les filles je me demande comment je ferais sans vous et vos yeux de lynx !**_

 _ **Un grand merci également à vous lectrices, pour vos messages, vos reviews et votre fidélité malgré les publications anarchiques.**_

 _ **Allez, trêve de blabla et place à la lecture !**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas pour les rars.**_

 _ **Fictionnement vôtre,**_

 _ **VivinChlotte.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Précédemment :_

 _Harry, Hermione et Drago se sont enfin liés physiquement._

 _Une entité inconnue, magiquement appelée par Voldemort, protège les Mangemorts et les Hordes._

 _Les loups dissidents menés par Sköll se sont installés au Manoir Malfoy._

 _A la fin du précédent chapitre, les Descendants étaient revenus des Highlands et Drago était coincé sous sa forme d'animagus suite à une altercation avec son père._

 _Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser, les Gardiens ont deux formes animales qui s'expriment de manière différente. Leurs totems sont liés à leurs éléments ( puma d'eau, aigle d'air et tigre de feu ), leurs animagus sont l'expression physique de leur animal intérieur._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Your own personal Jesus,**_

 _Ton propre Jésus,_

 _ **Someone to hear your prayers,**_

 _Quelqu'un pour écouter tes prières,_

 _ **Someone who cares,**_

 _Quelqu'un qui tiens à toi,_

 _ **Someone who's there. (...)**_

 _Quelqu'un qui est présent. (...)_

 _ **You know I'm a forgiver,**_

 _Tu sais je suis quelqu'un qui pardonne,_

 _ **Reach out and touch faith.**_

 _Tends les mains et embrasse la foi._

 _ **Personal Jesus, Depeche Mode ( Traduction non-officielle).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 38 : By the rivers of Babylon, there we sat done and we wept, when we remembered Zion.**_

 _ **(NA : Le titre ne m'appartient pas. Bien avant cette modique contribution, Bob Marley, Boney M et bien d'autres ont popularisé ces versets tirés du "Livre des Psaumes, chapitre 137".)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **6 Juin 1998, Comté d'Armargh, Irlande.**_

 _ **.**_

Face au miroir, dans le taudis qui lui tenait lieu de chambre, Pansy inspectait son reflet d'un oeil critique en tâchant de repousser les assauts répétés des regrets et la peur viscérale qui lui brulaient le coeur.

 _Te voilà prête à te marier pour la deuxième fois et tu n'es pas mieux lotie que lors de la première_ , lui susurra amèrement sa conscience alors que ses beaux yeux verts s'égaraient sur la robe boulochée et délavée qui couvrait un corps en plein épanouissement qu'elle peinait à reconnaître. Ce ventre qui gonflait, ces hanches qui s'épaississaient et ces seins atrocement douloureux, tout dans ce corps lui devenait étranger...

Salazar qu'il était loin le temps où elle arborait avec arrogance et étalait sans vergogne une taille fine, des robes sur-mesure, une fortune insolente et un statut social supérieur grâce à son sang si pur. Elle était submergée par les souvenirs de sa jeunesse dorée et insouciante, mais campant face à son reflet, elle mesura pleinement que celle __qu'elle avait été autrefois n'avait désormais plus sa place dans ce monde.

A cet instant, seule devant ce miroir piqué de rouille lui renvoyant une amère réalité, elle renonça à un passé qu'il lui fallait de toute façon abandonner. Dans cette réalité où la loi du plus fort régnait, ses rêves d'enfants avaient été balayés d'un coup de baguette par ses pires cauchemars.

Dorénavant, quoi qu'il advienne, qu'importe le camp qui remporterait la guerre et dans tous les cas de figures, les portes du grand monde lui seraient à jamais fermées. Harris avait avoué qu'un de ses agents planifiait déjà sa mise en sécurité ainsi que celle de son enfant au cas où l'Ordre et le Ministère seraient vaincus. Et si jamais c'était les "gentils" qui l'emportaient alors son sort serait immédiatement scellé. Elle resterait à tout jamais Madame Harris et perdrait son titre de Lady Parkinson puisque, si une roturière pouvait prétendre au titre de Lady par mariage avec un Lord, l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Harris ne pouvait pas devenir Lord Parkinson parce que le sexe faible ne l'emportait jamais sur le sexe fort. Alors, dans cet avenir qui s'imposait et pour assurer une légitimité plénière à l'enfant qu'elle portait, il fallait qu'elle se résigne à n'être qu'une femme de sorcier moyen.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et son coeur se serra face à la triste réalité qui s'imposait si crûment.

La mort de son père, enfant unique ayant eu un unique enfant, faisait d'elle la dernière de sa lignée. Ainsi, après sa mort, personne ne porterait plus jamais le nom de Parkinson. Comme les Gaunt, les Peverell, les Lestrange, les Greengrass et tant d'autres avant elles, sa famille, vieille de mille ans, tomberait dans l'oubli.

Puisqu'elle était la dernière, la survie dans ce qu'elle avait de plus primaire s'imposait malgré les choix fatidiques qui s'étaient imposés à elle. Mais en prenant le nom d'Harris et en cachant au monde la vérité sur la paternité de son enfant, elle avait l'impression de cracher sur sa filiation et sur ses ancêtres.

Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle ne se lâchait pas du regard et qu'insidieusement les mots prononcés par Harris lors de son premier interrogatoire résonnaient dans son esprit :

 _"En bas, dans le monde réel, tu n'es rien Miss Parkinson."_

Elle n'avait rien oublié de ses propos et c'est bien parce qu'il lui fallait devenir quelqu'un "en bas" qu'elle refermait la porte du passé et qu'elle embrassait pleinement l'avenir que les Dieux avaient bien voulu lui offrir.

Maintenant que les termes de son alliance avec Harris étaient posés et acceptés par les deux parties, il n'y aurait plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Elle entamait dorénavant une nouvelle danse, une qui lui était inconnue mais après Krakiv, le relais de chasse, ses interrogatoires et la cabane hurlante, elle ne doutait plus de ses capacités à tirer profit des cartes que le sort s'amusait à placer entre ses mains.

Elle sécha donc ses larmes et s'obligea à accepter ce corps qui se déformait sous les assauts de la grossesse. Elle fit le deuil d'une jeunesse irrémédiablement gâchée parce qu'elle avait naïvement cru les hommes. Son père tout d'abord, puis Voldemort et enfin Blaise... Tous l'avaient abandonnée à son sort et elle était maintenant la seule désignée pour accomplir le sale travail.

C'est donc sans pitié qu'elle repoussa dans les confins de son esprit les chaleureux souvenirs d'enfance qui s'accrochaient encore à elle. Froidement elle enchaîna la petite fille en elle qui refusait de lâcher prise et libéra sans scrupules la femme qui s'était forgée dans la peur et la douleur endurées ces derniers mois.

Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment c'était survivre aux lendemains difficiles et, lentement mais sûrement, assurer l'avenir.

Cependant pieds et poings liés comme elle l'était, ses options étaient limitées et coopérer était l'unique option si elle ne voulait pas finir comme victime consentante mais bien devenir une femme fière et une mère forte. Comme pour lui donner le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait, l'enfant bougea subitement et décocha un coup de pied qu'elle sentit nettement tendre la peau de son ventre. Surprise de ressentir une approbation grandissante lui irradier dans la poitrine, son coeur loupa un battement alors que ses mains enveloppaient son ventre et que sa peur supplantait le reste. L'enfant bougea encore et cette fois, elle le sentit rouler contre sa paume et lui transmettre un chaleureux réconfort.

-Voilà qui prouve indubitablement que tu seras un puissant sorcier, petit homme... Reste à découvrir ce que tu feras de toute cette puissance que tu portes en toi... Ton père n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais tu sais... Mais celui qui a orchestré ta conception, Lui, Il l'est vraiment, souffla-t-elle soudainement apeurée à l'idée de porter en elle, un héritier des Ténèbres.

Elle tira de sa poche un mouchoir qu'elle tamponna sur ses yeux pour se redonner contenance alors même qu'elle était seule dans ce qui lui faisait office de chambre. Une fois terminée, ses yeux rougis se fixèrent sur le reflet qu'elle s'obligea à dévisager avant de murmurer, déterminée :

-Je vais nous sortir de cette guerre la tête haute, petit homme... Mais d'abord, je dois savoir si tu n'as pas trop de Lui en toi et au vu de ma situation actuelle, j'ai bien peur que seul un rat de bibliothèque pourra me dégoter une réponse mais on va faire avec, pas vrai ?

En réponse, l'optimisme explosa dans son coeur et Pansy vacilla sous le choc.

 _ **.**_

 _ **7 Juin 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Après quarante-huit heures passées dans un état de fureur qu'il avait lui-même qualifié "d'incontrôlable et d'incendiaire", Drago s'était finalement résigné au calme après que l'Oeil se soit posé à quelques encablures de son _animagus_ enragé.

Ce qu'il se passa, ce qui se dit entre les deux créatures de Morgane, Drago se garda bien de le crier sur les toits et même ses âmes n'en surent pas plus que ce qu'il voulut bien dévoiler malgré l'intimité de leur lien. Toujours est-il qu'il regagna le Manoir, le 7 au soir, parfaitement calmé et en compagnie de l'Oeil lui-même reposant en toute confiance sur son avant-bras. Le Gardien monta les marches des terrasses sud alors qu'Harry, Hermione, Severus et Sirius venaient à sa rencontre par les baies vitrées. Là, éclairé par les sombres rayons de la Lune descendante, il libéra le corbeau qui coassa sinistrement en s'éloignant à tire d'ailes.

Hermione frissonna en percevant toute la magie qui semblait passer entres les envoyés de Morgane. Des deux créatures émanaient une compréhension profonde l'une de l'autre et la jeune femme se demanda de quelle manière l'Oeil avait aidé Drago à redevenir lui-même ?

 _Le mieux serait de lui poser directement la question_ , intervint mentalement Harry qui avait jusque-là silencieusement suivi les pensées d'Hermione.

Mais Drago, sachant qu'il lui faudrait rendre des comptes pour avoir ainsi attaqué son père deux jours plus tôt, préféra contourner le problème et jouer la carte de l'arrogance pour esquiver les questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. C'est pourquoi, il dégaina le premier en arborant le sourire en coin qui hérissait immanquablement tout le monde :

-Regardez ! Dit-il en désignant du doigt le corbeau qui allait se percher au sommet du cèdre. Le charme légendaire des Malfoy a encore frappé. L'Oeil m'adore !

Les mines fermées qui l'accueillirent se chargèrent de lui faire savoir que son entourloupe n'avait pas fonctionné mais, contre toute attente, son Salut vint en la personne de Sirius qui rit aux éclats en entendant ses propos. L'ancien prisonnier mit de longues secondes à prendre en compte le regard noir des deux Gryffondors qui pesait sur lui alors que le Maître des Potions laissait faire, sans intervenir. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'il était sur le point de se passer quelque chose d'intéressant. Quand l'hilarité de Sirius cessa enfin et qu'un silence tendu tomba sur l'assemblée, le Gryffondor se racla la gorge et expliqua à l'attention de Drago :

-Laisse-moi corriger ta méprise, cousin. L'Oeil ne t'aime pas particulièrement et tu es un idiot si tu crois le contraire. Le Piaf bosse pour la Fée qui est ta créatrice, ce qui fait de Lui, ni plus ni moins, qu'un obligé. Chose que nous sommes tous d'ailleurs mais heureusement la fin de ce cycle approche à grand pas et c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, précisa-t-il sur un ton caustique qui rappelait le Maître des Potions dans ses plus grands jours.

A ces mots, les regards s'étaient faits intenses et Severus maudit la langue bien trop pendue de son collègue. Par Salazar ! Ils s'étaient jurés tous les trois qu'ils ne diraient rien aux Gardiens de leur fin prochaine et voilà que Sirius laissait des indices aussi gros que des hippogriffes.

Comprenant son erreur, Sirius déguerpit alors au plus vite. Il trouva instinctivement refuge en _Patmol_ , certain que sous cette forme, personne ne viendrait lui chercher des noises. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur la puissance magique intuitive qui animait les Gardiens. Aussi fluide que l'eau qu'il maniait à la perfection, Harry s'élança à la suite de son parrain alors que son corps se métamorphosait. L'espace d'une infime seconde, il se fit transparent et totalement liquide avant de prendre l'apparence d'un puma, fait cette fois, de chair et d'os qui fila à la poursuite du grand chien noir.

-Et bah il était temps ! Commenta platement Severus s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de la Gardienne.

-Quoi ? Il est presque impossible de vous faire travailler sur vos pouvoirs à l'entraînement. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui tourne mal, c'est à croire que votre magie ne se manifeste que sur le vif !

Drago sentit parfaitement le contrôle qu'exerça sur elle-même Hermione pour se contenter de lui répliquer :

-Et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à caler nos entraînements sur ces moments et le tour sera joué, ironisa-t-elle avant de laisser ses yeux inquiets se poser sur Drago pour lui demander :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ca va, répondit-il doucement sachant qu'il marchait sur des oeufs.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et même si le silence flotta entre eux, les sentiments qu'ils échangèrent suffirent à ce que chacun d'eux comprenne que le moment de parler n'était pas encore venu. Après une dernière caresse mentale accompagnée d'un élan de tendresse et de compréhension qui imprégna l'air, Hermione se détourna et annonça :

-Je serai dans la bibliothèque si on me cherche. Bonne nuit Severus, ajouta-t-elle avant de repasser la baie vitrée laissant ainsi filleul et parrain en solitaire.

Il y eu une nouvelle poignée de secondes silencieuses avant que Severus ne pose La question :

-L'Oeil t'a aidé à recouvrer ta forme humaine ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les yeux levés vers le ciel et bien conscient de devoir cracher le morceau, il choisit de combler les attentes de son parrain sans pour autant entrer dans les détails.

-Cette part animale qui est en nous six, elle est très forte Severus et elle a submergée tout ce qu'il y avait d'humain en moi quand je me suis retrouvé seul face à Lucius... J'ai complètement perdu le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit... J'ai... j'ai eu peur de ne jamais revenir à la surface, finit-il à peine audible.

-Crois-en mon expérience Drago, si ton animal a pu aussi facilement prendre le contrôle de toi c'est parce que ta part humaine le voulait ! Tu voulais régler tes comptes avec ton père de la seule manière que tu connais, par la violence et la douleur. Je note qu'une nouvelle fois ta colère t'a aveuglé et a déclenché un phénomène magique inattendu.

Le silence tomba sur la terrasse alors qu'une irruption de chaleur colérique faisait brusquement monter la température. Satisfait d'avoir pointé du doigt une vérité qui faisait mal, le Maître des Potions reprit un poil moins acerbe :

-La première fois que mon animagus s'est matérialisé, Potter m'avait suspendu par un pied à une branche d'arbre et s'amusait à mes dépends. Ma colère m'a sauvé en provoquant une transformation qui me permit de me libérer... Je suis resté dans la peau de ma chauve-souris pendant six jours jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore me trouve et m'aide. Black, lui, il cherchait à devenir un animagus pour tenir compagnie au loup-garou, donc sa métamorphose était voulue et recherchée, pourtant il lui a fallu presque quatre jours avant de revenir. Quant à ton père, il s'est transformé après une dispute avec Abraxas alors que ton grand-père était sur son lit de mort. Au bout de dix jours, c'est ta mère qui en désespoir de cause m'a appelé au secours, de peur que Voldemort ne s'aperçoive qu'un de ses Généraux ne répondait plus à l'Appel. Toi, il t'a fallu à peine plus de quarante-huit heures pour te débarrasser de ta peau de tigre. Alors, dis-moi Drago, comment as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-il.

Drago palpa brusquement plusieurs de ses poches avant de tendre une main vers la baie vitrée laissée ouverte par Hermione. Plusieurs petits bruits sourds se firent entendre dans le salon avant qu'un paquet de cigarette ne vienne s'écraser dans sa main. Severus laissa le temps à son filleul d'en allumer une à la pointe de son doigt et de tirer plusieurs bouffées de tabac sachant que tout comme Black qui utilisait le whisky pour se donner du courage, la nicotine était un moyen pour Drago de mieux gérer les moments difficiles.

-Le tigre a tout de suite senti que quelqu'un pénétrait dans les défenses du domaine et à l'odeur on a su que c'était Harris. On l'a suivi, caché dans les bosquets et on l'a laissé rentrer dans le Manoir en se disant qu'il valait mieux l'attaquer à la sortie, le crime ne serait ainsi découvert que bien plus tard... Sous ma forme de tigre, je ne perds rien de mes capacités intellectuelles mais les valeurs de l'animal et les miennes sont différentes sur certains points. Mon totem de feu m'obéit au doigt et à l'oeil mais avec le tigre c'est différent. On était totalement en symbiose pour attaquer Lucius mais pas pour s'en prendre à Harris.

Drago tira encore un peu sur sa clope et continua :

-J'admets avoir déconné Severus. J'aurais pas dû l'attaquer comme je l'ai fait mais à ce moment-là, l'animal et moi on était sur la même longueur d'ondes. Mon tigre est sorti parce que je voulais faire couler le sang... Mais regarder l'Auror descendre l'allée en sachant que la mort l'attendait c'était pas acceptable et ça a comme qui dirait suffit à faire remonter ma conscience humaine. J'ai réussi à museler cette part de moi qui est attirée par les ténèbres et j'ai fui après avoir laissé Harris transplaner... J'ai couru tout le reste de la nuit pour m'éloigner du Manoir et j'ai dormi presque toute la journée d'aujourd'hui. Quand je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure, l'Oeil était à côté de moi. Il m'a montré des choses, j'en ai compris d'autres et je suis redevenu moi-même parce que j'étais prêt à reprendre le contrôle.

Bien que pleinement satisfait des réponses de son filleul, Severus n'en laissa rien paraître et ajouta :

-Va prendre une douche et repose-toi. Nous reprendrons les entraînements dès que Black et Potter seront revenus de leur escapade en peau de bête. Et à l'avenir, fais-moi le plaisir de ne plus défenestrer ton père.

Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de filer en direction de la salle de bain la plus proche. S'il eut parfaitement conscience de l'inquiétude qui minait de toutes parts Hermione, il la laissa cependant seule dans la bibliothèque. Il n'était définitivement pas apte à étancher la douleur d'autrui alors que la sienne était déjà à peine supportable. Quant à Hermione, elle sentit clairement que son compagnon devait digérer les évènements des vingt dernières années et pour le bien de tous, elle contrôla ses émotions et s'empara de la plume qui l'attendait à côté de l'encrier.

Tout comme Lucius qui, depuis deux jours, n'était pas sorti de ses appartements, Drago s'enferma dans une salle de bain et Hermione laissa ses deux Malfoy à leur besoin d'intimité en sachant que chacun d'eux avait un travail personnel à faire.

 _ **.**_

 _ **8 Juin 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Harry et Sirius ne réapparurent au Manoir qu'en fin d'après-midi. Ils arrivèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous, les yeux rougis et les traits tirés mais rayonnant d'un sentiment de paix qui allégea un peu l'atmosphère pesante qui entourait le Manoir. A l'image de Drago et Severus, Harry et Sirius n'ébruitèrent pas ce qu'il se passa entre eux cette nuit-là et Hermione respecta par obligation leur intimité croyant fermement que, malgré le lien qu'ils partageaient, chacun d'eux se devait de garder un jardin secret inaccessible aux deux autres.

Et puis pour tout dire, Hermione avait elle aussi eu d'autres choses en tête.

Si au cours des dix derniers jours Drago et Harry avaient planché sur l'émergence de leur _animagus_ avec des résultats souvent mitigés jusqu'à ces trois derniers jours. Hermione, elle, s'était consacrée à l'entité qui protégeait les troupes Mangemorts, celle affrontée avec difficultés dans les sous-sols du Ministère. Elle avait découvert dans de sombres livres ramenés du Square par Severus, Sirius et Harry, que des âmes en perdition et corrompues par le Mal venant du plus bas des plans astraux cherchaient en permanence à atteindre le plan de l'incarnation physique, soit leur monde, pour s'y nourrir d'âmes, gagner en puissance et s'incarner. Elle avait aussi découvert que la magie issue des baguettes était inutile parce que tout simplement impuissante contre ces entités astrales venues d'un autre plan que le leur. Seule la magie primaire était capable de traverser les différents plans astraux, c'était déjà ça qui l'avait sauvé à Oubli et ce serait aussi ça qui éliminerait cette nouvelle menace.

Elle avait rapidement trouvé un moyen, efficace et économe en puissance magique, de réduire à néant la protection maléfique. Son idée se résumait à laisser Voldemort embrasser la perdition en n'intervenant qu'une fois l'entité matérialisée dans leur monde. Une fois incarnée, grâce à une cage de magie primaire elle serait entravée et ses pouvoirs réduits à néant. Ainsi, ils ne gaspilleraient pas leur énergie à essayer d'ouvrir un portail pour la bannir.

Tout ceci l'avait amenée à réfléchir à la manière dont la bataille pourrait se dérouler et Hermione avait déjà identifié trois zones sensibles où les combats se tiendraient sans doute en simultané.

Tout commencerait à Stonehenge où la troupe ennemie se tiendrait mais, pour affronter de manière efficace et coordonnée des loups, des Inféris et des Mangemorts, il leur faudrait des as de la baguette ayant de solides bases militaires. L'Ordre, Sköll et ses loups, ainsi que les agents du Ministère seraient forcément en première ligne et exposés.

Dans l'objectif de couper toute retraite à l'ennemi, il leur faudrait aussi une équipe solide et expérimentée pour faire tomber les protections du campement des Highlands, le détruire et y attendre les éventuels fuyards ou blessés évacués de Stonehenge pour les appréhender.

Enfin, si l'option proposée par Kingsley de faire appel à la population civile était retenue alors il faudrait aussi de bonnes baguettes pour protéger les cheminées du Ministère de la Magie ainsi que celles de Salisbury, le village le plus proche du Sanctuaire mais quand même distant d'une dizaine de milles. Il faudrait aussi trouver un moyen rapide et sécurisé pour conduire les volontaires sur le champ de bataille. Les barrières de protections qui seraient apposées tout autour des Vieilles Pierres élimineraient d'office tout moyen sorcier de pénétrer dans la zone d'affrontement mais des moyens purement mécaniques, eux, pourraient toujours s'approcher. Hermione comptait donc proposer aux forces militaires moldues, pour le moment seulement chargées de verrouiller le site de Stonehenge cette nuit-là, de conduire les sorciers à bord de camions, de Salisbury jusqu'aux abords de Stonehenge, où une équipe sorcière prendrait le relais.

Mais bien sûr, tout ceci n'était pour l'heure qu'une bien belle théorie.

Il lui faudrait d'abord convaincre ses garçons, les Descendants, l'Ordre, le Ministère mais aussi, les loups-garous. Or, pour convaincre tout ce joli monde, il fallait déjà que cette cage soit réalisable. Là, il avait vraiment fallu qu'elle se triture les méninges et c'est après plusieurs jours de calculs arithmétiques et d'essais infructueux qu'elle avait enfin trouvé quelque chose.

La cage n'avait pas besoin d'être physiquement là. Elle pouvait être éthérée à partir du moment où, une fois cadenassée, elle était inviolable. De la même manière que les pierres de Salisbury avaient pu ramener Sirius et Severus, quatre cristaux purifiés par la Terre et chargés avec les bonnes énergies deviendraient un excellent moyen d'entrave. Pour garantir le succès et par mesure de précaution, ces pierres seraient magiquement gravées de sceaux runiques chargés d'emprisonner cette créature dès qu'elle se matérialiserait. Ainsi Voldemort embrasserait sa perdition et le bouclier qui protégeait les Mangemorts des sorts psychiques inexistant.

Voilà pourquoi, quelques heures avant le retour d'Harry et de Sirius et alors que Drago n'était toujours pas sorti de sa salle de bain, un message laconique de l'Auror Harris la trouva dans la bibliothèque, un traité runique concernant l _'Art ancien et suprême de composer des_ _ **sigils,**_ sous les yeux _ **.**_

 _ **(NA : Les sigils sont des associations de plusieurs signes cabbalistiques, runiques, alchimiques ou autres, censés transcrire la magie et donc former des sceaux, comme celui de Salomon par exemple.)**_

 _"Elle demande à vous voir en tête à tête._

 _G.H."_

L'Auror Harris était un homme de peu de paroles et son billet à son image. "Elle" était à n'en pas douter Pansy Parkinson, ex-Zabini et futur Harris. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle hésita sur la réponse à renvoyer.

Lucius qui avait fini par quitter ses appartements et l'avait rejointe dans la bibliothèque, travaillait silencieusement à l'autre bout de la pièce sur ses traductions. Ne voulant pas lui demander directement conseil, d'un léger coup de vent, elle envoya la note de l'Auror voleter jusqu'à lui. Lucius se saisit du feuillet et le survola avant de le poser pour se tourner vers la Gardienne qu'il dévisagea avec ses yeux tout à fait dérangeants :

-Vous devriez apprendre à cacher vos sentiments, votre hésitation empeste mais puisque vous voulez mon avis, je pense que vous devriez y aller... De toute façon, Drago doit réfléchir à ce qu'il considère comme une vérité inébranlable, sa vision des choses. Mais malgré nos différends, c'est un Malfoy de sang, il me ressemble bien plus qu'il ne le croit et nous autres, les Malfoy, nous ne sommes pas du genre à panser nos blessures en public. C'est dans la solitude de ses pensées qu'il découvrira qui il est. Quant à votre cher Harry, parti en escapade avec Sirius, il brille par son absence. La vôtre ne sera sans doute même pas remarquée. Profitez-en.

Hermione entendit les vérités qu'il verbalisait de manière si détachée en pensant qu'il était dans le vrai. Sa présence au Manoir n'était pas véritablement requise et prendre un peu l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Prenant le silence de la Gardienne pour des restes d'hésitation, Lucius continua sur sa lancée essayant de la convaincre qu'elle devait suivre ce qu'il pensait être un nouveau coup du sort.

-Je connaissais bien Octavius, nous étions préfets de Serpentard ensemble, nous partagions le même dortoir et l'intimité poudlarienne crée des liens d'amitié, vous le savez. Si la fille tient de son père alors elle peut nous être utile mais sachez que les Parkinson ne sont pas connus pour leur stupidité. Octavius ne s'est pas hissé à sa Table sans prouver sa loyauté, il en va de même pour sa fille. Elle était un de Ses Lieutenants et si Voldemort peut effectivement voir en elle comme nous le soupçonnons alors elle sera une menace qu'il faudra éliminer...

Leurs deux regards se croisèrent et le chocolat soutint sans ciller le blanc dérangeant alors qu'il ajoutait pour nuancer un peu ses propos :

-Narcissa se plaisait à dire qu'il y a des choses que seules les femmes peuvent comprendre. Miss Parkinson a peut-être tout simplement besoin d'une oreille compatissante.

-J'en doute profondément Lucius, répondit Hermione. Vous connaissiez peut-être le père mais j'ai eu personnellement affaire __à la fille. C'est une Serpentarde dans l'âme, elle ne fera rien qui ne lui apportera pas quelque chose en retour.

Lucius se repencha sur ses Chroniques pour cacher le sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres et conclut :

-Vous avez enfin perdu cette naïveté qui vous habitait lorsque vous avez eu la malchance d'être amenée dans ce Manoir pour la première fois. C'est une bonne chose.

Hermione sourit de sa réponse et griffonna une réponse à l'Auror Harris. Elle cacheta et protégea sa missive de plusieurs sorts avant de quitter son bureau :

-Je vais à la volière, annonça-t-elle en gagnant les doubles portes.

Alors qu'elle allait les ouvrir, Lucius lui rappela :

-Les Malfoy ne sont pas connus pour être facilement manipulables alors laissez-lui croire que vous êtes toujours l'Hermione qu'elle a connue mais à la fin, montrez-lui que vous n'êtes ni une Granger, ni une quelconque Lady mais bien une vraie Malfoy.

La réplique presque fougueuse l'étonna mais contrairement à son Descendant, Hermione ne réprima pas le sourire qui étira ses lèvres et répondit en reprenant son chemin :

-Accepter sa part Morganesque. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir Lucius.

 _ **.**_

 _ **10 Juin 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Ecrasés par l'invraisemblable chaleur de plomb régnant depuis presque dix jours dans le Wiltshire, les loups avaient quitté leurs étouffantes toiles de tentes pour chercher la fraîcheur sous la canopée du parc Malfoy. Installées sur des couvertures, les femelles discutaient tout en surveillant les enfants tandis que les mâles, normalement en retrait ou occupés loin des petits, s'attroupaient à l'orée du bois discrètement appelés par une sentinelle. Alors qu'un groupe d'une quinzaine d'individus se formait, l'un d'eux finit par lancer après quelques minutes d'observation collective silencieuse :

-Quelqu'un sait ce qui leur prend de se la mettre comme ça ?

-Ouais, c'est quoi leur problème, renchérit un jeune. D'abord ils balancent le vieux Lucius à travers la fenêtre et maintenant ils s'en prennent au clébard. Y sont vraiment pas finis ces sorciers.

-T'inquiète pas pour lui petit. Sirius, c'est le genre de mec qu'a la couenne dure, il va pas se laisser emmerder longtemps par des gamins, affirma un vieux briscard à qui il manquait un oeil.

Une approbation générale secoua les mâles alors que Sköll arrivait à son tour à l'orée du bois. Ses yeux observateurs et acérés se posèrent quelques secondes sur la scène qui attirait tant l'attention avant qu'il ne commente platement malgré l'étalage de sortilèges :

-Les sorciers s'entraînent, constata-t-il. Y'a pas de quoi pavoiser, on a déjà vu pire chez Voldemort, pas vrai les donzelles ?

Certains sourirent mais d'autres se crispèrent à l'évocation du Lord Noir alors que Sköll ajoutait :

-Visiblement leurs petiots ont encore besoin de prendre des leçons... Nous ferions bien de faire de même, le jour J approche et la lune sera seulement croissante le 21. Nos loups nous titilleront mais nous ne pourrons réellement compter que sur nos corps d'hommes. Ils se doivent d'être solides, la vie de nos familles en dépend alors au boulot, on travaille le corps à corps !

Les mâles approuvèrent les paroles du chef qu'ils s'étaient choisis et abandonnèrent les porteurs de baguettes qui se donnaient en spectacle pour regagner la pénombre et la fraîcheur des sous-bois. Sköll, lui, s'attarda encore un peu avant de tourner les talons, l'inquiétude rivée au corps. Même si Severus avait promis une potion pour rendre leurs corps plus forts et Lucius des sorts de protection, Miss Hermione, elle, s'était chargée de lui faire comprendre que bien des loups ne sortiraient peut-être pas vivants du guêpier dans lequel ils s'étaient mis en suivant Voldemort.

Sköll pensa à Tysha et son coeur se serra.

.

Bien installé à l'ombre du cèdre centenaire, Lucius prenait le frais dans une chaise longue. Ses yeux blancs étaient rivés aux _Chroniques_ traquant sans relâche les lignes manuscrites à la recherche du moindre indice. Non loin du patriarche, assis sur une chaise de fer forgé, Severus, scrutait le combat qui se déroulait à quelques pas d'eux, appuyé d'une _Plume à papote_ qui peinait parfois à suivre le rythme de ses paroles :

-Potter, comme toujours très offensif mais dispersé. A contre-sens du combat et décalé dans ses manoeuvres par rapport aux deux autres. Il est impulsif. Ses sorts sont cependant surpuissants. Il faut qu'il apprenne à maîtriser ses poussées magiques... Magnifique _Oppugno_ pour Granger, aussi agile et habile que le vent. Leur fille fait toujours une belle magie, puissante et confiante... Belle esquive de Drago mais Black connait la parade. C'est un malin, commenta-t-il accompagné par le grattement incessant de la plume.

Lucius quitta des yeux le charabia qui l'occupait au moment où Sirius matérialisait un mur de briques qui arrêta net la course enragée du tigre enflammé de sa progéniture. Sonné par le choc comme s'il avait lui-même percuté la barrière magique, Drago recula de plusieurs pas, déstabilisant ses compagnons alors que Severus pestait et que la plume grattait :

-Par Morgane ! Mais quand vont-ils retenir ce que je dis ?! Je leur ai expliqué hier que comme les animagii, leurs totems sont des projections physiques vulnérables aux sortilèges. Quand l'un de leurs totems est touché, les deux autres le ressentent ! Leur lien se charge de décupler le phénomène puisqu'ils ressentent tout mais crois-tu qu'ils ont pris la peine de m'écouter ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Finit-il acerbe alors qu'en réponse à une nouvelle attaque de Sirius à l'encontre de Drago, les mains des deux Gryffondors se trouvaient et se liaient contre l'adversité.

Le _Reducto_ qu'ils jetèrent, pulvérisa le _Protego_ entourant le Descendant qui, mis en danger, fanfaronna pour casser le rythme du combat :

-Allez, venez voir tonton Sirius ! Montrez-moi c'que vous avez dans vos baguettes mes chatons ! Provoqua-t-il en lançant, coup sur coup, un sortilège de _Jambes en coton_ et un _Rictusempra_ qui obligea les deux Gryffondors à se séparer.

Du sommet du cèdre qu'Il ne quittait presque plus, l'Oeil, Lui aussi spectateur attentif du combat qui se jouait en contrebas, approuva les propos qui montèrent peu après jusqu'à Sa branche, portés par les vents favorables de Merlin.

-Drago était jusqu'à peu volcanique et voilà maintenant qu'il manque de puissance comparé aux deux autres. Black a trouvé leur faille et il l'exploite au maximum... Regarde Lucius, intima le Maître des Potions en pointant du doigt un Drago peinant à venir à bout d'un serpent illusoire. Ton fils est instable et déséquilibre le trio tout entier en obligeant les deux autres à le protéger.

La mine impassible, faisant presque comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, les yeux laiteux du patriarche n'en étaient pas moins rivés au combat et il ne pouvait que constater la vérité.

-Vaincre Black devrait être une formalité maintenant que leurs totems ET leurs animagii se sont révélés et incarnés. Leurs pouvoirs sont presque à leur apogée mais leur puissance et leur maîtrise stagnent quand celles de Voldemort ne font que croître !

Le bruit de la _plume à papote_ se cassant nette à la fin de la sentence sonna le glas de la brève mais intense poussée colérique de Severus qui se tut et regarda en silence le combat tourner en la faveur de Sirius. Comme à chaque fois, Hermione, s'obstinant à toujours garder un oeil sur ses deux âmes, finit par se perdre et commettre une erreur d'inattention qui permit à un _petrificus_ de la toucher à l'épaule alors qu'Harry libérait Drago des chaînes qui l'entravaient.

-Tu dois parler à ton fils, Lucius, cingla froidement Severus en quittant sa place.

L'Oeil coassa bruyamment, appuyant à sa manière la sentence implacable du Maître des Potions qui ajouta :

-J'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui, je rentre. Si on me cherche, je serai dans le laboratoire à travailler sur le dosage de la potion _Revigorante_ pour les loups.

 _ **.**_

 _ **12 Juin 1998, Cabane Hurlante.**_

 _ **.**_

Seul dans une des pièces délabrées et venteuses du rez-de-chaussée, Gregg était affalé dans un des fauteuils défoncés qui meublait ce petit salon. Il tenait un verre de Whisky dans une main et une cigarette se consumait toute seule dans l'autre. Les bruits étouffés d'Hermione et Minerva, préparant la cérémonie qui se tiendrait dans la pièce d'à côté, résonnaient à ses oreilles comme des ongles raclant un tableau noir alors pour échapper à cette réalité qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à appréhender, il préféra s'enfoncer dans les méandres de son esprit pour occulter l'amère vérité qui l'entourait.

Depuis la dernière réunion des forces alliées qui s'était tenue au Manoir Malfoy, les choses s'étaient accélérées, le retour des Descendants et les informations qu'ils avaient ramenées des Highlands étaient inquiétantes et des questions par dizaines en découlaient :

Quel niveau de confiance pouvait-on placer en Sköll et ses loups dissidents ? Et si ces foutues bestioles décidaient de retourner leur veste et de revenir à Leur Maître ? Et si à Lui, il Lui prenait l'envie de créer de nouveaux _inféris_? Et si au point de bascule la population sorcière ne répondait pas à l'appel du Bien ? Et si le Mal l'emportait ? Et si lui, Gregg, venait à mourir lors de la bataille ? Etait-il aussi prêt qu'il le croyait à passer de l'Autre-Côté ? Et pire... S'il survivait ? Etait-il vraiment prêt à accepter Pansy comme véritable épouse ? Qu'en serait-il de l'enfant ? Voudrait-il jouer le rôle de père ? Serait-il seulement capable d'endosser ce rôle ? Et si par miracle le Bien l'emportait et que l'enfant venait à être un danger pour le futur ? Qui se dresserait ? Qui reprendrait le flambeau de la lutte contre les Ténèbres ?

Trop de pensées et d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête rendue brumeuse par les vapeurs d'alcool. Les détails du plan de bataille à venir côtoyaient les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant quand Helen était encore de ce monde. Le bonheur et la douceur perdus se mêlaient à des images sanglantes de corps déchiquetés par des crocs lupins. Cédant sans même s'en rendre compte aux assauts de la peur, son trop faible esprit humain délaissa les souvenirs réels pour en venir aux cauchemars qui le tenaient éveillé la nuit où des cadavres revenus à la vie par magie noire se répandaient sur Terre.

Quand sa peur la plus profonde acheva de prendre racine en lui et vrilla ses entrailles, Gregg avala d'une traite ce qu'il restait de Whisky dans son verre pour tenter de la chasser. Sa raison n'était désormais plus capable de le faire seule, Gregg en avait trop vu et trop subi pour qu'elle soit encore en mesure de lui mettre les idées au pas. Il était plus facile de laisser le Whisky se charger de miner ses sombres pensées.

Bien sûr la décharge d'alcool secoua son corps mais rien, pas même le Whisky-Pur-Feu, ne parvenait plus à contenir les ténèbres qui encerclaient son esprit.

Quand il avait perdu Helen et l'enfant qu'elle portait, c'était tout un pan de lui-même qui était parti avec elle. Sa femme avait laissé ce vide derrière elle et Gregg n'avait jamais tenté, ni su comment le combler... Et aujourd'hui c'était par cette blessure suintante et douloureuse que s'insinuait en lui le même genre de folie qu'il avait tant de fois vu chez les gens de mauvaise vie. Avec l'expérience, il avait appris à la reconnaître quand il la croisait et il se savait lui aussi contaminé par cette salissure, par cette noirceur que la Vie savait si bien semer dans le coeur des Hommes.

Elle pourrissait les relations père-fils des Malfoy depuis deux générations au moins. Elle rongeait Black de l'intérieur depuis la mort des Potter et dévorait ce qu'il restait d'âme à Rogue. Abelforth avait succombé après avoir perdu Arianna. Bill et Charlie Weasley l'avait accueillie à chaque fois un peu plus après la disparition de leurs frères et de leur soeur. Nul doute qu'avec la mort récente de leur père, ces deux-là se perdraient prochainement en elle. Même Potter arborait des signes annonciateurs et voilà qu'à son tour, Gregg s'avouait vaincu par les embûches que le Destin avait mises sur sa route et se laissait happer sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Ils étaient finalement tous plus ou moins contaminés par ce mal qui les avait marqués et blessés, bien au-delà du tolérable pour des âmes humaines. La seule qui encaissait encore les coups sans perdre son humanité, malgré toutes les crasses qu'on lui avait infligées, c'était Hermione. Elle était la fille des Dieux alors ceci expliquait peut-être cela, mais soudainement, dans son esprit embrumé et ténébreux, une pensée surgit.

Et si cette force intérieure était liée à son statut de femme ?

Seule et unique combattante parmi les hommes de terrain, elle avait comme eux goûté à la torture physique et elle avait connu la souffrance de perdre des êtres chers. Comme eux tous, elle avait consenti à de grands sacrifices, souffert de bien des manières et avait même quitté leur monde pour un autre plan astral afin d'y passer un test de validation divine dont elle était revenue vivante... Le raclement strident d'une table que l'on poussait dans la pièce d'à côté le tira suffisamment de ses pensées pour que la réalité de sa situation le rattrape une nouvelle fois.

L'humidité écoeurante et l'odeur de rance qu'exhalait la Cabane Hurlante l'entouraient complètement, il sentait les ressorts du fauteuil qui meurtrissait sa chair, son verre était complètement vide et sa clope partie en fumée. Pire que tout, il fut de nouveau pleinement conscient du pourquoi de sa présence en ces lieux. C'est ainsi, malgré lui, qu'il en arriva penser à la promise dont il ne voulait pas.

Pansy Parkinson était une femme qui en avait bavé elle aussi. Elevée pour être une princesse mais enrôlée, à l'image du fils Malfoy, par la force des choses et par un choix qu'elle n'avait pas eu à faire. Gregg était enclin à la croire quand elle clamait avoir été mariée contre son gré et droguée durant sa nuit de noces, choses qui jouaient en sa faveur. Gregg pouvait aussi reconnaître qu'elle avait peut-être été manipulée par son père, son vrai-faux mari et par Voldemort dans une moindre mesure mais il n'était pas dupe de son petit manège. Il avait bien assez côtoyé les criminels pour encore tomber dans le panneau de la damoiselle en détresse.

Gregg n'oubliait pas que cette fille avait l'idéologie sang-pur, la malignité et une certaine part de ténèbres rivée au coeur. Il n'oubliait pas non plus que le sang d'Albus Dumbledore et d'Astoria Greengrass tachait ses mains. Pansy Parkinson n'était pas la pire des Mangemorts mais elle était néanmoins une meurtrière doublée d'une putain de balance, choses qui jouaient grandement en sa défaveur... Malgré cela, il allait en toute connaissance de cause faire d'une marquée convaincue, enceinte d'un Général-en-Chef, une honnête femme.

C'était à vomir mais ça prouvait s'il en doutait encore que la petite Pansy était intelligente, avait de la ressource et savait tirer son épingle du jeu comme seule une femme était capable de le faire ; un homme avec un dossier tel que le sien n'aurait jamais pu échapper à Azkaban.

Mais le sort avait fait d'elle une femme et décidé qu'à la fin de la journée, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils seraient mariés. C'était le coup de grâce, le coup de trop, celui qui le plongerait dans les ténèbres, Gregg le savait, le sentait... Mais il était un homme d'honneur et quoi qu'il arrive, il apposerait comme prévu sa signature au bas d'une reconnaissance de paternité anticipée. En échange, Pansy s'engageait à témoigner si procès il y avait et à rester, à tout jamais, loyale à son mari ainsi qu'à la sphère du Bien qui la protègerait elle et son enfant.

Tous les documents officiels seraient contresignés par leur témoin respectif, Minerva pour lui-même et Hermione pour Parkinson. S'il avait été surpris par son choix, il n'en avait rien dit et s'était contenté d'organiser la rencontre leur laissant la charge de s'entendre.

Finalement quand on y pensait, d'eux tous, c'était deux gamines âgées de dix-neuf ans qui s'en sortaient le mieux... Alors ouais, peut-être bien que le statut de femme changeait quelque chose... Minerva était elle-aussi un roc à sa manière, elle veillait sur Poudlard et ses élèves aussi farouchement que Cerbère sur les Enfers alors peut-être bien que les femmes digéraient tout simplement mieux la souffrance que les hommes ? Après tout, elles étaient faites pour donner la vie et ce travail-là n'était pas réputé être une partie de plaisir, pourtant elles l'encaissaient...

Une série de coups peu violents ébranla le mince panneau de bois faisant office de porte et le tira une nouvelle fois de ses pensées. Surpris qu'on le dérange alors qu'il s'était retiré ici sous le prétexte de se préparer, il jeta le mégot de cigarette qu'il n'avait même pas fumé dans le cendrier, marmonna un sort de sobriété, puis il fit disparaître verre et bouteille avant de dire :

-Entrez !

La porte grinça sur ses gonds et révéla Hermione Malfoy accompagnée de la puissance qui ne la quittait jamais et qui provoquait immanquablement un frisson d'inconfort à tout autre mortel. En la voyant refermer soigneusement derrière elle et tirer sa baguette pour insonoriser et sécuriser la pièce, Gregg attrapa instinctivement le paquet de cigarettes qui traînait à côté de lui sur le guéridon branlant. Il avait laissé sa dernière clope partir en fumée mais nul doute que celle-ci il la fumerait jusqu'au bout. Quand la Gardienne prenait des précautions de ce genre, tous ses sens d'Auror lui hurlaient que ce n'était pas bon.

-Vous êtes en avance, commença-t-il tranquillement alors qu'elle prenait place dans le canapé éventré jouxtant le guéridon. La cérémonie n'aura pas lieu avant dix-huit heures.

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle en faisant d'un nouveau tour de baguette apparaître deux verres.

Un malaise grandissant plomba alors l'atmosphère et Gregg se tendit encore un peu plus en la voyant placer ses mains au-dessus du guéridon. Il fallut une seconde pour que les paumes d'Hermione se mettent à luire avant qu'une bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambré apparaisse, le tout en l'espace d'un battement de cil.

Peu habitué à ce que la Gardienne provoque ce genre de situation intimiste, Gregg gigota sur son fauteuil pour dissiper la tension qui l'étreignait avant qu'il ne s'empare de la bouteille. Captant le regard chocolat de la demi-déesse lui faisant face, il la déboucha et la passa sous son nez avant de remplir les verres qui attendaient sur le guéridon :

-J'ignorais que vous appréciez le bon Whisky, marmonna-t-il en reposant doucement la bouteille.

-Je n'y connais rien mais Sirius, lui, est un fin connaisseur. Cette bouteille vient de sa réserve personnelle, c'est du quinze ans d'âge, expliqua-t-elle.

Gregg qui s'apprêtait à avaler une gorgée suspendit subitement son geste pour demander :

-Vous avez vraiment fait traverser à cette bouteille, les protections que Black a sans aucun doute apposées sur sa réserve ainsi que celles du Manoir et de la Cabane Hurlante ?

Hermione hocha la tête et répondit comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance :

-Magie primaire, Gregg. Je veux, je peux. C'est aussi simple que ça. Tous les sorciers en sont capables, ils ont simplement oublié qu'ils possèdent ce don.

Elle s'empara de son verre sur ces mots et Gregg avoua :

-J'espère que Black ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur mais je m'interroge sur le but de tout ceci. Je vous connais peu mais je sais que le vol et la consommation d'alcool, aussi bon soit-il, ne sont pas dans vos habitudes.

La Gardienne prit visiblement le temps de la réflexion avant d'avouer :

-Quelqu'un m'a gentiment rappelé que la moitié de mon être avait été créée par Morgane et qu'il fallait que je me serve de cet héritage. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir ce qu'il se passait quand un être refuse son Destin et puisque toute nouvelle voie s'emprunte en faisant un premier pas alors, dérober cette bouteille, c'est un moyen comme un autre de suivre ce que me souffle mon instinct.

Elle trempa le bout de ses lèvres dans le verre et continua :

-Si jamais Sirius venait à être vexé, je m'en occuperai en temps voulu, soyez rassuré. Je voulais juste vous parler mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder cette conversation... Commencer autour d'un verre m'a semblé être une bonne idée.

En voyant la Gardienne baisser les yeux Gregg s'inquiéta franchement mais en véritable Gryffondor, il ne chercha pas à esquiver le coup du sort qu'il sentait venir :

-Je peux tout entendre. Soyez franche, dit-il avant d'avaler, d'une seule et large goulée, le contenu de son verre qu'il reposa ensuite doucement sur le guéridon.

Pour se donner du courage, Hermione inspira profondement et fit rouler entre ses mains le verre d'alcool que les hommes de son entourage affectionnaient tant, avant de se lancer :

-Comme vous le savez, j'ai vu Pansy il y a quelques jours. Et lors de notre entrevue, elle ne s'est pas contentée de me demander d'être son témoin. Ce n'était même en fait qu'un prétexte pour aborder des sujets bien plus personnels.

-Je le savais, marmonna Gregg alors qu'Hermione poursuivait.

-Elle s'inquiétait de la puissance magique dégagée par l'enfant qu'elle porte. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit et ce que j'ai pu constater, les capacités dont le foetus fait preuve sont bien plus élevées que la normale mais elles n'ont rien de maléfique. L'âme qu'elle porte en elle est pure, vierge de toutes salissures. C'est simplement une vie qui attend encore d'être vécue. L'enfant ne sera donc pas une menace à moins qu'il ne décide lui-même d'embrasser les Ténèbres.

-D'accord, répondit-il incertain de la réponse à donner. C'est une bonne chose, non ? Enchaîna-t-il malgré tout pour être sûr.

La Gardienne se contenta d'un vague mouvement de tête alors qu'elle posait son verre sur le guéridon et précisait :

-J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple mais ça ne l'est jamais. Seul l'avenir nous dira s'il s'agit en effet d'une bonne chose mais d'ici là, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et nous focaliser sur des problèmes bien plus imminents que celui-ci.

Presque habitué à ces réponses en demi-teinte, Gregg remarqua bien la logique de la sentence mais il y resta fermé. Lui, il n'était qu'un humain et ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'assurance qu'après Voldemort, tout serait fini. Visiblement la Gardienne préférait rester prudente et Gregg ne savait pas s'il fallait s'en réjouir ou s'en alarmer. Cependant, en la voyant tirer de la poche de sa cape une fiole remplie d'un liquide argenté ressemblant fortement à un souvenir ainsi qu'une feuille de parchemin pliée, son instinct de limier sonna l'alerte générale. Comme pour la bouteille quelques minutes plus tôt, un flash lumineux illumina les paumes de la Gardienne et une petite _pensine_ apparut sur ses genoux _._ Dans le silence, elle déposa le tout à côté d'elle sur le canapé et releva les yeux sur Gregg pour lui dire :

-J'ai rapidement accepté d'être son témoin parce qu'il n'est pas question d'ébruiter la nouvelle de votre union au-delà du cercle restreint de l'Ordre et aussi parce que je voulais en profiter pour lui poser quelques questions sur la vision qu'elle a eu.

-Vous avez appris des choses ? Elle s'est confessée ? Demanda-t-il intéressé par le tour que prenait leur entretien.

-Selon ses dires, elle n'en a pas eu d'autre et n'a jamais eu l'impression qu'Il pouvait voir en elle. A aucun moment, elle ne s'est sentie possédée et je crois qu'il s'agit là d'une connexion involontaire un peu à l'image du huitième Horcruxe qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de créer... Ce lien est fortuit et il a très bien pu être facilité par la puissance de l'enfant ce qui me parai...

-Mais elle peut mentir ! La coupa-t-il brusquement.

Hermione soutint les yeux sombres de l'Auror, sentit le poids de l'aura ténébreuse qui le plombait et ajouta doucement, soucieuse de ne pas rater le numéro de funambule qu'elle jouait ici :

-Je n'ai pas perçu de tels sentiments en elle mais vous avez raison, Pansy est capable de mensonge et de tromperie, approuva Hermione.

-C'est aussi une meurtrière qui a trempé dans la mort de Dumbledore, statua-t-il buté.

La sentence lourde de vérité pesa dans l'air et un courant d'air glacé circula sinistrement dans la pièce alors qu'Hermione répondait froide comme la glace, plus touchée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

-C'est vrai, admit-elle. Mais alors il faut moi aussi me considérer comme une meurtrière. Le sang des Mangemorts que j'ai brûlés vif au Pré ainsi que celui des Innocents fauchés sur la Traverse tâche mes mains. Et tout comme moi, Harry et Drago sont des meurtriers.

-C'est différent... tenta vainement de justifier l'Auror avant d'être réduit au silence par la force du regard chocolat qui le plaqua au fond de son fauteuil.

-A ma décharge, je ne suis pas omnisciente et je le déplore, asséna-t-elle. A leurs décharges, Harry et Drago ne sont que des demi-dieux, bien plus gouvernés par leurs sentiments humains que par leurs pouvoirs divins... A la décharge de Pansy, Albus se savait condamné et s'est autant laissé tuer qu'ils l'ont froidement assassiné.

La pression invisible qui retenait Gregg au fond du fauteuil quitta son corps dès qu'elle se tût mais il se garda bien de bouger malgré les ressorts qui lui rentraient dans le dos et le souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire.

" _Nous n'avons pas profané son corps et il est mort sans douleur. Combien de Mangemorts en auraient fait autant ?"_

Après quelques secondes où la tension persista, le regard de la Gardienne finit par s'adoucir. Elle inspira doucement puis elle étaya ses propos tentant de lui expliquer sa façon de voir les choses :

-La dernière fois que mon chemin a croisé celui de Pansy, j'ai affronté une personne aveuglée par la haine et bouffie par l'arrogance. C'est d'ailleurs au cours de cette altercation que ma maîtrise du vent s'est manifestée pour la toute première fois alors que j'étais en position de faiblesse, acculée entre sa baguette et le vide. J'ai finalement repris le dessus et je l'ai _oubliettée_. Elle n'a donc gardé aucun souvenir de notre rixe mais moi, je n'ai rien oublié de ses mots et de ses actions. Celle qui m'a fait face cette semaine est tout à fait différente de la Pansy que j'ai côtoyée à Poudlard. La guerre lui a beaucoup pris et l'a autant abîmée que nous tous.

Hermione risqua un regard en direction de l'Auror irradiant d'ondes obtuses et aligna quelques-unes de ses déductions, essayant de le piquer au vif :

-Gregg, ce mariage ce n'est pas uniquement son bouclier contre Azkaban. Sa démarche est beaucoup plus profonde que ça. La seule chose qui lui reste, c'est la chair de sa chair. La demande qu'elle m'a chargée de vous transmettre montre qu'elle est prête à tout pour la sauver. C'est une chose que vous et moi, nous pouvons comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Là, comme elle l'avait escompté, le regard de l'enquêteur s'aiguisa et ses yeux reflétèrent toute l'incrédulité qu'il ressentait. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'il emboîte quelques pièces du puzzle avec lesquelles elle jouait depuis le début de leur conversation. Si le but final échappait encore à l'Auror, la nouvelle que la Gardienne venait d'annoncer à demi-mot, elle, il avait peur de l'avoir parfaitement bien comprise.

-Que moi je puisse le comprendre, d'accord... Mais vous, ça veut dire que... Que vous êtes... Vous êtes vraiment... ? Bafouilla-t-il.

Hermione soutint son regard mais n'affirma rien préférant laisser le silence et les sentiments répondre à sa place. Une impression de vérité profonde tirailla Gregg et intérieurement, ses peurs remontèrent à l'assaut. Voilà qu'en plus d'une entité démoniaque inconnue, de Voldemort, des Inféris, des Mangemorts, des loups-garous, des civils et des moldus, une femme enceinte se tiendrait sur le champ de bataille.

-Maudits soient les Dieux de vous avoir mit dans une situation pareille, marmonna-t-il comme s'il était seul. Vous et Parkinson, vous êtes trop jeunes pour affronter ça, en plus du reste.

Etonnée qu'il se montre si concerné mais réellement touchée par son franc-parler lui rappelant Sirius, Hermione s'obligea à mettre ses propres sentiments de côté pour reprendre doucement, sans perdre son objectif de vue :

-Ils ont toujours un coup d'avance sur nous et ne font jamais rien par hasard. C'est sans doute pour ça que je me tiens ici, aujourd'hui, en sachant que je donnerai jusqu'à mon âme si cela pouvait sauver mon enfant... Et vous Gregg, de quoi seriez-vous capable pour sauver votre femme et votre enfant ?

L'Auror ne répondit rien mais ses yeux brillèrent douloureusement alors qu'elle poursuivait :

-Pansy se bat de toutes ses forces pour assurer un avenir sécurisé à son enfant et toute son intelligence est déployée dans cet unique but.

L'Auror ne trouva rien à redire à cette vérité. Au fond Hermione avait raison, il aurait accepté de brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer pour sauver Helen, il ne pouvait pas jeter la pierre à Parkinson si facilement.

Quand il finit par allumer une nouvelle cigarette, Hermione sut qu'elle avait atteint sa cible et qu'elle n'avait pas sous-estimé l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il tira sur sa cigarette et annonça :

-D'accord, admettons qu'elle cherche simplement à protéger son enfant. Le fait que je l'épouse, règle automatiquement ce problème, non ? Que veut-elle de plus ? Une pension ? Une maison secondaire ? Une nouvelle garde-robe ?

Là, le coeur d'Hermione loupa un battement et le malaise de la Gardienne imprégna l'atmosphère. Gregg tira nerveusement sur sa clope tandis qu'elle prenait le temps de la réflexion, choisissant bien chacun des mots qui allaient franchir ses lèvres avant de répondre doucement.

-Le mariage règle en partie le problème de la protection mais pas entièrement. Elle en a évoqué plusieurs autres et vous savez à quel point son témoignage sera primordial dans les procès à venir... Je ne suis cependant pas en mesure de juger si ce qu'elle désire de vous est juste ou non mais je constate qu'elle était là pour la manifestation de mes pouvoirs et pour la mort d'Albus, mais aussi à Krakiv et au Relais de Chasse. Elle est toujours là, au moment opportun, et elle porte un enfant dont Il est le créateur. Qu'on le veuille ou non, les dieux ont un plan pour elle et comme nous, elle a un rôle à jouer.

Hermione leva ses yeux et croisa ceux assombris et un peu perdus de l'Auror :

-Pansy, comme Lucius, Severus ou même Drago sont des liens indispensables entre le Bien et les Ténèbres. Sans leur présence à certains moments clefs de notre Histoire, notre cause n'aurait pas survécu... Mais comme vous le savez, le sort se joue toujours de quelqu'un et aime les situations toutes en nuances. En acceptant aussi facilement de collaborer et d'être son témoin, Pansy a fait de moi l'avocate de sa cause face à vous... J'ai peu d'amis et je vous compte parmi eux, c'est pourquoi j'essaye de rendre ça, le plus facile possible pour nous deux.

Presque inquiet maintenant, l'Auror retint les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et la laissa poursuivre pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire :

-Cette fiole renferme le souvenir de notre entrevue. Ni l'Ordre, ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne saura ce qu'elle contient, excepté vous et moi. Regardez mon souvenir et vous pourrez ainsi choisir ce qu'il convient de faire en sachant ce qu'elle attend et pour quelles raisons. Si vous choisissez d'accéder à la requête de Pansy, lisez ma note, sinon détruisez-la.

Elle se leva sur ces mots, pressa doucement son épaule quand elle passa à côté de lui et laissa l'Auror quelque peu décontenancé. Quand la porte se referma et, en dépit des consignes de la Gardienne, Gregg s'empara du parchemin qu'il déplia rapidement.

 _"Lincae fidelitis sorcierii._

 _Il s'agit d'un sortilège capable de lier irrémédiablement l'épousée à son mari et ce jusqu'à la mort de celle-ci. Il devient impossible pour l'épouse de tromper, de quelque manière que ce soit, l'homme à qui elle est liée. Ce sort est réussi quand apparaît la "Marque des Epouses" sur le corps de la femme. C'est elle qui fait office de protection et permet aussi une étroite surveillance._

 _Pour être efficace, le sortilège doit être impérativement lancé alors que les corps des époux sont en communion mais il n'est pas obligatoire que cela soit la nuit suivant la cérémonie du mariage. N'importe quelle autre nuit conviendra mais pour plus de puissance, l'idéal est en lune croissante._

 _Le sort s'effectue de la manière suivante :_

 _-1/4 de poignet sur la droite puis un demi-cercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre suivi d'un abaissement sec de la pointe de la baguette._

 _La marque apparaît sur le corps de l'épouse à l'endroit visé par la baguette._

 _Le sort est à sens unique, le mari n'est pas lié à l'épousée et ne porte aucune trace. Le décès de ce dernier_ _n'annule en rien les effets du sortilège."_

Le regard de l'Auror passa successivement de la fiole au parchemin alors qu'un poids enserrait soudainement son coeur. Gregg avait un mauvais pressentiment mais en bon Gryffondor, il s'obligea à vider la substance argentée dans la _pensine_ et à plonger la tête dedans.

Il lui fallait en avoir le coeur net.

 _ **.**_

 _ **13 Juin 1998, Manoir Malfoy.**_

 _ **.**_

Ce soir-là, comme la plupart des soirs après dîner, Drago s'était installé au salon dans un fauteuil, à deux pas de la cheminée diffusant suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il puisse lire les nouvelles du Chicaneur dont la rédaction était secrètement installée au premier étage de la Cabane Hurlante. D'un geste distrait le Gardien avala une gorgée du Whisky dorénavant tiédi par sa chaleur incendiaire et continua sa lecture de la rubrique internationale même s'il entendit parfaitement le léger déclic de la clenche annonçant l'arrivée d'un tiers.

 _"(...) Les dépêches américaines sont très claires, des créatures de l'ombre vivant jusque-là recluses dans les ténèbres, sortent désormais de leurs tanières pour venir roder aux abords des villages sorciers du nord du continent américain. Les états du Montana, du Dakota du Nord ainsi que les régions canadiennes de l'Alberta et du Saskatchewan ont déjà signalé des attaques de loups et d'ours-garous sur plusieurs de leurs communautés sorcières et moldues."_

Sans avoir besoin de quitter l'article des yeux, Drago sut parfaitement qui était là mais en bon Malfoy, il choisit de l'ignorer au profit des informations qui s'étalaient dans le journal.

 _"Les nouvelles en provenance de l'Est ne sont pas plus réjouissantes. La région de Novosibirsk en Russie est en proie, depuis le dégel survenu en Avril, aux raids des populations changeformes à poils et à plumes que l'on trouve dans ces contrées magiques reculées. La principale agence de presse russe nous apprend_ _que ces attaques sont mieux organisées et bien plus importantes qu'à l'ordinaire. Notre source sur place confirme :_

 _Le monde sorcier a déjà connu ces attaques d'envergures mais pas depuis le XIVème siècle. A l'époque, Herpô l'Infâme sévissait et cela s'était conjugué à l'épidémie de peste noire moldue. Les Ténèbres qui se répandaient sur le monde des Hommes et les amoncellements de cadavres pourrissants aux portes des villes avaient attirés toutes sortes de créatures. Aujourd'hui, les plus grands mages pensent que les Ténèbres s'organisent à l'échelle mondiale, grâce au retour de Voldemort."_

Intrigué par les informations que Kingsley avait jugé bon de déclassifier, Drago fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment convaincu que la carte que jouait le Premier Ministre soit un véritable atout. Que pourraient bien faire des civils face aux Forces du Mal qu'ils n'avaient ni étudiées, ni côtoyées, depuis Poudlard ? Au mieux, ils seraient une brève et inefficace diversion... Drago avait vu le comportement des civils sur la Traverse quand les loups avaient attaqué. Aucuns d'eux n'avaient pensé à conjurer un simple bouclier. La peur panique les avaient fait fuir, les rendant tout aussi démunis que des moldus alors le Gardien avait un peu de mal à croire qu'ils feraient des miracles sur un véritable champ de bataille.

Même absorbé par ses pensées et retranché derrière son journal, Drago entendit parfaitement la série de pas qui résonna sur le parquet lustré suivie du craquement du canapé de cuir s'affaissant sous le poids de l'indésirable qui s'incrustait. Mais même irrité par sa simple présence, ce n'est pas pour autant que Drago se laissa distraire, comme s'il était seul, il reprit sa lecture.

 _"Voilà donc l'Europe et l'Amérique en proie à des attaques mais qu'en est-il du reste du monde ? Sont-ils touchés, eux aussi, par ce phénomène ? La réponse, chers lecteurs, est malheureusement oui._

 _L'Asie et l'Afrique sont, elles aussi, à divers degrés, frappées de manière tout aussi soudaine et meurtrière. Sur les bords du Nil et du Gange, depuis le début de cette année 1998, les autorités égyptiennes et indiennes déplorent vingt-quatre attaques de métamorphes à écailles. A titre de comparaison, pour l'année 1995, les chiffres officiels n'en rapportaient que trois. "_

Kingsley jouait-là un joker en laissant ainsi passer des informations sensibles et même si Drago comprenait que le Ministre préférait : "informer plutôt que d'utiliser la propagande habituelle pour contrôler la masse", une part de lui était convaincue que toutes les vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à entendre. En étalant ces informations dans la presse, Drago redoutait que la populace prenne peur et joue les couardes le moment venu. Sans compter qu'il était certain que Ses partisans, Zabini en tête, et peut-être même le Lord en personne, liraient ces lignes. Comment en serait-il autrement après l'attentat manqué ?

La première parution "post-incident de la Traverse" s'était arrachée en quelques heures et celle-ci avait subi le même sort. A n'en pas douter, cet article ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention des sorciers de tous bords et Drago n'était vraiment pas certain que Lui apprendre que les Ténèbres se répandaient et s'organisaient à travers le monde soit bien utile.

Un léger bruit de tapement, presque métronomique, résonna soudainement et tira une nouvelle fois Drago de ses pensées. Caché derrière son journal, le Gardien laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres. La patience de l'importun s'épuisait et puisqu'il détestait être ignoré et qu'il ne mettrait pas son égo de côté pour signaler sa présence, il finirait par débarrasser le plancher. Drago s'en réjouit et continua tranquillement sa lecture.

 _"Même l'Océanie, continent pourtant reconnu pour être un désert magique depuis presque un millier d'années, a été touchée le mois dernier à Nam Madol en Micronésie. Des esprits vengeurs et frappeurs se sont manifestés en grand nombre, terrorisant aussi bien moldus que sorciers._

 _Et chez nous me direz-vous ? Ces phénomènes magiques sont-ils aussi présents ?_

 _Et bien non ! Rien ! Pas la moindre morsure de goule recensée, aucune apparition vampirique rapportée et pas le plus petit esprit maléfique en vue ! Nous avons fouillé partout... Depuis les évènements de la Traverse, au pays de Voldemort, c'est le calme plat. Incroyable !"_

Un raclement de gorge, pour le moins sonore, le dérangea à nouveau et stoppa nette sa lecture mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le pousser à lever les yeux sur celui qui se tenait là.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger pendant tes exercices de lecture, fils, mais Hermione et moi avions rendez-vous, ici-même, après dîner. Est-elle déjà partie ?

Le ton froid, impersonnel et légèrement moqueur de son paternel lui hérissa le poil et Drago laissa, en guise d'avertissement muet, son trop plein de chaleur se déverser dans la pièce. Quand il perçut la satisfaction de son visiteur d'avoir enfin réussi à le faire réagir, ses doigts se crispèrent et froissèrent le papier journal mais il ne céda pas à la provocation. Dès l'instant où son père était entré dans le salon, Drago avait décrété qu'il ne lèverait les yeux qu'une fois son article fini et pas avant.

 _"Les vampires, les arachnides et autres créatures des forêts ainsi que la plupart des clans lupins... Tous, ils se cachent et cherchent à nous faire oublier qu'ils sont là._

 _Sorcières, sorciers, ne tombez pas dans ce piège. N'oubliez pas leur présence silencieuse et posez-vous une question qui nous semble importante : Jusqu'à quand ces créatures resteront-elles dans l'ombre ?_

 _Les Dieux et Voldemort seuls le savent._

 _Car ne l'oublions pas non plus, si nous parlons de tout ça, c'est bien parce que Voldemort est de nouveau revenu. Les preuves sont indiscutables maintenant que le Ministère a confirmé la véracité du sortilège qui a flotté sur la Traverse. De pseudos-journalistes vous diront toujours le contraire mais ceux-là travaillent pour l'Ennemi._

 _Nous au Chicaneur, l'Ennemi a voulu nous abattre mais Il a échoué et nous continuons à vous livrer la vérité._

 _Sorcières, sorciers, astiquez-vos baguettes, protégez vos maisons et vos proches et surtout, tenez-vous prêts ! Quand Ses créatures attaqueront le monde sorcier courra un grand danger._

 _Votre dévouée journaliste,_

 _."_

C'est seulement à cet instant que le Gardien choisit de refermer le journal et de finir son verre avant d'afficher une mine faussement surprise :

-Ca alors Lucius ! Quelle surprise de vous voir enfin sortir de vos appartements. Nous pensions que vous aviez fini par vous pendre.

Ignorant le mauvais coup d'oeil paternel et sachant l'aversion de son géniteur pour sa dépendance au tabac, Drago tira une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma grâce à un ostensible claquement de doigts.

Depuis le canapé où il s'était installé, Lucius encaissa stoïquement le verbe malfaisant et l'attitude provoquante de son fils même si les mots "petit merdeux" flottèrent sans censure dans son esprit. En réponse, le patriarche écarta lentement sa veste sorcière et en tira sa baguette tout en laissant ses yeux dérangeant se river à ceux luisants, de son fils. Il en secoua négligemment le bout dans les airs et, sans jamais quitter son rejeton des yeux, il attendit patiemment que la boîte conjurée arrive jusqu'à lui.

Pas impressionné par la chaleur qui saturait déjà la pièce, preuve de la colère latente de son chérubin, Lucius s'empara du coffret ouvragé et l'ouvrit dans un silence assourdissant. Il s'empara rapidement d'un des cigares de Sirius et des ciseaux destinés à couper le surplus de feuilles roulées sous le regard acéré de Drago se remémorant les remarques acerbes de son père concernant son péché moldu.

 _"La dépendance, de quelque nature qu'elle soit, est une preuve flagrante de faiblesse."_ Ou encore : " _Que le petit peuple cherche à soulager ses maux en s'empoisonnant, je peux éventuellement le concevoir mais qu'un Malfoy se rende esclave d'une vulgaire habitude moldue, ça, je ne peux même pas l'imaginer ! Une véritable déception ambulante, voilà ce que tu es Drago."_

Les douloureux mots paternels résonnant dans son esprit, Drago le regarda allumer le tube de tabac grâce au bout incandescent de sa baguette alors qu'il laissait l'atmosphère s'électriser dangereusement. Le feu bouillait déjà dans ses veines tandis que Lucius tirait sur son cigare en ne faisant rien pour réprimer le frisson d'adrénaline qui se propageait dans son corps. Le fils comptait mettre le père K.O. et se libérer de la fureur qui l'oppressait quand Lucius espérait bien botter le cul de son rejeton pour lui mettre du plomb dans sa caboche de Malfoy.

Sans aucun doute la prochaine étincelle mettrait le feu aux poudres. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir régler leurs comptes comme des hommes sans que personne ne vienne s'en mêler, ni ne cherche à les séparer.

L'arrivée d'Hermione une seconde plus tard fut si soudaine et inattendue qu'elle creva brutalement la chape de plomb, empêcha _in extremis_ une nouvelle confrontation entre les deux Malfoy et les laissa tous deux interdits. Hermione, elle aussi, se figea sur le seuil en sentant la tension s'échapper et s'en voulut d'avoir perdu de précieuses minutes à discuter de l'intendance de la maisonnée avec Layla, récemment promue Elfe-en-Chef.

Depuis la porte, la jeune femme laissa échapper une brève mais incisive exaspération avant de refermer la porte derrière elle en commentant doucement :

-Sauvé par le gong semble-t-il.

S'ils ne comprirent pas tout à fait l'expression moldue, ils eurent au moins la décence de paraître gênés. Pris la main dans le sac comme ils l'étaient, il n'y avait plus qu'à faire profil bas pour éviter une énième leçon de morale mais chacun d'eux pensa dans le secret de son esprit qu'ils auraient bien une nouvelle occasion de régler leurs comptes. Ce n'était que partie remise.

Alors qu'Hermione s'avançait vers eux, Drago écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée et quitta son fauteuil en annonçant :

-Je vous laisse, j'ai affaire avec Severus.

Arrivé devant Hermione, elle haussa un sourcil circonspect alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Le contact physique ayant toujours été électrique entre eux, il comptait bien se servir du phénomène pour lui permettre de quitter au plus vite le salon. Il déposa donc un tendre baiser sur sa tempe, insuffla amour et désir dans leur lien la faisant ainsi frissonner avant de la libérer et de s'avancer rapidement vers la porte.

Hermione, ramollie par les sensations chaleureuses qu'il savait si bien faire naître en elle, le regarda une nouvelle fois fuir une confrontation qui ne pouvait plus être reportée. La bataille arrivait à grands pas et père et fils savaient qu'aucun des Descendants n'y survivrait. Ils devaient se pardonner coûte que coûte et Hermione refusait que l'entêtement malfoyen fasse capoter son plan. Elle fit appel à la Terre sous ses pieds, seul élément capable de lui maintenir la tête froide et quand Drago posa la main sur la poignée, la jeune femme le coupa net dans son élan en annonçant très sérieusement :

-Accorde-moi quelques minutes Drago. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer et je pense qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde que tu t'assois.

Immédiatement inquiété par la solennité de son ton, Drago pivota en laissant ses yeux et le lien magique qui les reliait scruter son visage et ses sentiments. Il la trouva comme d'habitude, sa robe de sorcière couvrait bien trop son corps à son goût, son chignon était défraîchi, ses traits tirés et ses yeux brillaient de fatigue. En elle, il trouva sa chaleur habituelle mêlée à la quasi-tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour son père ce qui lui fila la nausée et le fit battre en retrait. Ne décelant donc rien de particulier, son regard croisa ensuite celui de son père, attentiste mais visiblement nerveux. Bien, il n'était donc pas le seul à ne pas savoir ce qui se passait...

Au final, c'est son feu qui le poussa à quitter la porte et à regagner le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau installé, Hermione prit place à son tour alors que Drago rallumait une cigarette et que Lucius attirait à eux une bouteille et trois verres qu'il entreprit de remplir.

Une fois fait, le patriarche en poussa un vers Hermione qui le remercia d'un léger sourire, le second fut pour son fils qui ne daigna pas faire preuve de la moindre politesse. Il garda le dernier pour lui-même et se renfonça dans le canapé avant de dire :

-Nous sommes tout ouïe Hermione.

Du coin de l'oeil Drago vit son père avaler une gorgée alors qu'Hermione se lançait dans une de ses spécialités, les grands discours :

-Lucius, je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec vous ces derniers temps. Rassurez-vous, justifia-t-elle en voyant la mine du patriarche tomber en déconfiture. Drago et Harry ne l'ont pas été plus envers Severus et Sirius.

Un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de mentionner l'inévitable, la Gardienne tortilla nerveusement ses mains et s'obligea à poursuivre :

-Il y a quelques temps déjà, j'en suis venue à croire que la mort de nos Descendants était imminente et certaine. J'ai alors informé les garçons de ce que j'avais découvert et nous avons décidé de ne pas...

Ne sachant pas ce que sa femme avait derrière la tête mais sentant un coup du sort venir, Drago la coupa en persiflant :

-Hermione, il me semblait que nous étions d'accord pour ne pas parler de ça.

Les yeux chocolat se rivèrent alors à ceux anthracite et s'affrontèrent sans qu'aucun ne concède à l'autre le moindre pouce de terrain. Sans baisser les yeux, Hermione répondit à son mari :

-Tu as raison de parler de notre décision commune au passé, Drago. Aujourd'hui, face à votre comportement à tous les deux, dit-elle en les pointant du doigt, et au vue de la nouvelle dont je suis porteuse, notre accord ne tient plus.

Là, Drago se figea dans son fauteuil.

Lucius lui, s'il pensa à secourir son fils en attirant à lui l'attention de sa bru, il se garda bien de le faire. Son expérience des embuscades lui soufflait que celle qu'il expérimentait, là maintenant, serait sans doute la plus extravagante de toutes.

Quand le silence tendu se fit oppressant, Hermione fit peser son regard sage sur les deux irréductibles qui refusaient de plier en alignant les vérités qui faisaient mal :

-Si vous ne vous étiez pas exclus, l'un dans ses appartements et l'autre dans une salle de bain, pour éviter de vous sauter à la gorge dès que vous vous croisez alors tu saurais Drago, qu'Harry a fait bien plus que de trouver son animagus cette nuit-là, il a aussi confessé à Sirius qu'il savait que sa mort surviendrait prochainement.

Maté par la réflexion de sa belle, Drago s'abstint de toute réponse, se renfrogna tel un enfant capricieux dans son fauteuil et profita qu'elle se tournait vers son père pour discrètement avaler une large gorgée du vin que contenait son verre.

-Nos propres Descendants nous ont caché une vérité qu'ils nous pensaient incapable de digérer et nous, les Gardiens, alors que nous savons leur mort imminente nous n'avons rien fait. Comme à chaque fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire, nous prenons nos problèmes sens dessus-dessous ce qui enraye la machine cosmique et par conséquent nos pouvoirs. Leurs effets capricieux sont récents et ne sont en rien dus au hasard, ils montrent que nous empruntons une mauvaise voie.

 _"Leur puissance et leur maîtrise stagnent quand celles de Voldemort ne font que croître !"_

La voix sifflante et colérique de Severus résonna dans l'esprit de Lucius et le patriarche expérimenta une désagréable sensation de culpabilité alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers Drago et continuait sur sa lancée :

-Je pensais que votre isolement était nécessaire pour être seul avec vous-même, que cela vous permettrez d'avoir les idées claires mais ce que j'ai senti quand je suis rentrée ici tout à l'heure me prouve que j'ai eu tort. Le temps nous est compté et vous le gaspillez en toute connaissance de cause. Votre réconciliation doit intervenir avant la bataille, c'est indispensable pour que nous trouvions notre équilibre et c'est une des nombreuses petites choses qui assurent petit à petit notre victoire...

Là, elle fit peser tour à tour son regard sur eux et reprit en alourdissant volontairement l'atmosphère avec un sérieux inébranlable.

-Je prie de tout mon coeur pour que ma nouvelle soit l'élément qui mettra un terme à votre querelle.

Hermione laissa délibérémment un nouveau silence s'installer attendant patiemment qu'ils réagissent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Figé telle une statue dans son fauteuil préféré, Drago prenait en pleine figure une vérité qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Sacrifier son égo n'avait jamais fait partie de ses envies encore moins si cela concernait son paternel... Et pire que tout, il commençait à réellement appréhender l'annonce de la "nouvelle".

C'est Lucius le premier qui, en reposant son verre sur la table basse, croisa fatalement le lourd regard chocolat. La sensation que dans leur binôme, elle était bien plus maîtresse qu'élève lui serra le coeur et le patriarche s'avoua enfin vaincu. En se réinstallant correctement, il annonça :

-Quelle est-elle cette nouvelle, Hermione ?

Presque soulagée que l'un d'eux se décide enfin à faire le premier pas, elle avoua doucement avec l'espoir rivé au coeur que cela changerait les choses.

-Je suis enceinte.

A partir de cet instant, Hermione s'était attendu au pire et avait imaginé qu'une énième irruption de la part de Drago provoquerait Lucius et qu'ils s'affronteraient. Cependant jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que seul un silence mortuaire accueillerait ce qu'elle était persuadée être une heureuse nouvelle.

Elle dévisagea tour à tour ses Malfoy s'inquiétant de leur mutisme. Des deux, Drago semblait le plus déstabilisé et frôlait l'état de choc, Lucius, lui regardait dans le vide et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione n'osait plus bouger de peur de déclencher un cataclysme sans précédent quand mentalement Lucius lui glissa quelques mots.

 _Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Cissa, Hermione. Allez transmettre cette merveilleuse nouvelle à Monsieur Potter. Je m'occupe de Drago._

Elle releva ses yeux sur lui et croisa ses orbes blancs lui répondant avec douceur.

 _Il ne va pas vous faciliter la tâche, Lucius. Drago vous ressemble beaucoup, la seule chose qui calmera sa colère c'est une reconnaissance de son père... Ce qu'Abraxas vous a refusé et que vous avez été quérir auprès du Lord... Expliquez-lui, il mérite de comprendre._

Elle se leva sur ses mots, s'approcha doucement de son mari et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, crispée et brulante. Elle chercha à croiser son regard mais il resta résolument fixé sur le vide les séparant alors avant de le laisser, elle lui transmit toute sa joie et tout l'espoir que cette nouvelle suscitait en elle. Si un frisson le trahit, son visage resta de marbre et Hermione quitta la pièce sans qu'aucun d'eux ne la retienne. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, les Malfoy étaient des êtres différents et ne faisaient jamais rien comme tout le monde. C'est auprès d'Harry qu'elle partagerait une joie douce et chaleureuse ainsi que quelques explications. Avec un peu de chance, Sirius et Severus se joindraient à eux et l'espace d'une soirée, ils pourraient partager quelques moments de bonheur avec cette drôle de famille qui était la leur.

Elle referma doucement la porte du salon derrière elle et laissa ses deux Malfoy à leurs affaires. En remontant le couloir, elle murmura dans le silence à l'attention des Dieux :

-Utilisez vos pouvoirs s'il le faut mais je compte sur Vous pour ne pas les laisser en venir aux baguettes, cette fois.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, on se retrouvera en 2018 pour la suite de nos aventures !**_

 _ **D'ici là, prenez soin de vous et des vôtres.**_

 _ **Bon vent et à bientôt !**_

 _ **Vivin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Fleur d'ange : Je suis très heureuse qu'aprrès Veela tu t'attaques à Natural Mystic. Merci pour tes messages qui ont été lu avec un grand plaisir. Au plaisir de lire tes prochaines reviews !**_

 _ **Atreeya : Merci de ton message, j'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Margauxdeschamps06 : Coucou, contente que tu ai tout relu depuis le début, maintenant tu as toute l'histoire en tête et la fin approche ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! Merci pour ton message et à bientôt.**_

 _ **Jheaneaugustin : Merci de ton message, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu ! A bientôt !**_

 _ **Math'L : J'espère que tu as aimé cette nouvelle interaction père-fils, la confrontation finale sera pour le prochain chapitre. Ne pas perdre espoir tu dois, jeune padawan. Forte est la Force, par gagner le Bien finira ! Voilà voilà ^^, bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ma p'tite dame et à bientôt !**_

 _ **Sjrodgers : Thanks for your review. I hope you liked this chapter. I wish you a merry christmas.**_

 _ **Lily-Sisi : Si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu aimes Gregg, fierté personnelle, ce personnage est tout à moi ^^. Il a un rôle à jouer cet Auror, j'espère que son sort te plaira. Comme toi, à la place d'Hermione j'aurais pété un plomb mais c'est une demie-déesse, wonder woman n'a qu'à bien se tenir ^^ ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! A bientôt.**_

 _ **Black banshee : J'ai lu ta review alors que j'étais dans le train, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire et tous le wagon à du se dire que j'étais une dingue ^^ Merci de ton message ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! A bientôt.**_

 _ **Ecathe38 : Hey ! Comme à chaque fois c'est un plaisir de lire ton commentaire. Merci du fond du coeur de ta fidélité, je te souhaite un très joyeux noël en compagnie des tiens. Considère ce chapitre comme mon petit cadeau de Noël ^^ ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! A bientôt !**_

 _ **Swangranger : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et ta fidélité sur cette histoire malgré l'attente. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu ! A bientôt !**_


End file.
